Le Sauveur, Enfant du Tardis, Fils d'un Homme Fou
by Darboria
Summary: TRAD - Quelque part dans l'univers, une boite bleue contient un royaume fantastique. Dans cette boite habite un homme fou qui se fait appeler le Docteur, son fils, le Sauveur du Monde Magique ou Harry Potter, un immortel du 51è siècle qui a ajouté Capitaine devant son nom, Jack Harkness, et une ex-humaine jaune et rose qui est simplement Rose Tyler. Mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore ?
1. Où Dumbledore fait une chose étrange

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire en parallèle de ma principale, _Tout est une question de temps_. Celle-ci n'a aucun lien, puisqu'il s'agit de la traduction d'une fic en anglais, que j'ai voulu faire connaître à ma meilleure amie.

Merci beaucoup à l'auteur, Kuroi in a Black Hole, de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire !

Le rythme de publication sera incertain et dépendra à la fois de ma vitesse de traduction, et de la vitesse de publication de l'histoire originale, qui n'est pas encore terminée.

Au début de chaque chapitre, vous aurez un point sur l'avancement de la traduction et de la publication.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : S'agissant d'une traduction, rien ne m'appartient : les personnages et les lieux de _Harry Potter_ et _Docteur Who_ appartiennent à leurs auteurs et ayants-droits respectifs, et cette histoire appartient à son auteur, Kuroi in a Black Hole.

 **Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole  
 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 2

~~ Un début ~~

Le 4 Privet Drive fut un jour la maison d'un garçon très spécial. Un garçon entre les mains de qui un monde tout entier avait placé leurs espoirs, leur avenir, et leur vie. Un garçon qui avait actuellement tout juste un an et qui avait à peine commencé à crapahuter sur deux petits pieds mais qui avait déjà sauvé le monde. Un garçon dont le nom, en ce moment-même, était écrit dans les livres d'histoire.

Oui, c'est de Harry Potter que je parle. Malheureusement pour lui, ou heureusement, puisque nous connaissons tous l'histoire de Harry Potter grandissant au 4 Privet Drive, et ce n'est pas une histoire heureuse, après tout, la famille qui habitait au 4 Privet Drive, les Dursley, était morte tragiquement dans un accident de voiture sur un rond-point de Londres. Toute cette affaire était vraiment tragique. Grunnings avait perdu un salarié médiocre, la rue avait perdu sa voisine la plus commère, et les futures cours de récréation ne seraient jamais terrorisées par la petite baleine plus connue sous le nom horrible de Dudley. Harry Potter ne serait également jamais placé sur leur palier le matin du 1er novembre 1981, quelques heures après le décès de ses parents.

C'est donc là où cette histoire commence, car chaque histoire a un commencement. Notre histoire commence avec un vieux sorcier amusant dans des robes aux couleurs éclatantes et un chapeau pointu, tenant notre protagoniste et se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec un bébé. Et maintenant, allons-y.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La nuit d'Halloween 1981 était en train de devenir une célébration douce-amère pour un certain Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort, le plus sorcier le plus noir à accéder au pouvoir depuis des siècles, avait été vaincu. Le coût de cette victoire était élevé, et les morts seraient bientôt dans toutes les mémoires, dès que les cuites et les fêtes auraient arrêté.

A cet instant, cependant, Albus se tenait devant la maison incendiée de la famille qui était morte en détruisant Voldemort, et le seul survivant était blotti dans les bras de Dumbledore, endormi, sa magie épuisée. Harry Potter, le seul enfant de Lily et James Potter, était devenu une sensation et un héros en l'espace de quelques heures. Ces mêmes heures pendant lesquelles il avait été rendu orphelin et son seul gardien restant avait été arrêté pour meurtre. De longs doigts sinueux tracèrent la vive cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry, les yeux bleus assombris par la tristesse.

« Mon garçon, j'espère seulement que nous pourrons t'apporter un meilleur avenir que la tragédie dont tu as déjà souffert. »

Le son d'un déplacement d'air attira les yeux du directeur vers le haut, atterrissant sur la grande silhouette mince de sa vice-directrice, et il fronça les sourcils en confusion.

« Minerva, j'avais l'impression que vous étiez en train d'observer les proches de Harry. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'éclair dans les yeux de Minerva McGonagall et l'allure qu'elle prit pour s'avancer vers Dumbledore lui fit réévaluer ses plans. Quelque chose avait vraiment mal tourné.

« La famille Dursley est morte, Albus. Ils sont décédés il y a trois jours dans un… accident motorisé ? Ils se sont écrasés, dans tous les cas. Tous les trois sont morts instantanément. Mais ce n'est pas le problème que j'ai avec vous. J'ai parlé avec quelques uns de leurs voisins, en tant qu'amie de la soeur de Pétunia Dursley. Cette famille, Dumbledore, était absolument horrible. La soeur de Pétunia était une fouine mal-élevée, Vernon était souvent saoul et violent, et leur fils obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. Vous vouliez vraiment laisser Harry avec cette famille ? »

Minerva s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dans l'espace personnel de Dumbledore, le regard acéré et flamboyant. Dumbledore cligna lentement des yeux, se ressaisit et évita de regarder directement sa vieille amie. Minerva en colère était une personne très dangereuse.

« C'était à cause de la magie que Lily a pratiqué pour protéger Harry. Il aurait été à l'abri de Voldemort avec les protections que j'aurais mis en place basées sur cette magie. Maintenant, de toute évidence, je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il tourna son regard vers l'enfant endormi.

La colère de Minerva s'apaisa, mais elle jetait toujours un regard noir à Dumbledore :

« J'avais l'impression que Vous-Savez-Qui était mort. Êtes-vous en train de dire que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Dumbledore se tourna vers elle, les yeux perçants :

« Tom Riddle a pratiqué tant de rituels sombres qu'à la fin, il n'était plus vraiment humain. Si bien que lorsque le sort de mort lui est revenu, cela a tué uniquement sa part mortelle, son corps. L'a réduit en poussière, en vérité. Mais une ombre de lui, une partie de son esprit, s'est enfuie. Il reviendra un jour, et cet enfant devra l'affronter à nouveau. C'est pour cela que je voulais le placer avec ses proches. J'aurais pu poser des protections basées sur le sang, les lier à Pétunia et la sécurité de Harry aurait été infiniment plus grande. Maintenant je dois trouver une autre option. »

Minerva cligna des yeux :

« C'est certainement une plaisanterie. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. Minerva grogna :

« Donc Harry devra… Vous en êtes sûr, Dumbledore ?

— Une prophétie ne ment pas. Petit Harry a été marqué, et il devra se battre contre Voldemort à nouveau. »

Les doigts de Harry agrippèrent l'auriculaire de Dumbledore.

« Le monde reposera sur les épaules de cet enfant pour les années à venir. Je ne lui envie pas son fardeau. »

Les deux vieux magiciens se penchèrent vers l'enfant qui dormait tranquillement dans les bras du directeur, complètement inconscient de sa destinée. Son avenir, déjà planifié par une prophétie annoncée alors qu'il n'avait pas encore un an. Il gargouilla dans son sommeil, ne réalisant même pas l'absence de ses parents, trop jeune pour s'en inquiéter. Minerva fondit.

« Est-ce que je peux le tenir ? »

Dumbledore sourit et bascula Harry dans les bras de Minerva. Elle le tint délicatement, souriante :

« Il est si petit. C'est difficile à croire qu'il a stoppé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et maintenant il n'a plus de parents. Pauvre garçon. »

Elle regarda Dumbledore, ses yeux attristés :

« Qu'allez-vous faire, Dumbledore ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?

—Je n'en sais rien, ma vieille amie. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Hogwarts, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, Chef-Sorcier du Wizengamot, sorcier le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne, était assis derrière son bureau, berçant un bébé en pleurs et essayant frénétiquement de penser à n'importer quel moyen de calmer un enfant. Tous les enfants dont il avait la charge avaient l'âge d'être raisonnés par une discussion. Ce jeune bambin ne comprenait pas un mot et l'école reprendrait prochainement. Après la chute de Voldemort, les parents renverraient leurs enfants à Hogwarts dans deux jours, et il n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper de Harry.

Après la tragédie de la mort de ses parents, Harry avait été forcé par les circonstances d'aller avec Dumbledore. Dumbledore n'était vraiment pas prêt à éduquer un enfant, et il parvenait à cette conclusion après quatre jours passés avec le garçon. Fawkes avait essayé son possible pour calmer l'enfant, mais même le chant du phénix avait échoué, et le niveau des pleurs avait augmenté. L'oiseau de feu s'était retiré au début de ce dernier caprice et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Dumbledore avait tout tenté pour calmer le garçon, mais rien ne fonctionnait longtemps. Il ne s'arrêtait tout simplement pas.

Madame Pomphrey avait confirmé la bonne santé de Harry après trois sortilèges et avait assuré à Dumbledore que c'était simplement le retour de la magie de Harry, jusque là sérieusement à vide, qui perturbait le garçon, et ça ne devait pas durer plus d'un jour. Cela faisait déjà trois jours, et Harry pleurait toujours.

Dumbledore ferma le sauveur sanglotant, plissant les yeux. Quelle était la puissance de l'enfant, si sa magie continuait à revenir ? Il prit sa baguette et l'agita au dessus de la tête de Harry, murmurant un sort en gaélique pour révéler l'aura du garçon. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

La magie s'écoula de la baguette et enveloppa un Harry à présent calme et curieux. De petits doigts s'élevèrent pour toucher la bulle d'énergie argentée, et Dumbledore observa la magie de Harry s'élancer pour examiner cette nouveauté. Ce qui était bien avec ce sort était qu'il rendait la magie d'une personne visible, et leur aura perceptible. Alors que la magie de Harry s'étendait autour de lui, examinant le sort nouveau et étrange, les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent.

L'aura d'une personne était propre à leur puissance et leurs capacités, leur personnalité et leur potentiel. Chacune était unique, mais elles n'étaient vraiment uniques qu'à partir d'un certain âge. L'aura de la plupart des enfants de moins de dix ans était semblable. Occasionnellement, il y avait ceux qui portaient les signes de leur futur pouvoir ou potentiel, mais beaucoup d'enfants partageaient une innocence qui créait une aura sans forme qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux, libre et joyeuse. L'aura de Dumbledore était pleine de fils brillants, se transformant en images variées, changeant en fonction du problème particulier auquel il faisait face. Celle du petit Harry était… différente.

Des étincelles de lumière scintillantes, presque comme des étoiles, tournaient autour de lui, les couleurs changeant et se mélangeant pour former de nouvelles sphères de couleur qui réagissaient à la magie qui entourait son hôte. Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent alors que ses mains jouaient avec les orbes, et sa magie obéit joyeusement et créa des balles colorées pour qu'il puisse jouer avec. Dumbledore pouvait à peine voir Harry au milieu du reflet étincelant de la magie l'entourant, et alors qu'il laissait disparaître le sort de révélation, les balles flottantes restèrent et les rires de Harry emplirent le bureau. Dumbledore cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Harry était… Sa magie était étonnante. Les couleurs lui rappelaient un miracle vu il y avait longtemps, et voir ça ici, entourant un petit garçon, était quelque chose… quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Il s'assit et regarda Harry jouer et glousser jusqu'à s'endormir.

Il souleva doucement Harry et l'allongea dans le berceau métamorphosé à partir d'une étagère autrefois bien utilisée. Ce sacrifice en valait la peine. Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry, sachant qu'il ne pouvait l'élever, sachant qu'il devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour montrer à l'enfant son chemin, et cela brisa un peu son coeur. Il retourna à son bureau et sortit le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait demandé aux gobelins trois jours plus tôt.

Le testament des Potter. Chaque personne sur cette liste était morte, inéligible ou en prison. Sirius Black, à Azkaban, et quelle tragédie c'était. Peter Pettigrew, mort. Frank et Alice Longbottom. Au service des maladies incurables de St Mungo. Les Fleating, morts. Remus Lupin, un loup-garou, non-autorisé à avoir Harry selon les règles du Ministère. Les Bones, morts et Madame Bones n'était pas en mesure de s'occuper à la fois de sa nièce et de Harry après avoir perdu l'ensemble de sa famille. Les Kingston, morts. Et le recours que Dumbledore avait planifié en découvrant le sort que Lily avait utilisé pour protéger Harry, était tombé à l'eau quand Minerva lui avait rapporté qu'ils étaient morts. Harry était seul au monde.

De nombreuses familles magiques adoreraient prendre en charge l'enfant, en seraient heureuses, ouvriraient leurs coeurs à cette possibilité, mais suite aux destructions des batailles et aux tragédies, Harry avait besoin d'un foyer stable, un qui ne le mettrait pas sur un piédestal ou qui ne s'inclinerait pas à la moindre de ses volontés.

Fawkes surgit, atterrit sur la chaise de Dumbledore et siffla doucement. Dumbledore soupira :

« Oui, je sais. Je ne peux pas le prendre, Fawkes, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Hogwarts n'est pas appropriée pour un si jeune enfant. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Je suis incapable de prendre soin de lui comme je devrais. Je ne peux pas l'éduquer en sachant parfaitement que je pourrais l'envoyer à sa mort. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un le recueille. L'accueille, l'éduque en ce qu'il doit devenir. »

Fawkes siffla à nouveau, plus fort.

« Chut, l'enfant. Il vient de s'endorm… »

Fawkes lança un sifflement aigu avec impatience, pointant de son aile un petit objet cylindrique sur une table proche. Une relique du passé de Dumbledore.

Les yeux du vieil hommes, à présent larges derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, étincelèrent de compréhension. Oui, oui, s'il pouvait trouver cet homme… un homme si étrange et si puissant serait capable de prendre soin de Harry, le garderait en sécurité. Il était complètement inconnu, Voldemort ne savait rien de lui. Dumbledore avait fait des recherches sur l'homme après qu'il s'était réveillé de sa stupeur enivrée. Il n'y avait aucune information sur lui, juste des rumeurs et des mystères. Un tel homme capable de garder secrète son identité, mais avec un tel pouvoir, était quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider.

Il se leva et prit l'objet, l'examinant avec attention. Il se souvenait du jour où on le lui avait donné, les raisons pour lesquelles il avait reçu cet étrange appareil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le dernier sort terminant le duel vola dans les airs, un sort simple et presque non-remarquable, un enseigné à tous les étudiants de première année, un sort de pétrification. Mais le duel avait duré si longtemps que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait envoyer à son vieil ami, son ancien amant, et il regarda l'homme qui avait terrorisé l'Europe et presque causé la destruction de la planète s'effondrer, immobile et silencieux, incapable de bouger, la Baguette de Sureau à présent échappée à quelques pieds de sa main.

C'était fini. La guerre, le duel, était finis, et Dumbledore y avait mis fin. Il bascula sur ses pieds, abaissa sa baguette et, avec des larmes silencieuses, regarda les Aurors restant stupefixier le plus dangereux Mage Noir de l'histoire, le ligoter pour l'emporter à Nurmengard, une ironie cruelle qui fit ricaner faiblement Dumbledore. Oui, il avait vaincu Gellert Grindelwald. Il sentit son coeur se briser un peu plus

Quand la baguette qui avait été leur obsession vola dans sa main et qu'il entendit le chant de son pouvoir le proclamant comme son nouveau maître, il ne put empêcher le rire qui éclata de sa gorge. Oui, la cruelle ironie de cette histoire. Il était maintenant en possession de cette arme antique et puissante. Il ignora les regards de la foule, les murmures alors qu'il chancelait ailleurs pour s'écrouler à la limite du paysage ruiné et brûlé. Il avait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie, il avait pratiquement détruit toute vie sur terre à cause de sa fierté, sa confiance absolue en son intelligence. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Vous êtes un brave homme, Albus Dumbledore. Je vous admire. »

La voix, inconnue mais avec un accent étrange, du nord, attira complètement son attention. Il leva les yeux.

L'homme qui venait de lui parler semblait jeune, large visage, grand sourire et grandes oreilles, mais Dumbledore avait appris la valeur de regarder au delà des caractéristiques d'un visage. Ses yeux étaient anciens. Anciens et puissants et infiniment tristes. Le sourire sur ses lèvres étaient en complète contradiction avec ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous, ami ? »

L'homme rit.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est la question, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le Docteur. »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. Docteur ? Cet homme était un moldu ? C'était impossible. Cet endroit était ensorcelé avec des sorts repousse-moldus. Il ne serait pas capable de le voir.

« Docteur qui ? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré avant, et je suis certain que je me souviendrais de vous si c'était le cas. »

L'homme sourit, aidant Albus à se lever. Le Docteur était plus grand de quelques centimètres.

« Juste le Docteur. Et non, jamais rencontré avant. Mais je dois dire, c'était plutôt fantastique. Et encore plus parce que vous ne l'avez pas tué, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. Toute la misère qu'il a infligée. Je ne peux que vous féliciter pour ça. Un autre n'aurait pas eu la force de le garder en vie. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête :

« Pas du courage, mais de la lâcheté. Il est mon erreur, quelque chose dont je dois prendre la responsabilité. Le tuer ne m'absoudrait pas de ce fardeau. Je dois tenter de le sauver, de lui donner une chance de voir l'erreur de ses choix, et si non, le laisser mourir de vieillesse quand il ne peut plus blesser personne. Il est un rappel de ce que je pourrais devenir si je me laissais oublier que je suis faillible. »

Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit :

« Vous êtes fantastique. L'épitomé de fantastique. Épatant. »

Le Docteur regarda Dumbledore de haut en bas.

« Venez, laissez-moi vous offrir un verre. Le champion mérite au moins ça. »

Le Docteur attrapa la main de Dumbledore et s'avança vers Hogsmeade et le pub. Dumbledore cligna des yeux devant la soudaine exubérance de l'homme qui le tirait, et se demanda pourquoi il n'en était pas offensé, ni même tentait de discuter. Il décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour protester, et si cet homme allait lui offrir un verre, et bien, qui était-il pour discuter ? Il aurait bien besoin d'un verre. Bientôt, il serait harcelé par une foule de reporters qui attendraient juste qu'il se montre pour lui dire combien son duel était génial, pour le féliciter d'avoir vaincu Gellert, d'avoir sauvé le monde. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça.

Une part d'Albus savait que l'homme au regard ancien ne le complimenterait pas avec des mots vides. Chaque mot que l'homme prononçait donnait l'impression que le monde se basait dessus pour prendre sa prochaine respiration. Il réfléchissait toujours alors qu'il était tiré dans un pub vide. Il aurait pu jurer que la porte était verrouillée ; presque chaque porte était verrouillée et barricadée pour le moment, à cause de la proximité du champ de bataille, mais apparemment pas celle-ci. Ou bien le Docteur avait réussi à l'ouvrir sans qu'il ne le réalise. Albus le regarda avec une nouvelle estime. Cet homme était puissant. Étrangement puissant.

Une chaise au bar fut tirée et Dumbledore fut cérémonieusement assis dessus. Le Docteur courut derrière le bar et sortit quelque bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu, en ouvrit deux et en tendit une à Dumbledore.

« A la responsabilité, donc, Albus Dumbledore. »

Albus leva un sourcil. Vraiment bizarre, cet homme.

« A la responsabilité. »

Il vida la moitié de la bouteille.

« Qui êtes-vous, Docteur, pour paraître si jeune et avoir des yeux si vieux ? »

Le Docteur eut un demi-sourire :

« Quelqu'un qui a survécu à la guerre. Vous aussi avez un regard vieux, un regard plus vieux que ce que votre âge laisse paraître. A soixante-deux ans, vous avez un regard très vieux. La guerre et les batailles peuvent vieillir quelqu'un au delà de leur âge réel, Albus Dumbledore. Et quelqu'un qui doit défendre tout un monde contre quelqu'un qui était auparavant un ami cher en vieillira d'autant plus. »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux :

« Comment savez-vous autant de moi alors que je ne connais rien de vous ?

— Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. En plus, vous êtes celui qui vient de gagner. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment gagné quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste vaincu mes propres erreurs.

— C'est une victoire en soi. Ce n'est jamais trop tard pour réaliser ses erreurs et apprendre d'elles. Je vous ai regardé vous battre contre votre vieil ami, essayer de le changer, et réaliser la futilité de ceci. Durcir votre coeur et le vaincre et le condamner à la prison plutôt qu'à la mort. Et c'était fantastique. Vous, les humains, vous ne cessez de me surprendre. L'effort vaillant que certains d'entre vous acceptez pour changer les choses pour le mieux, ça ne cesse jamais de me surprendre et m'émerveiller. Et vous, Albus Dumbledore, êtes juste fantastique. Absolument brillant. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle la race humaine est si parfaitement fantastique. Vous cherchez toujours à réparer vos erreurs, à faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur. C'est un honneur, Albus Dumbledore. Un honneur. Dans tous les sens possibles. »

Dumbledore sursauta à ces mots et chercha un mensonge sur le visage du Docteur. Il n'y en avait pas. Simplement de l'honnêteté et un peu d'émerveillement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire que Dumbledore était réel.

« Qui êtes-vous. Vous parlez comme si vous n'êtes pas humain, mais je peux bien voir que vous l'êtes. Vous n'avez aucune caractéristique non-humaine.

— Aucune importance. Je veux qu'on parle de vous. Vous et Gellert Grindelwald. Il y a une histoire intéressante ici, une dont je suis certain que vous n'avez parlé à personne d'autre. »

Dumbledore but une nouvelle gorgée, sentant le Whisky Pur Feu glisser dans ses veines et brouiller un peu son esprit. Bon, ça lui enlèverait un poids de ses épaules, et cet homme ne lui reprocherait rien. Rien du tout.

« Gellert et moi étions de bons amis, les meilleurs amis possible. Je l'ai aimé, il y a longtemps. Avant qu'on se sépare. Je l'aime toujours, en fait. C'était le seul à qui je pouvais m'identifier. Le seul suffisamment rapide pour me suivre. J'étais un idiot arrogant à l'époque, à penser que j'étais au dessus de tout le monde parce que j'étais plus intelligent qu'eux. J'étais si en colère, aussi, envers le monde, envers les moldus pour leur intolérance, envers les sorciers pour leur incompétence, envers le gouvernement pour leur obéissance aveugle à l'opinion publique. Nous pensions que nous pouvions changer tout ça. Rendre le monde meilleur, même si nous devions tuer quelques personnes pour ça. C'était pour le plus grand bien, alors que pouvaient bien signifier quelques vies ? »

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers l'homme à qui il parlait et ne vit aucun jugement dans son regard. Il écoutait, vraiment. Dumbledore finit la bouteille, en attrapa une autre.

« Ma petite soeur, Ariana. Elle avait été attaquée par des moldus quand elle était petite, parce qu'ils l'avaient vue jouer avec la magie. Ils l'ont battue, elle était si traumatisée qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler sa magie, elle était à peine cohérente la plupart du temps, et quand elle l'était, elle n'avait aucun sens. Mon père a été à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué les garçons, et Ariana a tué ma mère par accident quelques années plus tard, peu après que j'ai terminé l'école. J'ai rencontré Gellert à ce moment-là, alors qu'on allait vivre chez un proche.

Il était brillant, son esprit était absolument brillant, peut-être plus intelligent que moi. Ses idées étaient séduisantes. Elles ont captivé mon attention et nous avons planifié. Nous devions trouver toutes les Reliques de la Mort, nous devions diriger les mondes magique et moldu, nous devions les rendre meilleurs. Puis quelque chose a changé. Nous nous disputions sur un des points du plan, moi, mon frère et Gellert. Il y a eu un duel, et Ariana a été prise au milieu de ça. Elle a été tuée. Je ne sais toujours pas aujourd'hui qui l'a tuée, mais à sa mort, tous les plans que nous avions fait se sont écroulés. Gellert est parti, pour accomplir nos projets seul, et quelque part en route, il a changé. Il a tant changé. Rituels, magie noire, cela l'a corrompu complètement. Il a trouvé la Baguette de Sureau, il a commencé à rassembler des fidèles, à captiver leur esprit et leur imagination avec l'idée d'un monde dominé par la magie. Et quand le monde moldu est entré en guerre, il a transformé l'Europe en un champ de bataille.

Je ne pouvais pas aider. J'ai juste observé, gardé la Grande Bretagne en dehors de ça, et ignoré les appels à l'aide. Gellert a été la seule personne que j'ai considéré comme un ami, et maintenant, j'étais le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Le monde entier me suppliait de combattre. Quand j'ai entendu la destruction qu'il a apportée, la guerre moldue qu'il manipulait, les morts qu'il avait causées, j'ai su que je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le battre. Il était ma responsabilité, mon erreur, mon passé. Je l'ai attiré ici, en Grande Bretagne. Je l'ai défié, l'ai tenté avec la Cape d'Invisibilité dont je connaissais l'emplacement. Il est venu, comme prévu. Et nous nous sommes battus. »

Dumbledore fit une pause. Il regarda sa deuxième bouteille presque vide, puis le Docteur. Les yeux de l'homme n'étaient pas compatissants, accusateurs ou réprobateurs. A la place, ils étaient plein de compréhension. Dumbledore laissa couler sur ses joues les larmes qu'il avait cherché à retenir.

« J'ai vaincu l'homme que j'avais compté parmi mes amis, que j'avais aimé. Mais je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas le condamner à mort, malgré ses crimes. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir. Je ne peux pas avoir ce pouvoir. C'était ce qui m'avait aveuglé auparavant par rapport au monde et ce qu'il était vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à nouveau. Donc je l'ai laissé vivre. Et je dois vivre avec mes erreurs pour le reste de ma vie. »

La bouteille était vide et Dumbledore chancela sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce que ce que j'ai fait est bien ? Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix, de le laisser vivre ? »

Il regarda l'homme aux yeux anciens. Le Docteur lui sourit :

« La malédiction de l'intelligence, Albus Dumbledore, est de se poser cette question et de ne pas connaître la réponse. Gellert Grindelwald était puissant et corrompu, aurait détruit le monde si vous ne l'aviez pas arrêté. Mais en ne le tuant pas, vous avez prouvé que vous étiez un meilleur homme, car il vous aurait tué s'il avait été à votre place. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir réparer vos erreurs, rendre le monde meilleur. Et ça, Albus Dumbledore, c'est vraiment fantastique. »

Le Docteur fixa intensément Dumbledore, ses yeux semblant percer son âme. La bouche toujours souriante se plissa, sans vraiment se froncer, mais plus vraiment souriante. Dumbledore but rapidement le reste du Whisky Pur Feu dans sa bouteille et attendit. L'homme ne devait pas être pressé, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui se presse.

Puis, sans avertissement, le Docteur fit précipitamment le tour du comptoir et lui attrapa la main.

« Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Et, comme il avait été entraîné dans le pub, il en fut tiré en direction des bois. Ses pieds essayaient frénétiquement de suivre les pas énergiques de l'homme et il pouvait à peine voir où il marchait, à part repousser les branches et brindilles sur son passage.

Toutefois, il en manquait quelques unes et les sentit frapper ses joues. Des ronces s'accrochaient à ses robes et ses chaussures, pas faites pour courir, commençaient à lui faire mal aux pieds.

« Où allons-nous ? » cria Dumbledore.

Il reçut en réponse un sourire, large et plein de malice.

« Quelque part fantastique, » fut la réponse.

Dumbledore aurait soupiré s'il avait eu le souffle pour ça. A la place, quand il s'arrêta net devant une boite bleue surmontée du mot «Police», tout ce qu'il put faire fut se pencher et respirer profondément. L'énigmatique Docteur lui sourit et fit un geste grandiloquent en direction de la boite bleue, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dumbledore leva les yeux :

« Et vous m'avez emmené voir une cabine de police moldue parce que… ? »

Il était un peu trop saoul pour se souvenir de toute ses manières. Cela ne sembla pas perturber le Docteur, dont le sourire s'agrandit, et il ouvrit la porte.

« Ça, Albus Dumbledore, est ma maison. Venez, montez à bord. Je veux vous montrer quelque chose. »

Dumbledore se redressa et retrouva quelques unes de ses fonctions motrices, suffisamment pour entrer dans la boite bleue. Il cligna des yeux.

« Ce sont des Charmes d'Agrandissement magnifiques. Je dois vous féliciter. Je n'ai pas pu les détecter de l'extérieur, ce qui est vraiment un exploit. »

Dumbledore trébucha.

« Mais je suis aussi assez ivre, donc c'est compréhensible. »

Le Docteur secoua la tête :

« Bien sûr. Les sorciers. Vous attendez toujours l'inattendu. Et moi qui m'attendais à vous voir vous précipiter dehors à nouveau. Bon, peu importe. On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut. »

Les portes derrière Dumbledore se fermèrent sans prévenir.

« Alors, vous allez rester là ou monter me rejoindre ? »

Dumbledore lança un second regard plus attentif sur cet endroit que le Docteur appelait maison. Les murs étaient arrondis, avec ce qu'il semblait être des lumières surgissant de tous les endroits imaginables. Une rampe grimpait vers un pont circulaire supportant une quantité impressionnantes de boutons, leviers, poignées et écrans. Quelques chaises étaient installées d'un côté et une longue colonne avec une sorte de mécanisme pulsant à l'intérieur.

Dumbledore grimpa la rampe, s'agrippant à la rambarde, tenant debout par la seule force de sa volonté. Deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu pouvaient faire pas mal de dégâts sur quelqu'un qui avait déjà sa magie épuisée, et en ce moment, Dumbledore aurait pu à peine conjurer une lumière même s'il était dans la plus sombre des pièces. Il s'assit sur une chaise alors que le Docteur lui faisait un grand sourire de l'autre côté de la console.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ? Une beauté. »

Il tapota le dessus de la console, lui lançant un sourire plein d'une telle affection que le coeur de Dumbledore fut rempli de bonheur. Il ne put que hocher la tête en guise d'accord. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être d'accord, alors que l'homme aimait clairement… peu importe ce que c'était. Mais c'était, dans un sens particulier, beau. Étrange et bizarre, mais beau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il doucement, le regard sur les boutons.

Il hésitait à appuyer dessus, ne connaissant par leur fonction. Il avait appris à être prudent avec les affaires des autres au fil des années.

Le Docteur contourna la console, tournant des choses et pressant des boutons et poussant des leviers.

« Elle est ce qui me permet de voir la beauté du monde. Quelque chose dont, je pense, vous avez désespérément besoin. Donc, accrochez-vous, Albus Dumbledore, car c'est parti ! »

Et avec ce mot, il poussa une manette avec une main, et tourna un cadran de l'autre, et toute la pièce bougea. Dumbledore faillit tomber de son siège, sauvé par l'utilisation d'un rapide charme d'adhésion (minuscule magie sans danger). La pièce tourna et Dumbledore agrippa quelque chose de solide pour se tenir. Il ne trouva que la chaise à côté de lui.

« Et bien, c'est un appareil plutôt violent, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces secousses et tremblements et tourbillons… C'est toujours comme ça ? »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« Ouaip. J'ai loupé mon permis, en fait, mais elle fonctionne toujours parfaitement ! Nous y voilà. »

Dumbledore sentit la pièce s'arrêter brusquement, s'arrêter de trembler et de secouer et de tourner. Tout ça, en un instant, à part une impression de flottement. Le Docteur courut vers la porte, passant devant le sorcier toujours en train de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Venez, venez voir. C'est pour ça que je vous ai amené ici. »

Il annula le charme d'adhésion, se laissa glisser du siège et souhaita se souvenir de la formule du sortilège de Dégrisement. Elle lui échappait pour le moment, donc il trotta vers le Docteur et sa mystérieuse surprise. Il s'attendait à voir un paysage ou un autre. C'était un magnifique et immense Portoloin. A présent, il se demandait où il avait atterri.

Si le Docteur ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras, il serait tombé dans la nuit au delà de la porte. Il s'arrêta, stupéfait. S'il ne se trompait pas, il se trouvait dans l'espace. Mais c'était impossible. Une brillante illusion ou quelque chose comme ça. Une illusion vraiment merveilleuse.

« De quelle sorte de magie s'agit-il ? Elle ne m'est pas familière. L'illusion est parfaite. Je ne peux détecter aucun sort qui la maintient. Merveilleux. Absolument époustouflant. »

Dumbledore entendit le Docteur soupirer, de l'amusement clair dans sa voix alors qu'il répondit :

« Les sorciers, toujours à penser à un sort. Ce n'est pas un sort, aucune magie que vous ne connaissez. Ça, c'est la création, Albus Dumbledore. Regardez, les nuages de gaz tourbillonnant ensemble, créant et construisant et démarrant un tout nouveau système solaire. Regardez bien, Albus Dumbledore, parce que vous, qui avez vu tant de mort et de destruction, être en train de regarder la naissance de la Terre. Vous êtes en train de regarder les tous débuts de l'étoile Sol, la formation des neuf planètes de votre système solaire, la création des éléments de la vie. C'est la magie de l'univers, travaillant et bougeant et tirant et poussant dans un infini miracle appelé création. »

Chaque geste et chaque mot du Docteur étaient emplis de tant de certitude, de vérité, d'une absolue conviction, que Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de les sentir résonner jusque dans son âme, l'écho de ces mots envahissant son esprit, son coeur, ses pensées. Il regarda plus attentivement, à nouveau, au delà des portes de l'étrange petite boite bleue.

Un nuage de gaz multicolores tournait autour d'une brillante lumière jaune, se pliant et se fronçant et s'étalant en disques, en anneaux, pour créer les planètes. Les couleurs, rouges, bleus, verts, jaunes, marrons, oranges, noirs, toutes les couleurs du monde, de l'univers, se rassemblant et se rencontrant et se mélangeant, projetant des nuages dans la noirceur d'encre, se rassemblant et s'éparpillant, tournant furieusement autour d'eux-mêmes, sur des millions et des millions de kilomètres, plus loin que les yeux de Dumbledore pouvaient voir.

L'obscurité qui traînait dans son regard depuis qu'il s'était battu contre Grindelwald, depuis qu'il avait vu sa soeur mourir, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses erreurs, fut bannie pour ces quelques minutes qu'il passa à observer la création, cette brillante, fantastique naissance de la vie elle-même. Ce miracle. Il sentit ses pieds céder sous lui et sentit le Docteur l'aider à s'asseoir sur le bord, laissant pendre ses jambes en dehors du cadre de la porte.

« C'est… c'est merveilleux. » souffla-t-il, accusant le coup.

Le Docteur eut un murmure d'agrément.

« C'est la naissance, la création, là où tout commence. Parmi toutes ces particules de gaz sont les ingrédients de la vie sur Terre, les fleurs et les oiseaux et les arbres et l'eau, les chatons et les nuages et toute vie humaine. La possibilité de rire, de sourire et d'être heureux. Tout est là, tourbillonnant autour de nous. C'est… »

Il s'arrêta, incapable de trouver le mot adéquat.

« Fantastique, dit le Docteur en s'agenouillant derrière lui. Le mot que vous cherchez est Fantastique. C'est absolument fantastique.

— Oui, je ne saurais être plus d'accord. »

Il se tourna vers l'homme remarquable derrière lui :

« Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça ? Pourquoi suis-je la personne à qui vous avez choisi de montrer ça ? »

Le Docteur sourit doucement :

« Vous, Albus Dumbledore, avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous souvenir que tout n'est pas noir et destructeur, qu'il y a de la beauté dans l'univers. Vous êtes important, plus important que vous ne pouvez seulement l'imaginer. C'est un plaisir de vous montrer à nouveau cette beauté, de vous montrer les merveilles d'un univers empli de bien plus de vie que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Le Docteur regarda au dehors la masse tourbillonnante des éléments :

« J'ai toujours aimé regarder la création de la vie. C'est quelque chose de si réconfortant qui ne manque jamais de me rappeler qu'il y a de la bonté quelque part. Je voulais partager ça avec quelqu'un qui en avait aussi besoin que moi. »

Dumbledore regarda l'homme qui l'avait entraîné dans un monde brillant et lumineux, regarda les traits de son visage, la douceur dans ses yeux. Cet homme… sa vie devait être remarquable, de pouvoir voir de l'espoir dans quelqu'un d'aussi sombre que lui, d'écouter son histoire, de l'emmener assister à un miracle, de ne jamais demander quelque chose de Dumbledore. Ses yeux étaient si vieux, si pleins de rage et de tristesse et de colère et de joie, avec un impossible espoir et un émerveillement survivant derrière toute la dévastation pleinement visible sur son visage. Si quelqu'un pouvait un jour capturer toute l'émotion contenue dans ses yeux, Dumbledore était certain que cela submergerait certaines personnes au point de les rendre folles. Alors, au lieu de parader et de se montrer obséquieux envers un homme qui devait avoir reçu le salut de rois, il posa une main sur son bras, attendit que ces yeux remarquables se posent sur lui, et dit doucement :

« Merci. »

Le sourire qu'il obtint en retour débordait d'un bonheur extatique.

« C'est mon plus grand plaisir, Albus Dumbledore. Mon plus grand plaisir. »

Pendant quelques heures, les deux hommes restèrent assis et regardèrent la naissance d'un système solaire entier, absorbant la beauté de l'événement, se laissant aller à la fantasticité de l'univers. Alors que Dumbledore commençait à s'endormir, sa tête penchant en avant, le Docteur le ramena à l'intérieur, le faisant s'appuyer sur le panneau de contrôle.

« Merci, Albus Dumbledore, pour tout. »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas les mots qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

« Pourquoi… vous me remerciez… moi ? Vous avez tant fait pour moi… Je ne peux pas vous rendre la pareille. »

Le Docteur eut un petit rire :

« Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier depuis Merlin lui-même. Vous m'avez rendu l'espoir. Vous regarder vous battre contre une incarnation du mal et épargner sa vie, vous m'avez donné l'espoir que je pouvais changer, que je pouvais trouver ça à nouveau en moi. C'est une chose merveilleuse, de vous voir, votre existence et votre futur. Vous êtes fantastique, Albus Dumbledore. »

Dumbledore sourit :

« Vous êtes… un homme remarquable, Docteur. Vos… yeux. Ils sont si âgés, si pleins de désespoir, de deuil et d'espoir. Je… J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous… cherchez. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore se fermèrent presque. Le Docteur rit doucement :

« Vraiment fantastique. A la hauteur de votre génie. »

Dumbledore sentit quelque chose de cylindrique être pressé dans sa main.

« Ceci peut me contacter, si vous avez un jour besoin de mon aide. Même des âmes remarquables peuvent avoir besoin d'aide parfois. Vous pouvez m'appeler avec ça. Si je peux, je viendrai vous apporter l'aide dont je suis capable. »

Il ferma la main de Dumbledore autour de l'objet :

« Au revoir, pour le moment, Albus Dumbledore. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, endormi, rêvant de nuages tourbillonnants de poussière et de vie et de création. Il se réveilla près d'un arbre, sa main toujours fermement serrée autour de l'objet donné par le Docteur. Il sourit. Que ç'ait été une illusion ou non, magique ou réelle, le Docteur lui avait donné quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus depuis un moment.

De l'espoir. De l'espoir, de la joie, de l'émerveillement. Un émerveillement que seuls les jeunes enfants possédaient, à part pour l'homme aux yeux anciens. Dumbledore se redressa et agrippa le cylindre argenté. Un jour, un jour il pourrait voir cet homme remarquable à nouveau, et il pourrait le remercier adéquatement, lui demander pourquoi ses yeux étaient si vieux, lui demander si les choses qu'il avait vues dans la boite bleue étaient réelles. Mais d'ici là, il vivrait et espérerait et verrait le monde avec des yeux émerveillés aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie.

Il avança vers le son des voix. Il pouvait faire face aux hordes de reporters à présent, à présent qu'il avait à nouveau de l'émerveillement dans son coeur. Les reporters n'étaient rien par rapport au Docteur, ils étaient juste une nuisance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il se souvenait encore de ces heures passées à regarder la création tourbillonner autour de lui, les couleurs. Dans ses heures les plus sombres, il regardait dans sa pensine et revivait cet instant, le regardait à nouveau, regardait la naissance des mondes.

Maintenant, dans le présent, avec un enfant endormi qui n'avait aucune maison et une maigre chance d'avenir, Dumbledore tourna l'étrange petit appareil dans ses mains. L'objet ne semblait pas avoir vieilli d'un jour depuis qu'il lui avait été donné. La coque argentée, les trois boutons bleu vif en haut, toujours brillants à la lumière. L'homme remarquable qui lui avait donné ça était puissant, puissant et dangereux et compatissant et fantastique. Il était quelqu'un qui pouvait élever Harry, lui montrer les merveilles de la vie. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il devait faire était l'appeler et le convaincre. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait plus dur qu'il ne le paraissait. Il fit courir son doigt avec hésitation sur le bouton du haut et s'arrêta. Il regarda Fawkes.

« L'appeler est la bonne chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fawkes carillonna gaiement. Dumbledore hocha la tête avec plus de certitude. Il appuya le bouton. Alors que l'appareil pulsait, il pouvait seulement espérer que le Docteur viendrait rapidement. Petit Harry commençait à se réveiller, et Dumbledore ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait prendre soin du bébé. Il secoua le berceau, espérant bercer l'enfant pour qu'il se rendorme. Le garçon sombra dans un sommeil agité, ses poings serrés à côté de sa tête. Fawkes vola et atterrit à la tête du berceau de Harry, chantant doucement et permettant au garçon de dormir plus profondément. Dumbledore lança un regard reconnaissant à son familier. Cela lui avait certainement épargné du temps et un mal de tête.

Il retourna à son bureau et à l'appareil qui était resté avec lui pendant des années, des décennies. Il espérait que le Docteur ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à arriver, ou qu'il n'était pas mort. Ce serait plutôt malencontreux. Il soupira et appuya sa tête dans ses mains.

« Fawkes, mon cher, comment allons-nous bien pouvoir résoudre ça ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait pire défi que d'élever un enfant. »

Il entendit l'alarme de la statue gardienne résonner.

« Ah, ça doit être Minerva avec la liste des élèves qui reviennent. Quelque chose pour penser à autre chose que tout ce désordre. »

On frappa rapidement à la porte et il invita le visiteur à entrer.

« Oui, Minerva, j'espère vraiment que cette liste est prête… »

Dumbledore leva les yeux. Oui, c'était Minerva, mais une autre personne était avec elle, un jeune homme dans un costume bleu foncé et un long manteau brun, étudiant le bureau avec un intérêt avide.

« Je dois dire que votre château est vraiment spectaculaire, Albus Dumbledore. Tous ces escaliers qui bougent et ces portraits qui parlent. Brillant, vraiment. Une utilisation si inventive de l'énergie psionique. Vous l'avez manipulée de manière si intense que j'ai failli ne pas la reconnaître. Vous êtes vraiment des choses étranges, les humains. Vous changez tant quelque chose de si commun que ça en devient quelque chose de si propre à vous. Brillant ! »

Un large sourire plein de dents blanches éclaira la pièce. Dumbledore le regarda avec étonnement.

« Dumbledore, qui est cet homme ? Il est juste apparu, se promenant dans les couloirs et vous demandant. Je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt étrange, encore plus que vous si c'est possible. Parlant sans arrêt d'énergie et de particules et s'arrêtant à tous les portraits pour leur poser des questions personnelles. Plutôt étrange, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Minerva se tenait près du berceau de Harry, la main sur le cadre en bois, les yeux perçants demandant des explications derrière ses lunettes brillantes.

Dumbledore se leva :

« Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est l'homme qui a écouté mon bavardage insensé il y a de nombreuses années. Étrange, toutefois. Je me souviens de vous avec de grandes oreilles et moins de cheveux. »

Le Docteur eut un large sourire :

« Ah oui, c'était il y a toute une vie, vraiment. Toute une vie. Je dois dire que je préfère ce visage. Les cheveux sont plus épais, même si j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'ils soient roux. Je n'ai jamais été roux. »

L'homme tira une mèche de cheveux. Minerva haussa un sourcil :

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi, Albus ? Je dois vraiment finir cette liste. »

Dumbledore jeta un regard vers Minerva :

« Oui, oui, c'est tout bon. Merci de lui avoir montré le chemin. Je soupçonne qu'il se serait promené un moment sans cela. »

Minerva étudia un instant le Docteur, puis Dumbledore.

« Bien. Je reviens plus tard avec cette liste. »

Elle sourit en direction de Harry endormi :

« Bonne nuit, Harry. Dors bien. »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant le Docteur et Dumbledore seuls.

« Donc vous êtes vraiment lui, le Docteur qui m'a montré mon miracle il y a tant d'années. Vous paraissez différent. Une explication ? »

Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau, regardant l'homme devant lui. Il était grand, mais peut-être quelques centimètres plus petit qu'avant, avec une silhouette plus mince et un visage anguleux. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, les pointes dressées et son sourire était encore plus grand, si possible. Ses yeux, cependant, étaient toujours aussi vieux, encore plus vieux qu'auparavant. Ce fut ce qui convainquit Dumbledore qu'il s'agissait du même homme. Personne ne pouvait simuler l'âge dans les yeux de cet homme.

« Ah, et bien, vous savez. Des choses arrivent, le changement va et vient. Le temps est un gros bordel ([ndlt : wibbly-wobbly pour les puristes]), vraiment. Trop de fils à garder droit. Passez trop de temps à essayer de comprendre quand les choses arrivent et vous devenez fou. Vous devez simplement avancer. Tout finit par arriver, à la fin. On peut pas changer trop de choses, sinon ça vous revient à la figure après. »

Le Docteur prit un gadget tourbillonnant qui émettait une fumée rouge.

« C'est fascinant. Surveiller l'état des protections du château à partir de celles bougeant les escaliers jusqu'aux défenses à la limite du domaine. Brillant. Le flux d'énergie autour de ce château doit nourrir les ions dans le coeur, permettant au mécanisme de tourner rapidement. La couleur doit changer en fonction de quelle protection est éteinte. Ça doit être… le système de surveillance des étudiants, donc ? Puisqu'il n'y a aucun étudiant ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ça semble juste, juste tourbillon et tout… oh, et celui-ci ! Vous êtes brillant ! Surveiller le ministère. Un petit messager direct pour vous. Il doit être hors de contrôle, votre gouvernement. Ce petit gadget ne serait pas actif sinon. »

Le sourire n'était plus aussi lumineux quand il se tourna vers le Directeur, les coins étaient assombris, le deuil s'affichait dans ses joues, la dépression dans son regard. Dumbledore résista à la tentation d'envoyer une sonde de Légilimancie en direction de l'homme, pour voir ce qui était arrivé pour changer aussi dramatiquement l'équilibre émotionnel et la stabilité mentale de cet homme. Il était sûr que ce serait détecté et il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un homme aussi puissant en colère contre lui. Donc il garda son esprit pour lui et espéra qu'il trouverait l'opportunité de demander. A la place, il regarda l'homme qui l'avait sauvé des décennies plus tôt.

Le visage était jeune, anguleux avec de hautes pommettes. La bouche toujours souriante révélait des dents blanches et la peau bronzée était tirée sur une maigre silhouette. Ses épaules étaient plus petites, bien adaptées au costume bleu foncé à fines rayures et au long coupe-vent brun. En fait, toute sa silhouette était maigre et de longs bras glissaient les mains dans les poches. Mais toujours l'ancienne douleur sans âge se cachait dans ses yeux, le désespoir de quelque chose que Dumbledore ne pouvait nommer. L'émerveillement et la joie qui l'avaient tant inspiré étaient masqués par la rage, la douleur et le dégoût de soi qu'il cachait bien derrière un sourire et un haussement d'épaules, alors qu'il se déplaçait dans le bureau, s'émerveillant sur cet objet tournoyant, cet objet crachotant, cet autre objet sonnant. C'était étonnant à quel point il pouvait le cacher. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore, les mains dans les poches, large sourire sur le visage.

« Donc, Albus Dumbledore, la réponse des sorciers au Génie. Le sorcier le plus intelligent sur cette Terre depuis Merlin. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître une chaise rembourrée. Le Docteur eut un sourire lumineux.

« Vous paraissez peut-être différent, mais vous ressemblez à ce que je me souviens de vous, avec votre connaissance cryptique et votre regard ancien. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait vieillir si vite pour quelqu'un qui semble si jeune ? La plupart de ceux avec un regard si ancien sont de vieux hommes avec des cheveux blancs et des rides. Leur visage et leur corps montrent leur douleur. Vous cachez la vôtre si bien derrière votre apparence jeune et votre esprit brillant que la seule chose qui montre votre douleur est vos yeux. Ça… inspire une certaine curiosité, une volonté de connaître l'homme derrière le masque, si vous me pardonnez ce cliché. »

Le Docteur sourit légèrement, plus un soulèvement des lèvres qu'autre chose. Ses yeux trouvèrent une petite sphère tournoyante puis regardèrent au delà, dans un passé que Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais connaître.

Il fut silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, son esprit loin de là, si loin que Dumbledore se demanda s'il avait la possibilité de voyager par l'esprit. Puis sa présence revint et Dumbledore regarda ses yeux redevenir conscients. Ils semblaient à présent si fatigués, si vieux. Le Docteur soupira :

« Je m'excuse. Un voyage sur le chemin des souvenirs est plutôt un long voyage, pour moi.

— Où êtes-vous allé, Docteur ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui était si basse, si douce, qu'elle fut tout juste portée jusqu'aux oreilles de l'autre.

C'était une voix qui permettait d'avoir une réponse de diplomates comme d'enfants de dix ans, du plus noir des seigneurs comme du plus malicieux des enfants. Le regard qu'il reçut en réponse fut plein d'amusement et de désespoir :

« Je suis bien plus vieux que vous, Albus Dumbledore. Les souvenirs sont douloureux quand vous avez vécu autant. Tant de mal, tant de peine et de culpabilité. Tout le monde en a sa part. »

Le ton n'était ni accusateur ni réprobateur, juste doux et ferme. Et c'était une des non-réponses les plus parfaites que Dumbledore eut l'occasion d'entendre.

Un certain nombre de questions surgirent dans l'esprit du Directeur, des questions curieuses et insistantes, et Dumbledore mourait d'envie de poser toutes ces questions, mais quand il vit le regard dans ces yeux bruns qui le regardaient à présent directement, il les garda pour lui et les cacha.

« Désolé. Mes soucis ne sont pas les vôtres. »

Le Docteur passa une main aux longs doigts dans ses cheveux, respira profondément et sourit :

« Bien. Vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour parler de moi. Et si on commençait ? »

Le Docteur recula dans sa chaise, son sourire toujours fixé.

Dumbledore soupira, croisa ses doigts et s'appuya dessus. Il regarda le Docteur, le sérieux de ses yeux démentant le sourire du visage si jeune.

« Le monde sorcier est en ruines et commence juste à récupérer de pertes dévastatrices et de la destruction. Les temps sont désespérés pour moi, malgré les célébrations s'étendant sur le monde magique. Un autre fardeau du génie est de savoir quand l'ennemi est toujours en vie et dangereux, malgré toutes les preuves du contraire. »

Dumbledore baissa les yeux sur son bureau alors que le Docteur s'appuyait sur ses genoux, toujours sérieux.

« J'étais inquiet quand j'ai reçu votre appel. Je me suis demandé si vous en auriez un jour besoin, considérant votre conviction d'aider le monde et votre pouvoir personnel. Quand j'ai reçu le message, et bien, je n'ai pas pu résister de venir voir la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez appelé. »

Le Docteur s'inclina dans sa chaise et soupira :

« Vous avez vraiment un talent pour faire des chaises, n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont vraiment confortables. Brillant. »

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire :

« Oui, je suis plutôt fier de cette compétence. Cela m'a pris un certain temps avoir d'avoir le bon rembourrage. C'était d'abord trop dur, puis si mou que j'ai failli y perdre un étudiant, mais j'ai fini par y arriver. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire serein, puis secoua la tête :

« Ah bien. C'est un sujet pour un autre moment. Sur une note plus sérieuse, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit à propos de Grindelwald, il y a tant d'années ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Il avait pour but d'obtenir les Reliques de la Mort et la domination du monde. Je me souviens. Est-il de retour ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête :

« Non, pas Grindelwald. Un de ses anciens fidèles, par contre, a suivi ses pas, et est allé encore plus loin. Il a cherché non seulement les Reliques de la Mort, mais également l'immortalité elle-même. Il s'est fait appeler Voldemort. »

Le Docteur renifla. Dumbledore eut un sourire sombre :

« Oui, ''Fuit-la-mort''. Un peu de français maltraité qui est maintenant une tache sombre sur la langue elle-même. Pas exactement créatif dans son choix de nom, mais son esprit est brillant. Tordu et corrompu, mais brillant quoi qu'il en soit. Il a réussi des choses qu'aucun sorcier depuis des siècles n'a fait, et s'est corrompu au delà de toute humanité. Il est devenu un être de cauchemar, enveloppé de magie noire et cherchant un moyen d'échapper à la mort. Il a tant cherché qu'il a créé des rituels. Il est devenu le sorcier le plus noir de l'Histoire. »

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil :

« Et comment puis-je aider ? Cela semble hors de ma portée, vraiment. La magie n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête :

« Non, il a été vaincu très récemment, ce qui est la raison de mon problème, en réalité. C'est avec son vainqueur que j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Un cri suraigu retentit.

« Et le voilà, réveillé à nouveau, si tôt. Venez, Docteur, rencontrez le sauveur du monde sorcier. »

Dumbledore était très satisfait de la confusion sur le visage du Docteur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le berceau.

« Quoi ? »

Dumbledore souleva Harry qui pleurait et lui tapota le dos, le calmant jusqu'à de simples hoquets et reniflements. De grands yeux verts se posèrent sur le Docteur.

« Quoi ? »

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. Harry tendit ses bras vers le grand homme, gloussant.

« Quoi ?

— Voici, Docteur, Harry Potter, enfant orphelin de Lily et James Potter, le Survivant. »

Dumbledore tendit le petit garçon. Quand une expression paniquée s'afficha sur le visage du Docteur, Dumbledore rit ouvertement :

« Tenez-le, Docteur. Je suis sûr que dans votre longue vie, vous avez déjà tenu un enfant. »

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil :

« Oui, mais ça a été il y a de longues années… de nombreuses vies auparavant. Bien avant que vous ne pouvez imaginer… »

Le Docteur s'interrompit, prenant Harry de Dumbledore. Il le tint sur sa hanche, regardant Harry s'accrocher à sa veste. Un sourire éclaira son visage :

« Vous êtes certain que ce petit bonhomme est celui qui a vaincu ce Voldemort ? Il a l'air d'être un peu jeune… »

Dumbledore retourna derrière son bureau.

« Oui, Tom Riddle, son nom avant qu'il n'adopte ce surnom, a été vaincu par cet enfant. Je dois reconnaître que Lily a utilisé un sort, de la vieille magie, qui a donné à Harry une certaine protection, mais il n'y a pas de vraie protection contre le Sort de Mort. C'est de là que vient la cicatrice sur son front, le sortilège se retournant contre son expéditeur. Tom a été expulsé de son corps, son enveloppe mortelle s'effondrant, et il existe comme une ombre, une ombre faible, dont la colère va nourrir la croissance. Petit Harry est celui qui a été prophétisé pour le vaincre définitivement. »

Le Docteur, qui regardait avec avidité Harry mordiller son doigt, releva brusquement la tête :

« Une prophétie pour quelqu'un si jeune ? Est-ce que vous avez une copie ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

« J'étais présent quand elle a été donnée. Attendez, je peux vous la montrer. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers son armoire et farfouilla à l'intérieur, avant de revenir avec un bassin de pierre.

« C'est une Pensine. Je vais vous montrer tout l'événement. Une seconde. »

Dumbledore leva sa baguette vers sa tempe, en tira un brin blanc-argenté qu'il déposa dans le bol. Il secoua une fois, les brumes suivant la pointe de la baguette, et tapa le côté.

Le Docteur regarda la silhouette d'une femme avec de grandes lunettes, de larges yeux, trop de bijoux et de couches de vêtements, s'élever du bol et commencer à parler d'une voix basse et gutturale :

« Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, né à la fin du septième mois… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… Et un doit mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils :

« C'est à la fois très spécifique et pas assez spécifique. Comment peut-on savoir qu'il s'agit de ce petit là ? »

Il montra Harry, qui tirait à présent joyeusement sur son manteau. Dumbledore soupira.

« C'était le problème. En premier lieu, cela pouvait désigner Harry ou un autre garçon, Neville Longbottom. Toutefois, Neville n'a jamais fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses parents ont été mis dans le coma par ses fidèles. Harry ici présent a survécu au Sort de Mort et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair le marque. Ses parents ont fait face et défié trois fois Tom, et il est né le 31 juillet dans les mois qui ont suivi la révélation de la prophétie. Maintenant, il est tout ce qu'il reste de sa famille. »

Le Docteur hocha solennellement la tête, puis cligna des yeux.

« Donc Voldemort est parti pour de bon maintenant, cet enfant est celui de la prophétie, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? Ça doit être quelque chose d'important, ou je n'aurais pas reçu un appel. Quoi, presque trente-huit ans depuis que je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois, à peu près ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

Le Docteur regarda Dumbledore taper des doigts sur la table en réfléchissant. Comment poser au mieux cette question ?

« Harry est ici sans parents, non ? Le reste de sa famille a été tuée il y a quelques jours dans un accident de voiture, et les autres nommés dans le testament de ses parents comme tuteurs sont soit morts, ou inéligibles pour la rôle de tuteur. Donc, et bien, Fawkes ici présent… »

Fawkes, qui avait regardé depuis son perchoir l'échange avec intérêt, couina d'indignation. Harry gloussa, Dumbledore paraissait gêné et le Docteur semblait enfin comprendre :

« Oh non, vous devez plaisanter. Une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Non, non, non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. »

Le regard du Docteur allait entre l'enfant sur ses genoux et le vieil homme assis en face de lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'élever le sauveur du monde sorcier. Je ne suis pas qualifié. Non non non non non, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Dumbledore soupira :

« Vous devez comprendre, Docteur, que vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Le monde sorcier est en ruines. La famille de sa mère a été tuée il y a quelques jours. La famille de son père est morte. Les amis de son père sont morts, ou en prison, ou interdits d'avoir un enfant à cause de lois idiotes. Ceux nommés dans le testament sont morts ou fous. Il n'y a personne vers qui me tourner pour garder Harry en sécurité. Vous, Docteur, dont le nom n'est enregistré nulle part, vous qui pouvez changer votre visage et apparaître à Hogwarts, vous qui avez tant vu de la vie, vous pouvez le garder en sécurité. Je sais que vous pouvez. J'ai besoin qu'il soit en sécurité, bien éduqué. Éduqué à devenir ce qu'il doit être. »

Le Docteur lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore :

« Et j'y arriverais mieux que vous ? Vous dirigez une école pleine d'enfants, dirigez pratiquement le gouvernement, et êtes plutôt intelligent. Vous ne pouvez penser à rien pour le garder en sécurité à part le confier à un complet inconnu ? Êtes-vous stupide ? »

Dumbledore eut un large sourire :

« Stupide est probablement le mot le moins offensant utilisé pour décrire mon état d'esprit, mais peu importe. La brillance de ce plan, Docteur, est que vous êtes un homme honorable qui êtes aussi intelligent et vous pourriez diriger un gouvernement s'il vous en prenait l'envie. Le fait que vous êtes un étranger est un bonus, car si je n'ai pu trouver aucune information sur vous, je suis certain que Voldemort en sera aussi incapable. »

Le Docteur grimaça :

« Et pourquoi je serais un meilleur choix que vous ? J'ai détruit plus de l'univers que vous n'en verrez jamais. J'ai perdu plus de gens de ma faute qu'il n'y en a sur Terre. Je n'ai même pas pu protéger mes propres amis, et leur famille. Pourquoi moi, quelqu'un que la Mort suit, suis un meilleur candidat pour élever un enfant que vous ? »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression de le faire souvent en présence du Docteur. Mais les émotions qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'homme étaient dures. Dumbledore savait que Harry lui rendrait son espoir et son émerveillement tout comme il garderait Harry en sécurité.

« A part le fait que je n'ai aucune idée comment prendre soin d'un enfant de moins de dix ans pour une longue période ? Je suis un homme occupé. Je ne peux pas le garder près de moi ou en sécurité, et je suis une cible trop facile pour Tom. L'emplacement de Harry serait évident, et je peux difficilement abandonner mes responsabilités. Je suis incapable d'élever un enfant. J'ai échoué avec ma propre soeur, et avec Tom lui-même. Je ne me fais pas confiance pour l'élever correctement. »

Dumbledore regarda le sol alors que Fawkes trillait tristement derrière lui.

« Et vous, Docteur, vous avez des paroles si dures envers vous-même, mais même moi, je peux vous voir grimacer à vos propres mots. Vos regrets et votre culpabilité inspirent le meilleur en vous, quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire. Vous pouvez enseigner tant à Harry que je ne peux. » Et il peut tant vous apprendre, pensa-t-il.

Le Docteur regarda songeusement Harry, regardant profondément dans son âme. L'énergie du vortex temporel tournoyait autour du bébé, plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait vue depuis des années. Les yeux émeraudes du garçon le regardaient au milieu de cette énergie, verts et brillants. Le pouvoir de cet enfant, ses capacités, elles étaient au delà de toute croyance. Il releva les yeux vers Dumbledore :

« Vous savez à quel point il est puissant, la force de sa magie ? »

Dumbledore hocha sèchement la tête :

« Oui. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je souhaite qu'il aille avec vous. Son propre pouvoir est comme un phare, et sans bouclier, il est visible à des kilomètres pour ceux qui savent comment le percevoir. Vous, avec vos mystères et votre impossible existence, vous pouvez le cacher. J'ai toute confiance en ça. S'il vous plaît, Docteur, vous êtes ma dernière chance, mon dernier espoir pour lui. Jeune Harry mérite d'avoir une vie, une vie que je ne pourrais pas lui donner. Son propre avenir, déjà annoncé, est sombre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'élever en bonne conscience, sans le corrompre irrévocablement. »

Les yeux du Docteur flashèrent dangereusement, et Dumbledore se tassa dans sa chaise devant leur intensité :

« Donc vous me demandez de l'élever, de le préparer pour une bataille dans laquelle il pourrait mourir, pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire ? »

Le Docteur chercha sur le visage de Dumbledore une réponse, et vit la vérité de cette affirmation, et fronça les sourcils :

« Vous, Albus Dumbledore, êtes devenu trop complaisant avec votre vie au fil des ans, confortablement installé derrière votre bureau, manipulant les ficelles et jamais sur le front. Vous en avez peur, de votre propre pouvoir, de votre capacité à détruire complètement ce qui se trouve en travers de votre chemin, et vous n'avez pas appris à en tirer votre force. Si je n'avais pas peur de ce que vous pourriez faire à un tel innocent, je vous le laisserais, juste par colère et pour vous apprendre. »

Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise, plein d'espoir :

« Vous allez donc le prendre ? »

Le Docteur le regarda de haut. Pendant un moment, ce sentiment de soumission absolue qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir à nouveau, pas après Grindelwald et la mort de sa famille, lui bloqua la respiration, et il résista au besoin de tomber à genoux pour implorer pardon.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à l'homme courageux que j'ai rencontré il y a tant d'années ? Cet homme n'aurait pas hésité à élever Harry pour le faire devenir un homme merveilleux, mais vous appelez un complet inconnu pour vous en débarrasser parce que vous n'avez pas confiance en vous ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils :

« Les ans n'ont pas été tendres. Mes erreurs m'ont fait réfléchir, et vous avez raison, je ne me fais pas confiance pour l'élever. J'ai peur de ne pas lui rendre justice, que je lui enseignerais trop d'une vieille philosophie d'un monde qui a besoin d'un regard neuf, de nouvelles perspectives. »

Le regard bleu croisa le marron :

« Vous êtes un homme dynamique, changeant et brillant, Docteur, en qui j'ai confiance pour lui donner cette perspective sur l'avenir du monde. »

Le Docteur eut un léger rire, avant de soulever Harry plus haut sur sa hanche.

« Je vais prendre Harry, mais vous n'aurez aucune influence dans sa vie. Il sera au delà de votre atteinte, même avec tous vos gadgets et babioles ici. »

Le Docteur prit le temps de maudire intérieurement son besoin de protéger les innocents.

« Harry ne sera pas ce que vous attendez de lui quand vous le verrez la prochaine fois. »

Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils :

« Que voulez-vous dire, hors d'atteinte ? Il doit être scolarisé ici quand il aura onze ans. Vous le ramènerez à ce moment-là ? »

Le Docteur baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qu'il tenait fermement contre lui :

« Il sera de retour quand il le devra, pas un instant avant. Au revoir, Albus Dumbledore. J'espère que vous retrouverez un peu de cette brillance que j'ai vu en vous il y a toutes ces années. »

Dumbledore regarda la porte se fermer et Harry quitter sa vie, dans les bras d'un des hommes les plus dangereux qu'il ait rencontrés. Le Docteur était probablement plus dangereux que Voldemort, infiniment plus compatissant, mais aussi infiniment plus dangereux.

Il passa une main dans sa barbe et regarda Fawkes, qui l'observait avec des yeux amusés.

« Je soupçonne, bien que j'ai réussi dans mon entreprise, de m'être fait avoir à la fin. Ça fait depuis longtemps, mon ami, que quelqu'un n'avait pas eu raison de moi. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils :

« Quel homme remarquable. Harry sera plutôt magnifique, élevé par un tel homme. »

Fawkes trilla son accord. L'alarme du gardien résonna, et Albus soupira. Sans doute encore Minerva. Il espérait que ce soit avec la liste et sans demander pourquoi l'homme qu'elle avait accompagné à peine une heure plus tôt partait à présent avec Harry Potter dans les bras.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas de liste. Elle avait à la place une expression sévère qui devint rapidement sombre quand elle lança un coup d'oeil au berceau vide.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Albus ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu cet homme partir avec Harry ? Qui est-il ? Que fait-il avec le garçon ? Comment le connaissez-vous ? »

Dumbledore fit un geste vers la chaise toujours devant son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, Minnie. Je pense que j'ai des explications à donner. »

Minerva souffla de colère, mais s'assit quand même. Elle agita sa baguette et fit apparaître du thé, puis en versa deux tasses avant de s'appuyer sur sa chaise.

« Et bien, commencez Albus. J'ai tout mon temps. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Cet homme est celui qui va élever Harry Potter. Il est l'homme qui, quand j'ai vaincu Grindelwald, m'a emmené boire un verre et m'a fait raconter mon histoire. Il a écouté et n'a pas porté de jugement. Il m'a montré de la beauté dans un monde qui, à l'époque, était infiniment sombre. Il était… il était remarquable. Et il est venu quand je l'ai appelé, et il m'a prouvé encore une fois à quel point il est remarquable. C'est le seul qui est toujours parvenu à voir aussi facilement à travers moi, à travers mes plans, et à me dépasser, me montrer combien je suis insignifiant. Et je lui fais confiance pour élever Harry correctement. »

Minerva tint sa tasse près de sa bouche :

« Mais qui est-il ? »

Dumbledore haussa les épaules :

« Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Son nom est le Docteur. A part ça, je ne sais pas grand chose. Mais si je ne sais rien de plus, Voldemort non plus, et ça veut dire que Harry sera en sécurité. Il sera en sécurité, et élevé comme il faut, hors d'atteinte de quoi que soit devenu Tom Riddle. C'est le seul espoir que nous avons, Minerva. Je l'ai pris. J'espère seulement qu'à la fin, Harry sera ce qu'il doit être. »

Minerva regarda Dumbledore un long moment :

« Pour notre bien à tous, j'espère que vous avez raison, Albus. Parce que vous venez juste de confier le sauveur du monde magique à un inconnu dont on ne connaît même pas le nom. Si jamais ça se sait, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'outrage que le public va exprimer, sans compter le ministère. »

Dumbledore soupira :

« J'imagine que ce ne serait pas beau. Mais à présent, et pour les prochaines années, ils vont être trop occupés à tout reconstruire, et quand viendra le temps où ils me demanderont où est Harry, il sera caché avec la famille de sa mère dans un coin perdu d'Angleterre. J'aurai le temps de créer une histoire crédible. Maintenant, on doit juste espérer que Harry reviendra au moment de commencer Hogwarts. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle but une gorgée de son thé et regarda le berceau de bois qui a été, pendant quatre jours, celui du sauveur du monde magique. A présent, il était on-ne-savait-où avec un inconnu. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une fin heureuse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore regarda le calendrier accroché au mur. On était le 1er septembre 1991. Le jour où Harry devait commencer sa scolarité à Hogwarts. Malheureusement, il n'y avait eu aucun signe de lui sur le quai 9 3/4, les hiboux avec ses lettres se contentaient de tourner autour du château, n'allant absolument nulle part, et tous les appareils de surveillance de Dumbledore avaient dramatiquement échoué. Il espérait donc à présent que le Docteur reviendrait avec Harry avant le début du festin, apparaissant mystérieusement comme la dernière fois.

Il attrapa l'appareil cylindrique qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois pour appeler le Docteur, et appuya sur le bouton du haut. Peut-être qu'il répondrait à l'invitation. Dumbledore ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Mais, alors que la Répartition prenait place et que le festin avançait sans aucun signe de Harry Potter ou du Docteur, il soupira. Les regards noirs de Minerva depuis le tabouret, puis d'à côté de lui, étaient écrasants. L'air de ''Je-vous-l'avais-dit'' lui fit regarder ailleurs. Dumbledore chercha à nouveau dans la salle, connecté au château. Aucune activité, aucune apparition mystérieuse. Le Docteur n'était pas revenu avec Harry. Le Directeur devait simplement espérer qu'il ramènerait bientôt le garçon. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu un léger contretemps. Il pouvait seulement patienter et espérer.

La première semaine d'école passa, et avec elle, les murmures s'étaient répandus. Où était Harry Potter ? Allait-il dans une autre école ? Etait-il mort ? Etait-il en captivité ? Tué ? Emprisonné ? Et cela, c'étaient les rumeurs normales. Il y en avait eu une qui avait déclaré que Harry était parti vivre avec les sirènes de la Méditerrannée et s'était transformé en posson, et une autre avait juré que Harry était dans une retraite dans les montagnes tibétaines avec des moines qui lui enseignaient comment devenir un prêtre.

Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, l'absence de Harry Potter signifia l'intervention du ministère. Il devait soupirer devant l'idiotie des gens. Tout un monde priant et idolisant un enfant d'à peine onze ans et paniquant lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'école. A présent, la force du gouvernement magique tombait sur les épaules de celui qui était responsable de l'enfant, et son propre personnel commençait à lui lancer des regards. Minerva était la pire de tous. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait été furieuse lors de la Répartition. Lui hurlant toutes sortes de mots, à propos de laisser Harry partir avec ''un homme étrange'', puis perdre sa trace complètement. Elle avait cassé un certain nombre de ses appareils animés et avait eu une bonne crise de colère avant de se laisser tomber dans une chaise.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Albus ? Harry Potter qui ne vient pas à Hogwarts fait non seulement de vous un spectacle, mais bientôt, quand Il reviendra et que Harry ne sera pas là, le moral de tout le monde magique va s'effondrer. »

Dumbledore regarda sa Vice-Directrice et soupira :

« Honnêtement, Minerva, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je n'ai même pas réussi à contacter le Docteur et même Fawkes ne parvient pas à trouver Harry. Nous devons juste espérer qu'il revienne bientôt. C'est encore tôt dans l'année, il y a toujours le temps. »

Minerva lui lança un regard noir par dessus ses lunettes mais ne dit rien. Elle s'enfonça juste plus profondément dans sa chaise. Ensemble, ils restèrent assis à contempler l'avenir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

31 octobre 1991. Presque deux mois sans signes du Docteur ou de Harry. Minerva l'ignorait, Severus se pavanait et Hagrid commençait à s'inquiéter. Le Ministère commençait à interroger les compétences de Dumbledore et l'homme lui-même se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix il y avait toutes ces années. La Grande Salle, pleine de chandelles flottantes, citrouilles enchantées, chauve-souris volantes, informait simplement Dumbledore que Harry manquait toujours à l'appel.

Il joua avec son verre de jus de citrouille, observant ses profondeurs. Harry était toujours absent, le Docteur n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses appels, et quiconque avec la moindre importance dans le monde lui envoyait des lettres quotidiennes et des missives et des Beuglantes. Il devait trouver le garçon rapidement, très rapidement, avant que sa santé mentale ne l'abandonne.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas que la salle était devenue silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un courant d'air souffler, et un étrange bruit de plus en plus fort, comme les vagues d'une alarme, remplisse la salle. Il suivit les regards de tous les étudiants jusqu'à ce que ses yeux atteignent une cabine bleue en train de se matérialiser, avec l'indication ''Police'' inscrite au sommet.

Il n'oublierait jamais ce son, ce bruit, cette boite. La cabine qui lui avait montré la création. Il se leva, ignorant les regards curieux en sa direction. C'était la boite du Docteur, sa maison. Celle dans laquelle Harry était parti dix ans plus tôt. Il était de retour. Un peu en retard, certes, mais il était revenu.

La porte s'entrouvrit et une petite tête brune en sortit, des yeux émeraudes brillant à la lumière des bougies.

« Euh… papa ? Je crois qu'on a quelques mois de retard. C'est… quelle est la fête avec les citrouilles et les chauve-souris ?

— Halloween, Harry, Halloween. Dieu, c'est tout toi d'oublier ce genre de choses. » répondit au garçon une voix plus grave.

Harry sourit et sortit dans la salle.

« Désolé si nous n'avons pas de calendrier dans le TARDIS, oncle Jack, dit Harry avec un regard en arrière et une grimace méprisante sur le visage. Donc oui, nous avons atterrit à Halloween, le 31 octobre, d'après ce que je vois. Est-ce que tu ne visais pas fin août ? »

Le visage de l'homme que Dumbledore connaissait comme étant le Docteur apparut :

« Ah, bien, environ deux mois plus tard, c'est ça ? C'est pas comme si je m'étais trompé d'une année ou d'un siècle. Déjà arrivé avant. J'ai rencontré la reine à ce moment-là. Moments brillants. Polymorphie lupine par ondes. Au moins, nous sommes en 1991. En plus, j'adore Halloween. Les costumes, les bonbons, c'est brillant.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne soit pas brillant pour toi, Docteur ? » dit une voix féminine, sa propriétaire se glissant par la porte.

Elle semblait jeune, blonde et jolie. Le Docteur enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

« Rien du tout ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un homme avec des bretelles et des bottes sortait à son tour.

« C'est comme s'ils oubliaient qu'il y a du monde autour d'eux. » se plaignit Harry.

L'homme à bretelles eut un rire et répondit quelque chose.

Dumbledore était trop loin pour entendre leur conversation clairement, surtout à présent que les élèves avaient recommencé à faire du bruit, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre bruyamment et Professeur Quirrel entra en chancelant, tremblant. Les quatre arrivant le regardèrent, les yeux brillants et intéressés.

« Tr- troll… dans les cachots. »

Il chancela.

« Je pensais que vous voudriez le savoir. »

Et il tomba inconscient, suffisamment fort pour que le bruit de son crâne contre le sol retentisse dans la salle.

« Oh, ça a du faire mal. La pierre n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour s'évanouir. » dit Harry.

Les étudiants étaient restés calmes plus longtemps qu'il ne l'attendait. Dumbledore avait levé sa baguette, prévoyant de lancer un sort de silence dans la salle.

« Eh, papa, est-ce que je peux aller voir ? Je n'ai pas vu de troll depuis très longtemps ! »

Le Docteur leva un sourcil, mais ne dit pas non, ce qui aurait été la réponse que Dumbledore attendait de lui. Il lança un regard à l'homme en pardessus.

« Seulement si tu emmènes Jack avec toi. »

Harry soupira, déçu, puis sourit et sautilla :

« Super ! Viens oncle Jack !

—Eh, vous deux, pas de technologie ! Souvenez-vous de Diagon57 ! »

Harry rougit brusquement, puis hocha la tête. Ils sortirent en courant par les portes toujours ouvertes, avant que le personnel puisse dire quelque chose.

« Etait-ce vraiment intelligent, Docteur, d'envoyer ces deux-là ? Tu sais quel genre de dégâts ils sont capables de créer. » dit la femme blonde en se tournant vers le Docteur.

Le Docteur soupira, leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui, puis se figea en voyant tous les regards sur eux.

« Oh, Rose, du monde. »

Rose soupira et secoua la tête.

Minerva se demanda ce qui venait de se passer.

Dumbledore eut un sourire joyeux :

« Docteur, bienvenue à Hogwarts ! »

~~ Une Fin ~~


	2. Où le TARDIS fait une chose étrange

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 3

Merci pour toutes les alertes et favoris ! :)  
Et j'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent, mais la plupart des noms propres resteront en anglais : je garde toujours les noms propres anglais pour l'univers de _Harry Potter_ , et je ne les connais tout simplement pas en français pour _Docteur Who_ , puisque j'ai toujours regardé la série en anglais.  
Si quelque chose n'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me poser la question en commentaire ou MP !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L'irritation et la colère que le Docteur sentait monter envers le Directeur continuèrent tout le long du chemin du bureau de Dumbledore et pendant trois volées de marches. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas aussi bien manipulé. Et Dumbledore l'avait fait presque de manière inconsciente de sa part. Il pensait toujours que le Docteur était une sorte de puissant sorcier, se cachant quelque part sur Terre et possédant un pouvoir illimité. Et bien, selon cette vision des choses, le Docteur pouvait comprendre comment il avait choisi ses mots. Cela ne le rendait pas moins irrité envers l'homme.

Cependant, quand il réalisa qu'il était soudain en train de monter des escaliers au lieu de les descendre, la colère tomba et l'enfant en train de rire sur sa hanche attira également son attention. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le garçon. La lumière dans les yeux émeraude brillants et le sourire furent suffisants pour que la colère disparaisse lentement. Son tempérament, déjà volatil, s'effondra brusquement alors qu'il regardait le bébé. On ne pouvait reprocher aux jeunes les fautes de leurs aînés. En plus, essayer de trouver son chemin dans un labyrinthe en ne regardant pas où on allait était le meilleur moyen de se perdre complètement. Il fit donc de sa colère une petite balle qu'il envoya dans un coin de son esprit pour la ressortir quand quelque chose d'autre que des humains arrogants voulant jouer au marionnettiste apparaîtraient. Ce serait plus fructueux.

Harry gloussa à son côté, ses mains accrochées à la veste du Docteur.

« Et bien, est-ce que tu ne serais pas une petite boule de joie ? »

Il souleva Harry devant lui, le tenant à bout de bras comme pour l'inspecter. De petits pieds dans leur grenouillère donnèrent un coup dans le vide et Harry glapit de rire.

« Bon, trouvons notre chemin jusqu'au TARDIS. Nous n'allons certainement pas nous attarder ici. Allez, grimpe ! »

Il fit tourner l'enfant en le levant encore plus haut, par dessus ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attraper les petits pieds de chaque côté de son cou. Les mains de Harry agrippèrent des mèches de cheveux, mais pas suffisamment fort pour faire vraiment mal au Docteur. Il sourit, appréciant le rire lumineux provenant de Harry. Le bonheur était un tel anathème à la colère.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus aveugle à son environnement, il regarda autour de lui, ses mains tenant les petits pieds. La volée d'escaliers dont il était certain qu'elle descendait auparavant, montait à présent. Quelle utilisation merveilleuse de l'énergie psionique. Aucune des races qu'il avait rencontrées et qui pouvaient utiliser l'énergie psionique faisaient des choses aussi merveilleuse que ces humains.

« C'est brillant, absolument brillant. Je peux à peine reconnaître la signature énergétique originale, tant elle a été si profondément manipulée. Ton peuple est vraiment magnifique, tu le sais ? »

Il fit rebondir l'enfant sur ses épaules, ravi du glapissement joyeux qu'il obtint en réponse.

« Toute cette énergie m'empêche de retrouver mon TARDIS, trop d'interférences. Allez viens, on y va. Nous allons demander à une des peintures. »

Il grimpa à grandes enjambées.

« Une autre brillante création de ton peuple. Des portraits animés sans technologie. Juste une touche d'énergie. Deux signatures, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Il détailla l'image d'un château entouré de prés et de buissons.

« La signature du sujet, et celle du peintre. Une petite merveille de magie. Oh, bonjour ! »

Un chevalier en armure intégrale tenant d'une épée bondit d'un buisson, agitant son arme en direction de l'admirateur.

« Vous ici, vil messire, êtes-vous venu défier le grand Seigneur Cadogan ? »

Il bondit d'un pied sur l'autre, brandissant son épée et affichant une mine renfrognée.

« Je dois vous avertir, je suis plutôt bon à l'épée ! »

Le Docteur sourit, ravi. Un chevalier ! Quelle brillance !

« Ah, bon Seigneur Cadogan ! Cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas rencontré de chevalier ! Lancelot était toujours trop occupé à regarder Arthur pour accomplir réellement quoi que ce soit, et Tristan ne pouvait pas faire quatre pas sans se lamenter sur sa chère Iseult. Trop de romance à mon goût. »

Le Docteur pencha la tête, se rappelant de ses aventures avec les chevaliers.

« Ah, mais Arthur était digne des légendes. Toujours prêt à accourir en brandissant son épée et un sourire. Pas très intelligent, mais courageux. »

Le seigneur Cadogan regarda cet étranger qui connaissait les chevaliers de l'ancien temps. Il baissa son épée et à la place salua.

« Bon seigneur qui connaissez les chevaliers, Seigneur Cadogan est à votre service, » dit-il en s'inclinant.

Le Docteur sourit. Ah, il aimait les chevaliers. Trop de bravoure et de bravades, pas assez de cerveau entre les deux oreilles, mais toujours polis.

« Et bien, bon chevalier, je cherche ma monture. Elle est plutôt étrange, une grande cabine bleue plutôt qu'un cheval, mais c'est la mienne. Si vous pouvez m'aider à la trouver, je vous en serai très reconnaissant. Je crois que je l'ai laissée près d'un tableau avec un bol de fruits. Seigneur chevalier, pouvez-vous aider cette humble âme perdue ? »

Il se serait incliné davantage si Harry n'avait pas été sur ses épaules. Mais le gloussement du garçon suffit à attirer l'attention du chevalier.

« Brave maître, le Seigneur Cadogan serait très honoré de conduire le grand maître et son enfant à la cabine bleue. Et je sais exactement où vous avez laissé votre monture, car le bol de fruit garde l'endroit le plus merveilleux. Suivez-moi, bon monsieur ! »

Et avec ça, le seigneur Cadogan fila hors de sa peinture dans la voisine, poussant la plutôt grosse femme habillée de soie bleue hors de son chemin pour avancer. La dame se renfrogna d'irritation. Le Docteur afficha un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas excitant ? J'adore courir ! »

Il garda à l'esprit qu'il ne pouvait aller qu'à un pas rapide, sinon l'enfant sur ses épaules n'y resterait pas longtemps.

« Seigneur Cadogan ! Si vous pouvez avancer à un bon rythme, je dois confesser que je suis incapable de vous suivre. »

Le seigneur Cadogan, trois peintures plus loin et criant des encouragements, s'arrêta.

« Ah oui, le garçon. J'avoue, à mon grand chagrin, avoir oublié l'enfant. Je vais vous attendre, que vous puissiez me rattraper ! »

Il sourit à ces derniers mots, fier d'avoir appris du vocabulaire plus moderne. Le Docteur eut un sourire encore plus grand.

Le chevalier les conduisit à travers de nombreux couloirs et leur fit descendre de nombreux escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant une grande double porte, dont le Docteur était certain qu'elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir sans l'aide de la magie. Une fois encore, il trouva l'imagination des humains sans limite.

« Mon bon monsieur, je me sens obligé de vous avertir, un homme avec des sourcils les plus déstabilisants approche des chemins que nous devons prendre pour retourner à votre cabine bleue. C'est un homme cruel et capricieux, monsieur. »

Le chevalier ne paraissait plus aussi splendide après être revenu de quelques peintures en avant avec une grimace sur le visage, et le Docteur leva un sourcil :

« Je vais lui parler, bon chevalier, et nous continuerons ensuite notre quête. »

Cela sembla apaiser quelque peu le tempérament anxieux du chevalier.

« Bon seigneur, si notre quête n'était pas si pressée, je lui aurais parlé moi-même, l'aurait défié en duel. Mais mes mots tombent toujours mal à ses oreilles. J'espère que vos mots apaiseront son mauvais caractère mieux que les miens. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, bon Seigneur Cadogan. »

Alors qu'il finissait de parler, l'homme que le chevalier avait annoncé tourna l'angle du couloir et le Docteur eut à l'esprit une chauve-souris géante. L'homme avait la peau blafarde, un visage jeune qui semblait avoir vieilli prématurément avec ses rides, ses lignes de souci, ses yeux fatigués et le manque de sommeil. La couche brillante traînant sur sa peau et ses cheveux n'aidait pas à donner un air sain non plus. Le Docteur, absorbant autant d'informations que possible, eut un sourire lumineux :

« Bonjour ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'air effaré qu'il reçut en retour fut amusant. Puis il se transforma en un regard noir hostile, et le Docteur ressentit le besoin de lever ses mains en un geste apaisant. Si Harry n'avait pas été sur ses épaules, il l'aurait fait. A la place, le Docteur fit quelques pas en direction de l'homme en robe noire. L'homme semblait méfiant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi avez-vous le rejeton de ce nuisible sur vos épaules ? »

Et bien, mauvais caractère, effectivement. Le Seigneur Cadogan avait raison.

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers Harry, qui agrippa ses cheveux plus fermement.

« Oh, ce petit là ? Albus Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui. Me l'a donné gratuitement. Brillant petit bambin. Toujours en train de sourire et de rire. Excellent pour le coeur, vraiment. »

Il chatouilla un des pieds dans ses mains. Un éclat de rire retentit. L'autre homme se renfrogna davantage.

« Oh, je suis désolé. Je suis le Docteur. »

Il arrangea ses mains pour qu'il puisse en tendre une. L'autre leva un sourcil.

« Severus Snape. »

Snape n'offrit pas sa main, mais cela ne découragea pas le Docteur.

« J'adore ce que votre peuple a fait ici, vraiment. Manipuler l'énergie psionique pour qu'elle tourne en boucle sur elle-même et quantifie le mouvement aléatoire des escaliers est absolument brillant. Et permettre l'encodage génétique des peintures sans utiliser de technologies, puis permettre aux sujets des peintures de bouger en filtrant l'encodage à travers le médium jusqu'à pratiquement créer une nouvelle forme de vie en chargeant les particules avec suffisamment d'énergie pour bouger un ascenseur est absolument fantastique. Vraiment et absolument épatant. »

Snape semblait avoir été renversé par le Père Noël et ses douze écureuils gloussants lorsque le Docteur eut terminé de parler.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis le Docteur. Je ne l'ai pas déjà dit ?

— Docteur de quoi ? Docteur est un terme moldu, mais vous n'êtes de toute évidence pas un moldu. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le Docteur leva un sourcil :

« Juste le Docteur. Oh woah, cette couche de résideux bio-gaseux sur votre peau est très intéressante. Un mélange de matériaux hallucinogènes et biologiques chauffés et vaporisés dans l'air et se fixant sur les cellules mortes les plus proches. La plupart des chimistes ont cet air-là. Ça prend habituellement un certain temps avant d'avoir cet éclat. »

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique, en tenant toujours fermement les pieds de Harry, et pointa l'extrémité bleue vers Snape :

« Oh, et voyez-moi ça. Vilain travail sur votre bras gauche. Qui vous a fait ça ? »

Snape attrapa instinctivement son bras gauche en lançant un rictus méprisant au Docteur :

« Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sa chute la semaine dernière est la nouvelle du siècle. »

Il fit une pause, puis :

« Et il est parti, alors comment savez-vous pour sa marque ? »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, qui s'agrandirent ensuite :

« Oh, vous voulez parler de ce gars, Voldemort ? Oui, Dumbledore vient de me parler de lui. Un sacré personnage, celui-là. Il semblerait qu'il ait lié ce qu'il y a sur votre bras à son propre code génétique et l'ait interfacé avec vos nerfs, le liant à votre propre coeur. Un travail brillant, sacrément tordu, mais brillant. »

Harry donna un coup de pied dans son épaule.

« Oh, et bien, je dois y aller. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Severus Snape. Bye. »

Et avec ça, le Docteur laissa derrière lui un Snape confus et stupéfait.

Le seigneur Cadogan salua le Docteur avec un sourire lumineux et continua sa route, conduisant le Docteur dans des tunnels et des corridors chaleureusement éclairés. Le Docteur rit, tenant fermement Harry et écoutant les gloussements de joie. Il pourrait s'habituer à ça.

Alors qu'ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir, la cabine de police bleue que le Docteur appelait maison apparut, à côté de la nature morte avec le bol de fruits.

« Ah, te voilà ! Mon bon seigneur chevalier, je vous offre mes plus sincères remerciements pour votre aide. »

Il s'inclina légèrement vers le chevalier rougissant dans son armure.

« Ce n'était rien, bon seigneur. Toujours prêt à aider ceux qui connaissent les vaillants chevaliers. »

Le chevalier s'inclina.

« Au delà du portrait, grand seigneur, sont les cuisines, si l'enfant a besoin de nourriture. Tout ce qu'on doit faire est chatouiller la poire pour obtenir une poignée. Maintenant, je dois retourner en mon château avant que cette femme avide à côté de moi s'y installe. Elle sait combien je la déteste mais elle essaie toujours ses charmes féminins sur moi. »

Le seigneur Cadogan laissa le Docteur avec un salut et courut à travers les peintures, laissant les deux dans le couloir avec le TARDIS.

La mention de nourriture rappela au Docteur qu'il devait à présent trouver cette cuisine perdue car Harry aurait besoin de manger plus souvent que ce qu'il avait l'habitude, et des frites n'étaient pas une nourriture convenable pour un bébé. Il descendit Harry de ses épaules et le cala sur sa hanche, avant de déverrouiller la porte du TARDIS et entrer.

Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière eux, le TARDIS cligna joyeusement, un ronronnement emplissant le large espace. Harry gloussa, s'accrochant fermement au manteau du Docteur et frappant des pieds. Cette action fut répétée par le TARDIS à sa manière, et elle cliqueta joyeusement. Le Docteur paniqua de manière spectaculaire et se précipita vers la console.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai appuyé sur rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma vieille ? »

Le TARDIS glouglouta et la colonne centrale bougea, faisant tourner les engrenages. Le rire de Harry et la musique scintillante du TARDIS remplirent l'air et la crise de panique du Docteur atteignait des proportions épiques lorsque tout mouvement s'arrêta et le TARDIS se calma. Le rire de Harry décrut jusqu'à ce qu'il se contente de sourire joyeusement. Le Docteur le tint d'une main et tapa follement de l'autre sur l'écran vidéo.

Il fut rapidement évident qu'ils n'étaient plus à Hogwarts quand l'image d'une énorme forêt remplit l'écran de contrôle. Le Docteur le tapota furieusement.

Harry gloussa à son côté. Le Docteur eut un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis leva métaphoriquement ses mains en l'air.

« Bon, d'accord, allons voir où on est. »

Dès que le Docteur ouvrit la porte, il fut assailli par l'air humide et chaud de la jungle. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris.

« Ah, je vois ! Les Forêts de Hadroona. Loin dans ton passé, gamin. Environ, oh, un millier d'années avant que tu ne sois né ? Un des plus beaux endroits de la galaxie, plein de vie et vibrant d'énergie… »

Il s'interrompit, regardant entre Harry et le TARDIS.

« Ah non, tu n'as pas osé. Tu as activé mon TARDIS. Elle a trouvé la source la plus proche d'énergie psionique qui se rapproche de la tienne et nous a envoyé ici, et tu l'as laissée faire ! Petit malin. »

Il chatouilla Harry, qui rit encore plus fort.

« Bon, autant explorer, alors, puisqu'on est ici. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu dans ces Forêts. Bel endroit, vraiment. Félicitations sur le choix du lieu. Seulement à dix milles années lumières de la Terre, cette planète. A ton époque, les forêts n'existent plus. Elles ont disparu plutôt mystérieusement. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui leur était arrivé. Elles ont juste disparu, la planète entière devenue un immense terrain vague. Des millions d'années d'évolution, préservées par le conseil, et c'est parti en une nuit. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui s'était passé. »

Le Docteur babilla en direction de l'enfant sur sa hanche, qui regardait alentours avec de grands yeux. Il trouvait réconfortant de parler à quelqu'un de ceci, quelqu'un qui ne le questionnerait pas ou ne le regarderait pas comme s'il était fou, même s'il s'amusait de ces regards. Il était juste en train de montrer un monde magnifique à un être capable de l'apprécier. Le rire de l'enfant était bouleversant.

Tout comme les petites lumières colorées qui apparaissaient autour des mains de Harry, dansant sur sa peau et projetant une lumière éthérée autour du visage de l'enfant. Des petites sphères d'énergie brillantes et tournoyantes autour de la silhouette du bébé. Le Docteur n'en avait pas vu depuis une éternité, et il n'osa pas perturber leur jeu. C'était des petites choses timides, ne se montrant que lorsqu'elles étaient attirées par une source d'énergie avec laquelle jouer.

Les petites lumières, enfants des Gardiens et protecteurs de la Forêt, les accompagnèrent à travers les arbres. De grands, magnifiques, époustouflants arbres, qui s'élançaient vers le siel avec des branches et des feuilles d'argent et de vert et d'or et de jaune. Un arc-en-ciel de couleurs naturelles qui modifiaient la lumière jusqu'à ce qu'elle danse sur le sol.

Les petites lumières les conduisirent jusqu'à un trou entre les arbres et une clairière. Le Docteur était content de voir Harry jouer avec ses nouveaux amis, applaudissant des mains et les agitant et tournoyant dans les airs avec les enfants. Quand ses pieds heurtèrent la pierre, il s'arrêta et s'assit en tailleur avant d'installer Harry devant lui.

La clairière s'étendait autour de lui en un cercle parfait de quarante mètres de diamètre, et entourée de quarante arbres à égale distance les uns des autres. Il était entré droit dans un cercle sacré sans même le réaliser. Les troncs des arbres était d'un beau brun doré profond, avec des feuilles d'un émeraude scintillant. Les rideaux de feuilles et de mousse tombaient autour comme de la dentelle. Il était assis sur une plateforme de pierre d'un blanc pur entourée de terre noire, des petites fleurs argentées émergeant de sous les racines et la pierre. Il était dans un endroit vraiment puissant des Forêts. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore fait face à ceux qui gardaient les lieux.

Petit Harry devait être vraiment puissant, songea-t-il, s'ils avaient atteints le centre de la clairière sans obstacle. Les petites sphères couinèrent joyeusement, et le Docteur sentit le changement dans l'atmosphère avant qu'il ne vit la lumière changer alors que les gardiens approchaient.

Ils étaient deux, deux êtres aux couleurs vives. C'étaient de grandes et minces créatures, avec des ailes de papillon qui scintillaient dans des tons de pierres précieuses. Leur corps était translucide, et leurs yeux noirs de pierre de lune, les quatre qu'ils possédaient, étaient fixés sur les étrangers assis dans le cercle de pierre. Leurs ailes brillaient de couleurs d'émeraude et de saphir, de beaux tons apaisants qui remplissaient la clairière de leur éclat inégalé. Ils approchèrent doucement, chaque pas pris avec une mesure délibérée, une paire de mains croisées sur leur poitrine, l'autre paire serrée devant eux. Leurs ailes étaient étendues, de huit mètres d'envergure.

Le Docteur se serait levé pour les saluer, s'incliner devant leur élégance et leur pureté, si ses mains n'étaient pas occupées à tenir un Harry riant gaiement debout. Il inclina cependant la tête, sentant l'énergie pacifique qu'ils émettaient. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de sa position, ils inclinèrent également la tête.

« Seigneur du Temps, dirent-ils, leurs voix se mêlant pour n'en faire qu'une, et jeune Mage. Nous sommes ravis de vous voir. Nos enfants ont trouvé un merveilleux camarade de jeu. »

Ils tournèrent leur visage vers Harry.

« Il est puissant, Seigneur du Temps. Vous n'auriez pas pu entrer sans cela. Son énergie bat au même rythme que la nôtre. »

Harry gloussa et fit tourner ses mains autour de lui, créant des tourbillons d'or et d'argent qui suivaient le tracé de ses doigts.

« Oui. Il m'a récemment été donné pour en prendre soin, Grands Gardiens. Il est de descendance humaine. »

Les bouches sans lèvres sourirent :

« Vous savez que c'est faux, Seigneur du Temps. Il est peut-être humain, mais son ascendance est bien plus que ça. Il est un catalyseur du temps d'une manière que ceux qui voyagent dans le temps ne peuvent être. Il sera inestimable. Nos yeux peuvent le voir.

— J'ignorais que les Gardiens étaient des voyants, dit le Docteur, surpris. Vous pouvez voir sa ligne du temps ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête. Celle à droite parla, sa voix douce et mélodieuse :

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas Voir le futur, Seigneur du Temps. Ce don ne nous a pas été donné. Mais l'énergie qui circule autour de son corps est forte, et même vous pouvez voir son énergie vitale, sa force. »

Elle fit une pause et regarda le Gardien à sa droite. Ils échangèrent une conversation silencieuse, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le Docteur :

« Seigneur du Temps, si vous êtes d'accord, puis-je tenir votre jeune protégé ? Son énergie est si lumineuse. Cela fait de nombreuses années que je n'ai pas vu d'être comme lui. »

La requête surprit le Docteur, qui se tourna vers Harry. Les petites sphères de lumière étaient parties voleter autour des deux grands Gardiens. Harry les regardait avec de grands yeux et de l'émerveillement sur son visage. Le Docteur souleva Harry et se leva, avant de tendre Harry à la Gardienne de droite. Elle tendit sa paire de bras supérieure, prenant le garçon et l'approchant de sa poitrine. Harry tendit une main, essayant de toucher les doigts qui encerclaient à présent son visage. Il attrapa l'un deux et l'approcha plus près de lui pour mieux l'observer.

« Nos enfants ne sont pas aussi curieux que les enfants humains. Et il cherche à me toucher également avec son énergie. C'est inhabituel de voir un aussi jeune le faire inconsciemment. »

La Gardienne sourit et agita ses doigts en l'air, créant des chemins dorés que Harry essaya de toucher. Ils se réduisirent en poussière et Harry gloussa.

« Le jeune Magicien est étrange, Seigneur du Temps, presque aussi impossible que vous. Votre essence est de celles qui change le vortex du temps, le dernier de votre espèce, sans contraintes. Petit Harry ici présent contient un potentiel impossible dans son corps, et lorsqu'il grandira, sa force aussi. »

L'autre Gardien dévisagea le Seigneur du Temps, les yeux brillants et perçants :

« Seigneur du Temps, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, à emmener cet enfant hors de son temps et dans un environnement sans temps. Son pouvoir va changer juste avec votre présence. »

Le Docteur eut un sourire, bien que vide :

« Je sais. J'ai juste besoin… il est quelque chose en quoi je peux croire pour un moment, au moins, quelque chose de tangible d'une façon que les possibilités et potentiels ne sont pas. Ou tout du moins ne sont plus. Donc je vais l'élever, et comme je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à un conseil. Et je ne ferai pas de lui une arme pour l'humanité. Il mérite mieux que ça. »

Les trois restèrent silencieux dans la clairière alors que Harry riait dans les bras de la Gardienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rende au Docteur.

« Voici, car c'est la dernière fois que nous nous rencontrons, Seigneur du Temps. Ce cadeau, pour Harry, devra lui être donné quand il sera capable de contrôler consciemment son pouvoir. Cela l'aidera à rassembler sa force et empêchera sa destruction à cause d'un pouvoir mal utilisé. »

Elle déplia ses mains et tendit les quatres vers les deux humanoïdes. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à tracer des motifs et des formes dans l'air, l'or scintillant se solidifiant en un fil tournoyant, élégamment noué et brillant de pouvoir. Les plis et les courbes encadraient un motif circulaire d'un style merveilleux, et le Docteur, en le prenant de sa main tendue, ne put que cligner des yeux.

« C'est… C'est brillant. Les conduits d'énergie, les boucles de retour et les circuits d'encodage, c'est magnifique. »

Il fit une pause, admiratif, puis :

« Vous voulez que je le prenne et le donne à Harry ? Pourquoi ? C'est un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable pour un enfant.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas souvent qu'un enfant d'un tel pouvoir est capable d'entrer dans notre clairière, ni est capable de distraire ainsi nos enfants. Un être avec une telle énergie aura besoin d'aide quand il le découvrira et que cela submergera complètement son esprit. Il aura besoin d'un tel cadeau, pour l'empêcher de perdre son identité. Nous approchons de la fin de notre vie ici, et à présent c'est la dernière fois que nous vous verrons. »

La dernière phrase frappa le Docteur, et il secoua furieusement la tête.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Les Forêts disparaissent. Pourquoi ça ? »

La Gardienne fit un geste vers le ciel, et le Docteur leva la tête.

Un large rayon de lumière bleue et crue remplissait le ciel.

« Ah, une décharge d'une explosion d'une hypernova. Julio 56-795, si je ne me trompe pas. Une explosion de rayons gammas, se dirigeant droit vers la planète. La plus grande explosion depuis quelques siècles, si mes dates sont justes. Quand ça atteindra l'atmosphère, dans environ trois heures, cela va fuser les atomes et les surchauffer, brûlant l'air et la… »

Le Docteur s'interrompit, ses pensées rattrapant son bavardage.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Pas bien. Du tout. S'il y avait la moindre façon d'arrêter ça… Non, tu ne peux pas. Pas une hypernova. Trop forte, trop d'énergie. Détruit juste la planète sur son passage. »

Il regarda les Gardiens.

« Je suis désolé. Si désolé. »

Ils secouèrent la tête :

« Tout va bien, Seigneur du Temps. L'inévitable marche de ce que vous évitez avance pour nous tous, et c'est notre fin. Le conseil est parti l'an dernier, quand les derniers restes de la Bataille Galactique ont eu besoin de l'intervention d'un gouvernement. Ils n'ont aucune connaissance de ceci, et ils ne se souviendront pas de l'explosion de Eria avec la fin des Forêts. Mais merci, Seigneur du Temps, de nous avoir amené le petit Harry ici. Son énergie nous a donné la force de faire face à la fin imminente avec paix. »

Ils levèrent les mains vers le ciel.

« Partez, Seigneur du Temps. Votre place n'est pas ici alors que ce monde se termine. Vous verrez la naissance du suivant, et de celui encore après. »

Le Docteur hésita un instant, avant de quitter la clairière avec le cadeau des Gardiens tenu fermement dans sa main, Harry sur sa hanche, silencieux et cherchant à fuir la tristesse qui venait toujours à voir la fin d'une si belle race. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. La nature n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être modifiée parce que quelqu'un voulait la changer, il avait appris ça. Certaines choses devaient se passer, pour que la vie continue. Les Forêts de Hadroona seraient remplacées par une vie sauvage riche, belle et protegée en l'espace d'à peine un millénaire. Cela devait se passer. Et il devait partir.

Il se précipita dans le TARDIS et ferma la porte, s'appuyant dessus.

« Je suis désolé, petit, que les premiers amis que tu rencontres doivent rencontrer leur fin. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Pas maintenant. »

Il se précipita vers la console centrale.

« Accroche-toi, Harry, ça va secouer. »

Il tourna des poignées, des boutons, des leviers et des cadrans, et alors que le TARDIS commençait à secouer, s'agrippa à la rambarde. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber avec un enfant dans les bras.

C'était parti pour la Paternité. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rempli ce rôle. De nombreuses, très nombreuses années. Mais Harry, avec ses sourires et ses rires, était sans doute juste ce dont il avait besoin. Et Harry avait certainement besoin de quelqu'un aussi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici la fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Où Harry fait des choses étranges

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 7

Chapitre 3 : Où Harry fait des choses étranges

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry était avec le Docteur depuis quelques mois à présent, ou au moins ce qui semblait des mois. Le temps était jugé en fonction de la croissance de Harry, et en ce moment, il semblait avoir environ dix-huit mois à peu de choses près. Les enfants humains grandissent vite pour des êtes si petits. Ils parvenaient aussi à rencontrer un nombre impressionnant de problèmes pour leur taille. Harry avait réussi à retrouver la piscine perdue (en tombant dedans. Le Docteur, heureusement, était juste derrière lui), une pièce sans gravité (il avait adoré celle-là, gloussant alors que le Docteur essayait de le ramener au sol), et une salle de jeu. Le Docteur garda celle-ci à l'esprit pour quand le garçon serait plus âgé et pourrait apprécier davantage l'équipement. Pour l'instant, il était encore trop petit pour faire plus que tomber.

Le Docteur restait aussi dans des lieux avec un niveau minimum de danger. Harry était juste trop petit pour être emmené dans des troubles, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment le laisser seul dans le TARDIS. Surtout après que la première fois que Harry était entré dans le vaisseau, elle les avait emmenés sur une planète qui n'était qu'à quelques heures de son oblitération par une explosion de rayons gammas.

Il s'était aussi attaché de manière surprenante à l'enfant, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le garçon était facile à vivre, riant, souriant, jouant avec des boules qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Pendant un moment, le Docteur fut incapable de laisser Harry seul loin de lui, pas sans le joindre au sol pour jouer avec lui. Le TARDIS avait aussi restauré les cuisines et une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, mais qui était remplie de vêtements de bébé et avait un lit qui convenait plutôt bien à Harry.

Cette vieille fille savait quand il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait aussi utilisé un certain nombre de vestes, après avoir découvert l'amour de Harry pour jeter de la nourriture autour de lui. Certains aliments, notamment quelques fruits de la Galaxie d'Andromède, tâchaient complètement les vêtements. Après sa première rencontre avec eux, il décida que ces fruits pouvaient attendre jusqu'à ce que Harry soit suffisamment âgé pour les manger sans mettre du désordre partout.

Il se souvenait du jour où Harry parla. Il était suffisamment âgé pour parler quand il avait été confié au Docteur, mais avait choisi de ne pas parler ou n'était pas encore suffisamment habitué à son nouvel environnement pour le faire. Mais quand il parla finalement, ses premiers mots provoquèrent une certaine panique chez le Docteur. Cela aurait été s'ils n'avaient pas été prononcés en direction du Docteur :

« Papa ! » avait couiné Harry joyeusement, en applaudissant et en pointant du doigt le Docteur.

De grands yeux et une face convenablement choquée accompagnèrent cette proclamation.

« Non, non, Docteur. Je suis le Docteur.

— Papa ! »

Et après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour faire dire à Harry 'Docteur' au lieu de 'Papa', le Docteur abandonna. Les enfants étaient naturellement têtus, et Harry était encore plus déterminé que la plupart à avoir ce qu'il voulait. A la suite de cette déclaration de paternité, Harry commença à babiller sans cesse. Sa liste de mots contenait 'TARDIS', 'brillant' et un joyeux 'Accroche-toi !', différents noms d'aliments et quelques planètes obscures qu'il avait retenues, avec des mots plus normaux. Il savait, heureusement, utiliser le pot avant que le Docteur ne le prenne, c'était donc un obstacle en moins à franchir.

Harry aimait aussi marcher et explorer. Il n'était au début pas très stable sur ses jambes, restant généralement debout, mais tombant en avant de temps à autre (et gardé attentivement dans sa chambre par le Docteur), mais il fut rapidement une machine mobile. Le Docteur fut intelligent et attacha une laisse d'énergie au bambin quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus l'enfermer dans sa chambre par sécurité. Ça ne se serait pas bien passé pour le garçon.

Il était plutôt content de cette laisse car peu après l'avoir mise en place, Harry sortit du TARDIS alors qu'elle flottait dans l'espace, en gloussant et en criant « oui ! ». Il fut alerté par le TARDIS lorsqu'une forte alarme résonna dans le vaisseau, et quand il accourut et vit le gamin flotter au delà du pas de la porte, il sentit ses deux coeurs faire un bond dans sa gorge.

Sa réponse parfaitement rationnelle fut la panique. Forte et violente.

Harry fut tiré à l'intérieur du TARDIS, à sa plus grande déception car l'argument 'les zétoiles sont zolies, Papa !' eut un succès négligeable auprès du Seigneur du Temps qui essayait surtout de calmer la course folle de ses deux coeurs. Harry fut serré contre lui au point de se débattre, puis il regarda le Docteur attentivement.

« S'il te plaît ne fais plus ça, d'accord Harry ? »

Les grands yeux verts de Harry étaient aussi solennels que les yeux d'un enfant pouvaient l'être.

« Papa triste ?

— Papa a eu peur, » clarifia le Docteur.

Harry sembla confus, mais hocha la tête.

« 'solé Papa. »

Harry mit une petite main sur la joue du Docteur, qui sourit :

« C'est tout bon, Harry. Tu m'as juste fait peur. »

Après ça, Harry eut tendance à rester près du Docteur, presque attaché à sa jambe de pantalon. Cela réduisit considérablement le besoin de la laisse, et Harry commença à se blottir contre le Docteur à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait, et souvent s'endormait là. Le Docteur profitait de ces moment où Harry décidait de l'utiliser comme oreiller ou lit pour commencer à lui apprendre le nom des étoiles et des planètes, lui racontant les peuples de ces planètes et les lieux, les époques d'où ils venaient, ce qu'ils faisaient.

Harry aimait particulièrement les histoires de ceux qui pouvaient utiliser l'énergie pour changer le monde, et essayait parfois d'imiter les vieilles légendes avec ses mains. La plupart du temps, il réussissait à produire des étincelles et des couleurs, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins heureux.

Un autre effet secondaire de ces histoires fut la mauvaise habitude de Harry de répéter les noms d'obscures planètes et étoiles aux gens qu'il rencontrait à chaque fois que le Docteur l'emmenait faire des courses. Le TARDIS ne pouvait fournir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, et ils finissaient par épuiser les provisions essentielles, comme le lait ou les pommes, le goûter favori de Harry tant qu'elles étaient coupées en petits morceaux.

L'habitude de Harry de chantonner le nom des étoiles attirait l'attention des passants, qui semblaient se demander si tout allait bien chez lui. Le Docteur ne remarquait souvent pas ces regards, principalement parce qu'il était habitué à les recevoir tout le temps, et il corrigeait automatiquement la prononciation de Harry ou même ajoutait une étoile ou deux. Harry était trop jeune pour remarquer ces regards, et chantait à la place des passages de sa chanson à qui voulait bien l'écouter, ou restait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse les raconter. Cela devint le jeu favori de Harry, de savoir combien il pouvait en retenir. C'était aussi quelque chose que le Docteur aimait beaucoup lui enseigner. Le garçon avait une mémoire prodigieuse.

La magie de Harry (le Docteur, après avoir débattu un certain temps avec lui-même (littéralement. Il avait trouvé un hologramme avec lequel il pouvait se disputer), décida qu'appeler ça magie permettait de supprimer cinq mots de chaque phrase qu'il utilisait) causa quelques problèmes au début. Tout particulièrement la magie accidentelle. Quand Harry était énervé (ce qui arrivait moins fréquemment que ce que le Docteur avait même espéré), la magie de Harry s'emballait inévitablement. La première fois, il rendit les cheveux du Docteur orange, une action qui le rendit immédiatement plus heureux et rendit le Docteur songeur. Le Docteur garda ses cheveux d'un orange vif pendant environ trois jours (à plus ou moins une semaine. Le temps n'était pas vraiment défini dans le TARDIS). Ce fut la fois où il fut le plus proche d'être roux, et il s'en réjouit. Il fut moins impressionné par l'apparence rayée qu'il adopta quand Harry heurta sa tête contre les escaliers. En fait, tout le TARDIS fut pendant un moment rayé de bleu et de vert. Une fois, les rayures eurent même des paillettes qui parlaient, mais elles durèrent juste assez de temps pour scintiller et se présenter avant que Harry ne s'évanouisse et qu'elles disparaissent.

Bientôt, cependant, la magie accidentelle influencée par les humeurs, qui se manifestait habituellement en modifiant des couleurs ou en animant des objets étranges transformés en balles et blocs colorés que Harry attirait pour jouer avec, devint des petites galaxies que Harry créait alors qu'il apprenait de plus en plus d'étoiles et de planètes (bon, ses systèmes solaires ressemblaient souvent de manière amusante à dix soleils miniatures autour desquels vingt planètes tournaient dans tous les sens, mais ils gardaient Harry occupé. Une tâche que le Docteur ne trouvait pas aussi facile qu'elle le semblait.)

Il n'avait pas eu d'enfant autour de lui pendant bien plusieurs siècles, pas des enfants aussi jeunes tout du moins. Ses compagnons au fil des ans étaient suffisamment âgés pour parler couramment et prendre soin d'eux-mêmes, et avoir un autre être dont il devait s'occuper l'aidait en réalité, lui donnait un but autre que simplement voguer à travers les étoiles et trouver autant de problèmes que possible, aussi souvent que possible, juste pour se sentir en vie. Essayer de jongler entre un Harry en train de pleurer et un TARDIS capricieux le gardait souvent suffisamment occupé.

De ce qu'il savait des petits enfants humains (ses connaissances en la matière étaient limitées, car ce n'était pas un sujet enseigné à l'Académie, et il n'était pas vraiment là quand ses enfants étaient petits, et c'était il y avait très longtemps de ça. De plus, c'était des enfants de Gallifrey, pas des humains), ils n'étaient normalement pas supposés apprendre aussi vite, ou se souvenir d'autant que Harry. A à peine moins de deux ans, Harry était remarquablement bavard et avait une mémoire plutôt brillante. Cela avait pu être influencé par sa proximité avec le Vortex Temporel à un âge aussi jeune, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. Sa propre construction mentale devait être plutôt extraordinaire pour se souvenir des noms d'étoiles et de planètes aussi bien. Cela créait des moments intéressants et amusants à bord du TARDIS. Cela voulait aussi dire que lorsque Harry était énervé, il l'exprimait de manière bien plus vocale qu'un enfant aussi jeune que lui le devrait. Cela créait des caprices intéressants.

« Papa ! Je veux voi' Si'ius et Betajuice ! Te plaît, te plaît ! Papa ! »

Le Docteur devait expliquer alors à l'enfant qu'ils venaient de les voir. Ce fait ne semblait pas voir d'importance pour le bébé en train de hurler. En réalité, la plupart des arguments logiques ne semblaient pas avoir d'importance pour Harry, qui hurlait son caprice dans sa chambre, puis se blottissait en reniflant contre le Docteur, en disant « 'solé » et en demandant une nouvelle histoire sur les étoiles.

Progressivement, la compagnie dont il avait besoin quand il prenait à bord ces humains et aliens et les emmenait avec lui disparaissait, alors que Harry se faisait son chemin dans sa vie. Harry était sa raison de vivre, avec ses grands sourires joyeux et son rire retentissant. Harry, qui trottinait partout avec ses verres pleins d'expériences scientifiques non-toxiques, où un liquide changeait en un autre dans une couleur différente ou s'envolait en fumée ou faisait du bruit. Harry, qui amenait ses jouets de sa chambre ou de la salle de jeu ou de peu importe l'endroit où il les empilait jusque dans la salle de contrôle parce que « c'est là où est Papa ! ». Au lieu de montrer à ses compagnons un monde complètement nouveau, il élevait cet enfant, cette boule de vie et d'énergie et d'enthousiasme dans un Univers infini.

Harry avait du mal à comprendre le concept de temps. Les minutes, les heures, les jours, les années n'avaient pas vraiment de sens pour lui. Quand la plupart des enfants de deux ou trois ans comprenaient le principe de jours et d'heures, Harry s'en moquait complètement. Il y avait le moment pour manger, le moment pour dormir, le moment pour jouer, le moment des aventures, le moment où il ne fallait pas déranger papa pendant qu'il travaillait sur son moteur temporel très très sensible et il ne voulait pas que Harry se blesse, le moment pour apprendre. Le temps était défini par ce que Harry faisait et non selon une échelle de mesure créée par des espèces intelligentes.

Le Docteur restait soigneusement à l'écart de tout événement bouleversant l'histoire de l'Univers. Pas de guerres ou de batailles ou de planètes avec des conflits civils. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul indéfiniment dans le TARDIS pendant qu'il courrait sauver le monde encore et encore. Il faisait attention aux planètes qu'ils visitaient, aux systèmes stellaires qu'ils traversaient, aux dates qu'ils atteignaient. Le TARDIS aidait également. Au lieu d'emmener le Docteur à des moments critiques, elle le gardait en dehors de tout événement majeur. Il faisait profil bas.

Il réussit cependant à rencontrer la Reine Elizabeth, qui était une jeune femme d'une intelligence remarquable. De manière choquante, il n'y eut aucun événement changeant le cours de l'Histoire.

Harry avait deux ans, presque exactement, quand le TARDIS atterrit avec un bruit doux et que le Docteur prit Harry dans ses bras et se précipita vers la porte, attrapant sa veste au passage. Les petits pieds de Harry, chaussé de légères Air Streamers de 2457, donnèrent un coup alors qu'il riait.

« Où on est ?

— C'est ce qu'on va voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur ouvrit dramatiquement la porte, tout était dans l'impression, pour faire immédiatement face à l'embout pointu d'une flèche. Il déglutit et orienta Harry derrière lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux. C'était une voix féminine, impérieuse et demandant à être obéie, et elle ne venait certainement pas du gars se tenant devant lui.

« Euh… Je suis le Docteur. Pouvez-vous demander à cet homme de baisser son arme ? Je ne veux vraiment pas blesser Harry. »

Harry regarda avec de grands yeux curieux par dessus son épaule.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, en pointant vers l'arme tendue vers eux.

Le Docteur baissa les yeux vers lui :

« Ça s'appelle un arc. Le morceau pointu tendu vers moi est la flèche, qui est utilisée comme arme. L'archer, l'homme qui tient l'arc, tire la corde en arrière en la gardant tendue pour donner beaucoup de puissance à la flèche. Comme ça, quand il lâche la corde, la flèche vole dans les airs. »

Il leva la tête vers l'archer :

« Une flèche que j'aimerais vraiment ne plus voir pointée vers moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Le Docteur était toujours tourné de façon à tenir Harry le plus loin possible.

L'archer avait hésité en voyant Harry l'observer avec de la curiosité dans son regard. Il n'était ni préparé ni motivé pour tirer sur un enfant. La voix féminine, se tenant derrière l'archer, parla à nouveau :

« Baissez votre arme. J'aimerais rencontrer ce docteur et son enfant. »

L'archer baissa son arme avec reconnaissance, lançant un regard suspicieux vers le Docteur mais souriant à Harry. Le Docteur vit finalement la femme qui parlait et il cligna des yeux avant de sourire largement :

« Harry, je souhaite te présenter la Reine Elizabeth la Première du Grand Empire Britannique, fille d'Henri VIII et une des plus grandes dirigeantes de l'Histoire ! »

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux verts.

« Jolis vêtements. » dit-il finalement.

La reine haussa un sourcil :

« Tu es un enfant très impertinent. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Imp… imp… imper… »

Il leva les yeux vers le Docteur.

« Impertinent, dit le Docteur lentement, en détachant les syllabes. Ça veut dire que tu dis ce que tu penses même si ce n'est pas approprié. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Impertinent. J'aime bien ce mot. Impertinent. »

Il mangeait un peu les syllabes, mais c'était toujours compréhensible. La Reine Elizabeth le regardait avec fascination.

« Qui êtes-vous, sire Docteur ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivé dans la salle du trône ? »

Le Docteur regarda autour de lui :

« Oh, c'est là où nous sommes ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. C'est ma faute, honnêtement. Je ne le voulais pas. Je visais les jardins, mais le TARDIS m'écoute rarement. C'est assez frustrant, en toute honnêteté. »

Le Docteur sourit à nouveau. La reine inclina la tête, ne sachant que penser de ce Docteur avec ses mots bizarres et cet enfant étrange et cette boite surprenante. Il avait un accent anglais, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ne sonnait pas juste, une note ou un ton qui n'allait pas.

« Que faites-vous ici, dans le palais ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivé ?

— Et bien, nous ne sommes pas vraiment… oh, quel est le mot. Nous nous sommes glissés à l'intérieur. Oui. C'est ce que nous avons fait. Seule explication, n'est-ce pas ? »

La reine haussa un sourcil soigneusement taillé.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous jeter dans les cachots et de vous retirer l'enfant ?

— Je suis sûr qu'on peut parvenir à un accord, votre Majesté. C'était une erreur honnête.

— Comment se glisser à l'intérieur du Palais de Buckingham est une erreur, Docteur… quel est votre nom, sire ?

— Juste le Docteur. Honnêtement.

— Ce n'est pas un nom. C'est un titre qui doit être mérité pour être porté avec justesse. »

Elle le regarda :

« Avez-vous gagné le vôtre ou l'utilisez-vous également de manière inappropriée ? »

Le Docteur parut songeur :

« Et bien, ça dépend de votre définition de docteur, en fait. Je suis nul en chirurgie, mais très doué en médecine et généralement bon en sciences, je pense. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme, cependant. Université de Mars, classe de Zéro étoile Pomme 789. »

Il eut un grand sourire. La Reine Elizabeth sembla stupéfaite :

« Vous êtes vraiment fou, sire.

— Oh oui, c'est tout moi. Aussi fou que le chapelier ! »

Il afficha le même sourire.

« Êtes-vous donc apte à élever votre enfant, homme fou ? »

Le Docteur sembla amusé :

« C'est le mien, donc ça ne vous regarde pas.

— Sire Docteur, si vous et votre enfant voulez bien me suivre, j'aimerais vous parler dans un lieu plus privé. »

Elle désigna de la tête l'extrémité de la salle du trône :

« Par ici. »

Cela était sans doute formulé comme une requête, mais ça n'en était pas une. Le Docteur obéit avec plaisir, montrant joyeusement du doigt certaines choses à Harry dans un faible murmure alors que le garde de la Reine les suivait.

« Nous devons avoir atterri dans la salle du trône, Harry ! Pile au milieu de la salle ! Je me demande si nous verrons les salles d'état. J'espère pas les cachots. Ce serait vraiment déplaisant, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

— Est-ce que la reine est en colère ? » demanda Harry doucement.

Le Docteur sourit :

« Nan, pas en colère. Confuse et curieuse, peut-être, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en colère.

— Oh, okay. »

Harry bailla à son côté.

« Fatigué Papa. Je vais dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

Harry appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du Docteur et ferma les yeux. Le Docteur le déplaça pour le tenir devant lui, la tête glissant dans le creux entre son bras et sa poitrine. Harry soupira et se blottit contre lui, glissant son pouce dans sa bouche.

Le Docteur fit la grimace et le réinstalla en travers de sa poitrine avant de parler :

« D'accord Harry. Bonne nuit. Je te réveillerai s'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. »

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Harry ronflait doucement contre le torse du Docteur. Seul un enfant grandissant dans le TARDIS pouvait s'endormir alors qu'il était escorté par la reine et sa garde armée, songea le Docteur. Bon, il était certain que tous les nourrissons en étaient capables, et n'importe quel enfant fatigué également, il ne devait pas faire ces grandes affirmations. Il estima que c'était une part du rôle de parent de penser que son enfant était le plus spécial du monde.

Cela lui allait, pensa-t-il. Harry était vraiment le plus spécial, à ses yeux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

La reine les conduisit dans un salon confortable mais en aucune façon petit, et fit signe au Docteur de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry.

« L'enfant est jeune, je présume.

— Il a deux ans, environ. Plus ou moins. Dans la fourchette autour de deux ans. »

La reine cligna des yeux :

« Vous êtes un homme vraiment étrange, Docteur. »

Le Docteur sourit.

« Je suis curieuse. Vous apportez une boite bleue dans la salle du trône sans qu'aucun de mes gardes ne remarque quoi ce soit et en sortez avec un enfant. Quelle sorte d'homme êtes-vous, Docteur ? »

Le Docteur s'appuya dans sa chaise, bougeant Harry doucement jusqu'à ce que le bambin soit blotti sur ses genoux, le pouce dans la bouche. Le Docteur plaça une main dans le dos de Harry, sentant la respiration aller et venir. Il regarda la reine, qui les observait avec des yeux perçants.

« C'est un très bel enfant, dit-elle. Des couleurs inhabituelles par ici. Ses yeux sont vraiment verts. »

Le Docteur eut un sourire du coin des lèvres, comprenant la demande :

« Nous ne sommes pas d'ici, non. » confirma-t-il.

La reine hocha la tête, songeuse :

« Votre accent semble de Londres, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose dans votre voix. Je n'arrive pas à le placer.

— Je serais vraiment surpris si vous le pouviez, votre Majesté. Peu dans l'Univers le peuvent. »

Il eut un sourire mystérieux et elle fronça les sourcils :

« Que faisiez-vous dans ma salle du trône, Docteur ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivé là pour commencer ? Vous ne pouvez pas être arrivé par accident, c'est un des lieux les plus sérieusement surveillés d'Angleterre. »

Elle pencha la tête, l'observant avec considération :

« Et comment cette boite bleue est arrivée là ?

— Et bien, Elizabeth la première, je connaissais votre père. Un homme brutal. Il aimait cependant une bonne pinte. »

Il pencha la tête et regarda vraiment la reine :

« Vous étiez une petite chose. Votre maman vous a laissé avoir des fraises un soir. Votre visage était tout rouge, sourit-il. Vous adoriez mon tournevis sonique. Vous n'arrêtiez pas d'appuyer sur les boutons. »

Il baissa les yeux vers Harry :

« Pas très différente du petit Harry en fait. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils :

« Ce n'est pas possible. Vous… vous n'êtes pas très âgé, sire Docteur. Pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi-même, si je dois deviner. A quelle sorte de jeu êtes-vous en train de jouer ? Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de moi. »

Ses mains se serrèrent dans sa robe. Son visage commençait à pâlir et rougir à différents endroits. Elle avait hérité le feu de son père, nota le Docteur, mais elle le contrôlait beaucoup beaucoup mieux que lui.

« Je n'ai pas toujours la même apparence, Elizabeth. En réalité, c'est la première fois que je viens ici avec ce visage. »

Il sembla songeur :

« Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois, en fait. Je reviendrai peut-être. Qui sait, sourit-il.

— Vous êtes un homme étrange. Il y a eu un Docteur, une fois, il y a longtemps. Mon père l'a jeté dans la Tour [ndlt : de Londres, une prison à l'époque] pour insubordination, mais il s'est envolé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils :

« Mais c'était il y a longtemps et cet homme était très très vieux.

— Premier visage, j'ai bien peur. J'étais jeune, impulsif. Et votre père avait enfermé mon TARDIS là-bas. C'était le meilleur moyen de la retrouver. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, Elizabeth la reine scrutant le Docteur sans-nom avec son enfant et sa voix étrange et ses phrases à rallonge et ses manières bizarres. L'enfant endormi sur ses genoux, complètement inconscient du monde autour et faisant la sieste avec son pouce dans la bouche, lui semblait étrange. En sa présence, les parents cherchaient à montrer leurs enfants sous leur meilleur jour. Alertes, intelligents, souriants. Le Docteur avait laissé son fils s'endormir en se moquant de qui elle était. Cela la déstabilisait et elle essayait de reprendre pied.

« Ce TARDIS… C'est le nom de la boite bleue que vous avez amenée dans la salle du trône, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur sembla satisfait :

« Oui, oui c'est ça. Je savais que vous aviez l'intelligence de votre famille.

— Qu'est donc exactement cette boite, ce TARDIS ? Cela ressemble à un petit conteneur et cela dit que ça appartient à la police. L'avez-vous volé à cette police ? »

Le Docteur sourit, amusé :

« Pas vraiment. Bien que je l'ai volée. Empruntée, plutôt. Peu importe, c'est du passé. Juste arrêté pour montrer à Harry l'Angleterre du 16ème siècle. Il aime les châteaux et les rois et reines. Fasciné par la royauté. Quand il se réveillera, il va probablement vous harceler de questions et vous demander s'il peut s'asseoir sur votre trône et porter la couronne ou je ne sais quoi. »

Il regarda l'enfant avec affection.

Elizabeth sembla légèrement choquée :

« Mais… Il est si jeune. Il est à peine assez âgé pour parler et marcher, et encore moins pour avoir une conversation intelligente. »

Ah, l'époque où les enfants devaient être vus et pas entendus. Le Docteur avait oublié à quel point les enfants étaient sous-estimés par les adultes de leur temps. Les humains, toujours en contradiction. Ignorez l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez âgé pour prendre des responsabilités, et sermonnez l'adulte parce qu'il ne connaît pas assez bien ses responsabilités.

« Harry est plutôt différent, j'imagine, de la plupart des enfants que vous avez rencontrés. J'oserais dire qu'il vous ressemble assez lorsque vous étiez enfant. Saviez-vous que j'ai tenu toute une conversation en français avec vous alors que vous aviez à peine quatre ans ? J'étais très impressionné. Les femmes du 16ème siècle reçoivent rarement autant d'attention pour leur éducation en dehors de ces pratiques considérées comme acceptables. Vous étiez une enfant étonnamment brillante. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils à ces paroles. Elle se souvenait d'un homme parlant avec elle alors qu'elle était enfant. Il était drôle, habillé dans un étrange costume avec une sorte d'aliment attaché, et il avait toujours le sourire. C'était étrange, mais il lui avait parlé comme à une adulte, et n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle gênait. Cela avait été un des plus beaux jours de sa jeune vie, être prise aussi au sérieux par un adulte qui n'était pas un membre de sa maisonnée, tout particulièrement après qu'elle fut recalée de son rang d'héritière au trône.

« Sire Docteur, c'était il y a de nombreuses années et un autre homme. Il avait un aliment accroché à son plastron. C'était assez frappant, mais vous ne pouvez pas être cet homme. Vous n'êtes pas lui. »

Le Docteur sourit de ce sourire amusé qui signifiait qu'il vous laissait votre rêve mais qu'il avait raison et vous devriez peut-être le croire aussi. C'était un sourire étrange, pensa la reine. Elle repensa à ses impressions au sujet de cet homme longtemps auparavant. C'était un souvenir brumeux, quelque part dans le jardin de sa maison de Hatfield, à une époque chaotique et pas toujours heureuse. Son tuteur de français, Jean Belmain, l'avait laissée sortir plus tôt pour jouer, et un étrange homme marchait le long du chemin avec une jeune femme, discutant de quelque chose dont elle ne se rappelait pas.

Il s'était arrêté quand il l'avait vue et lui avait parlé comme si elle était une adulte. Elle sortait juste de ses leçons de français et lui avait donc automatiquement répondu en français. L'homme eut un sourire ravi et lui parla en français avec enthousiasme pendant un moment. Elle avait même appris des mots nouveaux, et il lui avait montré comment faire un sifflet à partir d'un brin d'herbe et comment tresser des fleurs en un bracelet, avant de lui en donner un à elle et à sa compagne, une fille dont elle ne pouvait se souvenir du nom. Il s'était présenté comme étant le Docteur. Tout comme cet homme venait de le faire.

Et il l'avait frappée comme étant étrange même à son jeune âge. Il était un souvenir qui, peu importe les années passées, ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle l'avait rencontré l'espace de deux heures, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il avait refusé de s'effacer de sa mémoire, un objet stationnaire dans un océan de changement. Mais, ce Docteur pouvait-il être l'homme étrange de son enfance ? Et comment ? Il était différent, plus grand avec des cheveux bruns en pointe et des yeux bruns, avec un costume bleu et un pantalon et une longue veste marron. Il n'y avait pas d'aliment sur sa personne.

« Docteur, je ne comprends pas. Si vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être, comment est-ce possible ? Vous n'avez pas la même apparence. J'ai vieilli de vingt-deux ans dans l'intervalle et vous… vous êtes différent. Ce n'est possible d'aucune manière imaginable. Aucun humain ne peut faire de telles choses. »

Elle s'arrêta à ses propres mots, et regarda plus attentivement le Docteur :

« Êtes-vous humain ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Le Docteur n'avait pas dit un mot alors que la reine réfléchissait sur son impossibilité. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente, qu'elle atteindrait finalement la bonne conclusion, ou s'en rapprocherait suffisamment pour que ce ne soit pas dur pour lui de remplir les détails. Il la regarda étudier tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle était une femme intelligente, elle avait dirigé un empire pendant quarante-cinq ans. Donc, quand elle le regarda finalement avec de grands yeux, lui demandant s'il était humain, le sourire qui s'étira sur son visage était sincèrement satisfait.

« Je savais que vous trouveriez. Pile poil. Un cerveau épatant que vous avez là. Une jeune femme étonnamment intelligente. Tout ce dont vous aviez besoin était un peu de temps, et vous arrivez droit à la bonne réponse. »

Elle le regarda, clignant des yeux :

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Docteur. Vous avez pris grand soin de ne pas répondre à ma question. C'est un des détournements les plus talentueux que j'ai jamais vu, et j'ai siégé au conseil du trésor de nombreuses fois. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire poli et le Docteur haussa les épaules, pas particulièrement inquiet :

« Bien, vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas humain. Loin de là, » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Harry :

« Et votre enfant, Docteur ? Est-il humain ?

— Il est principalement humain, je suppose. Bien qu'avec Harry ce soit difficile à dire. C'est toujours la question de savoir ce qu'on considère humain, en fait. La morale ? La génétique ? L'éthique ? L'imprévisibilité ? Humain est un terme si intéressant à employer. Je vous ai toujours trouvés fascinants. Toujours changeant, défiant l'univers, la vision de ce qu'une espèce intelligente peut faire, peut atteindre. Les limites du bien et du ma…

— Vous radotez, Docteur. Est-ce quelque chose que vous faites souvent ? »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux à l'interruption. Cela ne lui arrivait plus souvent d'être interrompu, mais c'était également rare qu'il soit avec une personne comme Elizabeth I. Harry aimait habituellement l'écouter, autant que possible et souvent pendant un long moment, posant des questions au fur et à mesure.

« Et bien, de temps en temps. Je veux dire, quand il y a quelque chose à dire, j'aime parler. Et Harry aime écouter. Très bonne oreille. Il pose les meilleures questions, vraiment. Il sait le nom d'au moins douze des galaxies les plus visitées de l'univers, les quinze planètes les plus populaires pour les vacances, et quelques dizaines d'étoiles et… »

Le Docteur s'interrompit :

« Désolé, je radote à nouveau. »

Il sourit.

« Vous êtes un homme vraiment étrange, Docteur. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous restiez un moment. Votre boite bleue, le TARDIS, c'est votre moyen de transport, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Un moyen de transport des plus inhabituels. Ça doit être vraiment tout petit à l'intérieur, pour vous et votre enfant, Harry. Nous pouvons vous mettre à disposition des chambres pour toute la durée de votre séjour. »

Elle le dévisagea, attendant une réponse. Cela ressemblait à une offre, mais le Docteur pouvait entendre l'ordre caché et bien qu'il puisse refuser, et la reine le laisserait certainement partir, cela serait intéressant de rester un moment sur place. Et Harry adorerait ça. Il avait toujours aimé la royauté et les personnes connues et de voir des choses qui brillent, presque autant qu'il aimait courir et poser des questions.

« Certainement, pourquoi pas ? J'apprécierais un peu de repos et Harry aimerait également. Pas longtemps, pensez-vous, mais ça me conviendrait pour un petit moment, je suppose. »

Il secoua doucement Harry pour le réveiller et attendit que des yeux verts ensommeillés se posent sur lui :

« Papa. Il se passe quelque chose d'amusant ? » demanda-t-il, ses mots embrouillés par le sommeil et le réveil récent.

Le Docteur sourit :

« En effet. Que penses-tu de rester dans un palais un petit moment ? Avec une reine et tout ? »

Harry se redressa brusquement, ses yeux grands ouverts et la bouche béante :

« Vraiment ? On peut rester ? Je peux m'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil sur laquelle s'assied la reine ? »

La reine s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant Harry :

« Petit…

— Harry. Mon nom est Harry. » dit-il fermement.

La reine sourit :

« Harry, donc. Ton père dit que tu es intelligent. J'ai un tuteur qui adorerait t'apprendre des choses, et s'il dit que tu travailles bien, je te laisserai peut-être t'asseoir sur le trône. Le grand fauteuil. » expliqua-t-elle.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et il regarda le Docteur :

« Est-ce que je peux, papa ? S'il te plaît ? »

Le Docteur rit :

« Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr que ce sera intéressant, d'apprendre de ce tuteur. »

Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Harry :

« Il faut juste que tu te souviennes, Harry, que tu ne peux pas lui parler du futur. »

Harry hocha la tête, bien que le Docteur savait qu'il devrait probablement expliquer quelques choses de toute façon. Harry adorait parler et raconter à quiconque voulait bien l'écouter n'importe quoi.

Harry se tourna vers la reine :

« Okay ! Vous promettez que si je travaille bon, je peux m'asseoir sur votre fauteuil, le trône ? »

Harry essaya ce mot nouveau avec assurance.

« Si tu travailles bien, Harry, je promets.

— Si je travaille bien. » se corrigea Harry.

Elizabeth sourit :

« Tu apprends vite. Roger sera ravi d'avoir un élève aussi apte, et un aussi jeune sera un plaisir pour lui. Il a une faiblesse pour les esprits brillants. »

Elle sourit à Harry, qui la regarda avec curiosité :

« Est-ce que votre nom est Reine ? » demanda-t-il.

Elizabeth rit :

« Non, c'est mon titre. Mon nom est Elizabeth, jeune Harry.

— Oh. Okay. Eliz… Eliza… Eliza…

— Elizabeth, » énonça-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle apprenait à cet enfant son véritable nom plutôt que "votre majesté".

Cela devait être cette rencontre non conventionnelle, supposa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait un visiteur d'un autre monde, et l'enthousiasme évident de Harry pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait faisait chaud au coeur. Harry fronça les sourcils et essaya le mot doucement avant de dire, avec confiance :

« Elizabeth. Elizabeth. J'aime votre nom, il sonne chouette. » dit-il.

Elizabeth sourit et tendit sa main en se levant. Harry lança un coup d'oeil vers le Docteur, cherchant son approbation, avant de gigoter pour descendre des genoux de son père et se dresser maladroitement sur ses jambes. Il marcha jusqu'à la jeune reine, dont il prit la main avec un sourire ravi :

« Vous avez de belles mains, Elizabeth. » dit-il.

Elizabeth eut un sourire enchanté :

« Et tu es un enfant impertinent, Harry.

— Impertinent. Dire ce qu'on pense même quand on ne doit pas. C'est bon si je vous dis que vous avez de belles mains ?

— Oui, oui, c'est bon Harry. Est-ce que tu veux rencontrer Roger ? Il va adorer te rencontrer. »

Harry hocha la tête, jeta un regard vers le Docteur qui le regardait avec un sourire affectueux sur le visage, toujours avachi dans le grand fauteuil qu'il s'était accaparé :

« Tu viens Papa ?

— Oui, oui, je suis juste derrière toi et Elizabeth. »

Harry hocha la tête et commença à avancer en tirant la main de Elizabeth, avec toute l'impatience de la jeunesse et de l'énergie. Elizabeth sourit et se laissa entraîner par Harry :

« Jeune Harry, sais-tu où nous allons ? »

Harry la regarda, avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire. Il ressemblait étonnamment à son père à ce moment-là.

« Nan ! Mais nous allons quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la tira et elle suivit avec un rire tintant. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas ainsi bousculée dans ses habitudes, et c'était rafraîchissant. Le Docteur suivit derrière son enfant en vadrouille et la reine d'Angleterre. Cela s'annonçait une aventure intéressante.

Harry fut rapidement connu de tout Buckingham Palace. Cela faisait à peine trois jours, et pourtant la vision du petit garçon brun dans ses étranges vêtements était quelque chose de courant dans les couloirs, la bibliothèque, les salles vides et la salle du trône. Il s'asseyait sur les genoux de la reine quand elle recevait des visiteurs, les écoutant attentivement et demandant occasionnellement la définition de mots qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Elizabeth, dit-il, interrompant le bon conseiller local, qui semblait choqué de l'absence complète de révérence de l'enfant. Que veut dire 'inha… inhab… inhab…' »

Il fit une pause, essayant de dire le mot correctement.

« Inhabitable ? » dit doucement Elizabeth.

Elle appréciait les questions innocentes du garçon.

« Oui. Inhabitable. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Ça veut dire que personne ne peut plus vivre dans cet endroit. Habituellement parce que ce n'est pas sûr et les gens peuvent être blessés. »

Harry hocha solennellement la tête :

« Donc les personnes dont parle M. Jacob n'ont pas de maison ?

— Pas pour le moment. C'est pour ça qu'il est là. Il demande de l'aide. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Parce que vous êtes la reine et vous aidez les gens, c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est ça. »

Elle renvoya M. Jacob au service du trésor pour obtenir de l'argent pour le quartier pauvre de Londres qui s'était effondré. Elle commença à prévoir un moyen pour les pauvres de recevoir de l'aide et ne de pas seulement rester dans les rues, affamés.

Roger Ascham, son ancien tuteur, n'avait fait que des louanges sur le jeune garçon. Harry était intelligent, savait s'exprimer et il comprenait les leçons comme s'il respirait les livres de cours. Il lisait avec la capacité d'un enfant bien plus âgé que lui et ses connaissances en mathématiques étaient époustouflantes. Il semblait absorber tout ce qu'on lui donnait à faire et il en voulait toujours plus. Il adorait les histoires d'âmes aventureuses et se réjouissait de tout ce qui était fantastique. Roger avait demandé à la reine où elle avait trouvé le garçon. Elizabeth lui avait répondu qu'il ne la croirait pas, avant de sourire mystérieusement.

Le Docteur avait une conversation fascinante. Elizabeth rêvait de rencontrer un homme qui la traiterait comme une égale, plutôt que de se prosterner à ses pieds ou de la traiter avec condescendance et mépris. Le Docteur appréciait avidement leurs discussions et la mettait au défi. Ses vues sur le monde, la philosophie, ou la religion avec lesquelles elle avait grandi. Il était un être d'une autre planète, un visiteur de cette Terre, mais il semblait parfois si humain. Il tenait Harry comme n'importe quel parent le ferait, près de lui et protecteur. Il gardait un oeil sur lui, s'assurait que Harry était toujours avec quelqu'un, que ce soit lui-même, Roger ou Elizabeth. Harry était doué pour leur échapper mais le Docteur ne le perdait jamais.

Et il était un génie. Elizabeth avait déjà entendu ce terme auparavant. Il avait été utilisé pour elle par Roger et William quand elle était enfant. Elle se sentait à présent comme une enfant en parlant avec le Docteur. Une enfant qui savait très peu, aux pieds d'un vieux maître sage qui avait la connaissance du monde au bout de ses doigts. Il ne la traitait jamais comme une enfant, cependant. Il posait ses lunettes sur son nez et jouait aux échecs avec elle alors qu'ils parlaient d'humanité, d'éthique, de morale ou de religion.

Il croyait au Temps, à sa constance. Comment il serait toujours là, peut-être pas de la manière dont le connaissait Elizabeth, avec des Minutes, des Secondes et des Heures, mais il existerait toujours. Il croyait que les humains cherchaient toujours le bien, même s'ils faisaient des choses horribles. Il croyait que tout changeait et tout avançait vers un point inéluctable quelque part, et que même si tout avait une fin, quelque chose de nouveau commencerait. Il avait une foi dans l'univers que Elizabeth ne pouvait trouver en elle en sa propre religion. C'était inspirant.

Car pour toutes ses connaissances et sa sagesse, il ne rabaissait jamais ses croyances. Il l'écoutait toujours attentivement et prenait en compte ce qu'elle disait et ne lui disait jamais qu'elle se trompait. Il lui donnait plutôt un autre point de vue et la laissait décider, lui donnant une autre option si elle le voulait. C'était rafraîchissant.

Si Elizabeth était honnête avec elle-même, et elle essayait toujours de l'être, dans la sécurité de son esprit, elle était en train de tomber un peu amoureuse du Docteur. Le mystère, le calme, la connaissance infinie. Son enfant adorable et son adoration protectrice de Harry. Sa franchise et sa clarté. Le fait qu'il la traitait comme une égale, une intellectuelle à part entière à admirer. Ce n'était pas difficile de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais elle pouvait également dire qu'il ne lui appartenait pas, et que ce n'était pas lui qu'il lui fallait.

Ils étaient dans le palais depuis une semaine et demie. Harry s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Roger Ascham, il adorait le trône et s'y asseoir avec Elizabeth et écouter les gens parler de leurs problèmes. Il aimait la bibliothèque et courir partout avec les serviteurs et il adorait les cuisines. Parfois, il s'asseyait pendant les discussions du soir de Elizabeth et du Docteur et les regardait jouer en écoutant le Docteur lui expliquer les règles.

Cela faisait deux semaines et demie quand le Docteur afficha ce regard que Elizabeth savait signifier qu'il voulait partir. Il n'était pas homme à se poser, à moins d'avoir une très très bonne raison. Il devenait agité, bien que Harry s'amuse beaucoup, et il se préparait à partir. Elizabeth pouvait le dire rien qu'en le regardant. Leur dernière nuit avant son départ, elle s'approcha de lui et plaça un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Il sembla stupéfait.

« Vous partez ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Il n'aurait pas pu paraître plus choqué :

« Vous savez ?

— Docteur, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente que vous, mais j'ai discuté avec vous pendant deux semaines. Vous n'êtes pas habitué à rester aussi longtemps quelque part. Vous avez laissé faire si longtemps à cause de Harry, mais vous êtes prêt à partir. Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste vous dire au revoir, avant que vous disparaissiez. »

Elle hésita, paraissant toute la jeunesse de ses vingt-cinq ans plutôt que la personne la plus puissante en Angleterre :

« Et je voulais vous dire merci.

— Merci ? Pour quoi ? »

Elizabeth sourit :

« Cela peut vous sembler étrange, mais la plupart des personnes ici sont encore incertaines sur la façon de me traiter. Soit elles essaient trop de ''lécher les bottes'' (elle dit l'expression avec un léger amusement, l'ayant apprise du Docteur un peu plus tôt dans la semaine), soit elles sont trop occupées à penser que je suis toujours un jeune enfant, incapable de marcher seule. Vous m'avez traitée comme une adulte avec ma propre personnalité. C'est rafraîchissant. J'ai beaucoup apprécié. »

Elle sourit, faisant apparaître ses fossettes :

« Et je crois que j'ai un léger faible pour vous, Docteur. Vous êtes si facile à aimer. »

Ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Oh… euh… bien. J'oublie toujours combien vous êtes directe, majesté, sourit le Docteur. Je dois vous remercier pour toutes ces parties d'échec, pour avoir laissé Harry s'asseoir avec vous et apprendre de votre tuteur et vous-même. Peu à votre position le feraient.

— Je me suis souvenue d'un homme au visage aimable avec un légume accroché à ses vêtements, qui a parlé pendant des heures en français à une fille de quatre ans. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour de la gentillesse que vous m'avez montrée, Docteur. »

Le Docteur lui sourit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser doucement, juste une légère pression de lèvres à lèvres.

« Merci, alors, pour avoir retourné la gentillesse de ce vieil homme envers mon enfant. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Elizabeth rougit légèrement.

« Vous reviendrez nous rendre visite à nouveau, Docteur ? Un jour ? »

Le Docteur afficha un demi-sourire :

« Je peux toujours essayer, Elizabeth, Reine d'Angleterre. Mais je ne peux rien promettre. »

La reine soupira, faisant glisser ses mains le long de sa robe délicatement brocardée, et recula :

« Je pense que je vais devoir me contenter d'espérer alors, Docteur. J'espère vous revoir un jour, ainsi que Harry. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il deviendra adulte. Il sera une personne merveilleuse. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire :

« Et j'espère qu'il contrôlera mieux son petit don spécial. La première fois que j'ai du expliquer pourquoi le plafond de la salle du trône ressemblait à un ciel nocturne était amusante. La dixième fut avec un sourcil levé en direction d'un Harry souriant. Je lui ai fait rectifier ça cet après-midi. »

Le Docteur sembla gêné. Il n'avait pas réalisé.

« Alors mes excuses pour le comportement aberrant de mon fils, votre majesté. Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

La reine sourit avant de hocher la tête en direction de la porte :

« J'ai demandé à Roger d'amener Harry ici. Il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je vous souhaite bon voyage, Docteur. Vous protégerez Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous-même. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Bien sûr. »

Harry se précipita dans la pièce droit vers les jambes du Docteur, babillant :

« PAPA ! Papa ! Roger a dit que les Romains se battaient dans le Col… col… Colisée où les gens étaient sur des bateaux sur terre et ils le rempliraient d'eau ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir ? S'il te plaît ? »

Le Docteur eut un sourire affectueux :

« Peut-être, Harry. Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas au revoir à Elizabeth et Roger, d'accord ? »

Harry regarda le Docteur, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés.

« On part maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Harry soupira :

« Okay. C'est le moment de partir. »

Il fut reposé gentiment par terre et il marcha vers son tuteur. Roger le regarda.

« Bye bye Roger. J'ai aimé apprendre des choses de vous. Les poèmes étaient très amusants ! J'ai adoré Baewolf ! »

Roger sourit :

« Vous avez été un plaisir à enseigner, Harry. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous reveniez un jour. »

Il se pencha pour serrer Harry dans ses bras. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth :

« Roger dit que je dois vous appeler Votre Majesté mais ça sonne bizarre. J'aime Elizabeth. »

Elizabeth se pencha et souleva Harry dans ses bras :

« C'est bon si tu m'appelles Elizabeth, Harry.

— D'accord. Bye bye Elizabeth. J'ai beaucoup aimé m'asseoir avec vous quand les gens venaient vous parler. Et vous avez toujours expliqué les mots pour moi. Vous allez me manquer.

— Toi aussi, Harry. Amuse-toi bien, Harry, et fais attention. D'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire :

« Peut-être que nous reviendrons. Le TARDIS aime toujours quand je suis heureux, donc peut-être un jour. »

Il sourit et regarda son père :

« C'est bon, papa, on peut y aller. »

Le Docteur prit Harry des bras de Elizabeth et sourit à la reine avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Elizabeth et son ancien tuteur derrière.

Ils entendirent quelques minutes plus tard les sons du TARDIS à travers les couloirs vides et Elizabeth sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Le Docteur et son petit garçon allaient lui manquer.

Le Docteur regarda Harry, qui était assis dans sa chaise.

« Alors, prêt pour une nouvelle aventure, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry cria de joie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici la fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notes de l'auteur :

La personnalité de Elizabeth I est basée sur son enfance et son adolescence. Elle était une enfant prodigieuse et intelligente, qui parlait couramment 6 langues à l'âge de onze ans. Elle apparaît dans un épisode de Docteur Who (saison 3) et l'auteur a voulu montrer leur première rencontre.

La capacité de Harry à bien parler est basée sur la propre enfance de l'auteur, qui avait l'habitude déconcertante de parler en phrases complètes et histoires élaborées avant ses 2 ans.

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

Si Kuroi in a Black Hole ajoute des précisions sur ses chapitres, je les ajouterai en fin de chapitre, comme je viens de le faire.

Sinon, merci à tous pour vos favoris, vos alertes et vos commentaires !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Chaos.  : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon style, mais je dois surtout remercier pour ça l'excellente qualité du texte original ;)

A bientôt !


	4. Où le Docteur rencontre des ennuis

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 9

Chapitre 4 : Où le Docteur rencontre des ennuis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur était excité. Ils venaient juste de repartir pour l'anniversaire de Harry de la Plate-forme de Loisir de Emerald Sky, et il avait quelque chose de spécial prévu pour Harry. Il y avait cette planète qu'il aimait bien, une qu'il ne visitait pas aussi souvent qu'il aimerait, mais il y emmènerait Harry à présent. Les cristaux mouvants de la planète de Cryoth dans la Galaxie Salésienne étaient une merveille à observer, les Cryothéens, des êtres profondément gentils avec les bras et les portes grands ouverts.

Le TARDIS, qui fonctionnait plus délicatement maintenant qu'il y avait un petit enfant à bord, atterrit avec un léger rebond.

« Nous y voilà, Harry ! Cryoth, la planète des pierres qui marchent ! Viens donc, c'est parti ! »

Le Docteur lança un Harry rieur dans ses bras et sortit du TARDIS, verrouillant les portes alors qu'ils partaient.

« Des pierres qui marchent ? Vraiment Papa ? »

Harry l'observa curieusement. Le Docteur sourit et se lança immédiatement dans son discours préparé sur la nouvelle planète sur laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir :

« Une race très intéressante, les Cryothéens. Des êtres de cristal dont la vie vient du coeur de la planète, irradiant depuis son centre. Le flux d'énergie est remarquable, tous les dix ans, et donc la création de la nouvelle génération est simultanée et la mort de la plus vieille génération suit dans la foulée du flux d'énergie. Extrêmement pacifiques, la plupart du temps, bien qu'ils soient connus pour devenir dangereux s'ils sont menacés. Ils sont très protecteurs envers leurs membres les plus jeunes, et prennent des mesures extrêmes pour que rien de mal ne leur arrive. »

Harry hocha la tête. Le Docteur savait qu'il ne comprenait pas tout et il répondrait à toutes les questions que pouvait avoir Harry.

« Cryothéens ? C'est bien ça papa ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Absolument.

— Donc, les Cryothéens sont gentils, c'est ça ? Et ils aiment les enfants ?

— Toujours correct, Harry. Brillant. »

Harry lui fit un sourire lumineux alors qu'ils marchaient le long du promontoire rocheux, suivant le chemin.

« Juste là, Harry. Regarde autour de toi. Tout ça, c'est la maison des Cryothéens. »

En effet, leurs environs étaient intéressants et différents. La pierre était d'un argent brillant et étincelant et commençait à former les creux et courbes d'une ville.

« Cette pierre est inanimée. Le flux d'énergie n'active pas de vie à l'intérieur, et donc les Cryothéens s'en servent comme fondations pour leurs cités. Ils ont un lien avec la pierre, et leur utilisation comme blocs de construction est plus naturelle. Ah, regarde le portail ! »

En effet, devant se dressait un immense portail les surplombant, fait de la même pierre d'argent brillant. Les portes étaient fermées, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du Docteur. Les portes n'avaient jamais été fermées lors de ses visites précédentes. Deux gardes se tenaient devant, que le Docteur pointa à Harry.

« Tu vois les pierres plus claires et plus petites de chaque côté de la porte ? Ce sont les Cryothéens. Très pacifiques, la plupart du temps. Je n'ai jamais vu les portes fermées avant cependant, donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe. »

Harry pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de son père et fronça les sourcils :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur eut un geste entre la négation et le hochement de tête :

« Quelque chose… quelque chose cloche. »

Il s'arrêta, il savait qu'il devait faire demi-tour mais ne pouvait pas. Les Cryothéens étaient pacifiques, accueillants. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas du tout. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui, sans doute par imitation. Il se redressa et avança vers le portail.

Ils arrivèrent au portail sans inquiétude mais une fois là, les Cryothéens se levèrent et un marcha vers eux, une lumière intérieure pulsant doucement :

« Qui vient devant les Portes ? »

La majuscule à ''Portes'' était évidente. Le Docteur sourit :

« Je suis le Docteur, et voici Harry. Je voulais juste lui montrer votre belle cité… »

Il s'interrompit, peu certain :

« Pourquoi votre portail est fermé ? »

On aurait presque pu voir les Cryothéens cligner des yeux, s'ils avaient des yeux faciles à discerner.

« Comment celui qui vient à Cryoth peut-il ignorer l'invasion des Tueurs de Pierre ? Ceux qui viennent des étoiles et convoitent notre Coeur pour sa puissance sont forts. Nous fermons nos portes pour nous protéger. »

La créature de pierre se pencha plus près d'eux :

« Vous ne semblez pas être un tueur de pierre. Votre petit est aussi inconnu. Êtes-vous des amis des tueurs de pierre ? »

Le Docteur secoua la tête :

« Non, non, rien à voir. Nous sommes juste des touristes, en réalité. Maintenant, qui sont ces tueurs de pierre ? D'où viennent-ils ? »

L'alarme ''Danger'' du Docteur se déclencha, et il sentit son sang battre un peu plus fort. C'était quelque chose dont il était resté éloigné trop longtemps, aider les plus faibles. Les mains de Harry se serrèrent sur sa manche et il garda une partie de son cerveau pour l'inquiétude. Il devait ramener Harry au TARDIS, partir. Harry était encore trop jeune pour être impliqué dans ces situations. Mais son sang battait. Ces êtres pacifiques étaient en danger et il pouvait faire quelque chose pour les aider. Harry… Les Anciens auraient un endroit sûr où Harry pourrait rester. Ils protégeaient férocement leurs jeunes.

« Nous ne savons pas. Ils sont venus dans des vaisseaux de métal, avec des armes qui tiraient différentes sortes de lumières. Ils ont détruit la moitié d'une cité avant que nous réalisions qu'ils étaient venus pour nous tuer. Maintenant nous nous fortifions. Nous devons protéger le Coeur. »

Les Portes s'ouvrirent légèrement.

« Docteur, veuillez vous mettre vous et votre enfant à l'abri des murs. C'est la cité la plus ancienne et la plus forte. Elle nous a protégés pendant de nombreux cycles. Je vais informer notre Ancien de votre arrivée. Il veut savoir qui entre dans la cité, pour qu'il puisse les accueillir correctement et les avertir des dangers. »

Le Garde ouvrit le portail suffisamment grand pour leur permettre de passer.

« Le Dôme est l'endroit où le conseil se rassemble, et où les Anciens seront. Veuillez vous diriger là-bas. »

Un long bras pointa le large cercle s'élevant au dessus de la masse des bâtiments.

Le Docteur hocha la tête et se faufila à travers le Portail, tenant Harry tout près de lui.

Les Cryothéens n'allaient pas dans l'espace, ils étaient trop liés au sol. Ils avaient besoin de leur Coeur, qui leur donnait la vie. Le centre de leur monde. Mais ils connaissaient l'espace et les planètes, et ils accueillaient les voyageurs avec hospitalité dans leurs cités. Ils écoutaient les récits d'endroits et de peuples lointains, et donnaient à ceux qui partaient des cadeaux et des souvenirs émerveillés. Ils étaient une race gentille et pacifique, une des plus ouvertes d'esprit de l'univers. Pour cela, ils auraient toujours une place particulière dans son coeur. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas en tête de la liste des choses à voir de la plupart des gens. La nourriture offerte par les Cryothéens était adaptée aux Cryothéens, créée à partir d'ondes d'énergie à différentes fréquences pour différents buts. Les touristes devaient amener leur propre nourriture avec eux s'ils devaient rester un certain temps. Cependant, cela n'avait jamais empêché les Cryothéens de montrer leur généreuse hospitalité.

De découvrir qu'ils étaient à présent en danger d'être victimes d'un génocide parce que quelqu'un voulait utiliser leur Coeur comme source d'énergie ne lui convenait pas du tout. Harry restait silencieux, les mains agrippées au coupe-vent brun. Ils entrèrent dans la cité plus renfermés qu'ils ne l'étaient à leur arrivée, le Docteur troublé par ces nouvelles d'invasion et Harry nourri par ces émotions négatives.

La cité était aussi grande qu'elle l'avait toujours été, de grandes tours et des murs tout autour, hébergeant les familles et les entreprises qui faisaient fonctionner la ville. Cependant, à présent, un calme surnaturel avait envahi la structure de la cité, aucun de ses habitants ne parlant, riant ou faisant le moindre bruit. Il y avait quelques passants, mais la plupart marchaient rapidement, se dirigeant vers l'abri le plus proche, leur maison ou leur lieu de travail. La cité semblait déserte, mais les sentiments de ses habitants étaient pesants, étouffants dans leur peur et leur panique. Cela pesait lourdement sur la cité, et le Docteur n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Le Docteur tourna sur lui-même, regardant avec les sourcils froncés l'absence de gens.

« Où est tout le monde. La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, cette cité était bondée de Cryothéens, de bruits et de discussions, un brave touriste ou deux. Où est tout le monde ? »

Harry cacha son visage dans l'épaule du Docteur, frissonnant et refusant de regarder autour de lui.

« Harry ? Ça ne va pas ?

— Quelque chose de mauvais ici. Je n'aime pas ça. Sent mauvais. »

Harry secoua la tête rapidement contre l'épaule du Docteur comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Le Docteur regarda plus attentivement autour de lui à présent, tenant Harry près de lui. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas ramener Harry au TARDIS, il savait, au plus profond de ses coeurs battant dans sa poitrine, que Harry serait davantage protégé que ceux qui avaient voyagé avec lui auparavant, il s'en assurerait.

Le Docteur se dépêcha le long des rues en direction du large dôme au centre de la cité que le garde leur avait désigné. L'Hôtel de Ville, en équivalent Terrien. L'endroit où les décisions étaient prises et les lois votées, où quelqu'un pourrait savoir ce qui se passait.

Quelqu'un avait intérêt à savoir ce qui se passait.

Le Dôme était bien plus grand de près, assez grand pour contenir un certain nombre de 10, Downing Street plutôt confortablement. Cela convenait aux Cryothéens, puisqu'ils étaient plus grands que les humains en général. Les portes étaient fermées, une autre chose inhabituelle dans cette situation. Presque aucune porte n'était jamais fermée à Cryoth. Cela allait contre leur nature d'empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer quelque part.

Ce qui était aussi probablement pourquoi, quand ils furent envahis, ils prirent des mesures aussi drastiques. Cependant, ce comportement était inhabituel. Harry se pressa plus près contre le Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? »

Harry secoua simplement la tête et regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la porte en face d'eux. La porte qui s'était ouverte au moment où ils atteignirent la plus haute marche.

« Ah, et bien, au moins nous n'aurons pas à frapper. »

Ou à utiliser le tournevis sonique. Bien qu'il doute qu'il aurait ouvert la porte pour eux.

La pierre brillante utilisée pour les bâtiments ne l'était plus ici. Ici, la pierre était entièrement noire, si noire que la lumière alentours semblait être absorbée dans sa surface. C'était assez déstabilisant pour une personne normale, mais le Docteur trouvait ça assez fascinant. Suffisamment pour qu'il commence à vouloir attraper dans sa poche les lunettes qu'il y gardait, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait un enfant sur sa hanche et une force d'invasion qui menaçait la planète. Il soupira et se promit d'étudier la roche plus tard.

Il se tourna vers le Cryothéen qui avait ouvert la porte. Il (les Cryothéens avaient deux sexes, bien qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de se reproduire de la même façon que la plupart des espèces à deux sexes. Tous les dix ans, un nouveau genre naissait, et un cycle était ainsi créé. Il y avait peu de restriction sur ce que chaque sexe faisait, autre que la limite due à l'âge. Souvent, le gouvernement était entièrement masculin ou entièrement féminin du aux âges. Cette fois, c'était un mâle, ce qui était évident à cause de l'éclat nettement plus sombre de la couleur qu'il émettait.) était grand, plus grand que la plupart de sa race, signifiant ainsi son âge. Il avait vécu au delà de son temps venu pour retourner à la terre.

« Bienvenue, Docteur, à Cryoth. Je suis l'Ancien. Les gardes m'ont prévenu de votre arrivée, et j'espérais juste qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de plaisanter, bien que j'aurais aimé que votre visite soit moins troublée. Nous sommes actuellement en tourment avec un ennemi que nous n'avons jamais rencontré auparavant, et ils apportent uniquement mort et destruction. »

Le Cryothéen tendit un long bras fragile pour toucher Harry :

« Et vous amenez avec vous un jeune avec tant d'énergie dans son corps qu'il est presque un petit Coeur. »

Harry, qui s'était plaqué contre le Docteur, tendit lentement sa propre main pour toucher le Cryothéen. L'être de cristal froid et agréablement doux pulsa doucement. Harry gloussa.

« Il est spécial, Docteur. Je le garderai près de vous, ou nos ennemis pourraient le découvrir et le prendre à la place. »

Le Cryothéen faisait environ deux mètres soixante, plus ou moins, et sa grande carrure était compensée par les petits membres qui jaillissaient à différents endroits. Son visage avait deux points de couleur plus brillante, où le centre visuel était situé. A l'intérieur de son corps se trouvait une large masse tourbillonnante d'énergie bleue foncée, qui irradiait en petites veines dans l'ensemble du corps de cristal. Deux membres lui permettaient de tenir debout.

« Vous semblez familier. Je vous connais ? » dit le Docteur.

Le Cryothéen, qui s'était tourné pour les inviter à entrer dans le hall, hocha la tête :

« En effet, bien que vous aviez une apparence différente et que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un bébé. C'était au temps de la Grande Secousse, quand nombre de ma portée de ma création ont été détruits. Vous m'avez sauvé et ramené à la cité. Moi-même et deux de ma portée. Nous étions le peu de survivants de cette création. A présent, je suis le seul qui reste, maintenu en vie par notre Coeur pour aider contre cette invasion. Venez, Docteur, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un avec vos aptitudes et votre connaissance pour nous aider. Votre enfant peut jouer avec nos petits. Ceux qui sont fragiles sont gardés à l'intérieur du hall central, protégés de l'invasion. Lui aussi sera protégé. »

Le Docteur suivit, hochant la tête. Harry serait gardé en sécurité par les protections que les Cryothéens avaient mises en place autour de leurs jeunes, mais malgré ses précédentes pensées de cloîtrer Harry dans le sanctuaire intérieur, Harry avait réussi à s'échapper de déjà pas mal de tentatives assez créatives du Docteur pour le garder quelque part.

« Harry restera avec moi. Il est un peu trop intelligent pour son propre bien parfois, et il trouve habituellement un moyen de s'échapper de n'importe quelle aire de jeu créée pour le garder à l'intérieur. »

Harry donna un coup joyeux dans les côtes du Docteur :

« Je reste avec Papa ! Oui ! »

Et cela, en ce qui concernait le Docteur, validait la décision. Harry resterait avec lui. Le Cryothéen devant lui hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Ce n'était pas dans leurs intentions de perturber le jeune enfant.

« Et donc, quelle est la situation ? Pourquoi les portes sont fermées et verrouillées ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des portes fermées auparavant.

— La situation, Docteur, est dévastatrice. Notre principale Cité, Havre, a été détruite, ainsi que plusieurs de nos sites de création. Le plus grand est toujours caché profondément en dessous de cette cité, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit trouvé également. Ces envahisseurs, ces Tueurs de Pierre, sont infatigables dans leur quête. Ils demandent le Coeur et nous menacent de destruction si nous ne le leur donnons pas. Ils détruisent sans réflexion ni répit, et n'ont aucune merci, même quand ceux qu'ils attaquent sont sans défense envers eux. C'est ce qui conduit les autres dans leurs maisons loin de l'extérieur, et c'est pourquoi les portes sont fermées et barricadées. »

Le Cryothéen les avait conduit dans une grande chambre de pierre, d'une centaine de mètres de haut et peut-être deux fois plus grande en diamètre. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, la lumière émanait d'un point central.

Harry gloussa et tendit la main, agitant ses doigts. Des morceaux de la lumière tournoyante volèrent vers lui, éclairant son visage et ses mains d'un doux éclat bleu. Les Cryothéens dans la pièce le regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que celui qui les avait guidés là parle, émerveillé :

« Vous apportez un enfant puissant ici, Docteur. Vous avez raison de le garder avec vous. Comment fait-il ceci, si je peux me permettre ? »

Harry gloussa et agita ses doigts à nouveau, la lumière papillonnant entre eux comme un ver luisant joueur.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. La plupart de ceux de son peuple ne peuvent pas faire ça, surtout à son âge, mais il est… spécial. »

Le Cryothéen hocha la tête :

« C'est donc la raison pour laquelle il vous a été confié, Docteur. »

Les chuchotements dans la pièce s'éteignirent alors que leur guide approchait. Des murmures de ''Ancien'' le suivirent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre de la pièce et la lumière. Le Docteur suivit, Harry jouant toujours avec son nouvel ami. Quelques uns des autres tendirent des bras fragiles pour toucher le garçon, regardant le Docteur avant de le faire. Il leur donna la permission, et des petites mains touchèrent les bras ou le dos de Harry, faisant attention de ne toucher ni sa tête ni ses mains. Harry gloussa à chaque fois.

« Ça fait bizarre, Papa. Comme des ailes. »

Harry gloussa, mais laissa les bras de cristal l'approcher pour le toucher, et regarda la lumière jouer entre ses petits doigts. Le Docteur sourit. Harry était vraiment extraordinaire.

« Ici nous pouvons jeter un coup d'oeil à ces envahisseurs, pour savoir s'ils vous sont familiers, Docteur. Le Coeur peut nous donner des images de ces créatures. »

Tout autour de la pièce, les Cryothéens tendirent leurs bras pour se toucher les uns les autres, formant un large cercle.

« Demandons à notre Coeur. »

Un bourdonnement bas emplit la pièce, presque assez intense pour faire mal aux oreilles, mais pas assez fort. Harry pressa néanmoins ses mains sur ses oreilles, restant calme, mais avec une expression décidément mécontente sur le visage. Le Docteur regarda la lumière devant lui, observant attentivement ses profondeurs.

Puis, soudainement, il jura doucement.

« Vous connaissez ces créatures, Docteur ? » demanda l'Ancien, debout près de lui.

Le Docteur tourna un regard solennel vers le vieux Cryothéen :

« Oui. C'est une ancienne race, d'une planète détruite il y a longtemps. Ils n'ont pas été tués, même si j'avais pensé qu'ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle planète à coloniser. Ils ont toujours été d'avides voyageurs, peu portés sur la bataille. Pas quand je les connaissais. Ils pouvaient se battre, mais ils préféraient d'autres méthodes de résistance. Je ne comprends pas, cependant, ils n'ont jamais été des combattants. J'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient continué leur route et trouvé une autre planète. »

Le Docteur regarda l'image dans la lumière.

Les créatures n'étaient pas grandes, bien qu'elles étaient aussi minces que des brindilles. Avec quatre bras et quatre jambes, elles ressemblaient à de grands lézards, à part pour le visage clairement humanoïde. Long et ovale, avec de grands yeux et une large bouche, leur visage était plutôt exotique. Mais le pistolet à pompe qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le paraissait. Et avec deux queues pour assurer leur équilibre, les créatures paraissaient agiles et rapides. Plus rapides que le pas lent et tranquille des Cryothéens.

« Que sont-ils, Docteur ? Pourquoi nous détruisent-ils s'ils sont pacifiques ? »

La note de confusion dans la voix de l'Ancien était évidente.

« Je peux seulement deviner qu'après la destruction de Hymnero, leur monde, les survivants ont en effet cherché une nouvelle planète, mais ont trouvé peu dans l'univers qui ne soit pas destruction ou mort. L'univers est un endroit magnifique, mais aussi rempli de peuples et de créatures qui veulent détruire. Les Narionuits ont du répondre d'abord en défense, puis ont commencé à attaquer. Ils ont besoin d'une certaine fluctuation d'énergie pour faire fonctionner leurs appareils, et Hymnero était pleine de cette ressource. Mais avec elle partie, ils ont du chercher ailleurs. Il semble que Cryoth soit juste une étape de leur route, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient allés bien plus loin sur le chemin de la destruction que quiconque aurait pu le prédire. »

Il observa attentivement la créature affichée.

Harry rebondit avec impatience sur sa hanche :

« Jouer, Papa ! Je veux jouer avec les petits Cryothéens ! S'il te plaît ? »

Harry battit des jambes et montra les petits cristaux bougeant lentement dans un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient dans son champ de vision, donc le Docteur posa Harry par terre pour qu'il puisse les rejoindre.

« Tu restes en vue, Harry, OK ?

— OK papa ! »

Puis, sur des jambes assurées, il courut les rejoindre dans leur jeu de pierres colorées. L'Ancien suivit le regard du Docteur, émettant une pulsation joyeuse de lumière :

« C'est un enfant spécial, Docteur. Humain, en apparence, mais avec tant de pouvoir. C'est étonnant qu'il puisse tout contenir. »

L'Ancien se tourna pour regarder directement le Docteur :

« Vous savez qu'il peut avoir un jour des difficultés pour le contrôler, et qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre ? »

Le Docteur sembla sombre :

« Les Gardiens de la Forêt de Hadroona m'ont donné un avertissement similaire, et ils m'ont aussi donné un cadeau pour lui, quand le temps sera venu. J'espère seulement que l'inévitable ne sera pas aussi mauvais que vous l'avez tous prédit. »

Cependant, le Docteur fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait l'image des Narionuits, son esprit pensant au garçon qui était devenu son enfant, son fils, en un laps aussi court de temps. Harry, avec ses rires et ses sourires et son existence impossible le réconfortait d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir besoin. Harry, qui avait besoin de lui autant que le Docteur avait besoin de Harry. C'était un sentiment réconfortant, de savoir ça. Nombre de ses Compagnons au fil des années, il avait eu besoin d'eux bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient, et il était devenu une sorte de dieu pour eux, cet être impossible qu'ils aimaient sans vraiment comprendre. Il tenait à chacun d'eux, mais il ne pouvait pas les aimer tous. Martha, qui l'aimait tant mais qui était partie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Rose, qu'il aimait tant qu'il l'avait renvoyée dans un monde parallèle avec sa Métacrise, pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec lui, une copie de lui qui deviendrait vieux et mourrait avec elle. Mais Donna, Donna, sa meilleure amie, qui ne se souvenait plus de lui. C'était probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait faite. Lui effacer la mémoire avait tué une partie de son coeur qu'il avait pensé ne jamais retrouver. Maintenant, avec Harry dans sa vie, il sentait la part humaine en lui, la part que les Seigneurs du Temps haïssaient tant chez lui, revenir. Harry, qui lui rendait son bonheur, sa joie et son espoir. Il sourit doucement.

« Oui, le garçon est spécial, Ancien. Il l'est certainement. »

Il pouvait sentir le bourdonnement de contentement du Cryothéen à côté de lui.

Puis il entendit le pop d'air déplacé derrière lui, en dehors du cercle des Cryothéens à genoux, et il tourna sur les talons. Non, non, pas maintenant. Non.

Ils étaient partis. Tous, les trois douzaines de bébés, Harry, ils étaient partis. Ils avaient été enlevés.

Il sentit sa tête exploser de rage, ses mains trembler, ses coeurs accélérer. Ils avaient pris Harry. Ils avaient pris des enfant, et pas seulement les enfants innocents de Cryoth, ils avait pris son enfant.

Le Tournevis Sonique était tenu fermement dans sa main. Il se tourna vers l'Ancien.

« Où est leur vaisseau ? Où est leur vaisseau ? » cria-t-il, la voix dure, manquant le ton léger et dynamique qu'elle avait eu auparavant.

C'était la voix du Seigneur du Temps qui avait détruit deux races, qui avait reçu des surnoms d'horreur de la part de ses ennemis, et qui avait forcé n'importe quel puissant dirigeant dans l'univers à s'incliner face à ses désirs. Les Cryothéens n'étaient pas différents :

« Ils… ils survolent une large faille de la planète, près de la plus grande montagne, une qui conduit vers le coeur. Ils ont pris les bébés… Pourquoi ont-ils pris les bébés, Docteur ? »

Le fait qu'il ne se précipite pas immédiatement hors de la pièce dans la direction indiquée était la marque de la haute estime qu'il avait pour les Cryothéens. L'Ancien semblait dévasté et confus, ne comprenant clairement pas.

« Les enfants de n'importe quelle race sont précieux, Ancien. Ils peuvent les utiliser comme monnaie d'échange pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. »

Il pouvait voir la peur et l'angoisse envahir les Cryothéens, chacun d'eux, alors qu'ils écoutaient ses paroles.

« Je vous assure que je ne les laisserai pas faire. Les bébés vous seront rendus. Tous. »

Il ne mentionna pas que les Narionuits ne s'en sortiraient sans doute pas indemnes si Harry ou les bébés étaient blessés d'une quelconque manière.

Son manteau tournoya autour de lui alors qu'il quittait la pièce, le conseil restant derrière, dévasté et se lamentant. Il contrôla la colère et la haine tourbillonnant dans son esprit, les embouteillant et les laissant de côté jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les utiliser avec efficacité. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, cependant, car au moment où il sortit, un petit vaisseau, élément d'une plus grande flotte, survolait le dôme. Il leva les yeux, son regard brûlant de colère, et leva le tournevis sonique. Une petite mais efficace menace.

« Montez-moi à bord. »

Ce fut dit d'une voix calme et basse, masquant l'intention meurtrière derrière.

« Vous avez pris des otages. Je demande à leur parler. Montez-moi à bord. »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation pendant lequel le vaisseau sembla vouloir partir.

« En accord avec la Proclamation de l'Ombre, des otages trop jeunes pour parler d'eux-mêmes ont droit à un représentant. Montez-moi à bord ! »

Il régla le tournevis sur un paramètre avant de le pointer droit vers le haut :

« Ou je m'invite tout seul, et vous n'allez pas aimer ça. »

Il fut immédiatement transporté dans le vaisseau.

Il apparut dans un cercle de Narionuits, tous pointant une arme sur lui. Il leur lança un regard acéré, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'approche de lui :

« Qui êtes-vous, représentant des enfants de Cryoth ? Vous n'êtes pas de Cryoth, vous avez une technologie qui nous est inconnue. Si vous voulez vous mettre en travers de notre chemin, vous serez détruit aussi sûrement que ces pierres qui marchent en dessous de nous. »

Ah, la façon de parler des Narionuits. Pas quelque chose que l'on oubliait avec les années. Une cadence qui accentuait toutes les voyelles et sous-entendait toutes les consommes jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une vidéo où on devait suivre une balle rebondissante en chantant avec la musique. Le Docteur était bien trop en colère pour être amusé.

« Vous avez violé tous les articles de guerre tels que posés par la Proclamation de l'Ombre après la dernière Guerre Galactique. Vous avez pris des enfants en otage et vous menacez de génocide une race qui ne vous a rien fait. Vous utilisez des armes contre des personnes sans défense et vous détruisez ceux qui ne vous ont pas menacés. Que cherchez-vous à gagner ? »

Les Narionuits, très pâles avec de grands yeux sombres, éclatèrent de rire :

« L'univers a violé ces proclamations. Nous nous défendons. Nous avons besoin de cette énergie ou nous serons à notre tour sans défense. Ils n'en font rien. C'est à nous de la prendre, dit celui qui avait approché le Docteur, la voix pleine de conviction.

— Vous êtes tombés loin de vos racines, Narionuits. Il fut un temps où vous étiez les plus merveilleux artisans de l'Univers, et fabriquiez des objets convoités jusque dans les planètes les plus lointaines. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Ils firent immédiatement un pas en arrière :

« Comment savez-vous ça, étranger ? L'histoire des Narionuits est perdue depuis longtemps, les seules traces sont celles dans nos vaisseaux, avec les reliques de notre passé. Personne ne connaît plus notre nom. »

Puis le chef auto-désigné regarda plus attentivement le Docteur avant de reculer et de lever son arme :

« Vous, vous êtes l'un d'eux. Ceux qui ont tout détruit. Les légendes de l'univers qui existent seulement dans les contes et à titre d'avertissement. Un Seigneur du Temps.

— Mais ils sont tous morts, murmura un Narionuit. Tous, dans la bataille finale. »

Le Docteur lui lança un regard noir :

« Non, j'ai survécu. Le seul. Et vous avez brisé toutes les convenances et le propre code de paix et de non-violence de votre espèce.

— Quand les derniers d'une races sont précipités dans la noirceur vide de l'univers, où la beauté est loin et la laideur remplit l'espace, une espère doit évoluer. Vous devez en remercier votre propre peuple. Maintenant, nous survivons en pillant et en ravageant des mondes. Le monstre qui survient et s'en va. Nous sommes les derniers, et nous aurons ce monde. »

Ce fut dit avec finalité, et le Docteur serra les poings :

« Je ne vous laisserais pas détruire ce monde, cette race d'êtres qui apportent de la beauté dans le monde et ne blessent personne. Et je veux récupérer les enfants, tous, même l'enfant humain que vous avez pris à bord. »

La confusion s'afficha sur de nombreux visages, et un Narionuit parla :

« Nous avons seulement les étranges enfants de pierre, Seigneur du Temps. Il n'y a pas… d'enfant humain. »

Un air calculateur traversa son visage :

« Cet enfant humain, c'est le vôtre ? »

Le Docteur se raidit. Harry n'était pas ici. Harry n'était pas ici et il n'était pas en bas dans la citadelle. Où était-il ?

« Laissez-moi voir les enfants, tous. Indemnes.

— Et pourquoi le ferions-nous ? Que pouvez-vous faire, entouré de pistolets ? »

Le Docteur sortit à nouveau le tournevis et cliqua un paramètre, avant de le pointer vers le panneau de contrôle derrière le plus proche des Narionuits. Il étincela et pétilla.

« C'était le mécanisme de pilotage ! On ne peut aller nulle part sans lui… »

Le Docteur commença à tourner dans la pièce, prêt à faire exploser autre chose.

« D'accord, d'accord, les enfants. Juste un instant. »

Le Narionuit le plus près de la porte fut dépêché pour retrouver les petits Cryothéens. Il revient avec deux Narionuits de plus et les trente-six enfants serrés entre eux. Des petits gémissements émanaient des bébés. Le Docteur s'approcha de l'un d'eux, le plus vieux (bien que pas de beaucoup). Il s'agenouilla et prit un petit membre entre ses mains.

« Tu sais où le petit garçon qui était avec vous est allé ? »

Une image de Harry en train de jouer avec la lumière apparut devant les yeux du Docteur.

« Oui, lui. Il est allé jouer avec vous. Tu sais où il est allé ? »

Une autre image, cette fois d'un trou dans le sol, descendant loin, très loin sous terre. Beaucoup plus loin que ne pouvait le concevoir le jeune bébé. Une image de Harry glissant à l'intérieur flotta dans l'esprit du Docteur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent :

« Non, non. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre après une telle chute. C'est juste un enfant, un bébé… »

Les équations et la physique flashèrent dans son esprit, lui donnant les statistiques qu'un enfant de la taille de Harry tombant aussi bas avait de survivre, et elles étaient toutes à zéro. Toutes. Le Docteur s'effondra par terre, laissant tomber le membre du Cryothéen. Le bébé s'avança et toucha le front du Docteur. Une image de Harry jouant avec les lumières à nouveau, mais bien plus intense. Comme s'il voulait rappeler au Docteur que Harry était spécial.

« Mais c'est juste un bébé. Il ne peut pas, pas aussi loin. Pas si c'est aussi loin que tu l'as dit. »

Une autre image, du Coeur. Le Tunnel y conduisait. C'était une image floue cependant.

« Je ne peux… je ne peux… »

Le Docteur se tourna vers les Narionuits :

« Qu'avez-vous prévu pour prendre le Coeur ? Quelles méthodes ? » claqua-t-il en direction du Narionuit le plus proche.

La créature sursauta :

« Euh, on avait prévu de charger le dernier canon laser jusqu'à ce qu'il perce la surface jusqu'au Coeur… Pourquoi je vous dis ça ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de ces informations… »

Ce fut tout ce que le Docteur avait besoin de savoir, parce qu'il savait que si Harry avait réussi à survivre par quelque miracle magique, si les Narionuits utilisaient la perceuse, il savait que Harry serait tué. Il tourna les talons.

Il n'alla pas très loin cependant, parce qu'il tomba à genoux alors qu'une vague d'émotions et de mots le traversèrent. Chaque être sur Cryoth ou au dessus tombèrent également à genoux ou, dans le cas des Narionuits, s'effondrèrent complètement. Bouleversés par la projection mentale. Une pensée qui était remplie de la voix heureuse et joyeuse de l'enfant qu'il chérissait, l'appelant :

« Papa ! Je t'aime ! Papa ! Je t'aime ! »

Répété encore et encore et débordant de la pureté de l'amour d'un enfant, l'amour infini et irrationnel d'un enfant. C'était complet et absolu, et les bébés Cryothéens chantèrent de bonheur autour de lui, leur voix et leur lumière intérieure pulsant en rythme avec l'onde. Le Docteur sentit des larmes sur ses joues, un sourire sur son visage, alors que l'incrédulité sur la sécurité de Harry se disputait à la joie et au bonheur. La voix de Harry gloussa, un gloussement inimitable que le Docteur avait appris à aimer fortement, un son d'applaudissement pu être entendu, et Harry cria à nouveau ses paroles :

« Papa ! Je t'aime !

— Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Harry gloussa dans son esprit. Le Docteur se leva à nouveau, un sourire sur le visage, et regarda autour de lui. Harry était sauf. Harry était sauf.

Cela suffisait à remplir ses coeurs de joie.

Les Narionuits autour de lui, cependant, n'étaient pas aussi joyeux. La vague émotionnelle qui avait accompagné les mots s'était glissée dans les esprits de chacun. Pour le Docteur, c'était un sentiment étonnamment brillant et apaisant. Pour les Cryothéens, c'était joyeux et énergique. Pour les Narionuits, c'était comme verser de l'alcool à brûler sur une plaie ouverte. Cela les avait blessé irrémédiablement. Leurs esprits étaient insensibles, et le resteraient pendant un long moment.

C'était probablement la punition la plus rapide et la plus dure. Ils étaient en vie, mais ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, ne pouvaient plus parler, ne pouvaient plus penser. Ils pouvaient ressentir, cependant, et l'amour et la pureté les tuaient lentement. Le Docteur soupira. Il enverrait un message aux Judoons, au nom des Cryothéens, et leur demanderait des les récupérer. Les Judoons les géreraient. En ce moment, c'était peut-être la chose la plus clémente qu'il pouvait faire pour eux. Une main, faible, tira sur le bord de sa veste. Il se tourna. Un des Narionuits était encore conscient, bien que tout juste :

« Comment… comment étions-nous… autrefois ? Quand… quand on faisait… de l'art ? Quand on… faisait des choses… belles ? »

Le Narionuit était jeune, à peine entré dans l'âge adulte, et de toute évidence une nouvelle recrue. Le Docteur soupira. Oui, ce serait un de ceux encore conscients.

« Les Narionuits de Hymnero créaient les plus belles oeuvres d'art de l'univers. Ils utilisaient des pierres d'énergies récoltées sur leur planète pour alimenter leurs machines, et les clans se spécialisaient dans un domaine. Le travail des Narionuits était vendu dans tout l'univers comme des pièces spéciales de collection. Votre planète était belle, pleine de choses de légendes. Quand elle a été détruite, c'était une perte pour l'univers. »

Le jeune guerrier cligna de grands yeux :

« Je pense… que j'aurais aimé… ça… »

Et ses yeux se fermèrent en papillonnant, et la main tomba, inerte. Le Docteur soupira.

« Et c'est dommage que les autres ne puissent pas le voir. »

Il marcha jusqu'au téléport, les bébés se rassemblant autour de lui, formant un cercle.

« Alors, on retourne à la maison, petits. On retourne à la maison. »

Et on retrouve Harry, ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Il pointa le tournevis sonique vers le panneau, et les bébés disparurent du vaisseau, suivis par le Docteur. Il allait demander à l'Ancien un chemin vers le Coeur, et vers Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry avait quitté son Papa à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, pour jouer avec les petites pierres qui bougeaient. Il les aimait, ces étranges créatures qui avaient de l'énergie à l'intérieur. Elles pulsaient et tâtonnaient et étaient entièrement nouvelles pour Harry. Il voulait voir les petites, celles qui étaient à peine plus grandes que lui.

Il n'alla pas très loin avant de trébucher sur un rebord par terre et tomba bien plus bas que le sol devait être.

Il tomba loin, pendant très longtemps, encore plus bas et encore plus bas. Il n'était pas dans l'espace, la noirceur avec toutes les étoiles brillantes, parce qu'il pouvait sentir le sol sous lui, même s'il ne se blessait pas. C'était amusant pendant un moment. Il aimait glisser, il avait toujours l'impression de voler. Mais à présent, il avait glissé trop longtemps et il commençait à s'ennuyer et rien de nouveau arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas agiter ses doigts et ramener la lumière, ça ne marchait pas bien.

Bientôt cependant, il put voir la fin, une lumière montant du tunnel qu'il descendait, et Harry pencha la tête. Peut-être que Papa était en bas, l'attendant pour l'attraper ?

Il vola à la fin du tunnel, volant dans les airs avec l'élan pris alors qu'il glissait en bas, et atterrit sur une large pierre. Il cligna des yeux.

« Papa ? Papa, où es-tu ? »

Pas de réponse. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait d'autres êtres de pierre, des Cryothéens, tous de couleurs différentes, comme la pierre sur laquelle il était assis. Mais il s'en moquait. Il ne pouvait pas voir son papa. Des larmes filtrèrent à travers ses cils et coulèrent sur ses joues :

« Papa ? Papa ? Tu es où ? Papa ? »

Ses mains frottèrent ses yeux, et il essayait de se lever. La pierre était incurvée, à peine suffisamment plate pour lui permettre de s'asseoir à la surface, mais immensément ronde. Il ne pouvait pas prendre suffisamment d'appui pour se lever. Il s'assit à nouveau lourdement, en reniflant.

En dessous de lui, la pierre pulsa, cherchant à atteindre l'enfant qui avait atterri dessus. Un si étrange enfant, pensa-t-elle. Un tel pouvoir, une telle énergie à l'intérieur de lui. Un enfant humain. Étrange petit. Et il pleurait. Le Coeur aurait froncé les sourcils s'il avait pu. Il n'aimait pas les larmes des enfants. La pulsation d'énergie qu'il envoya entoura Harry et l'emmena dans les profondeurs du Coeur.

Harry gloussa à la sensation, les larmes disparaissant de ses yeux rouges. Il appréciait le chatouillement de la pulsation.

« Vous êtes la pierre Coeur ? » demanda-t-il.

Une pulsation amusée positive. Harry rit.

« Trouvez mon Papa, s'il vous plaît ? Papa me manque. »

Le Coeur aurait haussé un sourcil s'il en avait. A la place, il chercha la signature mentale de l'être que Harry appelait Papa et le trouva debout sous un large vaisseau, appartenant aux envahisseurs décidés à détruire son peuple. Le Docteur fut emmené à bord après plusieurs menaces. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent :

« Méchants. Ils ne sont pas gentils. Ils ont pris les bébés. »

Harry secoua la tête furieusement. La Pierre pulsa doucement, curieuse. Harry sembla prêt à pleurer.

« Je n'aime pas les gens-lézard. Ils ont fait mal aux Cryothéens. Les Cryothéens sont gentils. »

Le Coeur ressentit un vague amusement à la déclaration de cet étrange, bizarre enfant. Il était l'enfant d'une machine qui était plus grande à l'intérieur et qui voyageait dans le vortex temporel et il voyait le monde avec des yeux étranges.

Enfant, murmura le Coeur dans son esprit. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux dire à ton Papa ? Pour qu'il sache que tu es en sécurité ? Il pense que tu es blessé, petit.

Harry hocha la tête, nettoyant ses larmes.

« Oui. Je veux dire Papa Je t'aime. Papa ! Je t'aime ! Papa ! Je t'aime ! »

Le petit garçon cria ces derniers mots, et le Coeur prit la liberté de chercher dans l'esprit du garçon les émotions qu'il ressentait, et les envoya, les diffusant à travers tous les esprits sur la planète et juste au dessus, aussi loin que son influence pouvait aller. Les émotions d'un enfant, pensa le Coeur, étaient une arme beaucoup plus efficace quand elles étaient utilisés en lien télépathique. Harry pouvait sentir son Papa, cependant, et rit. Gloussa. Applaudit.

« Papa ! Je t'aime ! » cria-t-il à nouveau.

Le soulagement du Docteur était palpable.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Les mots étaient remplis de soulagement et de bonheur. Harry rit avec délices. Le Coeur pulsa joyeusement, et Harry tendit la main pour toucher le cristal l'entourant :

« Gentil Coeur. » commenta-t-il.

Il agita ses doigts, sa façon d'appeler la magie qui se trouvait sous sa peau. Les étincelles brillantes chatouillèrent le Coeur, et le cristal était curieux. Cet enfant était fort, puissant et différent de tous les autres êtres que le Coeur connaissait.

Harry, être-enfant, quelles sont ces lumières-étincelles-couleurs-énergie que tu as ? dit le Coeur, veillant à utiliser son ton le plus doux.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent :

« Papa dit que c'est de la magie. J'aime juste les couleurs. Je peux faire des étincelles et des planètes pour jouer avec, regarde ! »

Harry fit tourner ses mains autour de lui et son système solaire personnel apparut, un qui défiait toutes les lois logiques de la physique. Le Coeur l'examina, l'énergie utilisée et la façon dont Harry la manipulait.

C'est un don très spécial, Harry-enfant. Peu peuvent utiliser leur énergie d'une manière aussi unique.

La voix mentale du Coeur était pleine d'émerveillement. Ce garçon-enfant-humain qui pouvait changer le voile de la réalité avec une agitation de doigts et sa volonté était effectivement fort. Harry s'assit et fit tourner la masse d'étoiles et de planètes pendant quelques minutes, avant de soupirer.

« Est-ce que je peux retourner vers Papa ? demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux. Papa me manque beaucoup. »

Le Coeur pulsa doucement.

Harry-enfant, je peux te renvoyer vers ton papa, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de ton énergie pour ça. Je ne peux pas avec mon seul pouvoir. Est-ce que je peux avoir ton aide ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Merci, Harry-enfant. J'ai besoin que tu penses très fort à ton papa, pour que je puisse le trouver.

Il y eut une pause alors que le Coeur cherchait à nouveau le Docteur.

Je l'ai trouvé, Harry-enfant. Je vais te montrer une image de lui. J'ai besoin que tu souhaites très fort être avec lui. Avec tout ce que tu as. Tu seras fatigué après, Harry-enfant.

Harry hocha la tête avec résolution et ferma les yeux. Il sentit l'énergie se rassembler autour de lui et le tirer vers une lumière, et il apparut à nouveau dans la réalité.

Juste devant le Docteur. Harry sourit :

« Papa ! Le Coeur m'a renvoyé ! »

Le soulagement évident sur le visage du Docteur était plus lumineux que le soleil un jour sans nuage. Harry fut soulevé dans de longs bras maigres et tenu fermement.

« Harry, mon étonnant, merveilleux Harry ! Les étoiles soient louées tu vas bien ! »

Le Docteur remercia intérieurement la magie de Harry également. La conscience qui l'entourait était vraiment étonnante, pour pourvoir aux besoins et aux caprices d'un enfant de deux ans aussi bien. Pour l'instant, cependant, il appréciait la sensation de Harry dans ses bras, sain et sauf. Harry se blottit dans le manteau du Docteur, bâillant.

« Fatigué maintenant, Papa. Je peux aller dormir ? »

Harry leva son jeune visage, cherchant les yeux de son père. Le Docteur sourit :

« Bien sûr, Harry. Je dois juste parler à nouveau avec l'Ancien avant qu'on rentre. D'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête en bâillant, ses yeux se fermant. Il dormait avant que le Docteur atteigne les portes. L'Ancien l'attendait.

« Docteur, nous avons entendu la voix d'un enfant depuis notre Coeur. Savez-vous ce que c'était ? Chacun d'entre nous l'a entendue, sur tout Cryoth. Ils disent que les envahisseurs se sont effondrés au même moment. »

L'Ancien était clairement confus.

Le Docteur rit joyeusement :

« Oui, oui, je sais. Le Coeur, votre Coeur, a attiré Harry à lui, à travers une faille dans la citadelle. Il a parlé à votre Coeur, et votre Coeur a véhiculé son message sur une vague de pure énergie, dans les esprits de tous les êtres sur la planète. Ça a détruit l'esprit des Narionuits, ils ne pouvaient pas supporter les émotions d'un enfant émettant aussi fortement. »

Le Docteur regarda tendrement l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

« Petit Harry ici présent nous a tous sauvés. »

De plus d'une manière. Il garda ceci pour lui. Harry bougea et se blottit plus profondément dans le manteau du Docteur.

L'Ancien regarda Harry, pulsant rapidement, incrédule :

« Ce petit enfant ? C'est sa voix que nous avons entendue ? Ses émotions que nous avons ressenties ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Il est vraiment spécial. Demandez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, Docteur, nous sommes à votre service.

— Oh, oui, j'ai besoin de votre système de communication. Je dois entrer en contact avec la Proclamation de l'Ombre. Leur faire envoyer les Judoons pour nettoyer tout ça. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Ils me doivent quelques faveurs… Enfin, une faveur… Enfin, ils devraient écouter. »

Et avec ça, le Docteur bondit vers les chambres centrales.

Rapidement, enfin, aussi rapidement que le message fut envoyé au Conseil et qu'ils acceptèrent de venir chercher les Narionuits, le Docteur et Harry endormi partirent, faisant leurs adieux alors qu'ils sortaient par les portes. Les Cryothéens s'étaient rassemblés dans les rues, pulsant joyeusement et parlant entre eux. La menace était terminée. Ils étaient en sécurité.

Le Docteur retourna vers le TARDIS, Harry en équilibre sur sa hanche, les yeux du gamin toujours fermés. Il était vraiment quelque chose. Les portes de bois bleues s'ouvrirent, les accueillant à la maison, et se fermèrent derrière eux. Le TARDIS gazouilla joyeusement et Harry fut couché dans son lit.

En route vers une nouvelle aventure. De préférence, cette fois, pas aussi proche de quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici la fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Où les choses prennent une tournure étra

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 9

Chapitre 5 : Où les choses prennent une tournure étrange

 **Note de la traductrice** : Ce chapitre se déroule en même temps que le double épisode de la Fin des Temps (fin de la mini-saison entre la saison 4 et la saison 5, et qui explique le changement entre Ten et Eleven). L'auteur ne reprend pas les éléments qui restent inchangés dans les deux épisodes, mais écrit seulement ceux qui sont modifiés à cause de la présence de Harry. Il est donc recommandé de connaître ces épisodes, pour le confort de la lecture, même si ce n'est pas bloquant pour la suite. Pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à suivre ce chapitre, j'ai laissé une note en fin pour explications complémentaires :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il avait reculé les choses trop longtemps, il le savait. Les Oods l'avaient contacté avant qu'il ait Harry, et il avait soigneusement évité toute galaxie qui avait des Oods, et la Planète des Oods. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Tout d'abord, c'était pour éviter la prophétie qu'il avait entendue sur sa mort, puis ce fut pour protéger le garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer de façon inconditionnelle. Harry était trop important pour être confié à sa prochaine incarnation, vraiment. Ces quelques semaines passées à s'adapter à un nouveau visage, un nouveau corps, un nouveau tout, les souvenirs qui pouvaient être perdus, non, il ne pouvait pas se faire confiance au sujet de Harry s'il changeait. Donc il avait évité les Oods.

Mais c'était inévitable à présent. Les lignes du temps commençaient à converger, et il devait y faire attention. Ils ne l'auraient pas contacté si ce n'était pas important, et Harry avait deux ans à présent. Deux ans et un peu plus, et bien plus doué pour parler, et sa magie répondait à ses besoins bien plus rapidement. Petit Harry, qui était emmitouflé dans des vêtements chauds et niché sur la hanche osseuse du Docteur, souriant et posant des questions. Petit Harry, qui lui avait donné à nouveau tant d'espoir en lui-même et envers le temps, qu'il avait trouvé le courage de venir voir les Oods. Donc, affichant un sourire sur son visage et ajustant Harry encore une fois, il sortit du TARDIS d'une démarche bondissante.

Ood Sigma l'attendait dans la neige.

« Bonjour ! Désolé, où en étions-nous ? J'ai été convoqué, n'est-ce pas ? Un Ood dans la neige, m'appelant. Et bien, je ne pouvais pas venir directement ici, vous savez. Je voyageais, vous me connaissez. Me suis un peu amusé. j'ai nommé une galaxie Alison, j'ai rencontré la Reine Elizabeth, ça, c'était chouette, je me suis marié, ça, c'était une erreur. Oh, et j'ai ramassé un ami ici présent. Il a sauvé une planète. Petit Harry, deux ans et il sauve déjà des planètes. Est-ce que ce n'est pas brillant ? »

Ood Sigma, qui était parfaitement neutre auparavant, regarda l'enfant.

« Je n'ai rien entendu concernant l'enfant que vous amenez, Docteur, et l'Ancien Ood voit tout. Qui est-il, Docteur ? »

Harry gloussa et tendit la main pour toucher la boule lumineuse de l'Ood. Elle flasha.

« Jolie lumière. Ça vous fait parler. Conne… Connex… Connex… »

Harry leva les yeux pour la prononciation.

« Connexion, Harry. L'orbe est connectée directement au cerveau et était utilisée pour contrôler les Ood quand les humains s'en servaient comme esclaves. A l'origine, ils avaient un deuxième cerveau dans leurs mains. Les humains, ceux qui sont méchants, l'ont remplacé. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en apprenant ceci.

« Les humains sont méchants. J'aime les Ood. Ils sont gentils. »

Harry eut un large sourire. Il tendit à nouveau la main et toucha l'Ood. Ood Sigma sembla surpris.

« L'enfant est intelligent. Il semble humain, Docteur. Comment ça se fait ? »

Le Docteur secoua la tête :

« Pas maintenant, Ood Sigma. Vous m'avez appelé, que voulez-vous ? »

Ood Sigma secoua la tête :

« Oui, vous n'auriez pas du retarder les choses. La raison pour laquelle nous vous avons appelé est importante. »

L'Ood regarda Harry :

« Bien qu'avec votre nouvelle charge, je ne sais pas précisément comme l'Ancien des Ood vous annoncera ceci.

— La dernière fois que j'étais ici, vous m'avez dit que ma chanson se terminerait bientôt. Ça ne motive pas quelqu'un à revenir. En plus, j'ai des responsabilités plus importantes à présent. »

Il souleva Harry.

Les deux commencèrent à marcher vers la ville.

« Oui, c'est ce qui vous a été dit. Je ne peux pas être certain que c'est encore vrai. Harry est un être étrange. Le temps ne circule pas autour de lui comme il circule autour des autres êtres. Même vous, Seigneur du Temps, vous avez des points de votre vie qui étaient fixes et qui ne sont plus là. »

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

« Les Oods peuvent entendre la chanson d'une personne. La vôtre est devenue récemment plus étrange, différente qu'elle était la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ah, voilà la ville. »

Les trois s'arrêtèrent, et le Docteur regarda :

« Magnifique. N'est-ce pas Harry. Splendide. Et vous avez réalisé ça en combien de temps ?

— Cent ans. »

Le Docteur se tourna pour regarder Ood Sigma.

« Alors nous avons un problème. C'est beaucoup trop rapide. Pas seulement cette ville, mais votre capacité à m'appeler. Vous avez été ramenés au 21ème siècle. Quelque chose est en train d'accélérer votre espèce au delà de la normale. »

Harry tira sur la veste du Docteur.

« Les jolies lumières brillantes, Papa. Tout est trop joli et il rigole ici. Partout il rigole. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Ood Sigma hocha la tête :

« L'esprit des Oods est troublé par la même chose, Docteur.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Toutes les nuits, Docteur. Toutes les nuits, nous faisons des mauvais rêves. »

Ood Sigma baissa les yeux vers Harry.

« Des rêves que votre petit décrit bien. Venez, l'Ancien des Ood vous attend. »

Le cercle des Ood autour de l'encens allumé fit s'arrêter le Docteur. Harry tira sur la veste du Docteur :

« Pose-moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux parler aux Oods, s'il te plaît. »

Harry fut posé sur ses pieds, et il trottina sur le sol de pierre vers l'Ood avec le cerveau le plus proéminent, les plis et les lobes visibles. Harry sourit :

« Bonjour ! Je suis Harry. Vous avez de jolies chansons. Je peux écouter ? »

Harry tendit une main vers l'Ood, qui le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant qu'une sorte de sourire n'apparaisse dans son regard.

« Bien sûr, Harry avec l'étrange chanson. Écoute. »

Et il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil. Harry capable d'entendre les chansons n'était pas quelque chose d'inattendu. Sa magie interne lui permettait sans doute d'entendre des morceaux de la mélodie, filtrée à travers sa propre énergie pour lui parvenir comme par dessus d'une montagne distante. Pas aussi fort que le Docteur entendait les chansons, mais il pouvait les entendre quand même. Demander à écouter une chanson était cependant autre chose. Et demander à l'Ancien des Oods, et bien, Harry était spécial, après tout.

Harry avait fermé les yeux et penché la tête, sa main enveloppé par celle de l'Ood, et il souriait, chantonnant des morceaux de la mélodie inconsciemment. C'était une scène étrange dont il doutait qu'elle soit répétée un jour, un bébé à peine assez grand pour atteindre ses genoux tenant la main d'un Ood et écoutant la musique des destins.

Pour Harry, la Musique s'élançait et enflait, s'envolant vers un point infini avant de s'effondrer vers le sol. C'était comme les étoiles, grossissant et s'étendant et parfois explosant, mais toujours continuant. Sa mélodie était belle, et il aimait l'écouter. Il ouvrit les yeux. Papa avait des choses à faire ici, mais il voulait écouter la musique avant qu'ils se précipitent à nouveau quelque part.

« Merci. C'est très joli. Comme les étoiles, mais en son à la place. »

Puis il sourit et courut vers son papa.

L'Ancien des Oods regarda le Docteur :

« Nous devions vous apporter des nouvelles plus mauvaises encore, Docteur, avant que votre petit n'arrive. Maintenant, nous ne sommes pas certains de votre chanson, même si les nouvelles restent les mêmes. Harry change tout ce qu'il touche, comme vous. Sauf que Harry change même vous. »

Les Oods se recomposèrent à nouveau.

« Joignez-nous, Docteur, rejoignez-nous. »

Autour du cercle, le chant continua, alors que Harry était installé entre les jambes croisées du Docteur alors qu'il s'asseyait. Les mains furent jointes, et Harry plaça la sienne au dessus de celle du Docteur.

Un flash d'un homme en train de rire, un rire maniaque et un visage fou, remplit son esprit. Le Docteur se recula brusquement. Harry gémit.

« L'homme qui rit. »

L'Ood hocha la tête :

« Il vient dans nos rêves toutes les nuits. Je crains que tous les peuples de l'univers ne rêvent de lui.

— Cet homme est mort. Je l'ai vu mourir. »

L'Ood le regarda :

« Il y a plus. Venez voir. Des choses qui se sont passées changent le présent. »

Le visage de Wilfred, le grand-père de Donna. Le Docteur s'inquiéta. Puis celui de la femme trahie du Maître, et deux autres visages, inconnus. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, partagea sa version de l'histoire avec les Oods. Ils écoutèrent. Ils l'avertirent.

Puis ils lui parlèrent. Harry resta assis sur les genoux du Docteur pendant tout ce temps, silencieux. La situation était grave, et il était sensible à l'humeur.

« Docteur, ne désespérez pas, cependant. Des choses arrivent, des choses qui apportent avec elles la fin des Temps, mais les événements changent même à présent, et nous regardons avec espoir ce petit enfant avec cette étrange énergie et ses yeux brillants. Ne désespérez pas. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, attrapant Harry et courant hors de la grotte.

Si ce que les Oods avaient dit devait arriver, il devait aller là-bas, rapidement. Harry s'accrocha fermement, gémissant à peine dans l'étau de fer avec lequel le tenait le Docteur.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Tout va bien aller. Tu vas bien aller. »

Les mots étaient murmurés comme un mantra par le Docteur. Les portes du TARDIS s'ouvrirent et Harry s'accrocha à la chaise à côté du panneau de contrôle. Le Docteur prit un moment pour l'attacher fermement. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller doucement à présent, et les attaches tiendraient Harry en place si le TARDIS devait s'emballer pour aller où il voulait.

Ils atterrirent brutalement. Le Docteur se tourna vers Harry :

« Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu restes ici, dans le TARDIS. Je dois parler à quelqu'un, mais il est très dangereux, d'accord ? S'il te plaît reste dans le TARDIS, okay Harry ? »

Il libéra les attaches de Harry et enleva l'épais manteau que le garçon portait.

Harry hocha la tête :

« D'accord Papa. Tu reviens, d'accord ? Je t'aime ! »

Harry enlaça le Docteur et lui embrassa la joue. Le Docteur sourit :

« Je vais revenir. Compte là-dessus. Je t'aime aussi. »

Et avec ça, le Docteur se précipita hors du TARDIS. Harry soupira. Maintenant, il devait trouver ces crayons de la Galaxie de la Tête de Cheval qui rendraient ses dessins animés. Où est-ce qu'il les avait laissés ?

Le TARDIS verrouilla les portes de l'intérieur, s'assurant que Harry ne pouvait sortir, et trouva rapidement les crayons. Et du papier. Elle garderait le petit en sécurité.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur revint vers le TARDIS en courant. Le Maître était parti, le tambour dans sa tête était réel. Il ne pouvait plus penser sérieusement. Tout ce qu'il avait attribué à la folie ne l'était pas, ne l'était plus. Ce son était censé être quelque chose qu'il avait créé, qu'il avait inventé de toutes pièces.

Le soleil se levait au dessus de l'horizon ; il avait laissé Harry seul pendant presque une journée complète. Maintenant, être mauvais parent pouvait être ajouté à la longue liste des choses pour lesquelles il était mauvais. Et il devait trouver Wilfred à nouveau. Le rencontrer deux fois, deux fois dans le même siècle, la même décennie, dans le même écart de cinq ans, n'était pas quelque chose à ignorer. Il savait quelque chose.

Il déverrouilla les portes et courut à l'intérieur, et fut salué par un bébé très enthousiaste se précipitant de la cuisine, un morceau de pomme dans la bouche. Et bien, au moins, il pouvait trouver à manger.

« Papa ! Tu es revenu ! »

Le Docteur souleva son enfant dans les bras.

« Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »

Harry hocha la tête :

« TARDIS m'a fait aller au lit. Mais elle m'a fait un dîner et un petit-déjeuner. Et j'ai fait des dessins ! »

Harry pointa les personnages à présent inanimés jonchant dans un coin. Apparemment, il y avait eu une bataille géante entre les trois personnages en bâton et des arbres géants.

« Je vois ça. D'où ils viennent, les arbres ? »

Harry sourit :

« Ils viennent de Lifria. Il y a trois lunes et beaucoup d'eau. Les gens sont de Galife. Ils ne sont pas gentils et voulaient couper tous les arbres de Lifria. »

Et ces noms, pensa le Docteur, avaient un peu trop en commun avec Gallifrey.

« Qui a gagné, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Personne. Ils sont tous morts. »

Harry posa tristement la tête sur la poitrine du Docteur, puis il gloussa :

« J'aime les coeurs de Papa. Ils font boum-boum-boum-boum boum-boum-boum-boum. »

La main de Harry tapa le rythme sur la poitrine du Docteur alors qu'il gloussait.

« Non non non non… ça ne peut pas… ça ne peut pas… non. Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple… »

Ce rythme, c'était celui que le Maître entendait, celui qu'il entendait lors de la connexion, un qu'il connaissait instinctivement. C'était le rythme des coeurs des Seigneurs du Temps, amplifié et gravé dans le cerveau. Mais pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Pourquoi rendre quelqu'un fou, quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que le Maître ?

« Ça va Papa ? »

Harry avait arrêté son tapotement et regardait à présent le Docteur avec inquiétude. De grands yeux verts sortirent le Docteur du tourbillon de ses pensées et le ramenèrent à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Ouais, je vais bien. D'accord, Harry, et si tu rencontrais un ami à moi ? Son nom est Wilfred. »

Harry applaudit et s'accrocha à son siège alors que le Docteur courait autour des commandes. Le TARDIS atterrit doucement.

« Je reviens tout de suite, Harry. »

Harry descendit de sa chaise, modifiée pour lui avec des barrières protectrices et des attaches et tout ce qu'il fallait, et il retourna à son goûter dans la cuisine. Ses pommes l'attendaient.

La pile de dessins dans le coin attira son regard. Ils étaient tous tristes. Ils avaient tous perdu et étaient tous morts. Ce n'était pas un joyeux dessin. Il soupira. La prochaine fois, il aurait des étoiles qui riaient et beaucoup de planètes et elles feraient des jeux avec les lunes. Enfin, tant qu'il n'en faisaient heurter aucune dans les murs et laissait une marque. Le TARDIS n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avant qu'il atteigne la cuisine, et il se tourna. Papa était revenu plus vite, et il avait amené une personne avec des cheveux blancs et une barbe, comme Papa en avait quand il ne se rasait pas parce qu'il était trop occupé à résoudre un problème avec son tournevis sonique.

« Papa ! Tu es revenu ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Papa ! Tu es revenu ! »

Wilfred se tourna avec de grands yeux pour voir un petit enfant, qu'il supposait avoir un peu plus d'un an s'il courait aussi bien, courir vers eux. Des yeux vert brillant et de longs cheveux noirs en bataille étaient les traits les plus remarquables, suivis par :

« Vous avez un fils, Docteur ? »

Harry courut sur la coursive et grimpa l'échelle jusqu'à sa chaise. Le Docteur salua Harry de la main.

« Il… et bien, il n'est techniquement pas mon fils, mais, et bien, il l'est, d'une certaine manière, en fait, oui. Wilfred, voici Harry. Maintenant, on doit y aller. Harry, attache-toi. Wilfred, accrochez-vous. Et, oh oui. Plus grand à l'intérieur. »

Le Docteur courut autour de la console et appuya sur des interrupteurs et des boutons, la colonne centrale s'alluma et ronronna de manière impressionnante. Wilfred regarda Harry, puis le Docteur.

« Donc, attendez, si c'est une machine à voyager dans le temps, pourquoi on ne revient pas à hier pour attraper le gars que vous pourchassez ?

— Non, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière sur ma propre ligne temporelle. Je dois rester relatif au Maître dans le nexus de la causalité, vous comprenez ?

— Non, je crains que non. »

Le Docteur sourit :

« Bienvenue dans le TARDIS. Accrochez-vous ! »

Le TARDIS ronfla et tournoya, ce qui fit glousser Harry à gorge déployée. Wilfred le regarda à nouveau.

« Est-ce que vous l'emmenez dans toutes ces choses dangereuses avec vous ? »

Le Docteur lança un regard vers Harry.

« Pas habituellement. Le TARDIS est pratiquement l'endroit le plus sûr de l'univers en ce moment. Si c'est trop dangereux, je le laisse ici. Le TARDIS prend soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ma fille ? »

Un bruit de ronronnement lui répondit.

« Harry est un cas vraiment spécial. Pas techniquement mon fils, mais de toutes les manières qui comptent, il l'est. Je l'ai depuis presque un an, et il a déjà sauvé une planète. Pas celle-ci, une autre. Brillant enfant. »

Le Docteur regarda le garçon qui rirait et applaudissait de l'autre côté de la console. Wilfred hocha la tête.

Le TARDIS secoua, les avertissant de l'atterrissage.

« Harry, je veux que tu restes ici, d'accord ? Je ne vais peut-être pas revenir tout de suite, mais je vais revenir, je le promets. Okay Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était coincé ici. Au moins, ce n'était pas ennuyant. Il avait à nouveau ses crayons.

« D'accord Papa. Je t'aime. »

Harry se faufila hors de son harnais et descendit sur la plate-forme, avant de se diriger vers son papier et ses crayons. Wilfred et le Docteur sortirent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Il est plutôt bavard. Quel âge a-t-il ?

— Deux ans et quelques mois, je pense. Difficile à dire quand on voyage sans un bon calendrier. Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème avant, je crois. Il a environ deux ans. Gamin intelligent cependant. »

Wilfred pouvait seulement hocher la tête en guise d'accord. Quand ses enfants avaient deux ans, ils essayaient toujours d'empiler des blocs l'un sur l'autre d'une façon en apparence ordonnée.

« Vous pensez qu'il les a changés dans leurs tombes ? Les a-t-il changés ? »

Le Docteur leva les yeux de l'ouvrage électrique, les yeux graves, le visage solennel.

« Je suis désolé. »

Wilfred baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

« Votre… Votre fils, est-il en sûreté ? Dans votre vaisseau ? »

Le Docteur tourna les yeux vers le ciel.

« Le TARDIS est désynchronisé du temps. Cela ne peut pas l'affecter. Il est en sécurité, en train de dessiner et de jouer.

— Pour toujours, Docteur ? Si vous mourrez, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? »

Le Docteur le regarda à nouveau, un sourire triste sur le visage :

« Les Seigneurs du Temps meurent, mais ils deviennent quelque chose de nouveau. Je vais mourir, tout ce que je suis va mourir, mais quelqu'un de nouveau, avec mes souvenirs, va prendre ma place. Toujours le Docteur, toujours dans le TARDIS, juste quelqu'un de nouveau. C'est ça la mort pour un Seigneur du Temps. La mort d'une personnalité, d'un corps, mais pas d'une âme. Harry aura un protecteur, mais ce ne sera pas moi. »

Wilfred hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment mais entendant les notes de désespoir. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas bon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, mangeant un morceau de pain avec de la confiture de Salisberry de Nouvelle Terre, fut tiré de sa concentration lorsque le TARDIS secoua et trembla. Le système solaire qu'il était en train de construire, avec une large planète et deux soleils et quatre lunes, disparut alors qu'il tombait. Le TARDIS grogna doucement et Harry secoua la tête. Quelque chose ne semblait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Le TARDIS ne faisait pas ce bruit, habituellement.

Il chercha l'étrange énergie colorée qui créait des mondes quand il le demandait et lui demanda de l'emmener à son Papa. Il savait que son papa avait besoin d'aide. L'Ood lui avait dit, quand il écoutait leur chanson. Il lui avait dit qu'à un moment, son papa aurait besoin de lui, même s'il ne pensait pas que c'était le cas.

Sa magie acquiesça. Il disparut du TARDIS dans un pop.

Le TARDIS se lamenta. Ses deux amis étaient partis à présent. Elle espérait qu'ils reviendraient tous les deux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tout le monde était bruyant, criait et courait, et Harry se pressa contre un mur. Il pouvait voir son papa, couché par terre. Et cinq personnes en rouge, et une autre en noir. Ils se tenaient juste immobiles. Une personne était prisonnière d'une cage en verre. Harry demanda à l'énergie colorée de l'aider. Son papa ne voulait jamais abandonner des personne, et l'homme dans la cage en verre tapait sur la vitre. La porte s'ouvrit avec un clic doux, et l'homme cligna des yeux avec surprise avant de courir. Il n'était pas du genre à regarder les dents d'un cheval donné, malgré l'impossibilité que les portes s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes.

La porte resta ouverte un instant avant que le Docteur plonge et la ferme à nouveau. Tout le monde dans la pièce le regarda avec surprise. Il savait ce qui s'était passé et le Maître savait que ce qui s'était passé n'aurait pas du être possible.

« Harry. Oh, Harry. Reste caché. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, reste caché. » murmura-t-il.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que le Président utilise son enfant contre lui. Rassilon le ferait, il en était sûr. Le Maître le ferait aussi. Le Docteur regarda autour de la pièce et accrocha les grands yeux verts effrayés de Harry. Puis il secoua doucement la tête. Harry se baissa.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda le Maître, regardant les cabines à présent vides.

Le Docteur se débattit par terre.

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

Le Maître ricana à cette affirmation. Le regard de Rassilon alla entre les deux aberrants Seigneurs du Temps, les yeux plissés. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Quelque chose s'était passé, et il l'avait manqué.

Wilfred passa juste devant Harry, presque à la porte quand Harry attrapa la jambe de son pantalon.

« Wil… Papa a dit de rester. »

Le vieux soldat bondit presque hors de ses chaussures.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que le Docteur t'avait laissé dans son vaisseau ! »

Les mots étaient à moitié murmurés. Harry inclina la tête :

« Papa avait besoin d'aide. J'ai demandé à l'énergie colorée de m'emmener à lui. Je suis là. »

Une progression d'événements simple et logique. Les yeux de Wilfred s'agrandirent :

« Quel âge as-tu ?

— Sais pas. J'ai fêté mon anniversaire à Emerald Sky. Joli endroit brillant. »

Harry sourit.

« Ton papa doit être fier de toi. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Wilfred serra Harry contre lui. L'enfant était vraiment brillant, même si téméraire. En même temps, les petits enfants savaient rarement quand ne pas faire quelque chose.

Wilfred jeta un coup d'oeil par la porte. Le Docteur était debout, pointant son pistolet vers les cinq en rouge. Puis vers le Maître, puis il tourna à nouveau. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision. Finalement, il se tourna vers la personne qu'il avait considérée comme un ami, il y avait longtemps. Harry vit le grand homme à l'avant lever son gant juste au moment où le Maître se penchait hors du chemin. Le Docteur tira juste au moment où le gant se leva.

« Papa ! »

Harry courut vers le Docteur. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce s'arrêtèrent de bouger. Comme si les hostilités s'étaient immédiatement interrompues.

« Qui est cet enfant, Seigneur Docteur ? »

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers le Président :

« Mon fils en tout, sauf de sang. Un enfant humain avec plus de coeur et de courage que vous n'en avez jamais eu. »

Le Docteur se pencha vers Harry pour le soulever.

« Et le sauveur de la race magique. Plus important dans l'univers que n'importe quel Seigneur du Temps.

— La quoi ? » s'exclama le Maître derrière lui.

Le Docteur se tourna de côté :

« Les sorciers. Les derniers descendants des Éternels. Du sang Éternel mélangé aux humains. Un plan brillamment ingénieux. Et cet enfant ici, en est le résultat. »

Harry agita la main. Quatre des cinq Seigneurs du Temps debout sur l'estrade en train à présent de se dissoudre lentement dans la lumière étaient ouvertement choqués.

Le Président s'empourpra de rage :

« Tu meurs avec nous, toi et ton enfant humain ! »

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers le Président, bouche ouverte pour dire quelque chose.

« Bouge, Docteur. C'est ma revanche. »

Le Maître regarda le Docteur et Harry.

« Au moins, tu ne m'as jamais menti. Jamais. »

Il les bouscula sur le côté, et alors qu'ils s'évanouissaient tous dans la lumière, Harry se pressa plus près du Docteur.

« Papa. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant, vrai ? »

Le Docteur sourit, des larmes au coin des yeux.

« En sécurité à présent. »

Il serra Harry contre lui. Wilfred arriva derrière eux, hésitant, les mains se tortillant.

« Et bien, donc, vous n'êtes pas mort. »

Le Docteur adressa un sourire au vieil homme.

« Nan. Maintenant, je suis juste tout seul à nouveau. Mais j'ai Harry. Pour le moment, ça me suffit. »

Le Docteur chatouilla Harry, écoutant le grand rire et tenant le corps qui s'agitait de l'enfant qui l'avait sauvé.

Il avait vu, quand Harry avait fait sortir l'homme de la cabine de verre, il avait vu ce qui se serait passé. Il avait vu Wilfred entrer, sauver l'homme, il avait vu sa victoire, et entendu les quatre coups. Harry l'avait sauvé de ça, et alors que la centrale d'énergie surchauffait et déversait l'excès de radiation dans une cabine vide, il serra Harry plus fort contre lui. Il pouvait rester lui-même un peu plus longtemps. Juste un petit peu.

Ils déposèrent Wilfred dans la rue qui menait chez lui. Le vieux soldat salua alors que la cabine disparaissait, avant de retourner dans la maison qui abritait sa fille et sa petite-fille. Avec l'homme qui sauvait les mondes de retour dans le ciel, riant et souriant avec son fils, pas aussi cassé qu'il semblait l'être avant quand il avait ramené Donna, et bien, il se sentait à nouveau en sécurité.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici la fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Cette note est dédiée à ceux qui ont courageusement lu sans connaître les épisodes de la Fin des Temps : normalement, ce double épisode sert à la fois à introduire le Président Rassilon à ceux qui n'ont vu que la mouture 2005 de Doctor Who (comme moi), mais aussi et surtout à expliquer la régénération du Docteur : il faut toujours qu'il y ait une personne dans les cabines de verre jumelles qui permettent de contrôler les radiations de la centrale construite par le Maître pour alimenter son transformateur. Wilfred n'est donc pas capable de sortir de la cabine en verre, et pour le sauver, le Docteur va entrer dans la cabine jumelle en face, ce qui va permettre à Wilfred de sortir de la sienne. Mais, comme expliqué ci dessus, la centrale surchauffe, et le Docteur se retrouve mortellement irradié. Pour survivre, il va se régénérer, et on va découvrir le visage de Eleven.

Comme le Docteur l'explique à Wilfred, chaque Docteur est différent des précédents, avec un nouveau visage, mais aussi une nouvelle personnalité, et une nouvelle vision du monde. Harry, en faisant sortir Wilfred sans personne dans l'autre cabine, va indirectement permettre à son papa de rester plus longtemps avec lui :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

nathydemon : oui, Harry a un meilleur palmarès que son papa pour le moment, et il vient encore de lui sauver la vie ! :)

A mardi prochain !


	6. Où de vieux amis disent bonjour

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 10

Chapitre 6 : Où de vieux amis disent bonjour

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le monde semblait brillant et infini, et Harry riait sur sa hanche alors qu'ils retournaient au TARDIS, vivants et en bonne santé et pas mourants. Ils avaient déposé Wilfred et le monde était sûr à nouveau, et rien n'allait mal dans l'Univers personnel du Docteur. Ou du moins, rien n'allait immédiatement mal. Le Docteur ouvrit la porte bleue et posa Harry par terre alors qu'il la refermait, regardant Harry se précipiter sur la rampe vers la chaise.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de présenter à Harry de vieux amis, ceux toujours là pour se souvenir de lui, du moins. Puisqu'il n'était pas mourant, cela ne le dérangerait pas de revoir quelques uns de ceux qui avait fait de cette régénération ce qu'elle était.

« Harry, que dis-tu de rencontrer de vieux amis à moi ? »

Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

« Vieux amis ? Okay ! »

Harry grimpa maladroitement sur la chaise avant de boucler la ceinture avec ses petites mains.

« Allonzee ! [ndlt : en français dans le texte] » cria-t-il, et le Docteur rit.

Des boutons furent poussés, des cadrans furent tournés. Le TARDIS secoua et ronfla.

« Qui allons-nous voir ?

— Une fille qui a autrefois voyagé avec moi appelée Martha et son mari, Mickey. Accroche-toi ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de bouger, et le Docteur souleva Harry.

« C'est parti, on sort… oh, des Sontarans. Et bien, ils ont certainement le sens de l'aventure. Ils ont pris ça de moi. Et pas du mauvais travail. Jolis petits Sontarans inconscients. Du nettoyage, d'après ce que je vois. Ah, les voilà, Martha et Mickey. Salut ! »

La scène en dehors du TARDIS était un vieil entrepôt abritant en ce moment quelques petits aliens marrons inconscients dans des uniformes bleu et gris. Deux personnes étaient assises à côté d'un sac médical, bien qu'ils étaient à présent en train de regarder autour d'eux. Le Docteur agita la main dans leur direction, donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

Harry regardait l'alien actuellement endormi, fronçant les sourcils.

« Son… Sontaran ? » essaya-t-il.

Le Docteur sourit :

« Ouaip. Et voilà Martha et Mickey. Mickity Mick ! »

Harry se tourna pour regarder où pointait son papa.

Martha, ses cheveux à présent tressés, et Mickey, affichant une moustache et quelques bandages, se tournèrent avec surprise.

« Docteur ! Et… qui est-il ? Il est adorable. »

Martha approcha en courant, ralentissant et finalement s'arrêtant devant le Seigneur du Temps en manteau. Elle se pencha vers Harry.

« Je peux le tenir ?

— Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Est-ce que Martha Jones peut te tenir ? »

Harry gloussa.

« Martha ! Salut Martha ! Je suis Harry ! »

Il tendit les bras vers Martha, et Harry changea de bras.

« Papa m'a parlé de toi. Jolis cheveux. »

Martha ouvrit de grands yeux en direction du Docteur :

« Papa ? Vous avec un gamin ? Avec qui ? »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, puis sourit :

« Nan, pas le mien par le sang, mais il m'a été donné. A élever et protéger et tout ça. Salut Mickey ! Comment ça va ? On ne m'a pas invité pour le mariage, je vois. »

Mickey lança un regard appuyé à Martha, qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Nous avons essayé, oui. Nous l'avons fait ! Vous ne répondiez juste jamais à votre téléphone. J'ai quitté UNIT aussi. On est freelances maintenant. On travaille dans toute l'Angleterre. Plus près de la faille, surtout après ce qui s'est passé à Torchwood et le 456 le mois dernier. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un, vraiment. Donc on fait le nettoyage et la protection, maintenant. »

Martha s'extasia devant Harry, qui rit et tapota de petites mains sur les joues de Martha. L'expression du Docteur s'assombrit rapidement :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier à Torchwood ? »

Martha leva les yeux, surprise :

« Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? Et bien, il y a eu une invasion le mois dernier, utilisant les enfants comme amuse-bouches. Le gouvernement s'est mis en tête que c'était d'une façon ou d'une autre la faute de Torchwood, et ont fait exploser la base. Jack a été capturé, mais son équipe a réussi à le faire sortir. Le 456 a exigé un dixième des enfants de la Terre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout ça est classifié donc les seules personnes qui ont le droit de voir sont celles qui étaient présentes quand ça s'est passé. Il n'en reste pas beaucoup de toute façon, parce que la plupart sont en prison ou morts. Mais Jack a apparemment fait quelque chose de drastique parce qu'ils sont partis. Je ne sais toujours pas qui ils étaient ni d'où ils venaient. Et avec Torchwood parti, on ne peut obtenir aucune réponse. La seule que je sais en vie en dehors de Jack est Gwen, et elle s'est envolée. Sais pas où elle est. »

L'expression de plus en plus sombre du Docteur montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas heureux de cette situation.

« Vous n'en saviez rien, Docteur ? Je pensais que vous saviez tout aïe ! »

Martha marcha sur le pied de Mickey.

« Tais-toi idiot. »

Harry tapotait toujours les joues de Martha, mais il ne riait pas. Il regardait le Docteur avec de grands yeux.

« Martha, merci. Pour tout. Je… Je vais essayer de repasser à un moment. Si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez. J'essaierai de venir. Allez, Harry, prêt à voir Jack ? »

Martha rendit Harry. Le Docteur hocha la tête en leur direction.

« Au revoir Docteur. Essayez de faire cette visite avant que je meure, d'accord ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Et amenez Harry ! »

Harry salua de la main en guise d'au revoir alors qu'ils entraient dans le TARDIS, et le couple resta à regarder le TARDIS disparaître.

Le Docteur était d'une humeur beaucoup moins joyeuse qu'auparavant, et Jack était à présent en haut de sa liste des personnes à visiter. Il traqua le Manipulateur de Vortex que Jack portait toujours. Un bar. Bien sûr. C'était le terrain de chasse de Jack. Un bar inter-galactique en plus de ça. Le Docteur, portant toujours Harry (il ne l'avait pas posé), entra, cherchant le long manteau gris dont Jack ne semblait jamais se séparer. Il était au bar, la tête qui en dépassait regardant avec morosité dans un verre de quelque-chose-avec-bien-trop-d'alcool.

Il était sûr que Jack l'aurait frappé si Harry n'avait pas été sur sa hanche au moment où le Docteur touchait son épaule, tant Jack était saoul. Il cherchait juste la bagarre. La présence d'un petit enfant sembla restreindre son besoin de frapper quelques visages.

Puis le regard flou s'éclaircit un peu :

« Docteur ? C'est vous ? Pourquoi vous avez un gamin avec vous ? »

Malheureusement, ses mots furent beaucoup moins clairs que ça, mais c'était ce que le Docteur comprit de la phrase maltraitée. Il attrapa un bras et traîna un Agent du Temps du 51ème siècle obéissant hors du bar. Le barman semblait reconnaissant. Dès qu'il eut déposé l'homme ivre dans le TARDIS, le Docteur retourna dans le bar :

« Salut. Désolé pour lui. Question rapide, depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? »

Le barman secoua la tête :

« Dans ce siège ? Environ une demi-révolution, douze heures standard. Au bar ? Trois semaines standard. Il a bu la plupart du temps, quand il n'est pas en train d'essayer d'accrocher tout ce qui passe près de lui. Heureux qu'il ait un ami qui ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'il y a sous sa veste. J'ai entendu toutes les phrases d'accroche de tous les livres de la galaxie, et même quelques nouvelles, sortir de sa bouche. Prenez soin de lui, voulez-vous ? C'est un gars assez gentil, juste un peu perdu. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Combien doit-il ? »

Le barman secoua la tête :

« Il s'en est occupé. Il a donné une carte d'agence, ça marche. »

Et bien, une chose dont il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter. A présent, il avait juste un immortel extrêmement ivre et un petit enfant à s'occuper. Au moins, le premier serait facile à laisser dans un lit jusqu'à ce qu'il cuve complètement. Le second, cependant, serait pendant un temps plus facile à gérer qu'un humain dépressif et en colère. Néanmoins, il ne laisserait pas Jack boire toute sa vie et coucher avec tout ce qui passait. Pas quand il pouvait l'aider.

Il ferma les portes du TARDIS, regardant l'immortel affalé contre le mur et Harry, qui avait trouvé un marqueur (celui-ci de la Formation Narienne, et qui changeait de couleur en fonction de l'humeur du dessinateur. C'était bleu brillant, de la curiosité, et un soupçon de malice avec les bordures vertes) et dessinait sur le visage de Jack. Le Docteur ricana.

« Et bien, Harry, qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? »

Harry leva son marqueur :

« Je dessine ! dit-il joyeusement.

— Je vois ça. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser contre le mur. Au lit, donc ? Oui, ça sonne pas mal. »

Il se pencha pour soulever Jack.

« Enfin, s'il ne pesait pas vingt-cinq kilos de plus, ça pourrait marcher. »

Il se força à soulever Jack du sol et à vaciller en direction des couloirs.

« Bon, s'il te plaît, vieille fille, s'il te plaît ne me cache pas la chambre. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de se réveiller par terre. Et je n'apprécierais certainement pas de me réveiller sous lui, malgré son amusement au vu de la situation. »

Harry gloussa depuis sa place sur le pont.

« Heureux de voir que l'un de nous trouve ça amusant.

— Est-ce que j'ai de la chance ? » marmonna Jack.

Le Docteur renifla de mépris et fut terriblement tenté de laisser tomber cet homme énervant juste là.

« Non. Vous avez un lit jusqu'à ce que vous ayez cuvé. Maintenant aidez-moi. Vous êtes lourd. »

Jack écouta la voix avant d'enregistrer de qui il s'agissait, puis sursauta :

« Docteur… Je ne savais pas… que vous teniez… autant à moi. »

Jack trébucha sur ses pieds, essayant de les placer solidement sur le sol. Il n'avait pas particulièrement de succès, mais ses tentatives allégèrent au moins la charge que soulevait le Docteur.

« Vous êtes un idiot Capitaine Jack Harkness, » gronda le Docteur en les propulsant en avant et en direction de la porte fermée la plus proche.

Il semblait que le TARDIS avait eu pitié de lui et avait effectivement déplacé une chambre avec un lit plus près d'eux. Très gentil de sa part.

Jack renifla :

« Vrai ! »

Ah, un lit ! Le Docteur déposa Jack plutôt brutalement dessus, roulant des épaules.

« Vous êtes lourd, » se plaignit-il.

Jack sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour faire une nouvelle blague obscène.

« Non, juste taisez-vous. Et je ne vous aide pas avec votre mal de tête ou je ne sais quoi que vous pouvez avoir. »

Le Docteur se tourna pour partir. Une main attrapa son manteau :

« Doc, vous pensez que vous pouvez me pardonner ? »

Le ton était si brisé que le Docteur laissa passer le surnom. Il s'accroupit devant le lit :

« Pour quoi Jack ? De quoi avez-vous besoin de vous faire pardonner ? »

Une grimace.

« Je ne voulais pas. Vraiment pas. Mais ils les auraient tous pris. Tous. Et personne ne faisait quelque chose. Je devais le faire. »

La main de Jack se serra autour du manteau du Docteur.

« Je devais le faire… Je devais… Je devais… »

Jack se tourna sur son oreiller, les yeux fermés. Le Docteur soupira.

Il avait pris la bonne décision, de venir ici, donc. Jack n'était clairement pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux autre que de boire jusqu'à sa mort, et il ferait ça pour une éternité si personne ne l'en sortait.

Jack glissa dans l'inconscience, la main se détachant du manteau. Le Docteur se leva et laissa l'ex Agent du Temps dormir son alcool. Des réponses claires viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, et bien, pour l'instant Jack se réveillerait avec un mal de tête horrible et un sale goût dans la bouche.

Harry leva les yeux vers le Docteur alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de contrôle.

« Est-ce que Jack va bien Papa ? »

Le Docteur soupira :

« Probablement, Harry, probablement. Nous verrons ça bientôt. Maintenant, à ton tour d'aller au lit. Tu es debout depuis un bon moment maintenant. Ah, oui, au lit ! »

Harry bâilla largement.

« Pas fatigué Papa, protesta-t-il faiblement quand le Docteur le souleva. Pas fatigué.

— Bien sûr que non. On va juste reposer nos yeux un moment alors. »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux grands ouverts pour les empêcher de se fermer.

« 'kay. Une histoire d'abord, d'accord ? »

Le Docteur sourit :

« D'accord. Une histoire. Pourquoi pas une sur Raxacoricolfalapatorias ? Leurs formes de vies sont basées sur du calcium et une fois, l'un d'eux a essayé de vivre avec forme de vie acide de Gorigalifus. C'était une réaction très déplaisante. »

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent doucement :

« Raxacoricol… »

Sa bouche trébucha sur le long mot. Le Docteur le coucha dans son lit et le couvrit de sa couverture verte. Harry attrapa sa pieuvre en peluche et la tint contre lui, se tournant vers son papa qui approchait une chaise pour raconter le reste de l'histoire.

Le long manteau marron fut retiré et drapé sur le dos de la chaise et la grande silhouette mince s'y installa :

« Et bien, c'était assez loin, à environ cinq mille années-lumière, et environ trois cents mille ans dans le futur, et les êtres de Raxacoricolfalapatorias et de Gorigalifus ont tenté un accord. Ils ont toujours été assez méfiants les uns des autres, vu qu'ils pouvaient détruire l'autre assez facilement, mais finalement, les gouvernements ont formé une alliance… »

Le Docteur raconta son histoire à un Harry de plus en plus fatigué, regardant les paupières se fermer sur les grands yeux verts et sa respiration ralentir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être endormi, et le Docteur se tut, observant l'enfant qui était devenu le centre de sa vie.

Petit Harry Potter. Il ne mentionnait plus le nom de famille, le laissant derrière avec toutes ses connotations et sa destinée. Harry ne méritait pas ce poids sur ses épaules, pas en grandissant. Il ne refuserait jamais à l'enfant son nom de famille, mais pour l'instant, Harry était content sans. L'enfant qu'il avait pris de Albus Dumbledore pas si longtemps auparavant, après avoir vu le pouvoir qu'il avait et les façons dont l'homme pourrait s'en servir. Il avait perdu foi en lui peu de temps auparavant, et quand il avait pris Harry sans réfléchir complètement à ses actions, une petite part de lui avait espéré que le garçon lui rendrait quelque chose de lui-même.

Harry l'avait fait et bien plus encore. Il lui avait donné quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, à qui sourire, avec qui rire, à enseigner. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis un moment, enseigner, et Harry était une vraie éponge. Il apprenait si rapidement, absorbant tout. Bien sûr, beaucoup de choses compliquées le dépassaient complètement, le garçon n'était qu'un bébé, mais sa mémoire était prodigieuse. Et Harry voulait toujours apprendre plus, adorait ça. Et il adorait le Docteur. Son papa. La personne qui lui faisait des câlins et qui riait avec lui et qui lui racontait des histoires et qui l'emmenait dans des endroits merveilleux. Le Docteur découvrit qu'il aimait être appelé ainsi à nouveau, entendre le trottinement de pieds d'enfant sur le sol, les rires qui résonnaient, et un sourire juste pour lui. Et le titre, Papa, se répercutant sur tous les murs, était bon à entendre à nouveau.

Il caressa la joue de Harry encore une fois, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte en prenant son manteau. Il ne s'embêta pas à fermer la porte, sachant que Harry la préférait ouverte. Le TARDIS bipa doucement, et le Docteur soupira :

« Et bien, ma fille, maintenant j'ai un immortel saoul et dépressif ainsi qu'un petit enfant à bord. Voyons voir comment on s'en sort, hein ? »

Le TARDIS pulsa.

« Et ne t'amuse pas à perdre le Capitaine non plus. Je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas qu'il fouille dans quelques unes de ces pièces et provoque du désordre. »

Une autre pulsation, de l'amusement.

« Ah, de toute façon, il va être endormi un moment. Ça prend un moment pour le corps pour métaboliser autant d'alcool, et s'il a bu pendant douze heures, il va avoir un méchant mal de crâne en se réveillant. Je ne l'envie pas. »

Le Docteur entra des coordonnées et programma leur destination vers un groupe d'étoiles proche. Juste laisser le TARDIS flotter dans l'espace un moment. Il pouvait se permettre une sieste.

Il s'installa dans une des chaises et baissa sa tête en arrière. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une sieste. Ça avait été une longue, très longue journée.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack avait l'impression d'avoir toute une horde d'éléphants en débandade dans son cerveau, et faisant de leur mieux pour écraser chaque cellule qu'il possédait. Il grogna. Il avait mis un soin particulier à noyer son système de régénération dans l'alcool. Maintenant il en payait les conséquences.

Au moins, il n'était pas au bar, le visage écrasé contre le bois. Mais où donc était-il ? De toute évidence un lit, si la position horizontale était une preuve, associée à l'oreiller et au drap, mais à qui ? Personne n'était à côté de lui, et il avait toujours ses vêtements, donc il n'avait accroché personne. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du dernier… quelle que soit la durée depuis qu'il avait pris son quatrième Mixer Artésien.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, sentit le monde tourner et des étoiles danser dans la pièce, avant de retomber sur l'oreiller et y enfoncer son visage. Probablement la plus belle cuite qu'il ait jamais eue, surtout depuis qu'il avait essayé de soigner les dernières avec plus d'alcool. Il n'avait fait que boire de l'alcool depuis un certain temps, et ça le rattrapait. Il tendit une main, cherchant aveuglément quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pouvait ressembler à une boisson. Juste une petite pour éponger un peu. Il rencontra un verre, quelque chose clapotant dedans, et il se réjouit mentalement (doucement). Il se força à se redresser partiellement, gardant les yeux fermés en guise de compromis, et but le verre, attendant la morsure de l'alcool.

Il s'empêcha tout juste de recracher ça immédiatement, quoi que ''ça'' soit. La seule chose qui le fit avaler fut le soulagement immédiat du mal de tête que cela provoqua. Les éléphants devinrent des chevaux en cavalcade, et le monde ne semblait plus tourner. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée, serrant les dents et supportant le goût. Rien de bien ne venait de ce qui avait bon goût. A présent, c'était des marteaux, et il pouvait gérer des marteaux.

Jack se dressa sur ses pieds et posa le verre vide sur le tabouret d'où il venait, regardant la pièce dans laquelle il était.

Quelconque était une manière de la décrire. Une autre serait bleue, ou vide, ou petite. La porte était à juste trente centimètres, et le mur opposé à un mètre. Ça ressemblait plus à un bunker qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, il y avait un lit, un lit très confortable, et si Jack n'était pas aussi déterminé à savoir où il était, il aurait été plus que prêt à se laisser y tomber à nouveau et à retourner dans le monde des rêves.

Mais le besoin de trouver qui lui avait donné le lit et le remède contre la gueule de bois était plus fort, et il parvint à ne pas trop trébucher alors qu'il sortait par la porte.

Dans un long couloir sinueux. Adorable. Quelqu'un avait le sens de l'humour. Il se poussa dans le couloir et choisit une direction en fonction du côté vers lequel il se pencha en premier. A gauche, donc. Les mains lui permettant de garder l'équilibre contre le mur, il avança lentement et maladroitement au fil des angles, presque dans une piscine (qui pouvait bien garder une piscine près d'un four à céramique ? Qui avait toujours un four à céramique ? Et c'était bien un Globe Alysiaque ? Il pensait qu'ils avaient tous été détruits lors de la Seconde Guerre Galactique !) et finalement, finalement, il rencontra presque le sol d'une cuisine avec son visage. Une cuisine ! Un endroit qui avait de l'eau et du pain et… et d'autres choses auxquelles il ne pouvait penser.

Il tendit la main pour attraper la poignée d'un frigo étrange (il y avait une plus petite porte près du sol, à hauteur de bébé. Et il semblait avoir cinq compartiments. Et sept poignées, trois cadrans et un levier. Il ne pouvait même pas se poser des questions sur leur usage à cause de son mal de crâne) et échoua misérablement dans sa quête. Il essaya à nouveau.

« Ah ! Vous êtes debout ! Ravi de vous voir conscient. Ça fait, environ trois jours maintenant. Vous aviez vraiment bu trop d'alcool. De ce que je peux en dire, vous avez bu pratiquement tous les mélanges possibles de la galaxie. Le barman était impressionné. »

Jack connaissait cette voix. Cette voix chantante, presque britannique, qu'il adorait et que souvent il espérait entendre constamment. Cette voix qui appartenait à la seule personne de l'univers que Jack Harkness avait jamais écoutée. Jack se tourna, les yeux écarquillés, les mains fermement agrippées au comptoir.

« Docteur ? »

L'incrédulité dans sa voix fit sourire le Docteur. Il ressemblait exactement à la dernière fois où Jack l'avait vu, même grand sourire (enfin, il semblait plus heureux à présent), même longs membres maigres, mêmes cheveux ébouriffés et hérissés, mêmes yeux marrons pétillants (bien qu'ils soient définitivement plus heureux). Le coupe-vent marron était absent, comme la veste de costume bleue à rayures fines. A la place, il était pieds nus, portant une chemise blanche à manches longues pour l'essentiel boutonnée (et avec une tâche d'une couleur étrange sur l'épaule droite), un pantalon à rayures fines, et une cravate attachée maladroitement autour de son cou.

« Oui, moi. Debout juste là. Je vous ai ramassé au Bar de la Tête de Cheval, en train de vous noyer dans un Kriterion Cleaner. Le barman était soulagé. Il avait l'air assez perturbé par vous, et ce gars n'est pas perturbé facilement. Votre système alcoolique commençait à avoir trop de sang en lui, quand je vous ai amené dans le vaisseau, bien que Harry ait été amusé. D'ailleurs, vous avez toujours… »

Le Docteur fit un vague geste autour de son visage.

« Ah, peu importe. Vous avez trouvé le remède contre la gueule de bois que je vous ai laissé, donc. Mon propre mélange. J'en suis plutôt fier, en fait. Je l'ai créé après avoir bu un peu trop de Gryon Shots et que je devais aller m'assurer que la Cinquième Guerre Galactique n'avait pas commencé parce que j'avais laissé le TARDIS dans une zone interdite aux transports. Ces Judoons sont très pointilleux sur l'endroit où les gens laissent leurs vaisseaux, ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas que je m'étais mal garé. C'était juste une erreur minime, quelques mètres dans le territoire de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, rien de bien sérieux. Enfin, ne jamais énerver un Judoon. Le moyen le plus simple d'être vaporisé. »

Jack resta immobile, laissant le bavardage inepte qu'il avait appris à adorer et à trouver exaspérant l'envelopper, le recentrant d'une manière que tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu n'avait pu. Juste la présence du Docteur, apaisante et chaotique, le calmait, tirait son esprit hors de la dépression dans laquelle il avait sombré après 456. Il sourit :

« Bon Dieu, ça m'avait manqué. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous entendre parler m'avait manqué. » souffla-t-il.

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, puis sourit largement :

« Et bien, vous allez adorer Harry, donc. Il va vous parler à vous en étourdir. Il va probablement recommencer sa comptine, vous montrer ses planètes, vous faire dessiner des guerres, vous entraîner dans la piscine (comment il la trouve à chaque fois, je ne sais pas), la bibliothèque, la salle de jeux. Puis il vous harcèlera pour avoir des histoires. Ça peut être assez adorable, j'imagine. J'espère que vous aimez les enfants, par contre. »

Jack cligna des yeux :

« Vous avez un enfant ? »

Le Docteur rit :

« Oh non, rien d'aussi drastique. J'en ai juste en quelque sorte ramassé un en route. Il est à moi, cependant, de toutes les manières qui comptent. Venez. Oh, attendez, il dort encore. Et bien, je suppose que vous avez du temps pour autre chose. Oh, oui, la nourriture. J'imagine que l'alcool n'a pas vraiment aidé votre système digestif, même avec votre capacité de guérison. Et ça ne remplace pas la nourriture du tout. Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez attrapé aucune maladie, compte-tenu du nombre de personnes avec lesquelles vous avez couché, bien que je pense que personnes n'est pas le bon mot. Le barman a dit que vous aviez dormi avec tout ce qui vous a regardé deux fois. Vous connaissant, et bien, je n'ai pas envie de deviner. Enfin, ah oui, la nourriture. Un instant, il y a quelque chose par là. Il y a toujours quelque chose, vu que Harry est toujours en train d'essayer des choses. Il devrait y avoir des pâtes ici… ah oui, quelque chose de bien crémeux. Directement d'Italie. La planète, pas le pays. Le meilleur endroit pour trouver des pâtes. Ils ont même réussi à comprendre comment faire pousser directement des pâtes. Brillant ! Endroit préféré de la Galaxie pour la nourriture, enfin, après la Planète qui fait tout à partir de bananes, enfin, peut-être troisième favori… enfin, ce n'est pas l'idée. Ah ah ! les voilà ! »

Le Docteur sortit du frigo (il était à moitié dedans). Jack ne fonctionnait toujours pas complètement et eut des difficultés à suivre les mouvements rapides et erratiques du Docteur.

Une assiette (objet en plastique avec plusieurs compartiments et des motifs tourbillonnants qui ne cessaient de changer) fut posée en face de lui, de la nourriture fut placée dans l'assiette et rapidement chauffée et une fourchette fut tendue à un Jack toujours dépassé.

« Euh… merci. Vous avez de l'eau ? »

Il reçut presque immédiatement un verre rempli du liquide transparent.

« Merci… »

Un autre sourire éblouissant lui fut adressé. Sa tête lui fit mal.

« Vous voulez manger ici ou vous asseoir ? Il y a une table près de la console et Harry devrait se réveiller bientôt. Venez. »

Le Docteur avait une tasse fumante de thé dans la main, où il l'avait obtenue Jack n'en avait aucune idée, mais il suivit sagement, assiette dans une main et verre dans l'autre.

La salle de commande était juste au delà de la porte et la table susmentionnée fut tirée d'une armoire proche (c'était nouveau). De nombreux papiers, crayons et marqueurs jonchaient la salle sur le côté, avec des chaussures et des livres. Des petites chaussures, très petites chaussures. Et des piles de dessins dans un coin. Jack cligna des yeux. A quel point le gamin que le Docteur avait pris était jeune ?

« Ah, et nous y voilà ! Oh, attendez, des chaises ! On a besoin de chaises ! »

Il ressortit en vitesse, et revint en tirant deux chaises pliantes que Jack se souvenait avoir vues dans des salles de réunion.

« Très pratiques, celles-ci. Pas de désordre, pas de bouton à appuyer, propres et faciles, ne prennent pas de place. Maintenant, asseyez-vous. Je suis sûr que le monde ne s'est pas vraiment arrêté de tourner. »

Jack se fit un chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger improvisée et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa cuite dure aussi longtemps. Ses capacités de guérison auraient du entrer en marche, à présent.

« Pourquoi ma tête me fait toujours mal ? »

Le métal froid de la table faisait du bien contre son front. Les marteaux étaient toujours en train de frapper avec insistance contre son crâne.

« Ça ne devrait pas faire aussi mal. »

Sa voix était un peu plus grave que dans son souvenir. Le rire du Docteur n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Je suis sûr que si vous n'aviez pas pratiquement remplacé votre système sanguin par de l'alcool, votre tête ne vous ferait pas mal et vous ne seriez plus saoul. Cependant, la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie est due au taux de métabolisation de vos systèmes et votre capacité à gérer les toxines. Votre foie n'était que de la poussière de lune quand je vous ai trouvé, mais il a du guérir à présent. Vous commencerez bientôt à vous sentir mieux. »

Le Docteur s'appuya en arrière.

« Pourquoi faisiez-vous de votre mieux pour vous noyer dans un bar, d'ailleurs ? »

Jack leva la tête pour regarder l'homme (était-il un homme ? Ah, zut, qui s'en inquiétait ?) s'appuyer pensivement contre sa chaise. Les mains étaient posées sur les genoux et le thé sur la table, en train de refroidir. La fumée s'élevant de la tasse encadrait le visage long et étroit. Jack se tourna à nouveau vers la table. Les marteaux n'étaient plus aussi forts, et s'il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le visage du Docteur quand il lui raconterait, et bien, il serait peut-être capable de le faire. Peut-être.

« Ça a commencé des décennies avant les… les enfants. Les années 60. Il nous ont contactés, ne nous ont jamais donné de nom, mais la fréquence qu'ils utilisaient, 456, est devenue le nom qu'on utilisait. Ils ont demandé à ce qu'on amène douze enfants à un endroit précis dans la campagne, et ils ont menacé de tuer tous les humains de la planète si on ne le faisait pas. Le gouvernement l'a autorisé, a exigé le secret, et douze orphelins ont disparu cette année là. Nous avons pensé que c'était terminé. Rien ne s'est passé pendant des années, et cette fréquence particulière ne s'est plus jamais fait entendre. »

Jack ferma les yeux, sentant la culpabilité qu'il avait repoussée toutes ces années auparavant revenir en force.

« J'ai essayé de les oublier, ces gamins, mais je n'ai jamais pu. Ce vers quoi je les ai envoyés, ce qui leur est arrivé, si ça avait pu être fait d'une autre manière. »

Il serra les poings, le tissu de son pantalon se fronçant contre ses paumes. Le Docteur se contenta de hummer en face de lui.

Jack rassembla ses pensées, les tria :

« Puis, les enfants se sont tous arrêtés, partout au même moment, sur toute la planète. Et c'est arrivé à nouveau, et cette fois ils ont parlé, chacun d'entre eux. ''Ils arrivent''. En anglais, même en Chine et en Inde. Les gouvernements étaient en ébullition. Et encore, et encore. Encore et encore avec plus de demandes. Ils utilisaient la fréquence 456, ils étaient de retour. Et une partie des gens qui étaient dans le complot des années 60 savaient qui j'étais. Ils ont mis une bombe en moi, et ont fait exploser les locaux de Torchwood. Quand je me suis réveillé, guéri et enchaîné à un mur, ils m'ont enterré dans du ciment. Mon équipe, ce qui en restait, Ianto et Gwen, m'ont sorti de là et on s'est enfuis.

Un vieil homme était un survivant de l'enlèvement des années 60 et il me connaissait, se souvenait de moi. Et nous nous sommes servis de lui, et d'une autre fille, pour accéder au bâtiment d'où les 456 émettaient leurs demandes. Nous avons finalement réussi à entrer. Mais ils ont tué l'homme pour avoir aidé. Bon dieu, Docteur, ils ont demandé des enfants. Des millions d'enfants. Dix pour cent de la population mondiale, puis dix pour cent de chaque pays. Le gouvernement était en train de craquer, les enfants étaient rassemblés pour être transportés, et Ianto est mort avec le reste des officiels du gouvernement qui étaient dans la pièce. Gwen courait avec des enfants, et ma fille a du venir avec moi avec son fils, sachant que je pourrais les protéger du danger. »

Jack sentit des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Le silence par dessus la table était presque pire que le Docteur le réprimandant ou posant des questions. Il serra les dents :

« Ils nous gardaient dans un entrepôt, avec un scientifique. J'étais désespéré et il connaissait un moyen d'arrêter tout ça. Mais il avait besoin d'un enfant. Les 456 communiquaient à travers les enfants, c'était la seule façon de communiquer ou de les arrêter. Je devais le faire. Je ne pouvais pas… pas une nouvelle fois. Non… Ma fille n'était pas là. Ils l'avaient emmenée quelque part ailleurs. J'avais du temps avant qu'elle revienne… Dieu, je devais le faire, je devais… »

Jack ferma les yeux pour empêcher le torrent qu'il savait n'attendre qu'une opportunité.

« Vous avez utilisé votre petit-fils. Fait résonner la fréquence à travers lui, et les avez tués ou blessés. »

Le silence de Jack était une réponse suffisante.

« Et ça l'a tué, faire circuler l'énergie nécessaire pour convertir autant de puissance en une fréquence à travers des enfants. Les 456 le faisait en répartissant l'énergie sur la planète. Utiliser un seul enfant pour faire le travail, il ne pouvait pas le gérer. Son cerveau a grillé. »

Jack hocha la tête contre la table.

« Et bien, ça explique certainement l'alcool. »

Jack se fit presque un torticolis alors qu'il se redressait pour regarder le Docteur. Il n'y avait aucune révulsion ou dégoût évidents. De l'horreur, oui, au coin de ses yeux, dans le pli de sa bouche. Du choc, du désespoir, de la tristesse. Mais aucune preuve de blâme ou de haine.

« Je… je… j'essayais d'oublier. Tout ça. J'ai fui, Docteur. J'ai fui le dernier membre de Torchwood en embarquant sur un vaisseau de fret alien, et je me suis rendu au bar le plus proche. J'ai tué mon propre petit-fils. Je l'ai sacrifié. Sa mère, sa mère me hait, elle pouvait à peine me regarder. Je ne la blâme pas. »

Jack regarda son assiette de pâtes intouchée. Le Docteur se pencha en avant, prenant la tasse de thé refroidi.

Le silence emplit la pièce pendant quelques minutes alors que le Docteur buvait son thé et que Jack scrutait ses pâtes.

« Quelle était l'alternative ? Si vous n'aviez pas utilisé votre petit-fils. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? »

L'immortel cligna des yeux, frappé. Puis il devint pensif :

« Le gouvernement leur aurait donné des millions d'enfants qu'ils auraient utilisés comme drogue pour le 456. Une drogue. Ils les utilisaient pour se shooter ! Le gouvernement… ils avaient trop peur de l'alternative. Autrement, nous serions tous morts. Tous. »

Jack fit une pause :

« Mais j'ai utilisé mon propre petit-fils.

— Auriez-vous demandé à quelqu'un d'autre d'abandonner son enfant pour ça ? »

La réponse immédiate et rassurante fut un ''Non'' résonnant.

« Donc vous avez votre réponse, Jack. Vous vous haïrez pendant un long moment pour avoir fait ça, mais vous devrez soit accepter les faits sans l'alcool, soit passer le reste de votre vie noyé dans une quelconque substance fermentée ou autre et voir à quelle vitesse votre processus de régénération fonctionne. Et je peux vous dire que la deuxième solution n'est pas la plus marrante, ou même la plus facile. »

Le Docteur but la moitié de son thé, le regard distant :

« J'ai passé pratiquement un siècle après la Guerre du Temps à me précipiter dans le plus de situations dangereuses possibles, dans l'espoir que ça me rattrape. Pas la meilleure façon de vivre, je peux vous dire. »

Jack prit lentement sa fourchette et commença à pousser les pâtes dans son assiette. Il s'était noyé dans l'alcool pour une raison. Mais il ne pouvait également plus se souvenir des dernières semaines. Il avait de manière spectaculaire complètement surchargé ses capacités régénératrices. Le grognement qu'il émit amena un sourire sur le visage du Docteur. Clairement, il comprenait le sentiment.

Le silence aurait duré s'il n'avait pas été perturbé par le son de petits pieds trottinant dans le couloir, des mains dans l'escalier et la vision d'une petite tête couverte de cheveux noirs dépassant du haut de l'escalier. Elle fut suivie par le reste de l'enfant.

« Papa, j'ai faim. » annonça une voix aiguë d'enfant, la prononciation pas très claire.

Jack cligna des yeux. Quel âge avait le gamin ?

« Oh, Jack-jack est réveillé. Bonjour ! Je suis Harry. »

Harry tourna des yeux verts brillants vers Jack, puis gloussa :

« Tu as toujours les gribouillages ! »

Harry marcha lentement vers le Docteur, qui le souleva pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment as-tu dormi ? »

Harry se frotta les yeux pour enlever les dernières traces de sommeil.

« Bien, sourit Harry. Jack a toujours les gribouillages. » dit-il à nouveau en gloussant outrageusement.

Le Docteur sourit et hocha la tête.

Jack, l'objet de l'amusement de Harry, était toujours pétrifié à la vue de l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés. Le gamin était minuscule, et savait parler. Très bien parler. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de deux ans, mais il semblait être bien plus âgé. Et le Docteur… Jack n'avait pas vu le Docteur aussi heureux depuis… depuis toujours, en fait. Pas depuis que Rose avait disparu, et même alors ses yeux ne brillaient pas de la même façon. Il semblait réellement heureux, brillamment heureux. Il irradiait cette maudite émotion.

Puis les mots de Harry firent mouche :

« Gribouillages ? Quels gribouillages ? »

Il regarda attentivement le duo par dessus la table. Le Docteur étouffait des rires et Harry gloussait sans remord.

« Gribouillages ! Jack dormait. »

Ces derniers mots étaient prononcés factuellement. Jack cligna des yeux.

« J'ai essayé de vous le dire, mais ce n'était pas important. »

Le Docteur vit à nouveau un geste vers son visage et Jack sembla comprendre le message (maintenant qu'il avait été informé de son état par un petit garçon). Il se leva pour trouver un miroir, puis se rassit lourdement. Avec le monde qui tournait, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour trouver une surface réfléchissante.

« Maudit… »

Le regard qu'il reçut de la part du Docteur l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement sur mon visage ? »

Les rires revinrent. Le Docteur regarda l'immortel en train de décuver, les yeux pleins d'innocence. Le visage de Jack était un merveilleux gribouillage de couleurs, maintenant pourpre et étincelant alors que Harry gloussait sur ses genoux. Les lignes colorées ne formaient aucune image, et se contentaient de tracer et connecter quelques points au hasard sur le beau visage. Des cercles autour des yeux et descendant vers le nez. Quelques tourbillons décoraient ses joues et son front et des lignes aléatoires avaient trouvé leur place autour de la bouche de Jack. En fait, si le Docteur regardait de plus près…

« Harry, as-tu dessiné l'orbite de la Galaxie Germanienne sur sa joue ?

— Oui oui. Et Koral sur son front. »

Harry sembla particulièrement fier de cette réussite. Jack cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. L'orbite de galaxies ?

« Attends, tu as dessiné ça sur moi ? Tu as quel âge ? »

Impossible qu'un gamin ait pu dessiner ça. Enfin, le gamin vivait aussi avec le Docteur, dans le TARDIS. Ça laissait une certaine marge sur ce que le gamin en question pouvait fait. Mais quand même…

« Sais pas. Deux ans ? »

Harry regarda le Docteur pour confirmation.

« Il a environ deux ans, plus ou moins. Le temps est relatif, et l'âge plus encore. Surtout quand on vit ici. Mais deux ans est à peu près juste. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et avant que vous demandiez, oui, il en connaît beaucoup sur l'Univers. Il a retenu tout ce qu'il pouvait. C'est plutôt brillant. »

Jack resta assis, les regardant :

« Il a dessiné l'orbite de galaxies sur mon visage… Il a dessiné sur mon visage… alors que j'étais évanoui. »

D'accord, il y avait un peu de karma là-dedans.

« Où y a-t-il un miroir ? »

Le Docteur fit un geste en direction de la cuisine :

« Il doit y avoir une salle de bain sur la droite dès que vous retournez dans le couloir. Si vous ne pouvez pas la trouver, criez. Je viendrai vous aider. »

Harry descendit des genoux du Docteur et prit la chaise de Jack alors qu'il se levait lentement. Les pâtes intouchées que le capitaine avait poussées dans son assiette furent mangées avec entrain par le garçon. Jack chemina vers la supposée salle de bain et trouva le miroir.

Son visage était pâle sous les gribouillages au marqueur, avec des ombres sombres sous les yeux. Les cheveux bruns étaient hérissés (ils avaient poussé durant les semaines pendant lesquelles il avait bu jusqu'à l'hébétude. Il ne s'était pas embêté à les couper). Le marqueur cependant… ça faisait effectivement des motifs. Les cercles et les tourbillons qui prenaient pas mal de place sur la peau étaient bleus, étincelant juste un peu. Alors qu'il regardait, la couleur changea au pourpre, puis au rose. Étrange marqueur… Jack attrapa une serviette accrochée au mur et s'attacha à supprimer le marqueur de son visage. Sauf que ça ne partait pas. Pas facilement. Des morceaux du dessin étaient frottés et d'autres restaient, bien que Jack ait rendu sa peau rouge à force de frotter.

Enfin, c'était juste du marqueur.

Il se tourna pour regarder le reste de la salle de bain. Elle était grande, avec une grande baignoire et une douche sur le côté. La baignoire avait plusieurs robinets différents, des poignées et des boutons, quelque chose que Jack étudierait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'une douche. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il en avait pris une, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir clairement des cinq derniers jours non plus. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'assura que le savon était au bon endroit avant d'entrer dans l'espace fermé et faire couler l'eau. Le jet des cinq pommeaux le fit soupirer. C'était agréable.

Finalement, Jack revint dans la salle de contrôle, habillé d'un pantalon souple et d'une chemise blanche qu'il avait trouvés dans une armoire à côté. Le pantalon était trop petit, bâillant à l'arrière des mollets, mais la chemise allait bien.

Harry et le Docteur étaient toujours installés à table, Harry agitant ses mains et babillant quelque chose. Le Docteur écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête et souriant. Le Docteur leva les yeux alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

« Ah, Jack, c'est bien de vous voir… moins coloré. Et vous avez trouvé la douche ! J'allais justement vous le suggérer. Vous commenciez à transpirer l'alcool. Vos vêtements… et bien, je suis sûr qu'il y a une laverie quelque part ici. Ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Enfin, on discutait juste de l'endroit où aller. Ou plutôt, Harry discutait. Venez nous rejoindre. »

Et ainsi, le Capitaine Jack Harkness trouva sa place dans le TARDIS et dans la petite famille qui commençait juste à grandir.

Harry et Jack s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Le TARDIS avait râlé au début, vu que Jack était quelque chose sur laquelle elle avait toujours un problème (bien qu'elle n'essayait plus d'aller à la fin de l'univers pour s'en débarrasser). Finalement, cependant, elle s'y habitua. Cela aidait de savoir qu'il l'avait sauvée de devenir une machine à paradoxe (ou, enfin, il avait aidée à la réparer pour qu'elle n'en devienne jamais une…).

Le Docteur, qui s'était depuis longtemps habitué à ne pas frémir à la simple présence de Jack, aida l'immortel toujours quelque peu dépressif à retrouver pied dans l'univers. Ils s'asseyaient à table, ou dans le jardin, ou vers la piscine, ou n'importe où, et se contentaient de parler. Ou s'asseyaient en silence, ou jouaient à des jeux. Ils s'aidaient mutuellement de nombreuses façons et finalement, Jack finit par s'adapter si bien à la dynamique qu'il ne partit jamais.

Cela aidait également qu'il fournissait une deuxième paire d'yeux et de mains pour surveiller Harry. Le gamin grandissait à une vitesse affolante.

Cependant, la première fois que Jack vit Harry faire apparaître son système solaire pour jouer avec, gloussant et faisant tournoyer les planètes de façons impossibles, ce fut seulement à cause de son expérience étendue avec des aliens en général qu'il ne paniqua pas. A la place, il s'assit et Harry lui expliqua avec excitation ce qu'il faisait. Puis, plus tard (après une aventure à hérisser les poils à travers des tuyaux et des tubes sur une planète qui semblait être faite pour des hamsters), après que Harry fut tombé et heurté la tête, les cheveux de Jack devinrent rose fluo pendant quelques heures. L'amusement du Docteur alors qu'il appliquait un pack de glace sur la tête de Harry (il avait perdu l'infirmerie des années plus tôt et n'avait toujours pas été capable de la retrouver. Le congélateur fournissait généreusement des packs de glace et l'armoire avait des médicaments adaptés aux enfants pour la bosse) rattrapait largement la teinte alarmante que les cheveux de Jack avaient pris.

Malheureusement, comme les choses avaient tendance à être dangereuses autour du Docteur, leurs aventures ne restèrent pas strictement amusantes et heureuses pour longtemps. Harry était presque à mi-chemin entre ses deux et trois ans quand une race de presque-humanoïdes que le Docteur avait espéré ne jamais revoir attrapèrent le TARDIS et le tirèrent vers leur planète. Le chaos qui s'ensuivit laisserait une marque indélébile sur les trois, et la race en question, et bien, elle n'embêterait plus jamais le Seigneur du Temps. La quantité de travail nécessaire à reconstruire les bases de leur société après son départ ne valait pas cet effort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici la fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

nathydemon : Comme tu vois, la famille de Harry s'agrandit sans qu'il y ait besoin du Maître. Et avec la façon dont l'auteur conduit son histoire, j'ai du mal à imaginer quelle pourrait être la place du Maître dans la famille de Harry :) Merci pour ta review !

A mardi prochain !


	7. Où le danger arrive pour Harry

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 10

Chapitre 7 : Où le danger arrive pour Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon. C'est très mauvais. Très très mauvais ! »

Le Docteur courait autour de la salle de contrôle, basculant des interrupteurs, tournant des poignées et se comportant d'une manière globalement maniaque. Jack tenait Harry, qui le suivait avec de grands yeux verts.

« Mauvais Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais ? »

Le Docteur lança un coup d'oeil à tous les deux :

« Ils nous ont eu. Nous attirent vers eux. Ils ont attaché un champs électromagnétique à la matrice principale du TARDIS. Accrochez-vous ! »

Les longs doigts du Docteur s'enroulèrent fermement autour d'une barre. Il se prépara. Le TARDIS secoua et ronfla, puis atterrit brutalement sur le sol avec un grognement. La colonne pulsa avec mécontentement.

Jack, Harry et le Docteur se levèrent, secouant leurs oreilles bourdonnantes et se demandant ce qui s'était passé, ou Jack se demandait. Le Docteur savait, et Harry s'en moquait. Il était plus intéressé par savoir où ils avaient atterri. Jack regarda le Docteur :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Le TARDIS a heurté une bosse dans le Vortex temporel, apparemment trop proche de la planète Olympus. Zeus est en colère après moi depuis cet incident il y a des millénaires, et, et bien, ouais. Ce n'est pas bon. C'est vraiment pas bon. »

Jack cligna des yeux :

« Zeus ? Comme le dieu grec ? Ce n'est pas un mythe ?

— Non, non, pas ce Zeus. Race différente. Les Olympiens. Des êtres arrogants, sur lesquels les Immortels ont basé leur hiérarchie en Grèce. Les Olympiens se voient comme des êtres supérieurs, meilleurs que toutes les autres races. Prométhée, oui, celui du mythe mais pas le même, était attaché à une montagne pour avoir apporté la vie dans l'Univers. En le libérant, les Olympiens m'ont attrapé. Ils ne sont pas aimables, pas du tout, et s'ils ont réussi à m'attirer ici à nouveau, je n'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi. »

Il courut autour du panneau de contrôle, mais le TARDIS ne répondait pas. Elle était immobile, inerte. Le Docteur frappa le tableau de commandes.

« Attendez, vous dites qu'il y avait vraiment des dieux grecs ?

— Les Immortels. Une sous-espèce d'humains qui avaient une avancée considérable. Se sont modelés sur les Olympiens. Ont été les maîtres de l'ancienne Terre. Tous ont soit disparus, soit se sont cachés avant le 20ème siècle. Fonctionne ! »

Jack et Harry regardèrent avec de grands yeux le Docteur essayer des combinaisons variées de différents boutons et poignées, cherchant à avoir une réaction. Rien ne fonctionnait, le TARDIS restait stationnaire.

Le grand homme mince s'effondra dans une chaise, et soupira :

« Je ne voulais vraiment pas revenir ici. Ce n'est vraiment pas bien du tout. »

Il se tourna vers Jack, les yeux écarquillés :

« Vraiment mauvais… Où est Harry ? »

Jack sursauta et regarda autour de lui. La porte du TARDIS était ouverte.

« Je ne sais pas. Dehors ? »

Le Docteur sauta sur ses pieds :

« Non, pas bien du tout. Venez, on sort. Je ne voulais pas faire ça aujourd'hui. »

Et, en attrapant son long coupe-vent marron, le Docteur se précipita dehors. Jack le suivit, enfilant sa propre veste.

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour voir la petite forme de Harry soulevée par un homme avec des ailes sur son casque et ses sandales. Un visage bien trop beau les regarda, puis ils furent salués et l'homme partit en vitesse, au loin par dessus la cime des arbres.

« Harry ! Ramenez-le ! Bon sang, ramenez-le ! C'est juste un enfant ! »

Le Docteur courut en direction des toits blancs des bâtiments au loin. Jack resta immobile, choqué alors que le Docteur lâchait une suite d'obscénités dans différents langages (il ne connaissait pas les quatre derniers). Harry. Ils avaient pris petit Harry, avec ses grands sourires et ses rires. Il plissa les yeux.

« Docteur, où est-ce qu'ils pourraient l'emmener ? »

Le ton bas, meurtrier, dans la voix de Jack fit se tourner le Seigneur du Temps vers lui, les yeux écarquillés :

« Quoi ?

— Harry. Où est-ce qu'ils pourraient emmener Harry ?

— Et bien, à Asclépios et Péon, le plus probablement, après avoir été amené à Zeus tout d'abord. Ses étrangetés les… pousseraient à l'étudier, apprendre des choses sur lui. Asclépios et Péon sont ceux qui s'occupent de la médecine. »

Le Docteur avait les yeux grands ouverts, la fureur toujours évidente sur son visage, mais à présent qu'il ne criait plus dans le ciel vide et que sa tête froide avait pris le dessus, il réfléchissait.

« Que vont-ils faire ? »

Le Docteur plissa les yeux :

« Ils ne le tueront pas. Les enfants sont précieux, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne vont pas l'étudier. Je ne peux pas établir précisément l'année ici, mais c'est bien après ma première visite, et comme les Olympiens ne peuvent pas être tués, si Zeus découvre Harry, il découvrira ce qu'il signifie pour moi. C'est une sorte de punition. »

Le regard du Docteur se durcit :

« Une qui fonctionnera si on ne peut pas atteindre Harry. »

Le Docteur tira Jack dans le TARDIS.

« Et je ne peux pas retourner la cité avec juste un tournevis sonique. Leur technologie est plus avancée et ils ont du pouvoir, ils manipulent différentes énergies. Tenez ça. »

Une boite fut posée dans les mains de Jack, rapidement suivie par une autre boite, un livre, des papiers, un sac, et quelques objets que Jack ne reconnut pas.

« Que peuvent-ils faire, Docteur ? »

Jack posa les affaires qu'il tenait sur le côté. Des yeux marrons lui lancèrent un regard :

« Ils manipulent différentes longueurs d'ondes d'énergie en différentes fréquences. Cela leur permet de créer un éventail très varié d'effets basés seulement sur leurs caprices personnels et leur personnalité. Le peu que j'ai rencontré sont Zeus, Héphaïstos et Asclépios, et ils suivent la mythologie grecque d'assez près, avec différents résultats. Zeus, je me souviens, était capable de grandir dans des proportions énormes pour frapper ses ennemis avec la foudre, et Héphaïstos était un inventeur de génie. Asclépios… C'est un homme dans les mains duquel un scalpel devient un pinceau.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Jack s'assit lourdement sur le sol grillagé. Le Docteur continuait à se déplacer de panneau en panneau, tirant chacun avec une rage contrôlée.

« Je vais leur rappeler pourquoi les Seigneur du Temps ont régné pendant un milliard d'années et pourquoi ils ont été détruits. »

Le Docteur fourra quelques objets de plus dans ses grandes poches.

« Et s'ils ont fait du mal à Harry… »

Le Seigneur du Temps se leva, les yeux brillant dangereusement. Jack n'avait pas besoin du reste de la phrase pour savoir ce que le Docteur ferait. Il trembla. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Docteur en colère était contre le Maître, et cette colère… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la rage qui s'affichait à présent sur son visage. Jack était suffisamment convaincu qu'ils pourraient atteindre la cité.

Le Docteur se laissa tomber devant un panneau de sol et commença à fouiller dans une pile de livres.

« Ah ah ! Le voilà ! »

Un gros volume poussiéreux tomba par terre et le Docteur sortit du sol et replaça les éléments. Le livre fut rapidement ouvert et feuilleté. Jack jeta un coup d'oeil curieux par dessus l'épaule du Docteur, se demandant pourquoi c'était le bon moment pour un peu de lecture, et, étrangement, il ne pouvait pas lire le langage sur la page.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Docteur ? »

Son ton était plein d'impatience. Des doigts s'agitèrent.

« Ça, Jack, c'est une liste des différents Olympiens que j'ai réquisitionnée il y a des années d'une vieille Planète-Bibliothèque. Sais pas comment elle est sortie d'Olympus, mais elle contient des connaissances inestimables. Écrite dans une vieille forme du Premier Langage. Désolé, en effet, le TARDIS ne peut pas le traduire. Maintenant, restez tranquille un moment. Je dois vérifier quelques petites choses. »

Jack se redressa et s'agita un peu plus, mais la rage qui couvait sous le masque à présent calme du Docteur était suffisant pour calmer sa propre puissante colère.

Harry. Brillant, étincelant, joyeux Harry. Ils l'avaient. Ils l'avaient pris, et ils lui faisaient on ne savait quoi. Jack sentit sa propre colère refaire surface, pas aussi brûlante que la fureur du Seigneur du Temps (peu pouvaient l'égaler au niveau émotionnel, toutefois), mais elle courait dans ses veines avec détermination.

Jack regarda le Docteur alors qu'il ferma brutalement le lourd et poussiéreux livre épais avant de se précipiter par la porte latérale, ses pas faisant écho. Il était légèrement surpris. Qu'est-ce que dans l'Univers le Docteur pouvait avoir qui pouvait faire quelque dommage que ce soit à une race d'êtres immortels qui le haïssaient et qui avaient pu tirer le TARDIS hors du vortex temporel ? Encore une fois, il mettait peu de choses hors de la portée du Docteur quand il était en colère. Les choses ne tournaient jamais bien pour ceux vers qui cette colère était dirigée.

« Donc, Docteur, quel est le plan ? »

Des yeux marrons le percèrent alors que leur propriétaire se précipitait vers la porte, une main fourrant quelque chose dans une poche.

« Leur rappeler pourquoi je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps restant dans cet Univers et ramener Harry. »

Jack lui courut après. S'il y avait une once de pitié en lui, ce n'était absolument pas pour les Olympiens. Ils avaient pris le souriant, riant, lumineux Harry. Il serait absolument là quand le Docteur ferait ce qu'il avait l'intention de leur faire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry avait pris l'habitude d'ouvrir les portes du TARDIS dès l'atterrissage et de se promener dehors pour voir où ils étaient. Cela n'avait jamais été un problème auparavant, compte-tenu du fait que son papa était juste derrière lui, généralement le ramenant en arrière à cause de chaussures oubliées ou d'une veste.

A présent, cependant, il commençait à penser qu'il aurait du attendre.

L'homme ailé (pas comme les ailes sur les papillons ou les oiseaux. Des ailes sur ses chaussures et son chapeau !) l'avait soulevé sans lui demander, l'emmenant dans les airs et partant sans lui parler. Il avait été, par la même occasion, rendu silencieux. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. Il fit des gestes colériques en direction de l'homme, les mains s'agitant et des balles de couleurs éclatantes apparaissant et mitraillant le visage étroit de l'homme. Il fut dévisagé avec surprise :

« Ah, c'est que tu as du talent ! Je n'ai jamais vu une capacité comme ça avant ! Zeus va t'adorer. »

Le ton de voix était trop joyeux pour que les actions de Harry l'ait affecté. Harry était frustré.

Le sol en dessous défilait rapidement, toutes sortes d'animaux courant dans la forêt ou se glissant entre les arbres. Personne, cependant, aucune personne. Mais la cité devant, les colonnes blanches et les toits étincelant au soleil, approchant rapidement, il y aurait des gens. Des gens à qui il pourrait demander de le ramener à son papa. Des gens qui seraient plus gentils que cet homme qui volait.

Il n'osa pas se débattre, cependant, sachant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas être lâché. A la place, il se tourna pour regarder son ravisseur.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler, demander un nom, demander à être ramené à sa maison et à son papa et son oncle. Demander n'importe quoi. Mais sa voix semblait l'avoir quitté pour toujours. Il bouda, et la cité blanche défila sous eux. Les gens ne semblaient pas particulièrement intéressés par leur vol, bien que quelques uns pointèrent vers eux et leur crièrent quelque chose. L'homme ne dit rien cependant, déterminé et n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête. Ils se précipitaient vers ce qui semblait être un temple géant, volant en flèche par dessus les masses et droit entre les colonnes. L'homme ailé se posa doucement, en dehors d'une paire de grandes portes de marbre.

Il fit un geste à deux hommes en blanc et ils s'inclinèrent solennellement, avant d'appuyer sur une série de boutons. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un doux chuintement d'air qui s'échappe. L'homme porta Harry dans le luxueux couloir et vers une estrade surélevée.

Harry ne pensait pas que ses yeux pouvaient devenir plus grands. La pièce était immense, plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans le TARDIS. Des colonnes blanches s'élevaient plus haut que Harry pouvait nettement voir, avec des motifs de lierre gravés jusqu'en haut. Des symboles, étranges et inconnus, s'enroulaient en spirale aussi haut que Harry pouvait voir. Et tout était blanc. Blanc d'ivoire, blanc pur, beaucoup de blancs. Cela commençait à faire mal aux yeux.

Puis il fit brutalement face au sol. L'homme qui le tenait s'était agenouillé, et Harry était forcé de faire de même.

« Mon Seigneur Zeus. L'enfant que vous avez souhaité est ici. »

Et Harry fit face à un homme qui, en dépit de la légère apparence de son grand âge, débordait de charisme. Des yeux bleu vif, perçants et étincelants, survolèrent le petit corps de Harry. Des mains aux longs doigts et légèrement abîmées coururent dans une barbe bien entretenue. Une bouche parfaite devint pensive.

« L'enfant du Docteur infernal, oui ? Celui qu'on pouvait sentir à travers le Vortex Temporel lui-même ? Ah, je peux le voir à présent. Ton sang recèle ce qui reste des Éternels sur ce plan, mais il est cependant… différent d'une certaine manière. Comme s'il avait été modifié. Dis-moi, Hermès, a-t-il fait des choses étranges ? »

Hermès eut un petit rire :

« Oui, Zeus. Il a conjuré des balles colorées qui se sont lancées sur moi. Je l'ai rendu silencieux, ne sachant pas ses capacités. Il semble qu'il n'ait pas besoin de parler pour s'en servir. »

Les yeux de Zeus s'agrandirent imperceptiblement.

« Conjuré, tu dis. C'est intéressant… dis-moi, enfant, quel est ton nom ? »

Harry sentit les liens qui retenaient sa voix se libérer, et il refusa immédiatement de répondre à la question :

« Où est papa ? Je veux rentrer ! Ramenez-moi ! »

Harry se débattit des bras de Hermès et tomba sur ses pieds, lançant un regard noir avec toute la puissance qu'un petit enfant pouvait avoir.

« Vous n'êtes pas gentil ! Je veux rentrer à la maison.

— Enfant, réponds à ma question. Quel est ton nom ? Je me moque de ta maison et ton père recevra sa juste punition pour sa défiance. Quel est ton nom ? »

Harry ferma la bouche avec entêtement et secoua la tête :

« Non. Vous n'êtes pas gentil. Je ne vous aime pas. »

Et il lui tourna le dos.

Hermès était en admiration silencieuse devant l'enfant. Peu osaient défier Zeus, quel que soit leur âge. Les Olympiens commandaient le pouvoir.

« J'aurais ton nom garçon ! Dis-moi ton nom ! »

Le rugissement de Zeus secoua le complexe, faisant écho dans les combles et ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle grimacèrent et se couvrirent les oreilles. Harry resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, le visage pâle, la bouche décidément fermée. Il secoua la tête, les cheveux s'agitant autour de lui. La peur l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche à présent.

Zeus gronda gutturalement et fit tourbillonner un peu d'électricité entre ses doigts. Elle se rassembla en une balle, bondissant de phalange en phalange, puis, avec une vitesse à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, Zeus lança l'éclair vers l'enfant. L'arc jaillit de ses doigts, entourant Harry de blanc et de bleu.

Harry cria. Cela faisait mal, des piqûres d'électricité lui parcourant la peau. Hermès tourna de grands yeux vers Zeus :

« Seigneur… C'est juste un enfant… Vous n'avez pas besoin de… »

Zeus lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est sans danger. A peine plus que de l'électricité statique surchargée avec un petit plus. Il va s'en tirer. »

La voix était dédaigneuse.

« Lève-le, et envoie-le à Asclépios et Péon. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est, comment il fonctionne, tout. »

Hermès hésita une seconde.

« Maintenant. »

La finalité dans sa voix fit se précipiter Hermès vers le garçon, qui pleurait doucement sur le sol, puis vers de petites portes ouvertes.

Il n'osait pas désobéir à Zeus. Pas s'il voulait que ses membres continuent à fonctionner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Ah, un joli spécimen que nous avons aujourd'hui. Toujours en développement, à ce que je vois. Et une si étrange énergie, pouvoir. Elle s'enroule autour de lui… Une sorte de sécurité, j'imagine. Nous devrons désactiver ceci, Péon, si nous voulons suivre nos instructions. »

Une main aux longs doigts osseux se tendit vers Harry, et un crépitement remplit l'air. Un couinement de joie enthousiaste.

« Oui oui, c'est merveilleux. Péon, va chercher Hécate. La vieille sorcière sera capable de nous aider. Je suis… assez… impatient de travailler sur celui-là. »

Un homme mince et effacé dans une toge blanche se dépêcha hors de la pièce. Asclépios rit follement.

Asclépios était grand, avec des épaules larges et mince. Ses bras étaient secs et musclés, mais ils étaient noués et ratatinés, lui donnant un air étrange et bizarre. Son cou était mince mais fort, supportant un visage qui aurait été beau s'il n'était pas tordu par un sourire plus adapté à un fou. Des yeux d'un vert sombre et profond vous enveloppaient et vous avaleraient vivants s'ils en avaient la possibilité.

Sa toge avait un bâton entouré de serpent et surmonté de feuilles s'étalant sur la poitrine, et était tenue fermée par une corde d'argent. Il tira dessus avec impatience alors que ses yeux couraient sur le petit garçon étendu immobile sur la table en marbre. Un autre sourire fou s'étira sur son visage. Zeus lui avait vraiment donné quelque chose d'intéressant cette fois. Depuis le Docteur, rien d'autre d'intéressant ne s'était passé. Cet homme… s'il avait pu l'avoir sur cette table, travailler dessus, l'étudier, les choses qu'il aurait pu découvrir…

Les Seigneurs du Temps gardaient étroitement leurs secrets, même quand ils parcouraient l'univers. Maintenant, enfermés dans une bataille sans fin, leurs secrets étaient encore plus étroitement gardés, verrouillés au delà même de l'atteinte des Olympiens. A part un. Un Seigneur du Temps brillant et fou était toujours en liberté, et Asclépios l'avait presque eu.

Maintenant, il avait le garçon qui était en partie Éternel, en partie humain, et quelque chose de si complètement différent. Cela valait chaque instant passé sur ces petites choses inutiles qui s'écrasaient sur Olympus ou qui étaient attirées pour se distraire. Il se frotta les mains avec délices.

« Ah, Asclépios, quelle horreur de te voir si excité aujourd'hui. Ton petit esclave a dit que tu avais quelque chose d'intéressant. J'espère que tu n'es pas juste en train de me faire perdre mon temps avec tes bêtises habituelles. »

La voix traînante et moqueuse se glissa dans l'air comme un poison, s'écoulant lentement dans les oreilles et dans l'esprit. Asclépios sourit :

« Ah, Hécate, vieille chauve-souris horrible, serais-je assez cruel pour t'appeler sans nécessité ?

— Oui, tu le serais. »

Hécate était l'image de la beauté classique, d'une beauté statuesque et avec la peau aussi noire que la nuit. Des yeux rouges étaient visibles sous des longs cils, et une écharpe violette était drapée sur ses épaules. Sa toge était prune et tombait au sol, attachée par de l'or rouge. Ses ongles étaient longs et pointus et rouges, s'affichant à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un geste. Sa bouche était tordue en une moue narquoise :

« Eh bien, vision de cauchemars, j'ai reçu un spécimen d'un tel intérêt que j'ai pensé que tu serais la meilleure pour… apprécier une telle intrigue. »

Asclépios se déplaça et fit signe à la femme de s'approcher, clairement enchanté.

« Regarde le, regarde le bien. Est-ce que tu peux le voir ? »

Hécate s'approcha légèrement, les yeux plissés et le visage pensif, se penchant près du corps du garçon.

« Il semblerait que… qu'il a un pouvoir, enveloppé autour de lui. Chaque centimètre est couvert. Remarquable. C'est très intéressant en effet. Laisse-moi voir ce qui pourrait causer ça… »

Ses mains coururent le long d'une barrière crépitante et fumante, sentant, touchant, goûtant, avant qu'elle recule, les yeux écarquillés :

« Il est en partie Éternel. Il a leur pouvoir dans les veines. Mais il est humain, ses caractéristiques, son coeur, est humain… Comment c'est… »

Elle se tourna vers Asclépios :

« Laisse moi aider. Je dois en savoir plus. Les Éternels n'ont jamais pu être étudiés. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment voyagé. Cet humain est le dernier d'entre eux, le dernier de ce qui reste de leur race sur ce plan. Laisse-moi aider, je t'en prie. »

Ses yeux étaient grands et plaidants.

Asclépios se réjouit silencieusement, sachant qu'il la tenait. Hécate n'était jamais la plus simple à convaincre à faire quelque chose ; elle devait décider ou elle ferait exactement le contraire juste pour vous irriter.

« Ma vile vermine vicieuse, bien sûr. Comment est-ce que je ne pourrais pas quand tu demandes si gentiment ? »

Il claqua des mains :

« Mais les choses dans l'ordre, cette barrière. Peux-tu l'enlever ou la détruire ou la désactiver ? »

Le regard noir qu'il reçut de la sorcière montrait qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait piégée, mais elle ne dit rien. C'était un projet trop tentant pour être abandonné à cause d'une petite ruse.

Elle se pencha à nouveau sur la forme inerte de Harry, tapant, tâtant, piquant et d'une manière générale agitant le bouclier qui s'était enveloppé autour du petit corps.

« Donne moi juste un peu d'espace. C'est un pouvoir inhabituel. Je dois y aller lentement ou je peux être grillée. »

Asclépios fit un pas en arrière, s'assurant d'être hors du possible rayon d'explosion. Hécate lança un sourire maléfique par dessus son épaule :

« Et ne penses pas être en sécurité parce que tu es derrière moi. Ce pouvoir pourra effacer ton existence également. »

Asclépios espéra juste qu'elle ne décide pas de jouer avec exprès, pour le détruire. Ce serait… déplaisant.

Des doigts fins luxueusement couverts commencèrent à tournoyer et tourbillonner dans les airs, dansant autour de la barrière préventive, étincelante. Des tourbillons de fumée suivirent leur chemin, se posant sur la silhouette de l'enfant et absorbant le pouvoir à un niveau qui lui permettrait de rester sans danger dans le corps. Hécate sourit d'un air suffisant :

« Tu as environ quanrante-huit heures avant que son pouvoir soit suffisamment fort pour briser le limiteur que j'ai placé sur lui. Je recommanderais de laisser tout ce que tu veux faire avec son pouvoir interne pour moi, cependant, car je ne suis pas sûre des… conséquences que tes actions pourraient provoquer. La force de l'enfant est formidable. Ce serait assez… malencontreux que ton essence soit vaporisée dans le vent à cause d'une simple sonde. »

Son sourire mauvais montra à quel point elle trouverait amusant cet événement, si ça devait arriver. Asclépios décida de laisser l'examen du pouvoir de l'enfant à la déesse-sorcière. Elle survivrait certainement à un tel incident.

Maintenant, avec le pouvoir contenu, Asclépios s'approcha, observant l'enfant avec un intérêt avide, maintenant capable de toucher et mesurer le corps.

Il était petit, très petit, pas encore soixante-dix centimètres de longueur. Sa silhouette portait toujours des restes du temps où il était un nourrisson, le gras qui s'attardait sur ses joues et ses jambes. Son corps commençait à s'allonger pour suggérer la silhouette mince qu'il aurait en grandissant, mais l'enfance s'assurait qu'il soit toujours isolé correctement. Asclépios ouvrit un oeil avec ses doigts, observant l'orbe à l'intérieur.

« Par les Grands Cieux au dessus, ces yeux. Ils sont magnifiques. Une telle couleur et une telle vivacité. As-tu déjà vu un tel vert, sorcière ? »

Hécate regarda par dessus l'épaule de Asclépios, avant de secouer la tête :

« Pas un vert naturel, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose les a changés. Presque émeraude, mais ils brillent trop. C'est intriguant.

— Son esprit doit être quelque chose… Je dois l'examiner. Son pouvoir a trop changé en lui, mais il est toujours si jeune, suffisamment jeune pour travailler dessus. Toute son infrastructure est toujours malléable, en formation. Ah, il revient à lui. Horrible harpie, si tu pouvais être assez aimable pour le rendre silencieux. Je peux le restreindre, merci pour l'offre. Ah, vous voilà, yeux verts. Un tel plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. »

Asclépios et Hécate se regardèrent par dessus la silhouette prostrée de Harry. Harry ouvrit la bouche et cria. S'il avait été capable d'émettre un son, cela aurait été terrifiant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La cité blanche qui était la seule structure sur Olympus brillait au soleil, alors que Jack et le Docteur s'approchaient. Des arches et des colonnes perçaient le ciel, s'arquant avec grâce au dessus du paysage et affichant de manière évidente l'identité de ceux qui vivaient en dessous. Et est-ce que c'était des chars _volants_ ? Jack secoua la tête. La technologie était étonnante… Le style artistique était resté an Grèce antique. Ou, plutôt, l'architecture de la Grèce Antique était décidément Olympienne. Peu importe.

Les portes, de larges mastodontes de métal qui leur barraient l'entrée, arrêtèrent à peine la marche en avant inévitable du Docteur, et les gardes eurent à peine le temps de se remettre alors qu'ils voyaient les portes s'ouvrir largement. Les cris qui les suivirent furent amusants, et Jack se serait arrêté pour les savourer si leur mission n'était pas d'une importance si capitale. Le Docteur n'avait pas encore parlé alors qu'ils s'avançaient, ne rencontrant aucune résistance sur leur chemin. Enfin, ils étaient juste à l'intérieur des portes. Les gens se promenaient rarement juste à l'intérieur des portes.

« Docteur, ça fait un moment. Et vous apportez une si belle noirceur avec vous. Le chaos qui exsude de vos pores. C'est magnifique. »

La voix était soyeuse et sensuelle et pleine de menace. Elle fit trembler Jack. Sa propriétaire et une femme grande et mince avec les cheveux remontés en un chignon compliqué, des mèches noires serpentant sur ses épaules nues. Une robe blanche était attachée à sa silhouette avec un lien de soie brillante d'une couleur mystérieuse. Jack devait lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, un accomplissement qui lui fit tourner la tête. Ces yeux… Cette couleur bleue devait être illégale.

« Eris, que voulez-vous ? »

Eris ? Ce nom…

« Eris ? Le Chaos, c'est ça ?

— En effet, Jack Harkness. Si nous avions plus de temps, j'adorerais…

— Poussez-vous, maintenant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur clémente, Eris. Tout ce que vous pouvez dire est trop peu, trop tard. Et à moins que vous ne déteniez actuellement mon fils, vous ne voulez pas vous tenir devant moi. »

Eris eut un rire moqueur :

« Que pourriez-vous faire, Seigneur du Temps, contre un immortel ? Si vous voulez revoir votre fils, vous pourriez avoir besoin de plus que des paroles pour l'atteindre. »

Les yeux du Docteur se plissèrent davantage. Il s'approcha plus près de la belle femme au teint de bronze portant une toge blanche :

« Je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps de l'Univers. Est-ce que vous voulez découvrir maintenant pourquoi ? Si non, je vous suggère de vous sortir de mon chemin. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Les yeux bleus de Eris s'agrandirent, mais elle hocha la tête et fit un pas de côté avec l'air de quelqu'un qui en avait toujours eu l'intention, bien que son regard ne croisât pas celui en colère du Docteur :

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider si vous vous faites tuer en chemin, dit-elle, sans regarder le Seigneur du Temps.

— Ça n'arrivera pas. Je vous recommande de partir, Eris. »

Et il partit à grandes enjambées, vers les escaliers qui montaient et montaient et montaient vers le temple siégeant au dessus de tout, s'élevant au dessus de la masse des bâtiments blancs et des statues.

Jack lança un regard en arrière vers la grande beauté. Elle rencontra fermement son regard :

« Je serais prudente en le suivant, Jack Harkness. Il est dangereux et imprévisible. Vous pourriez vous retrouver mort. »

Jack eut un sourire d'auto-dérision :

« Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera bientôt. »

Il jeta un regard vers le dos qui s'éloignait du Docteur.

« J'ai un neveu à récupérer. »

Et il se dépêcha de rattraper le Docteur.

Peu de mots furent échangés pendant les premières centaines de marches qu'ils grimpèrent, puis Jack, qui essayait de suivre le rythme infatigable du Docteur, parla finalement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire, Docteur ? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement entrer et demander à ce qu'on vous rende Harry ! Je veux dire, si ces Olympiens ont quoi que ce soit en commun avec leurs équivalents mythiques, on ne passera même pas les portes ! Docteur ! Est-ce que vous écoutez ? »

Le Docteur tourna sur ses talons et regarda Jack, trois marches plus haut et maintenant encore plus grand :

« Ils ont pris mon fils. Ils ont brisé toutes les règles qui puissent exister dans chaque livre jamais écrit. Alors je vais briser quelques unes des miennes. Il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles les Seigneurs du Temps me craignaient. Zeus va découvrir pourquoi. »

Puis il laissa Jack planté là, choqué, sur les marches de l'escalier sans fin, incertain de quoi faire ou quoi dire ou quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau n'avait pas complètement assimilé ce qu'il venait de lui être lancé. Donc il courut après le Docteur. Quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose probablement épique en termes de destruction. Il allait être là pour s'assurer que le Docteur retrouve ses sens à temps pour les emmener en sécurité.

Les visages curieux des Olympiens autour d'eux les regardèrent grimper l'escalier, mais personne n'intervint. Jack se demanda pourquoi à voix haute.

« Les Olympiens sont tenus d'une main ferme par Zeus. Ceux qui échouent à obéir aux ordres ne terminent généralement pas dans des endroits très agréables. Zeus est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un dictateur et personne n'ose s'élever contre lui. Donc ils laissent les étrangers tranquilles. C'est plus sûr pour eux comme ça.

— Ça semble une rude manière de vivre, dit Jack doucement.

— Les punitions ici sont plutôt créatives. Prométhée était vraiment enchaîné à une montagne, et son foie mangé tous les jours avant qu'il ne repousse. Tout ça pour, comme les Olympiens le disent, avoir amené l'étincelle de vie dans l'Univers. »

Le mépris du Docteur était suffisant pour que Jack comprenne qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

« Donc vous savez où vous allez. »

Le Docteur lui lança un regard :

« Je suis déjà venu ici avant, il y a des siècles et des siècles, c'est vrai. Mais Olympus ne change jamais. Ça a fonctionné comme ça depuis qu'ils ont construits la cité il y a des millénaires de ça. Et Zeus est arrogant ; il a choisi son trône de façon à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de tout dans la cité. Son palais, certains pourraient dire. Ses plus proches assistants et ceux de plus haut rang sont situés à l'intérieur également. »

Le Docteur pointa vers la structure qui se rapprochait constamment.

« Ça ressemble à un temple, mais à l'intérieur, c'est plutôt un labyrinthe. »

Jack ne pensait pas que ça le rassurait sur leur entreprise. Le Docteur était clairement furieux, malgré ses réponses à ses questions avec un ton calme. Les yeux marrons étaient durs et presque brûlants et il était certain que les poings du Seigneur du Temps étaient fermés depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à monter les marches. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du haut des marches, Jack pouvait distinguer les gardes et les sentinelles à l'extérieur et déglutit. Cela ne promettait rien de bon pour son état d'esprit, il en était certain.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du temple, grimpant la dernière marche, les craintes de Jack sur une opposition se réalisèrent quand les sentinelles, qui avaient observé leur ascension, appelèrent les gardes pour les entourer rapidement. Cela ne sembla pas perturber le Docteur du tout.

Jack, d'un autre côté, n'était pas ravi de la situation. Mais il resta là où il était. Harry était certainement en plus grand danger que lui en ce moment, et le gamin n'était pas immortel.

« Qui entre dans le territoire de Zeus le Tout-Puissant ? » lança une sentinelle.

Le Docteur se tourna pour le regarder directement :

« Je suis le Docteur. Je vous demanderais bien si vous avez envie de discuter, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça. Je vous dirais bien aussi de bouger, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche non plus. En fait… »

Il s'interrompit alors que plusieurs disques s'élevèrent vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil.

« En fait, je suis ici pour retrouver mon fils. Donc, à moins que vous vouliez bouger, j'ai bien peur de devoir prendre une approche plus directe. »

Peu importe la politesse avec laquelle le Docteur cracha ses mots, Jack entendit la menace sous-jacente qui s'embrasait au dessus sa tête. Il semblait que les gardes ne l'avaient pas entendue.

A un moment, Jack se tenait debout, cherchant à formuler un plan, qui pourrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leur permettre de s'en sortir tous les deux en vie, et si possible avec un nombre minimum de morts pour lui. Le moment suivant, chaque disque explosa et le Docteur n'était plus à côté de lui. En fait, le Docteur était maintenant hors du cercle des gardes confus et surpris. Jack cligna des yeux.

Avait-il manqué quelque chose d'important ?

Alors que les gardes essayaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Jack les bouscula pour rattraper la silhouette en trench-coat marron qui s'avançait vers un mur d'apparence solide. Jack voulait désespérément savoir ce qu'il avait fait aux gardes, mais après avoir aperçu son visage, décida de ne pas le faire.

Il demanderait plus tard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Harry. Ils ont Harry. Ils ont pris Harry._ Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, mais cette pensée, encore et encore et toujours, refaisait surface. Son fils, le petit garçon qui l'appelait papa et jouait et voulait des histoires et des bulles spéciales dans le bain et lui lisait des histoires de héros alors qu'il trafiquait le TARDIS, avait été enlevé.

Donc quand ces gardes, pions pathétiques dans les mains d'un roi bien plus sinistre qu'ils l'imaginaient, l'entourèrent lui et Jack, il les avait avertis. Puis il avait agi.

Cela faisait longtemps, des années, des éons, depuis qu'il s'était servi aussi lourdement de la connexion intime au temps que tous les Seigneurs du Temps avaient. La plupart ne réalisaient jamais vraiment ce que c'était exactement puisque la plupart ne quittaient jamais Gallifrey à moins d'y être ordonnés, mais il savait ce que c'était depuis son sevrage. Et alors que Gallifrey était partie avec toutes ses majestés et son histoire et son pouvoir, le temps coulait toujours autour de lui.

Donc il avait tiré dessus et s'en était entouré et avait vieilli leurs appareils au delà de toute possibilité de réparation alors qu'il se glissait hors du cercle. Il était sûr que Jack suivrait. Jack comprenait plutôt rapidement.

 _Harry. Mon Harry. Mon fils._ Dans cette vie, sa vie en tant que Docteur, ses enfants étaient tissés à partir d'un Métier Familial, et appelés Cousins. Une fois, il avait eu un Frère, choisi plutôt que donné. Une fois, il avait eu une petite fille, d'une certaine manière la sienne, mais en même temps non. Mais il pouvait se souvenir d'un temps où il avait été le père d'enfants avec des petits pieds et des voix couinantes. Quand il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de son nom mais pouvait se souvenir du son de sa femme, de ses enfants courant dans les couloirs et jouant et riant. Il n'avait jamais rêvé avoir à nouveau cette opportunité.

Et on lui avait donné Harry. Et le petit garçon était à lui. De grands yeux verts, des cheveux noirs en bataille, et des pieds qui couraient tout le temps, il avait un enfant. Et Zeus l'avait pris.

La porte dans le mur blanc était évidente, et alors qu'il sentait Jack courir pour le rattraper, il s'avança vers elle avec détermination. Le Tournevis Sonique dans une main, cela lui prit à peine plus de temps qu'un pointage rapide et une évaluation avant de taper le code dans un petit panneau presque invisible, et il était à l'intérieur et les pas de Jack firent écho avec les siens alors qu'ils avançaient dans le complexe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Seigneur Zeus, il y a eu une entrée non-autorisée dans le temps. Les Observateurs disent que c'est le Docteur. Que souhaitez-vous qu'on fasse ? »

Zeus regarda les têtes inclinées des Personnifications. Némésis, Tyché, Momos, Fors et Fortuna se tenaient debout le long des murs. Moïra, Mania et Hypnos étaient, comme d'habitude, absents. Hypnos était certainement cloîtré dans sa chambre en train de faire tourner des disques et regarder dans des boules. Il n'était pas certain de ce que Moïra faisait de son temps, et il avait interdit à Mania de mettre le pied dans la salle du trône, donc ce n'était pas un choc qu'elle ne soit pas là.

« Arrêtez-le et amenez-le moi. Confisquez toute technologie étrangère qu'il a sur lui et amenez-la à Héphaïstos. Je vais lui enseigner les conséquences de désobéir à Zeus le Tout-Puissant. »

Elles s'inclinèrent plus bas avant de se glisser par les portes. Si quiconque pouvait arrêter cet infernal, exaspérant Docteur, c'était bien les Personnifications.

Il regarda autour pour voir Héra et Athéna le regarder depuis l'autre bout de la salle. La désapprobation était inscrite sur le visage de Héra.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu as fait assez de dégâts, Zeus ? » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Il la regarda. Héra n'était pas la Commandante de l'Ordre Féminin des Olympiens pour rien.

« Il a délibérément brisé les liens du traître et voleur Prométhée et l'a aidé à s'échapper. Il a évité la sanction pour ses actions, et il doit être traité en conséquence. » dit-il, le ton égal.

Dès le moment où il haussait le ton, Héra avait gagné.

« Tu as pris son fils. Ce n'est pas une juste sanction pour ses actions. Tu as donné son enfant à Asclépios et cette horrible sorcière Hécate. C'est punissable par les Erinyes. Tu as surpassé ce qui est une sanction juste et tu as à présent brisé les lois d'Olympus. Cet enfant doit être protégé.

— Cet enfant n'est pas Olympien, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Il n'est pas soumis à nos lois. Il n'est soumis à aucune loi. Un enfant avec la trace des Éternels n'est soumis à aucune loi. Un enfant sous la protection d'un Seigneur du Temps encore plus. Je peux faire ce que je veux. »

Héra le dévisagea, la fureur dans les yeux :

« Donc je vais faire ce que je dois, pour le bien de nos lois. »

Elle se détourna et partit, son second en chef et sa guerrière à la force indomptable Athéna la suivant.

Zeus posa la tête dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas son jour. Bientôt, il aurait ce Docteur et sa revanche. Bientôt, Héra verrait l'erreur de ses pensées et reviendrait à ses côtés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il regarda les deux silhouettes ténébreuses traînant dans le coin.

Et bien, il y avait toujours ces deux également.

« Déïmos, Phobos, assurez vous que les Personnifications suivent leurs instructions. Si nécessaire, vous pouvez capturer le Seigneur du Temps vous-même. »

Les deux se glissèrent dehors sans piper mot bien que Zeus était certain qu'un gloussement fit écho dans la salle en guise de réponse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack était inquiet. Ils étaient entrés dans le ''temple'' sans presque personne pour les arrêter. A part les gardes au dehors, qui avaient rapidement été éliminés par une spécialité de Seigneur du Temps ou une autre, et une porte qui n'était même pas assez bonne pour arrêter un tournevis sonique, rien ne les avait empêchés d'entrer. Personne ne les attendait et cela rendait l'ancien Agent du Temps nerveux. Il y avait très peu de raisons pour lesquelles il n'y aurait aucun garde à l'intérieur, et aucune n'était bon signe pour Jack ou le Docteur.

Le Docteur, cependant, n'était pas perturbé par tout cela. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que l'intérieur était un labyrinthe, mais c'était absurde. Il y avait de multiples options pour tourner à chaque embranchement, des portes et des couloirs latéraux et des escaliers et Jack n'était pas sûr quel était le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus. Donc il supposa que c'était une sorte de défense en soi. Mais le Docteur n'hésitait même pas quand il tournait à des angles et des portes et des passages obscurs, et Jack se contenta de suivre, silencieux et s'attendant à des ennuis.

Donc quand une petite silhouette mince apparut à partir d'un couloir latéral qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, Jack était sur la défensive. Le Docteur s'arrêta juste à la limite de son espace personnel. Ses yeux rêveurs en pierre de lune le regardèrent, la toge blanche effleurant le sol et traînant derrière elle. Ses cheveux blancs étaient libres et touchaient le sol. Elle était sinistrement effrayante.

« Seigneur Docteur de ceux qui s'appellent Maîtres du Temps. J'ai attendu votre arrivée à Olympus comme nous attendons le coucher du soleil. Des nouvelles.

— Moïra, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos discours sur la destinée. Je dois trouver mon fils.

— L'Enfant des Éternels et du Vortex sera dans le berceau de sa maison bientôt. Le temps doit être fait et défait et oublié avant que l'Enfant revienne. Celle de nous tous vous montrera le chemin. Elle comprendra. »

Jack observa le Docteur absorber les mots en fronçant les sourcils. Cette Moïra avait de toute évidence deviné ce que le Docteur avait prévu, et donc pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas de le stopper ?

« Immortel, ami de Bad Wolf, la Destinée ne peut être altérée par ceux qui la voient, seulement par ceux qui sont ses instruments choisis. Le Seigneur Docteur est son fils le plus aimé et le plus détesté. Il altère la Destinée par son existence mais permet aussi à la Destinée de prendre forme. »

Les yeux en pierre de lune le regardèrent. Jack frissonna légèrement.

« Vous savez qui est Bad Wolf ? » demanda-t-il.

Un sourire rêveur apparût sur le jeune visage.

« Bad Wolf écrit sa propre Destinée et en cela Apprend à la Destinée à écrire. Bad Wolf est ni oubliée ou partie. Juste Déplacée. Bad Wolf a Vu toute la Destinée et Savait son Chemin. Ayez foi. L'Enfant sera trouvé. Les Personnifications approchent. Je dois vous laisser, Seigneur Docteur, Immortel. La Destinée a parlé, et elle doit se dérouler ainsi. »

La petite fille/femme disparut dans un couloir latéral et Jack la regarda partir. Tant de questions, pas assez de temps pour l'instant. Ils devaient récupérer Harry.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, essayant de formuler une question, mais le Docteur le regarda :

« Pas maintenant, Jack. Je dois atteindre Harry. Nous nous inquiéterons de tout le reste plus tard. Et elle nous a donné un avertissement plutôt clair également. Bien. J'ai le temps. »

Il sortit de sa poche quelque chose qui ressemblait décidément à une main cristallisée, soit d'un petit adulte ou d'un enfant, et commença à trifouiller les paramètres de son tournevis sonique. Il pointa la lumière bleue vers la main et il vrombit. La main brilla et Jack lutta pour retenir un autre frisson. Cela devenait une étrange, bizarre combinaison de tout ce qui pouvait être étrange ou bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce… Est-ce une main ? » demanda-t-il alors que les couleurs changeaient à nouveau.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil rhétorique, se demandant peut-être si Jack n'était pas capable de voir correctement.

« Quoi, vous avez ma main dans un bocal pendant des années et pourtant une main en cristal dans ma poche est étrange ? » demanda-t-il.

Jack soupira :

« Juste… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement en cédant.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir besoin à nouveau, pas avec les Seigneurs du Temps disparus. Mais il semble que j'avais tort.

— Ça… ne répond pas à ma question, » dit Jack avec insistance.

Le Docteur secoua la tête. Il n'allait de toute évidence pas répondre. Jack regarda de chaque côté du couloir.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que nous attendons exactement ?

— Moïra a dit que les Personnifications arrivaient, dit-il, la main flashant à nouveau, cette fois d'un argent brillant. Ce qui veut seulement dire les autres Personnifications. Moïra est la Destinée. Il y a Tyché, Némésis, Momos, Fors, Fortuna, Mania et Hypnos. Bien que je ne pense pas que Hypnos soit parmi elles et Mania n'a pas le droit d'accéder aux niveaux supérieurs. Elles sont chacune fortes et dangereuses individuellement, et combinées ensemble elles sont mortelles. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour les arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'Elle arrive. »

Jack cligna des yeux devant l'abondance d'informations, et essaya de filtrer ce qu'il connaissait de la mythologie grecque à travers cette liste de noms. Certains étaient faciles, Fortuna et Hypnos. Les autres ne l'étaient pas. Il allait demander jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette mince, enfin, de brindille réellement, tourne à l'angle du couloir et s'approche d'eux. Derrière étaient alignées cinq autres de tailles et formes variées. Elles approchèrent rapidement et Jack essaya de se glisser devant le Docteur. Il fut repoussé par une main aux longs doigts alors qu'une lumière de pur argent flasha dans le couloir, se précipitant vers les six Personnifications.

Jack les regarda avec stupéfaction se figer, avant de commencer à reculer dans le couloir, enfin, comme si elles refaisaient leurs mouvements à l'inverse, marchant en arrière comme dans un rembobinage. Jack lança un regard acéré au Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?

— Simplement inversé les aspects du Temps qu'elles habitent, paramétrant leur perception du monde dans une boucle arrière pour que leur cerveau enregistre ce qu'elles _ont fait_ plutôt que ce qu'elles allaient faire, pour que leur corps, en conséquence, retrace les quinze dernières minutes exactement de leurs actions précédentes jusqu'au plus petit mouvement en arrière. Leur cerveau va reprogrammer leur perception du temps jusqu'à ce que l'effet s'épuise et qu'elles regagnent leur état naturel.

— Vous… Quoi ? Vous les avez rembobinées ? »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules :

« En des termes simples, je suppose que oui.

— Avec votre sorte de main en cristal ? »

Le Docteur glissa la main à présent opaque dans sa poche.

« Je vais devoir attendre avant de l'utiliser à nouveau. Ça ne marche qu'une fois que je lui ai imposé des limites et à présent, elle n'a aucune direction. Elle a besoin aussi d'être rechargée. »

Jack secoua la tête. Toute cette mission de sauvetage devenait de manière fascinante de plus en plus compliquée alors qu'ils restaient de plus en plus longtemps.

Une vague de peur le frappa et son dos se redressa. Cela semblait peu naturel mais son corps lui criait de courir. Le Docteur posa une main sur son épaule.

« Calmez-vous. Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas votre peur. Laissez votre cerveau la goûter et elle disparaîtra. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dès l'instant où la vague de pure peur l'assaillit, le Docteur sut qui d'autre Zeus avait envoyé. Deïmos, probablement avec son jumeau Phobos. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout pour eux.

Le livre n'avait pas été très clair sur l'apparence de Deïmos et Phobos ou ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, au delà de la Peur et de la Terreur. Pas des Personnifications. Ils étaient la Peur et la Terreur. Des ombres glissèrent le long du mur, indistinguables à moins de percevoir une forme corporelle distincte juste une teinte plus claire que les ombres dans lesquelles elle était cachée.

Il laissa la peur courir dans son esprit, laissa sa part inconsciente goûter son artificialité et la rejeter. Jack, à côté de lui, n'avait pas autant de succès. Il lui murmura quelques mots d'encouragement pour l'aider à se débarrasser de l'effet, mais il savait que le corps humain aurait plus de mal que sa propre physiologie. Son esprit lui était complètement accessible. L'esprit humain était essentiellement fermé à double tour pour leurs pensées exploratrices.

Cependant, les épaules de Jack se détendirent.

« Deïmos, Phobos. Ça doit être sérieux si Zeus laisse ses jouets sortir de leur cage. »

Un rire accueillit ses mots.

« Le puissant Seigneur du Temps ne connaît rien de notre vraie nature. Lui qui est le Destructeur des Mondes ne ressent pas la terreur, il la donne. Donc nous allons lui faire ressentir la terreur et la peur. »

Les voix étaient effrayantes et ressemblaient à un écho. Le Docteur essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui pouvait être en train d'arriver à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la peur inspirée par cette pensée pour le moment. Il devait les battre à leur propre jeu.

« Votre peur et terreur artificielles sont inutiles. Si le corps sait que c'est faux, il les ignore.

— Donc nous allons rendre la peur et la terreur réelles. A quel point tenez vous à votre ami ? »

Le Docteur se tourna vers Jack, les yeux écarquillés. Il rencontra les yeux bleus de Jack et vit le capitaine comprendre son plan.

« Ne le blessez pas ! Il n'a rien à voir avec cette querelle entre Zeus et moi-même.

— Vous l'avez amené au temple. Il fait donc partie du jeu. Nous allons vous donner de la peur, Docteur. Zeus n'a pas demandé la présence de l'humain, il a seulement demandé la vôtre. Il n'y a plus de raison pour lui. »

Et une main noire sortit des ombres et trancha la poitrine de Jack. Le Docteur sentit ses coeurs se serrer.

« JACK ! »

Seul le gargouillement de l'air que Jack essayait d'amener dans ses poumons lui répondit alors que le corps du Capitaine s'effondrait au sol. Il se tourna sur lui-même, essayant de repérer leur emplacement. Jack respira son dernier souffle au sol à ses pieds.

Maintenant tout ce qu'il devait faire était gagner du temps.

« Ressentez-vous la peur, maintenant, Docteur ? La terreur de perdre un ami est quelque chose de terrible.

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le tuer ! Il ne vous posait aucune menace à vous ou Zeus !

— Il était inutile. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être. Sa mort vous donne de la peur. C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Zeus va vous recevoir maintenant.

— Zeus est un arrogant dictateur qui ne peut pas accepter que quelqu'un change les règles de ses jeux. Et bien, allons voir à quel point je peux changer ces règles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le gloussement résonna dans le couloir juste au moment où Jack recommença à respirer. Le gloussement s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez amené dans le temple, Seigneur du Temps ? Quel est cet humain qui ne meurt pas ? »

Le Docteur eut un sourire méprisant :

« Vous venez de tuer le meilleur ami de Bad Wolf, Phobos. Je suis sûr que ce nom a déjà atteint vos oreilles d'ombre avant. »

Des bruits outragés :

« Mensonges ! Bad Wolf est plus vieille que la création !

— Bad Wolf est la mère de la Destinée et son enfant. Je suis sûr qu'il y a de pires manières de mourir, mais blesser l'ami personnel de l'enfant de la Destinée ne doit pas en être une si mauvaise pour vous deux. » hasarda le Docteur, regardant les deux ombres trembler contre le mur.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient là, ils étaient partis. Jack toussa et se leva en s'aidant de ses mains. Le Docteur le souleva.

« Pourquoi se sont-ils enfuis en courant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le sourire du Docteur était vide et effrayant.

« Deïmos et Phobos ont senti la main de la Destinée, quand ils ont été créés, et leur incapacité à l'affecter les a toujours rendus mal à l'aise. Quand Moïra a parlé de Bad Wolf, elle a dit que ceux qui Voyaient la Destinée la connaissaient. J'ai parié sur eux ayant vu Bad Wolf. Elle est inoubliable et plutôt terrifiante, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ils ont peur de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire. »

Jack cligna des yeux.

« Vraiment. Mais ne sont-ils pas Peur et Terreur ou quelque chose comme ça ? Comment peuvent-ils avoir peur de quoi que ce soit ?

— Ils ont peur de ce qui ne peut pas être contrôlé par la peur ou la terreur. La Destinée et son enfant, et bien, ne se sentent pas concernées par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la peur ou la terreur. Leur absence leur est aussi terrifiante que leur surabondance l'est pour vous ou moi. »

Jack secoua la tête :

« D'accord, d'accord, et donc où est Harry ? »

Le visage du Docteur sembla complètement angoissé pendant une brève seconde avant de se durcir. Jack avait essayé d'ignorer la peur qu'il ressentait pour Harry, mais l'assaut des deux cauchemars monstrueux ne l'avait pas aidé à la gérer plus facilement.

« Je ne sais pas où Asclépios le garde. Je pensais suivre la trace d'énergie qu'il laisse, mais après l'interférence des Personnifications, je ne peux plus la localiser. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir la bonne longueur d'onde au départ, mais j'espérais… »

Jack sentit son corps se figer :

« Attendez, quoi ? Vous étiez en train de suivre Harry avec votre tournevis sonique ? Mais ce n'est pas impossible de traquer des humains ?

— Des humains, oui, mais Harry laisse derrière lui un résidu d'énergie psionique très faible mais très distinct quand il va quelque part. J'aurais pu placer un limiteur sur lui pour qu'il arrête, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait pratique s'il se perdait ou quoi que ce soit. »

Le Docteur soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant.

« Maintenant, cependant, je ne peux même pas en obtenir une lecture correcte. L'air est trop encombré par les différentes signatures d'énergie. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait sens en quelque sorte. Il se tourna quand une main tapa sur son épaule. Une femme, grande, mince, drapée de blanc et avec des caractéristiques très belles voire trop parfaites, se tenait derrière lui. Il devait lever les yeux vers elle.

« Vous êtes les gardiens de l'enfant ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix à la fois dure et mélodique.

— C'est mon fils, oui, dit le Docteur. Êtes-vous ''Celle de nous tous'' ? »

Un sourire :

« Je suis Héra, Commandante de l'Ordre Féminin des Olympiens. Voici ma seconde en chef, Athéna. Donc oui, je suis Celle de nous tous. Moïra vous a parlé, donc ? »

Les yeux du Docteur se plissèrent :

« D'après mes connaissances, vous êtes le bras droit de Zeus. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, à nous aider ? »

Héra soupira :

« Zeus a brisé les Lois d'Olympus avec ses actions. Je cherche simplement à rectifier une erreur. Quelle que soit la punition que vous nous infligez pour notre inaction sera justifiée. La Famille est sacrée à Olympus. Zeus l'a oublié. »

Le Docteur la regarda durement, avant de hocher la tête :

« D'accord. Emmenez-moi à mon fils. Je suppose que c'est Asclépios qui l'a, à présent ? »

Héra hocha la tête :

« Asclépios et Hécate et Aphrodite. Péon est avec eux également, mais il est surtout un esclave à la volonté d'Asclépios. »

Les yeux du Docteur étincelèrent à nouveau et Jack s'assura d'être derrière lui alors que Héra les conduisait dans les couloirs.

« Vous savez ce qu'ils font à mon fils ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

Héra secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Je peux vous dire que rien de bon ne peut venir de ce qu'ils lui font, bien que ça ne fasse que quelques heures d'après les bougies, donc rien de drastique. Asclépios aime prendre son temps. Hécate encore plus. »

Cela ne fit rien pour calmer la brûlure constante de la colère du Docteur. Jack espéra qu'il ne fasse rien de drastique.

Athéna, la guerrière silencieuse qui semblait être faite de muscles et habillée d'une armure brillante, marchait derrière eux, regardant avec détermination un point devant Héra, probablement surveillant les dangers.

La marche jusqu'à la pièce fut silencieuse, principalement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux, partiellement parce que le Docteur aurait sans doute détruit quiconque lui adressait la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré Harry. Jack s'inquiétait pour lui et Harry. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le Docteur s'était attaché jusqu'à récemment. Et il aurait certainement un très bon aperçu de combien Harry comptait dès que Harry serait de retour avec lui et que le Docteur confronterait Zeus.

Héra s'arrêta à côté d'une porte, entrant un nombre et appuyant son doigt sur une petite plaque. La porte siffla et s'ouvrit en glissant.

« Votre fils est à l'intérieur, Docteur. Les appartements de Zeus sont au bout du couloir, la troisième porte à votre gauche. Je vous offre les maigres excuses que je peux pour les actions qu'il a commises. »

Elle inclina la tête et retourna d'où ils venaient, Athéna la suivant toujours.

Le Docteur hocha sèchement la tête, mais ne dit rien, se précipitant à l'intérieur à la place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur se précipita dans la pièce, la porte heurtant violemment le mur et restant là, immobile, n'ayant probablement pas envie de se faire abuser davantage.

Quatre grandes silhouettes d'Olympiens étaient inconscientes dans les coins de la pièce, étalés dans des angles étranges. Des yeux marrons cherchèrent frénétiquement la pièce pour la petite silhouette qu'il pouvait sentir. La chevelure noire de Harry était tout au bout de la salle, le corps pressé contre le mur, les yeux grands, terrifiés et ruisselants de larmes.

Le Docteur se précipita immédiatement vers Harry, inquiet qu'il ne fasse aucun bruit mais si heureux de le voir en vie.

« Harry, Harry, je suis désolé. Si désolé. »

Il s'agita un peu plus, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Harry réussit à faire apparaître un petit sourire, tendant une main pour toucher le visage de son papa. Au moment où la peau le toucha, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux et il se recula en boule contre le mur. Les yeux du Docteur s'écarquillèrent.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi il ne fait pas de bruit ? »

Jack resta dans le fond alors que la silhouette mince tremblait de fureur. Des yeux bruns se fixèrent sur la silhouette la plus proche, un homme d'apparence timide avec un visage étroit et une toge simple blanche. Le Docteur le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'interroger quelqu'un, mais c'était efficace. Au moins, dès que l'homme cessa de bégayer suffisamment longtemps pour répondre à la question. Les yeux bruns effacés s'agrandirent de terreur :

« Je… Je n'ai rien fait. C'était… C'était Asclépios et Hé-Hécate. Ils… Ils ont ouvert son esprit. Ils ont tordu… Ils ont déplacé son pouvoir dans son corps. Ils… Ils je suis désolé je suis désolé s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas mal ! »

Le Docteur gronda :

« Ça ira beaucoup plus vite de le faire de l'autre façon. Restez immobile. Ça peut faire mal. »

Et avec ça, le Docteur agrippa les côtés de la tête de l'homme et força son esprit dans celui de l'autre. Le flux d'informations était rapide et furieux et le fit haleter de douleur. Il faisait rarement ça sans que l'autre personne soit détendue, et c'était une méthode brutale. Mais il avait besoin de ces informations et celui-ci ne pouvait pas former une phrase complète.

Puis, environ une minute plus tard, il laissa tomber l'homme au sol qui se roula en boule, gémissant et se tenant le crâne. Jack regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la silhouette qui vibrait. La fureur était drapée autour de lui comme une cape, flottant autour et miroitant dans l'air. Les yeux marrons prirent un éclat dangereux alors qu'il regardait les occupants pour la plupart inconscients de la pièce.

« Docteur… Êtes-vous… Qu'ont-ils fait ? »

Il repensa la question qu'il voulait poser.

« Ils ont forcé l'ouverture de son esprit, ils l'ont déchiqueté et ont fouillé à l'intérieur comme des rats et endommagé les connexions. Les synapses… Ils les ont forcées à s'ouvrir, inondant son esprit de substances neurochimiques, de signaux de rétro-contrôle biologique. A chaque fois qu'il touche quelqu'un de peau à peau, une connexion mentale sans obstacle est créée et envahit son esprit comme un torrent. Ils ont fait la pire chose qu'on peut faire à une personne : ils ont fait de lui un empathe tactile. Il ne peut pas toucher quelqu'un sans… sans _ressentir_ chaque émotion, chaque pensée. »

Il regarda Harry, les yeux pleins de douleur.

« Il ne peut pas… Je ne peux pas le toucher. Pas sa peau, pas même un instant. Ils ne lui ont donné aucune protection, aucune barrière. Ils ont juste fourragé dans son esprit et l'ont laissé ouvert, grand ouvert et bataillant pour rester stable. »

Il s'agenouilla au niveau de Harry, et posa une main sur l'épaule couverte de Harry. Harry ouvrit des yeux verts cernés de rouge, reniflant.

Jack regarda avec horreur. Les empathes tactiles étaient solitaires, des êtres craintifs qui étaient maudits par leur capacité. Ils naissaient avec, et s'ils survivaient à l'enfance pour devenir des adultes, ils étaient écartés par ceux qui les entouraient. Ils étaient un phénomène uniquement humain qui avait commencé à apparaître avec la montée soudaine des mentalistes et autres individus doués. Ils pouvaient être le résultat d'un mélange de gênes inter-espèces avec les humains, ou une étrange anomalie génétique, mais ceux avec l'empathie tactile étaient toujours les plus perturbants. Avec aucun contact physique l'essentiel de leur vie, ils écartaient les autres et étaient écartés.

« Docteur… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

— Je ne… Attendez, ils ont du utiliser la magie de Harry pour rendre ça possible, sa séquence génétique ne leur permettrait pas de modifier les structures pertinentes nécessaires pour stabiliser une connexion empathique à travers son corps, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont du lier son système nerveux directement à son essence. Ce qui permettrait… tenez ça, je dois trouver quelque chose. »

Le Docteur fourra le tournevis sonique dans les mains de Jack et fouilla dans ses poches, farfouillant plus profondément que leur taille ne le permettait. Des boutons, un livre, une tasse de thé (ébréchée), une brosse à dent, quelques objets indéfinissables, et une montre tombèrent alors que le Docteur fouillait de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche un sourire triomphant et sortit une chaîne en or tournant en boucles.

Jack regarda alors que le Docteur s'agenouillait plus près de Harry, détachant l'arrière du collier et faisant le tour du cou du garçon. Harry gémit silencieusement alors que des doigts effleurèrent son cou, ses mains se serrant en poings.

« Shh, Harry, juste une seconde. Ça va aller. Shh. »

Il ferma la chaîne et à cet instant, toute la tension dans le corps de Harry s'écoula dans le sol. Harry soupira et s'affala contre le mur.

« Oui, oui, plus tôt que j'avais jamais pensé en avoir besoin, mais ça remplit son office. »

Le collier était d'un or chatoyant que Jack n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le Docteur attira Harry contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il montra le collier autour du cou d'un Harry à présent endormi. Le Docteur leva les yeux :

« C'était un cadeau donné par les Gardiens de la Forêt de Hadroona. Peu de temps après que j'ai eu Harry. Ça restreint sa magie, la repousse dans son essence plutôt que l'autorisant à circuler librement autour de lui, comme elle le faisait avant. Cela limite aussi son Empathie à un niveau minimum. Ces… monstres ont enroulé sa magie le long de ses nerfs pendant qu'ils ouvraient de force son esprit, liant son amygdale et son cortex cérébral ensemble avec le pouvoir et le faisant circuler dans son système nerveux. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas modifier sa séquence génétique pour en faire un vrai empathe, ils ont du improviser, ce qui permet à ce collier de fonctionner. »

Le Docteur baissa les yeux vers l'enfant endormi.

« Il ne peut jamais enlever son collier, pas avant de gagner un contrôle complet de son pouvoir, un contrôle en acier. Autrement, les sensations envahiront immédiatement son corps. »

Le Seigneur du Temps leva des yeux pleins de tristesse vers ceux de Jack.

Jack tendit une main pour toucher la joue de Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle pas, ou ne crie pas ? Est-ce qu'ils ont… fait quelque chose à sa voix ? »

Ils auraient pu la prendre. Harry pourrait ne plus jamais… non, il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça.

Le Docteur secoua la tête :

« Non, ils n'ont pas pris sa voix. On ne peut pas prendre la voix de quelqu'un, seulement leur capacité à utiliser leurs cordes vocales. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça non plus. Ils ont essentiellement réprimé les cordes vocales de Harry au point où elles ne résonnent plus quand l'air passe à travers. Selon cette… cette créature là, c'est seulement temporaire, ré-appliqué après que Harry a crié. Encore une vingtaine d'heures et ça disparaîtra. Et non, je ne peux rien y faire. Les Olympiens possèdent des capacités uniques que je ne peux pas dépasser. Nous devons juste attendre, et espérer que Harry dorme la plupart du temps. »

Il déplaça Harry dans ses bras, regardant l'or du collier se refléter sur la poitrine du garçon. Les yeux étincelèrent de colère.

« Maintenant, cependant, nous avons une sanction à distribuer, les Furies à satisfaire. C'est parti. »

L'absence de la petite phrase habituelle soulignait la fureur du Docteur. Jack suivit, simplement soulagé que Harry était sauf, et quelque peu inquiet de ce que le Docteur projetait de faire. Son enfant avait été enlevé et blessé, son esprit avait été manipulé et son corps touché. Ça n'allait pas être joli. La défaite ultime de Zeus.

Harry était étendu contre la poitrine du Docteur, la tête glissée dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou, le collier doré brillant sur sa poitrine. Il dormait, les yeux humides de larmes et des traces sur ses joues. Cela fit enfler le coeur de Jack de colère. Ce n'était rien par rapport à la colère que Jack voyait quand il regardait le Docteur.

Les yeux du Docteur brûlaient de fureur et de rage et de douleur, et Jack se poussa hors du chemin quand ils atteignirent la porte que Héra avait indiquée. Jack regarda Harry craintivement, effrayé pour lui et pour ce qui pouvait arriver. Le Docteur finirait par expliquer, mais à présent, tout ce qu'il savait était que Harry avait été transformé en Empathe Tactile. Il en avait déjà rencontré un et juste un simple frôlement contre sa peau nue l'avait laissé chancelant d'émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, la peur et la solitude et le deuil et la douleur. Il s'était senti vide à l'intérieur, comme si on avait pris quelque chose. Plus tard, on lui avait dit que l'empathe avait pris son bonheur et sa joie. C'était la seule façon qu'ils connaissaient pour survivre.

Et maintenant Harry en était un. Le collier gardait ça à distance, mais savoir que quelqu'un avait délibérément modifié un autre être en une telle création était horrifiant.

Le Docteur fit exploser les portes des appartements de Zeus. Jack le suivit.

La salle du trône était immense, le plafond au delà de sa vision, mais il était concentré sur l'homme perché sur un trône au bout de la pièce, en plein centre en face de la porte comme si c'était une représentation. C'en était une, Jack le savait. C'était comme ça que les dirigeants attiraient l'attention. En l'accrochant dès que quelqu'un entrait.

Il savait aussi que ça ne marcherait pas avec le Docteur.

« Seigneur du Temps, vous êtes de retour. Et vous avez récupéré votre enfant. Je vous ai sous-estimé. Ça n'arrivera plus.

— Zeus, dirigeant d'Olympus, manipulateur de la foudre sous toutes ses formes, Chef des Olympiens et dieu auto-proclamé. Vous avez enlevé mon enfant ; vous avez brisé les lois de votre propre planète concernant la non-violence envers les enfants et les commandements sacrés de la famille. Vous êtes coupable de crimes plus vieux que votre race. Votre peuple est coupable du crime de non-interférence. »

Zeus rit :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un Seigneur du Temps va faire à ce sujet ? Nous sommes immortels ! Nous ne pouvons être tués ! »

Il avait craché les mots ''Seigneur du Temps'' comme si c'était une injure.

Jack grimaça devant le regard noir du Docteur.

« Je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps de l'Univers. Il y a des façons de tuer ce qui ne peut être tué. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la main cristallisée que Jack l'avait vu utiliser plus tôt contre les Personnifications. Le Docteur se tourna vers lui, tenant Harry d'un bras, la douleur marquant son visage :

« J'ai besoin de mes deux mains. Est-ce que vous… Est-ce que vous pouvez le tenir ? S'il vous plaît ? »

Jack hocha la tête, prenant Harry avec des bras précautionneux et le calant dans le creux de son épaule. Harry continua à dormir.

Le Docteur se tourna vers Zeus, qui semblait stupéfait :

« Vous avez tué les Seigneurs du Temps ? Comment ?

— Vous avez brisé les lois sur la sacralité des enfants, la famille sacrée. Vous avez enlevé mon enfant. Vous avez blessé _mon enfant_. »

Le Docteur souleva la main de cristal avec les siennes.

« Je ne suis pas désolé pour ça. »

Et il jeta la main en l'air. Elle étincela d'un or brillant avant de s'effondrer au sol. Le Docteur recula.

« C'est un des derniers vestiges de la puissance des Seigneurs du Temps. Cette main est utilisée pour manipuler le temps. Dans ses usages de base, accélérer ou ralentir. Mais si quelqu'un sait comment, elle peut être utilisée pour des choses bien plus grandioses. A présent, alors qu'elle tombe au sol, elle crée un trou dans le Vortex Temporel. Elle emmène cette planète dans une ligne du temps effacée. Vous n'aurez jamais existé. »

Zeus regarda la main tomber, comme au ralenti.

« Vous… Vous n'oserez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Pas des innocents, pas tout le monde sur cette planète !

— Regardez-moi. »

Zeus rugit de fureur, dirigeant une main crépitant d'électricité vers le Docteur. Jack regarda alors qu'elle semblait glisser autour de la grande silhouette mince et furieuse.

« DOCTEUR ! JE VAIS VOUS DÉTRUIRE AUSSI ! »

La lumière dorée effaça Zeus de la vue, et Jack posa une main sur l'épaule du Docteur.

« Euh, Docteur ? Si on ne part pas maintenant, est-ce qu'on terminera aussi dans cette ligne du temps ? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux du Docteur s'agrandirent.

« Oui, oui, venez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Il prit Harry des bras de Jack sans un mot et courut vers la porte, évitant un éclair de Zeus alors qu'il la traversait et atteignait le couloir. Tout le bâtiment était en train de trembler et se dissoudre avec la perturbation du Vortex temporel. Ils ne furent pas abordés alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers la porte du fond dans le labyrinthe. A toute vitesse et grâce à l'excellente mémoire du Docteur, ils atteignirent les escaliers extérieurs plus rapidement que Jack ne l'aurait cru possible.

Il plissa les yeux en direction du Docteur. Il était sûr que le Seigneur du Temps avait fait quelque chose, mais à présent, ils avaient besoin de sortir de la ville. Les escaliers furent descendus aussi vite que possible sans tomber tête la première.

Eris se tenait au pied, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. Elle regarda le Docteur, la peur dans les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je peux… je peux le sentir dans l'air. Je peux l'entendre ! »

Le Docteur la regarda. Ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir juste un peu :

« Au revoir Eris. Vous pouvez avoir une chance de survie aussi.

— QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ? » leur cria-t-elle alors qu'ils repartaient en direction des portes et à travers les champs.

Derrière eux, la cité toute entière commença à briller. Le temple était parti dans le brouillard doré et alors qu'ils atteignirent le TARDIS, la cité commença à disparaître. Le Docteur l'ouvrit brusquement et ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Les portes se fermèrent derrière eux.

Avec une main, le Docteur les envoya tourbillonner dans le Vortex, et il s'effondra dans une chaise. Harry était toujours endormi contre sa poitrine et Jack était appuyé contre la rambarde, cherchant à reprendre son souffle et à rassurer ses poumons qu'il n'était pas mort cette fois, donc respirez bon sang.

Jack leva les yeux vers le Docteur. Incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Que dire à quelqu'un qui venait d'effacer une planète entière ? Puis il regarda Harry. Son incertitude se transforma en peur. Est-ce que Harry allait bien ?

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Docteur disparut dans les couloirs. Il devrait attendre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il avait juré de ne jamais se servir de la Main, jamais. Il venait de condamner toute une race à l'oubli, à une ligne temporelle qui n'existait plus, à une vie où ils seraient effacés parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à vivre parce qu'il n'y avait pas de temps. Une mort infinie.

A cause de Harry. Parce qu'ils lui avaient pris son enfant.

Cela l'effrayait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Harry ? Il ne pouvait penser à rien. Et cela l'effrayait plus que ce qu'il pensait possible.

Un si petit être avec un impact si énorme sur lui. Il devrait avoir peur, mais à présent, tout ce qu'il ressentait était le soulagement d'avoir récupéré Harry. De retour et en vie et en sécurité. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'on lui avait fait, mais il trouverait dès que Harry se réveillerait. Si Harry se réveillait. Non, non, _quand_ Harry se réveillerait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle pouvait sentir la douleur irradier de son dernier enfant, l'enveloppant par vagues. Son esprit était endormi, se protégeant de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, mais son corps était envahi par la douleur. Et son Seigneur du Temps aussi. Son coeur était lourd de colère et de rage et de chagrin. Toutes ces émotions, apportées dans sa salle de contrôle. Elle frissonna, toute sa carcasse tremblant et elle se lamenta doucement.

Son Seigneur du Temps, son enfant, ils apportaient des coeurs lourds avec eux. Elle pouvait seulement déplacer les pièces autour pour que la chambre de Harry soit la plus proche, et son Seigneur du Temps l'allongea doucement. L'immortel qui portait un morceau d'elle, un infinitésimal morceau d'elle, s'attarda à la porte de Harry avant qu'il réalise qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu en ce moment et se rende dans sa propre chambre.

Elle avait été si heureuse quand Harry était arrivé, sentant le pouvoir qui tournait autour de lui se connecter à elle, une connexion intrinsèque qu'elle aurait toujours avec lui. Et son Seigneur du Temps était heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il riait plus fort, ses yeux étaient plus brillants, il l'emmenait dans de beaux endroits. Harry jouait dans ses couloirs, sa magie touchant chaque centimètre de ses murs, et il pouvait la sentir, également. Si jeune, et pourtant si brillant. Cet enfant, cela faisait longtemps qu'un enfant avait pénétré ses murs, un enfant encore suffisamment jeune pour toucher. Elle adorait ça.

Maintenant, son pouvoir était enroulé autour de son essence, contenu là par une chaîne qui pulsait d'un pouvoir étranger, et elle ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet. Son Seigneur du Temps resta simplement assis au chevet de Harry et le regarda dormir, comptant ses respirations et caressant sa joue, se rassurant que Harry était bien là, qu'il était en vie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ceci est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur veilla au chevet de Harry, regardant fixement la petite forme presque immobile de l'enfant enfoncé dans les couvertures. Seul le mouvement ascendant et descendant de sa poitrine donnait signe de vie.

Il était terrifié. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était si Harry ne se réveillait jamais, ou si Harry se réveillait, mais juste le fait que ce petit enfant dont il s'était occupé si longtemps avait été mis en danger, un danger qui était, au bout du compte, sa faute, ne lui donnait pas espoir. Harry devait se réveiller, mais s'il avait peur de lui ? S'il ne laissait pas le Docteur s'approcher ? Les effets résiduels de ce qu'avait traversé Harry… il savait les effets que ça avait sur l'esprit. Mais il ne pourrait supporter de voir Harry endormi pour toujours. Malgré les paroles des Furies, son esprit passait en revue les pires possibilités. Et il pouvait penser à beaucoup de possibilités.

Une main s'agita, bougea, et frotta des yeux qui clignaient lentement. Le Docteur se pencha en avant, ses coeurs bondissant. Il était réveillé ! Harry s'était réveillé !

L'expression terrifiée qui passa sur le jeune visage du garçon le fit rapidement reculer dans sa chaise. Les yeux émeraude lumineux de Harry étaient emplis d'horreur et de peur. Ils ne semblaient pas voir ce qu'il y avait juste devant eux, mais la peur brillant dans leur profondeur n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une traduction. Il garda ses mains pour lui, n'osant pas s'approcher pour réconforter son enfant. Peu importe combien il en avait envie, la première réaction de Harry… ça ne se terminerait pas bien s'il le faisait. Il devait attendre que Harry se calme.

Cela prit quelques instants pendant lesquels il retint son souffle, puis les yeux de Harry s'éclaircirent, et ils se posèrent sur le Docteur.

« Papa ? »

La voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure. Il hocha la tête, et Harry se lança à travers le lit jusque dans les bras de son père.

« Papa ! M'as sauvé ! »

Ses coeurs manquèrent un battement. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle dévotion ?

« Oui, Harry. »

Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Harry se blottit dans les bras de son père, son visage pressé contre la chemise blanche, ses bras serrant le plus possible la mince carrure.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques minutes, avant que le Docteur ne repousse Harry doucement pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux et l'inspecter visuellement.

Il ne pouvait voir où aucune cicatrice chirurgicale physique pouvait être, mais les Olympiens étaient suffisamment avancés pour qu'elles soient minuscules. Microscopiques. Le bout sensible de ses doigts sentit des petites lignes surélevées, presque imperceptibles, autour du crâne de Harry, de son cou, le long de ses bras, et il devina, tout le long de son dos. Sa gorge se serra. Harry le regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

« Papa ? Tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont fait mal à toi aussi ? »

Oh, son petit Harry, toujours inquiet pour les gens, toujours attentionné et généreux.

« Non, non Harry. Papa va bien. Je suis juste… si heureux de te voir à nouveau. »

Et il aurait souhaité être là pour voir ce que les Furies avaient fait à Zeus. Pour le faire lui-même à ce bâtard arrogant.

Ce n'était pas digne d'un Seigneur du Temps, ces pensées, mais c'était la moindre de ses préoccupations. Son Harry, son doux, précieux, souriant, riant, gentil Harry avait été blessé.

« Harry ? Tu es d'accord pour que j'utilise le scanner pour vérifier que tu n'es pas blessé ? Pas d'infirmerie, je promets. Nous pouvons le faire ici, ou dans la salle de contrôle. »

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent.

« La salle de contrôle, donc. Allons-y [ndlt: en français dans le texte] ! »

Harry gloussa et il fut soulevé et tournoyé, le Docteur marchant dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Il assit Harry sur son siège et chercha le scanner.

« Donc, dans 'M' pour médecine… non… 'S' pour scanner… non… 'D'… non… Ah, nous y voilà ! 'C' pour chosemachin ! C'est un terme technique, tu sais. »

Harry gloussa à nouveau. Le Docteur sourit.

« Bon, faisons marcher ça… Ici le bouton marche. »

L'appareil bourdonna et fit des 'pop' avant de vibrer violemment. Puis il cliqua et siffla. Le Docteur le regarda avec stupéfaction, puis l'écran apparut en bipant, et il fit un large sourire.

« Ah, nous y voilà ! Reste immobile Harry, je dois juste ajuster ces paramètres… »

Il bidouilla la multitude de boutons et les choix possibles avant de s'arrêter sur le plus proche de l'espèce de Harry. Humain. Puis il pointa une extrémité vers Harry et tourna un bouton latéral.

Harry gigota alors que la lumière bleue parcourut son corps.

« Ça fait bizarre, papa. Ça chatouille. »

Il gloussa à nouveau. Le Docteur sourit.

« Presque terminé… presque… là ! »

La lumière bleue s'éteignit et le Docteur examina l'écran.

Espèce : Humain ? Structures génétiques secondaire et tertiaire inconnues. Éléments du Vortex Temporel.

Hauteur : 0,68 mètres.

Poids : 15,87 kilos.

Type sanguin : Interférence génétique inconnue.

Structure génique : Éléments de génome type humain, addition de cinquième, sixième, septième, huitième nucléotides sur le polymère génétique. Effet inconnu. Structure basique en double hélice, addition d'une occasionnelle triple hélice. Cause : sujet est dans un Manipulateur de Vortex Temporel.

Cortex Cérébral : Afflux de protéines étrangères et de composés chimiques destinés à stimuler la croissance des synapses et des connexions mentales. Effet : Amélioration majeure des fonctions mentales du sujet. Possible folie.

Système Nerveux : Nerfs additionnels connectés au Nerf Central. Effet inconnu.

Autres : Les yeux du sujet ont été modifiés. Possibilité de voir les ondes d'énergie, les dimensions. Les cordes vocales du sujet ont été modifiées. Effet inconnu. Les organes du sujet ont été rajeunis. Effet : Espérance de vie cellulaire de chaque système d'organes allongée. Possibilité de vie prolongée.

Une lecture très sommaire de la condition actuelle de Harry. Les mains du Docteur se serrèrent autour du scanner, et il pressa quelques boutons supplémentaires pour lire une description intensive et technique du court résumé qu'il avait obtenu. Chaque ligne fit se durcir son regard, et quand il termina enfin, il eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour simplement poser le scanner de côté au lieu de le jeter à travers la pièce. Il retint sa colère, laissa ses mains se fermer en poings serrés pendant quelques minutes, avant de se tourner vers Harry et le serrer dans une forte étreinte contre lui. Harry se débattit quelques minutes, puis, sentant l'angoisse du Docteur, se calma et laissa son papa le tenir.

Il savait que Harry avait été transformé en Empathe Tactile, c'était pour ça que le collier doré frottait contre sa poitrine. Il savait qu'ils avaient modifié sa chimie cérébrale. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient joué avec ses gènes, ses yeux, ses cordes vocales, sa structure physique. Ils avaient… ils avaient… ils avaient joué au 'parfait humain' sur un enfant, un enfant qui n'avait pas encore trois ans, un enfant qui était _son, son_ enfant. Harry… Il ne connaîtrait pas l'étendue complète des dégâts qu'ils avaient occasionnés sur Harry avant qu'il soit plus âgé, avant qu'il ait mûri et que ses hormones physiques apparaissent. Avec l'addition de ces… changements, il ne pouvait même pas deviner ce qui allait se passer.

Harry s'appuya avec indulgence dans les bras de son père, appréciant le réconfort du câlin. Il se sentait bizarre, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important, il ne pouvait atteindre quelque chose de vital, mais pour l'instant, il était juste heureux d'être ici, à la maison. A la maison et au chaud et dans le TARDIS.

Le TARDIS. Il pouvait la sentir autour de lui, son étrange énergie l'enveloppant et lui apportant du soutien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était agréable, cela rendait ce manque moins pesant dans son esprit. Le TARDIS, de son côté, savait que Harry ressentait la perte de la liberté qu'il avait avec sa magie, la possibilité de faire ce qu'il en voulait sans précautions, et elle compensait en laissant son antique Énergie Atron remplir les vides. Plus tard, Harry devrait apprendre à gérer cette perte soudaine de liberté et de jeux libres avec sa magie, apprendre à la contrôler volontairement, mais pour l'instant, il était inconscient de cette perte. C'était comme ça qu'elle le voulait pendant encore un peu de temps. Juste un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse un peu et puisse gérer cette perte.

Harry poussa avec insistance le Docteur, souhaitant dire quelque chose, et le Seigneur du Temps le relâcha, son visage un masque inexpressif. Harry lui sourit, et le visage du Docteur s'adoucit.

« Moment de l'Aventure, Papa. »

Harry sourit.

« Moment de l'Aventure, Papa ? »

Le Docteur sourit doucement :

« Pas maintenant, Harry. Maintenant, maintenant, je dois m'assurer que tu vas aller bien. Ils t'ont fait des choses très mauvaises. »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser des mots aussi simples, manquant des détails techniques dont ses paroles étaient habituellement remplies, mais Harry ne comprendrait sans doute pas ADN et polymère et double hélice et bain chimique et aucune des autres nombreuses choses qu'il pourrait utiliser. Non, il devait rester à l'essentiel.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… je veux aller à l'aventure !

— Pas maintenant, Harry, s'il te plaît. Maintenant, maintenant, je veux juste être certain que tu es en sécurité. Je veux te garder en sécurité. Ton corps… Ton corps ne va pas bien. Tu as ton collier autour du cou, tu le sens ? Tu dois le garder tout le temps. Tu ne peux pas l'enlever.

— Pourquoi ?

— Si tu l'enlèves, et bien, si tu l'enlèves, tu auras très mal. Tu ne seras pas capable d'arrêter la douleur jusqu'à ce que tu le remettes, pas avant que tu puisses contrôler ta magie. Tu ne peux pas la sentir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est… c'est toujours là, mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Pourquoi ?

— Les personnes qui t'ont enlevé ont fait des choses mauvaises. Ils t'ont blessé, et ils ont fait en sorte que ta magie ressente tout. »

Harry sembla perdu.

« D'accord, imagine que tu as une coupure, et tu as un pansement dessus, pour que ça guérisse rapidement. Et ça guérit, et tu une croûte. Maintenant, ta magie était comme le sang sous la croûte. Les personnes qui t'ont enlevé, ils ont arraché la croûte et versé du jus de citron dessus et maintenant ça ne se ferme plus, et le sang, ta magie, coule partout. Tu comprends ? »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

« Donc ma magie… elle touche tout ?

— Oui. Donc jusqu'à ce que tu puisses sortir ta magie tout seul, tu dois garder ce collier et ne jamais l'enlever. S'il te plaît, Harry, promets-moi ça. »

Harry hocha la tête solennellement.

« Je promets Papa. Est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'aventure, maintenant ? »

Le Docteur eut un rire.

« Non, pas tout de suite. D'abord on mange, puis tu retournes au lit. Je… Je veux faire des tests supplémentaires, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois reposé et pas fatigué, d'accord ?

— 'Kay. Je veux des Pâtes Silvariennes. S'il te plaît ? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Harry demandant de la nourriture de plus en plus extravagante. Le Docteur sourit, Harry perché sur sa hanche, et heureux qu'il n'y ait plus d'effets néfastes évidents de ce qui était arrivé.

Jack était appuyé contre le comptoir, les regardant arriver, et les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent. Le Docteur lui sourit, le remerciant du regard et de son sourire et de mots silencieux.

« Hey, Harry, comment tu te sens ? »

Harry tendit les bras vers Jack, qui le prit du Docteur avec un sourire.

« Salut Jack ! Papa a dit que je vais bien. Mais je dois porter le collier tout le temps. Ça me va. C'est brillant et joli et je l'aime bien. »

Jack écouta avec attention.

« Vraiment ? C'est un joli collier, je dois dire. C'est très joli. »

Harry sourit.

« A manger maintenant ! Je vais manger des Pâtes Silvariennes ! Papa a dit que je peux. »

Harry se tourna pour regarder son père, le défiant de le contredire. Le Docteur sourit et hocha la tête. Harry applaudit.

Les pâtes furent prêtes rapidement et Harry réussit à en manger la moitié avant de bâiller et de se blottir contre le Docteur, s'endormant rapidement. Jack abandonna l'expression souriante et joyeuse et regarda sérieusement le Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je suis resté à l'écart parce que c'est votre gamin, mais je tiens aussi à lui. Et je ne veux pas une réponse simple et rapide. »

Le Docteur soupira, posant une main dans le dos de Harry pour tenir l'enfant contre lui. Puis il regarda directement Jack, les yeux vides.

« Je lui ai fait un scan. Au delà de la démolition complète et absolue de ses barrières mentales et de la modification de sa magie, ils ont essayé de le recréer à leur image. Ils ne sont pas allés très loin, réussissant à parfaire ses yeux et quelques ajustements mineurs sur son squelette, mais ils ont envahi son cerveau de substances chimiques. Différentes substances neurochimiques et des protéines pour accélérer sa croissance. Dans un esprit aussi jeune que le sien, les effets sont inconnus. Il sera fatigué, affamé et excité pendant un moment, et ensuite, soit il se calmera, soit… »

Jack regarda le Docteur baisser des yeux pleins d'inquiétude et de peur sur Harry. Il pouvait deviner ce qui allait venir, mais il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas… Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait.

« Soit il deviendra fou. La schizophrénie serait le résultat le plus commun. Hallucinations, perte d'orientation, synesthésie sont aussi des possibilités. Cela peut aussi ne pas arriver avant que Harry atteigne sa puberté. Les composés chimiques peuvent juste se balader, augmenter ses capacités mentales jusqu'à ce que son propre déséquilibre hormonal survienne et qu'ils commencent à influencer sa croissance. Son état mental… Nous devrons le surveiller attentivement. Sa croissance magique et mentale seront toutes les deux hors-normes et très très dangereuses. »

Le Docteur parla sur un ton soigneusement neutre, mais Jack pouvait voir la fureur et la peur sous la surface. Comment c'était tout ce que le Docteur pouvait faire pour ne pas attacher Harry à lui et ne jamais le laisser partir. Jack tendit une main par dessus la petite table et la posa sur le bras du Docteur, fournissant un soutien silencieux.

« Je ne sais peut-être pas tout ce qui concerne la physiologie humaine, mais je ne vous abandonnerai pas, ni lui. Je serai là, pour aider ou tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Le Docteur le regarda, un sourire menaçant d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, regardant le petit humain devant eux dormir, un enfant qui n'avait pas conscience de combien les prochaines semaines seraient dangereuses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici la fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

La traduction peut poser quelques défis intéressants qu'on ne s'imagine pas quand on lit simplement le texte original. Ici, j'ai eu un long dilemme concernant la traduction de Bad Wolf. Quelques recherches me laissent penser que dans la version française de la série, ça a été traduit par "Méchant Loup", mais tous les passages qui parlent d'elle en parlent au féminin, ce qui est compliqué après un mot masculin, "Loup".

Donc, comme c'est surtout un titre, et que le fait qu'on parle d'elle au féminin est assez important, je l'ai finalement laissé en anglais, afin de ne pas avoir cet étrange désaccord en genre.

Je profite de laisser une note pour vous remercier pour tous les suivis, alertes et commentaires que vous laissez. Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous intéresse autant que moi :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

nathydemon : Oui, Jack va beaucoup mieux, mais comme tu viens de le voir, c'est chacun son tour ;) J'adore aussi l'idée des marqueurs :) Et concernant Ianto, l'auteur mélange déjà _Harry Potter_ et _Doctor Who_ , je suppose qu'il/elle n'a pas voulu ajouter un univers supplémentaire, même proche de _Doctor Who_.

A mardi prochain ! :)


	8. Où les choses changent pour Harry

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 12

Chapitre 8 : Où les choses changent pour Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les quelques premières semaines après le réveil de Harry furent principalement remplies par Harry dormant pendant des heures. Il ressemblait à un chat dans ce domaine, se roulant en boule n'importe où, habituellement contre ou sur le Docteur, et somnolant. Quand il ne dormait pas, il n'était jamais à plus de trois mètres du Docteur à n'importe quel moment. Il préférait avoir la main du Docteur dans la sienne, ou son manteau, ou être dans ses bras.

C'était déconcertant et plutôt frustrant pour Jack, s'il devait être honnête. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Harry, et le Docteur était plus calme qu'à l'habitude quand Harry dormait, se retirant dans une autre pièce et laissant Jack s'occuper seul. Jack ne pouvait même pas se promener hors du TARDIS puisque, la plupart du temps, le Docteur laissait le TARDIS flotter dans un endroit de l'espace sans autoroute spatiale ou sans planète.

Et Jack avait des questions. Il avait beaucoup de questions pour le Docteur. Il avait des questions sur Harry, sur Bad Wolf, sur ce qui s'était passé exactement sur Olympus, sur les paroles de Moïra. Il ne pouvait jamais les poser, le Docteur faisait toujours autre chose.

Le TARDIS aussi faisait de son mieux pour protéger le jeune garçon. Quand ils se posaient quelque part, elle s'assurait à atterrir exactement là où le Docteur l'avait demandé, souvent des endroits sans vie intelligente ou des endroits extrêmement pacifiques où il n'y avait pas de guerres ou de conflits pendant des siècles dans chaque direction.

A présent, ils étaient assis sur ce qui pouvait être appelé une plage, les tentatives de Harry de construire des bâtiments de sable évidentes tout autour d'eux. Le garçon était endormi pour le moment, blotti dans les bras de son père, la petite poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant doucement. Le Docteur regardait diminuer lentement le croissant de la grande géante gazeuse autour de laquelle cette lune tournait, et Jack figura que c'était probablement sa seule chance de poser des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? demanda-t-il doucement, approchant le sujet avec sans doute la question la plus importante mais qui permettrait probablement la réponse la moins colérique. Pourquoi est-il aussi… collé à vous ? »

Le Docteur passa une main sur la tête de Harry.

« Il est terrifié que je disparaisse et qu'il se retrouve tout seul. Il n'en parle pas quand il est réveillé, mais il parle dans son sommeil. »

La main de Harry agrippa fermement la chemise du Docteur, et Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans son sommeil. Il n'y avait aucune vie intelligente près d'eux pour le moment. De l'eau légèrement luminescente, H2O avec des pierres phosphorescentes éparpillées, léchait la côte rocheuse grise. Ce serait appelé la Lumière de Betricax dans le futur, mais pour l'instant, c'était inconnu.

Jack hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre ça. Même si Harry était presque trop jeune pour former des souvenirs durables de l'événement (l'Agence du Temps leur avait donné des cours sur la Mémoire et comment elle change, se solidifie et s'adapte dans différentes espèces), pour l'instant ils devenaient des cauchemars et des souvenirs vifs. La douleur était le plus grand professeur de l'Univers et créait des souvenirs très réactifs.

« Docteur, j'ai vu Bad Wolf auparavant, dans des fichiers informatiques liés à vous. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Elle ? »

Le Docteur lui sourit, triste et solennel :

« Vous savez qui elle est. Elle est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes en vie aujourd'hui, Jack. Pourquoi vous serez toujours en vie. Elle s'est créée elle-même, et donc a été créée et a existé pour juste un moment, et cependant a toujours existé. Un exploit qu'aucun autre être de l'Univers n'a réussi, de se créer eux-mêmes et d'avoir été eux-mêmes pendant toute la création. »

Jack cligna des yeux. Ça… avait un sens. Il supposait. Il réfléchit à la réponse à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur 'raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie'. Il redressa rapidement la tête pour regarder le Docteur :

« Vous… vous ne voulez pas dire ? Elle ? Rose ? Vraiment ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Oui. Rose est Bad Wolf.

— Mais… comment ? »

C'était incroyable.

Le Docteur brossa les cheveux de Harry hors de son visage alors qu'il regardait au loin vers l'eau.

« Je l'ai renvoyée à son époque, mais Rose réécrit la définition du mot 'têtu'. Elle a ouvert le coeur du TARDIS et absorbé le Vortex Temporel. Elle était le Temps lui-même, Bad Wolf, pendant des minutes et des éons. Elle était belle et terrifiante et merveilleuse. »

Il sourit en souvenir.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle n'en est pas morte. J'ai régénéré après l'avoir repris d'elle, et je l'ai à peine tenu pendant une demi-minute.

— Mais… mais, je veux dire, Bad Wolf est un virus !

— Bad Wolf est aussi une baie en Norvège, une centrale nucléaire ratée à Cardiff, le nom de la Plate-forme de Jeux en 200.100, une vieille légende dans l'histoire des Seigneurs du Temps, la créatrice de la Destinée et l'Enfant de la Destinée, le nom de plusieurs systèmes stellaires dans la Ceinture Caspersienne en 4 Pomme/K-098, le nom du premier vaisseau spatial à avoir dépassé la vitesse de la lumière, et Rose Tyler, ainsi que de nombreuses autres choses éparpillées dans tout l'Univers. »

Le Docteur eut un rire :

« A côté du mot 'impossible' dans tous les dictionnaires, il devrait y avoir une photo de Rose Tyler.

— Donc quand la femme a dit qu'elle était perdue ou déplacée ou quelque chose, elle parlait de quoi exactement ? Je pensais qu'elle était revenue ? »

Le Docteur parut soudain presque misérable :

« Je l'ai laissée dans le monde de Pete avec ma Métacrise. Il était partiellement humain, il pourrait vieillir avec elle, ils pourraient avoir une famille. Je, je ne pouvais pas, pas à ce moment-là. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais, jamais. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner une vie, je pensais, donc elle est restée avec lui. Et je suis parti. »

Jack voulut frapper très fort le Docteur, mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Il avait oublié combien le Seigneur du Temps pouvait avoir une basse estime de lui.

« Et qu'en est-il de Harry ? C'est votre fils, votre enfant. Il est votre famille, à présent. »

Le Docteur ne leva pas les yeux.

« Il était inattendu. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir des enfants. Ce n'est pas possible à Gallifrey. Les enfants sont tissés en lots. Une fois… une fois, il y a très très longtemps, j'ai eu des enfants, avant la Malédiction de Pythia. Maintenant, cependant, maintenant, j'ai Harry. C'est un privilège et un honneur que je n'ai jamais rêvé mériter un jour. »

Jack se demanda, s'était déjà demandé, où le Docteur avait récupéré Harry. Il était humain, ou il ressemblait à un humain, mais qu'est-ce qui était si intéressant chez lui pour que les Olympiens prennent de telles mesures pour l'avoir ? Pour attraper le TARDIS hors du Vortex Temporel juste pour un enfant qui était aussi le fils d'un Seigneur du Temps ? Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que le présent pour demander :

« Docteur, où avez-vous récupéré Harry ? » demanda-t-il, de l'hésitation dans la voix.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait demandé auparavant et le Docteur n'avait apporté aucune réponse, mais dans les circonstances, c'était le sujet le plus sûr concernant Harry.

« Harry m'a été donné après que sa famille a été tuée, dit finalement le Docteur doucement, posant une main sur Harry, l'autre le soulevant du sable. Il y a une communauté sur toute la Terre, une communauté secrète de sorciers, ceux qui ont le don de la magie, une énergie similaire à l'énergie psionique, mais modifiée fondamentalement à un extrême qui n'aurait pas du être possible. Mais voilà les humains, toujours en train de faire ce que l'Univers dit ne pas être faisable. Je pense, d'une certaine façon, que quelque chose a tourné de travers dans votre évolution, et il n'y a presque aucun absolu physiologique ou psychologique inscrit dans votre bagage. A part votre instinct de survie, il n'y a aucune limite au bien ou au mal que vous pouvez faire. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu chez aucune autre espère intelligente. Tant d'extrêmes dans la même espèce, la même personne. Chaque espèce qui a atteint les étoiles a une volonté, un désir de voir plus ou de trouver plus de terres ou pour tout un nombre de raisons, mais les humains ont une étincelle chez eux qui est absente dans le reste de l'Univers. C'est pour ça que j'aime autant la Terre, que j'aime autant les humains. »

Jack attendit plus. Quand le Docteur atteignait ces moments philosophiques, la question aurait finalement une réponse, mais sans doute pas de la manière espérée.

« Cette communauté d'utilisateurs de la magie, ces personnes qui manipulent une énergie qui ne devrait pas être à leur portée, sont les derniers restes des Éternels. Pas des enfants exactement, mais plutôt une transplantation de leurs gênes dans la structure génétique humaine. Ils ont choisi un certain pourcentage d'humains sur toute la planète, environ 3,5% d'entre eux bien avant que vous ayez compris comment utiliser la roue pour quoi que ce soit d'utile, et ont transposé leurs gênes en eux. La moitié d'entre eux ont avancé considérablement, une augmentation de leurs connaissances, de leur technologie, et sont devenus ce que nous connaissons maintenant sous le nom d'Immortels, _homo superior_. Ils ont se sont cachés profondément sous terre bien avant que l'Empire Romain ne connaisse son apogée, mais à ce moment-là, l'autre moitié avait découvert leur capacité à manipuler le monde autour d'eux. Tout d'abord, ils ont fait des petites communautés de leur côté, interagi avec le monde extérieur, sont devenus les possesseurs de connaissances et de pouvoir, et les émissaires de ceux au pouvoir. Merlin est l'un des plus connus, avant qu'ils ne retournent dans leurs propres communautés, se coupant du monde normal. La plupart des dieux et déesses égyptiens étaient ces sorciers et sorcières avec un immense pouvoir. Ils ont travaillé avec les Osirins pour construire l'Egypte en ce qu'elle est devenue. »

Jack oubliait souvent combien le Docteur s'y connaissait en Histoire. L'histoire de n'importe quoi, de tout. La Terre, sa planète favorite, était de toute évidence son point fort. Le Docteur caressa la tête de Harry d'une main.

« Donc Harry vient de ces sorciers ? Ces magiciens ? »

Le Docteur sourit légèrement :

« Oui. Harry m'a été confié en 1981, le 3 novembre pour être précis. A ce moment-là, le monde magique était en factions, séparées en pays comme leurs équivalents non-magiques. En Grande Bretagne, un sorcier qui a fouillé un peu trop loin dans le côté sombre de la magie terrorisait la communauté entière. Cela a du apparaître comme des attaques terroristes dans la Grande-Bretagne non magique et en Irlande. Vous avez certainement du faire du nettoyage après ça. »

Jack hocha la tête. Il se souvenait de quelques missions de nettoyage étranges à Cardiff et Londres qui ne semblaient pas d'origine alien mais il n'avait pas d'autres sources.

« Les années 70 ?

— Oui. En 1981, il y a eu une prophétie qui a prévu la chute possible de ce sorcier. Cela s'est finalement terminé en Harry ici. Ses parents ont été tués en se défendant, et le sorcier a été réduit à une ombre de lui-même. Le chef de la résistance était une vieille connaissance et m'a appelé. »

Jack cligna des yeux, semblant stupéfait :

« Vous a appelé ? Comment ? J'ai essayé pendant des années, rien. »

Le Docteur sourit :

« J'ai rencontré Dumbledore peu après la fin de la Guerre du Temps et il m'a redonné espoir. Je lui ai donné un appareil qu'il pouvait utiliser en cas de besoin. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce qu'il le fasse, c'était un sorcier brillant, puissant. Il l'a fait, cependant, et il… »

Le Docteur s'arrêta, fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

« Il m'a manipulé plutôt efficacement pour que j'emmène un petit enfant avec moi. J'étais plutôt mécontent à son encontre, et je suis sûr que je lui ai dit certaines choses désagréables. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je n'étais même pas sûr que j'allais garder Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire avec un enfant ? A peine plus qu'un nourrisson ? Je ne suis pas qualifié dans aucun sens du mot. »

Jack cligna des yeux :

« Vous avez fait un travail admirable avec lui jusque là. C'est un enfant remarquable.

— Je l'ai eu pendant à peine plus d'une année et il est passé entre les mains de monstres faisant de leur mieux pour jouer à dieu avec son corps. La seule raison pour laquelle je peux le toucher est due à un cadeau donné par une race qui a été oblitérée quelques heures après. Ce que Harry est pour moi… Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais ceci à nouveau, Jack. Cette responsabilité d'une autre âme reposant sur moi complètement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai jamais pensé avoir à nouveau.

— Vous avez des compagnons tout le temps. » souligna Jack.

Le Docteur le regarda avec insistance :

« Compagnons qui sont suffisamment âgés pour survivre par eux-mêmes s'ils sont laissés seuls dans une époque qui n'est pas la leur avec rien d'autre que les vêtements qu'ils portent. Rien d'agréable, mais ils sont suffisamment âgés pour trouver de la nourriture, de l'eau, un abri. Ils me font confiance pour l'aventure, pour l'excitation, pour le danger. Pour les sortir de ce danger. Ils ne se reposent pas sur moi pour leur lire des histoires à l'heure du coucher, pour la nourriture ou des bains ou de nouveaux vêtements, pour des câlins et des bisous pour souhaiter bonne nuit, pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui faire des puzzles et dessiner des guerres, pour les connaissances essentielles et la parole et comment vivre. Je n'ai jamais eu cette responsabilité, pas depuis un long moment. Pas depuis un très très long moment. »

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent, comprenant sans doute pour la première fois ce que Harry signifiait pour le Docteur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la vie du Docteur, comment les compagnons s'intégraient, comment le Docteur les voyait. Pour lui, le Docteur était quelqu'un qui le tenait responsable de ses actions, qui lui donnait un but, une raison, de l'aventure. Quelqu'un d'intéressant et de différent, un être d'un niveau plus élevé qu'il pouvait admirer. Pour Harry, le Docteur était son papa, la personne qui le bordait, qui lui donnait des pommes, qui jouait avec lui et lui donnait le bain et s'assurait qu'il était en sécurité.

Tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry sur Olympus avait profondément endommagé la confiance du Docteur en sa capacité à garder Harry en sécurité, et fait Harry s'accrocher à son sauveur, son papa, encore plus. Dans l'esprit de Harry, le Docteur l'avait sauvé, l'avait gardé en sécurité. Pour le Docteur, il était arrivé trop tard, il avait laissé Harry être enlevé et, en tout état de cause, être torturé. Et il n'arrivait pas à gérer ça.

Jack était certain que l'oblitération de toute une race pesait également lourdement dans son esprit, mais il n'allait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant pour le moment.

Le silence tomba à nouveau alors qu'ils regardaient les soleils au loin se lever de plus en plus haut en un arc erratique dans le ciel. Harry tourna dans son sommeil, murmurant contre les vêtements du Docteur et gigotant. Les yeux du Docteur s'agrandirent et il ramena Harry plus près de lui, le tenant contre son corps alors que Harry commençait à pleurer, des larmes silencieuses s'écoulant sur son visage.

« Est-ce que… c'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda Jack, pas vraiment capable de terminer sa phrase.

Le Docteur hocha sèchement la tête.

« Oui. Allez ouvrir le TARDIS, vite. Je ne veux pas que sa magie fasse quoi que ce soit dehors.

— Sa magie se déchaîne ? Je pensais que son collier la gardait en lui ?

— Elle réagit toujours aux émotions extrêmes. Encore plus maintenant à cause de l'empathie. Le TARDIS fait de son mieux pour l'apaiser, mais ce n'est pas toujours suffisant. Vite, Jack, ouvrez la porte. S'il vous plaît. »

Jack sursauta à la supplique, et se précipita vers la porte, bataillant avec la clé, mais poussa la porte à temps pour que le Docteur entre avec Harry avant de le suivre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le Docteur avait déjà traversé la moitié de la salle de contrôle, se dirigeant vers la porte du fond et vers une des pièces sans nom au fond du couloir qui tournait encore et encore. Jack se demanda s'il était également invité quand il fut soudain clair qu'il était nécessaire :

« Jack ! Venez ici, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Jack ne perdit pas une seconde pour se ruer à travers la pièce et suivre les pas du Docteur.

Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Harry, la cuisine, l'infirmerie, et même la salle de jeu avant que le Docteur ouvre une porte avec son pied.

La pièce au delà était presque entièrement vide. Tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était une goutte dorée d'une énergie scintillante, suspendue en parfaite harmonie avec la pièce. Harry était en train de pleurer en silence et de se débattre dans les bras du Docteur. Jack resta debout à côté, les mains papillonnant. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire, où il pouvait aider, pourquoi il était là. Le Docteur le regarda avec des yeux sans espoir et plaidant. Il comprit alors.

Il n'était pas là pour aider Harry avec son cauchemar, il était là pour aider le Docteur à s'accrocher à quelque chose. Autre chose que son enfant qui souffrait.

« Ça fait… ça fait un mois, Docteur ? »

Ils en avaient parlé peu après avoir récupéré Harry. La possibilité que les processus mentaux de Harry soient dépassés parce ce qui lui avait été fait. Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça maintenant. Je l'ai apporté dans la matrice centrale pour que le TARDIS puisse aider avec ce qu'elle peut scanner. Harry a toujours eu un lien spécial avec elle. L'énergie dans cette pièce est plus haute que n'importe où ailleurs, plus haute même que dans la salle de contrôle. Si je devais être précis, ceci est le coeur du TARDIS, aussi proche du vrai coeur qu'on puisse être. La plupart des Seigneurs du Temps n'ont jamais pensé à son existence. La matrice centrale de la conscience du TARDIS était considérée comme un mythe, mais elle autorise Harry ici et par défaut, moi et vous. »

Jack hocha la tête. Le Docteur s'était affaissé contre la porte, maintenant fermée, Harry reposant dans ses bras, se tournant nerveusement et ouvrant et fermant sa bouche.

Maintenant, c'était le jeu de la patience, un jeu auquel aucun des deux ne voulait jouer mais, par nécessité, en étaient les participants involontaires.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle pouvait le sentir, le petit enfant qui touchait ses murs et lui parlait en images et émotions et couleurs. Son pouvoir coulait tout autour de lui, jaillissant et se débattant, partiellement coupé de sa liberté et maintenant plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Il était perturbé, avait mal, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Elle l'apaisa avec une douce caresse, comme si c'était un animal farouche. Il la reconnut, et elle le dirigea vers le petit garçon auquel il appartenait. Il rua sauvagement pendant un moment, confus, puis il sembla réaliser. Il tourna autour de son petit propriétaire pendant un moment.

Elle essaya de lui montrer le bon chemin, mais elle était isolée de la source de pouvoir du petit sous sa peau. Ce collier, qui rendait confus sa magie et elle, était aussi ce qui le gardait en sécurité. Elle pouvait le voir, lui parler, le collier à la main. Elle pouvait le voir, le collier lacé autour d'un cou plus âgé que celui qui était allongé sur son sol pour le moment. Il en avait besoin, mais il pouvait aussi l'enlever, l'enlèverait, l'enlèvera, l'avait enlevé.

La magie tourna autour, touchant l'enfant, touchant son Seigneur du Temps, qui semblait si effrayé et incertain et apeuré pour l'enfant dans ses bras, touchant l'humain immortel qui aimait son Seigneur du Temps et son enfant et elle et qui était si perdu. Puis la magie baigna le petit dans une lumière si éblouissante avant de plonger sous la peau du garçon.

Elle s'était enfin posée. Son nouvel enfant n'aurait plus les cauchemars dont il souffrait aussi souvent. Ils ne feraient plus autant de dégâts. Il irait bien pour le moment. Il reviendrait ici quand il serait plus âgé et que sa magie serait plus forte, et il n'irait pas aussi bien, mais pour l'instant, le petit allait bien.

Cela lui avait pris plus de temps qu'elle l'avait souhaité, mais petit Harry dormait maintenant tranquillement. Un sommeil profond, guérisseur. Sa magie l'aiderait à restaurer l'équilibre qu'il avait perdu pendant ses cauchemars et apaiserait les blessures mentales. Son esprit était encore jeune, il se remettrait de cette rencontre douloureuse.

Son Seigneur du Temps était assis contre le mur, tenant son petit près de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son trouble et apaisa gentiment son âme. L'Immortel au sourire dragueur s'assit aussi près qu'il l'osait, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son Seigneur du Temps. Pour le moment, son travail était fait. Son petit enfant irait bien. Son Seigneur du Temps guérirait. L'Immortel aiderait, trouverait son chemin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry grogna et eut un spasme, et le Docteur essaya de ne pas serrer son petit corps plus fort. Ce n'était pas sûr pour Harry ou lui-même. Harry avait besoin d'espace et il ne pouvait restreindre ses mouvements. Le résultat serait déplaisant. Donc il tint juste la tête de Harry sur ses genoux, entre ses jambes étendues. Il sentit la main de Jack sur son épaule, le rassurant, et il sourit. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait. Il devait.

L'air commença à bouger, claquant de fureur autour d'eux. Des couleurs étincelèrent au milieu, transformant le vent en un kaléidoscope de couleurs et de vent. La magie de Harry, tournoyant hors de contrôle. Ce fut un sentiment d'impuissance qui s'abattit sur le Docteur à présent. Il ne pouvait aider d'aucune manière imaginable du tout. Il pouvait juste tenir bon et patienter.

Il regarda le maelström et, à sa plus grande surprise, un filet d'or vibrant se glissa à l'intérieur, l'apaisant. La magie répondit à l'intrusion et… _elle s'arrêta_. Elle réagit comme un chiot perdu, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, où aller.

Le TARDIS, c'était ce qu'était l'énergie dorée, tourna autour et encercla Harry, se reposant près de son centre. La magie suivit avec hésitation.

Cela prit un moment, mais finalement le TARDIS conduisit la magie de Harry à l'intérieur de lui à nouveau. Le tourbillon de couleur et d'énergie disparut et les tremblements et gémissements de Harry s'arrêtèrent. Il se roula en boule, à présent endormi, le pouce se dirigeant vers sa bouche et son expression apaisée.

Le Docteur regarda Jack, qui semblait aussi soulagé que le Docteur.

« Merci vieille fille. » murmura le Docteur, rassemblant Harry dans ses bras.

Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Merci. »

Jack ouvrit la porte et le Docteur sortit, portant son petit garçon avec attention et douceur.

« Il va aller bien maintenant ? » demanda Jack en regardant par dessus son épaule alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Harry.

Le Docteur le regarda.

« Je n'en serais pas certain tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé, mais le TARDIS l'a aidé. Je… je ne suis pas sûr de comment elle a aidé, mais j'ai senti l'énergie Atron dans cette pièce. »

Jack hocha la tête. Il avait senti quelque chose d'autre que l'énergie chaotique qui avait tourbillonné autour de lui aussi. Harry avait finalement réussi à mettre son pouce dans sa bouche et il resta là, rien de plus que le réconfort de quelque chose de familier. Jack et le Docteur le regardèrent avec affection un moment, puis le Docteur ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry et coucha le garçon dans son lit. La main de Harry se ferma sur celle du Docteur pendant quelques instants, le gardant près de lui, avant que Harry se tourne et se blottisse dans la couette.

Jack et le Docteur regardèrent Harry dormir pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le Docteur tourna abruptement et tira Jack avec lui. Jack faillit crier.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Laissez Harry dormir. C'est la première fois en près d'un mois qu'il dort tout seul. Le TARDIS garde un oeil sur lui. Quand il se réveillera, on le saura.

— Mais… mais s'il a à nouveau des cauchemars ?

— Jack… »

Le Docteur regarda Jack avec des yeux plaidants :

« Juste… Harry va se réveiller, et on gérera les résultats à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant, laissons-le dormir, et laissez-moi me reposer et essayer de ne pas paniquer au sujet de la possibilité que mon fils devienne fou. S'il vous plaît, Jack. »

La deuxième fois qu'il entendait ces mots dirigés vers lui. Jack déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. Le Docteur regarda la porte fermée de la chambre de Harry, avant de se diriger vers la salle de contrôle. Jack commença à le suivre, puis hésita. La posture entière du Docteur clamait 'Laissez-Moi Seul'. Il se tourna et déambula le long du couloir à la place. Il trouverait quelque chose d'autre à faire pour le moment. Quand Harry se réveillerait, il trouverait son chemin jusqu'à la salle de contrôle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry bâilla et s'assit. Il était dans sa chambre, couché dans son lit et sous ses couvertures. Son papa n'était nulle part en vue. Ce n'était pas aussi inquiétant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Quelque chose de lourd était posé sur sa poitrine et il le toucha.

Le collier que son papa lui avait mis après que les méchants avaient touché à sa magie et l'avaient changée d'une certaine façon. Son papa avait dit qu'il devait le garder ou autrement sa tête lui ferait mal et sa magie serait chaotique.

Il était tout seul dans la pièce, mais il ne ressentait pas la panique qu'il avait sentie auparavant. Il voulait voir son papa, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine s'il ne le faisait pas. C'était agréable. Il caressa le mur de sa chambre, remerciant le TARDIS. Elle l'avait aidé, il le savait. Il ne pouvait se souvenir comment, mais elle avait aidé sa magie à se calmer et à revenir en lui comme elle le devait.

Il repoussa ses couvertures, les étoiles sensibles à la lumière qui éclairaient doucement la pièce reconnurent son réveil et devinrent lentement plus brillantes. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda dans le couloir. Le TARDIS avait placé la salle de contrôle, où il pouvait voir son papa travailler, juste au bout du couloir. Il traîna des pieds dans cette direction.

« Papa ? Je suis debout. » dit-il, suffisamment fort pour que son papa sache qu'il était là, mais sans crier.

Il n'aimait pas crier. La tête de son papa surgit de dessous le sol et le vit, et avant que Harry ne puisse enregistrer ses mouvements, il était soulevé dans un câlin.

« Harry ! Harry, comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que ta tête va bien ? Est-ce que ta magie est OK ? Est-ce que tu te sens bizarre ? Quelque chose va mal ? Est-ce que tu vois des choses étranges ? Peux-tu goûter les sons ? »

Harry cligna des yeux puis ses mains entourèrent le cou de son papa.

« Non, je vais bien. Je ne vois rien d'étrange. J'ai faim par contre. Est-ce que je peux avoir ce fromage de Yj… Yjrefv… »

Il batailla à prononcer le nom difficile de la planète qu'ils avaient visitée.

Le Docteur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Harry allait bien. Pour le moment, il allait bien. Rien n'allait mal dans son cerveau pour le moment, et il pouvait respirer un peu plus facilement. Jack se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les regardant avec un sourire sur le visage. Le Docteur hocha légèrement la tête, et le sourire du bon Capitaine s'agrandit.

Harry se tourna en entendant les pas, et couina :

« Jack ! Jack ! Je vais manger du fromage ! Viens ! »

Le Docteur et Jack rirent alors que Harry faisait un geste vers la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine. Les deux adultes laissèrent faire le bébé alors que Harry babillait.

Avec Harry réveillé, heureux, et pour le moment ne ressentant aucun effet secondaire, ils laisseraient l'inquiétude sur le futur état mental de Harry pour le futur. Pour le moment, l'enfant de deux ans et demi mangerait du fromage et apprendrait de nouvelles choses et serait un enfant heureux dans ce qui était la normalité pour ceux qui vivaient à bord du TARDIS, et plus particulièrement pour ceux qui avaient grandi à bord du TARDIS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry avait trois ans, et son incursion dans la bibliothèque était déconcertante pour tous ceux impliqués. Où auparavant il cherchait des livres d'aventure et des histoires de batailles et de héros et de magie de n'importe quelle culture et race, il trouvait maintenant des livres sur les sciences ou les mathématiques ou n'importe quel livre qui contenait des connaissances. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait les aventures et la magie et les héros et les batailles. C'était juste qu'il pouvait aussi souvent être trouvé avec un livre de sciences qu'avec les _Aventures de Gyroish et la Météorite_.

Il s'asseyait aussi à côté du Docteur avec son livre, posant des questions.

Une des premières, « Papa, quels sont tous les éléments du tableau périodique ? », résulta en Harry apprenant la liste extrêmement longue et complète des éléments par leur nom. Sur Terre, apprit Harry, ils avaient découvert deux cent cinquante et un éléments avant qu'ils aient parcouru une distance appréciable dans l'espace. Dans l'Univers, il y avait cent éléments d'occurrence naturelle que pratiquement chaque race découvrait après être devenues des membres actifs de la communauté des voyageurs de l'espace, principalement parce que les dix derniers éléments ou presque que chaque race découvrait devaient souvent être trouvés hors de leur propre planète parce qu'ils n'existaient pas naturellement où elles vivaient.

La liste des éléments créée par les différentes races tout au long de l'histoire était presque aussi étendue que le nombre d'étoiles dans n'importe quelle galaxie donnée. Harry hocha sérieusement la tête quand le Docteur lui demanda d'apprendre les cent éléments d'occurrence naturelle et leurs propriétés essentielles. Puis il courut et chanta sa chanson par ordre alphabétique à Jack dans une voix gazouillante d'enfant de trois ans.

Jack regarda Harry courir vers ses crayons de couleur et ses marqueurs avec de grands yeux, puis se tourna vers le Docteur.

« C'est ce que vous vouliez dire quand vous avez dit que ses capacités mentales recevraient un boost ? Parce que ça m'a pris des mois de classe de chimie pour dupliquer ce qu'il vient juste de faire en vous écoutant pendant quatre heures. »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

« Partiellement. Il avait déjà une mémoire stupéfiante de son propre chef. Être aussi proche du vortex temporel tout le temps et avoir de la magie aident aussi. Ses propres prouesses mentales sont dues en partie à ses propres fonctions biologiques qui se renforcent, en partie à son accès à la connaissance et à l'information et aux capacités pour faciliter son apprentissage, et en partie aux procédures invasives qui ont eu lieu à Olympus. Harry était brillant avant d'être enlevé. J'ai fait quelques scans discrets pendant qu'il dormait, après que sa magie s'est calmée, et réévalué ce qu'ils lui ont fait. »

Le Docteur regarda Harry appuyer le gros livre de chimie contre le mur et commencer à dessiner les éléments sur son papier, les étalant autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcil de concentration sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Vous n'avez pas été particulièrement généreux en détails. » dit Jack doucement, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention de Harry.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard perçant.

« Quand ils ont noyé le cerveau de Harry avec des protéines, des neurotransmetteurs et un niveau excessif d'un composé dont je me souviens comme 'Kisleverus', créé pour stimuler la croissance et l'activité à un taux plus haut que n'importe quel cerveau complètement développé peut gérer, ils ont ajouté des éléments à la séquence génétique propre de Harry, ce qui a créé un nombre important de connexions entre les hémisphères droit et gauche, un hippocampe qui fonctionne rapidement, un cortex qui grandit lentement mais s'épaissit de plus en plus. Cela a presque triplé le taux auquel Harry traite les informations. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais inquiet pour sa stabilité mentale. Le cerveau humain n'est pas fait pour traiter des informations à une telle vitesse, mais Harry est jeune et le changement est mieux accepté quand le cerveau est jeune et peut compenser. J'hésite à spéculer sur comment il va aller quand il atteindra la puberté. Puberté qui va très certainement venir très tard. »

Jack cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Les sourcils du Docteur se levèrent en amusement :

« Le corps prend des précautions à sa façon, Jack. Son cerveau va fonctionner à une très grande vitesse. Avec le flot de substances chimiques et de transmetteurs et de connexions, il ne saura pas quand lancer précisément les premières étapes de la puberté. Quand il le fera, le déséquilibre hormonal de son corps peut, enfin, provoquera certainement un déséquilibre mental sévère qui devra être traité quand ça arrivera.

— Vous ne pouvez rien faire à ce sujet maintenant ? Quand il est encore suffisamment jeune pour s'adapter ? » demanda Jack.

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Non. Pas sans risquer d'endommager son cortex cérébral et son amygdale. Harry est bien adapté, la puberté est dans plus d'une décennie pour lui. Il a à peine trois ans, laissons le apprendre et grandir et s'adapter à sa propre magie avant de lui jeter ce pavé. Il sera capable de le gérer avec un accompagnement. »

Jack soupira.

« Harry a beaucoup de chance, d'être élevé par le plus génial génie de l'Univers. La plupart des parents ne sauraient même pas où commencer si leur gamin de presque trois ans venait les voir pour débattre des mérites du tableau périodique avec eux. »

Le Docteur lui fit un grand sourire :

« J'attends qu'il trouve les livres sur la multi-dimensionnalité et la physique du voyage spatio-temporel. C'est quelque part après la physique de la vitesse de la lumière et les livres d'astrophysique que j'ai pris à l'Université de Kelgarro 6 pendant le 4ème Généreux Empire Humain. »

Jack grogna. Les sujets de conversation de Harry, quand ils ne tournaient pas autour de dessiner des guerre ou le choix de la nourriture ou les livres de contes sur des héros et de la magie, dépassaient souvent sa capacité à participer. Et Harry n'avait pas beaucoup plus de trois ans. Il n'osait pas penser aux années à venir quand les sujets de conversation de Harry commenceraient à évoluer vers les improbabilités mathématiques ou la physique du voyage temporel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le TARDIS se posa, et Harry courut vers la porte, souriant à la vue qui s'afficha devant lui. Ses petites jambes de trois ans ne lui permettaient pas de courir aussi loin qu'il voulait aussi rapidement qu'il voulait, mais ses pieds nus touchèrent effectivement l'herbe douce.

Le ciel était bleu, mais cela ne l'aidait pas réellement à identifier la planète sur laquelle ils étaient. Après avoir visité le nombre d'endroits où il avait été, les ciels bleus étaient la couleur la plus commune pour le ciel. Il avait appris que c'était à cause de la réfraction et des ondes lumineuses. L'herbe verte aidait aussi peu. Mais les oiseaux qu'il entendait le firent sourire. C'était facile d'identifier des oiseaux et des animaux de différents endroits. Et là, c'était la Terre.

« Papa ! On est sur Terre ! »

Le Docteur passa la tête par la porte du TARDIS, souriant à son fils.

« Vraiment ? Et tu as oublié tes chaussures, je vois. Une explication ? »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je n'aime pas les chaussures.

— Tu les aimais assez bien la dernière fois qu'on s'est posés quelque part. » raisonna le Docteur.

Harry secoua la tête pour protester :

« Je ne les aime plus. J'aime sentir l'herbe et la poussière. »

Le Docteur rit, mais glissa quand même la petite paire de chaussures dans ses poches. Si nécessaire, il pourrait convaincre Harry de les porter plus tard.

Capitaine Jack Harkness se glissa dehors de derrière lui, sa veste flottant avec élégance. Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oncle Jack ! On est sur Terre ! »

Jack regarda autour de lui, hocha la tête en accord. La Terre était la description la plus claire de leur emplacement actuel.

« Et donc, sais-tu quand nous sommes ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Pas encore. Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas comme Papa le fait.

— Pré-industriel, d'après l'absence de polluants dans l'air. Probablement début des années 1000 EC, plus ou moins. Je peux me tromper d'un siècle. Cette époque de l'histoire de la Terre est plutôt similaire, pour être honnête. »

Harry eut un grand sourire, hocha la tête, et partit en courant. Il tomba la tête la première moins de cinq mètres plus loin sur une route partiellement boueuse.

« Ai trouvé la route, Oncle Jack !

— Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé avec ton visage en premier ou tes pieds ? » répondit le Docteur, incapable d'empêcher le sourire dans sa voix.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu devrais regarder où tu vas, petit. Tu peux te blesser. » dit une voix douce, mais ferme, d'un peu plus loin sur la route.

Harry se redressa sur ses pieds, essuyant la poussière et fronçant les sourcils en voyant la boue qui maculait ses vêtements. Le Docteur et Jack regardèrent tous les deux le nouveau venu.

Les yeux du Docteur s'agrandirent et il eut un sourire maniaque :

« Merlin ? Par les étoiles, vous êtes Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? babilla-t-il alors qu'il se précipitait à sa rencontre. Harry, Jack, venez ici ! »

Harry inclina la tête alors qu'il obéissait et Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui papa ?

— Harry, voici Merlin, plus grand sorcier du Moyen-Âge et… oh, attendez, est-ce que vous êtes appelé Merlin à présent ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr ? »

L'homme, aux cheveux bruns et à la barbe qui commençait tout juste à avoir une touche de blanc, le regarda avec amusement.

« Sire, j'ai été Merlin presque toute ma vie, mais ce n'est pas un nom par lequel je suis connu. Emrys, je crois, est le nom par lequel les gens m'appellent. Bien que vous ayez l'intéressante fortune de connaître Merlin en premier. »

Le Docteur eut un sourire gêné et frotta l'arrière de son cou.

« Et bien, le temps, les années, je ne les ai jamais comme il faut. Harry, viens rencontrer Emrys. »

Harry observa l'homme beaucoup plus grand, regardant le bâton dans ses mains avec des yeux curieux.

« Qui est Emrys ? Ou Merlin ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur sembla surpris, et même Jack eut un rire alors qu'il dévisageait l'homme avec des yeux brillants. S'il n'était pas aussi certain que ce sorcier pouvait le transformer en crapaud avec un simple regard, il aurait fait un commentaire suggestif.

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Merlin ? A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Enfant sorcier, jamais entendu parler du plus grand sorcier de l'histoire, je dois être fou ! »

Emrys sourit, bien qu'il y ait un peu de confusion dans son expression.

« Sire, j'ai peur que vous connaissiez mon nom mais que je n'ai pas la même connaissance. Si vous pouviez…

— Oh, oh, c'est vrai, oui. Bien sûr, à quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Je suis le Docteur, voici Harry et c'est Jack Harkness. Ne le laissez pas vous avoir, il fait ça à tout le monde. »

Jack lui lança un regard noir, mais tendit une main pour Emrys avec une moue suggestive. Emrys la regarda pendant un moment, un peu perplexe, puis attrapa l'avant-bras de Jack. Jack cligna des yeux et Harry gloussa.

« Ils ne serrent pas la main, ici, Oncle Jack, fut-il informé.

— Ah, je vois. Et bien, ça explique beaucoup. Bonjour, je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. »

Il fit un sourire victorieux, tenant la main du sorcier plus longtemps que probablement nécessaire.

Le Docteur leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression de le faire beaucoup quand Jack était là. Emrys lui sourit. Les yeux bleus pétillèrent d'amusement.

« Et bien, Capitaine Jack Harkness. Vous êtes plutôt direct. Peut-être un verre avant que vous me lorgniez ainsi. »

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit davantage.

« Bien sûr. Choisissez un moment et un en-

— Jack, ça suffit. Pas maintenant.

— Oh, allez. On n'est pas en train de fuir le danger et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas intéressé ! » protesta Jack.

Le Docteur regarda avec instance entre lui et Harry, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, et Jack toussota.

« Oh, euh, d'accord. Plus tard, donc. Je pense. »

Il se recula un peu et Emrys eut un franc sourire. Jack soupira mais il préférait ne pas mettre le Docteur en colère en flirtant devant son fils. Harry apprenait beaucoup trop rapidement.

« Maintenant que ton oncle trop amical est indisposé pour le moment, jeune Harry, ton père dit que tu es un sorcier. Comme c'est étonnant, qu'un si jeune puisse être si sûr, particulièrement quand leur parent n'a pas de magie. »

Il regarda le Docteur, qui haussa les épaules.

« Il n'est pas mon fils biologique, mais c'est moi qui l'élève. Ses parents biologiques étaient magiciens, si c'est la réponse que vous cherchez. »

Emrys hocha la tête, satisfait. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

« Et bien, petit, quelles sortes de choses peux-tu faire ? Les jeunes enfants montrent souvent des signes de magie accidentelle et c'est un signe de leur puissance avec leur fréquence ou l'âge auquel ils commencent. »

Harry inclina sa tête.

« Vous voulez dire les étincelles colorées, c'est ça ? Ce que j'utilisais pour faire mes jouets avec. »

Emrys cligna des yeux.

« Tu… tu peux le contrôler ? » demanda-t-il, paraissant incrédule.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Plus maintenant. Je dois porter ceci (il toucha son collier) autrement ma tête fait mal et je ne peux toucher personne. Mais ça veut dire que la magie est coincée à l'intérieur aussi. »

Emrys tendit une main et toucha doucement les boucles dorées reposant sur la poitrine de Harry, les doigts légers et curieux. Il fronça les sourcils, le front plissé, alors qu'il laissait son propre pouvoir explorer le métal sous sa main. Il leva les yeux, inquiet, vers le Docteur :

« Vous savez que ce collier restreint sa magie, la piégeant à l'intérieur de son corps. Ce n'est pas sain pour un utilisateur de la magie aussi jeune d'avoir son pouvoir ainsi restreint, je ne saurais pas dire ce que ça pourrait faire. Cela peut être dévastateur pour sa croissance, ou ça peut imploser, détruisant son essence. Ce n'est pas sûr pour lui de le porter. »

Les yeux du Docteur s'assombrirent.

« Il n'a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas l'enlever, pas tant qu'il n'a pas un contrôle d'acier sur sa magie, et même alors ce serait mieux pour lui de le garder. »

Harry regarda entre son papa et cet étranger agenouillé devant lui. Puis il regarda Jack, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait clairement compris une partie de ce qui avait été dit et cela l'effrayait.

« Je ne veux pas imploser, papa. » dit-il doucement.

Le visage du Docteur sembla frappé pendant un moment, et il regarda Emrys.

Emrys fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi portes-tu ce collier, petit Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry le regarda, les grands yeux verts et son visage montrant sa peur.

« Des méchants m'ont fait des méchantes choses. Ils ont fait en sorte que je ressens tout le monde si je les touche sans porter mon collier. Ça me fait vraiment mal à la tête et ensuite je m'évanouis. »

Emrys sembla grave.

« Donc il ne serait pas sage de te demander d'enlever définitivement ce collier, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce ne le serait pas. »

Il hocha la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Petit Harry, je peux peut-être aider à alléger une partie du fardeau que tu portes, pendant un moment. Tu es toujours trop jeune, ta magie toujours trop sauvage pour être enseignée correctement, mais quand tu auras l'âge, je pourrais sans doute t'aider davantage. Pour l'instant, je peux apporter quelque chose aux protections de cet étrange petit collier, pour autoriser ta magie à avoir une certaine liberté dans ton corps plutôt que de la restreindre dans ton essence. »

Harry regarda son père.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est d'accord, papa ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur regarda Emrys, le regard perçant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez exactement lui faire ? Je… je ne peux pas risquer sa stabilité mentale avec un sort que je ne comprends pas complètement. Je connais le fonctionnement de ce collier, le bioabsorbeur électromagnétique, les circuits de retour psionique, le champs de négativité. Qu'est-ce que vous allez y ajouter ? »

Emrys leva un sourcil, souriant :

« J'ai bien peur que la plupart de ces mots n'aient aucun sens pour moi, mais ce que je vais faire est simple en essence même si compliqué à l'application. Je vais simplement trouver la partie du… mécanisme ? qui restreint la magie du petit Harry et lui appliquer un petit enchantement, presque imperceptible, qui équilibre le pouvoir entre le corps de Harry et son essence. Sa magie va rester sous sa peau plutôt que circuler autour de son corps dans une boucle constante d'énergie comme c'est la norme, mais cela sera suffisant pour diminuer la pression qui va s'accumuler au fil des années. La magie n'est pas faite pour être restreinte d'une telle manière, même si je comprends pourquoi, si c'est si dangereux pour Harry de ne pas porter le collier. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, une main parcourant ses cheveux, puis croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Donc vous allez utiliser votre magie pour créer une force d'équilibre entre l'essence de Harry et son corps, tout en permettant toujours les propriétés du collier comme moyen de restreindre cette énergie de fonctionner correctement. »

Emrys hocha la tête, sourcil levé en amusement.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de magie, vous semblez très instruit en la matière. »

Le Docteur sourit, agitant une main en l'air.

« Ah, c'est moi, savoir un peu sur beaucoup de choses. Et c'est utile d'en savoir sur la magie, avec Harry ici. »

Harry regarda entre le Docteur et son papa.

« Donc… vous allez faire en sorte que ma magie ne reste plus dans la balle à l'intérieur de moi ? Parce qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas ça. »

Emrys sembla légèrement déstabilisé.

« Tu connais ton essence ? Peux-tu la trouver ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est juste là, presque là où est mon coeur, juste en dessous. »

Harry tapa sur sa poitrine. Emrys fronça les sourcils et caressa sa petite barbe bien entretenue.

« C'est une surprise, et ça va rendre ceci beaucoup plus facile que je m'y attendais. »

Il regarda le Docteur.

« Si j'ai votre permission, bien sûr, Docteur. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, s'accroupissant pour qu'il soit à leur niveau, ses yeux scrutant tout.

« Oui, je veux juste m'assurer que vous ne perturbiez pas les mécanismes spécifiques qui gardent Harry en sécurité. »

Il sortit son tournevis sonique.

« Ça ne devrait pas interférer avec ce que vous ferez. »

Emrys hocha la tête.

« Bien, Harry, si tu peux prendre ma main. J'ai besoin de te toucher pour que ça marche, d'accord ? »

Harry tendit une petite main que Emrys prit.

« Et je vais aussi toucher le collier. Cela ne fera rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Maintenant, Harry, je vais envoyer une petite quantité de ma magie dans ta main. Tu vas sentir quelque chose d'étrange, mais c'est normal. Ça ne va pas faire mal. Si tu peux guider cette magie jusqu'à ton essence, je vais travailler sur l'enchantement. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Okay. Vous semblez vibrer. Comme une abeille. Ça bourdonne autour de vous. Chatouille beaucoup. C'est ça la magie ? »

Harry le regarda avec ces grands yeux verts curieux qui voyaient bien plus qu'ils ne devraient. Emrys parvint à hocher la tête, incapable d'empêcher sa stupéfaction d'apparaître sur son visage.

« OK. Je peux vous montrer. C'est par là. »

La langue de Harry pointa entre ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait intensément le sol, et Emrys sentit son pouvoir être tiré vers l'essence du garçon. Il garderait ses remarques pour lui, pour les dire au père du garçon quand ils seraient seuls. Pour l'instant, il se concentrerait à terminer sa tâche. Cela demandait de la concentration de travailler ce minuscule mais complexe enchantement.

Quand il put sentir la magie tourbillonner et pulser comme un loup en colère ou un chat sauvage dans le contenant sphérique, il glissa une pulsation de son pouvoir à l'intérieur et commença à étendre les limites extérieures de l'essence, cette barrière artificielle qui avait été placée par le collier. Elle devait tracer l'intérieur du corps de Harry plutôt que rester autour de son essence. Il travailla sur le collier, glissant l'enchantement au milieu des couches de pouvoir étrange et inconnu jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse installer l'enchantement d'expansion et de force au coeur du mécanisme. Puis il travailla sur la bulle. La magie de Harry commença à tournoyer hors de l'essence, timide et curieuse, puis, quand elle réalisa ce que Emrys essayait de faire, bondit joyeusement à son aide et Emrys prit avantage de l'offre de pouvoir. Il réfléchirait à cette impossibilité plus tard.

Bientôt cette coquille fut pressée contre l'intérieur de l'ensemble du corps de Harry, et sa magie envahit l'espace, heureuse et excitée et filant de partout. Emrys retira doucement son pouvoir et chancela un peu. Jack le stabilisa et Harry cligna des yeux, avant de sourire largement.

« Je peux la sentir à nouveau ! Ma magie ! Elle est là ! »

Harry tendit ses mains et les tordit dans un mouvement particulier et Emrys regarda avec un émerveillement stupéfait le garçon briser le reste des règles de la magie qu'il savait exister. Un petit ensemble de sphères tournoyantes commença à tourner dans les airs, autour les unes des autres. Ce n'était pas aussi étendu que ceux que Harry créait avant, mais juste le voir créer un système d'étoiles binaires et une autre étoile, les deux avec des planètes, et les faire tourner dans des angles impossibles, fit gonfler le coeur du Docteur. Jack sourit et regarda avec admiration. Le Docteur sourit.

« Et bien, je dois vous offrir mes remerciements, bien ça ne suffise vraiment pas pour ce que vous venez juste de faire pour moi, pour Harry, pour nous. Je, je m'inquiète parce que je ne peux rien faire avec la magie de Harry. Je ne comprends pas complètement comment elle marche et je ne sais pas comment elle affecte Harry. Vous venez juste de rendre la vie plus facile. Donc merci beaucoup, Merlin Emrys. »

Le Docteur tira le sorcier sur ses pieds et le serra dans une forte étreinte.

« Merci. »

Emrys tapa le dos de l'homme, peu certain de ce qu'il devait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré.

« Ce n'était pas complètement moi, si je dois être honnête. Votre fils est une impossibilité parmi les magiciens. Sa propre magie, agissant d'instinct, m'a aidé à travailler l'enchantement, et il ne devrait y avoir aucun moyen que ça arrive. C'est un enfant exceptionnel. Quand il sera un peu plus âgé, j'adorerai être capable de lui enseigner quelques choses. »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas lui enseigner maintenant ? »

Emrys secoua la tête :

« Malgré la vitesse stupéfiante à laquelle sa magie apprend et s'adapte, lui apprendre comment l'utiliser maintenant restreindrait les chemins naturels que la magie de chacun prend, et la fixerait sur un cours donné. Il ne serait plus capable de créer de telles choses par simple volonté. Imposer des règles et une structure sur des jeunes gens endommage leur créativité dans une certaine mesure. Ce serait presque imperceptible pour la plupart des gens, mais j'ai bien peur que Harry crée beaucoup de problèmes. C'est pourquoi la magie est enseignée seulement à ceux qui ont atteint l'âge de onze ans ou plus. Ils peuvent gérer la structure, ils en ont besoin à ce moment-là. Harry peut venir me voir quand il aura environ huit ans. Ce sera mieux, compte-tenu de son étrange magie. Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas sauvage et incontrôlable. Il y a de sérieux inconvénients à avoir autant de pouvoir et l'absence de contrôle en est un. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, regardant Harry qui frimait auprès de Jack. Harry faisait tourbillonner le système solaire miniature et expliquait à Jack leur nom et ce qu'elles faisaient. Jack écoutait avec autant d'attention qu'on puisse avoir quand on ne comprend pas tout ce qui est dit mais qu'on essaie de comprendre.

Jack leva les yeux vers le Docteur, soulevant un sourcil comme pour demander 'Tout va bien ?'. Le Docteur hocha la tête et Jack sourit avant de reporter toute son attention sur Harry et son explication sur pourquoi exactement ces deux planètes tournaient en orbite autour de deux systèmes stellaires différents. Jack pouvait avoir autant de problème à suivre parce que Harry ignorait de façon éhontée toutes les lois de la physique qu'il connaissait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter avec attention.

« Donc je peux ramener Harry quand il aura huit ans ? » demanda finalement le Docteur.

Emrys hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Emrys le regarda attentivement :

« De préférence dans cinq ans et pas demain, si vous pouvez y parvenir ? »

Le Docteur rit, frappant une main sur l'épaule de Emrys.

« Vous êtes futé. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? La plupart ne croient pas au voyage temporel. »

Emrys sourit :

« J'étais le fléau de la plupart de mes professeurs pendant une année quand j'ai cassé l'anneau du temps de Professeur Ravenclaw et ai rajeuni pendant presque une année. J'ai aussi entendu des histoires du Docteur et d'un garçon avec trop de magie et d'un capitaine qui ne pouvait pas garder ses mains sur lui et un rayon doré du temps qui brille à travers les éons. Ils voyageaient dans une boite bleue qui avait des merveilles au delà de l'imagination à l'intérieur. Je suppose que c'est la boite bleue là-bas. » dit Emrys en pointant au loin.

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes perspicace, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous avez une bonne mémoire. Et bien, je vais faire de mon mieux pour revenir dans cinq ans de votre temps. De mon mieux. »

Emrys attrapa l'avant-bras tendu du Docteur.

« Je vais donc attendre votre venue avec intérêt. Harry sera un plaisir à instruire sur les bases de la magie. Je suis sûr qu'il sera un étudiant particulièrement turbulent. »

Emrys regarda le jeune garçon qui était à présent en train de chasser des papillons et papoter avec Jack sur les éléments et la chimie et glissait doucement vers les mathématiques avancées.

« Il est, après tout, le fils d'un alien et le neveu d'un immortel. »

Emrys inclina la tête en direction du Docteur stupéfait et alla dire au revoir au petit Harry et à Jack. Le Docteur resta immobile, bouche bée. Il devait arrêter de sous-estimer les gens parfois. Il devait vraiment.

Harry sentit une main sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers le regard bleu vif de Emrys. Il sourit, affichant des dents blanches, et Harry laissa sa galaxie magique s'effondrer alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même.

« Emrys ! Vous partez maintenant, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Emrys hocha la tête :

« En effet, enfant, je pars. Mais nous allons nous rencontrer à nouveau bientôt, donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Et je pourrais alors t'apprendre un peu de magie également.»

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent :

« Vraiment ? Pour de vrai, hein ? »

Emrys eut un rire :

« Oui, honnêtement. Quand tu auras huit ans, je te verrai à nouveau. »

Harry sourit et tourna sur lui-même.

Puis Emrys regarda Jack, un sourire dansant sur son visage et les yeux rieurs :

« Vous, capitaine, je vous verrai aussi à nouveau. La prochaine fois, je préférerai une tournée avant que vous essayiez à nouveau d'utiliser votre charme. Vous pourriez aller plus loin. »

Le sourire de Jack s'étendit d'une oreille à l'autre :

« C'est noté. Dans cinq ans, c'est ma tournée. »

Emrys hocha la tête et Jack réfréna l'envie de bondir de joie. Puis Emrys se tourna vers le Docteur.

« Je vous verrai à ce moment-là, Docteur. J'attends avec impatience ce jour.

— Ah, oui, moi aussi. Bien que vous ayez des choses à faire entre temps. Un petit prince à entraîner par exemple. »

Emrys hocha la tête.

« En effet. Je pense que les cinq prochaines années seront intéressantes. Je vous reverrai, Docteur, Harry, Capitaine. Pour le moment, je vous dis au revoir. »

Emrys fit un signe de tête à chacun avant de se tourner et de reprendre le chemin qu'ils avaient interrompu. Le Docteur, Jack et Harry le regardèrent partir avant que Harry se tourne vers le Docteur :

« Donc, on va rester plus longtemps ici ou on va partir ? Parce que j'ai bien aimé le château ! »

Le Docteur sourit.

« Et bien, Harry, et si nous allions voir le château, donc ? Ça devrait être dans la direction opposée à Emrys, c'est ça ? »

Il pointa vaguement dans une direction. Jack et Harry le suivirent, l'un criant et courant de joie et l'autre excité. Quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

« Allons-y ! [ _ndlt : en français dans le texte ;)_ ]»

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emrys eut un sourire alors qu'il approchait les portes de Camelot et son futur élève, Arthur Pendragon, fils d'Uther Pendragon et héritier du trône. Il attendrait certainement avec intérêt l'arrivée du petit Harry. Il pouvait utiliser Arthur comme modèle pour certaines de ses possibles leçons.

Un bruit soufflant et grondant vint de derrière lui, et il se tourna, curieux mais suspectant déjà l'origine du bruit. Il regarda avec amusement une boite bleue se matérialiser et ne put retenir le rire alors qu'une tête couverte de cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts étonnants passa par la porte. Elle tomba sur lui et un froncement apparut sur le visage à présent plus âgé de Harry.

« Papa ! Je pense que tu t'es trompé sur la date !

— En effet, petit Harry. Je crois que vous n'êtes qu'à trois lieues de votre position actuelle. Je vous ai quittés i peine trois heures. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toujours en train de se tromper dans les paramètres, celui-là. PAPA ! Tu t'es trompé à nouveau ! Nous venons de le quitter ! Est-ce que tu as réparé le… »

La porte se ferma avant qu'il puisse entendre le reste du commentaire, mais il n'en rit pas moins.

Ce serait un enfant intéressant à enseigner, il pouvait le voir à présent. Il regarda la boite bleue disparaître avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Camelot.

A présent, il était temps de rencontrer un prince désobéissant et son père coincé. Ce serait une aventure en soi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici la fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note de l'auteur : Il est plus simple de comprendre ce chapitre si on connaît le Masterplan Cartmel ou Lungbarrow, ainsi que quelques choses sur les Éternels. Les deux premiers donnent une idée de ce que l'auteur a comme idée sur les origines du Docteur.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ( _ndlt : dont moi ;)_ ), le Masterplan Cartmel et Lungbarrow étaient deux idées de la fin des années '80 qui devaient redonner au Docteur une part du mystère perdu au fil de la série Classique. Il y a beaucoup de références à l'Autre et au Triumvirat qui ont fait des Seigneurs du Temps ce qu'ils sont devenus, Rassilon et Omega, et la Malédiction de Pythia. Cette Malédiction a essentiellement maudit Gallifrey à ne plus jamais avoir d'enfants, donc les Métiers à Tisser ont été créés pour Tisser les enfants. C'est très compliqué et d'essayer d'expliquer davantage demanderait une nouvelle histoire. Mais ça vaut la peine de regarder.


	9. Où il y a des découvertes intéressantes

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 13

Chapitre 9 : Où il y a des découvertes intéressantes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le TARDIS atterrit avec un doux WHUMP et Harry sauta hors de sa chaise et courut vers les portes. Un nouvel endroit et toute l'excitation qu'évoquait la possibilité d'exploration l'excitaient toujours.

Le Docteur regarda son fils, maintenant de cinq ans et potentiellement en possession d'un certain nombre d'appareils fonctionnant à moitié qui seraient illégaux dans la plupart des systèmes, bondir vers la porte, l'excitation visible dans ses pas.

« Ho, Harry ! N'oublie pas tes chaussures ! Et laisse L'Astrophysique du Voyage Sous-Quantique ici ! C'est le dernier exemplaire qu'il me reste ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais posa le livre sur sa chaise et trotta vers le mur du fond où ses chaussures étaient.

« Je ne l'aurais pas abîmé, Papa ! En plus, et si j'avais envie de le lire ? Maintenant, je dois faire tout le chemin du retour pour l'avoir !

— Oui, et bien tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il y a au delà de la porte. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Tu peux revenir le chercher, si tu veux. Le TARDIS est un endroit plus sûr pour lui. »

Harry lança un soupir à son père mais enfila ses Air Treaders et bondit vers la porte. Malgré la nécessité de laisser son livre derrière, son excitation n'avait pas diminué.

Harry ouvrit la porte, toujours suffisamment petit pour qu'il ait à se tendre pour atteindre la poignée, et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Puis il regarda son père :

« Pourquoi il y a un Peloton Judoon devant le TARDIS, papa ? Peloton Judoon…» répéta-t-il, amusé par la combinaison des mots.

Depuis l'extérieur, ils purent entendre le rugissement des Judoons :

« CEUX A L'INTÉRIEUR DE LA CAPSULE DOIVENT SE MONTRER POUR JUGEMENT ! »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« Et bien, parce qu'on est à la Proclamation de l'Ombre ! Bien que j'aurais pensé qu'ils reconnaîtraient le TARDIS… Je veux dire… Oh, attends, c'est dans deux cent ans. Oups. Dans tous les cas, les Judoons ! Les Gardes de la Proclamation de l'Ombre ! Le TARDIS a accès libre n'importe où, je dois juste éclaircir certains détails avec eux et c'est parti ! »

Harry grogna :

« Mais la Proclamation de l'Ombre ! Pourquoi ? Il doit y avoir une meilleure planète ou autre chose ! Je déteste les gouvernements ! Et la Proclamation est si ennuyeuse ! »

Harry détestait les choses ennuyeuses. C'était quelque chose dont le Docteur était parfaitement conscient. Il pouvait seulement se blâmer lui-même, cependant. Il évitait tout ce qui pouvait être ennuyeux avec l'aptitude d'un campeur estival émérite, et les gouvernements, quand ils n'étaient pas perfides, étaient plutôt ennuyants.

Et Jack, le meilleur outil de distraction de Harry qui ne risquait pas de faire exploser quelque chose si on appuyait sur le mauvais bouton (la plupart du temps), était de retour sur la Terre du 21è siècle pour essayer de gérer l'absence de monde sur la faille. Il avait reconnu, avec réticence, que c'était quelque chose dont on devait s'occuper. Donc le Docteur l'avait déposé et lui avait donné le numéro du TARDIS et avait superchargé son téléphone. Maintenant il devait espérer que Jack ne perdrait pas le téléphone, ou il devrait juste deviner quand se montrer. Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il ne récupérait pas son Oncle Jack.

Toutefois, il y avait maintenant un enfant de cinq ans maussade qui ne voulait vraiment pas être là et qu'il devait convaincre, d'une quelconque manière et contre sa nature têtue, que c'était en réalité un voyage qui en valait la peine. Et convaincre une escouade de Judoons caractériels et ayant la gâchette facile qu'il avait le droit de garer le TARDIS ici. Cette dernière tâche serait définitivement la plus facile.

« Ils ont quelques uns des meilleurs labos en dehors de boucles de temps verrouillé extrêmement surveillées. » souligna le Docteur.

Harry plissa les yeux :

« Et alors ? Le TARDIS a des meilleurs labos tant que quelqu'un n'a pas laissé la vaisselle dans l'évier.

— Et ils ont la Bibliothèque la plus grande et la plus complète de ce côté de la Galaxie Balthésienne et avec plus de livres interdits que La Bibliothèque. »

Harry soupira mais le Docteur pouvait voir ses yeux s'illuminer d'excitation :

« Bon. Juste… Va juste parler à la police dehors, s'il te plaît. »

Le Docteur afficha un grand sourire :

« D'accord ! Prépare-toi à voir la Proclamation de l'Ombre, Harry. C'est plutôt spectaculaire ! »

Harry leva les sourcils :

« Je réserve mon jugement jusqu'à preuve évidente. » dit-il avec ironie.

Le Docteur eut un rire.

« Allons-y ! [ndlt : en français dans le texte] »

Le Docteur marcha fièrement hors du TARDIS et droit au milieu de l'escouade de Judoons qui pointaient tous des armes variées sur la boite bleue.

« QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? IDENTIFIEZ-VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES SUR LE TERRITOIRE DE LA PROCLAMATION DE L'OMBRE SANS AUTORISATION. QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? »

Le Docteur leva des mains apaisantes.

« Pas ici pour faire quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Juste un visiteur, avec un permis et tout. Pas besoin de violence. »

Les Judoons ne bougèrent pas et leurs armes restèrent pointées sur le Docteur.

Harry, qui écoutait depuis l'intérieur du TARDIS, soupira, puis eut un large sourire. Et bien, qui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mettre un peu de désordre ?

Le groupe de Judoons plutôt grands et intimidants furent surpris quand un petit garçon brun courut entre eux et le Docteur, ses yeux verts leur lançant un regard noir.

« QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? » fut la présentation par le chef des Judoons.

Harry regarda directement le chef.

« Harry. Et je suis à peu près certain que le TARDIS a un accès permanent à la Proclamation de l'Ombre quand il veut. Il y a une plaque qui dit ça et tout. »

Le chef des Judoons cligna des yeux, aussi confus qu'un Judoon puisse paraître.

« JE N'AI CONNAISSANCE D'AUCUNE PLAQUE. » dit-il de sa voix puissante.

Harry secoua la tête :

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas. Allez vérifier dans je ne sais quel livre de règles que vous avez pour toutes ces choses. »

Et, alors que le chef des Judoons faisait exactement ça, Harry courut dans le vide laissé entre les Judoons autour et disparut le long d'un couloir.

La rencontre complète passa si vite que le Docteur n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son fils avant que Harry disparaisse et son champ de vision fut rempli par un Judoon irrité :

« QUI ÉTAIT-CE ? OÙ EST-IL MAINTENANT ? SI CET ENFANT EST LE VÔTRE, VOUS SEREZ TENU RESPONSABLE DE TOUT MÉFAIT QU'IL PEUT COMMETTRE. »

Le chef des Judoons n'était pas content. Le Docteur soupira. Maintenant, il devait retrouver son protégé imprévisible avant que Harry ne rencontre un problème. Bien que connaissant Harry, il avait déjà rencontré un problème.

« Je le trouverais avant. Est-ce que je peux laisser mon TARDIS ici ?

— VOUS POUVEZ. QUELQUES UNS DE MON PELOTON VONT LE GARDER PENDANT QUE NOUS CHERCHONS VOTRE ENFANT. CE N'EST PAS APPROPRIÉ POUR UN ENFANT DE SE PROMENER DANS LA PROCLAMATION DE L'OMBRE SANS UN GARDIEN. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« D'accord, c'est parti. »

Il espérait que Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à provoquer quelque chose.

Le couloir dans lequel Harry s'était évanoui était étroit et long. Le Docteur, escorté par la force de police rhino-esque sur-dimensionnée, essayait d'imaginer ce que Harry pouvait déjà avoir provoqué. La liste était assez longue.

« C'EST CONTRAIRE À LA LOI DE LA PROCLAMATION DE L'OMBRE POUR UN VISITEUR DE SE PROMENER SANS UNE ESCORTE APPROPRIÉE. VOTRE ENFANT EST EN VIOLATION DE LA LOI. »

Le Docteur soupira.

« Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes avec lui. Maintenant il s'est enfui et a énervé des personnes importantes contre lui. »

Il accéléra le pas et tourna à l'angle du couloir. Et voilà Harry, avec un petit objet cylindrique dans une main, se tenant debout devant une porte demandant une identification, et défiant du regard avec détermination une grande femme pâle avec les yeux cerclés de rouge et des cheveux pâles. Par l'arrêt soudain et l'équivalent des Judoons pour un salut, le Docteur déduit qu'elle était en charge de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, et elle était actuellement coincée dans une bataille de volontés avec un enfant de cinq ans. Un enfant de cinq ans très têtu, mais un enfant de cinq ans néanmoins. Le Docteur retint un rire, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. La femme leva les yeux.

« Et qui êtes-vous donc ? »

Son ton impérial ne permettait aucune méprise. Harry fronça les sourcils :

« C'est mon papa. »

La femme baissa les yeux vers Harry, puis les releva vers le Docteur.

« Voudriez-vous bien expliquer à votre enfant, donc, qu'essayer de forcer l'entrée dans des bureaux sous haute sécurité avec un appareil sonique est strictement contraire aux règles. »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr, bien que je parie que ça aura autant d'efficacité que si vous l'expliquez. Il n'a pas l'air d'en tenir compte. Par contre, où as-tu eu un tournevis sonique ? Le mien est toujours dans ma poche. »

Il le palpa pour s'en assurer. Il était toujours là. Harry eut un sourire malicieux :

« L'ai fabriqué. Pas aussi bien que le tien, mais il marche. Il n'explose pas tout.

— Donc c'est pour ça que le réseau entier de Graticoria s'est éteint la dernière fois qu'on y est allé ? »

Harry sembla réellement coupable.

« Et bien… peut-être… je veux dire, je n'avais pas réussi à le faire marcher encore comme il faut, il a juste… en quelque sorte… fait… imploser le processeur central ? » ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

Le Docteur se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ne pas jouer avec les systèmes opérationnels des planètes ? Rien du tout ? Vraiment ?

— Ne pas les toucher à moins que, en manipulant le code de base, tu sauves la vie de quelqu'un, ou tu supprimes une menace, ou tu trouves la recette de n'importe quoi avec des bananes en ligne. »

C'était une phrase mémorisée et souvent répétée. Harry ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé à la suivre.

« Correct. Faire exploser un système informatique juste parce que le jeu auquel tu jouais s'est bloqué n'est pas une raison acceptable. Jamais. »

Harry soupira, ses mains ne pendant pas à ses côtés. Le Judoon et la femme pâle affichaient tous les deux leur étonnement, puis la femme cacha un sourire :

« Je vois que nous avons un petit fauteur de troubles ici. Il y a des stipulations pour causer des troubles à l'intérieur de la Proclamation de l'Ombre mais puisque c'est ta première offense et que ton père a expliqué les bonnes procédures pour tes actions, je suppose que je peux me montrer clémente. Et puisque c'est votre première visite, je peux vous faire une visite guidée des salles principales, si vous le souhaitez. »

Le Docteur leva les yeux avec intérêt :

« Vraiment ? Vous pouvez ? Mais je pensais que personne n'était jamais autorisé à les voir de l'intérieur, à moins qu'ils soient en jugement… Nous ne sommes pas en jugement, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai garé mon TARDIS à côté des plantes, peut-être pas le meilleur endroit, mais vraiment, ce n'est pas si méchant… »

La femme secoua la tête :

« Non, pas en jugement. Juste un tour pour un visiteur intéressant pendant un jour plutôt calme. Puisqu'il n'y a rien d'urgent pour l'instant, et Harry ici était suffisamment aventureux pour essayer de forcer le passage à travers une porte à bio-verrou pour ce qui est simplement un serveur informatique, prendre un peu de temps pour vous montrer la Proclamation n'est pas une difficulté. Bien que je sois curieuse. Quel sorte de transport est suffisamment petit pour apparaître à l'intérieur de la Proclamation ?

— Ah, et bien, c'est plutôt un vaisseau trans-dimensionnel. Plus petit à l'extérieur et tout ça. »

Le Docteur se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis regarda Harry, qui était toujours debout devant la pâle cheftaine.

« D'accord, Harry, ta main s'il te plaît. Et le tournevis. Pas besoin d'être tenté. »

Harry lança un regard noir à son papa :

« Non. C'est le mien, je l'ai fait. Le mien. »

Sa main serra immédiatement l'appareil contre lui.

« Le mien. »

Un soupir.

« Dans ce cas. »

Une main mince sortit un autre appareil sonique, que le Docteur pointa vers Harry et alluma. Le petit objet dans les mains de Harry siffla, fit des étincelles, et devint inerte.

« Maintenant, tu peux le garder. Et bien, allons-y [ndlt : en français dans le texte] tout le monde ! »

Harry regarda le morceau de technologie à présent inutile dans ses mains. Puis il soupira. Évidemment que son papa ne le laisserait pas le garder, pas à moins qu'il puisse stabiliser les fréquences soniques pour ne pas qu'elles aient des ratés et fassent exploser quelque chose dès qu'un bruit de plus de cinq décibel était à moins de deux mètres de l'appareil. Ce qui voulait habituellement dire qu'il explosait toujours. Il rangea le morceau de métal et de câblages dans sa poche et suivit son papa. Il se faufilerait dans le terminal informatique plus tard. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un appareil sonique pour ça. Il pouvait le faire de lui-même. Peut-être. Ou il pouvait piquer un badge ou quelque chose. Il sourit. Ça pouvait marcher.

« Dans ce cas, Chef d'Escouade Skorix, si vous pouviez retourner à votre unité et les informer du changement de programme, que la boite bleue du Docteur, c'est bien une boite bleue ? Que sa boite bleue reste là où elle est garée ? Merci. Puis vous pourrez nous rattraper près du laboratoire de sciences. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La visite commença avec Harry conduit fermement là où ils allaient par le Docteur, qui ne lâcha pas la petite main. Harry bouda pendant un moment à cause de ça, mais s'éclaira considérablement quand il apprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de sciences et technologie. Il ne disait jamais non aux jouets et gadgets et babioles.

La salle qui était supposée être le laboratoire de recherche technologique était à peine plus qu'une pièce de stockage. Harry lança un regard accusateur au Docteur.

« Tu m'as promis des laboratoires de pointe ! C'est une armoire de rangement ! »

Harry fit un geste autour de lui avec sa main libre, l'autre tenue toujours fermement par son père pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuit pas à nouveau.

Bien sûr, l'architecture était grandiose, c'était un bâtiment gouvernemental, mais il y avait surtout des boîtes variées avec des étiquettes et des objets étranges qui dépassaient du sommet. Quelques tables étaient éparpillées dans la pièce et un peu d'équipement, mais personne d'autre n'était présent. Quelques portes donnaient sur d'autres directions, mais ils ne furent autorisés à emprunter aucune d'elles.

« Nos laboratoires de recherche les mieux équipés sont au delà de ces portes. Malheureusement, des expériences délicates s'y déroulent, et je ne suis pas autorisée à vous laisser entrer.

— Et bien c'est pas amusant. » gémit Harry.

Le Docteur regarda son fils :

« C'est le Gouvernement Galactique, Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'amusant soit au programme. »

Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil à la femme :

« Sans vous offenser, je veux juste dire, et bien, c'est le gouvernement. Ils ne sont pas vraiment intéressants, vraiment, c'est tout ce que je peux dire… »

La femme sourit :

« Je suis sûre que vous le pensez ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas dans un gouvernement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur se gratta la tête.

« Ah, et bien, j'ai été Président deux fois, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ça, je suis parti dès que j'ai pu, j'ai séduit quelques têtes royales, ça ne s'est jamais bien terminé. J'ai même participé à quelques réunions décisionnelles avec les Helfariiys. Pas la race la plus décisive, celle-là. »

La femme haussa un sourcil pâle.

« Vous êtes une personne intéressante, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ? Si je peux me permettre, de quelle espèce êtes-vous ? Humanoïde, de toute évidence. »

Le Docteur fit une grimace.

« Ah, et bien, vous voyez, grande guerre, fin de l'univers, des choses se passent. Ce n'est pas important. »

Il s'interrompit. La femme le regarda intensément.

Le Judoon profita du moment de silence pour ajouter un commentaire :

« L'ENFANT A PARLÉ D'UN TARDIS, VOTRE RÉGENCE. JE ME SOUVIENS D'UN MYTHE PARLANT DE CEUX QUI POSSÉDAIENT DE TELS OBJETS. »

Les yeux rouges s'agrandirent considérablement.

« Je pensais bien… mais vous êtes un mythe, une légende. Vous ne devriez pas exister… »

Le Docteur grimaça à nouveau.

« Voyez, c'est pour ça que je ne dis pas aux gens ce que je suis. Vous devenez tout paniqués et préoccupés et tout, et nous passions un si bon moment avec cette visite. Vraiment, s'il vous plaît, peut-on avancer ? »

La femme fit glisser ses yeux sur lui encore une fois, puis regarda Harry.

« Est-il aussi… ?

— Non, non, il est humain. Humainhumain humain, enfin, humain vivant dans un TARDIS, mais humain. »

Il eut un large sourire :

« Allons, des choses à faire, des leçons à apprendre, des lois à mémoriser. »

Il lança un regard à Harry à ces dernières paroles. L'enfant lui adressa un sourire sans remords.

Malgré cette nouvelle révélation, la visite continua. Harry, après la révélation catastrophique des laboratoires scientifiques et le ferme refus de voir les véritables labos, était aussi mécontent d'être là que lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés et qu'il avait réalisé où ils étaient. Il tenait maussadement la main du Docteur alors qu'ils parcouraient couloir sans fin après couloir sans fin. C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les gouvernements. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien d'amusant ou d'intéressant, ils avaient habituellement des bâtiments pourris faits pour impressionner et la plupart du temps, ils étaient corrompus. La Régente leur montrait pièce après pièce mais la plupart étaient les bureaux de différents officiels, quelques labos informatiques qu'il regarda avec curiosité avant de réaliser que leur technologie était plutôt en retard et il soupira, déçu, et une pièce avec quelques écrans qui rendirent son père plutôt excité. Le Docteur réussit à appuyer sur un certain nombre de boutons et regarda les écrans s'allumer avec une série d'images avant que la Régente fronce les sourcils en sa direction et le Docteur rit, retournant vers Harry.

Harry avait profité de l'occasion pour piquer le tournevis sonique de la poche de son papa. Jack avait pris un peu de temps pour lui montrer comment fouiller les poches. C'était pratique. Maintenant, il pouvait entrer dans ce terminal informatique. Il devait juste attendre. Et endurer l'architecture oppressive et sans fin de la Proclamation.

Quand ils atteignirent la pièce centrale, il dut réviser sa précédente évaluation, ne serait-ce que parce que le large dôme au-dessus de la pièce était en cristal et donc transparent, et les étoiles étaient éclatantes au dessus de lui. Il sourit, tournoyant un doigt dans les airs et traçant les différents motifs avec de brillantes étincelles dorées. C'était une pièce bien mieux. Grande, ouverte, grandiose, et belle, avec la vue complète sur les étoiles. Il commença à faire apparaître des points dans les airs devant lui, dessinant les constellations et les galaxies et les mondes.

À ce nouveau développement, le Docteur soupira. Bien sûr, Harry ferait quelque chose d'absurde et d'impossible et il leur provoquerait des ennuis avant même qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit qui vaille des ennuis, vu que Harry n'avait pas réussi à pénétrer dans le centre informatique. Les étincelles magiques qu'il traçait dans les airs attirèrent le regard de la Régente et du Judoon, qui regardaient le garçon avec une expression ressemblant à de l'émerveillement et de la confusion.

« Docteur, qui est cet enfant ? »

Et à nouveau, les questions commençaient.

« Il est humain, juste avec une séquence génétique différente. Cela donne à lui et son peuple la possibilité de manipuler l'énergie. »

Les grands yeux furent de retour.

« Harry, arrête ça, s'il te plaît. Juste pour le moment. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son papa, sa confusion évidente. Le Docteur pointa vers la Régente et le Judoon et Harry soupira avant de laisser disparaître les traits dorés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours ne pas utiliser ma magie ? Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais quelque chose de dangereux. »

Le Docteur soupira :

« Tu es pire pour attirer les ennuis que n'importe qui d'autre. Comment y arrives-tu ?

— Moi ? Et toi alors ? Tu as fait envoyer Oncle Jack en prison ! Je fais juste des étincelles et j'anime des avions en papier !

— Et fais des trous dans le vide et bouleverse les lignes du temps et toutes les autres choses qui t'ont valu des ennuis. »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Hey, c'était amusant. Ne critique pas.

— Si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu faisais, enfant, j'apprécierais, dit la Régente, et Harry tourna ses yeux vers elle :

— Je traçais les étoiles. Je faisais différents dessins et images. Je n'ai pas terminé, par contre. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Donc c'était juste de l'amusement ?

— Ouais, enfin, ouais. Rien de dangereux.

— Attendez qu'il essaie de jouer avec le continuum à nouveau. Et dites que ce n'est que de l'amusement et des jeux. » marmonna tout bas le Docteur.

Harry lui fit une moue boudeuse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Après la scène dans la salle principale, la Régente les avait conduits dans un silence songeur à la bibliothèque. Puis elle les laissa là, leur laissant quartier libre pour regarder ce qu'ils voulaient alors qu'elle partait consulter ses textes d'histoire.

Harry regarda la grande bibliothèque, les yeux écarquillés. Des livres, des livres, beaucoup beaucoup de livres. Ils grimpaient le long des côtés en des colonnes en spirale, et autour des angles et à travers des arches et de toutes les autres manières imaginables. Quelques uns étaient dans les creux sous les escaliers, créant l'illusion d'escaliers littéralement faits de livres, quelques uns étaient en animation suspendue dans des endroits spécifiques, des livres spéciaux qui étaient tenus en haute estime et qui demandaient une permission spéciale pour être consultés. Il était sûr qu'il y avait un espace de gravité quelque part qui gardait les livres au plafond. Il sourit largement. Ça c'était génial.

Il courut le long d'un couloir et attrapa trois ou quatre livres d'une étagère au hasard, puis se laissa tomber au milieu d'une aile et les observa. _Histoire de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, 1ère Guerre Galactique à la 2ème Guerre Galactique_. Pas mal. Il le posa de côté. _Mythes et légendes de la Proclamation de l'Ombre_. Un autre livre intéressant. _Histoire de Klum_. Pas intéressant. À chaque fois que son père lui apprenait une nouvelle langue, ils utilisaient l' _Histoire de Klum_ pour travailler sur la traduction parce qu'il contenait 90% des mots les plus couramment parlés. Cela ne rendait pas le livre meilleur cependant. Il le laissa de côté.

Le livre suivant dans la pile était un livre rigide à la couverture beige simple, sans titre, mais Harry avait appris à ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture, les meilleurs n'étaient pas toujours les plus colorés. Il l'ouvrit à la première page, cherchant le titre, et un petit livre en tomba, coincé entre les pages. Il le ramassa. Il faisait peut-être un centimètre et demi d'épaisseur, avec une couverture douce et reliée avec une sorte de fil solide. La couverture avant était un simple ensemble de cercles et de boucles et Harry eut l'impression de le reconnaître, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit la couverture qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait.

Les pages étaient couvertes de tourbillons et de boucles et d'autres éléments du langage mathématique que son papa lui apprenait depuis qu'il savait lire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était un des livres perdus des Seigneurs du Temps. Les seuls qu'il avait vu étaient dans une section spéciale de la bibliothèque du TARDIS et il devait être avec son papa à chaque fois qu'il voulait les regarder. On lui avait dit qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres, ils avaient tous disparus avec le reste du peuple de son papa, mais apparemment, c'était faux. Il le caressa avec révérence. Un livre des Seigneurs du Temps, vraiment, un livre du peuple de son Papa.

Il regarda la page intérieure, essayant de déchiffrer les mots. Le langage de Gallifrey était basé sur la perfection, la parfaite intersection de lignes et de cercles, le placement de ces mots sur la page, leur emplacement par rapport aux autres. Enfin, au moins le langage formel qu'il apprenait. Son papa lui avait dit qu'il y avait une version bien plus simple du langage qui se basait plus sur la symbologie que sur les maths, mais il ne l'avait pas encore apprise.

Ce livre particulier était… Il regarda la couverture, essayant d'assembler les courbes et les cercles et les lignes. Celui-là… celui-là était le journal personnel de… de… quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il tourna la page suivante, et le langage s'étalait dessus, créant et devenant des mots qu'il était déterminé à comprendre. Il glissa le livre dans une poche. Il le montrerait à son papa plus tard. Pour l'instant, il allait lire les _Mythes et Légendes_ et ensuite, il trouverait la section des sciences. Son petit trésor demanderait l'utilisation du dictionnaire qu'il était en train de construire pour être compris, et le dictionnaire était dans le TARDIS.

Plus tard, après avoir été sermonné par une bibliothécaire au visage mince et aux nombreux bras pour avoir mal rangé les livre et pour avoir couru dans la bibliothèque, il trouva son papa, absorbé dans un livre à la tranche épaisse écrit dans une sorte de langage en points, lignes et carrés que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il sortit le petit livre de sa poche et le posa sur la page que le Docteur lisait. Il obtint un sourcil levé en réponse.

« Papa, c'est le journal de qui ? Je ne peux pas lire le nom. »

Le Docteur baissa les yeux.

« Celui de Rassilon. Premier Seigneur Président de Gallif… »

Il s'interrompit, puis regarda le livre à nouveau, puis leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Harry, où as-tu trouvé ça ? C'est supposé être perdu. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'était coincé dans un autre livre, une histoire de la Proclamation de l'Ombre. C'est tombé des pages. »

Harry sautilla sur ses pieds.

« Je n'ai pas pu en lire beaucoup, je n'ai pas reconnu toutes les lettres. »

Le Docteur tendit la main pour prendre le livre, les yeux écarquillés et la main survolant la couverture.

« Harry, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu sais ce qu'est ce livre ? Tout ce que ça peut contenir ? Les secrets universels que Rassilon n'a jamais… jamais… »

Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'excitation et un bonheur extatique.

« Harry, Harry Harry Harry Harry ! C'est brillant ! Il y avait des rumeurs que Rassilon avait un journal ou quelque chose d'équivalent, mais personne ne pensait vraiment qu'il en tenait un. »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Je veux le lire, par contre. Je veux le déchiffrer. Je peux ? »

Le Docteur sourit avec indulgence.

« Tout ce que tu veux.

— Génial ! Oui ! Je l'aurais ! Merci Papa ! »

Et avec ça, ses plans de saboter une partie des projets de la Proclamation de l'Ombre furent arrêtés et il regarda intensément le livre dans les mains du Docteur.

« Euh, comment tu vas faire pour le sortir de la bibliothèque ? Je pensais que tous les livres étaient contrôlés par la Proclamation de l'Ombre et tu ne peux pas juste prendre quelque chose sans le dire à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry semblait inquiet.

« Et cette bibliothécaire a trop d'yeux et de mains. Je parie qu'elle nous verra partir avec.

— Pff. Donc, petit monsieur briseur de règles suit maintenant les règles ? Non, c'est ma propriété, ou enfin, la propriété des Seigneurs du Temps, donc c'est le mien de droit. Et il n'a aucun tampon ou autre dessus, donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Vraiment. Pas de code électronique ou quoi que ce soit, quiconque a glissé ça doit l'avoir fait sans attirer l'attention de la régence. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'était quelque chose de très malin. »

Il sortit son tournevis sonique et le fit bourdonner au dessus du livre.

« Aucune trace électronique dessus, un petit peu du vortex, un petit peu du vide, quelque chose d'autre, mais aucune signature électronique… comme c'est étrange. »

Il regarda le livre dans ses mains.

« C'est un peu un mystère. »

Harry tendit la main pour le prendre.

« Je vais le comprendre. Tu vas voir.

— Je n'en ai jamais douté, Harry. »

Harry sourit, prit le livre et le glissa dans une poche.

« Maintenant, maintenant, on devrait peut-être y aller. Pas d'autres mésaventures sur le chemin du retour, d'accord, Harry ? Pas de fuite, rien du tout. Ou je confisquerai le journal et tu ne le liras pas pendant un moment. »

Harry le serra d'un air protecteur contre sa poitrine, hochant de la tête son accord pour ces conditions.

« Promis ?

— Promis promis promis Papa ! »

Et il le pensait. Il le pensait vraiment. Il avait rarement l'opportunité de manipuler les livres avec l'écriture des Seigneurs du Temps dessus, et maintenant, il pouvait en traduire un tout seul. Peu importe le coût, il voulait traduire ce livre. Il sourit largement et serra sa veste contre son corps, s'assurant que le livre était bien glissé dans la poche.

La Régente les rejoignit hors des portes de la Bibliothèque, ses mains pliées sereinement par dessus ses robes et un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Harry et se tourna vers le Docteur.

« Votre TARDIS sera placé dans le registre comme un Véhicule de la Proclamation de l'Ombre enregistré, bien que je recommande que vous n'arriviez pas sans un quelconque avertissement préalable. La Proclamation de l'Ombre ne doit pas être… accédée d'une telle manière. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête sagement, en toute apparence d'accord avec cette déclaration. La marche de retour vers le TARDIS fut rapide et principalement silencieuse. Harry était plus calme que d'habitude, essayant de rester le plus discret possible.

« DOCTEUR, VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ AUTORISÉ COMME ENTITÉ AVEC ACCÈS À LA PROCLAMATION DE L'OMBRE. N'ABUSEZ PAS DE CE PRIVILÈGE. TOUTE VIOLATION DE LA LOI SERA TRAITÉE SANS DÉLAI. »

Le chef des Judoon, Skorix, parlait aussi fort que d'habitude alors que le Docteur approchait de la boite bleue que lui et Harry appelaient maison.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Ah, et bien, il est temps de partir. Harry ! »

Harry était déjà dans le TARDIS, impatient de lire le livre qu'ils avaient volé. Le Docteur sourit. Et bien, une manière de garder Harry hors de tout ennui était de le soudoyer avec des connaissances. Une méthode testée et approuvée pour retarder les éventuelles explosions de matière proche. Il sourit et salua les Judoons alors qu'il entrait dans le TARDIS et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Papa, tu sais où ce dictionnaire galiffreyien est passé ? Le mien n'est pas complet et bien que le tien soit terrible à lire, il y a plus de mots et je veux améliorer le mien. » lui demanda Harry, fouillant autour de lui par terre.

Sa version du dictionnaire était à côté de lui, déjà déterrée de sous la montagne de livres empilée au fond du TARDIS.

Le Docteur appuya sur des boutons sur la console, sentant le TARDIS entrer dans le vortex.

« Dans la bibliothèque, où tu l'as lu la dernière fois. »

La tête de Harry se redressa, il fronça les sourcils, puis eu un large sourire.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai, OK ! Salut ! »

Et il courut le long des couloirs conduisant à la bibliothèque.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry passa l'essentiel des jours suivants à scanner le dictionnaire, ajoutant au sien et le comparant au Journal de Rassilon. Le langage utilisé dans le journal était plus ancien et plus complexe que les morts dans le dictionnaire, mais ils étaient suffisamment similaires pour que Harry puisse travailler avec jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de déchiffrer l'entrée sur laquelle il était.

La plupart des entrées du début étaient des continuations de ce qui devait être un journal plus ancien, et avaient peu de sens. Cela parlait de Pythia et de quelqu'un dont le nom était raturé et remplacé par 'A'. Cette personne était quelqu'un que Rassilon à la fois haïssait et admirait et craignait. Harry pensa qu'il aimerait rencontrer cette personne. Apparemment, cette personne avait disparu et Rassilon avait passé le reste de son temps à essayer d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'était les entrées mathématiques, complètes avec des théories sur la manipulation temporelle et la traversée des dimensions, qui attirèrent son attention.

De ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, Rassilon expérimentait sur la création de connexions stables et permanentes entre les mondes parallèles. Au moment où ça avait été écrit, il n'y avait pas d'accès aux mondes parallèles par aucun moyen conventionnel, bien qu'une déchirure occasionnelle pouvait apparaître. Rassilon souhaitait les rendre stables et permanentes. La perspective de cette possibilité était fascinante et très très déroutante.

Parce que les Seigneurs du Temps étaient partis, il n'y avait plus d'accès aux mondes parallèles, les murs étaient fermés, mais avec les instructions et les théories avec lesquelles ce génie jouait… ils pouvaient vraiment le faire ! Ils pouvaient atteindre un monde parallèle ! Pour de vrai ! Il sauta d'excitation. Un univers entièrement nouveau à explorer !

Il était à mi-chemin du journal quand le langage mathématique devint des équations complexes, des choses avec lesquelles il n'était pas familier, et bien qu'il puisse dire qu'elles traitaient du temps et de l'espace (elles avaient des variables jusqu'à huit dimensions), les équations en elles-mêmes étaient hors de ses connaissances. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry apporta le journal à son papa.

« Papa ! Papa ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Je ne comprends pas ce truc ! »

Il courut dans les couloirs du TARDIS, cherchant son père ou un quelconque indice de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Les bruits de battement et de choc venant de droit devant, de la salle de contrôle, firent lever les yeux de Harry au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il était là-bas. Bien sûr. Et il était probablement en train de bricoler le rotor temporel ou un autre appareil de ce type. Cependant, quand il arriva en courant dans la salle, la grande silhouette mince du Docteur glissa de sous le sol et se souleva. Des traces de fluides divers maculaient son visage, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il semblait frustré. Harry sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Des problèmes avec le langage ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, les maths. Je ne comprends pas les maths du tout. Cela parle de quelque chose au sujet de mondes parallèles et de portails stables, mais autrement, je ne sais pas vraiment… »

Harry haussa les épaules, tendant son propre carnet de notes et le journal vers son père. Le Docteur sembla stupéfait.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Les mondes parallèles ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« De ce que j'ai compris, quand Rassilon est devenu Président, il n'y avait pas de voyage entre les univers parallèles, ou c'était difficile. Il cherchait une manière de créer des portails stables. La première partie est tout de la théorie et écrite, mais après il attaque les maths et je ne peux plus le lire. Ou je peux, mais je ne comprends rien. Ce qui veut dire à peu près la même chose, vraiment. »

Le Docteur prit avec hésitation le carnet et le journal de Harry, ouvrant les pages avec des doigts tremblants.

Les possibilités d'avoir accès à nouveau à un univers parallèle… c'était une douce motivation. Il pourrait voir Rose à nouveau… il pourrait voir si elle allait bien, si elle avait une famille, si elle et sa Métacrise avaient une vie heureuse. C'était un de ses regrets, la laisser là-bas sans pouvoir voir si elle avait une bonne vie ou non. Il pourrait faire tant de choses avec ça…

Il ouvrit le journal à la page marquée et ses yeux scannèrent les mots. Harry avait partiellement raison, dans son évaluation. C'était une théorie sur la création de portails stables, mais il n'avait pas été capable de dire que les portails seraient limités dans le temps. Quelques jours au plus, ou quelques cycles d'un certain ensemble de paramètres temporels. Ce n'était pas une grande fenêtre, mais cela connecterait un univers à un autre pendant qu'il était utilisé. Et il pouvait être utilisé à nouveau. Un certain volume de temps devait s'écouler, mais il pouvait être utilisé à nouveau. Il trembla légèrement à la perspective. Il pouvait vraiment y aller et le faire, il devait juste apprendre la formule, apprendre comment l'appliquer…

Deux mots se détachèrent des équations, larges et brillants et lumineux. BAD WOLF. Là, juste sur la page, le regardait. Il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête, vérifia à nouveau. Ils étaient là, écrits sur les pages d'un journal plus vieux et depuis longtemps parti que la fille auxquels ces mots faisaient référence. Cependant… s'ils étaient là, c'était qu'il y avait un moyen.

« Harry, je peux t'emprunter ça un petit moment ? S'il te plaît ? »

Harry inclina la tête :

« C'est pour ça que je te l'ai apporté ? Tu peux le comprendre ? »

Le Docteur hocha distraitement la tête.

« Oui… et je peux presque le corriger… Je dois juste… faire quelques ajustements à… ce… tout petit… »

Le Docteur erra en direction de la bibliothèque, ou d'un autre endroit. Harry lui adressa un sourire. Son papa, toujours en train de bricoler quelque chose pour une raison ou une autre. Au moins cette fois, ce n'était pas une tentative de bouleverser l'équilibre du monde ou les faire fuir un certain nombre de monstres. En tout cas Harry l'espérait.

Le Docteur griffonnait frénétiquement sur un morceau de papier, sa main dessinant de vagues diagrammes et remplissant l'espace avec plus de lettres et de nombres et des spirales et des boucles. Cela commençait à ressembler à de l'art abstrait, en réalité, mais c'était, pour le Docteur, un moyen de réparer une partie de son passé qu'il n'avait pas été capable de laisser avec une quelconque satisfaction. En fait, laisser Rose en arrière avec son double avait été… ça avait été une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait faites. Il l'avait fait sur la base d'un sens erroné de la justice ou de l'amitié ou d'une quelconque autre émotion à laquelle il ne pouvait penser, mais laisser Rose en arrière à Bad Wolf Bay toutes ces années auparavant… Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à penser à quel point ça l'avait blessé.

Maintenant, avec cette nouvelle possibilité de la voir à nouveau, de voir si elle avait une vie heureuse, si elle avait une merveilleuse famille, si elle aimait son double, s'il l'aimait, tout sur elle, il voulait juste la voir. Et Harry lui avait donné cette possibilité, lui avait donné l'option de la voir à nouveau. Il la montrerait à Harry, lui dirait tout de la merveille qu'était Rose Tyler, comment elle avait sauvé l'univers, comment elle l'avait sauvé lui. Les photos qu'il avait cachées d'elle, son téléphone, toujours dans le TARDIS. Elle méritait d'être souvenue par Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici la fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Où il y a un retour spectaculaire

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 13

Chapitre 10 : Où il y a un retour spectaculaire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le journal sur lequel Harry était si heureusement tombé dessus était vieux, vieux et fascinant et rempli d'idées merveilleuses et déroutantes. Alors qu'il lirait plus attentivement le reste du journal plus tard, il se concentrait à présent sur les quelques trente pages où 'Bad Wolf' était inscrit dans la marge, comme une arrière-pensée aux équations elles-mêmes. Des équations qui avaient commencé le processus avec lequel les Seigneurs du Temps conquerraient l'espace et le temps et la dimensionnalité. Des équations qui étaient à la base et le ciment des fondations de sa planète natale. Des équations qu'il utiliserait pour briser la barrière qui était à présent solidement fermée entre un univers et l'autre. Cet univers et celui qui abritait la fille dont l'identité tournait autour de ces deux mots inscrits dans un journal écrit avant son époque.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au sujet de ces équations. Quelque chose qui ne s'additionnait pas comme il faut, ou ne fonctionnait pas de la manière circulaire que les maths sur Gallifrey utilisaient. Une variable était manquante, ou pas prise en compte, ou pas incluse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Docteur étudia les feuilles de papier devant lui, un stylo démodé (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle lui avait donné ce stylo en souvenir de remerciements) coincé entre ses dents alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant le style déjà largement hors de contrôle qu'il affichait.

Si il les regardait suffisamment intensément, suffisamment longtemps, quelque chose céderait. Il aurait une réponse, la réponse. Cela prendrait juste un peu plus de temps… Il lança une nouvelle feuille de papier froissée par dessus son épaule, où elle atterrit au milieu de la masse de boules de papier froissées, gribouillées et tachées d'encre qui jonchaient déjà le sol.

Juste alors qu'il allait partir de frustration se chercher une jolie tasse de thé et jouer aux échecs tridimensionnels avec Harry pour faire une pause, cela le frappa soudain. Il se sentit immédiatement comme un idiot.

Rassilon n'avait pas pris en compte l'effet ajouté des variables du Vide, l'absence d'espace qui existait entre les univers afin de les séparer pour ne pas qu'ils se touchent. Il ne prenait pas en compte comment il devrait traverser ce vide, puisque la déchirure qu'il devait créer devait être faite deux fois, une fois de chaque côté. Il devait y avoir un chemin à travers le vide, ou n'importe quel véhicule le traversant serait piégé pour toujours dans le tourbillon du rien. Il se redressa et commença à inscrire les nouvelles variables.

Ça, c'était son élément. Sa façon de travailler. Impossibilité-shmossibilité. Non, il allait traverser ce fossé, et il n'allait pas détruire l'univers au passage (il espérait). Cette équation était valable avant que les nouveaux modèles de TARDIS permettent de voyager par eux-mêmes entre les mondes parallèles, quand les Seigneurs du Temps avaient observé les différents mondes mais n'avaient pas traversé le vide vers d'autres. Non, il y avait de la stabilité intégrée dans l'équation. Le Docteur siffla doucement. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Rassilon était un des plus grands Seigneurs du Temps, pourquoi il avait été ressuscité pour la Guerre du Temps, pourquoi il avait régné en tant que Président pendant ses treize régénérations, des milliers et des milliers d'années. Il était un génie, même un jeune Rassilon qui découvrait encore les limites du Vortex Temporel et les niveaux de mécanique quantique. Le Docteur n'aurait jamais trouvé tout ça, il n'avait pas vécu avec l'absence de possibilité de voyager vers les mondes parallèles. Seulement après la Guerre du Temps et la disparition des Seigneurs du Temps, ce type de voyage était devenu impossible. La technologie autrefois abondante, voire gaspillée déraisonnablement par ses créateurs, s'était évanouie avec ceux qui l'avait créée. Mais le jeune Rassilon qui avait créé ces oeuvres d'art avait vécu dans cette impossibilité et avait cherché une compensation.

Et il allait la recréer. Ici et maintenant, dans un Univers avec un seul Seigneur du Temps, il allait la recréer.

Les équations dans la main, les trente-cinq pages au complet, il courut dans la salle de contrôle et tourna l'interface informatique vers lui. Harry leva les yeux du coin où il était assis.

« Finalement décidé à nous faire grâce de ta présence, Papa ? » demanda Harry sardoniquement.

Le Docteur cligna des yeux.

« Hein ?

— Tu étais parti pendant presque cent soixante heures. Le TARDIS commençait à s'inquiéter. »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« Oh, Harry, toi qui es un enfant si brillant, je vais te montrer quelque chose de fantastique ! »

Et ceci dit, il commença à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier en regardant l'écran. Le TARDIS envoya une pulsation curieuse.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le TARDIS… elle… elle est… PAPA ! »

Harry se leva précipitamment pour le rejoindre, le regard paniqué et confus.

« Tu es… Elle dit que tu es… Tu es en train de briser le vide ! Tu crées un tunnel… PAPA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Accroche-toi juste, Harry ! On va le traverser ! »

Un cadran tourna, un bouton fut pressé, un appareil à dents fut manipulé, plusieurs autres objets commencèrent à tourner et tournoyer et la Colonne centrale pulsa d'or brillant, emplissant la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante.

« PAPA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? »

Harry était accroupi derrière la barrière, les mains accrochées fermement et les yeux clos.

« On traverse le vide ! On tourbillonne dans le vide pour atteindre un univers parallèle, Harry ! On le fait vraiment ! Accroche-toi bien ! Ça va être un voyage cahotique ! »

Harry ouvrait la bouche pour crier lorsque la pièce entière secoua violemment et il bascula de côté et s'étala de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le Docteur se tenait debout aux manettes, un sourire maniaque sur le visage, les yeux fous et ses coeurs battant plus vite qu'il ne le pensait possible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry, constata qu'il luttait à atteindre la barrière pour se stabiliser alors que le TARDIS pulsait toujours d'une lumière d'or brillant et tremblait. Le Docteur fut envoyé contre la rambarde et la pièce tourna de façon nauséeuse. Puis elle se calma, la lumière d'or étincelant brillamment toujours en train de s'écouler de la colonne. Une connexion visible à l'univers d'où ils venaient. Le Docteur sauta vers l'écran. Ils y étaient. Ils avaient atteint le monde de Pete. Ils avaient réussi.

« Harry ! Harry ! On l'a fait ! On l'a fait ! »

Harry grogna doucement dans le coin.

« Harry ? Harry ! »

Il se précipita vers lui. Les cheveux noirs de Harry étaient étalés sur le sol, encadrant son visage pâle et légèrement humide. Le Docteur toucha l'arrière du crâne de Harry. Rouge. Il s'était ouvert la tête.

« Papa ? Quand est-ce q'tu passes ton permis ? » gémit Harry doucement.

Les yeux du Docteur papillonnèrent.

« Oh, oh Harry, je suis désolé, tant désolé… tant tant… »

Il s'interrompit alors que des étincelles lumineuses tombèrent et la tête de Harry se guérit avec quelques étincelles vertes. Harry lui sourit faiblement.

« Tu vois, tout va b… va bien… juste un peu… fatigué… »

Harry s'endormit contre les jambes du Docteur, et l'alien dégingandé sourit.

« Oh, Harry, tu es tout simplement brillant. »

Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Harry était toujours si petit, mince comme une baguette et avec des cheveux noirs frôlant le lobe de ses oreilles. Les yeux vert vif étaient fermés à présent, mais quand ils étaient ouverts, ils brillaient avec ferveur de connaissances et d'amusement. Le collier reposant contre sa poitrine, rappel constant de ses propres échecs en tant que père, mais que Harry portait avec fierté, brillait à la lumière. C'était le seul objet qui permettait à l'enfant de ne pas être attiré dans les profondeurs de sa magie et de s'y noyer.

Pour le moment cependant, avec Harry endormi et la possibilité que Rose soit au delà de ces portes, le Docteur avait un choix à faire. Mais ce n'était pas un choix difficile. Harry était son enfant et bien qu'il ait souffert de la perte de Rose pendant des années, il n'allait pas abandonner Harry pendant qu'il était inconscient. Harry était sa responsabilité à présent et il n'allait pas se balader alors que Harry était en convalescence et endormi.

Donc il s'assit au chevet de Harry pendant un moment, s'assurant que Harry allait bien et n'était plus blessé et était en un seul morceau avant de retourner dans la salle de contrôle et vérifier l'écran. L'écran lui annonçait qu'au delà des portes du TARDIS, il y avait des arbres et tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'imaginable sur Terre. Ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le Docteur cependant. Il voulait vérifier qu'ils avaient bien atteint l'univers alternatif qui contenait Rose et sa famille. L'espace aérien était rempli de ce qui pouvait être des ballons de barrage avancés, différents de la dernière fois où il avait été là, mais reconnaissables. C'était le symbole du monde de Pete. Il sourit. Ils y étaient arrivés.

Il passa les quelques heures suivantes jusqu'au réveil de Harry à découvrir, à son plus grand chagrin, qu'ils étaient arrivés cinquante ans (il pensait, le temps n'était pas le même ici) après avoir laissé Rose ici la dernière fois. Il espérait… il espérait qu'elle soit toujours en vie, qu'elle avait eu une vie heureuse. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer autre chose, n'avait pas osé chercher son nom, son nom de famille. Il ne voulait pas savoir par avance, il voulait le voir de lui-même, voir sa vie, son esprit s'envolant toujours. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il voulait la voir de ses yeux, pas à partir d'un écran d'ordinateur. Rose méritait au moins ça.

Harry trébucha dans la pièce après quelques heures et trouva son papa en train de lire le journal. Enfin, il semblait le lire. En fait, Harry constata qu'il n'avait pas changé de page pendant plusieurs minutes. Donc il réfléchissait à quelque chose à nouveau, quelque chose qui était considérée de suffisamment vitale pour demander tant de concentration qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Donc c'était quelque chose de vraiment important.

L'enfant prit une profonde inspiration et parla :

« Quoi de neuf, papa ? »

Le Docteur ne répondit pas.

« Papa ? Papa ? Tu es toujours là ? PAPA ? » cria Harry.

Le Docteur sursauta.

« Oh, Harry, comment va ta tête ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pas mal. Ça ne me fait pas mal du tout. La magie est aussi utile pour autre chose que des modèles 3D improvisés du tableau périodique ou des planètes proches. Tu pensais à quoi ? »

Le Docteur soupira.

« A quelqu'un qui j'espère est toujours… toujours en vie. Elle…J'espère qu'elle a une vie heureuse aussi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son papa de rendre visite à de vieux amis sans lui dire, et il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas de vieux amis coincés de l'autre côté d'un vide auparavant infranchissable.

« Je pensais qu'on avait traversé le vide pour atteindre un univers différent. Comment tu peux avoir une amie ici ? »

Le Docteur sourit :

« Elle a été coincée ici, il y a très très longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps que je ne sais pas si elle est en vie. Mais j'espère que oui, j'espère vraiment. »

Harry fit un signe de tête en direction de l'ordinateur.

« Tu as fait des recherches sur elle ? »

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Non, trop de craintes. Veux pas savoir… Pas à partir d'un ordinateur en tout cas. »

Un coup à la porte fit lever la tête du Docteur. Si tôt ? Il avait été reconnu si vite ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

« J'y vais. »

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda dehors.

« Ils disent qu'ils sont de Torchwood, ils te cherchent. Un… Un Zach ? Et une Gail ? »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils :

« Torchwood ? Ils ont toujours un ici ?

— Apparemment. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent. »

Il haussa les épaules en direction de leurs invités.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose de Torchwood, encore moins dans des univers parallèles. Tu n'es pas un de leurs grands fans, et Jack ne parle pas souvent d'eux non plus. »

Il regarda par la porte :

« Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas le Docteur. Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? Non, non, c'est papa. PAPA ! S'il te plaît ? Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour toi. »

Le Docteur sourit joyeusement, mais accéda à la demande de son enfant et s'avança vers la porte.

« Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? »

Il ouvrit la porte plus grand.

Deux personnes se tenaient dehors, habillées de vêtements confortables, et de vestes légères. Ils n'étaient pas armés, ce qui plaisait au Docteur, mais ils semblaient confus. L'homme, dans la trentaine avec des cheveux châtains courts et un visage étroit, la fille plus jeune avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons et quelque chose qui annonçait 'sérieux'. Quand le Docteur passa la tête par la porte, ils reculèrent d'un pas, légèrement surpris.

Zach et Gail avaient été avertis par de nombreux fichiers que la boite bleue que leur commandant espérait voir apparaître un jour était plus grande à l'intérieur. Cependant, une fois confrontés à ce fait, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un petit enfant et un grand homme maigre sortaient d'une boite bleue. D'accord, ils avaient frappé avant (leur commandant avait mis en place un équipement spécifique pour détecter cette boite bleue, ils avaient répondu à l'appel), mais c'était un espoir fou. Donc quand un garçon répondit au coup, ils avaient été surpris.

« Et bien, nous… nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'il faut faire… donc… euh… bien… le Commandant a demandé que nous les escortions à la base de Torchwood… vous, je veux dire, vous, mais… euh… et bien… voulez-vous bien venir à nous, donc ? »

Harry leur sourit :

« Wouah, habituellement, ça prend plus de temps avant que les bégaiements commencent. Félicitations pour être les premiers à avoir en fait commencé dès le début. »

Le Docteur tapa doucement Harry sur l'oreille, puis regarda les deux agents toujours incertains.

« Et bien, nous devrions aller parler avec votre commandant. Est-ce que ce commandant a un nom ? »

Ils se regardèrent.

« Euh… dit Gail. Nous, euh, nous n'en sommes pas vraiment sûrs. Elle ne dit son nom à personnes, plus aujourd'hui. Elle est là depuis, en fait, depuis toujours, vraiment. Sais pas d'où elle est venue. »

Ils commencèrent à se déranger vers un petit bâtiment à un étage. Discret, pratiquement indétectable.

« Elle est celle qu'ils appellent quand ils n'ont plus d'autres options. C'est pour ça qu'elle est le Commandant. A construit Torchwood de zéro, ils disent, mais c'était il y a plus d'un siècle, donc je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. »

Le Docteur semblait inquiet et vaguement circonspect. Est-ce que cette mystérieuse commandante pouvait être Rose Tyler ? Ce n'était pas possible, enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais c'était improbable. Il regarda Zach.

« Votre commandante, elle ressemble à quoi ? »

Jack sourit.

« Elle est canon. Des cheveux châtain miel, des yeux dorés, un visage à mourir, des lèvres rouge vif, un corps brûlant. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais personne. »

Gail secoua la tête.

« Les gens disent qu'elle avait quelqu'un. Sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais elle avait quelqu'un. »

De plus en plus d'énigmes. Harry leva les yeux vers le Docteur.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est la fille ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, mais son visage restait inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas. Et c'était il y a si longtemps… Je ne pense pas qu'elle est toujours en vie. C'est peut-être un de ses enfants… »

Zach ouvrit la porte de métal anonyme et les fit entrer dans une pièce blanche impeccable. Dès que la porte se ferma, la pièce s'éclaira et les scanna.

« Bienvenue à nouveau, agents de Torchwood Zachary Longsworth et Gail Collins. Tierce Personne identifiée comme le Docteur. Quatrième personne inconnue. Veuillez donner votre nom et vos intentions. »

Harry haussa un sourcil en direction de Zach et Gail, qui haussèrent les épaules et lui firent signe de s'exécuter.

« Euh, Harry, ici avec le Docteur… »

Cela sembla satisfaire la voix, et une porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit. Zach et Gail leur fit signe de s'avancer et ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon agréable.

« Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je vais appeler le Commandant. »

Zach et Gail disparurent dans un couloir latéral, et ils entendirent le 'ping' des portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant et se fermant. Harry se jeta sur le canapé, et le Docteur regarda autour de la pièce, se demandant s'il pouvait accéder à des informations.

Sa recherche de réponses fut interrompue par une porte glissant doucement et une silhouette s'avançant. Une silhouette très familière.

Quand le Docteur sembla muet, Harry traversa la pièce en direction de la femme et tendit la main :

« Salut, je suis Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il parle trop habituellement, donc c'est plutôt agréable de le voir stupéfait. »

La femme sourit à Harry, puis s'accroupit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la même hauteur de regard.

« Je sais. Il est toujours en train de parler de tout un tas de chose et s'attend à ce que tu en saches autant. Il pense qu'il est si intelligent. Donc, qui peux-tu bien être, en plus de Harry ? »

Harry sourit :

« C'est mon papa, quand il n'est pas trop occupé à être un prisonnier, être chassé, ou expulsé de différentes planètes. »

Le sourire de la femme s'affaissa légèrement, puis se reprit :

« Et où est donc ta maman ? Toujours dans le TARDIS ? »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Nan, papa m'a adopté, m'a pris après que mes parents aient été tués, mais je ne me souviens pas d'eux. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Mais je pense que je deviendrais fou si je devais rester toujours au même endroit, j'aime le TARDIS. Elle va partout dans l'univers et nous avons même pu voir l'atterrissage de la première navette sur Pluton ! La première tentative est arrivée plus de cinquante millions de kilomètres plus loin et ils se sont perdus en orbite autour de Neptune. Ils ont presque rencontré une communauté Solaire frontalière, tant ils étaient loin. Mais la seconde était un succès ! C'était génial ! »

Harry sourit.

« Est-ce que vous avez voyagé avec le Docteur ? Il dit qu'il a un ami ici, qui ne peut pas partir. »

La femme sourit tristement.

« Oui, il y a longtemps. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le Docteur toujours muet.

« Il y a très très longtemps quand j'étais encore une gamine. Je n'étais pas sûre que je reverrais un jour ton papa à nouveau, Harry. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, papa a dit que c'était impossible de voyager vers des univers parallèles, mais j'ai trouvé un journal d'un des anciens Seigneurs du Temps et ça parlait de voyager vers d'autres dimensions et papa l'a compris et nous voilà, bien qu'il ait dit qu'on est arrivé vraiment tard et que vous étiez peut-être morte. Puisque vous ne l'êtes pas, cependant, papa doit être heureux. Quel est votre nom ? »

La femme le regarda avec stupéfaction, puis sourit brillamment :

« Tu es juste comme ton papa, hein, à parler à mille à l'heure. Je suis Rose, d'ailleurs. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent :

« J'ai trouvé votre chambre ! Le TARDIS me l'a montrée. Il y avait votre nom sur la porte et tout. Ai même trouvé une cravate de papa dedans. »

Il lança un regard vers son papa, un sourire sur le visage.

Le Docteur parla finalement :

« Rose ? C'est toi ? Vraiment toi ? »

Même avec elle juste devant lui, ses cheveux non teints, ses yeux une teinte choquante de doré, il n'était pas capable de le croire. Puis elle s'assit et parla avec Harry, souriant et avec sa langue entre ses dents, ses yeux éclairés. Puis elle dit son nom. Le Docteur retrouva finalement sa voix, et il croassa sa question. Rose le regarda, puis tapota la tête de Harry avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« Bonjour Docteur. Ça fait un moment. »

Il tendit la main pour la toucher, frôlant juste son bras de ses doigts, quelque chose pour confirmer sa solidité. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la chair chaude de la main de Rose, et sans attendre une autre parole, il l'attira fermement contre lui.

Les bras de Rose entourèrent la taille du Docteur, l'attirant plus fort contre elle, et son visage s'enfouit dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou. Elle trembla sans pleurer, son corps entier secoué, et le Docteur la tint dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, et il ferma les yeux. Il entendit Harry s'installer dans le canapé avec le journal. Harry pouvait s'occuper seul pendant un moment.

Ils restèrent debout, emmêlés sur tout le long de leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que Rose recule et lève le regard vers le visage de l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé revoir un jour.

Les yeux marrons regardèrent dans les dorés, et Rose sourit.

« Hé.

— Hé, souffla le Docteur. Comment… comment es-tu toujours ici ? Combien de temps… »

Il ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase. Rose sourit.

« Presque cent cinquante ans, Docteur. Ça fait un long moment. Vraiment trop long.

— Comment ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais j'ai passé un siècle à essayer de comprendre, comment retourner dans mon monde, comment vous retrouver, comment faire quoi que ce soit. Et puisque je suis résistante à la mort, et bien, ça veut dire que j'ai tout le temps du monde pour comprendre. »

Elle lui sourit, un immense sourire tremblant.

« Vous êtes juste arrivé en premier. »

Le Docteur la serra juste à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Oh Rose, Rose Rose Rose, tu es merveilleuse. Absolument merveilleuse et brillante. Comment est-ce que tu as pu un jour finir avec un vieil homme comme moi ? »

La main de Rose le frappa légèrement dans le dos.

« Une question pour un autre moment, Docteur. Mais me voilà, et vous ne m'abandonnez plus, plus jamais. »

Elle lui sourit, puis regarda Harry.

« Hé, Harry, que dis-tu de remonter le moral de ton vieux père ? »

Harry sourit :

« Bien sûr, tant que je peux le noyer dans les Chutes Silusiennes !

— Ça marche ! rit Rose. J'aime votre gamin, Docteur ! »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux :

« Tu… Tu viens avec moi ? »

Rose leva un sourcil.

« Vous avez un problème avec ça ? Je n'ai personne ici, plus maintenant. La fille de Tony n'a jamais eu d'enfant, maman ne pouvait plus en avoir, et tous ceux que j'ai connus sont morts il y a au moins cinquante ans. Je ne reste pas plus longtemps ici, et je suis sûre que Harry aurait bien besoin d'une autre personne autour, qui ne soit ni vous ni Jack. Un meilleur modèle, au moins.

— Hé ! »

L'air de surprise comique du Docteur fit rire Rose.

« Mais, non, vraiment, tu veux toujours voyager avec moi ? Après… après tout ce temps ? »

Rose soupira.

« Docteur, j'ai attendu une centaine d'années votre retour. Que pensiez-vous que j'allais faire, rester ? Je prévoyais partir bientôt de toute façon. Votre moyen est juste plus sûr que le mien. »

Elle appuya un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Docteur, puis se recula.

« Je serai dans mon bureau, quand votre grand cerveau aura accepté ce fait. Harry, tu veux venir m'aider à prendre mes affaires ? »

Harry sourit, et fourra le journal dans sa poche.

« Bien sûr. Ça va être amusant d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans le TARDIS. Oncle Jack n'est pas là tout le temps. Il dit qu'il a des responsabilités ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Il la suivit dans l'ascenseur, agitant la main en direction de son papa (qui semblait toujours figé de stupéfaction, debout au milieu de la pièce et les regardant partir) alors que la porte se fermait.

Dès que l'ascenseur commença à bouger (vers le bas, sentit Harry), Rose s'effondra par terre et ramena ses jambes contre elle et appuya sa tête contre ses genoux. De légers sanglots atteignirent les oreilles de Harry.

« Rose ? Rose ? Ça va ? »

Elle s'était retenue dans la salle d'attente, elle avait été forte et solide et même dragueuse. Mais elle avait aussi gardé le choc et la surprise et la douleur cachés, fermés derrière un rideau qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser le Docteur regarder derrière. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient fermées, elle s'était effondrée, se repliant sur elle-même et se laissant tomber au sol. Rose ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait vécu cent cinquante ans sur un mince espoir, sur quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais arriver. Après la mort de la Métacrise du Docteur, celui qui n'avait pas été capable de trouver son équilibre et encore moins de la trouver au milieu de ses émotions confuses, ce pour quoi elle avait principalement vécu était la survenue du voyage dans l'espace. La capacité d'aller à nouveau dans les étoiles. Le Docteur… voir le Docteur à nouveau était quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé verrouillé dans le fond de son esprit dans une chambre froide, puisque la possibilité que ça arrive n'était pas élevée. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, elle ne pouvait pas. Autrement, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Maintenant, cependant, qu'il était là, là et vivant et toujours avec un des mêmes visages dont elle était tombée amoureuse quand elle était un enfant, une fille d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, et bien, elle n'était pas sûre que son coeur puisse le supporter.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, un doux halètement, un léger tremblement, et sa peur et son espoir et sa colère et toutes les autres émotions qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit quand elle l'avait vu sur l'écran de contrôle s'apaisèrent, et elle pouvait penser à nouveau correctement. Elle leva la tête et regarda le tout petit garçon qui était le fils du Docteur, tenant un collier doré dans une main et touchant son épaule de l'autre. Ses yeux étaient solidement fermés et il respiraient en petites inspirations.

« Harry ? »

Sa voix était rauque. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Vous allez mieux, maintenant, Rose ? Vous ne respiriez pas vraiment bien et vous n'arrêtiez pas de trembler. »

Rose cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— J'ai, j'ai siphonné une partie de la surcharge émotionnelle.

— Maintenant tu parles vraiment comme lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, en des termes moins confus. »

Harry sourit, puis enleva la main de son épaule. Rose sentit la main partir, sentit ses émotions tourbillonner à nouveau, mais cette fois elle les contrôlait.

« Je suis un empathe tactile. Je peux sentir les émotions de quelqu'un quand je le touche. Je porte un collier pour empêcher que ça arrive tout le temps, mais quand j'en ai besoin, je peux enlever une partie des émotions les plus fortes de quelqu'un, pour qu'il puisse penser. Le fais seulement avec papa occasionnellement. Il m'a dit de ne pas le faire, mais parfois, quand il est trop triste, j'en prends une partie. Ça aide quand il doit réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'une cellule de prison sans son tournevis sonique. »

Rose n'était toujours pas certaine d'avoir eu l'histoire complète, mais l'ascenseur bipa et lui signala qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination. Elle se releva, essuya son visage des traces de larmes, et tendit une main vers Harry. Le garçon remit le collier avant de la prendre, et ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bureau bleu qui était la maison de Rose.

A l'étage, le Docteur était toujours debout là où Rose l'avait laissé, clignant des yeux. Rose était toujours en vie. Elle était toujours en vie, elle voulait toujours venir avec lui, et elle… et elle… il toucha ses lèvres, souriant plutôt stupidement. Elle l'aimait toujours, pensa-t-il. Il espérait.

Et Harry l'aimait bien. Et Rose aimait bien Harry. Et elle était toujours là. Son cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer ce fait. Qui attendait aussi longtemps quelqu'un, qui avait des mesures en place pour l'arrivée possible de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du être capable de voyager jusqu'à cette dimension ? Seule sa Rose.

Il s'avança vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton et attendit. Sa Rose, toujours ici.

Derrière lui, il entendit un autre ascenseur sonner, et Zach en sortit.

« Euh, monsieur, Docteur, monsieur, le Commandant… où était cet ascenseur ? »

Zach cligna des yeux. Le Docteur sourit.

« Oh, j'ai déjà rencontré votre Commandant. Femme brillante, n'est-ce pas ? Absolument phénoménale. Brillante. Je vais juste lui donner un coup de main avec ses affaires. »

Zach secoua la tête pour se l'éclaircir.

« Je venais juste vous dire, la commandante n'est pas ici. Je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver… »

Le Docteur sourit.

« C'est tout bon. Elle est ici. »

Zach haussa un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules.

« D'accord. Faites-moi savoir quand vous partez. Je vous ferai sortir. »

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton, faisant un signe de tête au Docteur alors qu'il sortait et descendait. Le Docteur eut un sourire fou. Rose, sa Rose, était ici.

L'ascenseur devant lui s'ouvrit et il entra. Il n'y avait qu'un bouton.

« Voilà qui simplifie les choses. »

Et il descendit.

Il était descendu environ cent cinquante mètres sous terre quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il regarda les murs qui étaient peints en bleu TARDIS, un bureau en bois avec une interface électronique, un panneau mural qui glissait pour contrôler tout ce qui se passait à Torchwood, et les deux personnes qui faisaient à présent partie de sa vie, le rendaient entier et sain et complet.

Harry et Rose regardaient des photos et riaient.

« Est-ce que papa ressemblait vraiment à ça ? Avec les grandes oreilles et le nez et tout ? »

Rose sourit.

« Ne critique pas. Il était brillant. J'adorais la veste en cuir, vraiment. Je me souviens toujours de l'odeur, même après toutes ces années.

— Papa en cuir… bon sang, c'est une image mentale étrange. »

Rose rit, et le Docteur se sentit trembler au bruit. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Bien trop trop longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ? »

Harry lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

« Rose me montrait juste des photos de toi ! Tu n'as jamais eu le sens de la mode, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Le Docteur simula de la colère vexée :

« Je te ferais dire que les cravates sont à la pointe de la mode.» dit-il, le nez en l'air.

Harry ricana :

« Quand, dans les années cinquante sur Terre ? »

Le Docteur bouda et Rose rit.

« Bon, tous les deux, venez. J'ai quelques sacs à prendre. Des souvenirs, de famille. »

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, mais le Docteur pouvait voir combien ils lui manquaient. Plus de Jackie pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis le gifler pour avoir ramené sa fille en retard à la maison, plus de Pete et ses étranges inventions, il ne rencontrerait jamais son petit frère, Tony. Toutes ces années qu'elle avait vécues sans lui, sans jamais mourir, coincée sur une planète où les gens vieillissaient autour d'elle. Il lança un regard appuyé vers Harry, et soupira, puis se précipita au delà de Rose dans la pièce vers laquelle elle se dirigeait. Le Docteur attrapa son bras et l'attira dans un câlin. Un pour lequel elle ne protesta pas.

« Oh, Rose, superbement brillante Rose. Ma Rose. »

Rose soupira dans l'étreinte.

« Ça fait longtemps, Docteur, plus longtemps que je l'avais imaginé possible. Dieu, je n'ai jamais pensé que vous arriveriez ici. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un moyen de revenir, pas sans déchirer la réalité, et je ne pouvais pas le justifier. Je ne pouvais pas détruire un univers pour en atteindre un autre, je ne pouvais pas. Je suis restée assise dans cette pièce, à regarder ce mur, tenant le bouton du canon dimensionnel. »

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

« Maintenant, maintenant, vous êtes ici. Après si longtemps… »

Sa voix s'étrangla et le Docteur la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Je suis si désolé, Rose. Si, si désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Jamais. J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé te sauver, en te laissant ici avec lui. Dieu Rose, je suis si désolé. »

Rose leva des yeux humides vers lui.

« Quand Harry a dit qu'il était votre fils, je crois que mon coeur s'est presque arrêté. Mais il est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Presque un mini-Docteur, avec sa façon de parler. »

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds.

« N'imaginez même pas m'arrêter, Docteur, j'ai attendu cent cinquante ans pour ça. »

Et elle l'embrassa.

Pas le baiser chaste de plus tôt, non, celui-là était plein de passion accumulée et de besoin et avait des dents et une langue et le Docteur glissa les mains dans ses cheveux et la pressa plus près de lui et les nez se heurtèrent, et les dents s'entrechoquèrent et il était sûr que l'un d'eux s'était mis à saigner, mais ils s'en moquaient et le monde aurait pu exploser, et ils ne s'en seraient pas rendus compte.

Cela aurait pu durer une éternité, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment besoin d'air prochainement, mais c'était l'habitude de respirer, et le hurlement de loup de Harry, qui les fit se séparer et souffler bruyamment. Harry affichait un sourire moqueur, quelques sacs à ses pieds et ses petites mains croisées sur la poitrine. Le Docteur aperçut un téléphone vidéo de Nouvelle Terre dans sa poche, mais ne dit rien. Aucun doute que dès qu'ils seraient de retour dans leur univers, il serait envoyé à Jack pour examen, mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait s'en moquer davantage. Quoique l'avenir lui réservait, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux, quoi qui puisse arriver, Rose était de retour et il pensait pouvoir affronter à peu près tout avec Harry et Rose avec lui. Il sourit.

« Qui est partant pour retourner au TARDIS ? »

Harry ricana.

« Tu ne veux pas baptiser le lit de Rose avant qu'on abandonne cet univers, papa ? » dit Harry d'un air lubrique.

Le Docteur rougit jusqu'à ses chaussures.

« Vous le laissez traîner avec Jack bien trop souvent, » l'accusa Rose avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas croiser son regard.

« C'est tout bon, Harry. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'autres endroits à baptiser, à chaque fois que j'arriverais à relâcher cette cravate autour de son cou. »

Et elle fit un clin d'oeil généreux au Docteur. Harry grogna.

« D'accord, d'accord, ça suffit. Plus d'allusions, s'il vous plaît. C'est mon papa ! » se plaint bruyamment Harry.

Rose eut un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'aurais pas du commencer alors. »

Le Docteur était toujours plutôt silencieux, mais en voyant le regard dans les yeux de Harry, et la main de Rose serrant de façon suggestive la sienne, il chercha au fond de lui son être sexuel et le ramena à la surface. Il pencha Rose vers le sol, l'inclinant profondément en arrière, et l'embrassa. Harry fit des bruits dégoûtés.

« Si vous ne faites que ça, je retourne en haut ! Hors de question que je reste ici suffisamment longtemps pour voir ce qui arrive après. »

Et avec ça, il marcha avec décision vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Le Docteur sourit contre la bouche de Rose.

« Combien de temps on le laisse mariner en haut ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Rose sourit.

« J'ai suffisamment d'écrans de contrôle ici pour rendre cet endroit plus sûr que le siège de l'ONU. Nous pouvons le laisser quelques heures. »

Un sourcil se leva, et des mains levèrent Rose pour ensuite glisser le long de son corps.

« Et bien, il serait donc temps de commencer. »

Rose sourit avec délice.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose d'abord. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur Harry et il commença à s'élever alors que Rose tirait le Docteur dans sa chambre et se dirigeait vers la table de chevet.

Le Docteur regarda autour de la pièce avec émerveillement. Les murs étaient couverts de cartes stellaires et de diagrammes, de différentes constellations et de graphiques d'orbites, et des endroits et des plans pour des voyages interstellaires : un article de magazine voisin, soigneusement imprimé et accroché au mur, annonçait les projets pour le premier vaisseau avec passagers à destination d'habitations sur Mars deux mois plus tard. Rose avait accroché des tickets à côté. Son lit était bleu foncé, des oreillers noirs et jaunes le couvrant, tombant sur les côtés. Il n'était pas fait, abandonné dans la précipitation. Rose ne faisait jamais le lit, se souvint-il. Un sweat-shirt rose était posé sur une chaise, un bureau était couvert de différents rapports et documents, un miroir était intégré dans le mur du fond, une porte conduisait vers ce qu'il pensait être une salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas d'armoire. Est-ce que Rose avait arrêté d'avoir le nombre déraisonnable de vêtements qu'elle avait l'habitude de transporter avec elle ? Les petits objets qui jonchaient le TARDIS là où elle les laissait ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment disparu ?

Rose revint en courant, lui tendant une petite boite. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Tu… Tu as toujours ça ? Vraiment ? Après tout ce temps ? »

Rose sourit.

« Quoi, vous pensiez que j'allais la laisser dans le TARDIS ? Après toutes les difficultés pour l'avoir ? »

Il tendit des mains tremblantes et attrapa la boite, tenant les mains au dessus de celles de Rose.

« Et c'est… c'est toujours là ? »

Rose rit dans un souffle.

« Bien sûr. Où pensez-vous que ça soit allé ? M'aide toujours à me rappeler, quand les choses vont plutôt mal, qu'il y a de l'espoir, que vous êtes toujours quelque part, parce que, et bien…

— Les cristaux vénusiens fonctionnent sur la force de vie de l'autre, le donneur. Et plus fort le cristal brille, plus l'autre aime celui qui possède le cristal… un transfert génétique lié directement au propriétaire initial. Ceux qui récoltent les Cristaux Vénusiens doivent porter des gants pour qu'ils ne gâtent pas le cristal. Le premier contact cutané initie le transfert génétique, le second contact le complète… »

C'était un fait scientifique connu par coeur auquel il s'accrochait alors qu'il ouvrait la boite, et la lumière émise par le coeur du cristal le bouleversa. Rose sourit.

« A chaque fois que j'avais envie de sauter d'un pont, je sortais ça. Ça n'a jamais échoué. »

Elle sourit, sortant le cristal et prenant la main du Docteur.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui arrive quand les deux parties touchent à nouveau le cristal, Docteur ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement, tenant sa main à seulement quelques petits centimètres au dessus du cristal.

Le souffle du Docteur devint haletant.

« Le cristal… il… il devient deux moitiés, l'une d'elles inscrite avec… »

Il ne pouvait terminer. Rose prit la suite :

« Inscrite avec le nom du partenaire dans la pierre. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les cristaux ont autant de valeur, parce qu'ils ont toujours été un élément de la cérémonie de lien d'un couple Vénusien. »

Le ton de Rose était détaché, mais le Docteur pouvait sentir la pulsation rapide et puissante de son sang dans sa main, le léger tremblement de son corps.

« Se lier sans un est mal vu, parce qu'il n'y a pas de certitude d'amour sincère dans l'union. Le lien télépathique et génétique formé par les cristaux est un reflet du lien déjà existant entre les deux. Le cristal est donné d'un membre à l'autre, et seulement lorsque le lien est considéré comme complet, le cristal est offert à nouveau. »

Ils se dévisagèrent, et Rose laissa tomber sa main de celle du Docteur. La main du Docteur se tendit pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé toutes ces années auparavant.

Un cri retentit dans la pièce. Un cri que le Docteur connaissait bien, un cri qui le fit se ruer vers l'ascenseur et appuyer désespérément sur le bouton d'appel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry eut un large sourire pour lui-même. Aussi étrange que c'était de voir son père embrasser quelqu'un, et encore plus la belle et jolie Rose qui savait que le Docteur aimait caresser le TARDIS et avait toujours une banane et riait avec lui, il était heureux que son papa soit heureux. Son papa était très très heureux. Il se résolut à rester hors de leur chemin pendant un moment. Oncle Jack le corrompait de plein de différentes manières, mais Harry était toujours un enfant de sept ans. Quelques choses devaient être laissées pour ceux qui les aimaient. Et Harry n'en faisait pas partie. Pas encore.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un tintement sur la pièce remplie de canapés qu'il avait quittée une demi-heure plus tôt, et il s'installa dans un divan couvert de coussins confortables. Le journal était de retour dans ses mains et il survola la section mathématique du journal et s'orienta vers la fin, ses yeux plissés. Elle était intitulée 'Complications', ou l'équivalent gallifreyien du mot. Ce mot contenait l'idée d'urgence et de problèmes et d'instabilité et la possibilité d'une fuite.

Il tourna les pages de plus en plus vite alors qu'il lisait aussi vite qu'il pouvait comprendre. Si c'était juste, si son papa n'avait pas compensé les écarts temporels mineurs et les facteurs de dimension nulle dans le vide, ils couraient au devant des ennuis.

Il était si absorbé dans ses pages qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette qui s'approchait devant lui.

Il sentit par contre la mince aiguille s'enfonçant dans son cou, la main qui l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant, le livre qui tomba de ses doigts engourdis.

Puis le collier fut enlevé de son cou, il n'avait aucune préparation, et il cria alors que les émotions de la personne envahissaient son corps et son esprit. Il cria si fort, d'un cri si plein de peine et de haite et de colère, que la personne qui le tenait recula. Harry s'effrondra, haletant et il sentit son esprit lutter pour gérer l'afflux de nouvelles informations, la drogue dans son système, l'absence de son collier, l'image trouble de Zach devant lui.

« Pourquoi… dit-il, mangeant ses mots.

— Si tu es important pour le Docteur, s'il est ce que les dossiers disent qu'il est, donc il peut nous aider largement. Et nous avons besoin d'une monnaie d'échange. Nous pensions que nous devions le menacer directement. Puis tu es arrivé. Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas chanceux ? Le compagnon du Docteur, son enfant, son fils, maintenant entre nos mains. Et avec ce joli petit collier. Un otage et les fonds nécessaires pour finir le projet.

— Quel… quel… proj… »

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment garder les yeux ouverts, sa bouche ne fonctionnait pas, ses mains étaient comme du plomb. Son ouie fonctionnait toujours cependant.

« Cette planète, une planète si faible, si facile à envahir. Et Torchwood a les meilleures installations. Sais-tu que le Commandant a placé des bases secrètes tout autour du globe ? Un réseau de signaux téléphatiques, parfait pour surcharger le faible esprit humain.

— Papa… papa va vous arrêter… vous arrêter… »

Zach rit.

« Il ne sera même pas capable de te trouver. »

La vision de Harry se noircit, et la dernière chose qu'il sentit fut des bras le soulevant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur enfonça encore et encore le bouton d'appel, espérant faire venir plus vite l'ascenceur s'il appuyait encore quelques fois de plus. Rose était debout devant un mur d'écrans, appuyant du doigt et déplaçant les images, zoomant ici, dézoomant là, tapotant, cherchant et d'une manière générale trouvant ce qu'elle voulait. Quand elle réussit, un cri de victoire résonna dans la pièce, immédiatement suivi par un cri de colère.

« Zach. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours les plus discrets ? Bon sang. »

Elle fouilla sous son bureau et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un tube. Le Docteur la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est ? »

Le sourire de Rose se durcit.

« Rayon paralysant. Avec un petit choc en prime. Et je sais où est Harry. »

Les yeux du Docteur s'agrandirent.

« Ils ont bloqué les flux vidéos des dix premiers étages manuellement et ce serait une perte de temps de les redémarrer, donc j'ai fait une recherche avec l'énergie du vortex. On ne peut pas effacer ça des capteurs, et ils les ont oubliés. Personne ne les utilise vraiment, de toute façon, ici. Ils étaient plus une protection après une invasion il y a quelques décennies. Plus personne encore ici ne les connaît à part moi. Ils ont trouvé Harry trois étages en dessous du sol et en train de se déplacer à l'est. En direction d'une vieille sortie que j'aurais juré être bloquée. De toute évidence non. » ajouta-t-elle quand le Docteur leva un sourcil.

« Où est-ce que ça conduit ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

Rose grimaça.

« Le tunnel se dirige vers la Tamise, une cache de contrebande. Fermée il y a une éternité mais les fondations sont toujours là, nouvelle piste de décollage et tout. »

Rose se mordit la lèvre, regarda le Docteur avec un oeil critique, soupira, regarda l'ascenseur qui n'était toujours pas arrivé, regarda à nouveau le Docteur. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ?

— Juste… ai plus l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Ça fait, oh, environ huit décennies que j'ai pris quelqu'un avec moi… une fille, à peine au delà de l'adolescence, rapide, très douée avec une arme… »

Elle s'interrompit, n'ayant pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Le Docteur soupira. Il savait.

« Je viens avec toi. Je m'en moque, c'est mon fils et je ne le laisse à personne. Que sais-tu sur Zach ? »

Rose soupira :

« Seulement ce qu'il y a dans les dossiers. J'essaie de ne pas travailler de façon trop proce avec les membres de Torchwood. Ils ne connaissent pas mon nom, je ne suis là qu'une fois par semaine pour les diriger lors des simulations d'entraînement, et je ne les embauche pas. Je les valide, vérifie leurs dossiers, m'assure qu'on n'embauche personne de fou. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il doit être passé au travers des mailles. Gars silencieux, a vécu une invasion il y a… environ treize ans. A travaillé dans le département scientifique pendant sept ans, a été transféré sur le terrain il y a six ans. Rapide sur ses pieds, bonne tête. »

Un léger sourire ironique.

« Un peu trop bonne, apparemment. »

Le Docteur pietina et rua dans l'ascenseur arrivé. Rose appuya sur un bouton presque invisible et un écran apparut en scintillant dans le mur latéral. Elle sélectionna le troisième étage et l'ascenseur commença à bouger.

« Tu es devenue cynique, Rose. » dit-il, en regardant les portes.

Il manqua l'étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Ça vient avec le domaine, Docteur. Vous n'êtes pas exactement la personne la plus joyeuse de l'univers, aussi hyperactif que vous soyez. »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« C'est vrai. »

Ses mains parcoururent répétitivement ses cheveux, faisant se redresser les pointes comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il tapota ses doigts entre eux, puis sur le mur, puis sur sa jambe, jusqu'à ce que Rose, énervée par le bruit, attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la tint, les doigts entrelacés. Cela faisait depuis trop longtemps, réalisa-t-elle, qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa main. Beaucoup trop longtemps. L'expression du visage du Docteur indiquait la même chose.

« Là. Maintenant, arrêtez de bouger. Nous allons retrouver Harry. »

Elle s'arrêta, plissa son visage en une grimace, puis fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bizarre de vous dire ça, c'est vous qui dites ça habituellement. »

Le Docteur rit.

« Habituellement, oui, mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre. »

Harry, pensa-t-il, son petit Harry. Son magique dans tous les sens du mot Harry. Sa main se serra sur celle de Rose.

« S'il est blessé, Zach a intérêt à ce que tu le trouves en premier. » promit-il d'une voix basse.

Rose plongea dans des yeux rageurs. Elle n'avait pas vu des yeux si sombres en plus d'un siècle.

« Zach a intérêt à espérer que qui que ce soit pour qui il travaille ait de la compassion, dit Rose. Je n'en ai aucune pour lui. »

Les enfants étaient les enfants, et peu importe l'espèce ou la planète d'origine, ils méritaient d'être protégés. Harry avait par chance un protecteur qui pouvait retourner l'univers pour lui et le ferait. Ce protecteur avait par chance avec lui un Bad Wolf qui pouvait vous démolir jusqu'au niveau atomique, et le ferait. Elle savait comment jouer avec la technologie du pistolet paralysant. Elle l'avait créée.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un tintement et Rose sortit un petit écran de sa poche alors qu'ils sortaient.

« Par là. »

A gauche donc. Avec Rose pour guide, ils filèrent le long de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un mur de briques. Rose n'hésita pas et appuya sur un petit bouton sur le côté, et le mur recula sur la droite. Le Docteur sourit.

« Brillant. Des portes secrètes. J'adore de bonnes portes secrètes. »

Il courut et sortit son tournevis sonique.

« Les détecteurs ne peuvent pas aller plus loin que ça. Nous devons deviner à partir de maintenant. »

Rose espéra qu'ils devineraient juste. Le Docteur sourit.

« Pas besoin. Je m'en occupe. »

Il brandit son tournevis sonique. Rose soupira.

« Je n'en ai peut-être pas vu depuis des années, Docteur, mais même moi, je sais qu'il ne peut pas détecter des humains. »

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Pas ça. Une sorte spéciale d'énergie psionique. Harry en déborde, laisse une trace derrière lui partout où il va. Pratique pour s'assurer qu'il ne se perde pas trop. »

Rose leva un sourcil.

« J'expliquerai plus tard. Allons-y [ndlt : en français dans le texte] ! »

Et il courut dans le couloir. Rose eut un grand sourire. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce sentiment étourdissant qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était avec le Docteur, comme si tout allait bien se terminer.

Plus de tours, de détours et d'angles. Le Docteur tourna sans hésitation à chaque intersection. Le couloir était brut, creusé dans la roche qui avait des centaines d'années et n'avait pas été touchée par la modernité. Il y avait toujours des alcoves pour des lampes et des anneaux de fer pour des torches, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis, depuis, elle n'en était pas certaine. Humide et glissant et sombre (elle tenait un petit globe qui illuminait les alentours), Rose vérifiait régulièrement que ses pas étaient stables. Cela ne l'aurait pas fait de tomber et de se casser le nez. Sa capacité à ne pas mourir ne s'étendait pas à la guérison instantanée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur en plâtre et le Docteur regarda son tournevis sonique, les yeux plissés, confus. Rose soupira. Elle avait oublié, avec les années, que malgré le génie absolu du Docteur, il était toujours un peu idiot. Elle le bouscula du passage et leva un pied. Elle le planta directement à travers le mur et frappa dans l'air.

« Faux mur. Facile à installer, surtout si vous avez un peu d'avance. »

Le Docteur la regarda avec admiration. Rose lui sourit, la langue entre les dents.

« Brillant, Rose ! »

Il eut un grand sourire, et lui et Rose continuèrent à démonter le mur morceau par morceau. Quand ils purent enfin passer à travers (cela prit quelques coups de poing et de pied et le Docteur s'explosa presque une phalange avant de décider que son pied était plus solide que ses mains), le Docteur se tourna avec un sourire vers Rose et s'avança. Elle l'arrêta d'une main.

« Vous n'avez pas un pistolet paralysant et je préférerais ne pas vous voir avec un nouveau visage s'ils décidaient de tirer à vue. »

Le Docteur sembla vouloir protester.

« Et je suis sûre que Harry préférerait ne pas vous voir vous régénérer non plus. »

Il se figea, puis soupira avec réticence et la laissa passer la tête à travers le trou en première, pistolet à la main. Elle avait modifié les paramètres pour obtenir le mode paralyser-et-électrocuter. C'était plus que ce que le connard méritait.

Elle s'assura que la pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer était sûre avant de demander au Docteur d'arriver. Ou elle lui aurait demandé, s'il ne se trouvait pas déjà juste derrière elle.

« Tu as bien grandi loin de moi. » dit-il sur un ton négligent.

Rose lui adressa un mince sourire.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-elle en réponse.

Puis elle soupira. Ils devraient parler de ce jeu de pouvoir quand ils en auraient l'opportunité. Elle n'était plus une vendeuse de vingt ans du vieux Londres. Il ne pouvait plus la traiter de cette façon.

« Et maintenant, où est Harry ? »

Le Docteur était déjà en train de faire des analyses.

« Viens, Rose. »

Il se dirigeait vers la porte en face d'eux. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il la buzza avec son tournevis. Elle resta fermée.

« Verrou complet. Je ne pensais pas que vous les aviez déjà. Toujours trop en avance sur votre époque. »

Rose haussa les épaules, puis plissa les yeux.

« Zach ne travaille pas seul. Vérifiez la connexion avec le mécanisme électronique. Est-ce qu'ils utilisent un alliage d'hyper-zirconium et quelque chose de similaire au cuivre ? »

Le Docteur haussa les sourcils, mais vérifia. Quand il confirma les suppositions de Rose, elle jura doucement.

« Mince. Il travaille avec les Zotlings. Ce sont les aliens qui se sont écrasés ici il y a treize ans, ceux que Zach a rencontré alors. Grands, bleuâtres, avec trois yeux et de longs doigts minces ; excellents en électronique, ceux qui sont amicaux du moins. Ils ont réparé leur vaisseau et sont repartis. »

Le Docteur écouta en silence.

« Ce n'est pas tout, cependant, n'est-ce pas Rose ? » dit-il doucement.

Rose secoua la tête :

« C'était un vaisseau de transport de prisonniers, qui changeait de rotation. Une rébellion a éclaté, et un des prisonniers a bouzillé quelques branchements et le système de navigation. Ils sont partis avec environ quatre prisonniers de moins. La plupart d'entre nous pensions qu'ils étaient morts dans l'accident. Zach a dit qu'il en avait vus brûler… »

Rose plissa les yeux et soupira.

« Il mentait, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais. Cet alliage particulier de métaux vient de leur vaisseau. Ce n'était pas à la pointe de la technologie donc quand quelques rouleaux de câbles ont disparu, personne ne s'est posé de question.

— Très bien, Commandant, dit une voix crépitante. Et vous avez fait du bon travail en trouvant cet endroit. Nous n'étions pas sûrs que vous y arriverez. »

Le Docteur releva brusquement la tête. Un écran était installé au dessus de la porte et une grande créature mince et bleuâtre avec trois yeux était assis de l'autre côté. Rose pouvait voir Harry couché dans un canapé en fond.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de Harry ? » demanda le Docteur.

Le Zotling inclina la tête.

« C'était seulement un appât, Docteur. Nous avons besoin de vous. »

Il regarda Rose.

« Et vous, Commandant. Cet enfant était juste un moyen pour parvenir à nos fins.

— Si vous l'avez blessé… commença le Docteur, mais la créature agita ses doigts anormalement longs avec légèreté :

— Non, non, pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Seulement si je le dois, je blesserai l'enfant. C'est ma… monnaie d'échange, comme vous le dites. Mon assurance que le travail dont j'ai besoin sera bien fait.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le Docteur.

Les yeux de la créature s'écartèrent en une sorte de sourire.

« Voyons, mes projets pour l'avenir. Avec la police partie depuis longtemps de ce coin de l'univers et cette espèce, cette espèce primitive, si loin d'être capable de construire l'équipement nécessaire pour retourner vers n'importe quelle planète avec une forme de civilisation plus… avancée que cette misérable race humaine, j'ai décidé que je devais me placer comme leur commandant et prendre le contrôle de cette espèce pathétiquement faible. Ce serait un gain pour eux, une main secourable dans leur moment de besoin. Ils sont définitivement si loin de ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Le Docteur lança un regard noir à l'écran.

« Et donc vous avez pris Harry pour me forcer à vous aider à compléter une machine que vous allez utiliser pour envahir le monde ? Êtes-vous vraiment si bête ? »

L'alien sembla amusé plutôt qu'insulté. Rose se demanda si le Docteur avait un quelconque plan et était en train de prendre le contrôle de la situation, quand elle remarqua Harry en train de se lever derrière l'alien, une main enlevant son collier alors que l'autre se tendait en avant. Elle se souvenait de ce que Harry avait dit plus tôt, sur sa capacité à supprimer les émotions des gens. Qu'allait-il donc faire ?

Elle retourna son attention vers le Docteur. Il était en train de distraire l'alien, le gardant occupé pour qu'il ne regarde pas derrière lui.

« Jeune Harry est mon assurance, ma carte verte, pour utiliser une de vos petites expressions. Il est ici pour m'assurer que vous allez travailler rapidement. Zach va vous conduire vers l'appareil. Et Commandant, si vous décidez de tirer sur Zach, je m'assurerais que vous ne teniez pas trop au jeune Harry ici présent. »

L'alien se tourna pour faire un geste et se retrouva face au visage de Harry. Harry eut un large sourire.

« Quoi ? Comment ? »

L'alien ne put aller plus loin.

« C'est le moment de dormir. » dit vicieusement Harry, qui attrapa de ses deux mains le visage de l'alien.

Il cria en silence, et l'alien cria avec lui. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux et le Docteur sembla vouloir sauter à travers l'écran s'il le pouvait. Heureusement la porte s'ouvrit avec un clic, ou Rose était certaine que le maigre Seigneur du Temps aurait tenté de foncer à travers l'alliage de titane. Zach fit face au visage particulièrement furieux du Docteur.

« Emmenez-moi voir votre patron, tout de suite. »

Zach trembla et gémit. Il regarda Rose, qui pointait le tube vers lui. Il rassembla son courage, s'éloignant visiblement du Docteur, et dit :

« Il… Il a dit que si vous me ble-blessez, il blessera l'enfant. »

Rose leva un sourcil.

« Regarde l'écran, Zachary. Tu verras que tu es un peu en retard sur les infos. »

Zach entra nerveusement dans la pièce, leva les yeux vers l'écran, remarqua les deux silhouettes inconscientes et dégluttit.

« D'ac-cord. Par-par ici. »

Rose regarda le Docteur.

« Est-ce vous n'auriez pas pu le pister ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant vers le tournevis.

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Non, cette pièce est entièrement doublée de plomb. Je ne vais pas plus loin que cette porte. Puis ça s'arrête, kaputt, fini. »

Il regarda Zach :

« Emmenez-moi à mon fils. »

Zach hocha nerveusement la tête.

Ce fut un court trajet, quelques volées d'escaliers et quelques angles, et la pièce qu'ils avaient vu à travers les caméras fut soudain devant eux. Rose resta avec Zach, gardant le pistolet paralysant pointé sur lui, pendant que le Docteur se précipitait vers Harry. Il replaça doucement le collier avant de le soulever et de le tenir près de lui. Rose était certaine que Harry recevrait une leçon sur le fait de risquer sa vie (quand est-ce que le Docteur ne faisait pas la leçon à quelqu'un, juste pour le principe, malgré l'hypocrisie soulevée par cette leçon particulière ?) mais à présent, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était du soulagement.

Rose sortit des menotes primitives d'une poche de sa ceinture (plus personne ne les connaissait et ne pouvait donc les déverrouiller) et attacha Zachary aux tubes de métal allant du sol au plafond. C'était suffisamment solide pour le garder en place. Puis elle s'avança vers les deux corps au sol. Le Docteur tenait soigneusement Harry contre lui.

Harry semblait encore plus petit quand il n'était pas réveillé, réalisa Rose. Absolument minuscule. Ses mains rentraient dans sa paume, son petit nez et sa bouche n'auraient pas dépareillé sur le visage d'un enfant bien plus jeune. Si elle n'en savait pas plus, elle aurait donné à Harry quatre ans. Elle toucha doucement l'épaule du Docteur et il leva les yeux vers elle, son visage tiré par l'agonie sans fin qu'elle avait vue si longtemps auparavant, quand il n'avait pas été capable de sauver quelqu'un à temps, ou quand elle avait été blessée. Elle caressa sa joue et prit une de ses mains pour la poser que le coeur battant avec force de Harry.

« Il va bien, Docteur. Il est vivant, il respire, il ne saigne pas. Nous devons sortir d'ici, je dois faire nettoyer cet endroit par les employés de Torchwood, je dois revalider mon officier supérieur et je dois lui faire faire un nouveau tri à Torchwood. Et je dois trouver quoi faire de Zach et de son ami bleu ici, donc prenez Harry et retournez au TARDIS. Je vous retrouverai là-bas dans un petit moment. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Et ne partez pas sans moi.

—Rose… Je peux aider. Je peux vraiment… »

Rose leva un sourcil et regarda Harry.

« Docteur, les méchants sont inconscients ou menottés, il n'y a pas de menace immédiate ou d'explosion imminente ou d'autre problème majeur que seulement votre brillance peut défaire, donc vous pouvez prendre un peu de temps pour vous occuper de votre gamin. Il mérite au moins ça. Ça ne doit pas être facile, de jouer avec les émotions comme il l'a fait. »

Les yeux du Docteur s'agrandirent.

« Comment… »

Rose sourit :

« C'est votre gamin de toutes les manières possibles, Docteur. Y compris pour bavarder trop. Il me l'a dit. »

Rose caressa d'une main la joue de Harry.

« Il est spécial, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, puis se leva, la tête de Harry appuyée sur son épaule et les bras battant sur les côtés. Il regarda Rose.

« J'attendrai ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses faire venir quelqu'un d'autre ici. Je ne te laisse pas toute seule. »

Le _du tout_ était sous-entendu. Rose sourit.

« Laissez-moi appeler Javier. Je peux lui faire confiance. »

Elle attrapa son appareil de communication et composa un numéro spécifique, puis le tint devant elle. Un visage apparut à l'écran.

« Commandant ? »

Son ton était confus.

« Javier, prends deux personnes en qui tu as intuitivement confiance et suis ce signal. Apporte un kit complet, démantèlement et destruction. Des kits d'interrogatoire aussi. »

Le visage à l'écran sembla troublé mais ne discuta pas. Il s'éteignit à nouveau et une lumière bleue clignota en haut. Le Docteur s'assit sur le canapé sur lequel Harry avait été allongé, regardant Rose avec un regard indéfinissable. Rose l'ignora, vérifiant à la place l'ancien employé de Torchwood qui était maintenant appuyé lourdement contre le mur, la tête contre le tuyau. Zach leva les yeux vers elle.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de toi maintenant ? »

La façon dont elle le dit fit dégluttit Zach. La réputation du Commandant était effrayante. Effrayante et perturbante et elle fit trembler Zach dans ses bottes. Avant tout ceci, l'idée d'être découvert pour travailler avec un alien voulant envahir le monde lui avait donné des cauchemars. Il n'était pas la personne la plus courageuse, il n'était pas le plus intelligent, mais il avait saisi l'opportunité de se faire une part du monde qui l'avait blessé depuis le début. Mais en regardant les yeux dorés troublants qui ne contenaient aucune compassion pour lui, il ne pensait pas que même l'étincelle d'une possibilité en valait la peine.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous a-allez faire de m-moi ? » bégaya-t-il.

Rose ne sourit pas.

« Je suis sûre qu'une punition adéquate t'attend. Du retcon, un séjour dans les cellules des souterrains, bien que je puisse aussi juste t'envoyer au centre de remodification. Tu sais lequel. »

Et Zach le savait. Là où les malades mentaux allaient, leur esprit modifié, ils devenaient des personnes entièrement nouvelles. Les défauts étaient supprimés, quelque chose à peine plus humain qu'un robot en sortait. L'identité de quelqu'un était complètement partie. Détruite par des outils chercheurs et des produits chimiques et la promesse d'un meilleur avenir. C'était quelque chose contre laquelle le Commandant avait lutté de tout son pouvoir, et avait protesté quand cela avait été forcé au parlement de la Fédération Unique. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en servir pour menacer avec. Elle le faisait à présent avec délices.

« S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, pas là-bas. Pas là-bas, n'importe où sauf là-bas, je vous en prie… »

C'était une supplique murmurée qui tira un sourire ironique de la femme en face de lui. Elle repoussa ses cheveux blonds de son visage et se redressa.

« Je ne suis pas suffisamment cruelle pour t'envoyer là-bas, mais je ne suis pas celle qui décide de ta sanction. Ce n'est pas mon enfant que tu as enlevé, Zachary. »

Elle se tourna vers le Docteur.

« C'est le sien. »

Le Docteur croisa les yeux de Rose, les siens élargis par le choc.

« Je… je ne suis pas, non, Rose, non. Je ne peux pas Rose. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. »

Il grimaça.

« C'est pour ça que je ne reste jamais après. Je ne m'occupe pas des conséquences.

— Et regardez où ça vous a conduit, Docteur. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne le ferai pas, Rose. Peux pas, veux pas, peu importe le mot que tu cherches, c'est moi. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant des minutes infinies, puis trois personnes apparurent à la porte. Rose se tourna vers eux.

« Javier, assures-toi que celui-là (elle pointa vers Zach) soit traité de façon appropriée pour trahison. Et lui (un autre geste vers le Zotling inconscient). Et je veux ensuite une vérification systématique, pièce par pièce de tout l'entrepôt. Du sol au plafond. N'importe quelle technologie alien, cordon débranché, tu m'appelles. Je vérifierai. Docteur. »

Elle se tourna et le trouva déjà au delà de la porte et presque aux escaliers. Javier haussa un sourcil et fit un signe de tête en direction du dos du Docteur. Rose courut à travers la porte. Elle le rattrapa à mi-chemin de la prochaine volée d'escaliers.

« Vous connaissez le chemin pour sortir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis sûr que je peux le trouver. Je serai dans le TARDIS, dès que tu auras terminé. Isoler Harry est probablement la meilleure chose pour lui. Son esprit est toujours en train de guérir ; il l'a forcé à assimiler trop d'émotions d'un coup. »

Les yeux marrons plongèrent dans les dorés.

« Je serai toujours là, peu importe quand tu termineras. Pour venir ou pour rester, comme tu veux. »

Il se pencha, l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, puis sur le front, et appuya son front contre celui de Rose, et partit, remontant les escaliers avant que Rose n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Elle le regarda partir.

Son Docteur, il était toujours en vie, toujours le même homme têtu qu'il était quand elle l'avait rencontré, distribuant toujours sa compassion comme si c'était un trophée de petite ligue. Elle était heureuse que ça n'ait pas changé.

Mais elle avait changé, elle avait tant changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, quelque chose d'autre dont elle devait lui parler. Mais à présent, elle devait gérer le nettoyage, la délégation de ses responsabilités et un prisonnier alien rebelle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur trouva assez facilement le TARDIS. Dès qu'ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, le lien télépathique le guida doucement jusqu'à elle. Elle était à un angle d'un square, près d'une fontaine abandonnée. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour lui et il porta Harry à l'intérieur, fermant les portes derrière lui et se dirigeant vers la chambre de Harry.

Tout semblait arriver à Harry, tout ce qui était arrivé de mauvais à ses compagnons, petit Harry de sept ans avait réussi à les battre largement. Enfin, avec quelques exceptions notables, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était casse-cou ou fauteur de trouble. C'était comme s'il suffisait que le danger le sente venir et c'était parti, Harry avait des ennuis. Il finissait toujours avec des ennuis d'une manière ou d'une autre, et le Docteur ne se sentait jamais mieux en sachant que Harry était toujours en vie.

Il posa Harry doucement sur son lit, prit les petites bottes que Harry avait insisté pour porter et glissa la petite veste qu'il avait trouvée dans la penderie. Il borda les couvertures autour de lui, regarda Harry se blottir à l'intérieur, et soupira doucement. Petit Harry, si imprévisible, si peu attentif envers sa propre vie. A un moment ou un autre, il devrait porter plus d'attention à rappeler à Harry qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, qu'il pouvait être blessé. En ce moment cependant, en ce moment, avec Harry isolé et enfermé et loin de tout danger, il avait d'autres soucis plus pressants. Comme Rose. Rose en vie, Rose incapable de mourir, Rose étant… Rose étant là. Là et solide et il pouvait la tenir.

Rose ayant cent cinquante ans de plus que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Le temps avait passé pour lui, suffisamment de temps pour que sa perte ne soit plus une blessure à vif qui lui provoquait une douleur agonisante à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, suffisamment de temps que Harry avait rempli une part de lui qu'il ne savait même pas avoir besoin d'être remplie, et l'avait aidé à guérir, suffisamment de temps pour qu'il ne se tourne pas et s'attende à la voir lui adresser un grand sourire avec sa langue entre ses dents, ses yeux marrons brillants d'amusement et de joie. Mais cent cinquante ans était un long moment. Suffisamment long pour qu'il sache que Rose avait changé. Elle avait grandi, elle avait vieilli, elle était devenue responsable et déterminée et capable de gérer les choses elle-même sans lui. Il ne savait même plus s'il était nécessaire, si elle avait toujours besoin de lui ou avait envie d'être avec lui, s'il était quelque chose de plus qu'un souvenir lointain. La mémoire humaine était vraiment étrange. Il se souvenait de son passé dans tous ses détails, tout, un effet secondaire d'être un Seigneur du Temps. La mémoire humaine était fluide, les détails pouvaient changer et le faisaient ; plus quelqu'un se souvenait de quelque chose, plus ce souvenir changeait.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la piscine, un livre sur ses genoux, ses yeux ne lisant pas les mots. Il était venu ici pour voir Rose, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait vécu une vie heureuse, avait aimé, avait continué à vivre. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il arriverait cent ans en retard et la trouverait toujours. Trouverait toujours Rose, protégeant la Terre. Avec même son propre nom, le Commandant. Et ses yeux, dorés et brillants. La même lumière dorée qui émanait du panneau de contrôle du TARDIS, lumière qui indiquait les particules Huon et l'énergie du vortex et bien plus que ça.

Rose ne devait jamais être maudite ainsi, à vivre éternellement une vie sans fin. S'il avait raison, elle survivrait à lui à présent, sans même compter la partie éternelle. Cela l'effrayait, parce que le temps avait une qualité changeante sur tout ce qu'il touchait. Personne n'était jamais le même après avoir été affecté par le temps, et cent cinquante ans changerait n'importe qui. Même Jack Harkness, faussaire extraordinaire, avait changé. Il exigeait l'attention, il connaissait la valeur de la vie, puisque la sienne ne se terminerait jamais, il désirait la mort parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était quelque chose d'effrayant.

Il savait comment le temps changeait une personne. Il avait commencé, exilé sur Terre avec sa petite-fille, un vieil homme hautain et têtu avec un penchant pour regarder de haut les humains. Essayant toujours d'être plus vieux, plus sage qu'il l'était parce que son propre peuple ne le pouvait pas. Maintenant, plus vieux qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir (il disait neuf cent ans comme une femme dans la quarantaine disait vingt ans. Il ne voulait juste pas se souvenir), il essayait de cacher les années qu'il avait vécues dans une masse d'énergie et de mouvement et de connaissances et de soif insatiable pour l'aventure. Avec Harry, il avait quelqu'un à qui montrer l'univers. Quelqu'un avec qui le partager, quelqu'un qui le chérirait parce que c'était sa maison, l'univers entier était sa maison. Il y avait des leçons à tirer au sujet d'influence corruptrice ici, le savoir que Harry ne serait sans doute jamais satisfait par une vie stationnaire sur une planète, la possibilité qu'il meurre jeune, mais avec ces grands yeux verts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer l'univers dans toute sa magnificience.

Maintenant il était de retour sur Terre, de retour dans un univers parallèle où Rose était immortelle et pouvait à nouveau voyager avec lui, et il sentait le blâme reposer entièrement sur ses épaules. Rose avait été affectée par le vortex temporel bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait dit. Cela n'était pas visible, tout d'abord, mais personne ne pouvait contenir autant de pouvoir dans son corps, contrôler autant d'énergie, sans être changé à un niveau fondamental. Sur les épaules d'un lui avec de grandes oreilles et un grand nez, qui portait une veste en cuir noir et des jeans serrés, qui avait juste trouvé un rayon de soleil après des années de tourment et l'avait pris pour lui.

Il était toujours assis près de la piscine quand une main chaude, féminine, se posa sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers des yeux dorés et essaya de ne pas afficher sur son visage les émotions qu'il ressentait. Il avait de toute évidence échoué car Rose soupira doucement et se recula, puis l'attira dans un câlin.

« Docteur, quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de vous reprocher des choses que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ? » demanda-t-elle, presque comme si elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

Bien, parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse pour elle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose avait pris le temps nécessaire pour parler seule avec Javier, loin des oreilles traînantes de ceux qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Il la regarda sérieusement, ses yeux noirs vides. Rose l'appréciait pour ça, son sérieux et son engagement pour le devoir. Cela avait fait de lui le directeur opérationnel de Torchwood, puisque Rose ne pouvait et ne voulait être dans aucun document gouvernemental.

« Commandant, vous partez, donc ? »

Javier n'était donc pas surpris. Rose hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je vais te transférer le contrôle de toutes les opérations de Torchwood, la carte de sécurité et la grille de toutes les bases de Torchwood dans le monde. Les directeurs des bases asiatiques et américaines t'envoient déjà leurs rapports, les bases africaines, australiennes et antartiques seront notifiées du changement de commandement. »

Les yeux de Javier s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement, puis il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que vous reviendrez à un moment dans le futur ?

— Non. J'en doute. Je te fais confiance pour gérer les choses ici. »

Javier eut un mince sourire.

« Je ne doute pas que Torchwood y perdra sans vous, mais nous pouvons nous occuper des affaires ici sans problème. Nous devons sans doute juste trouver une nouvelle frappe forte pour le terrain. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ou une équipe. »

Rose sourit.

« Tu auras aussi besoin de vérifier les origines de tout le monde dans le complexe et de tout les employés que tu embauches. Je vais faire mes propres vérifications avant de partir et je t'enverrai les résultats avant que je verrouille mon poste.

— Je suppose que vos bureaux seront verrouillés pour une future utilisation ? »

Rose agita une main négligeante :

« Non, je ne reviendrai pas, ce serait un gachis de place. Tu peux en prendre le contrôle ou les attribuer à quelqu'un d'autre, mais ne les laisse pas prendre la poussière. Ils m'ont bien servie.

— Je comprends Commandant, et si je peux me permettre, est-ce que je peux vous demander votre nom, puisque vous ne reviendrez pas ? »

C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était demandé pendant des années, depuis qu'il avait été engagé et que la femme d'apparence jeune l'avait désigné comme second en chef sans même une présentation. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'elle était le Commandant. Rose afficha un grand sourire sincère, un qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

« Rose. Mon nom est Rose. Quelqu'un dans cet univers doit se souvenir de la famille Tyler, puisque je ne serai plus ici. »

Les yeux de Javier s'agrandirent :

« Les Tyler ? Rose Tyler, vous êtes Rose Tyler ? »

Voilà qui était comme un coup de pied au derrière. Rose Tyler, l'héritière depuis longtemps perdue de la fortune de la famille Tyler, que l'on croyait en train de vadrouiller à travers le monde (ou du moins ses descendants), Commandant de Torchwood. Rose sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je te laisse finir le travail ici. Je vais m'assurer que les codes de sécurité soient envoyés sur ton bureau, ainsi que les dossiers des employés. Au revoir, Javier, et merci pour tout ton travail ici. »

Javier fit un salut et Rose sourit légèrement.

« Pas besoin de ça.

— Vous avez sauvé la planète suffisamment de fois pour le mériter, Comman… Rose Tyler. »

Javier sourit cependant.

« J'ai aimé travailler pour vous. »

Rose hocha la tête. Puis elle partit, sortant et remontant à la surface, retrouvant son chemin vers le quartier général et vers son bureau.

Harry avait emballé le peu qu'elle avait (le petit monstre avait même emballé ses sous-vêtements, elle constata avec un sourire sur le visage). Il avait manqué le compartiment secret au dessus de son lit, où elle gardait les objets d'avant, quand sa famille était en vie, quand elle avait voyagé avec le Docteur. Son téléphone, qui fonctionnait toujours. Il avait été bien utilisé, ses photos souvent regardées, les boutons n'affichant plus aucun nombre. Un appareil photo, une nouvelle batterie le gardait opérationnel. Il contenait des photos de sa famille, Tony et son partenaire Jeff, leur fille adoptive Kelly (elle était morte avant d'avoir des enfants, un accident de voiture). Sa mère et son père, la métacrise du Docteur, puis des photos de son Docteur, ses deux visages. La mémoire de ce modèle avait été étendue avec l'amélioration de la technologie, et les milliers de photos avaient été regardées et aimées et imprimées de nombreuses fois. Finalement, alors que les souvenirs se faisaient pressants, elle rangea l'appareil photo.

Son sweat-shirt rose, maintenant gris avec l'âge. Des petits objets qu'elle avait dans ses poches de ses moments sur différentes planètes, à différentes époques. Elle les rangea à l'intérieur des deux sacs qu'elle avait. Puis elle refit les vérifications d'origine, vérifia plus profondément, envoya les résultats au poste de Javier avec un e-mail crypté avec les mots de passe. Cela lui prit dix minutes pour terminer. La technologie était devenue facile et rapide à utiliser avec les années, quelque chose qu'elle trouvait à la fois intriguant et ennuyant. Quand on avait tout le temps du monde, on comptait sur certaines choses pour ralentir. Quand les ordinateurs commencèrent à fonctionner efficacement environ soixante-dix ans plus tôt et ne firent que s'améliorer en vitesse, elle avait du trouver d'autres moyens de remplir ses journées.

Alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et que Rose était debout dans l'ascenseur, regardant son bureau se fermer, elle ne put que ressentir un soupir de soulagement. Après tout ce temps, toute cette attente, regardant les étoiles encore inatteignables et désirant les voir à nouveau, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi plutôt que rester sur cette terre où plus personne ne la connaissait, et où elle ne connaissait plus personne non plus, elle partait. Et elle partait avec le Docteur.

Le TARDIS n'était pas difficile à trouver, une cabine de police bleue se détachait des rouges et des jaunes brillans et des verts purs et des blancs des bâtiments, et le fait qu'elle était appuyée contre la pierre noire d'un monument dédié à ceux perdus lors de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale la rendait encore plus facile à trouver. Rose batailla avec la clé, tremblante, et ouvrit la porte.

La brillante pulsation de lumière la fit se reculer brusquement, et elle se tint à la rambarde de métal froid qu'elle n'avait pas senti en un siècle et demi. Une chanson chaleureuse emplit son esprit, ses oreilles résonnèrent avec ce non-son, ses yeux clignèrent pour éloigner les larmes et les étincelles et la lumière. La porte se ferma derrière elle et elle put entendre la présence bienvenue du TARDIS, lui disant qu'elle était à la maison.

Elle tomba presque sur le sol du métal juste là. C'était si bon d'être à la maison, c'était si bon d'être de retour dans le seul endroit où elle s'était sentie vivante. Tout son être semblait à nouveau complet, comme si elle avait manqué une part d'elle-même et qu'elle ne l'avait pas su avant qu'elle ne soit remplie.

Elle caressa le tableau de contrôle avec amour, puis demanda :

« Tu peux m'aider à trouver le Docteur ? »

Le TARDIS laissa l'image de la bibliothèque emplir son esprit et elle sourit.

« Merci vieille fille. Tu es merveilleuse. »

Le TARDIS ronronna de contentement. Rose lui avait manqué aussi.

Sans hésitation, Rose parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à la bibliothèque, sachant exactement où elle se trouvait. C'était comme si le TARDIS ne voulait pas qu'elle se perde, voulait qu'elle le trouve. C'était probablement vrai. Rose sourit. La porte était ouverte, les rangées et rangées de livres autour et à côté d'une immense piscine. Le TARDIS commençait à être aussi excentrique que le Docteur, une piscine dans une bibliothèque. Ou une bibliothèque dans la salle de baignade. Peu importe.

Le Docteur était assis, regardant un livre sans le lire, les yeux troublés et pleins de dégoût de soi-même, les mains pliées sous son menton. Rose soupira. Il se reprocherait toujours ce qui arrivait, aurait toujours l'impression qu'il était celui à blâmer pour les maux de l'univers, tous les maux.

Elle avait espéré que Harry l'avait débarrassé de cette habitude, mais apparemment, le petit gamin n'y était pas encore arrivé. Il était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne la remarqua pas avant qu'elle pose une main sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle pouvait voir la haine et la douleur et la peine sur son visage comme s'il les avait inscrites avec un marqueur indélébile. Elle soupira. Un seul remède possible pour ça. Elle le fit se redresser, surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il suivit ses gestes, et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle sentit ses bras l'entourer, la serrer comme si elle pouvait se briser. Elle soupira dans sa poitrine.

« Docteur, quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de vous reprocher des choses que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui était une réponse suffisante. Elle recula légèrement, le regardant directement.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, le fait que je sois… impérméable à la mort. »

Elle sourit avec ironie.

« J'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer. Suffisamment de temps pour que rien de ce que vous pouvez vous reprocher ne puisse changer les faits. Ça s'est passé, c'est terminé. »

Les yeux du Docteur s'embuèrent.

« Mais je suis la raison pour laquelle tu étais coincée ici, Rose. Pour laquelle tu as du vivre seule. »

Rose soupira.

« Et nous parlerons du fait de m'avoir abandonnée dans un instant, mais je comprends. Vraiment, je comprends. Je peux ne pas aimer ça, et je peux avoir passé une décennie à envoyer des fléchettes enflammées sur votre photo, mais je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez laissée. D'une manière bizarre, Docteur-esque. »

Elle sourit.

« Vous m'avez laissée avec un vous, un Docteur. Il n'était simplement pas vous. Pas vraiment. Trop de Donna mélangée à une personnalité volatile et qui ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de cinq minutes. Personne n'a été surpris quand il est mort. Nous étions plus surpris qu'il ait vécu si longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas se poser, mais vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Et ne commencez pas la tangeante du j''aurais du le savoir. Vous n'êtes pas omniscient. De ce dont je me souviens, vous êtes plutôt idiot sur certaines choses la plupart du temps. »

Rose soupira, regarda à nouveau le Docteur.

Le Docteur ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Rose avait cet effet, avait toujours eu cet effet, cette aptitude à le rendre muet avec des mots. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que la serrer contre lui, serrer son étreinte, et juste la sentir dans ses bras. La tête de Rose se glissa sous son menton, les bras autour de sa taille, les cheveux, couleur de miel et bouclant en dessous des épaules, chatouillèrent son nez. Le coeur battait de façon rassurante contre sa poitrine, le souffle caressait son omoplate, les doigts se resserrèrent dans son dos, se serrant autour de la veste de son costume.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi ? Toi et Harry, tous les deux. »

Sa voix était douce et pleine d'émotions. Rose sourit.

« Vous étiez juste vous, Docteur. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin d'être. Harry a besoin d'un père, et vous voilà, plein d'énergie et de connaissances et deux coeurs suffisamment grands pour l'univers. Quand vous m'avez emmenée, j'avais besoin d'aventure, d'excitation, de quelque chose de différent. Et vous étiez là, habillé de cuir et avec des yeux bleus tristes et une boite bleue qui voyageait dans le temps et dans l'espace. »

Elle se recula légèrement, mais pas beaucoup, le Docteur ne l'aurait pas laissée s'éloigner trop, et leva la tête pour qu'elle puisse le regarder de près.

« Et je suis tombée amoureuse de cet homme fou aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux bleus. Puis il a changé, un intello maigre avec des rayures et des tennis et tant d'énergie et d'excitation et de sourires et de rire, mais toujours un homme fou dans une boite. Et je l'ai aimé aussi. »

Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns hérissés.

« Et s'il pouvait un jour se pardonner, cet homme fou avec sa boite bleue pourrait s'aimer à nouveau. »

Le Docteur cligna lentement des yeux, ses yeux sombres embués. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans cette femme merveilleuse avec ses yeux connaisseurs et son coeur plein d'amour et tout ? Rose, sa Rose qui l'aimait peu importe qu'il ait complètement foiré ou combien de fois il les avait fait atterrir en prison ou peu importe ce qu'il faisait, elle l'aimait. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait toujours, est-ce qu'elle pouvait toujours l'aimer ? Est-ce que cent cinquante années avaient émoussé ses émotions ? Il la regarda.

« Est-ce que tu as toujours besoin de moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement, le coeur dans la gorge.

Il regarda partout sauf son visage. Il l'entendit rire doucement.

« Docteur, le jour où je n'ai plus besoin de vous est le jour où je meurs, et puisque ça ne va pas arriver de si tôt, vous allez simplement devoir vous habituer à moi. »

Elle pencha la tête.

« Et vous ? Ça fait combien de temps pour vous ? »

Elle plissa les lèvres.

« Pas autant de temps que j'ai du attendre, vous n'auriez pas gardé le même visage. Mais combien de temps ? »

Le Docteur soupira, et réflechit. Il ne se trompait jamais sur les année, pas les années depuis que Rose était partie. Son âge, oui, il l'oubliait volontairement, mais le temps depuis que Rose était partie, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Comment pourrait-il ? Il l'avait regardée voler vers le vide, presque disparaître à l'intérieur, son père la rattrapant à la dernière minute. Elle avait presque disparu dans la noirceur du rien, et il avait senti ses coeurs s'arrêter, sursauter, tressauter et repartir quand elle avait été sauvée. Puis elle était revenue, des années plus tard pour lui, seulement quatre pour elle, et il avait senti ses coeurs battre à nouveau, faisant circuler le sang consciemment, avait sursauté quand elle s'était tenue là, arme à la main, cheveux blonds, yeux marrons, lèvres rouges, et puis il l'avait laissée sur cette plage à nouveau. Et maintenant, elle était là, cent cinquante ans plus tard pour elle, et pour lui :

« Trente sept ans, cinq mois, quatre jours, trois heures et dix minutes. » dit-il doucement.

Rose cligna des yeux, soupira et sourit.

« Parfois j'oublie que vous avez le temps courant dans votre cerveau, puis vous savez combien de minutes se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois où on s'est vus et ça revient. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, face à face avec lui.

« Et bien, Docteur, suffisamment de temps pour savoir que, peu importe combien de temps ça fait, j'aurais du vous embrasser quand j'avais vingt ans et étais naïve. »

Et elle appuya les lèvres contre les siennes doucement, la main s'enroulant autour de sa cravate pour le serrer contre elle.

Le Docteur sentit ses coeurs s'envoler et chanter et possiblement le ronronnement ravi du TARDIS en fond. Le baiser dans la chambre de Rose avait été un rappel déséspéremment nécessaire que l'autre était là, physiquement. Ça, c'était quelque chose qui, dans n'importe quel film, serait accompagné de feux d'artifice ou de vagues sur une plage ou une autre scène à l'éclairagement mièvrement romantique. Là, cependant, dans une bibliothèque/piscine, dans une petite boite bleue, cela ne pouvait être autre chose que ce qu'ils avaient attendu depuis des années.

Ils respirèrent ensemble, les mains immobiles, ne tirant pas sur les vêtements ou les cheveux, ne cherchant pas désespéremment de la peau. Rose avait la cravate du Docteur dans une main, l'autre autour de son cou. Le Docteur faisait courir les doigts d'une main dans les mèches douces, l'autre posée dans le creux de son dos. C'était en contraste avec les baisers rapides et entêtants, doux et durs à la fois, des dents mordillant et la langue apaisant, le fait que l'une avait oublié le dentifrice ce matin et l'autre avait étrangement le goût d'ail et de spaghettis (le choix de nourriture du jour de Harry pour le petit-déjeuner) n'avait aucune importance. Juste le contact physique, la pression des corps et des bouches et la chaleur et le froid et le battement des coeurs était tout ce dont ils semblaient avoir besoin pour le moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

J'ai eu du mal avec le tutoiement et le vouvoiement. J'ai découvert que dans la version française de la série, Ten vouvoie tout le monde, et tout le monde le vouvoie. C'est pour ça que Jack et lui se vouvoient. Mais dans mon premier chapitre, Rose et lui se tutoient, et dans ce chapitre, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un homme sachant à la minute près depuis combien de temps il n'a pas vu une fille, et qui en est suffisamment amoureux pour faire tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, la vouvoie. Surtout avec les baisers qu'ils s'échangent dans le chapitre et les allusions de Harry (la cravate du Docteur dans la chambre de Rose). Donc il tutoie Rose dans cette fic. Et Rose le vouvoie encore parce que, comme elle dit, elle n'était qu'une gamine de vingt ans à l'époque, face à un être bien plus âgé et expérimenté. Mais au fil de l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore quand, elle va certainement passer au tutoiement, pour correspondre au premier chapitre et à l'approfondissement de leur relation.


	11. Où les conséquences deviennent évidentes

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 14

Chapitre 11 : Où les conséquences deviennent évidentes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un moment décidément interrompu par le couinement d'un petit enfant. Le Docteur et Rose se séparèrent, l'un soupirant et l'autre souriant.

« Harry va devoir apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer dans les pièces. » dit le Docteur avec fermeté.

Rose sourit.

« C'est un gamin, quel est le pire qui peut arriver ? »

Le Docteur leva un sourcil.

« Son oncle est Jack Harkness. Il a accès et sait comment utiliser la plupart des différentes technologies utilisées pour prendre des photos dans à peu près trois douzaines de formats différents et sait comment envoyer ces images à Jack Harkness. Je préférerais que ce Capitaine n'obtienne pas certaines d'entre elles. »

Rose rit.

« Vous devenez prude avec votre grand âge, Docteur ? »

Les oreilles du Docteur rougirent.

« J'aimerais garder ma dignité intacte, merci beaucoup. Et qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, qu'est donc devenu le rougissement ? »

Rose haussa une épaule et sourit.

« Après avoir du faire face à une armée d'invasion de boules de fourrure géantes, roses et gigotantes habillée de rien d'autre qu'une serviette, on perd en quelque sorte une partie de sa modestie. »

Rose regarda le Docteur de haut en bas.

« Et bientôt, je vais faire en sorte que la seule chose que vous porterez sera cette cravate. »

Le Docteur rougit légèrement, mais eut un sourire narquois.

Harry passa la tête par la porte.

« Papa, Rose, vous avez fini de sucer les organes internes de l'autre à travers votre bouche ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux fermement clos.

Rose rit.

« Oui, Harry, on a fini. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Ça va. Le mal de tête est parti et tout. Tout va bien. Bref, Papa, ce journal de Rassilon, les dernières pages, tu les as lues ? »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête avant de la secouer. Harry soupira.

« Elles mentionnaient quelques complications concernant le tunnel. Du genre, déstabilisation et cadres temporels et fuite dans les plans universels et l'écran est en train de devenir noir donc j'ai pensé que je devais peut-être te prévenir. »

Harry et Rose regardèrent le Docteur se figer, puis courir hors de la pièce, marmonnant tout bas.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, comment qu'est-ce que j'ai pu manquer ça ? Comme je suis bête ! J'ai besoin d'un plus grand cerveau ! »

Rose suivit Harry, qui avait suivi son papa et courait dans les couloirs, à une vitesse plus raisonnable. Elle était sûre que quoi qui se passe, cela se passerait toujours quand elle arriverait et elle ne serait pas capable de participer aux mathématiques des hautes dimensions de toute façon.

Les couloirs du TARDIS étaient toujours d'un ton jaune réconfortant, assorti au corail de la salle de contrôle. Ils tournaient et se courbaient et se repliaient toujours dans différentes dimensions et directions. Cela lui avait manqué, cette impression de marcher sans but en rond alors qu'on avançait toujours et qu'on allait quelque part. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où c'était possible, à part dans le TARDIS.

Elle atteignit la salle de contrôle peu après Harry et le Docteur, pour la trouver dans un chaos absolu. Le Docteur se tenait devant le panneau de contrôle, appuyant frénétiquement sur des boutons et tournant des poignées et tirant sur des leviers, tout en criant en direction d'un Harry suspicieusement absent.

C'est ce qu'elle pensa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une paire de pieds dépassant du sol d'où semblaient provenir des cris de douleur et des étincelles. Cela semblait aussi être la direction vers laquelle le Docteur criait. Les mots, cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de les comprendre.

« Harry ! Tu dois déconnecter les condensateurs de flux et redistribuer le flux positif avec les stabilisateurs dimensionnels et brancher les métamorphoseurs de vortex dans les conduits de réduction spatiale interne ! »

Rose resta contre le mur du fond. La technologie de la Terre du 21ème et 22ème siècle, elle pouvait la gérer sans problème particulier, après avoir eu un siècle avec plein de temps libre pour démonter et remonter des objets et découvrir que ce petit câble juste là pouvait causer une électrocution massive s'il était déplacé. Ce niveau d'ingénierie n'était pas sur son échelle du réalisable. Elle n'avait pas eu un siècle pour le démonter.

Comment Harry savait ce qui allait où, et bien, il avait grandi à bord du vaisseau. C'était seulement logique qu'il reconnaisse les choses. Ce fut ce qu'elle se dit pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi l'enfant de sept ans pouvait manipuler un vaisseau aussi complexe que le TARDIS.

La tête de Harry surgit par dessus la grille. Il lui sourit, le visage couvert de suie et de graisse.

« C'est tout bon, papa, tout est reconnecté, le flux de l'énergie atron doit être distribué parmi les stabilisateurs et manipulateurs dimensionnels, puisque tu as l'air de les avoir oubliés, et les métamorphoseurs de vortex devraient compenser l'erreur dans la fuite du tunnel. »

Le Docteur adressa un grand sourire à l'enfant.

« Brillant, Harry ! Absolument brillant ! Maintenant, voyons voir si nous pouvons la ramener à travers le tunnel avant qu'il ne s'effondre ! »

Rose leva un sourcil.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que c'était un tunnel stable. » dit-elle, un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

Le Docteur se gratta le crâne avec gêne.

« Oui, et bien, il l'était, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que je n'avais pas pris en compte l'absence de stabilisation dans la dimension du vide et l'écoulement du temps. Je veux dire, avant la guerre, le Vide avait été stabilisé pour permettre de voyager entre les dimensions. Les équations que j'ai utilisées ont stabilisé le tunnel mais n'ont pas pu prendre en compte l'espace entre les dimensions parce que personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait là à l'époque. Quand les TARDIS pouvaient voyager de dimension en dimension, cela a pris une équipe entière travaillant avec les équipements les plus avancés pour comprendre l'équilibre précis nécessaire. C'est seulement après qu'ils aient été perdus que les équations et les stabilisateurs sont partis. Je… n'ai pas intégré ça dans les calculs… »

Harry ricana. Le Docteur se tourna vers lui, un sourire fixé sur le visage.

« C'est quelque chose qu'il devait manquer, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry à Rose.

— Hé !

— Oui, en effet. Toujours en train d'oublier le bon sens, approuva-t-elle.

— Hé ! Je suis juste là ! »

Harry et Rose se tournèrent vers le Docteur, une surprise feinte sur le visage.

« Vraiment ? Je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

Le Docteur ronchonna.

« Et bien, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, on est en train de rentrer, donc je m'accrocherais si j'étais vous. » dit-il en reniflant.

Rose sourit. Harry grimpa dans une des chaises et tira ce qui semblait être une ceinture par dessus son épaule et la cliqua en place. Le Docteur adressa un grand sourire à Rose et elle le rejoignit près de la console. Elle s'agrippa à la rambarde.

« C'est parti ! »

Et il lança un levier.

Le TARDIS roula. Littéralement, sur le côté et le seul qui ne se retrouva pas valdingué de partout fut Harry, qui avait levé ses bras au dessus de la tête et criait de joie. Le Docteur et Rose s'accrochaient à la rambarde et se souriaient.

« Ça m'avait manqué. » cria Rose par dessus le bruit et le vacarme.

Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit.

Un autre tournant, un sursaut, énorme, et un virage étourdissant avant qu'ils se posent avec un choc pas vraiment doux. De la fumée s'éleva des conduites au sol et les lumières clignotèrent en rouge. Rose et le Docteur, à présent couchés sur la grille, et Harry, se détachant et se précipitant, soupirèrent de soulagement. Jusqu'au cri assourdissant de la sirène qui fit sursauter le Docteur et Rose sur leurs pieds. Harry leur lança un regard méprisant.

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda Rose.

Harry la regarda.

« Terre, 2009, a peu près une heure après avoir déposé Oncle Jack. Le TARDIS s'est rendu par défaut au plus récent arrêt sur Terre, les coordonnées les plus faciles, les plus proches des parallèles. Mais nous avons un autre problème. »

Harry fit un geste vers l'écran.

« Je ne peux pas lire le gallifreyien aussi vite, mais j'ai compris suffisamment pour comprendre que le temps n'est toujours pas complètement stable. Il est devenu tout bancal avec le transfert des dimensions. Il est en train de s'écouler dans cette dimension. »

Les yeux du Docteurs étaient écarquillés, lisant, ses lèvres formant les mots sans bruit. Harry et Rose le regardèrent, puis il sembla revenir à la vie.

« Dehors, dehors, hors du TARDIS ! Maintenant ! Dehors dehors dehors ! »

Harry et Rose furent évacués avec force du TARDIS et le Docteur les suivit rapidement, puis ferma la porte en la claquant. Il s'effondra contre elle. Rose le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur la regarda.

« Sais pas, mais les lumières d'alerte… C'était presque comme si j'avais régénéré et qu'elle essayait de se réparer aussi… Sais pas… Harry ! »

Harry avait les mains appuyées contre la coque en bois et les yeux fermés. Son collier était dans une main.

« Non… Rose, ne le touche pas. »

Rose avait tendu la main pour attirer son attention, mais sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du bras du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur soupira.

« Il est, en tout état de cause, en train de parler avec le TARDIS. Ils ont une connexion, à travers la magie de Harry. Ils communiquent, mais Harry doit habituellement être à l'intérieur pour que ça fonctionne correctement. Dehors, il doit avoir un contact physique, et il ne peut pas garder son collier, cela restreint la connexion intrinsèque. Mais il a déjà eu un choc important au cerveau et il n'a pas complètement récupéré. Le TARDIS l'a juste étouffé jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse complètement guérir. Ce qui veut dire… »

Il leva la voix alors que Harry vacillait en s'écartant du TARDIS.

« … il ne devrait pas jouer du tout avec sa magie. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire, puis grimaça en levant une main vers sa tête. Une goutte de sang imita une larme, glissant sur sa joue. Il vacilla.

Le Docteur le rattrapa rapidement et soupira. Les yeux de Harry roulèrent vers le haut pour regarder son père.

« Elle… se répare… le voyage… a bousillé ses systèmes… elle doit… changer… légèrement… verrouillée… pour le moment. »

Ses paroles étaient lentes et hachées, et il prit quelques inspirations légères avant de s'évanouir. Le collier était toujours dans ses mains, et le Docteur le replaça, les boucles dorées étincelantes se détachant nettement de la chemise noire de Harry. Puis il souleva le garçon dans ses bras, le tenant en sécurité contre sa poitrine. Il regarda Rose.

« Torchwood est juste là. Jack va avoir quelque chose pour Harry et vous pourrez rattraper le temps tous les deux. »

Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers son enfant.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il finit toujours par se blesser ? »

Rose ricana. Le Docteur la regarda, les sourcils levés :

« Quoi ?

— Tout ce que vous avez à faire est regarder son papa. Je veux dire, toujours en train de courir là où les choses se passent, toujours en danger. La seule raison pour laquelle vous ne vous retrouvez pas étendu par terre à chaque fois est que vous avez un millénaire d'avance sur lui. Harry a sept ans, Docteur, mais il essaie déjà d'être comme vous. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, en fait… »

Elle fit une pause.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de magie ?

— Salut le TARDIS ! » cria une voix masculine.

Le Docteur et Rose se tournèrent, et un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Rose.

« Vous me raconterez tout ça plus tard, prévint-elle, avant de hausser la voix : Salut Capitaine Harkness ! »

Le son de quelqu'un trébuchant sur ses pieds alors qu'il essayait de courir atteint leurs oreilles, et un grand et bel homme dans un long manteau gris apparut à l'angle. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, incrédules, alors qu'il regardait la fille blonde.

« Rose ? Rose Tyler ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

Rose lui sourit avec espièglerie.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas parti plus d'une heure… Maudite Machine Temporelle.

— Tu as toujours ce manteau, je vois. Il n'a pas encore explosé ? »

Jack eut un large sourire :

« J'ai une pleine armoire au cas où. » plaisanta-t-il.

Il se précipita vers eux, et la souleva dans un câlin.

« Ça fait trop longtemps. Comment… ? »

Il regarda vers le Docteur, puis vit Harry, du sang coulant sur le visage du garçon, et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous me direz ça plus tard. Ce que je veux savoir est ce qui est arrivé au mioche ici. »

Il leva les yeux au son du tonnerre.

« Dès qu'on sera rentrés au bureau. »

Et il fit demi-tour, tout en prenant Rose par le bras. Le Docteur sourit, Harry ronflant légèrement dans ses bras, et les suivit. Jack discutait joyeusement avec Rose, principalement de choses légères et sans importance qui se limitaient à la météo, mais la prise ferme qu'il avait sur son bras, les regards rapides et incrédules qu'il lui lançait constamment, comme s'il était presque émerveillé de son existence et qu'il vérifiait également qu'elle ne disparaissait pas pendant la seconde nécessaire pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas un mur sur leur chemin… cela n'était pas si différent de l'attitude actuelle du Docteur envers l'étrange et merveilleuse réapparition de Rose dans sa vie. Avec la découverte soudaine d'un livre qui avait conduit à la création d'un étroit passage qui les avaient amenés dans la réalité de Rose où elle était toujours en vie, tout cela semblait trop opportun pour lui, surtout en sachant que l'Univers prenait rarement son parti. Rose et Harry, il pouvait les avoir tous les deux ? Quand est-ce que les choses avaient jamais aussi bien tourné ?

Jack prit le long chemin à l'intérieur du quartier général de Torchwood, la plate-forme descendante. Rose apprécia le chemin vers le bas, malgré la banalité d'exploits technologiques similaires auxquels elle avait accès dans son monde. Elle était plus intéressée par rattraper le temps perdu avec Jack, ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il dirigeait toujours Torchwood, comment il le dirigeait et plein d'autres choses. Jack rit alors qu'il affrontait le barrage de questions.

« Je le dirige toujours d'ici, un point central d'informations, vraiment. J'avais avant une équipe, mais enfin, tu sais ce qui se passe avec les agents de Torchwood. »

Elle lui avait dit son propre poste. Rose hocha solennellement la tête.

« L'espérance de vie n'est pas très longue. »

Jack eut un sourire ironique.

« Et comme je ne peux pas mourir, et bien, ça a toujours rendu ce job pourri. »

Rose sourit.

« Je peux comprendre. »

Jack hocha la tête, en souriant, avant de s'arrêter, son esprit retraçant la conversation.

« Hein ?

— L'immortalité craint quand tu diriges une organisation où l'espérance de vie moyenne est de cinq ans, mais ça semble approprié, en fait. Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu peux tout garder sous contrôle. »

Jack plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

« Tu te moques de moi. N'est-ce pas ? »

Rose haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne parais jamais plus âgée ? Je veux dire, je trouve quelques cheveux gris ici et là, je parais légèrement plus vieux. Enfin bon, après quelques millénaires enterré vivant, n'importe qui serait plus vieux, mais quand même.

— Je ne parais jamais plus âgée. Je suis figée dans le temps, en fait, si on résume. Ma structure biologique n'a pas changé en cent cinquante ans, cent cinquante sept ans pour être exacte. »

Le Docteur, qui avait été occupé à poser Harry sur un canapé à proximité et vérifier la condition physique du garçon, leva des yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-il, de l'incrédulité dans la voix.

Rose le regarda, les sourcils levés.

« Figée dans le temps. Ma biologie n'a pas changée depuis Plate-forme 5 quand j'ai regardé dans le coeur du TARDIS. A peu près au même moment où j'ai ramené Jack, je pense. A peu près le même moment où tout ça est arrivé, en fait. Les seules choses que je peux changer sont ma musculature et mes cheveux. La plupart du temps, je me débarrasse juste de la couleur. Ils n'ont pas poussé depuis tout ce temps. »

Elle pencha la tête, songeuse.

« Je guéris à une vitesse normale, la plupart du temps. Les ongles retrouvent leur forme originale. Si je meurs en étant mutilée, je reviens avec des cheveux blonds peroxydés et des ongles rongés. C'est plutôt irritant. »

Le Docteur la regarda avec de grands yeux, puis regarda Jack, plissa les yeux, regarda à nouveau Rose, et frappa subitement dans ses mains.

« Oh, oui, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas senti ? Oh que je suis bête !

— C'est connu, Docteur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le Docteur ignora Jack et fit un grand geste entre les deux et lui-même.

« Vous savez que j'ai dit une fois que vous étiez une erreur, Jack, puisque vous étiez un fait, un point fixe ? »

Jack hocha la tête en souriant.

« Oui. Ça m'a rendu tout chose à l'intérieur. »

Rose lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« Vous semblez toujours une erreur, d'une façon étrange, mais ce n'est pas mauvais, pas vraiment, juste bizarre. Mais Rose ici, je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment, jamais. Pas une seule fois. Je veux dire, quelque chose aurait du lui arriver, elle a regardé dans le coeur du Vortex Temporel, même moi j'ai du régénérer, mais aucun effet secondaire négatif, rien, enfin, rien de notable. Pas dans les premiers temps, du moins. Mais maintenant, maintenant que je me concentre, sachant qu'elle est, et bien, immortelle, je peux sentir une différence dans l'énergie temporelle qui circule autour d'elle. Ce n'est pas tant comme une pierre au milieu d'une rivière, comme le bon capitaine ici présent, mais plus comme, et bien, plus comme la rivière, je crois, comme, et bien, comme le TARDIS si je devais lui donner un nom. »

Il resta planté là, la main emmêlée dans ses cheveux, une expression confuse sur le visage. Rose rit :

« Je suis comparée à une machine temporelle ancienne et sans âge. On ne peut pas faire mieux que ça. »

Jack sourit, puis regarda directement le Docteur.

« Maintenant que c'est éclairci, comment Rose est ici, pourquoi la moitié des scanners de Torchwood sont en train de s'emballer et pourquoi Harry est inconscient et en train de saigner des oreilles ? »

Ces derniers mots furent dits alors que Jack se levait et se rendait près du petit garçon. Il s'agenouilla près de Harry, attrapa une petite main dans les siennes et leva les yeux vers le Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps soupira dans ses mains, appuyé contre le mur.

« Ça a commencé il y a une semaine, environ. J'ai emmené Harry à la Proclamation de l'Ombre, bon sang que ce n'était pas un voyage amusant. »

Il dit ceci avec suffisamment de sarcasme pour rendre son message évident. Jack sourit, Rose rit.

« Enfin, nous avons terminé dans la bibliothèque et Harry a trouvé un journal écrit en gallifreyien, il est dans sa veste pour le moment. »

Jack fouilla dans les vêtements de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le livre et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Les cercles et les lignes lui faisaient tourner la tête.

« Oui, ça. C'est le journal de Rassilon, bien avant qu'il soit président de Gallifrey. Avant qu'il y ait des portails stables ou des TARDIS capables de franchir le Vide vers d'autres Univers, et il a exploré cette possibilité dans ce livre. Quand Harry est arrivé aux maths, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il me l'a donné. Vos alarmes se déclenchent parce que j'ai oublié dans ma précipitation de prendre en compte la réaction négative du Vortex Temporel et Spatial se mélangeant au Vide et s'écoulant dans le tunnel que j'ai créé jusqu'à l'univers parallèle. En ce moment, et pour les prochaines heures, il y a un champs de perturbations localisé à environ quinze mètres autour du TARDIS. Et je dois m'assurer qu'il ne s'étende pas davantage ou que personne ne tombe dessus.»

Le Docteur soupira. Jack hocha la tête.

« Et bien, c'est comme ça que Rose est arrivée, mais comment Harry a terminé comme ça ? Ça ne peut pas être juste le voyage, il a vu pire. »

Le Docteur soupira, et garda ses yeux fermement clos, respirant profondément.

« Il a enlevé son collier trop de fois pour que son esprit puisse gérer. »

Une main passa sur un visage fatigué alors que le Docteur retraçait les douze dernières heures, terminant avec l'arrivée de Jack. Jack s'assit et écouta, les yeux papillonnant de temps en temps, puis il regarda Harry.

Rose se tint en arrière et les regarda, regarda Jack avec Harry et le Docteur. Ces deux personnes, hommes, qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis si longtemps, personnes qui l'attiraient inexplicablement. Jack, tout aussi immortel, de la propre faute de Rose. Le Docteur, dont personne ne savait l'âge, toujours un mystère et toujours quelqu'un auquel elle tenait, qu'elle aimait (cette photo sur laquelle elle avait lancé des fléchettes était quelque part au milieu de ses papiers dans ses sacs). Et maintenant Harry, un enfant, élevé dans le TARDIS par le Docteur, sept ans et essayant déjà de sauver l'univers et d'être comme son papa. Son papa, qui n'était pas quelqu'un à imiter, pensa Rose. Son papa qui finissait toujours dans toutes sortes de troubles dans lesquels un enfant de sept ans ne devait pas être, qui s'en sortait avec son cerveau, du courage, et parfois de la pure chance. Et pourtant, c'était réconfortant, de voir le Docteur aussi heureux, ses yeux brillant de plaisir quand il regardait Harry, étincelant quand il la regardait, si loin des yeux bleus tristes qu'il avait quand il l'avait rencontrée, des yeux marrons surexcités, quelque peu optimistes, quand il s'était régénéré, et cette douleur sans âge quand elle l'avait revu. Il semblait plus heureux, comme s'il avait une raison de vivre, plutôt que simplement compter les secondes jusqu'à un piège mortel dont il ne pourrait s'échapper.

« Donc, qu'allons nous faire avec ces scanners ? »

Elle interrompit la conversation qui commençait à se diriger vers Jack cherchant le Docteur avec des tentatives de séduction, et le Seigneur du Temps levant les yeux au ciel. Ils la regardèrent, et le Docteur se racla la gorge avec gêne. Elle ricana.

« Et bien, je vais devoir utiliser l'équipement ici, puisque le TARDIS est verrouillé. »

Il regarda Jack pour demander la permission, et il la donna d'un hochement de tête.

« Et bien je vais aller jeter un oeil. Rose, tu viens ? »

Rose sourit et hocha la tête. Bien que c'était une expérience étrange, d'abandonner le commandement après l'avoir eu pendant près d'un siècle, c'était aussi un peu de soulagement. Quelqu'un d'autre au pouvoir finirait par l'énerver de la mauvaise manière, mais pour le moment, elle appréciait de ne pas avoir à prendre la première décision.

Jack tint la petite main fraîche pendant quelques instants de plus. Harry était une si petite personne. Il ne semblait pas aussi petit, pas quand il parlait et courait et riait.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Harry, s'émerveillant de sa petite taille, de la petite taille de sa joue. Sa main pouvait couvrir presque tout le visage de Harry, et la main de Harry, selon l'estimation de Jack, pouvait tenir confortablement dans sa paume, les doigts tendus et tout. Harry était si petit, tant de vie dans un si petit corps.

Un corps qui finissait inconscient et blessé plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait aimé, particulièrement pour un enfant de sept ans.

« Tu connais Harry depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack se tourna rapidement, surpris. Rose se tenait debout derrière lui, appuyée contre la rambarde, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine et un sourire sur le visage.

« Fais plus de bruit la prochaine fois, veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Rose eut un grand sourire.

« C'est un art que j'ai aimé perfectionner. » dit-elle.

Jack s'esclaffa.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Oui, je connais Harry depuis un moment. Il avait environ trois ans. Quatre ans pour lui. »

Rose hocha la tête.

« Pour toi ? »

Jack leva un sourcil.

« Pas vraiment plus, en fait. Je reviens ici seulement sporadiquement, habituellement pour m'assurer que la Grande Bretagne n'est pas submergée d'aliens ou autres. Pour le moment, je réorganise une équipe. Cardiff en a besoin d'une sur la faille, je ne peux pas vagabonder sans quelqu'un ici, mais je me sens toujours coupable de les laisser seuls. »

Rose hocha la tête à ses mots. Elle aurait probablement ressenti la même chose, elle en était sûre.

« Ils apportent beaucoup de vie avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Suffisamment pour remplir la galaxie et plus encore, sourit Jack. Est-ce que la vie n'est pas triste quand ils ne sont pas là ? »

Rose rit :

« Tu as intérêt à le croire. »

Jack sourit, puis soupira :

« Mais Harry finit trop souvent blessé à mon goût, particulièrement pour un enfant de sept ans. »

Rose renifla :

« Regarde son Papa. Ce n'est pas surprenant. »

Jack inclina la tête :

« Comment ça ?

— Tu connais le Docteur, toujours en train de courir dans des situations dangereuses dès qu'il peut, comme il peut, si c'est pour sauver quelqu'un. Il n'a pas changé, pas d'un iota, peu importe le temps qui s'est passé. Et Harry est toujours avec lui, toute sa vie, aux côtés de cet homme dingue. Il essaie juste d'être comme son papa. Tu étais pareil quand tu étais gamin, je parie, en train d'essayer d'être comme un de tes parents. Je sais que j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance à vouloir être juste comme ma maman. J'ai dépassé cette phase. » dit Rose.

Jack ricana, mais il hochait la tête.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tous ceux qu'il a eu comme compagnons avant étaient suffisamment âgés pour prendre soin d'eux sans avoir le Docteur avec eux, avaient déjà grandi, hein ? »

Rose hocha la tête.

« Tous, sauf le petit Harry ici, qui a été élevé par lui. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ça, être élevé par le Docteur ? Je l'aime énormément, mais une figure paternelle ? Ce n'est pas la personne la plus responsable. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il attendait juste que quelqu'un le tue. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait dépassé cette envie. »

Jack soupira.

« C'est revenu, après que tu as été piégée dans l'univers parallèle. Quand je l'ai rencontré à nouveau, c'était comme s'il essayait toujours de trouver sa mort. »

Il plissa le nez.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que notre cher Docteur est en train de faire avec mon équipement ? »

Rose haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a commencé sur ce qui ressemblait à un ensemble d'ordinateurs programmés pour surveiller la faille, puis il a sortit son tournevis sonique et a commencé à le démonter. Puisque je n'allais de toute évidence rien ajouter de constructif, je suis revenue pour te demander ce que tu savais sur la magie de Harry. Maintenant, cependant, ça fait vingt minutes qu'il a commencé, et il n'y a toujours pas eu d'explosion, donc ça va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre…

— ROSE ! JACK ! VENEZ ! ON A UNE FAILLE TEMPORELLE À FERMER ! »

Le cri fut immédiatement suivi d'une explosion, de quelque chose d'électronique étincelant hors de contrôle. Rose sourit.

« Juste à temps. Et bien, Capitaine Jack, voulez-vous bien être mon escorte pour aller sauver le monde ? »

Elle tendit un bras. Jack sourit, embrassa le front de Harry et hocha gracieusement la tête :

« Certainement, Dame Rose, et puis-je me permettre de dire que vous êtes resplendissante pour aller sauver le monde. »

Ils gloussèrent en remontant le couloir, et Harry continua à dormir, guérissant lentement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Donc, Docteur, vous avez compris ce qui a déclenché les scanners ? »

Jack s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la console informatique que le Docteur avait démontée.

« J'espère que vous pouvez remonter ça. Le matériel est cher. »

Le Docteur agita une main désinvolte.

« Ça marche mieux maintenant, de toute façon. Et oui, j'ai compris ce qui avait déclenché les scanners. Quand nous sommes revenus dans cet univers, l'instabilité du vortex dimensionnel que nous avons créée a aussi perturbé le flux du champ temporel qui est déjà légèrement désynchronisé avec la ligne de temps principale de la zone, mais c'est causé par la dimensionnalité de la faille… »

Jack et Rose regardèrent le Docteur babiller pendant quelques minutes, digressant sur la faille et quelque chose concernant la cristallisation du temps, avant que Rose intervienne et fasse se retourner le Docteur en le levant, et l'embrasse. Le Docteur se figea.

Ce n'était pas un baiser destiné à faire monter la température, mais plus une manière pratique de faire taire le Docteur. Cela ne gâchait rien que ce soit le Docteur. Jack rit et applaudit.

« Quo… ? »

Rose souffla.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment compris pourquoi les scanners hurlent et vous avez commencé à parler d'échardes de temps. C'était un moyen facile d'attirer votre attention. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Le Docteur la regarda pendant que Jack riait en arrière-plan.

« Est-ce que je peux tenter ma chance la prochaine fois ? » demanda le capitaine derrière Rose.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard noir indigné mais Rose se contenta d'un sourire victorieux, son regard acéré. Jack rit un peu nerveusement.

« D'accord, donc, sans doute pas.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Enfin, Docteur ? »

Le Docteur semblait légèrement étourdi, avant de secouer la tête et de cligner les yeux plusieurs fois.

« D'accord, et bien, qu'est-ce que je disais…

— La version humaine, plus courte, qui n'implique pas des mathématiques à cinq dimensions. » l'interrompit Rose en souriant.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête :

« Et bien, ce qui s'est passé est que l'instabilité du portail a aussi affecté la faille, et la faille est une déchirure dans l'espace-temps. Le portail est connecté au vide, ce qui est essentiellement rien, bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de débats sur ce qu'il y a réellement là-bas, mais pour le moment, rien fonctionne. Enfin, ce rien s'écoule dans la faille, et est en train de déformer le trou dans l'espace-temps et d'en tirer des choses, ou de l'emmener ailleurs, ou quelque chose. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûr de ce qui se passe physiquement, mais, bon, ce n'est pas bien. »

Rose et Jack échangèrent un regard, puis Jack se poussa du mur.

« Vous savez, vous réussissez toujours à apporter autant de trouble que possible à chaque fois que vous arrivez quelque part. Est-ce que cette instabilité affecte les personnes dans la zone ? »

Le Docteur piétina un peu :

« Et bien, elle le fera, bientôt. Le Temps Cristallisé a souvent un effet néfaste sur les gens, les figeant sur place, arrêtant leur histoire entière, effaçant des choses, mais on n'en est pas encore là. »

Il fit une pause.

« Je pense, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle on doit y aller maintenant. Je dois accéder à vos stocks, Jack, là où vous conservez toutes les technologies aliens. »

Jack le regarda intensément, puis agita une main derrière lui.

« Dans mon bureau, prenez les escaliers qui descendent jusqu'au sol de pierre. Tout est en bas. Mais assurez-vous de vous souvenir de ce que vous prenez ! Je dois en garder la trace… attendez, arrêtez ! Le registre est derrière… ah, diable, il n'écoute même pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rose gloussa.

« J'en doute. Mais pendant qu'il est occupé à construire un étrange appareil pour fermer le… peu importe ce qui est ouvert, tu peux répondre à quelques questions pour moi. »

Jack déglutit. Rose l'immobilisa du regard. Le regard doré, elle le savait, avait brisé de nombreux suspects endurcis et faisait trembler les employés de Torchwood et leur donnait envie de se diriger droit vers la porte. Jack le supporta légèrement mieux que la plupart, mais il finit par soupirer.

« Vas-y. Pose tes questions. »

Rose eut un sourire triomphant.

« La magie. Le Docteur a mentionné que Harry avait de la magie. Que voulait-il dire ?

— Et bien, tu commences facilement. Harry, de ce que j'ai compris et vu, est capable de manipuler mentalement ce que le Docteur appelle l'énergie psionique, ou quelque chose de très similaire, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment de la même manière que les autres espèces avec des qualités semblables. Son peuple, le peuple magique, peut faire à peu près tout ce qu'il veut avec de la volonté, des mots, et un mouvement particulier de leur baguette ou, s'ils sont suffisamment puissants et ont suffisamment de concentration, juste par la volonté. »

Rose cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« Donc, les magiciens qui agitent leur baguette ne sont pas qu'un conte de fée ?

— Nan. Harry en est la réalité. Juste, sans la baguette, de ce que j'ai compris. Pas qu'il en ait toujours besoin. »

Rose hocha la tête à cela.

« Et la chaîne dorée autour de son cou. Ce n'est pas fabriqué sur Terre, et ça semble contrôler sa capacité à ressentir les émotions. Qu'est-ce que c'est, et est-il né avec cette aptitude ? »

À ça, Jack eut un profond soupir.

« Une autre question directe. Juste un… peu plus difficile à répondre. Il y avait une planète, le Docteur connaît les détails, apparemment il y avait un mauvais historique entre lui et le dirigeant. Donc Zeus, oui, oui, Zeus, a enlevé Harry comme punition. A fait quelque chose à son cerveau et son système nerveux qui a vraiment brisé quelque chose en lui. Je n'ai jamais vu le Docteur aussi en rage qu'à ce moment-là. »

Jack déglutit.

« Il… Je pense, de ce que j'ai compris de la situation, le Docteur les a essentiellement jetés dans une dimension en dehors de la nôtre, pour les effacer de l'univers. C'était…. et bien, terrifiant est un mot adapté. »

Rose regarda en direction de Harry endormi.

« Un enfant de trois ans. Trois, trois ans, et ils… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle inspira profondément, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire à ce sujet à part l'accepter et avancer. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas furieuse.

« Pourquoi le Docteur a emmené Harry avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Jack haussa les épaules et sourit.

« Sais pas. Tout ce que je sais est que ses parents biologiques ont été tués alors qu'il avait à peine un an, et le Docteur a d'une manière ou d'une autre eut sa garde. Peu importe la raison, ça lui a fait du bien, l'a rendu plus heureux, plus sain, l'a sauvé, c'est ce que Harry a fait. Je me souviens de lui après que tu aies été piégée, et après qu'il t'ait abandonnée à nouveau. Il s'épanouit avec les personnes autour de lui, ils agissent comme un tampon entre lui et lui-même, tout ce qu'il peut faire pour s'empêcher de vivre dans le passé. Mais toi, Rose, tu l'a changé. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte dans un premier temps, pas quand il avait ces grandes oreilles et ces yeux bleus, mais après, après que tu sois partie, il a perdu quelque chose, quelque chose de très très important pour lui. Il était effrayant, Rose. Effrayant et dangereux et avec un véritable désir de mourir. Et maintenant, maintenant, il a Harry, le gamin qui le fait sourire lui et à peu près n'importe qui autour. Tu es aussi de retour. Je parie qu'il se demande ce qu'il a fait pour le mériter, parce qu'il ne pense pas le mériter. Il est juste trop têtu, trop déterminé à mettre sa vie tout en bas de la liste. »

Jack et Rose échangèrent un regard, tous les deux sachant la vérité de cette affirmation, et Rose soupira.

« Je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé Harry avant qu'il ait envoyé volontairement le TARDIS dans un trou noir, donc. »

Elle adressa un sourire à Jack, ses yeux étincelant légèrement.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir, ça fait vraiment vraiment du bien. »

Jack l'attrapa et l'attira contre lui, la serrant fort, et Rose rendit l'étreinte.

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir aussi, gamine, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

— Oh, si vous avez terminé tous les deux, on a une ligne temporelle à sauver ! »

Rose souffla et sourit à Jack, puis s'écarta et partit à la suite de la silhouette mince et excitée de l'homme qui avait sauvé trop souvent le monde. Jack prit la suite, criant quelque chose qui tira un rire de Rose et des yeux au ciel du Docteur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry cligna lentement des yeux, sa tête le martelant et ses oreilles sifflant. Il était allongé… sur le lit d'Oncle Jack ? Ils étaient de retour du monde parallèle, il se souvint, ils avaient réussi. Et puis… et puis… oh, oui, son papa avait réalisé qu'il y avait un problème avec le tunnel qu'il avait créé…

Donc où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi était-il dans le lit d'Oncle Jack ? Est-ce qu'il s'était évanoui ? Quelque chose lui démangeait la joue, et il gratta. Du sang en vint, séché et craquelé. Il suivit la trace jusqu'à son oreille. Il s'était surmené, pensa-t-il avec regret. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, mais il avait… il y réfléchit. Il avait enlevé son collier et joué avec les émotions de quelqu'un… deux fois, dont une fois de façon majeure, après avoir été drogué, et ensuite le TARDIS, il devait communiquer avec elle. Il n'était pas supposé l'enlever, pas à moins d'en avoir besoin. Maintenant, il en payait les conséquences.

Et bon sang, quelles conséquences c'était. Son cerveau était en train d'essayer de s'enfuir de son crâne et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit dans un futur proche. Il ne pouvait pas non plus voir son papa, ou Oncle Jack, ou Rose.

« Papa ? Oncle ? Rose ? »

Il ne pouvait s'entendre, ses oreilles étaient pleines de cloches et de bruit blanc électronique. Toujours était-il que personne n'arriva et il regarda autour de lui. Là, un petit cube bleu, posé de l'autre côté de son oreiller. Son papa en laissait toujours un, un enregistrement vocal, lui disant où il était allé au cas où Harry se réveillait avant qu'il revienne. Il devrait attendre de pouvoir s'entendre frapper des mains avant de l'écouter, mais ça lui allait. Son papa allait bien, il pouvait attendre de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Maintenant, il pouvait explorer le quartier général.

Si son corps le laissait s'asseoir. Cela prit quelques tentatives, il trouva le sol avec son visage plutôt qu'avec ses pieds, mais il parvint finalement à se lever. Sa tête tourna. Il attrapa le lit sur lequel il avait été allongé, trouva son équilibre et quand le monde décida finalement de retrouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la stabilité, il le lâcha et trottina vers la pièce principale.

Il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'explorer le quartier général de Torchwood, son papa n'aimait pas Torchwood et Oncle Jack ne les amenait pas ici, pas à moins de n'avoir aucun autre choix. Et il n'était jamais laissé seul non plus. Mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir (il ne pouvait toujours pas entendre), personne n'était là. Il pouvait explorer à l'envie.

Si seulement ce maudit bip voulait bien s'arrêter… Il pouvait entendre à nouveau ! Et il pouvait entendre un bip aigu autour de lui, accompagné d'une lumière rouge brillante et clignotante.

Et il était sûr que son papa était au centre de tout ça.

Il retourna maladroitement à son lit et prit le cube vocal. Un bouton sur le côté l'alluma.

« Harry, avant que tu te précipites pour me retrouver, et que tu te retrouves inévitablement dans des problèmes, souviens-toi que tu as une légère commotion cérébrale et que tu as endommagé quelques synapses dans ton cerveau. Donc reste sans bouger. Dors, lis un livre, écris quelque chose, peu importe. Je t'ai laissé le journal. Ne me suis pas, quoi que tu fasses. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé davantage. Reste dans les appartements de Jack, à l'intérieur de Torchwood. Et ne bidouille rien. Je t'aime. Papa. »

Harry soupira en regardant le cube à présent inerte. Évidemment que son papa voulait qu'il reste couché et qu'il y aille doucement alors qu'il se passait des choses intéressantes. Toutefois, sa tête tournait toujours. Peut-être quand elle arrêterait, il chercherait papa et oncle Jack et Rose. Pour l'instant, il attendrait que le sol soit stable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose et Jack suivirent la silhouette mince du Docteur alors qu'il courrait vers le TARDIS, ou dans la direction générale du TARDIS. Rose et Jack échangèrent un rire.

« Tu sais, peu importe le temps qui a passé, je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! » cria Rose.

Jack rit :

« Je partage le sentiment ! »

Le Docteur disparut brusquement dans une lueur dorée brillante, et Rose et Jack s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

« Sauf quand ça arrive. »

Rose cligna des yeux, regardant autour d'elle.

« Docteur ! Docteur ! »

Elle soupira.

« J'ai dirigé un institut qui s'occupe des aliens pendant l'essentiel d'un siècle et demi et il parvient toujours à trouver quelque chose de complètement nouveau que personne n'a jamais vu. »

Cela fit ciller Jack, qui y réfléchit, avant de rire avec elle.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Un cri soudain atteignit leurs oreilles.

« Jack ! Rose ! Venez ici ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Jack et Rose échangèrent un regard, levant les sourcils et soupirèrent en choeur.

« On ne peut aller nulle part à moins de savoir où vous êtes, Docteur ! cria Jack en direction du brouillard tourbillonnant de lumière dorée.

— Quoi ? fut la réponse qui leur parvint de la lumière.

— Docteur, on ne peut pas vous voir. Où êtes-vous ? » expliqua Rose.

Des cheveux bruns hérissés, suivis par des yeux brillants et un large sourire, surgirent de la lumière dorée.

« Venez donc. Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de voir du temps cristallisé si souvent !

— Est-ce qu'on va disparaître dans un temps aléatoire si on entre là-dedans ? Est-ce que c'est seulement pour la biologie spéciale des Seigneurs du Temps ? » demanda Rose, le sourcil leva mais semblant prête à entrer dans le nuage tournoyant.

Le Docteur sembla perplexe.

« Quoi ? Pour quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, aucun effet secondaire, enfin, aucun que je connaisse, enfin, rien de méchant, enfin, vous allez vous en sortir. »

Il tendit une main, et Rose sourit et la prit. Elle tendit la sienne vers Jack.

« Vous ne cessez jamais de me surprendre, tous les deux. » commenta Jack.

Rose et le Docteur eurent un large sourire, et le Docteur les tira dans la Tempête Temporelle.

Tout autour d'eux, le brouillard doré virevoltait et tournait et remplissait l'air. Le Docteur tenait fermement la main de Rose, la regardant observer avec émerveillement l'étourdissant mélange de couleurs et de lumière tout autour d'eux.

« Ça ressemble à la lumière du TARDIS. » souffla Rose doucement.

Le Docteur sourit.

« Pas vraiment. C'est le vortex, mais puisqu'il est filtré à travers l'espace multidimensionnel et la faille, l'énergie atron est cristallisée au lieu de voltiger dans cet univers et perturber les lignes temporelles. »

Il la regarda, souriant, puis se figea.

Ses yeux étincelaient d'or, faisant écho à ce moment sur la Plate-forme 5. Il la secoua doucement, mais elle ne répondit pas. Jack se précipita, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

— Elle rayonne. Une réaction au vortex, mais je ne sais pas… »

Les yeux de Rose étincelaient de pouvoir, et quelque chose parla à travers elle, une voix que le Docteur n'oublierait jamais.

« Je suis Bad Wolf. Née du Temps et éternelle. »

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent et il recula de quelques pas. Le Docteur serra encore plus fort la main de Rose.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous à l'intérieur de Rose ? » demanda-t-il, dirigeant sa question vers l'énergie spectrale.

Les yeux dorés se fixèrent sur lui. Un léger sourire courba les lèvres de Rose.

« J'ai toujours été là. Le Passé, le Présent, le Futur, Rose Tyler a été mon enfant, tout comme vous, Seigneur du Temps. »

La tête de Rose s'inclina sur le côté.

« Mon enfant est un vaisseau, Seigneur du Temps, un vaisseau pour la volonté de ce sur quoi vous proclamez la seigneurie. Elle a toujours été, sera toujours, et devra toujours être, tout comme vous fuirez toujours votre destin, l'immortel désirera toujours la mort, et votre jeune enfant défiera l'univers. »

Les yeux du Docteur se durcirent à la mention de Harry, et il agrippa encore plus la main de Rose.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire à Rose ? Pourquoi elle ? »

Un léger rire fut la réponse.

« Parce que, Seigneur du Temps, Bad Wolf doit toujours avoir un vaisseau. Rose Tyler est une enfant née avec le destin de l'univers inscrit dans le tissu de la réalité. Quel hôte plus parfait qu'elle ? »

Bad Wolf leva les yeux vers les cristaux en formation de temps doré, condensé et capturant des instants éternels.

« Ce sont les Cristaux du Temps, le résultat de la fusion du temps et de la réalité et du vide, des morceaux de temps pris des lignes temporelles et figés en des échardes parfaites de cristal. Cela doit s'arrêter, avant que cela déchire les lignes temporelles. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que je comptais faire. »

Bad Wolf rit :

« J'en suis sûre, Seigneur du Temps, dès que vous aurez fini de vous vanter et d'étaler votre connaissance du temps et de l'espace et de plein d'autres choses. Mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre que vous ayez fini de raconter vos histoires, cela doit être clos.

— Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Jack se tenait à l'écart d'eux, bloqué par un certain nombre de cristaux, et paraissant légèrement paniqué.

« Je peux voir l'incendie de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ici, Docteur ! »

— Juste… juste une minute Jack, je vais réparer ça. »

Il soupira, fit glisser sa main libre dans ses cheveux et regarda à nouveau dans les yeux dorés lumineux.

« Et en ce qui concerne Rose ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas vieillir ? Elle n'est pas immortelle, comme Jack. C'est quelque chose d'autre. Vous êtes Bad Wolf, vous vous êtes créée, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Un lent sourire léger.

« Vous posez beaucoup de question, Seigneur du Temps. Rose est le vaisseau du Temps et jusqu'à ce que sa tâche soit réalisée, elle va rester en vie. Et en ce qui concerne cette tâche, c'est évident, mon enfant. Bad Wolf s'est et se créera toujours seule. C'est la nature du vaisseau de se créer lui-même, à un moment, d'obtenir leur pouvoir. Rose s'est créée elle-même quand elle a regardé dans le coeur du TARDIS et ainsi j'ai été créée, et pourtant j'ai toujours existé. »

Un rire à l'expression confuse du Docteur.

« Je vais aimer vous regarder au fil des ans. Votre vie est si intéressante. »

Les yeux dorés regardèrent autour.

Les échardes de cristal doré tombaient du ciel, s'écrasant au sol. Plusieurs autres personnes avaient pénétré le brouillard tourbillonnant de temps dissocié et quelques uns étaient piégés à l'intérieur des cristaux. Les yeux du Docteur étincelèrent.

« Maintenant, Seigneur du Temps, votre travail doit être terminé. Le Temps ne doit pas s'écouler ainsi, et je ne peux pas vous aider. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. J'ai obtenu la parole grâce à la saturation du temps dans cette zone, mais je ne peux pas la réparer. C'est votre devoir. Bonne route, Seigneur du Temps. Nous nous retrouverons à nouveau. »

Le Docteur regarda, impuissant, les yeux de Rose se fermer et son corps entier s'effondrer. Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol, puis se redressa, fit craquer ses phalanges, essuya ses lunettes et sortit un appareil qu'il avait bidouillé. Il regarda Jack, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Et bien, Capitaine, prêt pour le feu d'artifice ? »

Jack, déconcerté, confus et légèrement inquiet quant à l'issue de cette folle intervention, hocha simplement la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour quoi que ce soit, mais il n'allait certainement pas le dire, pas si le Docteur pouvait se débarrasser de cette vision du Colisée à Rome, quelque part entre 15 AEC et 25 EC.

Le Docteur marcha en direction du centre de la colonne tournoyante d'énergie dorée, tournevis sonique et appareil étrange en main. Jack était immobilisé, impuissant, entre les morceaux de… temps cristallisé. Ses jours avec le Docteur n'échouaient jamais à terminer de façon étrange et alambiquée.

Au centre se trouvait une déchirure dans le temps et l'espace, une fissure créée par le TARDIS et exacerbée par la présence de la faille. Deux (ou plus) points du temps qui ne devraient pas se toucher. Certainement plus de deux, puisque la fissure s'écartait en spirale et avait de nombreuses fissures se connectant les unes aux autres. Il plongea sa main au centre des fissures et tint l'appareil vers l'extérieur, en allumant le tournevis sonique et écoutant le boum d'énergie transfusée atteindre et toucher les fissures.

Elles s'ouvrirent brusquement, attirant tout ce qui s'était écoulé à travers vers elles, les échardes de temps s'entrechoquant, se brisant et retournant vers elles. Les gens coincés à l'intérieur des échardes furent libérés, inconscients et sans doute dans le coma. Le Docteur grimaça mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne pouvait pas, plus maintenant. Les fissures s'étendaient, considérablement plus larges et affamées, s'abreuvant de l'énergie perdue. La lumière dorée fut attirée de l'air, ramenée de force dans les fissures et finalement, elles se fermèrent, closes avec à peine plus qu'un soupir.

Le Docteur s'effondra par terre, les yeux roulant vers le haut, inconscient. Jack, à présent libéré de sa prison, regarda les deux corps inconscients et soupira. Puis il regarda autour de lui.

Les personnes étaient immobiles, il y avait quelques mèches dorées flottant dans l'air, et une des échardes était toujours près de Rose, touchant sa main. Il regarda à l'intérieur.

L'image piégée à l'intérieur était celle d'un lézard géant et volant, survolant des montagnes d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Un… un dragon ? S'il devait deviner, c'était à ça que ça ressemblait. Il soupira, et ne la toucha pas. Il ne savait pas ce que ça ferait. Il vérifia le pouls de Rose, le trouva et sourit. En vie.

Puis le Docteur. Il n'était pas certain du pouls, avec le double battement de coeur le Docteur pouvait avoir un pouls à quatre temps ou pas de pouls du tout. Il respirait, c'était donc un bon signe. Il commença sa ronde pour vérifier les signes vitaux de ceux qui s'étaient égarés dans le brouillard. Deux jeunes enfants, en vie. Une femme plus âgée. Son pouls était erratique et le bruit d'une ambulance le rassura. Un couple, un avec un pouls fort, l'autre erratique. Les autres allaient bien.

Il se concentra sur la façon dont il allait sortir Rose et le Docteur de là avant que les autorités arrivent. Il ne voulait certainement pas s'occuper de la police ou de UNIT, qui serait appelé sans aucun doute. Il soupira, couvrit l'écharde et la fourra dans la poche du Docteur, avant de le hisser sur son épaule. L'homme maigre était bien trop léger pour sa taille. Puis il atteint Rose, la souleva du mieux qu'il pouvait, elle avait des muscles, et se dirigea rapidement vers le quartier général de Torchwood, priant pour que Harry n'ait touché à rien. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer deux personnes inconscientes et un quartier général pris d'assaut par l'enfant génie.

Quand il fut finalement parvenu à descendre les escaliers et atteindre le canapé le plus proche, où il allongea Rose aussi doucement que possible, puis le Docteur sur le canapé suivant, il examina les locaux de Torchwood. Il sourit ; le quartier général allait bien. A part les bidouillages du Docteur, il semblait intouché. C'était un soulagement, même léger, mais tout de même un soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que cela signifiait que Harry était peut-être toujours inconscient. L'idée fut détruite quand l'enfant sortit de son bureau, se tenant au mur et clignant des yeux vers lui.

« Oncle Jack, tu es de retour. »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Papa est inconscient par contre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Jack soupira et s'assit par terre.

« Je ne sais pas gamin. Tu vas devoir attendre que ton papa se réveille pour te le dire. »

Harry soupira.

« Bien. Est-ce que Rose va bien ? »

Jack regarda vers Rose. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. Si tu me demandais de te raconter l'heure qui vient de s'écouler, j'en serais incapable avec la moindre précision. »

Harry eut un large sourire.

« Il a cet effet, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si tu parles de ton père, alors oui, oui, en effet. Et bien plus. Cela fait de lui un vrai emmerdeur. »

Harry rit faiblement, se tenant à la rambarde alors qu'il descendait lentement et maladroitement les marches. Jack le regarda, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Harry se débarrassa des questions inévitables :

« Je vais juste m'asseoir ici, t'aider à garder un oeil sur eux. La tête tourne trop pour provoquer le moindre ennui. »

Harry s'assit avec hésitation sur le sol, le dos contre le canapé, et tourna un regard vert flou vers Jack.

« Les scanners…. affichent toujours quelque chose d'étrange. »

Jack se leva en hochant la tête.

« Je vais aller voir. Merci Harry. Et ne bouge pas. Tu devrais toujours dormir, de ce que j'ai compris de tes blessures. Ce que tu me diras en détail plus tard. Morpion.

— Trou du cul. » répondit Harry.

Jack sourit.

« Quand ton papa apprendra que je t'ai appris des gros mots, je suis sûr que je vais recevoir la plus longue remontrance de l'histoire de l'univers, mais ça vaudra tellement l'expression de son visage. »

Harry gloussa, puis s'appuya en arrière en soupirant. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Dors bien Harry. Je vais m'assurer que rien d'autre n'arrive. »

Harry agita une main et s'endormit. Jack s'arrêta pour les regarder tous les trois.

Petit Harry, sept ans et plein de vie, avec une maison comme aucune autre et un père qui lui montrait l'univers. Le Docteur, une impossibilité et un sauveur, emballé dans un costume à rayures et un large sourire. Rose, Rose casse-cou qui défiait toute logique. Les voir, tous ensemble, fit sourire largement Jack. Si l'univers était assez généreux pour ramener Rose, alors ils pouvaient faire face au pire de ce que l'Univers pouvait leur donner.

Harry se réveilla sur le canapé, sous une couverture. Plutôt différent de l'endroit où il s'était endormi, par terre. Et son papa n'était nulle part en vue. Cependant, quand il s'assit (en remerciant l'univers de l'absence de tournis), Rose était toujours endormie dans le canapé à côté du sien. Et Jack était en train de s'occuper à un ordinateur proche. Mais son papa n'était nulle part en vue.

Il rejeta les couvertures et se leva, se dirigeant facilement vers Jack. Sa tête ne le martelait plus, son oreille interne n'essayait pas de lui dire qu'il marchait au plafond, ou qu'il essayait. Sa magie semblait faible, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'un mal de crâne carabiné et trébucher sur ses pieds. Jack leva les yeux à son approche et sourit.

« Eh, rayon de soleil, tu as l'air mieux. Comment tu te sens ?

— Mieux que quand je me suis réveillé hier. »

Jack rit :

« Hier ? Essaie plutôt il y a deux jours. Bien que ton papa ne se soit réveillé qu'il y a six heures, donc il est resté inconscient un moment aussi. Je t'ai mis sur le canapé après que tu te sois endormi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir par terre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Il a été inconscient si longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Il regarda par dessus son épaule Rose toujours endormie.

« Et Rose dort toujours. »

Jack agita une main.

« Nan, elle s'est réveillée hier, a mangé un peu, et s'est rendormie. »

L'estomac de Harry gargouilla à la mention de nourriture, et le garçon sourit avec gêne. Jack sourit.

« Et il semble que tu aies faim. Qu'ess'tu veux ?

— Ce que tu as, tant que ce n'est pas cet étrange légume violet que vous semblez aimer. »

Harry regarda autour de lui.

« Et où est mon papa ? »

Jack rit.

« Je l'ai poussé vers les archives pour ré-attribuer les étiquettes. Il a foutu en l'air mes bases de données informatiques, j'ai pensé que c'était juste. En plus, il doit s'amuser en bas. J'ai des morceaux aliens qui sont tombés sur Terre depuis la fin des années 1800. »

Jack fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

« Que penses-tu d'un sandwiche au fromage ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien, tant que tu as de cette soupe de tomate pour aller avec. Et pas de jambon s'il te plaît. Je déteste le jambon. »

Jack ricana, mais ne dit rien sur les goûts de Harry en matière de nourriture alors qu'il préparait quelque chose. Harry prit un siège autour de la table improvisée.

« Et donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hi… peu importe quand papa a fait quelque chose qui l'a rendu inconscient ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Quelque chose concernant un flux de temps dissocié et le temps en train de se cristalliser. J'étais trop inquiet à l'idée d'être percé par des échardes de temps (et ce n'est pas étrange, des échardes de temps ? Littéralement des échardes de temps ?) pour faire vraiment attention. Même si Rose a agi étrangement pendant un moment. C'était bizarre, vraiment. Ton papa sera capable de mieux l'expliquer. Donne moi une invasion alien n'importe quand plutôt qu'un événement temporel compliqué. L'agence du Temps, toutes ces règles pour arrêter les paradoxes temporels et les boucles et les décalages. Et le Docteur arrive, tord complètement ta perception du temps, la poignarde avec détermination avec la corne d'une Baleine Phénisienne [ndlt : ce n'est par une erreur d'orthographe ;)] et l'envoie voler par dessus dix voies de trafic sur Vegas 5. »

Harry gloussa.

« Ça ressemble à papa. Merci. » dit-il alors que Jack posait une assiette de sandwichs au fromage devant lui, versait de la soupe de tomate dans un bol et le glissait sur la table.

Harry le dévora rapidement. Jack rit.

« J'oublie parfois que tu as sept ans et que tu es toujours en train de grandir, puis tu commences à manger et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à un dinosaure fou dévorant sa viande. »

Harry le regarda de travers à ce commentaire, et Jack prépara en râlant de nouveaux sandwiches et regarda avec fascination Harry les avaler rapidement.

Quand il en eut mangé trois et demi, il se recula et soupira.

« Bon, c'est le moment de chercher papa. »

Harry se dirigea vers le stock au sous-sol, dans la direction générale que Jack avait indiquée, et se mit en tête de chercher la silhouette mince et évasive de son père.

Le TARDIS les laissa entrer après une autre journée à bouder et à se réparer dans l'allée, et à ce moment-là, Rose était réveillée. Elle était toujours un peu vaseuse et sa tête la martelait, mais elle ne passait plus la journée à dormir sur le canapé.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Comme les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, et que l'auteur ne publie pas régulièrement (un chapitre tous les 3-6 mois environ), je vais à présent publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai commencé avec ce chapitre :)

Ça vous laissera plus de temps pour les lire, ça me laissera plus de temps pour les traduire, et ça nous occupera aussi plus longtemps en attendant le prochain chapitre de l'auteur.

Egalement : merci pour tous les commentaires, suivis et favoris ! Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire vous plait autant qu'à moi !

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Nathydemon : un petit Harry est moins impressionnant qu'un grand Docteur, donc c'est une cible plus facile ;) Mais heureusement, son papa arrive toujours à la rescousse :)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Où Harry rencontre des ennuis

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 14

Chapitre 12 : Où Harry rencontre des ennuis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Voici le début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le TARDIS les laissa entrer après une autre journée à bouder et à se réparer dans l'allée, et à ce moment-là, Rose était réveillée. Elle était toujours un peu vaseuse et sa tête la martelait, mais elle ne passait plus la journée à dormir sur le canapé. Il était temps pour eux de partir.

Jack resterait dans les environs de Cardiff un peu plus longtemps, pour garder un oeil sur la faille jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entraîner une équipe suffisamment bien pour qu'elle prenne le relais, mais il avait un téléphone et Harry répondrait à celui du TARDIS donc il n'était pas coincé pour toujours. Rose en avait un aussi, son vieux super-téléphone de l'époque où elle voyageait avec le Docteur et il s'était assuré qu'elle pouvait toujours rester en contact avec sa maman. Il était devenu quelque peu obsolète avec les années car il ne captait plus le signal dans son monde, mais il avait une valeur sentimentale trop importante pour qu'elle s'en sépare donc elle l'avait gardé dans son armoire à souvenirs. Donc Jack n'était pas coincé sur Terre pendant un temps indéterminé cette fois.

Mais pour Harry, son père et Rose, il était temps de partir. Le Docteur, notamment, avait démonté et remonté suffisamment d'éléments électroniques dans les locaux de Torchwood pour irriter Jack. Harry devenait aussi nerveux, il avait envie de sentir le TARDIS à nouveau.

L'intérieur du TARDIS n'était pas vraiment différent. A part une légère élévation de l'estrade entourant les commandes, et quelques sièges supplémentaires, les structures coralliennes et l'éclairage bas étaient restés sensiblement les mêmes. Harry était certain qu'il y avait eu des changements le long des couloirs et dans les pièces, mais il était content que la salle de contrôle était restée à peu près la même.

Jack les salua, donnant à Rose une longue étreinte.

« Fais attention, Rose. Et empêche ces deux de faire quelque chose de stupide.

— Bien sûr. »

Harry sauta sur Jack dès que Rose se dirigea vers les portes du TARDIS, et Jack rit en le soulevant.

« Fais attention, morpion. Que je n'entende pas dire que tu as fait des choses que tu ne devais pas avant que je revienne. Reste en un seul morceau, tu entends ? »

Harry hocha la tête en soupirant avec réticence.

« Oui Oncle Jack. Je vais faire attention. »

Intérieurement, il songea qu'il était plutôt impossible d'être complètement en sécurité à bord du TARDIS, pas quand son papa conduisait.

Avec une légère réticence, son oncle le reposa par terre avant de se tourner vers le Docteur.

« Veillez sur eux, Docteur. »

Il salua, et le Docteur sourit légèrement, en retournant un léger salut de deux doigts, un soupir au coin de la bouche.

« Au revoir, Jack. On repassera vous récupérer dans un moment, d'accord ? »

Jack hocha la tête, puis regarda les portes du TARDIS se fermer et, quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit universel du TARDIS disparaissant remplit l'air, et la boite bleue s'évanouit dans l'air. Jack resta quelques instants de plus, puis il retourna au Quartier Général de Torchwood. Il avait une équipe à assembler et quelques candidats prometteurs à rencontrer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur tourna quelques commandes en position puis se tourna avec un sourire excité sur le visage face à son fils et à la femme qu'il avait pensée pour toujours hors de portée.

« Alors, qui veut aller où ? Tout le temps, tout l'espace, choisissez quelque part. »

Rose rit. Harry soupira. Son papa était dans une lancée théâtrale et cela semblait se diriger vers des proportions immenses et épiques qui se termineraient en capture, cellule de prison lugubre, plan diabolique et triomphe des justes pour lesquels son papa était connu par delà le temps et l'espace. Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de passer quelques jours dans une cellule de prison. Pas cette fois.

« Je vais aller travailler sur mon… mon projet. Amusez-vous bien papa, Rose. »

Son papa le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Pas envie d'une aventure, Harry ? »

Harry ricana :

« Tu vas finir par atterrir sur une planète qui est, d'une manière ou d'une autre, embourbée dans une guerre civile, puis en prison, rencontrer le cerveau du plan diabolique et le renverser. Je veux juste sauter la partie prison. Je serai dans le labo. »

Harry tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le couloir.

« Il n'y aura pas de plans diaboliques, je promets. »

Harry le regarda par dessus son épaule, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Je vais rester ici pour le moment. J'ai des choses que je veux faire dans le labo de toute façon. Amusez-vous bien, emmène Rose quelque part. »

Le Docteur regarda Harry sortir de la salle de contrôle.

« Ne fais rien exploser d'important, Harry ! Et garde ton communicateur ouvert !

— Oui papa ! » fut entendu en retour, alors que Harry s'éloignait dans les profondeurs du TARDIS.

Rose rit.

« Il est votre fils. Volontaire et précoce. Est-ce qu'il fait ça souvent ?

— Fait quoi ?

— Aller de son côté ? »

Le Docteur soupira.

« De temps en temps. Il aime bricoler des choses. Au moins, il sait quels câbles concernent les couplages de gravité et antigrav, donc je n'ai pas à essayer de les reconnecter en étant suspendu entre les murs. »

Rose rit.

« Il est votre fils, Docteur. Excentrique, volontaire et obsédé par le bricolage.

— C'est bien ce que je crains. Le connaissant, il va causer plus de problèmes que n'importe quelle guerre civile dans laquelle on pourrait tomber. »

Le Docteur regarda la porte par laquelle Harry avait disparu.

« Je suis sûre que Harry va s'en sortir. Il est plein de ressources et il connaît le TARDIS. Il va bien aller. »

Mais les mots de Rose n'effacèrent pas vraiment l'inquiétude du visage du Docteur.

Il savait que Harry était plein de ressources, intelligent et volontaire. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait. Il savait à quel point il avait attiré les ennuis quand il avait été enfant. Il avait tant énervé sa Famille et causé tant de problèmes à l'école qu'il était choqué qu'ils ne l'aient pas rejeté. Harry lui ressemblait tant en temps qu'enfant que c'était une raison de s'inquiéter. Il espérait que le TARDIS garderait un oeil sur lui.

« D'accord Rose. Alors où ? »

Rose sourit.

« Choisissez quelque part, Docteur. Je suis sûre que ce sera génial. »

En réalité, elle était juste heureuse d'être de retour à bord du TARDIS. De voyager à nouveau, à travers le temps et l'espace, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à nouveau. Elle allait en profiter.

« D'accord ! A l'aventure ! »

Et le Docteur tourna et manipula des commandes. La salle de contrôle commença à secouer et Rose rit alors qu'elle sentait les souvenirs de l'époque où elle avait vingt ans et était naïve et voyageait remonter à la surface avec une clarté qu'ils n'avaient pas eue pendant de nombreuses nombreuses années.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sentit les secousses lointaines du TARDIS, pas aussi prononcées dans le labo car il était protégé des chocs et tremblements par suffisamment de champs stabilisateurs pour empêcher une planète de tourner en orbite autour de son étoile. C'était important, cependant, la nature délicate du travail réalisé dans le labo signifiait que le moindre tremblement pouvait envoyer l'univers dans une séquence d'implosions s'il était suffisamment agité. Pas la meilleure idée, vraiment. Il aimait bien l'univers tel qu'il était, en général.

Il se concentra sur son projet. C'était censé être un transporteur multidimensionnel, capable de bouger dans le temps et l'espace sur de courtes distances. Pas aussi impressionnant que le bracelet d'agent du temps de son oncle, mais il ne pouvait pas le recréer parce que son papa avait interdit à Jack de le lui montrer. Il devait se contenter de tâtonner et d'essayer de son mieux. Mais ça lui allait. Il savait suffisamment sur le Temps et l'Espace pour créer un bond sur une courte distance. Quelques années, dans une direction ou l'autre, était la limite maximum. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait compris être la limite.

Il vérifia à nouveau ses équations, sortant le holopad qu'il avait piqué sur un marché sur Sirius Prime lors de son anniversaire l'an dernier. (Le Docteur avait soupiré et l'avait payé alors qu'ils quittaient la boutique, en jetant un regard noir à Jack. Jack avait souri sans remords) Les équations mathématiques complexes surgirent, une restitution en trois dimensions du projet sur lequel il travaillait. Il regarda les fonctions de base, les modèles quantiques, les schémas temporels. Quelque chose l'embêtait dans un des calculs temporels. Il y avait quelque chose qui semblait légèrement faux et il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était. Il savait que cela influencerait considérablement quelque chose avec le prototype, il n'était juste pas certain de ce que c'était.

Il observa les chiffres, écartant quelques unes des fonctions extérieures qui fonctionnaient correctement pour regarder au coeur du problème. Finalement, il resta une matrice étalée et une série de nombres gallifreyiens pour l'encercler. Il y avait quelque chose là… Il joua avec quelques nombres qui étaient de toute évidence faux, et manipula une autre équation en un modèle plus efficace.

Puis il le regarda. Pendant environ une heure. D'accord, il n'en tirait rien. Il devrait l'installer sur le prototype pour voir le vrai problème. Il ne l'utiliserait pas, ne le toucherait pas, mais il pourrait étudier le logiciel et le matériel en action.

Il brancha la prise externe de la tablette sur la mémoire du prototype et commença le processus de compilation.

Et attendit.

Et attendit.

Et commença à tournoyer sur une chaise. Voilà ce qu'il obtenait en utilisant le code de Yafrix v. Alors qu'il permettait la plus grande liberté d'expression, il prenait une éternité avant que quelque chose se passe. S'il n'avait pas accès à la puissance du TARDIS pour la compilation, il resterait assis là jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire. Et même, il allait devoir encore attendre quelques heures au moins.

Il n'eut pas à attendre aussi longtemps. A la place, une lueur brillante commença à emplir la pièce, couvrant tout d'un film effervescent, et Harry, regardant avec étonnement, disparut rapidement de la pièce. La lueur resta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de s'éclaircir la vue. Quelque chose avait de toute évidence mal tourné avec le prototype mais, à moins qu'il puisse le voir et l'atteindre, il n'allait pas comprendre ce qui s'était exactement passé. Aussi soudainement que la lumière était apparue, elle disparut, éclaircissant la vue de Harry et laissant derrière elle quelques petits points noirs de surexposition comme cadeau. Harry tendit le bras pour atteindre quelque chose de solide pour se stabiliser alors qu'il essayait de mieux voir.

Il touchait les murs du TARDIS, il réalisa. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie dorée et chaude circuler sous sa paume et il se demanda à quel point il avait vacillé dans la lumière brillante. De toute évidence suffisamment pour atteindre un mur.

Puis il entendit l'écho d'un rire. Le TARDIS était amusée. Cela n'était jamais bon signe pour lui. Il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, exactement, si elle savait ce qui s'était passé avec l'expérience. Il n'obtint rien d'utile en retour, juste quelques gloussements et des bruits amusés.

« Tu es un être à douze dimensions sacrément utile, murmura-t-il au mur. Tu ne pouvais même pas m'aider à m'en sortir avec mes maths, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un son résonnant d'indignation, de toute évidence une apparence car Harry entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire flotter dans son esprit, éclata puis disparut et Harry fut alerté d'une autre présence se dirigeant vers lui. Il se redressa. Certainement pas son papa, le TARDIS le lui aurait dit, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire dire qui c'était. Il fronça, mais rien.

Il devrait dire bonjour de la façon normale. La silhouette tourna à un angle, se dirigeant clairement quelque part, puis s'arrêta, choquée, en le voyant. Harry observa son apparence.

Mince, petite, avec un pantalon qui, s'il ne se trompait pas, était d'origine Terrienne de la fin des années 1900. Ses cheveux étaient anormalement épais pour une humanoïde, plus particulièrement une humaine terrienne, et elle était jeune, à en juger par les caractéristiques jeunes. Est-ce que son papa avait pris quelqu'un de nouveau ? Il était resté inconscient si longtemps ? Et pourquoi était-il dans un endroit différent du TARDIS ? Il espérait que la fille aurait des réponses.

« Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu à bord du TARDIS ? Est-ce que le Docteur sait que tu es là ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Tout le monde à bord du TARDIS savait qui il était.

« Je suis Harry. »

Il se demanda comment répondre à la question suivante, et se décida sur l'option la plus sûre.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener voir pa… le Docteur ? »

Si elle ne savait pas qui il était, 'papa' ne l'emmènerait certainement nulle part.

« Harry ? Est-ce ton nom ?

— Bien sûr. Quel est le vôtre ? Vous venez de la Terre, à en juger par l'anglais terrien, un dialecte local d'Angleterre, votre pantalon, d'une époque vers la fin des années 1900, et votre apparence humanoïde. »

Harry ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi surpris.

« Comment… Qui es-tu ? Comment tu sais ça ?

— C'est évident. Un discours accentué consistant avec l'anglais des années 1900, fin des années 1900, si je dois faire une estimation, des pantalons qui sont soit des années 8900 sur la colonie terrienne Halifrex VII8 sur Pluton, ou, ce qui serait plus consistant avec votre accent, années 1900 sur Terre. »

La femme le regarda, légèrement déstabilisée.

« Tu parles comme le Docteur. Bon, tu es dans le TARDIS, il vaut mieux que je t'amène à lui de toute façon. Il voudra savoir que tu es ici. Je suis Sarah Jane Smith. Viens-tu de la Terre ? Tu sembles humain ? »

Harry fit une pause pour considérer la question. Ce n'était pas une supposition réellement incorrecte. Il était humain, ou il était né sur Terre et du coup tombait dans cette catégorie grâce à sa planète d'origine si la planète d'origine devait être comprise comme étant la planète de naissance. Mais il n'était pas vraiment de la Terre.

« Je suis né sur Terre. » concéda-t-il.

Sarah Jane Smith l'étudia un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— C'est… compliqué. Allons voir le Docteur, d'accord ? »

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. C'était le seul indice qu'il reçut du TARDIS sur l'endroit où était son papa.

Sarah Jane était confuse. Elle était en train d'aller en direction de sa chambre dans le TARDIS, déterminée à trouver un appareil photo et un maillot de bain. Le Docteur l'emmenait voir les Chutes de Cristal de Jryia, une planète dont la beauté était considérée comme la plus spectaculaire de l'univers à son époque. Puis elle était tombée sur un enfant. Un enfant, habillé des vêtements parmi les plus bizarres qu'elle ait jamais vus, et cela en disait beaucoup, compte-tenu du penchant du Docteur pour les écharpes qui étaient deux fois plus longues que sa taille. Sa chemise était un objet d'argent miroitant qui s'enroulait autour de son torse, sans début, ni fin. Son pantalon, vert foncé et enroulé autour de sa taille et attaché à l'avant, était large et aérien et avait des poches. Il portait des chaussures qui semblaient lui permettre de flotter à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il était humain, ce fut ce qu'elle comprit de l'étrange affirmation « Je suis né sur Terre. » Ses yeux étaient un vert brillant, non naturel, et il portait une chaîne dorée autour du cou.

Et en plus de tout cela il était absolument minuscule. Il faisait à peine moins d'un mètre, bien que son vocabulaire soit bien plus âgé que ses traits. Il parlait comme le Docteur, débitant une liste d'observations et de faits qui étaient à la fois étrangement précis et étonnamment aliens. Elle en avait l'habitude de la part de l'alien remarquablement intelligent avec lequel elle voyageait, mais de la part d'un enfant qui semblait humain, c'était bizarre et déconcertant.

Elle se dépêcha de le rattraper. Comment savait-il où il allait ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, comment pouvait-il savoir où le Docteur était ?

« Le Docteur est dans la salle de contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Sarah Jane hocha la tête, puis parla, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Oui, cependant, comment sais-tu où est la salle de contrôle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, comment peux-tu savoir où tout se trouve ? »

Harry soupira profondément, mais ne répondit pas. Tout était étrange de toute façon.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment de plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la salle de contrôle. Sarah Jane pouvait voir le Docteur sous les panneaux, bidouillant quelque chose et marmonnant pour lui-même.

« Docteur ? Docteur ? »

Sarah Jane essaya d'attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le TARDIS. Une sorte de perturbation temporelle et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il doit y avoir un couplage déconnecté quelque part…

— Docteur, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange… Docteur !

— Docteur. » dit Harry.

Le Docteur se cogna la tête à la console en essayant de sortir de dessous.

Harry regarda l'homme qui était, d'une certaine manière, son père. Enfin, serait un jour son père, il supposa. Ou était son père à un moment. Bien qu'à en juger par l'amusement du TARDIS, ce Docteur était plus jeune que son père. Il portait une chemise colorée, un pantalon qui n'aurait pas détonné à l'endroit où Sarah Jane avait eu son pantalon, et des cheveux bruns bouclés complètement sauvages.

Le Docteur regarda Harry. Un petit enfant, des cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille, des yeux verts brillants, un étrange collier inhabituel, des vêtements et des chaussures qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Aussi, une étrange connaissance dans ces yeux jeunes. Il était humain, le Docteur en parierait son tournevis sonique, mais ce n'était pas tout.

« Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi es-tu à bord du TARDIS ? Comment es-tu monté à bord ? Nous sommes dans le Vortex Temporel, ça devrait être impossible… »

Harry rit.

« J'ai foiré une expérience. Je pense qu'elle a du encore plus mal tourné que ce que j'avais estimé initialement. C'est sans doute pour ça que le TARDIS est un peu nerveuse. J'ai perturbé les Générateurs de Stabilité Temporelle quand j'ai brisé le vortex temporel pour atterrir ici. De toute évidence, je n'ai pas touché au plan spatial, à en juger par l'endroit où je suis arrivé. Je savais que je m'étais planté quelque part dans les Calculs Temporels. Je n'avais juste pas prévu ça. »

Harry regarda autour de lui.

La salle de contrôle était géométrique, appréciant les lignes et la propreté et les sphères. Ce n'était pas la configuration naturelle, corallienne à laquelle il était habitué, mais une structure de type beaucoup plus mathématique. Il pouvait entendre l'amusement du TARDIS face à sa situation délicate.

« Tu savais que ça allait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en posant les mains sur ses hanches et en lançant un regard noir à la console.

Il sentit le TARDIS caresser son esprit avec apaisement et une confirmation amusée. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es une maligne. Tu aurais juste pu me dire ce qui n'allait pas dans le projet. Maintenant papa est certainement en train de paniquer et je vais avoir de gros ennuis et je viens de dire ça à voix haute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur (pas son papa, bien qu'il soit son papa, mais pas encore) et Sarah Jane Smith le regardaient.

« À qui tu viens de parler ? » demanda le Docteur.

Harry se balança sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise et visiblement peu volontaire pour répondre aux questions. Le Docteur ne sembla pas ravi du tout.

« Tu apparais dans mon TARDIS, en parlant d'accident Temporel qui peut avoir déchiré le vortex et tu parles à des entités invisibles. J'aimerais des réponses. Ton nom, pour commencer. »

Harry soupira.

« Mon nom est Harry. Je parlais au TARDIS et je viens de votre futur personnel, Docteur. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Quel visage est-ce ? Je l'ai déjà vu mais je ne peux pas me souvenir lequel. »

Sarah Jane écouta avec confusion et choc. Quelqu'un du futur du Docteur ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Le Docteur suivait les mêmes pensées.

« Mon futur ? Comment ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se passe juste comme ça. On ne joue pas avec les anomalies temporelles juste pour le plaisir. »

Harry se tortilla à nouveau, croisant ses mains dans son dos.

« Je, enfin, vous voyez, je travaillais sur un, un, enfin, une sorte de manipulateur de vortex. Je veux dire, pa… Je n'étais pas autorisé à voir celui de mon oncle et donc j'ai voulu en faire un à moi. J'ai juste… Je pense que je me suis trompé dans mes calculs dans le cadre temporel et donc quand je l'ai enregistré dans le matériel que j'utilisais pour mon prototype, ça a buggué et m'a envoyé ici. »

Harry balança un pied. Même si ce n'était pas le visage de son papa qui le regardait, cela ne lui donnait pas moins l'impression d'être face à son papa.

« Tu as fait quoi ? Comment au nom de Rassilon tu as pu réussir ça ? Tu as, quoi, cinq ? six années humaines ?

— J'ai sept ans, je pense. Et je joue avec la physique temporelle depuis que je suis assez âgé pour comprendre les calculs quantiques. »

Le Docteur ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ça.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à bord du TARDIS, donc ? Comment tu es monté à bord ?

— J'habite ici. Je suis sûr que je peux retrouver ma chambre si je cherche assez, elle m'aime suffisamment pour ça. Je ne me suis pas déplacé spatialement, juste temporellement. Ce qui devait être le problème, à l'origine.

— Et un futur moi te laisse faire ça ? »

À cela, Harry balança son pied et regarda le sol.

« Enfin, vous savez… Vous n'êtes… pas vraiment au courant de mon projet. C'était en quelque sorte un secret. »

Sarah Jane rit derrière lui.

« Tu as réussi à garder un secret de lui dans le TARDIS ?

— Et bien, ce n'est pas si difficile. Il faut juste savoir comment lui parler. Elle est plutôt agréable, bien qu'elle aurait juste pu me dire ce qui n'allait pas dans l'équation, elle était en train de la compiler. »

Harry lança un regard à la console avec une grimace mécontente. Elle flasha brillamment et le Docteur et Sarah Jane sursautèrent. Le Docteur tourna des yeux bleus choqués vers le petit garçon qui avait, d'une certaine manière, envahi son TARDIS.

« Qu'est-ce que dans l'univers tu es ? N'importe qui ne peut pas parler au TARDIS ! Je ne peux pas ! Presque aucun Seigneur du Temps n'a été capable de communiquer directement avec un TARDIS. Et tu dis que tu vis dans le TARDIS. Qui sont tes parents ? Et comment est-ce que j'ai un jour autorisé ça ? »

Harry fut silencieux pendant un long moment, avant de soupirer.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire ça. Il y a cette règle, vous savez, sur les lignes temporelles et pervertir la fidélité temporelle et tout ça. Nous sommes à l'intérieur d'un être à douze dimensions avec un pouvoir immense, mais la connaissance est la connaissance. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils en direction de Harry et regarda Sarah Jane.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ceci, Sarah ?

— Je pense que ça n'a aucun sens. Discours sur le temps et je ne sais quoi temporel. J'essaie toujours de comprendre comment un enfant de sept ans peut savoir tout ça ! »

Harry soupira. Cela ne l'amenait nulle part. Il était dans un TARDIS, à la mauvaise époque, avec un Docteur qui ne le connaissait pas et un compagnon qui voulait constamment souligner son âge. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de retourner à la bonne époque. Le TARDIS n'était pas utile non plus, riant de lui alors qu'il soupirait.

Le Docteur aux yeux bleus et cheveux sauvages le regarda, toujours incertain de ce qu'il pouvait penser de tout ce qui était arrivé.

« Donc, laisse-moi reprendre. Tu es un… compagnon ? de mon futur personnel, qui a perturbé les lignes temporelles si profondément que tu as atterri dans une version passée du TARDIS et tu ne sais pas comment réaligner les cordes temporelles donc, jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses à corriger cette erreur, tu es coincé ici. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et bien d'accord. Donc, que penses-tu d'un Jelly Baby pendant qu'on essaie de comprendre tout ça ? »

Harry regarda le sac brun froissé avec curiosité, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Vous êtes le quatrième Docteur ! Sarah Jane m'a parlé de votre goût pour les Jelly Babies. Certes, nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps avec elle, quelque chose au sujet d'aliens et tout, mais elle l'a mentionné. »

Harry se tourna pour regarder la plus jeune Sarah Jane qu'il n'avait pas reconnue avant.

« Donc vous êtes Sarah Jane. Mon p… Docteur m'a parlé de vous. Femme brillante, il a dit. Déterminée et têtue mais qui réussissait toujours à s'en sortir à la fin. »

Il sourit.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sarah Jane Smith. »

Harry sourit à la jeune femme. La Sarah Jane dont il se souvenait n'était pas perturbée facilement et apparaissait rarement confuse.

« Euh… et bien, d'accord.

— Cependant, je me demande pourquoi vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais quand je vous ai rencontrée… Vous m'avez de toute évidence rencontré avant, donc vous auriez du savoir qui j'étais. Vous demandiez pourquoi j'étais dans une situation aussi dangereuse, compte tenu du fait que je ne suis qu'un enfant. Bien que ça n'ait pas d'importance, c'est moi qui l'ai causée. Papa aurait du s'en souvenir aussi… »

Harry s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il en avait beaucoup trop dit.

« Donc ton papa est à bord du TARDIS aussi. Est-ce que je suis vraiment devenu si casanier avec mon grand âge ? Comment est-ce que j'y arrive sans que le Conseil interfère ? »

Harry balança sa chaussure à nouveau. Il devait vraiment apprendre à garder sa bouche fermée.

« Je… euh, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire. Je veux dire, c'est votre futur. Je ne peux pas juste dire aux gens leur futur, vous savez… P… Le Docteur m'enfermerait dans ma chambre pendant une semaine et prendrait mon tournevis et mon comp-com et tout. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur et Rose se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du TARDIS, riant sans souffle. Malgré la course, ils n'avaient pas été chassés ou n'avaient pas fui la planète. La planète sur laquelle ils étaient était plutôt déserte, principalement de la jungle et de belles cascades et des rivières et des courants de gemmes. Non, ils avaient couru pour les souvenirs. Rose avait insisté et le Docteur n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une bonne course.

« J'avais oublié combien ça m'avait manqué. Je ne cours plus beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Enfin, avec quelqu'un à qui je peux tenir la main. »

Le Docteur eut un large sourire.

« Cours ! » dit-il, et il chassa Rose le long de l'allée autour de la console, riant et criant.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le TARDIS était illuminé d'une nuance de doré caractéristique, bien plus brillante qu'elle ne le devrait. Le Docteur regarda la console, inquiet.

« A quoi ça correspond ? Pourquoi ça brille ? »

Le Docteur appuya sur quelques boutons sur le panneau de contrôle principal.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il n'y a aucune perturbation temporelle ici. En fait, toute cette planète est si temporellement stable que tu ne devrais même pas étinceler. »

Il tira l'écran vers lui et Rose s'appuya contre son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça peut être une anomalie dans le vortex ?

— Nan, quelque chose comme ça serait plus catastrophique et moins… lumineux. Non, quelque chose perturbe les lignes temporelles du TARDIS même. Ce qui devrait seulement se passer si quelque chose était entré dans le TARDIS et avait manipulé les Stabilisateurs Temporels, et les seuls qui savent comment faire sont moi et… Harry. »

Le Docteur s'arrêta, regardant en direction de la porte qui donnait sur les couloirs du fond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Je lui ai dit de ne pas toucher aux stabilisateurs. Il est supposé me dire s'il fait quoi que ce soit qui peut endommager quelque chose d'important, ou compromettre quoi que ce soit. »

Le Docteur se rua vers les pièces du fond et Rose le suivit, de l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Harry… et bien, elle ne savait pas ce qui arriverait au Docteur, mais elle ne parait rien de bon.

Le Docteur courut le long des couloirs, tournant à des endroits apparemment aléatoires, de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Rose le suivit, gardant le rythme et s'inquiétant pour lui. Petit Harry était beaucoup trop intelligent et pouvait rencontrer une quantité infinie d'ennuis avec les ressources à sa disposition dans le TARDIS.

Des ennuis il semblait avoir trouvé, si la puissante lumière blanche émanant de la pièce en face d'eux était une indication. Le Docteur s'arrêta en patinant, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je lui ai dit de ne pas jouer avec la technologie temporelle ! Il n'a pas assez d'expérience avec les mathématiques ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Le Docteur entra dans la pièce et Rose, déglutissant, le suivit.

La pièce était vide à part un étrange appareil qui ressemblait à un hypercube et quelque chose que Rose pourrait appeler un Disque Technologique Universel, ce qui avait remplacé l'USB, branché sur le côté. Le Docteur jura.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rose avec inquiétude. Et où est Harry ?

— Quand est une meilleure réponse, si j'en juge par ce qu'il fabriquait. Je lui ai dit de ne pas jouer avec ça ! Je lui ai dit ! Il n'a pas suffisamment de connaissances sur les calculs temporels !

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le Docteur se tourna vers Rose.

« C'est… Tu connais le Manipulateur de Vortex de Jack ? »

Rose hocha la tête.

« Et bien, il y a quelques temps, j'ai dit à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec. Je veux dire, il y a assez de technologie là-dedans pour faire un trou dans le vortex s'il ne fait pas attention, ces choses sont plutôt délicates et dangereuses et loin d'être parfaites lors de leur utilisation. Mais apparemment, il a décidé qu'il voulait vraiment jouer avec le concept de la manipulation spatio-temporelle. Et il semble qu'il ait planté une équation vraiment basique. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai dit de laisser ces choses de côté ! »

Il sembla crier en direction d'un Harry qui n'était pas là pour l'entendre.

Cela ne rassura pas Rose. La manipulation temporelle était un processus compliqué à elle-seule, elle avait vu le Docteur la planter suffisamment souvent. Savoir qu'un garçon de sept ans jouait avec les mêmes concepts…

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Où… Quand est-il ?

— Oh, il est dans le TARDIS, il n'a pas suffisamment avancé ses calculs sur la manipulation spatiale pour être ailleurs, et le TARDIS veille sur lui. Donc il est dans le TARDIS. La question est quand. Et je ne sais pas. L'équation est si brute que c'est impossible à déterminer. Et je vais devoir la démêler pour le ramener sur la bonne ligne temporelle. Ça va être un vrai processus. »

Le Docteur regarda Rose.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me ramener du thé de la cuisine ? Je vais devoir démêler les expériences de mon imprévisible fils. »

Rose hocha la tête. Le Docteur était de mauvaise humeur et elle n'enviait pas Harry du tout à son retour. Il devrait faire face à la musique et elle ne voulait certainement pas être dans ses bottes. Avoir le Docteur pour père était probablement à la fois excitant et terrifiant, particulièrement quand on se trompait en jouant avec des choses auxquelles on n'a pas le droit de toucher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, coincé dans le passé avec le quatrième Docteur, Sarah Jane et un TARDIS rieur et inutile, soupirait. Le Docteur, qui ressemblait tant à son père mais sans lui ressembler en même temps, l'avait entraîné avec lui jusqu'au panneau de contrôle central.

« Donc tu as décidé de jouer avec la Stabilité Temporelle et pourtant personne de l'AIC n'est venu te chercher, ou moi. Donc voyons voir ce que tu as fait à mon TARDIS exactement. Et comment on peut réparer ça. »

Harry le regarda.

« Je ne peux pas le réparer d'ici. Les équations et le manipulateur sont restés dans mon TARDIS. Et à moins que le TARDIS veuille se montrer utile et révèle une pièce qui, pour vous, n'existe pas encore, nous allons devoir faire confiance au Docteur de mon époque pour résoudre le problème. »

Harry regarda le mur.

« En espérant qu'il ne passe pas la moitié du temps à râler au mur sur combien je suis irresponsable pour jouer avec des choses avec lesquelles je ne devrais pas jouer.

— Donc tu ne peux rien faire d'ici ? Tu sais combien de temps tu vas rester ici ?

— Nan. Aucune idée. Cependant… »

Harry sortit un morceau de son papier et un ustensile d'écriture et commença à griffonner des équations. Le Docteur regarda par dessus son épaule, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est du Gallifreyien ? Comment tu… comment tu peux possiblement savoir… ?

— Les avantages de grandir dans le TARDIS, vous pouvez apprendre la langue maternelle. Maintenant chut, j'essaie de me concentrer. »

Harry dessina quelques équations supplémentaires avant de tourner le papier et de griffonner quelques lignes dans un langage que le Docteur mit un moment avant de reconnaître.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux connaître ce langage ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Harry lui fit un geste désinvolte.

« Voilà, voilà l'équation que je pense avoir plantée. Avec quelques unes des équations de base à l'extérieur, mais celle-ci est la principale. Donc, oh brillant Seigneur du Temps, où est-ce que je me suis trompé ? »

Le Docteur, avec de grands yeux, prit le morceau de papier de Harry et le regarda. Puis il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant.

« Je vois pourquoi tu as échoué. Est-ce que tu as regardé les Localités Temporelles telles que Décrites par la douzième dimension et comment elles affectent la relocalisation de la matière ? Non, je ne pense pas. Tu n'as pas réussi à prendre en compte la localité temporelle réelle de l'espace que tu habites. Si tu viens du TARDIS, ce que je suppose puisque c'est la seule manière pour que tu sois arrivé à l'intérieur du TARDIS, tu as donc oublié de prendre en compte le TARDIS lui-même. Le fait qu'il existe dans douze dimensions, dans toutes les époques possibles, et bien, ça devient une question de sortir ça de l'équation. Tu devrais m'écouter quand je te dis de ne pas jouer avec les anomalies temporelles. »

Harry soupira et regarda le sol.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, j'ai juste à espérer que le Docteur répare ça avant que je sois coincé ici pour toujours. Si le TARDIS voulait bien coopérer, ce ne serait pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il dit cette dernière phrase plus fort en lançant un regard noir vers les murs. L'écho d'un rire filtra dans l'esprit de Harry et il grogna. Bien sûr que le TARDIS ne serait d'aucune aide. Il s'était planté. C'était à lui de comprendre son erreur.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu parles avec le TARDIS. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de faisable, peu importe ce que tu es. Je ne peux pas parler avec le TARDIS. »

Harry le regarda.

« Ce n'est pas tant parler mais plutôt échanger des émotions et des images. Mes mots sont traduits à cause de notre lien unique, mais autrement, elle me parle avec des impressions plutôt qu'avec des mots et des phrases complètes.

— Lien unique ?

— Je ne peux pas vous dire. Lignes temporelles à préserver et tout ç… »

Harry commença à disparaître, une lumière blanche enveloppant son corps. Il regarda le quatrième Docteur.

« Je crois que papa a compris. Au revoir, Docteur. C'était agréable de rencontrer votre visage plus jeune. »

Harry agita la main et puis, dans une grande effusion de lumière, il s'évanouit dans l'air.

Le quatrième Docteur sembla stupéfait pendant un moment. Papa ? Puis, avec la disparition de la lumière blanche, le souvenir de l'événement disparut. Il cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la salle de contrôle ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry avait l'impression de tomber. Il n'était pas sûr de vers où il tombait ou d'où il tombait, mais il tombait. Une cascade dorée d'énergie l'entourait et il soupira en se demandant ce qui allait se passer quand il serait de retour là où il devait être. Il était sûr que son père ne serait pas ravi. Il pouvait l'imaginer à présent. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs trouvé en suspension dans le temps, une punition pour avoir joué avec des calculs temporels qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il pouvait être laissé là pendant des années. Il gémit. Son papa allait être si en colère.

Il se prépara pour l'inévitable alors qu'il sentait la lumière l'abandonner. À n'importe quel instant, il verrait le visage de son papa au dessus du sien.

Sauf qu'il ne le vit pas. A la place, un visage jeune, enfantin avec des yeux verts étrangement âgés et un noeud papillon emplit son champ de vision. Harry cligna des yeux. Puis il grogna.

« Je suis à la mauvaise époque, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, Harry. Juste un peu au delà de ton époque, je pense, j'ai manqué la date, il me semble. Je t'ai envoyé trop loin en avant. Et bien, je suppose que j'y arriverais tôt ou tard mais pour le moment, te voilà ici. Te voilà ici ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas merveilleux ! »

Harry regarda le visage du Docteur.

« Donc je suppose que tu es une incarnation plus tardive de papa, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Ouaip. La suivante, en fait. Onze. Un vrai petit désordre, que tu t'es créé. Fini par rebondir dans le temps. En avant et en arrière et de partout. Jouer avec le temps n'est pas la chose la plus sûre.

— Tu as fini avec deux fois plus d'énergie, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ressembles à un adolescent, papa. Je parie que tu termineras par être un enfant quand tu atteindras ta treizième régénération. Selon tes apparences, tu es de plus en plus jeune à chaque régénération. Et c'est quoi ce noeud papillon ?

— Les noeuds papillon sont cool.

— Qu'est-ce que Rose dit là-dessus ?

— Rose les apprécie comme il faut ! » protesta le Docteur.

Harry soupira.

« Et je suppose que je ne peux pas poser trop de questions, n'est-ce pas ?

— Nan, désolé. Des lignes temporelles à préserver et tout. Je pense que tu ne resteras pas là longtemps non plus, puisque que j'ai été rapide à réparer toutes les petites erreurs que tu as faites pour te retrouver. Bien que pour une quelconque raison, je ne me souviens pas de comment cette histoire s'est terminée.

— Je parie qu'elle s'est terminée avec moi puni pour la moitié de l'éternité pour avoir jouer avec les anomalies temporelles.

— Oh, je parie que tu peux compter dessus. »

Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

« C'est plutôt une jolie apparence pour elle, tu sais. Des lignes propres mais un peu de folie. Ça te correspond plutôt bien, Papa. »

Les escaliers étaient élégants et en verre, une belle combinaison de praticité et d'étrangeté. Le verre était répété un peu partout. Le sol autour de la console, le sol en général.

C'était un TARDIS très très différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Au moins à l'extérieur. L'essence du TARDIS flottait toujours autour de lui, caressant son esprit et riant de lui. Mais cependant, avec la régénération, le TARDIS changeait avec son pilote, le Docteur changeant de visage de manière aussi choquante que le TARDIS. Une reconstruction faciale dans des proportions épiques. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça, si ça arrivait quand il était toujours en vie.

Harry regarda attentivement son papa. Regarda vraiment. Il semblait si vieux, et pourtant son visage était si jeune. Son papa, re-né dans cette forme étrange, pseudo-similaire à celle qu'il connaissait si bien, et pourtant si complètement différente. Il pouvait voir l'excitation dans ses yeux, et il pouvait aussi voir une étrange forme d'envie. Harry tendit ses mains, une demande sans mots qu'il savait que son papa comprendrait.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Docteur et Harry fut soulevé et serré fortement. C'était le genre de câlins que Harry aimait, serré et chaud et plein d'amour. Peut-être un peu trop fort, un peu trop désespéré, mais Harry était certain qu'à ce moment, s'il était toujours en vie, il était un vieil homme et ce Docteur n'avait jamais tenu le petit garçon qu'il avait élevé.

« Hey papa. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Docteur.

Il entendit le reniflement.

« Hey Harry. Peu importe combien je suis en colère contre toi pour cette bêtise, souviens-toi que je suis heureux que tu l'aies faite. Je suis si heureux de te voir à nouveau. »

Il serra son étreinte sur le petit garçon.

Le Docteur serra fortement le petit corps qui était son fils. Son fils perdu dans le temps, hors de sa propre ligne temporelle, mais son fils tout de même. C'était quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir comme enfant, pas avec ce visage. Il le tint d'autant plus serré. C'était un privilège de tenir le jeune enfant brillant qu'était Harry.

« Docteur ? Qui… qui est-ce ? »

Harry leva les yeux. Une fille rousse avec un accent écossais (son papa, celui avec le visage qu'il connaissait, était très bon en accent écossais) descendit les escaliers.

« Rose a dit que quelque chose se passait, mais… qu'est-ce qu'un enfant fait à bord du TARDIS ? »

Harry se tourna pour regarder la fille, puis son père. Il sourit.

« Salut, je suis Harry. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

— Harry ? Le Harry ? Le fils du Docteur Harry ? Mais je pensais… N'es-tu pas… Pourquoi es-tu un enfant ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas… »

La fille semblait perdue.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que Harry était…

— C'est mon fils du passé. Enfin, mon passé, mon passé personnel. Il a eu le malheur de se tromper de quelques chiffres dans un calcul qu'il faisait et de le renseigner dans un manipulateur temporel et il est donc dans un Déplacement Temporel entre différentes époques de l'histoire et du futur du TARDIS. Se déplaçant constamment en arrière et en avant et en arrière et en avant, enfin, jusqu'à ce que je puisse faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Donc, Harry, voici Amelia Pond, compagnon actuel et fiancée de Rory Williams. »

Harry sourit à Amelia.

« Bonjour Amelia. Comment allez-vous ?

— Euh, et bien, salut Harry. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Juste, juste Amy, s'il te plaît.

— Mais Amelia est un nom génial ! Il y a une planète dans la galaxie Nebula V7 qui s'appelle Amelia et tous ceux qui y habitent sont les Amelialites. C'est fascinant. »

Amy sembla surprise.

« Vraiment ? Toute une planète appelée Amelia ?

— Enfin, en traduction, ça donne Amelia. Ils parlent dans une série de couinements et de sifflements donc quand c'est traduit en Standard, c'est Amelia. Endroit fascinant, vraiment. Ils ont une musique merveilleuse là-bas. »

Amy rit.

« Tu es le fils de ton père, ça au moins, c'est vrai. Je me posais la question, mais te voilà, un enfant, et tu parles exactement comme lui.

— C'est le risque en habitant le TARDIS, j'ai bien peur. On finit tous par parler comme papa. C'est juste comme ça que ça se passe.

— Non, juste toi. Rose ne parle pas comme ça et elle est ancienne. Je suppose. Enfin, euh, elle, elle ne paraît pas vieille mais elle dit qu'elle est vraiment… »

Amy s'interrompit quand le Docteur la regarda, les yeux perçants lui demandant de se taire.

« Amy chérie ! Te voilà ! Je te cherchais ! » appela une voix, résonnant dans le TARDIS, alors qu'une femme avec des cheveux en boucles serrées entrait par la porte du fond.

Harry cligna des yeux dans sa direction, les yeux émeraudes curieux, et la femme haleta.

« Harry ? Harry, est-ce que… est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Harry regarda le Docteur, qui le souleva sur l'autre hanche et regarda la femme avec des yeux sévères.

« River, c'est Harry, du passé. Il s'est coincé dans un déplacement temporel. Il va rester ici un moment, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à réparer son erreur mathématique dans la véritable ligne temporelle à laquelle il appartient. »

Les yeux de River étincelèrent de larmes.

« Oh, oh, je vois. Euh, et bien, bonjour Harry. Je suis River. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

— Salut River. Je vous en demanderais bien plus puisque vous semblez bien me connaître, mais j'ai peur que mon papa se froisse là-dessus et il n'est pas agréable quand il est froissé. Il a tendance à faire des caprices et tout. »

Harry sourit, avec un peu de malice.

« Mais c'est juste trop amusant de faire ça. Il devient tout nerveux et il commence à partir dans une de ces très longues diatribes. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant. »

Amy gloussa et River sourit, couvrant sa bouche, mais Harry pouvait toujours voir une étrange forme de tristesse dans ses yeux, une tristesse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas de la part d'une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée. Il tira sur le noeud papillon de son papa et murmura dans son oreille :

« Pourquoi est-ce que River est si triste ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ?

— Oh Harry, tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire. Je dois préserver les lignes temporelles et tout. Si quelque chose se passait différemment… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Non, non. Ça va aller. River est juste heureuse de te voir. Tout va bien, d'accord ? » lui dit le Docteur sérieusement, mais Harry ne s'y trompa pas.

Ce n'était pas très difficile de savoir quand son papa lui disait des choses parce qu'il le devait. Harry était devenu bon pour voir la tristesse se cachant sous le masque de la joie.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il soupira et se résigna à rester dans le noir pendant un moment.

« Bien. Peu importe. Je suppose. »

Harry appuya la tête contre l'épaule de son père un moment, avant de lever les yeux.

« Où est Rose ? »

Le Docteur sourit.

« Elle est en train de s'occuper de quelque chose. De plus, elle dit que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée quand tu es venu ici, et donc elle reste hors de vue. On ne peut pas jouer avec les lignes temporelles, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord Harry, je suppose qu'il est bientôt temps pour toi de partir, hein ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Dans les bras du Docteur, il commençait à briller d'une lueur blanche intense. Le signe qu'il se déplaçait à nouveau. Tombant à travers les lignes du temps vers le passé. Ou le futur. Ou peu importe où il atterrirait ensuite. Il n'en savait rien.

Il serra fort son père, espérant que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait son papa, ce serait celui qu'il connaissait et non une de ses incarnations passées. Il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié le moment où il avait rencontré un Docteur qui n'était pas son père.

« Au revoir papa, je t'aime, dit-il. Dis au revoir à Rose aussi. Au revoir Amy, River. Je suppose que je vous reverrai un jour. »

River lui sourit à travers la tristesse sur son visage et Amy hocha solennellement la tête.

« Oui Harry, je suppose qu'on se reverra. »

Et Harry disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche, laissant le Docteur, Amy et River seuls dans la salle de contrôle. Petit Harry avait disparu et le Docteur abandonna son visage joyeux.

« Ça va aller Docteur. On va trouver une solution, d'accord ? »

Amy posa un main sur l'épaule du Docteur et le Docteur la regarda, le visage tiré et plein de douleur.

« Oui, oui, on va trouver quelque chose. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur, dans sa dixième incarnation et avec Rose à ses côtés, se battait avec la machine que son fils avait construite.

« Bon sang, Harry, quand je te dis de ne pas toucher à quelque chose, je le pense ! Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas censé toucher au flux temporel ! Tu n'en sais pas assez ! »

Il bidouilla quelque chose.

« J'espère que c'est le bon. » marmonna-t-il.

Rose regarda le Docteur avec inquiétude. Il se concentrait si fort sur le fait de ramener Harry qu'elle ne savait pas s'il supporterait d'échouer. Que se passerait-il si son erreur lui coûtait si cher ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer l'effet que ça aurait sur le Docteur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry tombait à nouveau. C'était une sorte de tunnel doré, une masse d'énergie dorée. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment allait-il sortir de ça ? Il savait que son papa devrait le ramener, il n'avait pas les outils nécessaires sur lui puisqu'ils étaient tous avec son papa dans sa propre ligne temporelle. Mais allait-il terminer là cette fois ? Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait ? Il ne le savait pas mais ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Quand il atterrit, il regarda autour de lui, espérant voir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de familier. Et non, il n'était définitivement pas de retour chez lui. Le TARDIS était étrange. Blanc. Très blanc. Et géométrique, avec des trous sphériques à intervalles réguliers dans le mur dans un motif répétitif. Certainement pas le TARDIS qu'il connaissait. Il se demandait à quelque point en arrière (ou en avant, mais avec ce type de décor, il en doutait) il était allé.

Quelques chaises dans un coin et la porte (pas les portes en bois de la coque extérieure qu'il connaissait mais plutôt des portes blanches, en accord avec l'intérieur). Le panneau de contrôle était géométrique et clignotait brillamment, la colonne centrale était étroite, la pièce simple dans son concept. Il devait être remonté loin en arrière.

Et, et il y avait des gens. Qui le regardaient. Il soupirait. Bien sûr il devait arriver au milieu d'une altercation, puisque c'était ce que c'était, de toute évidence. Un homme assez âgé, habillé en costume et cravate, se tenait à côté d'une des chaises. Une jeune fille se tenait vers la console, une femme et un homme, deux professeurs de quelque chose si Harry devinait bien. Merveilleux, juste merveilleux. Il agita légèrement la main.

« Salut.

— Qui es-tu et que fais-tu à l'intérieur du TARDIS ? Et qu'est-ce donc ces personnes qui entrent dans le TARDIS sans permission ? » dit l'homme âgé.

Harry sourit légèrement. C'était le Docteur, il l'aurait parié.

« Bonjour Docteur. Je suis désolé de vous tomber dessus comme ça, je ne l'aurais pas choisi, vraiment je ne l'aurais pas, mais ces derniers temps je suis en quelque sorte… coincé dans un Déplacement Temporel. »

Harry bougea nerveusement.

« Je devais remonter aussi loin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais juste pu me dire ce qui n'allait pas dans l'équation, mais non, tu devais me laisser la planter. Il va être si en colère avec moi quand je vais rentrer. Et tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le TARDIS se moquait définitivement de lui. Il pouvait le sentir, le carillon d'un rire de l'être aux douze dimensions filtrant dans son esprit. Et il ne recevait toujours aucune aide de sa part.

« Tu es dans quoi ? » demanda le professeur masculin avec incrédulité.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Un Déplacement Temporel. Un… Je suppose qu'on peut dire que je rebondis d'un point à un autre du temps dans la ligne temporelle du TARDIS. Je ne vais nulle part spatialement mais temporellement, c'est comme si je suis une balle de ping pong, devant faire confiance à mon Docteur pour réparer mes erreurs. »

Harry fit un geste autour de lui en parlant.

« Je reste dans les paramètres du TARDIS, en fait, je réapparais directement à l'endroit que j'ai quitté lors du précédent déplacement temporel. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à retourner à mon époque pour le moment.

— Tu parais aussi fou qu'eux. Ne me dis pas que tu crois en toutes ces âneries sur le voyage spatio-temporel ! C'est 1963 ! Ce n'est juste pas possible ! » s'exclama l'homme.

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux.

« Attendez… vous… n'êtes pas des compagnons ? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le TARDIS alors ? Comment vous êtes entrés dans le TARDIS ? »

La jeune fille parla :

« Ils m'ont suivie. Bien que je dois savoir, qui es-tu ? Et comment en sais-tu autant ? Je n'ai même pas encore appris à manipuler la localisation spatio-temporelle et tu es plus jeune que moi ! »

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

« Techniquement, je n'étais pas supposé la pratiquer. Mais je n'ai pas dit à mon Docteur que je le faisais et, et bien, j'ai fini par… me planter un peu. Je suis Harry, occupant actuellement le TARDIS, techniquement né sur Terre mais je n'y ai jamais vécu longtemps. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Il tendit une main à la fille. Elle la prit en souriant.

« Je suis Susan, la petite-fille du Docteur, née sur Gallifrey à la fin de l'Âge du Chaos alors que le règne de la Pythia s'achevait. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance également. Tu dois me dire les équations que tu as utilisées. Il ne me laisse jamais étudier…

— Ça suffit ! Je ne peux pas laisser continuer cette absurdité plus longtemps ! Susan, tu dois cesser ces enfantillages, ce n'est pas sain ! » dit le professeur féminin, les mains en l'air.

Harry cligna les yeux d'étonnement, puis regarda Susan, qui haussa les épaules.

Le Docteur, qui avait regardé avec confusion et curiosité, vint se poser à côté de Harry et Susan.

« Mon garçon, si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu es donc plutôt loin de ta propre époque. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une erreur aussi remarquable, mais j'imagine que je dois avoir pas mal de problèmes avec toi.

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Vous n'en avez pas idée.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres adultes dans la pièce.

« Qui sont-ils et pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

— Grand-père ne les laisse pas partir. Ils n'auraient pas du venir dans un premier lieu et ils refusent de nous croire concernant le TARDIS. Ils sont mes enseignants à l'école mais ils m'ont suivie ici. »

Susan lança un regard noir à ses professeurs.

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Et ils sont coincés à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait vraiment les croire s'ils partaient et vous pouvez partir après les avoir laissés sortir.

— Le conseil serait furieux. Nous avons déjà été exilés de Gallifrey, nous n'avons pas besoin de donner une autre raison à l'Agence d'Intervention Céleste d'interférer. » dit Susan.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Exilés ? Donc vous… vous êtes le Premier ! Le tout Premier Docteur ! Oh wouah, je veux dire, je savais que j'étais remonté loin, mais jusqu'au tout début… bon sang, papa doit vraiment avoir du mal avec le problème… murmura Harry.

— Papa ? Ton père est aussi à bord du TARDIS ? S'il te plaît ne me dis pas que je suis devenu une crèche interstellaire. »

Harry sourit.

« Nan, juste moi. Et je suis suffisamment difficile.

— J'imagine, mon garçon, j'imagine.

— Ian Chesterton et Barbara Wright, je connais ces noms ! Oh wouah, je suis vraiment remonté au tout début, n'est-ce pas. »

Harry regarda les deux humains stupéfaits à la porte.

« Salut, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Ils se contentèrent de le regarder.

Harry aurait dit davantage, mais il sentit l'énergie autour de lui se rassembler et il espéra qu'il reviendrait à la bonne époque cette fois. Cela devenait de plus en plus court, son séjour à chaque époque. Il ne pouvait plus entendre ce que disaient les personnes autour de lui, bien qu'ils soient clairement surpris par les événements. Il pouvait entendre le TARDIS à nouveau, murmurant avec apaisement dans son oreille. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça signifiait, mais il espérait que ça voulait dire qu'il serait bientôt de retour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose voyait le Docteur debout directement au centre de la lumière, triturant les commandes et jurant doucement, le regard fiévreux. Il était en panique, elle pouvait le dire, bien qu'il soit très très attentif à rester sous contrôle et réaliser chaque mouvement avec précision. Elle entendait ses grommellements, principalement dirigés vers son fils imprévisible et ses choix malheureux de loisirs.

« Vraiment, Harry, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir quelque chose de moins dangereux ? Il y a de la technologie des trous noirs ici, des expériences quantiques, le voyage des ondes, mais non, tu as du aller droit au transport spatio-temporel. Quand tu reviendras, tu seras de corvée de nettoyage dans les salles de stockage jusqu'à ton prochain anniversaire. »

Rose commençait à compatir pour le bambin qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis à peine une demi-journée. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail à son retour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La lumière blanche l'abandonna, et Harry était étalé sur le sol du TARDIS. Ces voyages commençaient à devenir douloureux, il réalisa. Douloureux et mentalement perturbants. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais le déplacement lui faisait tourner la tête et son esprit tournait dans tous les sens. Il savait que si sa magie n'avait pas été restreinte par le collier, elle aurait aussi explosé autour de lui. Il sentait pour le moment sa peau crépiter comme si elle tentait de s'échapper. Il espérait que c'était la bonne époque.

Il sentit son espoir s'envoler alors qu'il regardait la salle de contrôle dans laquelle il avait atterri. C'était l'étrange forme corallienne à laquelle il était habitué, avec le doux éclairage et les couleurs bleues feutrées. Mais c'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pas la bonne. Il le sut immédiatement, dès que son espoir se fut dispersé. Il y avait trop de douleur pour être son TARDIS, trop de douleur vive et de désespoir et il ne put que deviner qu'il s'agissait du neuvième Docteur, celui qui avait survécu à la Guerre du Temps, et il trembla. Son père parlait rarement de cette époque. Ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable pour lui, clairement, mais Harry n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à être confronté à un Docteur plongé dans une douleur qui, occasionnellement, submergeait encore son propre père.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix cependant, il semblait, puisque le neuvième Docteur entra à grandes enjambées dans la salle de contrôle pour s'arrêter net à la vue de Harry par terre dans un coin.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu dans mon TARDIS ? »

Harry soupira. Il voulait vraiment retrouver son père, le voulait vraiment. Il préférait les cris et la punition à cette confusion sur son identité et l'absence de savoir.

« Je m'appelle Harry. Malheureusement vous ne me connaissez pas encore. Je viens de votre futur. Oui, oui, vous avez un futur, arrêtez d'être aussi lugubre. J'en fais partie, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

— Comment est-ce que je pourrais croire ça ? Tu es juste un gamin !

— J'ai joué avec des calculs temporels et je me suis trompé sur quelques uns. Oups. Donc je suis coincé dans une sorte de déplacement temporel. Je suppose que mon Docteur va bientôt réparer ça. J'espère. Autrement, je vais continuer à me déplacer d'époque en époque pendant un moment. »

Harry se gratta la tête, regardant le Docteur.

« Ce que je n'apprécie pas autant que je le pensais. C'est plutôt irritant, pour être honnête. Rencontrer différents vous qui ne me connaissent pas est frustrant et je veux juste retourner à ma propre époque. Ça commence aussi à perturber l'équilibre chimique de mon cerveau, et mon essence est bouleversée. »

Le Docteur bredouilla devant le garçon en face de lui.

« Impossible. Il n'y a aucune façon pour que tu aies fait ça ! Les calculs mathématiques, les expansions dimensionnelles, elles ne sont pas accessibles pour un enfant ! »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« C'est pour ça que je préfère mon Docteur. Il a appris la valeur du mot impossible comme quelque chose qui ne doit jamais être dit parce que quelqu'un le déferait aussitôt.

— Ça ne change rien au fait que ça ne devrait pas être possible pour toi de… de faire ce que tu as fait ! Tu as, quoi, cinq ans ? Six ?

— Je suis supposé avoir sept ans, merci beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas important. Depuis quand l'âge a-t-il la moindre importance dans ce qu'on peut ou ne peut pas faire ? »

Harry s'épousseta et s'appuya sur la structure corallienne, essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Le TARDIS essaya de le caresser, mais la douleur était trop fraîche et elle ne pouvait pas la repousser. Il caressa l'enduit de corail avec apaisement, la laissant goûter sa magie et s'enrouler autour d'elle un peu. Il regarda son père avec accusation.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment pris soin d'elle. » accusa-t-il.

Le Docteur se recula, choqué.

« Tu… est-ce que tu parles au TARDIS ? C'est impossible ! »

Harry soupira.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous soyez débarrassé de ce mot avant que j'arrive. C'est vraiment ennuyant. Et ça ne change pas le fait que vous n'avez pas pris soin d'elle. Elle souffre et elle essaie de trouver du réconfort auprès de vous, de vous aider, et vous ne la laissez pas faire. »

Le Docteur lui lança un regard noir.

« Je… Je ne peux pas. Je viens, ce que je viens de faire… Je ne devrais même pas être là. C'est de sa faute si je suis là. J'aurais du… J'aurais du être là-bas, avec eux, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé ! Elle ne m'a pas laissé rester et mourir avec mon peuple ! »

Harry se tendit légèrement avec ça. Il avait sous-estimé à quel point cette époque avait été noire pour son père.

« Ça n'est toujours pas juste ! Elle est tout ce qu'il vous reste, non ? Tout ce qu'il vous reste de chez vous ? Donc vous devriez la chérir ! Trouver du réconfort en elle, c'est votre maison à présent, la seule maison que vous avez ! L'ignorer ne vous rendra pas mieux, vous ou elle ! »

Les yeux bleus le percèrent.

« J'ai détruit ma race entière, chacun d'eux. Comment est-ce que je pourrais un jour aller 'mieux' ?

— Vous irez mieux. Ça prendra du temps, et d'autres. Cela pendra beaucoup de temps et vous vous sentirez terrible pendant un long moment. Ça ne partira pas, mon Docteur est toujours blessé, mais ça va mieux, et il aime le TARDIS. »

Harry essayait toujours d'assimiler la destruction des Seigneurs du Temps des mains de son père, il n'avait jamais vraiment entendu ça auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé et son papa faisait en sorte qu'il restait loin de ses documents personnels sur Gallifrey. Il avait pensé que c'était pour d'autres raison, peut-être de la gêne, son papa ne voulait pas que Harry trouve ses bulletins scolaires ou peu importe, mais peut-être…. peut-être c'était pire. Il savait que Gallifrey était partie. Il avait appris ça quand il était petit et qu'il avait voulu y aller. Il savait qu'elle avait péri dans une guerre terrible avec les Daleks, mais il n'avait jamais su comment. Il aurait une discussion avec son père en rentrant.

S'il rentrait.

Harry et le Docteur se fixèrent du regard, yeux bleus contre verts.

« Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour ton Docteur ? Parce que tu n'es pas juste un compagnon pour lui, aucun compagnon ne lui parlerait comme ça. Comme… Comme si tu avais une sorte de pouvoir ou de savoir. »

Harry s'affaissa contre l'enduit coralien.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous devriez le savoir. Les lignes temporelles doivent être préservées, elles sont plutôt fragiles. »

Harry lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Vous devrez trouver en temps voulu. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

« Je… je me souviens en quelque sorte de toi. Tu… Tu es apparu avant, dans le passé. Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de ça maintenant, quand je te vois, mais ne le pouvais pas avant ? »

Harry fit un geste autour de lui.

« Le TARDIS. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour préserver la ligne temporelle en ne laissant rien échapper quand ça ne devrait pas.

— Comment sais-tu ça ?

— Je lui parle en quelque sorte.

— C'est… c'est impossible. » dit le Docteur d'une voix blanche.

Harry leva un sourcil et refusa de lui répondre.

« Comment parles-tu au TARDIS ? C'est un être à douze dimensions qui existe à tous les points simultanément. Comment peux-tu lui parler ? »

Harry tapota l'enduit de corail.

« Principalement à travers des émotions et des images. C'est plus facile. Pas besoin de gérer tous les problèmes de langage. Les temps s'embrouillent quand on voyage dans le temps, ou quand on existe à tous les points du temps. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Et je ne pense pas que je vais rester ici longtemps. Mon Docteur s'améliore dans la correction de l'erreur que j'ai faite dans mes calculs. »

Il évalua le Docteur du regard.

« Et vous devez commencer à aider votre maison. Elle est en colère, tout autant que vous. Et elle ne devrait pas perdre son Docteur. Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour vous sauver. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Et je suis si heureux qu'elle l'ait fait. Vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. »

Il vit l'expression d'étonnement sur le visage du Docteur alors qu'il disparaissait dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche. Ça devenait fatiguant. Vraiment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Presque… Pas tout à fait ça… Harry, tu as vraiment foiré cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Planté les maths bien proprement. Quand tu reviendras, je vais m'assurer que tu aies tes leçons de rattrapage de maths en trois exemplaires. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Jamais. Si je t'attrape ne serait-ce qu'en train de porter un deux de la mauvaise manière, tu vas refaire tout le calcul de base encore une fois. Je vais verrouiller les livres parlant de quantique, tout ce qui a plus de quatre dimensions à l'intérieur et tu n'y toucheras pas. Je vais y veiller. »

Rose resta debout dans le pas de la porte, se mordillant la lèvre et de plus en plus inquiète. Le Docteur bataillait avec les équations de son fils depuis bientôt une heure et à chaque pulsation de lumière blanche, Rose devenait plus nerveuse. Harry n'était pas encore réapparu et elle pouvait voir la panique grimper chez le Docteur.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore il tiendrait. Elle espérait que Harry serait bientôt de retour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry atterrit et ses yeux étaient remplis de lumière blanche. Ça s'empirait, ces voyages. A chaque fois c'était de pire en pire. Cette fois, cela prit un moment, quinze secondes, avant que la lumière disparaisse de ses yeux et que sa vue enregistre davantage que du blanc pur.

Et à en juger par la construction de bois sombre autour de lui, il n'était toujours pas à la maison. Cela devenait bien plus que frustrant. Cela devenait irritant et il voulait être avec son papa et pas ses incarnations précédentes auxquelles il ne pouvait rien dire de lui-même. S'il pouvait juste leur dire qu'il était leur fils, du futur, ce serait bien plus facile, mais son père lui avait rabâché la préservation des lignes temporelles dans le crâne depuis qu'il était assez grand pour comprendre le concept de voyage dans le temps. Le TARDIS ne pouvait pas tout cacher, et quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un fils passerait forcément à travers les mailles à un moment ou un autre et la ligne temporelle serait brisée. Il ne pouvait pas.

Ce qui voulait dire que l'homme se tenant devant lui avec les cheveux bouclés roux et habillé d'un manteau de velours vert était, à en juger par son sens de la mode, son père. Quelle incarnation, il n'en était pas sûr, mais c'était définitivement son papa. Seulement son papa avait un aussi mauvais sens de la mode.

« Et bien, bonjour toi. Qui peux-tu bien être ? Et comment es-tu apparu dans mon TARDIS ? »

Harry grogna en se redressant. Il sentit des mains le lever et le stabiliser.

« Tu es vraiment petit, n'est-ce pas ? Donc comment es-tu arrivé ? J'ai vu la lumière blanche, une sorte de moyen de transport, mais rien que je puisse tracer. Pas de transfert spatial. »

Cela faisait, Harry compta, la quatrième fois qu'il expliquait ceci. Cela devenait fatiguant.

« J'ai planté un calcul temporel. Je me déplace seulement dans le temps, pas dans l'espace. C'est un Déplacement Temporel et je suis coincé jusqu'à ce que mon Docteur puisse le réparer. Donc je m'invite dans cette version du TARDIS pendant un moment. »

Il sourit faiblement.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu bancal. » dit le Docteur, de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

Harry leva un sourcil. Cette incarnation du Docteur était bien plus inquiète par son bien-être que la plupart des autres, particulièrement celles qui ne le connaissaient pas.

« Juste… le déplacement commence à avoir des effets physiologiques. C'est un effet secondaire du voyage dans le temps sans un moyen de transport stable ou une enveloppe. Encore plus et je ne serai plus en un seul morceau. Si je n'étais pas qui j'étais, je serai certainement parti bien plus tôt. En tout état de cause, j'ai encore un, peut-être deux voyages avant que mon corps commence à lâcher. »

Le Docteur sembla déconcerté, inquiet.

« Mais tu es juste un enfant ! Comment est-ce que ça peut t'arriver ?

— Je me suis trompé dans un calcul au coeur d'un appareil de transport spatio-temporel et je l'ai renseigné dans l'appareil. Jusqu'à ce que mon Docteur le stabilise, je vais être baladé à travers le temps jusqu'à ce que je sois en petits morceaux ou jusqu'à ce que mon Docteur réussisse à me ramener à la bonne époque. Ce que j'espère vraiment être bientôt.

— J'espère aussi, si c'est si dangereux. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu te laisser faire ça ?

— Vous ne saviez pas. Je faisais juste une expérience. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait vraiment quelque chose, mais j'ai du entrer le code d'activation en même temps que j'ai envoyé les calculs. »

Le Docteur le conduisit dans un fauteuil plutôt confortable, le laissant s'asseoir et évaluer son corps alors qu'il déguerpit ailleurs. Harry pouvait sentir son coeur forcer juste un peu, se calmant à présent qu'il avait une pause entre les déplacements. Son estomac se tordait de manière inconfortable et son cerveau allait à toute allure. Il prendrait n'importe quelle punition, à présent, juste pour être de retour à la maison.

Le Docteur revint rapidement, une tasse fumante dans la main, et Harry sourit. Du thé. Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

« Tiens, du thé. Cela devrait te faire du bien. Au moins, c'est délicieux. De Frion, la Planète du Thé. Colonisée par des descendants des Britanniques, qui ont réussi à transformer la culture locale utilisée à des fins thérapeutiques en boisson. Ont fait une fortune. Et un thé excellent. »

Harry eut un plus grand sourire.

« Mon préféré. »

Il prit la tasse, prit une gorgée et soupira de contentement. Le Docteur le regardait attentivement, et Harry le détailla de haut en bas. Un homme très efféminé, ce Docteur. Des cheveux blond-roux mi-longs, des traits délicats, la veste de velours vert. Harry allait se moquer de lui pendant un long moment.

« Donc, petit, quel est ton nom et comment exactement as-tu réussi une erreur si spectaculaire ? Pourquoi les Seigneurs du Temps ne sont-ils pas intervenus ? Cela devrait apparaître comme une perturbation plutôt importante sur leurs instruments.

— Dans l'ordre donc. Je suis Harry. Je crois que j'ai oublié de prendre en compte les dimensions supplémentaires dans le TARDIS et j'ai entré le code d'activation en même temps que le code de base et… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pas sûr. Peut-être parce que je reste dans le TARDIS à chaque fois que je me déplace donc je ne vais pas vraiment quelque part spatialement et le TARDIS me protège de leurs yeux observateurs. »

Il sourit. Le Docteur eut un petit rire.

« Tu es un petit intéressant, Harry. Je suppose que tu es plutôt brillant, donc je peux comprendre comment tu peux avoir réussi à faire un travail aussi merveilleux en plantant tes calculs, mais comment l'as-tu fait sans que je le remarque ?

— Euh… J'ai en quelque sorte emprunté un labo non-utilisé au fond du TARDIS. Et je ne vous en ai jamais parlé. »

Le Docteur rit.

« Oh, je vois que tu vas me garder occupé quand je te rencontrerai finalement. »

Harry cacha son visage dans sa tasse avec gêne.

« Donc, quand est-ce que je te rencontre ? »

Harry inclina la tête en le regardant.

« Vraiment ? Vous essayez d'en savoir plus sur le futur ?

— Je devais essayer. »

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire.

« Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que les Seigneurs du Temps m'exilent. Jamais conventionnel. Enseigner à des enfants des mathématiques temporelles. Je parie que ça les a ennuyé. »

Harry cligna des yeux, choqué, avant de se reprendre, mais cela n'échappa pas au Docteur. C'était nouveau, que le Docteur soit exilé. Quoi encore ne savait-il pas sur son papa.

« Euh, ouais, je suppose. » répondit Harry évasivement.

Le Docteur l'observa attentivement.

« Tu… tu ne sais rien à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Sur les Seigneurs du Temps. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien t'enseigner ? »

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour répondre. Cette incarnation était vive d'esprit, plus vive qu'il ne s'y attendait, et il percevait chaque mouvement, chaque sursaut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Ha ha ! Ça y est ! Ce garçon, quand il sera de retour, je vais le faire s'asseoir avec toutes les leçons de rattrapage sur les maths et les calculs dimensionnels et il ne touchera aucune technologie tant qu'il ne pourra pas nommer les calculs et les expansions pour chacun d'entre eux. Ça n'arrivera pas de nouveau ! »

Le Docteur passa une main dans ses cheveux sauvages, défiant toute gravité, et entra quelques nombres supplémentaires avant de faire demi-tour et de courir vers la porte. Rose eut un grand sourire. La lumière blanche dans la pièce flasha brillamment avant de disparaître. Le Docteur tourna sur lui-même dans le couloir, souriant.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que Harry revient, Docteur ? demanda Rose doucement.

— Oh oui, dit-il avec un large sourire. Il revient, et il a quelques réponses à donner. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry haleta légèrement alors que son corps était entouré de lumière. Il regarda le Docteur et sourit faiblement. Tout ce qui allait lui arriver, la Guerre du Temps et la perte de son peuple. Harry put simplement offrir un geste de la main alors qu'il disparaissait dans un tourbillon de lumière. En espérant que ce soit pour la maison et son papa et le TARDIS qu'il connaissait.

Son corps protesta encore plus contre le voyage, et quand il atterrit (il avait toujours la tasse du plus jeune Docteur), son corps entier trembla en protestation. Le TARDIS s'infiltra dans son esprit, inquiète, ne riant plus. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se déplacer. Son corps n'était pas heureux, pas heureux du tout. Sa magie étincela et dansa sur sa peau et des petits éclairs d'énergie parcoururent son corps. Il grogna.

« J'espère que je suis de retour à la bonne époque cette fois. J'espère vraiment. »

Il entendit des voix monter du couloir.

« Est-ce que Harry revient, Docteur ? »

C'était Rose.

« Oh oui, entendit-il son père dire, semblant soulagé. Il revient, et il a quelques réponses à donner. »

Donc il était de retour. Son soulagement à être de retour à la bonne époque dépassait la crainte des conséquences de ses actes.

Il appela.

« Papa ! Papa ! Je suis dans la salle de contrôle ! »

Il espérait que son faible cri les atteindrait. Et, à en entendre le bruit de course, ce fut de toute évidence le cas.

« Harry ! Harry ! Oh, Harry, tu es de retour ! Quand j'ai fini de te serrer dans mes bras, tu auras de gros ennuis ! »

Harry fut rapidement soulevé du sol et serré dans une forte étreinte. Il n'avait pas le souffle de protester, non pas qu'il le voulait. Son papa était là, il était de retour à la bonne époque, et il n'y avait rien de mieux que cela.

« Salut papa, murmura-t-il. J'ai eu une sacré aventure. »

Son papa rit faiblement, et il vit Rose debout derrière, souriant joyeusement, des larmes dans les yeux. Il lui sourit, avant de perdre connaissance. Il avait eu une longue journée.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

Je publie ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance (il était prévu pour mardi prochain), mais je n'aurai pas d'accès à Internet toute la semaine prochaine. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trois semaines sans explications, alors voilà, vous avez un peu de lecture un peu plus tôt que prévu :)

On reprend le rythme normal des publications ensuite, et le prochain chapitre est donc prévu le 22 mai !

J'en profite pour vous remercier de toutes les reviews, tous les favoris et toutes les alertes que vous laissez sur cette fic ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plait autant qu'à moi ! :)

 **Réponse aux guest reviews :**

Yzeute : Merci, de ma part et de l'auteur ! Pour certains chapitres (notamment celui-là), tu risques de perdre un peu en compréhension, si tu ne connais pas _Doctor Who_ , mais dans l'ensemble, tu ne perds rien de la trame globale (enfin, pour les chapitres publiés pour le moment par l'auteur, je ne connais pas la suite ;) ).

Dans tous les cas, l'auteur parle surtout de la nouvelle version de la série, à partir de 2005, et assez peu des _classics_ , ou alors avec des explications :)

Nathydemon : Haha, tu l'aimes bien, Ianto ! Mais l'auteur a prévu autre chose pour Jack :) Je n'interfère pas avec ses idées, parce que tu vas le voir au fur et à mesure, il y en a _beaucoup_ dans cette histoire, et je préfère la laisser faire :)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	13. Où il y a de l'apprentissage

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 14

Chapitre 13 : Où il y a de l'apprentissage

 **IMPORTANT : j'ai publié un chapitre il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, le vendredi 5 mai. Malheureusement, le système de notifications ne marchait pas cette semaine-là. Si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 12 ("Où Harry rencontre des ennuis"), je vous invite à le faire avant de lire ce chapitre, car il a des conséquences sur celui-là.**

Si vous l'avez lu, bonne lecture ! ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Paradis des Loisirs de Sirius Prime était un exploit spectaculaire d'ingénierie, fait des avancées technologiques de plusieurs espèces et suspendu en orbite géostationnaire autour d'une lune extérieure d'une planète habitable par les humains. Il était constitué de plusieurs plates-formes, chaque plate-forme un peu plus petite que celle en dessous, encapsulé dans une bulle imperméable d'un air riche en oxygène et azote, respirable par la majorité des espèces de l'alliance de l'époque.

Le niveau le plus bas et le plus étendu accueillait les bureaux, les maisons et la maintenance requise pour héberger les travailleurs et faire fonctionner les plates-formes. Avec une main d'oeuvre permanente de dix mille personnes, ils avaient besoin de beaucoup d'hébergements et de nombreuses nécessités de base. Ce qui signifiait que la plate-forme au dessus était le centre commercial, avec des marchés, des magasins, des restaurants, de la fourniture générale et une ville assez importante pleine de rien d'autre que le matériel essentiel pour vivre.

Mais la partie Loisirs commençait à la troisième plate-forme, avec la plupart des manèges dingues et fous, et des montagnes russes qui voyageaient dans l'espace, prenant assez de place pour divertir une petite planète. Ce qui était généralement le nombre de visiteurs accueillis par semaine. Au dessus, il y avait les arcades de jeu, les stands d'immersion 3D et tout ce qui pouvait faire partie des dernières technologies en matière de divertissement.

Les étages cinq à sept étaient destinés à la clientèle des spas, des espaces de relaxation et de restauration, avec toute une gamme d'immersion en spa, de traitements de peau de tout style, et des chambres d'hôtel ridiculement chères. Le huitième étage était entièrement consacré aux touts petits, qui avaient un étage entier adapté pour eux pour que les jeunes de n'importe quelle espèce puissent explorer, jouer et s'amuser pendant que les parents ou les grands frères et soeurs allaient ailleurs.

Le neuvième étage était dévolu à la pointe du monde technologique. Un paradis pour les amoureux de la technologie, avec des présentations sur ce qui était intéressant et fascinant, de nouvelles découvertes, et même des laboratoires de recherche pour des expériences. Le dixième et onzième étages accueillaient les spectacles en tournée, réservés au nec plus ultra dans l'univers. Actuellement, il y avait une comédie musicale de l'une des planètes voisines au dixième et une sorte d'exposition d'art avec des projections en 4D et une exposition interactive au onzième. Le dernier étage était pour les explorateurs, s'étendant dans l'espace si loin qu'il y avait des équipements spéciaux dans la bulle et tous ceux qui voulaient explorer devaient signer plusieurs décharges et assumer l'entière responsabilité de leurs exploits. Les costumes étaient obligatoires et les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés.

Tout au long de la barrière extérieure, il y avait des quais pour les navettes avec des téléports de courte distance pratiques pour atteindre le lobby central de la plate-forme, d'où chaque niveau (à part le plus bas sans permission) pouvait être accédé.

Cela dura six siècles avant d'être détruit, mais c'était les six siècles parmi les plus pacifiques et prospères de l'histoire de l'univers.

Et c'était là où Harry avait décidé de passer son anniversaire. Pile à mi-hauteur du Paradis, il y avait une sortie d'anniversaire pour le garçon hors du temps et de l'espace.

Harry rit alors qu'il dansait le long du bord de la plate-forme qui constituait le troisième étage du Paradis des Loisirs de Sirius Prime, savourant l'excitation de son manège favori qui courait toujours dans ses veines. En dessous, il pouvait voir la plate-forme où se trouvait le marché et, dans le coin le plus éloigné, son stand favori, vendant des pièces électroniques de toutes sortes que l'ancien propriétaire avait collectées au fil des siècles (ou au moins c'est ce que croyait Harry. Il avait toujours été là, peu importe à quel siècle de l'histoire de la plate-forme ils venaient). Il supplierait de descendre plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il appréciait les Copeaux d'Étoiles et attendait de monter dans le prochain manège.

Son papa, Rose et oncle Jack n'étaient pas loin derrière, riant et mangeant leurs propres friandises. Harry pouvait sentir les yeux de son papa sur lui plus souvent que non cependant. Depuis cet incident avec le Déplacement Temporel, la liberté de Harry avait été limitée et tout ce qu'il voulait expérimenter devait d'abord passer par un examen rigoureux, où Harry devait montrer qu'il avait un objectif, un plan pour l'atteindre, et à chaque fois qu'il écrivait des calculs, il devait les montrer à son papa. Au moins, il ne faisait plus de mathématiques de base. Il avait été coincé avec le calcul de base pour toujours, et c'était après qu'il avait prouvé qu'il connaissait son algèbre, sa géométrie et sa trigonométrie. Encore et encore. Il ne voulait plus voir de livre d'introduction à l'algèbre s'il le pouvait.

Mais il n'était pas là pour le marché et ses technologies. C'était son huitième anniversaire et il avait choisi de venir le célébrer ici, où il pouvait monter dans les montagnes russes à zéro gravité, la fronde quantique, et s'empiffrer de toutes les friandises merveilleuses qu'on pouvait trouver dans les parcs d'attractions. Et, de ce qu'il savait de l'histoire du Paradis, il n'y avait aucune altercation, dysfonctionnement, ou problème à ce point particulier de l'histoire. Ce qui voulait dire que, peu importe combien il aimait courir après son papa dans des missions pour sauver-le-monde, son anniversaire n'en deviendrait pas une. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, ils avaient du empêcher l'effondrement total de l'infrastructure causée par des nano-robots mangeurs de métal lâchés par, il semblerait, un ancien employé en colère.

Avoir huit ans signifiait aussi qu'il pourrait voir Merlin à nouveau, un voyage qu'il était impatient de faire depuis un moment, depuis que le sorcier l'avait aidé à réparer sa magie. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il dansait avec excitation au bord de la plate-forme, pour oublier sa nervosité et se demander s'il pouvait demander à son papa d'aller rendre visite à Merlin ou s'il devait juste programmer le TARDIS lui-même. Ce qui lui apporterait toutefois sans aucun doute des ennuis, ce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin en ce moment.

Il n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter, notamment parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à être impatient de revoir Merlin à nouveau. Son papa en était bien conscient, et Jack était certainement conscient de la date qui se rapprochait. Mais Harry ne savait pas ça, et il s'inquiétait.

Il garda ses questions jusqu'à ce que, après plusieurs tours dans le Cyclone Centrifuge et les Balles Tamponneuses Magnétiques, un tour dans le marché et une balade dans une partie du quartier commercial, ils retournèrent au TARDIS. Au moment où les portes se fermèrent derrière eux et le bruit et le bourdonnement constant de l'électronique disparurent, Harry se tourna pour regarder son papa.

« Euh, donc, je me demandais, et bien, je viens juste d'avoir huit ans, je pense, enfin, ne connaissant pas vraiment ma date de naissance et tout et le TARDIS et autre, je peux avoir huit ans, ou sept. Je veux dire, puisqu'on base mon âge sur les cycles de la Terre, ce qui est réellement biaisé, je veux dire, parce que Jefraxian a un cycle de cinquante jours, mais leurs jours sont vraiment très longs, donc je veux dire, sur cette planète j'aurais dix ans si je calcule bien, bien qu'on doive prendre en compte le déplacement occasionnel de l'orbite Jefraxienne, ce qui rend souvent leurs jours un peu plus longs et leurs années plus longues, et donc ça ne serait pas vraiment la même chose, donc j'aurais peut-être cinq ans là-bas, peut-être, mais puisqu'on n'a pas vraiment de système de mesure basé sur l'âge dans le TARDIS, je ne sais pas vraiment, même si la Terre a un cycle de trois cent soixante cinq jours environ, vu qu'il y a une année bissextile tous les quatre ans. Bien que ça puisse vouloir dire complètement autre chose, mais je ne suis pas encore supposé étudier ça maintenant, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je veux dire, je suppose que j'ai huit ans maintenant, ou environ, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important, parce qu'on a décidé qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai huit ans, donc c'est bon, donc je me demandais si, je veux dire, parce que j'ai huit ans maintenant, s'il était possible d'aller voir, euh, d'aller voir Merlin à nouveau ? »

Il termina dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler un marmonnement, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il était aussi hésitant, bien qu'en voyant comment il avait finalement réussi à revenir en assez bonnes grâces pour ne plus faire des mathématiques basiques et était véritablement autorisé à toucher des choses dans les labos, il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse endommager sa liberté retrouvée.

Il leva les yeux avec hésitation dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, seulement pour trouver son oncle essayant de ne pas rire hystériquement, les épaules en train de secouer, Rose réfrénant des gloussements et son papa clignant des yeux, légèrement surpris.

« Euh, vous allez bien ? » demanda Harry.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut, et son oncle explosa, riant suffisamment fort pour envoyer des échos dans le TARDIS. Rose commença à rire également et Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, à part rester debout et donner des coups maladroits de l'orteil dans le sol.

« Oh, c'était brillant ! Absolument merveilleux !

— Il est le fils de son père !

— La partie avec les orbites, c'était génial !

— Tu me dois cinq livres, Jack ! »

Harry regarda son papa, puis les deux autres membres du TARDIS en train de rire. Son papa lui sourit.

« Bien sûr. Mais tu aurais pu juste demander directement. Pas besoin de tout ce babillage. Cela fait environ quatre ans, huit mois, et deux jours que nous avons vu Merlin pour la dernière fois, tu es suffisamment âgé à présent. »

Cela déclencha une nouvelle vague de rires chez Jack. Le Docteur poussa gentiment Harry vers l'autre porte.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Harry plaintivement.

— Non. Nous avons eu une longue journée. Va dormir un peu d'abord. On ira demain. »

Harry hocha la tête, souriant, avant de prendre ses cadeaux et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Le Docteur se tourna vers Rose et Jack.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-il en montrant le duo qui riait.

Rose le regarda avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Harry est absolument adorable ! s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant.

— C'est juste… le voir debout là, débattre de son propre âge, il vous ressemblait tellement ! J'aurais aimé avoir une vidéo ! »

Jack parvint à arrêter de rire et se redressa.

« J'avais parié avec Rose qu'il ne serait pas capable du tout de demander. J'ai perdu celui-là !

— Pourquoi ne demanderait-il pas ? »

Le Docteur semblait légèrement incrédule. Il se tourna vers la console et programma un voyage dans le Vortex. Ils resteraient là jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille et ensuite ils iraient voir Merlin.

Rose et Jack échangèrent un regard.

« Est-ce tu as vu à quel point tu as été dur envers lui depuis l'incident avec le Déplacement Temporel, Docteur ? Je suis surprise que tu le laisses sortir du TARDIS sans lui tenir la main, franchement.

— Cet incident avait plus à voir avec de l'incompétence mathématique qu'une incapacité à penser logiquement. Un problème que j'ai récemment rectifié. Cela n'aurait pas du avoir un effet sur sa capacité à suivre des instructions dans des situations dangereuses, et encore moins une sortie tranquille à Sirius Prime. Et de plus, il savait qu'il irait voir Merlin dès qu'il aurait son huitième anniversaire. Ce n'était pas exactement un secret.

— Vous avez gardé un oeil serré sur lui. Je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'il soit trop effrayé pour demander, dit Jack, un peu plus calme mais avec un sourire étirant toujours son visage.

— Absurde. Il a demandé, on y va. Tout va bien. »

Rose et Jack échangèrent un regard appuyé, avant que Rose entraîne le Docteur hors de la salle de contrôle.

« C'est le moment d'une petite leçon sur la perspective d'une punition d'un enfant, lui dit-elle fermement. Un aperçu de comment les enfants voient les punitions. »

Jack rit à l'expression de légère panique qui apparut sur le visage du Docteur. Il était heureux d'être de retour à bord du TARDIS, avec petit Harry, le Docteur et Rose. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il pourrait faire quelques longueurs avant d'aller dormir.

Harry se précipita hors du lit et courut vers la salle de contrôle, pieds nus et avec un pantalon avec des petites planètes mobiles. Il s'était passé d'une chemise avant d'aller dormir la veille. Cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter, cependant, et il glissa, pieds nus et les yeux écarquillés, dans la salle de contrôle. Rose et son papa étaient déjà là, bien que Jack, dans le pur style de Jack, n'était pas encore apparu, mais Harry ne doutait pas qu'il soit réveillé quelque part dans le TARDIS. Il se demandait parfois si son oncle dormait. Son papa dormait rarement, seulement attiré au lit par Rose, et Harry ne voulait PAS savoir ce qui s'y passait. Du tout.

Son état de débraillement ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par Rose, au moins, qui gloussa et tapa sur l'épaule de son papa. Le Docteur se tourna, aperçut son fils et réprima un rire.

« Harry, avant qu'on aille où que ce soit, tu as sans doute envie de t'habiller décemment. Merlin n'apprécierait sans doute pas un élève qui ne sait pas au moins enfiler une chemise. »

Harry cligna des yeux, baissa les yeux sur lui, puis tourna les talons avec un sourire insolent et courut vers sa chambre.

Il lança une réplique avant de disparaître cependant :

« Je paraîtrais probablement moins anachronique à moitié nu que toi avec ce costume, papa ! »

Rose gloussa.

« Je me demande parfois combien de cette personnalité insolente vient de toi et combien était déjà la sienne naturellement, dit-elle négligemment.

— Oh, c'est l'influence du Docteur, si tu veux mon avis. Et c'est une personnalité si brillante, si tu veux savoir. »

Jack entra tranquillement, un morceau de toast à moitié mangé dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre.

« Merci pour votre opinion sur mes qualités parentales. Maintenant, nous allons rendre visite à Merlin. Aucune idée de la durée, mais ce serait bien mieux d'essayer de ne pas paraître trop en décalage donc… »

Le Docteur s'interrompit en voyant Rose et Jack éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose coincé dans les dents ?

— S'adapter ? Tu parles de s'adapter ? Est-ce tu n'as pas écouté ce que vient de dire ton fils ? Tu ne changes jamais de costume et de veste ! » gloussa Rose dans son oreille.

Harry passa la tête par la porte, les cheveux noirs aussi ordonnés que d'habitude, même si en poussant, cela devenait plus tolérable, et les yeux écarquillés.

« Papa parle encore de s'adapter ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression outrée de son père et le rire de Rose et de son oncle. Tu ne t'adaptes jamais papa, tu ne peux pas donner ce genre de leçons à moins de vouloir changer en quelque chose de moins… en décalage. »

Harry fit un geste en direction des vêtements de son père. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

« Ils vont parfaitement bien. De plus, je n'ai jamais eu de souci à n'importe quelle époque quoi que j'ai porté. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Oui, c'est ça, papa. C'est parce que tu as tendance à les submerger de choses qui sont un peu plus dingues que tes vêtements. »

Harry portait une chemise d'argent légèrement brillant, lâche mais confortable, avec un pantalon noir cintré à la taille mais ample à ses pieds. Il était toujours aussi réticent à porter des chaussures et le Docteur n'avait pas encore tout à fait gagné cette bataille.

Rose et Jack finirent enfin de glousser et inspirèrent profondément, souriant au père et fils.

« On porte toujours pas de chaussures, Harry ? » demanda Jack.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Elles sont diaboliques. Je déteste les chaussures. C'est irritant et pas amusant. »

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers le plafond du TARDIS.

« Sauvez-moi des enfants impertinents et têtus. » marmonna-t-il.

Rose, à son plus grand malheur, l'entendit et frappa son bras. Le Docteur soupira et regarda Harry.

« D'accord. En route chez Merlin donc. Tu es prêt Harry ? »

Harry rebondit sur ses orteils, souriant largement.

« Oui ! Oui, oui oui ! »

Le Docteur rit et lança des boutons et des leviers, Harry riant alors qu'il dansait tout autour, sentant le TARDIS quitter le Vortex et se diriger vers la Terre.

« Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! »

Quand le TARDIS se posa, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Rose regarda depuis la console, la tête posée sur l'épaule du Docteur, un sourire sur le visage. Jack était appuyé contre l'enduit corallien.

« Tu vas le suivre ? demanda-t-elle doucement au Docteur.

— Dès qu'il sort, oui. Il est toujours à l'intérieur. Ce qui est un peu étrange, en fait. »

Il fronça les sourcils songeusement, jusqu'à ce que Harry se tourne vers lui, de l'exaspération sur le visage.

« Papa, on vient juste de quitter Merlin de la dernière fois ! Tu as oublié de calibrer le Rotor Temporel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il agita la main par dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la console, la main tendue vers un levier et regardant un certain cadran.

« Harry, » dit le Docteur en s'avançant pour arrêter son fils.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et frôla à peine la main de Harry quand Harry tourna le cadran, trébucha, heurta un levier et en tira un autre. Le Docteur grogna.

« Euh… désolé… je ne voulais pas faire ça… » dit Harry.

Le TARDIS clignota brillamment et le Docteur leva les yeux.

« Je crois… qu'elle veut qu'on sorte. Oui, maintenant. Tout de suite. Dehors ! dehors dehors dehors ! »

Ils s'empilèrent tous hors du TARDIS, dans un couloir de pierre et légèrement confus. Harry lança un regard vers les portes en train de se fermer de la boite de police bleue que le TARDIS était toujours quand elle se matérialisait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, papa ? Je n'ai rien entendu de sa part. »

Le Docteur le regarda, puis regarda le TARDIS.

« Elle n'était pas ravie que les commandes soient perturbées comme elles l'étaient. Les lumières clignotantes ne sont jamais bonnes. Nous devons lui donner un peu de temps. »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Entre temps, on peut voir les environs. On ne doit pas être loin de l'endroit qu'on a quitté, dans le temps et l'espace. Toujours la Terre, toujours le début des années 1000 à peu près. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Sans son long manteau brun, il paraissait déshabillé. Jack n'avait lui aussi pas son long manteau, mais ne semblait pas trop étrange dans une paire de jeans classique et une chemise. Rose portait un pantalon lâche et une chemise portefeuille bleu clair.

Alors qu'ils traînaient dans le couloir, débattant de la direction à prendre, ils entendirent un son surpris venant de plus loin dans le couloir. Harry fut le premier à se tourner, et aperçut une femme dans des robes jaunes avec des cheveux de couleur miel clair les regardant. Il sourit :

« Salut. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire où nous sommes ? J'ai bien peur que nous soyons légèrement perdus. »

La femme sembla déconcertée :

« Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir où vous êtes ? Les points de transplanage sont restreints à la salle principale avec accord, et la Cheminette n'a pas été connectée ici. »

Elle regarda le groupe de plus près.

« Et vous ne m'êtes pas familiers. Ce qui est impossible.

— Oh, euh, et bien, nous sommes nouveaux par ici. Nous venons juste d'arriver en fait. Juste d'apparaître, en réalité. Pas vraiment sûr de où nous sommes, nous nous demandons juste… »

Harry fut interrompu par la main de Rose sur son épaule et il lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

« Bonjour. Mon nom est Rose, l'enfant bavard est Harry, le grand homme avec des bretelles est Jack et le gars en costume est le Docteur. Nous nous excusons pour la confusion. Bien que je ne puisse pas expliquer exactement comment nous sommes arrivés ici, nous vous serions reconnaissants si vous pouviez nous dire où nous sommes. »

Le ton de Rose était calme et confiant, obtenu après des années de travail avec des gens paniqués et des situations dangereuses. Cela fonctionna, et l'inquiétude et la confusion de la femme diminuèrent.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, cela sera plus simple si vous pouvez joindre mes collègues également. Nous sommes à Hogwarts, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire soulevant ses lèvres. Bien que j'ai toujours envie de savoir comment vous avez réussi à aller quelque part sans savoir où vous alliez. »

Jack sourit.

« La même question que je me pose, ma belle dame, dit-il en s'inclinant. Et pouvons-nous avoir votre nom ? »

Il était impossible de manquer le ton séducteur de sa voix.

Harry cependant était bien trop excité au sujet de leur localisation, et il tira sur le bras de son papa.

« Nous sommes à Hogwarts, papa ! Hogwarts ! »

Le Docteur eut un large sourire.

« J'ai entendu. Pas un mauvais détour, hein ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Nan ! C'est génial ! »

La femme les guidant le long de couloirs de pierre et de volées de marches montantes et descendantes riait aux sourires séducteurs de Jack.

« Jeune homme, j'enseigne à plein d'étudiants qui essayent la même chose chaque année. Toutefois, pour répondre à votre question, mon nom est Helga Hufflepuff. Je suis l'un des quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts. »

Elle fit un geste en direction d'une statue de gargouille.

« Et c'est l'entrée de nos bureaux. Apero ! »

La gargouille s'anima, trembla, comme si elle se débarrassait de son manteau de pierre, et regarda autour d'elle.

« Qui veut entrer ? » dit-elle, la voix grave et distinctement neutre.

Helga soupira.

« Je crois que nous avons mis trop de magie lors de la construction du château. Tout à l'intérieur a une telle arrogance. »

Elle se tourna vers la statue.

« Helga Hufflepuff et ses invités, demandant l'accès. » dit-elle.

La gargouille la détailla, puis les invités derrière elle, avant de se déplacer, et le mur derrière elle coulissa. Les escaliers qui furent révélés, en mouvement, firent sautiller Harry sur ses pieds.

« De la magie papa ! De la magie ! De la vraie magie ! »

Les trois adultes ne pensaient pas qu'il pouvait être plus excité que ça. Helga Hufflepuff regarda Harry, légèrement surprise.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose de choquant, jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Harry eut un large sourire.

« J'ai juste, je n'ai jamais vu de magie de la part de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je sais qu'il y a d'autres humains qui utilisent la magie, c'est juste, je suis habituellement le seul. »

Helga le regarda, puis leva les yeux vers le Docteur, Rose et Jack.

« Donc vous tous n'avez aucune magie ? »

Au signe de tête négatif, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment alors avez-vous réussi à entrer à Hogwarts ? Les non-magiciens ne devraient pas être capables d'entrer. »

Harry leva la main.

« Probablement moi. J'ai ce genre d'effet.

— Donc, laissez-moi vous comprendre correctement. Le seul avec de la magie ici est l'enfant…

— Harry, interrompit Harry.

— est Harry, répéta Helga avec l'air de quelqu'un habitué depuis longtemps aux enfants. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire comment vous êtes arrivés ici pour commencer, et vous ne saviez même pas où vous étiez arrivés. »

Elle les regarda ensuite avec un oeil scrutateur.

« Je suis sûre que mes collègues vont adorer discuter avec vous. »

Rose croisa le regard du Docteur et sourit. Jack claqua une main sur leur épaule.

« Et bien, nous sommes vraiment bien tombés, cette fois. Futée, celle-là, dit Jack à voix basse.

— Je suis sûre qu'on va s'en sortir. Ce n'est pas comme si elle nous menaçait, murmura Rose en guise de réponse. Et Harry va sans doute les distraire avec un exploit magique ou autre. »

Le Docteur lui adressa un mince sourire.

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. » dit-il doucement.

Rose et Jack semblèrent stupéfaits.

« Mais pourquoi ? Harry est un magicien plutôt doué. Je suis sûre qu'il va réussir à se faire sa place. »

Rose regarda Jack :

« N'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais. Le morveux est plutôt bon magicien…

— C'est le problème. Si, non, quand, parce que c'est Harry, il va montrer quelque chose, sa capacité inhabituelle avec la magie va, sans doute, être quelque chose qu'ils vont trouver surprenante. Je suis inquiet qu'ils veuillent alors plus comprendre pourquoi que lui enseigner quelque chose. Ou l'aider, ou juste le laisser tranquille. C'est ce qui guide les personnes intelligentes, quand ils trouvent quelque chose d'inhabituel, ils doivent enquêter, ce que je ne suis pas prêt à laisser se passer. »

Avant qu'ils puissent continuer la conversation, ils atteignirent le haut des escaliers et Helga ouvrit la porte au sommet.

Immédiatement, ils entendirent un glapissement plutôt aigu, suivi par un grognement de frustration.

« Allons, Salazar, c'était juste une blague ! En tout bien, tout honneur ! » cria une forte voix d'homme, avec une pointe d'humour et de peur.

Une autre voix, plus grave et pleine de colère, répondit :

« Juste parce que ton sens de l'humour n'a pas dépassé l'âge de dix ans ne veut pas dire que tu dois l'infliger à ma personne. Maintenant, accepte ta punition comme un homme et arrête de courir partout !

— Pas tant que tu n'auras pas posé cette épée. Je vais rester aussi féerique que possible d'ici là. »

Le sifflement d'une épée tranchant du tissu résonna, puis un soupir exaspéré.

« Bon, je sais que vous deux ne pouvez pas vous entendre sans montrer une sorte de supériorité masculine dans une démonstration infantile de stupidité, mais si vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir et vous taire jusqu'à ce que Helga nous rejoigne, je vais vous transformer en petits rongeurs et vous accrocher à l'extérieur de la tour. »

La voix était féminine, calme, et nuancée d'avertissement. Cela fut suffisant pour les deux autres, et ils s'assirent sans plus insister.

Helga, qui les avait maintenus à l'extérieur de la salle principale, de l'amusement affectueux sur le visage, ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Salut Wen, je vois que tu as réussi à dompter nos deux enfants. J'ai amené quelques invités également.

— Invités ? Mais c'est la Récolte. Il ne devrait y avoir personne ici, pas pendant encore trois semaines. »

Helga leur fit signe d'entrer, et Harry n'eut pas besoin d'autre incitation.

« Salut ! Je suis Harry. Cet endroit est brillant ! Tant de magie et tout ! C'est si merveilleux ! »

Harry tourna en cercles. Le Docteur, Rose et Jack entrèrent plus tranquillement, et ils observèrent la pièce et ses occupants. Wen, la femme à qui Helga avait parlé, était assise à un bureau avec un crayon dans la main, une longue baguette de bois dans l'autre. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient attachés en un noeud complexe, la peau était bronzée par le travail sous le soleil. Des yeux bleus vibrants les regardèrent, les évaluant. Salazar, reconnaissable par la longue et mince épée dans une main, était plus sombre de peau, olive, avec des cheveux inhabituellement clairs et des yeux brillants de pierre de lune, et les regardait de façon impassible. Et ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un enfant de dix ans surexcité dans un corps d'adulte était assis, tremblant d'excitation, avec des cheveux rouge feu et une peau pâle parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Il semblait brûler facilement au soleil.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entrés dans Hogwarts sans déranger les protections ? » dit Wen, la voix froide.

Harry tourna sur ses pieds pour la regarder et parla avant que son papa, Rose ou Jack puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

« C'est merveilleux ! Vous avez tous de la magie ! J'ai de la magie aussi ! Nous devions rencontrer Merlin mais nous nous sommes légèrement égarés ! C'est bien de vous rencontrer ! »

Wen le regarda.

« Tu es jeune pour en savoir autant. Nombreux nous viennent de familles magiques, mais ce n'est pas ton cas, il me semble. »

Elle regarda le Docteur, Rose et Jack.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Donc comment sais-tu que tu as de la magie, jeune Harry ? »

Harry sourit.

« Parce que je fais des choses juste en demandant à ma magie. C'est vraiment facile ! »

Et avant que son papa puisse dire ne serait-ce que « Non, Harry ! », Harry avait fait tournoyer ses doigts et fait apparaître son système solaire miniature.

Rose se tourna vers le Docteur.

« C'est de ça dont tu étais inquiet ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le Docteur regarda son fils avec un regard fier, si ce n'était exaspéré.

« Oui. Malheureusement Harry est bien plus préoccupé par se vanter que penser rationnellement quand il s'agit de magie.

— Donc un peu comme toi avec la technologie, commenta Rose, moqueuse.

— Eh ! »

Rose eut un rire moqueur.

« Je suis sûre que Harry va s'en sortir, Docteur. Il semble qu'ils soient bien plus intéressés par la façon dont il a fait ça qu'autre chose. »

Ce qui était vrai. L'ensemble des Fondateurs de Hogwarts était stupéfait.

« Quel âge as-tu, enfant ? » demanda Salazar.

Harry se tourna.

« Mon nom est Harry et j'ai huit ans, je pense. Très probablement. »

Harry fit tourner son système solaire en rond, avant de le faire disparaître.

« J'aime la magie, c'est vraiment joli, amical.

— Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, cela devrait être impossible. Comment peux-tu faire de telles choses ? demanda Wen.

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment été incapable de faire ce que je veux avec la magie, à moins que ce soit vraiment gros. Je veux dire, la plupart du temps, c'est juste fabriquer mon système solaire et amener des petits objets à moi. Oh, et je ne me blesse pas vraiment, réfléchit Harry.

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on a déjà entendu parler, dit Salazar. Mais ce n'est pas impossible. Si la magie de quelqu'un est suffisamment puissante, alors elle pourrait être accessible dès un jeune âge. »

Le jeune homme bondissant dans un canapé se redressa dans un saut.

« C'est merveilleux, jeune Harry. J'aimerais que tu me montres ce que tu as fait. »

Harry le regarda.

« Je suis Godric, jeune Harry. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un jeune magicien si puissant. »

Harry eut un sourire lumineux.

« D'accord. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je fais ça, je demande juste à ma magie, et elle m'aide à faire ce que je veux.

— C'est très inhabituel. »

Godric s'approcha, regarda attentivement alors que Harry faisait tourner ses mains autour et son système solaire réapparut.

« Il semble… oui, il semble que ton essence est énorme. Je n'ai jamais vu une essence magique aussi grande. »

Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

« Essence ? Vous voulez dire là où est ma magie, c'est ça ? »

Godric hocha la tête.

« Ouais, quand j'ai été plus jeune, on m'a aidé à l'étendre parce que quelque chose m'est arrivé. Donc maintenant, elle s'appuie contre la surface intérieure de ma peau.

— C'est impossible. » trancha soudainement Wen.

Harry la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Aucune essence ne peut être aussi grande, cela demanderait une quantité énorme d'énergie, et… et… comment peux-tu seulement savoir ça ?

— J'aimerais bien savoir aussi, dit Helga. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un enfant si jeune connaissant sa propre magie aussi bien. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, puis en direction de son papa, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer.

Le Docteur sourit à l'expression perdue de Harry, puis s'avança, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder, momentanément confus et légèrement irrités. C'était comme s'ils avaient oublié leur présence.

« Et bien, je n'ai peut-être pas de magie, mais Harry est mon enfant, donc je peux dire ce qui lui est arrivé avec une certaine autorité. »

Les quatre l'étudièrent un moment, puis Salazar lui fit signe de continuer.

« Continuez donc, Docteur. Je suppose qu'un parent a autorité sur son enfant, même si le parent n'a pas de magie. »

Le Docteur lui sourit.

« Oui, je n'ai pas de magie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas quelques choses à ce sujet. Harry est né avec une grande quantité de magie, plus que la plupart des magiciens adultes. Elle a continué à grandir avec lui, mais quelque chose lui est arrivé quand il avait trois ans. Il a été blessé par un groupe qui avait une rancune contre moi, et sa magie a été verrouillée à l'intérieur de lui. Il a fallut l'aide d'un magicien très puissant et, heureusement, amical, pour la libérer. Pour cela, de ce que j'ai compris, il a étendu les frontières de l'essence de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait accès à la surface de sa peau en la touchant directement. Son essence ne s'échappe pas de son corps, mais se blottit plutôt sous sa peau, une seconde peau, si vous voulez l'imaginer comme ça. »

Harry s'était déplacé pour se tenir à côté de son papa, Rose et Jack s'avançant derrière lui.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, l'essence de Harry est… de la même taille que lui ? Mais une telle essence serait… incroyablement puissante. Et instable. Il y a une raison pour laquelle la magie est limitée à une essence interne à l'intérieur du corps avec un réseau de connexions pour atteindre la peau. C'est dangereux pour elle d'être aussi grande. »

Wen inclina la tête sur le côté, évaluant Harry.

Harry semblait incertain, fronçant les sourcils et triturant la veste de son papa.

« Mais, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Avant que ma magie soit libre comme elle l'est aujourd'hui, elle était piégée. Je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser, et ça me rendait malade. Donc quand elle a été libérée, ça m'a aidé plutôt que blessé. Bien qu'on m'ait dit qu'elle était instable. Pas la première fois, mais ça a probablement aidé à la contenir un peu. »

Harry toucha le collier autour de son cou, révélant à la pièce la chaîne enroulée en boucles dorées.

Wen se leva et contourna le bureau pour s'agenouiller devant Harry. Elle tendit la main, puis pensa à quelque chose.

« Puis-je ?

— D'accord, mais soyez prudente. Je ne peux pas l'enlever… Je n'ai jamais entendu votre nom, dit soudainement Harry.

— Je suis Rowena Ravenclaw, jeune Harry. Et merci. Je vais garder ça à l'esprit. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'enlever. »

Rowena tendit la main et toucha doucement le collier, fermant les yeux.

« C'est… c'est très inhabituel. Une sorte de magie, mais pas une qui m'est familière. C'est une magie… de contrôle, gardant… gardant quelque chose à l'intérieur. Pas seulement la magie mais aussi… Je ne sais pas. Une sorte d'énergie. Quelque chose qui ne m'est pas familier. Mais c'est très fort. Je peux comprendre pourquoi ça a contenu ta magie. Depuis combien de temps le portes-tu ?

— Depuis que j'ai trois ans, environ. »

Rowena le regarda attentivement.

« Pendant cinq ans ? Il doit y avoir une raison importante. Une telle magie est malsaine pour un enfant magicien en cours de développement. Et vous l'avez autorisé ? »

Elle regarda le Docteur. Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de questionner mes actes. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour mon enfant, et du à la condition spécifique qu'il avait suite à ce qui lui a été fait, ce collier est la seule chose qui lui permet de ne pas perdre l'esprit. »

Rose posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du Docteur et Jack tira Harry en arrière, à côté de lui. Un front uni contre les quatre fondateurs.

« Je suppose que les décisions ont été prises pour le mieux, Rowena, et tu devrais arrêter de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres. » dit Salazar depuis la chaise où il était installé.

Rowena se tourna, lançant un regard noir vers l'autre homme.

« Mais, les dommages que ça aurait pu causer, il ne peut y avoir aucune raison valable pour l'utilisation d'un tel collier. Les choses que ça peut faire…

— Ce qui est la raison, je suppose, pour laquelle l'essence de Harry est si inhabituelle. Pour s'assurer que ça ne le blesse pas. Calme-toi et utilise ton fameux cerveau, plutôt que l'indignation à laquelle tu tiens tant à t'accrocher. »

Salazar regarda Rowena avec un haussement de sourcils.

La femme souffla avec mépris, tourna sur ses talons et retourna à son siège derrière le bureau.

« Et bien, je pense que nous pouvons lui apprendre une chose ou deux. Rien de bien sérieux, c'est toujours un gamin, mais pour l'instant, il y a des choses que Harry peut apprendre. Et cela peut aider à stabiliser sa magie, la rendre moins chaotique. Tu as tant de chaos. »

Godric sourit à Harry, qui leva les yeux vers lui. Après quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, Harry hocha fermement la tête.

Il se tourna vers son père :

« Est-ce que je peux ? Pas pour très longtemps, mais pour un petit moment ? S'il te plaît papa ? »

Le Docteur regarda Harry, puis en direction des quatre fondateurs.

La main de Rose touchant son épaule le fit tourner.

« Docteur, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Tu peux garder un oeil sur lui, et en plus, nous ne pouvons pas partir pour le moment. Le TARDIS ne nous laissera pas entrer pendant un petit moment, donc Harry peut apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse partir.

— Ouais, je veux dire, où est le mal ? Entre nous trois, petit Harry peut être surveillé. Il y en a juste un de lui et trois de nous, dit Jack avec un sourire lumineux. Bien que ça ne veuille pas nécessairement dire que Harry ne s'enfuira pas tout simplement. »

Le Docteur regarda Harry à nouveau, puis s'agenouilla pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, tu es sûr ? »

Harry sembla indigné.

« Bien sûr que je suis sûr. Je sais ce que je peux faire. Je suis sûr que je peux gérer quelques leçons de magie. »

Le Docteur soupira.

« D'accord, mais juste pour un moment. Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de rester ici longtemps. »

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« D'accord. Je comprends.

— Excellent, dit Salazar derrière eux. Tes leçons vont commencer tout de suite. Viens avec moi. »

Il regarda les trois autres fondateurs comme pour les défier de le contredire. Aucun ne dit quoi que ce soit, bien que Helga ait un sourire et Godric semblait effondré.

Harry n'était pas vraiment certain de l'endroit où il allait, mais seulement que le grand homme maniant l'épée le conduisait le long de couloirs et d'escaliers sans un mot. Derrière eux, Jack les suivait, un sourire amusé affiché sur le visage. Il n'était de toute évidence pas très inquiet de la situation de Harry, à part pour s'assurer que Harry restait en sécurité.

Ce qui voulait dire que Harry ne devait compter que sur lui-même face à la force inarrêtable d'un fondateur.

« Euh… Où est-ce que nous allons ? » demanda Harry.

Salazar lança un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière.

« À ma salle de classe. Je vais t'évaluer là-bas, et voir ce que je peux enseigner à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

— Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez ? demanda Harry, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

— Principalement les potions et la métamorphose, mais je dois partager les premières avec Helga, puisque je n'ai aucun don pour faire grandir ou prendre soin des plantes. Occasionnellement, Godric se met en tête qu'il peut manipuler une baguette assez bien pour la métamorphose et s'immisce dans mes leçons. Elles deviennent alors habituellement désastreuses. La capacité de Godric à utiliser une baguette est, au mieux, non-explosive. »

Salazar lui lança un coup d'oeil.

« Je plains tes leçons de Défense avec lui, il a la malencontreuse habitude de faire apprendre la défense aux étudiants de la manière dure, à la pointe d'une épée. »

Un hochement de tête songeur.

« Peut-être qu'il va y aller doucement et te donner une épée émoussée. La question est est-ce qu'il utilisera également une lame émoussée. »

Harry pâlit légèrement. Il n'était pas bon avec les armes. Du tout. On pouvait lui donner un système de circuits à n'importe quel moment, mais qu'on lui donne n'importe quoi avec un bout pointu et il finirait par se piquer lui-même. Il espérait que Salazar plaisantait.

« Euh, est-ce qu'il ferait vraiment ça ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

— Très certainement. Mais je dois dire que sa magie sans baguette est plutôt puissante. Tu ferais bien de l'écouter. »

Salazar eut un soupir méprisant.

« Mais ça ne fait pas de lui plus qu'un enfant. »

Harry se demanda dans quel monde magique il venait d'atterrir, puis haussa les épaules et décida qu'il s'en moquait. Cependant, pensa-t-il, cela serait étrange de vivre à la même époque. Y aurait-il des choses qu'il devrait apprendre ? Il y avait quelque chose sur la manière dont les jours étaient comptés, et plus particulièrement leur durée. Mais il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était vraiment. Tant de races et tant de méthodes différentes, comment était-il supposé comprendre celle d'une planète particulière ? Même si c'était une race que son père aimait bien (et une au sein de laquelle il était né).

Les murs se rapprochaient légèrement, et ils devenaient plus sombres. Harry trébucha et tendit une main pour retrouver l'équilibre, puis se figea. Les murs, ils… ils étaient vivants.

Il regarda avec émerveillement les pierres, les mains posées à plat contre elles. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas senti plus tôt, mais cela devait être comme pour le TARDIS ; s'il était à l'extérieur, il devait être en contact pour pouvoir lui parler. Ce… ce devait être la même chose ici. Hogwarts était un château construit avec la magie, cela serait simplement logique que la magie utilisée lors du processus gagnerait la personnalité de ses constructeurs et habiterait les pierres.

Mais elle était si puissante… Les fondateurs devaient être des magiciens surprenants. Son arrêt fut constaté par Salazar, qui s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Jack était derrière Harry, s'empêchant de toucher l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Salazar s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose sur le mur de particulièrement attirant ?

— Le château… il est vivant, dit Harry avec émerveillement. Il… il a une âme, une personnalité et tout. Et il est si jeune. »

Salazar regarda Jack, les yeux plissés.

« Savez-vous de quoi il parle ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Harry peut sentir quand un objet est conscient, malgré son apparence. Et il peut alors lui parler.

— C'est… c'est inhabituel. »

Salazar se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu dis que le château est vivant ? Comment ?

— Et bien… Quand vous… l'avez construit, vous avez utilisé tant de magie qu'elle a été absorbée par les pierres. Il… a hérité de la personnalité des quatre fondateurs et a formé la sienne. Je ne serais pas surpris si les choses bougeaient d'elles-mêmes ici. »

Les yeux de Salazar se plissèrent.

« Cela expliquerait quelques choses. Nous avons perdu quelques pièces ici et là. Les escaliers agissent bizarrement occasionnellement. »

Il regarda Harry.

« Es-tu certain de ça, jeune Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. Cependant Hogwarts essaie toujours de comprendre comment fonctionnent les choses ici. Pas sûr de tout… si jeune. »

Harry eut un large sourire.

« J'aime cet endroit ! Tout est si excitant ! »

Jack rit.

« Évidemment que tu dirais ça d'un château en vie. C'est comme si c'était fait pour toi.

— Donc… il fait ça souvent ? » demanda Salazar.

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Les choses inhabituelles et Harry se trouvent habituellement facilement. C'est juste comme ça que l'univers fonctionne. Si quelque chose d'étrange se passe, vous pouvez parier que Harry sera quelque part dans les environs. »

Salazar garda un oeil sur Harry sur tout le chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Ce jeune enfant était clairement puissant, et étrange. Il y avait quelque chose le concernant, sa magie, tout ce qui le concernait, qui semblait si… étrange. Pas seulement sa magie puissante et son essence inhabituelle, mais sa capacité à parler au château… Ils avaient soupçonné que quelque chose était différent lorsqu'ils avaient fini de construire le château. Des pièces avaient disparu et étaient réapparues quand ils ne faisaient pas attention. Les escaliers bougeaient. Rien de majeur, mais c'était bizarre. Le commentaire de Harry sur le fait qu'il était en vie apportait beaucoup de réponses sur ce qui se passait au château.

Mais ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'étrange être qu'était Harry, ainsi que son oncle bizarre qui avait insisté pour les suivre, le père de Harry et la jeune fille avec les cheveux couleur de miel. Salazar n'était pas certain de ce qui se passait, mais il savait qu'il serait intéressant d'enseigner au jeune garçon, ça, c'était sûr. Il espérait seulement que cela laisserait ses labos dans un état décent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur et Rose restèrent dans le bureau avec Helga, Godric et Rowena.

« J'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas être une discussion amicale, murmura le Docteur.

— Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression ? Helga semble assez amicale, répondit Rose. Je suis d'accord cependant que Rowena ne semble pas particulièrement agréable.

— Ce regard perçant est plutôt irritant, approuva le Docteur, bien qu'il ne semble pas du tout perturbé par le regard mentionné.

— Impressionnant. Pas vraiment à la hauteur de, disons, un Dalek, mais tout de même un regard impressionnant. » dit Rose en hochant la tête.

Les mains de Rowena se serrèrent.

« Est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini, tous les deux ? » lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Godric cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

Rowena lui lança un coup d'oeil :

« Ce sont des étrangers, inconnus et non magiciens, j'aurais espéré un peu plus de respect.

— Wen, calme-toi. Ils ne sont pas une menace. Bien que je suis d'accord que leur arrivée est étrange, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois être malpolie. »

Rowena soupira.

« D'accord. D'accord. Vous deux, parlez leur. »

Elle se tourna vers le mur.

« Je vais faire quelques recherches. Faites-moi savoir quand Salazar en a terminé avec le garçon. »

Elle partit avec autant de grâce hautaine et insulté qu'elle put, la longue robe bleue frôlant l'encadrement de la porte.

Rose et le Docteur échangèrent un regard.

« Et bien, ça n'a pas duré. Tu penses que Harry pourra la gérer ? »

Le Docteur eut un large sourire.

« J'en suis sûr. Mais la question devrait cependant être : penses-tu qu'ils puissent gérer Harry ?

Rose secoua la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

Helga les interrompit avec un léger toussotement.

« Bon, il y a quelques questions pour lesquelles nous aimerions des réponses, et je pense que nous avons le droit d'avoir des réponses honnêtes, ne serait-ce que de part votre présence dans notre château. »

Helga leur lança un regard appuyé.

« Est-ce qu'on peut être d'accord là-dessus ? »

Le regard du Docteur alla de Godric, qui s'était perché sur le coin du bureau après le départ de Rowena, à Helga.

« Oui, ça ne semble pas déraisonnable. Mais il y a des choses qui, si je réponds, vous sembleront confuses. Je peux répondre au mieux de votre compréhension, cependant. »

Rose gloussa.

« D'accord. Je peux accepter ça, bien que ce soit une drôle de réponse. Je pense que la première question doit être comment êtes-vous arrivés ici. »

Le Docteur soupira.

« Et cette réponse serait complexe. En vos termes, je suppose que je peux dire que… comment percevez-vous le temps ? demanda le Docteur soudainement. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que le temps pour vous ?

— Le temps ? Vous voulez dire… l'écoulement des jours, les marques de bougie ? Les années, les mois, c'est ça ? » questionna Helga.

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Et bien, linéaire, je suppose. Le temps ne peut qu'avancer, bien que vous puissiez revoir le passé dans vos souvenirs. Rowena est en train de travailler sur un appareil qui, s'il fonctionne, permettra de retourner à un point du temps qui s'est déjà déroulé, mais c'est simplement théorique.

— Donc pour vous, le temps est une ligne droite, c'est ça ? D'accord, donc maintenant, imaginez le temps plutôt comme une… grosse balle, pleine de courbes et de boucles et de noeuds. Quelques noeuds sont plus gros que les autres, quelques uns conduisent à des impasses, d'autres vont en spirale, tournoyant pour toujours encore et encore. Je peux voyager, enfin, je peux en quelque sorte bouger le long de ces lignes. L'une d'elles nous a simplement conduits ici. Je ne sais pas toujours où je vais arriver, mais c'est toujours une aventure. »

Le Docteur sourit.

Godric l'évalua du regard.

« C'est… une façon inhabituelle de voir le temps. Je ne peux pas dire si vous dites vraiment la vérité, mais vous avez certainement une perception intéressante. Le temps comme une grosse balle. Est-ce que ça vous permet de voyager en avant et en arrière ? De voir combien de temps une personne vit ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que juste vous pouvez faire, ou vous pouvez tous le faire ?

— Excellentes questions, Godric. Seulement, et bien, vous avez vu cette boite bleue, dans le couloir, Helga ? Oui ? Et bien, c'est quelque chose qui permet de voyager à travers le temps. Elle peut transporter ceux qui sont à l'intérieur en avant ou en arrière dans le temps, s'arrêtant d'un noeud à l'autre. »

Helga hocha songeusement la tête.

« Donc disons que nous acceptons ça sans discuter, puisque je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi vous parlez exactement, même si c'est intéressant. Comment quelqu'un sans magie peut-il élever un enfant avec une telle puissance magique ? »

Le Docteur regarda Helga pensivement.

« Et bien, je dois dire qu'une vieille connaissance à moi a réussi à me convaincre de prendre soin de lui. Le fait qu'il a de la magie est simplement un élément de ce qu'il est, et nous l'avons accepté. Je lui enseigne ce que je sais et je m'assure qu'il n'utilise pas sa magie de façon dangereuse.

— Mais il ne fait pas de magie accidentelle ?

— Pas depuis qu'il a eu trois ans et qu'il s'est cogné la tête contre les escaliers, répondit le Docteur en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

— Et bien, dit Godric, la plupart des enfants avec de la magie ont souvent des incidents de magie accidentelle quand ils ressentent de fortes émotions. C'est inhabituel, pour de jeunes enfants, particulièrement ceux qui sont puissants, de ne pas avoir d'incidents de magie accidentelle. »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux.

« Cela doit être du à sa propre capacité à contrôler la magie. Et son collier. Il restreint la magie en lui sauf s'il y accède consciemment. »

Helga fronça les sourcils.

« Je comprends pourquoi Rowena était inquiète sur l'utilisation du collier. Ce n'est pas particulièrement sain, mais je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites, et que le sorcier qui vous a aidé le savait aussi. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête et Rose mit sa main dans la sienne.

L'interrogatoire continua.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry regarda les outils qui étaient la base des potions qu'il allait faite. Bien qu'il les connaisse tous individuellement, la cuisine n'avait jamais été son truc. Il n'était pas autorisé à cuisiner dans la cuisine, à moins que ce soit avec les différents appareils de cuisson instantanée. Et même alors, c'était aléatoire. Son papa avait pris l'habitude de regarder par dessus son épaule à chaque fois qu'il était dans la cuisine. Cela n'aidait pas qu'à un moment, il avait presque complètement brûlé toute nourriture consommable, et le TARDIS avait été suffisamment mécontente pour cacher non seulement sa chambre, mais aussi toutes les salles de bain. Il avait fallu beaucoup de nettoyage et de supplications pour en récupérer une, et il avait été coincé dans la bibliothèque sur le canapé pour quelques cycles de sommeil. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment inhabituel, s'il devait être honnête. Il avait l'habitude de faire exploser ou de brûler des choses, ce qui ne convenait pas vraiment à l'ancien vaisseau.

À présent, il était supposé faire des potions, ou c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait. Et il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser des salamandres en poudre. Jack lui avait chuchoté que, sur Terre, les salamandres étaient de petits lézards sans aucune conscience, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se débarrasser de l'image de ces créatures de feu amicales qui avaient été si gentilles avec lui après qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver leur feu sacré de l'extinction. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait apprécier ça.

Et Salazar ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de patience pour les erreurs. À tout le moins, il était un professeur strict, même s'il avait un sens de l'humour et qu'il ne s'offusquait pas des commentaires sarcastiques de Harry. En fait, Harry pensait qu'ils l'amusaient assez.

En ce moment cependant, alors que Harry était assis et révisait un guide sur les notions de base des potions et les précautions de sécurité, Salazar et Oncle Jack discutaient.

« Donc, c'est un peu comme la cuisine ? » demanda Jack tout bas à Salazar.

Salazar leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Je suppose que dans le monde non-magique, cela correspondrait à la cuisine, bien que personne ne me laisse approcher d'une cuisine. J'ai tendance à provoquer un gros désordre, et cela n'enchante pas Rowena. »

Jack rit.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Harry réussit à se faire exploser, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouve autour, à chaque fois qu'il cuisine. Juste… je vous préviens juste. »

Salazar hocha sérieusement la tête.

« Je vais prendre ça en considération. Je dois demander, cependant, ce que vous savez de son étrange magie ? Elle est très inhabituelle, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Son père n'est pas magicien, bien que je suppose que le Docteur n'est pas son père biologique. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Non, il ne l'est pas, mais c'est le seul père que Harry a connu. Harry est un enfant doué, mais impulsif et têtu. Entêté est vraiment un bon mot pour lui. Il apprend plus vite et mieux que quiconque je connais, mais s'il a une idée en tête, la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire est le suivre et s'assurer qu'il ne se blesse pas.

— Et qu'en est-il de ceux autour de lui ? demanda Salazar, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

— Ce n'est jamais vraiment un problème. Harry sauterait devant une balle pour un complet inconnu avant de faire ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure à un passant innocent.

— Une balle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Jack toussota.

« Euh… une sorte de projectile armé non-magique qui vole dans les airs. Très rare à cette époque, on doit seulement pouvoir les trouver en Asie en ce moment…

— Asie ? »

Jack se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

« Euh, oubliez-moi, OK ? »

Salazar rit.

« Vous êtes un homme amusant. »

Jack eut un grand sourire :

« Oh, je suis bien plus que ça. » dit-il légèrement, un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Salazar leva un sourcil.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange. Est-ce que vous êtes toujours aussi direct dans vos intérêts ?

— Seulement si je vois quelqu'un de beau, dit Jack en regardant Salazar de haut en bas. Et vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de magnifique.

— ONCLE ! EST-CE QUE TU PEUX NE PAS FLIRTER QUAND JE SUIS ASSIS JUSTE À CÔTÉ ? hurla Harry, les mains posées sur ses oreilles. Je n'apprécie PAS le spectacle !

— Tu devrais être en train de lire, pas prêter attention à des conversations entre des adultes. »

Harry grimaça.

« Je ne prêtais pas attention. C'est impossible d'ignorer oncle Jack quand il est en train de flirter sans gêne. »

Salazar rit.

« Il se trouve que je trouve ton oncle plutôt charmant, même si un peu enfantin. Même si je recommande quelques verres avant d'essayer de me charmer davantage. »

Jack rit.

« Marché conclu. »

Harry grogna. Son oncle n'allait jamais vraiment loin sans trouver quelqu'un avec qui flirter. Il se trouvait juste que c'était son professeur en ce moment. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour son éducation. Donc il continua laborieusement sa lecture du livre de potions que Salazar lui avait donné. C'était mieux que d'écouter les propos séducteurs de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Enseigner à Harry causait encore plus de problèmes que ce que Salazar avait prévu. L'enfant était brillant, étonnamment brillant, mais il était déterminé à essayer les choses à sa façon, de sa propre manière, plutôt que d'écouter des instructions données. Le plus souvent, cela créait une explosion plutôt importante, de laquelle ils émergeaient avec des sourcils brûlés et un autre chaudron perdu. Salazar en devenait plutôt fatigué. Ils essayaient de faire une simple potion de Régénération Sanguine, une potion simple, presque ridiculement facile, avec une série donnée d'instructions simples et presque aucun effet dangereux si quelque chose tournait mal. Ou c'était du moins ce que Salazar pensait, mais en l'espace d'un après-midi, il reçut la preuve qu'il se trompait lourdement. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry avait réussi à détruire trois chaudrons et à laisser des traces de suie au plafond. C'était encore pire que ce que Jack avait averti.

Jack était appuyé contre le mur du fond, regardant la leçon avec intérêt. Il pouvait voir quel était le problème, contrairement à Salazar, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Harry. Harry pointait discrètement son tournevis sonique bricolé vers le pot (chaudron, avait-il entendu Salazar corriger Harry d'une voix fatiguée). Quel était son but, Jack ne pouvait le deviner, mais il se demandait si l'art délicat de la fabrication de potions était un peu trop lent pour l'enfant excité qui, à moins de recevoir des problèmes de maths ou une large pile de produits technologiques, ou un livre, n'était pas vraiment capable de rester tranquille pendant de longues périodes de temps. La fabrication de potions demandait définitivement de longues périodes d'attente à rester assis. Toujours une mauvaise chose quand on parlait de Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Harry, mais arrête immédiatement ! Cette potion est simple. Comment parviens-tu à la faire continuellement exploser ? Il ne devrait y avoir aucune manière possible pour cet ensemble particulier d'ingrédients d'avoir un effet explosif ! »

Harry eut un sourire gêné en direction du professeur irrité, avant de glisser le tournevis sonique dans sa poche et, avec réticence, recommencer à faire la potion.

« Désolé. Je suppose… je ne sais pas, Salazar, honnêtement. »

Jack pouvait dire qu'il mentait, Harry avait ce petit demi-sourire pointant au coin de sa bouche (et ses capacités de mensonges étaient, très honnêtement, terribles, compte-tenu d'avec qui il avait grandi).

« Harry, » avertit Jack depuis son coin au fond, et Harry se tourna avec surprise. Jack lança un regard appuyé vers la poche de Harry, levant un sourcil, et la bouche de Harry s'ouvrit légèrement de choc. Il se tourna nerveusement vers le chaudron, mélangeant avec précaution, n'osant même pas prendre son petit appareil sonique à présent qu'il savait que son oncle le surveillait. Jack se rassit avec une certaine satisfaction. Il n'allait pas rapporter à son nouveau professeur, mais il n'allait certainement pas rester assis là et regarder Harry ruiner une autre série d'ustensiles parfaitement fonctionnels que Salazar (ce diable magnifique) lui prêtait.

Salazar n'avait pas manqué l'échange et regarda entre Jack et Harry, le front plissé. Jack sourit et secoua la tête. Salazar hocha la tête. Il semblait que quel que soit le problème, c'était à présent terminé. Il pourrait avoir une explication plus tard, quand Jack remplirait sa promesse d'un verre.

« Bien Harry, plus que quelques étapes. Tant que tu ne te trompes pas, tu devrais avoir une potion à peu près convenable. »

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent en guise d'autodéfense alors qu'il ajoutait l'avant-dernier ingrédient et mélangeait avec les douze tours obligatoires vers la gauche et les six tours vers la droite, avant de se rasseoir et de croiser les bras.

Il s'ennuyait. Les potions étaient bien trop longues à faire ! Mais il n'allait pas exprimer ça à l'homme dont il avait fait exploser les chaudrons en tentant d'activer les réactions plus vite. Et après que Jack l'avait surpris à utiliser le tournevis sonique, il ne pouvait même plus essayer à nouveau. Et il était si proche. Maintenant, il devait attendre la bonne quantité de temps (à peu près la moitié d'une marque sur une bougie posée à côté de lui) avant que la potion soit terminée. C'était si ennuyant.

« Donc, maintenant que tu as un peu de temps libre avant de terminer ta potion, pourquoi ne liste-tu pas les usages d'une louche en argent par rapport à une louche en bronze. »

Harry se redressa. Il aimait les faits. Mais avant qu'il puisse commencer, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et son père entra avec la gentille femme qui les avait trouvés dans le couloir, Helga. Harry agita la main.

« Salut papa ! Je fais une potion ! Enfin, tant que celle-ci n'explose pas. »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire, s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« C'est pour remplacer les globules rouges dans le corps lorsqu'ils sont bas, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment sûr comment ça marche avec les ingrédients que j'ai utilisés. Qu'est-ce que de la poudre de Hanneton Égyptien a à voir avec des globules rouges ? »

Le Docteur rit.

« Ah, Harry, les merveilles de la magie. Je suis sûr que tu vas apprendre bien plus dans la semaine qui vient. Cela va prendre à peu près ce temps avant que le TARDIS nous laisse entrer à nouveau. »

Harry eut un grand sourire. Jack donna un coup dans l'air avec enthousiasme, puis envoya un clin d'oeil à Salazar, qui répondit avec un sourire moqueur et un haussement de sourcil.

Harry fut confié à Helga par un Salazar exaspéré, ravi que Harry ait finalement réussi à faire une potion convenable, mais frustré par le garçon qui avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à faire continuellement exploser une potion qui n'avait jamais produit une telle réaction. Il s'employa à nettoyer la pièce, attentif à garder la magie loin du matériel pour potion, inquiet de l'état du métal utilisé. Toute magie entrant en contact avec du matériel de potion finissait par gâcher la potion elle-même, ce qui pouvait conduire à des résultats plutôt désastreux.

Jack resta en arrière pour aider, souriant à Salazar alors qu'il se mettait à nettoyer après les dégâts de son neveu imprévisible.

« Donc, Salazar, avez-vous apprécié votre première leçon avec Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Salazar soupira.

« Vous aviez raison, en me parlant de lui. Il est étonnamment brillant, mais je ne crois pas qu'il a la patience pour rester tranquille plus de temps que ça lui prend pour lire les instructions. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment il a réussi à produire une telle réaction avec cette potion particulière. Je l'ai choisie spécifiquement parce qu'elle n'explose pas, en fait le seul effet qui aurait pu se passer aurait pu être une couleur ou une odeur révélatrice. »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« J'ai juste, il est difficile. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il faisait ? »

Salazar lança à Jack un regard qui avait fait avouer à de nombreux étudiants leurs méfaits, mais Jack avait déjà reçu le regard noir d'un Seigneur du Temps furieux. Il sourit.

« Je pourrais, mais ça ne voudrait pas dire grand chose. Harry était essentiellement en train d'utiliser un appareil pour causer une réaction bien plus rapide avec le p… chaudron, se corrigea-t-il précipitamment. Chaudron, mais il n'a pas réussi à déterminer quelle fréquence il devait utiliser, donc il y a eu une réaction négative. »

Jack pouvait voir l'expression confuse.

« Il a concentré quelque chose de similaire à un intense rayon de feu sur le chaudron pour accélérer la potion. » simplifia-t-il.

L'expression de Salazar se transforma en compréhension exaspérée.

« Il n'a vraiment aucune patience, ce garçon. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ce que vous voulez dire par fréquence, s'il était en train, comme vous dites, de vouloir accélérer la réaction en augmentant la chaleur, il y aurait pu, possiblement, y avoir une telle explosion. »

Salazar soupira.

« Je vais devoir réfléchir à une nouvelle manière d'enseigner au garçon. S'il est si impatient, il va être un étudiant bien plus problématique que bon. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Une bonne chose à faire est de lui donner quelque chose avec quoi expérimenter. Donnez-lui une liste d'ingrédients et leurs propriétés et leurs réactions à certaines choses et faites-le travailler sur la manière dont une potion est faite plutôt que lui donner des instructions. Il aime manipuler les choses, et s'il peut le travailler sur du papier avant de commencer à jouer avec les jouets dangereux, vous ne serez pas en manque de chaudrons dans une semaine. »

Salazar fronça les sourcils, pensif.

« C'est… c'est une manière nouvelle d'approcher le problème. Je vais y penser. »

Jack frappa dans ses mains et regarda la pièce à présent propre.

« Donc, vous êtes prêt pour ce verre ? »

Salazar sourit légèrement.

« Vous êtes un homme très inhabituel, Jack. »

Jack sourit largement.

« Très bien, nous pouvons aller au pub local et vous pouvez me dire comment vous êtes devenu l'oncle d'un garçon si étrange.

— Peut-être une partie de cette histoire. J'aimerais savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé aux potions, et pourquoi par les étoiles vous avez décidé de construire un château aussi loin de tout. »

Les deux hommes passèrent la porte menant au couloir, échangeant des histoires.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le rire de Harry résonna dans les couloirs de pierre alors qu'il suivait Helga le long de différents escaliers. Son père et Rose étaient avec lui, et il leur racontait ses expérimentations en potions.

« Et un tournevis sonique ne réagit pas bien avec des ingrédients de potion. Apparemment, j'ai fait exploser une potion particulièrement stable. Trois fois. Salazar n'était pas content. Puis Oncle Jack m'a attrapé et j'ai du le ranger. » dit Harry.

Son papa leva un sourcil.

« Quand est-ce que tu as trouvé un appareil sonique ? J'étais certain qu'après l'incident à Jalixa, j'avais confisqué le tien. »

Harry se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

« Euh, et bien, je veux dire, tu ne caches pas les choses si bien, papa, et en plus, c'était il y a une éternité. Et si j'en avais besoin ?

— Je parie que tu as demandé au TARDIS où il était. » intervint Rose.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Hé, ne dis pas tout ça à papa ! Après je vais avoir encore plus d'ennuis quand il va lui faire la leçon, et je ne vais pas pouvoir trouver ma chambre pendant une éternité ! »

Rose se moqua de lui. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien, pour le moment tu peux le garder, mais garde le dans ta poche. La magie et la technologie sonique ne s'entendent pas vraiment, comme tu l'as découvert en potions.

— Si vous trois voulez bien vous dépêcher, je serais capable d'évaluer jeune Harry sur ses différentes capacités en théorie et sa compréhension. Si, cependant, vous voulez rester à traîner dans le couloir et papoter, nous pouvons faire ça à la place. »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux au ton de voix, une exaspération qu'il avait entendue chez de nombreuses mères envers leur enfant vagabond. Rose rit.

« Elle nous a eu, hein ? » murmura Rose à Harry, qui hocha sagement la tête.

Helga les dépêcha dans une salle de classe juste au sommet d'une autre volée de marches, indiquant d'un geste à Rose et au Docteur le fond de la classe. Elle installa Harry dans une chaise à l'avant, en déplaçant une autre pour lui faire face.

Elle le regarda un instant, puis commença :

« Donc, Harry, qu'est-ce que la magie ? »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« La magie ? C'est… c'est… et bien, c'est fondamental. Ça fait partie de l'univers. Bien que pas de la façon dont on pourrait l'imaginer, pas comme la gravité ou l'inertie ou l'énergie quantique ou temporelle. C'est… c'est comme un courant profond qui remodèle certaines parties de l'univers. Peut-être pour rappeler aux gens que les choses sont toujours sujettes au changement spontané ? »

Harry plissa le front, tapant du doigt son menton.

A l'arrière, Rose étouffa un rire à l'expression incrédule sur le visage de Helga. A côté d'elle, le Docteur eut un petit rire amusé.

« Je me demande si nous allons réussir à passer cette visite sans que quelque chose arrive que personne n'attendait. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Rose tourna de grands yeux vers lui.

« Tu penses vraiment que Harry peut éviter les ennuis aussi longtemps ?

— C'est trop demander d'espérer, hein ?

— Oui, probablement. » répondit-elle à voix basse.

A l'avant, Helga essaya de comprendre la réponse qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Eh bien, je m'attendais à ''je ne sais pas'', mais je suppose que ça marche aussi. »

Harry inclina la tête.

« Et bien, la magie est une sorte d'énergie, juste une qui n'agit pas selon les principes normaux de l'univers.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que la plupart des gens peuvent expliquer. C'est capable de faire des choses extraordinaires qui ne semblent pas possibles.

— Donc elle n'a aucune règle ? »

Tout avait des règles, Harry le savait. L'électricité, la physique quantique, les briques fondamentales construisant l'univers. Tout. Mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré des règles propres à la magie pour le moment. Helga fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas créer de la nourriture qui n'a jamais été mangée par la sorcière ou le sorcier. » postula Helga.

Harry soupira :

« C'est une limite de l'imagination, pas une limite de la magie. Vous pouvez créer de la matière à partir de rien, la déconstruire, causer des réponses émotionnelles contre la volonté d'une autre personne, transformer une chose en une autre, il doit y avoir une série de règles pour garder un tel pouvoir sous contrôle. Autrement le monde serait déséquilibré, en chaos.

— On est limité par la force de notre magie et notre imagination. Les seules règles sont celles de la société, là pour limiter la population à un niveau gérable. Bien qu'au niveau de discorde dont tu sembles parler, la plupart des personnes ne contiennent pas assez de pouvoir pour modifier suffisamment leur environnement.

— Mais ça n'écarte pas ceux qui peuvent. Je veux dire, vous, Rowena, Godric, Salazar, chacun d'entre vous est puissant. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de détruire une petite ville si vous êtes en colère, ou quelqu'un d'autre aussi puissant ?

— C'est à ça que sert l'éducation et la morale sociale.

— Mais ça n'empêche pas le magicien individuel d'utiliser ce pouvoir s'il le décide. La magie n'a aucune règle naturelle, vous dites ? Rien qui n'est pas personnellement limité par la force de la magie de quelqu'un ou son imagination ?

— Et bien, pour lancer un sort, on doit savoir comment accéder à son pouvoir. L'utiliser pour causer la réaction appropriée. »

Harry écarta la réponse.

« Imagination. Je n'ai jamais eu d'éducation en magie avant ceci, mais j'ai été capable de créer des copies très ressemblantes d'objets divers à travers des illusions depuis que je suis tout petit. Si j'y pensais, je pourrais probablement demander à ma magie de faire ce que je veux.

Helga soupira.

« Toi, Harry, tu es un cas inhabituel. Pas tout le monde, à vrai dire personne dans le monde, n'est vraiment comme toi, et ton accès sans précédent à ta magie nous est inconnu. Je dois admettre que Godric peut faire quelques exploits magiques sans baguette ou mots, mais il est limité à un certain domaine, dont je suis sûre tu peux lui faire parler. Pour tous les autres, nous avons besoin d'un médium pour communiquer avec notre magie et la diriger. Dans une situation délicate, et si nous sommes vraiment désespérés, tous les quatre pouvons faire quelques exploits merveilleux de magie sans baguette, mais c'est rare. »

Harry tapa sa lèvre inférieure.

« Donc vous dites que ma capacité à utiliser la magie sans limite est en fait une anomalie plutôt que la norme ?

— Oui, c'est pourquoi les règles dont tu imagines la magie avoir besoin ne sont pas pertinentes avec la majorité des utilisateurs de la magie.

— Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leur magie de la même manière ?

— Exactement. La magie est quelque chose de primal, quelque chose qui fait partie de toi. Elle apparaît dans des événements étranges pendant l'enfance alors qu'elle se forme pour atteindre son état de maturité, puis, quand elle atteint son point de bascule, un enfant est prêt à être éduqué dans son utilisation. Trop tôt et la magie peut arrêter complètement de grandir. Trop tard et elle est trop figée dans ses habitudes. La plupart des utilisateurs plus âgés qui apprennent plus tard dans leur vie ont tendance à avoir un peu de talent dans quelques simples trucs sans baguette, mais ils sont mauvais et atteignent rarement un haut niveau d'utilisation de leur magie. Ceux qui commencent trop jeunes avec un focus limitent le potentiel de leur magie et sont incapable de réussir certains types de magie. C'est pourquoi nous avons tendance à enseigner aux enfants juste avant qu'ils commencent à se transformer en adultes, entre neuf et douze ans, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent de vrais adultes, entre seize et dix-neuf ans. »

Harry hocha la tête en guise de compréhension.

« Donc pourquoi m'enseignez-vous ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas trop jeune ?

— Habituellement, oui, tu le serais, mais je ne pense pas que quoi qu'on t'enseigne pourrait actuellement faire du mal à ta magie, compte tenu de sa puissance et de son étrangeté. Et nous ne t'enseignerons aucune magie avec baguette. L'essentiel de ce que nous allons t'enseigner sera de la magie basée sur la pratique et la théorie. Rowena va certainement te parler de sortilèges temporels, puisque c'est son obsession actuelle, Godric va t'enseigner la défense et potentiellement quelques sorts sans baguette, et Salazar t'enseigne les potions. Je m'occupe de la théorie et de la croissance des plantes. »

Harry considéra ceci.

« Et en ce qui concerne les autres ? Je sais que je suis un cas spécial, mais y a-t-il des limitations générales sur la capacité d'une personne moyenne à utiliser la magie ?

— La plupart des personnes sont limitées par la puissance de leur magie. Il y a une palette de compétences que presque tous les magiciens peuvent utiliser, enseignées ici quand les étudiants ne sont pas demandés à la maison pour les récoltes. Mais les sorts compétents, ceux qui affectent la véritable structure du monde, sont au delà de leur capacité. Je crois, maintenant que tu demandes, que la magie elle-même sais qu'elle ne peut pas être utilisée sans limite par quiconque et restreint la quantité à laquelle elle donne accès aux gens. Les sorts de protection, de guérison, de manipulation, et la magie élémentale sont généralement considérés comme non-apprenables par la population générale. Quelques sorts de protection et de guérison de base sont des sorts de connaissance générale, mais souvent, ce sont les sortilèges et la métamorphose qui sont les plus populaires. Et pour faire des dommages avec eux demande de l'imagination. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Donc un facteur limitateur est l'imagination. Manquer de capacité à penser hors des paramètres standards d'un sort limite la capacité d'un utilisateur à l'utiliser pour autre chose que ce pour quoi il est créé.

— Exactement, approuva Helga. Si tu ne peux pas penser créativement, tu es limité dans tes options d'utilisation de la magie. Comme par exemple un sort de chaleur. Donne cinq usages pour un sort de chaleur. »

Harry réfléchit un moment.

« Et bien, ça peut être utile sur des vêtements par temps froid, pour causer de légères brûlures ou pour chauffer des objets inanimés à un point qui peut causer des brûlures, pour chauffer du bois ou autre chose d'inflammable pour créer un feu, pour chauffer de la nourriture, pour créer une zone localisée de chaleur pour permettre aux plantes de croître dans les zones plus froides, pour fondre de la glace en eau ou en vapeur pour causer une réaction en chaîne vers autre chose, pour commencer une réaction de combustion, pour…

— D'accord, d'accord, très bien. Mon point. Ce sort est originalement enseigné pour chauffer de la nourriture. Un étudiant particulièrement créatif pourra trouver l'utilisation avec les vêtements. J'aime particulièrement l'application botanique. Je vais devoir voir si ça marche. Mais mon point est là. L'imagination permet à quelqu'un de faire bien plus avec un simple sort que juste les limitations de ce sort. »

Helga leva un sourcil.

Harry comprenait son idée. C'était beaucoup plus clair après avoir réfléchi à son exemple.

L'heure suivante fut remplie par Harry et Helga échangeant différents points de vues sur les usages de la magie et leur limitations. Cela se résumait souvent à Harry essayant de comprendre comment les gens pouvaient seulement avoir des limitations, et Helga bataillant avec l'absence de limitations de Harry.

Pour Rose et le Docteur, c'était une rencontre intéressante, comme si deux mondes tombaient d'accord sur l'alphabet quand l'un le voyait comme fixe et inchangeable et l'autre ne comprenait pas comment il ne changeait jamais quand il voulait faire de nouveaux mots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le jour après sa première rencontre, après que les quatre eurent été conduits dans une aile vide avec une série de chambres donnant sur une salle de séjour commune, Harry était parti explorer.

Il avait complètement apprécié le moment passé dans le château vide, les seuls habitants étant sa famille et les quatre professeurs. Cela lui donnait beaucoup de temps pour explorer, quand il n'était pas entraîné dans une leçon ou une autre. Il s'en moquerait, vraiment, si le château n'était pas si cool et qu'à chaque fois qu'il était en potions avec Salazar, il devait écouter son oncle faire des remarques séductrices au maître des potions. Non pas que Salazar réponde avec des mots, mais Harry avait été avec son oncle suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître les signes d'une relation en cours d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il devait résister au besoin de grogner.

Son papa l'avait laissé garder son tournevis sonique, mais pour combien de temps encore, Harry n'en savait rien. Il avait tendance à l'expérimentation pratique, ce qui ne convenait pas vraiment aux potions et à leur équilibre délicat. A présent, cependant, Salazar lui faisait faire quelque chose de différent. Plutôt que suivre une nouvelle recette, Harry étudiait les propriétés de chaque ingrédient et leur différentes réactions. C'était fascinant. Il appréciait le défi présenté et était bien plus intéressé à découvrir le résultat de différentes choses. Bien sûr, il n'obtenait pas toujours le bon résultat, mais les erreurs étaient aussi utiles que les réussites, voire encore plus utiles. Alors qu'il était surveillé par un Salazar prudemment optimiste, Harry avait carte blanche pour jouer avec ceci ou cela et regarder les réactions.

Helga était une autre histoire. Harry n'avait jamais jardiné de sa vie et le plus d'expérience qu'il avait avec la croissance des plantes était une fleur carnivore qu'il avait rencontrée une fois et elle avait essayé de le manger. Il avait réussi à s'échapper de ce danger, mais il avait été très prudent envers les choses avec des pétales, et les plantes d'Helga n'avaient rien arrangé. Harry devait admettre qu'elle était vraiment douée à ce sujet, cependant, et il s'assurait que, bien qu'il gardait une précautionneuse distance, il prêtait grande attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Il aimait s'échapper des serres avec tous ses doigts intacts.

Rowena était brillante, Harry le découvrit rapidement, mais elle était aussi probablement la personne la plus irritante que Harry ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Harry, ou sa famille, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'aimait vraiment non plus.

Du côté de Rowena, elle pouvait voir la brillance de cet étrange enfant, mais cela n'excusait pas le fait qu'elle ne savait rein de lui, de lui ou de son père, de son oncle ou de l'autre fille avec les cheveux couleur de miel. Rowena ne s'était pas préoccupée d'apprendre leurs noms après leur première rencontre dans le bureau. Si elle ne pouvait pas obtenir de réponse de leur part, pourquoi s'embêter. Donc quand vint son tour d'enseigner à l'étrange enfant, elle avait déjà entendu les félicitations brillantes de Helga et avait vu la satisfaction de Salazar. Elle avait décidé que le petit garçon devait descendre un peu de son piédestal. Les jeunes enfants ne devaient pas se mettre en tête qu'ils étaient si intelligents si jeunes.

Donc quand Harry entra dans ses appartements, une large table de pierre l'accueillit sous une lumière crue, grâce à l'utilisation de Rowena de sorts amplificateurs sur les fenêtres. Il entra avec précaution.

« Bonjour, dit-il, avec de l'hésitation dans la voix.

— Je peux ne pas avoir grand chose à dire sur le fait de te prendre comme élève pour la durée de ton séjour, petit, mais sois assuré que je n'attends rien d'autre que le meilleur, compte-tenu de ce que j'ai entendu de mes collègues. Je suis spécialisée dans l'expérimentation de la magie de toutes sortes, les runes et l'avancement de l'étude des enchantements temporels. »

Harry eut un large sourire.

« Helga m'a dit. Elle a dit que je devrais particulièrement apprécier vos leçons. Vu que la temporalité est en quelque sorte une de mes spécialités, je peux deviner pourquoi. »

Rowena haussa un sourcil impérieux.

« Vraiment ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune peut comprendre quelque chose d'aussi vaste que le temps ? »

Harry se gratta la tête.

« Et bien, vous pouvez dire que j'ai une connexion spéciale avec lui. Une sorte de relation. »

Rowena souffla, exaspérée. Elle croisa les bras, l'incrédulité inscrite sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? J'ai entendu que tu n'es même pas capable de donner le temps dans un sens conventionnel. Les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années, et ainsi de suite. Comment quelqu'un peut comprendre le temps sans comprendre les unités pour le mesurer ? »

Harry agita la main.

« Le temps n'est pas une série d'unités. C'est ce que les humains utilisent pour se sentir mieux par rapport à quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Les choses comme les mois ou les minutes ne sont pas vraiment intrinsèques au temps lui-même, mais plutôt à la façon d'un esprit de comprendre un concept qui, en réalité, n'a aucune substance physique mais qui existe dans un flot tout autour de nous. »

Il s'arrêta, se tapant le menton en réfléchissant.

« Bien que de ce que je comprends en parlant à Helga au sujet de la théorie magique, la magie devrait être capable de se connecter à la rivière temporelle et accéder aux particules fondamentales. Il ne devrait y avoir rien d'autre que le pouvoir de l'imagination et la force de sa propre magie pour arrêter quelqu'un. »

Rowena se figea un instant.

« Tu… tu es en train de parler d'une véritable théorie pour altérer le temps. » proclama-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, regardant la table en réfléchissant.

« C'est impossible. On ne peut affecter que la marche en avant du temps. Il n'y a pas de manipulation. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, le temps ne marche pas comme ça. Vous voyez le temps seulement comme une progression linéaire de cause à effet parce que c'est la seule manière dont votre esprit est conçu pour le comprendre. Il y a des peuples qui ne voient le temps que dans le présent. Ils n'ont aucune conception du passé ou du futur. Une race très étrange, une utilisation très étrange des temps verbaux. C'est impossible de leur dire qu'ils sont manipulés pour faire quelque chose de dangereux parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas le concept de futur ou de passé. La seule chose qui existe est l'immédiat. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à leur faire dire leur philosophie. Trop facilement distraits. »

Harry soupira.

« Et il y a des êtres qui n'existent pas dans le temps du tout. Ils sont au dessus de lui, éternels mais singuliers. Ils ne vieillissent pas et ne changent pas parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas gérer le temps et le temps ne peut pas les affecter. Aussi des personnes très étranges. »

Rowena regarda le petit garçon. Il racontait des choses impossibles. Rien dans le monde magique ne s'approchait de ce que le garçon décrivait et pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il racontait la vérité. C'était incroyable. Une telle personne ne serait jamais capable de fonctionner correctement.

« Y a-t-il une quelconque façon pour toi de prouver cette théorie, cette altération du temps ? »

Harry regarda Rowena, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Oh oui, il y en a une. Il y en a certainement une. Je dois juste comprendre comment faire en sorte que vous puissiez le voir vous aussi. »

Harry tendit une main, un geste pour que Rowena lui donne la sienne. Rowena hésita.

« Est-ce que vous voulez voir ou non ? Je ne sais pas exactement comment faire, mais ça ne doit pas être si difficile. Je sais ce que je recherche, dans tous les cas, donc ce n'est pas un problème. »

Rowena hésita juste un moment supplémentaire, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle tendit la main et prit celle de Harry, se demandant comment elle était passée d'une leçon à donner au garçon, à recevoir une leçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Je vais vous montrer le vortex temporel. » dit-il joyeusement.

Rowena cligna des yeux.

« Tu plaisantes.

— Nan. Accrochez-vous, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Cela demande beaucoup de concentration, donc ne m'interrompez pas. »

Harry ferma les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

« D'accord, je vais devoir faire quelque chose et ça va être un peu inconfortable pour vous, juste une seconde. »

Harry palpa autour de son cou, révélant une lourde chaîne dorée que Rowena se souvenait avoir vue dans le bureau quelques jours plus tôt. Elle voulait à nouveau poser des questions à son sujet, mais alors que ses mains le décrochèrent, Rowena se sentit soudainement immergée dans une magie étrange. Elle haleta d'étonnement.

« Je suis désolé. C'est un collier de restriction. Je vais essayer de rester hors de vos émotions, je vous promets, mais je ne suis pas encore très bon à contrôler mon propre pouvoir, donc ça va paraître un peu bizarre. »

Rowena regarda Harry avec panique.

« Émotions ? Tu peux sentir les émotions ? »

Harry acquiesça avec une expression tendue sur le visage.

« Oui, mais ce n'était pas une expérience agréable, d'avoir reçu ça. C'est ce qui cause le déséquilibre de mon essence magique. Mais j'ai besoin que vous touchiez ma magie pour que je puisse faire ça, donc vous allez devoir supporter. »

Rowena hocha la tête et Harry ferma les yeux. Il atteignit la connexion distante avec le TARDIS qu'il connaissait par coeur et la sentit le chercher en retour, inquiète. Il lui montra sa requête, et le TARDIS se renfrogna. Sa connexion unique avec le TARDIS devint ce qui pouvait être appelé une conversation.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? projeta-t-elle.

Harry soupira. J'essaie d'enseigner à Rowena quelque chose concernant le temps, mais je ne peux pas accéder au vortex de moi-même. J'ai juste besoin d'un tout petit morceau, juste assez pour lui montrer ce que je veux dire.

C'est dangereux et déconseillé. répondit le TARDIS, montrant à Harry sa dernière expérience avec l'énergie temporelle. Harry soupira d'exaspération.

Je ne vais pas le manipuler, je veux juste faire comprendre à quelqu'un d'autre que le temps n'est pas linéaire. Qu'il s'écoule et est malléable.

Fais attention mon enfant. Je ne veux pas te voir partir.

Je vais faire attention. Merci.

À travers l'air chargé de magie, Harry sentit le TARDIS glisser une minuscule étincelle de sa conscience, montrant à Harry les ficelles fragiles qui tenait l'univers en place et lesquelles touchaient le vortex temporel. Harry sourit.

« Prête Rowena ? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Rowena étaient écarquillés, ne sachant pas si elle devait être excitée ou effrayée, mais elle hocha la tête. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit encore.

« D'accord. Je vais dévoiler une toute petite partie du schéma temporel. Accrochez-vous et ne touchez à rien. »

Rowena hocha la tête avec détermination. Harry la regarda encore une fois, avant de tendre une main, les doigts se tordant dans l'air et tout d'un coup, à la place du sol de pierre, Rowena regardait un tourbillon d'énergie dorée remplissant la pièce. Ce n'était pas de la magie, elle le savait. Mais ce que c'était… Les boucles dorées effleuraient tout, se tortillant et tourbillonnant dans la pièce. Être laissée libre dans le plan physique n'arrivait pas souvent, et l'énergie temporelle était aussi curieuse qu'un chat.

Rowena regarda autour d'elle avec fascination.

« Est-ce que c'est… de l'énergie temporelle ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Harry hocha la tête, la main tenant fermement la sienne. Elle comprenait, d'une certaine manière, que la seule raison pour laquelle elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle voyait était parce que Harry transmettait une sorte de magie vers elle, et permettait à sa vision de percevoir les rayons dorés de l'énergie en mouvement.

« Oui, ce sont de minuscules brins du vortex. À l'intérieur du vortex, elle s'enroule juste comme ça, sur elle-même, se superposant et s'enroulant et se courbant. Sur le plan physique, elle essaie d'interagir avec les choses, mais une si petite quantité ne devrait pas faire grand chose. En de grandes quantités, cela peut transformer les environs en arrière ou en avant, ou quand elle vient en contact direct avec un être intelligent. Alors elle peut agir selon leurs désirs, ou les siens. Cela dépend vraiment de la quantité d'énergie qu'il y a.

— Et tu dis que cette énergie est partout ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Elle n'a normalement pas de présence physique sur ce plan, mais en dénouant un petit morceau du schéma temporel, des petits nuages peuvent s'en échapper pour un petit moment, bien que dès que je le fermerai à nouveau, sans le vortex pour les alimenter, ils retourneront vers leur origine. »

Rowena regarda les petits tourbillons dorés filer à travers la pièce. C'était absolument stupéfiant, et elle tendit la main pour en toucher un alors qu'il s'approchait.

Harry aperçut son mouvement du coin de l'oeil et essaya immédiatement de l'arrêter.

« Rowena, vous ne pouvez pas le toucher… »

L'avertissement de Harry venait trop tard et, alors que Rowena baissait les yeux vers lui, potentiellement pour le rassurer sur sa sécurité, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que, soudainement, elle diminua, sa main touchant toujours le tourbillon argenté. Harry regarda avec des émotions rapidement en panique alors que l'un des légendaires fondateurs devenait de plus en plus petit et, Harry nota, plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un nourrisson enveloppé dans les pans de sa robe. Sa main était toujours dans la sienne, bien que Harry doive se pencher pour la garder. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la lâcher maintenant.

Il se demandait à quel point il aurait des ennuis pour ça.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Où une erreur cause des événements

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 15

Chapitre 14 : Où une erreur cause des événements

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il regarda autour de lui, espérant que son papa, Rose ou Jack étaient dans les environs, mais malheureusement il était seul. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait pu faire ce qu'il avait fait dans un premier lieu, il réalisa. S'il avait été suivi, il n'aurait pas été autorisé à essayer. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas été accompagné, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment informé quelqu'un où il allait.

« Ça va aller, Rowena, on va trouver un moyen de réparer ça. Je suis sûr que papa va savoir quoi faire. »

Il se pencha pour soulever l'enfant d'à présent potentiellement deux ans, mais nota l'énergie qui flottait toujours dans la pièce. Il devait fermer le schéma. Dans la précipitation, il renoua les morceaux qu'il avait libérés et tripota son collier avant de soulever la petite fille et courir par la porte. Rowena s'accrocha.

Harry ne savait pas si elle se souvenait de quoi que ce soit ou si elle avait également mentalement deux ans, mais dans tous les cas, il avait de gros ennuis. Son papa ne lui laisserait pas oublier ça. Oncle Jack le lui rappellerait pendant des années. Et c'était s'il parvenait à corriger le problème.

Il n'eut pas à courir longtemps avant de rencontrer quelqu'un.

« Hola Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bébé ? »

Il était chanceux, c'était oncle Jack. Harry leva les yeux, plein de panique, et son oncle vit son expression.

« Papa. J'ai besoin de trouver papa. S'il te plaît. C'est une urgence.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Je… euh… j'étais, j'étais en train de montrer quelque chose à Rowena quand je… euh, je, et bien… »

Harry baissa les yeux vers Rowena rajeunie.

Jack sembla légèrement confus jusqu'à ce que, alors que Harry se balançait sur ses pieds, il comprit. Puis il commença à rire.

« Oh, ça n'a pas de prix ! Tu as réussi à… »

Jack ne put terminer. Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ou non ? » demanda Harry avec irritation.

Jack s'essuya les yeux.

« On ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi dans le coin. D'accord, donne-moi la petite. Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle maintenant, faudrait pas que tu la fasses tomber aussi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais pouvait voir la logique de l'argument. Il tendit Rowena avec réticence, et Jack prit l'enfant, qui était habillée dans ce qui était probablement un maillot de corps. L'enfant aux yeux bleus lança un regard noir à Jack mais l'autorisa à la prendre.

« Fais attention, avertit Harry. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Ne lui fais rien d'autre. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de la magie, et je suis bien plus habitué que toi à porter des enfants, petit Harry. D'accord, trouvons ton papa. Je suis sûr qu'il va être ravi d'entendre cette nouvelle histoire. »

Harry grogna.

« Je vais avoir de si gros ennuis.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste un accident magique ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Harry se pencha juste un peu plus vers le sol. Jack soupira.

« Harry, quand vas-tu apprendre à ne pas jouer avec les choses avec lesquelles tu ne devrais pas jouer ?

— Je lui ai dit de ne toucher à rien. Je lui ai dit, et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, elle a touché. »

Harry grogna :

« Je vais vraiment avoir des ennuis.

— Des ennuis de ton papa doivent être le moindre de tes soucis. Voici Helga. »

Harry leva les yeux, choqué, et vit que son oncle avait raison. Il grogna.

« Ça va aller. Je suis sûr qu'elle va trouver ça amusant.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Après ça, Rowena va me tuer. »

Helga les rattrapa rapidement et elle regarda le trio avec stupéfaction.

« D'où vient cet enfant ? Nous n'avons pas d'autre enfant à Hogwarts actuellement, surtout aussi jeune qu'elle. »

Harry grogna et Jack rit.

« Techniquement, vous la connaissez déjà. Elle paraît juste… un peu différente à présent. »

Jack donna un léger coup de coude à Harry, qui refusa de regarder autre chose que le sol.

« Je ne comprends pas.

— Il semble que, pendant une sorte d'expérience, Harry ici présent a réussi à transformer Rowena en enfant. Environ deux ans, selon mon estimation. »

Les yeux de Helga s'écarquillèrent.

« Impossible. Cette sorte d'effet est physiquement impossible.

— Oh, je suis sûr que Harry a une explication pour pourquoi c'est, soudainement, possible. »

Helga regarda Harry.

« Et bien, jeune Harry ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais dire ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Pas tant que je n'ai pas vu papa. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle peut revenir à la normale. »

Helga cligna les yeux d'étonnement.

« Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. D'accord, allons chercher le Docteur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il parlait à Godric près du hall principal. »

Harry était en pleine panique alors qu'il se ruait pour trouver son père. Helga était partagée entre l'amusement par rapport aux déboires de sa collègue et amie, et l'inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et voir le jeune Harry dans un tel état n'engendrait aucune confiance en l'issue possible.

Jack fit joyeusement rebondir le bébé sur sa hanche.

« Bonjour, petite Rowena. Tu es adorable, oh oui ! »

Il ne pouvait être certain de si l'enfant était juste confus à cause des événements ou si elle avait gardé toutes ses facultés adultes et était furieuse après lui. Et bien, il l'apprendrait certainement quand elle retrouverait son âge normal et lui crierait dessus. Pour l'instant, il profiterait du petit enfant. Cela faisait un moment depuis qu'il avait tenu un petit, surtout parce que Harry avait voulu afficher son indépendance et personne ne pouvait le tenir.

Mais c'était toujours amusant, songea-t-il, de regarder l'enfant brillant, indépendant et volontaire s'agiter avec panique à la recherche de son père.

« Papa ! Papa ! Où es-tu ? Papa ! »

Harry savait que hurler ne l'amènerait probablement pas où il le voulait, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait penser à aucune autre solution. Ce fut juste sa malchance que Salazar, l'indomptable maître des potions et observateur avisé, jeta un coup d'oeil par curiosité par une porte proche.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver ?

— Avez-vous vu mon papa ? » se précipita Harry, essayant de terminer cette discussion sans avoir à expliquer à nouveau son erreur.

Salazar fronça les sourcils.

« Ce matin, mais c'était il y a plusieurs heures. Il devrait être avec Godric, j'espère loin de mes appartements. Qu'est-ce qui cause cette panique ? »

Harry grogna.

« J'ai besoin de mon papa ! »

Et il s'éloigna en courant à nouveau. Salazar regarda derrière lui Helga et Jack suivre le jeune garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Jack rit :

« Et bien, vous voulez saluer le grand problème de Harry ? Seulement, elle n'est plus si grande à présent. »

Jack fit un signe de tête vers l'enfant dans ses bras, et les yeux de Salazar se plissèrent.

« Est-ce que c'est qui je pense ?

— Si vous pensez que c'est Rowena, alors oui, totalement. Sinon, non. Non, pas du tout. »

Salazar soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne savais pas que c'était même possible. »

Helga hocha la tête :

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais apparemment, Harry peut faire l'impossible. Et il ne sait pas comment réparer ça.

— Est-ce qu'on sait si elle a toujours son âge, mentalement ?

— Non, malheureusement. Elle n'a pas parlé et je ne me fais pas confiance d'utiliser la magie de l'esprit sur un enfant aussi jeune. Si elle a mentalement son âge physique, cela pourrait causer de sérieux dommages. »

Salazar jeta un coup d'oeil vers le couloir où s'était précipité Harry en appelant son père en criant.

« Est-ce que vous voulez suivre le petit fauteur de trouble, donc ? »

Jack eut un large sourire.

« Je ne veux pas manquer l'expression du Docteur quand il entendra ça pour rien dans l'univers. »

Le trio suivit donc Harry, discutant de l'origine possible de l'erreur de Harry.

Harry, pendant ce temps, se ruait vers l'entrée principale, espérant que son papa était, comme Helga l'avait mentionné, dehors avec Godric, ou autrement il ne saurait pas où chercher.

Alors qu'il glissait à travers une porte pour descendre les escaliers, il rencontra une grande figure en forme d'humain avec sa tête. Un 'OOMPH' d'air expiré salua son arrivé dans un espace partagé et Harry leva les yeux.

« PAPA ! Oh, je suis si heureux de t'avoir trouvé ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

— Harry ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers la seconde voix. Godric se tenait non loin, au bas des escaliers, à côté de Rose. Harry grogna. C'était bien sa chance, tout le monde serait témoin de son erreur humiliante.

« Salut Godric et Rose. Papa, j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Le Docteur regarda son fils, de la surprise et de l'amusement sur le visage.

« Vraiment ? Dans quoi est-ce que tu as encore réussi à te fourrer cette fois ? »

Harry déglutit.

« Euh, et bien…

— Docteur ! Je vois qu'il vous a trouvé ! Est-ce que vous voulez saluer notre merveilleuse petite nouvelle au château ? Enfin, nouvelle est un peu un mensonge. Elle habite ici mais, enfin, je vais vous laisser voir ça par vous-même. »

Harry tourna lentement la tête alors que Jack, Helga et Salazar apparaissaient dans l'entrée. Son visage se couvrit d'horreur.

« D'où vient un enfant ? demanda Godric dans le silence soudain. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des enfants à Hogwarts, à part Harry ici présent. »

Harry pâlit alors que la main de son père se posait sur son épaule.

« Oh, elle est absolument adorable ! » couina Rose, tendant les bras vers la petite fille.

Jack laissa Rose la tenir.

« Des yeux si bleus ! Ils ressemblent exactem… »

Rose s'interrompit, se tournant vers Harry.

« Oh tu n'as pas fait ça. Tu l'as fait… tu l'as vraiment fait ! »

La main sur son épaule le força doucement à se tourner, et son visage pâle et effrayé rencontra celui soigneusement neutre de son papa.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement, Harry ? »

Harry s'agita :

« Euh, et bien, nous étions en train de discuter des théories temporelles et comment la magie pouvait y accéder, et, et bien, j'ai voulu le lui montrer, mais je lui ai dit de ne toucher à rien, mais elle n'a pas écouté !

— Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu as fait.

— C'est Rowena ? haleta Godric, approchant l'enfant à présent installée dans les bras de Rose. Elle ressemble exactement à une petite Rowena !

— Tu nous as finalement rattrapés, Godric. Maintenant, si tu pouvais gentiment te taire, Harry était en train de nous dire exactement ce qu'il a fait pour transformer Rowena en un enfant. »

Godric eut un large sourire.

« C'est une petite Rowena ! » s'exclama-t-il, tapotant gentiment du doigt sa joue douce.

Une petite main frappa le doigt.

« Harry, j'aimerais écouter ce que tu as fait. »

Harry essaya de regarder n'importe où, sauf vers son papa, mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Finalement, après quelques moments de silence, il soupira.

« J'ai, et bien, j'ai détissé une petite portion de la matrice entre le plan physique et le vortex temporel. Juste une petite portion ! Et je l'ai refermée dès que Rowena a été changée ! ajouta hâtivement Harry en voyant les yeux de son papa s'écarquiller sous le choc.

— Tu as fait quoi ? Comment as-tu réussi à détisser la frontière entre les deux plans ? Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne devrait y avoir aucune possibilité pour que les deux plans se touchent physiquement ! Tu dois avoir… Oh, Harry. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de jouer avec expérimentations temporelles ? »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Pas sans permission préalable et l'approbation d'un plan écrit, et de préférence pas du tout. » répéta Harry.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil, une question silencieuse pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait ignoré.

« Je… Elle… Je voulais juste lui montrer… »

Harry s'interrompit. Le Docteur soupira.

« Bon, nous avons un désordre à ranger. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un changement de perspective ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rowena n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qui lui était arrivé. À un moment, elle tendait la main pour toucher le curieux et beau tourbillon doré, l'avertissement de Harry momentanément oublié, et ensuite, le monde s'était agrandi autour d'elle. Tout était grand, perturbant et bruyant. Harry était un géant et les tourbillons dorés disparurent rapidement. Elle voulait pleurer (ce qui était étrange, elle n'avait pas crié depuis qu'elle était une enfant) ou crier ou quelque chose pour dire à Harry qu'elle était bouleversée. L'expression de panique sur le visage du garçon l'arrêta avant qu'elle laisse échapper un pleur.

Pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Rowena perdait lentement conscience d'elle-même, de son moi adulte, alors que sa mentalité s'adaptait au corps qu'elle habitait à présent. Sa dernière pensée avant qu'elle perde toute conscience d'elle-même fut 'je suis un bébé… Godric ne va jamais me le faire oublier.' puis son esprit adulte disparut au fond et fut remplacé par les besoins qui guidaient n'importe quel enfant de deux ans : la nourriture, le sommeil, et les objets de couleurs brillantes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est la fin du changement de perspective ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur regarda son fils, son enfant impossible qui faisait des choses qui ne devaient même pas être pensées, et encore moins réalisées. Son enfant qui avait non seulement dévoilé un morceau du temps mais avait permis à l'entité de toucher un être physique et intelligent. Il grogna.

« Bon, montre-moi où tu as fait ça. Je peux être capable de sauver une petite quantité de l'énergie temporelle sans avoir à utiliser le TARDIS et restaurer Rowena dans sa forme originale.

— Est-ce que nous devons le faire ? Elle est si adorable comme ça ? » dit Godric, agitant un doigt en direction du visage de sa collègue.

Rowena le frappa, encourageant simplement l'homme joueur plutôt que le dissuadant.

« Rowena va le maudire pendant toute une année quand elle sera guérie s'il continue comme ça. » marmonna Salazar.

Jack rit.

« Et ça va vraiment m'amuser.

— Vous deux avez une rivalité plutôt intense. Qu'est-ce qui l'a commencée, si je peux me permettre de demander ? »

Salazar sourit légèrement.

« Nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années. Il a toujours pensé mériter les mêmes choses que moi, et habituellement, quand nous étions plus jeunes, cela n'avait pas trop d'importance. Mais ça a changé quand nous avons eu l'idée de construire ce château. »

Salazar se tapota le menton du doigt.

« Quand nous étions en train de construire Hogwarts, nous étions chacun autorisé à modifier des endroits spécifiques pour convenir à nos besoins. J'ai un serpenteau en croissance, un basilic, et j'avais besoin d'un endroit pour la garder en sécurité. Godric a eu le sentiment que puisque j'avais une créature magique dangereuse, il le devait aussi, sauf qu'il avait oublié combien il était mauvais avec les animaux et, dans sa tentative d'attraper une chimère, s'est sérieusement blessé. Donc il s'est imaginé que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir le sien, il prendrait ma précieuse Salina. Il a eu de la chance de n'être que pétrifié. Salina était encore jeune et ne pouvait pas encore tuer avec son regard. Mais c'était une leçon importante sur la propriété personnelle. Je pense que je suis plus amusé qu'irrité par lui, bien qu'il soit irritant, n'en doutez pas. »

Salazar fit une pause.

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'il oubliera un jour cet incident. Mais il a toujours été amusant à provoquer. »

Jack écouta avec amusement.

« Un basilic ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Salazar lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil de surprise, puis soupira.

« Je n'arrête pas d'oublier que vous n'êtes pas magicien. Un basilic est le rejeton d'un oeuf de poule couvé par un crapaud. Bien que je ne sache pas qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée en premier, ce sont des créatures extraordinaires. Seuls ceux qui peuvent parler aux serpents sont vraiment en sécurité, et même cette sécurité est fragile. Je suis en sécurité parce que je l'ai élevée, ainsi que grâce à ma capacité de parler aux serpents.

— Donc vous pouvez siffler à ces petites bêtes et les comprendre ? » clarifia Jack.

Salazar hocha la tête.

« Bien. Vous pouvez enseigner à Harry alors. Il se met à siffler de temps en temps au serpent du jardin, à part que je pense que le serpent s'énerve parce qu'il s'embrouille. Sais pas. Mais c'est amusant de voir un serpent chasser un enfant plutôt que l'inverse. »

Salazar s'arrêta net dans les escaliers qui conduisaient aux appartements de Rowena.

« Harry… peut parler aux serpents ?

— Ouais. Et quand il est vraiment en colère, il commence à nous siffler dessus, et ça se termine en un simple sifflement 'sssssssssss'. Malheureusement, ça ruine complètement la colère. »

Jack hocha la tête pensivement.

« J'essaie de ne pas rire, cependant, même si c'est dur.

— Il peut parler aux serpents, aux objets inanimés, il peut faire des choses étranges avec le temps, et il explose des potions. Quel type d'enfant impossible est-il ?

— Si j'avais une pièce d'or à chaque fois que j'entends ça, je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de travailler. »

Jack étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Il a été élevé par le Docteur, a accès à une immense base de connaissances et a la liberté d'expérimenter sur presque tout ce qu'il veut, et un père très indulgent. Même ce cafouillage, quand il sera réparé, ne va probablement pas résulter à plus d'une centaine de pages de lecture et quelques pages de théorie et des équations sur comment il aurait pu faire ça mieux ou comment il aurait pu complètement éviter le problème. C'est moins une punition et plus une manière d'apprendre. »

Salazar digéra cette information. Il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon avant, pas vraiment. Une erreur était une erreur et avait besoin d'être corrigée. Si c'était une erreur dangereuse, la personne l'ayant commise devait être pénalisée avec une forme de punition, mais cela semblait bien plus logique. Pourquoi avoir un étudiant qui échouait continuellement à réaliser une potion en classe, parfois de manière dangereuse, être mis en retenu constamment ? Cela ne serait-il pas mieux de transformer cette erreur en leçon d'une certaine manière ?

« Hum…

— Je connais cette expression. C'est l'expression 'oh wouah, c'est une vraiment bonne idée. Peut-être que je devrais essayer'. »

Salazar lui lança un regard noir, bien qu'il n'y mit pas de conviction. Jack rit.

« Heureux de voir que le Docteur affecte les gens qui ne sont même pas à côté de lui comme ça. »

Jack regarda autour de lui alors qu'ils arrivaient à un palier, en ayant perdu de vue le groupe, et Salazar pointa l'escalier sur la droite. Il eut un grand sourire.

Harry conduisit son papa en haut des escaliers menant aux appartements de Rowena, parfaitement conscient du silence furieux venant de son père. Plus loin derrière, il pouvait entendre les bavardages de Rose, Godric et Helga alors qu'ils parlaient de Rowena miniaturisée, et encore plus loin étaient oncle Jack et Salazar (sans aucun doute en train de flirter, pensa amèrement Harry). Mais les deux conduisant le groupe étaient silencieux. Harry monta les marches en réfléchissant aux ramifications de son expérimentation et quels ennuis il allait avoir. Le Docteur se demandait juste comment il allait pouvoir empêcher son fils désobéissant de faire exploser l'univers. Cela ne s'annonçait pas comme une tâche facile.

La porte par laquelle Harry avait couru avec Rowena était toujours ouverte et il entra, laissant son père passer devant lui. Rose, Jack et les Fondateurs de Hogwarts restèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Donc, où était cette faille que tu as réussi à ouvrir ? » demanda le Docteur.

Harry chercha autour de lui et pointa :

« Là. À peu près. Je peux encore la sentir, en quelque sorte. Je ne dois pas l'avoir complètement fermée, j'étais pressé. »

Le Docteur soupira.

« D'accord, et comment exactement as-tu réussi ceci ? »

Harry bascula sur ses pieds.

« Et bien, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le faire de moi-même, donc j'ai enlevé mon collier… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage de son père afficher une légère surprise, avant de continuer.

« Je devais pour permettre à Rowena d'entrer dans le champ que j'avais besoin d'utiliser, et je devais contacter le TARDIS, deux choses que je ne pouvais pas faire en le gardant.

— Tu as demandé au TARDIS. Bien sûr. Et comme tu es Harry, elle te laisse faire à peu près ce que tu veux. Brillant. »

Le Docteur passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de grimacer.

« D'accord, continue.

— Le TARDIS m'a montré où était la connexion et comment dénouer le schéma tenant le tout ensemble, mais j'ai du utiliser ma magie pour toucher les fils. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert beaucoup, et j'ai dit à Rowena de ne toucher à rien. L'énergie temporelle était si petite qu'elle ne pouvait affecter rien d'intelligent, donc je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait être un problème, et elle était délibérément dure. Donc j'ai voulu lui montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais elle n'a pas écouté et elle a touché un des fragments d'énergie temporelle. Et elle… a réduit. C'est le meilleur mot pour ça, en tout cas. »

Le Docteur soupira et regarda son enfant. Brillant mais tête de mule. Têtu et désolé. Quiconque a pensé à donner à un tel enfant accès à un pouvoir comme la magie avait eu une merveilleuse idée mais n'avait pas particulièrement pensé aux conséquences. Mais dans tous les cas, ils n'avaient pas le temps de décider combien Harry avait foiré à l'instant. Ils devaient réparer son erreur, ou Rowena devrait grandir à nouveau, et qui savait quel effet cela aurait. Il était sûr que la part adulte de son esprit était toujours là, juste cachée grâce à une merveilleuse petite magie utilisée par son corps pour la protéger d'elle-même. L'esprit d'un jeune enfant ne pouvait pas faire face au pouvoir extrême d'un cerveau adulte. Ils étaient trop fragiles, toujours en train de faire des connexions. Avoir un flot de connexions heurterait la matrice mentale.

« Donc, vous pouvez réparer ça ? » demanda Helga depuis la porte.

Le Docteur regarda vers elle.

« Probablement, oui. J'ai juste besoin d'une sorte de conduit. Puisqu'on ne peut pas laisser Harry jouer avec la petite faille à nouveau, j'ai besoin d'une sorte d'énergie temporelle déjà dans ce plan pour l'utiliser comme catalyseur pour le vortex, et pour permettre à Rowena de retourner à son état naturel. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas où ça peut bien être. »

Le groupe fut silencieux un moment, puis Jack leva la main. Le Docteur leva un sourcil, et Jack sourit joyeusement.

« Juste pour vérifier. J'ai peut-être ce dont vous avez besoin.

— Vraiment. Et où trouveriez-vous de l'énergie temporelle physique ?

— Vous vous souvenez de l'incident avec le temps se cristallisant quand vous avez ramené Rose ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Et bien, Rose tenait toujours une écharde quand vous avez fermé le trou, et je l'ai peut-être pris quand vous vous êtes tous évanouis. »

Jack sourit, sans aucune once de culpabilité dans la voix.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que ça aurait pu vous faire ! » s'exclama le Docteur.

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Cela aurait pu effacer votre propre ligne temporelle !

— Mais ça ne s'est pas passé.

— Euh, les gars ? Les garçons ? DOCTEUR ! JACK ! »

Les hommes se disputant se tournèrent pour regarder Rose, qui les avait interrompus.

« D'accord, maintenant est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me dire exactement ce qu'est un cristal de temps et pourquoi j'en avais toujours un ? »

Le Docteur bascula en arrière sur ses talons.

« A cristal de temps n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive naturellement, sauf dans de très rares endroits. Il y avait une grotte à Gallifrey qui en avait, mais elle a disparu depuis longtemps. Ce sont des morceaux de temps capturés qui ont été préservés dans une coque d'énergie psychique pour protéger la stabilité temporelle du fragment à l'intérieur. Les toucher est habituellement sans danger, mais à cause des circonstances dans lesquelles ils sont apparus, ils étaient intrinsèquement instables. Je suppose que tu as pu en tenir un après que les fissures se soient réparées à cause de ta connexion avec Bad Wolf. »

Rose hocha pensivement la tête.

« Et tu peux utiliser ce cristal pour faire quoi exactement ? Comment cela peut-il permettre une sorte de transfert d'énergie entre Rowena, un être intelligent, et le vortex temporel ?

— Parce que ça a fait originellement partie du vortex, le cristal a des propriétés qui attirent l'énergie temporelle. Je peux l'utiliser comme une sorte de conduit pour restaurer le bon état temporel de Rowena sans avoir à ré-ouvrir la faille. »

Les yeux du Docteur se posèrent alors sur Harry.

« Une faille qui ne sera jamais complètement fermée. »

Harry regarda son papa pendant quelques instant, puis regarda le sol en soupirant. Évidemment qu'il allait causer ce genre de situation.

« Est-ce que vous avez réussi à suivre quelque chose ? » murmura Godric à Salazar et Helga.

Ils secouèrent tous les deux la tête.

« J'ai l'impression que Harry n'est pas la seule personne extraordinaire dans ce groupe, dit Helga doucement.

— Je suis d'accord. Jack est une personne des plus inhabituelles. Il paraît jeune, mais ses yeux, ses actions et sa voix me disent qu'il est très très vieux. »

Salazar regarda l'homme qui était en train de rire et de plaisanter avec le Docteur et Rose.

« Et Rose également. Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre le Docteur. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment normal, murmura Helga.

— C'est peut-être parce qu'il est entouré d'une sorte d'éclat doré. C'est le même éclat qui traîne sur Rowena, donc je suppose que c'est cette énergie temporelle dont ils parlent. Bien que la raison pour laquelle il en est si complètement couvert, je ne saurais la deviner. C'est une sensation étrange, cependant, annonça Godric.

— D'accord, ce cristal peut fonctionner, mais malheureusement le TARDIS ne va pas nous laisser entrer, surtout maintenant, après cette petite aventure que tu nous as fait, Harry. Donc on va devoir attendre. »

Le Docteur passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et non, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Elle ne laisse toujours pas la clé fonctionner, donc ça peut prendre un moment. »

Harry regarda le sol. Bien sûr qu'il était celui qui causerait autant d'ennuis. Cela allait être une journée brillante, il pouvait déjà le dire. Il soupira.

« Docteur, est-ce que Rowena va aller bien ? » demanda Rose en faisant doucement rebondir le bébé.

Le Docteur regarda la petite fille.

« J'espère que oui. Son esprit adulte est toujours là, j'en suis sûr, mais à moins qu'il soit libéré, soit par son retour dans sa forme adulte, soit, dans le pire des cas, alors qu'elle grandit à nouveau, il va rester verrouillé. Son état mental va correspondre à son état physique, pour garder l'homéostasie entre le corps et l'esprit. Sa magie va se comporter de la manière attendue chez un bébé avec une puissance au dessus de la moyenne, mais manquant l'impossibilité sauvage qu'est Harry. Donc probablement quelques épisodes accidentels ici et là.

— Donc vous dites que Rowena va rester comme elle est jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez entrer dans votre TARDIS pour la réparer ? demanda Helga. Et elle ne va pas être blessée par cet état ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« De ce que je comprends des actions de Harry, les effets sont simplement temporaires de nature. Il a inversé sa ligne temporelle, ou plutôt, il l'a autorisée à être inversée en ne faisait pas attention à ses actions. Mais cela ne l'a pas blessée plus que ce changement. Tout ce qui fait de Rowena qui elle est est toujours là, sa ligne temporelle est toujours intacte, elle a juste été… altérée. »

Salazar hocha pensivement la tête.

« Donc vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle est toujours Rowena, juste à un point différent de sa ligne temporelle. Son futur est toujours là, le futur d'où nous la connaissons. Y a-t-il une quelconque raison pour laquelle nous pouvons nous souvenir d'elle en tant qu'adulte si elle est retournée à un point antérieur de sa ligne temporelle ? Notre connaissance d'elle ne devrait pas s'évanouir ? »

Le Docteur sourit.

« Non, mais c'est une excellente question. Puisque seule la ligne temporelle de Rowena a été altérée, elle n'a pas pu affecter ceux qu'elle connaissait. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient se souviennent d'elle de la façon dont elle les a rencontrés. C'est seulement sa personne, son être physique et mental, qui a été changé. Ses actions n'ont pas disparu, il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'énergie temporelle pour faire quelque chose comme ça. »

Le Docteur envoya alors un regard à Harry, qui évita soigneusement de regarder son père.

« D'accord. Savez-vous combien de temps ça va prendre ? J'apprécie le petit Corbeau sans son bec pointu, mais il y a des choses qui doivent être faites, et elle est nécessaire. » dit Godric en ébouriffant les cheveux de Rowena.

Rowena frappa sa main à nouveau et bâilla. Rose roucoula :

« Oh, tu es fatiguée, petite. C'est tout bon, tu peux t'endormir. »

Elle berça l'enfant alors que Rowena s'endormait doucement au plus grand amusement de Godric, Salazar et Helga. Rose chantonna doucement, une musique qu'elle avait chantonnée à sa nièce quand elle était enfant.

Le Docteur regarda Rose avec la petite, souriant doucement. Rose était vraiment une personne merveilleuse, et ferait une superbe mère. Harry l'adorait. Il se demanda, cependant, si c'était seulement possible… Il secoua la tête. Il pourrait examiner ces pensées plus tard, après avoir aidé son enfant turbulent à réparer cette erreur merveilleusement colossale.

« Donc pour le moment, on doit juste s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce que je puisse entrer dans le TARDIS. Puis on peut la ramener à la normale. Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Harry déglutit. Il s'était attendu à cet exact ton de voix dans ses oreilles. Il baissa la tête et suivit sagement son père hors de la pièce et en bas des escaliers. Cela avait déjà bien attendu.

« Quels ennuis Harry a vraiment ? » demanda Helga à Rose doucement.

Rose sourit.

« Oh, bien moins qu'il ne le pense, mais ne le lui faites pas savoir. Cela lui fait du bien de penser qu'il s'est vraiment planté, surtout quand les résultats de cette erreur en particulier sont aussi dramatiques que ça. Enfin, ce n'est quand même pas aussi excitant que la fois où il est resté coincé dans un Déplacement Temporel et a voyagé le long de la ligne temporelle du TARDIS. »

Jack regarda Rose avec de grands yeux.

« Hé, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le sourire de Rose s'agrandit.

« Oh, celle-là est bonne. Laisse-moi trouver un endroit pour faire dormir cette petite et je vais te raconter. La punition qu'a reçu Harry à ce moment-là est légendaire. Il a été forcé de faire des maths basiques pendant des mois.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Non seulement Hogwarts avait à présent deux résidents ayant l'âge d'un enfant, mais l'un d'eux était un fondateur. Rowena serait coincée en tant qu'enfant tant que le TARDIS continuerait à bouder et ne les laisserait pas entrer. Combien de temps ça durerait, le Docteur ne pouvait le deviner, et il ne voulait pas laisser Harry le lui demander non plus, pas après l'incident avec l'Énergie Temporelle qui avait commencé cette catastrophe mineure. Harry avait maintenant des leçons avec son papa, apprenant à nouveau les bases de l'énergie temporelle et comment on devait correctement interagir avec elle. Les agissements particulièrement négligents de Harry avec le Temps dans le passé récent avaient été suffisamment turbulents pour que le Docteur veuille s'assurer que son fils avait de bonnes bases dans tout ce qui concernait le Temps.

Rowena, de son côté, ne semblait pas être gênée d'avoir deux ans. Cependant, avoir deux ans signifiait aussi avoir l'avantage de faire la sieste quand elle voulait, être nourrie quand elle le demandait, et avoir un groupe infini de partenaires de jeu prêts à satisfaire ses moindres caprices.

Helga avait tenté de prendre en charge son amie, mais Rowena refusa de quitter les bras de Rose pendant les premiers jours, non pas que Rose n'essaya pas. Elle essaya, mais Rowena s'était entêtée. Godric se demanda intérieurement si cela avait un rapport avec le halo doré qui l'entourait et auquel Rowena pouvait instinctivement s'accrocher, puisque ça semblait si familier dans un monde si peu familier.

Une chose resta aussi vraie pour Rowena enfant que pour Rowena adulte. Les actions enfantines de Godric l'énervaient tout autant. En fait, Godric était le seul qui était dispensé de garder Rowena parce qu'elle lui criait de façon incompréhensible dessus à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. Donc Godric avait choisi de regarder les leçons du Docteur et de Harry sur l'énergie temporelle. Il ne pouvait comprendre la plupart de ce qu'il entendait, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il restait assis dans la bibliothèque avec l'homme impossible et son fils tout aussi impossible. Ils brillaient d'un éclat si fort, si intense, que cela avait pris à Godric quelques minutes d'ajustement lorsqu'ils avaient suivi Helga dans le bureau, pour voir clairement à nouveau. Il avait pris l'habitude de filtrer sa vision pendant qu'ils étaient là, pour ne pas s'écraser dans un mur non vu.

Godric avait un talent pour voir la magie. Personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, pas même Godric lui-même, mais cela lui donnait un avantage unique quand il s'agissait de lancer des sorts. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une baguette pour la plupart des choses, et quand il utilisait une autre baguette que celle qu'il s'était fabriquée, un stupéfiant mélange de désastres tomberait sur quiconque dans un rayon de cinquante mètres. La dernière fois que Godric avait essayé la baguette d'un de ses collègues, les fondations naissantes du château qu'ils construisaient s'étaient élevées dans le ciel puis écrasées sur terre, plongeant à quinze mètres dans le sol et faisant s'élever une vague de terre et de poussière à leur suite. Personne n'avait essayé de lui donner une autre baguette depuis.

Godric était aussi un créateur de sorts, en quelque sorte. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, dans la mesure du raisonnable, avec sa magie, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire en sorte que d'autres personnes puissent s'en servir aussi.

S'asseoir et regarder Harry et le Docteur aveuglait presque Godric avec la quantité d'énergie, mais il laissa doucement sa magie filtrer la brillante vague de lumière qu'ils émettaient. En mouvement, leur énergie restait plus près de leur corps, comme si elle se préparait pour quelque chose. Maintenant qu'ils étaient statiques, immobiles et sédentaires, leur énergie se dispersait, s'étendant, ressentant, touchant.

Il se demanda s'ils étaient même conscient de ce qu'elle faisait. L'énergie de Harry ressemblait à un brillant tourbillon de couleurs, de lumière et de mouvement qui s'élançait autour de lui à une vitesse prodigieuse. Celle du Docteur était dorée, un éclat qui irradiait et touchait tout doucement, caressant, un amas d'arabesques brillantes dorées qui s'enroulaient et s'entortillaient autour de leur humain…

Godric avait été immédiatement fasciné quand ils étaient entrés dans le bureau derrière Helga. Il avait l'habitude de voir des couleurs vibrantes autour de différentes personnes. Celles de Rowena était un argent étincelant parsemé de noir et de bleus. Celles de Salazar avaient un éclat irisé de rose doux et de jaune, tournant autour de sa silhouette. Helga avait la couleur des choses qui grandissaient qu'elle aimait tant, plein de nuances de vert. Godric lui-même avait trouvé du rose et du violet autour de son corps quand il avait regardé dans un lac clair et immobile.

Mais les étrangers qui venaient d'arriver étaient curieux et étranges. L'enfant, le seul magicien parmi les quatre, brillait d'une centaine de couleurs différentes et aussi fort que le soleil. Son père dépassait le soleil en intensité dorée. Jack, le nouvel ami de Salazar, étincelait d'un doux argent serti de fils dorés et Rose semblait être illuminée de l'intérieur d'une couleur inconnue qui se manifestait à l'extérieur de son corps dans les mêmes arabesques dorées qui entouraient le Docteur et maintenant petite Rowena.

Godric eut finalement sa chance de travailler avec Harry. Après deux jours à regarder Harry assister à une suite de leçons, d'exemples, de problèmes et de discussions, Godric fut finalement capable d'avoir le gamin pour lui (enfin, en quelque sorte, Rose dans tout son éclat doré était assise dans un coin, feuilletant un livre). Il était supposé travailler avec Harry après Rowena, cet après-midi là, mais à cause des circonstances, Harry fut relégué à des leçons avec son père à la place.

Rowena elle-même avait toujours la taille d'un enfant et profitait probablement de son temps avec Jack et Salazar. Pour le moment, cependant, il était heureux que Harry soit devant lui.

« Donc, Harry. » commença-t-il.

Harry l'interrompit :

« Salazar dit que vous connaissez la magie sans baguette. »

Godric sourit.

« En effet. C'est un de mes talents. En fait, je ne peux pas utiliser une autre baguette que celle que je me suis faite il y a des années de ça. C'est plus simple pour moi d'utiliser la magie sans baguette qu'avec baguette, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. »

Harry sourit :

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me montrer quelque chose ? »

Godric considéra la question pendant un moment, puis se rappelant les résultats hasardeux qui survenaient à chaque fois que Harry avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait avant, faisant exploser plusieurs chaudrons et miniaturisant une de ses collègues, il décida de ne pas accepter pour le moment. Il pouvait voir le regard évaluateur de Rose depuis le canapé du fond.

« Non, pas tout de suite. D'abord, je veux travailler sur tes compétences de défense, affûter ton corps et ton esprit. Peut-être que tu vas gagner un peu de contrôle sur cette magie que tu as, sans cet étrange collier que tu portes. »

La main de Harry vola à son cou.

« Vous savez pourquoi il est là ? » dit-il, stupéfait.

Godric hocha la tête.

« Je peux dire que ça limite ton pouvoir à l'intérieur de ton corps, bien que je ne sache pas comment ni pourquoi. C'est un bijou fascinant dans tous les cas. »

Harry sourit, laissant tomber le collier après une dernière étreinte. Puis il leva les yeux vers Godric.

« Donc, la défense. Qu'est-ce que ça comporte ? »

Godric sourit.

« Oh, ça va être amusant, jeune Harry. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Salazar et Jack se promenaient autour du lac, Rowena blottie dans les bras de Jack, endormie avec la désinvolture des jeunes et des innocents. Jack sourit à la petite fille.

Si petite ainsi, elle ne ressemblait pas tant à la femme impérieuse et volontaire qu'il avait d'abord rencontrée. A présent, elle était insouciante, amusée par le monde, et innocente.

Cela faisait depuis trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu un enfant si petit, cela lui rappelait ses propres enfants, depuis longtemps disparus et morts dans sa ligne temporelle.

Salazar aperçut le soupçon de tristesse dans le sourire de Jack.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie ? Rowena sera bientôt de retour à la normale, probablement embarrassée et furieuse. Pas de mal. Et quand elle aura finalement terminé de bouder, elle aura probablement plein d'idées intéressantes sur lesquelles travailler. »

Jack s'arrêta brusquement, regardant au delà du lac, les yeux distants et tristes. Salazar dut faire demi-tour de quelques pas pour se tenir à côté de lui, puis fut forcé de s'asseoir sur l'herbe, alors que Jack s'installait par terre, Rowena endormie contre sa poitrine.

« Nan, ce n'est pas ça. Je sais ça, le Docteur est suffisamment bon pour ça. J'étais juste en train de… me souvenir.

— Vous souvenir de quoi ? »

Jack sourit, juste un peu amer.

« Cela fait un long moment depuis que j'ai tenu un enfant endormi.

— Harry n'est pas si âgé. » souligna Salazar.

Jack secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'étais pas là quand Harry était plus jeune. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré avant qu'il ait plus de trois ans, et le porter était un crime punissable par des balles de couleur volantes. »

Jack rit.

« Et puis quand il est devenu plus grand et plus volontaire pour être porté, il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Puis il ne voulait plus être tenu. C'est une phase par laquelle tous les enfants passent. » dit Jack légèrement, mais Salazar ne fut pas dupe : au coin de ses yeux, les larmes brillaient.

Il toucha l'homme qui semblait si jeune mais paraissait si vieux avec une main douce. Jack appuya sa tête dans la caresse, faisant attention à garder Rowena immobile.

« Qui avez-vous perdu ? » demanda doucement Salazar.

Jack soupira.

« J'ai perdu tant de monde, Sal, que je ne pense même pas me souvenir de tous leurs noms. »

Salazar aurait du se sentir insulté par le surnom, mais il ne put s'y résoudre.

« Avez-vous perdu un enfant ? »

Un sourire ironique lui répondit, inattendu.

« Oh, j'ai perdu tant d'enfants que je me demande pourquoi j'en veux encore. Mais ils sont irrésistibles, à leur manière. Des petits humains, petites mains, esprits absorbant du savoir, une âme qui grandit et grandit. Des petites personnes qui finissent par grandir et devenir des adultes qui vous rendent fou. Quand ils ont des enfants, et savoir que le petit humain que vous avez aidé à créer a créé un autre petit humain, quelque chose de fondamental dans l'univers continue et la vie avance, mais vous n'êtes jamais certain d'être la même personne. »

Salazar resta silencieux un moment. Puis :

« Vous ne paraissez pas si âgé pour avoir des petits-enfants. » remarqua-t-il doucement.

Mais c'était un mensonge, Salazar le savait. Son visage paraissait jeune, mais ses yeux étaient si âgés.

Jack secoua simplement la tête et ne répondit pas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry regarda l'épée que Godric lui avait donnée. Il était sûr qu'elle était aussi longue que son bras et encore moitié plus, plus lourde que ce qu'il portait d'habitude, et émoussée sur la tranche. Harry regarda nerveusement par dessus son épaule en direction de Rose, qui le surveillait, mais elle semblait nonchalante, en train de lire son livre. Mais Harry pouvait voir un petit sourire apparaître au coin de sa bouche alors que Godric commençait à lui donner les instructions sur l'utilisation de son épée.

« Bon, Harry, l'élément le plus importe de la défense est de savoir se servir de tes armes, et je ne veux pas parler de l'épée dans tes mains. N'importe quel idiot peut agiter une épée en l'air et faire quelques dégâts, mais seulement quelqu'un sachant réfléchir peut décimer des armées entières.

— Je ne veux tuer personne. » dit Harry doucement.

Godric lui sourit :

« Je sais. Mais l'idée vaut quand même. Se sortir d'ennuis demande plus qu'un peu de chance et de hasard. Tu dois savoir où sont les points faibles, comment utiliser ton environnement, et le plus important comment utiliser les outils que tu as sous la main. En ce moment, tu as une épée, et un adversaire qui a, juste à l'instant, refusé de se rendre. Il a aussi une épée. »

Godric brandit son arme. Harry vit avec soulagement qu'elle était aussi émoussée.

« Tu as quelques options pour le moment. Que fais-tu ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il avait suffisamment d'espace pour bouger et bien plus d'espace que nécessaire pour s'éloigner de Godric, qui semblait de moins en moins amusant à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Harry n'aimait pas les armes, les détestait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas apprendre comment se servir d'une. Mais il n'avait pas à jouer selon les règles de Godric.

Il recula de quelques pas, conjura un peu de sa magie (les yeux de Godric s'écarquillèrent) et lança un puissant rayon de lumière en direction de l'homme alors qu'il courut se cacher derrière une armoire.

Harry pouvait entendre Godric utiliser quelques mots choisis pour décrire son geste et eut un grand sourire. Il était toujours bon pour les surprises de ce genre. C'était une de ses spécialités.

Cependant, il n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher de sa cachette et seul le placement de son épée devant lui l'empêcha d'être assommé. Le claquement du métal fut assourdissant.

« C'était méchant, dit légèrement Godric, les yeux fermés. Je vais être aveugle pendant une heure à cause de ça. »

Harry trembla. Godric l'avait trouvé sans avoir besoin de se servir de ses yeux (et il avait pu accidentellement surchargé sa magie dans son attaque, pensa-t-il avec ironie).

« Euh, désolé Godric. » offrit Harry, sa voix faible.

Godric gronda.

« Et bien, voyons si tu sais bien tenir ton épée, donc. J'ai eu un maître merveilleux qui adorait mettre un foulard autour de mes yeux et me frapper avec un bâton pour aiguiser mes réflexes. Et tu es trop bruyant. »

Harry sauta alors que l'épée de Godric s'élançait à nouveau, et il courut de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il passa devant Rose, dont les yeux étaient agrandis d'inquiétude, et il espéra qu'elle s'assurerait que Godric ne le réduise pas en purée de Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais tenu une épée ! cria Harry à l'homme, qui marchait tranquillement vers lui.

— Il y a une première fois à tout. J'ai même émoussé celles-là, juste pour toi.

— Quelle considération de votre part. » répliqua Harry.

Godric eut un grand sourire.

« N'est-ce pas ? Et Salazar dit que je n'ai aucun bon sens.

— Il a sans doute raison, vous savez. Vu que vous balancez une épée à un enfant qui n'en a jamais tenue avant.

— J'étais plus jeune que toi quand j'ai eu ma première leçon. J'ai fini couvert de bleus et avec un bras cassé à la fin de la journée… »

Harry trembla alors qu'il contournait une table, évitant un nouveau coup de Godric.

« Je préférerais éviter, si ça vous convient. J'aime bien être en un seul morceau, vraiment.

— Je ne vais pas te blesser, Harry. Enfin, pas beaucoup à part un bleu ou deux. Je sais ce que je fais. Je tiens une épée depuis que j'ai quatre ans. »

Harry grogna. Il n'allait clairement pas échapper à cette leçon.

« Est-ce qu'on peut commencer par les bases, alors ? demanda-t-il en courant derrière une chaise.

— C'est ce que je comptais faire, avant que tu ne décides de me jeter un rayon de pure lumière à la tête. Maintenant, et bien, on peut apprendre de la manière forte, non ? L'épée horizontale avec un léger angle vers le haut, tu as une parade haute. L'épée à la gauche ou à la droite, une déviation. Un plongeon en avant, un coup d'estoc, et un coup depuis la tête vers l'épaule ou le côté, c'est la taille. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. »

Harry se précipita en arrière et il entendit Rose se lever de son canapé. Il espérait qu'elle allait chercher des renforts, mais non. Elle se mit juste hors de portée du combat, se mettant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ils étaient à Hogwarts depuis deux semaines selon le compte du Docteur, une semaine et demi avec une Rowena miniaturisée, et il s'était résolu à s'asseoir devant le TARDIS pendant de longues heures, pour la convaincre de lui ouvrir les portes. Cela ne marchait pas encore, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à essayer.

Rose s'avança derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Elle s'ouvrira quand elle sera prête, Docteur. » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard.

« Je sais, mais ce temps normal, qui avance si lentement, sans même manquer les moments lents, je m'y suis habitué en quelque sorte, avec Harry, mais c'est toujours déstabilisant et irritant. »

Rose sourit.

« Et bien, tu as bien du vivre dans une ligne temporelle linéaire pendant une longue période à un moment ou un autre de ta vie… » raisonna-t-elle.

Le Docteur pencha sa tête en arrière, réfléchissant.

« Et bien, quand j'étais à Gallifrey, enfant, j'ai vécu à Lungbarrow pendant une bonne partie de mon adolescence, avant d'entrer dans l'académie. J'y ai eu quelques ennuis pour avoir joué avec le temps. Finalement je me suis enfui, suis allé sur Terre, j'y suis resté quelques mois, puis suis reparti à nouveau… Cela fait… et bien, des siècles, que je n'ai pas vécu dans quelque chose ressemblant à une ligne temporelle linéaire pendant une longue période. »

Le Docteur regarda Rose :

« Et toi ? Est-ce que cette époque te convient ? »

Rose sourit :

« J'apprécie. On ne court pas de partout ou on n'échappe pas au danger ou rien du tout, ce qui est à la fois excitant et terrifiant, mais d'une bonne manière qui signifie qu'on est en vie, mais ce monde magique d'où vient Harry, c'est un endroit fascinant. Les choses bougent sans électronique, ce n'est pas juste Harry qui est capable de choses fantastiques, il y a des événements si étranges. Un adulte transformé en enfant sans électricité. C'est une société si intéressante. Je sais que Jack s'amuse beaucoup. »

Rose adressa un grand sourire au Docteur, qui soupira.

« Jack trouve toujours quelqu'un qui le laisse flirter. Même si Salazar a une tête bien faite sur les épaules. Il est très bien assorti à notre bon capitaine. »

Le Docteur regarda les portes toujours résolument fermées de son TARDIS.

« Je me demande, cependant, si je devrais vraiment ramener Harry avec moi ? Quand on partira, je veux dire. Ce monde, il y appartient. C'est plus sûr pour lui, pas tant de choses qui mettent sa vie en danger dans une école. Il peut apprendre ici des choses qu'il ne peut pas apprendre dans le TARDIS. »

Rose cligna des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de t'inquiéter… demanda-t-elle, avant de pencher la tête. Bien sûr que oui. Même si c'est vraiment une chose stupide à s'inquiéter. » dit-elle, en appuyant fort du doigt sur le Docteur.

Le Docteur se tourna brusquement vers elle, son expression blessée :

« Ce n'est pas stupide ! Je pense à ce qui est le mieux pour lui !

— Vraiment ? Ou est-ce que tu es en train d'être irrationnel et étroit d'esprit ?

— Quoi ?

— C'est ton fils, Docteur, ton enfant. Tu as la responsabilité de prendre soin de lui, de lui apprendre des choses, et de l'élever, pas de l'abandonner à l'école la plus proche et aller vagabonder ailleurs. Et penses-tu que Harry, même une seconde, te laisserait l'abandonner ?

— Je… Rose, il a été dans plus de dangers, plus d'ennuis, plus de conditions mortelles avec moi que n'importe qui d'autre que j'ai jamais emmené avec moi dans le TARDIS. Il est trop précieux, trop important, pour que quoi que ce soit lui arrive. Si je le perdais… »

Il s'interrompit. Rose soupira, et fit courir sa main dans le dos du Docteur.

« Je comprends. La fille de mon frère, je ressentais la même chose. C'était la lumière de ma vie, et vu que je vivais soit à Torchwood, soit avec lui, je la voyais tout le temps. Elle était ma nièce, mais d'une certaine manière, bien qu'elle ait son papa et son pop, j'étais une sorte de mère. Je l'ai emmenée faire les courses quand elle a eu ses premières règles. Je l'ai aidée à parler à un garçon qu'elle aimait, vu que le seul conseil de mon frère et de son mari était aussi utile que des ivrognes indiquant une direction. Mais ça devait être parce qu'elle avait treize ans et était leur fille et l'idée qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un les terrifiait. »

Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

« Je l'ai aidée avec ses devoirs, ses choix de vêtements, son premier rendez-vous et sa première rupture. Mais elle a du grandir à un certain moment, et je ne pouvais pas m'accrocher à elle pour toujours. »

Le Docteur resta assis et l'écouta parler, une expression tendue sur le visage. Il oubliait parfois (ou plutôt ne voulait pas se souvenir) combien Rose avait vieilli. Qu'elle avait élevé une petite fille avec son frère et son mari, qu'elle avait vu un petit enfant grandir et devenir un adulte. C'était une révélation bouleversante.

« Quel était son nom ? »

Rose lui lança un regard.

« Kelly. Kelly Michaelle Tyler-Bryants, et elle était une petite chose adorable. De longs cheveux noirs, la peau mate, des yeux bleu électrique et un sourire qui illuminait le monde. Elle était mon étoile, ma petite fée. Je l'emmenais au bureau et la montrait à tout le monde. Je suis sûre que tout le monde en avait marre de m'entendre raconter tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais ils ne me l'ont jamais montré. »

Rose sourit, mais le Docteur remarqua qu'il y avait un peu de tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Le Docteur savait que Rose avait survécu à tous ceux qu'elle avait connu dans sa jeunesse.

Rose regarda le sol, sa main se serrant autour de celle du Docteur, avant de parler :

« Kelly est devenue une designer expérimentale, travaillant sur le design de différents prototypes de véhicules. Elle s'occupait principalement du côté ingénierie, les maths et la physique, mais elle faisait parfois un circuit de test avec. »

Rose s'arrêta un moment.

« Ils testaient une voiture sur aéroglisseur pour les hautes altitudes et Kelly s'est portée volontaire pour la tester. Ils avaient pratiquement toutes les mesures de sécurité en place, mais ils n'auraient pas pu prévoir que la voiture, quand elle atteignait trois mille mètres, s'arrêterait. Elle s'est écrasée dans une montagne en Inde. Ça leur a pris trois jours pour trouver la carcasse. »

Le Docteur resta assis, raide, écoutant l'histoire de Rose. Il savait, logiquement, que Rose avait perdu sa famille, les avait perdus au temps, à la maladie. C'était la malédiction de ceux qui ne vieillissaient pas, ne mourraient pas. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Il n'avait pas voulu, il avait voulu garder l'illusion de Rose comme étant cette fille innocente qu'il avait connue, bien qu'elle ait perdu cette innocence. Elle n'avait pas perdu son émerveillement, bien qu'il eut fallu une course dans une jungle de joyaux pour le retrouver. Elle était toujours curieuse et posait toujours des questions, mais elle ne le laissait pas commander comme elle le faisait avant. Elle était là à ses côtés, ou le plus souvent devant lui, veillant à ce que les choses ne partent pas complètement hors de contrôle.

À présent, en entendant l'histoire de Kelly, la nièce de Rose, qui était morte dans un tragique accident, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de Rose comme une femme ayant vieilli en expérience et en âge, même si elle ressemblait toujours à la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé si longtemps auparavant.

« Est-ce qu'elle a eu des enfants ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Rose secoua la tête.

« Kelly avait vingt-cinq ans quand elle est morte. Jeff et Tony, ils ne s'en sont jamais remis. Maman et Papa étaient déjà partis à ce moment-là, ils ne l'ont jamais vue. J'étais là la nuit où mon petit frère est mort, Jeff mourant la nuit suivante. Après ça, je n'avais plus personne. »

Rose lui tourna le visage pour qu'il la regarde.

« N'aies pas pitié de moi, Docteur. J'ai eu soixante-dix ans pour accepter la mort de ma famille. J'ai eu une ou deux décennies où je me suis apitoyée sur mon sort, alors ne commence pas. »

Ses yeux marrons plongèrent dans ceux du Docteur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques moments, puis Rose hocha fermement la tête.

« Bon, maintenant, j'espère que cette idée idiote de laisser Harry à Hogwarts t'est sortie de l'esprit. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, peu importe combien je pense que ce serait mieux pour lui. J'étais juste… Je pense que je me demandais ce qu'aurait été sa vie, s'il avait grandi dans un endroit plein de magie plutôt que dans le TARDIS. »

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« Par contre pourquoi défends-tu l'idée qui le met en danger ? Je veux dire, si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Harry, si quoi que ce soit comme ce qui est arrivé à Kelly arrivait à Harry… »

Il s'interrompit, espérant n'avoir pas dépassé de limite. Rose s'appuya contre le mur.

« Je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi on la laissait travailler dans un environnement aussi dangereux, une entreprise de test et de design de prototypes, mais ensuite, après y avoir réfléchi, c'était un endroit où elle aimait travailler. Elle a postulé là-bas directement à la sortie de l'Université, elle avait vingt ans. A survolé ses classes, brillante fille. A été embauchée et est allée directement au service de design, mais elle aimait le frisson. Elle aimait nous raconter tout ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, et j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter quelques fois. C'était un endroit merveilleux. Je me suis raccrochée au fait qu'elle est morte en faisait quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire.

Le Docteur regarda Rose, la regarda vraiment, et vit la femme qui avait aimé, perdu, et accepté. Il avait l'impression de ne pas la mériter.

« Merci Rose. Merci. »

Rose secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Pas vraiment. J'ai partagé une histoire. Sur une fille que j'ai beaucoup aimé et perdu trop tôt. Mais pendant qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie, je l'ai aimée de tout mon coeur, plus que j'ai aimé quiconque après t'avoir perdu. Elle était mon univers, et je l'ai perdue, et je suis partie en vrille. Mais elle m'a appris une leçon précieuse sur la vie et la mort. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé mon téléphone si longtemps, même s'il était devenu obsolète bien des années auparavant. J'avais des photos d'elle et de Jeff et de Tony dessus, quand ils étaient jeunes, des photos que je n'avais nulle part ailleurs. Je te montrerai, un jour. »

Le Docteur sursauta, surpris.

« Tu… vraiment ?

— Bien sûr, rit Rose. Je ne te parlerais pas d'elle sans te montrer des photos. Cela fait des décennies que je n'ai pas pu me vanter d'elle. Elle est peut-être partie depuis longtemps, mais les choses qu'elle fait ont toujours un impact sur le monde, mon monde particulièrement. »

Rose eut un grand sourire.

« Avoir Harry autour me la rappelle parfois. Elle se mêlait toujours de choses dont elle n'aurait pas du se mêler. Une fois, elle est entrée dans certains de mes fichiers de Torchwood, pas ceux qui sont dangereux, principalement des fichiers du personnel, mais elle a réussi à associer les fichiers d'une vingtaine de personnes à un autre nom. J'ai du tout réorganiser à la main. »

Rose sourit. Le Docteur rit, et se sentit plus léger. Il était toujours inquiet pour Harry, et ces deux semaines à Hogwarts lui rappelaient qu'il devrait, un jour, rendre Harry au monde dans lequel il était né, mais pas tout de suite. Il pouvait s'accrocher à son petit garçon pendant encore un petit moment. Et il pourrait même trouver un moyen de garder Harry un peu plus longtemps que ça. Il s'agissait juste de tirer les bonnes ficelles. Et les histoires de Rose le distrayaient d'une inquiétude à présent future.

Finalement, trois jours après la crise existentielle du Docteur, le TARDIS accepta d'ouvrir ses portes. Harry était dans le laboratoire de potions, sans son tournevis sonique, en train d'assembler un mélange d'ingrédients afin de tenter de créer une potion de sommeil basée seulement sur son étude des différents ingrédients pour potions et leur propriétés. Cela devenait un problème aux proportions immenses, mais Harry était déterminé.

Il était si concentré que lorsque son père débarqua avec un sourire excité sur le visage en agitant en l'air la clé du TARDIS, il fit tomber accidentellement un bol entier d'yeux de triton écrasés au lieu des deux cuillères, et la potion lui explosa au visage. Il eut une réaction remarquable : il devint violet.

Le Docteur s'arrêta brusquement, une expression déconcertée traversant son visage, puis il éclata de rire et Harry lui lança un regard noir. Le Docteur agita la main en guise d'excuses.

« Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que tu aies besoin de te précipiter dans la pièce comme un fou, papa ? demanda Harry en essayant de repousser ses cheveux verts ébouriffés en dehors de son visage.

— Le TARDIS est ouvert ! » cria le Docteur.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Vraiment ? Ça fait une éternité !

— En êtes-vous sûr, Docteur ? » demanda Salazar, qui avait évité l'erreur de Harry avec l'utilisation rapide et entraînée d'un sortilège de protection et une distance décente avec son étudiant propice aux accidents.

Le Docteur le regarda avec indignation.

« Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! C'est une occasion importante ! On va pouvoir ramener Rowena à son vrai âge et partir ! »

Harry sourit, puis se sentit d'un coup plutôt triste. Il allait quitter cet endroit, avec toute sa magie et ses splendeurs et ses gens intéressants. Est-ce qu'il reviendrait un jour ? Il le demanda à son père.

Le Docteur s'arrêta un moment, quelque chose ressemblant à de la tristesse et de la peur traversant son visage. Puis il dit :

« Un jour, Harry, nous reviendrons. Juste, pas à l'époque à laquelle tu penses. Nous reviendrons peut-être ici, à cette époque, qui sait. Je sais que tu iras à Hogwarts dans ton futur, mais un autre Hogwarts, pas celui-là. »

Harry le regarda, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Salazar intervint :

« Et bien, si nous avons une solution pour guérir Rowena, nous devrions probablement nous y mettre, oui ? »

Harry s'éclaircit la tête de ses pensées troublées avant d'afficher un grand sourire :

« Oui, bien sûr. Même si j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop furieuse après moi pour que ce que j'ai fait. »

Le Docteur lui sourit.

« Oh, je ne pense pas qu'elle se plaigne d'avoir passé quelques semaines comme bébé. C'est plutôt libératoire, j'en suis sûr. Pas de soucis, pas vraiment. Des gens pour prendre soin de toi, veiller après toi, te nourrir. Rose s'est complètement investie dans cette histoire d'éduquer un enfant. »

Une autre étincelle de souffrance, qui disparut.

« Viens, donc, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire le travail de base.

— Réparer ses bêtises, je sais. » répéta sagement Harry.

Le Docteur acquiesça.

« Mais aussi parce que tu es le seul que je connaisse qui peux canaliser l'énergie dont nous avons besoin pour corriger l'erreur temporelle. Tu te souviens de tes leçons sur l'énergie temporelle et quelles sont ses applications réelles ?

— L'énergie temporelle est circulaire par nature. Elle va plutôt corriger une erreur linéaire que l'altérer davantage. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à l'affecter de manière si particulière est à cause de la façon dont j'ai accédé à l'énergie. Dans un monde linéaire, l'énergie temporelle, en petites doses, n'aura habituellement aucun effet sur une ligne temporelle linéaire sauf si une force extérieure a structuré son accès. »

Cela ressemblait à une récitation. Salazar sourit. Harry avait de toute évidence été obligé de répéter cette information particulière quelques fois.

« Correctamundo ! Maintenant, j'ai besoin de Jack. Il a dit qu'il avait le morceau de cristal du Schisme Temporel. J'ai besoin de ce cristal. »

Le Docteur regarda Salazar.

« Vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, où il est ? » demanda-t-il.

Salazar inclina la tête un moment.

« Je crois qu'il est dehors avec Godric, très certainement en train de pratiquer l'épée. Godric a une passion pour le combat et Jack est un combattant très intéressant. »

Le Docteur soupira.

« Bien sûr. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à trop se blesser. »

Salazar soupira.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire contre la tyrannie des combattants. Laissez-les se couvrir de bleus et veillez à ce qu'ils aillent voir un guérisseur ensuite. »

Harry rit.

« On dirait que vous avez vécu ça un certain nombre de fois.

— Tu ne croirais jamais le nombre de fois où Godric a du se traîner au château couvert de coupures et d'hématomes parce qu'il a du aller défier les chevaliers d'une forteresse voisine et qu'il n'y avait aucune manière de l'en dissuader. Si Helga n'était pas là, il serait en pièces détachées aujourd'hui. »

Harry eut un rire. Le Docteur se dirigea vers l'entrée dès qu'ils atteignirent le couloir principal, et se précipita dans la cour avant de se diriger vers les champs au delà, vers le lac.

Comme l'avait prédit Salazar, Godric et Jack étaient en train de se battre à côté du lac, bien qu'ils aient des épées en main. Salazar soupira.

« Bien sûr, ils ont sorti les armes. Que pourraient-ils faire d'autre ? »

Harry regarda avec fascination. Après la première leçon avec Godric, où il avait reçu une épée qu'il pouvait à peine soulever et où il avait couru partout dans la pièce avec un Godric déterminé à ses trousses, Harry n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par les armes. Mais c'était intéressant de voir un duel entre deux personnes qui savaient ce qu'elles faisaient.

Jack se battait avec un style plus récent, probablement appris dans l'un des nombreux mondes guerriers qu'il avait visités, ou même, pensa Harry, sur Terre au Japon où il avait entendu que les Samouraïs avaient vécu. Les Samouraïs étaient une culture si étrange et si intéressante. Harry avait entendu dire que leurs lames étaient leur âme. Un jour, il voulait voir si c'était vrai ou non.

Godric était clairement le bretteur le plus expérimenté, malgré l'ancienneté de Jack, mais Jack n'était pas à la traîne. Le combat dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que, dans un dernier entrechoc des épées, Jack fut désarmé. Il s'inclina en signe de défaite, un sourire sur le visage.

« Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été si complètement battu. » dit-il, avec de l'admiration dans la voix.

Godric eut un large sourire en essuyant la sueur de son front.

« Cela fait aussi un long moment que je n'ai pas eu un véritable défi. Vous devriez apprendre au jeune Harry à manier une lame. Il a du talent mais peu de motivation. »

Jack rit.

« C'est un intellectuel. Il préfère réfléchir aux manières d'échapper à un combat plutôt que d'y faire face. »

Godric soupira.

« Je connais bien le genre, dit-il en regardant Salazar, qui souleva simplement un sourcil.

— Jack ! appela le Docteur. J'ai besoin que vous me trouviez ce cristal. »

Un moment de silence.

« Attendez, le TARDIS est ouvert ? » dit-il, clignant les yeux de surprise.

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Et bien, d'accord. Je suppose que rien ne vaut le moment présent. »

Jack regarda Harry, visage violet et cheveux verts, et rit.

« Sympa comme look, Harry ! lança-t-il à Harry qui grimaça en croisant les bras.

— Je vais trouver Rowena. Elle est certainement avec Rose et Helga. » dit Godric en se dirigeant vers le château.

Il fit un signe de tête à Harry, un sourire sur le visage :

« J'aime bien cette nouvelle apparence.

— D'accord, dit le Docteur. Amenez les dans la tour où Rowena a été changée, quand vous les aurez trouvées. Nous vous rejoindrons là-bas. »

Godric hocha la tête, agitant une main derrière lui avant de monter les escaliers et disparaître par les immenses portes. Le Docteur se tourna vers Harry, Jack et Salazar.

« Et bien, est-ce qu'on va le chercher, maintenant ? dit Jack.

— Bien sûr. Je me demande juste comment on va canaliser le pouvoir à travers. Mais je suppose que c'est le souci de Harry. »

Harry déglutit.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je vais y arriver.

— Direction le TARDIS ! Allons-y ! [ndlt : en français dans le texte].

— Allons-y ? » répéta Salazar, perplexe.

Le Docteur regarda derrière lui avec une expression de légère surprise.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot avant.

— C'est… c'est français. » expliqua le Docteur.

Salazar acquiesça pensivement;

« Je suppose que ça peut l'être, bien que ça ne ressemble pas du tout au français que je connais. »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules. Harry et Jack rirent.

« Ce n'est pas grave. La moitié du temps, je ne sais pas s'il parle en anglais, dit Jack à Salazar. Lui ou Harry. »

Harry se tourna vers lui avec indignation, mais vit l'expression taquine sur le visage de Jack et se détourna en soufflant.

Le TARDIS était là, brillant et bleu, et le Docteur eut un cri de joie en insérant la clé et un sourire quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Salut Vieille Fille, dit-il affectueusement. C'est merveilleux d'être à nouveau à la maison. »

Harry le suivit à l'intérieur. Heureusement, dès qu'il passa la porte, la couleur disparut de ses cheveux et de son visage. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait détesté être violet et vert pour toujours.

Salazar s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se demandant s'il pouvait entrer dans un endroit si sacré, avant que Harry ne glisse sa tête dehors :

« Jack, tu viens ? Tu peux emmener Salazar aussi, c'est juste toi qui expliques. »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

Jack attrapa Salazar par le coude et entraîna le fondateur dans la boite bleue.

Salazar s'arrêta, choqué. Cette boite était bien plus grande à l'intérieur. Où était-elle plus petite à l'extérieur ? Est-ce que la manière dont elle était perçue avait de l'importance ? De l'extérieur, c'était juste une boite bleue, grande pour une boite, mais pas de manière exceptionnelle. A l'intérieur se trouvait un monde entier. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? Est-ce que ce monde était le véritable endroit et la boite juste une perception ?

« Laquelle est vraie ? » demanda Salazar brusquement.

Harry se tourna et regarda Salazar avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Le TARDIS ? »

Salazar hocha la tête. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

« Et bien, ça dépend de ce que vous voulez bien croire. Pour moi, c'est ma maison. La boite, bleue et étonnante et fascinante et plus grande à l'intérieur ou plus petite à l'extérieur. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu d'autre maison. J'ai toujours vu le TARDIS pour ce qu'elle est, vraiment, parce que je ne connais rien d'autre, je suppose. Mais si vous voulez savoir laquelle est vraie, les deux le sont. L'extérieur est aussi solide que l'intérieur, mais à cause de la façon dont le TARDIS a grandi, elle est naturellement transcendante dimensionnellement. Elle existe à tous les points du temps et de l'univers simultanément. Cela rend les conversations en mots plutôt difficiles, c'est pour ça que je lui parle avec des émotions et des images. L'extérieur est bien plus petit parce que le TARDIS n'existe pas dans le même plan que cette réalité. Elle occupe une dimension différente, donc la projection de la boite bleue est, en fait, son apparence dans le plan de réalité dans lequel on existe. Si vous deviez voir l'extérieur du TARDIS dans sa dimension, elle serait plutôt immense. »

Salazar écouta, laissant les informations être absorbées par son cerveau et essayant de comprendre le sens.

« Donc, dit-il lentement. C'est comme si la boite bleue qu'on peut voir est toujours le TARDIS, mais seulement une partie du TARDIS ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Dans un certain sens. C'est un peu comme le fait que Hogwarts a une intelligence, mais vous ne pouvez juste pas la voir. Vous pouvez en voir les effets, avec les pièces ou les escaliers qui se déplacent, mais vous ne pouvez pas voir le cerveau. Le TARDIS est un être multidimensionnel au pouvoir immense. Personne n'a jamais vraiment compris un TARDIS, de ce que j'ai compris, ils ont juste appris à s'en servir. Parce qu'un TARDIS a grandi, il y a déjà une conscience, presque toujours féminine, de ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Salazar digéra ça.

« Donc un TARDIS est plus une personne qu'une plante ou une boite, c'est ça ?

— Et bien, je suppose que si vous voulez voir ça comme ça, on peut avoir ce point de vue. »

Salazar tourna sur lui-même, regardant les différents appareils étranges autour de lui. C'était un être qui était vivant, qui existait séparément de la fonction de son but. C'était une chose merveilleuse, d'être à l'intérieur de quelque chose d'aussi unique. Il se demanda si Hogwarts aurait un jour le même ressenti. Il se sentirait privilégié d'avoir pris part à quelque chose qui était même une fraction aussi fascinante que ce vaisseau.

« Donc vous aimez le décor ? »

La voix de Jack vint de derrière lui et Salazar ne protesta même pas contre la main qui le fit tourner pour faire face à l'homme aux yeux bleus et au sourire séduisant.

« C'est… elle est époustouflante. Étonnante, excitante. J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans un autre monde. »

Jack sourit.

« Le TARDIS a souvent cet effet. Elle est un morceau d'un autre monde, un monde depuis longtemps disparu de ce plan d'existence mais un qui a eu un impact immense sur la façon dont il a été dirigé. »

Jack fit un signe de tête en direction du Docteur. Salazar fronça les sourcils de confusion, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Est-il… est-il un de ces dieux dont les non-magiciens parlent, ceux qui vivent dans le ciel ? »

Jack cligna des yeux, stupéfait, puis rit.

« Oh non, rien d'aussi grandiose. Même si j'étais sûr qu'à présent, les planètes auraient été découvertes, ou au moins observées. Je ne suis pas très bon en Histoire Antique de la Terre, j'ai échoué deux fois à l'école. J'ai du avoir des leçons de rattrapage pour rentrer dans l'agence. »

Jack eut ce grand sourire que Salazar avait appris à aimer.

« Je pense que vous voulez parler de ces corps sphériques qui tournent dans le ciel. Oui, les centaures en parlent, même s'ils ont des noms étranges pour eux. Rowena doit le savoir, mais je suis resté loin de ces bêtises. »

Salazar eut une grimace de désapprobation.

« Oui, et bien, il y en a des millions, les humains vont en découvrir beaucoup, et il vient de l'une d'elles, une planète complètement différente. »

Salazar sembla ne pas vraiment être certain de croire Jack ou non, principalement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que les planètes dont parlait Jack existaient vraiment, ce qui rendait compliqué de prouver son argumentation, en réalité. Jack soupira et s'apprêtait à expliquer davantage quand la voix du Docteur résonna :

« JACK ! DE QUELLE POCHE VOUS PARLEZ ? JE NE VAIS PAS FOUILLER DANS TOUS VOS VÊTEMENTS ! »

Salazar poussa gentiment Jack en direction de la porte à l'opposé.

« Allez trouver ce cristal dont vous parlez qui va aider Rowena, et vous pourrez essayer de m'expliquer ces planètes. »

Jack salua avant de se tourner et se diriger vers le couloir, criant indistinctement. Harry regarda son professeur de potions avec un sourire.

« Vous tenez vraiment à lui, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il doucement.

Salazar regarda Harry, fronçant les sourcils un moment, avant de soupirer.

« Oui, je suppose que oui. C'est difficile de ne pas s'attacher à lui. Ridiculement charmant et avec juste un soupçon de désespoir et de désolation. Ça me donne envie de prendre soin de lui, même s'il ne me laissera jamais faire. Mais ça m'attire vers lui. Il y a tant de tristesse en lui, et pourtant, il paraît si jeune. »

Salazar sourit à Harry.

« Même si je suppose que tu n'a pas envie d'en entendre davantage sur la vie romantique de ton oncle ? »

Harry agita une main.

« C'est généralement juste un jeu. Il flirte parce que c'est sa nature. De l'époque où il vient, c'est le comportement généralement accepté. Il se moque du genre, de l'espèce ou de toute autre catégorie, c'est la beauté de la personne qui l'attire, physique et mentale. Il est une personne qui ne peut pas ne pas aimer, peu importe combien ça lui brise le coeur. J'ai parfois juste envie qu'il ne flirte pas parce que peut-être je n'aurais pas à aider à ramasser les morceaux après. Il donne son coeur tout entier à quelqu'un avec qui il ne pourra jamais vivre, et il le sait, mais il s'en moque. »

Harry regarda en direction de la porte à travers laquelle son oncle était parti.

« Je suis heureux qu'il vous ait rencontré, peu importe combien c'est bref. Peu tiennent à lui de la façon dont il tient à eux. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence alors que Harry terminait, et Salazar se demanda combien de temps Jack avait vraiment vécu. Qu'était-il arrivé à cet homme qui avait créé cette personne masochiste qui pourtant aimait sans fin ? Il n'allait pas demander, ce n'était pas à lui de savoir sauf si Jack voulait lui dire, mais il ne pouvait ignorer les paroles de Harry.

« Vous êtes tous vraiment quelque chose de différent. » dit Salazar.

Harry se tourna, les yeux écarquillés comme un hibou.

« Je veux dire, toi et ta famille. Toi, impossible enfant, ton père et son étrange boite qui est vivante et pourtant de façon si fascinante belle et utile, Rose et son visage jeune et ses yeux vieux et son étrange connexion avec le Docteur, et Jack, l'homme sans âge avec une histoire compliquée. Rien sur vous quatre n'est normal ou même fonctionnel individuellement. Laisse Rose, ton père ou Jack seuls, et je vois des personnalités autodestructrices sur leur visage. Des personnes qui ont désespérément besoin d'aider mais ne peuvent pas vraiment affronter leur propre vie. Et toi, façonné par eux, je me demande ce que tu aurais pu être sans leur influence. »

Salazar s'arrêta un moment et Harry allait parler pour défendre sa famille, mais Salazar reprit :

« Mais ensemble, ensemble tous les quatre, vous êtes une force de la nature irrésistible, un brasier déchaîné qui ne peut pas être arrêté, mais un qui brûle le destructeur pour laisser le nouveau grandir à travers. C'est absolument stupéfiant. »

Harry ne put que cligner des yeux quand Salazar eut terminé, et il n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre car le Docteur revint en bondissant des couloirs du fond avec un éclat jaune tenu fermement dans une main. Jack le suivait d'un pas plus tranquille, souriant.

« Et bien, qui est prêt pour faire plier le temps ? »

La respiration de Harry se bloqua un instant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Salazar suivit le tourbillon d'activité qu'étaient le Docteur et Harry hors du TARDIS et le long du couloir. Il y avait beaucoup de course, pensa-t-il, surtout alors que Rowena avait déjà attendu deux semaines. Pourquoi se précipiter ?

« Courir est une spécialité du Docteur, et Harry en a également hérité. Donc soit vous suivez, soit vous rattrapez. Ils ne vous attendront pas. »

Ses pensées avaient du être évidentes pour que Jack les commente. Néanmoins, il courut après les deux sprinters, ne voulant pas vraiment manquer ce qui allait se passer.

Harry et le Docteur bondirent sur les marches menant à la tour et glissèrent à travers la porte, saluant Rose, Helga, Godric et Rowena miniaturisée avec un souffle d'air et un sourire.

« Est-ce que tout est prêt, Docteur ? » demanda Rose avec un signe de tête en direction de l'enfant dans ses bras.

Le Docteur se tourna vers Harry, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Et bien Harry, tu es prêt à réparer ton erreur ? »

Harry hocha fermement la tête et son père lui sourit, un large sourire lumineux.

« Et bien, allons-y [ndlt : en français dans le texte] ! Ramenons cette bonne fondatrice à son véritable âge ! »

Jack et Salazar étaient juste au delà de la porte.

« D'accord, si tous ceux qui ne sont soit pas affectés par le temps ou actuellement le fauteur de trouble pouvaient aller au delà de la porte, ce serait brillant. »

Il attendit pendant que Helga et Godric se déplaçaient dehors. Rose resta où elle était, berçant la petite Rowena. Le Docteur la regarda :

« Toi aussi Rose. »

Rose secoua la tête.

« Certainement pas. Je suis imperméable au temps. C'est peu probable que la petite quantité que vous allez utiliser pour ramener Rowena me fasse quoi que ce soit. »

Le Docteur soupira, exaspéré.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que Bad Wolf décide de nous rendre une visite à cause d'une faille ouverte. »

Rose regarda le Docteur droit dans les yeux, immobile.

« S'il te plaît, Rose. Je ne sais pas ce que cette entité te fait, et tant qu'on ne la comprend pas mieux, je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position où tu es plus affectée par le temps pur que nécessaire. »

Il y eut un affrontement silencieux, le Docteur et Rose se dévisageant. Harry essaya de se faire tout petit, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver dans une possible dispute qui pourrait éclater, puis la tension baissa quand Rose soupira, cédant avec réticence à la requête du Docteur.

« D'accord, mais je ne vais pas plus loin que la porte. » l'avertit-elle.

Le Docteur sourit.

« Et fais attention à elle, elle est fragile. »

Rose tendit Rowena au Docteur, qui la prit avec des mains délicates.

« Je le ferai. Et la porte est tout ce que je demande. L'énergie temporelle devrait être concentrée uniquement autour du cristal et de Rowena, avec Harry agissant comme intermédiaire.

— Ce n'est pas dangereux pour Harry ? demanda Helga depuis le couloir.

— S'il n'était pas protégé par sa magie interne et sa connexion avec le TARDIS, ce le serait terriblement. Mais grâce à sa nature, Harry est protégé de la plupart des effets de l'énergie temporelle en petites quantités. »

Le Docteur déplaça Rowena dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir le cristal d'une main, un morceau de tissu enroulé autour de sa base.

« Fais attention, Harry. On ne veut pas activer le cristal et je ne veux pas que tu le touches à main nue sans préparation si proche de la faille. Même si c'est une toute petite. »

Harry prit le cristal avec hésitation, s'assurant de ne jamais le toucher directement.

« Est-ce que je dois la toucher, comme je l'ai fait avant ? » demanda Harry.

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Non, cette fois, tu vas faire se manifester l'énergie temporelle directement dans la pièce en utilisant le cristal comme catalyseur. Tu ne la filtres pas à travers ta magie pour la rendre visible. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis regarda le cristal dans ses mains. Il était mince, d'environ trente centimètres de long, et à l'intérieur était un… est-ce que c'était un dragon ?

« Papa, pourquoi il y a un dragon à l'intérieur de ce cristal ? Et il vole encore. »

Le Docteur se pencha avec curiosité.

« Je pense que c'est un Dragon des Montagnes du Couchant. Sont disparus depuis, oh, 679 EC ? J'imagine que c'est ce qui était présent à ce point de la faille quand elle s'est manifestée à cette époque. Donc quand la fracture est apparue, son image a été capturée et préservée dans le cristal. Même si je dois dire, c'est une espèce remarquable, les dragons. Très similaires aux Draconiens, sur une planète du système Frixal S78. Même s'ils ont bien meilleur caractère que les dragons. »

Harry observa de plus près le cristal, regardant la créature majestueuse, bronze et carmin, voler dans un ciel invisible.

« Est-ce qu'il sera toujours là quand j'aurai terminé ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais le dragon lui-même ne doit pas avoir été blessé après la fermeture de la fracture. Même si je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Peut-être a-t-il été temporellement capturé et que c'est le dragon, revivant ses derniers instants avant d'avoir été figé. »

Harry sembla vaguement inconfortable à l'idée d'une créature vivante à l'intérieur de l'objet qu'il allait utiliser comme catalyseur, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer d'autre choix.

Le Docteur plaça Rowena directement sous la faille, la petite fille lançant un regard ensommeillé à Harry. Elle venait de se réveiller d'une sieste et avait été précipitée dans la tour avec peu de préparation. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça.

« Harry, tu sais quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Docteur.

— Je dois canaliser ma magie à travers le cristal, en maintenant le contact entre le catalyseur temporel et la faille. La libération de l'énergie temporelle dans le cristal doit être dirigée en Rowena par un contact physique. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis se recula vers la porte, ne la franchissant pas vraiment mais se reculant suffisamment pour laisser à Harry un peu d'espace.

Harry baissa les yeux vers Rowena.

« J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop en colère après moi pour ça quand vous reviendrez à la normale, dit Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Puis il se concentra, cherchant l'emplacement exact de la faille. Elle était juste au dessus de la tête de Rowena. Son papa avait vraiment un bon sens du Temps, pour avoir été capable de localiser la faille si précisément. Il sourit, puis toucha le cristal de ses mains nues avec un peu d'hésitation. Le cristal pulsa, littéralement, et il vit une vague d'énergie en sortir dans toutes les directions sur quelques dizaines de centimètres. Elle passa à travers lui et Harry trembla. Mais elle ne fit rien, donc il commença à filtrer sa magie à travers, tendant le bras jusqu'à ce que la pointe touche le point dans l'air où il avait dévoilé le schéma entre ce plan et le vortex temporel.

La réaction fut stupéfiante, et le cristal commença à briller d'une puissante couleur dorée. Harry eut un grand sourire. Et bien, ça se passait mieux que prévu.

En dessous de lui, Rowena regarda la procédure avec de grands yeux. C'était si joli, et elle tendit une main pour toucher. Heureusement, elle était trop loin de la lumière pour que quoi que soit se passe pour l'avoir touchée trop tôt. Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin que ça tourne encore plus mal que ça ne l'était déjà.

« Que fait-il, Docteur ? demanda Godric. C'est comme… un vent doré qui tourbillonne autour de lui. »

Le Docteur le regarda avec surprise.

« Vous pouvez voir l'énergie ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Godric acquiesça.

« Oui. J'en ai toujours été capable, mais c'est une quantité étonnante. Plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

— Hum, et bien, je vous poserai plus de questions plus tard, mais essentiellement, Harry est en train d'utiliser l'énergie qu'il rassemble de la faille et canalise à travers le cristal. Le cristal agit comme catalyseur pour qu'elle ne flotte pas dans le vide en train de faire des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Harry peut ensuite diriger l'énergie là où elle doit aller. Dans ce cas, en Rowena, pour agir comme une sorte d'accélérateur de sa vie. Cela va ramener sa ligne temporelle et le temps actuel en synchronisation.

— Je crois que j'ai peut-être compris ça. En quelque sorte. Donc il ramène Rowena à la normale.

— Oui. »

Harry attendit quelques moments, puis inclina brusquement le cristal vers le bas, vers la tête de Rowena. Juste au moment où il allait la toucher, il le laissa tomber avec une minuscule poussée, et il se connecta avec le visage levé de Rowena.

Au moment où il se connecta, Rowena fut baignée dans un halo de lumière dorée, obscurcissant sa silhouette. La lumière devint de plus en plus brillante, et Harry fut forcé de se reculer pour éviter d'y être absorbé. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Cela prit quelques moments, pendant lesquels Harry mordilla nerveusement ses ongles. Il pouvait seulement espérer que cela fonctionnerait.

Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière disparut et Harry se précipita vers Rowena.

Il se tourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, en regardant son père.

« Euh, papa, on a un petit problème.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry s'agita nerveusement.

« Et bien, je ne me suis pas vraiment rappelé que Rowena allait grandir, ce qui voulait dire que son corps allait aussi grandir, ce qui veut dire qu'elle allait devenir trop grande pour ses vêtements… »

Harry s'interrompit avant de reprendre :

« Et bien, elle est, un peu… déshabillée. »

Le Docteur jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Harry, mais il fut ramené en arrière par Rose.

« Donne lui un peu d'intimité, gronda Rose. Si l'un de vous magiciens pouvait faire apparaître une couverture, ce serait très aimable. »

Quelqu'un agita une baguette et murmura quelque chose et une couverture apparut dans les mains de Rose.

« Merci. Maintenant, est-ce que tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sexe féminin peuvent partir ? Nous allons faire descendre Rowena quand elle se sentira mieux.

— Mais je dois m'assurer qu'elle ne souffre pas d'effets secondaires ! » protesta le Docteur.

Rose le poussa vers la porte.

« Va ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut s'assurer qu'elle va bien sans ton aide. »

Donc, avec un peu de protestations, le Docteur, Godric, Jack, Salazar et Harry furent poussés hors de la tour dans le couloir.

Rose et Helga couvrirent Rowena avec la couverture (elle était rouge vif, probablement cadeau de Godric). La femme était toujours inconsciente, même si Rose ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Elle venait juste d'être conduite à travers une faille temporelle pour corriger sa ligne temporelle, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle ait décidé que rester inconsciente était bien mieux qu'avoir les yeux ouverts.

« Savez-vous quand elle se réveillera ? » demanda Helga.

Rose secoua la tête et Helga soupira.

« Je suppose qu'on va simplement attendre, donc.

— Je suppose. De plus, elle n'a pas besoin de se réveiller entourée par le Docteur et Harry et leurs questions envahissantes. »

Rose pencha la tête, songeuse.

« Mais elle ne devrait sans doute pas se réveiller par terre non plus. Pas très confortable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Helga sourit.

« Non, je suppose que non. »

Elle tira sa baguette de sa manche et l'agita dans un motif compliqué, et Rose regarda un lit se matérialiser.

« C'est son lit, de sa chambre. Ça doit être un peu plus confortable. »

Rose hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Helga agita de nouveau la longueur de bois et Rowena flotta lentement en direction du lit, la couverture s'étendit sur elle et se borda.

« Elle pourra le ramener dans sa chambre quand elle se réveillera. Pour l'instant, ça ne fait pas de mal là où il est.

— Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Rowena ? demanda Rose avec curiosité.

— Depuis qu'elle est enfant. Je suis plus âgée qu'elle d'environ huit ans. Je l'ai prise avec moi quand ses parents l'ont chassée. Ils n'approuvaient pas du tout la magie, ne la comprenaient pas. Elle avait environ sept ans et était brillante. Elle avait aussi une sacrée bouche. Cela s'est calmé avec les années, mais elle peut toujours jurer comme le meilleur d'entre eux quand elle est en colère. »

Helga gloussa.

« Je l'ai presque mise à la porte moi-même, une fois ou deux. Enfant précoce, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pu l'abandonner. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait pas. Donc quand je pouvais, je lui enseignais la magie que mes parents m'avaient apprise avant de mourir. Salazar nous a trouvées un peu plus tard, apprenti itinérant d'un puissant sorcier, et Godric le suivait comme un chiot.

— Quelle est leur histoire, à tous les deux ? Élevés ensemble ? »

Helga haussa les épaules.

« Ils n'en parlent jamais. Je crois que Godric était le fils d'un noble, mais je n'ai jamais pu lui faire dire lequel. Il parle comme s'il vient de l'île à l'ouest, mais il ne le confirme pas, et il a adouci son accent au fil des années. Avant, il roulait ses 'r' terriblement. Salazar, je crois, est un orphelin. N'a jamais connu ses parents, ne sait pas d'où il vient, ne sait pas grand chose de son passé du tout. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, mais je crois que ça le travaille un peu. »

Rose sourit. Un groupe si disparate.

« Comment avez-vous tous décidé de construire un château ? Je veux dire, c'est plutôt un projet extravagant pour des personnes si jeunes. »

Helga sourit, le regard perdu au loin.

« Aucun d'entre nous n'appartenait vraiment quelque part, donc je pense que nous étions tous désespérés d'avoir un endroit à nous, et quoi de mieux qu'un château ? De grands seigneurs et nobles y vivent, et nous pouvons enseigner. J'adore enseigner, Godric adore enseigner quand il n'est pas occupé à faire exploser des choses. Je sais que Salazar aime ça quand il a un bon élève, et Rowena étourdirait tout le monde de paroles s'ils avaient la moindre idée de s'asseoir en sa présence. Donc nous avons décidé de pourquoi pas rendre notre maison assez grande pour des enfants également, ceux qui n'ont pas de maison, même si nous n'avons encore aucun orphelin. Nos trois derniers sont partis trouver du travail quand la Récolte a commencé. Le plus souvent, nous avons des enfants des villages qui ont besoin d'apprendre à utiliser leur don, cela apaise les parents, savoir que leurs enfants apprennent, particulièrement ceux qui viennent de familles sans magie. »

Rose hocha la tête.

« Donc vous avez fait de cet endroit une maison et une école. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire quand vous mourrez ? »

Helga haussa les épaules.

« Nous n'y avons pas vraiment réfléchi. Salazar et moi avons environ le même âge, Rowena est la plus jeune et nous pensons que Godric a quelques années de plus qu'elle, même s'il n'en parle pas. »

Helga lui lança un regard.

« Malgré son bagou, Godric est quelqu'un que la plupart sous-estiment. Nous ne connaissons pas son passé, nous ne connaissons presque rien de ses dons, et il a une magie vraiment puissante à sa portée.

— Vous êtes tous puissants. Qu'est-ce qui le rend si différent ? »

Helga fit une pause pour ordonner ses pensées.

« Oui, nous sommes tous puissants. Étonnamment talentueux. Presque aucun sort connu est hors de notre portée. En fait, tout ce qui est connu aujourd'hui, nous avons avons les connaissances pour l'utiliser et la capacité de le manipuler. Mais Godric est encore une étape au delà. Il voit la magie dans sa base la plus fondamentale. La manipule étrangement. Il est celui qui a entouré le château de sa couche de protections.

— Ne sous-estime pas les autres d'entre nous, Helga, fit la voix de Rowena en provenance de sous les couvertures. Godric est inhabituellement puissant, mais il manque de la concentration essentielle pour le rendre dangereux. Il est aussi beaucoup plus intéressé par aider les gens, peu importe combien ça ennuie Salazar. »

Rowena s'assit, tirant les couvertures avec elle pour rester décemment couverte.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des vêtements que je pourrais avoir ? demanda-t-elle. Il fait un peu frais. »

Helga agita sa baguette, murmurant quelque chose que Rose pensa être du latin. Une robe bleue simple et une paire de chaussures noires apparurent, se posant sur le lit de Rowena sous la direction de Helga. Rowena fit un signe de remerciements et Rose et Helga lui tournèrent le dos pour lui donner de l'intimité. Cela prit quelques instants, puis Rowena leur dit qu'elles pouvaient tourner.

« Et pour vous autres ? Vous excellez tous dans quelque chose. Godric est puissant et mystérieux, je connais quelques personnes qui aiment croire qu'ils sont un peu comme ça. »

Rose eut un grand sourire.

« Mais je sais que Salazar est bon avec les potions et Helga, vous m'avez montré vos plantes. »

Rowena sourit légèrement.

« Salazar a un don avec les potions, capable de créer les concoctions les plus inhabituelles jamais connues. Il est aussi un maître en métamorphose. Mais n'ignorez pas Godric à ce sujet. Les deux collaborent pour trouver un moyen de se transformer en animal. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche pour le moment, mais ça devrait être intéressant.

— Rowena est brillante avec les enchantements. Personne d'autre nulle part ailleurs n'est aussi bon qu'elle. Même si j'ai entendu parler de mystiques dans l'extrême-Orient qui sont choquants. Et elle est celle avec l'intelligence. Quand elle peut garder contrôle sur son tempérament et sa curiosité. »

Helga regarda Rowena avec affection. Rowena grimaça.

« Et bien, je suis désolée que ma curiosité l'ait emportée. Même si j'ai réussi à apprendre beaucoup de cette expérience.

— Vous vous en souvenez ? » demanda Rose, stupéfaite.

Rowena acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre.

« D'une manière distante, oui. Je me souviens de la transformation en elle-même plutôt clairement, et, soudainement, tout a une perspective différente. Tout est si empreint d'émotions, moins de pensées et plus de… c'est joli, tu es méchant, fatiguée, affamée, j'aime ça. »

Rowena regarda Rose.

« C'est normal ? »

Rose hocha la tête.

« Le Docteur a dit que votre esprit est revenu à l'état d'un enfant de deux ans, pour se protéger des effets dangereux que les souvenirs et processus mentaux d'une personne plus âgée peuvent avoir sur un jeune esprit fragile. Je me souviens de ce que sont les enfants à cet âge. Tout est émotionnel, tout est provoqué par le besoin. Kelly était une enfant précoce, toujours en train de découvrir des choses, toujours souriante et avec toujours une excuse merveilleusement enfantine pour quoi ces choses ne fonctionnaient plus.

— Vous êtes mère ? demanda Helga avec stupéfaction. Mais vous semblez à peine suffisamment âgée pour avoir quitté la maison !

— Non, pas une mère, et je suis bien plus âgée que je n'y parais. Mais ma nièce était une adorable petite fille de deux ans.

— Votre nièce ? demanda Rowena, un soupçon de confusion dans la voix.

— La fille de mon frère. Lui et son mari ont adopté Kelly quand elle était bébé, sa mère biologique l'avait abandonnée. Elle était trop jeune pour s'occuper d'un enfant et n'avait pas de mari ou de femme ou de famille volontaire pour l'aider. »

Helga hocha la tête, compréhensive.

« Votre frère est une belle personne, pour faire une telle chose. »

Rose sourit, mais ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet, se tournant à la place vers Rowena :

« Donc, comment va votre esprit, est-ce que tout revient comme il faut ? Rien qui n'est pas à sa place ? Inhabituel ? »

Rowena fronça les sourcils en se concentrant, puis secoua la tête :

« Pas en ce moment, non. Même si la vague d'émotions est étrange, je suppose qu'en revenant d'un si jeune âge, ça doit être normal d'avoir cette vague. »

Rowena regarda autour d'elle dans la pièce.

« Oh, je crois qu'être capable de voir la petite déchirure au milieu de la pièce doit être inhabituel. »

Rose lui lança un regard perçant.

« Déchirure ? Où exactement est cette déchirure ? »

Rowena tendit le doigt :

« Là, près de la table où Harry a ouvert pour la première fois l'espace entre les plans. Bien que ce soit si petit que rien ne s'en échappe vraiment. »

Rose plissa les yeux.

« Je vais devoir m'assurer que le Docteur en est informé. C'est dangereux de laisser un quelconque schisme temporel ouvert dans ce plan, peu importe sa taille. Vous ne pouvez pas connaître les effets que cela peut avoir sur son environnement. »

Rose regarda Rowena.

« Je vous suggérerais de l'éviter. Nous ne savons pas ce que ça peut vous faire, même si vous avez été ramenée dans votre propre ligne temporelle. »

Rowena hocha la tête.

« J'ai appris beaucoup sur le temps, cependant. Je ne sous-estimerai plus quelqu'un en fonction de son âge. Je crains avoir provoqué la réaction précipitée de Harry et je ne l'ai pas écouté quand il m'a dit de ne toucher à rien. »

Rowena soupira.

« Harry vous aurait sans doute montré de toute façon, que vous ayez été méprisante ou encourageante. Dans un sens, cela aurait été dans une tentative de vous montrer quelque chose d'intéressant, et dans l'autre, cela aurait été l'excitation de vous montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre le Docteur ou Harry. Ils feront ce qu'ils veulent et peu importe les raisons. »

Helga eut un grand sourire.

« Je crois que Salazar a réussi à obtenir de Harry qu'il suive des instructions. Cela a demandé de la finesse, mais c'est amusant. »

Rose rit.

« Tant que c'est intéressant, vous pouvez les garder tous les deux occupés pendant des heures. Jours. Semaines. C'est un peu effrayant parfois, comme ils peuvent se concentrer sur quelque chose. Mais ils réalisent des choses étonnantes. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les garçons parlaient également de la situation, dès le moment où ils furent tous au même niveau.

« Donc vous pensez que Rowena ira bien, Docteur ? » demanda Godric, triturant ses ongles et arrachant des petits bouts de peau.

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Très certainement. Il y a une petite possibilité d'un effet permanent sur sa mémoire, mais rien de vraiment sérieux. Nous n'avons rien changé, nous n'avons plutôt ramenée à son état véritable. L'énergie temporelle et sa propre magie doivent avoir compensé l'altération qui a du être faite pour la ramener à la normale.

— Mais il y a une petite possibilité pour quelque chose se passe mal ?

— Peu probable, Godric, mais oui. Nous saurons dès que Rose descendra. »

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers l'escalier, l'inquiétude visible dans son regard.

Harry restait silencieux, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention sur lui tant qu'il ne saurait pas que tout ce qui s'était passé s'était résolu au mieux. Le cristal dans ses mains était maintenant vide du dragon qu'il avait vu, et il espérait qu'il était retourné dans son propre temps, en vie. La pensée qu'il ait pu tuer par inadvertance une si magnifique créature était quelque chose sur laquelle il ne voulait pas s'attarder.

Le silence remplit l'espace, puis le Docteur parla à nouveau :

« Et bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit autorisés à remonter, c'est peu probable qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé. Et Rose ne va sans doute pas me laisser entrer dans la pièce, peu importe ce que je peux lui dire. Elle est têtue comme ça. »

Le Docteur grimaça légèrement.

« Tête de mule. »

Harry étouffa un rire.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien. Rowena est le bébé du groupe, vous savez. On l'a trouvée en train de traîner dans les pattes de Helga. Elle n'avait pas plus de dix ans, mais elle avait déjà un beau vocabulaire. Helga était une sainte, à la supporter. Elle s'est améliorée en grandissant, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent qu'elle, pas avant que vous quatre n'apparaissiez. »

Godric sourit.

« Elle est en quelque sorte ma petite soeur, que j'adore embêter. Je veux dire, je ne la blesserai jamais, mais elle a un caractère merveilleux quand elle est en colère. Ses plumes se hérissent complètement. Presque aussi amusant que Salazar. »

Godric fit un signe de tête en direction de Salazar, qui était appuyé contre le mur du fond.

Salazar ouvrit un oeil pour lui lancer un regard.

« Tu es la personne la plus ennuyante que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer, et ça signifie beaucoup. Si tu n'avais pas été un enfant aussi maladroit et aussi entêté, je t'aurais sans doute juste laissé là où je t'ai trouvé, sur cette plage. »

Godric sourit.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu. Tu as un faible pour les roux dégingandés avec un goût pour les ennuis.

— Presque plus d'ennuis que tu n'en vaux, marmonna Salazar.

— Donc vous n'avez pas grandi ensemble ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Godric baissa les yeux vers Harry, souriant.

« Non, même si je pense que les trois plus âgés avons élevé Rowena, en quelque sorte. Quand elle nous a laissés faire. Ce qui ne signifie pas grand chose, puisque nous n'étions pas bien plus âgés qu'elle.

— Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous aviez tous environ le même âge, dit le Docteur.

— Helga et moi avons le même âge, à peu près. Je ne suis pas très sûr de quand je suis né. Godric a environ quatre saisons de moins que moi, et quatre de plus que Helga. Mais en maturité, Godric tombe tout en bas. »

Salazar eut un sourire moqueur pour son ami.

Godric soupira, un long soupir qui laissait penser qu'il affrontait ce genre de choses depuis un moment.

« Au moins, je n'ai pas un poteau en bois en guise de colonne vertébrale. Il faut une catastrophe pour que tu changes quoi que ce soit.

— Il a changé sa façon de m'enseigner ! protesta Harry.

— Tu es une catastrophe naturelle, Harry. Tu te promènes et tu perturbes les attentes de chacun envers le monde. Cela aurait été un miracle que Salazar n'ait pas changé pour t'enseigner.

— Au moins, il n'agitait pas une épée sur moi, marmonna Harry.

— Elles étaient émoussées. » protesta Godric.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis sûr que ça fait toute la différence. Pour l'instant, cependant, je vais garder l'esprit ouvert sur qui enseigne le mieux ici. J'ai toujours l'hématome de cette leçon. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, le Docteur, Godric, Jack et Salazar restèrent au pied de l'escalier pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant que Rose descende, souriante. Le Docteur se précipita aussitôt vers elle, attrapant ses épaules.

« Est-ce que Rowena va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa les mains du Docteur.

« Rowena va bien. Elle a toutes ses capacités mentales, pas d'effets secondaires à part quelques souvenirs très troubles de ses moments en tant que bébé et un penchant pour jouer avec la magie temporelle. Et une capacité surprenante à voir le temps. Enfin, un petit morceau du temps, l'énergie temporelle se glissant à travers la fissure dans sa chambre. »

Le Docteur inspira profondément.

« D'accord, pas si mal. Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça. On ressort rarement d'une telle rencontre avec l'énergie temporelle en restant le même. Nous avons de la chance que tout ce qu'elle ait soit la capacité de voir l'énergie temporelle. »

Le Docteur se tourna vers Godric.

« Elle n'est pas toute seule dans ce cas, au moins. »

Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent alors qu'elle regardait aussi en direction du roux.

« Vous pouvez voir aussi l'énergie temporelle ? »

Godric haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que c'est plus l'aura d'une personne, et l'énergie temporelle, comme vous dites, tombe dans cette catégorie.

— La capacité de Godric de voir cette fréquence d'énergie est probablement quelque chose qu'il a hérité de ses parents, sa lignée maternelle si je dois deviner. C'est généralement quelque chose de féminin, de ce que j'ai pu voir de l'humanité. Mais puisqu'il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille, je ne peux pas dire. »

Le Docteur fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Mais cela va aider Rowena à s'y habituer, d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle qui sait ce qu'elle voit et qui est capable de l'aider.

— Vous ne restez pas ? » intervint Salazar, semblant inquiet.

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Non. Nous ne pouvons pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'époque pour Harry d'être à Hogwarts et nous sommes déjà restés beaucoup plus longtemps que je m'y attendais. Même si ça peut être attribué à l'erreur de Harry, et que ça lui a donné une grande opportunité d'apprendre des choses importantes. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps. »

Salazar lança un regard vers Jack, qui hocha la tête dans un accord résigné. Salazar fit un signe de tête sur le côté et partit. Jack regarda le Docteur, qui hocha la tête et suivit son amant actuel loin du groupe.

Rose les regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?

— Pour Jack ou Salazar ? demanda le Docteur.

— Les deux.

— Je ne sais pas. Jack… Jack risque de le prendre plus mal que Salazar, mais Salazar est… on va devoir voir. »

Godric fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si sérieux. » dit-il, la consternation teintant sa voix.

Harry soupira.

« Oncle Jack a tendance à trop s'investir dans les gens qui l'intéressent. Ça ne marche pas vraiment pour lui quand il doit partir. J'espère juste qu'il ne finira pas déprimé. Ça ne se termine jamais bien

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Salazar trouverait vraiment quelqu'un suffisamment intéressant pour y investir beaucoup de temps, dit Godric pensivement. Il est habituellement assez distant.

— Jack a la capacité de passer par dessus les barrières les plus épaisses des personnes. Il a ce petit charme avec lui. »

Rose passa un bras par dessus les épaules de Godric.

« Ils nous auront, quand ils auront terminé. »

Godric hocha la tête, mais l'inquiétude sur son visage ne disparut pas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack suivit Salazar le long du couloir et en haut d'un escalier, en s'éloignant toujours plus du groupe qui attendait que Rowena descende.

Salazar s'arrêta soudainement, se tourna abruptement pour faire face à Jack, avant d'attraper dans une poignée la chemise blanche de Jack et l'attirer près de lui, de l'incertitude dans les yeux. La surprise de Jack se transforma en aisance tranquille et il sourit, avant que Salazar termine ce qu'il avait commencé et l'embrasse.

C'était un baiser doux, contrairement au violent coup qui les avait rapprochés. Pas chaste, mais loin d'être scandaleux. Doux et délicat, et Jack voulut s'y plonger, dans cet homme auquel il s'était attaché et qu'il devait, en fin de compte, quitter. Il avait blessé suffisamment de personnes dans sa vie qui l'avaient aimé, il ne pouvait même pas penser à rester avec Salazar, peu importe combien il le voulait. Il ne devait pas.

Après quelques instants infinis, Salazar se recula, la main qui avait agrippé la chemise de Jack glissa pour se poser sur sa taille. Hésitant, incertain.

« Tu, tu pars, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dit. Salazar recula d'un pas, et Jack le laissa faire. Mais il ne put empêcher sa main traîtresse de se tendre pour attraper celle de Salazar.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

Cela semblait inadapté.

« J'aurais du savoir, mais je n'ai… Je pense que je ne voulais pas y penser. Ton départ. Je veux dire, ça ne fait que quelques semaines, mais… »

Salazar s'arrêta pour rassembler ses pensées et souffla :

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu restes. Ici. Avec moi. »

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent.

« Je… Tu ne le souhaiterais pas, dit-il finalement.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es plus âgé que moi ? »

Jack sursauta légèrement.

« Seuls ceux qui ont vécu de nombreuses années ont le même regard dans les yeux, et tu parles de petits-enfants. Tu n'es pas le portrait de la jeunesse adolescente, mais tu n'as pas l'air assez âgé pour avoir des petits-enfants.

— Tu n'aimerais pas ça, dit Jack. Que je reste. Peu importe combien j'en ai envie, combien tu en as envie, à la fin, tu n'aimerais pas ça.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es brisé ? Parce que tu es vieux ? Parce que je suis jeune ? »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez bien ? » pleura Salazar.

Jack s'avança, entourant de ses bras l'homme plus jeune. Il oubliait parfois que Salazar, avec toute sa sagesse et sa puissance, était toujours jeune, toujours si facilement blessé. Il avait oublié ce qu'étaient les jeunes adultes. Le Docteur était plus vieux que lui, Rose avait dépassé ses années de jeune adulte maladroite longtemps auparavant, et Harry était toujours un enfant. Il avait oublié ce qu'était être si passionné et fervent et désespéré.

« Non, non, ne penses jamais ça, Salazar. Sal. Jamais. Tu es, tu es merveilleux. Intelligent, brillant, fort, merveilleux, gentil, patient. Tout en toi vaut chaque instant que je pourrais passer avec toi.

— Et donc pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester, les passer avec moi ? murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante de larmes. Je pensais que, quand le Docteur partirait, tu pourrais rester ici, avec moi. Juste pour un peu plus de temps, au moins. Le Docteur peut revenir te chercher, à n'importe quel moment. Je pensais que tu pourrais rester ici et que nous aurions plus de temps ensemble. »

Jack sentit les bras de Salazar l'entourer, d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus fermement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Jack enfonça son visage dans les cheveux de Salazar. Il était un peu plus grand que l'autre homme, suffisamment grand pour qu'il puisse envelopper Salazar de ses bras.

Les dernières deux semaines et demie avaient été un tourbillon de séduction du très correct jeune homme. Jack avait à peine réussi à voler quelques baisers ici et là, mais il chérissait la compagnie du maître de potions. Il avait été seul si longtemps, depuis qu'il avait perdu Ianto vingt ans plus tôt, et juste avoir la compagnie de quelqu'un qui était intéressé, sincèrement intéressé, en lui était un réconfort et une source d'espoir.

Ils avaient échangé quelques histoires autour d'une boisson que Salazar avait appelée le Whiskey du Dragon, un alcool fort qui avait fait tousser Jack et se moquer Salazar. Mais il avait bu la deuxième gorgée sans problème. Le jeu à boire les avait tous les deux allongés par terre sur le sol de la taverne, hanche contre hanche, riant au plafond.

Il avait appris que Salazar était un orphelin, trouvé sur la plage, brûlé par le soleil et couvert de sel, quand il avait à peine un an, par un vieux sorcier. Il avait été adopté et, quand il fut suffisamment âgé, avait appris les arts de la magie. Il avait toujours su que le vieux sorcier n'était pas sa famille. On lui avait dit dès ses premiers souvenirs qu'il était un enfant non désiré, donc il devrait se faire son propre chemin dans le monde. C'était à la force de ses poignets, avec ses talents et sa détermination que Salazar avait survécu quand le vieux sorcier lui avait dit quand il avait quinze ans de faire ses bagages et de partir.

En retour, Jack avait raconté à Salazar sa première vie, quand il était un enfant et avait vécu dans la péninsule de Boeshane. Quand il avait rejoint l'agence à vingt ans quand il était parti de son côté. La perte de son frère, l'horreur de ses parents et finalement leur mort.

Il n'avait pas partagé ses nombreux amours et pertes, ses maris et ses femmes, ses enfants. Son immortalité qui ne le laissait jamais vieillir. Mais il pouvait. Il pourrait, s'il restait là. Salazar ramenait une sorte d'innocence en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Ianto avait fait la même chose, quand ils étaient ensemble. Une relation d'amour honnête. Salazar n'avait aimé personne, pas d'une manière permanente. Pourrait-il vraiment abandonner le jeune homme qu'il avait appris à chérir ?

« Sal, je ne vieillis jamais. Je ne parais jamais plus vieux. Je ressemblerai toujours à ce que je suis maintenant quand tu mourras, peu importe dans combien de temps. »

Salazar s'effondra contre lui.

« Je m'en moque, murmura-t-il férocement. Vraiment. Je m'en moque si tu parais toujours jeune, si je ne peux t'avoir que pour un moment. Si ma vie ne sera qu'un clin d'oeil dans la tienne. Je veux juste… »

Salazar s'interrompit avant de reprendre :

« Je te veux juste, pour autant de temps que je le peux. »

Jack inspira profondément, le parfum des différentes herbes et odeurs qui couvraient le potionniste de manière régulière.

« Je… je peux peut-être rester. Un peu de temps. Si je peux faire en sorte que le Docteur répare mon manipulateur de vortex, je peux peut-être rester ici, un moment. »

Salazar se recula, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vraiment ? »

Jack sourit d'un sourire triste.

« Oui. Je pourrais. Je serais ici, tant que tu voudras de moi. Je ne mourrais jamais, donc ça ne serait pas impossible.

— Tu ne peux pas mourir ? dit Salazar, de l'émerveillement filtrant dans sa voix. Comment ?

— C'était un accident. Mais ce n'est pas tant un cadeau que tu le crois. J'ai vu presque tous ceux que j'ai jamais aimé mourir devant moi, incapable d'empêcher ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre, mes proches m'ont été enlevé. Mais pour toi, Sal, je resterai. »

Salazar se balança sur ses pieds, ne sachant pas comment prendre ça. Jack avait vu presque tous ceux qu'il aimait mourir et il était pourtant toujours volontaire pour rester et le regarder vieillir, se flétrir et mourir. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire ça ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner cet homme fascinant et charmant pour l'instant.

« Tu resterais avec moi, en sachant que tu me verras… »

Il ne pouvait terminer sa phrase.

Jack sourit.

« Oui. »

Il agita un bras en l'air.

« Et si je peux faire réparer ce manipulateur de vortex, je peux aussi m'assurer que je verrai aussi Harry, que je ne le verrai pas grandir trop sans moi. »

Il eut un léger rire.

« Même si honnêtement, si le Docteur calcule bien, il peut me récupérer la minute après son départ, mais la minute après ta mort. Pour moi, des décennies plus tard, et pour eux, aucun temps du tout. »

Les yeux de Salazar s'écarquillèrent. C'était une chose impossible à imaginer.

« Mais tu serais si différent, tu pourrais ne même pas te souvenir d'eux. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Non, je me souviendrais d'eux, parce qu'on ne peut pas simplement oublier le Docteur, pas si facilement. Ou Harry, Rose. Ils créent une telle image dans ton esprit, une telle fascination, que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser d'eux. »

Salazar hocha la tête.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Jack sourit.

« Je vais voir si je peux arranger quelque chose. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va faire ? Il vient avec nous ? » demanda Rose doucement.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait s'inquiéter de se rencontrer à cette époque. Il peut rester autant de temps qu'il veut. Il sait comment nous contacter. »

Harry leva de grands yeux.

« Oncle Jack resterait ? dit-il, incrédule.

— Il aime Salazar, Harry. C'est une très bonne raison pour rester ici. »

Godric cligna des yeux.

« Aime ? Vraiment ? Mais, ils ne se connaissent que depuis deux semaines !

— L'amour ne demande pas toujours du temps pour grandir. Et Jack est une personne très immédiate, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas difficile de tomber amoureux de lui. Il a cette espèce d'aura. Si je n'étais déjà pas dingue de ce gars-là, je l'aurais sans doute laissé me prendre dans ses bras il y a bien des années. »

Le Docteur ricana.

« Je me souviens nettement de ses bras te soulevant. »

Rose leva un sourcil.

« Et bien, je n'avais vu aucune romance de ta part, à l'époque, souligna-t-elle.

— Tu avais dix-neuf ans et étais naïve. Traite-moi de vieux jeu si tu veux mais comment est-ce que j'aurais pu croire que tu serais sérieusement amoureuse d'un alien avec des oreilles trop grandes pour sa tête et un complexe de culpabilité qui faisait deux fois la taille de Delta768 ?

— Oh, j'aimais ces oreilles, ne les insulte pas ! dit Rose en bousculant légèrement le Docteur. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elles t'allaient très bien. »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire et embrassa Rose rapidement. Elle gloussa :

« Par ailleurs, comment est-ce que je n'aurais pas pu craquer pour le superbe héros qui m'a emmenée voir les étoiles et qui sauvait des mondes et qui s'est promené avec moi sous des vagues gelées de centaines de mètres de haut ? »

Harry grogna :

« Je vous dirais bien d'aller dans une chambre, mais vous n'écoutez jamais. Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins attendre que j'aille dans ma chambre ? » se plaignit-il.

Rose rit et ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand ils virent Jack et Salazar revenir. Elle pouvait dire à la posture de Jack qu'il avait pris sa décision et elle soupira.

Le Docteur le remarqua également et il se tourna vers Godric.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez emmener Harry voir comment va Rowena, s'il vous plaît ?

— Eh, je veux rester ! » protesta Harry.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard appuyé :

« J'ai besoin de parler à Jack sans l'influence émotionnelle de ta présence pour l'instant. Je dois m'assurer qu'il a fait le choix qu'il veut et tu le ferais changer d'avis juste en étant là. Je veux ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde, et Jack a bien besoin de quelqu'un qui le veut. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais accepta. Il se tourna vers Godric.

« D'accord. J'ai déjà donné à Salazar mon approbation, alors je peux aussi bien aller voir si mon erreur a bien été corrigée pendant que Jack convainc papa qu'il doit rester ici plutôt que venir avec nous. »

Il tira Godric vers l'escalier.

« Et vous allez juste taquiner Salazar, alors autant venir avec moi. »

Godric ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire et il se laissa entraîner dans les escaliers, se demandant quand il avait perdu le peu de contrôle qu'il pensait avoir. Il n'était même plus sûr de ce qui se passait vraiment.

« Tu vas rester, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rose doucement.

Jack cligna des yeux, stupéfait, avant de sourire.

« J'aurais du deviner que tu saurais, Rose. Tu sais toujours tout.

— C'est ce que vous voulez vraiment, Jack ? demanda le Docteur. Vous pouvez changer d'avis, mais ce serait le meilleur moment pour partir, si vous n'êtes pas sûr. »

Jack serra fermement le poing.

« Oui. Je veux… je veux rester quelque part un petit moment. J'en ai besoin. »

Il inspira profondément.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour oublier le passé. Ici est un bon endroit pour le faire. »

Il adressa un sourire à Salazar. Rose eut un sourire malicieux.

« Et tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour ce magnifique jeune homme qui est là ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Salazar rougit.

« Arrête de le taquiner, Rose. J'essaie de le détendre, pas besoin de lui donner un complexe défensif.

— Est-ce que vous allez revenir ? demanda calmement le Docteur.

— J'espérais que vous m'aideriez avec ça. »

Il leva son poignet, la manche glissant pour révéler le bracelet de cuir qui maintenait son manipulateur de vortex.

« Peut-être en le réparant pour que je puisse revenir vers vous.

— C'est dangereux, Jack. Vous savez pourquoi je l'ai désactivé. »

Jack agita une main.

« Donc faites en sorte que je ne puisse pas aller ailleurs que dans le TARDIS à un certain point du temps. Placez quelques restrictions dessus. Je ne vais pas vous laisser élever Harry par vous-même, je veux juste… »

Rose posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais. Tu as besoin d'un peu de temps loin de tout ça. J'ai entendu dire que tu as passé quelques semaines à te saouler après l'incident. Est-ce que tu t'es reposé depuis ? Quelque part sans voyage temporel, sans aliens, sans responsabilités ? »

Jack secoua silencieusement la tête.

« Alors je pense qu'il est temps que tu en prennes, non ?

— Quand es-tu devenue si sage, Rose ? dit Jack en retenant un rire.

— À peu près au même moment où j'ai arrêté de lancer des fléchettes enflammées sur la photo du Docteur. » dit-elle factuellement.

Jack renifla, toussa et rit.

« Des fléchettes ? réussit-il à dire.

— Des fléchettes. Parfois enflammées, parfois avec des petits explosifs attachés, parfois avec un acide qui brûlait le papier sur la pointe. Mais, eh, j'étais assez destructrice. Mais ça m'a pris à peu près trente ans. Prends ton temps. »

Salazar sursauta quand elle se tourna vers lui, le regard brûlant. Il leva ses mains en signe de défense, ne sachant pas comment cette femme, bien plus petite et légère que lui, pouvait apparaître aussi intimidante.

« Je… oui ? balbutia-t-il.

— Vous prenez soin de lui. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive et que j'apprends que vous êtes la source du problème, vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences. »

Salazar acquiesça, la croyant complètement.

« Oh, arrête ça ! » protesta Jack.

Rose haussa les épaules, peu perturbée par l'irritation de Jack.

« Je veille sur mes amis, dit-elle simplement.

— Je devrais être capable de réparer la destination de votre manipulateur, de la paramétrer à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Ce serait malheureusement impossible de fixer une période à l'intérieur du TARDIS, mais j'ai un point de référence que je peux utiliser. »

Rose se tapota la lèvre.

« Harry ? devina-t-elle.

— Correctamundo. Harry a un schéma énergétique unique, je peux le paramétrer sur son schéma actuel, le bidouiller juste un peu pour qu'il n'apparaisse pas dès que nous sommes partis, mais quelques mois plus tard, et ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Le Docteur regarda Jack sérieusement.

« C'est un aller simple, Jack. Une fois que vous le prenez, il n'y aura pas de retour. Vous devez être certain quand vous appuierez sur ce bouton que vous voulez revenir. »

Jack hocha la tête et il sentit Salazar trembler à côté de lui. Le jeune homme était tendu d'énergie. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Salazar.

« Tu penses que tu pourras me supporter un petit moment ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Salazar hocha la tête, résolu. Jack eut un grand sourire.

« Comment vas-tu faire ce petit bidouillage, Docteur ? » demanda Rose.

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers les escaliers.

« Harry, tu veux descendre et me donner un coup de main ? » demanda-t-il.

La tête de Jack tourna brusquement et Harry descendit avec gêne, en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Désolé, dit-il, ne semblant pas vraiment désolé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » demanda son père.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suis monté avec Godric, puis je me suis glissé hors de la pièce. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Je pensais que Jack resterait. »

Harry adressa un demi-sourire à son oncle.

« Harry… » dit Jack doucement.

Harry agita une main, arrêtant tout ce qu'il pourrait dire.

« J'ai deviné. Je veux dire, tu ne passes habituellement pas autant de temps à flirter. La plupart du temps, c'est occasionnel, mais je vous ai regardés, tous les deux. Tu es toujours dans le laboratoire de potions avec moi, donc ce n'était pas difficile à voir.

— Je ne partirai pas longtemps. » dit Jack.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Pour moi, non. Pour toi, et bien, tu pourrais rester ici un moment. Mais je suis d'accord avec Rose. Tu as besoin de temps pour toi. Du temps avec quelqu'un qui tient à toi d'une façon que nous ne pouvons pas. »

Harry fit un signe en direction de son papa, Rose et lui-même.

Jack s'avança vers Harry et le souleva pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

« Merci, Harry. Merci. » murmura-t-il.

Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Encore quelques moments plus tard, et ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Il remit en place ses vêtements et regarda son papa.

« Donc, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Je connais une sorte de traqueur d'énergie, mais comment je peux aider ? »

Le Docteur tendit une main vers le manipulateur de vortex de Jack. Jack le lui donna.

« Je vais le paramétrer sur ta fréquence d'énergie, à ton âge précis. J'ai besoin que tu places ta main au dessus et que tu diriges ta magie dans ta main. Pas dans le manipulateur, cela surchargerait les composants électroniques, juste ta main. Je dois me servir de cette quantité infime pour réparer le signal. »

Harry hocha la tête, et plaça sa main au dessus du bracelet de cuir, fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Sa main commença à briller légèrement. Le Docteur leva son tournevis sonique et commença à l'ajuster rapidement, puis il libéra quelques éclats de son et de lumière. Harry sentit sa magie réagir et plonger dans les composants de base du manipulateur. Il soupira en laissant tomber sa main. Son papa reprit le manipulateur, le bidouilla encore un peu et le rendit à Jack.

« Là, c'est maintenant lié à la signature énergétique de Harry et programmé pour arriver dans environ un mois dans son futur. Une seule charge, donc ne la gaspillez pas. Vous le grillerez quand vous ferez le voyage, mais ça devrait vous transporter en sécurité. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Merci Docteur, Harry, Rose. »

Il regarda les visages des personnes qui étaient devenues sa famille.

« Merci. »

Il y eut un moment de silence palpable, puis le Docteur bondit vers les escaliers, en agitant ses mains autour de lui.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on en a terminé avec ces émotions, allons voir si Rowena va bien ! Et puis c'est reparti ! »

Harry suivit son papa en haut des escaliers.

Rose rit, regardant Jack et Salazar avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Je vais attendre le récit de tes aventures, Jack. » dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Salazar rougit à nouveau pendant que Jack ricanait.

« On verra, Rosie. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Où un enlèvement et Arthur arrivent

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 16

Chapitre 15 : Où un enlèvement et Arthur arrivent

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry était assis dans le jardin quand son père le trouva, en train de faire tourner une fleur entre ses doigts et regarder dans le vide, les yeux absents. Le Docteur s'installa à côté de lui sans dire un mot. Harry savait qu'il était là. Le Docteur attendrait qu'il le remarque.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques moments, puis Harry se tourna et enfonça son visage dans la veste du Docteur. Il y eut un sanglot étouffé et Harry redevint silencieux.

« Ça va aller, Harry. Jack reviendra plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Promis.

— Je sais, je sais. C'est juste, il a choisi de rester là-bas. Pendant des années. Cela fera peut-être juste un petit moment ici, pour nous, mais il nous laisse pendant des années. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son père.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ? »

Le Docteur soupira et serra Harry contre lui.

« Parfois, les gens ont besoin d'échapper à quelque chose. Pas toi, jamais toi Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. Non, mais Jack a fait quelque chose qu'il regrette et il n'a jamais eu vraiment le temps d'y échapper. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il vit ici. Avec nous. Depuis un moment déjà. Ce n'est pas une sorte de fuite ?

— D'une certaine manière, mais ça n'aide pas vraiment que je sois une partie de la raison pour laquelle Jack pense qu'il a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Dans un coin reculé de son esprit, Jack me tient sans doute toujours en partie responsable de ne pas être venu à l'aide. Il sait que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le pense pas.

— Je ne comprends pas. »

Le Docteur sourit.

« D'accord, je ferais mieux de commencer par le début. »

Le Docteur regarda derrière lui, où Rose hésitait à la porte.

« Tu peux venir aussi, si tu veux. »

Rose prit l'opportunité et s'approcha, s'asseyant à côté du Docteur et de Harry, posant une main sur l'épaule du Docteur. Harry se glissa entre les deux. Le Docteur rit à l'expression étonnée de Rose.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit-elle, la voix faible.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Salut Rose. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

— Non. Pas du tout.

— Bien, puisque nous sommes tous installés, c'est l'heure du conte. A un moment pendant les années '60 sur Terre, le gouvernement britannique a été contacté par une race d'aliens qu'ils ont identifiée comme le 456 à cause de la fréquence utilisée pour transmettre le message. Avec une menace sur l'ensemble de la population mondiale en jeu, ils ont ordonné à Jack, qui travaillait à ce moment-là pour Torchwood, de céder à leurs demandes et de leur amener douze enfants. Les enfants ont été enlevés et n'ont jamais été revus. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et la main de Rose couvrit sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jack l'a fait ?

— S'il ne l'avait pas fait, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, et je suis sûr qu'à ce moment-là, il était devenu un peu blasé. Quand on vit trop longtemps, ça arrive. Dans tous les cas, ils n'ont plus entendu parler du 456 après la disparition des enfants, donc ils ont pensé que les aliens étaient partis et qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent en 2010. Et cette fois, ils ont demandé beaucoup plus d'enfants, avec des conséquences similaires à auparavant.

— Combien ?

— De ce que Jack m'a dit, un dixième du nombre total d'enfants de chaque pays.

— Oh mon Dieu, souffla Rose, stupéfaite.

— C'est complètement fou, dit Harry, les poings serrés dans sa chemise. Faire ça… ça viole presque chaque loi de la Proclamation de l'Ombre.

— Il semble qu'ils s'en soient moqués. Ils étaient prêts à tenir leur promesse d'une extermination massive si les gouvernements humains ne cédaient pas. Jack l'a découvert de la manière dure. Son amant de l'époque a payé le prix ultime pour cette découverte. Jack, pour empêcher que les enfants soient abandonnés, a retourné la fréquence vers les 456, ce qui les a effectivement tués. Mais il a du envoyer la fréquence à travers un enfant.

— Mais la quantité de puissance que ça a du demander, l'enfant, il n'aurait pas pu… »

Le Docteur hocha sombrement la tête.

« En effet. L'enfant ne s'en est pas sorti. Mais Jack n'a pas utilisé n'importe quel enfant. Il a utilisé son petit-fils. Sa fille, et bien, je suis sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas bien pris. Jack a quitté la Terre sur le premier vaisseau interstellaire sur lequel il a pu embarquer. Je l'ai trouvé trois semaines plus tard alors qu'il avait trouvé un siège permanent à un bar. Je suis sûr qu'il se serait saoulé à mort s'il pouvait, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché pour lui. Donc il a fait ce qu'il a pu et a essayé de noyer son souvenir dans l'alcool. Également pas très efficace. Le barman était soulagé que je l'emmène, bien que Jack aurait pu payer pour le bar entier. Brave homme.»

Les yeux de Harry étaient écarquillés, choqués.

« Donc, oncle Jack, il, il a du tuer son propre petit-fils pour protéger le reste des enfants de la Terre ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Ça, ça craint. Je pensais qu'il avait juste eu une vraiment mauvaise journée quand tu l'as ramené à la maison.

— Il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas te raconter. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Pour Jack, maintenant est sa chance de s'éloigner de tout ça, d'y échapper, en bref. »

Harry hocha la tête, s'appuyant contre le Docteur et Rose.

« Je crois que je comprends. »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Je parie que Hogwarts va l'adorer. »

Rose secoua la tête.

« S'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui, il ne causera pas trop de problème. Il n'est peut-être pas capable de mourir, mais il n'a pas de magie. Et ces fondateurs sont malins.

— Jack peut prendre soin de lui et vous pourrez vous raconter tout ça quand il reviendra. »

Harry et Rose regardèrent le Docteur.

« Maintenant, il y a quelques petites choses que nous devons revoir, Harry. Des choses auxquelles j'ai maintenant accès dans le TARDIS. »

Harry cligna des yeux, confus, puis son visage pâlit, et il bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers la salle de contrôle. Rose rit.

« HARRY ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry était excité de voir Merlin, même si pour une raison différente qu'avant. Il avait appris un peu de théorie magique, et même quelques manières de manipuler sa magie, donc ce n'était pas juste une volonté aveugle dirigeant sa magie. Il était excité parce qu'il voulait dire à Merlin ce qu'il savait et tout ce qui s'était passé chez les Fondateurs. Merlin avait été à l'école quand les Fondateurs enseignaient, il avait pu connaître oncle Jack. Il ne pouvait attendre de lui demander.

Le Docteur savait combien Harry était excité, et après quelques jours à faire attendre Harry, principalement en gavant son cerveau de suffisamment de théorie temporelle à partir des livres du TARDIS pour qu'il n'essaye plus de créer des failles à l'avenir, il céda et programma l'atterrissage près de Camelot, ou ce qui était connu comme Camelot, et Merlin. Le Docteur espérait ne pas s'être trompé sur ses dates cette fois.

Rose accompagna Harry à la porte, le Docteur juste derrière eux, longue veste à la main. Harry entrouvrit juste la porte et fut salué par un visage familier, si ce n'est un peu plus âgé.

« Merlin !

— Et bien bonjour Harry. Et pas si faux, cinq ans plus tard. Il semble que vous avez réparé ce qui n'allait pas avant. »

Le Docteur sortit sa tête :

« Ah, Emrys ! Enchanté de vous voir. Nous y sommes arrivés donc ?

— Je dois dire. Bien que vous ayez une jolie jeune femme avec vous, mais pas Jack, je vois. Même si après me souvenir de mes jours à Hogwarts, je dois dire que je sais pourquoi. Il était toujours une présence intéressante en potions. »

Les yeux de Merlin pétillèrent d'amusement et Harry pouvait deviner ce que son oncle avait fait. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah, donc vous vous souvenez du bon vieux Jack. Comment allait-il ?

— Splendidement, même si, de ce que j'ai compris, je suis arrivé à Hogwarts dans l'année qui a suivi votre départ, si le chaos que vous avez laissé derrière peut être une indication. Je me demandais pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas avant de vous avoir vus, mais le temps a des effets intéressants. »

Merlin leur sourit et leur adressa un geste.

« Tu dois rencontrer mon élève, le Prince Arthur. Je crois que vous vous entendrez fameusement bien, si tu parviens à modérer son attitude. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Le Prince Arthur ? souffla-t-il. Comme celui des légendes ? »

Le Docteur rit et Rose posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Ce sont des histoires que les générations suivantes vont créer sur lui, mais je parie qu'il était quand même un grand prince. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Ça paraît fantastique ! »

Et il s'éloigna en courant, ses pieds nus frappant le sol. Merlin gloussa :

« Harry va faire du bien à Arthur. L'enfant le remettra à sa place, j'en suis sûr.

— Est-ce que Arthur est vraiment un tel problème ? » demanda Rose.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'il a été élevé avec des notions jusqu'ici inconnues au sujet de son statut. Cela lui a donné des airs, même si je ne doute pas que jeune Harry sera capable de le remettre à sa place, malgré l'écart d'âge de cinq ans. »

Rose eut un grand sourire.

« J'en suis sûre. À présent, y a-t-il un quelconque endroit où nous pouvons emmener le Docteur avant qu'il commence une analyse approfondie du mortier avec sa langue ? » demanda Rose, en faisant un geste vers le Docteur avec son pouce.

Le Docteur était en train d'inspecter les murs, murmurant dans sa barbe et faisant courir ses mains sur les parois. Merlin hocha la tête.

« Je crois que mes appartements seront assez grands pour suffire pour le moment. Si besoin, nous trouverons une suite libre dans le château qui devrait convenir à vos besoins. »

Rose rit :

« Un autre château. Il semble qu'on en soit tombés amoureux.

— Malheureusement ce château n'est pas isolé contre le froid, donc il peut faire un peu frais la nuit. Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre le roi de m'autoriser à enchanter le château de cette manière. Il pense qu'on doit s'endurcir. Même si bien sûr mes appartements sont plutôt bien chauffés. »

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent. Rose rit.

« Vous êtes un magicien malin. » dit-elle.

Merlin tapa son nez avec un grand sourire. Le Docteur s'approcha en souriant.

« Rose, sais-tu que ce château a été construit avec des pierres venant d'une carrière de l'autre côté de l'île ? Merveilleux !

— Est-ce que je veux savoir comment tu as découvert ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Docteur sembla vexé.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à goûter quelque chose pour en connaître la composition. La langue est bien plus sensible que les doigts quand il s'agit de travail détaillé sur des composés minéraux.

— Oui, je suis sûre que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois tout lécher. »

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Merlin intervint :

« Allons allons, on doit y aller. Je suis sûr que Harry a réussi à trouver Arthur et quand on a Arthur et quelqu'un avec des opinions affirmées au même endroit, il y a généralement des soucis. Je vais vous montrer mes quartiers et on va aller régler le désastre qu'ils auront sans doute créé. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry était parti sans vraiment savoir quoi que ce soit du château qu'il parcourait. Mais les châteaux ne pouvaient pas être si différents, n'est-ce pas ? Hogwarts était un château magique et conscient et il avait réussi à y trouver son chemin.

Même s'il supposait que c'était parce qu'il avait été capable de communiquer avec le château. Ici, et bien, il errait dans des couloirs vides et venteux, cherchant l'insaisissable Prince Arthur.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il réussit à rentrer directement dans quelqu'un, la tête rebondissant contre la poitrine de la personne, sans l'avoir vue auparavant. Avec un souffle d'air, il réussit à rester sur ses pieds, ce qui était toujours mieux que la personne dans laquelle il était rentré, qui tomba au sol, atterrissant les quatre fers en l'air.

Harry glissa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Euh, désolé pour ça. Regardais pas où j'allais. Vous ai pas vu. »

Il regarda la personne qu'il avait frappée. De courts cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, une carrure musclée et des vêtements finement taillés, même si à présent froissés, sur un garçon qu'il devinait être un peu plus âgé que lui.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention. » fut la réponse hautaine.

Harry leva un sourcil. Et il était méprisant.

« Et bien, on a besoin d'être deux pour faire un accident. Ce n'était pas que moi. Tu aurais du faire attention aussi.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de faire attention aux gens. C'est leur travail.

— Tu n'iras pas loin dans la vie avec un telle attitude. Imagine si tu devais marcher avec un bandeau sur les yeux pour le reste de ta vie. Tu ne verrais plus rien. Quel ennui. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je préfère voir les choses.

— Tout ce qui est important m'est montré. Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

— Parce que ce qui est important diffère de personne en personne. Je connais quelqu'un qui aimait beaucoup les jolis tissus, mais se moquait complètement de la nourriture qu'elle mangeait. Si personne ne lui en mettait sous le nez, elle ne mangerait pas du tout. Je pense que c'est pourtant important. Tu ne peux pas toujours t'attendre à ce qu'on te montre ce qui est important. C'est juste stupide.

— Qui traites-tu de stupide ? » rugit le garçon, sautant sur ses pieds, la main se dirigeant vers l'épée à sa taille.

Harry leva des mains apaisantes.

« Je soulignais juste que si tu laisses les autres voir pour toi, tu n'es pas une personne très douée.

— Je suis le prince souverain !

— Arthur ? Tu es Prince Arthur ? »

Harry regarda à nouveau le garçon de bas en haut, le jugeant à présent de manière appropriée.

« Et bien, tu n'es pas à la hauteur des légendes. J'espérais une bonne vieille courtoisie terrienne et peut-être un peu d'épée, mais tu es juste impoli. »

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent.

« Qui es-tu pour me dire de telles choses ? Je suis le prince souverain et… toi, tu ne portes même pas des vêtements appropriés ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, de la mode de l'autre côté de la mer ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Il avait choisi de porter sa chemise vert brillant favorite et un pantalon noir ample attaché à la taille mais qui ne gênait pas sa mobilité.

« Et bien, ils sont confortables. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de porter quelque chose qui n'est pas confortable ? Ça paraît idiot. »

Harry fit un geste en direction des vêtements du prince.

« Je veux dire, ce que tu portes semble bien trop serré. Comment tu peux courir avec ça ?

— Courir avec ça ? Non, c'est pour montrer mon statut. »

La chemise pourpre était brodée de délicats dragons d'or dressés sur ses épaules. Son pantalon, ses 'braies' se souvint Harry, étaient noires et attachées à la taille et aux chevilles et serrées contre sa silhouette. Ses chaussures étaient des choses peu pratiques à la semelle souple et lacées.

« C'est une manière idiote de montrer ton statut. N'importe qui peut porter des habits chics. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Ils sont spécialement conçus pour la famille royale. Seule notre couturière a les motifs du blason des Pendragon. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe qui le regardant suffisamment longtemps pourrait le copier sans trop de problème. Surtout avec la magie. Et ensuite ? »

Harry pouvait voir que la question l'avait déstabilisé et il sourit. Arthur lui lança un regard noir.

« Quel âge as-tu, de toute manière, pour parler comme ça ? Tu n'es pas noble mais tu sais au sujet de la magie. Je veux dire, tu parais petit mais tu ne peux pas être beaucoup plus jeune que moi. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que j'ai huit ans. Très probablement.

— Vraiment ? Huit ans ? Mais c'est… c'est quatre ans de moins que moi !

— Et alors ? Au moins, je ne suis pas un sale gamin.

— Pourquoi insistes-tu pour m'appeler comme ça ? Tu n'en as ni le statut, ni l'âge. »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Et alors ? Ton statut ne t'empêche pas d'être un sale gamin.

— Et qui es-tu, au moins ? Tu ne m'as jamais donné ton nom.

— Oh, je suis Harry, enchanté de te rencontrer. Mon papa et Rose sont ici aussi, probablement avec Merlin. Il va m'enseigner. »

Le prince cligna des yeux.

« Merlin ? Merlin va t'enseigner à toi aussi ?

— Ouaip. Est-ce que tu as de la magie ? Je ne pensais pas que Prince Arthur avait de la magie…

— Non, je n'ai pas de magie, il m'enseigne juste, et bien, je crois qu'il essaie de faire de moi un meilleur dirigeant. Même s'il est un drôle de professeur. Me fait faire toutes ces tâches bizarres qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir aucun but. C'est frustrant. Je suis supposé apprendre à diriger un pays, pas compter le nombre de crapauds dans la mare la plus proche, puis rassembler des tabourets. »

Harry rit.

« On dirait qu'il essaie de t'apprendre des leçons importantes. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal au sujet des crapauds ?

— Ils sont ennuyeux !

— Tu as l'air d'être un plaisir. Et bien, de toute façon, nous verrons. Tu peux continuer à porter ça, mais je parie que ce serait beaucoup plus intéressant de porter des vêtements confortables. Et nous pouvons aller au marché. Vous devez avoir un marché dans un château comme celui-ci !

— Et bien, oui, mais il est généralement très fréquenté. Je ne peux pas y aller sans suite.

— Tu ne marches pas comme un prince. Mets un chapeau, des vêtements simples, et personne ne verra la différence. Et je veux voir le marché.

— Pieds nus ?

— Et alors ? Je n'aime pas les chaussures.

— Tu es bizarre, Harry. Est-ce que tu es comme Merlin, avec de la magie et tout ? »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Ouaip ! Et il est supposé m'apprendre aussi, donc je pense que je vais très bientôt compter les crapauds avec toi.

— Wow, ça va être bizarre. Enfin, je suppose. Je veux dire, si je ne ressemble pas au prince, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Bien, je peux me changer dans mes appartements. »

Arthur fit signe à Harry de le suivre et ils marchèrent le long des couloirs dallés et grimpèrent quelques volées de marche avant que Arthur ouvrit des portes en bois sur une pièce de pierre de taille modeste et se dirigea vers un coffre. Il fouilla à l'intérieur une minute, en parlant en même temps avec Harry.

« Alors, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour apprendre la magie ?

— Et bien, normalement, mais j'ai trop de magie, et donc ils veulent s'assurer que je ne fasse rien de dangereux avec. Un peu de contrôle est toujours mieux qu'aucun. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Ouais. C'est la même chose avec les épées. Si tu ne sais pas t'en servir correctement, tu ne devrais pas en avoir une. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas simplement enlever la magie.

— Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu dois apprendre comment ça fonctionne pour ne blesser personne.

— D'accord. Maintenant, est-ce que ça convient, ça ? »

Arthur se tourna, tenant une chemise blanche avec un dragon brodé dans le coin.

« Non. Aucun signe de ton rang. Complètement banal. »

Arthur soupira.

« Comment es-tu devenu si directif à ton âge ?

— Ça arrive lorsqu'on doit argumenter avec un père qui est un génie, répondit Harry, un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage.

— Génie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Oh, c'est vrai. En fait, ça veut dire quelqu'un de vraiment intelligent. Au-delà du niveau habituel d'intelligence. Merlin est un génie, et tu vas rencontrer mon papa bientôt, qui est probablement le génie le plus génial. »

Harry sourit.

« Il m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Donc tu es un génie ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh non, non. Je veux dire, pas que je sache. Je ne peux pas dépasser mon papa à moins d'utiliser la magie, et c'est seulement parce qu'il n'en a pas. Mais c'est lui qui résout tous les problèmes. »

Harry agita ses mains devant lui.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas une comparaison vraiment juste. Si ton papa est un ''génie si génial'', tu ne pourrais pas savoir si tu es un génie aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur sortit une chemise beige du fond de son coffre, la soulevant pour la montrer au regard inspecteur de Harry.

« Et ça ?

— Parfait. Et des pan-braies qui sont basiques aussi. Et des chaussures simples. Rien d'élégant, Arthur. Je parie qu'aucun de tes sujets t'a déjà vu sans vêtements élégants, et donc ils ne te reconnaîtront pas sans eux. »

Arthur soupira, reconnaissant que la vérité dans ces mots était une nouvelle pique contre sa personnalité. Son papa ne serait jamais capable de faire ça sans être reconnu comme le roi. Il se demanda ce que ça voulait dire à son sujet.

« N'oublie pas un chapeau, Arthur. Je parie que les gens savent que tu es un prince rien qu'à tes cheveux. Ils sont plutôt brillants. »

Arthur grogna mais obéit et sortit un vieux chapeau.

« Tu es plutôt ennuyant.

— J'ai déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça, sourit brillamment Harry.

— Peu importe ce que tu en penses, aucun enfant de huit ans que j'ai rencontré n'était aussi intelligent que toi.

— Habilles-toi juste, Arthur. Je veux voir le marché.

— Ce n'est probablement pas aussi intéressant que tu sembles le penser.

— Juste habilles-toi ! »

Arthur se força à entrer dans de vieux vêtements d'entraînement dont il n'était pas conscient qu'il avait jusqu'à la fouille du fond de son coffre, avant de conduire Harry hors de sa chambre et en bas d'escaliers vertigineux. Harry, le petit utilisateur de magie qui avait, en moins d'une marque de chandelle, traité le prince de garnement, ignoré son statut, et l'entraînait au marché du château sans escorte. S'il n'en savait pas davantage, il aurait dit que Harry l'avait ensorcelé, mais Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment la magie. Merlin allait lui apprendre. C'était quand même étrange. Comment un enfant de huit ans avait réussi à lui faire faire quoi que ce soit ?

« Arthur ? Arthur ? »

Le prince entendit la voix de Harry filtrer dans ses pensées. Une main était accrochée à sa chemise, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Tu allais rentrer dans le mur. Tu vas bien ? »

Arthur cligna des yeux. En effet, à moins de trente centimètres de lui, était un mur, l'arche qu'il voulait atteindre à plus de trente centimètres à sa gauche.

« Oh, euh, merci Harry. Je n'étais pas… »

Arthur s'interrompit devant le sourire moqueur de Harry, à la fois amusé et effrayant.

« Tu vas bien ?

— Parfait ! Donc, on va au marché ou quoi ? »

Arthur jeta un nouveau regard vers Harry, avant de traverser l'arche et descendre la dernière volée de marche avant la sortie.

« C'est par là. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« D'accord, où peut donc être Arthur ? » demanda Rose après avoir utilisé le pot de chambre dans le coin de la chambre que Merlin leur avait montré.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Selon les protections que j'ai mises sur le château, Arthur n'est plus à l'intérieur. Ce qui est étrange, car ses gardes personnels sont là.

— Vous pouvez faire ça ? demanda le Docteur, se redressant après avoir inspecté le sol. Dire où est tout le monde dans le château ? »

Merlin sourit.

« Tant que j'ai lié l'aura de base de chacun dans les protections. Je l'utilise principalement pour le Roi, Prince Arthur et leur personnel. Cela m'aide à savoir où ils sont et ce qui se passe. J'ai une protection spéciale installée pour les dignitaires importants en visites et les autres utilisateurs de magie. Ce qui me rappelle que Harry n'est pas au château non plus. »

Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Où peuvent-ils être ?

— Oh, connaissant Harry, il a réussi à entraîner votre élève dans une quelconque grande aventure et nous allons entendre les cris de panique d'ici une demi-heure.

— Vous utilisez des mots étranges, mais je crois comprendre que cela ne sera pas difficile de les trouver rapidement. »

Rose soupira :

« Harry est bien connu pour causer du chaos partout où il va. Je suis sûre que vous avez vu les résultats de ses créations hasardeuses quand vous avez été à Hogwarts. Notamment les appartements de Rowena. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent, et il hocha la tête distraitement.

« Oui, je me souviens de cette pièce en particulier. Rowena ne l'occupait plus du temps où je suis allé à Hogwarts, et elle était hors-limite pour les étudiants de moins de dix-sept ans ou dans ses cours particuliers. Je me suis faufilé, une fois, j'étais un enfant impulsif, et j'ai passé la plus grande partie d'une année à rajeunir et vieillir rapidement. Je crois que Jack a trouvé quelque amusement dans la situation que Professeur Rowena n'a pas trouvé. Je n'ai jamais entendu cette histoire, cependant. »

Rose rit.

« Faites confiance à Harry pour provoquer des problèmes bien après son départ. »

Elle regarda le Docteur.

« On devrait probablement te le reprocher, cependant, Docteur. Ton penchant pour causer le désordre est quasiment inégalé. »

Le Docteur sembla vexé :

« Quasiment ? Je te ferais savoir que j'ai nommé une galaxie entière Alison et j'ai failli la faire imploser dans le même jour.

— Oui, mais je ne t'ai toujours pas vu réussir à commencer un Déplacement Temporel, perturber le champ gravitationnel de toute une base sur une planète morte, ou entrer par effraction et réécrire les fichiers de sécurité de la plus haute forme de gouvernement que l'univers dans son entier connaîtra jamais en, qu'est-ce que c'était, des fan-fictions mal écrites du serveur central inter-galactique de la nébuleuse galactique ?

— Ce sont des blagues juvéniles auxquelles je ne m'associerai pas, fut la réponse hautaine. Les bêtises de Harry sont celles de quelqu'un qui a une connaissance et un accès à la magie limités. »

Rose rit, les mains pressées contre sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Merlin haussa des sourcils broussailleux.

« Je vois que je vais avoir un étudiant assez particulier. Même si j'aurais du le savoir, me souvenant de lui en tant que bébé. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien, avant de retrouver Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous allons devoir le chercher. A pieds, il semble. Donc, s'il n'est pas dans le château, je parie qu'il s'est précipité vers quelque soit le divertissement alentours, ou faire du shopping. Pour un enfant, il adore le shopping. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est vraiment pas intéressant. Juste des choses, beaucoup de choses, posées sur des étagères et attendant que quelqu'un dépense de la monnaie pour elles. »

Le Docteur plissa le front.

« Mais il aime ça. Donc… marché, où est le marché ? »

Son doigt pointa vers Merlin. Merlin rit.

« Ça va être amusant ! »

Le sorcier ajusta ses vêtements, posant une cape sur son dos, avant d'attraper un bâton près de la porte.

« C'est… »

Des cris étouffés de panique et de colère filtrèrent à travers les fenêtres.

« Je suppose que le marché est par là ? » devina Rose, en pointant à travers la fenêtre et en direction de l'origine du bruit.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« En effet, ce qui est inquiétant. »

Le Docteur agita les mains.

« Harry est dans les environs. Je serais bien plus inquiet si je n'entendais pas crier.

— Étrange manière de voir les choses.

— On s'y habitue après un moment. Tel père, tel fils, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. Vous nous montrez le chemin ? »

Merlin hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la pièce, se dirigeant vers les cris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur conduisit Harry hors de la cour centrale, essayant de garder la tête baissée pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes tout autour. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, un entourage. L'idée d'être capable de faire ce qu'il voulait seul avait toujours été une source de désir pour lui. Il était soit confiné dans le château ou accompagné par un ou plusieurs chevaliers quand il sortait, donc cette échappée était particulièrement appréciée.

Et il semblait que l'idée des vêtements de Harry fonctionnait. Avec ses cheveux blonds cachés sous un chapeau et des vêtements qu'aucun prince ne serait vu porter en dehors du champ d'entraînement, Arthur était aussi invisible que le garçon d'écurie.

Harry… ne l'était pas tant. Plutôt, le petit trublion aux cheveux noirs avait les yeux écarquillés et parlait à mille à l'heure au sujet de tout. Les gardes le regardaient curieusement, les passants pointaient du doigt et murmuraient, et Harry n'y portait absolument aucune attention.

« J'ai déjà été dans des châteaux avant, tu sais. Je veux dire, Hogwarts est aussi un château, et il y avait ce château sur une falaise qui était plutôt génial, et papa dit qu'il va m'emmener voir la Tour de Londres quand elle était toujours utilisée comme château, mais ce sont les seuls châteaux sur Terre que j'ai visités. Même si au Japon il y a ces temples vraiment magnifiques et ces palais royaux qu'on peut comparer à des châteaux, et en Inde ils ont quelques palais magnifiques ! En 7890 EC, tout le désert d'Australie est terra-formé en une oasis et ils ont construit une tour de plusieurs kilomètres de haut qui atteint presque la limite de l'atmosphère respirable et on peut voir le Centre Inter-Système Local de là. C'est aussi supposé être la plate-forme pour les meilleurs sauts en parachute de ce côté de la Division Universelle Galactique. Je n'ai pas encore convaincu papa que je dois essayer. Il n'arrête pas de me dire que je dois attendre d'être plus grand et que mon corps puisse le supporter. »

Harry eut une moue boudeuse à cette pensée. Arthur se demanda ce qu'était l'Australie et comment quelqu'un pouvait sauter en parachute. Cela semblait dangereux.

« C'est quoi le saut en parachute, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant à satisfaire sa curiosité.

Harry eut un grand sourire, ravi.

« C'est la chose la plus cool qui existe ! À part les jeux à Anti-Gravité et les trucs de téléportation, évidemment. Mais le saut en parachute est aller au point le plus haut possible, on utilise généralement quelque chose pour aller à plusieurs milliers de mètres dans le ciel, et ensuite, on en saute. On a quelque chose pour nous ralentir pour ne pas heurter le sol trop fort. Quand on libère le parachute, il se remplit d'air et on glisse vers le sol, comme une feuille.

— Je vois pourquoi ton papa ne veut pas que tu fasses ça avant que tu ne sois plus âgé. Ça semble dangereux. Pourquoi voudrais-tu sauter d'une machine volante ? Ce n'est pas déjà très cool de voler ?

— Et bien, si, mais quand tu tombes de si haut, c'est fantastique. »

Harry eut un grand sourire, sautillant sur la pointe des pieds en marchant.

Arthur secoua la tête. L'idée lui semblait complètement folle. Il avait vu des gens tomber de la plus haute tour et mourir en touchant le sol. Cela n'était jamais joli. Aller encore plus haut et le faire volontairement lui semblait être de la folie pure.

L'entrée de la partie basse du château était juste devant, et Arthur sortit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Harry salua joyeusement les gardes, qui levèrent des sourcils surpris en direction du garçon. Arthur secoua la tête. Harry était étrange.

« Regarde, 'Thur, c'est le marché ! » dit Harry en bondissant et en pointant sur les étalages devant eux.

Ils étaient alignés sur les côtés des rues, vendant des tissus, des épices, de la nourriture et des babioles.

« Oui, c'est le plus grand marché à des ligues alentours. Nous sommes connus pour avoir le meilleur marché entre la partie nord du royaume et la partie sud. »

Harry se précipita, voulant fouiner tant qu'il pouvait. Arthur se demanda s'il avait de la monnaie pour payer, ses vêtements ne semblaient avoir aucun emplacement pour une bourse de monnaie, mais fut choqué quand Harry plongea une main dans son pantalon et en sortit une poignée de petites pièces rondes.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« 'Thur, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils à la nouvelle mauvaise prononciation de son nom, et s'apprêtait à le corriger quand il s'arrêta, réalisant pourquoi Harry l'avait dit de la mauvaise façon. Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il semblait être un étal de sucreries.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

Harry tendit la paume de sa main, qui était remplie d'un assortiment de petits objets aux formes différentes.

« Je ne sais pas laquelle est ta monnaie. Je veux dire, pas celles-là, elles viennent de Frugalin 7V/Pomme, ce sont des livres de la dernière monnaie britannique, et je crois que ça vient d'une colonie de Mars. »

Arthur regarda les petites billes rondes et couleur glaçon retourner dans une poche, avec quelques triangles d'un rouge profond et de lourdes pièces d'or et d'argent. Ce qui restait était toujours un étrange mélange de formes.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Arthur en pointant des choses ressemblant à des flocons verts, et ce n'est définitivement pas de la monnaie que je connais. Et ça aussi. »

Harry enleva les carrés violets et les boules de papier blanc froissées. Il restait un assortiment de pièces d'apparence à peu près normale.

« Je crois que c'est de l'or, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry souleva la pièce désignée et la regarda de près avant de la lécher.

« Oui, de l'or. Je crois que ça vient d'une météorite de la Ceinture de Kupier, mais c'est de l'or.

— À en juger par la taille et le poids, ça devrait te permettre de t'acheter tout ce que tu veux ici. La vendeuse sera capable de mieux connaître sa valeur. »

Harry eut un large sourire, et fourra le reste de l'étrange monnaie dans sa poche.

« Merci 'Thur. »

Puis il se tourna et présenta la pièce d'or à la femme.

« Voilà. Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir avec ça ? »

Quand la pièce tomba dans sa main, les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est… c'est de l'or pur. Ça vaut au moins une saison complète de marchandises ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! C'est beaucoup trop ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est de la monnaie ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je peux l'utiliser. Je veux juste deux de ces gâteaux sucrés et quelques fruits. Ce n'est pas assez ? »

Arthur posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je pense qu'elle veut dire que c'est trop, Harry. Elle n'a pas assez de monnaie à te rendre.

— Vraiment ? Et bien, dans ce cas, gardez ce qui reste. Je veux juste quelques sucreries. » dit Harry avec un sourire.

La femme sembla choquée, de la surprise dans ses yeux bleus foncés.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? »

Harry agita une main.

« Ça va. Les mines de la Ceinture de Kupier durent un millénaire. Saviez-vous que d'ici 5000 EC, l'or est si commun que des bâtiments entiers sont faits d'or pur ? Ils doivent les garder au frais, ou sinon tout fondrait, mais c'est vraiment brillant. »

Arthur cligna des yeux.

« Tu blagues. Ça n'existe pas.

— Pas encore. Du moins, pas dans ce quartier de la galaxie. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Arthur décida qu'il était fou et que tout ce qu'il disait devait être ignoré. La magie, décida-t-il, faisait des choses étranges à l'esprit des gens.

Harry reçut autant de sucreries qu'il voulait, et quand il eut pris les cinq qu'il avait voulu à l'origine, la vendeuse essaya de lui en donner plus. Harry l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Nan, je ne peux pas manger plus que ça. Ma digestion ne supporte pas plus de miel que ce qui est contenu dans ces pâtisseries. J'utilise les substances phytochimiques contenues dans les fruits pour aider mon métabolisme et ma digestion. Ça équilibre l'apport en glucose. Contrairement à mon père, je ne supporte pas bien les sucreries. Je les adore, mais je dois juste faire attention avec ce que je mange.

— Je n'ai pas compris la moitié des mots que tu viens d'utiliser. » dit Arthur alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la vendeuse de sucreries.

Harry cligna des yeux et soupira.

« J'oublie parfois quand je suis. Nous n'arrivons pas à une époque aussi sous-développée aussi souvent qu'on le pense. »

Arthur essayait de comprendre si c'était une insulte ou non quand des cris et des hurlements retentirent devant eux. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, Harry se précipita dans cette direction.

« HARRY ! TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS CE QU'IL Y A LÀ-BAS ! »

Arthur voulut attraper son épée, mais quand sa main se ferma sur du vide, il jura. Il n'avait pas d'arme, et, de ce qu'il en savait, Harry non plus. Où étaient les gardes ? Qu'est-ce qui causait ces cris ? Et bien, il ne le découvrirait pas en restant planté comme un idiot donc il se rua après son nouvel ami.

Malgré la différence de taille importante qu'il avait avec Harry, il eut du mal à retrouver le petit garçon dans la foule de gens de plus en plus curieux et paniqués. Quelques uns essayaient de fuir tandis que d'autres tentaient de se rapprocher. Cela rendait la recherche d'un petit enfant difficile.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Harry s'élever au dessus de la foule, indignée mais aussi puissante que celle de son père pouvait l'être.

« Je suis raisonnablement certain que c'est le dixième siècle de l'Histoire de la Terre, et qu'elle est actuellement considérée comme une planète de niveau 2. Peut-être de niveau 1. Sur laquelle on ne trouve nulle part de technologie laser. Ce qui me fait me demander où vous avez pu trouver ça. À en juger par votre apparence, vous êtes un groupe de chevaliers, mais votre armure est un filet de nanotubes plutôt que de l'acier, et je crois que ces chevaux sont mécaniques, joli design, ce qui indique un niveau technologique plutôt élevé. Quelque part entre le niveau 7 et 8. Ce qui veut dire que vous n'appartenez vraiment pas à cette planète. »

Arthur força son chemin à travers les dernières personnes entre lui et la voix de Harry et s'arrêta brusquement.

Harry, minuscule petit Harry, se tenait devant un groupe de six chevaliers sur leur monture, portant tous des épées, bien qu'elles ne ressemblent pas à aucune épée qu'il avait jamais vue. Leur armure était gris sombre, bien plus sombre que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré, et les chevaux étaient noir de jais, avec des yeux et une crinière noirs. C'était perturbant de les regarder.

« Harry, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry se tourna pour le regarder.

« Ah, Arthur, te voilà. Je me demandais où tu étais passé. J'essayais juste de comprendre qui sont ces gens plutôt envahissants et agressifs. Humains, humanoïdes, machines, autre chose ? Ils sont merveilleusement silencieux. »

Harry fit un geste vers les chevaliers.

« Pas très doués pour la conversation. »

Arthur fut abasourdi :

« Quoi… euh ?

— Pour un prince, tu es plutôt lent. Regarde autour de toi. Ils se sont défoulés sur ton marché quand ils sont arrivés, et ils ont même fait fuir les amuseurs. J'étais impatient de voir les amuseurs. »

Arthur cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Les étalages étaient coupés nettement en deux, brûlés et fumant. Les gens étaient blottis entre les bâtiments et dans les pas de porte, voulant voir ce qui se passait mais ne souhaitant pas être blessés au passage. Seuls Harry et Arthur étaient restés aussi proches des intrus.

« Où sont les gardes ? » demanda doucement Arthur.

Harry grimaça.

« Je crains me l'être demandé. Si les gardes des portes ne sont pas là, nous pouvons seulement supposer que le pire est arrivé. J'espère qu'ils ont juste été assommés. »

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers les chevaliers. Étaient-ils vraiment des chevaliers ? Arthur ne le savait plus vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivés aux gardes de la porte principale ? Vous devez être passés devant eux pour être arrivés ici, je ne vois aucune sorte de technologie anti-gravité dans votre joli équipement, même si on sait jamais, ces sabots peuvent en être blindés. »

Harry scruta les sabots des chevaux.

« Hmmm…

— Arthur Pendragon, fils d'Uther Pendragon et de Ygraine, frère de Morgane la Fée, Morgana, élève de Merlin Emrys Myrddin, Roi Éternel (1) d'Albion, nous sommes venus pour vous. »

Harry regarda les chevaliers puis Arthur, levant les sourcils, avant de soupirer :

« Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. Désolé. Il est un peu important pour l'histoire. Des lignes temporelles à préserver et tout. Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas simplement enlever les personnes historiques quand vous voulez. Déjà, mon papa va beaucoup s'énerver. Ce n'est pas marrant à voir.

— Harry, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? De quoi parlent-ils ? Qui est Morgane la Fée et Morgana ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Arthur, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Arthur n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point les yeux de Harry étaient verts.

« Arthur, tu es important. Bien plus qu'en tant qu'héritier du trône de Camelot. Il y a tant d'histoire sur tes épaules. Il y a toutes sortes de gens dans l'univers qui adoreraient te voir disparaître purement et simplement de l'histoire. »

Les yeux de Harry étaient sérieux. Arthur déglutit. Mais qui était vraiment Harry ?

« Nous sommes venus pour Arthur Pendragon. L'Enfant du Temps n'est pas notre but. Donnez-nous Arthur Pendragon.

— Eh, attendez. Que voulez-vous dire, Enfant du Temps ?

— Vous. Vous êtes l'Enfant du Temps. N'êtes-vous pas l'enfant de l'être intelligent connu comme le TARDIS ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, stupéfait.

« Nous réclamons Arthur Pendragon, Enfant du Temps.

— Et bien… et bien, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir ! bafouilla Harry, essayant de regagner son calme éparpillé qu'il avait jusque là si bien réussi à conserver.

— Ce n'est pas votre décision. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de nous arrêter. Vous ne portez aucun outil technologique important sur vous, nous avons scanné. »

Arthur regarda l'échange, incertain. Quelque chose que les chevaliers avaient dit avait déstabilisé la confiance de Harry. Le garçon était perturbé et Arthur ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter plus longtemps. Une autre voix résonna au dessus des murmures de la foule.

« Ah, et bien, bonjour à vous. Très agréable de vous rencontrer. Des créations androïdes, wow. Un peu anachroniques, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu hors de votre temps ? »

Arthur vit l'expression paniquée de Harry se fondre en une de confiance, de soulagement et de détente. Donc la voix était celle du papa de Harry.

« Euh, papa de Harry, nous sommes ici. »

Arthur se tourna pour voir un homme grand, avec des cheveux en point et dans une longue cape brune avec des manches et des braies étranges s'avancer dans des chaussures rouges et blanches. Derrière lui se trouvaient une femme avec des cheveux blond foncé et… Merlin. Arthur déglutit. Oh oh.

« Ah, salut. Tu dois être Arthur Pendragon ! On pensait bien te trouver avec Harry. Heureux de voir que nous avions raison. Je suis le Docteur, aussi connu comme le papa de Harry. Les deux marchent. Maintenant, essayons de savoir qui sont ces androïdes.

— Euh, Docteur ? Ils ont donné à Harry un nom étrange. »

Le Docteur baissa les yeux sur lui, les sourcils levés.

« Ils l'ont appelé l'Enfant du Temps ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Le Docteur se figea, les yeux étincelants.

« Si ça aide ?

— Ça aide, murmura le Docteur. Cela aide vraiment. Et bien, au moins, je connais l'origine de ces androïdes.

— Vraiment ? demanda la jolie femme.

— Oh oui. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'êtres dans l'univers qui connaissent vraiment Harry, qui il est. Et parmi eux, et bien, il n'est pas très bien connu non plus. Mais il y a une race ou deux qui adoreraient mettre leurs mains sur lui. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ils ne veulent pas de lui, ils me veulent moi. »

Le Docteur fit une pause à cela, scrutant Arthur avec attention. Il l'observa, le détailla de bas en haut, en fit le tour, se tapant le menton. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en formant silencieusement 'sois patient' à Arthur. Rose souriait alors que Merlin semblait perplexe. Après quelques moments, le Docteur se tourna vers les chevaliers.

« Lui, vous voulez lui ? Je veux dire, oui, il est important. Ce serait presque impossible pour la Grande-Bretagne d'évoluer comme elle l'a fait sans lui, et la magie serait, et bien, laissons cette spéculation pour un autre moment. Mais il n'est pas temporellement pertinent. Il reste linéaire toute sa vie. Rien de Temporellement Schismatique avec cet humain. »

Arthur eut l'impression qu'il devait se sentir insulté, mais il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi.

« Docteur, est-ce que je peux demander ce qui se passe ? »

Merlin s'avança, le bâton fermement planté devant lui alors qu'il se tenait derrière son protégé.

Harry pencha la tête :

« Moi aussi papa. Comment est-ce qu'ils me connaissent ?

— Et bien, je veux dire, ça ne peut pas attendre que les androïdes avec les épées laser soient partis ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils prévoient de partir sans Arthur, souligna Rose, qui regardait toujours les chevaliers. En fait, si je ne me trompe pas, ils ne semblent pas heureux de ton apparition. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ou la vôtre, je pense, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Merlin.

— Nous ne nous occupons pas de Bad Wolf ou de Oncoming Storm (2) ou de Merlin Emrys. Nous cherchons Arthur Pendragon. Donnez-nous le Roi qui Sera (3). »

Les voix androïdes n'essayaient plus d'avoir une qualité humaine.

Le Docteur, cependant, refusait de céder. Il tourna en rond devant les chevaliers.

« D'accord, je comprends ça, mais pour quoi ? Je veux dire, regardez-vous, vous n'êtes vraiment pas fabriqués sur Terre, enfin, pas à cette époque, je pense. Et vous pouvez obtenir ces noms seulement d'une poignée de sources encore en vie, aucune d'elles n'ayant une technologie de voyage dans le temps importante. Donc vous êtes de la technologie volée, ce que je comprends, utilisez ce que vous avez. Mais sans même effectuer une reprogammation basique de vos cartes-mémoire ? Avez-vous juste été sortis d'une décharge ? »

Harry tira sur la veste de son papa, regardant derrière lui avec une expression pressante sur le visage.

« Euh, papa, je pense qu'on va avoir un problème de magnitude similaire dans un court moment.

Le Docteur baissa les yeux vers son fils.

« Le papa d'Arthur arrive. Je peux voir les pénitents fuir. »

Le Docteur grogna.

« Oh, ce n'est pas bon. Ce n'est vraiment vraiment pas bon. Comment a-t-il réussi à trouver ?

— Penses-tu vraiment que le prince peut simplement disparaître du château sans que personne ne le remarque ? demanda Rose.

— Et bien, avant que tout ceci arrive, j'aurais dit oui. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Mais à la suite de tout ce bruit, je suis sûr qu'il a fait chercher Arthur et paniqué quand il n'a pas pu être trouvé. »

Merlin fit un geste vers la population les entourant avec un mélange de confusion et de peur. La plupart s'étaient reculés à présent et se pressaient contre les murs et les bâtiments proches.

« Et en ne trouvant ni Arthur, ni moi dans le château, et bien, emmener un régiment de gardes au marché d'où le bruit vient n'est pas exactement déraisonnable. Même si ça manque un peu de prévoyance. Il aurait pu envoyer ses chevaliers au lieu de venir lui-même. »

Rose soupira.

« Et maintenant on doit gérer la politique en plus de ce désordre. »

Rose rassembla son courage.

« Je gère le roi, tu gères les chevaliers-robots. »

Le Docteur voulut protester, mais elle lui adressa un regard acéré :

« J'ai plus d'un siècle d'expérience à diriger le plus important programme gouvernemental international pré-spatial sur Terre avec moins d'incidents internationaux que tu parviens à créer en une semaine. Je suis sûre que je peux gérer un roi inquiet mieux que toi en ce moment. Donc va t'occuper des chevaliers-robots et laisse moi la politique. »

Le Docteur la regarda, immobile et bouche bée, alors que Rose se tournait et se dirigeait vers le groupe qui s'approchait. Harry eut un rire :

« Elle t'a vraiment eu, papa. » ricana-t-il.

Merlin eut un grand sourire :

« Une femme remarquable. » dit-il.

Arthur n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser, mais ce fut rapidement réglé quand il sentit une lourde main se fermer sur son épaule. Un des chevaliers avait réussi à l'attraper pendant que personne ne prêtait attention. C'était une étreinte douloureuse, écrasante, dont Arthur était certain qu'elle allait réduire son épaule en purée si voulu. Il resta parfaitement immobile.

« Euh… papa de Harry… Docteur ? Euh, je crois que j'ai des ennuis… balbutia Arthur, soulagé de voir le grand homme mince se tourner vers lui, les grands yeux marrons se plissant.

— Bon, ça suffit. Vous ne pouvez pas emmener Arthur Pendragon. C'est un pivot de l'histoire. Un point qui, s'il ne bouge que d'un iota, change le futur de l'humanité. Laissez-le partir ! »

Malgré les paroles du Docteur, l'espèce de chevalier androïde ne le libéra pas.

« Nous allons emmener Arthur Pendragon avec nous. Vous n'êtes plus nécessaires. »

Les épées commencèrent à se lever, et le Docteur sortit un objet cylindrique avec une extrémité d'un bleu brillant. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de petit feu, mais Arthur savait que le Docteur n'avait pas de magie, Harry l'avait dit.

« Hé, maintenant, plus question de s'amuser, ou autrement, et bien… »

Il brandit la torche d'argent d'une main.

« C'est… un appareil sonique. Que comptez-vous faire avec ceci ? »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

« Ah, et bien, je pourrais faire ceci. »

Il appuya le bouton sur le côté et la lumière bleue étincela. Les chevaliers agitèrent leurs épées pendant un instant, et réalisèrent qu'elles n'allaient pas fonctionner, et les abandonnèrent.

« Vous avez perturbé le relais de commande et désactivé les protocoles de l'interface. Vous avez peut-être protégé cette ville, mais Arthur Pendragon est toujours nôtre.

— Oh, je ne pense pas… » commença le Docteur, mais il ne put ajouter un autre mot et Arthur fut soulevé dans une poigne solide et le monde commença à tomber autour de lui. Rapidement. Il sentit son estomac tomber jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Arthur ! Arthur ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va venir te chercher ! »

Harry criait dans sa direction et Arthur pouvait à peine entendre les paroles. Son corps était rigide et il était tenu par une force énorme. Comment, il n'en était pas sûr. Ce n'était pas une force humaine qui le tenait, pas avec ses pieds qui pendaient dans le vide. Il volait également, ce qu'il ne pensait pas être possible. Bien sûr, quand Merlin s'était impatienté, il s'était approché du plafond, mais jamais plus haut que ça. À présent, il était certain d'être plus haut que la plus haute tourelle du château et il s'élevait encore.

Il espérait vraiment que ses ravisseurs ne le laisseraient pas tomber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Je demande à savoir ce qui se passe ! »

La situation, pensa Harry, ne pouvait pas être pire. Arthur avait été enlevé par des androïdes déguisés en chevaliers, après avoir été hors du château à l'insistance de Harry, et maintenant le Roi Uther était présent, en train de faire des histoires et sans doute en train d'exiger de savoir pourquoi son fils était hors du château pour commencer.

Uther ne savait même pas qui était Harry. Cela n'allait pas arranger les choses. Pas du tout.

« Seigneur, si vous voulez bien juste vous calmer, s'il vous plaît. »

Rose essayait de le contrôler, en se tenant entre le roi et la place d'où Arthur venait juste d'être enlevé.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils, pourquoi était-il dehors sans un garde, et qui êtes-vous ? »

La voix du roi ne cessait de s'élever. Merlin finit par s'avancer, les mains levées dans un geste apaisant.

« Seigneur, ce sont de mes amis. Je les ai invités dans le château. L'enfant est un magicien et aura besoin de moi comme tuteur. Ce grand homme est son père et la fille est leur amie. Le Docteur pourra vous expliquer ce qu'il peut quand nous serons rentrés au château. Pour l'instant, cet endroit n'est pas sûr et a besoin d'être nettoyé. Vos gardes peuvent rester et aider. Aussi, quelques uns peuvent aller vérifier à la porte principale, pour voir ce qui est arrivé aux gardes qui la gardaient. »

Uther cligna des yeux, regarda autour de lui la destruction qui avait eu lieu, puis observa chacun des nouveaux arrivants avec un regard soupçonneux. Harry se tenait près de son père, déterminé.

Bientôt, les gardes furent envoyés pour aider au nettoyage, et Harry, le Docteur et Rose se dirigeaient vers le château.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Arthur hors des murs du château ? » lui demanda son papa dans un murmure alors qu'ils suivaient Merlin et Uther.

Harry s'agita nerveusement.

« Euh, et bien, je voulais voir le marché, et je ne voulais pas y aller avec tout le régiment, et j'ai donc convaincu Arthur de porter des vêtements qui ne le feraient pas se détacher de la foule. Je veux dire, personne ne l'a reconnu, donc ce n'était pas grave. Et Arthur était d'accord avec ça, donc… »

Harry s'interrompit et son papa soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord. Ça va être amusant, dit le Docteur d'un ton qui n'annonçait certainement rien d'amusant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ? Je veux dire, elles m'ont appelé quelque chose d'étrange, et elles n'étaient pas humaines. Qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient avec Arthur ?

— Je ne peux pas répondre à ça tout de suite, Harry, mais je le ferai. Bientôt. »

Ils firent le reste du chemin jusqu'au château en silence.

Le silence les suivit jusqu'à la salle du trône, où Uther renvoya ses gardes et se tourna pour faire face aux trois étrangers.

« Bien, j'aimerais avoir des réponses à présent. J'aurais envoyé des cavaliers à la poursuite de mon fils immédiatement s'il n'avait pas… été enlevé d'une si étrange manière. Merlin dit que vous, Docteur, avez peut-être quelques réponses. J'aimerais les entendre. Et pourquoi mon fils était au marché sans escorte. »

Uther était incontestablement le roi, en ce moment, les yeux étincelants et la posture royale. Cela rendit Harry légèrement nerveux, surtout parce que c'était sa faute que Arthur était là où il était.

« Euh, Sire ? » dit Harry en s'avançant et en rassemblant tout le courage qu'il put.

Normalement, il n'avait pas de problème particulier à parler à n'importe quel dirigeant de n'importe quel territoire dans lequel il était, mais Arthur était son ami, et c'était son père. Cela apportait un angle différent à la situation.

Uther cligna des yeux, les baissant vers le garçon qui s'était avancé.

« Oui ? Et qui es-tu ?

— Harry, Sire. Merlin va être mon professeur, quand il peut, quand tout ça sera terminé, mais je sais pourquoi Arthur était au marché.

— Et bien, dis nous, s'il te plaît. » dit Uther avec un geste autour de lui.

Harry soupira.

« C'est de ma faut. Je voulais voir le marché et j'ai convaincu Arthur que s'il n'était pas habillé comme un prince, il ne ressemblerait pas à un prince. Il portait un chapeau et tout. Ne ressemblait pas à un prince, donc nous n'avons pas été arrêtés quand nous avons passé les portes. »

Uther resta immobile un moment. Puis il ne put empêcher un grand sourire de s'afficher sur son visage.

« Donc tu dis qu'un garçon plus jeune qu'Arthur l'a convaincu de ne pas ressembler à un prince ? En laissant de côté l'absurdité de toute cette situation, c'est intéressant. Et personne ne l'a reconnu ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Personne ne pouvait voir ses cheveux, et il n'était pas bien habillé, donc il ne ressemblait pas à un prince. »

Uther acquiesça, même s'il n'en semblait pas moins perplexe.

« Et bien, c'est en partie de la faute d'Arthur. Je comprends, même si la raison pour laquelle il a écouté un garçon plus jeune de plusieurs années est curieuse. Donc nous savons pourquoi il était au marché. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Merlin ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules, dépité.

« Ce n'était pas de nature magique, j'ai vérifié. Je pensais que leur vol était aidé par la magie, mais il n'y en avait aucun signe. Et il y avait une sorte de force m'empêchant d'utiliser la magie pour ramener Arthur au château. »

Le Docteur soupira :

« J'avais peur que vous disiez ça. »

Uther le regarda :

« Et qui êtes-vous ? Merlin m'informe que vous êtes le père du jeune garçon. Vous avez élevé un enfant très dynamique. Mais vous paraissez également avoir connaissance de ce qui s'est passé. »

Le Docteur écarta les mains.

« Je suis le Docteur, et oui, je suis le père de Harry. Ces chevaliers n'étaient pas humains, c'était des androïdes. Plus particulièrement de nature Draconienne, très certainement. Ils peuvent aussi être Verixi, Kerphrish ou Yevalkytvn. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, toutes ces races ont une technologie suffisante et une rancune envers l'humanité à un moment ou un autre. Même si seuls les Draconiens et les Kerphrishs avaient contact avec Gallifrey, mais peut-être que je ne les ai pas encore rencontrés, donc c'est d'où ils ont eu cette information, et ça pourrait être complètement possible qu'ils viennent de mon futur, dans ce cas je peux influencer beaucoup de choses que je ne connais pas encore, et aussi… radota le Docteur.

— Docteur, le point principal ?» intervint Rose rapidement, essayant de retenir la vague de réflexions.

Le Docteur la regarda, surpris, puis hocha la tête.

« Oui, oui, leur origine n'est pas très importante pour le moment, vu qu'ils n'agissaient pas sous aucun de leurs anciens signaux de commandement. Vraiment, en considérant qui d'autre était présent, enlever Arthur était la plus mince des possibilités. »

Le Docteur vit le visage du roi se transformer en irritation confuse.

« Et bien, Arthur est important ici, dans ce temps. Mais Merlin était aussi là, et il est probablement le magicien le plus puissant jamais né sur Terre. »

Le Docteur adressa un sourire au magicien susmentionné, qui hocha simplement la tête, gardant une expression neutre.

« Et puis Rose et moi-même étions présents, même si enlever l'un de nous est juste demander des ennuis. Mais ce qui me trouble est que Harry n'était pas leur cible. Non pas que je ne sois pas immensément soulagé que Harry soit sauf et pas kidnappé, mais la valeur qu'il a dans le continuum temporel est, et bien, il n'y a pas vraiment de mesure pour ça. »

Harry serra les poings. Il avait entendu son papa parler de ce qu'il était supposé devenir, mais c'était rarement aussi explicite.

« Papa, commença-t-il.

— Et pourquoi ça, Docteur ? demanda Uther. Pourquoi Harry est-il aussi important ? » demanda le Roi dans une colère à peine maîtrisée.

Rose s'avança, levant une main diplomatique pour prévenir toute réponse du Docteur qui aurait amené plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en avaient déjà.

« D'accord, réglons d'abord les problèmes que nous avons maintenant. Arthur a été kidnappé par des androïdes qui ont été volés et reprogrammés. Nous devons découvrir où il est, qui a ordonné l'enlèvement, et comment nous pouvons le ramener. Donc commençons par là, d'accord ? »

Sa voix était calme et froide. Merlin s'avança également.

« J'ai suivi l'enchantement sur Arthur à l'ouest pendant une centaine de lieues avant de le perdre. Nous pouvons supposer qu'il a été emmené plus loin que la portée de mon sort. Nous pouvons commencer dans cette direction et je peux essayer de récupérer sa trace à nouveau, même si j'en doute. Le sort était limité en portée, et maintenant qu'il est trop loin de ma magie, il ne peut pas se régénérer. Il expirera certainement avant le coucher du soleil. »

Merlin soupira :

« J'aurais souhaité prendre plus de précautions, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'éloigne autant des fortifications du château sans ma présence. »

Uther hocha la tête.

« Merci, Merlin. Nous avons au moins une direction. Je vais organiser une équipe de recherche. Nous pouvons envoyer les meilleurs chevaliers…

— Euh, excusez-moi ? Et bien, vos chevaliers sont brillants et tout, mais ce sont des androïdes.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, admit finalement Uther en soupirant. Est-ce que c'est de la magie, des chevaliers d'un pays lointain ? Pourquoi mes chevaliers ne seraient-ils pas efficaces contre eux ?

— Non, ce n'est pas de la magie. Cela aurait rendu les choses plus faciles, honnêtement. Ce sont des robots… des faux humains. Ils sont faits de parties métalliques mobiles. Ils sont plus forts et plus rapides que les humains, ils ont des armes qui peuvent défaire un chevalier humain d'un seul geste. »

Le Docteur agita ses mains autour de lui.

« Des chevaliers humains n'ont pas la moindre chance.

— Et donc que proposez-vous de faire ? » demanda Uther, en se demandant pourquoi il écoutait toujours cet homme en train de divaguer.

La femme blonde était tolérable, voire même intelligente. Harry, le garçon, était étrange, mais il savait au moins comment se comporter en présence d'un roi. Cet homme, il n'avait aucun respect, même en se tenant directement devant le roi. Il était douloureusement tenté d'appeler ses gardes pour faire jeter l'homme dehors. Mais il ne retrouverait alors jamais son fils. Il savait au moins ça.

« Euh, papa ? Je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui peut aider. »

Harry avait attendu l'occasion de le présenter à son papa. Il avait trouvé l'objet au moment où il était entré dans la salle du trône. Ses mains étaient en train de farfouiller dans ses poches quand un petit objet sphérique de couleur étrange était tombé d'un pli de sa ceinture. Il s'était penché pour le ramasser, rendu curieux par l'étrange éclat or/orange qu'il dégageait. Mais ensuite son père s'était lancé dans des explications détaillées et Harry n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour intervenir. Ou au moins arrêter la tirade.

Le Docteur, Rose, Merlin et Uther se tournèrent tous vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » demanda le Docteur.

Harry tendit la main.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans mes vêtements. Ce n'est pas de la monnaie, pas de celles que j'ai sur moi, je les connais toutes. Mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Si je l'avais eu plus tôt, il serait tombé avant. J'étais le plus proche de ces androïdes, donc je pense que ça peut venir d'eux. Ça n'a encore rien fait pour le moment, donc je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est. »

Harry s'avança et tendit la petite graine.

Le Docteur la regarda, l'examina attentivement, la retournant dans sa main, la reniflant.

« Je connais ça. J'ai déjà vu quelque chose comme ça avant. Où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu, où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu, allez cerveau, travaille… »

Le Docteur fit les cent pas dans la pièce, marmonnant à lui-même. Rose lança un regard amusé vers Harry, qui haussa les épaules. Merlin s'approcha de Harry.

« Est-ce que c'est normal ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Quand papa n'arrive pas à comprendre quelque chose, il marche beaucoup. Devoir fouiller des siècles de souvenirs ne rend pas le souvenir de détails spécifiques très facile. »

Merlin cligna des yeux.

« Je… vois. » dit-il d'une façon qui laissait entendre qu'il ne voyait pas du tout.

Rose eut un large sourire.

« On s'y fait. Laissez-lui juste un moment. Il va s'en souvenir. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, c'est que c'est un souvenir assez ancien. Il n'a habituellement pas besoin de tant de temps pour se rappeler de quelque chose. »

Le Docteur, en effet, essayait de se rappeler où il avait déjà pu voir l'objet qu'il tenait à présent. Pas dans cette régénération, et il ne pensait pas que c'était dans celle de grandes-oreilles également, donc ça devait être encore avant ? C'était… déconcertant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir chercher aussi loin en arrière. Mais il y était presque. C'était… c'était…

« Ah ah ! C'est, oh, ce n'est pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. »

Uther retint l'envie de jeter lui-même l'homme énigmatique dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce que ça va nous aider à retrouver mon fils ? »

Arthur. Arthur avait été enlevé des heures plus tôt. La panique commençait à s'installer.

« Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas bien du tout. »

Le Docteur regarda la petite sphère avec inquiétude.

« Pas bien du tout.

— Docteur, l'interrompit Rose. Qu'est-ce qui, exactement, n'est pas bien du tout ?

— Ça ! Cette graine !

— C'est une graine ? demanda Harry, surpris. Mais… c'est… brillant et étincelant.

— Oui, et bien, c'est une graine d'un Arbre-Temps, ce qui explique, je pense, pourquoi les chevaliers androïdes étaient là. Mais ça ne m'aide pas à préciser comment ils sont arrivés ici précisément.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un Arbre-Temps ? demanda Uther, avec un soupçon d'incrédulité dans la voix.

— Oh, et bien, ils viennent à l'origine de la planète Hirath, je ne suis pas sûr de l'époque. L'instabilité temporelle là-bas rend impossible toute analyse sérieuse. Système de Thanos. Je ne suis pas souvent allé dans ce système particulier, ils étaient trop du type à tirer-sur-les-non-croyants-avec-un-pistolet-laser pour moi, mais ils ont un lien avec la Terre. »

Le Docteur lança un regard vers la graine.

« Elle est sans danger dans cet état, pas de sol riche en métaux pour grandir, mais si ça vient de ces androïdes, alors ils doivent être près d'un Arbre-Temps, ce qui n'est bon signe pour personne. »

Merlin essaya d'assimiler l'information. Ça semblait incroyable, mais il avait aussi compris qu'on ne mettait pas en doute le Docteur. Lui et sa boite bleue et son fils impossible étaient juste le début du mystère et pas la partie la plus importante.

« Je dois demander, que fait cet Arbre-Temps qui le rend si dangereux ? » dit-il.

Le Docteur lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

« Et bien, seuls, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose…

— Mais je croyais que tu avais dit qu'ils venaient d'une planète temporellement instable ? intervint Harry.

— Ce n'est pas eux qui causent l'instabilité. C'est une sonde spatio-temporelle envoyée par une race appelée de manière très peu imaginative Kruks. Deux sondes, en vérité, et elles se sont écrasées sur Hirath, et ont commencé à laisser échapper de la pollution temporelle, ce qui a déstabilisé la planète. Ça peut être ce qui a causé ces arbres en premier lieu… hmmm, c'est une idée intéressante… s'égara le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

— On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Docteur, quel est le point ? insista Merlin.

— Ah, oui, le point. Et bien, un Arbre-Temps est une forme de vie qui, quand on cueille ses baies, vous transporte en arrière de quelques minutes ou de quelques millénaires. Ce n'est pas vraiment fiable. Une race, appelée Tractites, s'en servaient. Ils ont envoyé quelqu'un en reconnaissance d'abord, mais il est arrivé au 20ème siècle, alors que ses camarades sont arrivés des millénaires en arrière par rapport à l'histoire de la Terre. Ils essayaient de… oh, et bien, c'est une idée. » s'interrompit le Docteur, les yeux écarquillés.

Uther se pencha en avant :

« Est-ce que ça va m'aider à retrouver mon fils ?

— Ça pourrait. Les Tractites, quand je leur ai fait face la première fois, oh, il y a quelques siècles, ils avaient fui leur monde d'origine Le Premier Empire Humain avait envahi leur planète pour leurs ressources et avait réduit leur peuple en esclavage, puis tué presque la totalité d'entre eux. Un petit groupe s'est enfui, a trouvé un Arbre-Temps, et est retourné en arrière dans le passé de la Terre pour effacer les humains de l'histoire. Ils ont échoué, mais ça peut être une autre de leurs missions de reconnaissance. Même si ça n'explique pas les androïdes… »

Uther s'était lassé de ces réflexions.

« J'envoie un groupe de chevaliers pour retrouver mon fils. Vous pouvez vous joindre à eux, Docteur, tant que vous ne les ralentissez pas. »

Uther regarda Rose.

« Je vous suggérerais de rester ici, mais je devine à votre visage que cela ne se fera pas. Je dois donc demander, donc, que vous autorisiez Merlin à placer un sort protecteur sur vous ? »

Rose sourit à Uther et hocha la tête, accédant à la requête.

« Merci. Merlin, viendrez-vous également avec nous ?

— Oui, sire.

— Je viens aussi ! » pipa Harry.

Son papa lui adressa un regard.

« Harry…

— Je suis d'accord avec votre père, jeune Harry. C'est dangereux pour un enfant…

— Arthur est mon ami, et c'est de ma faute s'il était au marché en premier lieu. Et si vous ne me laissez pas venir avec vous, je vais juste vous suivre. »

Rose rit.

« Oh oui, je l'imagine très bien. »

Le Docteur tourna un regard trahi vers Rose.

« Tu n'es pas supposée prendre son parti. » se plaignit-il.

Rose souffla :

« Tu ne connais de toute évidence pas ton propre fils, Docteur. Le moment où on passera les portes, Harry sera juste là, avec son cheval sellé et tout. Nous ne ferons pas plus de dix kilomètres avant qu'il nous rattrape et il sera alors inutile de le renvoyer en arrière. Autant le laisser venir avec nous dès le début. Comme ça, tu sauras où il est. »

Le Docteur grogna.

« D'accord, d'accord, mais Harry, pas de vagabondage. Du tout. Compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Uther regarda la scène avec amusement, et échangea un sourire avec Merlin.

« Bien, Merlin va vous montrer les écuries. Nous partons dans une marque de bougie.

— Vous venez également, sire ? » demanda Merlin.

Uther acquiesça :

« Bien sûr. C'est mon fils.

— Je vous recommanderais de ne pas le faire, mais je peux voir que ça n'arrivera pas. Je vais poser un sort sur vous également. J'offrirais bien la même chose à Harry, mais ça n'aurait aucun effet, j'ai bien peur. Le sort disparaîtrait trop rapidement. »

Il pencha la tête, se tapant le menton en réfléchissant.

« Mais je pense que ça sera ta première leçon, petit. »

Harry eut un grand sourire, extatique. Des leçons de magie et une mission de secours. Cette journée devenait très intéressante.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est la fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

Voilà un chapitre où les titres s'accumulent pour désigner les personnages, et comme souvent en traduction, ils donnent du fil à retordre ! Voici le détail :

(1) _Roi Éternel d'Albion_ : la phrase en anglais est « Once and Future King of Albion » qui est une formule reconnue de la littérature anglophone, utilisée principalement par Mallory (le _Morte d'Arthur_ ) et ceux qui s'en inspirent. C'est habituellement traduit par « _Roi qui Fut et Sera_ » mais ça ne passait pas avec la structure de la phrase, alors j'ai utilisé une autre variante, le « _Roi Éternel_ ».

(2) _Oncoming Storm_ : c'est un titre gagné par le Docteur dans la saison 4, il me semble. On pourrait le traduire par « Tempête qui gronde » ou « Tempête qui approche », mais je ne trouve pas ça joli, et c'est une des raisons qui expliquent pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu traduire les noms propres anglais en français :)

(3) _Roi qui Sera_ : en anglais « Next and Future King » (littéralement : _Prochain et Futur Roi_ ). J'ai cette fois respecté la traduction la plus courante :)

Sinon, vous avez ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance, car demain, c'est mon anniversaire, et je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps de me connecter à Internet pour publier le chapitre. Donc le voilà aujourd'hui !

A dans quinze jours pour la suite !


	16. Où les secours arrivent

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 16

Chapitre 16 : Où les secours arrivent

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uther organisa la mission de secours en un temps record. Il fallut un certain nombre de ses gardes personnels pour le convaincre de rester en arrière et de garder la cité en sécurité. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre à la fois l'héritier du trône et le roi dans la même journée. Uther grommela quelques menaces sans conviction au Docteur pour qu'il ramène son fils en vie avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner au château.

Merlin regarda son roi partir avec sympathie.

« Uther est très protecteur envers Arthur, malgré toute la liberté qu'a le garçon. La mort de sa femme a été un coup dur pour lui et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à élever un enfant. Ygraine était la plus raisonnable des deux. Arthur a toujours été un enfant assez peu coopérant. Je peux seulement espérer qu'il a gardé la tête sur les épaules. »

Merlin regarda le Docteur, les yeux tirés et inquiets.

« Savez-vous avec certitude pourquoi ces êtres ont enlevé Arthur ? »

Le Docteur secoua la tête.

« Il y a quelques possibilités, aucune d'elles n'est très réconfortante. La graine d'Arbre-Temps signifie que n'importe quelle quantité d'êtres peuvent être venus ici de votre futur, et la Terre a eu sa part d'ennemis. La plupart connaissent l'histoire de cette planète mieux que ceux qui y vivent. Il ne serait pas difficile de voir Arthur comme un pivot de l'histoire de la Terre, et une force galvanisatrice qui a uni l'essentiel d'une Europe dispersée sous une seule bannière, et créé un précédent pour les dirigeants à venir. En le supprimant de l'équation, le futur de la Terre pourrait être bien différent.

— Vous avez une haute estime d'un garçon aussi jeune et entêté. » commenta Merlin.

Rose eut un grand sourire.

« Vous devriez voir le rôle que vous jouez dans les légendes, Merlin. » dit-elle.

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent.

« Je vous en prie, ne me dites rien, je tremble à l'idée de connaître mon destin.

— Mais, vous êtes le magicien le plus puissant ! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas vouloir savoir ? demanda Harry.

— Un jour, toi aussi tu sauras pourquoi je ne veux pas connaître le futur de ma vie. Il y a une forme de pouvoir dans cette connaissance que je ne souhaite à personne. Comment tu peux voyager aussi librement dans le temps, je ne sais pas. C'est une chose étrange, de savoir le futur d'un endroit que tu visites, savoir que chaque personne que tu rencontres est morte à un point que tu viens juste de quitter, ou pas encore née. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça. »

Il y eut un silence rempli du bruit des chevaux et de leurs selles.

Harry resta sur le côté alors que les écuyers et les garçons d'écurie préparaient tout, réfléchissant à ce que Merlin avait dit. Il n'avait jamais connu d'autre style de vie. C'était le lot des humains de vivre et de mourir, de laisser une trace où ils pouvaient, en dirigeant, servant, se battant, aidant. Il vivait en voyageant entre les évènements, passant d'un royaume immense dirigé par une seule personne à la plus grande guerre de l'univers à l'enterrement d'un écrivain célèbre que son papa adorait. Il voyait ces événements pour qu'ils aient un témoin pour se souvenir d'eux, pour qu'ils puissent être chéris ou honnis. Il ne savait pas comment vivre à un seul endroit. Il ne se souvenait de pas grand chose de sa vie avant que son papa ne l'adopte.

Il tira sur la chemise de Rose lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour prendre un nouveau paquet.

« Rose ? Ça fait quoi, de vivre dans une seule ligne temporelle ? Je ne peux pas vraiment demander à papa parce qu'il a presque toujours vécu dans le TARDIS, mais tu as grandi à Londres à la fin des années 1900 EC, c'est ça ? Et puis encore dans l'autre univers. Tu as vécu là-bas pendant un vraiment long moment. »

Rose baissa les yeux vers Harry, le fils du Docteur. Ses grands yeux verts la suppliaient de lui donner une réponse à quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Elle n'avait voyagé avec le Docteur que pendant trois ans environ. Peut-être un peu plus longtemps. Et ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Harry vivait. Harry ne connaissait rien d'autre que le TARDIS. Il avait grandi dans l'environnement fantastique dans lequel elle avait atterri quand elle avait dix-neuf ans. Il tenait pour acquis ce qu'elle avait adoré découvrir.

Elle se projeta mentalement à l'époque où elle était montée pour la première fois à bord du TARDIS. Époustouflant dans son impossibilité. Fantastique dans ses profondeurs. Merveilleux dans son apparence. Franchir la porter et arriver à chaque fois dans un endroit différent. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle se réveillait en sachant qu'il y aurait une nouvelle aventure au delà des portes bleues.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas la meilleure comparaison. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Et bien, je dormais dans le même lit tous les jours, je me réveillais et je mangeais mon petit-déjeuner dans la même cuisine, je prenais ma douche dans la même salle de bain, et je faisais un câlin à ma maman tous les matins quand j'étais enfant. Il y a eu le même canapé pendant des années dans le salon, et même dans le monde de Pete, j'ai gardé beaucoup des meubles de ma maman après sa mort. »

Harry hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils :

« Et bien, j'ai la même chambre parce que le TARDIS aime savoir que je me sens bien, et il n'y a que deux ou trois cuisines, et la bibliothèque ne change pas vraiment.

— Le TARDIS est ta maison, Harry. Je suppose que la plus grande différence réside dans le fait que ta porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur bien plus d'endroits que la mienne. La mienne s'ouvrait sur la même allée tous les jours. J'avais le soleil au lieu du TARDIS pour me réveiller. Une maison est une maison, Harry, peu importe quand et où elle est. Tu as juste une maison beaucoup plus fantastique que la plupart des gens. »

Elle sourit alors que Harry acquiesçait.

« Bien. Je vais aider à finir de charger les chevaux. N'hésite pas à me dire si tu as d'autres questions. Nous aurons plein de temps pendant le voyage. »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Merci Rose !

— Avec plaisir, Harry. Maintenant, aide-moi avec ça. On doit partir avant que midi sonne pour qu'on puisse parcourir un peu de distance avant la nuit tombée. »

Harry trotta derrière Rose, l'aidant avec les derniers paquets avant d'approcher les chevaux.

« Wow, ils sont grands vus de près. » murmura Harry.

Rose gloussa :

« Tu n'as jamais vu un cheval ?

— Et bien, pas un vrai cheval Terrien, non. Il y a quelques espèces qui sont chevalines, mais ils sont les dirigeants d'un grand empire, donc pas vraiment la même chose. Les images et les vidéos ne leur font pas honneur.

— Donc ça va être la première fois que tu vas en monter un, commenta Rose. Je préfère te prévenir, les chevauchées peuvent pas mal secouer, quand on n'en a jamais fait avant. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Chouette ! »

Rose secoua la tête.

« Papa ! Je vais monter un cheval ! » cria Harry en direction du Docteur.

Son papa le regarda.

« Et bien, assurons-nous que tu ne tombes pas trop souvent, oui ? » cria-t-il en retour.

Harry hocha la tête, avant d'agripper la première partie de selle qu'il pouvait atteindre et se hisser.

Enfin, tenter de se hisser. Il resta coincé à mi-hauteur dans une drôle de position. Son cheval était, heureusement, un animal très patient qui se contenta d'agiter une oreille et de hennir. Cela devait aider que Harry soit un poids très léger.

Rose gloussa aux ennuis de Harry. Il était si minuscule que sa tentative maladroite de grimper avait à peine fait bouger la selle et il resta accroché là un moment, un insecte maladroit s'agrippant à l'animal. Puis elle prit pitié de lui et le souleva dans la selle, ajustant les lanières pour s'assurer qu'elles tenaient bien et ne se relâcheraient pas avec le voyage. Harry regarda autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tout est beaucoup plus petit vu d'ici ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Rose sourit.

« Je veux dire, je sais que c'est juste la perspective, mais quand même. C'est étonnant !

— Êtes-vous sûre qu'il devrait monter seul ? S'il n'est jamais monté à cheval avant, on ne sera pas sûrs qu'il puisse suivre. » dit un des chevaliers.

Harry se tourna vers lui :

« Sire… peu importe. Je suis parfaitement capable d'apprendre ce qu'il faut pour être capable de monter de moi-même. Je suis suffisamment petit pour qu'on puisse aussi utiliser mon cheval pour porter du poids en plus sans surcharger un autre cheval. Si ça prend plus de temps que prévu, on en aura besoin. Aussi, j'ai besoin de pratiquer ma magie. Le faire depuis la selle d'un autre serait inconfortable pour tous les deux. Je vais y arriver. »

Le chevalier le détailla de bas en haut.

« Et bien, tu as la bonne attitude. Ne t'attends juste pas à ce que quelqu'un te raccommode si tu tombes de son dos. En tout cas, aucun de mes chevaliers. Mes hommes sont plus utiles en tant que gardes qu'en tant que gardes d'enfant.

— Quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai, Sire chevalier ? demanda Harry la voix blanche, ne sachant pas si on se moquait de lui ou non.

— Suffisamment âgé pour avoir un répondant qui effraierait ma mère, répondit le chevalier avec un grand sourire. Je t'aime bien, mon garçon. Garde un oeil sur nous autres chevaliers, et tu devrais apprendre un truc ou deux sur la monte à cheval. Il s'agit de bien plus que s'asseoir sur une selle.

— J'ai lu à ce sujet, admit Harry. Je n'ai jamais monté à cheval pour de vrai, mais je connais la théorie. Mon nom est Harry, au fait. »

Le chevalier rit.

« Ça va être une drôle d'expérience. Et ton nom a circulé dans les rangs.

— Quel est votre nom, sire chevalier ? s'enquit Harry.

— Je suis Paskal de Camelot. J'ai grandi à cheval. Souviens-toi juste, tu n'es pas assez lourd pour avoir autant de contrôle qu'idéal. Utilise les rênes, même si Marigold est un cheval placide, habitué aux enfants. Elle a reçu son nom de sa première propriétaire, une petite fille d'une famille noble. Marigold va faire plus attention à son environnement que toi, dans un premier temps, donc écoute-la, et elle va suivre facilement le groupe aussi, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de souci à suivre le rythme. L'essentiel va porter sur l'équilibre. Garde ton dos droit. »

Paskal regarda autour de lui.

« Nous avons un peu de temps avant de partir. Utilisons-le pour t'habituer à la selle et à Marigold. »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« D'accord. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

Paskal tendit le doigt vers une barrière à l'extrémité opposée du champ dans lequel ils se préparaient.

« Tu vois ça ? Amène Marigold là-bas, arrête-toi, fais-la tourner et reviens ici. Ça va me permettre de voir ce pour quoi tu as de l'instinct. »

Harry regarda la barrière.

« Okay. »

Il rassembla les rênes et tapa les flancs de Marigold avec ses talons. Son cheval agita une oreille dans sa direction, amusé, mais démarra docilement dans la direction dans laquelle Harry l'avait orienté. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé, à tirer doucement sur les rênes pour lui faire savoir où ils allaient.

« Harry, ne tire pas trop les rênes. Ça va lui blesser la bouche, sinon. Tire doucement et appuie légèrement du pied sur le côté. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, arrête-la. Tire les rênes en arrière ensemble, gentiment. Pas brusquement. Oui. Fais-lui faire demi-tour. Assieds-toi droit, on n'aimerait pas que tu tombes tout de suite de ta selle. Allez, trotte. Claque la langue, tape deux fois des pieds sur ses flancs, oui, comme ça… oups ! »

Paskal commença à rire.

Harry avait bien suivi les instructions, mais au moment où il avait lancé Marigold au trot, le premier mouvement de la selle vers le haut le fit glisser de côté hors de la selle et par terre. Il lança un regard noir au chevalier qui l'aidait à se redresser.

« Oh, taisez-vous. C'est ma première fois.

— Désolé, petit. C'est dur de ne pas rire. Tout le monde tombe de la selle, c'est plus une question de quand plutôt que de si. Content qu'on sache maintenant, cependant, plutôt qu'au moment où nous passons les portes. Allez, attrape ton cheval et guide la à la barrière. Tu peux remonter de là-bas. Du côté gauche, Harry. Tu ne veux pas la surprendre, même si je doute que Marigold soit surprise par grand chose. Allez, en selle. Essaie à nouveau le trot. Et voilà. Trouve le rythme. Monte avec le cheval. »

Paskal guida Harry à travers plusieurs autres exercices, et regarda le garçon tomber quelques fois supplémentaires, puis le déclara au moins pas incompétent. Ils rejoignirent le groupe au moment où les chevaliers grimpaient en selle. Harry se sentait beaucoup plus assuré à présent qu'il avait eu un peu d'entraînement et tremblait d'excitation. Ils partaient à la rescousse d'Arthur !

Son papa tira son cheval, une bête tachetée de gris avec un museau noir.

« Comment se sont passées les leçons ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire :

« Pas mal. Paskal est génial. Même si tomber fait plus mal que je ne le pensais. Les chevaux sont plus grands que je l'imaginais. »

Harry regarda en direction du sol, qui était bien un mètre vingt à un mètre cinquante plus bas.

« Enfin, au moins je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter que tu tombes trop souvent pendant notre chevauchée. Il semble que notre bon chevalier t'a bien entraîné. »

Le Docteur regarda son fils attentivement :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ramènerons Arthur en un seul morceau. »

Harry soupira :

« Et dire que j'espérais cacher mon inquiétude. »

Il regarda son papa avec un sourire tendu.

« C'est juste, il n'aurait pas été là du tout si je ne l'avais pas persuadé de m'accompagner. Je me sens un peu coupable. Je sais qu'ils auraient fini par l'avoir dans tous les cas, mais ça aurait été plus dur et Merlin ou toi auriez pu l'arrêter avant. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Le Docteur tendit une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Rappelle-toi, il va aller bien. Merlin peut le tracer, et nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour nous assurer qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Et Arthur est un gamin solide. Il va garder son sang froid. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le gamin en question était en ce moment en train d'apprécier la sensation du sol doux sous ses pieds. Après son vol étrange et terrifiant, il ne voulait plus jamais recommencer cette expérience.

Les étranges chevaliers qui l'avaient enlevé ne lui parlèrent plus. Quand ils atterrirent, Arthur eut un aperçu de ses environs. Un château abandonné. Pas si vieux, mais sans aucun doute vide de tout habitant. Enfin, à part les chevaliers qui l'avaient enfermé dans une pièce au quatrième étage. Une pièce dont les seules fenêtres étaient étroites et impossibles à escalader. Il ne pouvait même pas passer sa tête à travers. Il soupira. Et bien, autant pour s'échapper par là, bien qu'il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait pu sortir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose dans la pièce qui aurait pu l'aider à descendre la paroi du château.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur de pierre à côté de la minuscule fenêtre, espérant que Merlin le trouverait rapidement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été enlevé, où il était, qui l'avait capturé, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de découvrir ces informations. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils l'avaient enlevé juste pour leur amusement. Et cela l'effrayait. Il avait grandi entouré par des complots, à entendre des plans d'assassinats, de trahisons, toutes sortes de choses auxquelles on pourrait s'attendre dans un grand royaume. Il avait à présent l'impression d'être au centre d'un de ces complots et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais revoir la lumière du jour à part à travers les fentes dans le mur.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, heurtant le mur, et Arthur sursauta en se tournant. Puis il cligna des yeux, les frotta et les cligna à nouveau.

La chose se tenant sur le pas de la porte n'était pas humaine. Même pas de loin. Cela ressemblait à un cheval, une sorte de cheval, mais pas vraiment non plus. C'était complètement noir, avec de longs bras pliés dans un angle étrange. Ses yeux, les quatre, regardaient Arthur, et Arthur se recula rapidement, essayant de se faire tout petit. Bien que la chose était immense, deux fois plus grande que n'importe lequel de ses chevaux.

« Arthur Pendragon. Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses plus de trois mètres et que tu brilles, avec tout ce que les légendes disent de toi. »

La voix de l'être était profonde et avec un accent étrange. Il n'entra pas dans la pièce.

« Comment… Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? » demanda Arthur.

Il y avait probablement des questions plus importantes, mais c'était tout ce à quoi Arthur pouvait penser. Comment cette chose savait qui il était ?

« Toute l'Histoire sait qui tu es. Ton nom annonce l'arrivée de l'Empire, il a construit les fondations sur lesquelles la race humaine s'est développée. Il a uni une race disparate en l'empire qui a formé la base d'un pouvoir universel. Tu es le commencement de tout ça, et sans toi, la race humaine n'atteindra sans doute jamais son potentiel. »

La chose, quelle qu'elle soit, parlait sans intonation, bien qu'Arthur ne soit pas sûr que ce soit tout simplement la façon dont elle parlait.

« Mais… mais je suis juste un gamin. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce que vous dites. Rien ! Comment pourrais-je ? Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire de toute façon. »

L'être inclina la tête.

« Cela peut être, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu peux être pardonné pour les crimes que ton existence a perpétré.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'êtes-vous ? » cria Arthur alors que l'être commençait à fermer la porte.

La créature le regarda en clignant des yeux lentement.

« Je fais partie d'une race qui n'existe plus. Ta descendance future y a veillé. »

Puis la porte se ferma derrière elle, et Arthur entendit le bruit d'un loquet qui se verrouillait. Il n'allait partir nulle part dans un proche avenir.

Il glissa le long du mur en regardant le plafond de pierre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, qu'il annonçait un empire ? Il pariait que Harry savait. Mais Harry n'était pas là, et il était aussi seul qu'on pouvait l'être.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ils avaient ralenti au pas afin de reposer les chevaux quand Harry parvint à obtenir une leçon de Merlin. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

« Bien. Je commencerais normalement par trouver ta magie, mais puisque tu l'as déjà trouvée, la partie suivante sera de lui demander consciemment de faire quelque chose. Oui, je me souviens de tes petites lumières d'avant, mais je suis sûr que l'essentiel de la magie que tu fais est basée sur ton humeur plutôt qu'une quelconque sorte de contrôle. La magie est délicate, enfant, et tu dois la contrôler. »

Merlin regarda autour de lui, puis attrapa une feuille d'une branche basse alors qu'ils passaient devant.

« Commence avec ça. Cela va te donner un objet concret sur lequel te concentrer. Je veux que tu fasses flotter cette feuille juste au dessus de la crinière de ton cheval. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en prenant la feuille :

« Vraiment, juste… la faire flotter ? »

Merlin haussa un sourcil :

« Est-ce que c'est trop difficile ? Je peux choisir quelque chose de moins compliqué. »

Harry secoua rapidement la tête :

« Non, non, c'est juste que ça semble si facile… »

Merlin retint un sourire :

« Et bien, essaie d'abord, et puis dis-moi. »

Harry prit la feuille et chercha sa magie. Ce n'était pas si difficile, et l'énergie vint à lui sans la moindre hésitation. La feuille flotta rapidement dans l'air. Puis Harry passa devant et tourna la tête pour la chercher du regard. Il fronça les sourcils, fit un geste et la feuille flotta vers lui. Il pointa fermement vers l'endroit où il voulait que la feuille se rende, et elle sembla se glisser dans son emplacement désigné.

Après quelques essais supplémentaires pour y arriver, la feuille flottait au dessus de la crinière de Marigold et Harry avait un grand sourire :

« C'était amusant. »

Merlin avait regardé toute l'affaire avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Harry n'était certainement pas le magicien le plus conventionnel.

« Maintenant que tu as compris comment diriger ta magie, nous allons essayer d'utiliser un charme de lumière. Cela crée une petite boule de lumière. On utilise normalement une baguette ou un bâton pour ça, mais j'imagine que tu n'auras peut-être jamais besoin d'une baguette. Dans tous les cas, le sort utilise le latin comme base et c'est un sort parlé, même si à la longue tu peux être capable de ne pas dire le mot du tout. Le mot est 'Lux', ce qui veut dire…

— Lumière, ou éclat, ou un certain nombre de synonymes. Vous êtes vraiment en train de me dire que la plupart des sorts sont juste des mots tirés directement du latin ?

— Non, beaucoup utilisent le celte ou le grec, certains viennent du français et j'ai entendu dire que les sorts dans les parties orientales du monde utilisent les langues locales. La plupart du temps, les mots sont un focus. Pour les rituels plus longs et les sorts complexes, les mots fournissent une force qui permet de contrôler la magie. C'est la signification des mots qui est importante. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais dire 'Lumière' et avoir une lumière, mais il y a du pouvoir dans les langues anciennes. L'anglais est encore une langue récente. Elle n'a pas autant d'impact sur la magie que le latin ou le celte. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant :

« Donc, les mots sont importants, dans la mesure où ils ont une fonction symbolique pour la personne. Avec des mots comme lumière, flotter, venir, partir, rester, et autres, c'est assez facile de les visualiser parce qu'ils ont un sens similaire pour tout le monde. Mais avec d'autres mots comme métamorphoser ou transformer, ou les rituels, ils doivent être formulés précisément parce que les personnes ont différentes idées de leur signification et diriger l'énergie correctement sans mots demanderait une bonne dose de concentration que la plupart des personnes n'ont pas. Je ne comprends pas cette histoire de langage, cependant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait de l'importance ? Il y a des millions de langages à travers l'univers, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être des langages de l'Antiquité Terrienne ? Si vous vouliez vraiment avoir de vieux langages, vous devriez remonter à l'époque avant que les humains aient des expressions multi-syllabiques et utilisaient un mélange de sons primitifs et des gestes pour communiquer. Ou les langages sifflés, qui sont plutôt mélodiques. Je devrais essayer avec celles-là quand j'apprendrais comment. Mais vraiment, du latin ? du celte ? du grec ? Elles sont plutôt récentes sur cette planète… »

Harry soupira en agitant une main autour de lui.

« Ce doit être une étrange tradition. Je vais faire des recherches là-dessus plus tard. »

Merlin avait écouté la dissertation du garçon avec un léger étonnement qui s'était transformé en confusion. Il regarda Rose, qui chevauchait près d'eux. Elle rit :

« Il est le fils du Docteur. Il fallait s'y attendre. Entre les deux, je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient avoir une discussion intense sur plusieurs jours sur la raison pour laquelle les magiciens utilisent le latin, et ne pas trouver d'accord sur la source, puis ils iraient voyager à la source discuter avec eux. J'ai déjà vu ça une fois avec le Docteur. Je suis sûre que son fils n'est pas si différent. »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais enseigner à Harry beaucoup de choses, s'il peut déduire autant d'une petite leçon.

— Ne vous dénigrez pas, Merlin. Harry doit toujours apprendre beaucoup. Juste parce qu'il est plus intelligent que la plupart des enfants de son âge ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a plus rien à apprendre. Allez-y progressivement. Harry adore apprendre. Je l'ai vu dévorer des livres en un jour juste pour trouver une anecdote. »

Rose sourit à l'homme :

« Il n'a aussi encore que huit ans et fera probablement tout ce que vous lui demanderez de faire.

— Merci Rose. Je vais prendre en compte vos paroles. »

Merlin se tourna vers Harry, se demandant si le gosse avait entendu la conversation. Il n'avait rien entendu, à en juger par le front plissé de concentration. La feuille flottait toujours où Harry l'avait installée, et le garçon lui-même ne semblait pas être conscient du monde autour de lui. Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Harry. »

Le garçon resta immobile.

« Harry, est-ce que tu écoutes ? Harry ? HARRY ! »

Harry était parti dans son propre monde pendant quelques instant, et seul le cri de son nom le sortit de ses pensées.

« Hein ? Oh, Merlin. Où en étions-nous ? »

Rose rit.

À l'avant avec les chevaliers qui guidaient le convoi, le Docteur était engagé dans une discussion animée sur le mérite de trouver son chemin avec les étoiles, et comment les humains en étaient venus à regarder avec tant d'avidité le ciel en premier lieu. La plupart des chevaliers avaient décidé de soigneusement ignorer le Docteur en reculant un peu ou en partant à l'avant, laissant seulement deux chevaliers pour écouter ses pensées vagabondes sur les lumières brillantes dans le ciel.

« Vous savez, vous les humains avez regardé le ciel pendant des millénaires ! À trouver des motifs, à leur donner un sens, à dessiner des images et des cartes et des concepts mystiques sur elles depuis que vous avez pu tenir un morceau de charbon. La moitié des religions de votre planète viennent des étoiles et il y en a d'autres qui en sont dérivées. C'est vraiment fascinant. Pour être honnête, un bon nombre des étoiles que vous voyez dans le ciel se sont déjà consumées, il y a des centaines d'années, mais la lumière ne peut aller qu'à une certaine vitesse selon les règles généralement acceptées de la physique, même s'il y a quelques moyens de contourner ça. Par exemple… »

Le Docteur s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui et soupira :

« Je suppose que ça ne veut pas dire grand chose pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes chevaliers qui avançaient toujours à côté de lui.

L'un d'eux secoua la tête :

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de quoi vous parliez, sire.

— Nous disions que nous pouvions utiliser les étoiles pour retrouver notre chemin vers la maison si nous perdions Sire Merlin, et vous avez commencé à parler de religions et de lois et j'ai été perdu. » ajouta le deuxième jeune chevalier.

Le Docteur soupira à nouveau.

« Et bien, je ne peux rien contre ça. Je vais juste vous enseigner les étoiles, donc. »

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent des regards écarquillés, mais furent sauvés de découvrir ce que ça voulait dire quand Rose approcha son cheval d'eux.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas posé de problèmes. »

Le premier chevalier, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, rougit et secoua la tête.

« Non, Madame, pas du tout. Il nous racontait des choses sur les étoiles. »

Rose leva un sourcil en regardant le Docteur.

« Vraiment.

— C'est eux qui ont commencé, dit le Docteur.

— Tu as l'air plus jeune que ton fils, Docteur. Maintenant, viens un peu avec moi. J'ai regardé Harry et je crois que tu apprécieras les leçons aussi. »

Le Docteur leva la tête à ça, puis ralentit pour écouter l'enseignement de Merlin. Les deux chevaliers poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Bien, Harry. La lumière ne devrait pas être compliquée à conjurer. C'est une manifestation physique de ta magie, donc plutôt qu'exercer un changement sur autre chose, tu la forces à agir sur elle-même. La force du sort est liée à ton contrôle sur ta magie. »

Merlin leva la main :

« Comme ceci. Lux. »

Une petite boule de lumière apparut, survolant sa main.

« Tu peux placer la lumière où tu veux. C'est ta magie, en essence, donc elle t'obéit directement. C'est un des sorts les plus simples, mais les meilleurs pour permettre aux jeunes mages de s'entraîner. Prononcer le mot est mieux au départ, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a autant de pouvoir que toi. Ça agit comme un focus pour la magie brute. »

Harry hocha la tête et leva une main.

« Lux. » dit-il fermement, rassemblant sa magie dans sa paume et y appliquant l'idée de lumière.

L'éclair de lumière blanche qui en découla l'aveugla, ainsi que Merlin et Rose. Le Docteur avait compris que quelque chose de ce genre allait se passer quand il avait entendu ''manifestation physique de ta magie'' et avait détourné le regard quand Harry avait commencé à se concentrer.

« Et bien, je pense que le problème ici est trop de magie, Merlin, qu'en dites-vous ? » dit le Docteur avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers son fils, Rose et Merlin. Puis il arrêta brusquement son cheval.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir depuis le sol, étant tombé de sa selle après avoir été aveuglé par l'éclair de lumière.

« Tais-toi papa… peu importe lequel tu es… »

Le regard de Harry naviguait entre quelques points.

« C'était une erreur. »

Les chevaliers s'étaient arrêtés également, cachant des ricanements ou n'en prenant pas la peine. Harry grogna, se redressa sur ses pieds et s'épousseta.

« Et bien, je suppose qu'on va essayer une autre approche, dit Merlin. On retourne en selle, Harry. Nous n'avons pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à perdre. »

Harry trouva un tronc pour remonter, lançant un regard noir à son père.

« Si tu savais que ça allait arriver, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » grommela-t-il, se hissant sur la selle.

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« Et bien, j'ai pensé que tu t'amuserais plus ainsi.

— Oui, j'adore tomber de la selle et m'aveugler. »

Merlin regarda le Docteur :

« Comment saviez-vous ?

— Et bien, vous avez dit que créer de la lumière était une représentation physique de l'énergie magique de quelqu'un. Pour la plupart des gens, l'énergie magique est soit trop contrôlée pour produire plus de lumière que voulu, soit pas assez développée pour créer plus qu'une étincelle ou une légère lueur. Avec de l'entraînement, on peut la maîtriser. Harry ici présent, avec son essence magique absolument absurde et absolument pas contrôlée, aurait sans aucun doute créé une réaction d'une échelle bien plus importante. »

Rose rit, en essayant toujours de se débarrasser des points dans sa vision.

« Tu aurais quand même pu nous prévenir, dit-elle en gloussant.

— Et où est le plaisir là-dedans ? »

Merlin soupira.

« Et bien, je suppose que les sorts de lumière sont hors de question pour le moment. Je suppose qu'on va d'abord se concentrer sur le développement du contrôle. Avec cette quantité d'énergie et un manque de contrôle, j'imagine que tu vas être un cauchemar pour n'importe quel professeur que tu pourras avoir dans le futur. »

Harry s'affala sur sa selle. Il supposa que tous les sorts amusants étaient maintenant hors de sa liste ''à apprendre''.

Le groupe avança rapidement jusqu'à ce que la lumière commence à disparaître. Merlin offrit d'éclairer le chemin, mais Rose demanda à s'arrêter.

« Bien, bien que je sois sûre que Merlin pourrait nous produire suffisamment de lumière pour nous conduire en sécurité à travers les arbres, je ne dormirai pas sur ma selle. J'aimerais aussi que Harry dorme un peu également. Les chevaliers, même si je suis sûre qu'ils protesteront tous, auraient aussi besoin de repos. On s'arrêtera à la prochaine clairière et on décidera ce que nous ferons à partir de là. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent une clairière, fréquemment utilisée, d'après le tas de bois d'un côté et le feu de camp évident. Ils descendirent de cheval et les chevaliers commencèrent à desseller les montures et les brosser. Rose marcha le long de la ligne et vérifia la présence d'insectes, de tiques et de pierres.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? demanda le Docteur en regardant par dessus son épaule.

— Oh, ici et là. J'ai pris un congé de quelques années et je me suis éloignée des villes. J'ai vécu dans les montagnes de Mongolie un moment. Quelques bergers m'ont appris à connaître les animaux. J'ai assez bien maîtrisé les bases, mais la plupart de leurs enfants étaient bien meilleurs que moi, donc je me suis contentée de prendre soin d'eux. »

Rose pinça et tira une tique de la fourrure d'un des chevaux.

« Les animaux se moquent de qui tu es tant que tu les traites bien, donc c'était agréable de m'éloigner des regards curieux de mes collègues.

— C'est là où tu as appris l'équitation aussi ?

— Pour l'essentiel. Je savais déjà faire, mais c'est tout un art que j'ai appris. »

Rose lança un regard vers le Docteur, puis regarda par dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils :

« Harry doit-il vraiment suivre les chevaliers dans la forêt ? »

Le Docteur se tourna vers son fils.

« Harry, reste dans la clairière pour le moment, d'accord ? Nous avons un enfant disparu, essayons de ne pas en avoir deux. »

Harry tourna ses grands yeux verts vers son père :

« Allez papa !

— Il fait déjà trop sombre pour voir. Les chevaliers peuvent prendre soin d'eux. C'est des loups et des ours que je m'inquiète, ou de n'importe quelle autre créature. »

Le Docteur leva les sourcils et les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent. Il revint vers le cercle où Sire Paskal allumait du petit bois et installait les bûches pour le feu.

« Bien, les chevaliers et moi monterons la garde par tour pendant que vous dormirez, après le dîner. Il y a des rations dans les paquets. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait cuisiner ? Parce que sinon, vous allez avoir droit à la cuisine des chevaliers, et tout ce que nous savons faire, c'est brûler l'eau et le pain. »

Rose soupira.

« Je suppose que je vais m'occuper de la cuisine. Montrez-moi ce que vous avez. »

Elle se dressa sur ses pieds et suivit le chevalier jusqu'à son paquetage.

« Cela vaut mieux que laisser le Docteur essayer et faire exploser la marmite. Harry n'est probablement pas meilleur que lui. »

Harry tira la langue dans le dos de Rose avant d'aider son papa à installer les rouleaux de couchage. Il ne faisait pas si froid dehors, et le ciel était sans nuages (Merlin avait dit qu'il ne sentait aucune pluie venir) donc ils n'installaient aucun abri. Ce qui était bien. Harry aimait regarder les étoiles.

« Papa ? » demanda Harry par dessus son épaule.

Le Docteur se tourna, regardant son fils par dessus ses lunettes.

« Oui Harry ?

— Je me demandais, de qui tu m'as pris ? Quand j'étais bébé ? Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Nous avons parlé de magie tout l'après-midi et je me demandais si mes parents biologiques avaient les mêmes problèmes que moi, ou ce qui s'était passé pour me rendre comme ça. »

Le Docteur se tourna complètement, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Et bien, je suppose que c'est un bon moment pour te parler d'eux. Pas grand chose à faire d'ici demain. Si tu es assez grand pour poser la question, tu es assez grand pour avoir la réponse. »

Rose les rejoignit, une marmite dans les mains. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des carottes, des oignons, des patates, quelques pommes, un morceau de fromage, une flasque de vin et une petite boîte.

« Ah, c'est le dîner ?

— Ça le sera. Apparemment, c'est vendredi, et ils ne mangent pas de viande le vendredi. Ils sont été choqués que je pose la question, dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc ce sera une soupe de légumes quand j'en aurais terminé avec ça. Même s'ils ont quelques épices, donc c'est au moins déjà ça. »

Elle fit aller son regard entre Harry et le Docteur, notant la curiosité sur le visage du garçon.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant en discussion ?

— Oh, Harry me posait des questions sur les gens chez qui je l'ai récupéré, ses parents. Il a décidé de demander, je réponds.

— Je me souviens qu'il m'a dit que ses parents ont été tués. » dit Rose en sortant un couteau de l'intérieur de la marmite.

Harry hocha la tête :

« Oui, papa me l'a dit après un cauchemar que j'ai fait. J'étais petit, donc je ne me souviens pas vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose qu'on oublie complètement non plus.

— Ah, je vois. Et bien, ne me laissez pas vous interrompre. Ça vous dérange si j'écoute ? Si oui, je peux aller préparer le repas ailleurs. »

Harry agita une main.

« Non, tu ne déranges pas. C'est plus par curiosité que quelque chose d'important personnellement. »

Il regarda son père, qui sourit.

« Et bien, je suppose que je dois commencer par te dire que leurs noms étaient James et Lily, et qu'ils t'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Tellement que la mort de ta mère a aidé à nourrir la magie qui t'a protégé de l'homme qui l'a tuée. Son nom est Voldemort… »

Harry ricana :

« Vraiment ? Du français écorché ? »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules :

« Le plus important n'est pas sa prédilection à ruiner d'autres langages, mais plutôt le fait qu'il était une sorte de terroriste. De ce que j'ai appris, il était l'étudiant ou le fidèle d'un autre mauvais sorcier qui a aidé lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale sur Terre au milieu des années 1900. Il était un orphelin, a grandi dans des circonstances difficiles, et était assoiffé de pouvoir. Quand il l'a eu, il l'a utilisé pour terroriser une bonne partie du Royaume-Uni juste avant que tu sois né. Il avait peur de mourir et il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour rester en vie, à rechercher l'immortalité. Une prophétie… »

Cette fois, ce fut Rose qui l'interrompit :

« Une prophétie ? Elles sont réelles elles aussi ? »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules :

« Je pense qu'elle sont une possibilité du futur aperçue par ceux qui sont sensibles à l'énergie temporelle. Pas vraiment un futur certain, et pas vraiment clair. Mais pour ceux qui les écoutent, particulièrement à l'époque où Harry est né, elles étaient vues comme une vérité absolue, donc la plupart du temps elles devenaient auto-réalisatrices. Plutôt qu'être prises comme un avertissement du danger, elles étaient considérées comme des faits. Ce qui a conduit à la situation dans laquelle se sont retrouvés les parents de Harry. James et Lily faisaient partie d'une organisation qui luttait contre Voldemort. Il les a attaqués, en fonction de ce qu'il connaissait de la prophétie, et a tué James et Lily, et marqué Harry. »

Il fit un geste vers le front de Harry. Harry souleva ses cheveux, croisant les yeux pour essayer de voir la légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il savait être sur son front.

« Ah, c'est donc de là que ça vient. De la magie qu'il a utilisée.

— En effet. Même si je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il a fait, je t'ai scanné peu après que tu arrives dans le TARDIS. Il y a quelque chose là, caché dans la cicatrice. Je l'ai bloqué pour que ça n'ait pas accès à ton esprit, mais nous devrons nous en occuper bientôt. »

Rose cligna des yeux :

« Donc les parents de Harry étaient en quelque sorte des combattants de la liberté ? »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Quand ils ont été tués, le directeur de leur école et chef de leur organisation a pris Harry dans son bureau. Ils avaient une sorte de plan de secours pour Harry, mais il s'est effondré. Tu devais aller vivre dans ta famille, mais ils ont été tués dans un accident de voiture à Londres. Tout le monde était dévasté par les combats et par la perte de proches et ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de toi. Dumbledore, c'est son nom, le directeur, m'a contacté. Je l'avais déjà rencontré une fois avant, avant que je te rencontre, Rose, et il m'a semblé être un individu très fascinant. Comme l'électronique ne fonctionne pas très bien avec la magie, en tout cas, les appareils conventionnels, ceux de ton époque, Rose, je lui ai donné ce qui pouvait être une balise. S'il appuyait dessus, je pouvais retrouver le signal. »

Harry écoutait avec une grande attention.

« Donc, le directeur m'a juste donné à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Je veux dire, je ne me plains pas, tu es mon papa, mais si tu n'étais pas toi ? Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Rose hocha la tête :

« Il est bien plus confiant qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. Je veux dire, je t'ai vu changer de physique, et je ne t'ai pas fait confiance. Il n'a jamais vu ça, et il t'a quand même donné un enfant.

— Donné n'est peut-être pas le mot le plus adapté, mais je n'ai jamais regretté avoir pris Harry. Mais tu vas te rendre compte que ceux qui pratiquent la magie ont tendance à prendre beaucoup de choses comme elles viennent. Je pense qu'il croit que je suis un puissant sorcier qui se moque de la destruction et qui peut modifier la réalité d'un claquement de doigts. »

Harry ricana :

« L'univers serait condamné si tu avais de la magie, papa. Tu fais déjà assez de dégâts avec simplement de la technologie.

— J'imagine déjà. Des planètes entières transformées en exploitations de bananes, toutes les armes transformées en bananes. Ce serait… dit Rose en secouant la tête. Il n'y a pas de mot pour ça. »

Merlin, qui avait fini d'installer son matelas, les rejoignit :

« De quoi discutez-vous ? »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Comment papa m'a eu. Apparemment, les magiciens du futur de la Terre font beaucoup trop confiance. Le directeur, je suppose de Hogwarts ou d'une autre école de magie de l'époque, m'a donné à mon papa sans même savoir qui il était. »

Merlin cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils :

« Vraiment ? C'était très irresponsable de sa part. Où étaient tes parents ? »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Ils ont été tués par un sorcier maléfique et terroriste. Je suis sûr que j'en apprendrai davantage à un autre moment, mais je ne suis même pas autorisé à visiter l'époque près de ma naissance. Trop près des événements ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été à la fin du 20ème siècle ou au début du 21ème de l'histoire de la Terre, à part à Torchwood et dans ce cas, je n'étais même pas autorisé à quitter la base. Je me demande comment Arthur peut gérer le fait d'être tout le temps entouré. J'ai de la chance que le TARDIS soit immense et que je peux m'échapper où je veux, tant que je ne l'ai pas énervée récemment. »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« Je suis sûr que tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour explorer la fin du 20ème siècle bien assez tôt. »

Rose leva un sourcil, en faisant tomber le reste des légumes qu'elle venait de couper dans la marmite avant de la poser sur le feu, attendant qu'elle boue :

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Harry agita une main distraitement :

« Je suis supposé aller à Hogwarts ou quelque chose comme ça quand j'aurai onze ans, pour suivre la ligne temporelle et tout ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, puisque j'ai entendu de meilleurs échos sur Diagon57 à la fin du 50ème siècle.

— Tu vas aller à Hogwarts, Harry. Je suis sûr qu'on peut en discuter davantage plus tard. Et j'écouterai également toutes tes plaintes. Même si je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter à Diagon57 bientôt. Ce n'est pas un mauvais endroit pour une introduction à la culture magique, et ce sera la première fois que j'aurais l'occasion de me poser sur cette planète, marmonna le Docteur.

— Tu veux dire que tu ne peux même pas aller sur la planète ? s'exclama Rose en mélangeant et ajoutant quelques herbes.

— Et bien, pas vraiment. Ils ont une sorte de champ de force qui reconnaît si le navigateur ou quelqu'un à bord du vaisseau a de la magie dans le sang. La famille d'un magicien est bienvenue, mais ils doivent être accompagnés par le magicien ou se voir accorder une autorisation spéciale avant leur arrivée. Apparemment, je ne suis pas suffisamment magique. Je n'ai jamais été capable ne serait-ce qu'envoyer un espion sur la planète avant. Ou faire plus qu'avoir un aperçu depuis l'orbite supérieure. »

Il lança à Merlin un regard qui semblait à la fois amusé et bougon :

« Vous, les magiciens, et votre paranoïa étrange. Ce n'est pas souvent que je ne peux pas aller quelque part. Avec Harry à bord, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, cependant. Il a tant de magie qu'il ne peut pas faire un sortilège de lumière sans aveugler tous ceux qui se trouvent dans les environs. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir :

« Merci papa. J'adore qu'on me rappelle mes échecs. »

Il remua légèrement :

« Est-ce que je serai capable de faire plus que de simples sortilèges de mouvement ? Je veux dire, je sais comment faire bouger des choses, je l'ai fait depuis plus longtemps que je me souvienne.

— Oui, je sais. J'ai déjà vu ton étonnant petit spectacle. Mais bien que je suis certain que tu peux faire n'importe quoi dès que tu y mets du tien, peux-tu le faire quand tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin ? Peux-tu faire quelque chose parce que tu le veux, ou parce que quelqu'un te le demande ? La magie est une chose merveilleuse et étonnante, mais bien qu'elle soit une part de toi, elle n'est pas aussi facile à utiliser que tes yeux ou tes oreilles. C'est une autre sorte de sens, mais cela ressemble plus à marcher ou cuisiner. Certains sont meilleurs que d'autres, mais à la fin, tout le monde doit apprendre les bases, apprendre à marcher avant de courir. Il y a également de nombreuses branches de la magie, comme les potions, les boucliers, les enchantements, les runes, les rituels. Ils ont besoin de davantage qu'une abondance de magie, dit Merlin avec un sourire en direction de Harry. Il y a plein de choses que tu dois apprendre, tu dois juste prendre le temps pour ça. »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Et bien, au moins je sais qu'il y a bien plus de choses que ce que j'ai entendu avec Rowena, Sal, Helga et Godric. Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'étudier.

— Donc, Merlin, j'ai eu comme l'impression que vous aviez un sortilège de pistage sur Arthur. Comment ça marche ? »

Merlin se redressa :

« C'est un enchantement, pour être plus précis. C'est similaire à un sort de pointage, sauf que ça fonctionne sur une portée bien plus grande qu'un simple sortilège de pointage ou de pistage, et sur une plus grande durée. Les miens durent environ une semaine avant de perdre en puissance, ce qui est deux fois plus longs que les enchantements conventionnels. »

Il fronça les sourcils et tritura le bord de ses robes.

« Bien qu'il ait une portée, j'étais certain que Arthur ne s'éloignerait jamais autant de ce qui est déjà une distance importante, surtout en à peine quelques heures après avoir été enlevé. Il a définitivement été emmené dans cette direction, même si j'espère qu'on le retrouvera dans les cinq prochains jours. L'enchantement aura disparu après ça. Si je me retrouve dans la portée d'Arthur avant qu'il ne s'épuise, je serais de nouveau capable de le suivre jusqu'à son emplacement. En espérant que personne n'ait enlevé le sortilège.

— Ah, oui. Et bien, je suis sûr que qui que ce soit qui ait enlevé Arthur n'a ni les moyens, ni la capacité de faire une telle chose. En fait, je suis à peu près certain qu'ils ne croient pas en la magie. »

Le Docteur sortit la sphère que Harry avait trouvée.

« Cette graine est une preuve qu'ils ne sont pas de cette ligne temporelle. Plus probablement du futur, et peut-être assez lointain. Dans ce cas, cela pourrait être n'importe quelle race qui souhaite que l'espèce humaine n'atteigne jamais l'espace. Modifier leur passé ne pourrait que les aider dans ce but, et Arthur est très important pour l'avenir. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, tapotant des doigts sous son menton :

« Donc, vous dites que ces… androïdes, vous les avez appelés, sont d'une ligne temporelle future dans laquelle les humains vont dans l'espace. Des êtres de l'espace ? »

Harry pointa du doigt vers le ciel :

« Parmi les étoiles, les planètes. Les humains ont réussi à voyager de façon correcte dans l'espace à la moitié du 20ème siècle, mais il leur a encore fallu deux siècles supplémentaires avant de réaliser des voyages interstellaires. Et c'est là que les ennuis ont commencé. Les humains n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de considération pour les autres peuples. Avec le désir de ressources et de conquête en guise de moteur, beaucoup de planètes et de cultures ont été dévastées par l'interférence humaine, tout particulièrement celles qui n'étaient pas capables de se défendre. Bien qu'il y ait eu aussi de nombreux aspects positifs des deux côtés, c'est difficile d'ignorer la destruction qui a été semée pendant les premiers voyages spatiaux des humains. »

Rose fronça les sourcils :

« Ça ne peut pas être si mauvais.

— Ça l'a été, ça le sera, Rose, confirma le Docteur. Les humains de bien des façons sont extraordinairement uniques parmi les espèces intelligentes. Des créatures fragiles sans moyens de combat évidents, pas particulièrement intelligents en tant qu'espèce, pas d'avantage inhérent. Et pourtant, ils sont devenus un empire, un des plus grands empires de l'univers, en à peine quelques millénaires. De nombreuses espèces sont curieuses, violentes, déterminées, ambitieuses, créatives, ce n'est pas unique. Mais l'humanité amène tout ça dans une limite extrême, casse cette limite, et commence à inventer de nouvelles manières d'exprimer les choses. En chemin, ils touchent des milliers de cultures et d'espèces. Les humains ont une manière de… ne pas être oubliés, que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

— Donc qui que ce soit qui a enlevé Arthur n'est pas humain, ni de cette époque ? » intervint Merlin.

Harry hocha la tête :

« Très probablement. Aussi, ils sont quelqu'un qui ont réussi à obtenir des androïdes qui savent qui sont Rose, moi-même et papa. Même si je veux bien accepter qu'ils ont été récupérés dans une décharge en orbite autour d'une lune oubliée, c'est intéressant qu'ils n'aient pas effacé leur mémoire. Ils peuvent ne pas savoir, ou ne pas avoir les moyens de le faire. »

Harry se tourna pour regarder son père.

« Tu connais une espèce qui a une rancune envers les humains mais n'est pas suffisamment avancée technologiquement pour reprogrammer des androïdes ? Et qui n'a probablement pas l'apparence humaine, s'ils ne sont pas venus chercher Arthur eux-mêmes. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils :

« Malheureusement, la liste des êtres qui semblent humains est très courte. De nombreuses espèces ont des caractéristiques similaires, une tête, deux bras, deux jambes, deux yeux, un nez, une bouche, etc, mais ça vient d'un biais évolutionnaire. Et la plupart du temps, ces configurations sont purement superficielles quand on cherche des similarités. Ceux qui peuvent apparaître humains par des moyens technologiques sont habituellement aussi ceux qui sont suffisamment avancés pour construire des androïdes, et les reprogrammer. Et puisque la plupart des espèces décimées par l'humanité étaient technologiquement incapables de se défendre, la plupart ne sauraient pas grand chose sur les androïdes, à part quelques connaissances absorbées ici et là dans des vidéos ou des livres ou des hologrammes ou n'importe quelle autre forme de divertissement. Ils ont probablement été découverts par accident et apportés au cas où qui que ce soit les ayant apportés se retrouverait dans une situation dont ils ne peuvent se sortir eux-mêmes. »

Merlin hocha la tête en regardant le feu. Le silence plana alors que Rose finissait de préparer le dîner, chacun réfléchissant à qui ou quoi aurait pu enlever Arthur, avant que Rose n'appelle pour servir le dîner.

Elle fut presque immédiatement entourée par des chevaliers affamés, deux magiciens et un Seigneur du Temps souriant. Ses sourcils se levèrent.

« D'accord, chacun se met en file, cela ira plus vite. Chacun derrière l'autre. J'ai les bols. Vous allez là, et vous… »

Elle ordonna brusquement chacun dans un semblant d'ordre et commença à distribuer la nourriture. Quand le dernier bol fut distribué et qu'elle eut récupéré le reste dans son propre bol, tout le monde savourait le repas.

« Si vous n'étiez pas aussi attachée à ce gars maigrichon, je vous engagerais pour être la cuisinière du château, dit Paskal en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de soupe. Ou je demanderais au moins au roi de vous engager. C'est le meilleur repas que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Les chevaliers ne mangent habituellement pas aussi bien en mission. Aucun de nous ne sait se débrouiller en cuisine. »

Rose sourit :

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, donc. J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner. »

Paskal la regarda :

« Vous n'avez pas l'air assez âgée pour avoir quitté les jupons de votre mère depuis plus de quelques saisons.

— Et bien, les apparences sont trompeuses. »

Elle s'activa, en ramassant les ustensiles qu'elle avait utilisés pour cuisiner.

« Harry, ou Merlin, est-ce que l'un de vous peut nettoyer cette marmite ? Je ne pense pas lui faire justice dans le ruisseau, et nous en aurons à nouveau besoin avant la fin du voyage. »

Harry leva la main, puis regarda Merlin :

« Je peux ?

— A n'importe quelle autre occasion, j'aurais accepté, mais nous avons besoin de cette marmite pendant encore un moment, et je ne suis pas sûr que ta surabondance de magie et ton manque de contrôle lui fassent du bien. »

Harry soupira et baissa son bras.

« Ne sois pas si découragé. Il y a plein de boucles de ceinture sales qui auraient besoin d'être nettoyées. Nous nous entraînerons demain. »

Cela lui remonta le moral, et ils passèrent un moment à discuter des différents sorts utiles que Harry pourrait apprendre. Puis, sur l'insistance du Docteur, Harry alla se coucher. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, l'excitation de la journée l'ayant fatigué, et il fut rapidement en train de ronfler doucement sous une couverture près du feu.

Rose bâilla et étira ses bras.

« Au lit pour moi aussi. Essaie de ne pas ennuyer les chevaliers, Docteur. Je te verrai demain matin. »

Puis elle s'étendit près de Harry, se roula en boule, appuya sa tête sur son bras et s'endormit.

Merlin regarda le Docteur.

« Que veut-elle dire ? »

Le Docteur agita distraitement la main.

« Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'autant de sommeil. Sept heures toutes les, oh, cent soixante-huit heures standard terriennes, et je suis en forme. Quand Harry était plus jeune, j'avais l'habitude de dormir une ou deux heures par nuit avec lui, mais ça s'est arrêté quand il a grandi. Il n'avait plus besoin autant de moi. »

Merlin sourit :

« Je vois que ça vous ennuie un peu. »

Le Docteur le regarda par dessus ses genoux.

« Vous êtes assez facile à lire, pour ceux qui savent quoi regarder.

— Et bien, je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je faisais quand j'ai pris Harry avec moi. Il y a eu un moment de colère, de frustration, de fatigue, et de curiosité. Et je suis retourné au TARDIS, et ce petit humain qui a besoin de toutes ces choses. Nourriture, abri, câlins, jouets, quelqu'un pour le tenir, lui chanter une berceuse, lui lire des livres, lui enseigner des choses. Toutes sortes de choses. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que je n'ai pas été un parent, et les enfants Gallifreyiens sont vraiment différents des enfants humains. »

Merlin prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.

« Je comprends que vous avez eu des enfants avant, donc ? Des enfants de votre propre espèce ?

— Il y a très très longtemps. Mon espèce vit très longtemps et je peux à peine me rappeler le bruit de leurs petits pas sur le sol. Et même cela n'est pas vraiment réel. Beaucoup de mon histoire est emmêlé dans des erreurs et des irrégularités causales et temporelles. Mes enfants… c'était les miens avant que je sois moi, si ça fait sens. »

Merlin sourit :

« D'une certaine manière, Docteur, il n'y a rien à votre sujet qui fait sens, et pourtant, tout est centré sur votre propre être. Cela vous rend vraiment étrange. »

Ils tombèrent dans un silence agréable. Les chevaliers qui n'étaient pas de garde tombèrent dans un sommeil léger et ceux qui devaient les surveiller étaient debout à l'orée de la clairière, alertes mais détendus.

« Docteur, au sujet de votre fils. Sa magie est presque incompréhensible. Ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il n'y a aucune limite du tout pour lui. Toute limite qui peut exister dans le monde magique ne serait que de simples mots pour lui. Sa capacité à s'approprier des concepts magiques est au-delà de tout ce que j'avais osé imaginer. Nous utilisons des mots pour créer et visualiser des sorts. Harry sera sans doute un jour au delà du besoin de s'en servir. Nous avons un focus pour notre magie, un bâton ou une baguette. Cela sera sans doute redondant pour le garçon.

— Vous n'utilisez pas de baguette,» souligna le Docteur.

Merlin hocha la tête :

« Je n'en ai pas besoin pour la plupart des sortilèges simples que j'enseigne à Harry. Je suis assez puissant moi-même pour me passer de l'utilisation d'une baguette. Mais peu de monde est capable de ça. Mes professeurs l'étaient, particulièrement Godric, mais ils étaient aussi anormaux dans leurs capacités magiques.

— Êtes-vous en train de dire que Harry n'a rien à apprendre ? demanda le Docteur en penchant la tête.

— Non, en effet. Il y a beaucoup de choses à lui enseigner. Mais il y aura aussi beaucoup de choses qu'il saura faire d'instinct, avec la même facilité que nous respirons ou formons des mots et parlons. Certains compétences seront plus dures à maîtriser pour lui également, mais elles ne seront jamais hors de sa portée. En résumé, Docteur, rien ne sera impossible pour lui. Ce qui en soi sera sans doute un problème auquel il devra faire face. »

Le Docteur ne dit rien pendant quelques moments. Il regarda son fils, les cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage et les petites mains détendues dans son sommeil.

« Je vois. Je vais garder ça en tête alors qu'il grandit. »

Merlin hocha la tête. Il voulait demander quelle importance Harry avait qui soit si grande qu'elle pouvait modifier le futur, qu'est-ce qu'un petit garçon pouvait avoir comme poids sur ses épaules, mais il resta silencieux. Le Docteur s'était allongé près de son enfant, la main reposant sur la tête de Harry, les yeux fermés. Merlin ne savait pas vraiment s'il dormait, mais décida que la conversation était terminée. Lui aussi s'allongea pour la nuit.

Le matin suivant commença avec un Harry exubérant qui mâchonnait du pain et essayait de réveiller tout le monde. Vraiment, il était encore tôt, bien plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle quiconque d'autre avait espéré commencé sa journée (à l'exception du Docteur, qui n'avait de toute façon sans doute pas dormi de la nuit). Cependant, chacun se leva dans la lumière juste avant l'aube et emballa le reste de leurs affaires qui avait trouvé des coins et recoins dans lesquels se cacher. Les chevaux furent nourris et abreuvés, tout fut chargé et ils se dirigèrent dans la direction que Merlin indiqua.

Harry, se souvenant de la promesse de Merlin de lui enseigner comment nettoyer des choses la veille, avait collecté une série de petits objets sales sur lesquels s'entraîner. Alors qu'il les montrait au magicien amusé, Merlin ne put empêcher un rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce ne sont pas les bons objets sur lesquels s'entraîner ? Je pensais que vous vouliez vous assurer que je ne casserais rien. Est-ce que j'aurais du prendre quelque chose de plus gros ?

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, jeune Harry. J'étais juste amusé de ton impatience. De nombreux professeurs se battraient pour avoir l'honneur d'avoir un élève aussi avide d'apprendre.

— Oh. Et bien, apprendre est tout ce qu'on peut faire jusqu'à ce qu'on sache suffisamment pour s'en servir. Donc la meilleure chose est d'apprendre autant qu'on peut pour que, quelle que soit la situation, on sache toujours quoi faire. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois. C'est une façon très pragmatique de voir les choses.

— Et aussi, savoir est excitant.

— Et voilà l'érudit que j'avais pensé voir en toi. »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

Le matin commença ainsi. Avec des sorts de nettoyage. Ou plutôt, avec des pierres perdant des épaisseurs alors que Harry essayait de maîtriser le sort de nettoyage. Il eut une autre dispute sur le langage avec Merlin, en faisant la remarque que vraiment, ''nettoyer'' était un mot très bien pour diriger la magie et qu'utiliser ''pergo'' ou n'importe quel autre mot latin était idiot. Puis il en fit la démonstration en utilisant ''nettoyer'', supprimant une nouvelle épaisseur de pierre, et regarda avec mauvaise humeur ses pierres. Il semblait que peu importe la langue qu'il utilisait, il surchargeait le sort avec sa magie. Il devait comprendre comment maîtriser le flot.

Harry réfléchit en regardant les pierres, essayant lentement d'arrêter le flot de magie. Il le pinça, le courba, le manipula, mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet. Une véritable vague de pouvoir semblait surgir dès qu'il prononçait un mot magique.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? Je lance le sort, je nettoie les pierres, mais je les ponce pratiquement au passage. C'est comme si ma magie creusait dans la pierre pour en enlever la saleté. Si je faisais ça sur quelque chose de chair, je les dépècerais. »

Harry semblait maussade. Merlin sourit :

« Harry, mon enfant, la quantité de magique que tu as est immense. Tu vas devoir apprendre à en contrôler le flux. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'apprendre cela, c'est quelque chose dont je n'ai aucune expérience, et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un problème similaire. Qu'as-tu essayé ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien, j'ai essayé de contenir le flux de magie pendant que je disais le sort, de le manipuler jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait moins qu'avant, mais ça n'a jamais semblé marcher.

— Et bien, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de moduler la force avec laquelle tu prononces le sort ? Je sais que parfois, quand les magiciens sont jeunes, crier un sort aide ceux qui ont des difficultés. Peut-être que l'inverse marchera avec toi. »

Harry réfléchit à cela et prit une nouvelle pierre, avant d'essayer de murmurer le sort. Avec peu de changement. Un millimètre de la petite pierre fut éliminé et tomba en flocons sur le sol. Harry soupira et Merlin essaya de cacher un sourire.

Puis le sorcier se tourna, le regard alerte.

« Droit devant sur la gauche. Je peux sentir l'enchantement. C'est faible, presque à la frontière de ma conscience, mais je peux le sentir. Ce qui veut aussi dire que Arthur est en vie. »

Tous les chevaliers tirèrent sur leurs rênes, se rassemblant autour de Merlin. Harry essaya de se fondre dans le cercle.

« Êtes-vous sûr, Seigneur Merlin ?

— Le jeune prince est en vie ?

— Oh dieu merci !

— Oui, Arthur est en vie. Le simple fait que je puisse le sentir en est la preuve. J'ai lié l'enchantement à la force vitale d'Arthur. Cela garde le sort actif tant que ma magie est présente, donc il doit être en vie.

— A quelle distance est-il ? demanda Paskal, le regard acéré. Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela nous prendra pour le rejoindre ?

— Pas plus d'une autre journée. La portée de mon sort est d'environ quarante lieues, donc je m'attends à ce que l'on trouve où il est retenu demain. Dépêchons-nous cependant. Maintenant que nous avons une preuve de sa survie, j'aimerais que nous ne traînions pas davantage. »

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête et se remirent en formation avant de repartir au trot. Merlin, Rose, le Docteur et Harry suivirent ceux en tête, et quelques autres chevaliers étaient à l'arrière. Ils maintinrent un rythme rapide pendant l'essentiel de la matinée jusque dans l'après-midi.

Alors qu'ils reposaient les chevaux à un ruisseau, Harry se déplaça pour parler à son papa.

« Papa, est-ce que tu sais exactement à qui nous aurons affaire ? Au château, tu avais l'air de savoir, mais tu n'as rien dit au sujet des Tractites hier soir. »

Le Docteur grimaça.

« Et bien, si c'est un Tractite, ils ont de bonnes raisons d'être en colère. Je me demande où l'un d'entre eux pourrait avoir trouvé les androïdes et j'essayais de lancer quelques idées en l'air pour voir si l'une d'entre elles sonnait bien. Aucune ne m'a vraiment plu. Les androïdes sont communs au 24ème siècle, et le métal de n'importe quelle décharge serait idéal pour qu'un Arbre-Temps puisse prendre racine. J'espère juste que, qui que ce soit, nous pouvons négocier avec eux pacifiquement. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Si je comprends bien, la dernière rencontre avec eux ne s'est pas déroulée pacifiquement ?

— Ce serait à la fois un euphémisme et loin de la vérité. Cela dépend de la rencontre. »

Harry inclina la tête.

« C'est une longue histoire, Harry.

— Raconte-moi pendant qu'on chevauche. »

Ils remontèrent sur leurs chevaux et formèrent des colonnes. Harry chevaucha à côté du Docteur, Merlin à côté de Rose, et les chevaliers les entouraient.

« Pour l'essentiel, les Tractites étaient une race pacifique. Ils n'allaient pas dans l'espace, mais ils accueillaient volontiers les visiteurs. Ils n'avaient pas d'armes, mais une planète riche en minéraux. Ce fut avec une facilité absurde que l'Empire Humain envahit leur planète, bien que les Tractites étaient d'accord pour leur laisser exploiter les mines de la planète. Mais les humains, comme toujours, veulent plus que ce qu'ils peuvent avoir, et ont détruit Tractis, son peuple et se sont servis des survivants comme esclaves dans les mines. Un petit groupe s'est échappé et s'est rendu à Hirath et ils ont voyagé en arrière dans l'histoire de la Terre. Le futur a commencé à changer alors qu'ils changeaient les fondations sur lesquelles l'humanité s'est construite. Les humains ont été éliminés de la planète avant qu'ils puissent évoluer, et une nouvelle Tractis est née, pleine de Tractites pacifiques et amoureux de la nature. Mais cela ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. C'était une forme complète de revanche, effacer l'espèce qui t'a fait du mal, mais ils sont allés trop loin. Ils ont été arrêtés avant qu'ils puissent commencer leurs changements et le futur est redevenu ce qu'il était. Et Tractis a été détruite par l'humanité. »

Harry était silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne parla pas pendant un long moment, observant la crinière de Marigold. Puis :

« Comment les humains peuvent être assez mauvais pour conduire une espèce pacifique au génocide ? »

Le Docteur soupira :

« C'est une des curiosités de l'humanité. Leur impact sur chaque espèce avec laquelle ils ont eu un contact est énorme. Même les Seigneurs du Temps faisaient attention à ne pas trop interagir ou interférer avec les humains. J'étais une preuve visible des échecs de l'humanité. Exilé de ma planète et je continuais à fréquenter les humains, et à la fin, quand je n'avais plus de planète, j'ai fui sur Terre. »

Le Docteur sourit :

« Les humains sont capables d'extrêmes des deux côtés de l'échelle, Harry, souviens-toi de ça. »

Harry hocha la tête.

Rose discutait avec Merlin :

« Donc, qu'enseignez-vous au prince s'il n'a pas de magie ?

— J'essayais de lui apprendre la prudence et la logique. Bien qu'il semble que j'ai été dépassé par un enfant de huit ans. »

Merlin adressa un sourire ironique dans le dos de Harry.

« L'essentiel de ce que j'essaie de faire est d'enseigner au prochain roi des leçons qui feront de lui un roi fort. Moralité, impartialité, que tous ses sujets valent reconnaissance. Ne me méprenez pas, Uther est un bon roi, mais il n'est jamais certain de la manière dont il doit traiter ses sujets qui sont magiciens, ou les créatures magiques. Il n'est jamais ouvertement hostile, mais il ferme l'oeil devant l'hostilité. J'essaie d'enseigner à Arthur que chacun est égal et doit être traité en tant que tel. L'essentiel de mes leçons est moral et philosophique, des domaines dont les dirigeants ont besoin. »

Rose hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Son père n'est pas capable de lui transmettre ces leçons ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Dans un sens. Uther est un roi obsédé par le passé. Même son fils ne peut pas lui faire oublier sa femme morte depuis longtemps. Il a pensé nécessaire d'appeler à l'aide, et j'ai pensé que je pouvais remplir mon rôle auprès de mon propre peuple en enseignant au prochain roi nos traditions, autant que quelqu'un sans magie puisse apprendre sur la magie.

— Je comprends.

— Arthur m'est vraiment cher. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, quand je ne conseille pas Uther.

— Nous allons nous assurer qu'il revienne sain et sauf.

— Je peux seulement espérer. »

Les chevaliers accélérèrent le rythme, et la conversation ne fut plus possible. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans un trot rapide alors qu'ils essayaient de tirer le maximum de leurs chevaux. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, le soleil se couchait derrière l'horizon et les chevaux étaient épuisés.

Ainsi que Harry, si l'on en croyait la manière dont il glissa de sa selle pour s'effondrer par terre. Il ne fit aucun effort pour se redresser, et préféra ramper vers le centre de la clairière. Finalement, avec un soupir exaspéré, le Docteur le souleva et le porta.

« Harry, tu penses que tu peux t'asseoir ?

— Non, plus assis. Je ne peux plus sentir mes fesses. Je ne peux plus sentir mes cuisses. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de bondir et que le monde continue de bouger alors que je ne suis même plus sur un cheval. Je ne suis pas sur un cheval, n'est-ce pas ? » grogna Harry.

Le Docteur gloussa.

« Non, tu n'es pas à cheval. Mais c'était beaucoup de chevauchée difficile pour un jeune enfant. »

Paskal, prenant pitié de Harry, lança un petit pot au Docteur, qui l'attrapa.

« Ce baume va aider avec les muscles douloureux. Ce ne sera pas complètement parti demain matin, mais cela rendra la chevauchée demain plus supportable.

— Je dois remonter sur un cheval demain ? s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

— Si tu veux être là quand on récupérera Arthur, il faudra bien. Et ce sera encore plus difficile. »

Tout le monde rit alors que Harry gémit et se roula en boule.

« Merlin, est-ce que vous avez des sorts pour arranger ça ?

— Oui, petit, mais je ne les recommanderais pas. Ils se nourrissent de ta magie pour fonctionner et j'ai peur que tu les surcharges, et les conséquences feraient plus de mal que de bien.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? » dit Harry dramatiquement.

Tout le monde rit.

Malgré ses attitudes dramatiques, Harry était endormi avant que Rose ne fasse le dîner. Le Docteur sourit en direction de son fils.

« Je vais l'emmener de coté et lui appliquer le baume. Avec un peu de chance, cela va l'aider demain matin. Même si je compatis. Je vais être perclus aussi à la fin de la journée. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une chevauchée aussi longue et difficile. »

Le Docteur souleva son fils en train de ronfler et l'emmena sur le côté pour le déshabiller et appliquer le baume. Rose prépara un simple dîner de ragoût avant de le distribuer à tout le monde. Le repas se déroula en silence. Le Docteur borda Harry sous une couverture avant de rejoindre le groupe autour du feu.

« Seigneur Merlin, à quelle distance du prince sommes-nous ? » demanda un des chevaliers.

Merlin plissa le front de concentration.

« Moins de quinze lieues. Nous avons fait un temps excellent aujourd'hui. Mais si je me souviens correctement de mon histoire, nous approchons du château d'un vieux roi qui a régné sur ces terres il y a de nombreuses années. Il est probable qu'Arthur soit gardé dans ce château. C'est le seul bâtiment important dont j'ai connaissance dans les environs.

— Bien, nous avons un but. Nous partirons tôt demain matin. Maintenant, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je vous vois messieurs demain. »

Rose se leva, s'étira et marcha vers Harry, tirant une couverture d'un paquet alors qu'elle se blottissait par terre.

Rapidement, le reste de la compagnie était soit couchée, soit debout pour la garde. Le Docteur regardait dans les flammes dansantes. La nuit était plaisante, ils étaient en pleine aventure, et son fils gagnait une nouvelle appréciation des différents modes de transport.

Tant qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de libérer Arthur de ce qu'il était sûr être un Tractite rebelle, ce serait une aventure amusante.

Il resta assis là presque toute la soirée, ignorant les regards observateurs des chevaliers alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs tours de garde, et ne bougea que lorsque quelqu'un tapa son épaule.

« Papa, le feu est mort il y a longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Harry s'était approché, en bâillant et se frottant les yeux.

« Harry ! s'exclama le Docteur. Tu es debout. Comment tu te sens ? Tes jambes vont mieux ? »

Harry se frotta le dos.

« Pas mal. Ça pourrait être pire. Je suis sûr que ça le sera à la fin de la journée, mais on aura alors Arthur, alors c'est au moins ça. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur s'ennuyait. Il n'avait rien d'autre que des murs en pierre, une petite fenêtre, et un bol occasionnel de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du gruau, poussé à travers la porte par un de ces étranges chevaliers qui l'avaient enlevé. Il se souvenait que le papa de Harry les avait appelés autrement, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler du terme pour le moment.

Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Cela faisait plus d'un jour depuis que ce… cette sorte de cheval noir lui avait parlé. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé près de sa porte depuis ce jour. Les chevaliers ne parlaient pas. Il n'y avait personne d'autre alentours. Il était seul.

Et c'était inquiétant. Ce qui était encore plus inquiétant était qu'il n'avait vu aucun des chevaliers de son père, Merlin, ou le papa étrange de Harry. On approchait le troisième jour de sa captivité et il n'avait pas entendu les gens de son père.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Arthur sauta sur ses pieds. Le grand être noir qui lui avait parlé rapidement était de retour.

« Arthur Pendragon, fils de Uther Pendragon et de Ygraine Pendragon. Frère de Morgana, la Sorcière Noire la Fée, tes crimes ont été jugés et la seule punition pour tes transgressions est l'emprisonnement à vie.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai rien fait à personne, particulièrement pas votre peuple ! Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi vous êtes ! Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Qui est Morgana ? »

L'être le regarda, les yeux fixes.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, c'est ce que tu feras. Ton futur ne doit pas arriver. Seulement ainsi mon peuple pourra vivre en paix. C'est ce en quoi je crois. »

Arthur le regarda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'êtes-vous ?

— Je suis un Tractite, de Tractis. Ton peuple a envahi mon monde et détruit mon peuple, mon mode de vie, tous ceux en qui je tenais. Ma planète entière a été envahie par les humains. Seul un petit nombre d'entre nous ont réussi à s'enfuir. J'ai été renvoyé en arrière, pour voir si on pouvait changer le futur. Je suis arrivé à cette époque, avec aucune technologie. J'ai trouvé les androïdes et ils correspondaient aux progrès actuels de l'humanité. Je connais ta vie. Tu es la meilleure possibilité pour l'avenir de mon peuple. T'éliminer de ta ligne temporelle arrêtera le progrès de l'humanité pendant un moment, peut-être suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à mon peuple d'échapper intact aux pistolets des humains. »

Arthur le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de tout ce que le… Tractite ? avait dit, il en avait suffisamment compris :

« Des humains ont tué votre peuple ? Pourquoi ? Étiez-vous un danger pour eux ?

— Non. Nous étions pacifiques.

— Et donc pourquoi mes… descendants voudraient tuer votre peuple ?

— Ils voulaient les ressources de nos terres et étaient incapables d'accepter les petites parties que nous leur avions laissées. Ils ont décidé de tout prendre par la force. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire par planète. Je suppose que c'est là où est le royaume d'où vous venez, avec pour nom Tractis. Donc les humains ont envahi vos terres pour aucune autre raison que les ressources ? Ils n'ont pas essayé de commercer pour les avoir ? C'est la coutume.

— Ils voulaient tout. Notre planète est riche d'une sorte de minéral dont ils avaient besoin. Ils désiraient plus que ce que mon gouvernement était prêt à leur permettre d'extraire à la fois. Puisqu'ils avaient des armes plus puissantes, ils ont tout pris par la force.

— Pourquoi est-ce de ma faute ? C'est terrible, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Je peux parler avec mon père, il pourrait être capable d'aider votre peuple. »

Le Tractite rit.

« Ton père ne peut pas nous aider. Tu es mille quatre cent ans trop tôt pour nous aider. Tu peux nous aider en ne devenant jamais roi, en n'unifiant jamais les contrées, et en ne créant jamais le chemin pour un futur avec une nation unie. Ton exemple a inspiré d'innombrables dirigeants. Ton nom est prononcé par les humains comme le pinacle de l'héroïsme humain. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, commença à parler, mais la porte se ferma en claquant.

Il fut laissé à ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que les Tractites venaient d'un endroit différent, comme Harry et son babillage plein de mots incompréhensibles ? Pouvaient-ils parler de quelque chose qui ne s'était pas encore passé ? Mais c'était absurde. Un tel voyage était impossible.

Mais pas si ça venait d'une époque où ça ne l'était pas.

Arthur regarda par la fenêtre. Si ce que le Tractite avait dit était vrai, il aurait sans doute plus longtemps qu'il le souhaitait pour réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire.

Le reste de sa vie, en fait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Nous approchons Arthur. Je peux sentir l'enchantement se renforcer. Prenez le virage à droite devant, et nous devrions voir le château. Ou ce qui en reste. »

Merlin ne s'était pas trompé. Après avoir tourné un angle sec, les arbres s'éclaircirent et un grand château apparut.

Il était vieux, mais pas assez vieux pour commencer à tomber en ruines. Chacun arrêta sa monture, et ils regardèrent le bâtiment.

« C'est le bon endroit, Seigneur Merlin ? demanda Paskal. Je ne me souviens pas à qui il appartenait, mais il est là depuis un long moment. On m'a emmené ici une fois quand j'étais écuyer pour un exercice d'entraînement. Même si cet entraînement s'est démodé quelques années plus tard. »

Il regarda un des chevaliers les plus récents.

« Probablement avant que tu ne sois un écuyer, Galin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le chevalier hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler, mais quand j'étais écuyer, cela avait été considéré trop frivole pour un exercice d'entraînement.

— Entraînement mis à part, Arthur est là-dedans. »

Le Docteur fit avancer son cheval.

« Cela serait sage de laisser les chevaux ici. Si c'est ce que je pense, ils ne seront qu'un handicap. Si ça ne l'est pas, et bien ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils seront plus utiles reposés. »

Il descendit de cheval. Harry et Rose suivirent, et après un hochement de tête de Merlin et Paskal, tout le monde descendit de monture également. Ils attachèrent les chevaux près d'une mare proche avant de se mettre en formation.

« Comment est-ce que nous allons faire ça ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, c'est un château. Il a des fortifications. S'avancer simplement vers lui serait un peu dangereux. Surtout si les androïdes sont là. Et il n'y a aucune raison de penser qu'ils ne soient pas là.

— En effet, petit, mais ce château est aussi vieux. Il a de nombreux passages secrets à l'intérieur et l'extérieur de ses murs, dit Paskal en se tapant le menton. Nous pouvons utiliser l'un d'eux pour entrer dans le château et trouver Arthur.

— Et si nous rencontrons celui qui l'a enlevé ? Je veux dire, pas les androïdes, mais celui qui les a emmenés ? »

Le Docteur grimaça :

« Je m'en occuperai. »

Paskal jeta un coup d'oeil au visage du Docteur et acquiesça.

« D'accord. Je me souviens d'une entrée dans le mur sud qui est plutôt bien abritée des regards. Je pense que ça devait être une entrée pour les serviteurs. Nous allons passer par là. Cela sera plus facile de traverser le mur à partir de là plutôt que par un assaut frontal. Nous ne savons pas ce qui peut nous attendre. En formation. Deux derrière Seigneur Merlin, le Docteur, Harry et Rose, et le reste devant avec moi. Je prends la tête. Soyez sur vos gardes.

— Attendez juste une minute, Sire Paskal. Le roi m'a demandé de m'assurer que Dame Rose et jeune Harry auront des sorts de protection. »

Rose soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'avais espéré que vous ayez oublié ça. Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, mais peu importe. »

Merlin sourit simplement, sortit sa baguette et lui tapa sur la tête. Elle sentit un voile chaud la couvrir et elle trembla.

« Rose ? demanda le Docteur.

— C'était… plaisant. Chaud, même. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit Rose avec un grand sourire. Merci Merlin.

— Ils vous protégeront des lames et des coups, des flèches et des poings. Je ne sens aucun autre être magique alentours à part Harry, donc une protection magique n'est pas vraiment requise. »

Merlin se tourna vers Harry :

« A ton tour, petit. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis désolé, mais non. Je ne sais pas ce que ta magie peut faire du sort, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'elle nous explose au visage maintenant. Si j'avais eu le temps en route, je te l'aurais enseigné, mais je ne l'ai pas eu. Je te l'enseignerai quand nous retournerons à Camelot. »

Harry fit la moue, mais laissa Merlin lui taper la tête et écouta les mots murmurés. Donc, des sortilèges d'imperméabilité et un peu d'invisibilité. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose avec quoi expérimenter plus tard. Après que les sorts furent lancés (et que le Docteur les refusa catégoriquement), ils se faufilèrent par l'entrée latérale. C'était silencieux. Étrangement silencieux.

« Galin, prends Kellory, Martin et Franks et cherche les côtés nord et est du château. Fouille toutes les pièces. Le reste, avec moi. »

Les quatre chevaliers se séparèrent du groupe, laissa Paskal, un chevalier appelé Greyson, un autre appelé Braily et Merlin avec le Docteur, Harry et Rose.

Ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs en silence mais déterminés. Ils vérifièrent chaque pièce, chaque porte fermée, et trouvèrent rapidement les escaliers vers les étages.

Paskal tira son épée et le Docteur poussa Harry entre Rose et lui.

Ils ne rencontrèrent rien ni personne pendant leur ascension, et l'étage fut déclaré sûr.

« Il est toujours plus haut, Sire Paskal, murmura Merlin. Plus proche je suis de lui, plus précis est l'enchantement. »

Paskal hocha la tête.

« Nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouvent les autres. Nous devons être prudents. »

Rose tira sur le bras du Docteur :

« Nous pouvons aller à l'étage trouver Arthur. On laisse la recherche des ennemis aux chevaliers. »

Paskal sembla légèrement énervé aux paroles de Rose.

« Dame…

— Je peux prendre soin de moi, tout comme le Docteur. Nous devons trouver Arthur. S'il est quelques étages au dessus, alors il serait sans doute mieux qu'on puisse le faire sortir avant que vous vous précipitiez tous avec vos épées et vos cris.

— Je viens aussi, » dit Harry, le visage déterminé.

Le Docteur le regarda et hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Viens. Laissons les charges à l'épée aux chevaliers. Merlin ?

— Oui, ça semble faisable. Faire sortir le prince est notre principale priorité. »

Paskal semblait vouloir protester, mais il se contenta de lancer un regard noir aux quatre dos qui s'éloignaient.

« Soyez prudents ! » lança-t-il.

Le Docteur leva une main pour faire signe qu'il avait entendu.

Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais son père le tira en arrière.

« Même si tu es déterminé à sauver ton ami, c'est quand même dangereux. Je préférerais que tu n'y ailles pas la tête la première.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité,(1) » répliqua Harry.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil :

« Tu as adopté des expressions typiquement terriennes.

— Et bien, elles sont intéressantes. Et moins circulaires que celles en Gallifreyien.

— Quand bien même, tu ne montes pas en premier dans les escaliers. Un enfant enlevé est largement suffisant. »

Harry bouda, et alors que le Docteur était distrait, Rose glissa devant lui et dans les escaliers. Le Docteur la regarda, commença à dire quelque chose, vit le regard déterminé de Rose, et décida de ne rien dire. Il soupira. Merlin la suivit, puis Harry et son papa ferma la marche.

« Depuis quand c'est moi qui vous suis tous ? » dit-il, le ton légèrement plaintif.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un léger rire.

« Prochain étage, je pense, » murmura Merlin alors qu'ils atteignaient le troisième étage.

Rose monta jusqu'à l'étage suivant.

« Oui, cet étage. Suivez-moi. »

Merlin prit la tête, et Harry bondit après lui. Le Docteur et Rose suivirent.

« Désolée Docteur, mais tu ne peux pas toujours essayer de me protéger, murmura Rose.

— Je sais. Je sais. C'est juste, va falloir que je m'y habitue, c'est tout.

— Habitues-y toi vite, Docteur. »

Merlin s'arrêta près d'une porte fermée.

« Ici. Il est à l'intérieur. »

Il fit glisser le verrou pour ouvrir la porte et poussa. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec un léger couinement des gonds.

Arthur était assis dans le coin opposé. La pièce elle-même ne sentait pas très bon, une mauvaise odeur montant d'un trou à même le sol dans un autre coin. Quelques bols vides étaient posés près de la porte.

Le prince leva les yeux vers eux et, pendant un moment, il eut une expression choquée.

« Merlin ? Harry ? Vous êtes là ? »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Salut Arthur. Je te donnerais un câlin, mais je préférerais que tu prennes un bain d'abord. »

Arthur eut un grand sourire à son tour.

« Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes vraiment là !

— Ne soyez pas trop bruyant, jeune prince. Nous ne savons toujours pas où sont vos ravisseurs.

— Je ne suis pas surveillé régulièrement. Ils savent que je ne peux pas m'échapper, alors ils s'occupent juste d'ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer de la nourriture ou des vêtements.

— Sais-tu à quoi ils ressemblent ? » demanda le Docteur.

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Il y a les chevaliers, mais ils ne me parlent pas. Et il y ce… Tractle. Tractin, Tractis, quelque chose. Je ne lui ai parlé que deux fois. Je… je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose ressemblant à cette créature avant. »

Le Docteur soupira.

« C'est ce que je craignais. Et bien, sortons tous avant que je m'occupe de lui. Il ne va pas être content, mais je préfère que vous soyez tous loin de lui. Il ne sait rien sur Harry, et il a déjà essayé de te capturer une fois, Arthur, ne lui laissons pas une deuxième chance, d'accord ? »

Arthur le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Wouah, je n'y crois pas. Je pensais que j'allais être coincé ici pour toujours.

— Tu as aussi peu de foi en ton père ? » demanda Harry, les mains sur les hanches.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Je n'étais pas sûr qu'on puisse me retrouver. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais et à quelle distance ils m'avaient emmené. J'ai eu l'impression de voler pendant une éternité.

— Tu n'as pas assez confiance en ton mentor, Arthur. Il a un enchantement de pistage sur toi. Dans une certaine distance, il peut toujours te trouver. »

Harry pointa vers Merlin. Arthur le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Vraiment ? Si je n'avais pas été enlevé, ça aurait été bizarre, mais je suis plutôt reconnaissant, à présent. »

Merlin sourit.

« Je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas informé. J'ai demandé à votre père, ou plutôt il m'a demandé, de placer ce sort sur vous. Il est là depuis que vous êtes petit. »

Arthur grogna.

« Donc il sait toujours où je suis.

— Non, je sais toujours où vous êtes. Il ne sait que s'il me demande. Ce qui n'arrive pas très souvent. Tant que vous êtes en sécurité, il se contente de savoir que vous êtes accompagné de vos gardes. »

Arthur grimaça.

« Oui, j'ai probablement mérité la leçon que je vais recevoir à mon retour.

— Peut-être pas. Jeune Harry a expliqué ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi vous étiez là-bas. »

Arthur regarda Harry :

« Sérieusement ? Tu ne devais pas. »

Harry balança un pied.

« C'était en quelque sorte de ma faute si tu étais là. Et tu es mon ami. Pourquoi est-ce que je retiendrais des informations importantes envers ton père, qui se trouve être aussi le roi ?

— Et bien, je veux dire, je… je ne sais pas. Quand tu le dis comme ça. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, et leva les yeux vers le groupe de secours assemblé devant lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, fixés sur un point quelques dizaines de centimètres au dessus de la tête du Docteur.

« Euh… Papa de Harry, la… chose, le Tractil est ici. »

Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Tractite. De Tractis. Tu avais raison papa.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Le Roi Éternel est à moi. »

La voix résonnait, profonde.

« Merlin Emrys, votre charge n'est plus la vôtre. Je le réclame comme c'est mon droit.

— Votre droit ? Votre droit ? Quel droit vous avez d'enlever un humain d'une planète qui ne vous a encore fait aucun mal ? » s'exclama le Docteur, la voix claire et acérée.

Le Tractite baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas humain, pourquoi défendez-vous ces créatures ? Ils pillent et détruisent tout ce qu'ils rencontrent. Je vais empêcher la destruction de ma maison. Mon peuple.

— Comment espérez-vous accomplir ça en enlevant un enfant ? Arthur n'est rien d'autre qu'une future possibilité. Pourquoi lui ? »

Le Tractite regarda le Docteur.

« Les histoires du Roi Arthur de Camelot sont des légendes qui unissent une nation. Il a créé les rois qui unissent le monde. Son nom est porté dans les étoiles par les humains. Sans lui, il y a une possibilité pour que la Terre ne soit jamais la même. Je dois prendre cette chance. »

Le Docteur soupira.

« Je sais ce que votre peuple a traversé, et c'était terrible. Je sais que votre peuple a déjà essayé ça auparavant. Utiliser les graines de l'Arbre-Temps. Ils sont revenus en arrière dans l'histoire de la Terre. Ils ont échoué aussi. Votre peuple a assassiné des humains pour réparer l'avenir. »

Le Tractite cligna des yeux et recula d'un pas.

« Vous mentez. Un Tractite n'assassinerait jamais. Mon peuple est non-violent. Pourquoi pensez-vous que les humains ont pris notre planète aussi facilement ?

— Que voulez-vous faire à Arthur, donc ? »

Le Tractite hésita, se dandinant sur ses pieds. Rose s'avança :

« Vous alliez le garder dans cette pièce pour toujours ? Peut-être l'envoyer dans une autre partie de la Terre ? Le laisser gaspiller sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt d'une mort naturelle ?

— Il… a dit que j'étais condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie, dit Arthur. Mais si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, est-ce qu'il a vraiment tort ? »

Harry posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Arthur.

« Le futur de l'humanité n'est pas la jolie image que tu aimerais imaginer. Les humains sont aussi envieux qu'ils sont bons, et parfois, l'un est plus fort que l'autre. Quand les humains ont trouvé d'autres planètes qui avaient les minéraux dont ils avaient besoin, s'ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir d'eux un échange commercial, ils les envahissait. S'ils ne pouvaient pas les envahir, ils s'occupaient souvent d'eux de différentes manières vicieuses et sournoises. Mais il y a autant d'histoires sur les échecs de l'humanité que sur ses triomphes. Des moments où l'humanité était bonne et généreuse.

— Mais ils ont détruit toute sa planète ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais si c'est comme un autre pays, alors c'est absolument terrible ! Qui pourrait accepter de tels actes ? » s'exclama Arthur.

Rose s'avança et prit la main d'Arthur dans la sienne.

« Arthur, tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour les fautes de quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais. Ce sont les fautes des autres. Tu ne seras plus en vie quand elles seront réalisées, tu ne peux pas du tout les empêcher de se réaliser. Tu peux seulement rendre les choses meilleures pour les gens que tu rencontres. Ceux que tu diriges. Ceux qui deviennent tes amis. Comprends-tu ? »

Arthur hocha la tête, même si son visage affichait sa confusion. Il regarda le Docteur, puis Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons au sujet du Tractite ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été blessé ou en danger. J'ai été nourri et maintenu au chaud. Même si ses actions sont répréhensibles, je peux en comprendre les motivations, en quelque sorte. »

Merlin sourit :

« Arthur, que voulez-vous faire ? »

Le Tractite grogna :

« Pourquoi un humain déciderait-il de mon destin ? Toute mon espèce a été détruite par des humains. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en écouterais un ? J'ai mes androïdes. »

Le Docteur soupira.

« Vos androïdes sont peu nombreux et je peux les reprogrammer facilement. Est-ce que vous feriez du mal à une autre personne, même si cette personne est humaine ? »

Le Docteur regarda le Tractite.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, puis :

« On m'appelle Kirigal.

— Et bien, Kirigal, il y a plusieurs options. Vous êtes essentiellement non-violent. Il y a plein d'endroits où je peux vous emmener. Il y a des carrefours d'espèces qui vivent ensemble en paix où vous seriez bien accueilli. Plein d'endroits où vous pourrez voyager.

— Ma maison a disparu. Je n'ai aucun désir de voyager ailleurs que là-bas. Si je dois mourir, je veux mourir ici.

— Allons allons, personne n'a parlé de mourir, dit le Docteur en agitant ses mains.

— De ce que j'ai compris, j'ai capturé le prince de la famille royale, un crime punissable de mort dans ce monde. Je ne pourrais jamais retourner chez moi, jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais reposer le pied sur Tractis telle qu'elle est à présent, ce serait insupportable. Donc je choisis de mourir ici.

— Attendez, attendez, un instant…

— Kirigal, c'est ça ? dit Arthur en interrompant le Docteur. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait. Si je peux me permettre, puis-je vous offrir une quelconque protection à Camelot ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous sachions où vous voulez vous rendre ? »

Kirigal regarda longuement Arthur. Ses yeux étaient grands, fixes. Mais c'était peut-être propre à son espèce.

« Arthur, êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Merlin. Nous savons seulement qu'il hait les humains. Est-ce que ce serait sage ?

— Merlin, les humains ont détruit son peuple. Le moins qu'on puisse offrir est une sorte de compensation. Même si c'est dans le passé. »

Le Docteur leva les sourcils en direction d'Arthur.

« En effet. Tu es sans doute à la hauteur de tes légendes. »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal de rencontrer ses héros. »

Rose ricana :

« Ouais, mais j'ai entendu parler de ce temps où tu as rencontré Shakespeare. C'était à mourir de rire. »

Le Docteur regarda Rose :

« Il… il t'en a parlé ? » demanda-t-il.

Rose lui adressa un regard appuyé :

« Je lui ai fait me raconter tout ce que tu as fait entre le moment où je t'ai laissé et celui où je t'ai revu. Et tu étais un idiot. Mais on va parler de ça quand nous serons sortis de ce vieux château. Cette pièce pue. »

Merlin regarda Arthur, puis Kirigal.

« Je soutiendrais le prince sur le sujet. Même si le choix vous revient, je vous demanderais de venir avec nous. Nous pouvons vous offrir l'hospitalité au moins. »

Kirigal était resté silencieux.

« Je… je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je viendrais avec vous jusqu'à Camelot. Peut-être… peut-être aurai-je mes réponses là-bas. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« D'accord, allons-y. J'aimerais rentrer à la maison et avoir un bain aussi tôt que possible. »

Tout le monde manifesta son accord.

Puis les sons d'un combat les atteignirent depuis le couloir.

« Sire Paskal ! Où est Merlin ? Je ne peux même pas égratigner ces choses ! Ils ne sont pas normaux ! Galin et Greyson sont blessés et je ne sais pas encore combien de temps nous pouvons tenir ! »

Le Docteur s'était précipité par la porte avant même que la troisième phrase soit terminée. Harry et Merlin étaient sur ses talons.

Kirigal croisa ses bras étrangement pliés.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de blesser des gens. Pas du tout. »

Rose posa une main sur son bras.

« Et donc pourquoi avez-vous pris ces androïdes de combat ? Vous n'étiez pas capable de les reprogrammer pour qu'ils ne blessent personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kirigal secoua la tête.

« Ils n'étaient pas anachroniques à cette époque. J'ai pensé qu'ils se fondraient mieux dans la masse pour que je puisse capturer Prince Arthur.

— Saviez-vous qu'ils ont dévasté les marchés de Camelot. Je ne sais pas s'il y a eu des blessés, mais je suis sûre qu'il y en a eu. »

Kirigal fit un bruit étrange, et Arthur réalisa rapidement qu'il pleurait. Il était vraiment fondamentalement pacifique.

« Pensez-vous que le papa de Harry et Merlin peuvent faire quelque chose à leur sujet ?

— Si quelqu'un le peut, c'est bien eux, dit Rose en regardant autour d'elle. Bon sang, Harry est parti avec eux. Il s'est glissé dehors avant que je m'en rende compte. »

Harry était actuellement en train de courir derrière son papa et Merlin. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais il n'allait pas être laissé derrière. Il gérerait les conséquences plus tard.

Alors qu'ils dérapaient dans les escaliers et à un angle de couloir, ils trouvèrent les chevaliers en train de faire face à trois des androïdes géants. Ils étaient plus grands qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord réalisés, puisqu'ils avaient été à cheval à Camelot. Ils dominaient les chevaliers de Camelot de près d'une trentaine de centimètres.

« Tout le monde, A TERRE ! » rugit le Docteur.

Il sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche et le pointa vers le premier chevalier. L'appareil buzza et la tête de l'androïde trembla, puis explosa. Des éclats de métal volèrent dans tous les sens.

Après ça, les chevaliers se baissèrent quand le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique vers le deuxième androïde.

« Seigneur du Temps. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

— Nous sommes ici pour Arthur. Aussi, n'êtes-vous pas un peu hors de votre époque ? Les androïdes n'ont rien à faire sur Terre à ce siècle. Je pense que je dois rectifier ce problème, dit-il en faisant un geste vers le robot qui ne fonctionnait plus.

— Nous ne faisons que suivre les ordres.

— Oui, et bien, je vais reprogrammer ces ordres. Et votre mémoire. »

Il bascula quelque chose sur le côté de son tournevis, et l'outil buzza. Les androïdes se raidirent, puis s'effondrèrent. Autant que des robots puissent s'effondrer.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, Docteur ?

— Et bien, leur matrice artificielle avait déjà été manipulée, donc je l'ai démanipulée. Maintenant, ils sont inertes. Comme ils l'étaient avant que Kirigal les récupère. Allons trouver le reste des chevaliers, allons-y ? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

Paskal, un des trois chevaliers qui étaient en train d'essayer de se défendre contre les androïdes, se redressa, stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette machine ? Qu'est-ce que ça a fait ? Rien de ce que nous avons fait n'a même égratigné leur armure. »

Harry sourit.

« Ils ne sont pas vraiment humains. Mon papa les a juste… éteints. En rétablissant le programme original, le logiciel des androïdes a été écrasé et ils sont devenus inertes. Ce que leur a fait Kirigal à l'origine ne s'est jamais passé.

— Il les a tués ?

— Et bien, je suppose que ça peut y ressembler. »

Paskal hocha la tête.

« D'accord alors. Même si j'aimerais bien avoir une de ces petites armes.

— Ce n'est pas une arme, c'est un tournevis !

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

— C'est un outil qui tourne des vis !

— Je ne comprends toujours pas.

— Argh ! »

Le Docteur leva les bras vers le ciel. Harry ricana.

Ils trouvèrent le reste des chevaliers à l'étage en dessous. Deux d'entre eux étaient gravement blessés et Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Ce sont de sérieuses blessures. Je n'en ai jamais vues de telles causées par des armes non magiques.

— Ce sont des charges laser. Une lumière de haute intensité et des rayons de chaleur qui détruisent la chair.

— Je vois. Harry, je vais avoir besoin de ta magie pour m'aider. Le pouvoir que tu possèdes me permettra de les soigner suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent survivre sur le chemin du retour à Camelot.

— Vous ne pouvez pas… les guérir complètement ?

— Je pourrais, mais la guérison n'est pas ma spécialité. C'est un travail de précision qui peut être néfaste s'il n'est pas réalisé correctement. Je vais seulement stabiliser et guérir partiellement leurs blessures pour que le chirurgien du château puisse les guérir complètement. »

Harry hocha et tendit une main à Merlin :

« Comme quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est ça ?

— En effet, petit. Je vais accéder à ta magie par contact, comme ce que j'ai fait quand tu étais très jeune. »

Merlin prit la main de Harry, toujours surpris de l'énergie qui circulait juste sous la surface.

Il pressa leurs mains jointes sur une partie non blessée du corps de Sire Galin et Merlin parla doucement.

Harry sentit la magie se rassembler en lui et s'écouler par leurs mains liées. Galin fut momentanément entouré de lumière, et Harry regarda les trous dans l'épaule de Galin, sa jambe et sa hanche commencer à se refermer doucement. C'était spectaculaire. Il laissa plus de magie s'écouler de lui, et il était si absorbé par le sort qu'il n'entendit pas le halètement choqué de Merlin et sa lutte pour enlever sa main du corps de l'homme.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Galin ne fut plus blessé que Harry leva les mains. Il regarda Merlin :

« C'était merveilleux ! »

Merlin secoua la tête, stupéfait.

« Non, Harry, c'était ta magie. Elle a agit selon ma volonté et l'a guéri. Complètement. Galin devra se reposer un moment, mais il est en parfaite santé. »

Harry sourit :

« Allons sauver Sire Greyson, donc !

— Harry… tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? C'était une magie immense.

— Je me sens un peu fatigué, mais Sire Greyson peut mourir. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Montrez-moi juste le chemin. Je vais aider à fournir l'énergie. »

Merlin regarda Harry avec réticence, mais finalement prit à nouveau la main du garçon. Et à nouveau, les blessures de Sire Greyson guérirent complètement.

Mais il était évident que Harry n'était pas prêt pour la soudaine utilisation intensive de sa magie.

Dès que Sire Greyson fut guéri, Harry vacilla sur ses pieds, sourit à son père, marmonna :

« Je me demande quel goût a l'arbre à pain(2).»

et tomba en avant.

Merlin fut immédiatement à son chevet, la baguette sortie.

« Tout va bien. Il va bien. Son système n'était juste pas sûr de la manière de gérer cette utilisation massive de magie. Il n'était pas concentré donc il a utilisé beaucoup plus que ce que le sort avait besoin. Même si ça n'a en réalité pas entamé ses réserves, cela a fatigué son corps. Il va dormir un moment. »

Rose et Arthur choisirent ce moment pour apparaître.

« Hey, les gars, Kirigal a accepté de nous accompagner à Camelot. Tout le monde va bien ici ? »

Rose regarda autour d'elle et vit Harry.

« Harry ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— Juste épuisé, Dame Rose. Rien d'inquiétant. »

Arthur se précipita et posa une main sur le bras de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

— Il s'est épuisé lui-même. Il a utilisé trop de magie d'un coup et son corps est encore trop jeune pour gérer une telle fatigue. Il s'est évanoui. »

Merlin regarda le Docteur :

« Voulez-vous le porter ? Ce serait le mieux. Nous devons encore retourner à Camelot. Cela va prendre quelques jours, et je crains que Harry soit inconscient la plupart du temps. »

Le Docteur s'avança et souleva Harry dans ses bras, laissant la tête du garçon reposer sur son épaule.

« Je vais le prendre sur mon cheval avec moi. Puisqu'on n'est plus si pressés, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

Le Docteur regarda Harry, les yeux adoucis.

« Il a toujours eu le don de faire les choses à l'extrême. Je suppose que la magie en fait partie. »

Les chevaliers se redressèrent, avec seulement quelques blessures mineures sur l'ensemble. Alors que Kirigal descendit dans le couloir, ils se tournèrent tous, les yeux écarquillés, et la plupart des mains se dirigèrent vers les épées.

« Calme mes amis, dit Merlin. Voici Kirigal. Il a compris l'erreur de ses choix, et va venir avec nous à Camelot. Puisque personne n'est mort, Kirigal va décider ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Il y a suffisamment de circonstances atténuantes pour que ses actes, bien que répréhensibles, puissent être compris. Je vous demanderais de garder votre opinion silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse parler plus librement de ça. »

Paskal se détendit, regardant le Tractite.

« Et bien, au moins nous n'aurons pas besoin d'un autre cheval. Il devrait être capable de suivre sans problème, et avec le jeune magicien inconscient, Arthur sera capable de monter Marigold. »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire.

Les prédictions de Merlin sur le repos de Harry furent correctes. Ce ne fut que le dernier jour qu'ils passèrent sur la route en direction de Camelot qu'il se réveilla finalement. Son papa lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Ouch, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Et bien, de ce que j'ai compris, tu as poussé trop de magie à travers ton système en une fois.

— Ça n'a aucun sens. J'ai toujours de la magie dans mon système. »

Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et bien, je vais te demander d'imaginer ton corps comme une serpillière. Tu t'es, en essence, complètement essoré bien que tu sois toujours dans le seau d'eau. Ton corps n'a pas l'habitude d'utiliser tant de pouvoir en une seule fois. Tu as utilisé plus de magie que ce que le sort que j'ai lancé avait besoin, et ça envoyé ton corps dans une sorte de choc. Tu n'as pas souffert d'épuisement magique, mais de surcharge magique. Tu devras faire très attention à la façon dont tu régules ton pouvoir à l'avenir. Une des choses sur lesquelles j'ai l'intention de travailler avec toi est ton contrôle et ta finesse. Ils seront bien plus important dans ton avenir en tant que magicien que tous les sorts que tu pourrais apprendre. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Donc, combien de temps j'ai été inconscient ?

— Deux journées complètes ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul avec les chevaliers et ton papa et Rose et Merlin et Kirigal, qui n'a pas tant de conversation que ça. Et je n'avais personne avec qui jouer ! »

Cela vint d'un Arthur gémissant directement derrière Harry et son papa.

Harry eut un grand sourire. Il se tourna pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de son papa.

« Et bien, j'imagine que tu dois être assoiffé de compagnie, vu que tu n'en as eu aucune pendant trois jours. »

Arthur fit la moue :

« Tu penses que j'aime la compagnie de chevaliers qui ont passé toute la première journée à me rappeler qu'en tant que prince, je vais être responsable de l'avenir de mon peuple et que vagabonder sans mes gardes est dangereux et mal avisé, et Merlin n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il va mettre un meilleur sort sur moi qui va l'informer dès que je quitte le château, juste pour qu'il soit sûr que je ne sorte pas sans protection jusqu'à ce que je prouve que je suis capable. Cela ne compte pas que c'était des chevaliers aliens super forts qui m'ont enlevé. »

Arthur, il semblait, voulait exprimer tout ceci depuis quelques jours.

Les chevaliers échangèrent des sourires.

Arthur bouda.

Kirigal parlait doucement avec Rose, qui avait été sa compagne de route pendant l'essentiel du voyage. Elle disait qu'elle essayait de le convaincre d'aller avec le Docteur et il pourrait être déposé à un carrefour planétaire avec des centaines d'espèces, et il pourrait se reconstruire une vie. Kirigal était toujours réticent par rapport au concept.

Rose pensait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un moment pour le convaincre à cette idée. C'était soit ça, soit Arthur le forçait à rester avec lui. En l'expliquant comme une créature magique ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry et Arthur passèrent la dernière journée à prendre des leçons tranquilles de Merlin. Puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux petits, Marigold supporta facilement le poids des deux ensemble.

L'essentiel de leurs leçons resta théorique puisque Arthur ne pouvait pas faire de magie et Merlin voulait attendre qu'ils atteignent un endroit protégé avant d'entraîner Harry.

Arthur dut réfléchir à la différence, s'il y en avait une, entre les rois et les paysans, sans utiliser ''et bien, les rois règnent sur les paysans…''. Harry aurait probablement eu le même exercice s'il n'avait pas dévisagé Merlin, les yeux écarquillés, avant de dire :

« Mais ce sont tous les deux des êtres intelligents… »

Merlin décida que Harry ne comprenait pas la question soit parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la différence de rang, soit parce qu'il avait été élevé de cette manière.

A la place, il demanda à Harry de théoriser sur les fondamentaux de la magie.

Ils entrèrent à Camelot tard le soir avec comme consigne de se présenter tous les deux le jour suivant aux appartements de Merlin avant la cloche de midi pour l'instruction.

Merlin dut expliquer à Harry ce qu'était la cloche de midi, quand était midi, et il aurait du aller plus loin si le Docteur n'avait pas entraîné son fils avec un salut et un sourire.

Arthur fut serré dans les bras d'un Uther reconnaissant et enthousiaste qui était heureux de revoir son fils. Uther décida qu'ils pourraient entendre tout ce qui s'était passé le lendemain, en voyant que Harry et son fils commençaient à dormir debout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

(1) _C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité._ Texte original : '' _Hello pot, I'm kettle_ '' (littéralement _Bonjour marmite, je suis bouilloire_ ). Les anglophones ont plein de variantes de cette expression, '' _the pot calling the kettle black_ '', (la marmite qui traite la bouilloire de noire, par rapport au fait qu'elles allaient à l'époque sur le feu) qui est parfois raccourcie en '' _pot, kettle, black_ '', ou encore la version utilisée par Harry. C'est l'équivalent de l'expression que j'ai utilisée : l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, ou, plus enfantin : ''c'est celui qui le dit qui l'est'' :)

(2) _Arbre à pain_. Dans le texte original : _Waffle plant_ (littéralement _plante à gaufre_ ) qui se traduit par lierre rouge en français, et qui perd donc toute sa connotation… alimentaire, qui rend la phrase amusante. Donc j'ai pris la liberté de prendre une autre plante.


	17. Où il y a des bêtises

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Kuroi in a Black Hole

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 33, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 17

Chapitre 17 : Où il y a des bêtises

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alors que le Docteur portait à moitié son fils au TARDIS pour le coucher, Rose attira Kirigal de côté. Uther avait regardé le Tractite avec de grands yeux quand le groupe était entré dans la salle, mais un regard rapide vers Merlin indiqua au roi qu'il aurait des explications plus tard.

« Kirigal, nous allons probablement rester ici environ deux semaines. Vous avez le temps de décider ce que vous voulez faire. Il y a un certain nombre de possibilités. Mais savez-vous où vous voulez rester entre temps ? Et ne restez pas dehors. Il y a plein d'endroits chauds pour vous à présent. Même si Uther n'est pas très tolérant, Merlin trouvera un endroit pour vous. Le Docteur sera aussi parfaitement volontaire pour vous offrir une chambre. Le TARDIS a probablement une pièce pour vous quelque part et vous seriez suffisamment prêt si vous décidez de quitter la Terre. »

Kirigal regarda Rose, ses quatre yeux l'observant avec une étrange intensité.

« Vous êtes une personne étrange, Dame Rose.

— C'est Rose. Seuls les chevaliers m'appellent dame.

— Vous méritez le titre. Et je vais accepter la chambre dans ce TARDIS dont vous parlez. Je crains qu'un autre choix ne soit accompagné d'autres leçons. »

Rose jura voir le Tractite sourire.

« Je vais vous suivre, Dame Rose. »

Rose soupira, mais fit signe à Kirigal de la suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la petite boite bleue et Rose chercha la clé sous sa chemise.

« Dame Rose, je ne suis pas sûr que… je rentrerai dans votre TARDIS. » dit Kirigal avec appréhension.

Rose sourit. Elle savait pourquoi le Docteur adorait cette partie. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, avançant de quelques pas à l'intérieur. Elle savait que Kirigal pouvait entendre ses pas sur le cadre de métal. Elle l'entendit hoqueter quand il passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

« C'est le TARDIS, Kirigal. Time and Relative Dimension in Space, Temps et Dimension Relative dans l'Espace.

— Seigneur du Temps, » souffla-t-il en déplaçant son corps à l'intérieur.

La porte se ferma derrière lui.

« Un véritable vaisseau de Seigneur du Temps. J'aurais du faire le lien, mais je ne savais pas que les Seigneurs du Temps existaient encore. C'est… c'est époustouflant. »

Rose entendit l'émerveillement et la révérence dans sa voix.

« Vous connaissez les Seigneurs du Temps ?

— Oh, les Tractites étaient une espèce avec un potentiel immense. On pensait à une époque, quand les Seigneurs du Temps étaient encore actifs dans l'univers, qu'ils deviendraient un jour un ennemi. Même si ce n'était rien de plus qu'une vague pensée, c'était intéressant qu'ils soient simplement considérés. Les Tractites étaient une race vraiment pacifique. Qu'ils puissent devenir une menace est une preuve de leur potentiel de croissance technologique. »

Le Docteur, sans Harry, entra dans la salle de contrôle.

« Bonjour Kirigal. Je dois comprendre que vous allez rester avec nous pendant un moment ? »

Kirigal hocha la tête.

« Seigneur du Temps. C'est un honneur. Je vais abuser de votre hospitalité pendant un moment. »

Il inclina la tête dans ce que Rose prit comme un salut.

« No problemo ! Plein de place. Je pense que nous avons une pièce que vous trouverez très confortable. Venez, suivez-moi. Maintenant, je sais que Rose vous harcèle sur ce que vous devez faire à présent, vu qu'elle ne veut pas vous laisser mourir. Ici, tournez à droite. Oui, et là à gauche. Et encore à gauche. Que pensez-vous faire pendant que nous resterons ici ? Je veux dire, si vous vous mettez en tête que vous voulez vraiment partir maintenant, je pense que je pourrais faire un saut et vous déposer quelque part pendant le 26ème siècle, pas très loin de votre époque, mais suffisamment loin pour que l'humanité n'ait plus aucun intérêt pour Tractis, et vous pourrez vivre votre vie. Mais peut-être passer quelques jours à y réfléchir vous donnera une meilleure idée. Ah, nous y voilà. »

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte avec un grand geste, et Kirigal regarda à l'intérieur avec de grands yeux.

« Ce… Vous me laisserez rester dans ce jardin luxuriant ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ça sent spectaculairement bon.

— Nan, ce n'est pas un problème. Il y a une petite aire de repos juste derrière ces Jarviys Florissantes. Faites attention, cependant, Harry a eu quelques problèmes avec des plantes, donc il doit y avoir quelques expériences en liberté qui peuvent être dangereuses, mais cette pièce est très agréable pour ceux qui préfèrent être à l'extérieur. »

Kirigal se tourna vers le Docteur.

« Merci, Seigneur du Temps. Je vous suis redevable. Et envers vous aussi, Dame Rose. »

Le Docteur fit un geste désinvolte et un sourire :

« Nan, no problemo. J'aime ce mot. Problemo. Il roule si facilement. »

Il fit rouler sa langue :

« Problemo… »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonne nuit Kirigal. Je suis sûre qu'on se verra davantage demain. »

Kirigal hocha la tête et ferma la porte. Rose se tourna vers le Docteur.

« Bien, c'est le moment de parler. »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Maintenant ? Vraiment ? Mais… J'avais… des choses à faire…

— J'en suis sûre. Cependant, je pense qu'on doit parler maintenant, et tu peux t'occuper de peu importe la tâche que tu allais inventer plus tard. Je suppose que Harry est au lit ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Il est épuisé. Il va dormir probablement pendant un bon moment. Il a eu quelques journées difficiles. »

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, vit l'éclat dur dans les yeux de Rose et ferma la bouche.

« Ah, et bien, que penses-tu de la bibliothèque, alors ?

— Où tu peux te balader et lire quelque chose ? Ou plonger dans la piscine ? Pourquoi il y a une piscine dans la bibliothèque, déjà ? Elle n'était pas là avant.

— Et bien, ça… c'est arrivé quand, et bien, c'est une longue histoire.

— Alors je vais l'entendre. Plus tard. Mais viens. Il doit y avoir une pièce qui n'aura pas trop de distractions quelque part dans le coin. »

Rose tira le Docteur le long du couloir, ouvrant les portes alors qu'elle avançait.

Pas la salle de jeu.

Pas le placard en désordre.

Ça doit être une buanderie, elle devrait s'en souvenir.

Non, pas celle-ci, trop de jouets. Où avait-il eu tous ces jouets ?

Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui poussait ces grognements quand elle ouvrit la porte suivante.

« Ah, celle-là ira bien. »

Elle poussa la porte ouverte en grand et attira le Docteur à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Jolie vue, quelques endroits pour s'asseoir, même si je n'ai pas confiance en cette chose en spirale. Je pense que ça a une chaise au milieu, mais j'ai peur de m'étourdir juste en regardant trop attentivement.

— Oh, c'est là qu'est allé le fauteuil à force centrifuge. Je m'étais posé la question. C'était très à la mode à une époque, tous ceux qui étaient quelqu'un devaient en avoir un. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. On ne pouvait jamais parler à quelqu'un installé dedans. »

Le Docteur sourit.

« Des gens étranges l'ont inventé. Fascinés par les choses tourbillonnantes, presque à un degré obsessionnel. Ils ont créé un lit qui tourne dans la direction qu'on choisit pendant qu'on dort dedans. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont quiconque peut y dormir. »

Rose laissa le Docteur parler pendant quelques minutes, attendant qu'il s'arrête de lui-même, avant de faire un geste vers un siège en face d'elle. Il s'installa.

Enfin, s'installer était un euphémisme. Il s'affala, tombant dedans comme on se laisse tomber sur une chaise d'école particulièrement inconfortable dans une classe qu'on n'était pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier et à laquelle on ne voulait vraiment pas assister.

« Et bien, je suppose que ça devait arriver, soupira le Docteur.

— Que penses-tu que c'est ? » demanda Rose, la voix douce.

Le Docteur la regarda :

« Le rappel que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Pas vraiment. »

Rose sourit :

« Et bien, si c'était vrai, je n'aurais pas donné des crises d'angoisse à un service entier de mon équipe en commandant des impressions grand format de ton visage pour que je puisse les détruire. Ils avaient étiqueté une corbeille ''Photos du Docteur à détruire'' et ils veillaient à ce qu'il y avait toujours une pile près de la porte. Je crois que Simone, mon assistante de l'époque, avait appelé cette période ma ''phase de folle furieuse''.

— Je croyais que tu lançais simplement des fléchettes sur mes photos… » dit le Docteur, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Rose eut un sourire, les coins de sa bouche durs.

« J'ai aussi lancé des fléchettes. Et des couteaux. Et quelques grenades. Se prendre des éclats dans le visage n'est pas une des manières les plus agréables pour mourir, j'ai découvert. »

Le Docteur la regarda, bouche bée.

« Et bien, il y a plein de manières désagréables de mourir. Je suis sûre que Jack et moi pourrions passer une longue journée à discuter des morts intéressantes. Nous te battons largement, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire. Docteur, soupira Rose, ce n'est pas une discussion sur le fait que je n'ai plus besoin de toi ou ne veux plus que tu me protèges malgré ma capacité à remplir ce boulot de moi-même plutôt bien. C'est au sujet de nous. Ce que nous sommes. Ce que nous pouvons être. Ce que j'ai passé toute une vie à me convaincre que je n'aurais jamais. »

Le Docteur eut un sourire triste.

« Remercie le petit magicien endormi dans ce TARDIS pour ça. Il a passé des journées à décoder ce journal puisque le TARDIS ne traduit le Gallifreyien vers aucune langue. Il l'a trouvé dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque de la Proclamation de l'Ombre et nous l'avons emporté discrètement. Il l'a considéré comme un projet. »

Il s'appuya en arrière, repensant aux événements.

« Je n'y aurais pas donné plus qu'un coup d'oeil rapide mais Harry a voulu apprendre comment lire le Gallifreyien.

— Tu as un enfant extraordinaire. Je n'ai peut-être passé qu'un mois avec lui, et il est l'épitomé de ce qui a de bon en toi. Intelligent, amical, réactif, curieux, sociable, têtu, un aimant à ennuis. J'imagine qu'il ressemble beaucoup à ce que tu devais être en tant qu'enfant, à part qu'il a la magie. »

Le Docteur rit :

« Oh, tu n'as jamais connu mes incarnations précédentes. J'étais un vrai salaud, en grandissant. Je séchais l'école constamment, j'étais un enfer pour mes professeurs et ma Maison, les Seigneurs du Temps pensaient que j'étais une telle disgrâce pour l'espèce entière qu'ils m'ont exilé. Harry est ce que j'aurais pu être, si j'avais eu autant d'expérience que j'en ai eu par la suite. »

Rose regarda le Docteur, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Il ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur inclina la tête.

« Il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à ton peuple. Il ne sait rien sur les Daleks ou la Guerre du Temps ou les batailles auxquelles tu as participé. »

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste et profondément quand les yeux du Docteur s'agrandirent. Son visage pâlit et elle vit un éclat de peur.

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire. Tout ce qu'il sait est que je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps. C'est tout. Je lui ai caché tout ce qui concerne les Seigneurs du Temps. La Guerre du Temps, les Daleks, les légendes et les mythes. Le Journal de Rassilon était sûr pour lui parce que Rassilon ne l'a gardé que pendant ses jeunes années. Il l'a abandonné une fois qu'il a obtenu sa place de Président. Il n'y avait rien d'incriminant à l'intérieur. »

Rose secoua la tête :

« Un jour, il va finir par trouver, Docteur. Il va découvrir que son père n'était pas toujours et n'est parfois toujours pas le champion de la justice et de l'égalité et de la paix qu'il connaît. Qu'il copie et tente de devenir. J'espère que tu es prêt pour ça.

— Je ne pense pas que tu es venue ici pour me donner une leçon sur ma façon d'élever Harry, dit le Docteur sèchement.

— Non, pas vraiment. Même si ce que tu lui fais en ce moment, lui cacher toutes ces vérités te concernant, est une partie de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes dans ce désordre. Toi, moi, la Métacrise John. »

Rose sourit, avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent me concernant, quand j'ai regardé dans le Coeur du TARDIS mais que je ne suis pas morte. Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu m'as à peine dit ce qui s'était passé et j'ai découvert au sujet de Jack de la pire manière possible. J'ai commis un génocide, détruit pratiquement toute une race en poussières, et tu m'as à peine donné les informations superficielles de ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être que tu n'étais pas sûr, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, peut-être que tu n'en as jamais eu l'occasion. Mais ensuite, quand John a fait ce que j'ai fait, tu l'as condamné pour ses actions. Oh, ne commence pas sur le fait qu'il était toi, et que tu ne peux pas te permettre de tuer des races sans conséquences. J'étais là. Si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, j'aurais fait la même chose. »

Elle eut un sourire crispé.

« Et puis tu l'as envoyé vivre avec moi, sur un plan d'existence où tu ne pouvais pas m'atteindre. Ne pouvais pas céder à la tentation. C'était vexant.

— Rose… Je… »

Rose leva une main.

« Je sais, je sais Docteur. Ce n'est pas au sujet du passé. C'est au sujet du présent. Au sujet du fait que je suis un vaisseau du Temps. Je ne changerai jamais d'apparence par rapport à maintenant, par rapport à quand j'avais 19 ans quand je vous ai sauvés, toi et Jack, et ai détruit l'Empereur des Daleks. Je ne vieillirai jamais, je ne peux pas mourir. Et tu ne sais pas comment réagir à ça.

— Rose… Je vais mourir un jour. Je vais finir par me régénérer dans un nouveau corps, un nouveau visage, et encore. J'ai encore trois régénérations et puis c'est fini. »

Il regarda ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps vont durer ces vies. Combien de temps tu vas partager avec moi ? »

Rose prit les mains du Docteur, le forçant à lever les yeux.

« Docteur, j'ai aimé le toi avec le grand nez et les grandes oreilles et la tête chauve et l'accent du Nord et la veste en cuir tout autant que le toi avec la cravate mince et le corps élancé et les cheveux en pointe. Tu es le Docteur. Tu changes de visage, les traits de personnalité à la surface, mais tu es toujours toi. C'est ce qui est important. Et pour qui j'ai abandonné ma maison. » dit-elle en souriant.

Le Docteur agrippa la main qui était posée sur son menton.

« Rose… Je ne sais pas… comment, quoi… Il y a tant de choses à dire… Tu as tant changé et je ne sais plus où est ma place. Tu avais tant besoin de moi avant, pour tant de choses. Protection, aventure, secours, apprentissage. Maintenant, tu peux te protéger et j'ai peur pour quiconque oserait t'enlever. Et tu as tant appris. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

— Il y a toujours l'aventure, et les câlins, et l'amusement. Toujours enseigner à Harry et apprendre l'un de l'autre. Juste parce que tu n'es plus le héros invincible que j'ai vu quand j'étais enfant ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux rien faire. Tu es devenu un père, quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais imaginé faire. »

Le Docteur sourit, un sourire large et sincère.

« Harry est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis un long moment. »

Rose lui rendit son sourire :

« Tu vois. Tu changes quand tu en as besoin. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer le Docteur avec son blouson de cuir devenir père. Je ne pouvais pas t'imaginer avec tes lunettes inutiles et tes Converses rouges devenir père. Et pourtant, te voilà avec un enfant brillant. »

Elle s'assura qu'il la regarde.

« Donc on peut trouver où nous en sommes, oui ? Apprendre au fur et à mesure qu'on avance et qu'on trouve nos repères. Ça ne doit pas être tout de suite ou demain, mais avec le temps, on trouvera. »

Le Docteur la regarda pendant un long moment, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, sans dire un mot, il l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui. Rose pouvait sentir ses battements de coeur s'emballer, sa tête enfoncée dans ses cheveux.

« Merci. » pensa-t-elle l'entendre murmurer.

Elle s'accrocha à lui un peu plus fort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry grogna, se réveillant à la faible lumière filtrant des innombrables étoiles (enfin, ce n'était pas vrai. Harry savait qu'il y avait précisément mille quatre cent quarante deux étoiles au plafond). Il était dans sa chambre, dans le TARDIS. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était retourné au TARDIS. Son père avait du le porter puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas être rentré de lui-même.

Même s'il aurait pu jurer que son père leur aurait obtenu un endroit où habiter dans le château. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il s'était enfui avant de le savoir.

Enfin.

Il vérifia le petit appareil que Merlin lui avait donné la veille et qui pouvait, apparemment, dire l'heure. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait dire quelque chose au temps ? Il ne faisait pas attention à ce que quiconque pouvait dire. Il s'en moquait complètement.

Mais Merlin lui avait dit que c'était pour lui montrer quand c'était un temps spécifique.

Harry ne comprenait pas ça non plus, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. A l'intérieur de la petite orbe flottaient une série de nombres et de mots.

La moitié après la dixième cloche. Merlin lui avait dit de le retrouver à la douzième cloche, ou midi. Harry n'était pas sûr de quand était midi, mais il pouvait compter les cloches sonner et savait que dix était douze moins deux. Si c'était la moitié après la dixième cloche, alors il avait une cloche et demie avant de devoir retrouver Merlin.

Il était sûr que cela faisait plein de temps pour manger avant la douzième cloche.

Donc il se rendit vers une cuisine. Peut-être que son papa était déjà dans la cuisine, ou Rose. Il y avait peut-être de la nourriture prête. Peut-être de cette merveilleuse boisson verte de Yelghost qui avait le goût d'éclats d'étoile et de feuilles de menthe. Pétillant et rafraîchissant.

Quand il trouva la cuisine (il n'avait pas du faire attention, et avait du tourner un peu plus de fois qu'il lui semblait nécessaire), la petite orbe dans sa poche annonçait Un Quart avant la Onzième Cloche, et il avait une bonne estimation du temps qu'il avait encore avant de devoir trouver les appartements de Merlin.

Suffisamment de temps pour cette délicieuse boisson de Yelghost.

Ou des pancakes, grâce à Rose, qui en faisait sauter sur une des gazinières que Harry estimait originaires du milieu du 23ème siècle.

« Salut Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ?

— Reposant. J'ai, il me semble, une cloche et un quart d'une autre avant de devoir retrouver Merlin. Quelle que soit la longueur d'une cloche. »

Rose rit.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu vas me reprocher aussi le fait que je ne sache pas comment ''dire le temps'', ce qui est stupide ? J'ai déjà reçu une leçon de Merlin. Je pense que c'est inutile, vraiment. Garder une trace du temps. »

Harry secoua la tête en prenant quelques pancakes que Rose venait de terminer, attrapant un peu de miel de la planète Vzzffora, un verre de Yelghost Brillant et une fourchette.

« Je suis sûre que tu l'a eue. Je l'ai entendu t'en parler hier. Même si je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »

Harry fit un geste exubérant avec sa fourchette :

« Dire le temps. Pourquoi voudrait-on parler au temps ? Il n'écoute pas de toute façon. Et je connais le Jour et la Nuit. C'est la même chose sur toutes les planètes qui ont une orbite autour d'une étoile et tournent sur elles-mêmes. Parfois, il fait lumineux, parfois il fait sombre. Pas très compliqué. Mais ces différentes façons de mesurer le temps. Je ne comprends pas. Vous les humains le mesurez dans ces… heures et minutes et ainsi de suite. Les Seigneurs du Temps le mesuraient dans des motifs circulaires et si-jamais, maintenant-réalisé, pourrait-être et ainsi de suite. Il y a une race entière qui n'a aucun concept du passé ou du futur. Comment ils se sont propagés, je n'en ai aucune idée. Êtres étranges. Et il y a une race qui mesure le temps en battements d'ailes. Je n'ai pas d'ailes ! Je ne pourrais même pas essayé même si je le voulais ! »

Harry agita son verre de jus pour souligner son idée.

« Chaque différente espèce le mesure d'une manière différente donc quel est le but de comprendre comment le temps est mesuré ?

— Tu apprends les langues, cependant, » souligna Rose.

Harry la regarda, les sourcils levés.

« Comment tu as compris ça ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement penser que le TARDIS traduit pour moi comme il le fait pour toi ?

— Je suis douée, » répondit Rose, le visage inexpressif.

Harry semblait sceptique.

« Vraiment, je suis. Tu n'as aucune foi en moi.

— Mon papa te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne peux rien te cacher.

— Tu as dit que tu lui avais parlé. Je suppose que c'était quand je dormais. Il t'a tout dit à mon sujet, je parie. »

Rose hocha la tête, avec un grand sourire joyeux.

« Il n'arrête pas de se vanter à ton sujet. La lumière de sa vie et toutes sortes d'autres banalités. C'était adorable. »

Harry grogna et frappa son front contre la table.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça à chaque fois ?

— Vous avez eu d'autres compagnons ? demanda Rose.

— Pas vraiment. A part Jack. Mais à chaque fois qu'on rencontre quelqu'un pendant plus que quelques minutes, il raconte toutes mes erreurs et mes échecs et tout ce que j'ai fait. Jack, la dirigeante de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, Elizabeth, Kryiosper. Argh. »

Harry sauta de sa chaise.

« Bye ! Merci pour les pancakes. Tu devrais essayer ça, c'est génial. Dis à papa que je vais faire attention ! »

Harry se précipita hors de la pièce. Rose le regarda partir avec un sourire moqueur.

« Et bien, Docteur, c'est ton fils. J'imagine déjà le chaos. »

Elle entendit un bruit retentissant de chute, quelques cris, et la petite voix de Harry se plaignant fortement que son papa laissait toujours tout dehors dans les couloirs et pourquoi devait-il toujours se prendre les pieds dedans ! Puis sa voix disparut de l'audition de Rose.

« Passe une bonne journée, Harry. Je suis sûre que je te verrai plus tard. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry courut hors du TARDIS, sa cheville l'élançant toujours après sa rencontre avec des boites et des corbeilles remplies à ras bord de babioles et de bricoles. Son papa laissait toujours ses affaires dehors et il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher dessus. C'était frustrant.

« Bonjour petit ! » l'appela une voix familière alors que Harry courait à travers la cour.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, se tournant pour trouver l'origine de la voix.

« Ah, Paskal ! Comment allez-vous ?

— Je vais bien, petit. J'espère que tu as complètement récupéré de ton aventure. J'étais inquiet de ne voir te réveiller qu'au dernier jour de notre voyage. »

Paskal, habillé d'une tunique de cuir et portant une épée à sa taille, s'éloignait du château, en direction de champs vides que Harry pouvait apercevoir à travers les arches.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je me suis juste épuisé. J'ai juste eu besoin d'un petit moment pour permettre à mon corps de récupérer de l'effort que je lui ai demandé. Pas l'habitude de diriger autant de magie d'un coup, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

— Et bien, je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait, en tout cas. Mes hommes sont en parfaite santé grâce à toi alors qu'ils auraient du mourir. Je te dois une dette, » dit Paskal en s'inclinant.

Harry s'agita, mal à l'aise.

« Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. Et c'était le sort de Merlin qui l'a vraiment fait. J'ai juste fourni la puissance. »

Les yeux de Paskal observèrent Harry, puis il hocha la tête.

« Et bien, on parlera de la dette une autre fois. Tu as des leçons, j'ai entendu. Et tu as un peu moins d'une cloche pour y aller. Sais-tu où est la tour de Merlin ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Nan, mais c'est la moitié de l'aventure, la trouver ! Je vous verrai plus tard, Paskal ! »

Harry courut à nouveau, laissant le chevalier en train de glousser et se diriger vers les champs d'entraînement pour les exercices matinaux.

Harry bondit sur les marches et à travers la porte principale. Il y avait une volée de marches à sa droite et il la monta deux marches à la fois jusqu'à atteindre le sommet, puis il se dirigea vers le couloir d'un pas plus tranquille. Cela ne le ferait pas de rentrer dans quelqu'un en chemin et devoir ensuite s'excuser, et connaissant sa chance, il aurait cassé quelque chose de valeur dans l'incident.

Il se balada le long du couloir, tournant quand il en avait envie et jetant un oeil à travers chaque porte ouverte. Il supposait que la tour de Merlin serait ouverte, puisqu'il les attendait.

Il avait tourné dans plusieurs couloirs, quelques volées de marches supplémentaires (quelques unes vers le haut, d'autres vers le bas), et toujours pas de Merlin. Il regarda l'orbe dans sa poche. La moitié après la Onzième Cloche. Il avait peu importe quelle durée représentait la moitié d'une cloche pour trouver Merlin.

Même si, si ça ressemblait à la dernière moitié de cloche, il n'aurait pas cette chance.

Alors qu'il tournait à un angle, allant plus vite que certainement recommandé, il se précipita droit dans un humain grand et solide, et tomba, frappant la tête contre le mur. Il se frotta la tête avec la main, en fronçant les sourcils devant les chaussures élégantes.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous rentrer dedans. Vous êtes plutôt solide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva les yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent alors :

« Ah, bonjour ! Le papa d'Arthur ! Roi Uther ! »

Harry sourit et se redressa :

« Comment allez-vous ? »

Uther cligna des yeux en direction de l'enfant à ses pieds. Harry, le jeune ami d'Arthur qui était aller le sauver avec son père et la Lady Rose et Merlin et les chevaliers. Selon Arthur, Harry avait également sauvé deux chevaliers de la mort. Ce jeune garçon était une énigme. Il devrait lui parler plus en détails. Mais pas maintenant.

« Et bien, Harry, je suppose que tu vas te joindre à Arthur avec Merlin aujourd'hui ? » demanda Uther.

C'était loin d'être la question qu'il voulait poser au garçon, mais celles-là devraient attendre la soirée quand ils auraient un festin pour célébrer le retour de son fils.

« Ouais. Même si je me demande ce qu'on va apprendre aujourd'hui.

— On m'a assuré que ce serait intéressant. »

Uther regarda le garçon devant lui. Harry était petit. Minuscule serait une meilleure description. Arthur lui avait dit que Harry avait 8 ans, ou ''à peu près''. Comment pouvait-on ne pas savoir son âge ? Ces yeux verts, brillants comme des joyaux et pleins de connaissances, le regardaient comme un égal. Pas comme un roi, ou un seigneur, ou un adulte, mais comme un égal. Uther n'était pas habitué à cela. Il n'avait pas été traité comme un égal depuis la mort de sa femme. Il était sûr que le père du garçon faisait la même chose. Il y avait quelque chose chez le père et le fils qui les faisait négliger les rangs et la noblesse.

« Et bien, je ferais mieux de trouver la tour de Merlin. Aucune idée d'où elle est, mais j'ai… »

Uther regarda Harry sortir une orbe faite d'une quelconque pierre cristalline :

« … environ un quart de cloche, selon ceci. Je suppose que ça veut dire que la cloche va bientôt sonner. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais être en retard ? Je n'ai jamais été en retard avant. Ce sera un nouveau concept. »

Uther inclina la tête :

« Tu ne sais pas dire le temps ? »

Harry grogna :

« S'il vous plaît, juste, non, je ne sais pas. Et ça n'a aucune importance. Je m'en sors très bien sans savoir ce que sont des cloches ou des heures ou des battements d'ailes ou des cycles solaires ou des moitiés de nuages. Vous êtes juste si dépendants du fait de savoir exactement quand quelque chose est. C'est si étrange. Les choses arrivent quand elles doivent arriver. »

Uther eut un grand sourire :

« J'aimerais que ça soit tel que tu le dis, ainsi la réunion à laquelle je dois assister pourrait commencer peu importe quand j'arrive au lieu du moment auquel mes ministres ont décidé que je dois me montrer. »

Harry leva la tête :

« Mais ne sont-ils pas supposés vous écouter ? Je veux dire, vous êtes le roi, non ? De ce que je comprends, les rois font les règles et autres, et tout le monde doit les suivre. Donc cette réunion ne devrait-elle pas se passer quand vous le décidez de toute manière ? »

Ledit roi réfléchit à ceci, puis décida qu'il serait un roi impérial pour la journée et en retard. Tant pis pour les ministres.

« Et bien alors je suppose que je peux te montrer le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Merlin, qui est à l'opposé du château par rapport à ici. Tu seras en retard dans tous les cas, donc ce sera une expérience amusante pour toi. »

Harry afficha un grand sourire :

« Génial ! Venez donc, allons-y ! »

Il se tourna sur ses pieds nus.

« Arthur est déjà là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Arthur est arrivé il y a déjà une cloche. Je pense que Merlin voulait lui faire réviser quelques unes de ses leçons passées et s'assurer que Arthur est en bonne santé. »

Ce dont Uther était éternellement reconnaissant. Il se souvenait du jour où Merlin était arrivé au château. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la présence du puissant sorcier en premier lieu, mais Merlin avait montré son utilité en empêchant un jeune Arthur de s'écraser au sol après qu'il ait décidé que jouer sur les parapets était une bonne idée.

Uther conduisit le garçon à la tour de Merlin, ou plutôt, il continua à indiquer à Harry, qui courait devant lui, de tourner à gauche au lieu de droite, et c'était les escaliers vers le haut, et non vers le bas. Harry changeait de direction sans s'interrompre, en affichant toujours un grand sourire.

Au moment où ils atteignirent l'entrée de la tour, Uther avait une nouvelle admiration pour le père de Harry. L'enfant était un danger avec des yeux verts étincelants et un sourire que vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de rendre. Harry était rentré dans pas moins de trois serviteurs, un garçon de course, deux chevaliers, trois ministres cherchant Uther, et trois autres enfants qui étaient en train de jouer dans les couloirs. Malgré les profondes excuses de Harry, les ministres étaient toujours amers, et Uther avait expliqué qu'il conduisait le garçon à Merlin pour ses leçons.

Il était reconnaissant que Harry avait pris sa main et l'avait entraîné avec lui avant qu'il commence à ordonner à ses ministres grognons de retourner au cabinet et de l'attendre.

« Et bien, Harry, nous y voilà. Arthur sera capable de t'aider à trouver le chemin du retour si tu en as besoin. »

Uther ouvrit la porte avec un sourire. Harry lui adressa un grand sourire :

« Merci !

— Oh, et veille à dire à ton père et Lady Rose qu'il y a un banquet ce soir à la huitième cloche. C'est une célébration, et ta famille sera avec Arthur et moi à la table principale. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent :

« Vraiment ! C'est génial ! Je m'assurerai que papa et Rose soient au courant. Et bien, je vous verrai plus tard ! Salut ! »

Harry courut dans la pièce et Uther retourna en direction de la réunion pour laquelle il avait une demi-cloche de retard. Il se persuada que c'était pour une bonne raison, et qu'il n'avait donc pas de compte à rendre à ses ministres.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le premier étage était vide à part quelques chaises et tables, donc Harry grimpa la volée de marches dans le coin.

Merlin et Arthur étaient au deuxième étage. Arthur était assis sur une chaise en bois pendant que Merlin se tenait devant un grand chaudron, mélangeant quelque chose d'une couleur orange vif. Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Hé, Arthur, Merlin ! » dit-il en agitant la main.

Arthur se tourna :

« Harry ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu et que tu errerais dans le château pendant des heures !

— Ton papa m'a aidé à trouver. Il a dit qu'il était supposé être à une sorte de réunion ou quelque chose, mais il est le roi, donc je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il peut décider quand aller à une réunion s'il doit être présent. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, en tout cas, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Arthur le regarda, bouche bée :

« Tu as vraiment dit ça à mon papa ? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

— Bien sûr. C'est ce que les rois sont supposés faire, n'est-ce pas ? Faire les règles.

— Et bien, ce débat est intéressant, mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu pour vous deux cet après-midi à la place. »

Merlin tapota la table devant les deux garçons.

« Est-ce que ce que vous mélangez a un rapport avec ça ? demanda Harry en pointant vers le chaudron. Parce que c'est vraiment orange vif, et je ne me souviens pas que Salazar m'ait appris quoi que ce soit de bon avec les potions de couleur vive. »

En fait, se souvint Harry, les potions de couleur vive signifiaient souvent de mauvaises choses. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Merlin sourit :

« Je suppose que pour ceux qui commencent à apprendre les potions, tout ce qui est d'une couleur vive peu naturelle est mauvais signe, mais quand on progresse, on apprend que ce n'est pas toujours négatif. Certaines sont des potions vraiment puissantes, certaines font des choses inhabituelles, d'autres vont accorder ou supprimer un sens ou une capacité. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Celle-ci entre dans la deuxième catégorie.

— Donc, ça va nous faire quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Êtes-vous sûr qu'on devrait la boire, donc ? demanda Harry. Arthur revient juste d'un enlèvement. Est-ce que Uther ne serait pas énervé si quelque chose lui arrivait à nouveau ?

— Le roi sait déjà ce que je vais faire. Il l'a approuvé, en fait.

— Donc, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. »

Harry se laissa tomber par terre. Arthur le regarda, sourcil levé.

« Ton papa. Il a dit que la leçon serait intéressante. Je suppose qu'il parlait de ça, dit Harry en faisant un geste vers le chaudron.

— Ah. Et bien, il ne m'a pas dit, bouda Arthur.

— Où est l'amusement, s'il te dit ce qui va se passer ? demanda Harry. Alors tu saurais déjà. »

Merlin leur demanda de se taire, en versant la potion dans deux gobelets de pierre.

« Allons dehors avant de vous faire prendre ceci. Ce sera plus facile, juste au cas où quelque chose se passe à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

— Ça ne semble pas très rassurant. » marmonna Arthur.

Harry tapota son épaule en souriant. Arthur lui fit une grimace. Ils suivirent Merlin avec ses deux coupes en bas des escaliers et au delà de la porte privée à la base de la tour. Elle s'ouvrait sur un grand pré qui s'étendait jusqu'aux murs extérieurs, peut-être une centaine de mètres.

« Ici, il devrait y avoir suffisamment de place. Maintenant, celle-là est pour vous, Arthur, et celle-là pour toi, Harry. Il y en a plus dans la tienne, jeune magicien, parce que je devais m'assurer qu'elle fonctionne avec ta magie. Maintenant, buvez. »

Harry et Arthur échangèrent un regard.

« Santé, Arthur, dit Harry en levant son verre.

— Santé, Harry, » répondit Arthur, et ils burent tous les deux leur potion.

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait un goût horrible. Les choses de couleur brillante avaient soit un goût merveilleux, soit un goût horrible, et les potions avaient tendance à entrer dans la deuxième catégorie.

Donc il fut surpris quand une saveur légère et acidulée explosa sur sa langue et pétilla dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas capable d'identifier la saveur, mais c'était brillant.

Arthur ne partagea pas cet avis, cependant, à en juger par sa toux sèche. Harry regarda Merlin avec curiosité.

« La potion a un goût différent selon la personnalité de celui qui la boit et parfois selon sa magie. Tu as probablement eu un meilleur goût grâce à ta magie plus qu'autre chose. Arthur a également un dégoût profond pour mes potions, donc ça a influencé ses attentes, dit Merlin en souriant. Ah, c'est parti. »

La vision de Harry bascula soudainement sur le côté et il sentit la terre céder sous ses pieds. Son corps commença à basculer et il sentit le sol se précipiter à sa rencontre, mais pour une étrange raison, les sensations étaient étouffées. Il ne sentit pas la douleur en heurtant le sol, ou la sensation de l'herbe sur sa peau ou ses vêtements ou quoi que ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux et sa magie commença à parcourir son corps en mouvements sauvages, et il pouvait jurer que sa morphologie changeait, mais c'était absurde.

A moins que ce ne soit le but de la potion.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Mais le monde semblait différent à présent. Il y avait plus de… couleurs. Des couleurs plus profondes, des longueurs d'onde étranges. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, mais c'était merveilleux. Toutes les couleurs normales dont il avait l'habitude étaient là, mais il y en avait en plus. Beaucoup plus.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Arthur, sa tête semblant étrange et légère.

Mais Arthur n'était pas là. Seulement Merlin et… est-ce que c'était un lionceau assis à côté de Merlin ? En effet, c'était un petit lionceau juste à l'endroit où avait été Arthur. Arthur était un lionceau.

« Et bien, Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. C'est vraiment une très belle apparence. »

Harry regarda Merlin. Le magicien étincelait de lumières brillantes, une myriade d'argents et de blancs et d'ors qui tournoyaient ensemble.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » essaya de demander Harry, mais tout ce qui sortit fut une sorte de reniflement.

Il ne pouvait pas parler !

Harry essaya de se redresser sur ses pieds, mais trouva plus de jambes que prévu.

Il avait six jambes ! Six ! C'était deux membres de trop ! Il essaya de marcher, mais il ne pouvait pas se déplacer correctement. Il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher sur ses sabots (c'était certainement des sabots, et deux de trop pour un cheval, si c'était ce qu'il était supposé être). Il regarda derrière lui, puisqu'il pouvait bouger la tête, et vit des ailes. Deux paires d'ailes vert émeraude, minuscules et repliées sur son dos. Sa peau (fourrure ? pelage ?) était aussi noire que ses cheveux.

Harry, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre comment marcher, se rappela soudain où il avait vu ce type d'animal auparavant. C'était sur la planète sur laquelle son papa s'était écrasé après la fête de son sixième anniversaire. Ils n'en avaient jamais su le nom, mais les animaux là-bas étaient absolument magnifiques, et Harry était tombé amoureux des créatures ailées à six pattes qui lui avaient offert de monter sur leur dos.

Et de ce qu'il se souvenait, elles ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des chevaux. Elles avaient plusieurs queues fouettant l'air au lieu d'une seule poilue, et leur tête ressemblait à celle d'un félin avec des yeux tourbillonnants et des oreilles étranges avec plusieurs fourches. Leurs jeunes étaient incapables de voler, cependant, et Harry était un peu déçu. Il était toujours jeune, tout comme Arthur était un lionceau.

« Je serais très curieux de savoir quel genre d'animal tu es, Harry. La potion marche seulement si celui qui la boit connaît l'animal, donc ça doit exister quelque part. C'est assez étonnant. »

Harry décida que le sol était le meilleur endroit pour rester pour le moment, et regarda Merlin.

« Ah oui, je dois maintenant expliquer ce qui se passe. La potion est utilisée par ceux qui la boivent pour devenir un animal qu'ils apprécient. Parmi les magiciens, elle est utilisée par ceux qui ne peuvent pas devenir un Animagus pour une raison ou pour une autre, même si elle est rarement utilisée. Une utilisation va parfaitement, et quelques utilisations étalées sur plusieurs semaines sont également sans danger. Mais trop souvent, on abuse de cette potion. »

Harry trembla sur ses pieds, se sentant très déséquilibré. Six jambes étaient beaucoup trop. Toutefois, il avança maladroitement vers le petit lionceau-Arthur. Le prince-devenu-lionceau commença à expérimenter avec ses propres pattes, découvrant qu'en avoir en trop n'était pas tant un problème qu'il se l'était imaginé. Ça ressemblait à ramper, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ça.

Arthur chercha autour de lui Merlin et Harry, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à son ami magicien. Merlin était toujours humain, ce qui était attendu vu qu'il n'avait pas bu la potion.

Harry, par contre, était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait six longues pattes terminées par ce qui ressemblait à des sabots de cheval, mais en plus dur. Le corps était mince et élancé, sa tête était très féline, un peu comme ces animaux exotiques qu'il avait vu en images quand il avait étudié les autres pays. Et Arthur constata qu'il avait des ailes. Des ailes vertes, s'il pouvait faire confiance à ses yeux. Il voyait soudainement moins de couleurs que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Merlin était à présent dans des couleurs pastels, comme quelqu'un qui avait nettoyé ses vêtements trop souvent.

Il essaya de parler, demander à Merlin ce qui se passait, et il ne s'était pas vraiment habitué à ses étranges capacités auditives (est-ce que quelqu'un venait juste de tomber dans les escaliers avec de la vaisselle plein les bras ?) et il n'avait pas écouté du tout ce que Merlin avait dit.

Tout ce qui sortit, cependant, fut un « Miaou ? » et Arthur ferma brutalement sa mâchoire.

« Vous êtes adorable, Arthur, dit Merlin avec un grand sourire, se baissant pour tapoter le petit lion sur la tête. Adorable. »

Arthur essaya d'écarter la main, mais trébucha et finit sur son visage. Avoir quatre pattes était étrange.

Ce qui voulait dire que Harry, avec ses six jambes, était dans une situation encore pire. Et pourtant, la minuscule créature (Harry était à présent encore plus petit que ce qu'il était avant de prendre la potion, ce qui était un exploit) trotta maladroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant Arthur.

Puis Harry donna un coup de tête à Arthur en faisant de doux bruits soufflants. Arthur supposa que c'était la façon de communiquer de l'animal, quel qu'il soit, qu'était à présent Harry.

« Bien, vous deux. L'exercice du jour porte sur la coopération. Comme vous le découvrez, vous n'allez pas être capables de faire beaucoup de choses que vous pouvez normalement faire. Marcher va être un défi, la communication dans ses formes habituelles est impossible, et bien de vos avantages ont été enlevés. Mais vous avez aussi gagné quelques avantages avec votre nouvelle apparence, l'audition et l'odorat pour vous, Arthur, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Arthur hocha la tête, comprenant que c'était la seule façon possible pour lui de répondre pour le moment.

« Et je ne sais pas ce que ton apparence te permet, Harry. Je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant, » dit Merlin en réfléchissant.

Harry fit une pause, regarda le sol, puis commença à donner des coups de patte dans l'herbe jusqu'à obtenir un morceau de terre. Écrire n'était pas trop difficile, découvrit Harry, tant qu'il y allait doucement.

V… U… E…

« Tu vois mieux ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Quelque chose d'autre, petit ? »

Harry fit une pause, ressentant son corps. Ses ailes étaient toujours trop faibles pour le porter, donc pas de vol. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose à la frontière de son esprit, mais il n'était pas certain de ce que c'était. Cela pouvait être un trait naturel de cet animal auquel il ne savait pas comment accéder. Il agita ses oreilles. Son audition était sensiblement la même qu'auparavant, et son odorat était peut-être meilleur, mais c'était négligeable. Sa magie était toujours présente, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'en servir.

A… I… M… A… G… I… E…

« Donc tu as toujours accès à ta magie. Peux-tu l'utiliser ? »

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de hausser ses épaules/ailes/pattes avant dans le geste signifiant ''Aucune idée''.

Merlin hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Donc ta vue est bien meilleure que tes yeux humains, et Arthur peut mieux entendre et sentir. »

Il eut un grand sourire :

« Ça va être amusant. »

Harry dirigea ce qu'il pensait être un regard noir vers Merlin et fit une sorte de soufflement/sifflement en sa direction. Le sourire de Merlin s'agrandit.

« Donc, aujourd'hui, vous devrez plusieurs choses que j'ai cachées dans le pré. Certaines sont visibles, d'autres ne le sont pas. Ensemble, vous devrez trouver où elles sont, ramasser toutes celles qui peuvent être touchées et reconnaître celles qui ne peuvent pas l'être. Si vous trouvez plus des trois quarts ensemble, et presque toutes celles qui peuvent être touchées, je vous donnerai l'antidote avant le festin. Si vous n'y arrivez pas et qu'il n'y a pas une raison évidente à votre échec, alors vous resterez ainsi pour le reste de la soirée jusqu'à ce que la potion se dissipe naturellement, ce qui se fera demain vers midi. »

Harry regarda Arthur, qui semblait paniquer. Harry supposa qu'il serait étrange pour le prince d'assister au festin sous la forme d'un lionceau, particulièrement lorsque le festin était en son honneur.

Harry hocha la tête en direction de Merlin, qui sourit.

« Je saurai quand vous avez trouvé ou reconnu un objet. Chacun a un sort dessus qui m'alerte de votre découverte. Je ressortirai soit lorsque vous aurez découvert suffisamment d'objets, soit juste avant le festin, selon ce qui arrivera en premier. »

Arthur trébucha sur ses pattes, donnant des petits coups sur les robes de son mentor. De minuscules griffes s'agrippèrent au tissu.

« Miaou ?

— Tout va bien, Arthur. Votre père sait ce qui se passe et ce qui peut arriver. Il a donné son accord, même si je pense qu'il trouverait assez amusant que vous vous montriez sous forme animale ce soir. »

Arthur sembla aussi indigné qu'un lionceau pouvait l'être. Harry laissa échapper de légers sifflements soufflants, riant. Arthur lui lança également un regard noir.

« Maintenant, vous deux, allez-y. Je reviens dans un petit moment. Je vous informe que tout est à l'extérieur, entre ma tour et le mur, et entre l'aile est et l'aile sud, donc dans ce pré entouré par les arbres. »

Merlin retourna vers la tour en agitant la main :

« Faites de votre mieux ! »

Harry et Arthur furent laissés, à moitié debout, à leurs propres affaires. Ils échangèrent un regard et réfléchirent. Comment pouvaient-ils discuter ensemble ? Parler était hors de question, ils ne pouvaient pas se comprendre. Harry n'était pas sûr que Arthur puisse contrôler suffisamment ses pattes pour écrire dans la poussière comme Harry le pouvait avec ses sabots fins et durs.

Arthur se leva, tremblant, et avança. Il parvint à faire quelques pas sans tomber droit sur sa figure. Il miaula d'excitation.

Harry décida d'essayer à son tour. Vraiment, six pattes, c'était trop. Pourquoi quiconque ou quoi que ce soit avait besoin de six pattes ?

Il plaça ses pattes arrières et médianes sous lui et commença à pousser avec ses pattes avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout, juste un poil plus grand que Arthur-lionceau. Il leva sa patte avant droite et ses pattes médiane et arrière gauche et avança. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Il s'arrêta, se sentant légèrement triomphant. Peut-être qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, et bondit.

Ce fut une erreur. Ses pieds décidèrent que se placer sous lui n'était pas important, et il s'écrasa au sol. Il entendit le lionceau ricaner et il lança un regard noir à Arthur.

Pendant la moitié de cloche suivante, les deux enfants-devenus-animaux apprirent à marcher dans leur nouvelle forme, puis comment sauter, et se lancèrent dans une course hésitante. Ce n'était pas terrible, ni très gracieux.

Merlin regarda depuis la fenêtre de sa tour alors que ses deux élèves commençaient à retrouver leurs repères. Il sourit quand ils commencèrent à courir, cherchant à comprendre comment leur corps fonctionnait. Ils ne devaient pas vraiment réapprendre à marcher, juste comprendre comment leur nouveau corps marchait. Tout était inscrit dans le corps animal qu'ils habitaient, ils devaient juste y accéder.

Il ne faudrait plus longtemps, vraiment, avant qu'ils commencent à chercher. Puis viendrait la partie amusante. Harry aurait un avantage certain à voir les choses, jugea Merlin. Mais plein d'objets n'étaient pas tangibles. Certains était magiques et n'avaient de forme que parce que la magie les alimentait. Certains étaient des sons collés à des objets. D'autres étaient des odeurs. Merlin avait passé plusieurs heures la nuit précédente à installer tout ça.

Ce serait une leçon intéressante. Comment deux personnes qui étaient toutes les deux intelligentes mais ne pouvaient pas communiquer ensemble et chacun avec des handicaps différents réussiraient à travailler ensemble.

Connaissant Arthur, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que le lionceau ne s'impatiente.

Harry, Merlin n'en était pas sûr. Les objets magiques étaient là spécifiquement pour Harry, créés pour qu'il puisse les trouver. Il avait placé un peu de sa propre magie sur les objets pour voir si Harry pouvait le comprendre et trouver chaque objet avec sa propre magie. En réalité, la partie recherche était la leçon de Harry. La leçon de Arthur était de comprendre les différences et la coopération. Mettre Arthur en face d'une tâche intellectuelle était une façon d'enseigner au jeune prince la valeur de ne pas ignorer ceux qui ne pouvaient pas parler la même langue ou qui étaient différents. Une démonstration pratique était une autre façon, une que Merlin pensait être plus importante.

Il se demandait jusqu'où les deux iraient. Ils avaient un peu moins de six cloches pour trouver les objets. Alors il verrait si un lionceau et quelle que soit l'étrange créature qu'était Harry assisteraient au festin au lieu de deux jeunes garçons.

Harry, dès le moment où il réussit à courir efficacement, se précipita vers Arthur-lionceau, donnant un coup de museau au petit lion. Ils devaient trouver les objets. Harry était sûr que Arthur ne souhaitait pas assister au festin dans sa forme actuelle, même si Harry n'était pas particulièrement dérangé par elle.

Le lionceau tourna des yeux dorés vers lui et inclina la tête. Harry regarda vers un arbre lointain puis à nouveau Arthur.

« Miaou ? »

Harry s'avança vers un arbre près de la limite du pré. Blotti dans un croisement de branches se trouvait un petit bloc, qui brillait d'un éclat argenté dans la vision de Harry. Il poussa Arthur dans cette direction. C'était trop haut pour lui pour l'atteindre, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas voler et que son corps n'était pas fait pour grimper aux arbres.

Arthur regarda Harry avec confusion.

Harry plaça ses pattes avant sur l'arbre et essaya de mimer une escalade. Il pointa vers le haut avec son museau.

Arthur hocha la tête, se demandant ce que Harry désignait. C'était énervant qu'ils ne puissent pas parler. Comment était-il supposé comprendre ce qui se passait ?

Arthur dévoila ses griffes et les regarda. Elles étaient petites mais très acérées. Il espéra qu'elles le maintiendraient contre l'arbre pendant qu'il grimpait vers l'objet mystérieux de Harry.

A quelques mètres du sol, il trouva le croisement de branches, et, à y regarder de plus près, il parvint à trouver le petit bloc. C'était brun, pensa Arthur, et il le prit dans sa gueule. Cela devait être ce que Harry avait vu. Cela n'avait pas sa place dans un arbre.

Harry regarda Arthur se tenir au dessus du vide, le cube dans la gueule. Son derrière s'agita, puis il sauta. Harry n'avait pas vu un atterrissage moins gracieux depuis sa propre tentative pas si longtemps auparavant. Il souffla un rire.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir et laissa tomber le cube devant Harry avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le cube avait un brillant éclat argenté et brun, et de plus près, Harry pouvait voir les motifs tournoyants des étranges nouvelles couleurs. Elles glissaient sur la pierre. Il la toucha de son museau, et sa magie rugit.

Harry aurait affiché un grand sourire s'il avait pu. Il voyait la magie que Merlin avait laissée, il en était certain.

Harry se tourna vers Arthur pour attirer son attention, mais le lionceau était déjà parti.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit le lionceau sauter sur quelque chose dans l'herbe. Il trotta vers lui, le cube dans la mâchoire. C'était presque trop gros pour sa gueule.

« Miaou ! » fit Arthur en bondissant sur un insecte.

Harry lui donna un coup de museau, laissa tomber le cube et pointa vers lui avec une patte avant. Arthur tourna des yeux amers vers lui.

Cela serait un long exercice, pressentait Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quand Merlin réapparut dans le pré, Harry et Arthur avaient réussi à trouver quinze objets de différentes formes cachés partout dans le pré, cinq bruits étranges que Arthur ou Harry avaient frappés de leur museau avant de bondir en arrière alors qu'ils disparaissaient, sept odeurs bizarres et trois brouillards magiques.

Arthur s'était aventuré dans un avant que Harry puisse se planter devant lui pour avertir le lionceau et s'était retrouvé la tête en bas pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry puisse inviter sa magie à coopérer avec lui. Cependant, Arthur s'était éloigné dans un bond vexé. Harry avait contourné avec soin l'étrange brouillard retournant et pourchassé son ami.

Ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient tout ramassé, Merlin ne leur avait pas dit combien d'objets il y avait, mais Harry pensait qu'ils en avaient déjà trouvé pas mal. Surtout en tenant compte du fait qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de convaincre Arthur de continuer les recherches.

Les deux petits animaux étaient assis devant Merlin. Un était grincheux et énervé, l'autre amusé mais exaspéré.

Merlin les regarda tous les deux.

« Et bien, je peux dire que vous avez réussi à remporter le défi, même si de justesse. »

Il posa un bol plein de liquide chatoyant devant Harry et Arthur.

« Trois gorgées chacun, petits. Puis nous parlerons de votre performance. »

Arthur bondit sur le bol, atterrissant presque dedans, avant de boire trois gorgées avec précaution et se reculer, en espérant que ces moments en tant que lionceau étaient terminés. Harry prit son temps, et but également la potion.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, où il y avait auparavant deux animaux, on trouvait à présent deux enfants, couverts d'épines, de boue, de terre et de sève.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, Merlin ? Vous ne nous avez même pas avertis ! » se plaignit Arthur, n'essayant même pas de se nettoyer.

Merlin leva un sourcil :

« Arthur, je vous ai donné la leçon au début. Vous en souvenez-vous ?

— Coopération. Je veux dire, on devait trouver ces choses, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Harry en a trouvé la plus grande partie, de toute façon. Je devais juste faire le sale travail puisque Harry ne pouvait pas grimper dans les arbres et ses ailes s'accrochaient aux buissons s'il essayait de se glisser en dessous. »

Arthur regarda Harry.

« Et bien, ça faisait aussi partie de la leçon. Harry a la magie, et j'ai volontairement rendu les objets plus faciles à trouver pour lui. Le fait que seul toi pouvais en atteindre la majorité était un heureux accident. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'animal dont vous prendriez la forme, même si j'avais suspecté un lion pour vous, Arthur. Votre fascination pour eux a facilité la prédiction.

— Et bien, je pense que c'était stupide. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Je pense que c'était brillant. Absolument brillant. C'était super amusant, même si j'ai passé l'essentiel de mon temps à rattraper Arthur parce qu'il se sauvait pour bouder. »

Merlin regarda Harry.

« J'aimerais beaucoup savoir quel genre d'animal tu étais. Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable. »

Harry se gratta la tête.

« Et bien, papa et moi les avons rencontrés sur cette planète. Papa ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'ils étaient, mais les animaux là-bas étaient absolument merveilleux. Je pense que j'étais un Fyfliera. Les adultes ont des ailes immenses de la couleur des joyaux et ils fusaient dans le ciel. Leurs bébés et jeunes montaient sur le dos de leurs parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez âgés pour apprendre. Je pense que j'ai toujours un peu à attendre avant de pouvoir apprendre à voler. »

Arthur s'affaissa.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça, » déclara-t-il plaintivement.

Merlin soupira. Arthur pouvait être particulièrement obtus quand il le voulait.

« Arthur, qu'avez-vous du faire pour terminer le défi ? »

Arthur semblait grognon, mais il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes :

« Et bien, travailler ensemble, en quelque sorte. Harry ne pouvait pas attraper les objets, mais il pouvait les trouver. Donc je devais les attraper, même si je ne voulais pas. Et on ne pouvait pas parler, ce qui était énervant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Harry faisait ses gestes la moitié du temps.

— J'aimerais que vous y pensiez encore, Arthur, et que vous pensiez aux différentes manières que vous pouvez utiliser ces compétences lorsque vous rencontrez des gens et des cultures différentes. Vous avez fait quelque chose de très important aujourd'hui. Je vous conseillerais de réfléchir à comment un roi peut utiliser les mêmes compétences que vous avez utilisées. »

Arthur commença à ouvrir la bouche.

« Demain, Arthur, demain, j'écouterai votre réponse. Pour le moment, je pense que vous devriez aller vous laver et vous habiller. Vous avez un festin qui vous attend et avoir l'apparence de quelqu'un qui a joué dans les buissons et les arbres pendant des heures n'est pas celle qu'un prince doit présenter. »

Arthur baissa les yeux pour se regarder.

« Probablement pas. Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas simplement utiliser votre magie pour nettoyer ?

— Et alors vous n'apprendriez jamais la valeur de faire les choses par vous-même. Allez, allez-y. Je suis sûr que ton papa se demande si tu as récupéré ta forme normale, Harry. Il est passé me voir une fois, et a pensé que tu avais l'air adorable, mais il est parti ailleurs ensuite. »

Harry rit :

« Ça lui ressemble. Je parie qu'il est parti fouiller toutes les pièces possibles du château et qu'il a probablement énervé un certain nombre d'occupants au passage. Je vais voir si Rose a réussi à le ramener. »

Harry eut un grand sourire et salua de la main avant de retourner au château. Arthur soupira et suivit. Il avait un bain à prendre et des vêtements décents à trouver.

Harry se précipita à travers le château, ses pieds nus frappant le sol. Il devrait probablement trouver le TARDIS et se nettoyer. Même s'il n'avait pas conscience de la quantité de saletés et de poussière qu'il avait accumulées pendant qu'il vagabondait dans les sous-bois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu à la normale, il pouvait sentir des épines et de la sève accrochés à ses vêtements et à sa peau. Selon la pierre dans sa poche, il avait moins d'une cloche pour se nettoyer avant le festin.

Il aurait vraiment aimé participer au festin en tant que Fygliera. Cela aurait été amusant et intéressant. Voir la réaction des différents dignitaires et chevaliers aurait valu le trouble d'être aussi petit et incapable d'atteindre la table.

Il retraça ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans la cour avant, le TARDIS situé juste derrière un mur. Il se rua vers lui, ouvrit la porte en grand et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Rose passa la tête par une porte alors qu'il passait devant elle, la bouche ouverte pour dire quelque chose, puis s'arrêta. Et gloussa.

« On dirait que tu as fait une expédition en forêt. La seule chose qui te manquerait serait de tomber dans une flaque de boue. »

Harry baissa les yeux pour se regarder :

« Je n'ai pas l'air aussi sale, si ?

— Je me demande encore si tu as été te rouler dans un tas de poussière après avoir grimpé à travers un gros buisson. Tu as des épines dans les cheveux et sur tous tes vêtements, et nous avons un festin qui nous attend dans… »

Rose tourna sa montre vers son visage :

« Une demi-heure. »

Elle vit l'expression de Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de la durée. Je m'assurerai de venir te chercher avant d'aller au festin.

— Où est papa ?

— Parti quelque part dans le château. Probablement en train d'être un danger pour les gens normaux ou en train de voler de la nourriture aux cuisines. Je peux l'imaginer debout sur le côté, en train de piquer des morceaux de pain ou de fromage ou une banane, est-ce qu'ils ont des bananes à cette époque ?, quand les cuisiniers passent devant lui. »

Harry eut un rire, appréciant l'image alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches.

Il n'était pas sûr du temps qu'il avait, mais il décida que prendre une longue douche n'était pas une bonne idée. Donc il se déshabilla, fourra ses vêtements dans un panier qui devait être apporté à la buanderie, et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et de savon.

La poussière, la sève et les diverses autres substances qui le couvraient glissèrent le long de son corps et il apprécia la sensation. Puis un courant d'air s'alluma et ses cheveux s'ébouriffèrent comme un chaton. Il devrait les lisser à nouveau. Quand il était plus jeune, ses cheveux courts réussissaient toujours à pointer dans toutes les directions. Lorsqu'ils étaient devenus plus longs, ils étaient devenus plus dociles, et il avait décidé que plus long était mieux.

Il sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ses tiroirs étaient toujours ouverts, preuve de sa tentative de nettoyage peu de temps auparavant, et il en sortit un grand pantalon noir. Il s'enroulait autour de sa taille et était noué pour être maintenu en place, mais c'était son style favori. Une chemise d'un rouge vif s'ajouta à ça, et il se tourna vers le miroir contre le mur du fond.

A présent, ses cheveux étaient, pour le dire honnêtement, broussailleux. Ils lui donnaient l'air d'avoir été du mauvais côté d'un éclair. Il attrapa la brosse que le TARDIS avait laissée là quand il était plus jeune et essaya de discipliner ses cheveux.

C'était futile, cependant. La quantité de frisottis était si importante qu'il pouvait à peine donner à ses cheveux un semblant d'ordre.

Il soupira.

« Harry, je vais au château, est-ce que tu es prêt ? » résonna la voix de Rose le long du couloir.

Il regarda le miroir, puis la brosse, avant de soupirer.

Vraiment, ce n'était que des cheveux.

« Oui, je suis prêt ! Je te retrouve dans la salle de contrôle ! » cria-t-il en retour avant de tourner sur ses talons.

Il eut un sourire gêné face aux gloussements de Rose quand il entra.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, sans souffle.

— Les paramètres du séchoir étaient un peu élevés. C'est le résultat.

— Et bien, si ton papa l'utilise aussi, je sais au moins pourquoi ses cheveux sont toujours hérissés. Viens, je parie qu'il est déjà au château.

— Tu es très jolie. Où as-tu trouvé cette robe ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vue avant. »

Rose tourna sur elle-même, laissant les couleurs de sa jupe tournoyer autour d'elle.

« Il y a une armoire du TARDIS pleine de ce type de robes. Je suis sûre que plein sont d'autres planètes, mais je pense que celle-ci correspond le mieux à cette époque. J'ai vu un certain nombre de dames de la cour porter des robes similaires. J'adore les couleurs.

— Et bien, tu es plus douée que mon papa et moi pour t'adapter. »

Harry courut dans la salle de contrôle et exécuta ce qui pourrait être appelé un salut :

« Puis-je vous escorter au festin, Lady Rose ? »

Rose eut un rire :

« J'en serais ravie ! »

Harry eut un grand sourire, puis courut vers la porte et monta les escaliers vers le château :

« Je te verrai là-bas !

— Je croyais que tu devais m'y escorter, Harry ! » cria Rose en riant.

Tout ce qu'elle eut en retour fut un grand sourire.

Il était temps de festoyer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uther grogna de soulagement. Il avait passé l'essentiel de sa journée dans des réunions avec ses différents conseillers, seigneurs et chevaliers. La plupart étaient soulagés que le prince soit de retour sain et sauf mais certains étaient soupçonneux.

Qui étaient les nouveaux venus ? D'où venaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils allés sauver le prince, et pas seulement les chevaliers ? Est-ce que le roi ne faisait pas confiance en ses chevaliers ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un enfant et une dame les avaient accompagnés ? Pourquoi est-ce que Merlin enseignait également à cet enfant ?

Les questions continuaient encore et encore, toutes semblables. Il avait été prêt à tous les jeter hors de la pièce quand Sire Paskal était entré, un peu en retard, mais ce n'était pas grave. En tant que chef de l'entraînement des écuyers, il était occasionnellement en retard. Pas qu'Uther puisse dire quoi que ce soit, vu qu'il avait délibérément ignoré le temps donné pour la réunion.

« Et bien, je vois que tout le monde est animé et joyeux en cette belle journée. Votre majesté. » dit Paskal en s'inclinant devant le roi.

Uther se réjouit mentalement de la présence de son chevalier. Paskal avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le Docteur et la Dame et Harry.

Il dirigea les questions vers le chevalier. Paskal en écouta un certain nombre avec une patience variable avant de les interrompre :

« Je comprends votre méprise. Trois étrangers arrivent ici, et peu de temps après, le prince est enlevé, et ils font partie de la mission de sauvetage. Mais je tiens à dire que pas une seule fois aucun d'entre eux n'a failli. La Dame Rose était un plaisir à chevaucher avec, en prenant la place des quelques écuyers que nous avions emmené en tant que cuisinière, pour prendre soin des chevaux, et garder notre esprit positif. Le Docteur a sauvé le prince de la créature qui l'a enlevé et l'a convaincue de se rendre pacifiquement, et le garçon Harry a soigné deux de mes hommes de blessures qui étaient fatales. Ils n'ont aucune cicatrice et ont signalé se sentir mieux que jamais depuis leur jeunesse. »

Paskal regarda chacun des seigneurs et chevaliers.

« Ils sont des gens honorables et généreux qui ont été capables de résoudre un problème très grave. Je vous en prie, ne les accusez de rien de moins que leur noblesse. »

Les autres semblaient vouloir objecter, mais le regard noir du chevalier indiquait clairement que la discussion était terminée. La plupart des seigneurs partirent progressivement, murmurant entre eux.

Uther soupira :

« Merci, Sire Paskal. Je n'étais pas en position de répondre à leurs questions avec une quelconque exactitude et je n'étais pas prêt à simplement les jeter hors de la pièce. J'apprécie votre point de vue. »

Paskal haussa les épaules :

« J'ai simplement fait mon devoir. Ce sont des gens remarquables et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils feront pendant leur présence ici.

— Ah, bonjour ici ! Très agréable de vous rencontrer ! » fit une voix familière depuis la porte.

Paskal se tourna, les yeux écarquillés, et vit le Docteur entrer à grands pas, ses habits bizarres propres et repassés.

« Paskal, le brave chevalier ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Paskal eut un grand sourire :

« Bonjour Docteur.

— Uther ! Je crois bien que j'ai vu votre fils dehors dans un pré. Même s'il était un lionceau, donc ça pourrait être un autre enfant. Saviez-vous que votre fils pouvait se transformer en lionceau ? Non ? En tout cas, c'est un lionceau adorable, si vous voulez avoir mon avis. »

Uther leva un sourcil en s'appuyant sur son dossier.

« Un lionceau, vous dites ? Je ne savais pas que ça serait son animal. Néanmoins, c'est intéressant. Je devrais demander à Merlin plus de détails plus tard. »

Uther inclina la tête :

« Qu'était votre fils, si je peux me permettre ? »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« Il était un Fygliare. Des créatures adorables, une très jolie maison. Ils vivent sur une planète protégée, ils ont été déplacés quand leur planète natale a été presque détruite. L'écosystème entier n'a jamais été touché par aucune nation développée de toute son histoire. Même pour poser le pied dans le système solaire où il se trouve, il faut des permissions spéciales, si vous n'êtes pas moi. Si vous voulez aller sur la planète, cela peut prendre une rotation solaire complète avant que le comité approuve votre demande. »

Le sourire du Docteur s'élargit :

« Un si bel endroit, cependant. Des feuilles aux couleurs de joyaux et chaque animal brille aussi fort que les plantes.»

Uther et Paskal échangèrent un regard, se demandant de quoi parlait le Docteur. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit, et ils ne comprenaient pas la moitié des mots.

Quand ils mentionnèrent ceci au Docteur, il haussa simplement les épaules en souriant. Puis il salua de la main et sautilla hors de la pièce.

La cinquième cloche sonna.

Uther soupira. Il avait un peu moins de deux heures pour se préparer pour le festin. Il devrait vérifier son fils, s'assurer que Arthur soit présentable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'être un lion aurait comme influence sur l'apparence de Arthur, mais il était certain qu'au moins un bain serait nécessaire. Tant que Arthur obtenait l'antidote et ne passait pas le festin en tant que lionceau.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer la colère indignée des divers dignitaires si Arthur entrait en tant que lionceau. Cela vaudrait presque l'irritation d'Arthur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur claqua la porte de sa chambre, tira sa chemise par dessus sa tête et la jeta par terre. Il était sale, couvert de poussière et d'écorce et de sève et d'épines. Son pantalon suivit et il fut ravi de voir une baignoire pleine d'eau chaude dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'y plongea, reconnaissant.

Pourquoi Merlin l'avait transformé en animal ? Harry avait semblé parfaitement s'adapter, mais Harry n'était pas normal. Harry était une personne étrange même parmi les magiciens. L'expression de Merlin le lui avait dit.

D'accord, au début, c'était amusant et une sorte de jeu. Mais c'était devenu par la suite fatiguant et énervant. Harry l'entraînait à travers le pré, le poussant et le convainquant à travers les herbes, jusqu'au mur, en haut d'un arbre, sous un buisson. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre Harry la moitié du temps et il aurait préféré faire autre chose. Il était sûr qu'il serait toujours un lionceau si Harry ne l'avait pas motivé.

Enfin, motivé était un mot un peu fort. Harry l'avait forcé à l'écouter. Et Merlin avait dit que c'était pour son bien. Qu'était-il supposé en retirer ?

Arthur plongea sous l'eau, sentant la saleté commencer à se dissoudre. Merlin était étrange, décida Arthur, et il faisait des choses étranges. Harry était étrange et bizarre et aimait faire ces choses. Arthur n'était pas sûr de vouloir être inclus dans ces choses étranges.

Sa porte s'ouvrit et son père entra, lui souriant.

« Bonjour Arthur. J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu une journée excitante. »

Arthur lui lança un regard noir.

« Merlin a dit que tu l'avais laissé me transformer en animal. Pourquoi ? »

Uther sourit :

« Et bien, je suis sûr que tu as appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

— Oui, que les arbres sont couverts de sève et que se sortir de dessous un buisson épineux est bien plus douloureux que ce que peut valoir n'importe quelle chasse au trésor. »

Le roi secoua la tête :

« Non, non, je suis sûr qu'il y avait plus que ça. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Arthur bougea un peu pour que son cou dépasse de l'eau.

« Et bien, on devait trouver ces objets. Merlin ne nous avait pas dit combien il y en avait, mais si on n'en trouvait pas assez avant la sixième cloche, alors on serait coincés comme animaux jusqu'à demain midi. Et puis Harry pouvait sentir la plupart d'entre eux mais ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Il n'était pas vraiment adapté pour grimper aux arbres et il ne pouvait pas encore voler de toute façon. »

Uther hocha la tête :

« Et donc comment savais-tu où tout se trouvait ?

— Harry m'a montré. Il m'a poussé tête la première dans la plupart d'entre eux ou m'a poussé vers eux, et une fois, il m'a même forcé vers un arbre.

— Donc il s'est occupé de toute la communication ?

— Et bien… je suppose. »

Arthur avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose et de commencer à en grappiller le sens.

« Je vois. Réfléchis à ça, fils. Un délégué d'une lointaine nation arrive pour t'apporter une missive de son roi. Il parle une langue étrangère à la nôtre et ne comprend pas très bien la nôtre. Pourtant, c'est très important que tu ne vexes pas ce délégué parce que son roi est puissant et fort. Comment lui parles-tu ? »

Arthur se redressa.

« Et bien, je suppose que savoir dessiner pourrait être utile. Peut-être trouver des mots communs ou échanger des mots.

— Maintenant, tu dois te battre avec cet homme, côte à côte. Vous avez été pris en embuscade. Comment travaillez-vous ensemble ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous comprendre l'un l'autre. »

Les yeux de Arthur s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh. Je vois. Harry avait compris dès le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

Uther eut un petit rire :

« Je ne pense pas que ton jeune ami n'ait à un seul instant pas compris. Simplement parce que tu ne comprends pas quelqu'un ne signifie pas qu'ils n'ont rien d'intéressant à dire. Simplement parce que tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas le faire. C'est important de faire face à ces situations avant de devenir roi. Autrement, elles pourraient te surprendre. »

Arthur regarda son père :

« Est-ce qu'elles t'ont surpris, père ?

— Quelques fois, Arthur. Notamment quand j'ai rencontré Merlin Emrys. Il était appelé Emrys à l'époque, mais il a demandé à ce qu'on l'appelle Merlin également. Je ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire, pas vraiment. Qu'un magicien veuille enseigner à un prince non-magicien était déconcertant. J'ai refusé d'écouter. J'ai du passer l'essentiel d'une semaine à regretter cette décision. Même si le fait qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie pendant sa première semaine de présence a beaucoup aidé à l'autoriser à rester dans mon château. »

Arthur hocha la tête :

« D'accord père. Je vais y réfléchir. Et je m'excuserai auprès de Harry pour l'avoir laisser faire tout le travail. Je pense que j'étais énervé et que j'en voulais à Merlin de ne pas m'avoir dit ce qui se passait et de ne même pas pouvoir parler.

— Je comprends, sourit Uther. Maintenant, tu as moins de la moitié d'une marque de bougie pour te préparer. Dépêche-toi, le prince ne peut pas être en retard à son propre festin. »

Arthur se dépêcha de sortir de la baignoire, attrapant un torchon pour s'essuyer avant de se ruer vers sa garde-robe.

Uther laissa son fils s'habiller, regardant divers habits être jetés par terre ou sur le lit et il rit légèrement. Il espérait que son fils réussirait à trouver quelque chose de décent dans les quinze minutes restantes avant le début du festin.

Harry et Rose arrivèrent dans l'entrée principale alors que la grande salle de banquet commençait à se remplir. Le Docteur traînait près des doubles portes, examinant son tournevis et sifflotant doucement. Harry courut vers lui.

« Papa, j'ai été un Fygliare aujourd'hui ! C'était génial ! »

Harry bondit en approchant, attrapant le Docteur autour de la taille dans un câlin. Le Docteur rit et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà dans tous les sens de son fils.

« J'ai vu. Arthur et toi faisiez une drôle de paire, à courir dans les champs. Est-ce que vous avez réussi à tout trouver ?

— Oui, la plupart. Même si Arthur n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer. »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Je pense qu'il n'aime pas les surprises. Enfin, c'était amusant.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes cheveux ? Est-ce que tu as encore joué avec le générateur de champs électromagnétiques ? »

Harry croisa les bras :

« Je blâme le séchoir tournant que tu as décidé être une bonne idée. Les paramètres sont complètement de travers, et ça a ébouriffé mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement dressés ! »

Harry leva les mains en l'air :

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile d'avoir quelque chose qui fonctionne correctement dans le TARDIS ?

— Oh, ne rejette pas la faute sur les équipements. Si tu veux quelque chose de différent, installe-le la prochaine fois. »

Harry lui tira la langue.

Rose regarda avec un sourire, enregistrant dans sa mémoire tous les sourires et les rires du Docteur. C'était des sourires sincères, heureux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu souvent avant. Cela la réconfortait de savoir que le Docteur avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie et avec qui sourire.

Elle les rejoignit et souleva Harry dans un câlin puis donna au Docteur un rapide baiser.

« Bien, entrons. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont prévu des places pour nous. »

Elle eut un grand sourire, posa Harry au sol, et fit tournoyer ses jupes jusque dans la salle de banquet.

Harry regarda son papa, les yeux écarquillés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il.

— Je… et bien… » bafouilla le Docteur.

Harry lui lança un regard appuyé.

« Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peu importe. Au moins, elle sait s'habiller selon l'époque. Tu es une bombe anachronique ambulante. La moitié des matériaux que tu portes n'ont pas encore été inventés. »

Le Docteur le regarda de bas en haut.

« Tu es pieds nus et tu portes un tissu synthétique de Tourus V et tu dis que je suis anachronique ? »

Harry sourit et fouilla dans sa poche, avant d'en tirer une cape noire.

« J'ai une cape. Je suis automatiquement adapté. »

Il l'enroula autour de ses épaules et attacha la fermeture.

« Tu vois, je me fonds dans la masse. »

Puis il se glissa dans la salle, devançant son père perplexe.

« Je n'aurais jamais du agrandir ses poches. Je n'ai plus moyen de savoir ce qu'il y cache. » soupira le Docteur, puis il redressa sa cravate et suivit son fils.

Le festin était aussi grandiose que Uther l'avait promis. Plein de nourriture étrange que Harry n'avait jamais goûtée auparavant (et quelques unes qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais vouloir goûter). Il y avait plein de nourriture épicée, beaucoup de viandes avec de la sauce versée largement. Les ragoûts et le pain étaient abondants et il y avait même une poignée de fruits différents et quelques sucreries vers la fin. Harry était assis à côté de Arthur, qui était assis à côté de son père. Le Docteur était de l'autre côté du roi et Rose était assise à côté de lui. A côté d'elle était Merlin. Tout autour le long des tables, il y avait les visages familiers des chevaliers que Harry avait accompagnés, et entre eux des visages non familiers.

Le roi se leva, fit des discours sur comment son fils était revenus et des efforts héroïques et tout. Harry murmura à Arthur que tout ça semblait complètement exagéré et inutile. Arthur murmura en retour qu'ils avaient sauvé l'unique héritier du trône donc évidemment que c'était utile et arrête d'être aussi bizarre. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et dit que Arthur était son ami et que c'était de sa faute que Arthur avait été éloigné de ses protecteurs de toute façon, donc pourquoi était-il remercié, et Arthur lui lança un regard noir. Harry voulut continuer sur le sujet, mais le coup de coude de Arthur dans ses côtes le fit se taire et il s'assit dans un silence boudeur pour écouter les applaudissement et acclamations des dignitaires et des chevaliers.

Ne pas être capable de se lever quand il le voulait et courir pendant le long festin finit par finalement énerver Harry. Il entendit au moins trois cloches sonner avant que Uther ne signale la fin des festivités. Les différents musiciens et jongleurs furent les premiers à partir par une porte latérale, suivis par les dignitaires et les chevaliers. Harry était prêt à se ruer vers le TARDIS également quand son papa l'attrapa par la cape.

« Non, tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son père, prêt à sortir le regard de chien battu :

« Mais, vraiment ? Je veux dire, je dois vraiment ? J'ai tant mangé que mon estomac me donne l'impression qu'il va exploser. Qui sert autant de nourriture ? Je veux dire, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me tendre des choses, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé en faire ? » dit Harry en mimant une explosion.

Uther leva un sourcil vers l'enfant :

« Tu ne devais pas accepter tout ce qui était offert. Les serviteurs s'occupent d'abord de la table haute et tu peux refuser quelque chose. J'ai moi-même refusé de nombreux plats de légumes. »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté :

« Donc ce n'est pas malpoli ? Je veux dire, ils ont fait toute cette nourriture. J'ai eu l'impression que la refuser serait malpoli ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Arthur gloussa :

« Ce sont des serviteurs. Les chefs ont préparé la nourriture. Les deux hommes gros qui sont venus à la fin du festin, ils ont tout fait. »

Harry croisa les bras :

« Et bien, comment j'étais supposé savoir ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un serviteur ou ce qu'il fait. C'est vraiment le travail de quelqu'un de donner la nourriture et autre ? Les gens ne prennent pas leur propre nourriture ? »

Arthur sembla scandalisé par cette simple idée :

« Bien sûr que non, pas la noblesse. Les serviteurs font presque tout pour nous. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là.

— Ça semble une manière assez contre-productive de grandir.

— D'accord, d'accord, vous pouvez avoir ce débat plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis sûre que certains d'entre nous aimeraient être dans leur lit avant minuit, dit Rose en se plaçant entre Arthur et Harry et en posant une main sur leur épaule.

— En effet. Merci, Dame Rose. Maintenant, Arthur, tu as des leçons d'escrime demain à la moitié de la sixième cloche. Je te conseille d'aller rapidement te coucher. »

Uther regarda son fils avant de le renvoyer. Arthur fit un signe à Harry et quitta la pièce.

« Je te verrai également demain matin, jeune Harry. Je vais enchanter ton cristal pour qu'il te réveille une heure avant notre rendez-vous. »

Merlin tendit la main pour avoir la pierre qu'il avait donnée à Harry le jour auparavant.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit l'orbe de cristal et la donna à Merlin.

« Voilà. Tout ce que j'ai compris est que vous avez tous environ vingt-quatre cloches dans la journée, chacune séparée par une quantité donnée de temps. Je pense que vous recommencez les cloches après la douzième et que ça délimite le matin et l'après-midi. Je suppose que la même chose se passe le soir quand la douzième cloche sonne à nouveau. A moins qu'il y ait plus de cloches dans la soirée, ou moins, dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Ça semble toujours inutile, cependant, mesurer le temps comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un le mesure différemment ? Tant de confusion. »

Le Docteur eut un petit rire :

« Ce n'est pas un tel problème à cette époque, Harry. En fait, c'est la norme que chacun sur cette planète va utiliser à l'avenir pour mesurer le temps. »

Harry sembla légèrement perplexe mais haussa les épaules.

Merlin tapota l'orbe de cristal sept fois, paramétrant l'heure voulue, puis la rendit à Harry.

« Cela va sonner à la septième cloche demain matin. J'espère que tu réussiras à parvenir à ma tour à la huitième cloche pour commencer nos leçons. »

Merlin lui lança un regard critique :

« Je crois qu'essayer de t'enseigner la lecture du temps serait futile avec toi, donc tu devrais garder cette orbe avec toi à tout moment. Autrement, je pense que tu en perdrait complètement le fil. »

Merlin sourit au garçon :

« Je te verrai demain, Harry. »

Merlin partit alors.

« Docteur, Dame Rose, est-ce que je pourrai profiter de votre compagnie demain ? J'aimerais mieux connaître les gens qui ont aidé à sauver mon fils et les parents de l'ami de mon fils. »

Rose sembla alarmée :

« Oh, je ne suis pas la mère de Harry, » dit-elle.

Uther fronça les sourcils :

« Je m'excuse pour cette erreur. J'ai cru que le Docteur et vous étiez mariés. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Même si c'est quelque chose que nous devons discuter dans le futur. »

Rose regarda le Docteur, qui regardait partout, sauf en direction du roi et de Rose. Uther regarda entre les deux, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis il sourit :

« Je vois. Et bien, dans tous les cas, j'aimerais toujours pouvoir vous parler demain.

— Nous serons là, sire, » promit Rose en donnant un coup de coude au Docteur.

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés :

« Moi ? Oh, c'est vrai, oui. Bien sûr, demain. »

Le Docteur afficha un grand sourire légèrement déconcertant. Uther ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou non. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Rose soupira en voyant le sourire.

« Quoi ? Je serai là. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Harry sera en train de recevoir des leçons de magie et tu dois t'occuper de Kirigal, dit le Docteur en faisant un geste vers Rose.

— Oui, Kirigal. Quelque chose d'autre dont nous devons parler. Demain sera parfait. »

Rose attrapa le bras du Docteur.

« D'accord, allons-y, Docteur, Harry. »

Rose adressa un sourire au roi :

« A demain, donc. »

Uther les regarda partir, toujours perplexe :

« Je me demande parfois s'ils réalisent simplement que je suis le roi ici. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Ses gardes personnels, qui étaient restés dans la pièce pendant tout ce temps, pensaient sensiblement la même chose, mais ils ne le dirent pas. Ils suivirent simplement le roi hors de la pièce et prirent leur poste en dehors de ses appartements.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry réussit à se lever et à atteindre la tour de Merlin avant la huitième cloche, dérapant à travers la porte avec ses cheveux hérissés et les yeux fous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit que vous avez programmé dans mon orbe ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

— Programmé ? demanda Merlin.

— Vous avez demandé à l'orbe de faire un bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Ah, oui. Je vois que mon souvenir du cri de nundu est toujours exact. A glacer les sangs, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Merlin avec un sourire, se penchant vers un livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Les yeux de Harry étaient écarquillés :

« Ne… ne faites plus ça… J'ai failli l'envoyer dans l'espace. »

Merlin rit.

« C'était efficace, cependant. Tu es debout et ici à l'heure convenue. Cela résout ton incapacité à dire l'heure. »

Il regarda le jeune magicien nerveux.

« Maintenant, j'ai quelques exercices pour le contrôle que je veux te faire essayer aujourd'hui. J'hésite à te faire essayer un quelconque sort complexe tant que tu ne contrôles pas la quantité de magie que tu mets dans quelque chose. »

Merlin tendit un bâton de bois.

« J'aimerais que tu vois ça comme un focus. Ça a un focus magique faible, aussi faible que j'ai pu trouver. Je peux à peine faire un sort de lévitation, et un sort de lumière est difficile. Mais je pense que te faire sentir ta magie en te forçant à utiliser un focus peut t'aider à comprendre quelle quantité de magie tu as besoin pour un sort. »

Harry prit la baguette, la roulant entre ses doigts.

« Donc, ça va m'aider à réguler le flot de magie ? Est-ce que je serai capable de faire des sorts efficacement sans baguette ?

— Je crois que oui, mais cela te prendra plus de temps que tu ne le penses. J'ai senti combien de magie tu as, et apprendre à la contrôler va être un exercice de patience et de calme. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que même toi avec ton intelligence, tu y arrives immédiatement. »

Harry hocha la tête, sentant la longueur de bois dans sa main.

« C'est fait en quoi ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

— Bois de bouleau et un poil d'un monstre aquatique appelé kelpie. Pas vraiment magique, mais magique tout de même donc ça fera circuler ta magie, tout comme n'importe quelle baguette. Juste pas très bien. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Je vois. Est-ce que le bois ou le coeur d'une baguette donnée a de l'importance ? »

Merlin sourit :

« Oui, ils en ont. Mais seulement quand une personne se lie à une baguette. Quelques baguettiers sont reconnus pour leur désir de fabriquer des baguettes liées si bien qu'ils demandent au client de tout choisir, du bois, au coeur, aux outils utilisés pour fabriquer la baguette, puis ils leur demandent de rester dans la pièce pendant que la baguette est fabriquée, et de la toucher constamment. C'est un processus intéressant.

— Donc je finirai par avoir une vraie baguette ? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« Oui, plus tard. Mais c'est dans un long moment encore. Je crains que n'importe quelle bonne baguette que tu pourrais utiliser à présent n'explose. Ou cause tant de dommages que la magie de la baguette serait annulée.

— Plus tard, donc. Donc, on commence par quoi ?

— Tout d'abord, je veux que tu trouves ta magie en lien avec la baguette. Ressens la connexion. »

Merlin eut un petit rire :

« C'est une manière étrange d'enseigner la magie, jeune Harry. »

Harry leva un sourcil :

« Pourquoi donc ?

— Pour la plupart des enfants de ton âge, ressentir leur magie serait impossible. En fait, pour la plupart des magiciens, ressentir sa magie est considéré comme un grand talent. Je n'ai moi-même pas appris à le fait avant d'avoir largement dépassé ma vingtième année.

— Mais j'en ai toujours été capable. Enfin, depuis que je porte ça. » dit Harry en tirant la chaîne autour de son cou.

Merlin hocha la tête :

« Je suppose que le traumatisme d'avoir ta magie scellée au plus profond de toi si soudainement a permis à tes sens d'atteindre un tout nouveau niveau. Quand tu as eu à nouveau accès à ta magie, tu savais quelle était la sensation de ta magie et tu pouvais la distinguer de tes autres sens. »

Harry acquiesça :

« Je pense que j'ai toujours su qu'elle était là, je m'en suis servi depuis tout petit. Je changeais les couleurs du plafond de la salle du trône de Elizabeth quand j'étais un petit garçon, et j'ai fait mes systèmes solaires depuis que j'ai su ce qu'étaient les étoiles et les planètes. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à faire tout ça, cependant. Je peux toujours créer mon système solaire, mais c'est une construction consciente qui prend du temps.

— Je suppose que ta magie est beaucoup plus intuitive que je ne l'avais d'abord imaginé. Alors que tu grandis et que tu te rapproches de ta maturité, ta magie grandit aussi et pour toi, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Tu as déjà tant de magie qu'en ajouter à la source est l'exact opposé de ce que ton corps a besoin, tout particulièrement à cause du fait qu'elle est piégée à l'intérieur de toi. La magie de la plupart des gens flotte autour de leur corps, irradiant d'une essence mais autorisant l'excédent qui vient de la non-utilisation de la magie à s'écouler dans l'environnement. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ton corps contient toute la magie que tu possèdes et tu dois te débarrasser de la magie excédentaire, la laisser s'écouler. »

Harry absorba ceci :

« Donc je dois utiliser ma magie de plus en plus souvent alors que je grandis ?

— Oui. Jusqu'à ce que ton essence soit suffisamment stabilisée, vers ta dix-septième année, tu auras besoin de laisser s'écouler la magie superflue. Pour l'instant, tout va bien. Tout ira bien pendant un certain nombre d'années, en fait. Mais quand tu arriveras vers ta douzième ou treizième année, tu devras prendre les mesures nécessaires pour t'assurer que ta magie n'aura aucun effet négatif sur ton corps.

— D'accord. Donc, maintenant que vous m'avez donné quelque chose à prévoir pour l'avenir, commençons à comprendre comment je peux contrôler ma magie. »

Harry sourit en voyant le sourcil levé de Merlin :

« Quoi ? C'est dans mon avenir. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en inquiéter maintenant, pas nécessairement. En plus, d'ici là, je serai probablement à Hogwarts ou dans une autre école de magie et il y aura plein de professionnels pour m'aider. »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Je savais que t'enseigner serait une aventure dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré. »

Il agita une main :

« D'accord, commençons. Maintenant, atteins ta magie… »

Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, une explosion agita la tour et le château entier en ressentit les ondes de choc. Arthur, se reposant à l'ombre avec un gobelet d'eau, sentit un coup de vent parcourir le pré. L'herbe s'aplatit dans la direction du vent. Uther, qui faisait le rapport des activités de la journée avec un bol de fruits à ses côtés, sentit son fauteuil trembler sous lui. Le Docteur, fouillant dans la bibliothèque, empêcha distraitement quelques livres de tomber des étagères.

« Au moins, il ne détruit pas des appareils électroniques délicats, cette fois, » commenta-t-il distraitement.

Rose, qui s'était précipitée vers la porte au moment où le sol avait commencé à trembler, se tourna pour regarder le Docteur :

« Quoi ?

— Mmh ? fit le Docteur en la regardant. Oh, oui, c'est Harry. Il a eu un accident avec sa magie. La dernière fois, il a réussi à déstabiliser si fortement quelques expériences délicates que ça m'a pris des mois pour les rectifier.

— C'était Harry ? demanda Rose, sa voix plus haute de quelques octaves par rapport à la normale.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?

— Mais… mais… il est de l'autre côté du château, » dit-elle, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Le Docteur eut un rire :

« Voilà ce que peut faire la magie. Imprévisible et contre toutes les lois naturelles de l'univers. Même si je ne devrais pas tant en dire là-dessus. Les Seigneurs du Temps ont pratiquement inventé la moitié d'entre elles. »

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour demander, puis décida que c'était mieux de ne pas savoir.

Harry, pendant ce temps, regarda le bout de bois à présent brûlé dans sa main. Il avait essayé de faire couler sa magie dans la baguette. Elle était particulièrement peu coopérative et il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à forcer sa magie à faire ne serait-ce que quelques étincelles. Parfois, elle se ruait vers la baguette pour s'écrouler à mi-chemin et d'autres fois, le mince brin qu'il parvenait à faire aller jusqu'au bout se contentait de tomber en quelques étincelles peu impressionnantes vers le sol, où elles tremblotaient et s'éteignaient.

Il était devenu frustré. Ce fut la première étape vers ce qui finirait par être une monstrueuse erreur de jugement.

Ses deux mains s'enroulèrent fermement autour de la base de la baguette et il se concentra à faire passer sa magie dans ses paumes. Il commença à voir une lueur autour de la baguette.

« Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » résonna la voix de Merlin, mais Harry était déterminé.

Des étincelles. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, quelques étincelles décentes.

Il attrapa sa magie et la força brusquement à travers la baguette.

Puis le bois vibra et sa magie jaillit de la pointe et fusa en un large cercle.

Harry fut précipité en arrière contre une table. Merlin, avec son bouclier construit à la hâte, réussit à rester debout, mais le sol trembla et les fenêtres furent secouées.

« Ow… fit Harry depuis sa place par terre. Ça… fait mal. »

Il regarda la baguette dans sa main.

Le bois était noirci, brûlé. Sa magie l'informait qu'il n'y avait plus de coeur et que ce qui avait été une baguette était à présent une branche de bois sans magie.

Peut-être pourrait-il l'utiliser à la place ?

Il n'en eut pas la possibilité, cependant, car Merlin la lui arracha des mains.

« Et bien, je vois que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. »

Merlin regarda Harry :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry se redressa, décidant de rester assis jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que ses jambes pouvaient le porter et que sa tête arrête de tourner.

« Je n'arrivais pas à faire passer ma magie dans la baguette. A chaque fois que j'essayais, elle se dissipait en chemin ou ne produisait que quelques tristes petites étincelles. Rien ne marchait, donc j'ai juste, je l'ai juste agrippée et j'ai forcé autant de magie que possible dans mes mains et le long de la baguette. Et puis… »

Harry agita ses mains autour de lui.

Merlin soupira et se frotta le front.

« D'accord. Et bien, je vois que nous devons trouver un meilleur moyen de canaliser ta magie. Sans baguette, tu n'as aucun contrôle, avec une baguette faible, tu ne peux pas produire d'étincelles, et tu as réussi à secouer les fondations d'un château dans ta tentative, en faisant exploser la baguette au passage.

— La baguette est toujours en un seul morceau, » protesta Harry.

Merlin la tendit pour que Harry puisse voir le petit trou parfaitement circulaire au centre de la baguette.

« Elle n'a pas de coeur. Tu as détruit sa valeur en tant que baguette. »

Harry s'affaissa :

« On fait quoi alors ? »

Merlin réfléchit, regardant la baguette cassée et se demandant ce qu'il pourrait utiliser. Puis il sourit.

« Et bien, je crois que j'ai une idée. Une qui pourrait te permettre de te connecter plus facilement à une baguette.

— Donc je vais toujours me servir d'une baguette ?

— Bien sûr, juste pas du style habituel. Il y a quelques groupes qui utilisent ce type de focus pour les jeunes enfants qui apprennent tout juste leur pouvoir. C'est beaucoup plus commun dans les groupes de l'Extrême-Orient, mais j'ai eu accès à quelques uns d'entre eux. »

Merlin aida Harry à se relever, le stabilisant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur ses pieds.

« Suis-moi. »

Merlin se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta plus haut dans sa tour. Harry s'était demandé si toute la tour appartenait à Merlin, mais la réponse fut rapidement obtenue car chaque étage contenait une quantité d'objets magiques que Merlin avait collectés au fil des années.

Trois étages au dessus, Merlin se dirigea vers une grande armoire sur le côté opposé de la pièce. Harry le suivit.

« Les voilà. Regarde. »

Harry regarda devant Merlin.

« Ça ressemble à des baguettes, dit-il.

— Ah oui, je suis sûr que oui. Ce sont des baguettes, en quelque sorte. Mais mets ta main au dessus d'une. »

Harry obéit, et sa magie envahit le bois sous ses doigts.

« Elles… elles ont l'air magique, dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Le bois lui-même est magique. Et il n'y a pas de coeur…

— Oui. Elles viennent d'arbres magiques. Il y a quelques rares espèces précieuses d'arbres magiques et la plupart sont dans des zones protégées. Mais beaucoup ont découvert que le bois magique sans coeur réagit particulièrement bien aux enfants qui commencent à apprendre la magie. Les jeunes enfants qui découvrent comment utiliser la magie, à un âge aussi jeune que quatre ou cinq ans, utilisent des focus de bois magique pour commencer. Je les avais oubliés, ce sont principalement des trésors d'un temps passé à l'étranger, mais je crois qu'elles seront très utiles pour t'apprendre le contrôle.

— Je croyais que les enfants ne commençaient pas vraiment à apprendre la magie avant qu'ils aient environ onze ans, dit Harry.

— En Europe, c'est comme ça. C'est une pratique issue des Romains, je crois. Mais en Orient, les enfants apprennent les bases de la magie de leurs parents. Ils ne sont pas suffisamment âgés pour avoir une baguette liée, leur magie est trop instable, mais ils peuvent utiliser celles-là. Elles sont chéries par les enfants qui les utilisent et vues comme des curiosités par les visiteurs de la communauté magique européenne. »

Harry regarda les minces baguettes de bois.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Je pourrais les casser aussi, dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai le sentiment qu'elles te serviront bien, et tu ne peux pas en brûler le coeur, donc ce sera plus difficile pour toi de faire de vrais dégâts avec ces baguettes.

— Donc pourquoi ne sont-elles pas plus répandues ? C'est vraiment à cause de la rareté des arbres magiques ? demanda Harry, semblant sceptique.

— Non, pas à cause des arbres. Cela a à voir avec la façon dont la magie de nombreux magiciens fonctionne. Le coeur d'une baguette a une plus grande connexion avec la magie, une connexion instinctive, et elle permet à la magie de s'écouler plus librement. Avec le bois magique, ce n'est pas une connexion avec la magie que le bois permet. Plutôt il ouvre les sens, ce qui est important avec les plus jeunes magiciens. Pour toi, il te permettra peut-être de sentir comment canaliser ta magie. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et en étant capable de ressentir la baguette, je devrais être capable de diriger ma magie plus facilement qu'en la forçant à travers un coeur.

— Nous pouvons espérer. Maintenant, tiens ta main au dessus de chaque baguette. Une te semblera plus forte que les autres. Utilise celle-là. »

Harry fit comme il lui était demandé, tendant sa main au dessus des baguettes et survolant chaque baguette l'une après l'autre.

La première qu'il toucha chantonna agréablement, mais il ne s'attarda pas. Les deux suivantes furent de vagues murmures, et la quatrième un bref son éclatant. La dernière sembla chanter avec sa magie, et il la sortit de sa boite.

« Celle-là.

— Ah oui. Elle m'a été donnée par un jeune garçon qui n'en avait plus l'utilité au pied des montagnes chinoises, faite dans une branche d'un Saule Pleureur qui pleurait réellement. La dryade de l'arbre lui avait donné la branche dans laquelle elle a été taillée. »

Les yeux de Harry étaient brillants :

« Ça semble merveilleux. »

Merlin sourit :

« Et bien, commençons. J'ai l'impression que cette baguette te conviendra. Réessayons ce premier exercice. »

Cette fois, la magie de Harry s'écoula le long de la baguette et prit vie à la pointe, envoyant une averse de feux d'artifice multicolores dans les airs.

Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait pas se dérouler parfaitement et les robes de Merlin prirent feu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Plus tard dans la journée, tous ceux qui étaient dans les rues de la ville virent un jeune garçon aux pieds nus, aux cheveux noirs et aux vêtements étranges, tenant un bâton et manipulant avec précaution une jarre de verre à travers les airs. Il essayait difficilement de ne pas la faire tomber ou la précipiter dans quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la casser. Les gens suffisamment proches virent des petites fissures et éclats le long de la jarre.

Il se promena pendant environ deux cloches avant de crier de victoire et faire immédiatement tomber le vase. Au bruit qu'il fit en se cassant, une expression de désespoir envahit son visage et il grogna.

« Ça craint. J'avais presque terminé ! Il a dit de la ramener en un seul morceau. Ça va être une plaie. »

Quelques passants s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le garçon observer la jarre, les mains sur les hanches avant de sourire et agiter le bâton dans ses mains. Ils étaient certains qu'il avait murmuré quelque chose, mais ils étaient trop éloignés pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Les morceaux de la jarre s'élevèrent et s'organisèrent en un semblant de sa forme originale.

Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir contenir quoi que ce soit pendant quelque durée que ce soit, mais ça ressemblait effectivement à une jarre.

Le garçon marcha alors en direction de l'entrée du château, la jarre flottant à côté de lui.

Ce ne fut pas le dernier événement mystérieux de la semaine, et à chaque fois, le petit garçon brun en était au centre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry passa un temps considérable avec sa baguette de saule pleureur. Merlin le fit léviter des objets, réparer des objets (principalement causés par des accidents lorsqu'il lévitait lesdits objets), attirer des objets, changer leur couleur ou leur taille. Pour exercer son contrôle, il devait léviter des objets à travers le marché pendant un certain nombre de cloches. Ses premières tentatives finirent toutes avec des vases ou des jarres brisés.

Merlin pensait que travailler avec des objets cassables était une plus grande motivation de ne pas les faire tomber puisque ce serait immédiatement évident. Harry soupira simplement et faisait flotter son objet du jour à travers la porte et en bas des escaliers. Il avait l'impression qu'il sortait de l'exercice fatigué plus physiquement que magiquement.

Cependant, alors que Merlin soit allongeait le nombre de cloches pendant lesquelles il devait faire léviter un objet, soit lui demandait de faire un parcours dans un temps imparti, Harry sentait qu'il devenait plus facile de ressentir comment sa magie circulait à travers la baguette de saule. Il rentra déjeuner après les premiers jours avec de moins en moins d'éclats et de fissures sur le vase qu'il utilisait.

Après le déjeuner venait le moment où Harry essayait de nouveaux sorts. Aucun d'entre eux n'était particulièrement difficile (d'après Merlin, c'était les mêmes sorts que tous les jeunes magiciens apprenaient lors de leurs premières semaines à Hogwarts), mais à chaque fois que Harry réussissait à en réaliser un correctement sans explosion, implosion, aveuglement, ou autre manière d'affecter son environnement, il se sentait ravi.

Les appartements de Merlin, d'un autre côté, étaient constamment dévastés par les efforts du nouveau magicien à contrôler son pouvoir. Les murs manquaient des pierres, avaient de nombreuses couleurs, étaient trop larges, trop petits, craquelés, édentés. Merlin déplaça les leçons de Harry dans un petit bâtiment juste à l'extérieur de la tour après qu'il eut presque enlevé les structures de support en s'exerçant à un sort de rétrécissement. Chaque sort qu'essayait Harry avait tout d'abord des effets secondaires inattendus. Bien que la plupart soient amusants, Merlin n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi penser de l'intérieur rayé de vert et de rose de sa tour.

Harry rentrait, épuisé, tous les soirs au TARDIS, traînant des pieds. Il se glissait dans une cuisine, attrapait peu importe ce qu'il y avait sur le comptoir, et se laissait tomber dans son lit.

Rose s'inquiéta après le cinquième jour consécutif et en parla avec le Docteur.

« Que fait-il chaque jour de si épuisant ? N'est-il pas trop jeune pour faire un tel effort ? »

Le Docteur leva les yeux de l'appareil sur lequel il travaillait.

« Hein ? Oh, Harry ! C'est juste sa façon d'apprendre. Essaie de lui dire de ralentir et il te regardera comme si tu parlais une langue étrangère. Enfin, un langage qu'il ne comprend pas. Tu devrais probablement parler le Gallifreyien Antique. Il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de l'apprendre parce que c'est seulement une langue parlée et rien de ce que je lui laisse lire est écrit dans ce langage. »

Le Docteur s'arrêta, réfléchissant.

« Il ne va pas se blesser en continuant ainsi jour après jour ? Cela ne fait qu'une semaine, mais je ne l'ai pas vu ralentir une seule fois. Il part tôt le matin et revient en traînant des pieds. J'ai pris l'habitude de lui laisser quelque chose de chaud sur le comptoir pour qu'il mange correctement. » dit Rose, inquiète.

Elle avait vu sa nièce se comporter de la même manière pendant ses années universitaires et elle avait appelé sa Tante Rose surexcitée par sa boisson énergisante et se plaignant que le ciel tombait et quel type d'alien avait la forme de champignons bleus avec des ailes. Puis Rose avait entendu une chute. L'ami de sa nièce avait répondu aux cris paniqués de Rose, l'informant que Kelly s'était évanouie de manque de sommeil et qu'elle était emportée à l'infirmerie de l'université.

Rose s'était précipitée le jour-même à son chevet, trouvant Kelly assise dans sa chambre avec un verre d'eau dans une main et un sandwiche dans l'autre. Elle avait été restreinte à l'eau, les jus 100% fruits et la nourriture saine pendant les quelques jours suivants, et avait été ordonnée de dormir suffisamment pour le reste du semestre.

Le Docteur repoussa ses inquiétudes :

« Il a la quantité de sommeil dont il a besoin chaque nuit et mange trois repas par jour. L'épuisement venant d'activités liées à la magie est normal compte-tenu de l'effort qu'il met à apprendre les sorts. L'essentiel de la fatigue que tu vois vient du fait qu'il augmente son endurance magique. De ce que Merlin m'a dit, il peut avoir autant de magie qu'il a et ne pas en dépenser le quart, mais il sera épuisé parce qu'il n'a jamais eu d'entraînement sérieux dans l'utilisation de sorts et d'une baguette. »

Rose absorba ces informations, ne sachant pas si elles lui permettaient de se sentir mieux ou non. Harry était encore un enfant, devait-il vraiment travailler si dur ?

Elle exprima ses pensées. Le Docteur leva les yeux du circuit qu'il bidouillait, un sourire sur le visage :

« Je peux comprendre ton inquiétude, mais Harry trouverait un moyen de me désobéir si j'essayais de l'arrêter. Il peut être très malin. »

Le Docteur clipsa un autre fil.

« Merlin m'a demandé la même chose il y a quelques jours. Il était inquiet du fait que Harry se forçait trop et pouvait se blesser.

— Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant en avant.

— Je lui fais passer un scan tous les soirs après qu'il se soit endormi, » dit le Docteur, partiellement distrait par un noeud complexe de câbles.

Rose s'affaissa, les yeux écarquillés. Vraiment, elle aurait du savoir que le Docteur ne laisserait pas son fils s'épuiser ainsi jour après jour sans s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle rit, et le Docteur leva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés :

« Quelque chose de drôle ? demanda-t-il en sortant son tournevis sonique et en le pointant vers le circuit.

— Pas vraiment, réussit-elle à dire entre deux gloussements. Simplement, je dois penser que tu es bien plus le toi que tu étais quand je suis partie que le toi que tu es devenu avec un enfant. Je m'attends à ce que tu le laisses farfouiller de lui-même et errer quelque part dans le TARDIS et disparaître pendant des jours. »

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers elle, indigné :

« Eh, je n'ai jamais fait ça ! »

Rose lui lança un regard appuyé :

« Tu avais l'habitude de vagabonder dans les profondeurs du TARDIS pendant que je dormais. Je n'ai pas été capable de te trouver pendant deux jours. Ou peu importe ce qui correspond aux jours ici. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois. »

Le Docteur semblait prêt à protester, la bouche ouverte, avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent alors que les incidents lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Oooh, oh, oui. Mmh, et bien… j'étais un peu distrait. » confessa-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Rose croisa les bras.

« Peut-être plus qu'un peu, concéda-t-il. Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas disparaître pendant des jours avec un petit enfant. Il y a beaucoup de responsabilités à s'occuper d'un bébé. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que Rose lui souhaite bonne nuit et s'enfonce dans le TARDIS.

Kirigal s'aventura jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, déterminé à parler avec le Seigneur du Temps au sujet de son avenir. Il serait beaucoup plus facile de parler avec le Docteur, estimait Kirigal, qu'avec la Dame Rose.

« Ah ! Kirigal ! Je me demandais si vous alliez passer tout votre temps à broyer du noir dans le jardin ! lui dit le Docteur en lui faisant un salut de la main enthousiaste.

— Seigneur Docteur. » dit Kirigal en inclinant la tête.

Le Docteur refusa la formalité avec légèreté, fourrant les circuits en trop et son tournevis dans une poche.

« Vous avez choisi ? Nous avons encore environ deux semaines avant de partir. » dit le Docteur avec un grand sourire.

Kirigal fit cette petite danse qu'on faisait quand on n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler mais qu'on avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Sur quatre pattes, cela ressemblait plus à un glissement le long de la console plutôt qu'à un balancement.

« J'ai… J'ai décidé de quitter ce siècle et la Terre. Je ne peux pas pardonner les humains pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais je ne blesserai pas non plus des innocents. J'aimerais plutôt vivre dans un siècle loin de ma propre époque, si c'est acceptable. »

Ses grands yeux noirs plongèrent dans ceux du Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps hocha la tête, sérieux et solennel.

« Je comprends. Avez-vous un endroit de préférence ? »

Kirigal secoua la tête.

« Tant que ce n'est pas habité par des humains, je n'ai aucune restriction concernant l'endroit où vous déciderez de me placer. Je souhaite vivre ma vie en paix et sans combat, et je crains que les humains, bien que plein de joie et de bonheur, ont aussi trop tendance au combat et à la destruction à mon goût. »

Le Docteur grimaça :

« Vous n'avez pas tort. Bien, je vais voir si je me souviens d'un tel endroit et nous vous y déposerons lorsque nous quitterons Camelot. Vous pensez pouvoir tenir environ une semaine ? »

Kirigal hocha la tête.

« Ça devrait aller. Votre jardin fournit une atmosphère des plus agréables pour se reposer et réfléchir. Les odeurs sont délicieuses, sourit Kirigal. J'ai aussi trouvé les plantes dont vous m'avez averti, celles qui mordent. Votre enfant est très créatif, Docteur. »

Le Docteur rit :

« Je crois qu'impatient est un terme plus adapté. Il en a créé la plupart en essayant d'accélérer artificiellement le déroulement de son expérience.

— Comme j'ai dit, un enfant créatif. »

Kirigal s'inclina à nouveau.

« Je vais me retirer, Seigneur Docteur. Merci, une nouvelle fois, pour me permettre de rester à bord de votre TARDIS. C'est un plaisir qu'on ne reçoit pas souvent.

— Aucun problème ! C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour un des derniers membres d'une magnifique espèce. »

Le Docteur regarda Kirigal partir, retournant à son refuge dans le jardin. Le Tractite ne ressortirait probablement pas des jardins tant qu'ils seraient sur Terre. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher. Il haïssait les humains pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa planète et son peuple, mais il était si pacifique qu'il ne pouvait se forcer à blesser qui que ce soit. Enlever Arthur Pendragon est probablement le plus violent que Kirigal pouvait être.

Cela lui ferait certainement du bien d'être dans un endroit où les humains n'avaient jamais été. Il veillerait à ce que Kirigal arrive sur une planète où les humains n'avaient jamais mis les pieds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry et Merlin se tenaient au milieu d'un champ vide, le plus proche bâtiment à une centaine de mètres de distance.

Ils étaient au milieu d'un champ, fut informé Harry, parce qu'il allait exercer son contrôle. Ou plutôt, l'infime quantité de contrôle qu'il avait acquise pendant les deux semaines durant lesquelles il s'était entraîné.

Il tenait légèrement la baguette de saule pleureur, étant devenu intimement familier avec elle au cours des deux dernières semaines.

Oh, c'était encore autre chose. Merlin, exaspéré par l'apparente incapacité de Harry à dire le temps, avait passé l'essentiel d'une leçon un après-midi à s'assurer que Harry comprenne au moins les bases. Même si Harry avait écouté, cela n'avait été que légèrement utile. Il comprenait qu'il y avait vingt-quatre cloches dans une journée, ou heures, comme Merlin les appelait. Que ces vingt-quatre cloches regroupées par sept faisaient une semaine, que quatre semaines faisaient un mois. Mais il ne pouvait pas les internaliser comme Merlin semblait le faire. Il avait passé trop de temps de sa vie à ne dépendre d'aucun concept donné que se fixer au concept d'une espèce, sur une planète, lui semblait inutile.

Mais cela lui donnait une vague idée de quand se déroulaient les choses. Il retrouvait Merlin à la huitième cloche tous les matins, déjeunait à la moitié passée de la douzième cloche, avait un autre repas quand il se traînait dans le TARDIS aux alentours de la dix-neuvième cloche (ou la septième, avait souligné Merlin. Harry avait dit que s'il y avait deux sept dans la même journée, est-ce que ça ne rendait pas les gens confus, et Merlin avait répondu qu'il y avait un changement de temps à la moitié de la journée alors que les bougies étaient changées et les marqueurs retournés. Harry avait souligné que c'était pour ça que lire le temps était inutile. Merlin avait soupiré).

Selon les maigres sens qu'il avait acquis de son exposition constante à des personnes se reposant sur la lecture du temps, Harry supposait qu'on était aux environs de la douzième cloche, ou midi. Il avait aussi jeté un coup d'oeil sur son cristal lorsqu'il avait suivi Merlin dans le champ, donc peut-être que ce n'était pas tant une estimation que ça.

« Bien, Harry. Nous sommes assez loin du château et de ses habitants pour que je pense qu'il soit sûr pour toi de lancer le sort de lumière. » dit Merlin, interrompant le cheminement de pensées liées au temps.

— Vous m'avez amené jusqu'ici pour pratiquer un sort de lumière ? » demanda Harry, étonné.

Merlin hocha la tête.

« La dernière fois que tu as essayé, c'était sans baguette et tu as quand même réussi à aveugler trois personnes pendant une courte période. Je crois que c'est plus sûr ainsi, vu que tu as à présent un focus avec lequel tu t'entends bien et que tu as plus de pratique à rassembler volontairement ta magie. »

Merlin fit une pause.

« Je vais lancer un enchantement sur nos yeux, pour ne pas que tu les brûles quand tu échoueras inévitablement.

— Eh, je ne suis pas si mauvais ! » s'exclama Harry, insulté.

Merlin lui lança un regard appuyé.

« D'accord, je me suis un peu emporté avec les sorts de changement de couleur. Je veux dire, je ne voulais même pas modifier toute la tour. Et ce sort d'expansion m'a échappé une fois ou deux aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais définitivement endommagé quelque chose. Vous m'avez donné ces verres à utiliser, s'ils sont cassés, c'est de votre faute, souligna Harry, les bras croisés.

— Tout de même. Je préférerais ne pas voir un sort de lumière… t'échapper… cette fois. Cela pourrait avoir un effet plus permanent. »

Harry soupira.

« Bien, peu importe. Lancez votre enchantement. »

Merlin eut un grand sourire, mais il agita effectivement sa baguette au dessus de la tête de Harry et Harry sentit un frisson étrange glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux picotèrent, puis le monde sembla beaucoup plus sombre. Il regarda Merlin le faire également sur lui-même.

« Maintenant, lève ta baguette et concentre-toi. Tu as passé deux semaines à ressentir comment ta magie se rassemble quand tu lances un sort. Quelle quantité court à travers toi quand tu enchantes. Concentre-toi et quand tu te sens prêt, lance le sort. Le mot est Lux. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, cela lui permettait de bloquer ses perceptions sensorielles extérieures pour ressentir vraiment le mouvement de sa magie. Comme elle glissait à travers son corps et se reposait, attendant d'être appelée.

Avant qu'il commence à apprendre le contrôle, il n'aurait pas pu dire quelle quantité de magie il avait, comment elle circulait, ce qu'elle faisait. Il pouvait dire où elle était, son corps entier vibrant avec elle, mais quoi que ce soit de plus spécifique et il était désarçonné. Maintenant, après avoir été forcé de répéter les mêmes sorts encore et encore, en utilisant une baguette destinée à enseigner aux enfants leur magie, Harry sentait qu'il avait une meilleure appréhension de son fonctionnement.

Enfin, autant qu'on pouvait comprendre quelque chose d'aussi impalpable que la magie. Il y avait toujours une notion d'imprévisibilité quand on utilisait la magie. Par sa nature même, la magie manipulait le tissu de l'espace-temps pour permettre à quelque chose de se passer hors de l'endroit prévu. L'utiliser, même dans ses formes les plus douces, avec une abondance de pouvoir et peu de contrôle, était toujours dangereux.

Harry attira le concept de la lumière dans son esprit. La sensation de la lumière, les couleurs, la sensation de sa vision, sur sa peau, comment elle lui permettait de se déplacer dans le monde. Alors que Merlin pensait que dire les mots avec la concentration suffisante permettait à quelqu'un de lancer le sort, Harry avait l'impression qu'il était bien plus important de comprendre ce qu'il lançait. S'il savait ce qu'il essayait de faire, que ce soit réparer quelque chose, léviter un verre à travers le château, ou changer la couleur d'un vase, connaître le concept de ce qu'il lançait l'aidait toujours à se concentrer sur le sort lui-même.

Il pensait aussi que les restrictions linguistiques sur les sorts étaient stupides.

Ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle la leçon du jour se terminerait de façon assez désastreuse.

Le jeune magicien leva sa baguette, se concentrant sur la lumière, la brillance, la vision, tout ce qui composait la lumière, et ouvrit la bouche.

Le mot qui sortit de sa bouche, cependant, n'était pas Lux. C'était sifflant et élégant et semblait très très ancien. C'était la lumière d'une telle façon qu'elle englobait le concept entier de lumière, son commencement et sa fin et tout ce qu'elle touchait.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent, se demandant ce que Harry venait de dire. Il avait engagé avec le garçon une discussion sur la viabilité des langages quand on parlait de sorts, et pourquoi certains langages étaient utilisés. Harry avait rapidement montré à Merlin qu'il pouvait lancer la plupart des sorts qu'il connaissait en utilisant n'importe quelle langue qu'il choisissait et que ça n'avait aucune importance. Merlin avait répliqué que les sorts qu'il utilisait était simples et faciles à véhiculer dans différentes langues parce que leur concept était similaire et les sorts les plus compliqués demandaient plus de précision linguistique. Harry n'avait pas été capable de convaincre Merlin de lui enseigner n'importe quel sort compliqué pour lui prouver le contraire.

Mais cette langue était différente de toutes les langues que Merlin avait entendu Harry utiliser. Il avait appris que les langues différentes avait souvent un léger, parfois imperceptible, effet sur le sort. Il se demandait ce que cet étrange langage ferait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le découvrir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur appréciait le calme des parchemins et des livres que le roi avait dans sa bibliothèque quand ses oreilles (ses oreilles ? son esprit ? il n'en était pas sûr) perçurent les murmures sifflants du Vieux Haut Gallifreyien. C'était le concept pour la lumière, il en était sûr, et il était debout et se dirigeait vers son fils avant même qu'il ait véritablement enregistré ses mouvements.

Que pensait faire Harry, à utiliser le Vieux Haut Gallifreyien pour lancer un sort ? Il avait été averti du pouvoir du langage avant même que le Docteur commence à lui en enseigner les bases. Il avait été averti, un nombre incalculable de fois, de ne pas utiliser le langage à moins d'être en extrême péril ou si quelqu'un d'autre l'était. Et le mélanger avec la magie ?

L'explosion de pure lumière sans filtre se glissant à travers toutes les fenêtres, toutes les fissures et toutes les portes le figea sur place.

Harry aura beaucoup d'explications à donner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin était reconnaissant d'avoir décidé d'utiliser l'enchantement pour protéger ses yeux. Très très reconnaissant.

En fait, il était certain que sans ça, il serait devenu temporairement aveugle. Il n'en était pas sûr, cependant, parce que c'était une lumière vraiment étrange.

La lumière émanant de Harry (il était certain que ça venait de la baguette, mais comme le garçon avait été englouti dans la lumière, il ne pouvait pas dire où était la baguette) était immense. De la lumière blanche irradiait de son corps dans toutes les directions et Merlin était sûr qu'elle pouvait être vue du château derrière lui.

Harry avait les yeux fermés, sentant l'énergie de son sort autour de lui. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qui s'était passé, mais les sensations étaient merveilleuses. Son utilisation du Vieux Haut Gallifreyien était plus un accident qu'une décision consciente. Il supposait que cela venait de sa concentration sur le mot. Il avait toujours trouvé plus facile de véhiculer des concepts entiers en un mot avec le Vieux Haut Gallifreyien. La langue était faite pour ça.

Mais la mélanger avec la magie n'était probablement pas une de ses meilleures idées.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et immédiatement la lumière les envahit. Ce n'était pas douloureux, pas comme la fois où il avait pointé un laser lumineux vers ses yeux à travers un miroir. Cela ne l'étourdissait pas ou ne noircissait pas sa vision. En fait, il ne pouvait voir rien d'autre que la lumière.

Ce qui aurait pu être un problème si Harry s'était préoccupé d'y penser. A la place, il était fasciné par les infimes détails qu'il pouvait voir. Les magnifiques tourbillons de lumière plongeant à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur d'eux-mêmes, la magie de la lumière exposée nue devant lui.

Il tourna sur place, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement et de fascination.

« HARRY ! ARRÊTE CE SORT IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Harry s'arrêta sur place, attirant son attention vers le son qu'il pouvait entendre. Il était sûr que c'était son père en train de lui hurler dessus. Mais pourquoi était-il en train de hurler ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait apparaître du bruit, juste de la lumière.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

C'était Merlin, parlant à son papa.

« Harry a dit le nom de la lumière en Vieux Haut Gallifreyien, sans doute en se concentrant sur le sort. La langue est tombée hors d'usage pour une très bonne raison, et il vient juste de nous montrer de façon splendide pourquoi. »

Son papa. Harry entendit l'exaspération dans le ton de son père.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? J'ai observé quelques variations dans les sorts quand il utilise différents langages pour les lancer, mais c'est quelque chose de complètement différent. »

Merlin à nouveau. Harry eut un grand sourire. C'était en effet quelque chose de vraiment différent. C'était la création à petite échelle. C'était les origines de la lumière et son essence.

« Le Vieux Haut Gallifreyien est un langage qui a un pouvoir propre. Les mots peuvent créer des mondes et les défaire. Et c'est quand ils sont prononcés par un adepte du langage. Bien que Harry ne soit pas un adepte, il a la magie pour compenser le manque d'expérience. Et en utilisant ce langage, il a créé l'essence de la lumière, ici, sur ce plan d'existence. Ce qui le consumera s'il ne lâche pas son sort. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi un si petit sort ferait une telle chose ? Il regarda autour de lui, appréciant la beauté de la lumière, dans sa complexité et ses strates. Que pouvait-il se passer ?

Il avait du se perdre dans les tourbillons hypnotisants de son sort parce qu'il entendit soudain un crissement suraigu. Le tournevis sonique. Cela perça sa conscience et attira son attention hors de ses perceptions immédiates.

« HARRY ! J'AI BESOIN QUE TU RELÂCHES LA MAGIE DE TON SORT TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Son papa, lui hurlant dessus.

Harry baissa ses yeux plissés vers ses mains. La baguette, la baguette de saule pleureur, brillait dans sa main.

« Mais pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. C'est si beau.

— Exactement ! Tu es à l'intérieur du sort depuis deux cloches entières ! Que penses-tu qui va se passer si tu continues ainsi ? »

Harry inclina la tête.

« Je vais finir par épuiser ma magie et m'évanouir, raisonna-t-il.

— Non, tu commenceras à utiliser ta force vitale pour soutenir le sort jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies entièrement utilisée, et tu mourras. J'ai besoin que tu ARRÊTES ce sort ! » dit son papa, avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Je mourrais… Vraiment ? C'est juste si… c'est si beau. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

— C'est pour ça que le Vieux Haut Gallifreyien a été abandonné. Les gens se perdaient dans le pouvoir de ses mots, et finalement, presque tous les adeptes furent perdus dans leur esprit et leurs créations. Ceux qui sont partis ont refusé de continuer à enseigner le langage. C'est un langage dangereux, Harry, et tu dois arrêter ce sort !

— Mais… je ne sais pas comment, dit-il, avec un gémissement plaintif dans la voix.

— Je peux t'aider avec ça, jeune Harry, dit Merlin. Tu dois sentir la connexion entre toi et ta baguette. Tu dois sentir la magie la parcourir. Trouve ce lien et brise le. »

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il sentit le passage de sa magie à travers la baguette, la connexion avec le sort. Il utilisait des quantités importantes de magie, tant qu'il se demandait s'il en avait encore. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder sa création et arrêter le sort, il savait au moins ça.

Sa magie protesta alors qu'il arrêta doucement le flot dans la baguette de saule pleureur. Son sort diminua, trembla et fut brisé, et son corps tomba comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les ficelles.

« Hé papa, dit-il faiblement alors que le Docteur se précipitait pour le tenir. Suppose que je ne devrais pas expérimenter avec les langues et la magie tout de suite, hein ? »

Son papa lui adressa un grand sourire, la panique disparaissant alors que Harry semblait sauf.

« Non, probablement pas. Est-ce que tu peux tenir debout ou est-ce que je dois te porter jusqu'au TARDIS ? »

Harry étudia son corps :

« Je devrais aller bien rapidement. J'ai juste besoin de… m'asseoir ici un moment. Laisse-moi sentir le sol. Ai besoin de stabiliser ma magie.

— Jeune Harry, qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Merlin en s'agenouillant devant Harry, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

— J'ai mélangé un langage de pouvoir avec la magie. Puissant, mais aussi très dangereux. C'était magnifique, mais mortel si je m'y étais accroché. J'étais en train de me perdre à l'intérieur de ma magie. Papa a du m'en tirer de force. »

Le Docteur intervint :

« Comme je l'expliquais pendant que Harry jouait avec un pouvoir au delà de son contrôle, le Vieux Haut Gallifreyien était un langage utilisé pour créer et détruire. C'était une sorte de clé au code de l'univers et certainement pas fait pour que les jeunes enfants avec de la magie jouent avec. »

Il regarda Harry, les sourcils levés :

« Je te l'ai dit quand j'ai accepté de te l'enseigner, tu ne dois pas le parler à moins de le devoir absolument, et certainement pas en lien avec la magie. Tu as de la chance que c'était quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un sort de lumière plutôt que quelque chose de plus compliqué. Je tremble de voir ce qui pourrait arriver si tu essayais de le mêler à un enchantement ou un rituel. »

Harry grimaça :

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'utiliser le Vieux Haut Gallifreyien. Je veux dire, j'allais essayer d'utiliser le sort en Gallifreyien, mais en Gallifreyien moderne, celui qu'on parle plus souvent, mais une raison ou une autre, ce mot semblait plus… approprié en Vieux Haut Gallifreyien.

— Oh, Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi ? » se lamenta le Docteur.

Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur :

« Probablement m'interroger à nouveau sur toutes les règles que tu m'as fait mémoriser quand tu as accepté de m'enseigner le langage en premier lieu, » dit-il.

Harry se tourna vers Merlin :

« Oh, et c'est un bon exemple de la façon dont le langage affecte le sort, n'est-ce pas ? Les langages ne sont pas tous égaux. »

Merlin sourit :

« Non, je suppose que non. Mais je pense qu'utiliser un langage si dangereux prouve moins ton idée que la raison pour laquelle nous utilisons la langue dans laquelle nous l'avons appris. Les langues de pouvoir ont toujours un effet différent sur le sort. Salazar Slytherin parlait Fourchelangue et ses sorts étaient différents quand il parlait dans cette langue. Mais le Fourchelangue est une langue de pouvoir, utilisée uniquement dans des domaines bien particuliers de la magie, principalement pour lancer des enchantements ou des magies de protection. »

Harry hocha la tête en réfléchissant. La magie, décida-t-il, avait bien plus de règles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pas parce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire certaines choses avec la magie, mais parce qu'on pouvait tout faire avec la magie et que c'était dangereux.

Dès qu'il put se lever, il se redressa. Il n'était pas fatigué physiquement, mais il avait découvert qu'épuiser sa magie pouvait faire autant de dommages sur le corps que courir à toute vitesse pendant de longues distances.

« D'accord, laissons de côté toute utilisation de la magie pendant un jour ou deux. Je veux m'assurer que tu récupères bien avant que tu essaies autre chose, » dit le Docteur, en regardant Merlin.

Le magicien acquiesça :

« Ce serait sage. Tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie dans ce sort, petit. Tu peux te sentir bien tout de suite, mais tu vas sentir l'effort plus tard. »

Harry soupira :

« D'accord. Plus de magie pour aujourd'hui. »

Le Docteur sourit :

« Nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que Merlin décide que tu as acquis suffisamment de contrôle, puis nous partirons, dit-il.

— En réalité, Docteur, dès que Harry est reposé, tout ce dont j'ai besoin est une dernière démonstration. Elle était supposée se dérouler aujourd'hui, s'il n'avait pas décidé d'expérimenter. Mais sa capacité à couper le sort est aussi une extraordinaire démonstration du contrôle qu'il a gagné. J'aimerais le voir pratiquer un sort de lumière sans expérimentation pour estimer sa progression. A son âge, cependant, tant qu'il peut le faire sans nous aveugler, il aura acquis autant de contrôle qu'on peut attendre de quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore atteint l'âge d'aller à l'école. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Génial ! »

Le Docteur lui lança un regard :

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu pourras pratiquer la magie à n'importe quel moment. La magie et l'électronique ne s'entendent pas et si tu réussis à faire quelque chose qui énerve le TARDIS, tu en géreras les conséquences. »

Le sourire de Harry ne s'affaiblit pas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comme Merlin l'avait prévu, Harry sentit une vague de fatigue le frapper trois cloches après avoir quitté le champ. Il avait été assailli de questions par un Arthur curieux, qui avait été gardé à l'écart du champ par un père inquiet et son papa, ainsi que les regards des chevaliers qui s'étaient précipités vers le champ en pensant être attaqués. Merlin et le Docteur avaient assuré que c'était simplement un sort qui avait mal tourné, mais l'intensité de la lumière les avait tout de même inquiétés.

Il se laissa glisser de table et vers son lit dès que ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer. Il était endormi au moment où il tomba sur l'oreiller.

Dans la cuisine, Rose regarda avec un sourire le petit garçon sortir sans un mot. Le Docteur lui avait dit plus tôt que ça arriverait, après qu'elle se soit ruée vers le champ en le suivant.

Elle était en train de se promener à travers différentes pièces du TARDIS, se demandant si elle pouvait retrouver la salle de sport qui existait quand elle était jeune. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait pas où elle était exactement, et elle était en train d'ouvrir porte après porte, traverser différentes arches, se demandant à quelle profondeur du TARDIS elle était. Puis un fort bourdonnement envahit l'air et elle se retrouva à marcher à travers les portes de la salle de contrôle principale. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle soupira alors que les portes s'ouvraient en grand et que le Docteur entra, les yeux fous.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, envisageant toutes les possibilités de l'attaque d'aliens à un accident magique.

C'était ce dernier, découvrit-elle, et Harry en était en plein coeur. Elle pouvait voir l'éclat depuis les portes du TARDIS. Elle s'était précipitée vers la source de la lumière après le Docteur, étonnée que, malgré la brillance, elle pouvait voir parfaitement. Le roi, Arthur et un certain nombre de chevaliers étaient au bord du champ et Paskal la retint en arrière.

« Le Docteur a dit de garder tout le monde ici. Il ne sait pas ce que la magie de jeune Harry peut faire si quelqu'un s'approche trop, dit le chevalier.

— Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je n'écouterais pas le Docteur, et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, lui dit-elle, en repoussant sa main de son épaule.

— Dame Rose, ce n'est pas simplement les effets que ça pourrait avoir sur vous ou sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce que ça pourrait faire à Harry. Il utilise une grande quantité de pouvoir. Nous ne savons pas ce qui peut se passer si quelqu'un le distrait ou l'approche trop et il perd le contrôle, » lui dit le roi.

Rose hésita. C'était effectivement un très bon point, concéda-t-elle. Donc elle resta là où le Docteur les avait laissés, nerveuse.

Arthur était également inquiet pour son ami et trouva réconfort auprès de Rose, qui s'assit près de lui sur l'herbe et réconforta le prince.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si le papa de Harry et Merlin ne peuvent pas arrêter ça ? » demanda Arthur, ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

Rose serra le garçon contre elle :

« Ils vont le faire. Harry a fait beaucoup de choses stupides et il a toujours réussi à s'en sortir correctement.

— Mais si jamais ? Je ne veux pas perdre mon ami, dit Arthur.

— Harry pourrait perdre sa magie, dit Rose doucement. Il pourrait dépenser toute son énergie et se retrouver dans le coma. Il pourrait disparaître de ce plan d'existence. »

Les yeux de Arthur étaient écarquillés et pleins de peur.

« Mais si tu continues à penser ainsi, tu vas te laisser envahir par la peur. Nous devons espérer que le Docteur et Merlin peuvent aider Harry à s'arrêter avant que ça ne devienne trop grave. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Il espérait éperdument que son ami irait bien.

Le sort de Harry finit par disparaître et la lumière se dissiper. Rose regarda Harry tomber sur le sol comme une marionnette, et le Docteur se dépêcher de vérifier s'il allait bien. Le garçon s'assit, parla et Rose comprit qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Arthur avait un grand sourire. Son ami avait réussi. Il allait bien. Quand Harry revint vers eux, Arthur fit un grand signe de la main. Harry leva une main en retour et Rose sut qu'il allait bien.

Le Docteur regarda Rose, lui demandant en articulant silencieusement d'emmener Harry au TARDIS. Il resterait en arrière pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé à un roi inquiet et ses chevaliers. Rose hocha la tête. Elle souleva Harry dans un câlin et l'emmena au TARDIS, redirigeant toutes les questions vers le Docteur.

Elle cuisina, parlant de choses sans importance alors que Harry s'effondrait dans sa chaise. Elle pouvait voir l'épuisement s'installer, et elle le convainquit de manger un peu avant de dormir. Il réussit à terminer la moitié de son assiette avant de se diriger en trébuchant vers son lit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deux jours après la décision peu sage de Harry d'expérimenter avec les langues et la magie, Merlin, Harry et le Docteur se tenaient dans le même champ.

« Bien, Harry, aucune expérimentation linguistique. Utilise juste le latin, » dit le Docteur.

Harry acquiesça :

« J'ai compris ma leçon, oui. J'essaierais les langages et la magie quand j'aurais un meilleur espace d'étude pour ça.

— Si tu le fais, » répliqua le Docteur.

Il leva un sourcil devant la moue vexée de Harry.

« Jeune Harry, lève ta baguette. Le sort de lumière, comme nous l'avons discuté, » ordonna Merlin, tenant sa baguette prête au cas où quelque chose d'inattendu arriverait.

Harry hocha la tête. Il rassembla ses pensées et leva sa baguette. Il se concentra sur le mot dont il avait besoin et prononça ''Lux''.

Les peurs de Merlin étaient infondées : une douce lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Harry. Elle brillait avec un éclat stable et était juste assez forte pour être utile.

Le Docteur et Merlin laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Et bien, jeune Harry, il semble que ton temps ici a été fructueux. Ton contrôle s'est considérablement amélioré ! »

Harry eut un grand sourire joyeux.

« Même si je suis très heureux que tu puisses à présent contrôler ta magie, Harry, il est à présent temps de s'en aller, ne penses-tu pas ? » dit le Docteur en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

La petite balle de lumière disparut. Harry regarda son papa, puis Merlin.

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire, Merlin pourrait m'apprendre encore tant de choses, et Arthur est toujours un idiot, mais il est génial et son papa pense que je suis intéressant et je n'ai pas encore assez gagné aux échecs contre lui. »

Merlin sourit au jeune garçon :

« Toi, jeune magicien, tu es encore trop jeune pour toute la magie que tu pourrais apprendre. Tu as maîtrisé un peu de contrôle, quelque chose que j'espère tu continueras à pratiquer quand tu grandiras, mais ton corps n'est pas encore assez âgé ou assez fort pour supporter le niveau de sorts que tu veux pratiquer. C'est pour ça que les enfants n'apprennent pas beaucoup avant qu'ils aient dix ou onze ans. Je t'ai enseigné des sorts basiques, simples qui sont adaptés à une magie sous-développée et ne te feront pas de mal. Tu es plus que capable d'apprendre d'autres sorts, plus de magie, mais tu n'es pas prêt magiquement. Tu dois mûrir un peu plus. »

Harry soupira :

« Donc je suppose qu'il est temps de partir. Mais je m'amusais tant ! »

Le Docteur attira Harry dans un câlin.

« On va aller dans d'autres endroits excitants, d'accord ? Et tu vas suivre plus de cours de magie que tu ne sauras quoi en faire suffisamment vite.

— Je veux dire au revoir à Arthur et son papa d'abord, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tant que ça n'implique pas de festins ou autres. »

Le Docteur rit :

« Oh, tu vas devoir t'enfuir pour éviter ça ! dit-il.

— Papa, est-ce qu'on a toujours cette tablette qui peut envoyer des messages à une tablette liée et qui ressemble à un vieux journal ? Parce que je veux la donner à Arthur pour que je puisse parler avec lui. »

Harry s'écarta de son papa, les yeux verts pleins d'espoir. Le Docteur réfléchit.

« Je suppose… si tu les trouves, je les programmerai correctement pour que les messages puissent passer de l'une à l'autre. Mais JUSTE entre ces deux tablettes. Nous ne laisserons pas plein de technologie du futur ici. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Merci papa ! »

Et il détala. Merlin se tourna vers le Docteur avec un regard curieux :

« Qu'est-ce que Harry va donner à Arthur, exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur sourit :

« C'est comme un journal qui, quand on écrit dedans, fera apparaître exactement le même message dans un autre journal. J'ai laissé Harry jouer avec il y a un certain temps, et il les as déguisés en vieux livres avec des pages blanches. Ils sont suffisamment innocents pour ne pas qu'ils sortent du lot, et Harry pourra garder contact avec un ami d'à peu près son âge. »

Merlin hocha la tête :

« Je me demande, Docteur, s'il y a une sorte de magie dans les choses que vous êtes capable de faire. Je sais que vous n'avez pas de magie, pas la magie que Harry et moi possédons, mais quelque chose comme ces journaux semble certainement magique pour moi, même si vous dites qu'ils ne le sont pas. »

Le Docteur réfléchit :

« Un fameux auteur, dans l'avenir de votre planète, a dit un jour : ''Toute technologie suffisamment avancée est indiscernable de la magie'' et je suppose que c'est, dans un sens, de la magie pour vous. Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer de façon à ce que vous compreniez comment ça marche. Vous n'avez pas la technologie pour en comprendre les concepts. Mais ce n'est pas de la magie à votre sens non plus. Cela a pris des années à quelqu'un pour comprendre comment envoyer des messages texte d'un appareil à un autre, et encore plus longtemps pour rendre ça pratique. Votre planète a encore des centaines d'années à parcourir avant d'atteindre ce point. »

Merlin sourit :

« Je crois que je comprends ce que votre écrivain ressent. L'essentiel de ce que vous venez de dire me semble être de la magie. »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ils n'eurent pas à fuir pour éviter un festin, au plus grand soulagement de Harry. A la place, les au revoirs furent dits dans la relative quiétude de la salle du trône, où Arthur prenait des leçons de stratégie avec son père.

« Harry ! Viens m'aider, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment battre mon papa et tu sembles y arriver, dit Arthur en faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher. Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ?

— Essaie de déplacer ton cavalier en F5. Tu devrais réussir à sauver quelque chose à partir de là. »

Arthur scruta le plateau, étudiant le déplacement de Harry, puis soupira et déplaça son cavalier.

« Et aussi, je pars, donc je voulais te donner quelque chose pour qu'on puisse garder contact. »

Arthur leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Déjà ? Je veux dire, tu n'es ici que depuis deux semaines, je pensais que tu resterais ici plus longtemps ! »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Merlin dit que j'ai acquis autant de contrôle que je peux pour l'instant, et je ne peux rien apprendre d'autre pour le moment, donc il est temps de bouger. Nous allons déposer Kirigal sur une jolie planète, et puis nous réfléchirons où aller ensuite.

— Et bien, je suppose qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir alors, dit Arthur en baissant la tête. Tu es plutôt génial, même si tu es assez étrange. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Pas vraiment au revoir. Papa a dit que je pouvais te donner ceci. Nous pouvons continuer à parler ensemble comme ça. »

Il tendit le mince journal relié de cuir. Arthur le prit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un journal ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de magie ? Comment est-ce que je peux te parler avec ça ?

— Il a un journal jumeau, le mien. Quand tu écris là-dedans, le message apparaît dans mon journal, et quand j'écris dans le mien, les messages apparaissent dans le tien. Donc on peut se parler comme ça. »

Arthur inclina la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la technologie. Même si je suppose que ça ressemble à de la magie pour toi, donc ça doit être la meilleure façon de l'expliquer, comme une sorte de magie. »

Cela sembla satisfaire le désir de réponse de Arthur et il eut un grand sourire :

« Merci ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu un ami comme toi, je suis heureux de pouvoir continuer à te parler ! »

Le roi, qui avait regardé l'échange avec un sourire, se leva :

« Oui, merci, jeune Harry. Tu as été un ajout merveilleux au château pendant ton séjour ici. Dis à ton père et à Dame Rose qu'ils nous manqueront également. »

Harry adressa un grand sourire au roi :

« Vous n'allez pas manquer être battu aux échecs, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je crois que le score est de quatre parties contre six, avec seulement deux parties en ta faveur, » lui rappela le roi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Faites un bon voyage.

— Quoi, pas de festin ? demanda Harry. Pas que j'en veuille un, c'est juste que je m'attendais à devoir en éviter un avec plus d'efforts. »

Le roi rit :

« Non, pas de festin. Cela prend trop de temps à en organiser un et vous ne pourrez pas être convaincus de rester plus longtemps. Je vais apprécier entendre vos aventures via Arthur.

— Oui, assure-toi de m'écrire ! Je veux tout savoir des endroits où tu vas ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment l'occasion de quitter le château, donc je veux tout entendre te concernant, » dit Arthur, en tenant le journal contre sa poitrine.

Harry hocha la tête :

« Bien sûr ! Salut ! »

Les deux membres de la famille royale regardèrent le garçon courir hors de la pièce, quittant le château pour la dernière fois.

« Il va être quelqu'un de grand, n'est-ce pas, père ? demanda Arthur.

— Je n'attends rien de moins de sa part. Tu t'es fait un ami très important, Arthur. Veille à garder ce journal près de toi. »

Arthur serra le journal contre lui alors qu'il se rasseyait pour terminer la partie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry trouva Merlin se tenant devant le TARDIS, parlant avec son papa. Alors qu'il courait pour les rejoindre, le sorcier se tourna pour lui sourire.

« Harry, veille à pratiquer ton contrôle, tout particulièrement quand tu commenceras ta scolarité.

— Bien sûr que je le ferai. Je ne veux pas faire exploser mes professeurs. Ça donnerait une mauvaise première impression.

— Tu as mis le feu à mes robes, lui rappela Merlin avec un pétillement dans les yeux. Deux fois.

— Votre faute, dit Harry avec un sourire. C'est vous qui avez décider de m'enseigner comment faire des étincelles. »

Merlin secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

« Au revoir jeune sorcier. Je te souhaite le meilleur à l'avenir. »

Harry, impulsivement, enroula ses bras autour de Merlin, le serrant fortement, avant de se ruer dans le TARDIS.

« Merci, Merlin, pour tout. » dit-il en sortant la tête par la porte avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Merlin entendit ses pas retentir en écho depuis la petite boite bleue. Le Docteur eut un petit rire.

« Au revoir, Merlin Emrys, dit le Seigneur du Temps avec un grand sourire. Et merci, d'avoir enseigné à mon fils.

— Le plaisir était pour moi, Docteur. Au revoir. Saluez de ma part Dame Rose également.

— Je le ferai. »

La porte se ferma et Merlin se recula alors que la boite bleue disparaissait dans le vie, emportant les trois personnes les plus intéressantes que Merlin avait jamais rencontrées.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** :

J'ai un jour de retard par rapport au programme. Mais avec les chapitres de plus en plus longs et la vie qui continue, difficile de réussir à se tenir à ce programme. Néanmoins, je le maintiens pour le moment, en espérant être à l'heure à l'avenir, ou n'avoir qu'un jour ou deux de retard.

Donc, date prévue du prochain chapitre : mardi 1er août ! :)

A bientôt !


	18. Où il y a de la magie

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Blackcatkuroi

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 34, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 18

Chapitre 18 - Où il y a de la magie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirigal leur fit un salut de la main alors qu'il s'éloigna dans sa nouvelle maison, une planète jamais touchée par les hommes, et qui le resterait ainsi pendant des millénaires. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait très peu de planètes dans l'Univers que les humains n'avaient jamais abordées, mais elles existaient.

Harry regarda Kirigal partir, le Tractite caracolant alors qu'il explorait sa nouvelle maison.

« Papa, est-ce que les humains sont vraiment aussi mauvais que Kirigal le dit ? »

Le Docteur soupira :

« Les humains sont des créatures de l'extrême. Amour extrême, colère extrême, souvent au sein de la même personne. Ils influencent tous ceux qu'ils rencontrent, tous ceux qu'ils connaissent, et toutes les espèces qui entrent en contact avec eux repartent souvent avec une impression ou une autre. Certaines les voient comme dangereux, d'autres comme simples, plus nombreuses les voient amusants, mais ils sont rarement ignorés. Donc ta réponse dépend de quel humain on parle. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il obtenait rarement une réponse claire de la part de son père.

« Donc, Docteur, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? » demanda Rose en s'appuyant contre la console.

Le Docteur ferma les portes du TARDIS et regarda Rose et Harry avec un grand sourire :

« Qui veut visite la seule planète purement magique qui a jamais existé ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il commença à sautiller sur la pointe des pieds :

« Une planète magique ? Vraiment ? Il y en a une qui existe ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Je n'ai jamais été capable d'y aller. Les habitants sont un peuple paranoïaque et seuls ceux avec un magicien à bord sont autorisés à atterrir. J'ai fait un survol, mais je n'ai jamais pu entrer dans l'atmosphère. Mais toi, Harry, tu es aussi magique qu'un humain peut l'être. » dit le Docteur en regardant son fils.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur :

« Donc tout ce pour quoi je suis bon est un ticket pour la seule planète où tu n'as pas le droit d'aller ? On dirait qu'on va devoir te laisser dans le TARDIS alors. »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux :

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Qui pilote ce vaisseau ?

— Quand tu ne t'amuses pas à la projeter dans des failles dimensionnelles, je suppose que c'est toi, dit Harry en levant un sourcil.

— Tu as eu ton propre lot de te jeter dans de drôles de situations aussi, » souligna le Docteur.

Rose regarda père et fils se chamailler un peu plus, avant d'intervenir :

« Eh, calmez-vous maintenant. Vous deux vous chamaillerez plus tard. Je veux voir cette planète magique avant que l'Univers s'effondre dans le chaos. »

Harry et le Docteur la regardèrent avec surprise :

« Machine temporelle, dit Harry en faisant un geste autour de lui.

— Vous deux vous disputerez jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe l'arme à gauche elle aussi, dit Rose. Allez, c'est parti, une nouvelle planète à explorer ! »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« Allonz-y [ndlt : en français dans le texte] ! Direction Diagon57 (1) ! »

Harry regarda son père, perplexe :

« Vraiment, elle s'appelle Diagon57 ?

— C'est le nom sur les cartes stellaires de la région. Je n'ai jamais été sur la planète, donc je ne pourrais pas te dire si ses habitants l'appellent différemment, dit le Docteur en soulevant brutalement des leviers. Maintenant, accrochez-vous ! À chaque fois que j'ai essayé de m'approcher de la planète, ça a été un voyage mouvementé ! »

Harry et Rose s'aggrippèrent aux balustrades. Le TARDIS commença à secouer, puis, tout d'un coup, s'arrêta en tremblant légèrement. Le Docteur regarda autour de lui.

« C'est tout ? demanda Harry.

— Et bien, peut-être que c'est différent avec un magicien à bord. Jamais venu ici, tu te souviens ? »

Rose courut vers les portes :

« Allons voir ! »

Elle ouvrit les portes en grand et la lumière éclatante entra par l'ouverture.

« Oh. »

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas dire si c'était de la déception ou de l'émerveillement, les deux sonnaient souvent pareil.

« Quoi ? Nous n'avons pas atterri ?

— Harry, tu dois venir voir ça ! »

Rose se tourna, attrappa la main de Harry et franchit la porte en courant. Le Docteur les suivit juste quelques pas derrière eux, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement à côté de Rose et Harry, regardant le monde sur lequel ils venaient d'atterrir.

Ils se tenaient au sommet d'une colline couverte de ce qui pourrait être de l'herbe, à part qu'elle se métamorphosait et changeait de couleurs et de texture à chaque caresse du vent. Les arbres, des arbres de couleurs étranges, des arbres de formes étranges, accrochés dans le vide, croissant en dessous et au dessus, des branches pendant vers le sol. L'eau courait dans le ciel, tournant sur elle-même et réflétant les couleurs du sol. Les montagnes flottaient et de la musique était portée par le vent, non, était créée par le vent.

« Wouah… tout ça, c'est de la magie ? demanda Harry, la voix douce et les yeux écarquillés. C'est merveilleux.

— Tu peux répéter ça. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! s'exclama Rose avec un grand sourire excité en regardant autour d'elle. C'est fantastique ! »

Le Docteur s'émerveilla de l'évident pouvoir et énergie qui tournoyaient dans l'air et saturaient le sol.

Une voix forte et suraigüe interrompit la tranquilité de la scène :

« Et, vous ! Que faites-vous là ? Vous savez que c'est interdit ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix, pour voir seulement une petite créature ronde et bleue sautiller vers eux, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.

« Euh, papa ? Est-ce que cette planète abrite toutes les espèces qui ont de la magie dans l'univers ? demanda Harry. Parce qu'elle doit être très grande.

— Je ne sais pas. Jamais venu ici. Je suppose que oui, vu que c'est une sorte de havre. Autorise tous les magiciens persécutés à trouver un endroit où vivre et s'épanouir et fournit également une éducation à tous ceux qui en ont besoin, commenta le Docteur. Je suis sûr que la magie a ses possibilités de donner aux choses la taille dont elles ont besoin.

— Vous devriez vous taire, les garçons. Elle… il… ça ne semble pas très content envers nous, avertit Rose.

— Donc… notre première rencontre sur la seule planète purement magique est se faire crier dessus par une créature magique. Oui, ça sonne pas mal, marmonna Harry. On ne peut aller nulle part sans se faire crier dessus.

— Eh, on ne se fait pas tirer dessus, donc positive, » dit Rose.

La petite créature sautillante était toujours en train de fumer par les oreilles alors qu'elle grimpait la colline.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous passés au delà des sorts de sécurité autour du périmètre ? Transplanage, Portoloin, Vol, Saut, Glissade, tout est bloqué ! »

Elle fit cligner ses grands yeux dans leur direction, quelque chose que Harry estima être signe d'une colère bouillonnante.

« Tous les sorts de transport connus et probablement plusieurs inconnus ! »

Elle regarda les trois.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je connais chaque magicien de vue, mais je ne vous ai jamais vus avant… attendez… peut-être que si… laissez-moi réfléchir…

— Papa, est-ce que tu sais d'où il/elle/ça vient ? demanda Harry.

— Non, mais je ne connais pas de vue toutes les espèces de l'Univers. Ce serait impossible et peu pratique. Autant d'espèces dans l'Univers que de grains de sable sur toutes les plages de la Terre, et peut-être davantage.

— Et dire que je te pensais omniscient. Ça m'apprendra à supposer, » dit Harry.

Son papa leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment.

« Euh, je ne pense pas que vous pourriez connaître aucun d'entre nous, dit Rose en s'accroupissant. Nous ne sommes pas exactement du coin. Pas de ce secteur, j'ai bien peur.

— Secteur, hémisphère, ligne temporelle, ça n'a aucune importance. Seulement une école sur la planète pour les magiciens, et je m'occupe de la paperasse pour chacun des nouveaux inscrits. Je dois t'avoir vu quelque part, petit. »

La créature observa Harry.

« Tu es assez âgé pour quelques classes de débutants, peut-être même une évaluation de focus. Trop jeune encore, en âge humain, pour de véritables classes. Où est-ce que je t'ai déjà vu avant… »

Elle s'interrompit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage, si c'était possible.

« Oh, oh, c'est VOUS ! Oh non, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Vous ne devriez pas être là. Pas être là du tout. Le Conseil a votre signature magique en alerte, donc ils savent que vous êtes ici, aucun moyen de vous faire partir de la planète maintenant. Oh non, ce n'est vraiment pas bon. »

Harry, Rose et le Docteur échangèrent un regard de confusion stupéfaite.

« Euh, que voulez-vous dire par je ne devrais pas être ici ? Je veux dire, le champ de force de la planète nous a laissés entrer, dit Harry en regardant son papa. Si je n'étais pas supposé être là, est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas mis un verrou sur ma signature magique, pour lui refuser l'entrée dans l'atmosphère ? »

La petite créature les regarda avec de grands yeux :

« Oh non, ce serait une terrible entorse à l'éthique et aux traditions. Aucune signature magique n'a jamais été bloquée de cette planète sans le vote complet du Conseil et chaque Cercle de Magis des sous-réseaux. Placer une alerte est déjà une mesure drastique. Oh bon sang, vous allez devoir me suivre. Vous, votre père et la Lady Wolf. Oh bon sang, oh bon sang, le Conseil ne va pas aimer ça du tout. »

Harry se précipita à ses côtés :

« Hé, quel est votre nom ? Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna, les yeux toujours écarquillés :

« Je suis I'lafy, Gardien des Archives pour l'Académie Emeraude. Vous êtes Harry, fils du Docteur et de la Lady Wolf, protégé par l'Immortel, Enfant du TARDIS. Je n'ai jamais pensé de ma vie que je vous rencontrerais un jour. »

Harry eut l'impression qu'I'lafy se serait incliné s'il avait pu. En tout cas, les yeux restèrent écarquillés et fixés sur Harry pendant encore un moment.

« Euh, d'accord, si vous voulez dire Rose, et bien, elle n'est pas vraiment mon parent. Je veux dire, pas encore certainement, même si vous avez tous entendu parler de nous, alors j'imagine qu'ils ont réussi à le documenter de manière officielle quelque part, à une époque. »

I'lafy regarda un moment de plus, puis se tourna et s'éloigna en sautillant, leur faisant signe de garder le rythme.

Ils furent guidés à travers la merveilleuse étendue de magie et de visions fantastiques. La terre s'enfonçait et se courbait, brillait et étincelait, devenait transparente ou tombait dans des profondeurs invisibles à l'oeil nu. Des ponts furent conjurés par I'lafy pour traverser ces fossés difficiles et disparurent dès que la dernière personne en était descendu. Harry aurait adoré s'arrêter et avoir une discussion sur les magies à l'oeuvre dans la zone, mais I'lafy ne ralentit jamais le pas et les trois furent obligés de suivre.

Ils eurent finalement une possibilité de s'arrêter après être passés à travers un portail scintillant, et I'lafy fit un mouvement en arc avec une petite pierre sphérique. Le portail disparut, tout comme le paysage derrière.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Nous avons laissé le TARDIS là-bas ! Comment est-ce que nous sommes supposés rentrer ? demanda Harry.

— Le TARDIS ira bien, et quand le Conseil aura décidé quoi faire avec vous, elle sera amenée dans la Salle Principale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la magie des Champs Improbables ne l'abîmera pas.

— Je n'étais pas inquiète au sujet de la magie pouvant l'affecter jusqu'à ce que vous le mentionnez, marmonna Rose. Que voulez-vous dire ? C'était très joli, là-bas, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être dangereux ? Nous n'avons pas été blessés.

— Vous y êtes restés moins de trente minutes. Les Champs Improbables ont la capacité à émerveiller et capturer un magicien, et avant qu'on installe la barrière, la famille non-magique d'un magicien s'y est aventurée, ensorcelée par les visions. Nous les avons retrouvés trois semaines plus tard, à moitié corrompus et impossibles à sauver. Les seuls magiciens qui sont autorisés à entrer sont les puissants qui ont reçu la permission de mener des expériences et qui ont la capacité de résister à l'ensorcellement, ainsi que ceux qui ont une magie protectrice personnelle très particulière, comme moi-même. La magie de mon espèce a évolué dans un climat rude. Nous sommes toujours les Gardiens des Portails. »

I'lafy s'arrêta et se tourna pour les regarder :

« Je me demande si les Champs auraient le même effet sur un Seigneur du Temps ou la Lady Wolf. Vous êtes des êtres improbables, cela devrait être intéressant à découvrir.

— Et bien, même si j'aimerais découvrir moi-même, nous devrions probablement découvrir d'abord comment récupérer le TARDIS, et comme je doute que vous allez simplement réouvrir le portail pour nous, le Conseil serait notre meilleure chance, dit le Docteur en regardant I'lafy. Donc, je propose que nous y allions ? »

I'lafy se tourna et s'éloigna en bondissant, laissant les trois se précipiter derrière.

« Donc je suppose que nous sommes déjà venus avant, à en juger par l'accueil, dit Harry, dirigeant l'affirmation vers I'lafy. Ou sommes-nous si loin dans le futur que je suis une note de bas de page dans un livre d'histoire ? »

I'lafy se tourna vers eux :

« Oh non, jamais une note de bas de page. L'Enfant du TARDIS ne sera jamais une note de bas de page dans aucun livre d'histoire ! Vous êtes le… non, je ne devrais rien dire, je ferais une terrible infraction aux règles. Non, vous devez attendre jusqu'au Conseil. »

Rose soupira :

« Et bien, ce ne fut que partiellement utile. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de ce qui me rend nerveuse dans toute cette histoire, mais je n'ai jamais aimé les gouvernements intrusifs ou les commentaires mystérieux. Ils font de toi une sorte de personnage légendaire, Harry, » dit-elle en regardant le dos d'I'lafy alors qu'ils passaient des collines et champs à un chemin fait de ce qui semblait être des pierres orange vif de différentes formes et tailles.

« Je vois que la communauté magique devient de plus en plus dingue avec le temps, dit Harry en s'avançant sur le chemin vivement coloré.

— Et bien, ils ne sont pas partis d'une base très saine, donc ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup évolués, commenta le Docteur.

— Tu peux parler, » marmonna Rose.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard.

« Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Chaque fois qu'on va quelque part, je dois toujours m'assurer de m'habiller pour être sûre de m'adapter à l'époque, mais Monsieur le Grand et Puissant Seigneur du Temps, tu ne t'es jamais préoccuper de changer ce blouson en cuir ou ton costume à rayures. Et ne me lance pas sur cette manie de lécher, ou ce tournevis sonique.

— N'insulte pas mon tournevis sonique ! J'aime mon tournevis sonique ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'était comme s'ils étaient déjà marriés.

Le chemin orange les conduisit dans ce qui semblait être un quartier commerçant, s'ils pouvaient en croire les différents panneaux. Même si les bâtiments n'avaient rien de normal, Harry pouvait de temps en temps deviner ce qui était vendu.

Un bâtiment de plusieurs étages, entouré par une allée flottante, semblait vendre des livres. Un chemin blanc se détachait de celui orange et rencontrait l'allée à environ un mètre cinquante du sol. Harry n'était pas sûr de situer l'entrée. S'il y avait besoin d'une entrée. Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre sorte de magie qui permettait aux clients d'accéder aux livres.

Un chemin noir qui ressemblait à un trou noir conduisait à un magasin bas qui semblait fondre dans le sol. Il semblait vendre le matériel destiné à aider dans la création de magie physique comme les potions, les réactions alchimiques, la magie cristalline et la… ''Kelhesterie'' ? demanda Harry, peu certain de ce dernier mot.

I'lafy parla de sa place à l'avant :

« La kelhesterie est une branche de la magie dévolue à l'étude des êtres magiques. La plupart d'entre eux donnent leur corps à l'étude magique quand ils meurrent. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Ah, et bien, c'est intéressant. Comment d'espèces magiques il y a ? À quel point sont-elles différentes les unes des autres ? Peuvent-elles faire le même type de magie ? Y a-t-il des restrictions basées sur les espèces et si oui, comment la magie est-elle enseignée ? »

Il y eut des petits rires de la part des deux adultes. I'lafy eut un grand sourire :

« Vous êtes une personne extrêmement fascinante, Harry. J'aimerais vous observer en classe. Vous serez la cause de migraines chez n'importe quel professeur que vous pourrez avoir. »

Harry fit la moue :

« Ça ne répond pas à mes questions, cependant. Je veux dire, vous nous avez dit que votre espèce a une protection magique spéciale qui vous permet d'entrer dans les Champs Improbables. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de diversités intéressantes dans les espèces magiques, surtout à cause de fait que la magie est une pierre angulaire de l'Univers. Les humains ont reçu leur magie de façon différente de la plupart des espèces, donc les humains magiciens naturellement créés n'ont jamais atteint une réelle domination sur Terre. Je veux savoir comment les magiciens naturellement créés d'autres espèces ont adapté leur magie à leur environnement. Je veux dire, la magie est un outil développé par une espèce sur une planète dont l'alignement est trop proche des schémas de flux des énergies de l'Univers, donc il y a plein d'espèces différentes. »

Rose regarda le Docteur avec un sourcil levé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as enseigné ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai juste fourni une bibliothèque à laquelle il peut accéder à n'importe quel moment. Ce qu'il y apprend dépend entièrement de lui, » protesta le Docteur.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel :

« C'est ça, j'y crois totalement. Comme si tu ne le dirigerais jamais subtilement vers telle partie de la bibliothèque ou telle autre.

— Et bien, ça ne peut pas faire de mal s'il trouve soudainement la section sur l'énergie magique de l'Univers, et ça ne fait certainement aucun mal s'il développe un intérêt accru sur le développement magique dans l'Univers. Etant un être magique, c'est important de savoir où sont ses racines.

— Et pourtant je n'ai jamais réussi à retourner dans l'époque où je suis né, » intervint Harry.

Le Docteur lui adressa un regard acéré. Harry lui répondit par un regard noir. Pendant un instant, Rose se demanda s'il était possible d'incinérer quelqu'un avec un regard noir.

« Petit, j'aimerais vous présenter à la directrice des études sur l'Univers Magique. Je crois que vous trouverez beaucoup de vos réponses là-bas, » intervint I'lafy.

Harry se tourna rapidement, les yeux s'écarquillant de plaisir et son irritation envers son père momentanément oubliée.

« Vraiment, vous feriez ça ?

— Si le Conseil n'y voit pas de problème, je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait s'entretenir avec vous sur le sujet. Il lui est très cher et elle trouve rarement quelqu'un qui y présente un réel intérêt. »

Les yeux de Harry se firent rêveurs et il flotta derrière I'lafy dans un brouillard de questions et d'idées et de pensées pour l'expert qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

Ils atteignirent la fin du chemin orange, et Harry comprit qu'ils quittaient le quartier commerçant car au lieu des chemins qui s'éloignaient vers des étranges bâtiments, il y avait seulement une route de marbre épais et noir, à un peu plus de quatre mètres de hauteur, se dirigeant droit vers un large dome.

« Je suppose que c'est le Conseil ? dit Rose en pointant vers le dome.

— Oh oui. Enfin, le Conseil est situé dans la zone supérieure du Carrefour Central. De nombreux éléments importants d'Haleysio sont dirigés depuis le Carrefour Central.

— Haleysio ? » demanda Harry.

I'lafy gloussa, de la fumée s'échappant des grandes oreilles :

« Oh, c'est la désignation correcte de cette planète. Elle a été changée par les Cercles de Magis il y a environ cinq siècles. Je crois qu'avant, quelqu'un manquant d'imagination l'avait appelée Diagon57, suivant une quelconque tradition ridicule de la Terre. »

De la fumée s'échappa en panaches alors qu'I'lafy continuait à glousser :

« Je me souviens des histoires sur la frustration du conseil qui essayait d'avoir les bonnes autorisations pour changer le nom. Il semble que les colonisateurs humains originaux qui ont lancé le sort d'appellation étaient un peu fous, et quand ils ont nommé la planète, ils ont lié le nom dans la matrice des boucliers qui protègent l'ensemble de la planète. Après quelques millénaires, après le Temps du Chaos, chacun a compris combien les fondateurs étaient fous, et il y a eu aussi des plaintes sur les traditions d'appellation centrées sur les humains, et chacun a cherché comment ils pouvaient changer le nom. »

Rose ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de sa première idée sur les magiciens : ils étaient tous dingues.

« C'est encore enregistré comme Diagon57 sur les cartes stellaires de cette région, et ça continue à l'être, à ma connaissance. Je n'avais pas connaissance du changement de nom, ça ne semble pas être sorti de la planète, commenta le Docteur.

— Je ne suis pas surpris. Ça leur a demandé beaucoup d'effort pour changer le nom sur les documents officiels et pour autoriser le nouveau nom à être utilisé pour toutes les raisons officielles ou non. Pour qu'ils changent aussi le nom en dehors de la matrice protectrice, cela leur aurait demandé encore plus d'effort et sans doute beaucoup plus de dépenses que ce que le Conseil était prêt à faire, expliqua I'lafy.

— Donc, d'où vient le nom ? Je ne reconnais pas le dialecte d'origine, ou n'importe quel dialecte, d'ailleurs, dit Harry. Après, je ne suis pas un expert. Quelle langue utilise Haleysio ?

— C'est une histoire intéressante, mais pas très longue, dit I'lafy en souriant à Harry. Bien que chaque espèce a son propre sort de traduction, ce serait inutile de voyager dans l'univers sans en avoir un, des petites différences magiques les rendent très difficiles à utiliser dans les grands rassemblements, et les incompréhensions entre les sorts de traductions ont été la cause principale de la mort de plusieurs membres du conseil. Le Conseil d'Haspethi fut celui qui se mit en charge de trouver une langue commune à utiliser par tous. Un linguiste de chaque espèce qui a collaboré a fait part de son expertise dans la création de ce langage et il a été appelé, officiellement du moins, Haspethi, d'après le chef de conseil qui l'a lancé, financé, et dirigé le mouvement. Même si Haspethi n'a jamais vu le fruit de son travail, vous verrez sa silhouette holographique dans le Conseil Vénéré. Elle prend une bonne place dans le Conseil Vénéré. Elle vient d'une espèce connue pour sa directivité, son intransigeance et leurs corps aux nombreux membres. De magnifiques combattants et utilisateurs de magie destructrice, tant que vous n'êtes pas leur adversaire.

— Officiellement ? » demanda le Docteur.

I'lafy tourna des yeux brillants vers eux :

« Tous ceux qui ont la moindre importance, et qui ont suivi les cours les plus élémentaires de l'histoire d'Haleysio, savent que Haspethi n'a commencé le mouvement d'une langue commune que parce qu'elle était particulièrement mauvaise dans les sorts de traduction et refusait qu'on en applique un sur elle. Son espèce est dans l'incapacité de produire une portée de sons cruciaux pour près des trois quarts des langues maternelles de la population, et la plupart ne pouvait pas parler autre chose que leur propre langage, puis par la suite le Haspethi, et se reposaient lourdement sur les sorts de traduction. Aujourd'hui, la plupart l'appellent la Langue Frustrée ou la Voix de Pethi, ou d'autres variations de ce style.

— La dernière ne sonne pas trop mal, » dit Rose.

I'lafy lui adressa un sourire :

« Vous devez lire l'essai sur le Conseil de Haspethi écrit par J'xrafi-Korilkhan. C'est une insulte merveilleuse quand elle est utilisée en connaissance du fait que Haspethi était complètement ignorante de son incapacité à lancer un sort de traduction jusqu'à la mort de sa mère. Haspethi avait déjà passé depuis longtemps sa seconde mue et aurait du être parfaitement au fait de ses capacités magiques. Le fait qu'elle ne le soit pas, et que sa mère avait lancé secrètement le sort nécessaire sur elle pendant les deux premiers cycles de sa vie, fut une révélation choquante. »

Rose cligna des yeux.

« Ah, et bien, je peux voir pourquoi elle était si en colère. »

Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir était pourquoi la mère d'Haspethi ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle faisait, mais avant que Rose puisse poser la question, la place principale du Carrefour Central apparut.

Harry avait écouté avec attention l'histoire de Haspethi et de la langue qui portait son nom. C'était intéressant d'entendre parler d'un langage créé délibéremment par tant d'espèces diversifiées.

« Papa, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça avant ? » murmura Harry.

Les yeux du Docteur pétillèrent.

« Oh, il y a un certain nombres de langages qui ont été délibérément créés. Sur Terre, il y en a un qui s'appelle l'Espéranto. Un autre sur Vrshhx s'appelle Vrrrxx, il y en a aussi plusieurs dans le Septième Grand Conglomérat d'Elcil. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un langage créé par la volonté d'une seule personne. C'est assez étonnant. J'aimerais bien rencontrer cette Haspethi, » dit le Docteur avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Harry.

Harry lui adressa un sourire en retour.

La place était presque vide bien que l'étoile de la planète soit haute au dessus d'eux.

« Où est tout le monde ? demanda Rose. Je m'attendais à ce qu'une place accueillant le gouvernement central soit bondée.

— Oh, à cette période de l'année, presque tout le monde est à l'intérieur, pour faire les préparatifs pour le festival qui arrive. La plupart des grands mages de la planète vont participer, et les jeunes de l'Académie feront une démonstration qui demande une intense concentration. Même si sur le campus de l'Université Emeraude, vous pouvez trouver les étudiants les plus âgés en train de travailler les défauts de leurs sortilèges, dit I'lafy.

— Festival ? intervint le Docteur. J'adore une bonne fête ! J'espère qu'il y aura des bananes. On ne peut pas faire une bonne fête sans bananes. »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il a une fois failli me laisser me faire cannibaliser par l'équipage mécanique d'un vaisseau pendant qu'il était en train de faire des daiquiris à la banane dans une fête des années 1700 en France, » confia Rose à Harry dans une voix juste au dessus du murmure.

Harry gloussa. Le Docteur se contenta de sourire :

« Et bien, tu n'as pas été cannibalisée, et les Français ont vraiment adoré les daiquiris.

— Je crois qu'il y aura plein de nourriture différente au festival. C'est la célébration annuelle de l'Appellation officielle. Le changement de nom d'Haleysio est un événement très important et est célébré avec toute la joie possible.

— Quand est le festival ? demanda Harry.

— Dans cinq jours, » répondit I'lafy en les conduisant dans le grand bâtiment, à travers l'étrange arche noire.

Un voile de magie séparait l'intérieur de l'extérieur. Harry trembla en passant à travers, sentant la magie étudier son pouvoir.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » demanda Harry en pointant vers la vague de pouvoir provenant de l'entrée.

I'lafy leva une oreille en interrogation :

« Êtes-vous en train de parler de la barrière ? C'est un sort à plusieurs niveaux. Je crois qu'une partie est faite pour empêcher le temps à l'extérieur d'avoir une influence sur la température intérieure, une autre enregistre votre présence et vous ajoute au registre des visiteurs dans le hall d'entrée du Conseil, et le dernier niveau vérifie vos intentions et s'il y a quoi que ce soit de suspect, les gardes seront alertés et vous serez escortés vers une pièce privée et ensorcelée pour être interrogés. »

Le regard d'I'lafy alla entre Harry et l'arche :

« Je suis surpris que vous l'ayez senti. C'est voulu pour être très subtil. »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« J'ai toujours été assez doué pour détecter la magie, même si je ne peux pas toujours dire pourquoi elle est là. Celle-là était très… invasive. Je pouvais la sentir fouiller ma magie. C'était perturbant.

— Vraiment, » dit I'lafy, et de l'étonnement stupéfait s'afficha sur le visage bleu.

Le Docteur posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, le regard aimable, mais de l'acier visible juste sous la surface. Rose s'approcha. Elle pouvait voir la curiosité dans les yeux d'I'lafy et ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire pour Harry.

« Allons voir le Conseil, » suggéra le Docteur, et I'lafy se détourna avec réticence et les conduisit plus loin.

Ils auraient du monter sur un disque flottant pour les amener directement dans le Hall d'Entrée du Conseil, mais rencontrèrent à la place une grande silhouette mince comme une brindille descendant du disque.

Grand était un euphémisme, pensa Harry. La créature les dominait complètement, était d'une couleur vert profond, et possédait un nombre intriguant de membres. Chaque membre était aussi mince que le corps.

I'lafy s'arrêta et de la fumée sortit de ses oreilles en petits panaches.

« Grand Membre du Conseil Shorll d'Haleysio Central. Je ne savais pas que vous nous rencontreriez ici.

— I'lafy, je te remercie de les avoir amenés au Conseil. Je vais prendre la suite. Tes Partenaires ont demandé ta présence à l'Académie pour surveiller l'arrivée des nouveaux étudiants, » dit Shorll, et la voix haute et mélodieuse évoqua à Harry un instrument à vent.

La fumée s'échappa en plus grande quantité et I'lafy eut un grand sourire :

« Je vais les retrouver tout de suite. Merci, Grand Membre du Conseil. »

I'lafy s'éloigna en sautillant, et se tourna soudain vers Harry pour lui dire :

« Je vais informer les membres appropriés de l'équipe d'Emeraude que vous souhaitez leur parler, et si le Conseil le permet, prendre rendez-vous avec vous pour les rencontrer.

— Merci I'lafy !

— J'ai besoin de ton rapport d'ici une heure, I'lafy. Assures-toi qu'il atteigne mon cristal rapidement.

— Oui, Dame Shorll. Je vous le transmets dès que j'arrive à l'Académie. »

Dame Shorll souffla d'exaspération alors qu'I'lafy quittait le bâtiment et disparut.

« J'aimerais qu'ils ne m'appellent pas Dame. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour laisser ce titre derrière moi.

— Les gens vous appelleront comme ils veulent, peu importe ce que vous leur dites. J'ai collectionné plus de noms au cours de mon existence que je me souviens. Comment préférez-vous êtres appelée, donc ? Autant nous faire savoir, pour ne pas qu'on ignore vos désirs et vous appelle Dame, » dit le Docteur avec un sourire malicieux.

Shorll tourna ses grands yeux lumineux vers le Docteur :

« Vous, Seigneur du Temps, êtes très inhabituel. Je préfère l'utilisation de Shorll, si possible. C'est déjà un titre en soi, mais un que j'ai gagné honnêtement, sans être né avec. Je l'aime bien. »

Rose fronça les sourcils :

« Donc Shorll n'est pas votre vrai nom ?

— Non, en effet, Lady Wolf. Mon peuple préfère garder les noms privés, entre partenaires et membres de la famille. Peut-être les amis proches. Chaque enfant gagne son titre à un jeune âge à travers ses accomplissements, et c'est leur nom public.

— C'est très fascinant, murmura le Docteur. C'est assez similaire au système de mon peuple, même si nous choisissons souvent nos noms. »

Shorll inclina la tête :

« De telles coutumes ne sont pas rares sur Haleysio. Les noms sont une chose puissante en magie, même si certains peuples ne sont pas aussi perturbés par la Magie des Noms que d'autres. »

Rose eut un grand sourire :

« Les noms sont une chose puissante. Celui que vous me donnez m'a été donné par le Temps lui-même. Même si je suppose que j'ai également choisi ce chemin.

— Votre nom est écrit dans les étoiles, Lady Wolf. Mais s'il vous dérange, y a-t-il un autre nom que vous préférez ? demanda Shorll en baissant la tête vers Rose.

— Rose me va bien. Je l'ai eu pendant plus d'un siècle et il ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

— Comme la fleur qui éclot avec la pluie, belle mais avec des épines qui piquent celui qui n'observe pas. Un nom adapté à celle qui a captivé le Seigneur du Temps. »

Rose rit.

« Bien, et si nous nous rendions au Conseil à présent ? Même si j'adore cette conversation sur les noms, j'aimerais avoir l'assurance que le TARDIS sera déplacé à un endroit plus sûr que les Champs Improbables. Je ne sais pas ce qu'une telle concentration de magie puissante peut lui faire.

— Le Conseil vous attend. Même si je dois vous informer avec regret que jeune Harry ne sera pas autorisé au Conseil, dit Shorll en se penchant vers Harry : je suis désolée, petit, mais votre présence sur Haleysio a déjà causé beaucoup de tumulte. Si vous deviez participer au Conseil, je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions empêcher un certain nombre de choses désagréables de se passer. Votre père et votre mère seront autorisés à vous informer de certaines discussions qui prendront lieu. »

Rose eut un grand sourire :

« Je prends ça comme un signe que nous avons réussi à enregistrer un marriage et une adoption quelque part avec ce moment temporel, dit-elle avec un sourire vers Harry. Tant que ça te convient, Harry. »

Harry leva un sourcil :

« J'imaginais que vous deux seriez mariés d'une façon ou d'une autre avant longtemps. Je suis plus inquiet par mon interdiction d'assister au Conseil.

— En effet. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un tel stigmate contre mon fils, » dit le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Shorll déplaça ses membres avec élégance :

« Ce n'est pas un stigmate, mais plus une protection des lignes du temps. Il y a certaines choses qui peuvent être confiées à un Seigneur du Temps et la Lady Wolf, mais jeune Harry est trop au centre des événements pour obtenir les informations que nous devons transmettre aujourd'hui. »

Harry grommela, mais avoir été élevé à voyager dans le temps lui rendait la raison bien plus acceptable que cela n'aurait été le cas autrement.

« Bien. Je vais trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant qui se passe.

— Ne vadrouille pas, Harry, » avertit le Docteur.

Harry eut un grand sourire. Rose grimaça : elle connaissait ce sourire :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une telle chose ? se demanda Harry.

— Harry, prévint le Docteur. Je ne veux pas avoir à te chercher loin. S'il te plait, ne crée par d'ennuis.

— Je ne suis généralement pas celui qui crée les ennuis. Ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent, » affirma Harry.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil sceptique.

« D'accord, bien, parfois, je les cherche, mais les ennuis font de leur mieux pour me trouver aussi !

— Et bien ne les tente pas, veux-tu ? » dit le Docteur en résistant à l'envie de se frotter les yeux.

Harry les salua de la main, et le Docteur et Rose rejoignirent Shorll sur le disque. Il s'éleva, emmenant rapidement ses passagers hors de vue.

Parfait, pensa Harry. A présent, il était temps d'explorer.

« Jeune Harry, le Grand Membre du Conseil Shorll m'a demandé d'être votre gardien pendant que le Docteur et la Lady Wolf sont occupés ailleurs. »

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même. Puis leva les yeux.

Une silhouette nébuleuse, plus gazeuse que solide, flottait à une trentaine de centimètre au dessus des yeux de Harry. Elle était gris foncé, avec ce qui semblait avoir l'apparence d'yeux quelque part au milieu du nuage. La voix profonde et rocailleuse s'élevait de l'être tout entier.

« Euh… bonjour. Je crains ne pas savoir ce que ou qui vous êtes, avoua Harry.

— Je suis Kyst, de la Faction Marbreuse, des Régions Nord de la Magie d'Haleysio. Je suis au service du Conseil, et Shorll m'a accordé le privilège de veiller sur vous. »

Harry étudia Kyst.

« Vous ressemblez aux êtres d'une planète que j'ai visité une fois, appelés… »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« En fait, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment du nom. C'était une série de sons en claquements et tourbillons. Je n'ai jamais pu les reproduire. »

Le corps de Kyst trembla. Harry se demanda si c'était l'équivalent d'un rire ou quelque chose de similaire.

« Je crois que je connais la planète dont vous parlez. Mon peuple sont les magiciens de cette planète, et la plupart d'entre nous nous sommes installés à Haleysion pour la connaissance et un minimum de liberté. Même si notre planète d'origine n'avait aucune discrimination envers la magie, il y avait de strictes lois culturelles qui empêchaient l'apprentissage libre de la magie, une restriction qui s'appliquait à toute forme d'apprentissage qui n'était pas considérée comme acceptable. La magie n'était pas la cible principale. Malgré les efforts d'un grand nombre de personnes, ces lois n'ont jamais été abrogées, donc les magiciens sont partis, avec la bénédiction du gouvernement. »

Harry réfléchit à cela :

« Y a-t-il de nombreuses espèces différentes ici à cause de discrimination ?

— Pas la majorité, même si c'est certainement le cas pour un certain nombre de peuples. Certains sont ici parce que c'est la seule planète entièrement magique, avec une abondance de magie naturelle qui encourage la croissance et l'expérimentation. Certains sont là à cause de guerres qui ont détruit leur maison, même si les espèces véritablement guerrières ne sont pas autorisées à travers la barrière. Cela est arrivé une fois et les conséquences… »

Le corps de Kyst tournoya rapidement. Puis il s'inclina et sembla regarder Harry. Un étrange tremblement traversa l'être-nuage et il devint silencieux.

« Pensez-vous que je pourrais voir des livres sur l'histoire d'Haleysio ? » demanda Harry, curieux sur cette réaction et voulant en savoir plus.

Kyst ne semblait pas vouloir donner plus d'informations. Kyst tourbillonna à nouvau :

« Je crains de devoir vous décevoir. On m'a donné la ferme instruction de ne vous autoriser nulle part à proximité de n'importe quel réceptacle d'informations sur des faits historiques. »

Harry soupira. Bien sûr. Ils l'avaient interdit de Conseil pour des raisons similaires.

« Donc, que pouvons-nous faire ? Je refuse de rester ici jusqu'à ce que mon père et Rose reviennent.

— Et bien, nous pouvons toujours aller à la petite ville voisine. C'est seulement une courte marche pour vous, puisque j'hésite à essayer n'importe quel moyen de transport magique sans approbation du Conseil.

— Je pense que nous sommes passés à travers pour venir ici, songea Harry en hochant la tête. Et bien, allons-y ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Est-ce que Harry va s'en sortir ? demanda Rose. Il a tendance à aller se perdre dans les pires sortes d'ennuis.

— J'ai vu l'arrivée d'un membre de la Faction Marbreuse par le couloir, qui s'est approché et a tournoyé vers Shorll. J'ai pris ça comme un signe que Harry serait surveillé, dit le Docteur en levant les yeux vers Shorll.

— En effet, Seigneur du Temps. Kyst est un membre estimé de la Haute Garde du Conseil. Très honoré de garder le garçon. En effet, plusieurs se sont battus pour ce doit, même s'il est déconseillé de parier contre Kyst. Il a toujours eu une sorte de deuxième sens sur ce genre de chose, » dit Shorll avec un sourire.

Rose hocha la tête en guise de compréhension.

« Comment est-ce que Harry va le prendre, alors, de savoir qu'il est surveillé ?

— Oh, je suppose qu'il va essayer d'entraîner Kyst dans toutes sortes de problèmes, et quand il en sera incapable, il va essayer de s'éloigner sans faire gaffe et créer des ennuis tout seul, dit le Docteur en secouant la tête. Harry aime vagabonder.

— Kyst est probablement le meilleur pour le surveiller, donc. Très apte dans les magies de pistage et de protection. Harry sera en sécurité. Kyst a reçu l'instruction de laisser explorer Harry à l'intérieur d'une zone précise, et de le garder hors des librairies et centres d'information.

— Vous avez toujours des livres ? J'aurais pensé que le papier et l'encre seraient dépassés, à cette époque, commenta Rose.

— Oh, nous sommes toujours dépendants du papier et de l'encre de bien des façons pour certaines choses. La magie est assez volatile et certaines branches d'étude ne peuvent rien consigner si ce n'est sur le papier avec de l'encre. Nous avons toujours des plumes pour les plus excentriques, cependant. Nos instruments d'écriture sont bien plus avancés, même si nos méthodes sont occasionnellement assez anciennes. »

Shorll regarda autour d'elle alors que le disque s'arrêtait.

« Ah, nous sommes arrivés. Le Conseil vous attend.

Le hall d'entrée était grand et arrondi, le plafond à une hauteur invisible. Une grande arche couverte d'un nuage opaque de magie tournoyait devant eux. Shorll s'avança vers elle, faisant signe au Docteur et à Rose.

« Pourquoi le hall est si grand ? demanda Rose.

— Il y a près de deux cent membres dans le Conseil, et au moins un représentant de chaque espèce sur cette planète joint le conseil à chaque demi-tour. Nous devons être capables d'accueillir des êtres de toute taille et toute manière. Même si nous n'avons aucun membre des races géantes sur Haleysio, certains peuples se rapprochent suffisamment de leur taille pour qu'il soit impossible de les accueillir si le hall n'était pas aussi grand que ça. »

Shorll fit un geste vers l'arche :

« Je vous en prie, le Conseil est par là. »

Elle traversa la magie scintillante et sembla s'évanouir de leur vue. Rose et le Docteur échangèrent un regard.

« Toi d'abord, dit Rose en pointant vers l'arche.

— Ah, où est ton sens de l'aventure, Rose ?

— Caché derrière mon sens soigneusement cultivé d'auto-préservation, » répondit-elle.

Le Docteur soupira.

« Et dire que je pensais que tu n'en avais pas, de celui-ci. »

Rose eut un grand sourire et tendit la main :

« Et bien, allons-y ensemble, alors. »

Ils coururent à travers l'arche en gloussant comme des enfants. Shorll, qui se tenait de l'autre côté, cligna de ses grands yeux en se penchant vers eux et Rose se demanda si c'était son expression de l'amusement.

« C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous. »

La salle du Conseil était énorme, partagée en des zones délimitées de tailles et conceptions différentes. Les plus grandes sections semblaient s'aligner au fond de la salle, et les plus petites étaient vers l'avant. Des êtres magiques de toute taille et forme imaginable (et quelques unes auxquelles Rose n'avait pas pensé. Elle était sûre que la créature avec des angles étranges près du milieu était en train de clignoter depuis une autre dimension) étaient debout, assis, en train de survoler, clignoter, et tournoyer autour de la salle.

« Wouahou, je n'ai jamais vu une telle assemblée, dit Rose avec de grands yeux. Tant d'espèces différentes.

— Ce sont les deux cent membres du conseils, choisis à l'aube de chaque septième année par le construct magique Kespryi. Ceux qui veulent servir au conseil soumettent leur nom et un échantillon de leur magie dans les jours précédant la sélection. Ceux qui ont déjà servi doivent attendre deux cycles avant qu'ils puissent à nouveau soumettre leur nom à l'étude, à l'exception des quatre Grands Membres du Conseil. Ils restent pour vingt ans pour diriger. Ils sont choisis tous les cinq ans par le Kespryi, un à la fois. Le Conseil n'est jamais dépourvu d'un membre senior, expliqua Shorll.

— Ce sont les parents de Harry Potter ? demanda une voix profonde et rocailleuse.

— Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? J'avais l'impression qu'il avait été banni de cette planète !

— Vous savez parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas bannir une signature magique à moins que l'ensemble de la Cour des Magis donne son accord ! Le vote pour la signature de Harry a été décidé comme non-nécessaire par la cour plénière.

— Un tel enfant ne peut pas être autorisé librement sur cette planète ! Les dommages qu'il pourrait causer avec les connaissances qu'il peut acquérir ici sont impressionnants !

— Kyst est en train de surveiller le garçon. Il n'a pas accès aux centres d'information et aux librairies et bibliothèques de la planète, intervint Shorll, élevant sa voix musicale pour être entendue par dessus les cris et les idées qui s'affrontaient.

— Et bien, c'est au moins un membre de la Faction Marbreuse. Toujours été bons dans les magies de pistage, marmonna une petite créature vers l'avant.

— Maintenant que le Seigneur du Temps et que la Lady Wolf sont ici, nous devrions aborder le sujet de cette réunion. J'étais en train de faire ma sieste quand l'alarme a sonné. J'aimerais y retourner. »

Shorll regarda l'être à l'apparence de chat en train de s'étirer. Il aurait pu être pris pour un banal chat sur Terre, s'il ne faisait pas près d'un mètre vingt de haut, avec une couleur inhabituelle de violet et de bleu, trois queues qui s'entortillaient, et des moustaches argentées.

« Grand Membre du Conseil Prryxt, vous savez combien il est important que nous les interceptions dès leur arrivée avant qu'ils puissent causer des ennuis. Ce n'est pas un sujet que nous devons précipiter, » pépia une voix, venant d'une petite masse flottant à côté. Elle se transforma, formant un visage désapprobateur.

Prryxt haussa élégamment ses larges épaules :

« Jorffyin, vous devriez vous étendre au soleil plus souvent. Cela éclaircirait votre esprit et calmerait vos manières. »

Jorffyin couina de colère.

Rose avait un grand sourire :

« C'est bien plus amusant que d'écouter les dirigeants de Torchwood en train de se disputer, murmura-t-elle au Docteur.

— Et bien, mets une myriade d'espèces différentes dans la même pièce et il y aura forcément des désagréments de toute sorte, » répondit le Docteur.

Prryxt s'étira à nouveau, puis s'avança.

« Bien, Seigneur du Temps, Lady Wolf, commençons. Jeune Harry, quel âge a-t-il ? Nous devons placer sa ligne temporelle avant de décider ce que nous devons faire à son sujet. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils :

« Harry vient juste d'avoir huit ans, ou à peu près. Je n'ai jamais su sa véritable date de naissance, sur Terre, j'ai du l'oublier si Dumbledore me l'a dit. Ses examens médicaux indiquent qu'il a environ huit ans, cependant. »

Immédiatement, la salle commença à s'élever à nouveau en clameurs, cette fois avec des voix incrédules et outragées.

Un son de cloche strident retentit à travers le brouhaha et Prryxt était à présent installé au sommet d'un grand podium :

« Ce n'est PAS la façon dont le Conseil d'Haleysio doit se comporter ! »

La voix sifflante était élevée et acérée :

« Nous avons posé une question et obtenu une réponse ! C'est la première visite que le jeune Harry fait à Haleysio et il n'est pas majeur et n'a pas encore été à Hogwarts, c'est vrai, mais les commentaires que vous souhaitez faire devront être fait dans le calme avec des voix posées. »

Tout le monde devint silencieux puis une petite femme, presque une enfant, à l'avant de la salle, leva une petite pierre et des étincelles en jaillirent :

« Je demande la permission aux Grands Membres du Conseil de parler, demanda-t-elle, des yeux bleu profond assurés sur un visage de couleur sombre, café.

— Accordé, Membre du Conseil Orella du Clan Sylvien, répondit Prryxt.

— Merci. Seigneur du Temps, je suis l'Historienne du Conseil, donc il serait plus facile de placer la ligne temporelle de Harry si je pouvais avoir quelques réponses honnêtes à mes questions.

— Ça semble brillant. Juste, appelez-moi Docteur, s'il vous plait.

— Docteur, donc. C'est la première fois que vous venez à Haleysio ?

— Ouaip ! Venons juste de quitter Merlin, me suis dit que Harry devait voir la seule planète magique ayant jamais existé, et il est magicien, donc je peux passer à travers les protections que vous avez autour de la planète, » dit le Docteur avec un large sourire.

Des murmures résonnèrent à nouveau.

« Et il n'a encore jamais été à Hogwarts, correct ?

— Non, pas tant qu'il n'a pas onze ans. Techniquement, il a été à Hogwarts, mais ça a été à l'époque des Fondateurs. Bien avant sa propre époque. »

Orella cligna des yeux.

« D'accord. Merci. J'ai réussi à placer sa ligne temporelle. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit ce Conseil qui rencontrerait en premier jeune Harry. Après, très peu de gens s'attendent à quoi que ce soit venant de Harry et de sa famille, dit Orella avec un signe de tête vers le Docteur et Rose.

— Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que Harry soit si jeune lors de sa première visite à Haleysio. Il y a très peu de choses que nous pouvons vous dire, Seigneur du Temps et Lady Wolf, dit Prryxt en regardant le Docteur et Rose. Je préférerais que vous nous posiez vos questions, puisque nous ne sommes pas certains de ce qui peut impacter ou non le futur de Harry Potter, et il est plus simple de refuser des question que de formuler des informations. »

Rose et le Docteur échangèrent un regard.

« Et bien, peu importe combien j'aimerais savoir le futur, surtout concernant mon fils, c'est rassurant de savoir qu'il revient ici assez souvent pour être un sujet d'inquiétude pour ce conseil. Cela veut dire qu'il vit assez longtemps pour ça. Je préférerais savoir si nous pouvons visiter l'Académie Emeraude et parler à quelques experts là-bas. Nous avons quelques questions de nature plus académiques, dit le Docteur avec un grand sourire. Juste quelques cerveaux à embêter sur la magie et tout. »

Prryxt regarda Shorll en inclinant la tête :

« Nous le garderons à l'écart de la bibliothèque et des Dépôts de Connaissance, donc je pense que ça ne sera pas un problème, tant que les gens avec lesquels ils veulent parler sont informés en avance des restrictions. »

Shorll hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« C'est acceptable. Bien, je crois qu''lafy vous a trouvés dans les Champs Improbables. Le TARDIS est toujours là-bas, je suppose.

—Oui, à ce sujet, dit le Docteur, je préférerais qu'elle n'y soit pas du tout. »

Shorll émit un rire gazouillant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry avait entraîné Kryst dans des explications sur les monuments, les structures et les paysages devant lesquels ils passaient.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cette chose en forme de nuage qui bouge contre le vent ? dit Harry en pointant vers la gauche et s'arrêtant pour regarder.

— C'est la maison d'un des clans de Curio, une espèce très recluse qui s'est spécialisée dans les magies élémentales. Je crois que c'est le Clan de Curio connu sous le nom d'Orpell. Aujourd'hui, ce doit être la première tentative de leurs jeunes dans la Manipulation de l'Air. Il est traditionnel que les jeunes s'entraînent en contrôlant les courants qui entourent la maison du Clan, en les manoeuvrant. L'un d'eux doit avoir une magie assez forte pour la faire bouger de manière si évidente contre le courant naturel de l'air. Je pense qu'il y aura bientôt une célébration en l'honneur du jeune prodige. »

Harry sourit :

« Ça semble vraiment super. Est-ce qu'ils laissent les gens qui ne font pas partie du clan venir à la célébration ?

— Pour les occasions particulières, même s'il est plus probable que ce soit un événement réservé au clan, vu que l'enfant est très jeune et les Curio n'entrent pas en société avant d'avoir atteint leur maturité. Ils sont parmi les rares à n'être inscrits à l'Académie Emeraude que pour les dernières années.

— Ah, tant pis. Ils semblent fascinants. »

Harry regarda autour de lui.

« Ah, voilà le chemin orange ! Nous avons suivi ce chemin pour accéder au Conseil !

— C'est là où les magasins haut de gamme sont situés. C'est assez isolé de la partie principale de la société par ici, accessible uniquement par le Pont Noir ou depuis les Champs Improbables. Ces derniers ne sont habituellement pas l'endroit d'où arrivent les gens. »

Kyst lança un Regard que Harry savait d'une certaine manière être à la fois amusé et désapprobateur. Il en recevait suffisamment de la part de son papa.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi isolé ? Ne voudraient-ils pas être plus proches pour que les gens viennent faire les magasins normalement ? »

Kyst tourbillonna alors qu'ils s'approchaient du chemin orange :

« Les magasins ici ont besoin de l'isolation pour bien plus que vendre leur marchandise. Ils sont aussi des inventeurs et des expérimentateurs de premier ordre, ce qui rend leurs produits encore plus recherchés. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pourrait être un Magi, un magicien du plus haut niveau. Ils choisissent de créer les objets qu'ils vendent. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Donc, puisque je ne peux pas aller à la librairie, est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait mieux de s'arrêter au magasin de baguettes ?

— Baguette ? Ah oui, un focus. »

Kyst lança à Harry un regard évaluateur en le contournant et volant tout près de lui, semblant accéder à tout de lui.

« Et bine, il semble que vous soyez suffisamment âgé pour une évaluation au moins, et le fabricant de focus ici est vraiment bon. Il sera aussi capable de vous donner une bonne idée de ce que vous devez rechercher dans un focus.

— Focus ? Donc tout le monde n'utilise pas des baguettes ici ?

— Non, en effet. Même si elles sont toujours utilisées, principalement par les humains, les Elfes, les Sylvains, et les autres espèces avec des caractéristiques similaires, elles ne sont pas les seules, ni même les plus fréquentes. »

Kyst commença à avancer vers un bâtiment en forme de hutte plus éloigné encore du Pont Noir, vers une grande colline qui dominait le quartier commerçant.

« Vanderian a son magasin ici. Son travail est particulièrement dangereux et il a des boucliers pour empêcher les dégâts matériels sur les bâtiments voisins. »

Harry suivit, les yeux écarquillés et curieux. Cela semblait si différent de ce que Merlin lui avait dit, mais en même temps, il doutait que Merlin avait de l'expérience avec des créatures qui ne venaient pas de la Terre et qui utilisaient la magie.

La hutte n'était pas une hutte, mais plutôt une porte qui conduisait dans une butte construite contre la grande colline. Harry sentit les boucliers frémir alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte, et il frappa poliment. S'ils étaient dans un quartier commerçant haut de gamme, il sentait qu'entrer brusquement n'était pas la meilleure idée.

Kyst lui lança un regard étrange, mais ne dit rien. Un moment plus tard, la porte fut ouverte brusquement par une main pratiquement de la même couleur et texture que l'écorce d'un arbre.

« M'avez pas entendu vous crier dessus ? J'ai suffisamment de boucliers sur cet endroit pour protéger les clients, pas besoin de frapper à la porte quand vous pouvez juste entrer ! »

Vanderian était, Harry supposait, de Hadroon, la planète des Forêts. Il avait la couleur et la texture de l'écorce, ses yeux des fentes noir et jaune, et là où il devrait y avoir des cheveux, il y avait à la place une couronne de feuilles.

« J'aurais pensé qu'avec les sorts de silence sur votre porte, tout ce que vous pourriez dire de l'autre côté ne nous serait pas parvenu, » lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

Vanderian baissa les yeux vers lui :

« Et qui penses-tu être ? Je n'ai pas de sort de silen… oh, attends. Si, je m'en souviens, désolé. Je les ai mis il y a quelques jours, oublié de les enlever. Expériences bruyantes. »

Le fabricant de focus se tourna vers Kyst :

« Bonjour. Kyst, c'est agréable de vous revoir. Vous aviez une merveilleuse Pierre-Eventail. Jolie couleur, forme brillante. L'avez toujours ? »

Kyst tourbillonna, et Harry vit une gemme de la forme d'un petit éventail manuel apparaître de l'intérieur du corps en forme de nuage. Il s'agitait dans les courants.

« En effet, Vanderian. Elle m'a bien servi.

— Bien. J'aime toujours voir un bon focus bien entretenu. »

Vanderian baissa les yeux vers Harry.

« Et toi, petit. Ton énergie est des plus perturbantes. Je vois que tu as l'âge d'une évaluation, peut-être même un vrai focus. »

Un autre long regard.

« Un client difficile, tu es. Et bien, entrez. Ne touchez à rien. Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire exploser quoi que ce soit, ce serait un désastre. »

La porte s'ouvrit en plus grand, et Harry suivit Vanderian dans la grande pièce au delà de la porte.

Il y avait des pierres, des bâtons, des morceaux de tissu, des joyaux et d'autres babioles diverses que Harry ne pouvait nommer sur les tables et les piedestals, sous verre et à l'intérieur de boucliers. Harry garda ses mains croisées pour résister à la tentation de toucher tout ce qui passait devant lui.

« Par ici, jeune magicien. J'ai une pièce à l'arrière où on peut tester tes pouvoirs. Ce sera plus facile de faire une évaluation une fois que je connaîtrais ton aura. »

Harry se demanda pourquoi ça semblait de mauvais augure. Il tripota le collier qu'il portait toujours et se demanda s'il devrait l'enlever pour l'évaluation. Ce serait une explication intéressante.

La porte à travers Vanderian le guida était gravée de symboles étranges tout le long du chambranle.

« Kyst, je vais vous demander d'attendre ici. Je n'aimerais pas que votre propre pouvoir interfère dans l'évaluation. »

Kyst acquiesça, flottant juste au delà de la porte alors que Harry entrait derrière Vanderian.

La pièce était presque vide, tout était repoussé derrière des symboles brillants sur les murs. Harry les regarda, se demandant avec curiosité ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Petit, mets-toi sur cette rune. Oui, celle-là. Et reste immobile. L'évaluation est très complète, mais elle demande au magicien de rester immobile. »

Vanderian le regarda :

« Est-ce que tu portes quoi que ce soit qui pourrait empêcher l'évaluation ? Je sais que plusieurs personnes ont des sorts inhibiteurs ou de masquage. Ce serait mieux de me faire savoir, je peux défaire la plupart des enchantements. »

Harry leva la main, sortant le collier de sous sa chemise :

« Ceci peut être un problème. C'est un restricteur, mais un qui a été spécifiquement conçu pour mon… problème particulier.

— Problème ? dit Vanderian d'une voix sceptique. Enlève-le, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Harry eut l'impression qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien, dit-il en se balançant sur ses pieds. Quand j'étais un bébé, j'ai été… enlevé. Les ravisseurs en voulaient à mon papa, et ils étaient plutôt contents d'avoir son enfant magicien en leur possession. Ils m'ont fait un certain nombre de choses, mais le plus important est qu'ils ont modifié mes nerfs pour qu'ils courent le long de mes conduits magiques internes. Ils ont en fait fait de moi un empathe tactile… et je peux dire par cette grimace que vous savez ce que ça veut dire, acheva Harry en levant un sourcil en direction de Vanderian.

— Oui, je sais très bien. Les Empathes Tactiles sont rares à cause de leur nature. La plupart des espèces intelligentes sont des créatures sociales, mais être un empathe tactile ne permet pas de l'être. Le fait que tu peux être au milieu des gens veut dire que ton collier doit être effectivement très spécial. Je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas te toucher pendant tu ne porteras pas ton collier, mais malheureusement, tu dois l'enlever. »

Vanderian se recula, s'assurant de garder ses distances. Il savait la sensibilité des empathes tactiles. Il valait mieux éviter d'être à la portée du jeune garçon.

Harry haussa les épaules, défaisant la fermeture :

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis limité strictement à peau contre peau, ou sa plus proche approximation. Il faut un contact pour que ça marche. C'est pour ça que le collier fonctionne. Mais il limite également ma magie. »

Vanderian hocha la tête, légèrement soulagé.

« D'accord. Reste immobile. J'active la rune. Ton aura magique va devenir visible et devrait se diriger vers les runes sur le mur qui indique le type de focus dont tu auras besoin. Ce serait aussi indiqué si tu es prêt pour ça ou non, dont n'aies pas trop d'espoir. Tu peux ne pas être prêt. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Ça a l'air génial. »

Il leva son pouce en l'air. Vanderian secoua la tête.

Le fabricant de focus ferma les yeux, tirant un tourbillon de bois qui ressemblait à une fleur d'une poche cachée quelque part, serrant ses deux mains autour. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Harry sentit le pouvoir remplir l'air.

Sa magie le chercha, comme elle le faisait quand Harry était petit, et il haleta quand elle devint visible, circulant dans l'air dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

C'était l'univers, les étoiles et les planètes et les galaxies, tout ce qu'il avait vu dans le TARDIS dansant autour de lui dans un chaos de lumière et de mouvement.

« Wow, » souffla-t-il, tendant une main pour toucher.

Sa magie s'enroula autour de son bras, et des étoiles dansèrent sur sa peau. Harry gloussa.

Le fabricant de focus ouvrit les yeux au gloussement de Harry, puis les cligna quelques fois. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

Avec l'explosion de pouvoir, Vanderian avait enfin compris le sentiment tenace qu'il connaissait le jeune garçon. C'était Harry Potter, enfant du Seigneur du Temps, de la Lady Wolf et du TARDIS. C'était la figure de l'héroïsme non seulement sur Terre, sa planète natale, mais aussi sur des centaines de planètes partout dans l'Univers. C'était le jeune magicien qui touchait avec son pouvoir et affectait des millions.

C'était une leçon d'humilité, quelque part, de savoir qu'un tel enfant était à présent dans son magasin, en train de chercher son premier focus. Ses yeux cherchèrent Kyst, qui planait au delà de la porte. Le membre de Faction se contenta de se tortiller, sachant que Vanderian avait compris.

Vanderian examina le pouvoir s'écouler dans la pièce et s'enrouler autour du garçon comme si c'était un camarade de jeu affectueux. C'était une connexion stupéfiante avec sa propre magie, une connexion à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendue, en sachant que Harry portait un Restricteur.

« Je n'ai jamais, de toute ma vie, vu quelqu'un aussi en phase avec sa magie à un si jeune âge, dit Vanderian lentement, les yeux aussi écarquillés qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Tu es une puissante petite chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était une affirmation rhétorique, se dit Vanderian. Personne ne remettait en cause la puissance de Harry Potter.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit Harry.

— Il est évident que tu dois avoir un focus. Ta magie est si puissante que je suis surpris que tu n'en aies pas eu un plus tôt. C'est rare que des jeunes aient autant besoin d'un focus que toi. Habituellement, un focus limite la croissance d'un jeune magicien, la façonnant trop tôt, mais je crains que sans focus, ton pouvoir devienne hors de contrôle trop rapidement, et avec des conséquences dévastatrices.

— C'est aussi ce qu'on m'a dit, dit Harry. Je devais attendre d'avoir un peu de contrôle avant, par contre. J'ai passé un peu de temps avec Merlin, vous connaissez Merlin ?

— Tous les magiciens connaissent l'histoire des grands héros de chaque race de cette planète. Merlin est un des plus grands parmi les humains. On parle de lui aux côtés des histoires de Frrstir, Blexical VII, Kasperian, Shrygth, et des centaines d'autres. »

Et Harry en ferait un jour partie, savait Vanderian.

« Merlin m'a aidé à trouver un peu de contrôle. Je peux lancer quelques sorts basiques sans les surcharger de puissance, et je peux sentir le flot de ma magie bien mieux à présent. »

Harry voulait poser des questions sur ces autres héros de la magie que Vanderian avait mentionnés, mais se refréna. Il ne savait pas si c'était sur la liste proscrite et préférait terminer cette évaluation et ne pas avoir Kyst le ramener pour avoir brisé une règle.

Il pouvait demander après.

« Et bien, il avait raison. Je peux voir ta magie se former plus autour de toi que s'écouler de façon amorphe. Juste au delà des couleurs de ton aura, qui sont spectaculaires par elles-mêmes, c'est assez étendu. »

Vanderian fit une pause.

« Reste immobile à nouveau, s'il te plaît. La partie suivante de l'évaluation va demander plus de concentration, ou moins. Je n'en suis pas certain, ta magie est si prompte à écouter. »

Le bourdonnement du pouvoir augmenta, et l'aura joueuse et tournoyante autour de Harry ralentit et commença à chercher dnas la pièce, comme un esprit curieux. Elle s'arrêta ici et là, touchant rune après rune, mais ne s'attardant jamais. Une partie s'arrêta sur une rune, une autre sur une deuxième, une troisième juste en face de Harry, mais une quatrième partie continua à se promener autour, et Harry se demanda si elle émettait des gémissement. Elle semblait, avec les tourbillons et tortillons confus qu'elle faisait, avant qu'elle tourne autour de Harry, semblant demander son pardon pour ne pas avoir réussi.

Harry leva une main, caressant sa magie :

« Tout va bien, je suis sûr que Vanderian a une explication, » murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il rassurait sa magie.

Cela semblait juste, cependant.

« Je pourrais, petit, » répondit Vanderian, et Harry sursauta.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que le fabricant de focus l'avait entendu.

« Tu es un cas étrange. Quatre parties séparées pour un focus. C'est des plus inhabituels. Et à en juger par les runes que ta magie a choisies, tu es encore plus inhabituel que ce que j'aurais pu attendre. »

Vanderian marcha le long du cercle extérieur de la pièce, s'arrêtant près des runes autour desquelles la magie de Harry s'enroulait. Après avoir été invitée d'un geste, la magie de Harry retourna vers lui pendant que Vanderian pressait les runes, et des petites boites en sortirent. Quand la magie de Harry fut complètement revenue à lui, trois étranges boites étaient posées sur une table en bois élégament sculptée pour ressembler à un arbre dont la cime était étalée.

La première était d'un noir profond avec un mécanisme de fermeture complexe que Harry comprit être magique de nature. La deuxième était de miel doré et en forme d'étoile. La troisième était presque banale en comparaison, à part pour le pouvoir que Harry pouvait sentir vibrer de la boite.

« Ce sont les trois morceaux choisis, bien qu'ils soient seulement les contenants pour plusieurs types. Je peux seulement utiliser l'évaluation pour resserrer le choix, mais souvent, il n'y en a que deux. Avec trois choix et un quatrième manquant, tu es un client difficile. Je ne peux pas me reposer uniquement sur l'expérience. Tu devras rester avec moi pendant qu'on tente d'assembler ensemble la base de ton focus. »

Harry passa sa main au dessus des trois boites, s'arrêtant sur la troisième.

« Je peux ouvrir celle-là ? »

Vanderian fit un geste :

« C'est à toi de l'ouvrir. »

Harry souleva lentement le couvercle. Il n'y avait pas de verrou pour l'en empêcher, ce qui était surprenant compte tenu du pouvoir qu'il pouvait toujours sentir bourdonner sous ses mains, bien que le sort montrant son aura magique se soit terminé lorsque Harry avait quitté la rune centrale.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une collection de bouteilles en verre, de sphères magiques et de petites boites. Harry fit courrir ses doigts sur la collection, s'arrêtant de temps en temps quand quelque chose attirait son attention. Mais c'était à peine une vibration, donc il continua. Ses doigts frolèrent une petite balle magique, et sa magie chanta dans son esprit. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour et il la sortit de la boite.

« Ceci, murmura Harry. Ça chante. »

Il la posa doucement sur la table, conscient que son collier était toujours dans sa poche.

« En effet, » répondit Vanderian.

Il tatonna l'orbe magique, ses doigts branchus gravant quelque chose à l'extérieur.

« C'est l'os d'un Premier Thestral (2), en poudre. Je ne savais pas que c'était toujours dans ma collection. J'ai hérité de beaucoup de mes matériaux de la part de mes prédécesseurs, les choses rares que les puissants utilisent souvent sont anciennes et d'avant mon temps. Ça en fait partie.

— Premier Thestral ? » demanda Harry.

Vanderian le regarda, surpris.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un thestral ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Et bien, un thestral est un cheval ailé spectral. Ils étaient avant considéré comme un mauvais présage, mais c'était avant que les peuples soient civilisés et comprennent ce qu'ils sont. Tu ne peux voir un Thestral que si tu as vu quelqu'un mourir. Ça ne doit pas être une mort violente, penses-tu. Regarder le départ pacifique d'un Ancien, c'est toujours voir quelqu'un mourir. Ils sont les gardiens des morts qui restent dans le plan des vivants, et s'assurent que leurs esprits finissent par trouver le repos. Des créatures très nobles et élégantes et pas très bien comprises. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Ça ressemble à mon papa, vraiment, à part l'élégance. »

Les yeux de Vanderian pétillèrent.

« J'aimerais rencontrer le père de quelqu'un si intéressant. Pour continuer l'explication, un Premier Thestral est le plus vieux membre d'une horde, leur position leur ayant été accordée par une marque de la magie affichée sur leur front. »

Harry frotta son propre front où une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était cachée sous sa frange. Le fabricant suivi les mains du regard.

« C'est quelque chose que j'ai reçu avant que mon papa m'emmène.

— Je vois. Et bien, ça pourrait expliquer le choix du coeur.

— Je demanderai à papa quand il se arrivera. Il finit toujours par me trouver. »

Vanderian hocha la tête, laissant de côté sa propre connaissance de la cause de la cicatrice de Harry.

« Je suppose que le coeur de ton focus, l'os de Premier Thestral, sera le matériau le plus facile à trouver de tes matériaux de base. Ils appellent souvent le plus fort, comme tu l'as réalisé. Prenons la deuxième boite. C'est un matériau d'ancrage, ce que très peu de magiciens ont besoin, et seulement dans les cas les plus particulièrement difficiles. Je n'ai pas eu à travailler avec depuis un certain temps maintenant. »

Vanderian caressa la deuxième boite et elle s'ouvrit soudainement.

A l'intérieur, Harry se trouva face à des couleurs éclatantes comme des joyaux. Des argents, des ors, des rouges, des verts, tous disposés soigneusement et accrochés à un côté du bord de la boite.

Harry fit à nouveau courrir ses doigts par dessus, se demandant s'ils chanteraient comme l'os de Thestral.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais Harry sentit sa main être attirée vers les ors et les verts, et il le signala à Vanderian :

« Ces deux couleurs semblent être les plus évidentes, dit-il en pointant.

— Je vais les sortir de la boite. Nous les inspecterons plus longuement quand tu auras choisi le dernier élément. »

Harry toucha la boite noire et elle s'ouvrit avec une violence à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Ses yeux surpris rencontrèrent les yeux également stupéfaits de Vanderian.

« Euh…

— Je te suggèrerais de regarder ce que la boite veut que tu regardes, jeune magicien, » dit Vanderian après un moment.

Harry haussa les épaules, et regarda à l'intérieur.

Du bois. Des bois plutôt sombres, de toutes formes et de toutes teintes. Il fit courir sa main au dessus d'eux, attrapant les pièces qui vibraient. Quatre morceau de bois, trois d'un noir profond et un d'un gris fumé, reposait sur la table quand Harry eut terminé.

« Kifeern Noir de l'Arbre Immortel et Relique Fumée de la Bouche des Géants. Quels choix intéressants. Et les formes sont très étranges. »

Harry entendit l'excitation dans la voix de Vanderian.

« Je n'ai pas eu un tel défi depuis des années.

— Je suppose que vous préférez les clients ennuyeux, alors ? demanda Harry.

— Oh, pas du tout. Les gens ne viennent pas me voir juste parce qu'ils ont besoin d'un focus. Ils viennent me voir parce qu'ils sont difficiles à accorder selon le sens traditionnel. Je parierais que n'importe quel focus préfabriqué se briserait dans tes mains, jeune magicien. La plupart de ceux qui viennent ici ont besoin des éléments plus ésotériques que j'utilise dans mon art. Les fabricants de focus classiques se limitent aux matériaux qu'ils maîtrisent bien, ce qui veut dire que parfois un magicien aura besoin de visiter plusieurs magasins avant de trouver le bon focus. Ici, j'ai tous les matériaux qu'on peut avoir besoin pour trouver un focus, et puisque je fabrique des focus spécifiques pour les clients difficiles, ils sont plus en phase avec leur utilisateur. »

Vanderian se secoua.

« Maintenant, petit, on doit trouver la forme de ton focus. Ce sera une portion plutôt… destructrice du processus car les bois que tu as choisis sont volatiles par nature. »

Harry rit :

« Mon papa trouverait ça approprié.

— Compte tenu de la nature de ta magie, ça ne me surprend pas. »

Vanderian regarda autour de lui.

« Nous allons déplacer la fabrication dans la chambre protégée. La magie à l'intérieur est complexe et m'a pris plusieurs jours à concevoir. Elle protège tous ceux qui entrent des sorts perdus et des répercussions magiques.

— Utile, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai une question. Avec les différentes formes et types de foci, est-ce que le processus d'enseignement de la magie n'est pas différent pour chaque personne ? Ou au moins différent pour chaque type de focus ? Avec les baguettes, je me souviens que Rowena et Slytherin affirmaient que la façon de bouger une baguette était importante. »

Vanderian eut un petit rire :

« Tu es un enfant très intrigant, jeune magicien. Concernant ta question, c'est pris en considération quand tu entres à l'Académie Emeraude. Il y a différents types de foci de base : stationnaire, mobile, et sauvage. Pour les classes de théorie magique et de contrôle, les étudiants sont divisés en groupes selon ces trois types. Il y a plusieurs niveaux à l'intérieur de chaque type, qui ont chacun des sous-niveaux. La plupart des espèces ont un type standard qui est essayé en premier. Mon peuple utilise des Types Bois Naturels Stationnaires, je crois que votre peuple, Kyst, utilise des Types Joyaux Stationnaires, et les humains tendent vers les Types Bois Mobiles. »

Kyst tourbillonna :

« En effet. J'ai été considéré comme anormal quand j'ai correspondu à un Type Joyau Sauvage. C'est pour ça que ma Faction m'a emmené à Vanderian en premier lieu. Je ne pouvais correspondre à aucun des fabricants locaux près de ma Faction.

— Donc je serais probablement un Type Bois Mobile ? questionna Harry.

— Peut-être, jeune magicien. Tu es certainement au moins partiellement un Type Bois Naturel, mais le matériau d'ancrage est vu plus souvent dans les Types Sauvaes, et le Thestral est, si je me souviens de mes légendes, un Type Sauvage également.

— Quelle est la différence entre Stationnaire, Sauvage et Mobile ? »

Vanderian sourit :

« Les foci Stationnaires sont des foci qui dirigent la magie de l'utilisateur à travers une série de pli, de fissures, d'entailles et autres formes à l'intérieur du focus. Le coeur est ancré dans l'ensemble du focus et le focus est maintenu immobile pendant que la magie prend forme. »

Vanderian sortit son focus. La fleur que Harry avait vue plus tôt lui fut présentée pour être observée.

« Les fissures dans les pétales de la fleur et la tige fournissent les canaux pour que ma magie agisse et me sont spécifiques. Aucune autre personne ne peut utiliser ce focus. Ceux avec des Types Stationnaires passent les premiers cycles à l'Académie à apprendre tout de leur focus, et ce que chaque fissure fait, et ça prend un long moment parce que chacun est unique pour son utilisateur. »

Harry le regarda plus attentivement, faisant attention aux failles et aux détails. Ils étaient sculptés de façon exquise.

« C'est très beau, dit-il en résistant à l'envie de faire glisser ses doigts sur le bois.

— Merci. Mon ancêtre me l'a fabriqué quand je n'étais qu'un arbrisseau. »

Vanderian rangea la fleur.

« Les foci de Type Sauvage sont ceux qui ont une connexion profonde avec la magie grâce à leurs composants et souvent semblent être vacillants. Ils peuvent littéralement être tenus uniquement par leur utilisateur et sont connus pour être le type le plus difficile à contrôler. Les Types Sauvages ont une volonté propre, dans un sens primaire. L'utilisateur doit se lier avec son focus pour utiliser la magie. »

Harry regarda Kyst :

« Ça semble difficile, dit-il.

— Les leçons pour ceux d'entre nous avec des Types Sauvages, pour se lier à son focus, prennent souvent l'essentiel du premier cycle à l'Académie. Nous avons des pièces spéciales pour ça, car il y a souvent des répercussions magiques en conséquence. Avant que les sorts que Vanderian utilise dans la pièce suivante aient été créés, ces répercussions étaient souvent la cause principale de décès chez les jeunes magiciens. Avoir un Type Sauvage est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction pour leur utilisateur. Liez-vous à votre focus, et vous avez une magie presque instinctive à votre disposition. Mais le processus de liaison est long et dangereux. Encore aujourd'hui, même si les répercussions tuent rarement les jeunes magiciens, elles causent quand même des dommages sur l'essence magique de ceux qui n'écoutent pas leur focus. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Ça semblait dangeureux.

« Et donc, euh, concernant les Types Mobiles ? »

Vanderian sourit :

« Tu connais l'élément principal de ce type, la baguette. Il y a plusieurs Types Mobiles Tissu, quelques Types Mobiles Naturels qui ne sont pas des baguettes, et quelques Types Mobiles Elementaux. Chacun a un élément de contrôle à la base de leur magie. Les Types Mobiles doivent bouger leur focus selon un schéma particulier pour créer l'effet voulu. Cela rend les classes dédiées aux Types Mobiles bien plus axées sur la manipulation de leur focus et ils passent quelques cycles à l'Académie à apprendre les mouvements de base et leur signification. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était à présent très curieux de savoir quel type de focus il aurait. Il semblait y avoir des différences intéressantes chez chacun.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut avoir plusieurs Types ? » demanda-t-il.

Vanderian le regarda.

« Je veux dire, vous avez dit que les humains avaient tendance à utiliser des Types Bois Mobiles, mais avoir un matériau d'ancrage et du Thestral comme coeur était plus proche des Types Sauvages. »

Vanderia s'arrêta à une porte solide, les mains levées.

« Jeune magicien, on ne peut pas connaître ton Type tant qu'il n'est pas fabriqué, et ça ne peut pas se faire tant qu'on n'a pas la quatrième pièce. Ensuite nous discuterons des ramifications de ton focus. Il sera très certainement très inhabituel, ça je le sais. »

Le fabricant de focus se tourna vers la porte, ses longs doigts fins en branchage appuyant diverses runes sur le pourtour. Harry nota qu'il avait sept doigts branchages sur la main droite et huit sur la main gauche.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et à l'intérieur était une pièce caverneuse. Il sentit les protections magiques entourer son corps avec bien plus de précision sans son collier.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous 'jeune magicien' ?

— C'est ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais vous appelez Kyst par son nom. Vous n'avez pas demandé le mien. »

Vanderian regarda l'enfant debout devant lui avec le pouvoir et le destin tournoyant autour de son corps.

« Tout le monde connait ton nom, jeune magicien. Cependant, tu es toujours un enfant aux yeux de ton peuple. Ton nom est seulement enraciné dans ton être quand ta magie est enracinée dans ton corps. Tu as encore du temps pour ça. »

Vanderian regarda Harry avec son visage fissuré à l'apparence d'écorce.

« Maintenant, examinons tes matériaux. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur et Rose quittèrent le grand bâtiment qui abritant le Conseil accompagnés de Prryxt.

« Donc, de quelle planète votre peuple est-il originaire ? Je dois dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré votre espèce auparavant, et vous êtes plutôt magnifique, » babilla le Docteur.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il ne changeait jamais, le Docteur.

Prryxt sourit d'une manière que les chats domestiques sur Terre ne pouvaient pas, en utilisant les muscles de son visage pour soulever le coin de ses lèvres d'une manière qui aurait pu être menaçante.

« Mon peuple est de Wryysip. Nous sommes partis peu avant l'effondrement de notre étoile, de nombreux magiciens ont choisi de venir à Haleysio au lieu d'une des galaxies colonisées voisines. Certains bien sûr sont allés avec le gros de notre peuple, principalement ceux qui avaient des liens proches avec ceux sans magie. Il y a deux autres espèces de Wryysip qui sont magiques et sont venues sur Haleysio. Si nous en avons le temps, je serais honoré de vous présenter à quelques uns de mon peuple. »

Rose regarda Prryxt :

« Y en a-t-il beaucoup qui viennent de la même planète ? »

Prryxt hocha la tête :

« D'une certaine manière. Il y a un nombre limité d'espèces qui peuvent manipuler la magie, mais de nombreux êtres magiques. Des êtres qui ont besoin de la magie pour survivre, mais ne peuvent pas la manipuler de la même façon que ceux qui disposent d'un focus. Ils ont un conseil qui aide à fixer les règles pour leur peuple, et ont un représentant au Conseil des Magiciens, tout comme nous avons un représentant dans leur conseil. Cela aide à maintenir l'équilibre. Ils ne peuvent pas intervenir au Conseil des Magiciens sans cause valable, tout comme les magiciens ne peuvent pas intervenir dans leurs affaires sans cause valables. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Vous semblez avoir un bon système ici. Très bien pensé et équilibré.

— C'est un phénomène récent sur Haleysio, enfin, aussi récent qu'un millénaire et demi, mais pour quelques espèces qui vivent longtemps, elles ne sont qu'à trois générations du temps du chaos, et un très petit nombre ne sont qu'à une ou deux générations. Il a fallu la création d'une langue commune à être utilisée par tout le monde pour qu'un tel gouvernement puisse être créé. Avant ça, trop d'erreurs de traduction, d'erreurs de compréhension culturelles, et de simples conflits d'idées qui ne pouvaient pas être expliqués correctement ont conduit à des guerres constantes et des batailles le long des frontières des territoires de certaines espèces. La Langue de Pethi a rendu la communication bien plus facile, et beaucoup de confusion a été résolue. »

Rose cligna des yeux :

« Comment cette planète a été établie s'il y avait tant de confusion entre les espèces ? J'aurais pensé que cela aurait conduit à la guerre avant qu'une société puisse être établie. »

Prryxt regarda Rose :

« Les premiers peuples qui sont venus sur Haleysio fuyaient les persécutions. Le besoin mutuel d'un espace sûr était suffisament pour beaucoup pour laisser de côté les petits détails et travailler ensemble. Les sorts de traduction ne fonctionnent pas toujours comme il faut, mais ils étaient suffisants pour mettre en place le cadre d'une société. Quand les humains sont arrivés, il y a près de cinq mille ans, ils ont mis en place le sort de barrière. Il semble que la Terre et son Empire étaient devenus méfiants envers sa population magique et les magiciens voulaient s'assurer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être suivis. Dans les temps qui ont suivi leur arrivée, l'émission d'énergie magique pour l'érection de la barrière a appelé des centaines d'espèces magiques. Certains sont venus par espoir d'une nouvelle maison, d'autres par curiosité. Nombreux étaient contents dans leur monde natal, avec une place dans la société et sans besoin d'une nouvelle planète. Mais avec l'arrivée de plus d'une centaine d'espèce en moins de trois cents ans, les erreurs de traduction sont devenues un problème quotidien et les espèces se sont finalement retirées sur leur propre territoire. Il a fallu l'arrivée d'une menace extérieure pour unifier la majorité des espèces et encore un millénaire avant que le Conseil d'Haspethi crée la Langue de Pethi. Avec la création de la langue commune, les gens se sont aventurés hors de leur territoire et Haleysio est devenue ce que vous voyez aujourd'hui. »

Le Docteur avait un grand sourire :

« Oh, j'adore l'Histoire ! Et Haleysio est un endroit si fascinant ! Est-ce qu'il y avait une population indigène avant votre arrivée ?

— Nous avons trouvé des traces d'un peuple natif de cette planète avant l'arrivée des premiers magiciens. Mon peuple a été parmi les premiers, et ils ont construit leur premier sanctuaire sur les ruines d'une sphère géante. Mais tout peuple d'ici n'était plus là quand les autres sont arrivés. Seules les ruines de leur civilisation sont là, et leur langage n'a jamais été déchiffré. »

Prryxt regarda la Docteur :

« Après, nous ne vous avons encore jamais laissé, à vous, la Lady Wolf ou Harry, regarder l'écriture. Je me demande si vous pourriez la lire. »

Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit. Rose soupira :

« Et voilà, vous avez réussi. Il ne sera jamais satisfait tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à voir ce que c'est. »

Prryxt sembla inquiet :

« J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de mal, Lady Wolf.

— Oh non, pas du tout, le rassura rapidement Rose. C'est juste, donnez lui une énigme, et il va voyager jusqu'au bout de l'Univers pour la résoudre. »

Prryxt sembla encore plus inquiet, et regarda le Docteur avec précautions.

Le bruit d'une explosion droit devant eux interrompit la leçon d'histoire.

« Dix livres que c'est Harry, dit Rose.

— C'est gagné d'avance, » répondit le Docteur.

Prryxt gloussa :

« Il y a plein d'espèces sur cette planète, ça pourrait être n'importe laquelle d'entre elles. »

Le Docteur le regarda :

« Vous pouvez prendre ce pari perdu alors, dit-il.

— Je vais m'en passer. Allons voir ce que votre fils est en train de faire. »

Les trois partirent dans une course rapide. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver sur le chemin orange et se diriger vers la fumée s'élevant dans le ciel.

Prryxt émit un ronronnement bas que Rose et le Docteur interprétèrent comme de l'admiration :

« C'est la boutique de Vanderian. Il semble que Harry ait décidé de chercher un focus. Il a du y avoir une réaction assez violente pour qu'il se passe ça. »

Il vit la panique s'afficher rapidement sur le visage de Rose et du Docteur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Vanderian a de nombreuses protections qui protège tous ceux à l'intérieur des explosions. Elles arrivent à une fréquence inquiétante, donc il a protégé tout son bâtiment, et une pièce en particulier, la pièce d'où vient la fumée, est très fortement protégée. »

Rose laissa échapper la respiration qu'elle retenait et le Docteur eut un sourire :

« Et bien, allons voir le chaos que Harry a causé. Ça doit être spectaculaire.

— Tu peux parler, marmonna Rose.

— Tu n'étais pas là quand il a fait presque exploser un système stellaire avec un Portail de Réalignement de Matière mal placé. C'était un superbe spectacle lumineux, dès que nous avons réussi à désactiver le Portail et à pacifier la populace locale qui pensait que Harry était le Porteur de Ténèbres de l'une de leurs prophéties. »

Rose s'arrêta et plissa les yeux de confusion.

« Vraiment ? Harry ? J'aurais pensé qu'ils t'auraient accusé toi.

— Il semble que leur prophétie mentionnait ''des Orbes Précieuses du Vert le plus Brillant et une Couronne de Nuit la plus Sombre''. Tu as vu Harry…

— Ahhh. Ça s'explique. Quel âge avait-il ?

— Cinq ans. »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel :

« Vraiment, tu ne peux pas garder un enfant de cinq ans hors de danger ?

— Il était un enfant de cinq ans très précoce. Oh, et nous y sommes. »

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte qui était déjà partiellement sortie de ses gonds et entra.

Il pouvait entendre la dispute depuis l'entrée.

« Comment est-ce que j'étais supposé savoir que toucher cette rune particulière à cet instant particulier de votre chant sans porter mon restricteur causerait une explosion catastrophique ? »

Ah oui, la douce voix mélodieuse d'un Harry frustré.

« Magicien, je t'ai donné la consigne stricte de NE TOUCHER À RIEN !

— Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Vous avez seulement dit de ne pas vous interrompre ! En plus, je n'avais pas l'intention de toucher la rune ! Je voulais seulement toucher le bois !

— Ça aurait été encore pire ! Sais-tu quelle quantité de magie je faisais circuler dans ce piedestal ? »

Les trois se dirigèrent vers les voix élevées. Juste en dehors d'une porte qui semblait avait été complètement réduite en miettes par l'explosion se trouvait un Kyst tournoyant rapidement.

« Bonjour, Seigneur du Temps, Dame Rose, Grand Membre du Conseil Prryxt. Je vois que vous arrivez à temps pour intervenir dans la dispute entre jeune Harry et Vanderian.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kyst ? demanda le Docteur.

— Je n'étais pas dans la chambre à ce moment-là, mais de ce que j'ai compris, Harry a frôlé une rune importante et sa magie, déjà sauvage autour de son corps, a interféré avec le sort de Vanderian. Le conflit magique en conséquance a créé l'explosion. Ils essaient à présent de savoir sur qui porte la faute, je crois, mais d'une manière assez inhabituelle, » dit Kyst en tournoyant plus vite, confus.

Rose sourit en secouant la tête :

« Ils se disputent, Kyst. C'est un passe-temps commun pour beaucoup. »

Kyst ne s'arrêta pas :

« C'est inhabituel. Mais je suppose que je comprends. C'est assez amusant cependant.

— Ça l'est en effet.

— Papa ! Tu es là ! Viens dire à Vanderian que je n'ai pas voulu faire quoi que ce soit avec son sort ! »

Harry s'avança, la main tendue vers le Docteur. Le Docteur s'arrêta en regardant le cou de Harry. Il ne portait pas le collier doré habituel.

« Harry, pourquoi ne remettrais-tu pas ton collier d'abord, hein ? »

Harry s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés, puis fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit les entrelacs dorés et ferma le collier autour de son cou.

« OK, maintenant, viens dire à Vanderian que ce n'était pas de ma faute ! »

Le Docteur eut un petit rire et prit la main de Harry :

« Harry, même si je suis sûr que ce n'était pas intentionnel, tu as probablement fait quelque chose. La magie est ainsi délicate. Tu n'as pas appris ça avec Merlin ? »

Harry grogna :

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être de mon côté ?

— Je ne suis du côté de personne, Harry. Je n'étais pas là. »

Vanderian s'avança vers le Docteur.

« Bonjour, Seigneur du Temps. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Votre enfant est un être fascinant, même si peu volontaire pour écouter les instructions la plupart du temps.

— Eh ! interrompit Harry.

— Harry, pourquoi toi et Rose n'iriez pas voir quelques autres magasins voisins ? J'ai quelques questions pour Vanderian. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent :

« Eh ! Papa ! Tu ne peux pas juste m'envoyer ailleurs ! J'étais en train d'avoir mon focus !

— Jeune magicien, tu ne peux pas avoir ton focus sans avoir un quatrième élément que je n'ai pas. Donc il ne peut pas être terminé aujourd'hui de toute façon. »

Vanderian s'avança :

« J'aimerais parler avec ton père, il peut avoir une idée de quel peut être l'élément manquant, il te connait suffisamment bien. »

Harry grogna. Il se faisait expulser de sa propre évaluation.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais. Je ne suis pas voulu ici de toute façon. »

Il regarda Rose :

« Tu peux rester ici. Je veux aller voir ce magasin que j'ai vu avec les manteaux dans la vitrine. »

Rose hocha la tête :

« D'accord, je garde un oeil sur ton papa. Je m'assure qu'il ne fera rien de fou.

— Je vais t'accompagner, Harry, » dit Kyst.

Harry soupira.

« C'est le protocole.

— Ça l'est en effet, Harry. Tu dois avoir une escorte sur cette planète, » dit Prryxt.

Harry cligna des yeux en voyant le Grand Membre du Conseil.

« Wow, vous avez l'air génial ! Je n'ai jamais vu votre peuple avant. »

Prryxt eut un rire :

« Votre père a dit la même chose. Je vous parlerai d'eux plus tard. »

Harry hocha la tête et partit, Kyst tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Il était déterminé à avoir une veste cette fois. Absolument déterminé. Il n'allait pas être dépassé par son papa et son oncle avec leur veste géniale et tournoyante. Et puisqu'il était essentiellement jeté hors de la boutique de focus, il pouvait bien voir s'il pouvait en remontrer à son papa et son oncle en obtenant un manteau magique.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

(1) _Diagon57_ : pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les versions anglaises des termes propres à Harry Potter, _Diagon Alley_ , c'est le Chemin de Traverse. Souvent abregé par les fanfictionneurs en simplement _Diagon_ , qui ne veut pas dire grand chose en soi.

(2) _Thestral_ : c'est le mot anglais pour les Sombrals.

Prochain chapitre prévu vers le 15/08


	19. Où il y a de nombreux pronoms

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Blackcatkuroi

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 34, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 19

Chapitre 19 - Où il y a de nombreux pronoms

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sortit d'un pas raide de la boutique de Vanderian, marmonnant sur l'injustice d'être jeté hors de sa propre évaluation de focus, et comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il ne devait pas toucher une rune bien particulière pendant que Vanderian lançait le sort, il n'y avait aucun signe.

Kyst le suivit, amusé par le jeune garçon. Harry était de toute évidence un enfant impatient. Il n'avait aussi pas peur de défier ceux plus âgés que lui et maîtres dans leur domaine, si on devait prendre sa dispute avec Vanderian comme une habitude. Cependant, Harry vivait avec un Seigneur du Temps, dont il était impossible de deviner l'âge, le TARDIS, qui était probablement sans âge, la Lady Wolf, qui vivait à tout instant à la fois, et l'Immortel qui était, et bien, immortel. Il était donc compréhensible que Harry n'ait pas vraiment de concept de l'autorité des adultes.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le sentier orange et Harry tourna brutalement à gauche. Cela allait hors de la principale zone de shopping et vers les Champs, ce qui inquiéta Kyst. Est-ce que Harry essayait de retourner au TARDIS ? Le Conseil était sûrement en train d'envoyer une équipe spécialisée pour le récupérer des Champs, donc ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que le trio puisse rentrer à son vaisseau en toute sécurité.

Kyst allait mentionner ceci à Harry quand le bâtiment vers lequel l'enfant se dirigeait apparut. Ce n'était en fait pas les portes des Champs, mais plutôt un immeuble cylindrique de plusieurs étages construit dans un matériau d'un bleu layette. Chaque étage tournait de façon indépendante de celui au-dessus ou en-dessous et Kyst reconnut le magasin comme étant la boutique la plus prestigieuse de la planète pour les tissus et matériaux magiques, appartenant au membre le plus excentrique que la Factrily avait jamais produite, Prysh.

Que pouvait donc bien faire un humain de huit ans dans un magasin de vêtements ? La plupart des enfants de n'importe quelle espèce s'abstenaient généralement d'acheter des vêtements de leur propre volonté. Ils se moquaient que leur tuteur leur en achète, mais y aller d'eux-mêmes, plutôt que dans un magasin de bonbons, de jouets, de livres, ou mêmes d'artefacts magiques obscurs, était inhabituel.

Toutefois, il semblait que Harry n'était normal dans aucune définition imaginable. Kyst se demanda combien d'histoires connues sur Harry étaient vraies. Beaucoup semblaient complètement incroyables, même sur une planète entièrement magique.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry se dirigea droit vers la porte, une installation ronde qui disparut quand Harry ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, et il sentit la caresse de la magie sur tout son corps alors qu'il traversait le seuil. À peine une minute s'écoula avant qu'il soit enfoui dans les membres d'un être grand, transparent et plutôt mince, si on ignorait les… Harry compta sept membres, plus ce qui aurait pu être une tête si l'être avait été humain.

« Oh par les étoiles ! Tu es absolument parfait pour ma création ! J'étais en train de me demander si je n'allais pas devoir recourir à des constructs magiques pour mon exposition, ce que je n'ai jamais fait de toute ma carrière ! Je les considère comme des mannequins inférieurs, puisqu'ils peuvent être faits sur mesure et ne demandent aucun effort du tout, très paresseux si vous voulez mon avis, mais te voilà ! Tu es absolument parfait, jusqu'à la circonférence de tes chevilles ! Quand je vais le dire à Kryill et Marstiik, ils ne vont jamais me croire ! Oh, tu dois venir avec moi, je dois voir mes vêtements sur toi ! »

Harry cligna des yeux devant les couinements rapides et aigus venant de la créature qui tenait à présent son bras dans la poigne étroite de trois membres. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il se sortirait de ça.

« Prysh, qu'est-ce que ton Unité Familiale t'a dit sur le fait d'attraper les gens ? Il me semble me rappeler d'une longue discussion sur le sujet la dernière fois que tu as effrayé un potentiel modèle, » dit Kyst, flottant juste derrière Harry.

Prysh soupira dramatiquement et libéra Harry de la ferme poigne avec réticence.

« Que je dois demander avant de supposer qu'un mannequin est volontaire. »

C'était appris par coeur, Harry en parierait son dernier tournevis sonique.

« Mais il… tu es un il, n'est-ce pas ? »

Prysh regarda Harry attentivement.

« Les jeunes humains sont difficiles à différencier entre les sexes, et parfois, même les humains plus âgés sont difficiles. J'oublie toujours quel organe sexuel va avec quel nom de genre, ou quel nom de genre tu préfères, puisqu'il y en a tant que tu peux utiliser, je me demande comment vous pouvez décider lequel vous aimez. Le fait que vous développiez des organes sexuels si jeunes est fascinant. Le fait que vous ayez quatre combinaisons au maximum, et seulement deux communes, est absolument étrange. Comment pouvez-vous seulement vous reproduire quand seulement un de vos sexes peut porter des enfants ? »

Prysh regarda Kyst, puis baissa les yeux vers Harry.

« Le peuple de Kyst n'utilise même pas de pronoms de genre, ils n'en ont aucun dans leur langue natale, ce que je pense être merveilleux, et un peu déroutant. Comment pouvez-vous décrire votre position dans votre Unité Familiale de manière concise sans pronom de genre ? »

Kyst émit un bruissement :

« Mon peuple fonctionne très bien sans pronom de genre, et nous n'avons pas le même genre d'Unité Familiale que vous, Prysh, donc le besoin de pronoms aussi spécifiques que ton peuple utilise est superflu.

— Ça se comprend. Enfin, aucun pronom de genre. Très fascinant. »

Prysh se pencha vers Harry :

« Donc, est-ce que tu utilises un pronom de genre ? Ou es-tu plus comme Kyst ? »

Harry rit :

« Je préfère 'il', si vous voulez un pronom de genre. J'aime mon nom aussi, Harry. Ça marche très bien si vous êtes confus. »

Prysh couina :

« Oh, tu es adorable, Harry ! Je suis Prysh, et je préfère le pronom 'elle', même si mon véritable pronom n'est pas traduisible dans la langue de Pethi. Je crois que ça devient confus pour vous tous quand il y a sept pronoms de genre standard et jusqu'à cinq sections de pronoms de genre spécifiques, ce qui crée des centaines de milliers de pronoms de genre complètement personnalisés. Le Conseil n'avait pas besoin de plus de quatre pronoms, et ceux qui en voulaient plus ont juste changé les pronoms de base un petit peu pour les adapter sans complètement changer leur sens initial, puisqu'aucune espèce que nous connaissons utilise les pronoms avec autant de sens que nous. Nous préférons les noms en tout cas. »

Prysh se pencha en avant, les orbes bleu foncé, trois, que Harry estima être ses yeux, l'observant attentivement.

« Donc veux-tu bien être mon mannequin ? S'il te plaît ? J'ai le meilleur design pour des vêtements d'enfants pour ceux avec un corps standard vertical, deux membres pour marcher, deux membres pour attraper, et tu as la taille absolument parfaite pour le porter pour moi ! S'il te plaît ?! »

Harry leva un sourcil, baissant les yeux vers son corps :

« Comment savez-vous seulement que je vais rentrer dans vos vêtements ? C'était ça le sort sur la porte ? C'est un sort très complexe.

— Oh, es-tu à l'Académie ? Tu sembles un peu jeune pour être un étudiant de l'Académie. Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour estimer l'âge, mais j'y étais l'autre jour pour aider la classe d'Enchantements à perfectionner les sorts qu'ils utilisent sur les vêtements pour le festival, et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu aucun humain aussi jeune que toi. »

Prysh se pencha plus près.

« Tu me sembles familier pour une raison ou une autre. Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? J'oublie rarement un type de corps, c'est ma spécialité, et je peux jurer que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part. »

Kyst flotta plus près :

« Je crains que nous n'ayons pas présenté Harry correctement. Prysh, voici Harry, fils du Docteur, de la Lady Wolf et du TARDIS, et sous la protection de l'Immortel. Harry, voici Prysh, membre de l'Unité Familiale Hirel de la Factrily et officiellement étiquetée comme le membre le plus étrange jamais sorti de la Factrily, » dit Kyst en regardant Prysh.

Les yeux de Prysh semblèrent sortir de son corps :

« Harry ? Le Harry ? Et tu vas être mon mannequin ? Oh, Kryill et Marstiik ne vont pas me croire quand je le leur dirai !

— Attendez, attendez, je ne suis pas venu ici pour être un mannequin. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me faire une veste, » dit Harry précipitamment, espérant désamorcer la situation avant qu'il se retrouve dans des vêtements inconnus et soit mis derrière une vitre sans même avoir la chance d'obtenir sa veste.

Le fait que son nom soit si rapidement reconnu avec son contexte était troublant.

« Et que voulez-vous dire par 'le Harry' ? Je suis juste Harry. »

Kyst tourbillonna en émettant un doux bruit soufflant :

« Harry, petit, vous ne serez jamais 'juste Harry'. Vous vivez à travers le temps lui-même, un tel mot ne pourra jamais s'appliquer à vous.

— Mais je suis juste Harry. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je pourrais être d'autre ? Je suis le fils du Docteur, je suis l'enfant du TARDIS, je suis un magicien, je suis principalement humain, je suis un empathe tactile, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un 'Le'. Ou ça ne devrait pas, dit Harry, en essayant de réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait contribuer à la tonalité officielle que Prysh avait donnée à son nom.

— Mais, je veux dire, tu es Harry ! Le Harry ! Oh, tout le monde sait qui tu es ! se rengorgea Prysh, et elle sembla vouloir ajouter autre chose, mais Kyst s'approcha un peu plus et elle se tut.

— Harry, vous vivez à travers le temps lui-même. Vous ne vivez pas dans un temps linéaire, pas comme nous. Donc des choses qui se sont passées pour nous ne vous sont pas encore arrivées. Votre temps linéaire n'est véritablement applicable que dans le TARDIS et avec ceux qui y vivent. En dehors, vous sautez des millénaires, des centaines de milliers d'années, installé à l'intérieur de votre propre bulle de Temps. Pour nous, vous êtes déjà venu sur Haleysio, et vous y reviendrez probablement. Mais pour vous, c'est votre première fois ici. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas autorisé à approcher ce qui pourrait contenir n'importe quel type d'écrit. Toute prescience sur votre futur et notre histoire vous concernant influencerait vos perceptions, » dit Kyst.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Il réalisait vraiment l'importance de la préservation des lignes temporelles, il souhaitait simplement que ce ne soit pas si important sur une planète aussi intéressante.

Prysh, qui était restée à proximité, ses membres tremblants d'anticipation anxieuse, se pencha vers Harry :

« Si j'accepte de faire cette veste pour toi, est-ce que tu veux bien être mon mannequin pendant le défilé de mode de la semaine prochaine sur la principale avenue commerçante ? C'est le moment le plus important de l'année puisqu'il annonce le festival et tout le monde cherche les meilleurs vêtements pour le festival. Cela serait un honneur et je ne te ferais rien payer pour la veste ! Je l'aurais terminée et mise à ta disposition avant la fin de la semaine ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il oublia momentanément son désarroi de ne pas connaître sa propre histoire.

« Vraiment ? Vous me feriez ma veste ? Juste pour porter quelques vêtements ? dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ça marche ! Venez ! Je dois récupérer le tissu dans le TARDIS ! Je l'ai choisi dans la section des Matériaux du Bazar Géant d'Europe en 4198 ! »

Harry sautilla vers la porte, puis s'arrêta :

« Euh, Kyst ? Est-ce qu'on peut aller au TARDIS ? Je veux dire, vous avez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas aller dans les Champs… »

Kyst tourbillonna, le focus en forme d'éventail à main émergeant du corps nuageux, et suivant un battement complexe.

« J'aimerais connaître l'emplacement du TARDIS en ce moment, dit Kyst, et une petite sphère argentée teintée d'orange apparut dans un tourbillon, avant de fuser au loin à toute vitesse. C'est le moyen de communication le plus simple en ce moment, en étant aussi loin des principales Lignes de Cristal du Conseil. Habituellement, ça demande simplement quelques pensées rapides, mais les Boutiques Orange sont spécifiquement protégées à la demande des propriétaires et donc les Lignes n'atteignent pas cette partie d'Haleysio. Ma sphère messagère reviendra dans un moment. »

Harry regarda le mur où la sphère avait disparu.

« C'est fascinant. Est-ce que ça porte le message à l'intérieur ou est-ce que la sphère se dissipe en donnant son message ?

— La sphère fonctionne comme un contenant vocal. Elle se désintègre pour donner son message, enfin, dans sa forme la plus basique, que j'ai utilisée. Des formes plus avancées peuvent envoyer et récupérer des messages, mais elles sont utilisées habituellement uniquement avec les plus jeunes qui ne peuvent pas encore lancer de tels sorts, ou ceux qui sont malades, restreints dans leur magie ou autre chose similaire. »

Kyst tournoya alors qu'une autre sphère, celle-ci teintée de vert, se précipita vers eux à travers le mur.

« Kyst, le TARDIS a été déplacé dans le Hall Principal du Conseil. Harry, le Docteur et Dame Rose peuvent y retourner quand ils veulent, émit la voix mélodieuse de Shorll alors que la sphère disparaissait.

— On peut aller récupérer votre étoffe sans problème, jeune Harry. »

Kyst se tourna vers Prysh :

« Est-ce que tu veux rester ici, Prysh ?

— Oh non non non non non, couina Prysh. Je viens juste de trouver le meilleur mannequin de la planète ! Je vais être la coqueluche du défilé ! Je ne te laisse pas t'éloigner hors de ma portée, jeune Harry ! Et j'aimerais voir le TARDIS ! Oh, Marstiik et Kryill vont être verts de jalousie ! »

Elle bondit sur ses membres, les trois qui touchaient en ce moment le sol. Harry essayait de comprendre si certains membres étaient déterminés comme étant des bras ou des jambes, mais il semblait que ses appendices remplissaient la fonction dont elle avait besoin au moment venu, donc certains étaient des jambes, d'autres des bras, et cela changeait. C'était une méthode intéressante.

« D'accord ! En route vers le TARDIS ! »

Harry adressa un grand sourire à Prysh :

« Vous m'en voudrez si je vous présente quelques schémas que j'ai fait ? J'ai une idée de ce à quoi doit ressembler ma veste.

— Ooooh, ça serait parfait ! J'adore quand un client sait déjà ce qu'il veut ! Même si j'adore créer, les demandes personnalisées sont bien plus faciles si je sais ce qu'on veut ! »

Elle posa deux de ses membres sur les épaules de Harry :

« Tu es merveilleux ! Oh, travailler pour le Harry ! Quel honneur ! Mon Unité Familiale n'y croira jamais ! »

Harry avait l'impression d'entendre des coeurs dans sa voix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur regarda son fils marcher à grands pas hors de la boutique, l'irritation et l'indignation évidentes dans chaque mouvement de son corps. Il regarda Rose :

« Et bien, au moins il ne peut pas rencontrer trop d'ennuis avec une escorte, » dit-il.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu espères simplement qu'il ne fera rien exploser d'important ou ne sera pas impliqué dans des conflits interplanétaires ou ne changera pas complètement la façon dont la magie est vue, ce qui causerait une révolte qui engloberait tous les académiciens de cette planète, » dit-elle.

Prryxt fit aller son regard entre le Docteur et Rose, en émettant de doux bruits curieux :

« Harry est-il prône à causer des ennuis ? demanda-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas tant qu'il cause des ennuis, c'est plutôt qu'il y tombe dedans, ou que les ennuis le trouvent, expliqua le Docteur. Il a failli être sacrifié sur l'autel d'un Dieu de la Destruction comme étant le Prophétisé quand il avait cinq ans. Ça a été suivi par une tentative de créer une aire de gym multidimensionnelle qui a presque fait exploser une planète voisine, et il a provoqué un Déplacement Temporel quand il avait sept ans. Harry n'a jamais été capable de rester loin des ennuis.

— Et bien, Seigneur du Temps, l'enfant vous a comme père. C'est facile de voir d'où il tient son esprit aventurier, dit Vanderian. Vous êtes connu dans tout l'Univers, est-il vraiment étonnant que l'enfant que vous appelez votre fils est aussi connu ? »

Le Docteur remua, légèrement déconfit par l'idée. Rose soupira :

« Docteur, tu sais déjà ce qui risque d'arriver. Harry n'est pas seulement ton fils, il est puissant magiquement et célèbre dans sa propre communauté. Merlin m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu tant de pouvoir contenu dans une seule personne, que c'était une quantité dangereuse, particulièrement à cause du fait que Harry n'a même pas encore commencé sa puberté. Tu auras un enfant dangereux dans les mains quand Harry atteindra ses douze ans. Tu devrais espérer que Hogwarts a l'aide dont il aura besoin.

— Merlin m'en a parlé également. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et voir. Mais pour le moment, dit-il en laissant traîner ses voyelles et se tournant vers Vanderian, je crois que j'ai quelques questions pour vous. Je suis curieux au sujet de ces foci que tout le monde semble avoir. J'ai constaté que Shorll avait une sorte d'obsidienne taillée, et un des membres du conseil portait un ruban entortillé dans ses cheveux qui ne semblait pas à sa place et particulièrement lâche, surtout compte tenu du fait que c'est censé attacher les cheveux. Je ne connais que les foci humains et ils semblent tous avoir des baguettes, ou du moins les humains sur Terre en avaient. Mais il y a clairement plus que des baguettes ici. Ce qui se comprend, vu qu'il y a un nombre important d'espèces diverses qui peuvent utiliser la magie, mais je suis curieux, puisqu'il semble que mon fils va en avoir un. »

Le Docteur fit une pause, regardant autour de lui.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les matériaux qui sont utilisés ? Quels types de foci fabriquez-vous ? Jusqu'à quel point un focus est-il personnalisé ? Comment fonctionnent-ils ? Les foci ont-ils une manière spécifique d'interagir avec les canaux magiques du corps qui est différente de la pratique magique sans focus ? A quel point les foci qui ne sont pas fabriqués pour un utilisateur particulier sont-ils spécifiques ? Comment sait-on qu'un focus nous a choisi ? »

Rose posa une main sur l'épaule du Docteur.

« Même si je sais que tu as un système respiratoire particulier et que tu n'as pas besoin de respirer autant que la plupart des autres personnes, tu dois toujours prendre ta respiration et laisser les personnes répondre à tes questions avant d'en poser une dizaine d'autres. »

Le Docteur regarda Rose.

« Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que quelqu'un te réponse si tu ne lui en laisses pas le temps ? » ajouta-t-elle.

Vanderian gloussa :

« Je vois d'où votre enfant tire sa curiosité, Seigneur du Temps. Je peux vous donner les bases, et même mes suppositions sur ce que votre fils va recevoir. Pour le moment, je suis toujours incertain de sa forme finale, vu que je n'ai que trois des quatre ingrédients nécessaires, mais il penche vers le Type Naturel, ceux qui ont un focus fait soit de pierre ou de bois. Les humains en particulier ont une connexion importante avec le bois. »

Vanderian regarda Prryxt :

« Votre peuple a aussi une connexion forte avec les Types Naturels, même si vous tendez plus vers les Stationnaires. Je me souviens de l'évaluation de votre première-née. C'était une enfant difficile, une combinaison étrange pour votre peuple. »

Prryxt hocha la tête :

« En effet. Rrrysial n'a jamais été considérée comme normale, mais elle se débrouille très bien à l'Académie. Parmi les meilleurs de sa classe, malgré quelques… accidents de parcours. Je crains que mes triplés doivent venir également ici. Ils sont un lot inhabituel. Je n'avais pas imaginé que j'aurais la chance d'avoir tant de fauteurs de trouble pour enfants, » dit Prryxt en agitant ses moustaches.

Vanderian sourit :

« J'en serai honoré. Des triplés sont des cas inhabituels, leur magie si liée entre eux. »

Il porta à nouveau son regard vers le Docteur :

« Pour continuer, votre enfant n'a pas d'attirance forte vers les trois sous-types standards, Stationnaire, Mobile ou Sauvage. Son inclination pour l'instant, avec son matériau d'ancrage, quelque chose qu'on voit rarement hors des Types Sauvages, et son Coeur, aussi un Type Sauvage, si je me souviens bien, me laisse penser sur la base des matériaux uniquement qu'il est un Type Naturel Sauvage, ce qui est une combinaison bizarre, mais son ascendance humaine me conduit vers le Type Mobile, car c'est le thème le plus commun chez les humains, et le matériau de base, le bois, le suggère également. Mais sans le quatrième élément, on ne peut pas savoir, » dit Vanderian en haussant ses larges épaules.

Le Docteur s'éclaira, puis se pencha d'un air conspirateur :

« Et vous pensez que vous pourrez travailler avec… un matériau inhabituel ? » demanda-t-il en murmurant presque.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Prryxt :

« Il pense qu'il est si rusé, 'part qu'il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Il aime juste rendre tout dramatique. »

Prryxt ronronna d'amusement :

« Je pense que quelqu'un ayant vécu une vie aussi aventureuse que le Seigneur du Temps peut se permettre d'ajouter un peu de drame quand il le souhaite. »

Rose grogna :

« Ne dites pas ça, vous allez juste l'encourager. »

Elle tira la langue au Docteur et eut un grand sourire :

« Juste ce dont il a besoin, de l'encouragement.

— J'ai déjà travaillé avec de nombreux matériaux inhabituels, des choses particulières à quelqu'un, apportées par la famille qui était incapable de trouver une correspondance ailleurs. Avez-vous quelque chose de similaire pour Harry ? »

Vanderian se demandait si c'était l'élément manquant dont il avait besoin pour le focus. Les objets spécifiques à une personne étaient rares mais pas inhabituels dans sa boutique. Ils renforçaient souvent le lien entre le focus et son utilisateur, et rendaient la correspondance parfaite.

Le Docteur plongea la main dans sa poche et farfouille avant d'en ressortir triomphalement quatre pierres brillantes.

La plus grande avait un éclat bleu, brillant dans la lumière et émettant une pulsation toutes les trois secondes. La seconde était d'un rouge profond, stable et violent dans sa lumière. La troisième était d'un blanc pur, iridescent. La quatrième était d'un mauve pâle, stable et doux.

Vanderian fit courir ses doigts à l'apparence d'écorce au dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je peux sentir… quelque chose sous la surface, un pouvoir rugissant contenu dans la gemme, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

— Ce sont des étoiles. Des étoiles attrapées et capturées juste au moment entre la vie et la mort et contenues à l'intérieur de la gemme. Harry les a sorties de là où elles étaient rangées quand il était plus jeune et jouait avec, je crois qu'il s'en est inspiré pour les étoiles de ses petits mondes. A donné un nom aux quatre, aussi, même si je ne me souviens pas vraiment de leur nom. »

Le Docteur semblait pensif, et manqua le regard stupéfait que posait Vanderian sur lui.

« Je crois que l'une s'appelait Frio, et peut-être une autre était… »

Il siffla quelques sons.

« Je crois… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers Vanderian.

— Vous avez des étoiles ? Enfermées dans des gemmes ? Et vous voulez savoir si je peux les utiliser dans un focus ? Êtes-vous complètement certain que vous savez ce que vous être en train de me demander de toucher avec ma magie et manipuler ? » dit Vanderian, semblant légèrement horrifié.

Toutes les choses qui pouvaient mal tourner dans un tel processus était trop nombreuses pour que Vanderian puisse toutes les envisager. La plus importante était l'oblitération de la planète si un tel pouvoir devenait hors de contrôle, et avec la magie, être hors de contrôle était l'état dans lequel la plupart des choses existaient en permanence. C'était le fait de savoir comment on pouvait imposer un ordre sur un état chaotique qui rendait les magiciens bons. Ou de travailler avec le chaos d'une manière harmonieuse pour permettre à la magie de se dérouler.

Le Docteur sembla perplexe :

« Et bien, Harry a joué avec elles et sa magie pendant toute sa vie, même si je les ai confisquées après l'incident du Déplacement Temporel puisqu'il a utilisé un peu d'énergie de l'une des étoiles pour alimenter son laboratoire secret qu'il me cachait. J'ai décidé qu'il n'avait pas la présence d'esprit suffisante pour continuer à les avoir s'il les utilisait pour quelque chose d'aussi dangereux qu'un voyage dans le temps et l'espace non-autorisé, donc je les ai mises dans ma poche, dit le Docteur en tapotant ladite poche. L'endroit le plus sûr pour échapper à la curiosité de mon fils. »

Ceci ne sembla pas du tout apaiser les inquiétudes de Vanderian.

« Le pouvoir dans ces… étoiles pétrifiées est immense. Je ne sais pas si je peux les façonner avec ma volonté.

— Ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer. Pouvez-vous savoir laquelle est la bonne sans Harry ?

— Je crains qu'une véritable correspondance requiert la présence du magicien en question, mais la magie de ce jeune magicien en particulier laisse des traces, donc je peux en toute sécurité, j'espère, voir si elles peuvent correspondre. »

Vanderian regarda la porte effondrée et légèrement fumante par terre.

« Dès que je peux réparer les sorts autour des boucliers de ma salle. Je préférerais ne pas détruire une partie des Boutiques de la Rue Orange avec une expérience malavisée. »

Prryxt s'avança dans un glissement, s'asseyant près de l'ouverture de la porte.

« Si vous le souhaitez, je peux peut-être vous aider avec quelques sorts de réparation. J'ai fait partie des Artisans Constructeurs avant de rejoindre le conseil, et j'ai beaucoup d'expérience du travail dans des zones hautement magiques. »

Vanderian regarda Prryxt, quelques branches s'agitant sous la surprise.

« J'apprécierais l'aide. Je me suis limité à une étude complète de la base de l'art de la construction, l'art de la fabrication de foci était bien plus important pour moi.

— Je ne toucherai pas les boucliers, je suis conscient de la réaction de ces boucliers particuliers à la magie extérieure.

— Vous êtes doué. Je vais travailler sur les boucliers eux-mêmes et les recharger. »

Vanderian tourna le haut de son corps pour regarder le Docteur et Rose :

« Cela sera fait plus vite que je l'espérais grâce à l'aide de Prryxt. J'estime qu'il faudra une heure environ avant que ce soit à nouveau sûr. Si vous pouviez trouver votre jeune magicien entre temps et le ramener ici, l'évaluation pourrait même être complétée et nous pourrons commencer le processus de fabrication. Je serai également capable de déterminer son type. »

Vanderian fouilla dans un repli mystérieux de son corps et en sortit la fleur ouvragée.

« Pour l'instant, il serait plus sage de ne pas nous déranger. Ce sont des sorts particulièrement délicats. »

Prryxt avait également sorti son propre focus, une pierre bleue aux torsades serrées qui semblait tourner en permanence. Il la tenait délicatement entre ses queues, les yeux fermées.

Rose regarda le Docteur, faisant un signe de tête vers la porte, et Vanderian se détourna, les bloquant à l'extérieur alors qu'il commençait à lancer de puissants sorts vers sa pièce actuellement détruite.

« Oh, et Seigneur du Temps, j'ai été informé par le Conseil que votre TARDIS a été déplacé dans le bâtiment principal du Conseil, le grand bâtiment noir que nous avons quitté. Vous pouvez y retourner quand vous voulez. Le Conseil apprécierait d'être informé quand vous partirez, cependant. Ils ont des registres à tenir, » dit Prryxt, ses yeux se fermant à nouveau alors qu'un petite sphère se dissipait complètement après avoir délivré son message.

Rose eut un grand sourire :

« Nous pouvons aller vérifier au TARDIS. Elle peut savoir où est Harry et nous pourrons jeter un oeil à ces écritures de la langue originale de cette planète. Le Conseil doit savoir où nous pourrons aller. »

Le Docteur acquiesça en se frottant les mains. Il était rare qu'il ne veuille pas résoudre un mystère, et un langage mystérieux était tout en haut de sa liste préférée.

« Probablement quelque part à l'Académie. Et on pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups et Harry pourra discuter avec quelques experts en magie !

— Juste ce dont nous avons besoin, le mélange dangereux du père et du fils attirés par leur curiosité. Des civilisations entières se sont effondrées sous cette menace.

— Oi ! »

Rose eut un rire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sautilla avec enthousiasme dans le bâtiment du Conseil, suivi de près par Prysh et Kyst. Le TARDIS était juste au delà de l'entrée principale et Shorll était juste à côté avec quelques autres personnes.

« Prysh, dit Shorll, sa voix musicale montrant sa surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au conseil ? Je pensais que vous vous prépariez pour la semaine de la mode qui commence demain. »

Prysh gloussa, quelques membres s'agitant autour d'elle :

« Oh, c'est absolument merveilleux ! Harry va être mon mannequin pour un de mes modèles ! Il a accepté en échange d'une veste faite par moi ! Nous sommes venus récupérer le matériau qu'il veut utiliser. »

Shorll regarda Kyst :

« Vous n'avez pas pu garder votre protégé loin d'une telle activité ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'être un mannequin soit… sûr. »

Kyst tourbillonna :

« Il n'y a aucun danger lié à une telle activité. Harry sera bien protégé et ce n'est pas pour toute la journée. Tous les mannequins sont en alternance, donc il sera exposé pendant seulement quelques heures, et les affichages des mannequins ne sont pas réellement les pièces qu'ils occupent, pas depuis le Carnage de Gryslof. »

Shorll sembla un peu déstabilisée.

« Vous en savez beaucoup sur le sujet, dit-elle, confuse.

— J'ai été élevé dans un Kriss de Faction très conscient de la société. Tous les jeunes de ma Faction prennent des leçons hebdomadaires sur les nombreux aspects de la société conventionnelle, dit Kyst.

— Je vois, dit Shorll, même si elle n'en semblait pas certaine. Savez-vous où sont votre père et Dame Rose ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry et laissant de côté le sujet du mannequinat pour l'instant.

Harry haussa les épaules :

« La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils étaient chez Vanderian. Je me suis fait expulser cependant, donc ils peuvent être toujours là-bas ou complètement ailleurs. Si papa pose toutes ses questions, ils sont probablement toujours chez Vanderian, cependant.

— Vous l'avez amené chez Vanderian ? » couina une petite voix depuis derrière Shorll.

Joffryin, une petite silhouette qui flottait quelques dizaines de centimètres au dessus du sol, s'approcha de Harry.

« C'était un endroit sûr. Vanderian sait qu'il ne faut rien dire de compromettant et le jeune Harry est en âge pour au moins être évalué. Vanderian a accepté, même si le processus n'est pas terminé, » dit Kyst en tourbillonnant.

Une petite clameur s'éleva, et Joffryin s'approcha plus près, se transformant en une bouche plissée.

« C'était dangereux ! Laisser quelqu'un avec une telle magie s'approcher de la boutique de Vanderian est chercher une explosion !

— C'était juste une petite ! » se défendit Harry.

Joffryin se transforma en un point d'exclamation :

« Voyez ! Dangereux ! Il n'est à Haleysio que depuis moins de deux heures et il a déjà causé des dégâts !

— Les dégâts ont été contenus et ne sont pas étendus. Vanderian les aura bientôt réparés. Et Harry a besoin d'un focus, même Vanderian est d'accord là-dessus, dit Kyst.

— Donc nous l'autoriserons. Un focus est peut-être juste ce dont Harry a besoin pour l'aider à gagner un peu de contrôle sur sa magie. On ne peut pas aller très loin sans focus, même pour les plus puissants des magiciens. La magie incontrôlée est à la fois puissante et mortelle. Les plus jeunes s'en sortent avec de la magie sans contrôle parce qu'ils en ont rarement assez pour que ce soit dangereux, mais tous atteindront l'âge où la possession d'un focus deviendra nécessaire, dit Shorll en s'avançant et regardant Joffryin. Seuls les mages les plus puissants et ayant la plus forte volonté peuvent étudier un jour la magie sans focus et cela leur prend de nombreux cycles pour apprendre quelque chose d'appréciable. »

Harry pencha la tête avec curiosité :

« La magie sans focus ? C'est faire de la magie sans focus et d'une manière contrôlée, correct ? Pas juste vouloir quelque chose et cette chose se réalisant.

— En effet. La magie dont tu parles est la 'magie de souhait' et se manifeste chez les plus jeunes et est rarement réalisée avec une concentration suffisante pour faire quoi que ce soit sans émotions fortes.

— Donc, comment vous classifieriez ceci ? »

Harry tendit les mains et les tordit, se concentrant sur ses petits systèmes stellaires. Les étoiles et les planètes apparurent dans un scintillement, tournant paresseusement autour du point central de sa création. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des étoiles qui passaient devant lui, et voir les courants sur les planètes disposant d'eau, voir les anneaux tourner autour des planètes, observer les comètes fuser alentours.

Autour de lui, il y eu un hoquet collectif d'émerveillement.

« Harry, vous avez fait ça ? demanda Shorll d'une voix douce alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, essayant de s'approcher autant qu'elle pouvait sans toucher quoi que ce soit.

— Mmmhmm. Papa dit que j'ai commencé à en faire quand j'étais un bébé. Après ma rencontre avec des Olympiens en colère et jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Merlin, je ne pouvais pas accéder à ma magie à part dans des moments extrêmement émotionnels, mais après que Merlin m'a aidé, j'ai pu les créer à nouveau. Je construis ça pendant mon temps libre, dit Harry en regardant les systèmes. Je n'ai pas de magie particulière en tête quand je fais ça, je m'imagine juste la planète ou le soleil ou la météore ou le satellite que je veux et je souhaite sa création. Ma magie fait le reste. »

Kyst regarda par au-dessus.

« Je peux sentir la chaleur des étoiles. C'est aussi le résultat de votre magie ?

— Ouaip.

— C'est… C'est phénoménal. Êtes-vous capable de réaliser quoi que ce soit d'autre de la même manière ? » demanda Shorll.

Harry réfléchit.

« Pas vraiment. Pas la même manière, en tout cas. J'avais apparemment pas mal de contrôle sur ce que vous appelez la magie de souhait en tant qu'enfant, mais la plupart a été perdu au même moment que j'ai perdu accès à ma magie. Après, ceci est une des rares choses que je peux créer par simple volonté. »

Harry pencha la tête en réfléchissant :

« J'ai une connexion unique avec le temps, donc je peux faire un peu de magie temporelle, si je demande au TARDIS de m'aider. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai fais ça, j'ai transformé Wen en enfant. Je ne suis plus autorisé à en faire depuis. Je peux aussi faire de la lumière si je le veux vraiment.

— Je me demande, fit une voix grave de l'arrière de la foule des observateurs, si peut-être la connexion intime que jeune Harry a avec l'espace, et son éducation inhabituelle, lui permettent de faire de telles créations magiques extravagantes aussi facilement. C'est une création très particulière, sur un sujet spécifique, avec un tel détail que je ne sais même pas si les étudiants les plus avancés en Enchantements ou Illusion de l'Académie seraient capables de recréer, mais ça illustre parfaitement l'enfant qui l'a réalisée.»

La foule s'écarta pour laisser entrer dans le cercle autour de Harry une grande silhouette ronde et ressemblant à de la pierre. Harry aurait pu confondre la personne ayant parlé avec un rocher plutôt grand s'il n'avait pas vu le mouvement de la bouche au milieu du corps.

« Salut, dit Harry.

— Bonjour, petit. Je suis le Grand Membre du Conseil Bryshl, le membre le plus ancien du Conseil. C'est vraiment une magie remarquable.

— Je l'ai toujours eue. C'est mon projet personnel depuis que je suis trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. »

Bryshl acquiesça. :

« Ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle c'est aussi puissant et merveilleux. Mettez des années et des années de magie et l'imagination d'un enfant dans n'importe quoi et ce sera fantastique. Avec le contrôle d'un magicien si doué vivant dans un endroit si inhabituel dans le temps et l'espace, une telle création ne peut être que spectaculaire. »

Une petite créature qui semblait être un enfant, si ce n'était les caractéristiques clairement adultes, observa la création de Harry.

« Oui, une telle concentration de magie et de pensée dans un tel projet rendrait certainement ceci possible. Même si pour une personne aussi jeune, c'est une création remarquable. »

Des yeux bleu foncé dans un visage brun foncé se levèrent vers Harry :

« Aimeriez-vous parler avec quelques experts de l'Académie ? Si c'est d'accord avec les Grands Membres du Conseil, dit-elle.

— Je n'y vois aucun problème, tant que tous les experts sont complètement informés avant de rencontrer Harry, dit Shorll.

— Je n'y vois aucun problème non plus tant qu'il y a une réunion préalable, » accepta Bryshl.

Harry tordit les main et fit disparaître son système, légèrement énervé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait rencontrer personne sans qu'il y ait une réunion secrète avant. Il détestait parfois garder les lignes temporelles stables.

Prysh s'était contenue pendant toute la rencontre, vibrant d'énergie. Elle errait vers le TARDIS, quelques membres caressant avec impatience la carcasse.

« Est-ce qu'on peut entrer maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'envie.

Harry sourit :

« Bien sûr, tant que le Conseil n'y voit aucun problème ? »

Il se tourna vers les membres du Conseil rassemblés.

« Aucun, petit. Nous allons tenir une réunion avec les membres de l'Académie avant la fin de la journée et demain, vous devrez pouvoir parler avec qui vous voulez, dit Bryshl.

— D'accord. Demain. Je peux faire ça. Aujourd'hui semble bien occupé de toute façon, dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Fabrication d'une veste, présentation de vêtements, évaluation de focus, sans parler les inévitables explosions. »

Kyst soupira. Suivre le magicien le plus influent mais également imprévisible de l'Univers devenait un véritable défi, surtout compte tenu du fait que le pari portait sur toute la durée du séjour de Harry.

Kyst n'était pas sûr que le prestige en vaudrait la peine après une semaine.

Harry approcha le TARDIS, sortant sa clé de sous sa chemise et l'insérant dans la serrure, sentant le bourdonnement chaleureux du TARDIS sous ses mains. La porte s'ouvrit dans un mouvement doux et Harry entra.

Personne ne le suivit, attendant. C'était un moment capital. Le TARDIS était un morceau de l'Univers, du Temps et de l'Espace, installé dans la salle du conseil. Malgré l'excitation de Prysh, même elle ne voulait pas entrer sans autorisation expresse.

Harry passa la tête par la porte, une expression confuse sur le visage.

« Et alors ? Vous venez, tous les deux, ou non ? dit-il en regardant Prysh et Kyst. Je croyais que vous vouliez voir le TARDIS, Prysh. Vous vous accrochiez suffisamment à elle.

— Oooh ! Le TARDIS a un pronom de genre ?! C'est si excitant ! » couina Prysh.

Harry se demanda si tous ceux de la Factrily avait un intérêt aussi prononcé pour les pronoms de genre que Prysh, ou si elle était juste spéciale. Il haussa les épaules :

« Le TARDIS préfère le pronom 'elle', je crois qu'elle aime la force du sexe féminin. Aussi, les Seigneurs du Temps n'étaient une espèce qu'à deux genre de ce que je connais, et tous les TARDIS semblent s'appeler entre elles Soeur, ou c'est ce que j'ai compris. Le TARDIS ne parle pas vraiment en mots. Ce sont des organismes mystérieux, donc ils peuvent être une espèce à sexe unique et utiliser les pronoms juste parce qu'elles aiment ça. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autre TARDIS, donc je ne sais pas. »

Prysh eut un grand sourire enthousiaste :

« Une si fascinante créature, le TARDIS ! Elle est si belle. »

Prysh regarda au delà de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oh, souffla-t-elle. Wow, si merveilleux ! Je n'ai jamais vu le principe de dimension alternative appliqué de manière aussi brillante ! »

Elle regarda Harry :

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus ici, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en regardant Kyst. Vous aussi. Vous m'avez supporté tout le temps que j'ai été ici, donc je suis sûr que papa s'en moque si vous entrez aussi. » dit Harry avec un grand sourire en ouvrant plus largement la porte.

Prysh sautilla à l'intérieur, gloussant et ses membres tendus pour caresser les supports et les barrières. Kyst vola à travers la porte, se tordant pour regarder tout l'espace.

« Elle est merveilleuse, Harry, dit-il, de l'émerveillement dans chaque mot.

— C'est la maison ! dit Harry en bondissant autour de la console. Le seul endroit que j'ai connu. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie avant d'être venu habiter ici, trop jeune pour avoir des souvenirs solides et je n'ai aucune raison d'aller les fouiller. »

Il se précipita vers la porte au fond de la pièce.

« Là, par ici. Mes pièces sont dans cette direction. Le TARDIS ne veut pas me laisser garder tous mes matériaux au même endroit que mon lit, donc j'ai un endroit séparé pour garder mes expériences et tout. »

Il courut le long du couloir.

« Nous devrions le suivre, ou nous allons nous perdre, dit Kyst gravement. Le TARDIS a une dimension infinie à l'intérieur d'elle, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est un mauvais tournant et nous pourrions errer dans les couloirs pendant des jours.

— Nan, le TARDIS vous aime bien ! Ne vous laissera pas vous perdre, enfin, pas pour longtemps ! En plus, c'est la meilleure façon de trouver des nouvelles pièces ! » dit Harry en se tournant avec un grand sourire.

Prysh trottina vers Harry, son corps bougeant dans un cercle rapide pour suivre le rythme du petit garçon. Kyst suivit leur trace, émerveillé par tout ce qui défilait devant eux.

Le couloir tourna et Harry prit des virages serrés en apparence au hasard, avant de s'arrêter en dérapant devant une porte métallique qui scanna Harry dans une vive lumière bleue, avant de siffler et de se soulever vers le plafond. Harry se rua à l'intérieur et la porte se referma derrière lui, laissant Kyst et Prysh à l'extérieur, regardant avec consternation.

« Hum, tu penses qu'on peut passer le scanner ? » demanda Prysh, se déplaçant déjà pour se tenir devant la porte.

La lumière bleue la scanna et la porte devint noire et un bip doux mais perceptible commença à résonner de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Je suppose que c'est non, » déduisit Prysh.

La porte s'ouvrit, se changeant en métal argenté à nouveau, et Harry passa la tête.

« Bon s… oh, oui, la sécurité. Désolé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la réparer. C'est pour ça que j'aime cette pièce, elle me dit toujours si quelqu'un d'autre que moi est à l'extérieur, même si papa m'a fait la changer pour qu'il puisse entrer aussi. »

Harry se frotta la tête avec gêne.

« Vous pouvez entrer maintenant. J'ai reprogrammé le système, vous êtes reconnus comme autorisés.

— Pourquoi toute cette sécurité, jeune magicien ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas que vous et votre famille à bord du TARDIS ? demanda Kyst en entrant dans la pièce.

— Et bien, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Le TARDIS existe à travers le temps, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut apparaître. Une fois, je me suis rencontré moi-même, mais l'autre moi que j'ai rencontré portait des vêtements différents et semblait plus âgé. Je n'ai toujours pas rencontré mon moi plus jeune, alors je suppose que ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé pour la deuxième fois. »

Harry fouilla dans un grand tiroir de bureau.

« Tu t'es rencontré ? Je pensais que le TARDIS empêchait ce genre de chose, dit Prysh. Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas très mauvais si tu causais un paradoxe à l'intérieur d'elle ? »

Harry grogna :

« Normalement, oui. Ça devait être une sorte de circonstance exceptionnelle. Ça ne m'est toujours pas arrivé, donc je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry était plongé presque jusqu'à la taille dans le tiroir, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir faire entrer autant de son corps à l'intérieur.

« Tu as une vie excitante, dit Prysh, avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

— C'est pour ça que tu es considérée comme si excentrique, Prysh. Presque tout ton peuple est terrifié de quitter la planète, même le fait de venir à Haleysio a du se dérouler grâce à un sort de sommeil et des enchantements nutritifs pour contenir la peur et l'anxiété, et pourtant tu as quitté Haleysio pour aller aux Bazars et aux Foires au Tissu et rencontrer des spécialistes en enchantement, » dit Kyst.

Prysh gloussa :

« Mon Unité Familiale a toujours été déboussolée par mon désir de quitter la planète pour des événements. Je me souviens qu'ils m'ont emmener voir un spécialiste pour vérifier et s'assurer que je n'étais pas sous l'influence d'un enchantement ou d'un sort, mais ils ont fini par décidé que j'étais juste excentrique. Il y a eu quelques Factrily qui se moquaient de quitter la planète. Deux d'entre eux, une Unité Familiale, en fait, sont ceux qui ont conduit la Factrily loin des fossés de persécution de notre planète natale. Jellst et Kurin. Je crois que Marstiik peut tracer la lignée de son Unité Familiale jusqu'à eux.

— Je vois. Cela fait se demander pourquoi tu es celle qui est considérée comme excentrique et pourtant Marstiik ne l'est pas. Ellui est pratiquement l'exemple type de ce qui est normal parmi la Factrily, dit Kyst.

— Et bien, une lignée d'Unité Familiale n'est pas forcément la détermination de la personnalité de chacun, dit Prysh en agitant un membre vers Kyst. Tout comme une Faction ne détermine pas la personnalité. »

Kyst tourbillonna en guise d'acquiescement.

« Où est-ce que c'est, où est-ce que c'est. Je sais que je l'ai mis quelque part par ici, marmonna Harry, presque entièrement dans le tiroir et farfouillant parmi on ne savait quoi à l'intérieur. Je jure que j'ai besoin de réorganiser cet endroit. Je fourre juste mes affaires à l'intérieur sans penser à l'ordre et je perds tout. Hé ! Je cherchais ça ! J'en ai besoin pour terminer les montagnes russes multidimensionnelles !

— Oi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ces montagnes russes ? »

Prysh et Kyst se tournèrent pour voir le Docteur et Rose dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Harry sursauta.

« Ayayayaïe, papa, c'est toi ?

— Hé, Harry ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur et Rose remontèrent le long du chemin Orange vers le Conseil, le Docteur toujours extrêmement curieux sur les foci, mais incapable d'obtenir la moindre réponse pour le moment. Il devrait attendre leur retour à la boutique de Vanderian.

« Docteur, nous devrons toujours attendre au moins une heure avant que la boutique soit réparée, donc tu vas devoir attendre. Et on doit trouver Harry. Le Conseil a quelqu'un pour le surveiller, ils devraient avoir un moyen d'entrer en contact pour savoir où il est, » dit Rose.

Le Docteur soupira :

« Je sais, mais c'est si fascinant ! Je veux dire, la magie est quelque chose dont les Seigneurs du Temps se méfiaient énormément, donc nous n'avons jamais rien appris sur le sujet. Avant l'apparition des Seigneurs du Temps, Gallifrey était dirigée par le Culte de Pythia, une lignée de Voyantes et de Mystiques qui contrôlaient tout Gallifrey. Après que les Trois les aient vaincues, la magie a été abandonnée, et puisque les femmes Gallifreyiennes ont été maudites d'infertilité par le Culte lorsqu'il est tombé, aucun gêne magique qui aurait pu exister sur Gallifrey n'a pu être transmis, puisque les Métiers à Tisser n'ont jamais eu ce gêne inclus dans la structure de base. La magie est quelque chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé, pas jusqu'à après la Chute de Gallifrey, alors que j'ai rencontré par hasard la race des Sorciers et Sorcières sur Terre. Un peuple si fascinant, et j'ai alors réalisé qu'il y avait des races magiques dans tout l'Univers. Pas aussi répandues que les espèces intelligentes, puisque elles ont besoin d'une planète située dans un endroit particulier de l'espace pour que les espèces de cette planète développent la magie, mais il y avait des races magiques. Et enfin pouvoir être sur la seule planète purement magique est simplement merveilleux ! J'ai tant de questions ! Et je veux savoir qui était là avant que les premiers peuples s'installent. »

Rose sourit, appréciant le babillage du Docteur. Rose n'avait jamais été la personne la plus intelligente de la pièce, particulièrement pas à Torchwood où ils engageaient les diplômés les plus intelligents, principalement dans les domaines scientifiques et technologiques, pour travailler avec eux. Sa connaissance était bien plus pratique et née de décennies d'expérience. Elle avait été parfois l'étincelle derrière certaines des inventions les plus populaires de Torchwood, mais c'était plus du à sa vie excitante et sa capacité à faire les premiers tests avec les prototypes sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'une mort permanente. Avoir été dans le TARDIS pendant deux ans donnait une vision différente de la vie.

« Docteur, nous y sommes presque, » dit-elle en touchant l'épaule du Docteur et pointant vers le grand bâtiment.

Le Docteur s'était perdu dans sa tirade, réfléchissant à voix haute sur ses questions et des théories sur la magie.

« Et bien, nous ne devrions pas être très loin du TARDIS, donc. Prryxt a dit qu'elle était à l'intérieur du Bâtiment du Conseil, dit le Docteur avec un grand sourire. On fait la course ! » dit-il avant de décoller.

Rose le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de rire et de courir derrière lui. Elle se sentait comme une enfant à nouveau.

Ils entrèrent brusquement dans le Hall d'Entrée, riant et hors de souffle.

« J'ai gagné, souffla Rose avec un sourire. J'avais un mètre d'avance sur toi !

— Depuis quand tu cours aussi bien ? demanda le Docteur, perplexe.

— Depuis que je suis l'entraîneuse en chef des nouvelles recrues. Ils devaient courir avec moi tous les matins, et tous ceux qui arrivaient plus de quatre minutes après moi devaient faire le parcours d'obstacle. Tous ceux qui me battaient avaient le privilège d'un cours d'autodéfense privé avec moi. Je les ai fait travailler pour ça, » dit Rose.

Le Docteur renifla :

« Je me souviens de la fille qui soufflait après dix volées de marches. Tu es devenue une bonne athlète.

— Et bien, tu restes soit coincé dans le passé ou tu grandis et tu regardes vers le futur. J'ai eu ma dépression, puis j'ai compris que je pouvais entraîner les nouvelles recrues, et même les agents de terrain plus âgés me rejoignaient pendant ma course. Ils avaient l'habitude de dire que c'était le meilleur moyen de bien se dépenser, dit Rose en haussant les épaules.

— Et bien, on va devoir courir plus souvent, donc. J'adore une bonne course.

— Docteur, Dame Rose, c'est très agréable de vous rencontrer, » dit une voix grave et rocailleuse devant eux.

Le Docteur regarda celui qui venait de parler.

« Oh wow ! Vous venez de Grryyyck ! Vous êtes des gens si secrets, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous quitteriez un jour votre planète natale ! »

Bryshl rit :

« Oui, notre peuple est connu pour être secret. En fait, seul un tiers de la population magique a rejoins ceux qui quittaient la planète, dit-il. Mais je suppose que vous cherchez le jeune Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais, vous l'avez vu ? Ou savez où il est ? demanda le Docteur. Je sais qu'un membre de la Faction Marbreuse était avec lui, donc ça ne devrait pas être très difficile de les contacter et savoir où est Harry. Vanderian… »

Il s'interrompit alors que Shorll s'avançait.

« Harry est à l'intérieur du TARDIS, ainsi que Kyst, le membre de la Faction Marbreuse, et Prysh, de la Factrily. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, par contre, » les informa Shorll.

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« Génial ! Où est le TARDIS ? »

Rose tapota le bras du Docteur, pointant une zone juste derrière Shorll et Bryshl, un petit sourire sur le visage :

« Juste là, Docteur, dit-elle.

— Parfait ! Très agréable de la voir à nouveau ! Aucun effet négatif à cause des Champs, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais aller vérifier à l'intérieur, elle devrait aller bien, ses boucliers sont au top. Enfin, sauf le Circuit Caméléon, mais je crois que j'aime bien la cabine de police.

— J'aime bien le bleu, dit Rose.

— C'est une nuance de bleue très distincte, n'est-ce pas ? Très joli bleu ! Une de mes couleurs favorites ! »

Shorll regarda le Docteur et Rose. Ils formaient certainement une paire étrange.

« Et bien, j'ai quelques questions concernant votre fils, Docteur. En particulier, son contrôle sur sa magie. Il nous a donné une… démonstration impressionnante d'une magie d'illusion et d'enchantement contrôlée. Quelque chose au delà de ce que je crois que nos meilleurs artisans seraient capables de recréer dans un temps raisonnable. »

Rose lança un regard curieux vers le Docteur. Celui-ci soupira :

« Il vous a montré ses système stellaires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bryshl acquiesça :

« Oui. Je suis Bryshl, Grand Membre du Conseil Senior. Votre enfant a montré un contrôle impressionnant. Il dit avoir fait une telle magie depuis qu'il est très jeune. Je suis curieux de vérifier cette affirmation, puisqu'il s'agit d'un contrôle formidable, sans focus et si jeune. »

Le Docteur eut un demi-sourire :

« Harry était très intimement connecté à sa magie en tant qu'enfant. Il m'a été confié alors qu'il avait à peine plus d'un an, suite à la mort de sa mère et de son père. Déjà il avait une aura forte et impressionnante, je pouvais la ressentir parfaitement. Sa capacité d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait était puissante, et il faisait venir à lui de la nourriture, des jouets, des livres, tout ce qu'il voulait. Quand il a été enlevé et… modifié — il cracha le mot —, sa magie a été affectée et il ne pouvait plus y accéder tant qu'il portait son collier. Il a rencontré Merlin et avec son aide, Harry a étendu son essence jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche sa peau et il a pu y accéder. Mais la seule magie contrôlée qu'il peut faire sans focus est ses systèmes solaires. »

Rose intervint :

« Et il peut aussi faire de la magie temporelle. Tu te souviens de Rowena. »

Le Docteur rit :

« Oh, oui, ça aussi, même si c'est plus du à sa connexion avec le TARDIS, je pense. »

Bryshl acquiesça :

« Cela correspond avec les informations que nous avons sur Harry provenant de sources anciennes. Sa connexion innée avec la magie est extrêmement rare, avec seulement cinquante cas jamais enregistrés sur Haleysio. Tous sauf cinq sont devenus fous quand ils ont atteint leur maturité magique, leur corps incapable de contenir la quantité de magie qu'ils avaient. Sur les cinq qui ont survécu, deux ont eu leurs canaux magiques brûlés en cendre et ont passé près d'une décennie en soins intensifs à recevoir les traitements adaptés. Les trois restant sont devenus les magiciens les plus puissants et impressionnants de l'histoire. »

Bryshl regarda le Docteur avec intensité :

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, soudainement très froid. Rose fronça les sourcils :

« Mais, ne savons-nous pas déjà que Harry a survécu, s'ils ont des traces de sa présence à différentes reprises ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu oublies la partie la plus importante du Temps, Rose. Le Temps peut être réécrit. Tout ceci peut être modifié avec le plus petit changement, et Harry peut ne pas survivre, et ces enregistrements seront effacés de l'histoire. Le fait est, Harry est linéairement pas mature magiquement, et le TARDIS change rarement de ligne temporelle. Il est en vie dans tous les futurs possibles pour le moment parce qu'il n'est pas mort dans cette Ligne Temporelle pour le moment, pas dans l'Univers. Donc toutes les planètes que nous visitons jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive se dérouleront dans la Ligne Temporelle où Harry est supposé avoir vécu. »

Rose trembla face aux implications. Son esprit se tourna vers sa nièce, sa mort, et la dévastation qu'elle a causé en elle, mais aussi la destruction absolue de son frère et de son beau-frère. Puis vit ces yeux morts et hantés réfléchis et amplifiés chez le Docteur.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'on puisse faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Bryshl et Shorll. Une information qu'on peut avoir, pour aider Harry à survivre ?

— Nous ne pouvons rien voir du passé ou de l'avenir de Harry. Toute connaissance pourrait modifier ce qu'on fait, ce qui arrive à Harry. Et je ne mets pas sa vie en jeu.

— Nous pouvons vous autoriser à voir les archives concernant les cinquante magiciens enregistrés qui avaient une telle connexion avec leur magie, dit Bryshl.

— Elles sont séparées de toute connaissance sur Harry et pourraient vous aider à comprendre ce qui peut arriver à Harry. Je suis certaine que un des cinquante était humain, une petite fille je crois, » ajouta Shorll, essayant d'aider.

Le Docteur cligna des yeux.

« Vraiment ? dit-il.

— C'est sûr ? demanda Rose.

— Oui, ça l'est. La connaissance du processus de maturité magique chez les puissants n'est pas une connaissance qui vous est interdite. C'est essentiellement un processus que nous connaissons tous, et le fait que vous ne sachiez pas ce qui se passe pendant la maturité magique peut gêner votre capacité à en reconnaître les signes chez Harry. C'est un moment important de la vie d'un magicien, » dit Bryshl.

Le visage du Docteur se remplit de soulagement et d'espoir. Rose eut un grand sourire en serrant le Docteur dans ses bras. Elle serait dévastée si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Harry. Le Docteur serait détruit.

« Donc, tu veux retrouver Harry ? demanda Rose avec un sourire. Il est quelque part dans le TARDIS, ça devrait être une aventure.

— Allons-y, » dit le Docteur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS, le Docteur ouvrant la porte et Rose la fermant derrière elle. Le Conseil resta dehors, regardant disparaître les deux autres personnes que l'Univers aimait.

« Où peut-il bien être ? demanda Rose.

— Le connaissant, s'il a amené Kyst et cette Prysh de la Factrily, il est probablement dans sa Pièce de Projets. Le TARDIS la garde séparée de sa chambre pour qu'il ne travaille pas quand c'est le moment de dormir dans sa chambre en secret. Seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour empêcher Harry de bricoler constamment quelque chose, Jack et moi. Il a une sonnerie paramétrée pour quand il doit aller dormir, et il l'écoute vraiment, avec régularité. »

Rose rit. C'était presque absurde de savoir qu'un enfant de huit ans serait levé jusque tard pour travailler sur un projet de sciences ou de maths ou en train d'apprendre une nouvelle langue ou bricoler avec de la technologie avancée. Elle se rappelait à peine de ce qu'elle faisait à huit ans, de vagues images d'amis d'école et de journées au parc flottant dans son esprit.

« Et donc où est sa Pièce de Projets ? demanda-t-elle.

— Par là. C'est à l'opposé de sa chambre pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire une balade nocturne sans alerter moi ou Jack, ou toi, à présent. C'est important pour un enfant d'avoir suffisamment de sommeil, donc, quinze heures et demi après qu'il se soit levé, la sonnerie retentit et il a huit heures de sommeil à chaque cycle. »

Le Docteur se dirigea le long du couloir et Rose le suivit.

Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois vers une direction que Rose n'avait jamais vue. Le TARDIS était si grand qu'il y avait des couloirs entiers que Rose n'avait jamais vus avant, des sections entières du TARDIS qui lui étaient complètement inconnues. C'était merveilleux. Le temps qu'elle avait passé à bord du TARDIS en tant que jeune fille avait imprégné sa mémoire, des moments dont elle se rappelait avec tendresse comme un moyen de vaincre la solitude de sa longue vie. En voyant des endroits du TARDIS qu'elle n'avait jamais vus avant, et bien, elle se sentait à nouveau avoir dix-neuf ans, entrant dans le labyrinthe immense des corridors et des pièces qu'elle avait d'abord vus avec le Docteur qui portait une veste en cuir et avait un accent du nord.

« Nous y voilà, juste un moment. Dois passer la sécurité, dit le Docteur, avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

— Sécurité ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de sécurité dans le TARDIS ?

— Il l'a utilisée à l'origine pour me garder hors de ses affaires, mais après un incident qui a impliqué un appareil sonique fabriqué tout seul qui a fait exploser l'alimentation de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, il n'a plus eu le luxe de me garder dehors. Donc il m'a programmé dedans. Je dois m'assurer que tu puisses passer aussi, cependant. »

Le Docteur s'avança devant la porte, une lumière bleue le scannant. La porte siffla et se souleva.

« Attends là un moment, dit-il en pointant le tournevis sonique vers la porte. Voilà, elle est coincée pour l'instant. Viens. »

Rose suivit le Docteur dans la pièce, s'arrêtant juste devant la porte.

« … J'en ai besoin pour terminer les montagnes russes multidimensionnelles ! »

La voix étouffée de Harry parvint à Rose et au Docteur. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils :

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ces montagnes russes ? » dit-il.

Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers eux. La créature en forme de nuage tournoyant et flottant que Rose savait être Kyst émit un petit bruit d'amusement. L'autre, une créature presque translucide avec sept membres tout autour de son corps sans forme et, Rose vit, trois yeux d'un bleu profond. Rose devina qu'il s'agissait de Prysh.

« Ayayayaïe, papa, c'est toi ? »

La voix de Harry venait de l'intérieur du tiroir dans lequel il était presque complètement, même s'il paraissait à peine plus grand qu'un tiroir de bureau normal pour Rose.

« Hé, Harry ! dit le Docteur avec de l'enthousiasme dans la voix. Et c'est quoi ces montagnes russes multidimensionnelles ? Je pensais avoir refusé cette idée après que tu aies découplé le simulateur de gravité dans le TARDIS et que nous avons passé la moitié d'un cycle à flotter dans les couloirs en essayant d'atteindre la salle de contrôle.

— Et bien, je ne voulais pas découpler quoi que ce soit ! Et pourquoi reconnecter la connexion n'a pas marché ? Je me souviens vaguement que tu aies dit que j'avais surchargé le système et nous avons du le redémarrer de la console, mais tu aurais du mettre en place des sécurités dans le système ! »

Harry se débattit pour sortir du tiroir plus-grand-à-l'intérieur-plus-petit-à-l'extérieur, se tournant pour regarder son papa.

« Et bien, je n'avais pas prévu qu'un ingénieur inexpérimenté essaie de pirater la matrice multidimensionnelle du TARDIS depuis le système d'alimentation subsidiaire pour la brancher à une attraction bâclée, répondit le Docteur. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon aide, » dit-il, semblant véritablement plus déçu par ça que par les ennuis que Harry avait causé.

Rose comprit intérieurement que c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle le Docteur avait refusé l'idée. Harry avait causé autant de soucis sans demander l'aide de son père.

Harry soupira.

« J'ai dit que tu pouvais m'aider à le réparer, dit-il, morose. Tu ne veux quand même pas me laisser le terminer. »

Le Docteur posa une main songeuse sur son menton.

« Et bieeeen, dit-il, peut-être que si tu réussis à planifier l'ensemble de la chose et t'assurer que toutes les propriétés sont valides, je peux être intéressé pour t'aider à le réparer, » dit-il avec un éclat dans les yeux.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent :

« Vraiment ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Génial ! Prochain projet me voilà ! » dit-il en lançant son poing en l'air.

Rose rit. Tel père, tel fils.

« Harry, n'oublie pas ta veste ! Et être mon mannequin ! » dit Prysh, qui se demandait si son défilé de mode serait mis à l'écart en faveur de cet étrange nouveau projet.

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Bien sûr que non. Les montagnes russes multidimensionnelles peuvent attendre, j'ai encore besoin de tout planifier et ça prendra du temps. Je ferai ça pendant mon temps libre, entre le mannequinat et mon focus et parler à ceux de l'Académie. »

Harry se tourna vers son papa et Rose :

« Papa, tu te souviens où j'ai mis le tissu du Bazar que j'ai pris la dernière fois qu'on y a été ? »

Le Docteur sembla perplexe :

« Tissu ? Tu as acheté du tissu ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Harry grogna :

« Tu ne te souviens pas. J'ai oublié que je ne t'en avais pas parlé. Argh. J'ai acheté du tissu pour que je puisse un jour me trouver quelqu'un pour me faire une veste, comme la tienne et celle d'Oncle Jack. Prysh a dit qu'elle m'en ferait une en échange de défiler pendant la semaine de la mode, qui commence demain. Je dois juste trouver ce tissu ! »

Il replongea dans le tiroir.

« Un défilé ? » s'exclama le Docteur.

Rose gloussa. Harry en tant que modèle serait inoubliable.

« Il est le mannequin parfait ! J'ai des vêtements pour enfant pour la silhouette humanoïde standard qui sont merveilleux ! Mon Unité Familiale ne me croira jamais quand je leur dirai, et tout ce que Harry veut en retour est une veste ! dit Prysh, la voix rêveuse et pleine d'émerveillement.

— Vous êtes de la Factrily, n'est-ce pas ? De grandes Unités Familiales qui sont très ouvertes, un type de corps particulier pour un type de sexe non standard, les yeux aux couleurs de joyaux. Votre nom est Prysh, c'est ça ? Quelle est votre place dans votre Unité Familiale ? demanda le Docteur avec un grand sourire. La Factrily est une race sociale extraordinairement complexe. Ils ont sept types de sexe, quatre standards et trois non-standards. Et chaque pronom de genre est complètement personnalité. Leur langage est très particulier, et leurs pronoms de genre font bien plus que souligner leur sexe perçu. Ils indiquent aussi leur place dans leur Unité Familiale, leur statut en tant qu'enfant, leur statut d'Unité Personnelle, leur position sociale, » expliqua le Docteur à Rose.

Prysh couina de surprise :

« Vous connaissez la Factrily ?! Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis Prysh Korish-PremierEnfant-UnitéTrois-DescendantUn-Excentrique ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Mon Unité Personnelle est constituée de Marstiik, Lefie-TroisièmeEnfant-UnitéTrois-DescendantUnCôté-Enseignant, Kryill, Markl-PremierEnfant-UnitéTrois-DescendantUnMilieu-Chef, et Kiarl, Enfant-PremierEnfant-Descendant-Etudiant ! »

Elle tendit trois membres, touchant le visage du Docteur doucement.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! J'ai rarement l'occasion de présenter mon Unité Personnelle, peu en comprennent la complexité en dehors de la Factrily.

— C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Prysh. Je suis le Docteur, Seigneur du Temps, Tissé, Unité Deux, Descendant Un Père, et Docteur. »

Rose regarda l'échange avec un haussement de sourcil. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait compris l'explication de Prysh que grâce aux Circuits de Traduction du TARDIS, parce que le mot qu'elle pensait que Prysh avait dit après son nom n'avait que cinq syllabes, mais ce qu'elle entendit fut huit mots distincts qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens assemblés ainsi. La présentation de son Unité Personnelle avait encore moins de sens.

Kyst avait regardé l'échange avec intérêt :

« Je vois à présent pourquoi le Conseil n'a pas traduit les pronoms de votre peuple. Ce sont des présentations très confuses. Je les ai à peine comprises, même alors que je connaissais les mots individuels. L'explication du pronom est trop complexe pour être faite simplement dans la Langue de Pethi, dit-il. C'est agréable de comprendre, cependant. Mon peuple pense que les pronoms de genre n'ont pas grand intérêt, donc voir une culture qui les utilise de manière si complexe et si complète est… cool. »

Kyst hésita sur ce dernier mot, de toute évidence incapable d'en trouver un meilleur qui avait le même sens. Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai toujours aimé la Factrily. Une espèce si fascinante, avec de telles particularités dans leur utilisation personnelle du langage.

— Vous avez fait une très bonne présentation pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de la Factrily, dit Prysh avec admiration.

— J'ai appris aux côtés de… »

Il fit une pause, réfléchissant :

« De Jaliaks, Markl-QuatrièmeEnfant-UnitéQuatre-DescendantUnDescendantTroisMilieuDescendantUnCôtéDescendantDeuxBas-Président. »

Les yeux de Prysh s'écarquillèrent et tournoyèrent autour de la moitié supérieure de son corps.

« Vous avez rencontré Jaliaks ? dit-elle, la voix douce et émerveillée. Jaliaks est le président le plus vénéré de l'histoire de la Factrily. L'histoire de la présidence de Jaliaks est arrivée jusqu'à Haleysio, et nous a aidé à établir notre forme de gouvernement au sein de la Factrily ! »

Rose et Kyst échangèrent un regard, peu certains de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Rose savait que la présentation que le Docteur avait faite de ce Jaliaks était si confuse qu'elle ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Elle fut épargnée de poser une question quand Harry émergea du tiroir, tendant un paquet à bout de bras :

« Trouvé ! » dit-il triomphalement.

Il toussa et se sortit du tiroir.

« C'était enfoui dans le coin du fond. Je crois que je l'avais mis là pour le cacher, même si je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi cacher du tissu ? »

Harry regarda le paquet dans ses mains.

« Mes plans pour ma veste sont dedans aussi. »

Il tendit l'ensemble à Prysh. Prysh le prit, le tenant avec précaution entre quatre membres.

« Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, bien sûr. Je veux m'assurer qu'il y a assez de tissu. J'en ai pris autant que je pouvais raisonnablement me le permettre. »

Prysh déplia doucement le paquet, révélant un tissu vert sombre. Elle le souleva, curieuse de la matière, et elle hoqueta :

« C'est… C'est… Par mes étoiles, je n'ai jamais imaginé être capable de travailler avec ce matériau ! C'est si cher, je peux seulement rêver de le toucher au Bazar ! Oh, Harry, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux ! »

Elle bondit en avant, saisissant Harry dans un de ses membres, quatre tenant toujours le paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kyst.

— Du Tissu d'Absorption. C'est si malléable qu'il peut être modifié au delà de toute imagination tout en gardant sa structure. C'est un matériau solide et j'ai entendu qu'ils l'ont utilisé dans le vaisseau Beyond Light [ _ndlt: au delà de la lumière_ ]. Il est en théorie capable d'absorber une quantité phénoménale de magie sans se dissoudre, ce qui est normalement une possibilité, quand on met trop de magie dans un tissu. Oh, c'est spectaculaire ! »

Prysh serra le paquet contre elle.

« Euh, mes plans sont à l'intérieur du tissu. J'ai dessiné un schéma rapide de ce que je voulais, » dit Harry en se tendant pour attraper une feuille de papier avec des gribouillages dessus.

Il y avait un dessin clair fait par une main qui avait plus l'habitude de dessiner des lignes courbes plutôt que droites, mais il avait une forme définie. C'était un long manteau, flottant au dessus des chevilles de la figure humanoïde circulaire. De longues manches et un col haut étaient également présents. Prysh pensa voir la forme vague de poches sur le côté et peut-être quelques unes à l'intérieur ? Ainsi que des boutons sur le devant. Elle avait une bonne idée de ce que Harry voulait. Avec la quantité de tissu qu'elle avait, ce serait définitivement possible.

« Harry ? S'il y a encore du tissu après avoir terminé, est-ce que je peux en utiliser pour les Enchantements que j'ai envie de tester ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Bien sûr. Je n'aurai plus besoin du tissu quand j'aurai ma veste. »

Prysh eut un couinement aigu et se restreint de se précipiter sur Harry pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

« Et bien, maintenant que c'est éclairci, Harry, Vanderian a dit qu'il voulait te voir à nouveau. Il devrait avoir eu le temps de réparer les dégâts, Prryxt était en train de l'aider. Nous avons peut-être trouvé la solution pour ton problème de focus, » dit le Docteur en sortant les étoiles compressées de sa poche.

Harry bondit sur la main de son père.

« Hé, ce sont les miennes ! Je les ai cherchées partout !

— Après le Déplacement Temporel, je te les ai confisquées. Tu en as utilisé une pour me cacher ton laboratoire, et j'ai donc décidé que tu n'avais pas besoin d'accéder à leur puissance jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de l'utiliser de manière plus responsable. »

Harry sembla désemparé :

« Frio, Shwwws, — il siffla quelques notes—, et Mcklck. Elles m'ont manqué. »

Il semblait morose. Puis il cligna des yeux, les mots du Docteur parvenant enfin à son esprit.

« Une solution pour mon problème de focus ? Veux-tu voir si l'une d'entre elles est la quatrième partie de mon focus ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Vanderian a accepté d'au moins regarder. Il a déjà utilisé des objets personnels avant, et tu jouais avec elles tout le temps. Ta magie les enveloppe, donc ça vaut la peine d'essayer. »

Harry eut un large sourire :

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y ! »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant pour regarder vers le haut la porte métallique qui ne bougeait pas :

« Papa, tu l'as verrouillée ?

— Ouaip. J'avais besoin de faire en sorte que Rose puisse entrer, et tu as utilisé une programmation pourrie que je n'ai pas envie de comprendre tout de suite.

— Eh, ce n'est pas pourri ! C'est efficace !

— Tu ne peux même pas expliquer comment quelque chose marche, si jamais ça marche. C'est trop simpliste.

— Ça marche très bien et c'est rapide. Ton code prend des heures à être injecté pour faire de simples tâches. Le fait que tu l'as condensé dans ton tournevis sonique est juste de la triche.

— Si tu avais utilisé un meilleur code, tu pourrais le condenser dans ton appareil sonique aussi. A la place, tu es coincé à utiliser les programmes les plus basiques parce que tu ne peux pas coder pour les appareils soniques.

— Au moins, ça ne me prend pas trois cycles pour trouver un simple programme d'ouverture de porte.

— J'essayais de me débrouiller avec ton code, qui était si mauvais que j'ai du déchiffrer ce que tu as écris pour écrire le bon programme pour ouvrir la porte. Si tu n'avais pas oublié le mot de passe, tu n'aurais pas été coincé dans la bibliothèque pendant trois cycles, et si tu n'avais pas énervé le TARDIS, elle t'aurait laissé sortir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir jouer avec le code de la porte de la bibliothèque ?

— Je le testais ! Le fait que ton code a foutu en l'air le mien même après que je l'ai désactivé et supprimé le code source montre juste à quel point tu fais les choses de manière stupidement complexe. Comment peux-tu t'attendre à une quelconque rapidité quand tu ne peux même pas t'assurer que ton code n'interfère pas avec d'autres programmes en fonctionnement ?

— Que tu ne puisses même pas démanteler une simple programmation de porte montre à quel point tes connaissances du codage sont simples.

— Les garçons, les garçons, dit Rose en s'interposant entre les deux en train de se disputer, après avoir regardé les premiers échanges avec amusement, puis avec une exaspération grandissante. Vous pouvez vous disputer autant que vous voulez sur quel langage de code est le meilleur plus tard, ou nous allons rester ici pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez tous les deux de faire une démonstration pratique et terminiez par faire exploser une partie du TARDIS et devoir vous excuser pour le désordre. »

Elle regarda entre Harry et le Docteur :

« Donc, êtes-vous prêts pour retourner chez Vanderian ? Cela fait plus d'une heure, les réparations devraient être quasiment terminées. »

Harry et le Docteur échangèrent un regard qui promettait de reprendre la discussion plus tard, avant de se tourner vers les trois qui avaient regardé la dispute :

« Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le Docteur.

— En effet. Je suis impatient de voir le reste de l'évaluation de focus, dit Kyst.

— Quand est-ce que tu pourras venir essayer les vêtements ? demanda Prysh, excitée commencer à faire défiler Harry. Le spectacle commence demain et ma vitrine pour les vêtements que tu vas présenter est active de la dixième heure le matin jusqu'à la première heure de l'après-midi tous les jours de la semaine qui vient. »

Harry réfléchit à la question. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que le défilé demandait, mais ce serait une expérience intéressante.

« Je pense qu'après avoir terminé l'évaluation de base avec Vanderian, je devrais pouvoir venir dans votre boutique. Vanderian a dit que cela prendrait un moment pour faire le focus, donc je peux probablement l'étaler sur quelques jours. Peut-être chaque jour avant que j'aille à la vitrine de présentation ? demanda-t-il en regardant Kyst.

— Ce serait possible. Le travail de Vanderian est intensif en magie, donc une période de repos pour votre magie après chaque partie de l'évaluation serait une bonne idée. Le matin est un moment idéal. »

Prysh se rengorgea, excitée :

« Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Je vais te présenter à Kryill et Marstiik cet après-midi quand tu passeras ! Kiarl est toujours à l'école donc ne pourra pas venir, mais je suis sûre que vous vous rencontrerez à un moment ou un autre. La semaine avant le festival est toujours libre pour les jeunes enfants, ceux qui sont seulement pendant le premier ou le second cycle scolaire. Les autres étudiants ont des danses et d'autres préparations pour le festival. Kiarl est en deuxième cycle. »

Ils sortirent tous du TARDIS, le Conseil s'étant dispersé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Ils avaient passé tant de temps à l'intérieur que le Conseil avait décidé qu'ils avaient de meilleures choses à faire qu'attendre dehors que les cinq qui étaient entrés sortent.

Le voyage jusqu'à la boutique de Vanderian fut rapide, Harry bondissant d'excitation et Prysh une boule d'énergie joyeuse. Les trois autres eurent juste à garder le rythme.

Ils se séparèrent sur la Route Orange, Prysh se dirigeant vers sa boutique pour planifier la veste de Harry, le programme de défilé, et contacter son Unité Personnelle.

Les quatre autres se dirigèrent vers l'échoppe de Vanderian. La destruction visible quand Harry était parti était à présent réparée.

« Ils travaillent rapidement, dit Rose avec émerveillement.

— Vanderian a beaucoup d'expérience pour réparer les dégâts sur sa boutique. Il a des explosions au moins trois fois par cycle. Minimum. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Kyst, de la stupéfaction sur leur visage.

« Il travaille avec des matériaux très volatiles. C'est naturel que quelques explosions arrivent. »

Harry grogna :

« Il est si en colère après moi alors qu'il cause tout le temps des explosions, » dit-il dans sa barbe.

Rose ébouriffa ses cheveux avec affection :

« Causer des explosions soi-même est une chose, mais avoir quelqu'un qui n'a pas écouté les instructions entrer et en causer est tout autre chose. Comment te sentirais-tu si j'arrivais en pleine expérience, ruinais volontairement quelque chose, et que ton programme entier explosait ? »

Harry la regarda bouche bée :

« Ce serait affreux !

— Mais tu foires tes expériences tout le temps et elles t'explosent en pleine figure. Pourquoi ce serait différent ?

— Parce que je sais comment je me suis planté, ou je peux le trouver. Tu aurais juste… oh. Et bien, il n'avait quand même pas besoin d'être aussi énervé contre moi, » marmonna Harry, même si son irritation envers Vanderian s'était complètement évanouie une fois qu'il avait réalisé ce que Rose lui montrait.

Le Docteur lança un regard admiratif à Rose. Elle lui adressa un sourire :

« Je faisais la même chose avec Kelly. Cela aide les enfants en particulier à faire le pas logique entre la pensée tournée vers soi et la capacité à penser selon la perspective de l'autre. »

Elle fit un signe de tête vers Harry :

« Et il est toujours un enfant de bien des façons, même s'il est hautement intelligent. Kelly rencontrait souvent les mêmes problèmes, et elle était un génie à sa manière.

— Vous êtes très douée avec les enfants, dit Kyst. Vous avez géré ça admirablement.

— Plein d'entraînement, pas seulement en élevant ma nièce mais aussi en dirigeant Torchwood. Plein de nouvelles recrues nous arrivaient à peine sorties de l'université, et la plupart étaient de jeunes génies. Je crois que c'est un mal parmi les gens de haute intelligence qui les empêche de toujours voir les choses dans le bon contexte. Le Docteur est parfois comme ça aussi, bien qu'il soit un ancien. »

Kyst émit un sifflement doux alors que le Docteur lui lançait un ''Hé !''. Rose eut un rire.

La porte de Vanderian était ouverte lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Prryxt assis à l'extérieur.

« Salut. Nous avons fini les réparations, donc Vanderian est prêt à tester la compatibilité des étoiles pétrifiées. Il a ajouté quelques sorts de protection autour de la pièce. Il n'est toujours pas certain de pouvoir utiliser une magie aussi intense sur des objets aussi puissants. »

Harry eut un grand sourire et se précipita dans le magasin en tirant son papa derrière lui. Rose, Kyst et Prryxt suivirent d'un pas plus tranquille.

« Vanderian ! Vanderian ! Je suis de retour ! Je promets de ne toucher à rien de ce que je ne suis pas supposé, donc peut-on finir l'évaluation ? » cria Harry en approchant la porte du fond où se trouvait la pièce qu'il avait fait exploser plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit. Vanderian fit passer sa tête branchue.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de crier, jeune magicien. Je peux parfaitement t'entendre. Ton père m'a parlé de ces étoiles pétrifiées. J'ai accepté de les tester, mais je suis prudent. Si tu veux bien les prendre toutes les quatre et entrer dans la pièce à nouveau, je testerai leur connexion avec les trois autres matériaux. »

Il regarda au-delà, voyant Prryxt, Kyst, Rose et le Docteur.

« Vous quatre devrez rester à l'extérieur de la porte. La magie à l'intérieur ne permettra personne d'autre que moi et le jeune magicien. »

Ils acquiescèrent et Harry se tourna vers le Docteur, les mains tendues :

« S'il te plaît papa ?

— Fais attention avec elle, Harry.

— Bien sûr. »

Le Docteur prit les quatre étoiles compressées et les posa dans les mains de Harry. Harry eut un grand sourire, se tourna et passa la porte. Elle se ferma derrière lui.

Le Docteur, Rose, Kyst et Prryxt échangèrent un regard.

« Et bien, pendant que nous attendons, vous pouvez me donner un cours accéléré sur les foci et la magie de cette planète, » dit le Docteur avec un grand sourire.

Rose soupira.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry regarda autour de la pièce qui, la dernière fois qu'il avait été présent, était un assemblage fumant de murs écroulés et de marques d'explosions.

Elle avait été admirablement bien réparée. Il ne pouvait même pas voir les traces de suie.

« J'ai les étoiles, » dit Harry, en s'approchant de l'autel qui avait été la seule chose à part les deux êtres vivants à ne pas être touché par l'explosion.

Vanderian, se tenant debout derrière, fit signe à Harry de placer les quatre pierres près des morceaux de bois, des fils d'ancrage et de l'os de Premier Thestral.

« Jeune magicien, tu dois comprendre combien c'est dangereux d'utiliser la magie sur quelque chose d'aussi puissant que des étoiles, tout particulièrement des étoiles qui ont été forcées à prendre la forme d'une pierre. La quantité de pouvoir contenue à l'intérieur est immense et je m'inquiète qu'elles puissent mal réagir à la magie. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« J'ai joué avec elle depuis que je suis tout petit. Elles ont toujours été exposées à ma magie. »

Il inclina la tête en regardant Vanderian :

« Pourquoi acceptez-vous de les tester si elles sont aussi dangereuses ?

— Pour la simple raison qu'elles ont été exposées à ta magie, donc elles devraient légèrement mieux l'accepter. J'espère. »

Il fit un geste vers l'autel :

« Si tu veux bien. »

Harry plaça doucement les quatre étoiles sur l'autel.

« Et maintenant ?

— Ton restricteur doit être enlevé pour la procédure. »

Harry tritura son collier, l'enlevant et le fourrant dans sa poche. Vanderian veilla à vérifier à quelle distance de Harry il était et de ne pas envahir son espace personnel.

« Maintenant, place ta main sur les matériaux. Je vais activer les sorts d'évaluation.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être dans la salle spéciale pour ça ?

— Non. Les objets personnels sont souvent présentés lors de l'évaluation initiale et ils sont susceptibles à de violentes réactions. Cette pièce est bien mieux protégée contre de telles réactions. Les runes dont j'ai besoin sont sculptées dans l'autel. Avec la présence des matériaux déjà choisis et du matériau extérieur, les éléments corrects seront attirés les uns par les autres. »

Vanderian sortit son focus en forme de fleur.

Harry plaça sa main au dessus des matériaux, se demandant si cela allait fonctionner.

Vanderian chanta, les runes sur l'autel s'allumèrent et la magie de Harry commença à tourbillonner autour, visible à nouveau.

Elle se tortilla et s'enroula autour des matériaux sur l'autel, déplaçant physiquement les différents éléments. Deux des bois, le gris et un des noirs épais, sur le côté, suivis par l'os de Premier Thestral et un de chaque des fils d'ancrage or et vert. Puis elle se tourna vers les étoiles. Elle les survola, et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle saluait de vieux amis, avant que son étoile favorite, celle qu'il avait nommée selon la tradition des langages sifflés, et émettant une douce lumière violette, fut roulée vers la petite collection de matériaux.

La magie de Harry tournoya autour de la petite collection, et Harry entendit un son clair de clochette avant qu'elle revienne à lui, s'enroulant autour de son corps alors que Vanderian arrêtait de chanter et que la lumière des runes s'éteignait.

« Ta magie est magnifique, jeune magicien. Elle a non seulement choisi l'étoile qu'elle sentait lui convenir, mais elle a aussi choisi le reste des matériaux et les a rassemblés. »

Vanderian regarda Harry, et le garçon put voir du pur émerveillement dans ses yeux.

« Tu vas être un plaisir à travailler avec. J'ai hâte de voir ton focus, dit-il en regardant la petite pile des matériaux. Deux bois est inhabituel, mais pas méconnu. Ce sont les deux matériaux d'ancrage qui m'inquiètent. En avoir un est rare, en avoir besoin de deux…

— C'est une mauvaise chose ? demanda Harry.

— Non, pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Je crois que deux matériaux d'ancrage aideront à équilibrer le pouvoir de l'étoile pétrifiée, dit Vanderian en pointant vers l'étoile pétrifiée d'un doux violet. Est-ce qu'il y a une signification particulière derrière cette étoile ? »

Harry sourit :

« C'était mon étoile favorite. Ce n'est pas la plus puissante, c'est Mcklck, la blanche, mais la couleur et son éclat doux m'ont toujours attiré. »

Vanderian hocha la tête :

« L'objet favori d'un magicien est souvent utilisé quand ils ont besoin d'un focus personnalisé. Je suppose que tu as souvent manipulé celui-là avec ta magie ?

— Oui. Tout le temps.

— Ça va rendre les choses plus faciles. »

Vanderian regarda les matériaux restant, les deux autres bois et les fils d'ancrage restant :

« Laisse-moi les ranger, et nous allons découvrir quelle forme a ton focus. Cela m'aidera à commencer la fabrication du focus cette semaine. »

Vanderian rassembla les bois et les fils, se déplaça vers le côté de la pièce et toucha une rune sur le mur. Une petite porte s'ouvrit rapidement et il plaça les matériaux à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la porter et graver une autre rune au-dessus de celle existante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Harry.

— J'ai renvoyé les matériaux à leur bon endroit à l'intérieur de la salle d'évaluation. Ils ne feraient qu'interférer s'ils restaient dans la pièce. »

Vanderian prit les deux bois, les plaçant au milieu de l'autel.

« Kifeern Noir et Relique Fumée. J'ai une histoire particulière avec ces deux bois. Ma Colonie habite une région d'Haleysio qui est blottie entre la Forêt des Immortels et la Forêt du Géant. J'ai toujours été attiré par ces bois, tant que mon propre focus est fait de Relique Fumée de la Bouche des Géants. »

Il montra à nouveau la fleur, laissant Harry voir la couleur de gris cendré.

« C'est génial !

— En effet. A présent, jeune magicien, place ta main au dessus des bois. Ne les touche pas, c'est important, dit Vanderian en regardant Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si tu touches les bois. La dernière fois qu'un jeune magicien a touché le focus durant sa fabrication, il a souffert de sévères brûlures le long de ses canaux magiques. Douloureux et handicapant. »

Harry déglutit :

« Promis. Je ne touche pas.

— Très bien. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, ta main. »

Harry plaça sa main au dessus des deux bois.

« Concentre-toi. Ta magie va suivre le chant de mon sort, puisque le processus est complexe. Mais j'ai besoin que tu concentres ton esprit sur la direction de ta magie, comment elle s'écoule, toutes les sensations que tu ressens quand tu libères ta magie de manière contrôlée. »

Harry ferma les yeux, sachant que bloquer sa vue lui permettait de plonger plus facilement dans ses souvenir.

Il pensa aux moments où il créait son système solaire, au temps passé avec Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena, passé à apprendre avec Merlin. Le focus vide qu'il avait alors utilisé pour lancer des sorts basiques. Les heures passées à se promener à Camelot en faisant léviter de fragiles objets en verre, testant son contrôle. Le sort de lumière qu'il avait surchargé de puissance et qui l'avait presque épuisé. La joie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pratiquait un peu de magie de la manière qu'il voulait. A quel point quelque chose aussi opposé aux règles essentielles de l'Univers était complexe, comment souhaiter quelque chose ne donnait jamais vraiment le même résultat qu'utiliser un sort contrôlé, comme la lumière qu'il souhaitait n'atteignait jamais une puissance suffisante pour être utilisée. Sa magie s'écoula de sa peau, le long de sa main et de sa paume, vers les deux bois posés sur l'autel.

Tant de magie, pensa Harry. Il utilisait rarement autant de magie à la fois, si rapidement. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à ça.

Il pensa au fait que la magie était un élément fondamental de l'Univers, les Lignes de Pouvoir qui s'écoulaient à travers l'Univers et offraient à certaines planètes suffisamment proches la magie. Au fait qu'Haleysio était situé à l'intersection de sept lignes et si pleine de magie que rien ici n'était pas magique. Au fait que la magie le fascinait par son existence même et son désir d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait à son sujet. Comment l'utiliser, les sorts, les enchantements, comment faire ses propres créations à grande échelle.

Sa magie s'écoula de plus en plus vite, et Harry dut lutter contre la perte rapide de sa magie.

Il pensa à Hogwarts et à la quantité de magie que les quatre magiciens qui l'avaient créée avaient mis dans ses pierres, suffisamment de magie pour créer une conscience, une véritable intelligence. La chose adorable, stupéfiante, qu'était un château magique conscient. Il pensa au fait qu'il y suivra des leçons quand il sera suffisamment âgé, à quel point il était impatient de découvrir le monde magique dont avaient fait partie ses parents biologiques, de voir le monde d'où il venait, même s'il n'en faisait plus vraiment partie. Plus depuis qu'il avait été emmené pour la première fois à bord du TARDIS.

Vanderian garda les yeux ouverts, ayant besoin de voir le processus pour diriger la magie pure.

Le flux de magie venant du jeune magicien était immense, époustouflant. Quelle quantité de magie avait-il ?

Une légère inquiétude naquit au fond de l'esprit de Vanderian. Il se souvint d'un jeune de la Factrily qui avait aussi une immense quantité de magie, trop de magie il apparut. Le jeune magicien avait brûlé chaque connexion magique en atteignant sa majorité magique et même après une décennie de thérapie et de soins il pouvait à peine réaliser les sorts les plus élémentaires. Cela s'était déroulé quand il avait à peine ouvert sa boutique, il y avait quelques deux cents cycles.

Harry semblait appartenir à ceux qui avaient trop de magie.

Le jeune de la Factrily avait aussi eu un focus inhabituel. Vanderian se souvenait que le focus avait été à la frontière entre un type stationnaire et un type sauvage.

Plus de magie s'écoula de la main de Harry, sculptant les deux bois sur l'autel. Ils se modifièrent, se collèrent l'un à l'autre, avant de s'enrouler encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment un long et étroit tortillon de bois. Cela ressemblait à une baguette, le type mobile le plus commun parmi les humains, mais les bords évoquaient un type stationnaire, ou peut-être étaient-ils les sillons pour le fil d'ancrage.

Vanderian allait ralentir le chant, mais la magie de Harry surgit à nouveau et il regarda avec stupéfaction alors qu'elle commençait à graver… était-ce des runes ? Elle gravait des runes, des runes que Harry ne pouvait pas connaître, mais Vanderian les connaissait, et il savait que la magie de Harry avait emprunté cette connaissance à sa propre magie pour accomplir cet exploit. Des runes sur un focus. Seuls les types sauvages les plus instables avaient besoin de runes. Un type Mobile Sauvage. Vanderian trembla intérieurement devant la puissance qu'un tel focus pouvait manipuler.

Harry tituba lorsque le sort s'acheva. Vanderian n'en fut pas surpris. Beaucoup de magie avait été glissée dans le bois.

« Je me sens si… vide, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Je veux dire, pas fatigué, pas comme lorsque je me sentais lorsque je m'entraînais à lancer des sorts avec Merlin, mais vide. Je peux à peine ressentir ma magie, elle frémit au plus profond de moi. »

Vanderian souffla :

« C'est là où la magie de tous les magiciens réside. Que tu te sentes vide parce que tu as à présent à peine moins que la quantité normale de pouvoir d'un magicien moyen en dit beaucoup sur la quantité de magie que tu possèdes. N'importe quel autre magicien à part quelques uns incroyablement puissants se sentirait épuisé et serait probablement mort s'il avait essayé d'utiliser la même quantité de magie que toi à l'instant, dit Vanderian en lançant un regard appuyé à Harry.

— Est-ce que c'est fini ? demanda Harry, les yeux toujours fermés et la main posée sur sa poitrine.

— Regarde. »

Harry lutta pour se redresser et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda l'autel, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Oh wouah… C'est magnifique. Est-ce que je peux le toucher ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

— Oui, mais il doit rester dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'on ait terminé le focus. »

Harry souleva le focus. Il faisait un peu plus de 38 centimètres, et Harry pouvait sentir l'arête tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et les runes gravées dans l'autre sens.

« Quel type ? demanda-t-il.

— Un type Mobile Sauvage. Les types mixtes sont visibles uniquement chez les magiciens les plus puissants ou les plus inhabituels. Je n'en ai fait que trois, et jamais un type mixte Sauvage. Les types Sauvages sont connus pour avoir du caractère. Je suis impatient de voir ce que tu vas faire avec ce focus. Même si nous devons encore le terminer, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Tu dois laisser ta magie se reposer. Viens demain et j'évaluerai ta puissance. Si tu as retrouvé suffisamment de pouvoir, alors on avancera. Sinon, on attendra encore un jour. »

Harry acquiesça avec compréhension. Sa magie lui semblait toujours étrange. Il était surpris de ne pas se sentir fatigué cependant. Il demanda à Vanderian pourquoi.

« La façon dont tu as utilisé ta magie n'a pas vraiment forcé tes canaux magiques. Tu as fait s'écouler de la magie brute et c'est mon sort qui l'a dirigée. Donc tu n'as rien fait. Mais tu devrais dormir plus longtemps ce soir pour permettre à ta magie de récupérer plus rapidement. Le sommeil est le moment idéal pour la magie pour récupérer.

— D'accord, cela se comprend. Je vais le faire savoir à mon papa.

— Je lui dirai aussi. Tu auras besoin aussi d'un bon repas, avant de dormir. C'est essentiel que ton corps fasse le plein de vitamines et de minéraux, parce qu'ils aident à diriger ta magie.

— Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi j'adore manger. J'ai une quantité folle de magie, je dois tout manger. »

Vanderian fronça ses brindilles :

« Tu as de drôles d'expressions, jeune magicien. »

Harry eut un rire.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, Harry laissant avec réticence le focus derrière lui sur l'autel. Il était impatient de le récupérer. Il avait l'impression que le focus faisait partie de lui.

Son papa, Rose, Kyst et Prryxt étaient toujours dehors. Le Docteur avait engagé Prryxt dans une discussion sur la magie de construction et les limites de leur capacité à agrandir l'espace. Rose et Kyst discutaient de la complexité du gouvernement sur Haleysio.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Harry et Vanderian.

« Ça a marché ? » demanda son papa.

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Ouaip ! Nous avons réussi à donner une forme aux bois, aujourd'hui, mais je suis épuisé. Vanderian a dit de revenir demain. Le matin, ça vous va ?

— Je me lève avec le soleil, donc n'importe quel moment après le lever du soleil est acceptable.

— C'est parfait !

— Aussi, Seigneur du Temps, votre jeune magicien aura besoin d'une quantité de nourriture plus importante que la normale pour aider sa magie à récupérer. Il dormira aussi plus longtemps que d'habitude, donc je vous conseille de prendre ça en compte pour l'heure de son coucher. J'ai compris que Prysh avait réussi à l'engager en tant que mannequin, donc vous devrez vous souvenir quand il doit être à sa boutique, dit Vanderian en regardant entre les deux. A présent, j'ai besoin de me reposer. J'ai utiliser plus de magie que prévu, et je vais m'enraciner pour le reste de l'après-midi. Je vous verrai demain. »

Vanderian les accompagna à la sortie et ferma la porte derrière eux, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la Rue Orange à nouveau.

« Donc, chez Prysh ? dit Harry. Je lui ai dit que je passerai après Vanderian, et il y a toujours pas mal de temps avant le coucher du soleil. »

Prryxt siffla :

« Je vais vérifier quelques choses avec le Conseil. Je vais vous laisser ici. Je vous verrai plus tard. »

Il inclina la tête vers le Docteur et Rose :

« Vous avez été des plus éclairants. J'ai apprécié discuter avec vous. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition, peut-être que nous pourrons avancer dans nos sorts de construction. »

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire :

« C'était agréable de discuter avec vous aussi ! Ça a été très instructif. »

Ils saluèrent Prryxt alors qu'il partait, avec de grands bonds en direction du bâtiment du Conseil.

La boutique de Prysh était juste un peu plus bas dans la Rue Orange, et elle attendait dehors avec deux autres membres de la Factrily. Ils se tenaient debout, les membres emmêlés avec ceux des autres, et parlant doucement. Alors que le groupe s'approchait, Prysh se tourna au son de leurs pas, bondissante.

« Harry ! Tu es là ! J'aimerais te présenter mon Unité Personnelle ! C'est Marstiik ! dit-elle en montrant d'un geste la personne à sa gauche, une teinte opaque de jaune clair avec des yeux en joyaux rouges. Et c'est Kryill ! dit-elle en montrant la figure derrière elle, qui se pencha sur le côté pour agiter un membre vert clair, ses yeux de joyau violet tournoyant.

— Tu es Harry. Prysh a été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que son excitation à l'idée de travailler avec toi. Marstiik et moi-même avons été plutôt sceptiques au début, mais c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, dit Kryill d'une voix douce et musicale qui était quelques octaves plus graves que les couinements de Prysh.

— En effet. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Prysh était très inquiète pour son défilé, en n'ayant que quatre sur les cinq modèles. Elle cherchait un mannequin enfant depuis des semaines, » dit Marstiik d'une voix aiguë mais aérienne.

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Prysh a accepté de me faire ma veste, et être mannequin a l'air d'être intéressant. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, donc ça peut être intéressant.

— Viens viens ! Je dois voir mes vêtements sur toi ! Oh, je suis si excitée ! »

Prysh se démêla de Kryill et Marstiik pour qu'elle puisse attraper le bras de Harry et l'entraîner dans la boutique, en haut des escaliers au fond de la pièce principale, et jusqu'au sommet.

Des vêtements, des tissus et toutes sortes de choses défilèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une pièce remplie de supports qui maintenaient les tissus drapés d'étranges façons.

Prysh entraîna Harry à travers les différents tissus vers une petite poupée à forme humaine bien particulière.

« C'est ça que vous voulez que je présente ? demanda Harry en voyant les dimensions similaires entre lui-même et le mannequin.

— Oui ! C'est mon chef d'oeuvre ! J'adore faire des vêtements pour les enfants et c'est le top des vêtements pour festival pour les silhouettes à forme humaine jeune ! »

Harry regarda d'un oeil critique.

C'était attaché à la gorge, le haut du bras droit, l'avant-bras gauche et avait un petit lien dans le dos, laissant la partie arrière du haut du corps ouverte. Un morceau de tissu doré s'enroulait en haut du bas du corps et tombait en une moitié de colonne sur la jambe gauche et une colonne complète sur la jambe droite, attaché au genou et à la cheville respectivement. Les tissus supérieurs étaient un tourbillon de rouges, de oranges et de dorés. L'ensemble tombait plutôt bien sur le mannequin.

« C'est très coloré, dit-il.

— Ce sont les couleurs primaires du festival ! Chaque enfant porte ces couleurs lors du Festival de l'Appellation. J'ai voulu que les couleurs tournoient comme les sorts utilisés pour maintenir l'Appellation et chaque attache a un enchantement conçu pour rendre l'enfant très léger et capable de flotter au dessus de la foule pour regarder les festivités d'une manière sûre. »

Prysh pointa vers le cou, les bras et les jambes qui avaient chacun une attache.

« Les enfants à forme humaine sont désavantagés dans ces situations, ils sont habituellement trop petits pour tout voir, et trop lourds pour permettre à leurs tuteurs de les porter tout le temps. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Ça a du sens. Donc, comment le met-on ? »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose, Kyst et le Docteur restèrent en bas avec Kryill et Marstiik.

« Donc, vous enseignez, Marstiik ? » demanda le Docteur.

Marstiik s'agita de surprise :

« Est-ce que Prysh vous en a parlé ?

— Oh, j'ai une certaine fascination pour les pronoms de genre de la Factrily, donc Prysh a décidé de me présenter son Unité Personnelle. Cela fait longtemps depuis que j'ai utilisé ce format, mais j'apprécie sa complexité et sa spécificité, dit le Docteur avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, elle a du adorer l'idée. Parmi ses nombreuses excentricités, on trouve une personnalité très obsessionnelle, fit remarquer Kryill, en regardant affectueusement vers le haut où Prysh avait emmené Harry.

— Vous dites excentrique, mais selon ma compréhension, au moins sur Terre, ce n'est jamais utilisé de manière gentille, » dit Rose, qui était curieuse à ce sujet.

Kryill regarda Rose :

« Je vous ce que vous voulez dire. Dans le cas de Prysh, Excentrique est utilisé pour décrire sa Position Sociale. Tout comme je suis un Chef et Marstiik un Enseignant, Prysh est une Excentrique. Elle a choisi de faire quelque chose en dehors de la société de la Factrily, et notre langage utilise Excentrique pour décrire ce fait. Ce n'est pas une façon d'insulter ou de dénigrer quelqu'un, mais parce que la Factrily a besoin d'une précision absolue dans le langage, avoir une Position Sociale en dehors de la société implique un vaste ensemble de mots qui serait incompatible avec la concision. Excentrique est le terme utilisé pour ceux qui choisissent de telles vies, et le mot invite à poser plus de question sur leur Position Sociale. C'est en réalité plutôt une bonne chose, car c'est toujours un bon moyen de commencer une conversation, vu que le pronom de quelqu'un est son identité complète au sein de la société de la Factrily. »

Rose hocha la tête :

« Je comprends mieux. J'ai entendu Prysh vous présenter, mais je dois avouer que ça a eu peu de sens pour moi. Le mot dans votre langue avait cinq syllabes mais il y avait tant de mots dans la traduction que je n'ai pas pu comprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Marstiik eut un petit rire :

« C'est souvent la réaction devant nos pronoms. C'est pourquoi il n'y a pas eu tant d'agitation lorsque le Conseil a abandonné l'idée de les traduire dans la langue de Pethi. Le membre de la Factrily travaillant comme délégué au Conseil avait passé trois semaine à essayer d'expliquer les mots utilisés, mais aucune autre race n'a la même complexité pour juste un pronom, et ça a donc été décrété comme une tâche impossible. »

Kyst tournoya en guise d'accord :

« Tout particulièrement pour les espèces qui n'utilisent aucun pronom, l'immensité des pronoms de la Factrily était une idée si effrayante et si étrangère qu'elles ne pouvaient même pas participer. »

Marstiik et Kryill hochèrent la tête.

Rose trouva tout ceci très fascinant.

A ce moment-là, Harry et Prysh descendirent les escaliers, et Rose dut cligner des yeux.

Harry était habillé d'une telle gamme de rouges, oranges et dorés que c'était déstabilisant. Le tissu supérieur, un tourbillon de cette palette de couleurs, était une forme étrange et drapée attachée au cou, au haut du bras gauche et à l'avant-bras droit, des morceaux de tissu tombant en plis élégants. La moitié basse était d'or pur et tombait à la moitié de la jambe gauche et attachée au genou, tandis qu'elle tombait jusqu'à la cheville de la jambe droite.

« C'est magnifique, » dit Rose.

Prysh couina :

« Oh, merci Rose ! Harry a l'air merveilleux avec ! Et regardez ! »

Elle fit un signe à Harry.

Harry pressa un petit bouton à l'arrière de l'attache de cou, et sentit un frisson se répandre à travers le tissu avant d'avoir l'impression de ne peser plus rien. Il poussa doucement sur le sol, dépliant le voile de tissu à sa taille. Prysh s'y accrocha, arrêtant la montée de Harry vers le plafond à environ un mètre et demi du sol.

« Wouah, ce sont des enchantements impressionnants, dit le Docteur en regardant son fils à présent flottant. Combien de temps ça dure ?

— L'enchantement initial est incorporé et a suffisamment de magie interne pour lancer le sort de pouvoir externe, qui utilise la magie extérieure pour durer indéfiniment. Il se sert de la magie ambiante dans l'air pour alimenter le sort donc ça ne met en danger la magie de personne en l'utilisant comme source. »

Kryill et Marstiik hochèrent la tête.

« Nous avons participé à l'idée, sachant que de tels sorts sont dangereux s'ils ne sont pas alimentés correctement. Ce sort, le sort d'alimentation externe, est en fait assez compliqué à lancer. C'est l'argument de vente principal du vêtement. »

Le Docteur et Rose regardèrent Harry s'étirer dans les airs, avant de se pencher en arrière.

« C'est plutôt confortable, dit-il. Agréable et relaxant. »

Prysh gloussa :

« Tu vas être le meilleur mannequin ! »

Le Docteur regarda dehors :

« Et bien, nous allons devoir vous priver de votre mannequin pour le moment, Prysh. Mon fils a besoin de manger et de se coucher. Tu devrais te changer, Harry. Tu n'as envie de perdre ces vêtements. »

Harry soupira et pressa à nouveau le bouton à l'arrière de son cou, et commença à descendre lentement vers le sol.

« D'accord Prysh. Nous reviendrons demain. Vous pourrez me dire ce que font les mannequins ! »

Il grimpa les escaliers avec Prysh pour retrouver ses vêtements.

Le Docteur, Rose, Harry et Kyst furent rapidement en route vers le bâtiment du Conseil, après avoir salué Prysh, Marstiik et Kryill.

L'estomac de Harry grondait bruyamment et il baillait. Le ciel avait adopté une teinte brillante de rouge et d'orange alors que l'étoile d'Haleysio se couchait.

« Et bien, Kyst, nous vous verrons demain, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Docteur en regardant Kyst.

— Oui, je vous verrai demain tôt dans la matinée. J'attendrai au moins Harry ici dehors. Je crois comprendre que vous voulez voir demain les archives concernant les ruines trouvées sur Haleysio ? »

Le Docteur acquiesça :

« Ouaip.

— Il y aura un membre de l'Académie pour vous conduire au musée, donc. Vous et Dame Rose ?

— Oui, je vais y aller aussi. Ça semble fascinant. Même si j'ai envie de voir les débuts de Harry en tant que mannequin, » dit-elle avec un sourire en direction de Harry.

Elle avait l'impression que Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ce que représentait le mannequinat. Ce serait assez amusant de voir quand il comprendrait ce qu'il allait faire.

« A demain donc. »

Le lendemain serait une journée intéressante. Cette semaine serait une semaine intéressante.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Note de l'auteur** : Si vous avez la moindre question sur les espèces/personnages présentés, demandez. J'ai une trame pour pratiquement chacun d'eux dans ma tête. La Factrily, je le déclare à présent, est ma création favorite de tous les temps. J'ai en fait emprunté le concept initial d'un livre d'Isaac Asimov que j'ai lu il y a des années, mais à présent je doute que vous puissiez le reconnaître comme mon inspiration.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :** Je suis absolument désolée pour ce retard ! J'ai complètement sauté une date de publication... J'avoue m'être laissée déborder par d'autres projets, tant de fanfiction que personnels, et voilà ce que ça donne...

En respectant le calendrier initial, le prochain chapitre est prévu pour le 12 septembre. Toutefois, si j'ai du retard, sachez que ce n'est que ça : du retard. Je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner cette traduction, mais elle n'est pas ma priorité par rapport à mes autres projets, je dois le reconnaître. Je vais quand même garder le calendrier initial (un chapitre toutes les deux semaines), histoire de me donner une limite et ne pas trop me laisser déborder par les autres projets. Mais ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'est pas exactement respecté.

Et concernant la note d'auteur, effectivement, demandez, je transmettrai :) (ça, par contre, ce sera fait dans les 24h de la demande, puisque c'est ma politique personnelle de réponse aux messages que vous pouvez m'envoyer).

En attendant le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	20. Où il y a une découverte

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Blackcatkuroi

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 34, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 20

Chapitre 20 - Où il y a une découverte

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le matin vit Harry entrer en trébuchant, deux heures plus tard que d'habitude, dans la cuisine, tirant ce que Rose pensait être un pantalon argenté mais n'était pas suffisamment défini pour être un pantalon. Sa chemise était une sorte de tissu noir enroulé dont elle se demanda comment il avait réussi à l'enfiler à moitié endormi.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vue, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il erra vers le réfrigérateur, évitant les divers obstacles qui étaient par terre depuis bien trop longtemps vu l'aisance avec laquelle il les contournait. Quelques minutes après avoir ouvert la porte, il émergea avec une assiette couverte d'une sorte de pâte verte, un morceau de pain, et ce qui semblait être une combinaison difforme de pomme et de pêche. La couleur était certainement très vive.

Harry mangea la moitié de la nourriture qu'il s'était procurée avant de s'asseoir, tendant aveuglément la main vers le gobelet qu'il avait laissé sur la table pour le dîner et le vidant.

« Ah, meilleur jus de l'Univers… Oh, Rose. Salut.

— Salut. Je vois que tu es enfin conscient. »

Harry se gratta la tête :

« Et bien, Vanderian a dit que je devais dormir plus que d'habitude et le sommeil en plus m'a rattrapé, je pense. Pas l'habitude. Toujours en train de m'adapter.

— Ne l'écoute pas, Rose. Six fois sur dix, il ne réalise même pas ce qu'il met dans son assiette. »

Le Docteur entra, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que la normale, et les yeux pétillants. Son fils lui lança un regard noir. Il l'ignora.

« Donc, Docteur, prêt pour une aventure ? Harry ne doit pas commencer sa carrière de mannequin avant encore deux heures, et il y a quelqu'un de l'Académie qui nous attend déjà dehors. Liffra, je crois. Une sorte de créature lisse et métallique, presque mercurielle, je dirais. Très jolie. »

Rose but le reste de son jus d'orange, le seul jus qu'elle reconnaissait dans le réfrigérateur, avant de se lever.

« Oh, et Kyst est dehors aussi, Harry. »

Harry agita le fruit dans sa main pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendue avant de mordre dans la peau, et une fontaine de jus violet jaillit, couvrant son visage et allant jusqu'à ses cheveux.

« Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas mordre dans un Balveri Grastim avant de le percer, entendit-elle dire le Docteur.

— Ils devraient être vendus pré-percés, » fut la réponse d'un Harry toujours pas vraiment réveillé.

Rose rit. Le TARDIS lui avait manqué.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, les cheveux ébouriffés et tout juste secs, passa les portes en bondissant et vit Kyst flotter non loin. Après sa rencontre avec le fruit de Balveri, il avait dégouliné de jus sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la douche, et l'avait allumée à pleine puissance. Il était en tout cas bien réveillé après ça.

« Bonjour, ou peu importe ce qui fonctionne ici. Sais jamais. Enfin, on va d'abord chez Vanderian, c'est ça ? Venez ! »

Harry se dirigea vers l'arche conduisant vers le pont noir, pieds nus et cheveux loin de se calmer. En fait, Kyst avait l'impression qu'ils étaient encore plus ébouriffés que la normale.

Kyst émit des tourbillons de fumée autour de lui en signe d'exaspération amusée.

« Oui, chez Vanderian. Si je peux me permettre, savez-vous quel type de focus vous avez ? »

Ça avait été la première question qui avait été lancée à Kyst dès que ses camarades gardes avaient eu le temps. Ils avaient tous entendu parler du voyage de Harry chez Vanderian, c'était de notoriété commune dans tout le bâtiment du Conseil dès le coucher du soleil. N'ayant pas la réponse, Kyst avait été tour à tour grondé et moqué pour ne pas être plus curieux.

Harry sourit :

« Ouaip ! Vanderian a dit que c'était un type Mobile Sauvage. Cela ressemblait à une baguette vraiment chic, avec des runes sur toute la longueur tournant dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et le Kifeern Noir et la Relique Fumée enroulés ensemble. Quand ce sera terminé, je vous montrerai. »

Il courut devant Kyst, qui s'était arrêté d'étonnement.

Un type mixte ? Seul un seul magicien à l'Académie pendant que Kyst y était avait un type mixte, et c'était un focus hérité qui lui avait convenu parfaitement. Ils étaient rares et imprévisibles, puisque les types mixtes se basaient sur deux manières fondamentalement différentes de contrôler la magie. Harry aurait une discussion assez intéressante avec les professeurs de l'Académie, pensa Kyst, se dépêchant pour parvenir à suivre l'enfant excité. Enfin, Harry ne pouvait pas avoir d'autre type de discussion, en étant aussi curieux et avide de connaissance qu'il l'était.

La boutique de Vanderian apparut et Harry ne s'embêta même pas avec la poignée, entrant dans la salle principale d'exposition et cherchant autour de lui le fabricant de focus.

« Vanderian ? Je suis de retour ! Est-ce qu'on peut faire la partie suivante du focus ? » dit Harry, essayant de ne pas crier mais incapable de rester calme.

L'excitation faisait ressortir le meilleur comme le pire de lui.

Vanderian émergea d'une pièce sur le côté, regardant l'enfant qui avait surgi dans son domaine avec un amusement affectueux :

« Oui, oui, nous allons tester ton niveau de puissance magique. Je sens qu'il sera suffisant mais je préférerais ne pas laisser cela à la chance et au hasard. Il y a tant qui peut mal tourner si tu n'es pas en bonne forme, jeune magicien. »

Vanderian sortit son focus, le tenant entre ses doigts branchus.

« Reste immobile. C'est le charme de diagnostic le plus basique, cela va me donner une lecture de ton essence. »

Harry résista à l'envie de se tortiller et regarder son corps alors que la vague de magie passait, le chatouillant au passage.

« Et bien, est-ce que je vais bien ? C'était bizarre. »

Vanderian souffla :

« Oui, jeune magicien, tu as suffisamment récupéré. Presque complètement récupéré, comme je le pensais. Puisque ta magie a seulement été extraite de toi et non pas dirigée par toi, elle a récupéré bien plus vite car il n'y avait pas de canaux magiques à guérir. »

Vanderian se tourna, se dirigeant vers la pièce principale.

« Suis-moi à présent. Kyst, veuillez attendre dehors à nouveau. Je crois que j'ai une collection intéressante d'holo-enchantements que mes arbrisseaux m'ont donnée si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil. Ils sont dans la salle holographique, au fond du couloir à gauche. »

Kyst tournoya :

« Merci. Je pense que je peux attendre, mais je vais peut-être en profiter. »

Harry eut un grand sourire et agita la main en direction de Kyst tout en suivant Vanderian dans la pièce de l'autel. Son focus était posé là où il l'avait laissé, et il se précipita, s'empêchant de le toucher à à peine quelques centimètres de la surface.

« Est-ce que je peux ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant de sa promesse de ne pas toucher aux objets pour lesquels il n'avait pas la permission dans la boutique de Vanderian.

— Tu peux, jeune magicien, mais nous devons reprendre le travail. Nous allons commencer le processus d'incrustation du fil d'ancrage. Tu en as deux, et ils doivent être dirigés par toi. Tu devras tenir à la fois la partie principale du focus et les matériaux d'ancrage. Cela peut prendre un peu de temps, car les fils d'ancrage sont connus pour être difficiles à diriger. »

Harry souleva son focus, s'émerveillant de la douceur des bosses et le parfait contrepoint réalisé par les runes.

« Okay, qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire ?

— Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin que tu penses à tout ce qui te crée, qui tu es, pas seulement ta magie, mais aussi ton père, ta maison, tes amis, comment tu es devenu toi. Ouvre ta magie à nouveau, et concentre-toi. Tiens les fils d'ancrage de façon lâche dans une main et la base de ton focus dans l'autre. »

Harry souleva les fils doré et vert.

« Oui, comme ça. Maintenant, pense. »

Harry ferma à nouveau ses yeux, sentant les matériaux dans sa main et entendant le chant de Vanderian. Sa magie se précipita vers la surface de sa peau, s'arrêtant juste à la frontière. Harry grogna.

« Attendez, désolé Vanderian, j'ai oublié que je porte mon restricteur. »

Il le défit rapidement alors que Vanderian arrêtait le sort.

« Désolé.

— Si tu es prêt à présent, jeune magicien ? »

Vanderian aussi avait oublié, si peu de monde portait un restricteur en permanence, et peu continuait à les porter après avoir atteint l'âge de l'évaluation. Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien, maintenant, concentre-toi. »

Harry se replongea dans les pensées qu'il avait fait apparaître plus tôt. Le chant commença à nouveau, et sa magie glissa à travers sa peau et entoura ses mains.

Son père remplit son esprit. Le Seigneur du Temps qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait appris les planètes et les étoiles et les systèmes et les peuples et les langages, qui partageait son propre langage avec l'enfant principalement humain et lui enseignait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Qui l'emmenait dans des aventures à travers tout l'Univers et le mettait entier à sa portée pour le découvrir. Qui le serrait dans ses bras tous les soirs et prenait soin de lui quand il était malade et qui s'assurait qu'il mangeait quand il oubliait.

Le TARDIS, sa maison, son deuxième parent, qui le grondait quand il faisait une bêtise en cachant des pièces et en piégeant ses affaires, qui veillait sur lui et s'assurait qu'il dorme assez, qui lui donnait accès à toute la connaissance qu'il pouvait vouloir et l'espace pour expérimenter. Qui bourdonnait de douces berceuses à travers leur connexion pour l'endormir et qui le réveillait gentiment quand il devait se lever.

Oncle Jack, l'Immortel et son compagnon dans des jeux extraordinaires et enfantins pour lesquels son père renâclait un peu avant de les rejoindre avec réticence. Oncle Jack, le séducteur notoire qui était tombé amoureux du maître des potions aux yeux en pierre de lune de Hogwarts et était resté. Oncle Jack, qui l'aidait à s'assurer qu'il ne se lance dans rien de trop dangereux, mais le laissait jeter des coups d'oeil discrets à son bracelet jusqu'à ce que son papa dise que Harry avait besoin de quelques leçons supplémentaires en physique temporelle avant de commencer à jouer avec ce type de technologie.

Rose, la compagne de son papa, il supposait. Femme était un mot si étrange, et cela ne correspondait pas à Rose, c'était trop lié à la Terre pour lui pour que ça corresponde à la Rose qu'il avait appris à connaître. Rose était forte et tenait tête à son papa et s'assurait qu'il n'aille pas n'importe où ou ne fasse pas des choses stupides ou ne parle pas pendant des heures et des heures. Rose pouvait vaincre Jack dans un duel à mains nues et lui avait appris à frapper et donner des coups correctement. Harry pensait que ce qu'elle faisait ressemblait à de la danse, alors que Oncle Jack semblait trop raide.

Arthur, l'enfant qui serait Roi un jour, et qui était son premier ami. Il essayait d'écrire à Arthur avant d'aller se coucher et Arthur essayait de répondre quand il se levait le matin. Son père s'était assuré que les livres soient connectés dans l'ordre chronologique pour que Harry ne soit pas soudain en train de parler à un Arthur vieil homme un jour et un jeune Arthur le lendemain. Arthur, qui aimait la magie de Harry et jouait au loup ou à cache-cache. Qui était si sûr de lui, jusqu'à ce que Harry se moque de lui et l'entraînait dans la boue pour s'amuser.

Sa magie tournoya autour de lui et Harry sentit ses mains bouger. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elles faisaient, trop concentré sur ses pensées et son passé.

Vanderian regarda le processus prendre lentement place. Les mains de Harry, tenant les matériaux, se rapprochèrent, et ses doigts tirèrent les fils d'ancrage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient deux fois plus longs que la base. Puis, en commençant par le sommet, ils entortillèrent les deux couleurs ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'une fine corde se forme.

Ses doigts trouvèrent la fissure entre les bosses, et doucement, très doucement, commença à appliquer la fine cordelette dorée et verte dans cet espace jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfonce, et soit à niveau avec le bois. Tournoyant encore et encore, Vanderian regarda les doigts de Harry presser le fil dans le bois, l'installant et le fixant avec la magie. Son chant était constant, conscient que la magie de Harry en suivait la direction.

Enfin, le dernier morceau fut fixé dans la base et le focus flotta en direction de l'autel. Vanderian ralentit et arrêta son chant, et regarda Harry sortir de la transe dans laquelle il avait été plongé.

Le focus émettait une lumière scintillante et Harry eut un grand sourire ravi :

« Ma magie me donne l'impression d'être comme hier après-midi, dit-il. Mais mon focus a l'air génial !

— Il est en effet, génial, comme tu dis, jeune magicien, accorda Vanderian. Pour l'instant, laissons le reste de ta magie à l'état libre faire son travail et fixer le matériau d'ancrage. Ne le touche pas, tu peux revenir demain pour la partie suivante du focus. Pour le moment, je crois que tu as un rendez-vous avec Prysh, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas le meilleur pour dire le temps, mais ça n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps, si ?

« Cela fait à peu près une heure et une moitié d'une autre. Tu as encore la moitié d'une autre heure avant que le spectacle de Prysh commence. Je me dépêcherais, jeune magicien. »

Vanderian sourit alors que Harry sursautait et salua le garçon qui se ruait dehors. Il n'avait aucun doute que Kyst ne serait pas loin derrière.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Comme l'avait dit Rose, Liffra la Mercurite attendait à l'extérieur du TARDIS, parlant dans un cristal et effectuant quelques gestes dans l'air avec un morceau de bois tordu tenu par un membre mince. Kyst flottait non loin et tourbillonna pour saluer le Docteur et Rose. Ils agitèrent la main en retour.

« En effet. J'ai besoin d'accéder aux enregistrement du Musée, sur les Premiers Documents. Oui, je sais qu'ils sont sous protection, j'ai la permission des Grands Membres du Conseil dans leur ensemble pour emmener le Docteur et Dame Rose aux Premiers Documents. Vous pouvez envoyer une Pensée à leurs cristaux si vous voulez vérifier, mais préparez simplement les Documents pour dans une demi-heure. »

Liffra tapa le cristal avec son focus et il s'éteignit.

« Bonne matinée à vous, Seigneur du Temps et Dame Rose.

— Bonjour Liffra. Y a-t-il un problème avec le Musée ? » demanda Rose, inquiète.

Elle avait eu l'impression que toutes les procédures s'étaient bien déroulées. Liffra secoua la tête, un ovale lisse avec des taches sombres pour les yeux et la bouche, la surface scintillante de son corps étincelant à la lumière :

« Pas en particulier. Juste un Gardien des Documents sur-protecteur. Malgré les instructions du Conseil, je voulais m'assurer qu'ils seraient prêts pour être examinés. Les Premiers Documents sont sous des sorts extrêmement protecteurs, car ils ont des milliers d'années. Ils n'ont jamais été traduits jusque là, et sont considérés comme le but ultime des linguistes de toute la planète. Même des magiciens hors de la planète qui se spécialisent dans les magies linguistiques et les langues viennent au Musée pour essayer de comprendre quel est ce langage, mais ils n'y sont encore jamais arrivés. »

Liffra regarda le Docteur et Rose :

« Cependant, ils n'ont encore jamais été examiné par un Seigneur du Temps ou quelqu'un qui a été à bord du TARDIS. »

Rose rit. Elle avait de beaux souvenirs de ses jeunes années dans le Monde de Pete à tenter de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait en anglais, même dans les endroits où l'anglais n'était pas commun. Il lui avait fallu une conversation avec John pour réaliser que, si on passait suffisamment de temps à bord du TARDIS, la Matrice de Traduction, plutôt que de traduire constamment, modifierait une partie du cerveau pour permettre à toute parole d'être perçue dans la langue maternelle de la personne.

Elle se souvenait de la base avec le langage intraduisible écrit sur les murs par un archéologue essayant de remplir le temps, et regarda le Docteur avec inquiétude.

Il semblait qu'il s'en souvenait également.

« Peu probable que ce soit quelque chose de similaire. Ce rocher était à une époque bien antérieure à la formation même de cette galaxie, les habitants qui ont écrit ce langage n'étaient plus en vie quand l'étoile ici à commencer à briller, » dit-il, et Rose se détendit.

Cette aventure était une qui était beaucoup trop proche de ce qu'elle considérait comme mortel et potentiellement bouleversant une vie.

Ils empruntèrent une autre porte pour sortir du Conseil, et s'éloignèrent des Boutiques de la Rue Orange pour se diriger vers, de ce que Rose pouvait voir, ce qui ressemblait à une ville construite sur différents niveaux. Quelques bâtiments ressemblaient à ce qu'elle connaissait des bâtiments, s'élevant du sol sur plusieurs étages, même s'ils étaient peints de couleurs vives et possédaient des formes fantastiques plutôt que les banals marrons, noirs, beiges, gris ou blancs qu'elle connaissait dans la plupart des grandes villes. Même dans les cinquante dernières années de sa vie, les humains ne semblaient pas pouvoir échapper aux structures géantes en verre avec des peintures ennuyeuses.

D'autres bâtiments ressemblaient à ceux posés au sol, mais étaient suspendus à quelques étages dans les airs. Quelques uns, Rose aurait eu du mal à les appeler bâtiments. C'était des formes abstraites sans silhouette concrète, quelques uns bougeant dans la brise, d'autres contre le vent, d'autres enracinés en un point fixe. Autour des bâtiments, au-dessus, en-dessous et à travers, se trouvait une matrice de lignes brillantes que Rose devinait être des points de transports ou des sortes de câbles de construction.

Quelques uns avaient des formes étranges, et semblaient pliés dans d'étranges directions, certaines parties semblant clignoter au coin de son oeil. Quelques bâtiments entiers semblaient apparaître et disparaître de sa vision, et étaient perturbants et difficiles à se concentrer dessus.

Et la foule des différentes espèces, êtres et créatures était très évidente. Contrairement aux Boutiques de la Rue Orange, qui étaient pour la plupart vides, il y avait de la vie dans la ville qu'ils approchaient. Une vie bougeant rapidement, aux formes variées, aux couleurs diverses. Quelques êtres très grands, au delà des quatre mètres, dominaient la foule. Un était aussi mince qu'une brindille, filiforme et avec de nombreux membres. Les autres étaient plus massifs et se déplaçaient en groupe.

« C'est la ville principale du Quartier Nord-Ouest d'Haleysio, Julist. Elle a le plus grand centre de mode et possède un nombre incroyable d'enchanteurs et d'artisans. Être aussi proche des Boutiques de la Rue Orange est très désiré, et très profitable, dit Liffra.

— Ces boutiques, les Boutiques de la Rue Orange, je me souviens avoir entendu qu'elles étaient dédiées aux meilleurs artisans, mais pourquoi étaient-elles aussi vides hier ? Nous étions les seuls là-bas de toute la journée, dit le Docteur.

— C'est la semaine précédant le Festival de l'Appellation, sourit Liffra. Tous les propriétaires des Boutiques de la Rue Orange sont aussi des Magi en tout sauf en titre, et aident habituellement l'Académie ou avec les sorts qui conduisent le Festival. Vanderian le Fabricant de Focus est le seul qui refuse de participer car il y a peu d'intérêt pour sa spécialité aussi tôt. Le Jour du Festival, il aide habituellement dans les sorts les plus complexes nécessaires puisqu'ils utilisent souvent les matériaux avec lesquels il a l'habitude de travailler, et il est l'un des meilleurs Concepteurs de Bouclier. C'est aussi lui qui protège le Festival contre toute magie perdue, » dit Liffra.

Ils sortirent de la rue principale juste avant d'atteindre la cité et prirent un chemin latéral tournoyant à travers une vie florale colorée. Au dessus d'eux, une ligne de la matrice étincelante s'étirait.

« Liffra, que sont ces lignes ? Je les ai vues partout, même au Conseil, mais il n'y en avait pas vers les Boutiques de la Rue Orange. Est-ce que c'est des moyens de transport ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Rose en pointant vers le haut.

— Oh, les Lignes de Cristal ? C'est la Matrice pour les Cristaux de Pensée. Presque tout le monde en a un, en tout cas à partir de l'âge d'aller à l'Académie. Ils permettent une communication instantanée n'importe où dans la Matrice, et elle s'étend sur presque toute la planète. Il y a quelques zones particulières qui ne sont pas couvertes, comme les Boutiques de la Rue Orange, les Champs, le Malspaiin tout au Nord, le Havre à l'Est, et quelques résidences et zones privées qui ont demandé à rester hors de la grille. »

Cela ressemblait beaucoup au téléphone mobile rendu magique, pour Rose.

« Oh, c'est brillant ! J'adore le concept, combien de temps ça a pris pour l'installer ? demanda le Docteur. Comment ça marche ? Est-ce que les Cristaux sont personnalisés ou y a-t-il des caractéristiques particulières ? »

Liffra sortit le petit cristal dans lequel elle avait parlé plus tôt.

« La Matrice est relativement simple à étendre à partir d'un Noeud donné. Quand il n'y a pas de Noeud, une petite équipe de la Régulation de la Matrice a besoin de quelques jours pour installer un Noeud avant de le connecter à la Matrice. »

Elle sortit son focus, un tortillon de bois rouge brillant, et tapota le Cristal plusieurs fois.

« Chaque Cristal est lié au focus de son propriétaire, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle on doit être en âge d'aller à l'Académie pour en avoir un. Sans Focus, on ne peut pas utiliser le Cristal. »

Rose et le Docteur examinèrent le Cristal de Liffra. Il était d'un bleu perlé et émettait une douce lumière à des intervalles réguliers.

« C'est très beau, dit Rose.

— Merci. Ma famille travaille avec les Cristaux, donc j'ai pu personnaliser le mien bien plus que la plupart de ceux disponibles en vente immédiate. J'ai incorporé un certain nombre d'Holo-Enchantements et il a une compatibilité totale avec n'importe quel holo-enchantements. Ce sont des enchantements plutôt capricieux et ils ne fonctionnent pas très bien entre eux, mais le matériau de mon Cristal peut contenir une grande quantité d'enchantements avec facilité.

— Brillant ! » dit le Docteur, en regardant le Cristal de plus près.

Rose pouvait le voir se restreindre de le scanner avec son tournevis, sachant déjà que la technologie sonique ne permettait pas de lire les appareils magiques.

« Votre rendez-vous avec les Documents est dans cinq minutes, nous devons nous dépêcher. Le Gardien n'aime pas les retardataires. »

Liffra rangea le Cristal et les dépêcha vers une arche au milieu du chemin.

« A travers l'Arche, s'il vous plaît, » dit-elle.

Il ne semblait rien y avoir derrière, ou autour d'elle. Rose regarda et était sûre qu'il n'y avait rien aux alentours.

« Euh, où est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Liffra eut un sourire et fit un geste vers le haut :

« Le Musée tourne autour de la planète, une série particulière de runes, d'enchantements et de protections le maintiennent en altitude. Les Arches sont situées tout autour de la planète pour faciliter l'accès et chaque Arche est une porte d'entrée vers le Hall Principal du Musée. Maintenant, traversez l'Arche. La Chambre des Documents est juste à côté du Hall Principal, pas du tout de l'autre côté du Musée. Dépêchez-vous, dépêchez-vous ! »

Rose et le Docteur échangèrent un sourire, se prirent la main et traversèrent l'Arche.

Ils sentirent quelque chose tournoyer autour de leurs corps, et eurent l'impression de ne plus avoir de poids pendant un bref instant, avant de sentir à nouveau le sol dur sous leurs pieds.

Dur était ce qu'il était, même si Rose pouvait voir à travers lui les nuages et jusqu'aux eaux d'Haleysio.

« C'est une merveilleuse magie. La technologie semble secouer bien plus, en comparaison, commenta le Docteur.

— C'est simplement parce que les Portails comme les Arches sont conçus pour le confort, car même des jeunes enfants les utilisent régulièrement. Presque toutes les autres formes de transport magique à part une poignée donnent l'impression d'être compressé dans un tout petit espace très très rapidement, » dit Liffra, en sortant de l'Arche derrière eux.

Rose regarda derrière elle, voyant une réplique de l'Arche qu'elle venait de traverser. En fait, elle pouvait voir la même Arche encore et encore tout autour de la pièce. Elle regarda à nouveau celle qu'elle venait juste d'emprunter. Une petite plaque au sommet de l'Arche indiquait 'Arche du Conseil de Julist'.

« Et bien, c'est pratique, » dit-elle.

Elle se moquait de se perdre sur une planète aussi intéressante qu'Haleysio, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas manquer le premier jour de Harry dans sa nouvelle carrière, et atterrir à l'autre bout de la planète n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'y être à temps, tout comme essayer chaque Arche dans la pièce, plus d'une centaine d'après elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la bonne.

« Venez par ici. La Chambre des Documents est par là. »

Liffra les guida hors du couloir principal et Rose eut l'impression de marcher dans le ciel. Tout autour d'elle était le même matériau transparent à travers lequel elle pouvait voir les nuages, les étranges créatures volant à travers eux, les montagnes au loin, les possibles sorts qui modifiaient l'environnement. Ou peut-être que c'était une sorte de sort lancé sur les parois pour permettre de voir de tels panoramas de l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que tu peux dire si c'est un matériau magique ou naturel ? demanda Rose au Docteur à voix basse, pointant vers les murs et le sol.

— Non, je ne peux pas. Il n'y a aucune jointure, cependant, n'est-ce pas. Absolument merveilleux. Ils font des choses merveilleuses avec la magie. Des choses brillantes. Je n'ai jamais rien vu qui s'en rapproche sur Terre à l'époque de naissance de Harry.

— Tu vas devoir l'empêcher d'inventer ceci de lui-même pour se garder occupé, » lui dit-elle.

Le Docteur grimaça.

« Je vais certainement devoir intervenir beaucoup dans les projets de Harry, au moins pendant un moment. Il est capable de créer les pires sortes d'ennuis.

— Un peu comme toi, alors, hein Docteur ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Il aurait répondu s'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés.

« C'est le Gardien des Documents, appelé Gardien, dit Liffra en faisant un geste vers la minuscule créature flottant à hauteur d'yeux du Docteur.

— Bonjour Gardien, je suis le Docteur, et voici Rose. »

Rose fit un geste en souriant largement.

« Nous aimerions voir les Premiers Documents. »

Le Gardien flotta près de leur visage, chacun leur tour, une minuscule sphère d'une couleur indéterminable attachée à son corps :

« Je sais que le Conseil vous a donné l'autorisation de voir les Premiers Documents, mais vous devez savoir qu'il y a des règles strictes pour pouvoir les manipuler. Premièrement… »

Un faible pope, et une lumière scintillante apparut autour des mains du Docteur et de Rose.

« C'est un sort qui vous permet de manipuler les Documents sans contaminer les sorts de protection ou déclencher les alarmes. Sans ce sort, vous ne pouvez toucher aucun Document dans la Chambre. Deuxièmement… »

Un vrombissement emplit l'air.

« C'est le son émit par une protection dangereuse ou une magie qui peut être déclenchée. Si vous l'entendez, moi aussi. Arrêtez ce que vous faites et je viendrai enquêter. Vous ne voulez pas déclencher l'effet total de n'importe quel sort ou protection que vous bouleversez. Troisièmement… »

Une chaleur encercla leurs poignets, se solidifiant en un bandeau gris.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, tapotez le bandeau trois fois. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un focus, c'est calibré pour répondre à la pression ferme d'un être vivant. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

— Ouaip, clair comme du cristal ! » dit le Docteur joyeusement.

Gardien bourdonna soit d'agitation, soit d'amusement devant le ton enjoué.

« Moi aussi, dit Rose.

— Bien, à présent suivez-moi. Liffra, je vous appellerai quand ils seront prêts à partir, » dit Gardien.

Liffra hocha la tête et fit un signe à Rose et au Docteur avant de s'éloigner.

La Chambre s'étendait derrière Gardien, vide à part quelques ouvertures de différentes tailles et potentiellement dimensions. Le plafond était en voûte et immense, si haut que Rose n'était pas sûre de voir où il s'arrêtait. La chambre elle-même était éclairée par des petites lumières flottant à intervalles, des pièces et des portes de chaque côté de la grande Chambre. Il y avait différents cercles inscrits dans le sol pour une raison que Rose ne pouvait pas imaginer, et des mots écrits en argent pour lesquels elle ne ralentit pas suffisamment pour les lire.

Gardien les conduisit dans une petite zone au fond de la Chambre, à travers une porte ronde avec un voile frémissant autour. Gardien s'arrêta, tapota la pierre jusqu'à ce que le voile devienne doré et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce d'un blanc aveuglant, les lumières s'estompant alors qu'elles s'ajustaient à leur espèce, jusqu'à atteindre un niveau tolérable.

« C'est la pièce pour les Documents fragiles et hautement protégés. Je vais faire venir les Premiers Documents ici. Ne quittez pas la pièce sans m'appeler. La porte est scellée. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour prendre des notes, il y a les matériaux nécessaires derrière la porte marron. »

Rose regarda autour et aperçut la porte indiquée.

Gardien vrombit hors de la salle et la porte se ferma. Quelques instants plus tard, une lumière scintillante et une table s'élevèrent au centre de la pièce, avec quelques chaises parfaitement adaptées à des humains. Le centre de la table brilla pendant un moment, puis une petite pile de livres de différentes tailles et quelques feuilles volantes apparurent.

Le Docteur sembla enthousiaste et approcha la table en tapotant des doigts.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le premier livre, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la couverture, impatient de voir ce que ces mystérieux Documents pouvaient dire.

Puis il se figea, son corps se raidit et il sembla choqué. Il sauta sur ses pieds, regarda le livre suivant, puis le suivant, puis le suivant, fouillant dans les feuilles volantes, ne disant pas un mot mais visiblement agité.

Rose fronça les sourcils :

« Docteur, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle se dirigea vers la table, se demandant ce que le livre disait, ou ne disait pas, pour l'inquiéter. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la couverture, voyant une série de symboles et de formes décorant le sommet et le bas, mais peu importe la durée pendant laquelle elle les regarda, elle ne put pas les comprendre.

« C'est aussi une langue que le TARDIS ne connaît pas ? Je ne peux pas la lire.

— Non, non non non non non non, ça ne peut pas arriver ! Non ! C'est impossible, je veux dire, littéralement impossible. Tout ceci était perdu, parti, comment ça peut être ici ? » marmonna le Docteur.

De toute évidence, il savait ce que ça disait, pensa Rose. Mais c'était étrange, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lire. Elle regarda les livres à nouveau, peut-être que ça prenait juste un moment. Non.

« Docteur, je ne peux pas lire, répéta-t-elle.

— Le TARDIS ne traduit aucun langage Gallifreyien, » dit-il distraitement.

Rose cligna des yeux. Oh, ce n'est pas bon signe, pensa-t-elle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il avait apprécié la balade jusqu'au Musée. La Matrice sur laquelle Rose avait posé des questions était un construct magique fascinant, complexe, et lui rappelait différentes formes de communications utilisées par les non-magiciens. L'Arche avait été intéressante, et le Hall Principal du Musée était absolument impressionnant. Les choses qu'ils réussissaient à accomplir avec leur pouvoir étaient époustouflantes. Un Musée qui tournait autour de la planète et était accessible par des Arches situées à des endroits stratégiques autour de la planète. Une Matrice pour une forme de communication facile entre les espèces, les êtres et les endroits, qui ne reposait pas sur la magie de chaque individu.

La chose la plus loin de son esprit était de s'inquiéter pour les Documents qu'ils allaient voir. De toute sa vie, il n'y avait eu qu'une poignée de langages qui étaient intraduisibles par les Circuits de Traduction du TARDIS, et ces langages venaient de civilisations plus vieilles qu'il n'était possible. Il se souvenait de la rencontre sur le rocher en orbite autour d'un trou noir, qui inquiétait Rose. Le langage était illisible, mais le rocher était plus vieux que presque n'importe quoi dans l'Univers. Il avait réalisé des scans sur des échantillons après qu'ils étaient partis en sécurité.

Donc, quand il s'était installé dans la pièce blanche sur une chaise plus confortable que prévu, s'attendant à feuilleter les archives des premiers peuples d'une planète magique, dire qu'il avait été choqué quand le lettrage du livre avait refusé d'être traduit dans le Gallifreyien qu'il préférait lire quand il avait le choix, et resta à la place décidément archaïque, était un euphémisme.

La réalisation suivante, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qui était vraiment écrit, grâce à son intérêt pour la linguistique qui avait été considéré comme stupide par ses professeurs, était qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de Gallifreyien qui avait fini par tomber hors d'usage à part dans les plus vieux textes et lors d'études des parties les plus sombres de la société à présent perdue, et le conduisit à une incrédulité bouleversée.

C'était une forme de Gallifreyien qui avait évolué en Vieux Haut Gallifreyien, le langage de pouvoir utilisé par les Seigneurs du Temps pour façonner l'Univers. C'était la forme de Gallifreyien qui avait été d'usage à l'apogée du Règne de Pythia sur Gallifrey, alors que le bras de Pythia s'étendait dans l'Univers, dispersant les Prophéties et le Mysticisme, et frappant ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord. C'était un langage avec lequel la seule magie ayant jamais existé à Gallifrey avait été réalisée, qui était tombé hors d'usage et seuls ceux qui s'accrochaient à l'espoir du retour de Pythia, ne serait-ce que pour annuler la Malédiction, s'accrochaient, et seulement quelques dizaines de documents étaient parvenus jusqu'à son époque à l'Académie.

Cela ne devait pas exister. Cela ne pouvait pas exister. Pythia avait créé des mondes-colonies dans tout l'Univers, déterminée à s'étendre aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Il y avait eu des rumeurs concernant une colonie échouée, perdue dans un événement cataclysmique quelconque des millénaires avant que Pythia ne chute.

Mais tout ça était avant le Verrou Temporel, avant la Chute de Gallifrey.

« Docteur, je ne peux pas lire, » entendit-il Rose dire au loin.

Elle lui avait parlé, il le savait, mais il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il l'avait bloquée.

« Le TARDIS ne traduit aucun langage Gallifreyien, » répondit-il.

Tous les TARDIS avaient été programmés ainsi, se rappela-t-il. Les Circuits de Traduction étaient parfaitement capables de traduire le Gallifreyien, mais il y avait la crainte parmi les Seigneurs du Temps que si un TARDIS tombait entre des mains ennemies, ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils aient accès à leur vaste ensemble de connaissances. Si un Dalek avait fixé son suceur dans un TARDIS et avait réellement pu lire ce qu'il contenait, cela aurait signé la perte des Seigneurs du Temps.

Non pas que ça ait eu de l'importance au final.

Il se souvint de Gardien disant quelque chose au sujet de matériaux d'écriture à portée, et chercha la porte indiquée, se précipitant vers elle et se penchant vers les étagères derrière.

Il avait besoin d'un carnet et d'un stylo. Des gadgets inutiles tournoyaient, des plumes tremblotaient, des bouteilles d'encre étaient posées, des tablettes étaient empilées sur le côté, des rouleaux de parchemin étaient suspendus à un crochet au mur, plus haut étaient les objets à portée de ceux qui étaient plus grands ou flottaient, plus bas étaient des matériaux plus petits pour les créatures plus petites.

Le Docteur attrapa le premier stylo de style terrien qu'il pouvait voir, habitué à eux et ne souhaitant pas se reposer sur de nouvelles technologies ou la magie pour noter tout ce qu'il devait. Une simple pile de papier relié, ou une substance ressemblant à du papier, et il se retourna rapidement vers la table, ignorant le regard inquiet de Rose.

Tout à part les livres et papiers sur la table était sans importance pour le moment.

Il avait besoin de traduire tout ça. Il pouvait le lire, mais c'était un processus lent, le langage vieux et archaïque et presque impossible pour lui à lire à la vitesse à laquelle il était confortable. Il devrait le mettre en Vieux Haut Gallifreyien. Les langages avaient suffisamment de similitudes pour qu'il y ait peu de pertes lors de la traduction.

Il attira à lui le livre qu'il avait pris en premier, regarda plus attentivement le titre maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il regardait.

« Le Traité de Pythialgo entre le Culte de Pythia et… »

Il inclina la tête devant le dernier mot. Il ne lui était pas familier, cela devait être un nom. Il déchiffra les caractères individuels, cherchant le lien entre eux qui indiquerait leur prononciation. C'était la principale similitude entre le Vieux Haut Gallifreyien et le langage utilisé par le Culte de Pythia, l'utilisation de concepts dans l'écriture qui avaient besoin d'un certain symbole pour indiquer la prononciation. Il le trouva.

« Le Traité de Pythialgo entre le Culte de Pythia et Kysh'fryck. »

Il parierait n'importe quelle quantité de monnaie qu'il pouvait rassembler que les Kysh-fryck étaient les habitants originaux d'Haleysio, et que le Culte, avec une technologie et un mysticisme supérieurs, les avait asservis. Cela expliquerait pourquoi seuls leurs textes se trouvaient dans les Premiers Documents.

Il entendit des bruits derrière lui de façon à ce que ses sens les enregistrent, mais la partie principale de son cerveau les considéra comme sans importance.

C'était, s'il avait raison, la Colonie Perdue de Pythia. Ils avaient établi une colonie quelque part dans cette partie de l'espace, pour qu'elle disparaisse de toutes les archives qui restaient juste quelques décennies plus tard.

Le Culte avait trouvé la seule planète magique, et ses habitants avaient probablement été bien moins qu'heureux de leur présence.

Il écrivit furieusement, traduisant autant de passages importants qu'il le pouvait. Il devait en écrire le plus possible dans un langage plus familier pour qu'il puisse le feuilleter à son rythme, absorber plus de faits et peut-être comprendre un peu de l'histoire perdue de Gallifrey au passage.

Derrière lui, Rose le regarda avec de grands yeux, et tapota le bracelet qui ferait venir Gardien.

Le Docteur aurait besoin de plus de carnets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« C'est ça un mannequin ? »

Kyst flottait près des cabines d'affichage pour les mannequins, écoutant la voix choquée et en colère de Harry alors qu'il découvrait exactement ce pour quoi il avait signé.

« Oui, est-ce que ce n'est pas merveilleux ? Être montré dans les meilleurs vêtements de la planète, oh, c'est un rêve ! »

C'était Prysh, excitée et ne remarquant pas l'irritation de son nouveau mannequin.

« Mais… Mais… Je dois rester debout ici pendant combien de temps ? Dans cette petite pièce ? Et je ne peux pas partir ou lire ou quoi que ce soit ?

— Et bien, je veux dire, non. Tu es un mannequin. Tu montres les vêtements et leur fonctionnalité à ceux qui seront sur le Chemin de la Mode. Tu dois t'assurer que tu les montres correctement.

— Mais je ne sais même pas comment faire ça ! Des vêtements sont des vêtements. Je préfère certains à d'autres, et les vôtres sont plutôt géniaux, mais dans une petite pièce ? Pendant des heures ? Et je ne peux pas partir ? »

Kyst pouvait entendre l'incrédulité de Harry. Il se demandait ce que Harry avait vraiment pensé être le mannequinat.

« Pas tant que la cloche ne sonne pas. C'est une norme, paramétrée toutes les trois heures. Ton tour commence dans… dix minutes. Maintenant, je vais te donner des trucs. Tu ne vas pas physiquement être sur le Chemin, aucun modèle ne s'y trouve. Ce sont des pièces enchantées, elles projettent ton image sur le Chemin, et la vitre à l'avant de ta pièce projette le Chemin pour toi, donc tu peux voir qui est dehors à n'importe quel moment.

— C'est toujours ça de pris, » marmonna Harry.

Kyst flotta vers les deux, Harry habillé dans les vêtements qu'il allait présenter.

« Je vois que vous avez été briefé sur votre tâche, jeune Harry.

— Kyst. Vous devez… je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose ! Je ne peux même pas lire et je dois m'afficher ! Je ne sais pas comment m'afficher, ou peu importe. Je veux dire, la pièce est toute petite, est-ce que vous l'avez vue ? »

Harry pointa vers le voile scintillant derrière lui avec son pouce.

« J'ai vu. Elle est de taille standard pour les êtres de moins de deux mètres de hauteur. Chaque pièce est conçue pour s'adapter à la taille standard de son occupant. Je crois que vous avez un peu plus de hauteur dans votre pièce à cause du concept des vêtements que vous allez présenter.

— Flotter. Je dois flotter, et je vais être attaché à une rampe sur le côté de la pièce, marmonna Harry. Je ne peux même pas bouger dans l'espace.

— Que pensiez-vous donc qu'était le mannequinat ? » demanda Kyst avec curiosité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que j'ai pensé que ça voudrait dire que je porterais les vêtements et que je dirais aux gens qui posent la question d'où ils viennent. Je veux dire, c'est une manière logique de vendre un produit. Ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il y a des mannequins de vitrine, mais ce sont des poupées. Pourquoi voudriez-vous mettre des gens dans une vitrine quand il y a plein de poupées ? »

Prysh rit :

« La Semaine de la Mode sur le Chemin de la Mode est le défilé le plus acclamé de l'année. Il précède toujours le Festival de l'Appellation et les meilleurs couturiers de la planète se joignent au show. Chaque modèle est vivant, ou au moins un simulateur vivant, pour que ceux sur le Chemin voient comment les vêtements bougent lorsqu'ils sont réellement portés. J'ai la fierté de ne jamais avoir eu à utiliser de simulateur vivant, » se rengorgea Prysh.

Harry soupira. Il obtiendrait une veste de tout ceci. Il ne devrait pas se plaindre, Prysh était un des meilleurs tailleurs, et tant qu'il portait ses vêtements dans cette minuscule pièce pendant quelques heures chaque jour, un temps qu'il n'espérait pas trop long, il obtiendrait sa veste.

Et peut-être que son papa serait trop occupé pour venir se moquer de lui.

Il espérait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose attendit alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Gardien entra en volant.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

— Et bien, je pense que le Docteur va avoir besoin de plus de carnets, premièrement, et deuxièmement, j'ai une question sur l'endroit où ont été trouvés ces Documents. »

Gardien regarda le Docteur, bourdonnant de surprise :

« Le Seigneur du Temps peut lire les Premiers Documents ? Cela veut-il dire que vous pouvez aussi, étant passagère du TARDIS ? »

Rose secoua la tête :

« Non, les Documents sont écrits dans la langue du Docteur, ou une version de cette langue. Le TARDIS ne traduit pas les langages Gallifreyiens. Je crois qu'il traduit les textes, mais il utilise le papier très rapidement, et à cette vitesse, il va vider tout le stock qu'il peut trouver dans l'armoire. »

Gardien fit quelques cercles paresseux dans l'air :

« Et bien, au nom de la recherche, je peux ensorceler son carnet pour qu'il ne soit jamais terminé en termes de pages. Il doit juste me laisser lancer le sort.

— Je vais lui dire. »

Rose s'approcha du Docteur, voyant sa main courir sur la page faisant d'étranges marques qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas déchiffrer. Il devait traduire dans une autre forme de Gallifreyien. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Docteur ? Docteur. Si tu laisses Gardien lancer un sort sur ton carnet, il ne manquera jamais de pages. Et aussi, je vais aller voir les débuts de mannequin de Harry. Tu veux rester ici ? »

Le Docteur, sentant la main de Rose et enregistrant doucement ses mots, sursauta :

« Vraiment ? »

Il se tourna pour regarder Gardien.

« Je vous en prie, faites. Et les débuts de quoi de Harry ? »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Harry va être à je ne sais quel événement de mode qu'ils organisent cette semaine dans les vêtements de Prysh. Je veux aller le voir.

— Oh, d'accord. Prends des photos pour moi, veux-tu ? Ça, c'est fascinant. Absolument impossible, mais fascinant.

— Qu'as-tu appris au sujet de ce mot ? » demanda Rose, une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix.

Le Docteur fit semblant de lui lancer un regard noir, puis se tourna pour regarder les livres et papiers sur la table.

« Vraiment, c'est réellement une impossibilité. A la suite de la Guerre du Temps et du Verrou, rien qui venait de n'importe quelle époque de Gallifrey devait pouvoir s'échapper, je me suis échappé seulement grâce une faille du Verrou et l'aide du TARDIS. Ceci, ceci aurait du juste, je ne sais pas, disparaître. S'évanouir. Pouf, parti, n'a jamais existé.

— C'est la seule Planète Magique Connue, il doit y avoir quelques règles qui ne s'appliquent pas ici, dit-elle. Peut-être que tu peux comprendre pourquoi, si tu étudies les pages suffisamment longtemps. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, se tournant à nouveau vers les Documents.

Gardian bourdonna autour, lançant quelques sorts rapides sur le carnet, et hocha la tête :

« Il ne devrait jamais se terminer. Quand vous avez fini, faites-moi savoir. Je vais lancer un sort de permanence dessus aussi. Je le lancerais bien maintenant, mais je dois savoir combien de pages vous allez utiliser avant.

— Merci Gardien. Je vous le dirai quand j'aurai besoin de vous à nouveau. »

Le Docteur se tourna à nouveau vers le langage mathématique et symbolique qu'il traduisait. Rose se tourna vers Gardien :

« Je vais m'en aller à présent, je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici, et j'ai dit à Harry que j'assisterais à ses débuts de mannequin. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer la salle des Arches ? »

Gardien vola devant Rose, lui demandant de le suivre.

« Je vais appeler Liffra. Elle pourra vous escorter.

— Oh, non, pas besoin d'une escorte, merci. Je peux m'y retrouver toute seule, l'Arche du Conseil de Julist n'est pas très loin de la ville et je suis sûre qu'un événement aussi important que la Semaine de la Mode ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver. Liffra a d'autres choses à faire, j'en suis sûre. Je préférerais explorer, » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Gardien se tourna, voletant plus près du visage de Rose :

« C'est votre décision. Je suis seulement responsable de ceux dans la Chambre des Documents. Je ne sais rien au sujet d'une Semaine de la Mode, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je m'occupe des Documents. »

Rose hocha la tête. Cela ressemblait à quelques bibliothécaires et collectionneurs qu'elle avait rencontrés.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La sensation de flotter, sans poids, perdait de son attrait, pensa Harry en voletant entre les murs de la minuscule pièce de mannequinat qu'il occupait. La vitre montrant le Chemin de la Mode était pleine de tant de différentes espèces magiques, Harry s'était distrait pendant la première heure (marquée par un petit tintement de cloche) en essayant de nommer autant d'espèces qu'il pouvait (pas autant qu'il aurait pensé être capable). Après avoir épuisé sa connaissance des différentes espèces, il essaya de deviner la composition de chaque espèce.

Il y avait les humains, des formes de vie basées sur le carbone et maintenues par l'apport en calorie et l'oxygène.

Il savait que le peuple de Kyst était basé sur l'hydrogène, avec une superstructure en silicone et oxygène pour garder leur forme stable. Ils s'alimentaient grâce aux niveaux d'hydrogène dans l'air et des formes de vies plus petites basées sur du silicone.

Il vit quelques autres êtres à forme humanoïde dans la foule et devina leur composition. La plupart était probablement à base de carbone, puisque c'était un des éléments les plus communs de la vie, mais au moins un était une créature à base de silicone ; Harry reconnut la forme provenant d'une planète où lui et son père et Oncle Jack avaient été emprisonné sans cérémonie pendant un petit moment. Ils s'étaient facilement échappés et avaient provoqué le chaos dans l'ensemble du gouvernement et nourri la révolution, et avaient rapidement pris le chemin du TARDIS alors que le calme revenait et que le parti usurpateur avait été exilé dans la planète habitable la plus éloignée dans la galaxie avec seulement le strict minimum de vivres.

Oh, pensa Harry, c'était un Mercurite ! De rares créatures, le mercure n'était pas un élément complètement stable à manipuler, avec une température de fusion bien trop basse pour supporter naturellement la vie dans le type d'atmosphère qu'avait Haleysio.

Cependant, Haleysio était une planète magique. Il devait y avoir une sorte de magie instinctive que la planète abritait pour protéger ses habitants.

Il réfléchit à cette question, se basculant la tête en bas dans la pièce pour avoir une meilleure perspective sur le sujet. Il terminait souvent la tête en bas sur un canapé ou un lit quand il avait besoin de faire de la réflexion théorique. Ce truc avec l'absence de poids n'était pas si mal, concéda-t-il. Il pouvait bouger dans les trois dimensions bien plus facilement qu'il y parvenait normalement.

Il était plongé suffisamment profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Rose en dehors de sa vitre, son appareil photo sorti et des photos prises. Il tourna dans un cercle lent, réfléchissant.

Haleysio était, de ce qu'il comprenait, au centre de plusieurs points centraux pour les énergies magiques. Chaque autre planète qui abritait des espèces magiques était, évidemment, un peu magique, ayant besoin de cet environnement pour encourager la croissance des magiciens sur la planète, mais cette magie était issue d'une ligne flux qui passait près de la planète, ou plusieurs. Rarement, comme c'était le cas avec plusieurs planètes, la ligne de flux traversait partiellement la planète et il y avait alors plus de races magiques que non magiques sur cette planète.

Être au croisement de plusieurs lignes de flux, un carrefour de points centraux, voulait dire que les non-magiciens n'auraient jamais pu évoluer naturellement sur Haleysio, chaque être vivant qui avait évolué sur cette planète devait être magique d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela voulait aussi dire que la vie se formerait à partir de compositions bien différentes que la vie conventionnelle.

Maintenant, il voulait en savoir plus sur les premiers peuples de cette planète. Ils devaient être vraiment quelque chose de spécial.

Une petite cloche sonna deux fois, signalant le début de sa dernière heure. Harry soupira.

Il avait signé pour ça toute la semaine. Il commençait à se demander si sa veste en valait la peine. A présent, il lui semblait bien que non.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry s'étira, ravi de sentir le sol sous ses pieds nus à nouveau. Son tour dans la petite boite s'était terminé et Prysh avait couiné au moment où il était sorti.

« Oh, Harry, nous avons reçu tant de commandes pour les vêtements ! C'est un des meilleurs premiers jours que j'ai jamais eu à la Semaine de la Mode ! Et tout le monde meurt d'envie de connaître mon nouveau mannequin ! Le Conseil m'a interdit de mettre ton nom avec ceux des autres mannequins sur les Listes de la Semaine de la Mode, disant que c'était trop dangereux, mais on parle de toi dans tout le show ! »

Harry n'était pas sûr de sortir un jour des membres de Prysh, se sentant écrasé contre son corps souple, mais solide.

« Prysh, ton prochain mannequin est là ! Tu avais ce costume pour la catégorie des presque-géants au programme, c'est ça ? » lança la voix de Kryill depuis les profondeurs du labyrinthe des pièces de mannequinat, et Harry fut libéré de l'étreinte de Prysh alors qu'elle se précipitait, s'occupant à préparer le prochain ensemble de vêtements.

« Donc, ici à nouveau, demain, même heure ? dit-elle à Harry, tournant un regard bleu implorant vers lui.

— Ouais, demain, même endroit, même heure, » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, à présent. Il trouverait quelque chose pour le garder occupé.

Il espérait.

Pour le moment, en tout cas, il avait un rendez-vous avec l'Académie.

Kyst avait flotté aux alentours, restant occupé avec quelques affaires du Conseil qui prenaient du retard pendant que Harry était sur la planète. Harry se tenait juste en dessous de Kyst, patientant, et dès que la dernière conversation s'arrêta (quelque chose au sujet des Rotations du Conseil et des Pierres de Protection du Festival), Kyst envoya le cristal dans la quelconque poche de réalité où il gardait toutes ses affaires.

« Prêt à y aller, jeune Harry ?

— Oh oui, assurément. Discussions académiques, juste ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. »

Kyst n'avait jamais entendu une telle envie d'étudier dans la voix d'un jeune.

Harry, semblait-il, n'était pas sûr d'aimer sa nouvelle carrière de mannequin.

L'Académie était bien plus loin que ce que Harry avait tout d'abord imaginé. Ou du moins, le Portail d'Entrée qu'ils devaient atteindre était bien plus loin qu'il l'avait pensé. Depuis le Portail d'Entrée, ils pouvaient atteindre n'importe laquelle des écoles principales, des portails spéciaux ou d'autres moyens de transports situés au Portail des différentes écoles de la planète.

Kyst avait réussi à obtenir un disque de transport, utilisé pou ceux qui étaient trop jeunes ou trop instables pour être transportés de manière normale. Kyst estimait que Harry entrait dans le deuxième groupe et ne voulait pas tenter sa chance en le faisant Glisser jusqu'au Portail.

Donc le disque de transport serait le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide pour y arriver. Kyst libéra le disque pour le laisser flotter juste au dessus du sol, et se déplaça pour flotter au dessus, faisant signe à Harry de grimper dessus. Le disque faisait quelques dizaines de centimètres de diamètre, suffisamment confortable pour deux passagers de taille humaine, ou quatre Sylvains, ou deux membres du peuple de Kyst, ou plein de membres des races miniatures, et loin d'être suffisamment grand pour un des races presque géantes. Il y avait des disques plus grand pour les groupes plus importants ou les espèces plus grandes.

Harry grimpa dessus, regardant les symboles gravés sur la tranche du disque s'allumer alors que ses pieds touchèrent la surface.

« Wouah, cool, » dit-il.

Il adorerait apprendre à faire ça. Il se demanda quelle magie était utilisée, puisque ça ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie de ses occupants.

« Ce sont des Disques, utilisés par les familles avec des enfants en dessous d'un certain âge, ou par ceux dont la magie est trop instable pour être transportés par quelqu'un d'autre, ou dans des cas graves de blessures magiques ou physiques nécessitant une attention spéciale. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que votre magie ou votre restricteur interfère si je vous transporte au Portail, » dit Kyst.

Le Disque commença à bouger, et Harry se demanda pendant une seconde comment, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le focus de Kyst briller.

« Donc c'est activé par le focus de quelqu'un, dit Harry.

— Oui. La plupart des objets magiques, surtout ceux utilisés par un grand nombre d'espèces, sont activés par les focus, comme par exemple les Cristaux, ce dans quoi vous m'avez vu parler, et les Disques. Sur une planète magique, le nombre d'espèces non-magiques est proche de zéro. Il y a le visiteur occasionnel venant avec un membre de la famille, ou un ami qui veut voir la planète, mais Haleysio n'est pas propice à une vie non-magique. La magie tend à avoir un impact négatif sur certains types de technologie, et ils demandent généralement à rentrer chez eux rapidement. Il n'y a aucune règle ici interdisant aux non-magiciens pacifiques à vivre sur Haleysio, dit Kyst en voyant le regard incrédule et curieux de Harry. En fait, tout non-magicien cherchant refuge contre la guerre et la violence peut passer la barrière, il y a des protections spéciales détectant l'intention. Mais presque tous ne souhaitent pas rester sur Haleysio, peu habitués à la vie sans technologie et limités dans ce qu'ils peuvent faire et à quoi avoir accès. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était compréhensible. Il pouvait certainement dire qu'il s'était habitué aux différentes petites technologies qu'il avait créées ou qu'il utilisait à bord du TARDIS, qui avaient tendance à ne pas fonctionner autour de la magie, comme les potions avec son tournevis sonique. S'il n'était plus du tout capable d'utiliser la technologie et n'avait pas la magie, il supposait que Haleysio ne serait pas le premier endroit où il choisirait de vivre.

Ils sortirent du petit quartier protégé de la ville où les pièces de mannequinat étaient situées, dans un endroit particulièrement protégé, de ce que Harry avait appris de Kyst. Il semblait que près de trois décennies plus tôt, les pièces d'exposition étaient sur le Chemin de la Mode, mais un tailleur magique dont l'entrée avait été refusée avait fait un carnage sur le Chemin et tué de nombreux mannequins et visiteurs. Après ça, des mesures strictes avaient été mises en place et à présent, seuls ceux qui défilaient ou les créateurs choisis savaient où étaient situées les pièces de mannequinat.

Au lieu de se diriger vers la ville que Kyst avait dit s'appeler Julist, ils se dirigeaient plus loin encore de tout bâtiment ou structure ou construction flottante. En fait, la seule chose les accompagnant était les lignes brillantes que Kyst appelait les Lignes de Cristal ou la Matrice.

« J'aurais pensé que le Portail de l'Académie serait plus proche du principal centre de population, » commenta Harry.

Kyst tourbillonna :

« Ce serait plus pratique, mais la quantité de magie effectuée à l'Académie est si forte qu'elles perturberaient toute protection personnelles installée par les individus. Tous les bâtiments de l'Académie sont situés loin des principaux centres de population pour qu'il n'y ait aucune interférence.

— Donc est-ce que le Portail est la véritable entrée de l'Académie ou est-ce que c'est juste un autre mode de transport pour atteindre l'Académie ? Parce que si c'est juste du transport, c'est un peu loin de tout.

— Le Portail conduit au bâtiment principal de l'Académie dans ce secteur d'Haleysio, qui se concentre sur les magies artistiques et les enchantements. Juste à l'intérieur du Portail, il y a la Salle des Portails, qui conduit aux vingt autres bâtiments de l'Académie, tous situés dans des zones isolées. Un, je crois, est situé sous l'eau, même si mon peuple a besoin de grand air et ne peut pas y aller. Cela a peu d'importance puisque les sujets sur lesquels ce bâtiment se concentre sont la manipulation corporelle et les magies aquatiques, ce que mon peuple ne peut pas faire. »

Harry cligna des yeux :

« C'est commun, que certains bâtiments soient inaccessibles à certaines espèces ? » demanda-t-il.

Kyst tourbillonna :

« Oui, ça l'est. La magie est un outil très puissant, mais elle se manifeste aussi dans chaque race d'une manière à lui donner des avantages naturels sur sa planète. Même si des choses comme la Métamorphose, les Enchantements, les Charmes, les Potions, l'Alchimie, l'Alkhesterie, les Runes, les Protections, l'Arthro-magie, et les Sorts Génériques sont presque universels, et les limitations sont spécifiques à certains sorts, il y a des domaines qui deviennent propres à chaque espèce. Par exemple, la Manipulation Élémentale. Mon peuple est plutôt bon avec l'Air, grâce à notre nature. Les humains excellent dans la Manipulation Corporelle, la Factrily sont particulièrement bons dans les magies artistiques et la création. Ces magies sont enseignées bien après à l'Académie, cependant, après que presque toutes les bases sont apprises. »

Ils survolèrent une étendue de vie florale, même si Harry parierait que nombre de cette « vie florale » n'étaient en réalité pas des plantes.

« Où sommes nous à présent ?

— A présent ? demanda Kyst en regardant autour. Ah, oui, les Habitats CM. Des zones réservées aux Créatures Magiques. Des zones exclusives pour leur permettre de vivre et de créer leur société. Ils sont beaucoup plus orientés vers la nature que la plupart des Êtres Magiques et considèrent notre besoin de créer des monuments et constructions stupide. Ils ont des communautés immenses dans divers endroits de la planète, toutes protégées contre le mal. Même s'ils autorisent les visites des Êtres Magiques, tout comme nous leur permettons de visiter nos sociétés, les Êtres Magiques ne vivent pas sur le territoire des Créatures Magiques sans autorisation spéciale de leur Conseil, et sans passer par des boucliers déterminant l'intention avant de leur autoriser la visite. C'est une loi établie après la décimation volontaire d'un Habitat dans les régions nordiques d'Haleysio par un magicien qui s'est senti insulté par le fait que les Créatures Magiques se sont vues accordées les mêmes droits et traitements que les Êtres Magiques. De tels magiciens ne sont pas la norme sur Haleysio, mais les nouveaux arrivants sur la planète sont parfois déstabilisés par le respect qui leur est montré, et cela doit leur être expliqué par le Conseil à leur arrivée. La plupart le prennent très bien, mais il y en a quelques uns qui ne le font pas. D'où le besoin de telles protections. »

Kyst regarda Harry :

« Les magiciens sont des créatures sensibles. C'est dans la nature de la magie, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit accepter la bigoterie des étroits d'esprit. Ah, nous y voilà. »

Harry regarda devant lui, et vit une arche faite d'un matériau coloré le surplombant haut au dessus de lui, bien qu'ils étaient au dessus même des plus hauts arbres. Même s'il n'y avait rien d'autre en vue pour le moment, Harry devina que cela faisait partie des protections de l'Académie.

« Wouah, c'est une grande arche.

— En effet. L'essentiel du système de protection de l'Académie est installé dans les Portails d'Entrée. Bien, descendons. Les disques ne peuvent pas flotter au dessus du Portail. »

Ils descendirent dans la clairière devant la construction massive.

« C'est encore plus grand que je le pensais, depuis le sol, dit Harry.

— Tous les Portails d'Entrée sont identique, c'est l'élément qui lie l'Académie ensemble. Avec tant d'emplacement, le Portail est le symbole de l'Académie. »

Kyst s'approcha du Portail, le focus faisant face à la construction. Quelques moments plus tard, il y eut un scintillement et une sorte de voile dut être levé car la vue au delà du Portail était bien différente.

Harry s'était attendu à un changement important, l'Académie devait être immense pour supporter les besoins d'une planète entière avec seulement vingt emplacements. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le paysage entier au delà du voile change et apparaisse à sa vue dans des étincelles, le voile se soulevant et le bourdonnement, vrombissement, tremblement de la vie émanant de l'autre côté de l'arche colorée.

« Kyst, Type Sauvage, base de Gemme, essence de Serpencendre, créé par Vanderian, Diplômé. Votre invité n'a pas été enregistré et n'est pas un étudiant. Est-ce que c'est pour une évaluation scolaire ? C'est un peu tôt pour une Évaluation, il n'y en aura pas avant quelques semaines. »

Harry se tourna vers l'origine de la voix.

Celui qui avait parlé était, Harry en était presque sûr, humain. Ou un être d'une apparence physique très proche. Un vieil homme, avec une peau ridée et des yeux d'un noir profond qui semblaient ne pas avoir de pupille, était juste à l'intérieur du portail, flottant en position assise et agitant son focus, une baguette, dans une série de boucles compliquées.

« Bonjour, dit Harry en s'avançant. Je suis Harry. Euh, pas de focus pour l'instant. Toujours en fabrication. »

Il fut regardé de haut par l'homme.

« Je vois. Donc vous êtes ici pour une Évaluation ? C'est habituellement fait après avoir reçu le focus pour réaliser un placement adéquat.

— Euh, non, pas une Évaluation. Du moins, je ne pense pas. On m'a dit que je pouvais parler avec quelques uns des théoriciens de l'Académie, » répondit Harry.

L'homme sembla perplexe :

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire ça ? Vous n'êtes pas un étudiant, même pas en âge d'être inscrit.

— C'est Harry, Olierest. Il ne sera pas inscrit à l'Académie, il visite juste Haleysio avec son père et… est-ce que Dame Rose est votre mère, Harry ? » demanda Kyst.

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Ils n'ont encore signé aucun papier pour le moment, même s'ils semblent exister à cette époque, donc ils ont du les signer quelque part. Mais Rose est Rose. Elle est la compagne de papa, si ça aide.

— Ça n'a que peu d'importance. Olierest, c'est Harry, fils du Docteur, Seigneur du Temps, et du TARDIS. »

Kyst regarda le sort que Olierest utilisait.

« Vous devriez vérifier le sort que vous utilisez. Il doit lire l'essence magique d'une personne et la faire correspondre à celles connues. Celle de Harry est déjà enregistrée. »

Olierest grogna :

« Son essence ne s'affiche pas, je ne peux pas la lire parce que quelque chose bloque le sort. »

Harry soupira :

« Oui, je sais ce qui se passe. Désolé. Est-ce important que le sort lise mon essence avant qu'on puisse entrer ?

— Tout le monde doit faire lire et vérifier son essence. C'est la seule sécurité que nous avons contre certains indésirables qui voudraient entrer à l'Académie, » dit Olierest.

Harry leva les bras vers son collier et le détacha, sentant le flot de sa magie s'étendre autour de son corps et chercher à jouer avec l'abondance de magie naturelle.

Olierest regarda le sort fonctionnant devant lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Harry, pouvez-vous contrôler votre magie ? Elle commence à perturber les pierres de protection, » dit Kyst en voyant le Portail vibrer légèrement.

Harry contrôla son pouvoir erratique avec un grand sourire. Sa magie, libérée du restricteur seulement pour certaines tâches, appréciait l'abondance d'énergie autour d'eux.

« C'est Harry ? Le Harry ? parvint la voix d'un Olierest stupéfait. Je veux dire, vous avez dit Docteur et TARDIS et Dame Rose, mais je pensais que vous vous amusiez. Harry ici, à l'Académie, dit Olierest avec un grand sourire. J'ai pour instruction de vous laisser entrer dans la Salle des Portails et de vous diriger vers la division de Théorie et de Recherche de l'Académie. C'était un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Olierest tendit une main toute aussi ridée pour serrer celle de Harry.

Harry se recula, fourrant ses mains dans son dos, le visage désolé.

« Euh, désolé. Je… Je ne peux pas toucher qui que ce soit sans mon restricteur. C'est tout bon si je le remets ? » demanda-t-il.

Olierest fronça les sourcils en baissant sa main.

« Euh, et bien, je suppose. Votre essence a été lue et enregistrée, donc vous pouvez replacer votre restricteur, mais c'est une pratique hautement inhabituelle à l'intérieur de l'Académie. Il y a très peu de choses qui peuvent être abîmées par votre magie une fois que vous passez le Portail.

— Oh, non, ce n'est pas pour ma magie, dit Harry en replaçant le collier et en soufflant légèrement à la sensation de perte de la liberté qu'il avait appréciée un instant. Je suis un empathe tactile. C'est pour ma santé mentale. »

Les yeux d'Olierest s'écarquillèrent :

« Oh, oui, je suis… je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. »

Harry agita la main.

« Et bien, vous pouvez aller à la Salle des Portails. Kyst sait quel est le bon Portail, cela devrait être un voyage rapide. Pas grand monde au département de Théorie et de Recherche aujourd'hui, ou même cette semaine. Trop occupés avec le Festival. »

Olierest regarda Harry :

« C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, jeune Harry. »

Harry eut un grand sourire et tendit la main pour serrer celle de Olierest, et la secoua fermement quand elle fut donnée :

« Heureux de vous rencontrer également ! »

Ils laissèrent un Olierest stupéfait et légèrement souriant derrière eux alors que Kyst les guidait vers la Salle des Portails.

Les ailes de Recherche et de Théorie de l'Académie étaient situées quelque part dans une chaîne de montagne, si Harry estimait correctement l'altitude. La couverture nuageuse empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit au delà des limites de l'Académie, mais l'air semblait plus léger et être suffisamment haut pour être noyé dans les nuages signifiait une sérieuse élévation.

Ils rencontrèrent juste à l'extérieur de la Salle des Portails une créature mince avec de grandes ailes irisées.

« Bonne journée, jeune Harry, Kyst. Cela fait de nombreux cycles que vous n'avez pas visité nos bancs de nuages, Kyst. C'est un plaisir de vous voir. »

Harry pensa que la voix était une harmonie virtuelle de différents tons se mélangeant pour créer cette voix magique.

« Bonjour, Grande Théoricienne Kyialla. C'est rafraîchissant de revenir aux Terres des Nuages. J'ai l'impression d'être rentré à la maison, répondit Kyst.

— Oh, oui, votre peuple vit quelque part dans les environs, n'est-ce pas ? La Faction Marbreuse envoie tous ses jeunes à travers les Terres des Nuages pour entrer dans l'Académie. Nous nous attendons à ce que de nouveaux jeunes nous rejoignent, lors du Jour de l'Évaluation, dit Kyialla, ses ailes s'agitant. Et vous, jeune Harry. Nous avons entendu tant sur vous et c'est un honneur de vous recevoir aux Terres des Nuages, les ailes de Recherche et de Théorie de l'Académie Émeraude, » dit Kyialla en s'inclinant légèrement.

Harry retourna le geste.

« C'est merveilleux ici. Où sont les Terres des Nuages ?

— Nous sommes dans la plus haute chaîne montagneuse d'Haleysio, enveloppés dans un banc de nuages perpétuel. Nous offrons également un des meilleurs emplacement pour les jeunes Manipulateurs d'Air, comme les plus âgés des Curios et ceux de la Faction Marbreuse qui montrent le plus de potentiel. Le Conseil nous a contacté hier soir pour nous informer de votre désir de discuter avec nous de la magie. Nous avons mis en place un endroit approprié pour le déroulement d'un tel forum. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Kyialla se tourna et s'éloigna en glissant de la Salle des Portails et vers un grand dôme blanc.

Quelques minutes se déroulèrent dans une marche quasiment silencieuse à travers une étendue sans fin de blanc (il n'était pas sûr si c'était des nuages ou non, ou si les nuages avaient été transformés par magie en bâtiments, ou quelque chose d'autre complètement), puis Kyialla tourna et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle qui formait le dôme blanc que Harry avait vu de l'extérieur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Donc, jeune Harry, j'ai entendu parler de votre étrange focus. Allez-vous être scolarisé à l'Académie Émeraude ? Si oui, j'aimerais être informé au moins un cycle avant votre inscription. Les foci étranges causent souvent des problèmes s'ils ne sont pas traités avec soin, » dit Memchark.

Harry et Memchark s'étaient retirés dans un coin du dôme blanc après que Harry avait exprimé un intérêt avide pour les foci et leur nature. Memchark était le théoricien en chef sur les foci et dirigeait toujours l'Évaluation des Foci lors de la Cérémonie de Bienvenue au début de chaque semestre scolaire pour les nouveaux étudiants. Tous les anciens étudiants devaient faire vérifier leur foci avant de participer à quelques unes des classes les plus rigoureuses magiquement, et tous allaient vers Memchark pour cela.

« Je ne vais pas être à l'Académie Émeraude, au moins pas pour l'essentiel de ma scolarité. Je dois retourner à mon époque de naissance pour aller à Hogwarts et m'assurer que je n'embrouille pas trop les causalités, » répondit Harry.

Memchark était un être que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant, fait de bien trop d'orbes optiques et avec ses paroles projetées magiquement dans l'air plutôt que parlées. Memchark n'avait pas d'organe de vocalisation de ce que Harry pouvait voir, même s'il n'était pas possible de scanner discrètement le corps de quelqu'un.

Memchark émit un bruit monotone étrange :

« Cela pourrait être un problème. Votre ligne temporelle de naissance est située quelque part à la fin du 20ème siècle EC temps Terrien, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est ça, je me souviens. C'est un dilemme.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Et bien, cela n'a été que lorsque l'humanité est tombée par hasard sur une autre race magique qu'ils ont réalisé qu'il y avait d'autres manières d'utiliser de manière contrôlée la magie. Les humains ont utilisé des bâtons et des baguettes tout au long de leur histoire, même si les baguettes sont souvent bien plus efficaces pour la majorité des humains. La magie se développe selon les espèces et les humains ont des poignets plutôt compliqués qui leur permettent les minuscules mouvements dont les baguettes ont besoin pour créer les sorts. Un certain nombre d'autres espèces avec une dextérité similaire ont aussi des foci de type Mobile. Mais, comme je le disais, les humains magiques utilisent principalement des baguettes et des bâtons pour contrôler la magie, amplifiés par des pierres magiques dans certains cas. Des humains magiques très puissants peuvent parfois parvenir à contrôler de la magie sans baguette, ou sans focus.

— Dame Shorll a dit quelque chose à ce sujet, dit Harry. Chez les enfants, c'est appelé magie de souhait.

— Oui. Les premiers éclats de magie de souhait apparaissent souvent quand les enfants sont émotionnellement instables. Extrêmement heureux, extrêmement tristes, extrêmement effrayés, à chaque fois qu'ils ne sont pas dans un état général de bien-être, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Chez les enfants timides, une telle magie est souvent concentrée sur soi, tandis que les enfants sociables ont des manifestations plus vivaces. On a rapporté l'histoire d'un enfant des Sylvains qui s'est transporté sur la moitié de la planète parce qu'il voulait voir les Ailes de Feu et que ses Gardiens ne l'y avaient pas autorisé. Je crois que l'enfant a grandi avec une très bonne emprise sur sa magie.

— Donc qu'est-ce qui est si mauvais à me laisser avoir un focus non-standard pour les humains et aller à Hogwarts ? Est-ce que quelque chose de mal va se passer ? »

Memchark émit à nouveau ce son monotone :

« Mauvais n'est peut-être pas le terme correct pour ça. Quel est votre Type, jeune Harry ? Vous devez certainement déjà le savoir selon les rumeurs qui ont atteint les Terres des Nuages.

— Vanderian a dit que c'était un Type Mobile-Sauvage, mixte. Cela ressemble à une longue baguette, mais elle a des fils d'ancrage et des runes qui vont dans le sens contraire des fils d'ancrage. »

Memchark bourdonna plus fort, la tonalité tremblotant :

« Vraiment. Un type mixte. Ils sont rares et habituellement hérités s'ils sont jamais utilisés. Avez-vous dit des fils d'ancrage ? C'est-à-dire plus qu'un ?

— Deux, oui. Pourquoi ?

— Et bien, jeune Harry, vous devez d'abord comprendre les trois types. Je sais qu'on vous a dit les bases, Vanderian donne toujours les explications aux plus curieux, mais il y a des raisons plus profondes à n'avoir que trois Types. »

Memchark fit une pause.

« Premièrement, vous devez savoir qu'à l'intérieur des trois Types, il y a des sous-groupes selon le matériau de base. Les matériaux de base les plus communs sont Naturels, comme les bois, les pierres, les plantes. Il y a les Gemmes, différents joyaux rassemblés par les fabricants. Les tissus et fils sont en troisième place, suivis par les Élémentaux, les foci fabriqués directement pour un magicien élémental. Ils sont exclusifs à ces magiciens. Il y a aussi les foci Animaux, utilisant de l'os, de la peau, ou d'autres parties d'un animal, toujours naturellement décédé ou volontairement donné dans le cas de cornes, écailles, crocs, mue de peau, plumes, ou de nombreux autres matériaux. Il y a quelques cas plus ésotériques mais ils ont tendance à être individuels et les Fabricants les étudient. A présent, pour que je puisse couvrir de nouvelles terres plutôt que les sentiers connus, que savez-vous des trois Types ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond :

« Les Types Mobiles sont ceux qui demandent des mouvements précis pour activer la magie, avec la magie suivant le chemin donné pour lancer le sort. Les Types Stationnaires se basent sur les motifs à l'intérieur du focus, comme la fleur très travaillée de Vanderian, pour créer différents chemins pour faire voyager la magie. Je sais seulement que les Types Sauvages se lient avec l'état mental du magicien et si c'est fait correctement, c'est une magie presque instinctive. »

Memchark émit cette note monotone à nouveau :

« Bien, vous avez les bases du concept, au moins. La plus simple base. Laissez-moi développer dessus avec un peu d'histoire. Les foci sont une part importante des études de tout mortel magicien. Il y a quelques êtres immortels qui n'interagissent pas beaucoup avec ceux d'entre nous qui ont une durée de vie limitée, ou qui vivent dans un plan différent d'existence qui n'utilise pas de foci, mais c'est un autre domaine d'étude. »

Harry avait l'impression que Memchark était de ceux qui disaient tout ce qui leur passait par la tête à un moment donné, si ça avait un lien, même ténu, avec la conversation, un peu comme lui et son papa. Il appréciait ceci parce qu'il obtenait ainsi plus d'informations, mais il se souvenait d'Arthur lui demandant d'aller à l'essentiel une fois ou deux.

« J'ai rencontré les Olympiens, dit Harry. Ils étaient fonctionnellement immortels et n'avaient pas besoin de foci.

— Oui, ils sont dans différents textes en guise d'exemple. A présent, les foci. Le type de focus qu'on utilise dépend de la magie développée par son espèce et de la physicalité de l'espèce. Ceux avec des membres agiles, comme les Humains, les Sylvains, la Factrily, les Morrwylwyn, les Marklestiens, et environ sept douzaines d'autres espèces sur Haleysio, sont naturellement attirés par le Type Mobile parce que leur magie s'est adaptée à la flexibilité de leur forme et s'écoule d'une manière qui encourage les sorts mobiles. Une autre chose que toutes les espèces attirées par le Type Mobile ont est la capacité à projeter les sons vocalement. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mon espèce projette ses paroles magiquement dans l'air, ce qui signifie que les Sort Vocaux ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes. Il y a un certain nombre d'autres espèces qui sont Télépathiques, en tant que capacité inhérente à une espèce et non liée à la magie, puisque les membres non-magiques de leur espèces sont également Télépathiques. Ils peuvent projeter des pensées dans l'esprit de ceux qui ont une structure avec au moins cinquante pour cent de similitude à la leur, mais la projection vocale magique est bien plus facile pour eux puisqu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'ajuster leur capacité Télépathique pour prendre en compte les différentes constructions mentales.

— Donc sont-ils des Types Stationnaires ou Sauvages ? demanda Harry.

— Nous y arriverons dans un moment. Je veux couvrir les Types du plus simple au plus compliqué d'abord, même s'il y a peu de différence de niveau entre les types Stationnaires et Mobiles. Les foci Stationnaires dirigent la magie selon des motifs, comme vous l'avez dit, mais il y a bien plus que des entailles dans la pierre, le bois ou les gemmes. Un autre type Stationnaire est Tissé, où des fils spéciaux sont tissés dans un motif et la magie s'écoule à travers le tissu. Différents motifs de fils créent différents sorts. Les types Stationnaires sont plus communs chez ceux qui ont une dextérité de leurs membres limitée, un attachement particulier pour une forme ou une structure, ou une physicalité qui lui donne de la puissance. Vanderian et son espèce sont les utilisateurs les plus connus des types Stationnaires, principalement grâce au focus personnel de Vanderian. Un autre utilisateur commun des types Stationnaires est la Faction Marbreuse, d'où vient votre ami Kyst. Il y a environ six douzaines d'espèces principalement attirées par les Types Stationnaires.

— D'accord, ça se comprend. Les foci Mobiles sont plus souvent utilisés avec les magiciens agiles et capables de vocaliser ; les types Stationnaires sont souvent utilisés par ceux qui ont une dextérité limitée, un attachement ou le type de physique approprié. Est-ce que la vocalisation est importante chez les types Stationnaires ?

— Oui, dans de nombreux sorts, c'est aussi quelque chose qui est plus apte à être utilisé par ceux qui peuvent vocaliser les sorts. Et nous arrivons au type final. Les Types Sauvages. Ce type est souvent considéré comme le plus volatile à entraîner et le plus bénéfique si abouti. Il fournit en effet une immédiateté aux sorts qui n'est pas possible dans la magie Mobile ou Stationnaire, mais plus de magiciens se sont Brûlés avec les types Sauvages qu'avec aucun autre type.

— Cela a à voir avec les Canaux Magiques, c'est ça ? »

Memchark émit un son vibrant aigu.

« Oui, en effet. Je suis impressionné. Oui, les Types Sauvages ne sont pas les plus faciles à maîtriser, ils ont une volonté qui leur est propre et avec laquelle le magicien doit travailler plutôt que lutter. Lutter contre son propre focus n'est jamais une bonne idée, » avertit Memchark.

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Je garderai ça en tête. Donc, pourquoi il y a un type Sauvage ? Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas vocaliser sans magie ?

— A l'origine, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été créés par les premiers fabricants. Le besoin d'un focus était grand et ils ont réalisés qu'associer de puissants composants magiques ensemble leur permettait un accès direct par la pensée à leur magie. Il y a eu de nombreux essais avant qu'un focus fonctionnel soit fabriqué, mais c'était une réussite unique. Les Types Sauvages sont utilisés par ceux qui sont naturellement télépathiques plutôt que verbaux, sont basés bien plus sur l'instinct et ont besoin de l'immédiateté que les types Mobiles et Stationnaires n'offrent pas, ou n'ont pas de forme solide. Il n'y a que trente-six espèces attirées naturellement par les types Sauvages, même si le type Sauvage est le type le plus commun chez ceux qui ne correspondent pas à leur type naturel initial. Kyst est un tel exemple.

— Y a-t-il autre chose ? Je veux dire, un type mixte semble être en quelque sorte contre-productif d'après ce point de vue. Si un focus est juste la façon d'accéder à sa magie, pourquoi y a-t-il des types mixtes ? » demanda Harry, à présent curieux.

Chaque type semblait distinct, et cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens de mélanger les types ensemble selon les explications qu'il venait d'entendre, et pourtant il avait un focus de type mixte.

Memchark émit un bourdonnement aigu :

« C'est une bonne question, une qui a déjà été posée et à laquelle une réponse a été avancée. Une explication complète, cependant, n'est pas vraiment possible. »

Memchark s'installa, déplaçant ses nombreux yeux et les utilisant tous pour regarder Harry.

« Puisqu'un focus est utilisé pour accéder à la magie de quelqu'un, la magie est développée selon la manière dont un magicien est élevé, leur forme physique, et leur personnalité. Chacune de ces choses peut affecter la façon dont un focus répond à quelqu'un. Ceux qui ont une correspondance hors de leur type naturel sont souvent des orphelins, d'une certaine façon pas physiquement normaux pour leur espèce, ou ils ont une personnalité extrême pour leur espèce. Les types mixtes, cependant… »

Harry pouvait entendre l'insistance sur les mots :

« Ils sont souvent uniques de part leur magie et leur éducation. Les deux que j'ai vu ces dernières années avec un type mixte étaient inhabituellement puissants et tous les deux avaient perdu leurs de manière magique et tragique à un jeune âge, et avaient été confiés au soin d'un autre. Un était bien traité, l'autre non, mais tous les deux ont vécu l'expérience en en retirant une façon unique d'appréhender leur magie.

— Ça me ressemble beaucoup, dit Harry.

— Oui. J'ai fouillé dans de nombreuses archives. Les types mixtes sont souvent orphelins ou autrement affectés par une magie puissante en tant que jeunes enfants. Ce choc sur leur système à un âge jeune et malléable affecte leur essence et les types mixtes sont leur façon de trouver un équilibre.

— D'accord. Ça se comprend. Mais cela semble quelque part injuste, comme s'il y avait plus d'avantages aux types mixtes. Je veux dire, en quelque sorte. Vous avez deux façons différentes de lancer un sort donc si une est plus facile, vous pouvez utiliser cette manière, » dit-il.

Memchark bourdonna à nouveau :

« Pas vraiment, jeune Harry. Les types mixtes sont parmi les foci les plus difficiles à maîtriser. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser qu'une moitié du focus, votre magie ne fonctionnera jamais comme il faut. Vous devez diriger votre magie à travers votre focus entier, ce qui veut dire mêler les deux côtés ensemble, comme ils sont mêlés dans le focus. Cela requiert une compréhension intime de votre focus et ce que vous pouvez faire avec. Et c'est là que vos problèmes arrivent, jeune Harry. Vous n'apprendrez pas à l'Académie Magique où il y a un historique à ce sujet. Hogwarts à votre temps de naissance n'a jamais vu le type que vous avez, et si ça ressemble à une baguette, ils vont le penser comme telle. Une baguette inhabituelle, puisqu'elle ne ressemble pas aux Baguettes que les Types Mobiles standard ont, mais une baguette néanmoins.

— Cela commence à sembler de plus en plus impossible, Memchark. Quel est l'avantage d'un type mixte si c'est si difficile à utiliser ?

— Les Types Mixtes sont parmi les plus puissants, si le magicien peut l'utiliser à sa pleine capacité. Être capable de lancer plusieurs sorts au même instant est l'utilisation la plus connue, même s'il y a peu de choses connues sur les types mixtes parmi la population générale, puisqu'ils sont si rares. Sur tout Haleysio, il n'y en a pas plus de deux douzaines en usage actif. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il s'était attendu à bien plus que ce nombre.

« Seulement vingt-quatre ? répéta-t-il.

— Oui. Ce n'est pas un type commun. Ce sont des outils puissants quand ils sont utilisés correctement. Et puisque vous ne viendrez pas à l'Académie Émeraude, je vais devoir trouver une manière de vous informer sur votre focus. Vous ne pouvez pas être inscrit dans une école de magie sans savoir comment utiliser le focus dont vous dépendrez. Et le vôtre sera particulièrement têtu.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les types Mobiles demandent une certaine précision dans le mouvement. Leur pouvoir est amplifié par la précision du mouvement à travers le sort. Les types Sauvages sont caractériels et demandent une compréhension profonde et instantanée avec une pensée et un désir clair. Mélangez les deux ensemble, et vous obtenez un véritable cocktail de précision et de besoin instantané, un sort verbal et un désir intérieur, le perfectionniste contre l'instinctif. Les débuts ne seront sans doute pas beaux, mais le résultat final vaudra certainement la création. Vous pourrez, à un certain stade, créer le sort de type Mobile pour le chatouillement, pendant que vous lancerez le sort de type Sauvage pour l'étourdissement, simultanément. C'est une création puissante. »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Donc, comment je pourrais apprendre ? Est-ce que je vais devoir aller à l'Académie Émeraude avant d'aller à Hogwarts ?

— Non, ce n'est pas une option, j'en ai peur. Garder votre ligne temporelle intacte est important. Non. Je pensais écrire un livre pour vous moi-même sur le sujet comme un guide pour vos études. Tant que je l'écris maintenant et que je le soumets au Conseil, ce serait une manière parfaite pour vous d'apprendre.

— Vous pouvez me faire un livre ? C'est permis ?

— Si je l'écris et le soumets au Conseil auparavant, ils peuvent l'approuver. Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup de support pour maîtriser votre focus, petit. Les difficultés qu'affrontent les foci à deux types sont immenses. Que vous deviez le faire pendant que vous apprenez dans une institution qui ne peut pas vous enseigner le second type sera compliqué. »

Harry émit un son d'approbation. Cela devenait un véritable défi à surmonter. Hogwarts semblait de moins en moins l'endroit idéal pour apprendre la magie, avec son focus inhabituel.

« Est-ce que je serai même capable d'apprendre la magie à Hogwarts ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Memchark. Vous donnez l'impression que ce sera une entreprise impossible, de comprendre comment utiliser la moitié Sauvage de mon focus tout en étant entraîné uniquement à utiliser la moitié Mobile.

— Votre focus ne sera pas le plus simple à travailler avec, je le concède. En fait, il est très probable que les premiers sorts que vous ferez tourneront soit très mal, soit très bien. Vos professeurs ne seront pas capables de vous aider à comprendre ce qui a mal tourné non plus. Les types mixtes qui entrent à l'Académie reçoivent toujours des leçons particulières avec moi-même et les experts dans les types de leur focus pendant le premier semestre. Ils doivent comprendre leur focus de manière intime. C'est essentiel à leur succès. Je dois remplacer ceci par un livre avec vous. »

Harry hocha la tête. Cela ne serait pas facile, mais tout ceci semblait de plus en plus intéressant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose fut seule dès la première journée complète qu'ils passèrent sur Haleysio. Le Docteur était plongé dans peu importe ce qu'étaient les Documents, complètement ensorcelé par leur apparente impossibilité et incapable de s'en sortir.

Harry était occupé à être mannequin pendant au moins une partie de la journée, puis il serait sans doute à l'Académie pour discuter magie avec les penseurs et éducateurs de la planète.

Ce qui laissait à Rose la partie exploration du voyage. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas exploré librement un endroit étranger toute seule, suffisamment longtemps que c'était presque aussi excitant pour elle que la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans le TARDIS.

Avoir plus d'un siècle changeait la perspective des choses, c'était certain.

Elle s'éloigna du portail en se promenant, décidée à trouver la petite vitrine d'exposition de Harry pour prendre quelques photos. Elle n'allait certainement pas manquer le premier jour du nouveau travail du plus petit habitant du TARDIS. Un boulot qu'il avait accepté pour, parmi toutes les possibilités, une veste.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait grandi avec les personnes les plus étranges, pour être obsédé par une veste. Le Docteur et Jack avaient une influence malsaine.

La promenade en pleine nature qu'avait été le chemin entre l'Arche et jusqu'à la cité de Julist se termina et elle sentit le sol bouger sous ses pieds et un message apparut devant son visage.

 _Bienvenue au Transport le plus Rapide, le plus Court et le plus Simple que Julist Peut Offrir ! Où voulez-vous aller ?_

Elle se recula rapidement, choquée.

« Euh, excusez-moi ? dit-elle en espérant que ça parlerait.

— Bienvenue au Transport le plus Rapide, le plus Court et le plus Simple que Julist Peut Offrir ! Où voulez-vous aller ? fit une voix joyeuse et excitée.

— Question rapide, je ne suis pas magicienne, donc je ne peux pas vraiment utiliser un focus, est-ce que ça pose un problème ?

— Le TRCS de Julist est conçu pour le confort de tous ceux qui ont besoin d'être transportés ! Veuillez indiquer votre destination et TRCS vous y emmènera sans souci ! »

Rose était certaine de pouvoir entendre les points d'exclamation.

« Et bien, dans ce cas, je cherche la Promenade de la Mode, dit-elle, espérant que quoi que ce soit sur lequel elle avait marché n'avait pas besoin d'argent non plus.

— Promenade de la Mode, une destination populaire. TRCS sera ravi de vous y emmener. Veuillez rester immobile pendant le mouvement. Tout mouvement hors des limites du TRCS peut causer un inconfort inutile. »

Une bulle apparut rapidement autour de Rose et elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds tourner alors que la bulle devenait opaque.

« Euh… » dit-elle.

Puis son corps fut très rapidement compressé, sans réellement changer de taille, tous ses organes internes furent écrasés ensemble, dans une sensation un peu plus qu'inconfortable. Puis elle fut décompressée aussi rapidement. Elle eut l'impression que ses poumons avaient toujours juste la moitié de leur taille quand le mouvement sous ses pieds s'arrêta. Elle toussa.

« Merci d'avoir utilisé TRCS ! Julist est heureux de fournir tous les services de transport à l'intérieur des limites de la ville ! N'hésitez pas à utiliser TRCS à nouveau ! »

Rose tituba hors du transport en toussant et en espérant que ses organes reprendraient leur place rapidement.

« Oh ma pauvre petite ! Ces transports sont vraiment inconfortables, Julist est la seule ville de la planète qui utilise encore ces technologies dépassées. Est-ce que ça va bien ? » demanda une voix aiguë.

Rose secoua la tête pour éclaircir sa vision, cherchant l'origine de la voix.

« Je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils seraient si… écrasants, dit-elle avec un ton légèrement essoufflé.

— Personne visitant Julist pour la première fois ne s'y attend, et ils sont placés de telle manière que si vous ne faites pas attention, vous marchez sur un. »

Rose, se sentant un peu plus normale, regarda autour d'elle. La voix venait d'une des deux silhouettes penchées vers elle, toutes les deux avec plein de couleurs éclatantes et plus grandes qu'elle d'un bon demi-mètre. Leurs yeux, quatre orbes, changèrent de position alors qu'ils regardaient autour, de Rose vers le sol vers l'autre créature, vers leur environnement.

« Ouais, je préférerais ne pas avoir à le prendre à nouveau, si je peux l'éviter. Merci, cependant. Je suis Rose. Première fois à Haleysio, en fait. Je ne savais pas sur quoi je marchais, en toute honnêteté.

— Oh, une première visite ! Comme c'est charmant ! Et juste à temps pour le Festival de l'Appellation ! Encore mieux ! Vous êtes arrivée au point le plus excitant du cycle d'Haleysio ! Je suis Gelfecri et voici Julcista. Nous allons à la Promenade de la Mode. Ils ont les accessoires les plus étonnants et bien plus encore ! Et cherchez-vous des vêtements pour le festival ? J'ai les miens depuis presque un mois complet ! »

Rose eut un grand sourire. Elle aimait ces deux-là.

« Je ne sais pas concernant mes vêtements, mais mon… »

Elle réfléchit au Docteur, chercha à trouver un mot les décrivant, lui et leur relation.

« Mon partenaire, décida-t-elle d'utiliser, trouvant ce mot sûr. Son fils est un mannequin pour Prysh cette semaine. »

Les yeux de Gelfecri et Julcista firent de grands cercles :

« Oh, vraiment ?! Prysh ? La Prysh ? Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Elle a toujours les meilleures idées ! Et vous connaissez son mannequin, oh c'est brillant ! Nous devons absolument voir sa vitrine ! C'est juste plus bas sur la Promenade, elle a à chaque cycle le meilleur emplacement ! »

Gelfecri aida Rose à se relever, de longs appendices ressemblant à des doigts agrippant le bras de Rose jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne debout.

Puis ils partirent. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps, après avoir frayé son chemin à travers la foule aux corps de multiples formes et évité les êtres qui volaient à basse altitude au dessus d'elles, avant que le trio arrive devant la vitrine de Prysh.

Et Rose eut son premier aperçu de Harry en tant que mannequin.

Il était étonnamment beau dans ces vêtements, elle devait l'admettre, même s'il ne semblait pas exactement intéressé par l'idée d'être là. Ses cheveux noir profond et sa peau claire mettaient en valeur les couleurs des vêtements, et quand il faisait face à la rue, ses yeux verts brillants, une teinte que Rose n'avait jamais vue chez un humain, étaient spectaculairement coordonnés.

Il était suspendu la tête en bas, tournant sur place et de toute évidence en train de réfléchir profondément. Rose se demanda combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'il essaie une chose probablement non-autorisée dans la pièce d'exposition.

« Oh, c'est le fils de votre partenaire ? Il est magnifique dans les vêtements de Prysh! C'est une merveille, elle arrive toujours à trouver les meilleurs mannequins vivants. J'ai entendu dire que son prochain mannequin est Lyfrr'si. C'est si difficile de négocier un contrat avec ellui (1) ! Prysh est si chanceuse ! »

Gelfecri se tourna vers Rose :

« Donc qui est-il ? Le nouveau mannequin de Prysh ?

— C'est Harry. Ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un mannequin, en réalité. Il voulait juste une veste, et Prysh a accepté d'en faire une pour lui s'il exposait pour elle pendant la semaine. Il a accepté avant même de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. »

Julcista rit :

« Oh, c'est brillant ! Je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire tenir mes enfants immobiles assez longtemps pour faire mannequins. Gelfecri et moi avons tout essayé mais ils refusent d'écouter. Avoir une telle portée représente parfois tant d'ennuis, mais ils sont merveilleux. »

Rose eut un grand sourire :

« En effet. Même si j'aurais du mal à imaginer plus d'un petit à courir partout. Harry est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça. »

Elle sortit son téléphone, s'assurant d'avoir une bonne vue de Harry avant de prendre plusieurs photos de l'enfant toujours la tête en bas.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ensuite ? Même si j'adorerais rester ici et discuter des exploits de la jeunesse, je ne suis jamais venue à Julist et j'aimerais la découvrir un peu ! »

Gelfecri et Julcista échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Rose :

« Et bien, nous pouvons vous proposer une aventure ! »

Ils lui attrapèrent le bras et l'entraînèrent, Rose riant tout le long du chemin. Elle savait toujours comment trouver l'aventure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'était le troisième matin de leur séjour sur Haleysio et Harry était à nouveau à la boutique de Vanderian. Cette fois, Rose le suivit, lui tenant compagnie maintenant que son papa était absorbé par ces documents et l'histoire ancienne de Gallifrey. Il saurait toute l'histoire plus tard, vu que Rose n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que ça, et il n'était pas autorisé à approcher du Musée sur ordre de Kyst concernant la préservation des lignes temporelles.

« Donc, prêt pour la prochaine étape ? » demanda Rose.

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Oh oui ! Plus que deux étapes ! Puis j'aurai mon focus ! Je n'imaginais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps.

— Ça dépend de l'utilisateur. Un focus prend autant de temps que nécessaire pour être fabriqué, et le vôtre prend plus que temps que la plupart. Le mien a pris deux jours, » dit Kyst.

Harry soupira. Tout concernant son focus allait poser problème, il le pressentait. Memchark était en train d'écrire un livre pour qu'il puisse apprendre à l'utiliser correctement, le Conseil voulait avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet avant qu'il parte, Vanderian le regardait plus longtemps que la normale. Il se demandait comment Hogwarts à sa propre époque allait réagir face à son focus.

« Jeune magicien, si tu veux bien aller à l'arrière ? Tes niveaux magiques sont suffisants pour l'excursion d'aujourd'hui. »

La voix de Vanderian résonna de l'arrière-salle où la grande pièce où ils fabriquaient le focus était située.

Harry adressa un sourire à Rose et Kyst :

« A plus !

— Bye Harry. A très vite. »

Kyst tourbillonna.

Harry sautilla le long du couloir et la porte se ferma doucement derrière lui.

Vanderian se tenait debout derrière l'autel, le focus non-terminé de Harry posé à côté des deux morceaux restants.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre en place le coeur. Le coeur est l'entièreté du magicien, comment il accède à sa magie et le moyen le plus direct de se connecter à ce qui fait de toi qui tu es doit aller dans la mise en place du coeur. »

Vanderian regarda Harry.

« Enlève ton limiteur, jeune magicien, et nous allons commencer. Tu dois tenir ton focus, même s'il n'est pas terminé, mais ne touche pas le coeur. Il doit être guidé par ta magie seule. »

Harry glissa le collier dans une poche avant de tende la main et de prendre le long focus qui était à moitié terminé.

« Pense à toi. Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, ce que tu veux dans la vie, ce que tu veux réussir, tes buts, tes rêves, tes désirs, tes espoirs, tes peurs. Tout ce qui fait que toi, tu es toi. Et libère ta magie. »

Harry ferma à nouveau ses yeux, entendant un chant lent en provenance de Vanderian alors qu'il plongeait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Sa maison dans le TARDIS, depuis qu'il était trop jeune pour se souvenir. Les murs qui le berçaient et qui prenaient soin de lui et qui l'aimaient. Son amour pour le TARDIS. Son souhait de toujours vivre là, de ne jamais avoir à partir, de ne jamais être forcé par les circonstances à partir.

Son père, celui qui le formait. Il aimait son papa, l'aimait plus qu'il ne pouvait le quantifier. Son papa lui avait tout appris, l'avait laissé explorer, faire des erreurs, apprendre d'elles. L'aventure, juste au delà de la porte. Tout son monde inclus dans la silhouette du mince Seigneur du Temps qui l'avait élevé. Il souhaitait de tout son coeur qu'il serait toujours capable d'être là pour son papa, de ne jamais avoir à le quitter, de ne jamais vieillir et mourir, cédant à cette faiblesse humaine qui avait laissé son père seul tant de fois. Sa peur que son papa le regarderait un jour et verrait un vieil homme et ne voudrait plus être près de lui.

Sa peur d'être seul, dans un endroit étrange avec des étrangers. Être incapable de bouger et attaché, comme lorsque les Olympiens l'avaient enlevé. Sa peur que sa magie serait à nouveau au delà de sa portée, comme elle l'était après l'incident. S'il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa magie, qu'était-il ? Sa magie était une part si importante de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle.

Son rêve d'aider son papa à sauver l'Univers. Son papa et Rose et Oncle Jack, peu importe quand Oncle Jack reviendrait. Il voulait être à leurs côtés pour toujours. Il était le seul dans le TARDIS qui n'avait pas une espérance de vie inhabituellement longue. Rose et Jack étaient tous les deux immortels et le TARDIS l'était presque, comme son papa.

Il voulait apprendre, apprendre autant qu'il pouvait sur tout ce qu'il pouvait. Magie, maths, sciences, langages, culture, peu importe ce qu'il y avait à apprendre, il voulait l'apprendre. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais autant que son papa, il y avait une limite à la quantité d'informations qu'une mémoire humaine pouvait enregistrer, mais il voulait s'en rapprocher le plus possible.

Vanderian regarda le spectacle en train de se dérouler devant lui. Il appréciait toujours de voir un focus en cours de réalisation, c'était un processus si gratifiant et si intéressant.

L'Os de Premier Thestral, toujours enveloppé dans une boule de magie, roula vers le bord de l'autel avant de s'arrêter, flottant, puis la magie de Harry l'approcha, s'enveloppa autour de lui, et la sphère de magie qui le gardait prisonnier s'ouvrit et la fine poudre d'argent étincelant flotta vers le focus reposant dans les mains de Harry.

Elle s'enroula en arabesque autour de l'enfant humain et sentant la magie et les émotions, avant de tournoyer autour du focus et s'installer dans les fissures runiques et s'enfoncer dans la longueur du focus.

Un brillant éclat de lumière, surprenant dans son apparence soudaine, apparut et le focus commença à briller d'une douce couleur argentée.

Le coeur, l'os de Premier Thestral, était en train de graver un petit motif dans le focus à la base du bois, où la main de Harry l'agripperait, caché à la vue à part pour celui qui l'utilisait.

Vanderian sentit un chatouillement dans ses racines. La magie de Harry était plus qu'une simple part de lui, elle prenait soin de lui, d'une manière qui était touchante et légèrement effrayante. La magie puissante était, à sa manière, un être intelligent.

Avec la lumière s'éteignant doucement et la magie de Harry qui disparaissait à nouveau dans le corps de l'enfant, Vanderian ralentit le chant et le termina enfin.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, se sentant épuisé comme il l'avait été les deux jours précédents. Il regarda son focus, toujours posé dans ses paumes ouvertes.

Il semblait toujours le même à part, non, attendez, il y avait quelque chose en bas, à la base du focus. Une sorte de gravure…

Harry regarda de plus près.

C'était du Haut Gallifreyien ! 'Enfant des Étoiles, Tes Rêves ne sont Jamais Loin de Ta Portée'.

Harry eut un grand sourire en levant les yeux vers Vanderian :

« Mon focus…

— J'ai vu, jeune magicien. Garde ce message pour toi. Ta magie l'a fait spécialement pour toi. Tu sauras toujours qu'il est là, quel qu'il soit. »

Harry inclina la tête avec curiosité :

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est ? »

Vanderian secoua la tête :

« Non, jeune magicien. De tels messages sont pour toi, rien que pour toi. Tu n'as besoin de le dire à personne d'autre si tel est ton souhait. »

Le sourire de Harry se fit plus large:

« Donc, après le prochain lever de soleil, ce sera la dernière fois ? Je pourrai prendre mon focus avec moi après ça ? »

Vanderian regarda Harry, puis le focus, le puissant focus, posé dans les mains du garçon :

« Oui, demain, et tu pourras prendre ton focus avec toi tant que tu emmènes aussi un moyen particulier de le porter. S'il n'y en as pas un adapté pour toi dans ma collection, je suis sûr que Prysh aimera le défi. C'est trop dangereux de le laisser traîner n'importe où ou dans une poche, et les humains n'ont pas de poche magique personnelle spécifique pour ranger leur focus. »

Harry hocha la tête. A ce point, tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre d'avoir son focus plus rapidement en valait la peine à ses yeux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur en était à son troisième jour passé dans la Chambre des Documents, étudiant les Premiers Documents avec des yeux à présent fatigués à force d'avoir lu les mêmes symboles encore et encore.

C'était réellement la Colonie Perdue de Pythia. Cela avait été une légende qui s'était transmise jusqu'à l'Ère des Seigneurs du Temps, après la Chute de Pythia et que les derniers restes de magie soient éteints pour de bon sur Gallifrey. Une légende qui parlait d'une colonie établie sur une planète spéciale à un carrefour spécial de l'univers qui aiderait à renforcer la montée au pouvoir de Pythia.

Et bien, Haleysio aurait certainement pu faire ça, s'ils avaient réussi à créer une colonie ici. Mais le peuple de cette planète étaient bien loin de tout ce à quoi le Culte aurait pu faire face.

Les Premiers Documents contenaient, étonnamment, pas mal d'informations utiles. Tout était écrit dans la langue de Pythia, ce qui voulait dire qu'aucun de ces écrits des peuples originaux, qui pouvaient être ou ne pas être les Kysh'fryck comme le Traité semblait l'indiquer, avaient survécu. Les Kysh'fryck étaient seulement les membres des peuples dans la zone dans laquelle s'était installé le Culte, selon ce que le Culte avait fini par comprendre, quelque peu incertain de ce dont ils parlaient la moitié du temps. La planète elle-même était nommée d'une manière que le Culte ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. En fait, beaucoup de choses concernant la planète échappaient à la compréhension des membres du Culte qui s'étaient installés dans la zone où les Premiers Documents avaient été trouvés. Ils étaient tombés sur cette planète par hasard, elle n'était jamais apparue sur leurs scanners, et après avoir envoyé un message au Temple Principal, Pythia elle-même avait donné l'ordre de créer une colonie et de découvrir les secrets de la planète.

Les êtres rencontrés sur la planète étaient étranges. Ils parlaient la langue du Culte, ce qui les avaient surpris (le Docteur savait à présent qu'ils avaient utilisé un sort de traduction ou quelque chose comme ça pour communiquer). Ils n'avaient pas de forme particulière, mais elle était solide et ne pouvait pas être traversée. Chaque individu était un tourbillon de couleur, chacun différent et unique. Quelques fois, les tourbillons de couleurs se mélangeaient ensemble, parfois, seulement une partie se mélangeait. C'était quelque peu déconcertant, car le Culte ne pouvait identifier aucune composition ou structure chez ces créatures.

Aussi, des choses bougeaient sans aucune raison de bouger, des choses se passaient, des choses étranges qui auraient demandé à Pythia elle-même de chanter de tout son pouvoir pour les causer. Le Culte pointa toute la puissance de la technologie qu'ils connaissaient sur les membres de la planète et les força à signer un Traité alors qu'ils étaient encore confus et peu certains de ce que pouvaient faire ces étrangers.

Le Traité ne tint pas longtemps.

En quelques années, un bon nombre de membres du Culte qui s'étaient installés sur la planète devinrent fous. Le Dôme qu'ils avaient construits comme un temple à Pythia devint leur abri de secours. Dès que les habitants de la planète surent qu'ils pouvaient vaincre le Culte, ils le firent, au moins selon la perspective du Culte.

Et ils les étudièrent, comme on pouvait utiliser une colonie de fourmis particulièrement intelligente. Ils se moquaient des rapports ou de la paperasse, mais ceux toujours mentalement stables envoyèrent à la maison des lettres décousues, jusqu'à ce qu'ils succombent à leur tour à la malédiction qui décimait le Culte.

Les habitants n'avaient aucune utilité pour ceux qui étaient mentalement fragiles ou faibles.

Le Docteur obtint ceci des mémoires du seul enfant né sur la planète, qui avait vécu sa vie et était le seul épargné par les locaux.

L'enfant regarda ses parents devenir fous et mourir, avant d'être consigné à vivre le reste de sa vie seul, sans compter les locaux, sur la planète sur laquelle il était involontairement né. Le vaisseau qui avait amené le Culte ici fut détruit en morceaux bien avant que l'auteur puisse apprendre comment le faire voler.

Cela semblait une vie moins qu'idéale pour un enfant à la longue espérance de vie du Culte de Pythia.

L'enfant, seul sur une planète qu'il ne comprenait pas et entouré par les corps morts de ceux qui avaient la moindre idée de comment retourner à Gallifrey, passa quelques temps à faire le tour de la planète, mangeant ce qui semblait être sûr (en regardant la vie sauvage locale, d'étranges créatures mais des créatures qui mangeaient quand même) et évitant toute zone qui aurait pu être habitée.

Il mourut loin de son lieu de naissance en mangeant une nourriture mal choisie. Il savait peu de la planète sur laquelle il vivait et encore moins de Gallifrey. Il avait à peine appris la langue et comment l'écrire, ce qui voulait dire que le journal était couvert d'une écriture de plus en plus nette mais enfantine. Il ne donna jamais son nom.

Ce qui, estima le Docteur, n'était pas une chose inhabituelle. Même à l'époque du Culte, les Noms étaient quelque chose de puissant et donnés avec soin.

Il s'appuya dans la chaise qu'il avait occupée pendant près de trois jours. Son costume avait été déboutonné et les manches enroulées, ses cheveux étaient en désordre après avoir été constamment agités et tirés avec frustration. La vieille langue était plus dure que ce qu'il avait anticipé, mais il avait réussi à lire les différents manuscrits et les transformer en Vieux Haut Gallifreyien.

Les divers livres avaient été plutôt utiles. Le premier était la tentative de Traité avec les locaux, qui n'avait pas très bien tourné. Le second était un court compte-rendu de la découverte de la planète et une liste de rapports et de dates auxquelles les rapports avaient été envoyés à Pythia sur Gallifrey. Pythia avait été très intéressée par cette planète, si les rapports presque mensuels étaient exacts. On demandait rarement à un monde colonisé, une fois établi, d'envoyer des rapports plus que tous les six mois. Du moins pas tant qu'un équipement de communication interstellaire n'avait pas été installé, ou sur les planètes si loin de Gallifrey qu'une telle communication n'était vraiment pas une priorité.

Le troisième était des notes sur la planète elle-même écrites par un membre du Culte qui avait un intérêt extrême pour la science, surtout compte tenu du fait que le Culte n'encourageait pas de telles études.

Le quatrième était le journal de l'enfant, commencé dans sa jeunesse et le suivant jusqu'à sa mort, écrit dans une petite écriture demandant un regard acéré pour le traduire.

Les feuilles volantes étaient plutôt inutiles dans l'ensemble. C'était des lettres éparpillées et des rapports, des morceaux de messages ou de lettres adressées à la famille éloignée. Intéressant au sens anthropologique, mais pour le mystère de la Colonie Perdue, pas si important.

Non, les choses importantes étaient écrites dans le grand cahier qu'il avait sur la table. Cela avait été un carnet de taille normale quand il l'avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt (c'était seulement quelques jours, son cerveau l'avait calculé avec précision. Trente cinq heures et cinquante-quatre minutes). A présent il débordait, d'une épaisseur de pratiquement la largeur de sa main. Il se demanda à quel point il était lourd.

C'était stupéfiant qu'il n'avait fallu que trois jours pour traduire tout ceci. Il avait du oublier tout le reste. Il n'avait pas dormi du tout, et il s'était à peine souvenu de manger ce qui lui avait été mis sous le visage. C'était une impression déconcertante. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis que Harry était arrivé dans sa vie.

Harry… Il se demanda ce que son fils faisait. De manière relative, Harry devait certainement passer un moment plutôt intéressant sur Haleysio. Il se souvint de la fabrication d'un focus, quelque chose au sujet de Harry défilant durant la semaine (il devait voir ça. Son fils en mannequin de vitrine devait être une vision irremplaçable), et un voyage à l'Académie.

Il avait manqué beaucoup de choses.

Mais ceci aussi était important. Le passé de Gallifrey avait été sur cette planète, ou au moins une partie. Alors que les habitants originaux avaient du disparaître dans une sorte de cataclysme magique, vu que personne n'avait trouvé la preuve de leur existence continue, il s'attendait à ce qu'une certaine forme de leur civilisation soit toujours en vie et se développant quelque part. Ils utilisaient probablement autre chose pour communiquer. Être créé à partir de la magie devait rendre leur espèce singulièrement unique et ils ne devaient avoir aucun besoin des outils que le reste de l'univers avait créés. L'écriture, ou n'importe quelle forme de transcription, était un trait presque universel des espèces avec un langage. Il y en avait quelques unes qui transmettaient via mémoire génétique à leur descendance et n'avaient aucun besoin de conserver leur histoire sur papier, mais elles n'étaient pas la majorité.

Il y avait une forme de communication sur cette planète que les habitants originaux avaient du laisser derrière eux, le journal de l'Enfant de Pythia avait confirmé que quelque chose d'étrange traînait autour de la base qui avait été construite. Mais aucun mot de ce que c'était n'avait jamais été posé sur du papier.

Le Docteur devait en savoir plus.

Il se demandait si Harry et Rose seraient partants pour l'aventure.

Le Docteur, carnet en main, se tourna pour quitter la pièce blanche dans laquelle il s'était enfermée, pour découvrir que la porte ne voulait pas bouger. Il la poussa, frustré.

« Eh, laissez-moi sortir ! »

Il tendit la main vers son tournevis sonique, avec l'intention d'essayer de voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait influencer des sorts avec la technologique, quand sa veste s'accrocha à quelque chose autour de son poignet.

Le bracelet que Gardien lui avait donné. Est-ce que ce n'était pas supposé faire venir Gardien à nouveau quand il voulait partir ?

Comment il devait faire ça déjà ?

Il secoua son poignet, l'agita de haut en bas dans l'espoir de faire quelque chose. Il pointa son tournevis dessus, rien.

Ses doigts frottèrent dessus, il le tapota pour réfléchir, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Avez-vous une autre requête pour moi, Docteur ? demanda Gardien en entrant en vrombissant, voletant juste dans le champ de vision du Docteur.

— Euh, oui, oui, j'en ai une. J'ai fini. Terminé. J'ai étudié toute la pile et je pense qu'une visite à l'endroit où les documents ont été trouvés ne serait pas de trop, » dit-il.

Gardien vola en boucles bourdonnantes :

« Je ne suis pas celui que vous devez consultez sur un tel sujet, ce serait le Conseil. Ils contrôlent les différentes excursions historiques sur Haleysio. »

Gardien s'approcha du Docteur :

« Je serais très intéressé par votre traduction des Documents. Personne depuis que nous possédons les Documents n'a jamais été capable de les comprendre, et encore moins de les traduire. »

Le Docteur tint le carnet contre sa poitrine :

« Et bien, à ce sujet, voyez. Ces Documents sont plutôt intimement liés à l'histoire de mon propre peuple. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations avant de pouvoir les partager avec vous. »

Le bourdonnement de Gardien changea juste un peu.

« Je vois. Et bien, si vous changez d'avis, votre travail sera le bienvenu dans le Hall des Documents. Je vais appeler Liffra. Elle va vous escorter jusqu'au Conseil, dont j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient assez impatients de parler avec vous. Ils ont été informés que vous êtes ici depuis trois jours et sont curieux de voir ce que vous avez découvert. »

Le Docteur suivit Gardien jusqu'au Hall des Documents toujours éclatant mais vide. Gardian s'éloigna en bourdonnant et revint quelques instants plus tard.

« Liffra est en route ? demanda-t-il.

— Elle sera ici rapidement. Veuillez patienter.

— Je peux retrouver mon chemin, vous savez, souligna le Docteur.

— Ce n'est pas conseillé. Vous voir vous promener sur Haleysio sans escorte n'est pas le désir du Conseil. Vous êtes un être bien trop volatile pour rester sans surveillance. C'est la même raison pour laquelle votre fils est surveillé par Kyst, et on a aussi un oeil sur votre partenaire, même si elle est seulement surveillée à distance.

— Sous-estimez Rose à vos propres risques, » dit le Docteur avec un grand sourire, même s'il était légèrement inquiet de savoir que l'observation allait au delà de la simple sécurité.

Liffra entra par la porte du Hall Principal à ce moment-là.

« Docteur, le Conseil vous attend.

— Parfait, j'ai quelques mots à leur dire également. »

Le carnet fermement tenu dans sa main, le besoin de voir ce que son peuple avait laissé sur Haleysio bien bien avant que ces êtres avaient posé le pied sur cette planète à l'esprit, il se dirigea vers le Conseil, Liffra le suivant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liffra conduisit le Docteur dans le Hall du Conseil, où il rencontra les quatre Grands Membres du Conseil, dont les trois qu'il avait déjà rencontrés. Shorll, Prryxt et Bryshl. Le quatrième, une petite créature que le Docteur n'avait jamais vue auparavant, était d'un violet sombre et mince, même si elle n'arrivait pas plus haut que sa hanche avec trois minces tiges qui supportaient des yeux et deux bras, ou ce qui seraient des bras selon l'emplacement.

« Seigneur du Temps, nous avons reçu l'information que vous pouviez lire les Premiers Documents, dit Shorll de sa voix musicale.

— Ils sont écrits dans un langage ancien de ma planète, dit-il. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ils ont pu survivre au Verrou Temporel. Une des choses que j'espère découvrir, en fait. J'ai envie de visiter le site de leur découverte.

— Je crains que ce site soit sous préservation historique. L'entrée est strictement contrôlée, dit Prryxt.

— Il ne s'agit pas de protéger votre histoire. Il ne s'agit même pas de votre histoire. Il n'y a aucun document des peuples natifs de cette planète parmi les archives, tous venaient de mon peuple. Moi, plus que vous tous, ai un droit de voir ce qui en reste, » répliqua le Docteur.

Les quatre échangèrent des regards, leur surprise évidente.

« Vous voulez dire qu'aucun des Premiers Documents ne sont des peuples natifs d'Haleysio ? demanda la petite créature non nommée. Pas un seul ?

— Non, aucun d'eux. De ce que je comprends, les peuples qui ont évolué naturellement sur cette planète n'utilisaient aucune forme d'écriture pour transmettre des informations. Le Culte n'avait aucune idée de la façon de les décrire, aucune connaissance de leur composition ou quoi que ce soit. Sur une planète purement magique, les natifs doivent avoir évolué de la pure magie. Ils pouvaient être rien d'autre que de la magie ayant une forme et une solidité, plutôt que des êtres ayant reçu de la magie. Ils auraient pu utiliser des moyens complètement différents de garder des archives plutôt que des symboles écrits sur une surface pratique, dit le Docteur en levant les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, ça aurait du être un peu plus évident. Pourquoi une espèce qui n'était pas simplement douée de magie mais a évolué de la magie aurait besoin de quelque chose d'aussi commun que des outils d'écriture pour transmettre la connaissance ?

— Nous n'avons rien d'autre que nos propres histoires pour baser nos théories, et aucune race de cette planète ne garde pas une sorte d'archive écrite sur une surface perméable. Nous ne pouvions pas lire les Premiers Documents, il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour nous de savoir qu'ils ne venaient pas des premiers habitants, » souligna Prryxt avec raison.

Le Docteur soupira. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher, il avait pensé la même chose. Seules quelques espèces dans l'Univers parmi celles qui habitaient dans ce plan d'existence ne gardaient pas d'archives écrites et elles avaient souvent alors une mémoire héritée.

« Cela est sans doute vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas besoin de voir le site. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé au Culte. Les archives disent seulement que les natifs les ont rendu fous et les ont laissé mourir, tous sauf un enfant, qui était à peine hors de l'enfance quand la plupart des membres du Culte sont devenus insensés. Cette colonie est passée dans les légendes de Gallifrey même à mon époque, bien après que le Culte de Pythia a disparu. C'est de l'Histoire !

— Vous parlez de ce Culte de Pythia. Qui étaient-ils ? Ces gens qui sont venus sur Haleysio et ont provoqués les natifs ? » demanda Bryshl de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

Le Docteur fit les cent pas:

« Le Culte était un ancien ordre de pouvoir sur Gallifrey, dirigé uniquement par des femmes voyantes. Le plus proche que mon peuple a été de la magie. Elles ont été exterminées par un mouvement vers la rationalité et la logique, au delà du mysticisme, conduit par les Trois, Rassilon, Omega et l'Autre, mais avant ça, elles étaient une force puissance dans l'Univers, s'étendant parmi les étoiles. Ceci est la Colonie Perdue, une légende concernant une colonie que Pythia a établi qui aurait conduit le Culte à un pouvoir encore plus grand que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer, et cela aurait pu arriver, si le Culte n'avait pas énervé les natifs. »

Il simplifia l'essentiel de l'histoire, pas besoin de donner des leçons longues de plusieurs heures sur l'histoire de Gallifrey à ceux qui n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de la connaître.

« Donc, ce site. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir là-bas qu'il n'y a pas dans les Premiers Documents ? C'est ancien et pratiquement recouvert par la nature. Il n'y en a presque plus rien, dit Shorll avec curiosité.

— Le Culte n'a pas seulement atterri près de l'endroit où habitaient les natifs, ils ont atterri pratiquement dessus. Il y a forcément plus d'information à découvrir, et je peux être capable de le faire. Mais j'ai besoin de le voir. Bientôt. »

Ils échangèrent des regards.

« Le plus tôt pour effectuer votre visite serait demain après-midi. C'est de l'autre côté de la planète dans un endroit isolé. Un membre du Grand Conseil doit vous accompagner, dit Bryshl.

— Ça ne me dérangerait pas de détendre mes pattes, et ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas visité l'ancien site. Il semble toujours si apaisant, dit Prryxt.

— D'accord Prryxt, vous allez accompagner le Docteur demain. Je vais envoyer une Pensée à l'Historien en Chef et l'en informer.

— Oh, euh, assurez-vous d'inclure Harry et Rose dedans. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient aussi intéressés par ça, ajouta le Docteur.

— Est-ce que c'est sûr de laisser Harry s'approcher d'un tel endroit, » demanda Shorll.

Le Docteur souffla :

« Il a été dans des endroits bien pires qu'un vieux site archéologique. Et il se plaindrait pendant une éternité si je le laissais derrière. »

Prryxt haussa une épaule géante.

« Ça ne me dérange pas que le garçon nous accompagne. Il est capable de prendre soin de lui, de ce que j'ai vu. Même s'il doit discuter de son calendrier de mannequinat avec Prysh, dit-il.

— Donc c'est conclu. A présent, Docteur, est-ce qu'on peut voir les Premiers Documents ? J'ai entendu dire que vous les avez traduits, » dit Shorll.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil :

« Je les ai traduits dans une autre forme de Gallifreyien. Vous ne pourriez pas le lire de toute façon. Ce n'est pas vraiment facile à traduire.

— Y a-t-il une possibilité que vous puissiez les traduire dans un langage que nous pouvons lire ? demanda Shorll. Je dis simplement ça parce que ces Documents sont restés illisibles et inconnus pendant des siècles et ce serait inestimable pour nos historiens de comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans le plus vieux site connu de cette planète. »

Le Docteur réfléchit. D'un côté, laisser quiconque avoir une copie lisible de n'importe quoi en provenance de Gallifrey hors du TARDIS était contre sa nature, mais cela était également de leur planète.

« Laissez-moi voir ce que je peux trouver sur le site demain, et nous discuterons de la traduction, » dit-il finalement.

Cela lui laisserait le temps d'y penser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry était une balle d'énergie excitée et nerveuse bondissant devant la boutique de Vanderian. C'était le dernier jour et il allait achever son focus ! le terminer ! Pour de vrai ! Et être capable de partir avec lui ! Il sautilla sur place.

Rose posa une main sur son épaule :

« Calme-toi, Harry. Si tu vibres plus vite, tu vas en perdre tes vêtements.

— Mais c'est si merveilleux ! Je vais avoir mon focus aujourd'hui ! Je vais le finir et tout et je vais partir avec ! Je suis impatient d'en parler avec Arthur ! Et Oncle Jack, quand il reviendra. Et papa, peu importe quand il sortira de ses traductions. Il a apporté avec lui ce carnet géant hier et ne m'a même pas laissé y jeter un oeil. Est-ce qu'il s'est couché ? »

Harry regarda Rose.

« Non, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la première fois. Il n'a pas besoin d'autant de sommeil. En plus, il a dit que les Documents qu'il a lu ces derniers jours étaient écrits dans une forme de Gallifreyien que même lui avait du mal à lire. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ? »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Je peux parler et comprendre le Vieux Haut et le Haut Gallifreyien et je peux en quelque sorte l'écrire, c'est une langue difficile à concevoir dans un premier temps. Le Gallifreyien moderne est ma langue native, je pense que papa m'a enseigné cette langue en premier, vraiment, parmi toutes les langues que je connais. C'est celle qui lui est la plus proche, pour lui, et une de celles que j'ai tendance à utiliser quand j'ai besoin de prendre des notes. »

Rose regarda le jeune garçon :

« Juste combien de langues parles-tu couramment ? Je me souviens que ton papa m'a dit que tu préférais apprendre une langue quelque part plutôt que laisser le TARDIS traduire pour toi, mais cela prendrait trop de temps en tenant compte du nombre d'endroit et d'époques où tu as été. »

Elle le regarda de bas en haut :

« Et tu n'es pas aussi vieux que le Docteur pour dire des choses comme ça et t'en sortir. »

Harry lui tira la langue.

« Je connais plusieurs langues terrestres, le chinois, l'anglais, le latin, l'arabe et le japonais, et je peux me débrouiller dans la plupart des autres avec juste un peu d'aide de la part du TARDIS. Je parle couramment une douzaine d'autres langues primaires parlées à travers la galaxie, et je peux raisonnablement convaincre quelqu'un de me laisser sortir de prison dans trois douzaines de plus. J'utilise l'interférence du TARDIS seulement quand je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous avons atterri et que je n'ai pas reconnu le dialecte. »

Rose leva un sourcil. Dire qu'elle pensait que sa réussite à son examen de français au lycée était impressionnante. Enfin, elle doutait qu'elle avait eu besoin de capacités linguistiques comme Harry dans son enfance. Une des amies de Kelly avait grandi en étant bilingue, avec une mère japonaise et un père londonien. Elle parlait le japonais et l'anglais de manière interchangeable et très bien. Elle devinait que c'était similaire pour Harry.

« Jeune magicien, je suis prêt. J'ai posé quelques sorts de protection supplémentaires, au cas où. Je ne veux pas qu'une explosion catastrophique soit la dernière chose que je vois avant d'être oblitéré. »

La tête feuillue de Vanderian apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte où Rose avait vu Harry entrer la veille.

Harry déglutit :

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance, » murmura-t-il à Rose avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Rose lui envoya un souhait silencieux pour sa sécurité alors qu'elle restait à l'extérieur avec Kyst.

« C'est un enfant remarquable, dit-elle.

— En effet, Dame Rose, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Il se voit toujours comme un simple garçon, le fils du Docteur et du TARDIS, aucun des deux extraordinaire à ses yeux. Mais il est remarquable. Il fait une différence partout où il va et touche les vies et les âmes d'espèces dans tout l'Univers. »

Rose leva les yeux vers Kyst, un petit sourire sur le visage :

« Il a laissé cette marque spéciale sur vous, à présent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sa langue pointant sur le côté de sa bouche.

Kyst émit un petit son soufflant :

« Je crois qu'un tel destin est inévitable. Nous y sommes tous condamnés, » dit Kyst, et Rose rit.

On n'avait jamais dit de mots plus vrais.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry resta juste derrière la porte, regardant l'autel où son focus, presque complet, l'attendait. Vanderian, dans toute sa gloire, se tenait derrière la pierre, l'attendant.

« C'est le morceau final, » murmura Harry.

Cela lui semblait monumental.

« Dépêche-toi, jeune magicien. Je n'ai pas toute la course du soleil pour terminer ça et toi non plus. »

Harry s'approcha rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t-il, glissant son collier dans sa poche.

Il doutait que cette partie du processus ait changé.

« La pierre d'étoile est le dernier morceau de ton focus, et sans doute le plus dangereux. Tu dois garder contact avec elle et ton focus pour permettre aux deux de fusionner comme j'espère qu'ils le feront, et ne pas faire exploser ma boutique et la moitié des Boutiques de la Rue Orange. »

Harry eut un grand sourire, nerveux :

« D'accord, donc un dans chaque main. Est-ce que la main a de l'importance ?

— Celle qui te semble le mieux est généralement la meilleure. Maintenant, tiens les, ferme les yeux, et pense à ton étoile pétrifiée. Tout ce que tu as fait avec elle, toute la magie que tu as insufflé à l'intérieur, la façon dont tu la tiens. Ton esprit doit se concentrer sur la façon dont elle est importante pour toi, pour ta magie. »

Harry ferma les yeux, plongeant dans sa magie. Chaque jour, cela devenait de plus en plus facile de la laisser circuler autour de lui.

Son étoile, celle qu'il avait nommée dans le langage sifflant en l'appelant 'belle'. Bon, il n'était pas le plus créatif quand il avait trois ans, on ne pouvait pas reprocher au jeune Harry le nom faible.

Son système solaire était créé sur la base de cette étoile compressée, ce qu'il ressentait en la tenant. La chaleur et le pouvoir qu'elle générait. Il avait l'habitude de faire flotter les quatre étoiles compressées qu'il avait trouvées en cercle, jouant avec elle de la manière qu'un autre enfant jouait avec des balles colorées ou de la ficelle ou n'importe quoi d'autre de brillant et étincelant.

Mais 'belle' était sa préférée. La douce couleur et l'éclat étaient réconfortants et il l'emmenait avec lui dans son lit quand il allait se coucher, la posant sur la table de chevet pour avoir sa lumière. Suffisamment douce pour qu'elle ne le dérange pas, mais suffisamment brillante pour qu'il puisse en apprécier l'éclat quand il se réveillait.

Il se souvenait avoir pris les étoiles et avoir commencer à façonner le système solaire de base qu'il finirait par créer, les lévitant autour de lui alors qu'il essayait de planifier comment il le créerait. Le centre, il se souvenait l'avoir finalement placé là où était 'belle'.

Sa magie sentit l'étoile posée dans sa paume gauche et il pouvait la sentir la traverser, se refamiliarisant avec l'étoile et la saluant comme une vieille amie.

Vanderian regarda le spectacle se dérouler, immensément curieux de voir comme cela tournerait. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir quelque chose d'aussi puissant utilisé dans un focus. Une étoile compressée, une étoile pétrifiée, était certainement quelque chose de puissant.

La magie de Harry, aussi énergétique que d'habitude, tournoya autour de la petite pierre violette et la souleva, la caressant. Une amie, pensa Vanderian. Les deux étaient amis, d'une étrange manière.

Le focus, presque terminé, rejoignit les deux dans les airs, et les mains de Harry commencèrent à tracer des formes en dessous. Vanderian inclina la tête.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce que Harry suivait son chant avec des symboles ? Cela y ressemblait certainement. L'enfant était dans une ligue bien à lui, pensa Vanderian. Créer des symboles en se reposant sur sa magie pour interpréter le sens de Vanderian. Cela renforcerait certainement le lien avec son focus.

Il regarda et attendit. Le lien entre les deux parties serait le point le plus important du rituel. La magie de Harry devrait s'en sortir seule et faire quelque chose que Vanderian n'était pas sûr d'être possible.

Les deux morceaux s'approchèrent, puis une lumière éclatante surgit, obscurcissant la vision de Vanderian et il en arrêta presque son chant, seuls des cycles et des cycles de création de foci le gardant concentré.

La lumière disparut doucement et le focus, à présent complet avec une gemme d'un violet doux, l'étoile pétrifiée, placée juste à la pointe du focus.

Vanderian ralentit son chant, l'arrêta, et le focus tomba dans les mains de Harry.

Harry trébucha. Son focus, qui avait quitté ses mains quelques temps plus tôt, bondit soudain dans ses paumes ouvertes et son esprit commença à chanter.

 _Enfant des Étoiles. Tu es Venu_

 _Magicien de chez moi, bienvenue_

 _Nous sommes ton Essence_

 _Nous sommes ta Force_

Harry s'affaissa sous la pression des voix se mélangeant dans son esprit.

« Vanderian, demanda-t-il. Est-ce que je suis supposé entendre des voix de mon focus ? »

Vanderian étouffa un rire.

« Avec toi, tout est possible, jeune magicien, mais je dirai qu'il n'est pas impossible pour ceux ayant un Type Sauvage inhabituel d'entendre quelque chose de leur focus. Cela facilite la communication avec lui.

— Donc c'est normal d'entendre des voix ?

— Je n'ai pas dit normal, jeune magicien, j'ai dis que ce n'était pas impossible. J'ai appris depuis longtemps la valeur à ne pas utiliser le mot impossible.

— Oh bien. D'accord. »

' _Salut_ , répondit-il aux voix. _Je suis Harry_ '

 _Nous n'avons pas de nom, pas comme toi_

 _Nous sommes ta magie_

 _Nous agissons avec toi_

' _Oh, donc je peux vous demander de m'aider avec la magie ?_ '

 _Pas encore Mon Enfant. Tu dois apprendre. Nous sommes la Force. Nous ne sommes pas la Connaissance._

' _Oh, je vois._ '

« Jeune Magicien ? Si tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Il y a quelques choses sur lesquelles je dois te prévenir concernant ton nouveau focus. Je devrais d'abord te dire de ne pas laisser un autre magicien manipuler ton focus. Il est lié de façon particulière avec toi, et ce serait dangereux de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le toucher. Pour eux, principalement. Je ne sais pas quel type de pouvoir ton focus contient, mais je ne voudrais pas le toucher, ça, c'est certain. »

Harry bafouilla un peu à cet avertissement :

« Euh, d'accord. Ça semble faisable… sans doute. Qu'est-ce que je dirai à mes professeurs à Hogwarts quand ils voudront voir mon focus ? »

Vanderian se tourna pour regarder Harry :

« Je recommande de les en décourager, peu importe la manière. Ce serait la solution la plus sûre. »

Harry suivit Vanderian, tenant son nouveau focus fermement, ne souhaitant pas le laisser partir pour quelque raison que ce soit. Et si le conseil de Vanderian était juste, il ne devrait pas laisser qui que ce soit le tenir de toute façon.

Ce qui pourrait causer des problèmes à l'avenir, pensa Harry. Il ne savait pas comment Hogwarts fonctionnait, mais ne jamais donner son focus pouvait être une mauvaise chose selon les circonstances.

Ils sortirent par une porte latérale que Harry n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Elle était probablement dissimulée dans le mur et n'était visible que suite à un sort de Vanderian.

Ils suivirent un couloir étroit et sinueux, suffisamment large pour Vanderian et, comme Harry était plus petit que Vanderian, pour Harry.

« Nous y voilà, jeune magicien. Je garde une série de porte-focus spécialement conçus par Prysh ici. Ton focus devrait être adapté à l'un d'entre eux. »

Harry lança un regard devant le corps de Vanderian.

« Wouah, » murmura-t-il, émerveillé.

La pièce était un labyrinthe de tables basses et de guéridons avec toutes sortes de tissus et matériaux colorés dessus. Il ne pouvait pas en distinguer les formes.

« Vanderian, comment est-ce que je suis supposé trouver quoi que ce soit dans cette pièce ? Ça va me prendre une éternité !

— J'ai un doute concernant l'éternité, mais oui, il y a beaucoup d'étuis. Je demanderais à ton focus, jeune magicien. Ou à ta magie. »

Harry grogna devant la réponse évidente. Il se tourna vers son focus.

' _Peux-tu m'aider ?_ '

 _En effet, Enfant. Suis-nous, ta magie nous permettra de trouver une bonne correspondance._

 _Nous voulons être près de toi, Enfant. Notre désir va nourrir ta magie._

' _Ça semble pratique_ '

 _C'est comme ça que nous pouvons utiliser de simples magies sans le sort approprié._

Harry tint son focus devant lui, et suivit les indications de son Coeur, dont les voix le guidèrent à gauche et à droite à travers le labyrinthe des étuis.

Vanderian regarda avec un discret amusement. Harry aurait une expérience à la fois plus facile et plus compliquée que la plupart de ceux avec un Type Sauvage. Plus facile parce que son focus était déterminé à le protéger, et plus compliquée parce qu'il était si puissant et lui faire faire ce que Harry voulait et pas ce que le focus voulait serait un défi.

« Vanderian, je crois que je l'ai trouvé ! » appela la voix de Harry.

Harry tenait un mince morceau de tissu avec deux longues attaches. Il était vert foncé, presque noir, et c'était la taille parfaite pour son focus.

« Apporte-le ici, jeune magicien, et je vais t'aider à comprendre comment l'utiliser. »

Harry retraça son chemin parmi la montagne de matériaux et rejoignit Vanderian. Tous les deux découvrirent que la jambe de Harry serait probablement le meilleur endroit pour attacher l'étui. Son focus était bien trop long pour son bras et sur sa jambe, il serait plus facile à attraper si nécessaire.

Harry sentit le poids confortable de son focus contre sa peau. Il quitta et remit son collier, se demandant s'il interférerait dans sa connexion avec son focus.

 _Enfant, nous sommes ta magie. Nous ne pouvons pas être cassés par un limitateur._

' _Oh, c'est bon à savoir. J'aurais détesté devoir l'enlever pour pouvoir travailler avec toi._ '

 _Nous sommes une partie de toi, même séparés._

« Jeune Magicien, es-tu prêt à aller voir Prysh ? C'est presque l'heure. »

Harry sursauta, surpris. Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser la longueur des sessions.

« C'est la dernière fois que je vous vois, Vanderian ? » demanda-t-il, attristé.

Vanderian gloussa :

« Pour ton focus, je suppose que oui. Mais tu devrais me voir au festival. Je crois que tu vas rester sur Haleysio pour ça au moins ? »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Rose et moi sommes d'accord que nous allons convaincre papa s'il veut partir plus tôt. Je veux le voir !

— Très bien, petit. Dans ce cas, je te verrai là-bas. »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Mais, attendez, combien je vous dois pour le focus ? Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas travailler gratuitement. Je ne pense pas avoir de la monnaie d'Haleysio sur moi, je ne sais pas quel type de monnaie vous utilisez, mais on devrait pouvoir en avoir quelque part… »

Vanderian leva une main branchue :

« Jeune magicien, tes comptes sur Haleysio sont maintenus en réserve pour toi. Ce que tu me dois m'a déjà été payé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as été sur cette planète, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était compréhensible, en fait, qu'un futur lui mettrait en place des comptes dans le passé pour ses activités futures-passées.

« D'accord, donc, comment je retrouve Rose et Kyst ? Prysh sera anxieuse si je n'arrive pas à temps. C'est si irritant, devoir être à temps pour tout. »

Vanderian gloussa :

« Par ici, jeune magicien. Je vais te ramener à eux. »

Il le guida à travers une porte que Harry n'avait pas vu encore une fois.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

(1) _ellui_ : ce n'est pas une faute de frappe de ma part ;) Le pronom utilisé dans le texte original est « _Zhir_ », ce qui laisse entendre un genre indéfini ou non intégré dans une langue plus… traditionnelle. L'auteur continue à s'amuser avec les pronoms ;) J'ai préféré partir sur un pronom existant véritablement pour définir ce cas de figure, même si c'est encore un néologisme en français, car le mot employé en anglais se rapproche de « _zir_ » qui lui, est la norme utilisée en anglais pour le genre indéfini ou non-binaire. En plus d'une partie intéressante et amusante de la civilisation d'Haleysio, l'auteur nous donne une belle leçon sur les genres non-binaires ;)

De même, le genre de Gelfecri et Julcista n'est jamais défini dans le texte original, alors j'ai utilisé un «ils» général quand j'ai parlé des trois ensemble. Ne présupposez pas qu'un ou deux des deux personnages est masculin…

Enfin, il commence à devenir de plus en plus évident que me laisser une contrainte de quinze jours pour publier un nouveau chapitre semble déraisonnable, surtout avec la longueur grandissante des chapitres (celui-ci est le plus long à ce jour).

Donc je vais simplement vous dire que vous aurez le suivant avant la fin du mois d'octobre, et que ce sera le dernier chapitre concernant Haleysio.

A bientôt donc pour la suite ! :)


	21. Où des choses étranges sont à l'oeuvre

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Blackcatkuroi

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 34, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 21

Chapitre 21 - Où des choses étranges sont à l'oeuvre

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le deuxième jour dans la vitrine d'exposition était, Harry devait l'admettre, aussi ennuyant que le premier.

Le troisième était pire. Les gens faisaient ça comme métier ? Ils voulaient vraiment faire ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait plein de choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que rester debout (ou flotter, dans son cas) dans une vitrine pendant des heures pendant que des gens vous regardaient. Rose vint même le voir plus d'une fois devant sa vitrine ces deux derniers jours, accompagnée d'une variété grandissante de créatures. Elle s'amusait, Harry en était certain, et il était coincé là, à attendre.

Il valait mieux que sa veste en vaille la peine.

Le quatrième jour, avec son focus en sa possession, fut bien différent. Il avait quelque chose sur quoi réfléchir qui ne consistait pas à juste regarder la foule et jouer aux devinettes.

 _Bonjour mon enfant._

 _'Bonjour. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais apprendre à mieux te connaître, puisqu'on doit travailler ensemble.'_

 _Nous sommes plus que ravis de parler avec toi. Il y a plein de choses que tu peux apprendre de nous. Nous sommes une partie de toi, même si séparée. Nous existons pour t'apporter de la force et te donner une direction._

 _'Vous êtes le coeur de mon Focus ? Vous êtes deux, c'est ça ?'_

 _Oui. Nous sommes deux qui sommes devenus un à travers ta magie. Un de nous était autrefois le Premier Thestral de l'ancienne harde de Haleysio, apportée ici à leur insu par les premiers Magiciens Humains il y a des siècles. Ils ont vécu de nombreux milliers d'années, à une époque bien longtemps avant que les humains de la Terre aient même atteint les étoiles._

 _'Donc l'un de vous est le Premier Thestral qui a donné le coeur de mon focus. Est-ce que l'autre est 'belle' ?'_

 _L'un de nous était aussi autrefois une étoile, prise au moment entre la vie et la mort et préservée dans un champ de compression. Tu nous a pris et tu as joué avec nous et tu nous as donné de si jolis noms et nous t'aimions._

 _'Et bien, c'est bon à savoir, vous m'avez manqué. Papa a dit que je devais comprendre comment utiliser correctement mes ressources avant de me laisser vous avoir à nouveau.'_

 _Nous comprenons. Cette époque n'est pas aussi importante que ce moment. Nous sommes à présent partie de toi. Nous serons là pour t'apporter de la force et t'aider._

 _'Donc, je dois aller à Hogwarts dans un petit moment pour apprendre la magie là-bas. Je ne peux pas rester sur Haleysio. Est-ce que ça vous va ?'_

 _Quelque soit l'endroit où tu acquiers de la connaissance, c'est acceptable. La force doit être utilisée pour être utile. Nous n'avons pas connaissance de la magie que nous utilisons, c'est toi qui dois fournir ça. Tu dois nous apprendre en même temps que tu apprends, ou nous ne pourrons pas t'accorder notre force._

 _'C'est intéressant. Je me demande ce que Memchark dirait de ça.'_

 _Memchark ? Nous ne connaissons pas de Memchark._

 _'Memchark est un théoricien et un spécialiste des foci à l'Académie Émeraude de Haleysio. Très intelligent, très intéressé par mon focus.'_

 _Nous sommes différents de bien des foci, mon enfant. Nous ne sommes pas juste un focus de puissance, nous sommes un focus né de ta magie, tes pensées, tes intentions, tes désirs, tes peurs. Nous existons pour t'apporter force et conseil et te donner une direction. Écoute, et nous t'en dirons un peu plus sur nous. Nous connaître te fera savoir ce que tu dois nous enseigner quand tu apprends._

Harry accepta. Et il resta dans cette pose méditative pendant l'ensemble des trois heures que son focus utilisa pour lui apprendre leur histoire, laissant entrevoir un passé partagé au-delà de sa relation avec 'belle' en tant que bébé, et il apprit juste un tout petit bout de ce qu'était son focus.

Prysh était extatique quand Harry quitta la pièce. Harry avait été une véritable vision, si concentré et intense et brillant juste un peu, la vente de ses vêtements avait été énorme. Harry était juste en train d'accuser le coup du peu qu'il avait appris de son focus, ressenti comme s'il avait été là-bas lui-même.

Son focus était vraiment une conception intéressante et étrange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry était assis en face de Memchark, son focus tenu légèrement dans ses mains.

« Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas le toucher ? C'est une restriction des plus inhabituelles, les foci sont rarement si capricieux qu'ils refusent toute manipulation innocente. »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Je préférerais ne rien risquer. Non seulement mon focus a un équilibre étrange, mais il a aussi le pouvoir d'une étoile entière en lui, liée au coeur et intelligente. Si vous les mettez en colère, j'ai peur de ce qui peut vous arriver. Ce serait… désagréable, j'en suis sûr. »

Memchark regarda pensivement le focus de Harry.

« Hmmm, et bien, dans ce cas, pour compléter mon livre pour vous, j'ai besoin d'une description verbale complète de votre focus. Pas les détails de sa création, c'est quelque chose de privé entre le fabricant et le magicien, mais comment votre focus fonctionne et ce que vous avez réussi à en obtenir depuis le moment où vous l'avez. »

Harry inclina la tête, ses pensées se dirigeant vers son focus.

 _'Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que vous ayez envie qu'il sache ? Il écrit un livre pour moi pour que j'apprenne à mieux travailler avec vous, tout ce qui peut être à son avantage nous concernant serait vraiment utile.'_

 _Nous sommes ton focus, Harry. Tu as la permission de parler de nous à n'importe qui, autant que tu veux._

 _'Mais toucher est hors de question ?'_

 _Nous ne pouvons pas le dire. Cette restriction particulière est basée davantage sur la façon dont nous contenons le pouvoir et l'utilisons plutôt que quoi que ce soit de directement néfaste. Parce que tu as une connexion aussi intime avec ta magie et que tu en as tant en réserve, j'agis comme balance, même rudimentaire, pour aider ta magie à guérir un peu._

 _'Guérir ? Je ne savais pas que ma magie était blessée. Je ne suis pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ?'_

 _Notre Enfant, tu as vécu tant de choses dans ta courte vie, et ta magie le ressent elle aussi. Ton altération en tant que empathe tactile a gravement touché ta magie, et le fait d'être ensuite bloquée n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Parce que tu as tant de magie, cela signifie qu'il y a également bien plus à blesser._

 _'Comment ça se fait que je ne savais pas ça ? Je veux dire, c'est ma magie, comment le fait qu'elle soit blessée a pu m'échapper ? J'ai été capable de l'utiliser comme je voulais.'_

 _L'utilisation de ta magie et sa blessure ne sont pas la même chose. Ta magie est blessée à un niveau plus profond, à un niveau manifestationnel plutôt que fonctionnel. Comment elle se crée, se renouvelle, et interagit avec le monde au-delà de ton corps. À présent que nous sommes là, nous sommes capables de guérir une partie des dommages et de lui autoriser à accéder un peu au monde au delà de ton limiteur._

 _'Okay, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour moi et notre capacité à utiliser la magie ?'_

 _Ta capacité à utiliser la magie et nous ne sera pas restreinte par ta magie, seulement par tes connaissances. Ou plutôt, ta magie blessée, si elle n'est pas guérie avant que tu commences à apprendre la magie, aura occasionnellement un effet sur tes sorts, ton temps de récupération et tes canaux magiques. Quand ta magie atteindra la maturité, elle pourra devenir plus volatile si elle n'est pas guérie._

Harry paniqua un peu.

 _'Comment est-ce que je peux la guérir ?'_

Harry eut l'impression d'entendre son focus glousser.

 _Ta magie va guérir avec du temps, de la concentration, de la liberté et de la méditation. Nous pouvons aider dans le processus, en faisant une connexion entre toi et ta magie._

 _'Oh, d'accord. Euh, et bien, je suppose qu'on va devoir commencer avec ça, donc.'_

 _En effet, notre Harry._

Harry rangea son focus et se concentra sur Memchark, qui l'avait regardé avec tous ses nombreux yeux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, jeune Harry ? »

Harry grimaça :

« Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez dire par ''ne va pas''. J'étais juste en train de parler avec mon focus, et ils m'ont dit que le fait de ne pas pouvoir le toucher était plus du style 'ma magie est volatile et ils agissent comme balance' plutôt que quelque chose de mauvais. Oh, et aussi, ma magie est blessée.

— Attendez, attendez, vous dites que vous avez parlé avec votre focus ? Est-ce que vous pouvez éclaircir ça ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je leur ai parlé. Mon focus, il a deux coeurs, en quelque sortes, et ils me parlent.

— Quand vous dites parler, vous voulez dire ressentir des émotions de votre focus dues à vos capacités empathiques ?

— Non, je leur parle. Nous parlons, échangeons des mots, discutons. Je pose des questions, ils répondent, ou ils me posent une question et je réponds. La parole. »

Memchark émit ce son aigu que Harry commençait à associer à la confusion ou l'excitation.

« Vous dites que vous pouvez échanger des paroles avec votre focus à travers votre magie, » dit Memchark.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est essentiellement ça.

— C'est… C'est sans précédent. Avoir un focus intimement lié à vous et être capable d'en ressentir les intentions, c'est la base de ce qu'est un Type Sauvage, mais être capable de parler avec votre focus, discuter et négocier avec des mots, c'est complètement inédit. »

Harry grogna :

« Je pensais que Vanderian voulait dire que c'était rare et peu commun, pas que ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, dit-il. Vraiment, vraiment ? Je ne suis pas la seule personne qui a jamais eu un focus qui peut communiquer avec eux. »

Memchark émit un bourdonnement plus grave :

« Vous, Harry, êtes un être unique. Il y en a peu comme vous dans l'univers de tout temps. Être un passager du TARDIS est une chose, il y en a un certain nombre, même petit, qui font partie de ce groupe. Mais vous n'êtes pas juste un passager, un compagnon, vous êtes le fils du Seigneur du Temps, et un enfant du TARDIS. Vous êtes un magicien dont le nom, je peux le dire, traverse non seulement les époques que vous visitez, mais retentit de l'époque de votre naissance jusque loin dans l'avenir. Vous serez toujours poursuivi par cette unicité et vous ne serez jamais capable de la fuir. Seule votre ligne de temps personnelle pourra dire à quel point votre futur sera écrit dans les livres d'histoire, mais votre nom ne sera jamais oublié. »

Harry s'affala sur sa chaise, se laissant glisser un peu plus en avant.

« Génial, juste brillant. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, célébrité et notoriété. Merveilleux. »

Memchark gloussa :

« Vous êtes le fils du Seigneur du Temps, ne serait-ce que pour ça, votre nom ne sera jamais oublié de ceux qui vous rencontrent, et de l'Univers. Maintenant, nous devons tourner notre attention sur votre focus et tout ce que vous pouvez me dire à son sujet. Les matériaux, et puisque vous pouvez parler avec vos coeurs, tout ce qui les concerne et qu'ils pensent être utiles pour leur utilisation. Je ne veux pas perturber l'équilibre de votre magie, cela peut conduire à des conséquences négatives, mais puisque je ne peux pas examiner votre focus directement, une évaluation indirecte devra faire l'affaire. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers son focus, puis les releva vers Memchark.

« Je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient quoi que ce soit de particulier à vous dire, et ils ont dit qu'ils étaient mon focus et tout ce que j'avais envie de vous dire était bon. Donc, où est-ce que vous voulez commencer ?

— Je me souviens que vous avez dit que votre magie était blessée. J'étais trop occupé à penser au fait que vous pouvez directement parler à votre focus, mais cette information m'inquiète. Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Ils ont en quelque sorte expliqué que certaines des choses qui me sont arrivées ont endommagé ma magie d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout particulièrement le moment où j'ai été enlevé. Ils ont dit que les seules choses que cela influence sont certains de mes sorts et, quand j'enlève mon limiteur, ma magie devient parfois hors de contrôle, ce que j'avais attribué au fait qu'elle n'aime pas être verrouillée. Mais quand ma maturité magique arrivera, c'est là où ils disent que ce sera le plus dangereux. Donc j'ai quelque chose d'autre à anticiper. »

Le bourdonnement de Memchark retentit à nouveau.

« Et bien, jeune Harry, c'est une information assez critique. Je la ferai passer à certains de nos experts de Haleysio et je verrai s'ils ont quelques conseils pour vous. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de discuter de votre focus. Vous dites qu'il a deux coeurs ?

— En quelque sorte. Mon coeur primaire est l'os réduit en poudre du Premier Thestral, qui est en fait venu ici depuis la Terre avec les premiers colons humains. Je crois comprendre que les Thestrals sont natifs de la Terre ?

— En effet, même si des créatures magiques visibles uniquement après avoir vu la mort ne sont pas spécifiques à la Terre. Les Thestral sont les plus grandes créatures de ce type et s'occupent souvent des âmes errantes des morts. Un Premier Thestral. Ils ont souvent une marque sur le front indiquant leur statut. »

Les yeux de Memchark filèrent vers le front de Harry, où les longs cheveux de Harry cachaient la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry leva les yeux et loucha en direction de la marque.

« Ouais, mon focus m'a dit quelque chose comme ça. Il y a une sorte de connexion entre nous qui ne m'est pas encore arrivée, d'après eux.

— Et votre second coeur ? »

Harry eut un grand sourire, tapotant l'étoile pétrifiée violette au bout du focus.

« Une des quatre étoiles pétrifiées avec lesquelles je jouais enfant. J'ai appelé celle-ci — Harry siffla une petite musique en trois temps, un long, un court et un saccadé — Ça veut dire 'belle'. J'ai toujours aimé la couleur et la sensation de cette étoile. »

Memchark résista à l'envie de se reculer. Le fait que Harry avait une étoile incorporée dans son focus était connu, mais la réelle vérité à ce sujet n'était pas la version simple que Memchark avait crue, mais plutôt la version désastreuse. Une étoile compressée, tant d'énergie, prise au point de bascule entre la vie et la mort, et comprimée en un simple point infiniment petit. Un tel pouvoir avait été utilisé sur Germlackrex, leur maison d'où ils avaient fui une guerre civile.

Germlackrex n'était à présent rien de plus qu'un astéroïde plutôt grand en orbite. Plus rien ne supportant la vie n'était resté.

C'était il y a des centaines de cycles, mais l'histoire était transmise et le peuple de Memchark vivait longtemps. Cela ne faisait que deux générations que la famille de Memchark était arrivée sur Haleysio, les derniers des réfugiés.

« Une étoile comprimée… » dit Memchark, fier de son ton neutre.

Harry hocha la tête :

« Ouais. J'ai été attiré par leur énergie et je les ai sorties du rangement où papa les avait mises. Il y en avait quatre et je jouais avec elles tout le temps. Elles m'ont aidé à créer mes galaxies personnelles.

— C'est… c'est donc une belle quantité de pouvoir dans ce focus. Je peux comprendre pourquoi il y a plusieurs fils d'ancrage. »

Memchark se demandait intérieurement si deux fils d'ancrage étaient suffisants.

« Et bien, il y a ça, et les bois sont du Kifeern Noir et de la Relique Fumée. Ils sont entortillés ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les différencier à part leur couleur. Il y a des runes, dont je ne connais pas la signification, qui sont tracées dans une spirale contraire aux fils d'ancrage. »

Memchark se pencha aussi près qu'il l'estimait sûr, utilisant tous ses yeux pour observer le focus posé dans les mains du jeune et puissant magicien.

« En effet. Et bien, j'ai un concept basique de votre focus. Vous devrez apprendre la plupart des mouvements nécessaires pour le Type Mobile quand vous irez à Hogwarts, ce sera sur le côté Sauvage de votre focus que je vais me concentrer. J'enverrai une Pensée à Kyst si je dois parler à nouveau avec vous avant que j'ai terminé ce livre. J'ai l'essentiel de ce dont j'ai besoin. Même si l'idée de quelqu'un avec un focus aussi puissant que le vôtre m'effraie un petit peu. »

Même connaître l'histoire que Harry créera dans son futur personnel n'effaçait pas la peur que Memchark ressentait. Il y avait tant d'époques et d'endroits où Harry allait, certains si loin dans le futur que Memchark ne pouvait même pas les imaginer.

Mais savoir que Harry possédait un tel focus apportait à la fois du réconfort et de l'incertitude. Tant du passé et de l'avenir reposait sur les épaules d'un si jeune, puissant, intelligent et quelque peu naïf petit garçon humain.

Memchark se demandait si Harry était prêt pour ce défi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Sais-tu combien de temps ça m'a pris pour convaincre Prysh de me laisser venir avec vous ? dit Harry, une note de légère panique dans la voix. Ça m'a pris une éternité ! Et elle m'a fait promettre de porter ses vêtements au Festival puisque je ne suis pas sûr que je serai de retour à temps pour mon défilé demain, et il a fallu que Kryill me détache d'elle pour me laisser partir. Et je dois toujours aller voir Memchark. »

Rose eut un rire :

« La vie trépidante des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Si seulement j'avais eu tant de choses à faire à ton âge, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu autant d'ennuis.

— Tu serais probablement devenue folle. C'est dingue ! Prysh est dingue ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose concernant les vêtements qui rendent les gens dingues ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Et pourtant, tu as accepté tout ça pour une veste, lui rappela Rose.

— Je maintiens mon idée. Les vêtements rendent les gens fous. »

Ils étaient sur une version plus grande du disque de transport que Harry avait utilisé plus tôt dans la semaine avec Kyst. Prryxt avait dit que c'était une version spéciale qui permettait de voyager plus rapidement et avec plus de monde, prêté spécialement par le Conseil pour l'occasion. En ce moment, il supportait Harry, son papa, Rose et Prryxt, même s'il y avait encore de la place pour au moins deux personnes de taille moyenne.

« Donc, à quelle distance est ce site ? demanda Rose. Nous sommes sur ce disque depuis au moins une demi-heure.

— C'est pratiquement de l'autre côté de la planète, Dame Rose. C'est au milieu d'un territoire inoccupé et protégé par de nombreux boucliers, répondit Prryxt.

— Donc, combien de temps allons-nous rester sur ce disque ? demanda Harry. À peu près. Je m'améliore pour comprendre combien de temps doivent durer les heures, même si le mannequinat trouble ma perception. Cela prend toujours une éternité là-bas. »

Prryxt jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, ses queues s'agitant d'amusement.

« Une autre heure, jeune Harry. Et cela me fascine que vous ne puissiez pas lire le temps de manière convenable. Au moins, pas sans aide. En étant le fils du Seigneur du Temps, même par adoption, on penserait que cela vous aurait inculqué une bonne perception du temps.

— Jamais eu besoin de temps conventionnel sur le TARDIS. Le temps est ce que vous en faites. Pas besoin de temps conventionnel pour réaliser une expérience, les unités personnelles marchent très bien et le TARDIS aide à garder un oeil sur les expériences délicates, et l'utiliser pour jouer à des jeux où il n'y a pas d'étoile ou de planète est plutôt inutile. Je veux dire, vous pouvez littéralement baser le temps sur n'importe quoi, et pourtant vous vous portez vers le temps qu'il faut pour faire une rotation, d'abord une rotation complète de la planète, puis la rotation autour de l'étoile de votre système. Ça semble si… distant. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser autre chose ? Comme, combien de temps ça prend pour une plante particulière de grandir, ou le baser sur le nombre de satellites que vous avez. Je sais que la Terre a un satellite naturel et que Haleysio en a deux.

— La rotation de la planète est une façon de mesurer le temps bien plus stable que d'autres façons, même si, si vous voulez la manière la plus spécifique dont le temps est mesuré, ce ne serait pas basé sur la planète ou le soleil. Les premières horloges super précises étaient basées sur la structure et la réaction des atomes, plus précisément le Césium 133, et sa fréquence de radiation, qui était la réplication la plus exacte d'une seconde qu'ils pouvaient répéter de manière parfaite, et c'est rester la manière la plus précise de mesurer le temps pendant un moment, » dit Prryxt.

Harry leva un sourcil :

« Mais c'est encore une réplication. Ils auraient pu choisir une particule plus simple et utiliser sa fréquence de radiation comme seconde. Ils voulaient que ça corresponde à ce qu'ils avaient déjà et le rendre infaillible. Pas une mauvaise chose à faire, vraiment, particulièrement dans les sociétés qui donnent tant de valeur au temps, » dit-il.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel :

« Ne le faites pas commencer sur le temps, Prryxt. Il vous bassinera les oreilles pendant tout le reste du voyage sur les interrogations et les idées fausses à ce sujet, puis il entraînera le Docteur avec lui, et vous n'arriverez plus à dire un mot s'ils s'y mettent à deux. »

Prryxt regarda entre le minuscule enfant et le Seigneur du Temps.

« Je vois. Je vais m'en passer, donc. Docteur, je dois demander, qu'est-ce que vous chercher sur le site ? Il a été examiné par des historiens et des scientifiques magiques pendant des cycles. »

Le Docteur, qui était en train d'étudier son carnet à nouveau, leva les yeux.

« Hmm ? Oh, oui. Et bien, j'espérais qu'une recherche plus complète avec un oeil sur ce qui aurait pu être laissé par le Culte serait bien plus révélatrice qu'une simple recherche magique. Aussi, je parie que Harry sera heureux de perturber quelque chose.

— Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que laisser Harry perturber quoi que ce soit dans un site aussi ancien soit une bonne idée ? » dit Prryxt, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le Docteur leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés :

« Pourquoi pas ? S'il peut découvrir quelque chose, laissez-le faire. Il est bien plus sensible à la magie que la plupart de ceux que j'ai rencontrés.

— Nous avons fait venir les meilleurs détecteurs magiques sur le site auparavant pour nous assurer que rien de dangereux ne traînait, et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant pourrait faire qu'ils ne pourraient pas ? »

Le Docteur regarda Harry, le sourcil leva. Harry soupira :

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je porte ce collier, Prryxt ? » demanda Harry en touchant les boucles dorées qui reposaient contre sa gorge.

Prryxt examina attentivement le collier, puis Harry, avant de secouer la tête :

« Je crains que non. Y a-t-il une signification particulière à son sujet ? Il est très joli, ajouta-t-il.

— C'est un limiteur. Il enferme ma magie dans mon corps, ne me laissant pas interférer avec ma magie au delà de ma peau, même si on m'a assuré que ma magie fonctionnera avec mon focus sans avoir besoin de l'enlever. Mais je ne le porte pas parce que j'ai trop de magie, même si apparemment certains le font. Je le porte parce que des êtres pas vraiment gentils ont décidé de modifier mon système nerveux et ses signaux et de le lier directement à ma magie. Ce qui veut dire que si je vous touche, ma magie permet à mes nerfs et mon cerveau de ressentir exactement ce que vous ressentez, peu importe ce que c'est. Pas des pensées, je ne peux pas lire les pensées avec un contact, mais je ne peux toucher personne sans ressentir toutes leurs émotions, jusqu'à ce qu'elles envahissent les miennes. Je porte ça pour que je puisse interagir sans avoir peur d'un contact cutané. »

Harry tritura son collier, touchant les séries de tourbillons et de boucles qui lui permettait de garder sa santé mentale.

Le corps entier de Prryxt frissonna, ses queues s'agitant de choc et de colère :

« Qui ferait une telle chose à un enfant ? Vous avez dit qu'on vous avait fait ça, » dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête :

« Oui, même si leur but final n'était pas de me transformer en empathe tactile, ils ont été interrompus avant qu'ils puissent terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Et ils n'étaient pas capables de donner une réponse après que papa en avait terminé avec eux, dit Harry en regardant son père, dont le visage s'était fermé :

— Ils ne méritent rien de moins que ce que je leur ai fait. Je ne le regretterai pas, dit fermement le Docteur. Se laisser entraîner dans un tel état d'indolence qu'ils laissent leur dirigeant enlever et expérimenter sur un enfant par vengeance. »

Rose avait entendu l'essentiel de l'histoire par Jack, et se demanda si le Docteur ne regrettait vraiment pas son geste, condamner une planète entière à l'oubli. Mais la colère d'un parent était réellement inégalable quand son enfant était blessé, et Harry avait bel et bien été blessé.

« Donc, un empathe tactile. Bien que ce soit une chose horrible quand ce n'est pas contrôlé, est-ce que ça permet certaines magies particulières ? » demanda Prryxt, essayant de dépasser le fait que quelqu'un avait fait ça à Harry, l'enlever et changer et créer quelqu'un incapable de supporter physiquement le contact avec un autre être vivant sans une douleur mentale intense.

Harry haussa les épaules :

« C'est ce qui me permet de communiquer avec des objets intelligents apparemment inanimés. Hogwarts, par exemple, et le TARDIS et moi avons une connexion particulière. Être un empathe tactile a à la fois renforcé et changé notre lien. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura quelque chose sur ce site avec lequel je pourrai interagir. Au moins, je pourrai essayer. »

Rose se souvint de Harry capable d'apaiser avec ce talent. Un empathe tactile suffisamment fort pouvait renvoyer des émotions également, une qualité utile même si dangereuse.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du voyage, Prryxt essayant d'assimiler ses connaissances sur Harry et cette nouvelle information qu'il était un empathe tactile, Harry se demandant ce qu'il pourrait trouver sur place, le Docteur travaillant sur ses traductions, et Rose regardant le paysage défiler à une vitesse ahurissante.

La connaissance, bien qu'importante, changeait également, et Prryxt n'était pas sûr qu'il avait envie de savoir qu'un si jeune enfant avait subi quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Et bien, c'est l'architecture du Culte. Les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont jamais été extraordinairement originaux quand il s'agissait de construire des choses, préférant prendre des morceaux ici et là des différentes cultures qu'ils observaient, et transplantant ce qu'ils aimaient à Gallifrey. Les larges dômes sphériques étaient une spécialité des temples de Pythia, et ils ont duré jusqu'à l'ère de Rassilon et des Métiers à Tisser. »

Le Docteur, Rose, Harry et Prryxt étaient arrivés sur le site. L'élément le plus notable était un large dôme métallique qui s'élevait au dessus d'eux sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, et faisait plus du double en largeur. Alors que des morceaux semblaient avoir été vaincus par le temps et les éléments, la structure de base était restée et semblait plutôt impressionnante, se détachant de la verdure et du ciel.

La verdure qui avait envahi pratiquement tout l'espace, en fait.

Il y avait quelques lignes qui indiquaient qu'une civilisation y avait autrefois laissé sa marque, mais très peu en restait à part le dôme géant qui tombait lui-même en morceaux.

Rose se pencha pour examiner la verdure, se demandant quel type de plante poussait sur une planète magique. Elle était prête pour à peu près n'importe quoi et n'aurait pas été surprise si elle touchait une plante et que celle-ci se redressait, acquérait des cordes vocales et demandait à ce qu'elle se lave les mains avant de la toucher.

Donc, quand les petites plantes aux feuilles étranges et sphériques se contentèrent de changer brutalement de couleur et de trembloter, elle fut quelque peu déçue.

« Je m'attendais à plus de réaction que ça, dit-elle en tendant la main vers les plantes. Je veux dire, le changement de couleur est cool, je n'ai jamais vu cette teinte particulière de bleu avant, mais c'est plutôt inoffensif. »

Prryxt s'approcha :

« Et bien, vous avez touché une Vrille de FlutterShie (1). Je suis sûr que le corps principal vous donnerait matière à penser, mais les vrilles sont plutôt inoffensives comparées au coeur. Mais vous devriez faire un bon voyage, les vrilles peuvent s'éloigner du coeur de plus de la moitié d'un territoire. Trois bonnes journées de marche à vitesse humaine. »

Prryxt fit un geste vers l'endroit où la vrille disparaissait hors du dôme. Rose cligna des yeux :

« Et bien, c'est bien plus impressionnant à présent. »

Prryxt émit un rire ronronnant.

Harry s'était éloigné de tout le monde avant d'enlever son collier et voir quelles sortes de perturbations magiques il pourrait trouver. Il y en aurait certainement plein, c'était une planète magique, mais savoir si elles étaient utiles serait une question complètement différente.

Il commença à la limite de la circonférence intérieure du dôme, en plaçant ses mains sur le mur sans vie et en commençant à faire le tour de l'espace.

S'il en faisait tout le tour, il pourrait trouver au moins quelque chose d'intéressant.

Peut-être.

Il s'éloigna de plus en plus du groupe, se demandant ce qui s'était passé ici si longtemps auparavant avec les ancêtres des Seigneurs du Temps, le Culte. Il savait peu de chose sur tout ce qui touchait à Gallifrey qui n'était pas dans la Bibliothèque ou le TARDIS elle-même, et la Bibliothèque était très très limitée. Sa connaissance de la langue était composée uniquement de ce que son papa lui avait appris et ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Il connaissait les trois principales écritures que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient utilisées, à différents niveaux de compétence, mais tout ce qui pouvait être important sur le peuple de son papa, il en savait très peu.

C'était quelque peu frustrant.

Il avait presque fait la moitié du tour du dôme quand quelque chose résonna avec sa magie, et il sentit quelque chose l'attirer à l'extérieur.

« Euh… Hey, il y a quelque chose par i… essaya-t-il de crier, espérant que l'acoustique permettrait de porter sa voix, mais il fut interrompu avant de terminer par un fil de magie se faufilant autour de sa voix et la coupant.

— Jeune créature magique, nous ne souhaitons pas déranger les autres. Nous avons senti ta présence et nous souhaitons parler avec toi. »

Harry tourna des yeux verts écarquillés vers l'espace d'où il pouvait clairement entendre des mots, même s'il ne pouvait rien entendre de particulier, vraiment. Pas avec ses oreilles.

« Comment est-ce que je peux vous entendre, mais ne pas vous entendre ? articula Harry, se demandant si ce qui parlait pouvait lire sur les lèvres.

— Tu as seulement besoin de projeter ta magie avec les pensées souhaitées, elle fera le reste pour toi.

— C'est comme ça que je peux vous entendre sans vous entendre ? » demanda Harry, faisant comme on lui avait dit.

Avec sa magie flottant librement autour de lui, il avait du mal avec le concept présenté, et trouva un compromis en utilisant la même méthode qu'il utilisait pour 'parler' avec le TARDIS.

« En effet, même si ta parole est étrange. Est-ce que tu utilises des images ? Tu as simplement besoin d'utiliser des mots. La magie assure notre compréhension.

— Où êtes-vous ? Je ne peux pas vous voir.

— Nous sommes là, tout autour de toi. Nous allons trouver nos formes. Cela fait de très nombreux éons depuis qu'on a utilisé une forme physique pour la dernière fois, mais nous comprenons que c'est plus facile pour ceux confinés à l'intérieur d'une forme de discuter avec des formes. »

Harry sentit la magie dans l'air se saturer et se condenser et attendit avec des yeux curieux alors qu'il vit des couleurs commencer à remplir l'air et à prendre une vague apparence informe.

« Bonjour. Je suis Harry, » dit-il alors que les quatre silhouettes se solidifiaient en formes concrètes et colorées.

Il y en avait une d'un jaune étincelant, une autre d'un vert foncé, une dont la couleur oscillait entre le rose et le violet, et une qui brillait d'un rouge profond.

« Bonjour Harry. Nous sommes les Kysh'fryck. Nous appelons cet endroit maison. Nous sommes ceux qui vivons dans le Coeur de Magie. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Coeur de Magie ? C'est comme ça que cet endroit s'appelle ?

— Non. C'est le nom de ce monde. Coeur de Magie. Nous vivons ici, nous sommes ceux qui existons dans le Coeur de Magie.

— Il y en a combien d'entre vous ?

— Comptes-tu le nombre de cellules que tu as dans ta forme ? Il y en a autant qu'il y en a besoin à un moment donné. Nous ne… vivons pas dans le sens où tu le comprends. Nous n'avons pas de forme qui donne subsistance à ce que vous appelez la vie. Nous sommes les êtres qui vivent dans le Coeur de Magie, nous ne sommes pas confinés dans des formes à moins de le souhaiter. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête :

« Je crois que je comprends. Vous êtes pure magie, avec de la pensée et une volonté. Des êtres de pure magie, plutôt que des êtres qui possèdent de la magie, comme tous les autres sur le Coeur de Magie. Est-ce que vous avez un langage ?

— Non, Harry. Nous n'avons pas de langage comme tu l'entends. Nous avons seulement besoin de notre magie pour communiquer avec les autres êtres. Nous ne pouvons communiquer que partiellement avec ceux qui n'ont pas de magie, car notre capacité à les comprendre est limitée puisque nous ne pouvons pas savoir comment leur forme a formé leur magie et leurs pensées. Nous te parlons à travers la magie, donc notre communication prend la forme de pensée avec laquelle tu es le plus confortable, en ce cas, le langage. Avec les animaux du Coeur de Magie, ils pensent instinctivement et notre communication prend la même forme.

— Donc comment avez-vous communiqué avec ceux qui ont construit ce dôme il y a si longtemps ?

— Ils possédaient un peu de magie, juste une touche, et nous étions capables de communiquer avec eux à travers cette magie, même s'ils ne savaient pas comment nous leur parlions. Ils n'étaient pas forts magiquement et finalement notre communication avec eux est devenue compliquée et ils ne pouvaient plus la supporter, leur esprit incapable de comprendre les différences. Je crois que le seul qui a survécu était un enfant qui a reçu sa forme sur cette planète et donc qui est né avec une quantité adéquate de magie pour survivre à une communication prolongée. »

Harry était surpris. C'était une version différente de ce qu'il avait entendu de son père.

« Ils ont cru que vous les aviez rendus fous volontairement, dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas improbable. Ils n'étaient pas gentils quand ils sont arrivés et nous ne savions pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils ont utilisé des objets étranges pour faire des choses et ils étaient incapables de se connecter au Coeur de Magie comme tous ceux qui vivent sur cette planète le peuvent. Nous étions tout d'abord effrayés par eux et sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait de les laisser en paix, mais après un moment, ils ont commencé à blesser Coeur de Magie et nous avons essayé d'intervenir. Nos persuasions étaient douces au début puis de plus en plus dures car ils ne comprenaient pas. Cela a eu un effet négatif sur leur esprit.

— Je vois. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Et pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas que j'appelle papa et Rose et Prryxt pour me rejoindre ? »

Harry pouvait voir les formes osciller autour de lui et fusionner partiellement et changer de couleur.

« Tu es un être magique unique, Harry. Nous nous sommes longtemps demandé qui tu étais, car tu es déjà venu sur Coeur de Magie avant, et tu nous as parlé comme si tu nous connaissais, et ta forme était plus âgée à l'époque, alors qu'elle est plus jeune aujourd'hui. Et tu possèdes tant de magie, nous étions surpris que tu avais une forme et n'étais pas juste pure magie. Nous ne savions pas qu'une forme pouvait contenir tant de magie. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers son corps, puis les releva vers les créatures qui faisaient partie de Haleysio/Coeur de Magie.

« Je suis un cas spécial, leur dit-il. Je n'étais pas vraiment supposé avoir tant de magie, mais un incident quand j'étais bébé et quelques manipulations malintentionnées ont fait réagir de façon excessive mon essence magique et elle produit trop de magie. On m'a dit que c'était mauvais pour une forme d'avoir tant de magie.

— Nous pouvons le comprendre. Une forme ne peut contenir qu'une certaine quantité de magie, et tu en débordes. Un jour, ta forme pourrait exploser et ta magie être libérée. Nous ne savons pas ce que ça ferait à ta forme. »

Ils se déplacèrent à nouveau autour de lui, fusionnant et changeant de couleur.

« Nous souhaitons savoir pourquoi une forme plus âgée de toi a parlé avec nous avant que la forme plus jeune le fasse. C'est un phénomène très inhabituel et nous ne savons pas quoi en comprendre. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Je suis le fils d'un Seigneur du Temps et du TARDIS. C'est ce que nous faisons, voyager dans le temps et l'espace et faire les choses dans le désordre.

— Nous connaissons la Magie Temporelle, c'est comme ça que nous existons à de multiples points, mais une telle magie qui permette à une forme de voyager à travers le temps dans de telles extrémités doit être très puissante.

— Ce n'est pas de la magie, pas dans le sens de ce type de magie. C'est de la technologie, une connexion de différents matériaux d'une façon spécifique qui produit un effet. Le TARDIS est un être vivant qui se nourrit d'énergie temporelle dans les failles de l'espace et du temps, et utilise cette énergie pour voyager dans le plan temporel.

— Des mots si étranges, technologie et TARDIS et failles. Tu as une vie étrange, jeune Harry.

— C'est pour ça que c'est amusant d'être moi.

— Harry, nous souhaitons en savoir plus sur les formes qui se promènent sur Coeur de Magie, mais elles ne savent pas que nous existons. Elles ont un concept déterminé de l'existence et puisqu'elles n'ont pas vu de preuve concrète à notre sujet, elles croient que nous… avons disparu… il y a de très nombreux éons. Nous n'avons pas parlé avec beaucoup de formes, et celles avec qui nous avons parlé ne comprennent pas vraiment que nous sommes ceux qui vivent ici et pas seulement Coeur de Magie qui leur parle. C'est comme si elles ne pouvaient pas croire en ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas, ce qui n'a que peu de sens pour nous, car elles possèdent également la magie, et la magie dans son essence est inexplicable. »

Harry eut un rire silencieux. Il n'était pas surpris que ceux qui vivaient sur Haleysio à présent n'avaient pas conscience des êtres qui vivaient à leurs côtés. Ils étaient remarquablement créatifs avec la magie qu'ils possédaient, mais ils étaient aussi liés par les théories mêmes qu'ils avaient apprises et avec lesquelles ils vivaient. Rare étaient ceux qui brisaient ces barrières.

Il vivait dans un monde que beaucoup appelleraient impossible de toute façon. Le TARDIS n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait expliquer, pas sans y passer toute une vie.

« L'impossibilité engendre l'impossibilité. J'ai grandi dans un monde qui n'existe pas dans ce plan de la réalité, à part sous la forme d'une grande boite bleue. J'ai rencontré les dirigeants de nations et de galaxies, et j'ai rencontré ceux qui s'assuraient que ces nations et galaxies fonctionnaient correctement. Ce n'est pas la magie qui me permet de croire en ce que vous dites, c'est plus une acceptation mentale que je ne saurais jamais tout ce qui existe dans l'univers et même prétendre que je le pourrais un jour est idiot et inutile. Qui veut fermer son esprit comme ça ? »

Les Kysh'fryck tournoyèrent autour de lui.

« C'est en effet un état d'esprit novateur pour une forme qui possède de la magie.

— Aussi, je suis aidé par le fait que ma magie et moi sommes plus compagnons qu'utilisateur et outil. Demander quelque chose marche toujours mieux que forcer. Je suis sûr qu'une éducation correcte parviendrait à me dépasser même moi quand il s'agit de forcer des sorts que je n'ai pas l'intention d'exécuter.

— Nous trouvons également étrange que vous apprenez la magie, plutôt que la manipuler naturellement. Aucune des formes magiques sur Coeur de Magie ne peut utiliser instinctivement leur magie, pas comme nous le faisons entre nous. Les restrictions que vous vous donnez… est-ce que c'est du au fait que vous avez une forme plutôt qu'être simplement de la magie ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Notre magie en tant que forme est limitée à une essence interne à laquelle nous devons accéder d'une certaine manière pour pouvoir exécuter n'importe quelle magie. Les enfants sont capables de magie instinctive, cependant elle n'est pas contrôlée, et ceux qui sont suffisamment puissants et intelligents peuvent pratiquer la magie sans focus. Mais la plupart des formes magiques ont besoin de quelque chose pour les aider à diriger la magie contenue à l'intérieur d'eux. C'est une limitation.

— C'est si étrange. Nous désirons quelque chose et nous sommes capables de l'avoir, dans la mesure du raisonnable. Nous n'avons qu'un accès limité à la magie de Coeur de Magie, pour ne pas épuiser Coeur de Magie avant que les Lignes puissent remplir à nouveau les réserves. Nous ne voulons pas utiliser nos magies personnelles pour alimenter la conscience que nous possédons car cela serait néfaste pour notre existence. C'est une des rares façons dont nous pouvons disparaître, utiliser la magie qui contient notre être.

— Donc vous pouvez mourir, d'une certaine façon ?

— Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une manière rapide ou indolore. Ceux qui ont fait une telle chose ont souvent décrit les sensations alors qu'ils s'évaporaient et que leur magie se dispersait à nouveau dans l'environnement. Toutes les descriptions sont remplies de paroles d'agonie et de désespoir. »

Harry trembla. Puisqu'il était limité par une forme, il n'avait pas la possibilité d'utiliser littéralement sa conscience comme partie d'un sort. Un tel risque était effrayant.

« Vous êtes une espèce fascinante. C'est une découverte si merveilleuse. Est-ce que je suis autorisé à parler de ce qu'on a dit à mon papa et Rose ?

— Tu peux en parler à qui tu le souhaites. Il n'y a aucune restriction placée sur toi. Notre existence ne peut pas être menacée par ceux qui vivent sur Coeur de Magie, il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire tant qu'ils souhaitent vivre sur Coeur de Magie. En fait, leurs protections extérieures ont rendues Coeur de Magie plus sûre pour tout ce qui a de la magie, et nous sommes intouchables par presque tout ce qui peut nous menacer. Nous pouvons observer et vivre en paix ici.

— Où vivez-vous ? Et comment vivez-vous ? Je veux dire, si vous n'avez pas de forme tant que vous ne vous en créez pas une, comment créez-vous des sociétés ?

— Petit enfant curieux. Nous vivons sur Coeur de Magie depuis une époque où la magie remontait depuis des fissures à la surface. Nous vivons parmi vous, et pourtant notre existence est purement magique à part quand nous le souhaitons autrement, notre société et notre existence sont souvent confondues avec des concentrations de magie extrêmes et protégées avec de la magie. C'est assez étonnant à quel point ces formes sont protectrices des concentrations magiques. »

Harry gloussa. Il n'était pas surpris :

« C'est comme ça que les formes fonctionnent. Nous voyons quelque chose qui a de la valeur pour nous et décidons que nous devons le protéger à tout prix.

— Et bien, nous en avons immensément profité. Nous allons libérer tes cordes vocales et partir. Tes compagnons te cherchent et nous ne souhaitons pas te causer du désagrément. Nous te verrons à nouveau, Harry. Au revoir. »

Harry sentit sa voix être libérée et il eut un grand sourire, regardant les Kysh'fryck disparaître à nouveau.

« Harry, te voilà ! Je me demandais où tu étais parti. Viens, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant écrit sur un mur ! »

Le Docteur regarda son fils errant avec un grand sourire :

« Ils ont pensé que c'était juste de l'érosion naturelle ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ça n'en est clairement pas. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose s'est passé ? »

Le Docteur constata le calme de Harry et son sourire amusé.

« Pas quelque chose, mais plutôt quelqu'un. Au pluriel.

— Quoi ? Qui ? Personne n'est passé à travers les protections, Prryxt a dit. Nous avons le site pour nous aujourd'hui.

— Les Kysh'fryck, » dit Harry, et il vit la bouche de son papa s'ouvrir de surprise.

Il en avait rarement le plaisir, et il allait en profiter.

« Tu as fait quoi ? dit son papa, les yeux écarquillés.

— J'ai discuté avec les Kysh'fryck. Les mêmes que ceux des documents, à vrai dire. Ils étaient très intéressés par moi. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais plus vieux avant d'être plus jeune. Je leur ai parlé sur cette planète avant, quand je suis plus vieux. »

Harry s'amusait de la stupéfaction de son père.

« Ce sont vraiment des êtres fascinants. Ils ont une forme solide seulement s'ils le veulent, autrement ils n'existent pas dans un plan de réalité qu'on peut voir. »

Le Docteur essaya de trouver les mots adaptés pour sa surprise :

« Mais… mais… ils ne sont pas… morts depuis le temps ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été vus, et rien les concernant n'a jamais été trouvé sur Haleysio. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ce sont des êtres de pure magie. Ils existent dans un plan de réalité où la magie est visible et donc ils interagissent sur ce plan quand ils le désirent. Je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent voir ce plan, ils en savent tout, et ils sont curieux au sujet des habitants de Haleysio, mais ils ne ressentent pas le besoin d'intervenir. Ils ont essayé de parler à différentes créatures de la planète, mais personne à qui ils ont parlé n'a cru qu'ils étaient des êtres indépendants.

— Le sont-ils ? Je veux dire, s'ils font partie de la magie de Haleysio, sont-ils vraiment indépendants de cette magie ?

— Ils en avaient l'air pour moi. Ils n'ont jamais parlé individuellement, plutôt en harmonie, mais c'est probablement une bizarrerie biologique. Ils ont une conscience et des désirs et ils communiquent avec d'autres. Ils n'ont juste pas de forme, comme ils appellent ça. Un corps, de notre point de vue. Ils peuvent en créer un, mais ils n'en ont pas besoin pour exister. »

Harry sourit :

« Ils sont gentils aussi. Doux. Même si un peu étranges. »

Le Docteur faisait les cent pas.

« Mais ils ont rendu le Culte fou, à part un enfant. Comment est-ce que ça peut être gentil ou doux ? »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Ils ont besoin de magie pour communiquer, des deux côtés de la communication. Ils ne parlent pas, pas comme nous, en créant des sons et en les projetant dans les airs. Plutôt ils utilisent une connexion magique, permettant à leur magie de sentir comment nous sommes le plus à l'aise pour communiquer, et utilisant ça pour laisser leurs pensées nous parler. Le Culte n'avait pas suffisamment de magie pour supporter la communication avec les Kysh'fryck et leur folie est un effet secondaire de la communication, même s'ils ont laissé entendre que le Culte faisait du mal à la planète et qu'ils ont eu besoin d'intervenir.

— Comment est-ce qu'un enfant a survécu à ça ? Si un adulte ne pouvait pas supporter la communication, comment un enfant aurait-il pu ?

— L'enfant est né sur cette planète, il y avait assez de magie en lui pour supporter la communication. »

Le Docteur tourna en rond de plus en plus vite. Cela changeait tout ce qu'il avait pensé savoir. Cette planète abritait toujours les habitants originaux, ils existaient juste sur un plan qui n'était pas visible à l'oeil nu. Il se demanda s'il y avait des êtres capables de voir la magie, et s'ils pouvaient voir les Kysh'fryck.

Ce serait intéressant à chercher.

« Ils ont dit que je pouvais parler d'eux à qui je voulais. Ils s'en moquent un peu, ils sont particulièrement impressionnés par les protections que les habitants de Haleysio ont mis autour de la planète et autour de leur propre société. »

Le Docteur se tourna pour lancer un regard acéré sur Harry :

« Que veux-tu dire ?

— Et bien, ils ont dit que ceux de Haleysio ont mis des protections sur des zones de haute concentration magique, la plupart protègent leur société. Ce qu'ils trouvent agréable. »

Le Docteur eut un rire. C'était brillant.

« Viens ! Allons voir comment Prryxt apprécie de savoir ça. C'est brillant, je dois dire, brillant. »

Le Docteur tendit sa main vers Harry, et ils retournèrent en courant et riant vers Prryxt et Rose.

« Prryxt, vous ne croirez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ! cria Harry en s'arrêtant, avec un grand sourire.

— Et qu'avez-vous trouvé, jeune Harry, qui est si incroyable ? »

Prryxt s'était demandé où était parti vagabonder le garçon, vu qu'il avait disparu depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

« J'ai trouvé les habitants originels de Haleysio. »

Et bien, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, mais ça n'en faisait pas partie.

« Vous avez quoi ? Vous avez trouvé leurs corps ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, non, ils ne sont pas morts. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment mourir, en soi. Ils peuvent utiliser leur conscience avec leur magie et s'évaporer, mais ils ne peuvent pas mourir. Ils voulaient me parler, donc ils m'ont attiré à l'écart et nous avons eu une bonne conversation. Ils sont très gentils, vraiment. Pas fous du tout, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas vue la quantité de magie sur cette planète. »

Prryxt accusa le coup. Il s'assit sur ses pattes arrières, ses queues s'agitant, essayant d'assimiler ce que Harry était en train de dire.

C'était dur à croire.

« Ce que vous voulez dire est que les habitants originaux de Haleysio sont toujours ici, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir, et qu'on ne peut pas les voir. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Ouais. Ils ont essayé de parler à quelques autres habitants, ceux avec beaucoup de magie particulièrement, mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment cru qu'ils étaient vraiment des êtres et pas seulement Haleysio utilisant la magie pour leur parler. Mais vraiment, ils se moquent que vous soyez là, vous ne faites pas de mal à la planète, et vous la protégez en fait beaucoup, donc ils sont reconnaissants. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait potentiellement les blesser, mais le fait que vous avez fait tout votre possible pour les protéger, même si vous le saviez pas vraiment à ce moment-là, fait qu'ils apprécient vos efforts. »

Harry se tourna vers son papa :

« Donc, quelle est cette écriture que tu as trouvé ? »

Rose eut un rire. Le Docteur et Prryxt adressèrent à Harry un regard qui signifiait 'tu es intéressé par une écriture sur un mure alors que tu viens juste de nous dire que tu as rencontré une espèce que personne ne connaissait sur cette planète ?', et Harry leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Harry, je vais te montrer pendant qu'ils essaient de surmonter le choc causé par tes révélations. »

Harry sautilla vers Rose :

« Tu n'es pas choquée ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, j'étais un peu surpris, mais pas vraiment. C'est une planète magique, la seule. Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que ses habitants disparaissent sans laisser de trace. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent mourir du tout, pas tant que Haleysio existe. »

Rose haussa les épaules :

« J'ai vu les merveilles de l'Univers depuis le TARDIS, et j'ai été coincée sur Terre pendant plus d'un siècle après être devenue immortelle. Il y a très peu de choses que je ne suis pas prête à croire. Et toi, petit morveux magique, tu as plus de probabilités que non de rencontrer de tels événements incroyables. Tu as trouvé un chemin jusqu'à mon univers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

Rose conduisit Harry vers une section du Dôme qui était toujours relativement intacte.

« C'est ici. Ils n'en avaient pas pensé grand chose, étant incapables de deviner que c'était des lettres, mais le Docteur a dit que c'était la même forme d'écriture que sur les Premiers Documents. »

Harry s'approcha plus près, plissant les yeux devant les griffures. Il pouvait dire que c'était une écriture, elle partageait quelques similarités dans leur forme de base avec le Vieux Haut Gallifreyien, mais il ne pouvait pas la lire du tout.

« Je ne peux pas la lire. C'est une forme de Gallifreyien que je ne connais pas.

— Je m'y attendais. Le Docteur a du traduire les Premiers Documents pour faciliter la lecture, et il nous a dit que c'était le langage utilisé par le Culte, donc c'est vieux. »

Harry hocha la tête, touchant du bout des doigts les griffures métalliques.

Il n'avait pas prévu le flot d'émotions qui surgit brusquement, et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et il s'effondra.

Rose se précipita en avant, l'attrapant alors qu'il tombait, et le contact de ses mains sur les bras de Harry lui donnèrent un sursaut alors que leurs émotions se mélangeaient en lui avec celles des griffures.

Il se dégagea des bras de Rose.

« Ne… Ne me touche pas. Je n'ai pas mon limiteur. Je l'ai enlevé quand nous sommes arrivés ici et je ne l'ai pas encore remis. Juste… donne moi juste un peu d'espace.

— Oh mon dieu, je suis si désolée, dit Rose en réalisant ce qui s'était passé.

— Je sais, tout va bien, ne me touche simplement pas tout de suite.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? De la magie ou quelque chose ?

— Non, non, juste… ceux qui ont gravé ces marques dans le mur ont transféré leurs émotions à l'intérieur. Cela devait être par désespoir, ils étaient effrayés quand ils ont écrit ces mots. Effrayés et désespérés et tourmentés. »

Harry trembla. Il n'avait pas eu une réaction aussi viscérale à des traces émotionnelles depuis un moment. Il portait habituellement son limiteur tout le temps, donc il devait rarement faire face à une réaction émotionnelle, mais les gravures dans le mur et l'inquiétude et la confusion de Rose avaient envahi son esprit. Il devait faire le tri.

« Tu peux ressentir les émotions laissées par des gens il y a des milliers d'années ? » demanda Rose, impressionnée.

Harry hocha la tête :

« Si les émotions sont suffisamment fortes, elles laissent une trace. Les mots leur ont donné forme et les ont fait durer. Papa confirmera sans doute que le message est quelque chose lié à du désespoir ou de la panique. Je vais m'asseoir par là bas, j'ai besoin de trier tout ça. Ça fait un moment que quelque chose comme ça m'est arrivé sans prévenir. »

Harry s'éloigna un peu et s'assit, touchant uniquement le sol, et ferma les yeux en sortant son focus.

Rose espéra qu'il irait bien. Il avait utilisé ses compétences sur elle une fois, dans l'ascenseur, mais ça avait été fait volontairement. Une surcharge émotionnelle accidentelle, ça semblait désagréable.

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que le Docteur et Prryxt les rejoignirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le Docteur en faisant un geste vers Harry, qui était toujours assis et respirait profondément.

— Il y a des émotions dans l'écriture. Je voulais savoir si Harry savait ce qui était écrit, puisqu'il connaît le Gallifreyien, mais il a dit qu'il ne connaît pas cette écriture, mais il l'a touchée, et il ne portait pas le collier. Il a dit qu'il y avait tant d'émotions dans l'écriture que ça l'a submergé. Je crains qu'avoir essayé de le rattraper veut aussi dire que je l'ai touché au passage. C'est dur de se souvenir qu'il peut sentir nos émotions, il porte toujours ce collier. »

Rose frotta ses mains sur ses bras. Le Docteur posa une main sur la joue de Rose.

« Tout va bien. Harry ira bien. Il est probablement plus affecté par les émotions issues de l'écriture que peu importe ce qu'il a reçu de toi. Je vais aller le voir dans une minute. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelles émotions il a reçues de l'écriture ? »

Rose hocha la tête, se penchant vers le Docteur.

« Il a dit que ça a été écrit par désespoir, très effrayés et apeurés et désespérés. Il a dit que tu verrais probablement que ce qui est écrit est probablement paniqué et désespéré. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, puis se pencha plus près des murs, laissant ses doigts frotter les gravures.

« Donnez-moi quelques minutes. Je me suis amélioré après avoir passé trois jours à regarder l'écriture du Culte, mais cette écriture est très brouillonne. J'ai besoin de la déchiffrer. »

Rose rejoignit Prryxt pour donner au Docteur un peu d'espace.

« C'est un voyage très inhabituel. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui se passe autant de choses ici, dit Prryxt à Rose. Harry qui rencontre les premières créatures de magie sur Haleysio, la découverte d'écritures que nous n'avions pas vues auparavant, la réaction qu'elles ont provoqué chez Harry. J'avais pensé que ce ne serait rien de plus qu'une balade amusante dans un vieux site historique. »

Rose adressa un grand sourire à Prryxt :

« Vous avez amené deux des êtres les plus fauteurs de trouble en vie ici, je ne m'attendais à rien de moins. Vous avez de la chance que Jack ne soit pas là ou il vous draguerait pendant que nous faisons tout ça. »

Prryxt cligna des yeux, choqué :

« Mais, ce Jack, d'après les archives que nous avons, il est humain, non ? Immortel, mais pas moins humain. »

Rose eut un rire bruyant.

« Oh, ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Humain du 51ème siècle, il drague tout ce qui bouge. Peut-être même quelques choses qui ne bougent pas aussi. Il est une personne plus orientée vers l'opportunité. Espèce, genre ou absence de genre, sexe, physicalité, peu importe, n'a aucune importe pour lui. Il est plus attiré par qui que ce soit qui est attiré. »

Elle pouvait imaginer les soucis à présent, si Jack venait à Haleysio. Il serait éjecté du Conseil et probablement banni pour toujours.

Elle espérait, du moins. Qui sait combien de temps Jack resterait avec Salazar. S'il passait toute la vie de Salazar avec lui, cela durerait sans doute un moment.

Elle se demandait s'il serait toujours le même quand il reviendrait.

Elle espérait.

« Ce Jack semble vraiment intrigant. Même si c'est vrai que la plupart des espèces qui font l'amour ou s'accouplent pour le plaisir autant que pour la reproduction peuvent le faire avec la plupart des autres espèces, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on rencontre un être qui accorde si peu d'intérêt aux espèces. Il y a quelques relations inter-espèces sur Haleysio, c'est ce qui arrive quand il y a tant de créatures différentes ici, mais la plupart sont naturellement stériles, leurs gènes incapables de se mélanger pour créer une descendance, et ceux qui veulent des enfants vont au Foyer pour Enfants principal pour ceux qui n'ont pas de Tuteur ou de Parent, situé à Harsephis. Ceux qui ont des enfants sont habituellement si proches génétiquement qu'ils peuvent retrouver un ancêtre commun sur la carte des espèces. »

Rose haussa les épaules :

« Jack n'est pas du genre à vouloir des enfants, même si j'ai entendu dire qu'il en a un certain nombre. »

Prryxt hocha la tête.

« J'y suis arrivé ! s'exclama le Docteur, brisant le silence dans lequel étaient tombés Rose et Prryxt. Et Harry avait raison. Ce sont des paroles désespérées, écrites par quelqu'un très très effrayé et souffrant beaucoup. »

Rose s'approcha, regardant par dessus l'épaule du Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

Le Docteur regarda Rose, l'expression lugubre :

« 'Ils sont revenus. Ils parlent, et nos esprits brûlent. Ils disent que nous blessons quelque chose, blessons le Coeur. Ils arrivent. Ils nous font mal. Ils disent que nous leur faisons mal. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous faisons. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils veulent dire. Ils nous blessent. Ils nous blessent. Ils nous blessent. Au secours. Au secours. Mon esprit brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle.' »

Le Docteur avait beau avoir prononcé ceci d'une voix blanche, sans ajouter d'intonation, mais Rose pouvait entendre les suppliques.

« Ce que Harry a dit est vrai, souffla Rose. Cela semble effectivement désespéré.

— Il avait aussi raison sur autre chose, concernant la raison pour laquelle le Culte est devenu fou, » dit le Docteur.

Prryxt inclina la tête :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? J'avais l'impression que les habitants originaux ont fait ça parce que c'était des envahisseurs. »

Le Docteur secoua la tête :

« Pas seulement pour cette raison. Il semble que les Kysh'fryck ont besoin de magie des deux côtés pour faciliter la communication, et même si le Culte avait un peu de magie, il n'y en avait pas assez pour que la communication entre eux soit facile. Le simple fait de parler aux Kysh'fryck a commencer à blesser l'esprit du Culte, et bien que certains agissements du Culte ont accéléré la folie, parce qu'ils faisaient quelque chose à cette planète, cela serait arrivé de toute façon. L'enfant qui a survécu l'a fait parce qu'il est né sur cette planète et avait suffisamment de magie ambiante pour supporter la communication.

— Donc, toi et moi, nous ne pouvons pas parler aux Kysh'fryck sans risquer notre santé mentale, dit Rose.

— En effet, acquiesça le Docteur.

— C'est une notion troublante. Même si ce n'est rien en comparaison du fait que nous ne les avons jamais vus auparavant, du tout. Ou du moins jamais vus en connaissance de cause, dit Prryxt.

— C'est parce que vous ne voulez pas croire qu'ils sont distincts de la magie de la planète, notamment ceux qui les ont vus, dit Harry. J'ai fini de trier les émotions et les ai remises où elles doivent être dans mon esprit. C'était le désordre. Donc, à quel point l'écriture était désespérée ? »

Le Docteur regarda son fils. Harry avait remis le collier doré, ce dont il était content.

« Très. Je crois que c'est une des dernières choses qui a été écrite avant que les Kysh'fryck les rendent fous. Ils disent quelque chose à propos des natifs qui leur disent qu'ils blessent le Coeur. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Harry sursauta et frappa du poing dans sa main.

« Oh, oui, j'ai oublié de te dire. Les Kysh'fryck ont un nom pour cette planète. Ils l'appellent Coeur de Magie. Donc, littéralement, ce que le Culte faisait, faisait du mal à la planète entière. Je suis curieux : qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire le Culte ici ? »

le Docteur fronça les sourcils, sortant le grand carnet de sa poche plutôt petite (Harry entendit Prryxt haleter d'étonnement) et tourna les pages, les survolant du regard.

« Je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr. Ils avaient pour consigne de trouver autant de choses que possible concernant cette planète et pourquoi elle était aussi inhabituelle et pourquoi elle n'apparaissait pas sur les scans, même les scans profonds. Il y a toutes sortes de choses qu'ils auraient pu faire pour ça qui auraient pu perturber l'énergie tout autour de la planète. S'ils la blessaient, je ne suis pas surpris que les Kysh'fryck aient essayé de les arrêter. L'incapacité à communiquer n'a clairement pas aidé. »

Prryxt s'approcha un peu.

« Et bien, nous avons plus à dire au Conseil que ce que j'avais pensé. Donc, j'aimerais partir avant que les étoiles se lèvent, les Historiens ici ont demandé à ce qu'on ne dorme pas sur place. Et vous serez présent à temps pour votre session de mannequinat de demain, Harry, dit-il en regardant les épaules de Harry s'affaisser.

— D'accord. On peut partir maintenant. J'ai vu autant que ce que je pense qu'on puisse voir ici. Et la découverte de Harry est plutôt utile. Tu devras m'en dire plus à ce sujet quand tu peux. Pour l'instant, on peut y aller. C'est presque la nuit tombée, et les étoiles vont bientôt se lever. On pourra même sans doute les voir depuis le disque sur le chemin du retour. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Ça va être amusant. Ça peut compenser le fait d'avoir à rester assis dans une vitrine pendant trois heures à nouveau demain. Trois heures. Ça semble durer trois jours, marmonna Harry. La mesure du temps est si bizarre. »

Rose rit. Elle montrerait au Docteur les photos qu'elle avait prise de Harry ce soir, puisque le Docteur n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller à la Promenade de la Mode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry était si heureux que ce soit le jour du Festival. Sa condamnation dans la Pièce de Mannequinat était terminée, et même s'il devait encore porter les vêtements pendant le Festival lui-même, cela ne le dérangeait pas autant, et Prysh avait dit que sa veste serait prête le lendemain, donc c'était toujours ça ! Il était impatient. Tout ce temps dans cette stupide pièce étroite serait enfin payé avec une veste géniale.

Le Festival n'allait pas commencer avant un moment encore. Il commencerait quand l'étoile du système serait au zénith dans le ciel et durerait jusqu'à ce que les deux lunes atteignent leur zénith, donc ils furent appelés devant le Conseil pendant la matinée. Très tôt.

Harry suivait son papa, Rose et Kyst, qui les avait retrouvés devant le TARDIS ce matin, jusqu'au Hall du Conseil, où Prryxt avait rapporté leurs découvertes et le Conseil avait passé la journée précédente en discussions sur ce qu'il fallait faire, en plus de leurs devoirs concernant le festival.

Il semblait qu'ils aient atteint une sorte de conclusion sur les informations obtenues et avaient demandé à ce que tous, y compris Kyst, même si Kyst n'avait pas été avec eux sur le site, ayant reçu l'autorisation de rester sur place parce que Prryxt les accompagnait.

« Savez-vous de quoi ils ont parlé ? demanda Harry à Kyst.

— Non, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas reçu le privilège d'assister aux Réunions du Conseil. Il n'y en a pas besoin, vu l'absence de menace. »

Harry soupira.

« J'espérais que vous sachiez ce qu'ils nous veulent. Suppose qu'on va devoir attendre.

— Être impatient ne conduit qu'à la déception, Harry, » gronda Rose.

Harry lui adressa une grimace :

« Si les choses voulaient bien se passer plus vite, je n'aurais pas besoin d'être si impatient. Les choses ici se passent si lentement la plupart du temps. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les gens peuvent vivre comme ça !

— Tu l'as déjà fait, avec Arthur et Merlin, et à Hogwarts avec Rowena et Helga et les autres. En quoi c'est si différent ? demanda Rose.

— Je faisais au moins des choses là-bas. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui se passait. J'apprenais quelque chose, ou je jouais avec Arthur, ou je courrais pour échapper à Godric, ou j'essayais de ne pas faire exploser une potion. Quelque chose. Ici, je suis resté assis dans une pièce pendant trois heures, ce qui je jure n'a pas duré trois heures, ce n'est pas possible, et c'était si ennuyant que je ne pouvais même pas penser correctement ! grogna Harry.

— Vous oubliez votre focus, et votre visite à l'Académie, et le site historique, » souligna Kyst.

Harry soupira en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, mais ces choses sont terminées. J'ai passé la journée à errer à Justia en essayant de trouver quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que je vois quelque chose et je suis rentré.

— Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas perdu, » commenta le Docteur.

Harry tira la langue à son papa.

Ils passèrent à travers le voile conduisant à la Salle du Conseil pour voir l'assemblée entière devant eux.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent :

« Wouah, » siffla-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Il y avait tant d'êtres, tant de couleurs, de formes et même de dimensions, qu'il avait du mal à tout absorber.

« Il y a tant de différentes espèces ici, dit Rose, émerveillée. C'est le Conseil en entier ?

— En effet, Dame Rose, dit Bryshl, sa voix grave résonnant contre les murs. Nous nous sommes rassemblés pour discuter de la suite à donner aux informations qui nous ont été présentées ces derniers jours. »

Le Docteur leva un sourcil :

« Vraiment ? C'est si important ? Qu'est-ce qui est si important qu'il faut le Conseil en entier pour en discuter ? »

Dame Shorll s'avança :

« Vous avez non seulement traduit les Premiers Documents et nous avez donné la permission de les copier pour nos archives, mais vous avez également fait la stupéfiante découverte que les habitants originaux de Haleysio sont toujours en vie. Quelque chose que personne entre nous ne savait. Un académicien renommé de l'Académie nous demande également de vous livrer, Harry, un livre à étudier, que j'ai survolé et au sujet duquel je suis immensément curieuse. Il y a plein de raison pour que le Conseil se rassemble. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en grognant :

« Les Kysh'fryck vous aiment bien, pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiets ? Ils interagissent uniquement avec ceux avec qui ils le souhaitent, et vous ne pourrez pas changer ça. Qu'est-ce que ça vous ferait d'avoir plus d'information ? Et je ne savais pas que le fait d'autoriser Memchark à me donner un livre impliquait que tout le Conseil devait le lire, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Seuls les Grands Membres du Conseil l'ont lu, Harry. Nous devions nous assurer que les informations contenues n'étaient pas compromettantes. Le livre vous est spécifiquement dédié, il y a peu que nous puissions faire avec ces informations, à part s'émerveiller silencieusement du type de focus qui demandent une approche aussi spéciale, » dit Prryxt en lançant un regard acéré à Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il s'était attendu à devoir discuter un peu au sujet de son focus étrange après les histoires qu'avait fait Memchark à son sujet, donc cette réponse plutôt douce fut accueillie avec peu de préoccupation.

« Je suis toujours inquiet de savoir pourquoi vous voulez autant d'informations sur les Kysh'fryck. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être très inquiets à votre sujet, ils vous aiment bien, et ils ne vivent même pas sur ce plan d'existence à moins de le vouloir. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez aller dans leur civilisation, ou peu importe où ils vivent.

— Je suis plutôt choqué de voir qu'un de ceux vivant à bord du TARDIS ne ressente pas le besoin d'en savoir plus au sujet de cette espèce si fascinante. Des êtres de pure magie, qui ne voudrait pas en savoir plus à leur sujet ? » cria une voix qui ressemblait à un orage en train de gronder.

Le Docteur se tourna vers la voix :

« Juste parce que nous avons la possibilité de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace et de voir toutes ces espèces différentes ne signifie pas que nous en avons besoin. Et les Kysh'fryck sont pacifiques, ils apprécient les efforts de protection effectués par ceux qui vivent sur Haleysio.

— En plus, vous ne pouvez pas leur parler sans risquer votre propre santé mentale, » marmonna Rose.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard.

« Ils ne sont pas en train de tenter quoi que ce soit de mauvais pour Haleysio, ils apprécient l'existence pacifique qu'ils ont. Pourquoi voudriez-vous les déranger ? En plus, vous pouvez communiquer avec eux, si vous voulez essayer. Vous avez tous suffisamment de magie pour que ce ne soit pas un problème, dit Harry en lançant un coup d'oeil vers son papa et Rose.

— Mais personne ayant vécu sur Haleysio auparavant n'a jamais rapporté les avoir rencontré. C'est le premier cas dans ce genre, couina Joffryin.

— Non, répondit Harry. C'est juste la première fois que quelqu'un a cru les Kysh'fryck lorsqu'ils annoncent être des êtres magiques et pas seulement la magie de Haleysio s'adressant à eux. Ça fait une différence.

— À quoi ressemblent-ils, Jeune Harry ? demanda Shorll. Nous serons peut-être capables d'identifier ceux qui les ont rencontrés auparavant. »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Des sortes de formes colorées. Pas de silhouette distincte ou de motif parce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de forme pour exister, comme ils disent. Ils peuvent avoir une forme, parce que c'est plus facile de communiquer avec ceux qui ont un corps, mais c'est inconfortable pour eux de le faire sur une longue durée.

— C'est plutôt imprécis, gronda Bryshl.

— Désolé, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Oh, et ils ont gelé mes cordes vocales, puisque je n'en avais pas besoin pour communiquer avec eux, et ils ne voulaient pas que j'alerte quiconque à proximité. Pas sûr pourquoi, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être dérangés par le fait que j'en parle à qui que ce soit, mais je pense que c'était plus par curiosité. Ils ne voulaient pas être interrompus. »

Harry croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête avec un grand sourire.

« Vous avez une façon étrange de réagir à être rendu silencieux et enlevé par la force, jeune magicien, » dit une voix douce.

Harry se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, une créature qui semblait bourdonner dans sa vision et scintiller.

« Je crois que votre découverte peut aider mon peuple à comprendre ce que nous voyons parfois dans des zones de haute concentration magique. Nous nous sommes demandés si nous possédions une sorte de seconde vue concernant des événements historiques, à voir d'étranges monolithes et des êtres flotter autour qui n'interagissent avec rien de ce qui se trouve autour d'eux. Cela peut être en réalité le plan des Kysh'fryck. Ça vaut la peine d'étudier ça. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Wouah, cool ! Vous pouvez voir le plan magique ?

— Ça peut être une explication pour ce que nous pouvons observer, oui. Même si nous avons une connexion plus intrinsèque entre la magie et nos sens. Nous existons sur deux autres plans d'existence, donc interagir avec ceux qui n'existent que sur ce plan demande la plus grande concentration. Peut-être que nous voyons aussi ceux qui existent sur le plan magique comme des échos magiques, des empreintes laissées autour des zones de haute concentration magique.

— Ça a l'air génial ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des êtres qui existaient sur plusieurs plans de réalité à la fois. Papa ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers le Docteur.

Son papa le regarda :

« Ce n'est pas un phénomène commun, mais c'est connu. Je suppose que le scintillement et les lignes floues sont dues à votre besoin de vous concentrer pour continuer à être capable d'interagir sur ce plan d'existence ?

— En effet. Nous sommes appelés Scintillants par la plupart des autres sur Haleysio, quelque chose que nous avons, de façon assez énervante, fini par adopter, dit la créature d'un ton résigné.

— Quel est votre véritable nom, alors ? demanda Harry.

— Sur ce plan, nous avons du donner un mot à partir d'un assemblage d'autres, puisque notre langue natale est parlée sur trois plans d'existence à la fois, et impossible à écouter par la majorité de ceux qui habitent ici. Nous sommes appelés les 'Cinquièmes Marcheurs'. Les noms individuels signifient peu pour nous puisque notre propre langue prend tout en compte, bien que notre focus, étant de type Sauvage, a souvent un titre que nous utilisons. On m'appelle 'Manipulateur de Lumière'. »

Harry eut un grand sourire et s'approcha de Manipulateur de Lumière, impatient de continuer la discussion, mais les Grands Membres du Conseil, notamment Shorll, intervinrent :

« Je suis consciente que vous trouvez tout ceci très intéressant, jeune Harry, mais pour l'instant, nous devons aborder d'autres sujets. Nous pouvons parler des Kysh'fryck plus tard, nous avons autant d'information utile que possible pour le moment. Mais il y a toujours ce livre de Memchark qui vous est dédié. »

Harry se tourna vers les quatre membres du Grand Conseil :

« Oui. Et bien, Memchark a dit que puisque je ne serai pas inscrit à l'Académie de Haleysio, j'aurais besoin d'accompagnement sur la façon d'utiliser mon focus. J'ai un type mixte, et une moitié de mon focus n'est pas enseignée à Hogwarts parce qu'ils ne savent pas qu'elle existe. Donc Memchark a pensé qu'un livre pourrait au moins me donner une idée de comment utiliser mon focus. Ce que j'apprécie. Laisser ceux qui existent à Hogwarts à mon époque de naissance comprendre que je ne suis pas exactement un résident de leur époque n'est pas mon but. »

Le Docteur se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils levés :

« Tu comptes aller à Hogwarts pour environ sept ans et tu espères garder le fait que tu vis dans une maison multidimensionnelle et voyageant dans le temps secret ? À quel point es-tu capable de garder un secret et oublies-tu que Jack est aussi là ? »

Harry s'énerva :

« Hé, je suis parfaitement capable de garder un secret et Oncle Jack peut probablement y arriver tout aussi bien. Je suis plus inquiet que tu déblatères quelque chose d'insensé qui dévoilera complètement notre jeu.

— Non mais attends, je suis parfaitement capable de garder la bouche fermée… »

Rose eut un rire en entendant ceci.

« Mais toi, par contre, tu ne sais même pas quand mélanger technologie et magie est une mauvaise chose. Tu as presque fait exploser la salle de potions à Hogwarts avec Salazar et ensuite, tu as voulu utiliser un vieux langage de pouvoir avec la magie et tu as failli te tuer. Donc ton petit plan va devoir être travaillé davantage. »

Rose eut un reniflement moqueur :

« Ce sont des disputes comme celle-ci qui vont dévoiler votre jeu. Vous deux ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'aborder n'importe quel point important pour votre argumentation, même si c'est quelque chose qui doit rester secret. Je veux dire, avais-tu l'intention de parler de tout ça au Conseil, Docteur ? »

Rose fit un geste autour d'elle pour montrer leur public silencieux et intéressé.

Le Docteur grimaça légèrement et soupira :

« Je crois que nous devrons tous les deux travailler sur une sorte de couverture pour garder tout ceci secret. »

Il lança un regard à son fils :

« Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de rester à un endroit pour un long moment, pas plus de quelques semaines, et leur parler n'est donc pas un souci parce que nous ne reviendrons probablement jamais au même endroit et à la même époque. »

Harry acquiesça avec un grand sourire :

« On va pouvoir inventer une histoire géniale !

— Hé, vous deux devrez me la donner avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Qui est celle qui a vécu le plus longtemps à une époque ? dit Rose en les regardant tous les deux.

— Aussi fascinant que ce soit, nous devons avancer dans notre discussion sur votre focus, jeune Harry. Êtes-vous certain que vous devez recevoir toute votre éducation à Hogwarts ? » dit Shorll en s'avançant.

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Je veux dire, l'essentiel, j'en suis sûr. Vous serez tous capables de m'en dire plus à ce sujet. Je ne serais pas contre le fait d'apprendre à l'Académie, c'est un endroit fascinant. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça et garder la ligne temporelle intacte, au moins pas tant que je n'ai pas fini ce que je dois faire dans ma ligne temporelle de naissance. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le Conseil :

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce que c'est et quand ça arrive ? Ça économiserait beaucoup de temps. »

Prryxt rit :

« Jolie tentative, mais non. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous donner la moindre information sur votre futur personnel. Mais je ne crois pas que quelques leçons à l'Académie feraient du mal, surtout si elles sont données à une époque où l'Académie est principalement vide. Quelques leçons courtes ici et là seraient capables de compléter l'enseignement donné par Hogwarts. »

Le Conseil s'agita, les voix s'élevant et retombant alors que diverses lumières colorées indiquaient une demande de parler.

Harry, Rose et le Docteur regardèrent le Conseil discuter à ce sujet, et Rose se tourna vers les deux autres, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage :

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je veux dire, je sais que c'est un moment assez important pour eux, Harry est un personnage important de leur histoire, et il est assez important pour moi aussi, mais toute cette agitation concernant sa scolarité me semble trop intense. Il n'est même pas en âge d'être scolarisé. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils :

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi ils sont aussi intéressés par Harry. Je veux dire, ils ne se donneraient pas autant de mal s'ils n'en savaient pas déjà beaucoup sur lui, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je les ai laissés faire aussi longtemps. Même s'ils sont trop prudents pour laisser quoi que ce soit d'important s'échapper, cette agitation concernant Harry me montre qu'ils sont très inquiets par tout ce qu'il peut faire. Et ça m'inquiète. »

Le Docteur regarda Harry, le petit enfant qui était son fils. Des yeux verts remplis de tant de connaissance et de curiosité et à qui il voulait montrer l'Univers tout en le gardant sûr et en s'assurant qu'il ne soit jamais blessé. Juste la pensée que son petit Harry soit blessé à cause de quelque chose qui lui était arrivé avant que le Docteur l'adopte était troublante et faisait battre ses coeurs un peu plus vite.

« Et bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous en inquiéter, ils ne veulent pas que je sois inscrit à l'école tant que je ne suis pas un peu plus âgé. Quelque chose au sujet de ma magie ayant besoin de se stabiliser. J'ai suffisamment de magie et suffisamment de contrôle pour que les raisons habituelles pour retarder ma scolarité jusqu'à l'âge habituel ne soient pas applicables, mais ma magie a tant d'énergie chaotique et ils espèrent qu'elle se calme un peu pour que je puisse utiliser des sorts sans créer de flot de pouvoir. Ou c'est du moins ce que Memchark m'a dit, grimaça Harry. Toute cette agitation maintenant est plutôt idiote.

— Tu penses à cette agitation du point de vue de quelqu'un qui a toujours un temps personnel avant d'aller à l'école. Ils ne savent pas quand tu apparaîtras à nouveau et quel âge tu auras, donc ils préfèrent s'inquiéter maintenant que plus tard, quand tu arriveras et seras plus âgé. Être préparé, » dit Rose avec un sourire amer sur le visage.

Kyst flottait juste à côté du petit groupe discutant les actions du Conseil, se demandant si tout ceci était vraiment nécessaire. Harry n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pouvait comprendre ou contrôler. Le Conseil pouvait faire peu de choses face à des personnes comme Harry, le Docteur et Dame Rose. Ils vivaient dans un monde qui était hors du temps conventionnel. Que pensait faire le Conseil avec une telle décision ?

Les cinq derniers jours que Kyst avait passés avec Harry étaient un voyage dans le monde d'un être qui ne voyait pas l'univers avec les points de vue habituels que Kyst connaissait. Ce n'était pas l'acceptation blasée de quelqu'un qui vivait sur une planète peuplée de centaines d'espèces différentes, ou l'arrogance tranquille que votre espèce était meilleure que toute autre. Rien de l'indifférence générale sur la quantité phénoménale de magie qui était utilisée sur Haleysio, l'ignorance du pouvoir qui tenait tout ensemble, et l'attitude insouciante de quelqu'un qui avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce dont il se souvenait avoir appris à l'Académie sur la magie.

Vraiment, pour une planète entière qui fonctionnait grâce à la magie, le manque d'intérêt pour les nouvelles magie par à peu près n'importe qui sur la planète était époustouflant. Kyst en avait fait partie jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive sur la planète avec ses pieds nus et son sourire, plein de questions et encore plus de questions et d'idées et de pensées intrigantes. Cela faisait du bien à l'âme, pensa Kyst, d'avoir un point de vue aussi rafraîchissant.

« Je crois que le Conseil est plus inquiet sur comment ils seraient capables de gérer Harry, quand il viendra à nouveau à l'avenir. Ils ne savent pas quoi penser de l'enfant et ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent influencer directement aucune de ses décisions, et cela les inquiète, les effraie, » dit Kyst à voix basse au Docteur, Rose et Harry.

Le Docteur leva les yeux, une expression surprise sur le visage :

« Vraiment ? Mais ce n'est pas leur souci, pas vraiment. Harry ne leur pose aucune menace, et nous ne sommes jamais à un endroit très longtemps donc ça ne devrait pas être quelque chose dont ils doivent s'inquiéter. »

Kyst tournoya un peu plus vite :

« Ce n'est pas leur souci. Au moins le Grand Conseil est à présent conscient de la quantité de pouvoir que possède Harry et une idée de ce que son focus peut faire. Ils sont, dans un sens, effrayés par le potentiel qu'il présente, un potentiel qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. »

Rose huma en guise d'accord, réfléchissant à ceci. Cela se comprenait, vraiment. Harry était un enfant intéressant et unique. Le fils d'un Seigneur du Temps et un magicien. De voir quelqu'un si important pour votre histoire, capable de voyager à travers le temps, et pourtant toujours hors de votre portée était une perspective effrayante.

Harry, semblait-il, n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi en penser :

« Ils sont effrayés que je puisse devenir trop fort ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-il, le sourcil levé.

— Essentiellement, ils sont inquiets que vous ne deveniez pas seulement trop fort, vous savez que vous êtes puissant magiquement. Ils sont inquiets que vous deveniez trop fort et qu'ils soient incapable de vous contrôler. Vous êtes important pour l'histoire de nombreuses populations magiques. De savoir ça, et d'être capable de vous aider, sans être capable de vous contrôler, est un concept étrange qu'ils essaient de comprendre. »

Harry eut un reniflement de mépris :

« Le voyage dans le temps ne peut pas être un concept étranger à tant d'espèces maîtrisant la magie. Je veux dire, certes, le TARDIS est un niveau au dessus, mais vous devez tous avoir une sorte de magie pour voyager dans le temps. »

Le Docteur plissa des yeux en regardant Harry :

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Harry regarda son père d'un air incrédule :

« Tu veux dire, à part Rowena essayant de découvrir une possibilité de voyager dans le temps ? Parce que c'est le rêve de presque n'importe quelle espèce intelligente de voyager dans le temps. Donne à cette espèce la magie et que penses-tu qu'ils vont faire ? »

Harry fit un geste vers son père :

« Regarde ce qu'ont fait les Seigneurs du Temps. Ils ont capturé un trou noir et encouragé la croissance des TARDIS. »

Rose adressa au Docteur un regard songeur :

« Ce n'est pas une remarque injuste, Docteur.

— Il se trouve qu'il y a des façons de voyager dans le temps, même si elles sont étroitement contrôlées et surveillées. Presque personne n'est autorisé à y accéder et ceux qui le sont ont besoin d'un permis spécial de l'Agence Relative. »

Au reniflement amusé de Rose, Kyst tournoya d'amusement :

« Quelqu'un avait le sens de l'humour en la nommant.

— Seigneur du Temps, Dame Rose, Harry, Kyst, si vous pouviez reporter votre attention sur le Conseil, nous sommes sur le point de conclure la réunion. Nous avons conclu plusieurs accords. »

La voix de Bryshl les surprit et ils se tournèrent vers les Grands Membres du Conseil.

« Vous savez qu'il est impossible de nous imposer une quelconque règle, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Rose, franche et abrupte.

Shorll hocha la tête :

« En effet. C'est un problème avec lequel nous essayons de nous adapter. Nous savons que Harry vient à Haleysio dans son futur, notre passé, mais nous ne savons pas s'il vient dans le futur de cette planète. C'est une perspective que nous ne savons pas comment gérer. Nous sommes d'accord que le livre que Memchark a écrit est probablement le mieux qu'on puisse faire en ce moment pour vous donner les outils dont vous avez besoin pour connaître votre focus. Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire revenir à Haleysio pour votre scolarité, nous n'avons pas ce type de pouvoir. Nous mettrons des mesures en place qui resteront tant que durera le Conseil concernant l'enseignement de jeune Harry, ce qui est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. »

Shorll baissa les yeux vers eux.

« Nous devons vous faire confiance pour revenir à Haleysio pour vous entraîner si vous en avez besoin. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Je suis sûr que ça pourra arriver, si nécessaire. Mais hé, ça pourrait être dans des centaines d'années, en fait.

— Ce qui est la raison de l'existence de ces mesures. À présent, puisque l'heure du Festival approche, nous devons mettre fin à cette session. La plupart d'entre nous ont des tâches à faire en lien avec le Festival. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Harry, Seigneur Docteur, Dame Rose. »

Le Conseil dans son ensemble les salua dans un concert de voix qui résonna contre les murs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Festival, pensa Harry, était immense. Il y avait des milliers, des dizaines de milliers, des centaines de milliers, peut-être des millions, de créatures présentes. Elles s'étalaient partout, remplissant des gradins dans le ciel, flottant d'elles-mêmes, vagabondant, papotant, marmonnant des sorts, parlant dans des Cristaux. La masse des corps était dingue.

Ils étaient dans une zone spéciale réservée à ceux d'importance particulière. La plupart du Conseil était là, ainsi que Vanderian et Prysh et leurs familles.

Harry rencontra l'enfant de Prysh, Kiarl, parmi la foule des corps et des voix. Le petit atteignait à peine la hanche de Harry et était d'une couleur d'or scintillant avec des yeux d'argent vibrant. Kiarl se jeta sur Harry avec un couinement et parla sans arrêt :

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à te dire ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui à l'école parce que nous apprenons l'histoire de personnages importants et tu es là, mais je pense que c'est juste génial ! Tu es génial ! Je suis si heureux (2) de te rencontrer ! Tous mes amis vont être si jaloux ! C'est génial ! J'ai pu rencontrer Harry ! »

Harry leva un sourcil en direction de Kryill et Marstiik, sachant qu'ils étaient les plus rationnels :

« On parle de moi dans vos cours ? » dit-il.

Marstiik fit rouler ses yeux dans un cercle complet alors que plusieurs membres minces vinrent décoller Kiarl de la taille de Harry et attirèrent le petit plus près.

« Ne parlons pas de ça, Harry. La partie principale du Festival va bientôt commencer. Les Niveaux Supérieurs de l'Académie font toujours un spectacle magique dès que Oreph se couche. L'étoile de système s'appelle Oreph, ajouta Marstiik devant le regard confus de Harry.

— Ah, d'accord, je comprends. »

Le Festival jusque là avait consisté en des pièces de théâtre intéressante sur des points clés d'événements historiques dont Harry ne savait rien mais trouva tout de même intéressant, même si toutes les blagues le dépassèrent complètement. Il y avait eu des discours et des proclamations grandioses, et Vanderian avait rejoint plusieurs autres personnes sur la scène centrale pour installer des boucliers protecteurs.

Le spectacle lumineux des boucliers avait été impressionnant. Harry se demanda combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour savoir comment faire ça.

Puis la lumière de Oreph disparut et un groupe de magiciens avec leur focus sorti se rassembla sur la scène centrale.

Le spectacle magique commença.

C'était spectaculaire. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient, la plupart ressemblait à des illusions ou des sorts complexes, mais c'était fascinant. Il y avait quelques travaux d'animation intéressants, de la conjuration et de la création. Une petite scène de montagne surgit du sol alors qu'un des étudiants la faisait apparaître, et un autre projeta l'image pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, lorsque la conjuration commença à imiter une sorte de bataille magique.

Tout le monde émit des 'oooh' et des 'aaah'.

Harry voulait juste apprendre comment faire tous ces sorts.

Le dernier étudiant s'avança sur la partie centrale de la plate-forme et avec un léger geste, la section centrale s'éleva, jusqu'à ce que l'étudiant soit une bonne dizaine de mètres au dessus du reste des étudiants. Harry ne savait pas à quelle espèce il appartenait, tous les étudiants portaient une sorte de robe qui les couvrait entièrement. Seule la différence de taille et de largeur des corps était visible.

L'étudiant sortit une longue bande de tissu et commença à l'agiter en cercles et tourbillons élégants, et une spirale de magie fermement contrôlée se construisit devant eux.

Le public retint son souffle, attendant. La performance finale était quelque chose à voir, avait-on dit à Harry.

Un dernier tourbillon et la magie surgit, s'éloignant vers le public, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les membres les plus jeunes, les enfants, et brille d'un rouge vif. Quand la lumière disparut, Harry se découvrit en train de tenir une sucrerie étrange, d'une couleur verte vibrante, avec le mot 'Haleysio' gravé dans la coque.

« Hein ?

— Oh, wouah ! C'est une Sphère de Goût Magique ! J'en voulais une ! Oh wouah, c'est merveilleux ! »

La voix de Kiarl perça la stupeur de Harry.

« C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Une Sphère de Goût Magique. Elles sont une sucrerie plutôt populaire parmi les plus jeunes et, je dois l'admettre, les adultes. Elles sont enchantées pour changer de goût à chaque nouvelle couche selon tes propres préférences de goût. Donc elles sont toujours uniques selon la personne qui les mange. C'est une magie culinaire et distinctive plutôt impressionnante, » dit Kryill avec un air émerveillé.

Harry regarda la sphère verte et la lécha en hésitant.

La morsure de la pomme verte de Terre, une de ses gourmandises favorites, remplit ses sens, et il eut un grand sourire :

« C'est génial ! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Festival touchait à sa fin.

Les lunes de Haleysio étaient hautes dans le ciel et tout le monde commençait à rentrer chez eux. Les plate-formes se vidaient lentement et Harry bâillait.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, dit le Docteur en voyant son fils fatigué.

— Ouais. Je suis épuisé. Le Festival était génial par contre. Est-ce que tu as vu cette dernière illusion par le Grand Conseil ? C'était impressionnant ! J'avais l'impression d'être là à la première Appellation, entouré par une foule avec mon focus en l'air, à aider à chanter le sort ! dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Je veux être capable de faire ça !

— Pas d'expérimentation.

— Mais papa !

— Non. La dernière fois que tu as expérimenté avec la magie à bord du TARDIS, tu as presque fait exploser les coupleurs d'alimentation de ce secteur. Attends d'aller à Hogwarts. Tu ne peux rien déstabiliser d'important là-bas. »

Harry soupira.

« Tu as plutôt tendance à faire exploser les choses, Harry, dit Rose avec un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage. Je me souviens de ton accident de maths. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

Ils partirent vers le TARDIS en discutant amicalement et en riant. Le Conseil et quelques uns de ceux qui avaient aidé à mettre en place le Festival les regardèrent partir.

« C'est Harry Potter ? dit un des magi. Mais il est si jeune… Je m'attends toujours à ce qu'il fasse trois mètres de haut avec du feu sortant de son focus.

— Il est suffisamment difficile à gérer sans ça. Il est là depuis une semaine, et il a déjà changé notre façon de voir Haleysio et la magie. Il est celui qui a rencontré les magiciens natifs de Haleysio. Son père a traduit les Premiers Documents. Sa mère, la Dame Rose, a été officiellement adoptée par les Kespri. Ce sont des tornades sur pieds, tous les trois, dit Shorll.

— Les Kespri ? Comment Dame Rose a-t-elle pu rencontrer les Kespri ? appela une voix. Ne sont-ils pas plutôt claniques ?

— Elle a rencontré un couple sur la Promenade de la Mode et ils se sont attachés à elle. Le Grand Conseil a reçu l'information ce matin. Cela fait officiellement de Dame Rose une citoyenne de Haleysio.

— Je pensais que quelqu'un leur avait été assigné pour les garder hors de tout ennui, se plaignit Joffryin .

— Personne n'avait compté sur Dame Rose. Le Seigneur du Temps et Harry ont été considérés comme plus importants. »

Dame Shorll fit une pause.

« Nous aurions du de toute évidence réévaluer ça. Un citoyen à part entière de Haleysio a un certain nombre de droits qui, s'ils avaient l'intention de rester, pourraient causer pas mal de soucis.

— Donc c'est une bonne chose qu'ils ne restent pas, dit Joffryin, une touche de finalité dans sa voix.

— Mais ils rendent les choses si intéressantes.

— Est-ce que vous aimeriez les avoir sur la planète pendant les dix prochains cycles jusqu'à ce que Harry termine l'Académie, Prryxt ? » demanda Shorll.

Prryxt trembla à cette idée.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le TARDIS était accueillant et Harry tourna autour de la console en riant.

Il était prêt à aller se coucher, mais il profitait du sentiment excité et à moitié endormi dans lequel les festivités l'avaient laissé.

Cela changea lorsqu'un flux d'énergie remplit le TARDIS et se rassembla en une silhouette effondrée sur le sol près de la console.

« Oncle Jack ?

— Jack !

— Salut Capitaine. Bienvenue à nouveau. »

Jack resta où il était couché, ne semblant pas encore les reconnaître. Il bougea, soulevant son corps dans une position assise, s'affaissant contre la console, la tête entre les mains. Ses épaules étaient secouées et des petits sanglots s'échappaient d'entre ses mains.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

« Oncle Jack, c'est okay de pleurer, dit-il, se demandant ce qui s'était passé avec les Fondateurs pour laisser son Oncle dans un tel état. Ça aide un peu. »

Jack leva des yeux rougis vers Harry.

« Harry. Oh, mon Harry. Regarde-toi. Regarde-toi. Oh, Harry. »

Jack posa une main sur la joue de Harry, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

« Oh, tu m'as manqué, petit. »

Harry s'attendait au câlin dans lequel il fut entraîné. Il enroula ses bras autour de son Oncle :

« Tu m'as manqué aussi un peu, Oncle Jack. Tu es parti un petit moment. »

Jack laissa échapper un rire étranglé.

« En effet, n'est-ce pas. J'ai l'impression que je ne te connais presque plus. Cela fait si longtemps. Mais te voilà, juste comme tu as dit. »

Jack serra Harry un peu plus fort, puis le libéra.

« Harry, tu pourras continuer à discuter avec Jack quand tu te réveilleras. Va dormir un peu, il sera toujours là, » dit le Docteur.

Harry regarda Jack. Son oncle semblait brisé, d'une certaine façon. Quelque chose s'était passé avec Salazar. Il savait que son oncle ne reviendrait pas tant que Salazar n'était pas mort ou que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé. Cependant, l'expression effondrée du visage de son oncle, cachée juste derrière le sourire qu'il affichait pour Harry, lui faisait mal au coeur.

Il entendrait l'histoire plus tard. Il était fatigué.

« Bonne nuit, Tonton. Je te verrais quand je me lèverai, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

— Tu pourras me raconter toutes les aventures que tu as vécues depuis que je suis parti. Bonne nuit Harry. »

Rose regarda Harry partir, puis se tourna vers Jack. Elle l'attira dans un câlin.

« Ça va aller, Jack. Ça va aller. Ça n'en donne pas l'impression pour l'instant, mais ça ira. »

Les mains de Jack se serrèrent autour d'elle, et il enfouit son visage dans son épaule, de légers sanglots secouant son corps.

« Il a été tué, Rosie. Un bâtard l'a tué. Et Morwen n'est jamais venue, toujours partie. Je ne sais pas où elle est partie. Ma petite fille, disparue. Sal et moi, nous n'avons jamais pu la trouver. Et puis Sal… Dieu Rosie. »

Rose continua à le tenir.

Les mains du Docteur les guidèrent jusqu'aux chaises sur le côté de la console et Rose s'assit, tirant la tête de Jack contre sa poitrine et glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça avec Kelly quand elle était bouleversée, ou à son frère quand quelque chose arrivait. Elle se souvenait que sa mère avait fait la même chose pour elle quand elle était enfant et triste.

Elle comprenait en partie ce qu'il ressentait. Quand elle avait perdu John, elle s'était effondrée et s'était emportée. Perdre Salazar et leur enfant, elle se demanda si c'était ce que son frère avait ressentit quand Kelly était morte. Elle se souvenait de la douleur qui l'avait envahie.

Elle leva les yeux vers le Docteur.

Son visage était solennel et il semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ses mains et sa bouche.

« Rose, est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Un peu d'eau serait bien. Du thé aussi.

— D'accord. Je reviens. »

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Jack, tu penses que tu peux boire quelque chose ou tu veux aller te coucher ? demanda Rose en baissant les yeux vers l'homme à présent couché sur ses genoux.

— Est-ce que je peux juste… Je n'ai vu aucun de vous depuis un long moment. Est-ce qu'on peut juste rester là ? »

Rose sourit :

« Ça me va. Même si je conseille un canapé plus confortable pour l'occasion. Les chaises de la console ne sont pas vraiment faites pour trois. »

Jack émit un petit rire.

« Tu m'as manqué, Rose. C'était bien, de vivre à Hogwarts. J'aidais à encadrer les étudiants et je faisais leur entraînement physique et m'assurais qu'ils s'entendent tous, ou au moins fassent semblant. C'était super. Vous m'avez tous manqué, mais je savais que quand je rentrerais, ce ne serait pas longtemps après que vous soyez partis, pour vous. Et j'aimais Salazar, je l'aimais vraiment. Et Morwen était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. »

Il se souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre l'épaule de Rose.

« Hogwarts est un endroit merveilleux. C'est devenu si célèbre que leurs noms sont connus de toute l'Europe et atteignent même l'Asie. C'était stupéfiant.

— Combien de temps es-tu resté là-bas, Jack ? » demanda Rose.

Jack inclina la tête :

« Soixante-cinq ans. Les magiciens vivent plus longtemps que les non-magiciens, particulièrement pour l'époque. Sal aurait du vivre encore une trentaine d'années naturellement. »

Le Docteur revint en tenant un plateau avec quelques verres d'eau et trois tasses de thé. Il le posa sur la console et Rose prit deux des tasses du plateau et en tendit une à Jack.

« Est-ce que tu veux nous en dire plus maintenant, ou tu veux laisser du temps ? » demanda Rose après quelques minutes de silence remplies du son du thé en train d'être bu.

Jack soupira, faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux et tirant sur les pointes.

« Ça ne fait pas de bien de garder tout ça enfermé. Je veux dire, ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine pour moi que Sal est mort. Morwen a disparu il y a des années. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est allée. Sal et moi n'avons jamais pu le découvrir. Nous avons perdu sa trace quelque part dans le sud de l'Angleterre, non pas que ce soit appelé l'Angleterre à cette époque. Les frontières étaient un peu floues, en vrai. Et dans la communauté magique, et bien, ils se moquaient des frontières et autres choses de ce genre. »

Le Docteur prit une longue gorgée de thé :

« Donc, qui est Morwen ? » demanda-t-il, supposant que Jack avait choisi l'option de parler.

Jack grimaça :

« J'aurais aimé qu'on ait quelque chose de plus fort pour cette discussion. »

Rose secoua la tête :

« Non, pas d'alcool, pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas quand tu donnes l'impression que tu vas te décomposer à n'importe quel instant.

— Je suppose que c'est un argument valable, soupira Jack. Morwen était notre fille, à Sal et moi. Je l'avais convaincu qu'expérimenter un peu était amusant, nous étions assez ivres, et nous avons discuté de diverses théories magiques en se saoulant avec une jeune femme au bar local. Elle a dit qu'elle était parfaitement volontaire pour s'amuser un peu et, et bien, nous étions tous trop saouls pour penser aux sorts de protection. Neuf mois plus tard, la jeune femme nous a contactés, Sal et moi, en nous disant que nous étions à présent papas et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de la petite fille à laquelle elle avait donné naissance. Elle n'avait pas la possibilité de s'occuper de Morwen. Elle était d'une famille pauvre, seulement un nouveau-sang et essayant de faire sa place dans le monde, plutôt douée en sortilèges et illusions. Donc nous avons récupéré le bébé et Morwen a grandi à Hogwarts avec nous. »

Jack leur adressa un sourire :

« C'était une adorable petite fille et une femme ensorcelante. »

Rose émit un léger rire :

« Il n'y a que toi, Jack, pour convaincre un homme du 11ème siècle de faire un plan à trois avec toi et une étrangère dans un bar. Est-ce que Morwen était de toi ou de Salazar génétiquement ?

— Sal. Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin d'un test de lignage, même si nous l'avons fait. Elle avait les yeux et le teint de Sal. Les cheveux auburn de sa mère. J'étais papa, Sal était dad, dit Jack avec un rire. Elle était si intelligente. A appris la magie comme si c'était une deuxième nature.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Rose.

— Nous ne savons pas, dit Jack. Elle avait 29 ans quand elle a disparu. Nous ne savons pas si elle s'est enfuie avec quelqu'un, il y a eu des rumeurs qu'elle voyait un homme dans la petite ville qui est apparue à côté de Hogwarts, mais nous n'avons jamais pu la retrouver. Tous les sorts de pistage ou de localisation disparaissaient dans le néant. S'il y avait eu un corps, ça l'aurait trouvé, mais rien. Sal et moi, nous avons essayé tout ce qu'on a pu, jusqu'au jour où il a été tué. Morwen, elle était notre petit miracle. »

Le Docteur resta silencieux. Rose avait bien plus d'expérience dans ce domaine du deuil que lui. Plus qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Harry disparaître comme ça, sans aucune trace derrière lui. Juste, parti, disparu. Il sentit ses coeurs se serrer à cette idée. Rose, rose avait perdu la fille qui aurait aussi bien pu être la sienne, sa nièce, Kelly.

C'était bouleversant de savoir qu'ils connaissaient une douleur qu'il pourrait un jour ressentir. Harry était humain, même si avec une plus longue vie. Un jour, Harry vieillirait, s'affaiblirait et mourrait, et le Docteur devrait regarder tout ça arriver, incapable de l'en empêcher.

Il se demandait s'il serait capable de laisser son fils partir ainsi.

Il ne le pensait pas.

« Donc toi et Sal avez élevé Morwen à Hogwarts ? Qu'est-ce qu'en ont pensé les autres fondateurs lorsqu'ils vous ont vus arriver avec un bébé, un jour ? » demandait Rose lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers la conversation.

Jack aboya un rire :

« Oh, la confusion sur leur visage était inestimable, tout particulièrement parce qu'il était évident que Morwen était la fille biologique de Sal. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec la même couleur d'yeux que Sal, et voilà une petite fille avec des yeux de pierre de lune, bâillant et se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Rowena se demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas énervé que Sal avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avons du expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Je crois que Helga a inventé une nouvelle teinte de rouge tant elle était embarrassée. »

Jack eut un sourire affectueux en souvenir.

« Ça s'est passé au milieu de l'année scolaire, donc nous avions les enfants à Hogwarts également. Ils étaient un peu troublés quand Morwen a commencé à apparaître dans la Grande Salle pour les repas. Je la gardais pendant que Sal enseignait et Sal la prenait quand c'était l'heure pour les gamins de s'entraîner ou de faire du sport. Quand elle a été assez grande, quand elle a commencé à marcher et parler correctement, elle nous suivait dans le château. »

Jack sourit en se rappelant ces doux souvenirs. Rose posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack :

« Elle semble merveilleuse. Tu devrais m'en dire plus à son sujet. On pourra échanger. Je te parlerai de Kelly, et tu me parleras de Morwen. Nos deux petites filles, emportées loin de nous trop tôt. »

Jack posa sa tête contre celle de Rose, les yeux fermés.

« J'aimerais ça. Et nous pourrons gâter pourrir Harry. »

Rose rit en serrant Jack contre elle :

« Ouais, voilà le plan. »

La gorge du Docteur se serra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry se réveilla au son de gens tambourinant dans le TARDIS, bruyamment et bien réveillés. Il se demanda s'ils s'étaient seulement couchés ou s'ils étaient restés debout tout la nuit avec Jack racontant son séjour à Hogwarts avec Salazar et les Fondateurs.

Il parierait sur la deuxième possibilité.

En bâillant et s'étirant, il descendit de son lit et marcha dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la salle de contrôle d'où l'essentiel du bruit provenait.

Il se recula brusquement, évitant de justesse de rentrer dans Rose alors qu'elle courrait après Oncle Jack, en lui criant de lui rendre son téléphone et qu'il n'ose pas regarder ces photos ou sinon gare à lui.

Harry rit.

« Hey, tu es réveillé. Bien. Nous nous demandions quand tu serais debout. Nous voulons partir de Haleysio pour l'instant. Ils commencent à s'intéresser un peu trop à toi à mon goût et je préférerais aller visiter une planète où personne ne sait qui nous sommes. »

Harry regarda son papa, qui avait roulé les manches de sa chemise et dont les cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

« Nous partons maintenant ? Je dois récupérer ma veste chez Prysh ! Je ne vais pas laisser ces heures de mannequinat être gâchées. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte en tirant sur ses vêtements dans lesquels il s'était endormi la veille (les vêtements de Prysh, en fait, qui étaient vraiment confortables) pour les défroisser.

Jack s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire s'étirant sur tout son visage :

« Tu étais un mannequin ? Et j'ai manqué ça ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Rose :

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as des photos de ça au moins. »

Rose leva un sourcil :

« Quelle sorte de personne je serais, à prendre des photos d'un mannequin involontaire comme Harry ici présent.

— Toujours la même Rose dont je me souviens, » répliqua Jack.

Elle rit.

« Oui, j'ai quelques bonnes photos. Rends-moi mon téléphone et je te montrerai comment accéder à la mémoire. »

Elle tendit la main et Jack lui rendit son téléphone avec réticence.

Harry contourna son oncle en courant et se précipita vers la porte. Il était prêt à partir, mais il n'allait pas laisser sa veste derrière.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le soleil de la planète était à peine au dessus de l'horizon quand Harry franchit le pont noir qui conduisait vers la boutique de Prysh. Elle serait là ce matin, Harry le savait, finissant toutes les commandes et prenant soin d'envoyer tous les paquets aux bons points de livraison.

Il ferait ça vite. L'aventure, et l'histoire de Jack, l'attendait à la maison.

Les rues orange autour des Boutiques de la Rue Orange étaient vides pour le moment, tout le monde prenant la matinée pour récupérer des événements. Harry tourna à l'angle vers la boutique de Prysh et dérapa à travers l'entrée, espérant que les boucliers la préviendraient de son arrivée.

« Harry ! Tu es là ! J'espérais te voir bientôt ! Je viens de terminer ta veste, viens voir ! »

Sa voix descendit des escaliers du fond et Harry eut un grand sourire.

Il avait finalement sa veste !

Il emprunta les étranges escaliers flottants deux marches à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'étage personnel de Prysh. Elle était penchée sur le tissu que Harry lui avait donné quelques temps plus tôt, le triturant de ses membres et le tournant encore et encore, consultant les notes que Harry reconnaissait comme les siennes ainsi que celles de Prysh.

Il s'avança à pas prudents, se demandant à quoi ça ressemblerait. Il souhaitait que Prysh bouge juste un peu pour qu'il puisse voir à quoi ça ressemblait. Elle n'était pas vraiment translucide, plus une opacité laiteuse et Harry souhaitait seulement qu'elle bouge. Il voulait voir sa veste.

Au bruit de ses pas derrière elle, Prysh se tourna et Harry vit la lueur sauvage dans ses yeux :

« C'est absolument parfait ! J'ai vu quelques unes de tes idées de sort sur une des dernières pages dans tes notes, et c'est en fait ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps. Tu en voulais vraiment beaucoup intégrés dans ce manteau. Mais j'ai réussi à en mettre beaucoup, autant que je pouvais sans surcharger le tissu et le désintégrer. »

Elle attrapa son bras avec quelques uns de ses membres et le fit s'approcher pour voir la veste où elle était pendue dans les airs, soutenue par magie, supposa Harry.

« Tra-la-la-la ! » dit-elle en présentant sa création à Harry.

Harry fut bouche bée.

Le tissu vert qu'il avait trouvé était coupé et assemblé dans des couches et des plis intriqués, des designs cachés inclus dans les ourlets, le col, les manchettes, que Harry pouvait apercevoir s'il regardait de près. C'était presque aussi grand que lui, parfait pour ses besoins. Il voulait une veste qui tournoyait autour de ses chevilles.

« C'est merveilleux, souffla-t-il en tendant la main. Est-ce que je peux la prendre ? »

Prysh gloussa :

« Bien sûr ! Tiens, attrape-la, le sort va la libérer. »

Harry attrapa l'ourlet de la veste et le poids du matériau tomba dans ses bras.

C'était plus lourd que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il la souleva et glissa ses bras dans les manches, appréciant le contact du tissu contre sa peau à nu.

« La sensation est merveilleuse. C'est comme si je me glissais dans les plis froids de l'atmosphère d'une planète inhabitée. »

Harry eut un grand sourire, sentant la présence de sa veste autour de ses pieds.

« C'est génial ! »

Prysh couina :

« Oh, j'adore quand mes clients aiment mes vêtements ! C'est si gratifiant ! Est-ce que tu veux savoir quels sorts j'ai été capable d'inclure ? »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Ouais. Je compléterai ce qui manque avec un peu de technologie que je pourrai créer. »

Prysh roula ses yeux en un cercle complet :

« Et bien, j'ai été capable d'appliquer un Charme de Toutes-Saisons dessus, qui te gardera à la température parfaite quel que soit le temps. J'ai aussi mis un Enchantement de Croissance, ce qui n'est pas rien. J'ai du inclure le tissu supplémentaire dont la veste aura besoin dans une poche magique secrète. Puisque je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais un jour pour la retailler en personne, j'ai pris l'initiative de la faire grandir jusqu'à ce que tu ne grandisses plus, donc elle va se lier à ton essence magique. J'ai aussi mis un sort d'imperméabilité aussi fort que possible, donc elle est imperméable à l'eau et aux explosions. Il y a un charme mineur de rejet de chaleur, donc elle ne sera pas abîmée par les flammes, mais tout ce qui est trop chaud pourra l'endommager. »

Harry regarda le manteau. Il pourrait faire ces recherches lui-même.

« Ça a l'air plutôt génial pour le moment.

— Je n'ai pas été capable d'ajouter les poches agrandies que tu voulais, elles interféraient avec l'espace magique que j'ai inclus pour que la veste puisse grandir avec toi. J'ai été capable de mettre un sort antivol sur les poches, donc seulement toi ou quelqu'un à qui tu donnes la permission peut mettre la main dans tes poches. Cette permission te demande d'avoir un échantillon de ton sang que tu devras fournir au sort pour qu'il puisse te reconnaître, ajouta Prysh, et Harry eut un grand sourire :

— Chouette idée. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça.

— C'est une de mes spécialités, se vanta Prysh, semblant très fière d'elle-même. Il y a aussi des charmes de protection liés à tous les symboles que tu vois sur les ourlets, les manchettes et le col. Ils sont là pour te protéger d'une blessure, les parties de ton corps qui ne sont pas à l'intérieur de la veste. La veste elle-même est plutôt bien protégée. Les symboles permettent à ces protections de s'étendre, si nécessaire, sur tout ton corps. »

Le sourire de Harry ne pouvait pas être plus grand.

« Vous êtes merveilleuse, Prysh. Les détails sont impressionnants, et je ne pourrais pas vous remercier assez. Je l'adore. »

Harry tournoya, essayant de voir autant de la veste que possible sur lui.

« Je suis si heureuse. Je sais que tu pars bientôt, donc je voulais te la faire parvenir le plus vite possible. »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle :

« Nous partons aujourd'hui. Oncle Jack est revenu. Nous voulons célébrer ça. »

Les yeux de Prysh se tournèrent tous vers Harry :

« Aujourd'hui ? Tu pars ? Oh, Kiarl sera triste de savoir qu'ellui n'aura pas pu dire au revoir ! Toujours en train de dormir, une si longue nuit pour les petits. Je suis surprise de te voir debout si tôt. »

Harry sourit :

« Je suis génial comme ça. Dites au revoir à Kiarl pour moi ? Ellui va me manquer. Et Marstiik et Kryill. Vous allez me manquer, Prysh. C'était merveilleux de vous rencontrer.

— Oh, Harry, c'était un honneur de te rencontrer ! Je suis si heureuse d'en avoir eu l'opportunité. »

Prysh serra Harry dans plusieurs membres, caressant son corps et son visage.

Harry essaya de ne pas se tortiller.

« Euh, Prysh, est-ce que vous voulez récupérer vos vêtements ? demanda-t-il en triturant la tenue qu'il portait encore.

— Oh, pas besoin. J'en ai plein et tu les as bien gagnés. Je n'ai jamais eu une exposition d'enfant vendre aussi vite auparavant. C'était stupéfiant ! »

Prysh laissa Harry se reculer.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu réaliser ta veste, et c'était un honneur de t'avoir comme mannequin. Au revoir Harry. Tu es merveilleux. »

Prysh raccompagna Harry à l'entrée de son magasin, agitant plusieurs membres alors que Harry rendait son salut avec un grand sourire avant de retourner en courant au TARDIS.

Il avait une veste à montrer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Tu as dit au Conseil qu'on partait ? demanda Harry en voyant que tout le monde l'attendait près de la console, dans leurs positions de départ, et il courut à bord.

— Prryxt était dehors quand tu t'es précipité vers la boutique de Prysh, et il est venu voir ce que valait cette agitation. J'ai pu lui dire à ce moment-là. Il m'a assuré qu'il informerait le reste du Conseil et nous a souhaité un bon voyage, dit Rose. Et ce manteau est merveilleux. Prysh s'est vraiment dépassée. Fais un tour pour moi, Harry, » dit-elle en faisant tourner un doigt en l'air.

Harry lui donna satisfaction avec un grand sourire :

« Il est génial. Elle a été capable de mettre pas mal de protection magiques aussi. Je pense qu'elle a du glisser quelques charmes spécifiques de confort parce que c'est merveilleux à porter. Et non, tu ne peux pas l'essayer, » dit Harry en voyant que Jack avait ouvert la bouche.

Jack soupira :

« Tu ne me laisses jamais m'amuser, » se plaignit-il, avec un soupçon de rire dans la voix.

Harry lui tira la langue.

« Si nous pouvons tous agir de façon mature, dit le Docteur, qui reçut en réponse un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Rose. Eh ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

— Mature, toi ? Depuis quand ? » dit-elle en riant un peu.

Le Docteur soupira.

« Bien, si nous pouvons laisser ces enfantillages de côté pour plus tard, donc. Et Harry, je veux voir cette veste aussi. »

Il baissa les yeux vers son fils.

« Elle a l'air géniale ! »

Harry eut un grand sourire et courut autour de la console pour prendre sa place.

« Si tu peux lui demander d'aller dans un système avec un peu d'aventure, je te laisserai même m'aider à comprendre quel type de technologie je peux utiliser sur ma veste, » dit Harry en faisant un geste vers le TARDIS.

Le Docteur rit :

« Marché conclu ! »

Et il bascula le levier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Si quiconque est confus au sujet du passage concernant Jack, il y a une petite histoire parallèle qui donne plus d'informations à ce sujet dans la fic 'Adventures and SideAlongs'.

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

(1) _Vrille de FlutterShie_ : Je n'ai pas trouvé comment traduire le nom de la plante (inventée par l'auteur) sans perdre ni la fluidité du nom, ni son sens. Pour les curieux, '' _flutter_ '' signifie ''trembloter'', et '' _shie_ '' est une forme vieillie de '' _shy_ '', qui ne veut pas que dire ''timide'', mais aussi ''se rétracter''. Donc j'ai essayé plein de variantes à base de _Tremblotante_ et de _Rétractile_ , mais bon, je n'ai pas trouvé d'équilibre, et j'ai décidé de garder le mot anglais. Comme ce n'est qu'un détail, j'ai préféré ne pas rester bloquée dessus éternellement. Mais si vous avez une idée, j'en serai heureuse ! :)

(2) Kiarl : on retrouve à nouveau ces problèmes de genre avec les membres de la Factrily. Kiarl n'a pas de genre défini. Pour les pronoms, je reprends le « ellui » des derniers chapitres (vous le verrez plus bas), mais pour les adjectifs, c'est plus problématique. J'envie les anglophones et leurs adjectifs invariables en genre ;) Donc, par défaut, comme les règles grammaticales stipulent que le masculin exprime aussi le neutre, j'ai fait ce choix. Là encore, ne pensez pas que Kiarl est un garçon pour autant.

De plus, si vous souhaitez lire les histoires complémentaires annoncées par l'auteur, allez voir sur le profil de Blackcatkuroi la fic «Adventures and SideAlongs», qui ne contient que des petites histoires parallèles par rapport à celle-ci. Celle-ci étant déjà un mastodonte, je ne les traduirai pas. Elles ne sont pas indispensables à la compréhension de l'histoire. Si quelqu'un veut s'y atteler, Blackcatkuroi sera certainement ravie de vous donner l'autorisation, et dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je mettrai également un lien à partir de cette fic.

C'est également sans spoiler, parce que le dernier one-shot publié est justement l'histoire de Jack.

En attendant, puisque je suis dans les délais pour ce chapitre (yeaah ! :) ), le prochain chapitre sera donc publié avant fin novembre.

 **Réponse aux guest reviews** :

Nessy (Guest du 28 septembre) : Merci pour ta super review ! Comme tu peux le voir, ni les détails, ni l'équilibre entre sentiments et actions ne sont de mon fait, tout le mérite en revient à l'auteur originale, Blackcatkuroi. Je ne fais que rendre sa super histoire accessible à un plus grand nombre. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait autant qu'à moi !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	22. Où il y a de l'aventure

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Blackcatkuroi

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 34, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 22

Chapitre 22 - Où il y a de l'aventure

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le TARDIS atterrit avec un _thump_ et Harry courut vers les portes, la veste tournoyant autour de ses pieds, et un grand sourire sur le visage :

« On fait la course ! » lança-t-il au Docteur, et l'attitude contagieuse de Harry atteignit son papa.

Le Docteur passa les portes seulement quelques secondes après son fils.

« Jusque où font-ils la course ? » demanda Rose.

Jack émit un rire :

« Qui sait. L'un deux va choisir un point arbitraire et ensuite, ils se disputeront pour savoir qui a vraiment gagné. C'est amusant de voir la dispute. Souhaites-tu me joindre dans ma promenade pour les suivre ? » dit Jack en tendant son bras.

Rose rit en le prenant :

« Allons voir ce que ces fauteurs de trouble ont causé. »

Ils passèrent la porte et suivirent les bruits de rire et de course.

Harry devançait son père de quelques pas, fonçant à travers la flore colorée que cette planète avait à offrir. D'immenses fleurs dans une brillante palette de couleurs qui lui faisaient mal aux yeux quand il les regardait trop longtemps poussaient au dessus de sa tête. Des arbres grands et minces sans branches jaillissaient dans un kaléidoscope de couleurs à plus d'une centaine de mètres de haut, et d'immenses bêtes pataudes dans autant de couleurs vives que la flore faisaient vibrer le sol sans prêter la moindre attention au minuscule humain et au Seigneur du Temps qui filaient devant eux.

Il se demandait si leur bouche, peu importe où elle était située, pouvait atteindre le sol.

Leur course se termina, cependant, quand ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise, et Harry s'arrêta en dérapant, les yeux écarquillés devant la vue qui s'étendait devant lui.

La falaise tombait abruptement sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, suffisamment bas pour que les arbres kaléidoscopiques forment une canopée merveilleuse en dessous du haut de la falaise. Les géants de la planète ne passaient pas du tout à travers la canopée, et tout ce que Harry pouvait entendre était leurs pas.

Et une sorte d'animal géant volant qui s'avançait dans leur direction, reflétant la lumière de l'étoile de ce système.

« Papa, sur quelle planète sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il. Parce que c'est merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de couleurs au même endroit avant. C'est comme si une créature géante s'était ennuyée à peindre soigneusement et avait juste lancé des tâches de couleurs pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes. »

Le Docteur posa une main sur la tête de son fils :

« Je ne suis pas certain de son vrai nom, mais l'appellation que j'ai sur le TARDIS dit que c'est Kifrexxl-unla-pryshtori. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette appellation, le TARDIS la trouve pour moi, donc ça peut être un nom futur ou passé de l'espèce dominante. Je suis venu ici une fois, quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune, et j'avais adoré la merveilleuse variété de formes de vie et de couleurs et la créativité que l'évolution avait prise sur cette planète. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, le ravissement clair sur leur visage, puis se tournèrent pour regarder la créature volante s'approcher, curieux de voir quelle sorte d'être volant géant pouvait se développer dans un tel monde.

La densité atmosphérique de cette planète était bien plus élevée que la normale, et rendait le vol plus facile car l'air pouvait supporter plus de poids. Des créatures plus grandes pouvaient en théorie voler avec une envergure d'ailes plus petite et un squelette plus lourd, et Harry et le Docteur étaient du genre curieux.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que ce n'était pas une créature du tout mais une sorte de vaisseau très coloré, suivant la tendance générale imposée par l'évolution.

Harry leva un sourcil vers le Docteur :

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que cette planète n'avait pas de forme de vie à intelligence supérieure, » commenta-t-il.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules :

« Me suis probablement trompé d'une décimale, on a du arriver à quelques millénaires d'écart de ce que j'avais visé. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera intéressant ! Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas envie de voir quelle forme de vie peut développer de l'intelligence sur cette planète ?

— Je parie qu'ils seront aussi colorés que le reste de la vie ici, » dit Harry avec insouciance.

Le Docteur lui donna une légère tape sur la tête. Harry lui adressa un regard noir.

Le vaisseau s'approcha encore et Harry pouvait voir qu'en effet, ceux à bord étaient aussi brillamment colorés que les autres créatures et la flore qu'il avait vues.

Ils portaient aussi de longs morceaux de métal pointus.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux. Avant que le Docteur et Harry puissent faire demi-tour et s'enfuir, le vaisseau s'approcha suffisamment pour qu'une douzaine des créatures à bord bondissent sur le bord de la falaise.

Ils étaient entourés.

Harry leva les yeux vers son papa :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu choisis toujours les pires planètes pour vivre une aventure ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un geste autour de lui.

Les créatures faisaient un mètre de plus que le Docteur, avec quatre membres inférieurs et quatre membres supérieurs et quatre protubérances ressemblant à des doigts à chaque membre. Leur visage était placé entre les membres supérieurs et inférieurs et quatre yeux étaient placés à chacun des quatre coins.

Harry se demanda si quatre était un nombre important sur cette planète.

« Vous avez pénétré illégalement sur les terres sacrées du Très Grand. Vous devez répondre de vos crimes ! Étrangers, intrus ! » gronda une des créatures colorées.

Le Docteur s'avança pour tenter de les apaiser.

« Je suis désolé, nous n'en avions aucune idée. Nous ne sommes jamais venus auparavant, nous ne savions pas. Nous serions très heureux de présenter nos excuses au Très Grand.

— Personne d'autre que les Plus Grands ne peut toucher aux terres sacrées ! Aucune permission spéciale n'est donnée pour ceux qui l'ignorent, dit un autre, sa voix juste au dessus d'un grognement. Vous allez être emmenés pour être jugés. »

Harry et le Docteur furent conduits au vaisseau, qui s'était approché pendant la confrontation, avant qu'ils puissent tenter une défense décente.

Harry lança un regard noir à son papa :

« Vraiment, tu devais choisir une planète avec des gens qui ont des terres sacrées. Et tu devais atterrir dessus.

— Hé, ne prends pas ce ton. N'oublie pas le moment où tu as failli activer un appareil d'apocalypse parce que tu avais trébuché sur un levier et atterri sur le bouton, répondit le Docteur.

— Les étrangers arrêtent de parler ! Vous êtes accusés de trahison envers le Très Grand. Vos membres vont être liés. »

Des grognements les entourèrent et leurs mains furent placées de force dans leur dos avant qu'ils puissent placer un mot. Une épaisse substance ressemblant à de la corde fut enroulée autour des mains du Docteur et de Harry et ils furent poussés à travers une porte dans une grande pièce vide. La porte fut fermée et le son d'une barre mise en place résonna entre la liberté et les deux visiteurs.

« Tu sais, Papa, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire par "Aventure", fit la voix moqueuse de Harry derrière le Docteur.

— Et bien, je ne savais même pas que cette planète avait une civilisation ! La dernière fois que je suis venu, il n'y avait pas une âme alentours ! » protesta le Docteur.

Harry grogna :

« Tu sais, je ne m'étais pas attendu à finir attaché et jeté en prison pour quelque chose que je ne savais même pas être mauvais, et pourtant, me voilà, coincé en prison. Pour, voyons, oh, la septième fois ? dit-il en soupirant.

— Eh, je ne savais pas que ça allait arriver ! » protesta son papa à nouveau.

Harry soupira :

« Où sont Rose et Oncle Jack ? Ils ne sont pas avec nous, est-ce qu'ils ont seulement été attrapés ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils étaient dans le coin quand les gardes ou quoi que ce soit nous ont attrapés. »

Le Docteur soupira :

« J'espère qu'ils arriveront bientôt, avec le moyen de nous faire sortir de là. Je ne sais pas si cette planète a quelque chose d'équivalent à une plaidoirie. »

Harry essaya de retenir un soupir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Du côté de Rose et Jack ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ils avaient suivi le son de la course et des rires pendant un moment, gardant un rythme acceptable derrière les deux, l'un des deux étant un enfant et le second agissant parfois comme un enfant.

« Donc, combien de temps avant que l'un des deux soit presque écrasé par un de ces géants ? » demanda Jack.

Rose lui lança un regard :

« C'est un pari perdu d'avance. L'un d'eux a probablement déjà échappé de peu à ça. »

Jack rit.

Ils entendirent le rire et le bruit des pieds s'arrêter, donc il semblait que la course improvisée se soit arrêtée. Rose et Jack marchèrent un peu plus vite pour les rattraper.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand ils virent Harry et le Docteur entourés par de grandes créatures multicolores avec de nombreux membres et des objets pointus, et conduisant les deux vers un vaisseau.

Rose soupira et résista à l'envie de faire le moindre bruit de frustration tant que les créatures étaient encore au sol et potentiellement à portée d'oreille. Ils ne seraient d'aucune aide emprisonnés.

Jack frotta ses épaules :

« Il semble qu'on ait réussi à éviter d'être détectés, dit-il doucement.

— Et bien, on dirait qu'on va devoir aller à leur secours à nouveau, » dit Rose, s'assurant de rester en arrière et hors de vue des créatures qui venaient juste de capturer le Docteur et Harry alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du bord de la falaise.

Jack soupira :

« On doit juste découvrir où ils sont emmenés. Est-ce que tu sais seulement sur quelle planète nous sommes ?

— Nan, aucune idée. »

Rose regarda le vaisseau qui s'éloignait lentement de la falaise.

« On dirait qu'ils se dirigent vers cette montagne, cependant, » dit-elle, distinguant à peine la forme des rochers s'élevant vers le ciel à travers un banc de nuages.

Même si elle n'en était pas certaine, c'était une sorte de point de repère.

Elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa chemise, bien trop bas pour que ce soit Jack en train d'essayer d'attirer son attention.

Elle baissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et vit une version minuscule des êtres qui avaient emmené Harry et le Docteur. La créature n'était pas aussi colorée que les êtres plus grands, probablement adultes.

« Salut, dit-elle.

— J'ai vu les deux autres étrangers être emmenés par les Plus Grands. Je sais où ils vont, » dit la créature d'une voix aiguë.

Rose s'agenouilla :

« Vraiment ? dit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer son excitation. Je suis Rose, et voici Jack. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La créature tritura ses membres supérieurs.

« Je m'appelle Myliya. Je fais partie de la Fraction Ofrsted. Nous habitions autrefois ici, avant que le Très Grand déclare ces terres sacrées et nous déplace ailleurs, mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller, alors nous sommes revenus ici discrètement. C'est trahison contre le Très Grand que d'entrer dans les Terres Sacrées, mais nous n'avions pas d'abri ou de nourriture et nous ne pouvions pas survivre hors de cet endroit. Le Très Grand se moque de ce qui arrive à ceux qui vivent sur les Terres Sacrées, il veut juste qu'elles restent intouchées par les Horprishs. »

Jack fronça les sourcils :

« Horprish, c'est comme ça que votre peuple s'appelle ? »

Myliya hocha la tête :

« Oui. Il y a plusieurs fractions. Les Plus Grands, qui servent le Très Grand (1), sont de la Fraction Jyfrial. Il y a aussi la Fraction Mefrish, bien plus loin d'ici, et la Fraction Orfsted, mon peuple. Nous sommes souvent considérés comme inférieurs, parce que nous sommes beaucoup plus petits que les Jyrial ou les Mefrish. »

Rose cligna des yeux. Elle avait pensé que Myliya était un enfant :

« Donc vous n'êtes pas un enfant ? demanda-t-elle. Je demande seulement parce que vous ressemblez beaucoup à ceux qui ont emmené nos amis, mais vous êtes de beaucoup plus petite taille. »

Myliya se tortilla :

« Non, je ne suis pas un enfant, même si je ne suis pas un Ancien. Je suis à mi-chemin entre jeune et Ancien, un Moyen. »

Myliya regarda Rose :

« Ce sont les Moyens qui sont aussi rebelles. Les Plus Grands nous cherchent mais parmi la flore des Terres Sacrées, nous sommes facilement cachés. »

Jack eut un large sourire :

« C'est merveilleux de voir une planète où les couleurs extraordinaires sont en fait un moyen de camouflage. Brillant. Vous avez tous une palette étonnante de couleurs, » dit Jack en regardant autour.

Myliya huma :

« C'est comme ça que ça marche. Nous recevons notre nom d'après notre schéma de couleur le plus caractéristique. »

Myliya fit des gestes vers les taches de couleurs de sa silhouette qui ne semblaient pas vraiment différentes des taches de couleurs autour d'eux, mais cela avait de toute évidence une signification que Rose et Jack ne comprenaient pas.

« Vous avez dit que vous pouviez nous aider à retrouver nos amis qui ont été emmenés par les Plus Grands ? » dit Rose.

Myliya huma à nouveau :

« Oui. Je vais vous emmener à l'endroit où ma Fraction s'est installée. Il y a de nombreux chemins à partir de là qui mènent aux zones occupées par les Plus Grands. Suivez-moi. »

Rose et Jack furent conduits à travers les sous-bois et les plantes, contournant les empreintes géantes des créatures immenses qui vivaient ici, et longeant le bord de gouffres fantastiques.

« Cette planète entière ressemble à un arc-en-ciel qui a décidé d'en faire sa maison, dit Rose à Jack. Il y a de la couleur partout. As-tu vu un objet non-coloré ? »

Jack secoua la tête :

« Je pense que la couleur est bien plus importante ici que l'importance qu'on peut bien lui donner. Ça ressemble plus à un mode de communication qu'autre chose. Des insectes, des poissons, et la flore sur Terre peuvent utiliser les couleurs de la même manière, dans une certaine mesure, » répondit-il.

Rose fronça les sourcils :

« Comme utiliser des couleurs vives pour prévenir les prédateurs qu'on est venimeux ou pour se camoufler en autre chose ?

— Ouaip, exactement. Sauf que je pense que c'est bien plus élaboré ici. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que les couleurs changent avec le temps. Cela semble bien trop délibéré pour être accidentel. »

Jack fit un geste autour de lui, où même la chose la plus simple était un kaléidoscope de couleurs.

Rose regarda Myliya :

« Est-ce que tu penses que les Horprishs changent de couleur ? Je veux dire, ils sont plutôt colorés. Ils sont l'espèce dominante sur cette planète, non ? »

Jack haussa les épaules :

« Ils sont les plus intelligents, oui. Et probablement, par leur nombre seul, l'espèce de taille importante la plus grande. Les géants ici ne peuvent pas survivre s'il y en a plusieurs millions. Ne peuvent pas se battre contre les choses plus petites, cependant. Les fourmis dépassent en nombre les humains de manière significative sur Terre. »

Myliya poussa de côté une sorte de liane super-colorée et fit signe au duo en train de papoter :

« Nous sommes presque arrivés. Ma Fraction est juste au delà de la Lyrfrici. »

Un des membres de Myliya montra une fleur immense aux nombreux pétales et plus grosse qu'un zeppelin des premières années de Rose dans le monde de Pete, ou ce qui ressemblait à une fleur.

« Wouah, souffla-t-elle.

— L'air ici est beaucoup plus dense et rempli de l'élément qui supporte leur croissance, le plus probablement de l'oxygène, de l'azote ou du dioxyde de carbone. C'est ce qui permet la croissance des plantes et des animaux géants. La Terre a eu une période comme ça, où l'atmosphère était si riche en oxygène que les insectes géants dominaient la planète. Des araignées plus grosses qu'une voiture et des mille-pattes encore plus grands. »

Rose frémit :

« Je suis si heureuse que ce n'était plus le cas à ma naissance, murmura-t-elle.

— Il y avait une tonne d'oxygène en plus dans l'air qu'à l'époque où tu es née, environ cinquante pour cent de plus. Ils pouvaient grandir autant en partie à cause de ces niveaux d'oxygène plus élevés.

— C'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jack eut un sourire :

« Probablement, très certainement. L'atmosphère de cette planète est aussi très dense et aide les formes de vie les plus fragiles à grandir davantage. Est-ce que tu l'as senti, te poussant un peu plus vers le sol ? »

Rose hocha la tête, faisant rouler ses épaules et sentant l'air :

« Oui, c'est comme si je portais une veste très lourde. Pas chaud, donc ce n'est pas inconfortable côté température, mais c'est étrange.

— Ici, Rose et Jack. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Myliya éloigna leur attention de leur discussion et ils poussèrent de côté des pétales et des lianes violemment colorés jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent voir une sorte d'arche, creusée dans le flanc d'une immense colline, presque une montagne.

Rose la regarda, se demandant si elle et Jack pourraient la traverser, vu que la Fraction de Myliya était bien plus petite qu'eux.

Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

Le trou dans le flanc de la colline/montagne était suffisamment grand pour Rose, et Jack, en se penchant un peu, put faire de même. Myliya était de si petite taille que ce n'était pas un souci.

Le passage continua pendant un petit moment avant de s'ouvrir dans une grande pièce creusée.

L'intérieur de la montagne, réalisa Rose, était parti.

« Vous avez creusé l'ensemble de la montagne ? » se demanda Rose à voix haute, les yeux immenses alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même pour absorber la chose.

Pas pour voir, l'espace était trop grand pour en voir la totalité.

« Tout sauf la couche la plus extérieure. Nous sommes en sécurité à l'intérieur depuis presque un Tour complet. J'ai vu le jour ici. »

Rose baissa les yeux, puis les releva vers Jack. Il haussa les épaules :

« Années plus longues, ou une différente manière de les compter, dit-il.

— Par ici, Rose et Jack. Les Anciens connaissent tous les chemins vers les colonies des Plus Grands. »

Myliya leur fit signe de suivre et s'éloigna vers le fond de la montagne.

« Est-ce que tu arrives à croire qu'ils ont complètement vidé l'intérieur d'une montagne ? murmura Rose à Jack. Ça a du leur prendre une éternité !

— Probablement. Je suis plus choqué qu'ils y soient arrivés sans se faire prendre. Si les Plus Grands sont si prompts à emmener des étrangers qui se trouvent sur les Terres Sacrées, je ne doute pas qu'ils feraient bien plus à ceux de leur propre peuple s'ils étaient pris. »

Rose trembla. Elle n'aimait pas cette perspective.

« Myliya, pourquoi votre peuple est-il banni de cette zone ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que les Terres Sacrées ? reformula Rose en voyant Myliya se tortiller en silence.

— Les Terres Sacrées ont été déclarées en tant que telles sur la base des Vieilles Écritures, qui ne peuvent être vues que par le Très Grand. Les Vieilles Écritures sont tenues en haute estime par un très grand nombre, mais il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'elles n'existent pas et servent de justification pour que le Très Grand puisse faire comme il veut, plutôt que pour le bien de ceux qui se tournent vers lui pour guidance. Les terres qui ont abrité de nombreux Horprishs sont soudainement déclarées sacrées et tous ceux qui y vivent doivent déménager, même s'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit pour accueillir des colonies entières. »

Myliya se tut un moment :

« Les plus jeunes sont pris par les Plus Grands dans les autres Fractions pour être mis au service des Vieilles Écritures, et les Anciens sont pris pour servir le Très Grand, et personne à part les Plus Grands proches du Très Grand et le Très Grand peuvent lire les Vieilles Écritures. Les Orfsted et Jyrial n'ont pas accès à cette écriture ou à cette langue. »

Rose haussa un sourcil :

« Cela semble plutôt injuste, » dit-elle, même si ça semblait plus qu'injuste.

Myliya se tourna pour regarder Rose :

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, à chercher un moyen de récupérer notre maison et dénoncer les Vieilles Écritures. Pendant trop longtemps, nous avons été soumis à des écritures inscrites sur une substance plus vieille que nous, dans une langue qu'aucun sauf ceux au service direct du Très Grand peuvent lire. Il n'y a aucune raison pour la soumission et…

— Myliya, Moyen de mon Âme, calme-toi. Tu parles avec une telle passion qu'elle enflamme mon âme. Tout va être résolu, nous avons presque terminé. À présent, qui sont ces étrangers à qui tu parles si ardemment, et que sont-ils, si je peux me permettre ? Ils n'ont que deux et deux, un nombre très inhabituel. »

Rose et Jack se tournèrent vers la voix et se trouvèrent en face d'un autre Horprish coloré, même si ses couleurs étaient un peu plus douces que celles de Myliya. La créature faisait aussi une trentaine de centimètres de plus, arrivant presque au niveau des épaules de Rose.

« Kelysh ! fit Myliya en se tournant rapidement à la voix. Tu es là ! Je ne savais pas que tu reviendrais aujourd'hui ! »

Rose s'avança alors que les membres de Myliya s'enlaçaient avec ceux de Kelysh.

« Bonjour. Je suis Rose et voici Jack. Myliya nous a trouvés alors que nous venions de voir nos amis être emmenés par ce que Myliya nous a dit être les Plus Grands. Il semblerait que vous pouvez nous aider à les retrouver, dit Rose.

— Myliya, on t'a dit de ne pas vagabonder ! Et si on t'avait vu ? Je ne peux pas perdre un autre enfant à cause d'eux. »

Le corps de Myliya trembla.

« Oh, Moyen de mon Âme, je ne voulais pas te bouleverser. Je m'inquiète juste.

— Je suis désolé, Lysh, désolé, marmonna Myliya. Je voulais juste aider. Je suis de taille suffisamment petite pour me cacher dans les sous-bois, ils n'auraient pas pu me voir. Je voulais voir à quel point la patrouille serait près de notre colonie aujourd'hui. Ils s'approchent de plus en plus. Ils étaient à la Falaise aujourd'hui.

— Si près.

— Et ils ont pris les amis de Rose et Jack. Je leur ai dit que nous savions comment les aider à les retrouver, dit Myliya.

— Oh, Myliya. C'est… Ce sera bientôt impossible. »

Myliya leva les yeux :

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu connais tous les tunnels et les passages. Il y a une version plus petite de leur espèce avec les Plus Grands ! »

Kelysh se tourna vers Rose et Jack :

« Oh, j'en suis si désolé. Je crains que vos amis… Nous avons lancé la Riposte, Myliya. Nous ne serons peut-être pas capables de faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider. »

Myliya émit un curieux halètement :

« La Riposte vient déjà ? Mais ça fait à peine un plein quart de Tour que vous l'avez commencée ?

— Nous n'avons pas le temps, Myliya. Ils prennent de plus en plus chaque jour. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas caché leur Colonie comme nous, les raids des Plus Grands prennent de plus en plus de jeunes avec eux, et dans certains cas, des Moyens sont emmenés. Ça doit cesser, dit Kelysh, sa voix devenue dure.

— Euh, excusez-moi, mais quelle est cette riposte exactement, et pourquoi nous empêcherait-elle de retrouver nos amis ? » demanda Jack, intervenant dans la conversation avec de l'inquiétude plein la voix.

Kelysh se tortilla pour s'assurer que ses quatre yeux étaient tournés vers leurs visages :

« Ceux d'entre nous qui formons la Rébellion avons créé la Riposte. Elle va apporter la dévastation au Très Grand et à son pouvoir, détruisant tout sur son passage. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Avec les acides et les toxines les plus puissants qui puissent être trouvés, nous avons créé un appareil de destruction qui ne fera que s'étendre. »

Myliya émit un bruit de détresse :

« Tu as dit que vous m'attendrez ! J'ai mis tant de temps dans la Riposte et tu ne m'as même pas dit que vous l'installiez !

— Myliya, Moyen de mon Âme, je ne pouvais pas risquer que tu viennes avec nous et être potentiellement capturé. Nous devions nous cacher. Les Anciens sont presque assez grands pour passer pour des Moyens des Plus Grands pour les peu observateurs et seuls les Moyens peuvent marcher librement dans le Capitole. Nous ne pouvions pas risquer un Moyen ayant travaillé sur la Riposte, » répondit Kelysh, emmêlant les membres de Myliya dans les siens.

Rose était bien moins inquiète des complaintes de ce qui était probablement l'équivalent d'un adolescent. Il y avait une sorte d'explosion mortelle qui allait se dérouler, et le Docteur et Harry seraient en plein milieu.

« Je dois y aller, dit-elle en luttant pour ne pas faire transparaître son inquiétude dans sa voix.

— Vous êtes un étranger. Nous n'avons jamais vu votre espèce auparavant, vous seriez aussi visible qu'une Fleur de Gorbrk dans le Kaléidoscope. »

Rose afficha un visage neutre.

« La Fleur de Gorbrk est le seul objet dans la nature qui n'a pas de Teinte.

— Je m'en moque, je ne veux pas les perdre, à nouveau. Montrez-moi le chemin, Jack et moi serons parfaitement capables de nous débrouiller. »

Kelysh se tourna pour regarder Myliya :

« Tu as trouvé les créatures les plus étranges. Personne ne veut aller au Capitole, à part les Plus Grands et ceux qui se sont adaptés à l'oppression, dit Kelysh en se tournant vers Rose et Jack. Mais… si vous n'êtes pas sortis avant la Riposte, vous serez dissous ! L'Acide du Keiyly est si puissant qu'il faut moins d'une goutte pour traverser un corps ! »

Jack siffla :

« Impressionnant. C'est un produit plutôt puissant.

— En effet ! La Riposte sera le plus grand coup porté au Très Grand de l'histoire ! »

Les membres de Myliya se tordaient d'excitation.

« Nous devons sauver nos amis. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là-bas, » dit Rose.

Elle devrait aussi voir ce qu'elle pourrait également faire au sujet de cette Riposte, mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps la valeur du silence plutôt que s'emporter face à des personnes qui feraient de telles choses, particulièrement les personnes qui ne pouvaient pas plus se moquer de ce qu'on pouvait leur dire. Le silence, et un plan, avaient tendance à mieux marcher que l'énervement et la prison. Elle avait essayé les deux au fil des années, et même si s'énerver envers les gens qui voulaient blesser d'autres pour faire passer leur message faisait plus de bien, on obtenait plus de résultat en se taisant et en agissant.

Elle regarda Jack. Ils en parleraient hors d'écoute de Myliya et Kelysh, et entre eux deux, ils parviendraient certainement à trouver quelque chose.

« Si vous insistez autant, je vais vous montrer le chemin que vous devez parcourir pour atteindre les Plus Grands. Vos amis seront là-bas, tous ceux qui entrent sur les Terres Sacrées et sont attrapés sont emmenés directement au Très Grand pour jugement. La trahison est la condamnation universelle, mais vos amis sont des étrangers et peuvent probablement dissuader le Très Grand de les condamner à mort. »

Kelysh regarda Rose et Jack :

« Je ne viendrai pas avec vous. Nous allons barricader les entrées derrière vous. Nous devons nous protéger de la Riposte. »

Rose respira un peu plus facilement :

« C'est parfait, merci. »

Kelysh se tourna vers Myliya :

« Va dire aux Anciens et Moyens ce qui se passe, et assurez-vous que les Jeunes sont bien protégés. Ils sont sensibles aux fumées et doivent rester loin des tunnels. »

Myliya s'attarda un peu, se tortillant et essayant de retarder les choses.

« Myliya, va, maintenant. Je vais veiller sur tes amis, malgré leur décision stupide d'aller au Capitole. »

Myliya regarda Rose et Jack avec ses quatre yeux :

« Soyez prudents, Rose et Jack, et j'espère que vous récupérerez vos amis avant que la Riposte se déclenche. Ne soyez pas près du Capitole quand ça se passera. Elle s'étendra rapidement et inexorablement. »

Rose hocha la tête :

« On va faire de notre mieux. Merci pour votre aide, Myliya. Restez en sécurité. »

J'espère que vous apprendrez une autre voie que la violence, se dit-elle. Elle espérait que Myliya puisse apprendre une nouvelle voie, une voie que Rose n'avait pas été capable de maîtriser. Ses compétences avec un pistolet, à flèches tranquillisantes ou non, et sa capacité à désarmer n'importe quelle nouvelle recrue de Torchwood était la preuve de son besoin de violence au moins de temps en temps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry et le Docteur avaient été conduits de la petite pièce sans ouverture à bord du vaisseau à ce qui devait être une sorte de cellule. Cela ressemblait en tout cas à quelque chose d'où les gens n'étaient pas supposés s'échapper. La porte était barricadée comme sur le vaisseau, avec un claquement lourd.

Il y avait, cependant, plus d'espace pour bouger. Ce dont Harry était reconnaissant. Il avait peu apprécié l'espace restreint de leur précédente cellule.

« Donc, papa, dans quel type d'aventure sommes-nous à présent ? _Attendons que Rose et Jack Nous Sauvent_ ? » demanda Harry.

Le Docteur regarda Harry :

« Eh, on peut parfaitement sortir d'ici. Je veux dire, on peut probablement trouver une solution. Tu peux atteindre mes poches. Avec un peu de gymnastique, on arrivera à sortir le tournevis sonique de là. »

Harry jeta un regard aux liens qui les attachaient.

« Tu es sûr que ton tournevis marchera sur ce truc ? C'est naturel, presque du bois, et tu n'as pas réussi à résoudre ce bug étrange dans ta programmation. Et je n'ai pas encore mis le mien dans mes poches, donc même si je pouvais les attendre, je ne trouverais rien d'utile dedans.

— Dans ce cas nous attendrons ! Ça ne peut pas durer longtemps. En plus, je suis curieux. Qui est ce Très Grand et pourquoi entrer sur les Terres Sacrées est si mauvais ? C'est évident que nous sommes des étrangers, même s'ils ont du rencontrer des aliens avant, ou ils sont habitués aux créatures d'apparence étrange, parce que nous ne leur ressemblons pas du tout, dit le Docteur en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte. Je doute que quoi que ce soit sur cette planète ait évolué d'une façon qui nous ressemble à l'un ou l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas suffisamment colorés. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'embêtent avec nous alors ? Nous aurions pu être juste d'étranges animaux.

— Vraiment ? Tu penses qu'une espèce aussi intelligente qu'ils semblent l'être ne connaîtrait pas la plupart des espèces les plus grandes de leur planète ? Je veux dire, ils peuvent voler, il n'y a probablement que des espaces réduits de la planète qu'ils n'ont pas encore explorés. Et ils peuvent n'être qu'une des nombreuses espèces capables de créer une civilisation. »

Le Docteur parcourut la grande pièce.

« Bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore technologiquement capable de voyager dans l'espace, je pense. Encore un peu primitifs dans leurs outils en général. Peut-être. Je n'ai pas pu les observer autant que j'aurais aimé. Mais définitivement une espèce pas encore capable d'aller dans l'espace. »

Harry soupira :

« Ouais, mais ils ont réussi à capturer une espèce qui est capable de voyager dans l'espace, toi. Et nous sommes potentiellement accusés de trahison. Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi ils se sont embêtés avec nous dans un premier temps. »

Il glissa le long du mur et essaya de trouver un moyen de s'asseoir qui ne lui tordait pas les poignets.

« Ça doit être à cause des Vieilles Écritures, » chuchota une voix rauque sortant de l'ombre.

Le Docteur et Harry se tournèrent pour regarder.

Une version plus petite des êtres qui les avaient capturés était affaissée en tas contre le mur du fond. Une version bien plus petite. Moins de la moitié de la taille, atteignant à peine l'épaule de Harry.

« Salut, euh, vous allez bien ? demanda Harry en s'approchant. Désolé, nous ne vous avons pas vu avant. Nous sommes habituellement bien meilleurs observateurs.

— C'est tout bon. Je ne suis pas très visible dans cette lumière et avec ce fond. Je suis un Mélangeur spécial, je suis seulement visible quand je veux l'être. »

Il y eut une vague de couleurs alors qu'elles changeaient pour correspondre au mur et au sol. Harry plissa les yeux pour voir les contours.

« Wouah, c'est plutôt génial. Je suis Harry.

— Je suis simplement Mélangeur. J'aurais souhaité qu'on se rencontre dans de meilleures circonstances, Harry. Mais cette cellule est pour les traîtres et ceux qui seront déclarés comme traîtres. Aucun de ceux qui sont venus ici n'en sont ressortis libres. J'ai malheureusement été attrapé dans une Zone Interdite il y a quelques jours. »

La voix de Mélangeur s'éteignit.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils :

« Quelles sont les Vieilles Écritures que vous avez mentionnées ? Et pourquoi étiez-vous sur une Terre Sacrée si c'est interdit d'être là ? »

Mélangeur bougea, ses membres tournant d'étrange manière, et Harry grimaça devant la peine dans laquelle devait être Mélangeur.

« Les Vieilles Écritures sont un texte sacré qui donne au Très Grand pouvoir et prophétie. À chaque nouveau Quart de Tour, une nouvelle feuille des Vieilles Écritures est dévoilée, et de nouvelles lois sont créées. Mais le Très Grand profite de ça, et avec un nouveau Quartier dans quelques jours, il y a des rumeurs dans le Capitole et parmi les Horprishs que le Très Grand va déclarer encore plus de terres comme Terres Sacrées et bannir ses habitants. Personne ne sait pour quoi les Terres Sacrées sont utilisées, seuls les Plus Grands au service du Très Grand peuvent même toucher ces terres, mais beaucoup croient qu'elles sont utilisées pour des buts si horribles que le Très Grand ne veut qu'ils soient vus par personne.

— Mais quel est le rapport entre ces Vieilles Écritures et le fait qu'ils savaient que nous ne sommes pas juste d'étranges animaux, » dit Harry.

Mélangeur se tourna un peu pour les regarder.

« Votre existence est décrite dans les plus vieilles des Vieilles Écritures. C'est bien connu que vous êtes des créatures de l'espace et que vous pouvez aller et venir comme vous le souhaitez sur les planètes. Le Très Grand s'assure que tous ceux à son service savent chercher les êtres comme vous. »

Harry et le Docteur échangèrent un regard, les sourcils levés en signe de surprise et d'inquiétude. Pourquoi une telle description existait-elle ? Qui étaient ces êtres qui étaient venus avant ceux qui vivaient ici ? Qui avait laissé ces Vieilles Écritures ?

« Est-ce que ces écritures disent pourquoi ceux qui nous ressemblent sont un tel sujet d'inquiétude ? » demanda le Docteur, se demandant s'ils étaient arrivés dans une autre situation prophétique.

Ils semblaient en trouver beaucoup trop souvent autour de Harry.

Mélangeur s'agita un peu :

« Pas vraiment. Je ne connais pas personnellement le contenu des Vieilles Écritures, je n'ai jamais eu l'autorisation de les lire, mais il y a eu une rumeur dans la capitale que votre espèce est le signe de la destruction et de la fin du règne du Très Grand. Mais autre que ça, il y a peu d'informations. Le Très Grand garde tout ça très très secret. »

Il y eut un souffle moqueur :

« C'est probablement pour ça qu'il y a autant de mécontentement.

— Qui est le Très Grand ? Nous avons entendu ce titre assez souvent, mais les grandes personnes ne nous ont pas vraiment dit à quoi ça se réfère, dit Harry, essayant de bouger ses poignets pour alléger l'inconfort grandissant.

— Le Très Grand est le plus grand des Plus Grands et est entraîné par le précédent Très Grand sur les Vieilles Écritures et les traditions qui en découlent. Seul le Très Grand peut lire les Vieilles Écritures, ou les faire lire par des Anciens de très haute confiance, et tous les passages sont comme des lois pour les Horprishs. Les Terres Sacrées, le Prochain Désastre, l'Arrivée du Changement, tout est dans les Vieilles Écritures, du moins selon ce que dit le Très Grand. Mais il y a eu une augmentation des déclarations et parmi ceux qui ne vivent pas au Capitole, le mécontentement grandit contre le Très Grand. Beaucoup sont bannis des colonies parce qu'elles sont sur des Terres Sacrées, mais aucune concession n'est faite pour les reloger. De plus en plus de Jeunes et d'Anciens sont forcés à entrer au service du Très Grand. J'étais l'un d'eux, enlevé à ma colonie quand j'étais encore Jeune, et quand je me suis rebellé contre les ordres, en essayant de voler les Vieilles Écritures, j'ai été sévèrement puni. Je vais voir ma sentence lors du prochain lever de soleil ou le suivant. »

Harry déglutit. Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à quelque chose de vraiment pas bon.

« Euh, papa, une idée de quoi faire ? »

Le Docteur était plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de se souvenir d'autant qu'il pouvait sur cette planète et son histoire, mais il n'était venu qu'une seule fois, il y avait très longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le futur ou le passé de cette planète, mais la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie intelligente.

« Harry, quelle quantité de magie tu peux faire sans accès direct à ton focus ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'évaluer leur situation actuelle.

Harry grogna :

« Laisse-moi vérifier. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. »

 _'Salut ? Vous êtes là ?'_

 _Notre Enfant, nous sommes toujours là. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de grave ?_

 _'Pas sûr, mais j'espérais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider un peu. Je suis coincé, littéralement. Pas sûr de comment sortir, et nous ne sommes pas dans le meilleur endroit où être sans mains._

 _Tu trouves les endroits les plus étranges, notre enfant. Si tu as suffisamment besoin de nous pour accéder à ta magie interne avec suffisamment de concentration, nous serons capable d'aider à utiliser un ou deux sorts instinctifs et les diriger de façon appropriée, mais cela aura un coût. Nous sommes limités en pouvoir sans connaissance. Si tu en utilises trop, tu risques d'abîmer tes canaux magiques._

 _'D'accord, ça aide. Si j'en ai besoin, je prendrai le risque.'_

 _Bonne Chance Enfant. Prends soin de toi._

Harry regarda son papa :

« Si j'ai besoin, je peux lancer à peu près deux sorts puissants sans avoir besoin de la connaissance de ce sort, mais je serais plutôt inutile après ça.

— D'accord, nous gardons ça pour quand nous en aurons absolument besoin. N'essaie pas de déverrouiller les portes ou de défaire les liens. Nous pourrons avoir besoin de ton pouvoir pour d'autres choses. Pour l'instant, étudions davantage notre situation. Il n'y a pas assez de lumière ici pour voir et c'est un espace plutôt grand. Essaie de regarder autour et de trouver quelque chose pour défaire ces liens. »

Le Docteur regarda Harry.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Je ne veux pas que tu sois trop loin de moi en cet endroit. On ne sait pas quand ils peuvent revenir et je préférerais que tu sois à proximité. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Je ne vais pas très loin. Cet endroit ne semble pas si grand, mais je vais rester à portée de regard, à portée d'oreille au pire. »

Le Docteur regarda son fils s'éloigner, la vue des poignets liés de Harry suffisante pour donner un tic d'agitation à son oeil et faire battre ses coeurs un peu plus fort.

« Mélangeur, quelle est la punition exacte pour être entré sur les Terres Sacrées, spécifiquement ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ne souhaitant pas que Harry entende.

Les yeux de Mélangeur se concentrèrent sur le Docteur :

« Être sur les Terres Sacrées est une trahison et est presque toujours punie soit par de l'emprisonnement, soit par la mort, suivant votre statut. Vous, étant étrangers et votre existence écrite en avertissement dans les Vieilles Écritures, vous serez probablement condamnés à mort, répondit Mélangeur de la même voix douce. Harry est-il votre Jeune ?

— Oui, en effet. Et je préférerais ne pas mourir, aucun de nous deux. »

Il fit une pause :

« Deux de nos amis sont aussi sur cette planète, pas très loin derrière nous. Ils nous ont probablement vus être emmenés. Ils pourraient arriver avant que je puisse comprendre comment nous faire sortir d'ici en sécurité. Vous aussi, Mélangeur, ajouta le Docteur.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre ce risque. J'ai été préparé pour ce moment depuis que j'ai décidé pour la première fois que le Très Grand abuse du pouvoir qui lui est donné. J'ai bien servi la Rébellion.

— Il y a une Rébellion, dit le Docteur, de la surprise dans la voix.

— Oui. Tous ceux qui sont mécontents, déplacés, et déçus, forment la Rébellion. Ils projettent une attaque au coeur du pouvoir du Très Grand. Elle doit coïncider avec ma sentence et dévastera le Très Grand. »

Il y avait une note de fierté dans la voix de Mélangeur.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de planifier ? » demanda le Docteur.

Il devait savoir s'il devait faire sortir Harry plus vite qu'il n'essayait en ce moment. Tout de suite, il n'y avait pas de menace immédiate et même si les liens sur leurs mains étaient irritants, ils n'étaient pas handicapants et il n'y avait pour le moment rien de mal à attendre assis que Rose et Jack arrivent.

Mais si Mélangeur et le reste de la Rébellion avaient décidé que la violence était la réponse à leurs problèmes, une réaction qu'on retrouvait trop souvent dans n'importe quelle espèce intelligente, il aurait besoin de faire partir Harry d'ici aussi vite que possible. Et trouver Rose et Jack, même si ces deux-là pouvaient probablement survivre peu importe ce qui allait arriver ici, tout comme lui, potentiellement, même si ce serait très inconfortable.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ? Comment est-ce que je sais que vous et votre Jeune n'avez pas été amenés ici pour recueillir des informations pour le Très Grand ? »

Mélangeur était soudainement suspicieux, ce qui fit cligner des yeux le Docteur :

« Et bien, à ce point, vous nous avez donné plus d'informations que nécessaire si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions pas vraiment besoin des détails pour avoir fait notre travail. Et pourquoi est-ce que je mettrais volontairement mon Jeune en danger juste pour essayer de rendre ceci plus convaincant ? » souligna le Docteur, indiquant de la tête Harry, qui explorait une section de mur avec son visage appuyé aussi que possible du matériau qui formait la structure.

Mélangeur agita quelques membres :

« Je ne connais pas les détails, je devais simplement être l'agent principal dans le Capitole. Avec mes compétences, je peux me mélanger et me cacher en qui je veux, ou devenir qui je veux, dans certaines limites. Je ne peux pas changer ma taille, mais je peux masquer mes origines. J'ai montré les points faibles et me suis assuré que ceux qui étaient dans le Capitole pour mettre tout ça en place étaient bien déguisés. »

Le Docteur grogna de frustration :

« Ça n'aide pas. Harry, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

Harry tourna sur ses talons :

« Je peux revenir maintenant, oui ? Ai compris que tu voulais faire des secrets. Et non, je n'ai rien trouvé, pas vraiment. Les murs semblent être faits d'un matériau sans joint, donc aucune sortie que je peux trouver. C'est très lisse, mais pas de manière métallique, plutôt comme une jeune feuille, ou la peau d'une pomme. »

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils :

« Et bien, ça n'aide pas vraiment beaucoup. Et nous pourrions bientôt avoir un autre problème. Il va y avoir une sorte de vengeance contre le Très Grand par ceux qui ont été affectés par ce qui se passe. Aucune idée de quoi, mais ça ne va probablement pas être une marche pacifique.

— Et nous avons réussi à nous faire mettre en prison. Brillant. »

Harry roula des épaules, frustré par son incapacité à bouger ses mains.

« Une idée de comment on peut sortir ?

— Pour le moment, aucune. »

Il mentait, évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas que Harry insiste pour avoir une réponse. Il devait trouver ce qui se passait et la meilleure façon serait d'aller à ce procès et de leur parler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose et Jack parcoururent l'étroit passage légèrement exigu et très certainement humide, avec seulement un petit globe circulaire pour éclairer leur chemin. Kelysh leur avait montré le passage et leur avait donné une sphère. À l'intérieur, il y avait une lumière brillante dont on leur avait dit qu'elle éclairerait fortement tant qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin. S'ils prenaient un mauvais tournant, elle s'amenuiserait et s'assombrirait. C'était une substance qui réagissait à une sorte de produit chimique dans le plafond du tunnel. Trop loin du produit, et elle s'éteignait.

Rose pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une invention plutôt ingénieuse.

« Donc, tu penses que le Docteur et Harry sont au Capitole ? demanda Jack, courbé derrière Rose.

— Selon Kelysh. Ils emmènent toujours ceux trouvés sur les Terres Sacrées au Capitole pour jugement. Nous devons juste arriver là-bas avant leur jugement. Qui sait quels méfaits le Docteur et Harry peuvent manigancer, et avec cette Riposte programmée, ce serait seulement une question de temps avant qu'ils fichent tout en l'air et ne laissent que confusion et perplexité derrière eux.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils font à chaque fois ? » demanda Jack.

Rose lui adressa un grand sourire :

« Et bien, ils n'ont plutôt pas intérêt à le faire sans nous. Et ils ne savent rien au sujet de l'explosion d'un poison hautement mortel. Nous deux pouvons très bien y survivre, un peu abîmés, mais en vie. Le Docteur peut lancer une régénération et survivre, mais Harry ne s'en sortirait très certainement pas. »

Le sourire de Jack se transforma en sombre détermination :

« Allons un peu plus vite, donc, » dit-il.

Rose posa une main sur son bras, sachant ce qui lui passait par l'esprit :

« Nous ne le perdrons pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme. Souviens-toi de ça. Il n'est pas Kelly ou Morwen, il est le fils d'un Seigneur du Temps et du TARDIS et a bien plus de ressources que nous deux réunis parfois. Il va s'en sortir. »

Le visage de Jack s'affaissa un instant, la peur s'affichant avant qu'il l'enferme dans son esprit :

« Nous ne laisserons rien lui arriver, insista-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non, et si nous n'y arrivons pas, que penses-tu que le Docteur fera ? »

Jack frissonna :

« Oh, je sais ce qu'il ferait, dit-il en se souvenant d'Olympus. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants et encore moins sains d'esprit.

— Donc on ferait mieux de les rattraper avant que les Plus Grands fassent quelque chose de stupide comme menacer Harry. »

Jack hocha la tête et ils se dépêchèrent d'avancer.

La sphère dans la main de Rose gardait un éclat constant, les guidant sur le bon chemin. Le tunnel n'était pas qu'un tunnel, c'en était un parmi un labyrinthe de connexions qui s'entrecroisaient et de chemins parallèles, et sans la sphère pour les guider, ils se seraient perdus depuis longtemps.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de la distance à parcourir, mais ils continuaient d'avancer sans s'arrêter, échangeant quelques paroles légères pour garder une bonne humeur face à ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Rose se demandait si le Docteur savait comment éviter les planètes avec de la guerre et de la rébellion en train de mijoter, parce qu'elle n'en avait certainement pas vu la preuve jusque là.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient marché, mais Jack l'avait informée que cela faisait bien plus de trois heures depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Kelysh.

Le tunnel s'enfonça profondément pendant un long moment, une volée de marches brutes et dangereuses pour des bipèdes, creusées dans la roche tendre. Quand le niveau s'égalisa, Rose eut l'impression qu'elle avait descendu le Fuji.

Jack se demandait s'il ne devait pas s'entraîner un peu plus. Son corps protestait contre l'exercice fatiguant et ses articulations étaient en train de se plaindre.

Devant eux, ils pouvaient voir le contour indistinct d'une porte alors que la lumière au-delà filtrait à travers les minuscules interstices.

« Presque arrivés, Jack, ne t'effondre pas sur moi maintenant, marmonna Rose, gardant la voix basse au cas où cette espèce aurait une bonne ouïe.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir fait ça et ne pas vouloir t'effondrer ? » chuchota Jack en retour, cherchant son souffle.

Rose gloussa :

« J'ai passé près de la moitié d'un siècle à courir avec de nombreux jeunes éléments enthousiastes et pleins d'énergie pour leur donner le rythme. J'ai gagné mon titre. »

Jack repensa à une conversation eue tard un soir :

« Tu étais appelée le Commandant, c'est ça ? Un peu grandiose.

— Torchwood dans cet Univers-là n'était pas aussi secret que celui dans cet Univers-ci. Les extra-terrestres étaient connus et on faisait confiance à Torchwood pour gérer les menaces et les ouvertures pacifiques. Nous avons négocié un certain nombre d'accord de paix avec ceux qui ont trouvé la Terre. Donc seuls les meilleurs et les plus intelligents étaient acceptés dans le programme, dit Rose d'une voix douce, se souvenant. L'espérance de vie d'un agent de terrain a augmenté de dix ans après que j'ai pris le contrôle de Torchwood. »

Jack posa une main sur son épaule :

« Tu as bien travaillé, Rosie. Maintenant, allons sauver ces deux idiots qu'on aime, oui ? »

Rose eut un sourire :

« Allons-y. »

Ils poussèrent la dalle de pierre pour l'ouvrir et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Il n'y avait rien ni personne en vue.

« Au moins, ils ont choisi un coin isolé pour la sortie, dit Rose en poussant le rocher plus loin pour se glisser complètement dehors. Est-ce que tu peux passer ? demanda-t-elle à Jack. Tu es un peu plus grand que moi. »

Jack étudia la pierre.

« Cette chose doit pouvoir bouger plus que ça. Kelysh est bien plus large que moi sur les côtés.

— Ils ont plus de mains et de bras que toi. Plus d'appuis. Voyons voir si on peut faire ça ensemble. Peut-être qu'avec plus de mains, c'est possible. Viens, tentons le coup. »

Rose et Jack poussèrent la pierre, l'inclinant petit à petit jusqu'à ce que Jack puisse se faufiler par le trou. Dès qu'ils lâchèrent la pierre, elle retomba dans son emplacement et Rose se demanda s'ils seraient capable de revenir par là quand ils seraient avec le Docteur et Harry.

Elle décida qu'elle pourrait s'inquiéter de ça plus tard. Quand ils seraient effectivement avec le Docteur et Harry.

« Donc, par où, Jack ? Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous mélanger ici, nous manquons quelques membres et nous ne sommes pas suffisamment colorés. »

Jack la regarda :

« Dire que je pensais que tu étais celle avec le plan. »

Rose lui lança un regard.

« Et bien, nous devrions probablement essayer de trouver la civilisation d'abord, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi peut ressembler cette civilisation. Reste dans l'ombre. Nous sommes de toute évidence des étrangers, et si l'enlèvement est leur réponse aux étrangers, alors c'est probablement mieux qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer. »

Rose hocha la tête :

« D'accord, ça marche. On choisit une direction et on la suit, qu'en penses-tu ? Ou on essaie de trouver un point d'observation qui nous laisse voir où nous sommes. Avoir un meilleur aperçu de notre environnement. »

Rose plissa des yeux :

« Tout est si coloré que je me demande si on pourra même faire la différence entre ce qui est fait artificiellement et ce qui est fait naturellement. »

Jack rit :

« Et bien, ça ne peut pas être si loin. Ils voulaient être suffisamment près pour installer cette bombe et ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça s'ils devaient se faufiler sur des kilomètres en territoire hostile. »

Rose hocha la tête :

« Donc on trouve un point élevé, commença-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Ou on peut suivre ces petites traces de pas qui conduisent vers la gauche, acheva-t-elle après avoir vu les marques de piétinement qui s'éloignaient du trou. Ce n'est probablement pas une zone très fréquentée, en particulier s'ils n'ont pas encore vu celles-là, » souligna-t-elle.

Jack hocha la tête, et c'était vraiment là, des traces de pas nettes qui conduisaient vers la gauche :

« Et bien, c'est vraiment évident, dit-il. Je pensais qu'ils essayaient d'être discrets.

— Personne ne doit venir ici, s'ils se moquent de laisser des traces de pas en évidence.

— Tu veux les suivre ? demanda Jack.

— C'est mieux que de traîner ici. En plus, cette bombe va bientôt exploser et nous devons rejoindre Harry et le Docteur avant que ça arrive. »

Ils se mirent en route, essayant de rester sur le côté du chemin dans l'ombre des plantes immenses, tout en suivant les traces de pas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Harry, on va devoir sortir d'ici rapidement, chuchota le Docteur. Quelque chose d'important va se passer bientôt et ça ne va probablement pas être bien. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Est-ce que c'est Mélangeur qui dit ça ?

— Il l'a sous-entendu, ce qui est plus que suffisant pour moi pour le moment.

— Tu ne vas pas tenter d'arrêter ça ?

— Je ne sais pas si je peux. Ils ont toute une rébellion derrière, et c'est déjà programmé pour l'exécution de Mélangeur.

— Exécution ? s'exclama Harry. Ils vont tuer Mélangeur ? Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais si on peut sortir d'ici, on peut peut-être aider. As-tu trouvé un moyen pour le moment ? Une faille dans les murs ? »

Harry avait entrepris de faire le tour de leur cellule, en examinant les murs et le sol, se demandant s'ils étaient à l'intérieur du tronc d'un très très grand arbre puisque tout semblait être fait du même matériau dans un seul morceau continu. Il n'y avait aucun joint ou rupture.

« Non. Rien. Et c'est une sorte de matériau organique, aussi, mais je ne peux pas vraiment le toucher avec mes doigts pour vraiment le sentir. »

Harry haussa une épaule, montrant ses mains liées.

« Et bien, on va devoir compter sur la bonne grâce qu'on peut obtenir du Très Grand pour nous laisser sortir, dit-il. Ce qui peut arriver plus tôt que je le pensais. »

La porte par laquelle ils avaient été jetés dans la pièce seulement quelques heures plus tôt s'ouvrit et un des grands Horprish colorés d'auparavant entra.

« Étrangers, vous allez recevoir votre condamnation. Venez. »

La voix était profonde et retentissait d'une étrange façon, comme si elle était doublée.

« Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un s'il vous plaît avec ça ? demanda le Docteur et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Venez maintenant.

— Vraiment, est-ce qu'un s'il vous plaît est trop demander ? Je veux dire, vraiment ?

— Papa, allons-y, chuchota Harry. Est-ce qu'on doit les contrarier davantage ? »

Le Docteur grogna mais se leva, protégeant Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière lui, puis l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'à ce que Harry se tienne debout devant lui.

« Reste près, chuchota le Docteur.

— Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, papa, » répondit Harry.

Ils passèrent la porte, enfin capables de voir où ils étaient.

Ils étaient haut. Vraiment haut. Et il n'y avait pas de balustrade.

Harry se tourna :

« Donc nous sommes dans un arbre, dit-il. Très haut dans un arbre. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Vraiment grand arbre. Seulement un chemin pour monter et descendre si on ne veut pas sauter dans le vide. J'espère qu'ils ne nous ramèneront pas ici. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être emprisonné dans un arbre.

— Silence, » lança sèchement un des Horprishs.

Un plus petit vaisseau flottait à la fin d'une longue plate-forme plutôt large et ils furent guidés à bord sans un bruit. Dès qu'ils furent enfermés à nouveau dans une petite pièce, le Docteur se tourna vers Harry.

« Donc, quel type de magie tu penses pouvoir faire si on en a besoin ? » demanda-t-il en gardant la voix basse.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Je pense que la téléportation serait le plus utile, même si j'ai seulement le vague souvenir de l'avoir fait en tant qu'enfant une fois. Nous pourrions essayer de retourner au TARDIS, puis trouver Oncle Jack et Rose. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de la distance. Ce serait un facteur assez contraignant, et essayer de t'emmener avec moi serait dangereux également.

— Si tu en as la chance et que nous sommes dans une situation dangereuse, fais-le. Je me moque si tu ne peux pas m'emmener avec toi, fais-le. Rose et Jack sont probablement en train de nous chercher, donc si tu parviens à t'échapper et qu'ils me trouvent, je m'en sortirais.

— Et s'ils ne te trouvent pas ? chuchota Harry en retour, essayant de ne pas laisser de tremblement dans sa voix.

— Je vais m'en sortir, Harry, tu me connais. Est-ce que j'ai déjà permis à quoi que ce soit de m'empêcher de revenir vers toi ? Je préférerais que tu sois en sécurité plus que tout. Mais à part la téléportation, quoi d'autre ? »

Harry pencha la tête en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas sûr pour le moment. Une sorte de métamorphose, ou un sort d'illusion qui donne l'impression que nous ne sommes pas là. L'invisibilité, une distraction, peut-être un sort de mémoire pour faire oublier qu'on existe.

— Ça semble plus qu'incertain. Cette illusion ou invisibilité semble être une bonne option, donc garde celle là. Je n'aime pas bidouiller la mémoire ou les esprits et si tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu peux faire de sérieux dégâts, donc gardons ça pour une situation qui j'espère n'arrivera jamais. »

Le Docteur s'appuya contre un mur :

« Nous allons devoir suivre le flot, cependant. Trouver ce qui se passe est important. Et ils ne semblent pas avoir l'intention de nous tuer pour le moment, donc ça va. Et je préfère savoir où tu es plutôt que te voir disparaître et aller au devant des dangers sans moi. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas se téléporter sans son papa et il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait. Il devrait demander à son focus si c'était possible.

 _'Euh, petite question rapide.'_

 _Oui, Notre enfant ?_

 _'Est-ce que c'est possible, si j'ai besoin de me téléporter, d'emmener mon papa avec moi ?'_

 _Ce serait un sort très puissant. À quelle distance souhaites-tu aller ?_

 _'Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'au TARDIS, idéalement.'_

 _Nous connaissons le TARDIS, nous pouvons suivre la signature énergétique. Mais je ne sais pas si tu peux emmener ton père avec toi sans avoir un contact cutané direct, sans obstacle._

 _'Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir enlever mon collier ?'_

 _Oui. Nous ne pouvons pas agir sur un corps extérieur avec quelque chose d'aussi compliqué que la téléportation sans avoir un contact direct avec leur corps, et comme tu es incapable de nous enlever de ton étui, le contact cutané direct est la meilleure façon._

 _'Ça semble… bien moins qu'idéal.'_

 _C'est la seule façon possible. Fais nous savoir ce que tu as envie de faire. Tu seras incapable de faire d'autres magies pendant un moment après ça._

 _'Est-ce que ce serait la même chose avec une illusion qui nous rend invisibles ?'_

 _Nous ne savons pas. Nous serons peut-être capables d'étendre l'illusion autour de toi pour que tout ce qui est dans ce champ ne soit pas visible._

 _'Merci.'_

 _C'est toujours un plaisir, Notre Enfant._

Harry leva les yeux vers son papa :

« Je viens de parler avec mon focus, et la téléportation avec toi est possible, mais tu ne vas pas aimer ça. »

Le Docteur regarda son fils :

« Qu'est-ce que je ne vais pas aimer ?

— Et bien, puisque je n'ai pas d'accès direct à mon focus, pour pouvoir te téléporter aussi, tu devras avoir un contact direct avec ma peau, sans limiteur, dit Harry en se tortillant. C'est la seule façon pour que ma magie t'affecte aussi suffisamment pour te transporter. »

Le Docteur s'appuya en arrière :

« Donc c'est hors de question. Si tu dois te téléporter ailleurs, fais le. »

Harry secoua la tête furieusement :

« Je te laisse pas derrière. Je devrais être capable de faire cette illusion d'invisibilité sans avoir besoin de te toucher. Ce serait un champ de magie autour de moi, et tant que tu restes à l'intérieur, tu entreras dans les propriétés de l'illusion. »

Le Docteur huma :

« Ce serait donc une meilleure option, si tu ne me quittes pas. Ce que tu feras, si tu dois. Je ne vais pas te laisser te blesser, Harry, dit le Docteur en le regardant durement. Si je te dis de partir, tu te téléportes au TARDIS. Ne discute pas avec moi, tu peux me faire une scène après autant que tu veux. Écoute-moi juste sur le moment. »

Harry bouda.

« Harry, dis-moi que tu m'écouteras si je t'ordonne de partir, répéta le Docteur, regardant fermement son fils. Promets-moi. »

Harry soupira :

« D'accord, je promets. Mais ne me dis pas de partir pour rien. Si je disparais et que tu es toujours là… »

Il s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés en supplication.

« Je ne t'enverrai pas ailleurs tant que je ne pense pas que c'est absolument nécessaire. Mais je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse, Harry. Si je dis de partir, pars. »

Harry hocha la tête alors que le vaisseau s'arrêta en cahotant.

« Et bien, allons rencontrer ce Très Grand que Mélangeur n'aimait pas, dit Harry.

— Allons comprendre ce dont il s'agit. Et pourquoi nous sommes dans leurs Vieilles Écritures. »

La porte s'ouvrit et les grands Plus Grands s'assurèrent qu'ils entouraient le Docteur et Harry à tout moment alors qu'ils marchaient du vaisseau au mélange coloré de petites plantes qui composaient le sol. C'était un chemin très parcouru qu'ils suivaient, à l'intérieur du cercle de corps qui les escortaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment voir grand chose autour d'eux, à part des éclats de couleur et les arbres immenses qui composaient la canopée colorée.

Le Docteur et Harry devaient presque courir pour garder le rythme qui leur était imposé, et courir avec des mains attachées était difficile.

Par dessus les têtes de leurs gardiens, Harry et le Docteur aperçurent la structure vers laquelle ils étaient emmenés.

C'était immense, avec la forme d'une fleur, qui semblait presque plier sous le vent. C'était aussi coloré que le reste de tout ce qui composait la planète et Harry, au moins, commençait à trouver les couleurs plus ennuyantes qu'autre chose.

Tout et tout le monde ici était coloré, est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se calmer sur les couleurs ?

La fleur s'élevait au dessus d'eux, plus haut que Harry ne pouvait le mesurer, et avant qu'il puisse en avoir un bon aperçu, ils furent guidés à l'intérieur.

« Vous allez entrer en présence du Très Grand. Vous devez montrer un respect approprié Étrangers. Inclinez la tête et offrez votre quatre membres pathétiques au Très Grand. »

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil :

« Pourquoi exactement devrions-nous montrer du respect ? Je veux dire, vous nous avez emmenés ici sans raison valable et avez attaché nos mains ensemble. Pas vraiment un comportement respectueux.

— Le Très Grand se moque de vos souffrances. Montrez du respect au Très Grand, pour que vous puissiez peut-être recevoir sa merci pour être entrés illégalement sur les Terres Sacrées. Nous ne faisons pas confiance aux étrangers et votre merci ne vous sera pas accordée parce que vous ne connaissez pas les lois. »

Il y avait un ton dans la voix qui fit tendre l'oreille à Harry.

« Vous avez peur de nous, intervint-il, l'étonnement visible sur son visage. Vous avez peur de nous ! »

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, se souvenant des paroles de Mélangeur puis regardant le Plus Grand le plus proche.

« En effet, dit-il doucement. Wouah, est-ce que ce n'est pas un coup. Effrayés par des étrangers. Ça doit être une prophétie horrible que vous avez sur nous.

— Les Étrangers doivent se taire ! »

Le géant Plus Grand sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux autres à la porte pour les garder, même s'ils la verrouillèrent et restèrent dans l'entrée, s'assurant que Harry et le Docteur n'avaient pas de voie possible pour sortir.

Harry se tourna vers son papa, le tirant dans un coin éloigné pour qu'ils puissent parler et avec chance ne pas être entendus. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point leur ouïe était fine mais ils essayeraient d'être le plus silencieux possible.

« Donc, ils sont terrifiés par nous, murmura Harry. Est-ce que tu penses que ça peut aider notre cas ?

— Seulement s'ils ne sont pas si effrayés qu'ils refuseront d'écouter tout ce qu'on pourrait dire. Tu te souviens de ta promesse ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas de problème de mémoire. Si tu m'ordonnes de partir, je partirai. Promis. Même si tu m'entendras à ce sujet dès que tu rentreras. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Je peux gérer ça. Je ne peux pas gérer ta mort.

— Si tu reviens avec un nouveau visage, ce sera une leçon avec moi et le TARDIS sur comment ne pas te mettre dans de telles situations, » avertit Harry.

Le Docteur se demanda comment Harry prendrait sa vie avant lui et son penchant pour toujours arriver sur une planète au pire moment possible. Il frissonna mentalement. Il s'était bien débrouillé, la plupart du temps, pour garder Harry en dehors des plus graves dangers qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans l'Univers. Ils rencontraient une telle culture avec éclat, ou finissaient occasionnellement en prison, mais l'escapade la plus dangereuse à laquelle il pouvait penser où Harry était venu avec lui, à part le voyage désastreux à Olympus, était la planète des Cryothéens et des Narionuits, et tout s'était bien terminé là-bas.

Il se demandait combien de temps ils auraient encore à attendre avant que quelqu'un vienne les chercher.

Il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop long. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être toujours là si l'attaque prévue que Mélangeur lui avait annoncée devait avoir lieu bientôt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose et Jack suivirent les petites empreintes traînantes sur le sentier pendant un moment, sans voir de signe de vie ou de civilisation.

« Que penses-tu que nous devons chercher ? Je veux dire, en termes de bâtiments ? demanda Rose, gardant la voix basse. La montagne qu'ils ont creusée n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de facile à trouver si on ne savait pas quoi chercher.

— Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être quelque chose de moins coloré ? Probablement pas, cependant, ils n'auraient pas vraiment quoi que ce soit de moins coloré à travailler. »

Jack sembla songeur.

« Je garderais juste un oeil sur les alentours et peut-être que si on repère un des Horprish, ça nous dira qu'on se rapproche.

— S'ils ne nous repèrent pas en premier. Nous ne nous mélangeons pas vraiment, dit Rose en faisant un geste vers leurs vêtements ternes, en comparaison. On n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu un arc-en-ciel qui nous a vomi dessus. »

Jack gloussa :

« Espérons qu'on ne se fasse pas voir, ou qu'on en rencontre un gentil. »

Rose leva un sourcil :

« Tu es affreusement optimiste sur la question.

— Et bien, entre nous deux, je ne suis pas inquiet qu'on meurt, donc ce n'est pas comme si on devait paniquer. Sûr, ça fait mal, mais ce n'est pas permanent.

— Je préférerais toujours pas. J'aime bien cette chemise et le sang est vraiment difficile à faire partir de la vraie soie, » dit-elle en faisant glisser une main sur la chemise marron douce.

Jack siffla :

« Wouah, de la soie, c'est chic. Je me souviens de la fille dans le t-shirt anglais en coton pendant d'un ballon de barrage. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ai vieilli, pris du goût pour des matériaux plus éclectiques, et laisse-moi te dire à quel point la vraie soie était rare et chère à la fin du 21ème siècle. J'aurais du payer une petite fortune pour mes vêtements de soie si je n'avais pas secouru un des meilleurs cultivateurs de soie d'une invasion alien, dit Rose en riant au souvenir. Apparemment, leurs scans de la Terre ont repéré les vers à soie comme étant les descendants de leur principal ennemi et ils sont venus brûler l'élevage, puis la planète. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment les envahisseurs les plus commodes, mais après que je me sois levée d'entre les morts quelques fois, ils m'ont considérée comme un dieu et écouté tout ce que j'ai dit. »

Jack rit :

« C'est brillant. Ai jamais été vu comme un dieu, même si mes yeux ne brillent pas comme les tiens. C'est un des effets secondaires du Bad Wolf, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rose glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec gêne :

« Ouais, même s'ils ne sont devenus dorés qu'après la première fois que je suis morte. Ça a complètement fait paniquer ma mère. Même si le truc de l'absence de vieillissement l'inquiétait déjà. J'ai choisi un mauvais moment pour arrêter de vieillir. Je ne suis pas vraiment adulte physiquement, donc je dois toujours montrer ma carte d'identité à chaque barman et caissier. »

Rose regarda Jack :

« Au moins, tu as l'air assez vieux pour acheter de l'alcool et louer une voiture. »

Jack fit un clin d'oeil :

« Il n'y a rien de mal à bien vieillir.

— Tu es incorrigible. Chut, je pense que je les vois. »

Rose tira Jack derrière elle, s'accroupissant dans les buissons :

« Ouais, droit devant. Il y en a une demi-douzaine en déplacement. Je pense qu'on a trouvé les limites extérieures de la ville, ou du capitole, ou peu importe comment ils appellent cet endroit. »

Jack regarda devant eux et vit les Horprishs :

« Ceux-là sont plus grands. Comment les ont-ils appelés, les Plus Grands ? Nom étrange.

— C'est la traduction la plus directe du TARDIS. Les noms et les titres ne se traduisent pas bien d'une langue à une autre. Même sur Terre, il y a des problèmes lors de la traduction des titres et des noms d'un langage à un autre. J'étais au Japon pendant quelques années pour explorer, et ils avaient tous ces titres honorifiques qui n'ont pas de traduction en anglais. On doit juste prendre l'habitude de les utiliser dans la bonne situation. »

Jack regarda Rose, un sourcil levé :

« Et bien, tu as certainement gonflé tes connaissances, commenta-t-il.

— N'avais pas vraiment grand chose d'autre à faire pendant quelques décennies. Maintenant, comment est-ce qu'on contourne cette zone ? On ne veut pas vraiment être vus, tout particulièrement si l'enlèvement est ce qu'ils réservent aux intrus. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous mélanger, dit Rose.

— Avance un peu dans les feuilles, regarde si on peut les contourner en douce. Ils ont l'air de se limiter aux zones dégagées.

— J'espère que c'est parce qu'ils aiment la lumière et pas parce qu'il y a quelque chose de dangereux et susceptible de manger tout ce qui s'avance dans son territoire tout autour, » dit Rose en regardant autour d'elle.

Jack grimaça :

« Ce n'est pas une manière marrante de mourir.

— Pas envie d'essayer. Bon, allons-y. On doit découvrir où le Docteur et Harry ont été emmenés. »

Ils se reculèrent et s'éloignèrent du chemin et prirent la direction dans laquelle le chemin s'avançait. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus des zones principales, ils devaient s'éloigner de plus en plus du chemin pour éviter les Horprishs, mais ils eurent également un bon aperçu de la civilisation que les êtres de cette planète avaient créée.

« On dirait qu'ils vivent dans des fleurs géantes ! murmura Rose, la voix aussi excitée que possible en restant un chuchotement. Et toutes différentes ! Je n'ai pas vu deux fois la même fleur ! »

Jack hocha la tête :

« Je me demande si elles sont naturelles ou construites comme ça.

— On pourrait toujours s'approcher, proposa Rose.

— Trouvons d'abord le Docteur et Harry. Je préférerais ne pas tenter le diable dans une mission de secours.

— Où penses-tu qu'ils sont ? demanda-t-elle.

— Avec un peu de chance à un endroit vraiment évident avec des portes de derrière faciles d'accès, » répondit Jack.

Rose eut un reniflement moqueur :

« Peu probable.

— On peut toujours espérer, Rose, on peut toujours espérer. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Le Très Grand va vous recevoir maintenant, Étrangers. »

Le Plus Grand de plus tôt était revenu, reconnaissable par le motif brillant sur sa peau.

Harry et le Docteur se levèrent.

« Une possibilité pour qu'on libère nos mains ? demanda le Docteur. Je veux dire, ces cordes sont en train d'irriter de façon horrible mes poignets, et Harry est plutôt jeune pour être menotté.

— Vous êtes accusés de Trahison. Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'avoir vos membres libres en présence du Très Grand tant que vous êtes accusés de trahison.

— C'est rude, » marmonna le Docteur.

Harry soupira. Il avait espéré qu'ils seraient débarrassés de ces cordes bientôt. Il semblait qu'ils devaient attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Ils furent conduits hors de la pièce et dans un couloir voûté où les formes des pétales au-dessus d'eux pouvaient être vues dans les courbes et les lignes du plafond. Harry les regarda, émerveillé par les formes qu'ils créaient avec leur mouvement subtil.

Il se demanda à nouveau si ce bâtiment était une fleur naturelle vidée par les Plus Grands.

Le sol était un matériau spongieux sous ses pieds nus, cédant à chacun de ses pas mais rebondissant en place dès que son poids se déplaçait. C'était légèrement humide mais pas mouillé, un peu frais. C'était un mélange de verts, jaunes, et bleus dans un motif bigarré. De grandes portes dans des tons froids de violet, bleu et noir se tenaient entre eux et leur destination.

« Vous devez montrer du respect au Très Grand. Montrez vos membres en guise de supplication et restez silencieux.

— Je suis nul en supplication, dit le Docteur en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je ne peux pas me taire même si ma vie en dépend. Je veux dire, vraiment, j'ai essayé. Je me parle même à moi-même, même si j'ai plusieurs mois, donc je pourrais tout aussi bien parler à une autre version de moi, vous savez. Ça pourrait expliquer les monologues quand je suis tout seul. »

Le Plus Grand regarda le Docteur pendant de longues minutes, se demandant probablement si cet étranger était fou, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pousser les deux à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma bruyamment derrière eux.

« Je suppose qu'on doit se débrouiller seuls à présent, dit le Docteur.

— Ça rend l'évasion plus facile, » murmura Harry en retour.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient à présent était faiblement éclairée à partir d'une petite sphère de lumière près du centre de la pièce. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de s'ils étaient seuls, si ce Très Grand était dans la pièce, ou s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quelque chose au sujet de la lumière leur donnait du mal à s'adapter à la pénombre.

« Étrangers, vous vous êtes présentés devant moi. Quelle est la façon de votre être ? » retentit une voix tout autour d'eux, faisant écho depuis les ombres.

Harry sursauta et regarda son papa. Son papa regarda autour d'eux, les yeux écarquillés.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le Docteur.

— Vous n'êtes pas comme nous sommes, Étrangers. Nommez votre être. »

La voix était grandiose et immense, remplissant la pièce.

« Euh, si vous voulez dire espèce, je suis un Seigneur du Temps, et voici mon fils. Il est Humain.

— Nous avons entendu parler du Seigneur du Temps. Ce nom est écrit dans votre Prophétie. Nous n'avons pas entendu parler d'Humain. Est-ce que c'est un Jeune Seigneur du Temps ?

— Pas vraiment. Des espèces complètement différentes, pour être honnête. On se ressemble, en surface, mais différentes espèces, différentes planètes, différentes évolutions. L'intérieur est complètement différent. »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Fils, Seigneur du Temps ?

— Je crois que vous les appelez Jeune, même si c'est un possessif. C'est MON jeune, pas celui d'un autre.

— Je ne comprends pas. Les Anciens de votre groupe n'élèvent-ils pas les Jeunes ?

— C'est un peu différent. Mais je croyais que nous étions ici pour autre chose qu'un débat linguistique, dit le Docteur. Non pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas de discuter de différences linguistiques avec vous pendant encore un moment, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

— J'essaie d'évaluer vos Êtres. Il n'y a que deux Étrangers. La prophétie a dit qu'il y en aurait quatre, le Seigneur du Temps, le Jeune, le Loup et l'Immortel. Je ne vois que le Seigneur du Temps et le Jeune. Connaissez-vous le Loup et l'Immortel ? »

Harry regarda son papa, les sourcils levés de surprise, mais il ne dit rien. Les gestes étaient différents ici, donc les expressions faciales ne pouvaient pas être déduites, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait être négligent avec ses mots.

« Euh… vous voulez dire le Loup comme l'animal ? Parce que je connais beaucoup de loups, dit le Docteur, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

— Le Loup n'est pas un animal, Seigneur du Temps. Le Loup est un être de Lumière et d'Or et d'Éternité.

— Et bien je ne connais personne comme ça, dit le Docteur. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut partir maintenant ? Nous ne correspondons pas à votre prophétie et nous sommes de toute évidence des étrangers, nous ne savons pas grand chose de votre planète ou votre peuple.

— Il n'est pas dit quand le Loup et l'Immortel apparaîtront, seulement qu'ils viendraient aux côtés du Seigneur du Temps et du Jeune et qu'ils annonceraient l'arrivée de la Fin. »

L'esprit de Harry tournait à toute vitesse. Rose et Jack étaient de toute évidence le Loup et l'Immortel, et il savait que quelque chose allait se passer bientôt. Mélangeur avait glissé des informations à ce sujet, son papa avait dit. Il semblait qu'ils étaient apparus au mauvais moment, comme d'habitude. Il semblait qu'ils arrivaient toujours à trouver les pires endroits où atterrir au pire moment.

« C'est quoi l'arrivée de la fin ? lança-t-il en direction de la pénombre.

— Le Jeune a le courage de parler devant le Très Grand. L'arrivée de la Fin est la Fin des Horprishs, la Fin de tout. Les prophéties s'arrêtent, il n'y a rien écrit après cette prophétie. Nous nous sommes tous inquiétés, et les Étrangers ont été aperçus. Nous craignons le pire. Vous étiez sur des Terres Sacrées et vous êtes si bizarres, avec seulement deux et deux, et pas quatre et quatre. Comment pouvez-vous marcher avec seulement deux et deux ? »

La question était pleine de sincérité. Le Docteur gloussa :

« Nous pourrions demander la même chose : comment marchez-vous avez quatre et quatre. Nous avons évolué avec deux et deux, donc nous n'avons aucun problème à marcher comme nous le faisons.

— C'est une évolution si étrange. Vous êtes si peu colorés, à part les décorations que vous portez sur votre peau. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez vous différencier ? Est-ce que ça ne porte pas à confusion de ne pas avoir de motif pour vous distinguer les uns des autres ? »

Harry commençait à soupçonner que le Très Grand était une créature très protégée, innocente. Peut-être très jeune, la voix éclatante avait un air d'autorité, mais les questions étaient teintées d'un émerveillement enfantin.

« Chaque espèce dans l'univers évolue différemment. Vous avez vos couleurs et vos quatre et quatre. Les Humains et les Seigneurs du Temps ont des structures osseuses variées et des légères différences de couleurs de peau et d'yeux, dit Harry.

— Je vois. Et bien, aussi fascinants que vous soyez, nous devons toujours nous occuper de votre cas. L'arrivée de la Fin est une perspective terrifiante et le fait que les prophéties se soient arrêtées il y a de nombreuses parts de Tour a été gardé secret. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser détruire les Horprishs. »

Le Docteur n'aimait pas la tournure que les choses prenaient :

« Nous pouvons simplement partir, dit-il. Partir, ne jamais revenir, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous inquiéter de nous du tout, pas d'arrivée de la Fin ou quoi que ce soit. Si nous pouvons juste retourner là où nous avons été capturés… »

Il y eut un glapissement :

« Laisser des Étrangers entrer sur des Terres Sacrées ? la voix dit avec un soupçon d'incrédulité. C'est… c'est interdit. Non. Non. Nous devons nous débarrasser de vous. Nous avons une exécution programmée dès que la Lumière sera à son Plus Haut demain. Ce sera pas difficile d'en ajouter deux à ce nombre. Et si le Loup et l'Immortel sont trouvés, ils pourront vous rejoindre. »

Harry frissonna devant le ton définitif de la voix.

« Vous nous tueriez parce que vos prophéties s'arrêtent avec notre arrivée ? dit-il avec frustration.

— Si nous pouvons détruire les porteurs de la Fin, alors peut-être nos prophéties nous seront révélées sur les Terres Sacrées. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette possibilité. Vous resterez dans ce bâtiment, pour faciliter le transport. Toutes les exécutions ont lieu sur le domaine de ce bâtiment. »

Un ton annonçant la fin de la discussion suivit :

« C'était intriguant d'apprendre au sujet des êtres étranges qui vivent au delà du ciel. »

Harry sentit le courant d'air provoqué par l'ouverture de la porte derrière eux et un des gardes d'avant, peut-être le même, il n'était pas sûr, les tira par les épaules et les fit tourner, les faisant marcher au delà des limites de la pièce sombre et du sol au motif extravagant et une petite porte seulement assez grande pour qu'un des Plus Grand puisse passer à la fois.

Le Docteur essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Savoir que l'exécution du lendemain comportait à présent trois personnes, et au moment exact de l'attaque par les gens avec lesquels travaillait Mélangeur, n'allait pas rendre leurs proclamations qu'ils n'étaient pas les porteurs de la Fin plus fortes.

Et il savait que Harry devait s'échapper de là. Un sort, avait-il dit, un sort puissant, et il pouvait s'assurer que Harry retournerait au TARDIS, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit, loin du danger qui les attendait.

Le Docteur souhaitait que ses mains soient libres. Il aurait pu faire bien plus de choses si ses mains étaient libres, mais les noeuds étaient complexes et il n'avait pas de marge de manoeuvre pour essayer de se tortiller et atteindre les noeuds. Ils maîtrisaient bien leurs noeuds, et il ne doutait pas que s'il parvenait à se débarrasser des cordes sans s'échapper, cela ne se terminerait pas bien pour eux.

Le garde les poussa à travers l'ouverture ronde avant de s'assurer que le morceau de bois retombait en place de l'autre côté, les piégeant à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, qui était de façon assez choquante plutôt neutre.

Harry cligna des yeux :

« Ce n'est pas coloré, souligna-t-il à voix basse. Je veux dire, sûr, il y a de la couleur, mais on ne dirait pas qu'un arc-en-ciel a vomi ici. C'est leur idée d'une prison ? »

Le Docteur soupira :

« Ce n'est pas le point le plus important pour le moment. Harry, si nous ne pouvons pas trouver un moyen de nous échapper avant l'exécution, tu pars. Tu te téléportes au TARDIS. Si je te dis "Téléporte !", tu t'en vas de là. Tu ne discutes pas, tu ne te plains pas, tu le fais juste. Je vais trouver un moyen au milieu de la confusion, on va s'assurer d'utiliser ton aptitude pour le meilleur effet, mais je ne veux pas que tu risques la moindre chance de faire face à une exécution. »

Harry regarda son papa avec de grands yeux :

« Papa… » souffla-t-il.

Il vit le regard lancé dans sa direction, et céda :

« D'accord. J'ai déjà promis, mais si quoi que ce soit tourne mal, je m'en vais de là. Juré. »

Et il ne pourrait pas revenir sur cette promesse, il le savait. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, un autre mur lisse même si la texture était étrangement vivante. Il appuya son oreille contre, se demandant s'il pourrait entendre quelque chose.

Rien.

Encore Rien.

Attendez… Est-ce que c'était du vent ? Oui ! C'était le son du vent circulant à travers les plantes géantes, agitant les feuilles. Ils devaient être proches de la forêt s'il pouvait entendre le bruissement des plantes.

« Papa, je pense qu'on est juste à la limite extérieure du bâtiment. Je peux entendre les plantes être bougées par le vent ! » dit Harry, la voix basse mais excitée.

Le Docteur se précipita, appuyant son oreille contre le mur :

« Je peux l'entendre. Nous sommes contre le mur extérieur de cet endroit. »

Il regarda Harry :

« Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire un trou dans ce mur ? Pas un grand trou, nous ne voulons pas qu'ils puissent nous suivre, mais si nous sommes si proches de la forêt, qui si je me souviens bien était vraiment très proche du bâtiment, nous pouvons sortir dans les sous-bois et partir avant qu'ils réalisent qu'on n'est plus là. Mais tu dois être silencieux, » insista-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il ferma les yeux.

 _'J'ai une question. Est-ce qu'on peut faire une porte, ou un trou, ou quoi que ce soit, dans le mur juste derrière moi ? Juste la taille de moi assis, vraiment petit.'_

 _Notre Enfant, cette requête est vraiment étrange. As-tu trouvé un moyen de t'échapper à tes ennuis ?_

 _'Peut-être. Nous sommes vraiment proches de la forêt. Je pense que si nous pouvons sortir d'ici, nous pouvons nous éloigner avant qu'ils remarquent que nous sommes partis. Et aussi, nos mains, est-ce que je peux me débarrasser de la corde ?_

 _La porte est facile, même si cela va te fatiguer. Nous pensons que nous serons capables d'affaiblir le matériau sur tes poignets, le transformer en quelque chose de moins solide._

 _'Ça pourrait marcher. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?'_

 _Imagine, Notre Enfant. Imagine une porte, la taille que tu veux, la couleur, le type. Pense fort à cette porte. Nous utiliserons cette image pour diriger la magie. Cela sera bien plus fatigant qu'un sort pouvant faire la même chose, mais tu as suffisamment de magie pour que cela ne soit pas dangereux pour ta santé._

 _'Merci… je pense.'_

Harry pensa à la porte. Il la voulait de la même couleur que le mur, pour qu'elle se fonde mieux, et petite. Il pensa à la taille de son papa, et l'imagina de la moitié de sa taille et juste un peu plus large que son corps.

Le Docteur regarda les yeux de son fils se fermer, et quelques instants plus tard, un chatoiement couvrit l'ensemble de son corps.

« _N'ayez crainte, Père de Notre Enfant. Nous allons exécuter la requête de Notre Enfant. N'ayez pas peur, » dit une voix double, jumelle, émergeant de la bouche de son fils, mais pas la voix de Harry._

Le Docteur cligna des yeux :

« Est-ce que vous êtes… le focus de Harry ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— _En effet. Nous pouvons parler ainsi parce que nous accédons directement à sa magie à travers son essence, plutôt que lui permettre de passer à travers nous. Nous utilisons son imagination et sa magie pour diriger son besoin. Ne laissez pas Notre Enfant être en danger, Père de Notre Enfant._

— Je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser s'approcher d'aucun danger. Je lui ai donner l'ordre expresse de se téléporter ailleurs si on rencontre un quelconque ennui auquel nous ne pouvons pas échapper.

— _Merci, Père de Notre Enfant. Je crois que la porte est presque prête, et dans un petit moment, quand sa magie se sera reposée, il pourra faire quelque chose concernant les liens qui attachent ses poignets._ »

Le Docteur cligna à nouveau des yeux, ce qu'il avait l'impression de faire trop souvent concernant son fils.

« Et bien, ça serait certainement utile. »

Le chatoiement autour de Harry disparut et la porte dans le dos de Harry se solidifia. Harry ouvrit les yeux, ses mains liées tâtant les bords de la porte.

« Je crois que ça a marché, dit-il, la joie et la fatigue claires dans sa voix.

— Savais-tu que ton focus pouvait utiliser ta voix pour parler s'ils accédaient à suffisamment de ta magie ? demanda le Docteur.

— Euh, nan. Non, je ne savais pas. C'est… c'est un peu déconcertant. Je vais devoir leur parler plus tard, voir ce qu'il en est. Pour l'instant, cependant, nous avons un moyen de sortie. Mes mains sont toujours attachées par contre, dit-il, frustré.

— Oh, oui, ton focus a dit dans un moment, quand ta magie se sera reposée, tu pourras faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Je crois qu'ils essaient de s'assurer que tu as suffisamment de magie pour te téléporter si tu en as besoin. Ils veulent te protéger. »

Harry eut un soupir bruyant :

« Et bien, ils sont plutôt sur-protecteurs. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin, d'autres êtres sur-protecteurs dans ma vie. »

Il s'appuya contre la porte et la sentit céder.

« C'est ouvert, et ça conduit dehors. Je peux sentir le vent. Il est fort, avertit Harry.

— Quelqu'un dehors ? demanda le Docteur.

— Je ne vois personne dans les environs immédiats. C'est noir dehors, donc difficile à dire, mais la forêt est à littéralement un mètre. Peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour une cellule de prison, dit Harry.

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient anticipé quelqu'un capable d'utiliser la magie pour sortir de prison. Les murs sont plutôt épais, commenta le Docteur en se faufilant. Une bonne dizaine de centimètres d'épaisseur. »

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Une bonne chose que tu ne m'aies pas envoyé ailleurs plus tôt, hein ?

— Ne t'en vante pas. Je te renverrai si je le dois, avertit le Docteur.

— Et bien, mettons-nous à couvert avant que quelqu'un vienne voir la cellule. Nous ne voulons pas être dans le coin quand ils découvriront notre absence. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête, luttant pour se lever avec les mains toujours attachées. Ils avancèrent d'un bon pas parmi les plantes immenses et commencèrent à descendre la colline, s'éloignant de l'immense bâtiment en forme de fleur dans lequel le Très Grand vivait.

À présent, ils devaient trouver Rose et Jack et soit partir de la ville avant que l'événement arrive le jour suivant, soit l'arrêter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Aucune des deux perspectives ne semblait facile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose et Jack avaient trouvé la civilisation alors que la nuit tombait. De plus en plus de Horprishs se déplaçaient, trottant ici et là, et généralement très occupés. Ils devaient rester collés au chemin dans les plantes et ne pas trop s'approcher.

Ce fut une bonne chose que les Horprishs ne semblaient pas vraiment enclins à s'approcher de la forêt non plus. Cela leur permettait de s'approcher de plus en plus du coeur de la zone la plus animée.

« Où est-ce que tu penses qu'ils gardent Harry et le Docteur ? demanda Rose à voix basse.

— Soit une cellule de prison, ou vraiment près d'où est le big boss, qui que ce soit. Même si je ne sais pas non plus où c'est, grogna Jack de frustration. Tout est si étranger ici. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas été sur une planète qui était si en retard technologiquement depuis un long moment. Seulement du voyage aérien rudimentaire, des objets technologiques vraiment basiques, des objets plus basés sur la nature. Les sociétés primitives ont un système social vraiment différent de celles qui ont été dans l'espace au moins une fois, ou sont en train d'essayer d'y aller. Ces gens sont à des siècles d'y penser. Je ne peux rien trouver de similaire dans leurs schémas comportementaux, dans la façon dont les choses sont installés, à ce que je connais des civilisations. »

Rose sourit :

« Et voilà que vient mon expérience des petites tribus sur Terre. Les chefs de ces tribus sont presque toujours au centre, et souvent plus haut que tout le monde. La plus haute colline dans la zone, l'arbre le plus grand, quelque chose qui les placerait plus haut que leurs sujets. Donc en haut de la colline est probablement une bonne direction.

— Dans ce cas, ils pourraient être dans un arbre, répliqua Jack.

— Ils n'ont pas l'air de vivre dans ces arbres géants, raisonna Rose. Peu probable que Harry et le Docteur soient dans un arbre.

— Mais tu ne peux pas en être sûre ! murmura Jack.

— Et bien, nous n'avons pas tout le temps du monde pour en discuter. Essayons de trouver le point le plus haut de cette zone et vérifier là. On ne peut pas grimper à tous les arbres juste pour voir si Harry et le Docteur sont là, siffla Rose en retour. Et nous promener dans le coin ne va pas nous permettre de les trouver plus vite. »

Jack leva les mains en signe de reddition :

« D'accord, d'accord. Allons-y, on peut toujours essayer. »

Rose hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction, se dirigeant vers la partie en pente du terrain. Jack suivit, se demandant s'ils auraient à grimper ce qui semblait être une montagne dans le noir avec presque aucun chemin à suivre.

Cela ne semblait pas une perspective excitante, mais il serait damné s'il n'essayait pas de trouver Harry et le Docteur. Il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de gens.

Rose était confiante dans ses pas, et Jack tira sa force d'elle. Il avait quelques siècles de plus qu'elle, et il avait perdu tant de monde dans sa vie que son coeur en était blessé, mais la détermination de Rose lui donnait de la force. Et à présent, il en avait besoin.

Ils grimpèrent en silence, remerciant les lumières que les Horprishs avaient accrochées tout autour de la limite de la forêt pour qu'ils puissent les suivre. Trop sombre et ils quittaient le chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter, et trop lumineux et ils étaient trop proches.

Le bruit devint de plus en plus doux alors que les étoiles au dessus d'eux clignotaient, la nuit tombant pleinement et les Horprishs suivant les traditions de la plupart des espèces vivant le jour, et se retirant à l'intérieur. La lampe à éclat donnée par Kelysh brillait doucement, indiquant qu'il y avait un peu du même produit chimique autour auquel la substance à l'intérieur réagissait. Cela éclairait les dangers immédiats dans le noir, et ils restèrent près l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils ne trébuchent pas sur les racines ou ne tombent pas dans les trous béants.

Rose était inquiète. Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient en vie, même si elle devait croire que oui. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, même si elle devait croire qu'ils étaient soit en sécurité, soit s'étaient déjà échappés. Alors que la nuit tombait et que le silence arrivait, elle sentait la peur s'installer plus fermement dans ses entrailles.

Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre du tout.

Donc quand elle entendit du bruissement droit devant elle, elle était prête à frapper quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit, apparaîtrait à travers les feuilles, pour leur demander d'être emmenée auprès de Harry et du Docteur.

« Jack, reste en arrière, murmura-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? siffla-t-il en retour.

— Je vais voir combien de temps ça va me prendre pour en immobiliser un et avoir des réponses sur où sont Harry et le Docteur, » répondit-elle.

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent :

« Tu es sûre ? dit-il avec incrédulité. Tu as vu les géants qui les ont emmenés ? Ils sont immenses !

— J'ai déjà affronté quelques choses plus grandes qu'eux. Ils sous-estiment les petits adversaires.

— Laisse-moi au moins t'aider.

— Si j'ai l'air d'en avoir besoin, avec plaisir, mais ne te lance pas comme ça. Tu me casseras mon rythme si tu fais ça. »

Jack hocha la tête.

Le bruissement devint plus fort, presque devant eux, et Rose se recula dans une posture de combat, prête.

Donc, quand un Harry essoufflé, débraillé, couvert de boue et avec quelques égratignures apparut, suivi de près par le Docteur, elle fut surprise.

« Harry ? » murmura-t-elle.

Harry leva brusquement la tête, et un sourire s'étendit sur son visage :

« Eh, papa, on les a trouvés ! dit-il joyeusement.

— Trouvé qui Harry ? demanda le Docteur, appuyé contre un arbre, les coeurs battants.

— Rose et Oncle Jack ! » répondit-il.

Le Docteur ouvrit brusquement les yeux et chercha.

« Rose, souffla-t-il. Jack.

— Et bien, salut à vous deux. Et pourquoi vous avez les mains dans le dos ? Vous aviez envie d'essayer un nouveau style de course ? » demanda Jack avec un sourire sur le visage.

Harry secoua la tête :

« Ce serait un peu handicapant pour la course, tu ne penses pas ? Non, ils ont attaché nos mains quand ils nous ont pris. Très serré. J'allais essayer d'utiliser ma magie pour m'en débarrasser quand nous nous serions arrêtés à nouveau, enfin, maintenant, mais puisque vous êtes là, est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner un coup de main ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mes poignets, et mes doigts me picotent. »

Rose lui fit signe d'approcher :

« J'ai un couteau sur moi, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Reste immobile, prévint-elle. Je ne veux pas te couper, surtout près des poignets. »

Harry hocha la tête.

Jack s'approcha du Docteur et sortit un petit couteau de poche, le tendant en guise d'invitation. Le Docteur hocha la tête.

Il y eut un silence alors que les deux avec un couteau sciaient les cordes solides qui liaient les mains des deux autres.

Harry fut libéré en premier, et il sentit le sang se ruer dans ses mains. Elles palpitèrent.

« Oh, aïe, murmura-t-il.

— Est-ce que je t'ai coupé ? demanda Rose avec inquiétude.

— Non, c'est juste, ces liens sont restés là un moment. J'ai oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir une circulation sanguine décente dans les mains. Elles palpitent juste un peu. »

Harry se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer de m'en débarrasser par magie. »

Rose gloussa.

« Oh, c'est beaucoup mieux, fit la voix du Docteur, alors que Jack parvenait à couper la dernière corde. Oh, aïe. Oui, tu as raison, Harry. Retrouver une circulation correcte fait un peu mal. »

Le Docteur s'approcha :

« Donc, vous avez trouvé votre chemin jusqu'ici. Est-ce que vous voulez nous raconter ? On échangera nos histoires. »

Rose hocha la tête :

« Nous avons aussi découvert une attaque qui se déclenchera demain. Et ça va être méchant.

— Nous en avons entendu parler aussi. Rien de spécifique sur ce que sera cette attaque. Nous savons quand elle se déroulera, par contre.

— Et bien, ça ne va pas être joli, dit Jack. Pas joli comme une explosion d'acide.

— Ouch, dit Harry avec empathie.

— Je crois que c'est un euphémisme. Selon les Horprishs que nous avons rencontrés, une seule goutte de cet acide peut facilement traverser un corps.

— C'est pire que de l'acide, ça, Rose, dit le Docteur.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement, mais ça vient d'une plante ou d'un animal de cette planète. Les opprimés sur cette planète ont préparé ça depuis des années, ou depuis beaucoup de nos années. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de la façon dont ils comptent les années ici, ou même le temps. Mais ça va arriver bientôt. Et ça va dévaster le Très Grand et les Plus Grands, dit Rose.

— Le quand est demain, lors de l'exécution d'un traître nommé Mélangeur. En fait, c'était supposé être le moment de notre exécution aussi, mais nous avons réussi à partir de la cellule sans qu'ils le remarquent, dit le Docteur en faisant un signe de tête vers Harry.

— Exécution ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous alliez être exécutés ? demanda Rose avec horreur.

— Apparemment, la venue des Quatre Étrangers annonce l'arrivée de la Fin, et nous étions sur des Terres Sacrées. Leurs prophéties s'arrêtent avec notre arrivée, et ils sont inquiets de ce qu'on peut signifier, dit Harry. Il semblerait qu'on soit arrivés au beau milieu d'un désordre.

— Ils nous ont appelés le Seigneur du Temps, le Jeune, le Loup et l'Immortel, » dit le Docteur d'une voix blanche.

Le visage de Jack afficha sa surprise :

« C'est vraiment très spécifique, dit-il.

— Un peu trop spécifique à mon goût. Je veux savoir d'où viennent ces prophéties. C'est un peu trop étrangement prédictif sur notre arrivée à mon goût, dit le Docteur. Et nous n'apportons pas vraiment une fin d'aucune façon, mais la fin arrive quand nous arrivons. Cette explosion va laisser un vide au pouvoir, après avoir éliminé le Très Grand et un grand nombre des Plus Grands. Ces opprimés, est-ce qu'ils ont des plans en place pour après tout ça ? » demanda le Docteur.

Rose haussa les épaules :

« Nous n'avons pas eu exactement la visite guidée. Nous devions venir ici le plus vite possible. Nous avons eu de la chance de rencontrer Myliya. Il y a deux autres fractions de Horprishs sur cette planète que nous connaissons, et les Plus Grands, ceux qui vous ont emmenés, sont physiquement les plus grands. Ils ont l'impact le plus important sur la vie des deux autres fractions, et prennent les enfants et les plus âgés avec eux pour travailler pour les Plus Grands. Je crois que la seule différence entre les fractions est la taille, le peuple de Myliya étant le plus petit et les Plus Grands… les plus grands. Mais c'est tout ce que nous savons sur les fractions. Nous ne savons rien de cette planète dans son ensemble. Dans cette zone, par contre, ces trois fractions sont l'espèce principale.

— Ils sont aussi en retard technologiquement, dit Jack. Seulement des appareils de vol rudimentaires, et des machines de creusage basiques même si impressionnantes, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. La violence, comme toujours avec de nombreuses espèces intelligentes, est plutôt avancée. Mais ils n'ont aucune capacité technologique étendue.

— Donc à peine une planète de niveau huit. Mais ils ont des informations bien au delà de ce niveau, et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Le Docteur appuya une main sur son menton.

Rose pouvait voir les marques rouge vif où les cordes étaient enroulées autour de ses poignets à la lumière de la sphère étincelante, et baissa les yeux pour regarder les poignets de Harry. Ils étaient également rouge vif.

« Pouvez-vous utiliser vos mains ? » demanda-t-elle au Docteur et à Harry.

Ils semblèrent surpris par le brusque changement de sujet.

« Euh, oui, je peux. Ils ne me font pas trop mal, pas pour le moment. Je pense que la douleur rattrapera plus tard, mais je peux gérer pour le moment, » dit Harry en frottant ses poignets.

Le Docteur agita une main en l'air :

« Je vais bien. Je prendrai de la pommade et la baguette de guérison au TARDIS et je la passerai sur nous deux. Nous n'avons pas prévu de rester ici trop longtemps. Nous devons partir avant que cette bombe… Savez-vous combien de ces choses il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

Rose secoua la tête :

« Aucune idée. Je ne suis même pas sûre de leur apparence. Je ne sais pas comment elles sont déclenchées et je ne sais pas comment les arrêter.

— Les cultures primitives sont souvent plus difficiles à influencer, ou plus faciles, d'une manière négative. Elles ne connaissent rien au delà de leur propre planète et si on fait quelque chose de mal, ça peut avoir des conséquences sur une très longue durée, dit Jack. L'Agence insistait beaucoup pour nous donner des consignes strictes au sujet des cultures pré-spatiales. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose d'influencer ces cultures, mais je dois découvrir d'où viennent ces informations. Je peux faire ça tout seul…

— Ouais, ça n'arrivera pas, Docteur. Bien essayé, dit Rose, appuyée sur une hanche, et regardant le Docteur avec un air plein de défi.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne pouviez pas venir, même si je préférerais, Harry, que tu retournes au TARDIS, mais ! dit-il en levant les mains, je ne t'ordonne pas de rentrer, pas tout de suite, termina-t-il alors que Harry s'apprêtait à protester.

— D'accord, » dit Harry en se tortillant et en s'installant plus confortablement contre le tronc, avec l'impression qu'avoir ses mains libres étaient l'une des meilleures choses de l'univers.

C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas mis son tournevis sonique dans sa poche.

« Où est ce Très Grand ? demanda Jack. C'est là que sont toutes les prophéties, non ?

— En fait, le temple / palais / château / maison fleur géante du Très Grand est juste là-haut, dit le Docteur en pointant derrière lui. Nous en sommes sortis il y a seulement quelques heures. Je dois dire, courir avec ses mains attachées dans le dos n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire. Et se lever après être tombé est un vrai défi. Ce sera sympa de faire ceci sans essayer de compenser ses mains liées. »

Rose sourit :

« Au moins, tu vois le côté positif des choses. Bon, allons-y. »

Le Docteur mena le chemin vers le sommet de la colline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un saut de ligne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« C'est l'endroit où habite le Très Grand ? murmura Jack alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du bâtiment.

— Ouais, c'est magnifique. Absolument merveilleux. Une des choses les plus spectaculaires que j'ai vues depuis un long moment, en fait. C'est une vraie plante dont la base a été creusée à part les parties nécessaires pour la vie, et le Très Grand vit à l'intérieur. C'est épais et on ne peut pas vraiment traverser l'écorce dans des outils vraiment solides. Harry nous a fait apparaître une porte par magie dans un côté pour sortir, » dit le Docteur.

Rose eut un grand sourire :

« Sympa. Bonne idée. Comment va ta magie, Harry ? »

Harry étudia sa magie.

« Elle se calme. L'utiliser de la façon dont je l'ai fait n'était pas la meilleure idée, puisque sans sort, ma magie doit reposer sur mon imagination, et ça demande beaucoup plus d'énergie pour accomplir la même chose qu'un sort ferait instantanément. Cela réveille aussi ma magie et l'agite. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas faire partir les liens plus tôt. Et aussi, soudainement ne plus avoir de liens autour des poignets alors qu'on est toujours en prison aurait pu mal tourner et ils avaient des armes très pointues. »

Jack posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry :

« Tu as fait du bon travail, gamin, » dit-il.

Harry sourit.

« Contournons par l'arrière. Je crois que c'est le plus proche de la pièce dans laquelle ils nous ont emmenés pour parler au Très Grand. Les prophéties sont probablement quelque part à proximité. J'imagine qu'ils gardent des copies au moins à portée de main, » dit le Docteur.

Le Docteur prit la tête le long de l'orée de la forêt, gardant un oeil sur les potentiels Plus Grands qui pourraient les surprendre sans avertissement, mais tout semblait dégagé. C'était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'absence de Harry et du Docteur. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'évasions sur cette planète pour qu'ils n'aient pas vérifié au moins une fois. Ils avaient des prisonniers de haute importance et ils ne prenaient même pas le temps de voir qu'ils étaient bien toujours là où ils les avaient laissés.

En même temps, tout le monde ne se faufilait pas par une porte magique dans le mur non plus.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de trouver une porte arrière, étroite et renfoncée, à travers laquelle ils pouvaient se glisser. Ils ne pouvaient voir personne en train de la garder, donc cela semblait assez sûr. Harry posa une main sur son focus, demanda l'énergie pour créer une illusion qui donnerait l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas là. Juste au cas où quelqu'un regardait dans leur direction, cette personne serait encouragée à regarder ailleurs, à ne voir personne.

« Restez proches. J'ai réussi à créer une petite illusion autour de moi, mais ça fait seulement environ un mètre dans chaque direction, murmura-t-il.

— Illusion ? demanda Rose.

— Un peu de magie qui encourage ceux qui nous regardent de ne pas nous voir, répondit Harry.

— C'est une bonne idée. Combien de temps tu peux la maintenir ? » murmura Jack.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Je ne sais pas. Pendant un petit moment, mais je ne pense pas que mon focus accepte de me laisser maintenir ces sorts trop longtemps. Ils voudront s'assurer que je peux me téléporter au TARDIS si besoin, et ça va prendre une quantité phénoménale d'énergie, donc ils vont s'assurer que je n'utilise pas beaucoup de magie à la fois.

— On dirait que ton focus a plus de bon sens que toi, dit Rose. Pour s'assurer que tu restes en sécurité.

— Mais je ne veux pas abandonner l'un de vous, répliqua Harry doucement. Et si vous vous retrouviez pris dans l'explosion ?

— Et bien, Jack et moi pouvons survivre à à peu près tout, dit Rose. Et ton papa aura peut-être un nouveau visage, mais c'est probable qu'il s'en sorte bien si ça devait en arriver là. Nous n'avons pas prévu d'être encore là quand ça explosera, dit Rose en voyant le regard inquiet de Harry. Mais entre nous tous, tu es le seul qui ne peut certainement pas survivre quand ça explosera. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi. »

Harry soupira, essayant de ne pas traîner des pieds. Ils avaient raison. Mais il n'avait pas à aimer ça.

Tous les quatre se déplacèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs, contournant les gardes qui ignorèrent leur présence et avançant vers la grande porte en forme de fleur que Harry et le Docteur se souvenaient conduire vers la salle du Très Grand.

« Ici, chuchota le Docteur.

— Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la porte sans alerter quelqu'un ? demanda Rose.

— Peut-être un peu. Nous sommes beaucoup plus petits que les Plus Grands, tout ce dont nous avons besoin est un entrebâillement. Jack venez m'aider. Harry reste près, je ne veux pas perdre cette illusion que tu as mis sur nous. »

Harry et Rose suivirent Jack et le Docteur vers le bord de la porte qu'ils ouvrirent à peine, juste assez pour leur permettre de se faufiler. Personne ne les avait vus.

Leur chance ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps.

« Qui est entré en présence du Très Grand sans permission ? »

La voix retentissante d'avant remplit la pièce. Rose et Jack se tendirent.

Ils étaient silencieux, cependant, espérant que l'illusion les protégerait du Très Grand.

« Je ne peux pas vous voir, mais je peux sentir vos membres sur le sol, les vibrations à travers le Mestrial. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher. »

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, curieux. Un bruit de trottinement se déplaça dans la pièce. Petit, rapide.

« Je peux vous sentir bouger. Vous êtes en présence du Très Grand. Êtes-vous un Mélangeur ? Un Changeur ? Un Rebelle ? Êtes-vous venu pour m'éliminer ? »

Ils se déplacèrent en groupe le long du bord de la pièce, essayant de trouver les prophéties avant que le trottinement ne les atteigne.

« Vos mouvements sont étranges. Ils sont hors rythme. Je pensais qu'il y avait deux intrus, mais il y en a plus. Les Étrangers, les Étrangers, les apporteurs de la Fin ! Vous êtes là, vous êtes venus, comme les prophéties l'ont prédit ! »

Le trottinement se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Un bruit de chute alors qu'il rentrait dans quelque chose, puis un drôle de frappement.

« Vous êtes venus, vous êtes venus apporter ma chute. Vous allez apporter la ruine aux Horprishs, vous allez nous détruire ! » gémit la voix, perdant l'autorité qu'elle contenait jusque là.

Harry regarda le Docteur, qui hocha la tête. Ils s'avancèrent vers le bruit de trottinement, pariant que les prophéties étaient là-bas.

« Tout s'arrêtera quand les Quatre Étrangers fouleront le Mestrial. La Fin arrive, les Quatre Étrangers en seront les hérauts. Regardez-les s'approcher. Avec deux et deux et aucun motif, ils sont les porteurs de la Fin. Le Seigneur du Temps, le Jeune, le Loup et l'Immortel, les hérauts de la fin du Très Grand. La Fin. La Fin. »

Le mantra fut répété. Encore et encore, ils entendirent la fin à nouveau. Il masquait leur approche, et rapidement ils furent à l'intérieur du cercle de lumière, au dessus d'un désordre de parchemins multicolores avec des glyphes en or pur inscrits.

Et au milieu était un minuscule Horprish. Enfin, ce qui semblait être un Horprish.

Pas plus haut que les genoux de Harry, et un mélange d'or et d'argent, avec trois membres agrippant un parchemin et courant en cercle.

« Ils sont là, ils sont arrivés. Vous êtes venus me Terminer, dit le Très Grand.

— Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, dit doucement le Docteur. Nous n'apportons pas la fin, Très Grand, nous sommes simplement là à une époque de rébellion. Ceux que vous avez opprimés apportent la Fin. Nous avons juste eu la malchance d'être là au moment où ils ont programmé leur vengeance. »

Il y eut un couinement et le Très Grand se tourna, les cherchant, incapable de les voir.

« Mais… mais pourquoi êtes-vous dans les prophéties ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai bien l'intention de trouver. Je vais prendre ceci, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Le Très Grand couina à nouveau alors qu'un parchemin semblait disparaître dans l'air.

« Vous… vous n'êtes pas là pour m'achever ? demanda le Très Grand.

— Non, en effet. Nous sommes là parce que vos Plus Grands nous ont capturés, et que vos prophéties parlent de nous. Nous voulions juste voir votre planète. C'est très beau, mais il y a de la noirceur, et la noirceur de votre propre peuple va vous détruire, dit le Docteur. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas l'en empêcher.

— Mais… mais vous êtes les Étrangers, annoncés dans la prophétie ! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas arrêter la Fin, si vous ne l'apportez pas ?

— Parce que toute chose doit terminer à un moment, même si c'est cruel. Et nous ne sommes pas des dieux ou des divinités ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Nous ne savons pas comment arrêter ça. Nous pouvons simplement en découvrir plus sur ce qui est arrivé ici. »

Ils abandonnèrent rapidement le Très Grand, trottinant dans le coin avec le dernier parchemin agrippé dans ses membres supérieurs, émettant des gémissements et des claquements.

Le voyage de retour à la forêt fut silencieux et tendu. Quand ils l'atteignirent, Harry laissa tomber l'illusion, et chancela un peu. Jack l'attrapa dans ses bras, ignorant les protestations de Harry qu'il allait bien, et ils avancèrent rapidement vers le bas de la colline.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'enfant de huit ans épuisé, rattrapé par les événements de la journée et les dépenses en magie, soit plongé dans un sommeil léger dans les bras de Jack. Le Docteur lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

« Donc, comment on s'en va de la cité maudite ? Ou est-ce qu'on reste et on essaie d'empêcher ça ? » demanda Rose en regardant le Docteur.

Le visage du Docteur se ferma :

« Je veux arrêter ça, je le veux, mais je ne sais pas comment. De ce que tu as dis, ils ont placé ces choses partout, ou ils ont un moyen de répandre cet acide partout, et c'est minuté. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble. Si nous arrivons à leur faire nous montrer les bombes dans cette base dont vous avez parlé, je pourrais être capable de quelque chose. Je dois aussi faire sortir Mélangeur. Personne ne mérite ça, particulièrement quelqu'un qui a été enlevé à sa famille à un jeune âge pour être mis au travail. »

Rose hocha la tête. Jack hocha la tête. Harry ronfla doucement.

Ils descendirent d'un pas rapide la colline, allant plus vite que si Harry était réveillé. Des petites jambes ne permettaient pas une fuite rapide.

La pierre d'où Rose se souvenait être sortie était là, et le Docteur l'ouvrit légèrement, laissant Jack se glisser en premier avec Harry, avant que Rose ne passe et retienne la pierre pour le Docteur.

Ils la laissèrent tomber et elle revint en place.

« C'est un long chemin à parcourir, dit Rose. Et une très longue montée. Ça va prendre une bonne partie de la nuit.

— Et bien, le seul parmi nous qui dort à intervalles réguliers dort déjà, donc allons-y, » dit Jack.

Rose hocha la tête, ouvrant le chemin avec la lumière guide devant elle.

Ils passèrent le temps jusqu'à la base de montagne avec quelques moqueries légères et des bavardages sans conséquence. Personne ne voulait penser à l'explosion imminente qui allait probablement avoir lieu quelques heures plus tard seulement.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent l'entrée barricadée par de lourds rochers.

Rose inspira profondément :

« D'accord, j'avais oublié ça. Ils ont dit qu'ils barricaderaient derrière nous, mais on dirait qu'on peut se faire un chemin. Docteur, c'est le moment de creuser. »

Rose roula ses manches et s'attaqua aux rochers, déplaçant les plus petits et poussant les plus gros jusqu'à ce qu'ils roulent hors du chemin.

Cela fut lent et leur prit probablement une demi-heure avant qu'ils réussissent à libérer suffisamment le passage pour qu'ils puissent tous se glisser à travers.

Jack passa en premier, veillant à ce que Harry ne se cogne pas la tête sur quoi que ce soit.

Rose et le Docteur suivirent, époussetant la poussière et les morceaux de pierre de leurs vêtements.

Le Docteur regarda autour de lui :

« C'est vraiment l'intérieur d'une montagne. C'est impressionnant pour une société qui n'a pas d'électricité courante, dit-il avec un large sourire.

— Rose ? Jack ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qui sont… est-ce que ce sont ceux que les Plus Grands ont emmenés à la Falaise ? »

Rose se tourna à la voix :

« Myliya ? C'est vous ?

— J'attends que la Riposte commence. Ce ne sera plus dans très longtemps. C'est calculé pour le dernier moment. »

Rose s'avança :

« Myliya, votre Riposte va détruire des centaines, des milliers !

— Tout comme ils nous ont détruits, nous ont fait partir de nos colonies, nous ont pris nos Anciens et nos Jeunes, nous ont supprimé la nourriture et les armes ! Nous devons creuser pour trouver de la nourriture et survivre, nous avons perdu des milliers à cause des Plus Grands et du Très Grand ! répliqua Myliya, la voix aiguë. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que nous traversons. »

Rose s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de Myliya :

« Non, je ne peux pas, mais la violence n'appelle que la violence. Que pensez-vous qui va se passer quand la Riposte aura eu lieu ? Pensez-vous que les Plus Grands restants vont simplement se soumettre ? Ils ne le feront pas. Vous aurez tué leurs amis, leur famille, leur dirigeant. Vous aurez détruit leurs maisons. Ils vont se battre, comme vous le faites, pour leur droit de vivre. Ça va devenir une guerre, Myliya.

— Nous le savons, nous sommes préparés à ça. Nous avons attendu notre chance de pouvoir nous rebeller contre les Plus Grands. Ce sera au moment parfait. »

Le Docteur posa une main sur l'épaule de Rose :

« Tu ne peux pas convaincre un vrai croyant, Rose. Nous devrons essayer de trouver à quoi ressemble ces appareils, et je serai peut-être capable de faire quelque chose, » dit-il d'une voix douce dans l'oreille de Rose.

Rose soupira et se redressa :

« Il n'y a personne d'autre ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Myliya se tortilla :

« Non, ils sont tous partis aux abris. Seuls les Moyens sont restés. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Si Kelysh découvre que vous êtes revenus, ce ne sera pas avec de la gentillesse que vous serez accueillis. »

Rose soupira à nouveau :

« Ramenons Harry au TARDIS. Tu peux faire un scan de là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête :

« Je peux, et je me sentirais mieux avec Harry en sécurité. Myliya, c'est ça ? Merci, pour avoir montré à mes amis le chemin pour nous retrouver. Ils nous ont sauvés. J'espère que vous survivrez à cette guerre que vous êtes en train de créer. »

Myliya se redressa avec fierté :

« Je me bats pour ma maison et mes amis. Et ma famille, même s'ils m'ont tous été enlevés, à part Kelysh.

— Où est la sortie, Myliya ? demanda Jack.

— Suivez les sphères bleues. Elles vous conduiront dehors. Il fait jour, donc restez à l'ombre. Vous ne voulez pas être attrapés à nouveau.

— Merci. Au revoir, » dit Rose en sentant son coeur se serrer alors qu'un autre jeune tombait sous l'attrait de la violence pour résoudre ses problèmes.

Elle souhaita que la violence ne soit pas toujours la réponse la plus rapide vers laquelle tant de personnes se dirigeaient en cas de problème.

Les sphères bleues étaient faciles à voir quand on savait quoi chercher, et ils furent rapidement dans le passage que Rose se souvenait conduire vers l'extérieur.

Il faisait jour dehors, et dès qu'ils passèrent l'entrée et le rideau de plantes qui la gardaient des yeux curieux, ils se cachèrent dans les ombres.

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique, le pointant autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une pulsation chaude.

Rose leva un sourcil interrogateur :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

— Et bien, Harry a installé une façon de détecter dans quelle direction est le TARDIS dans son tournevis sonique, parce que je détestais qu'il se perde quand il se promenait, et je lui ai en quelque sorte volé l'idée. Maintenant, ça vibre quand je trouve la bonne direction. C'est bien plus difficile de perdre le TARDIS à présent, » ajouta-t-il comme une arrière-pensée.

Rose eut un reniflement moqueur :

« Et je me demande pourquoi ça t'a pris autant de temps pour mettre une fonction comme ça. Ça répare des barrières, distrait des lions, endort des ours, déverrouille des portes, désactive l'électronique, répare à peu près tout ce qui est électronique, et pourtant, tu pouvais être complètement déstabilisé si quelqu'un décidait de déplacer ton TARDIS, » dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le Docteur lui frappa l'arrière du crâne amicalement, ce qu'elle évita en se penchant, et elle lui tira la langue.

Jack gloussa.

La marche de retour jusqu'au TARDIS fut joyeuse, même si de façon discrète de peur d'attirer l'attention. Ils durent marcher un moment avant de la trouver, posée au milieu d'une clairière. Le Docteur n'avait pas été aussi heureux de la revoir depuis un long moment.

Il introduisit la clé et la tourna, et une longue lance se planta dans la porte à côté de sa tête.

« Vite, vite, vite, entrez, entrez, entrez ! » cria-t-il, ouvrant la porte d'un coup et laissant passer Rose et Jack, avec Harry dans ses bras, avant de fermer brutalement la porte derrière lui et la verrouillant, entendant le choc d'une nouvelle lance.

« Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé le TARDIS, dit Rose, le coeur battant.

— Ouais, je suppose que oui, dit le Docteur. Jack, allez installer Harry dans sa chambre, veillez à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas, puis prenez la baguette de guérison et le baume. Passez-les sur ses poignets puis revenez ici. J'ai besoin de vous. »

Jack hocha la tête, s'éloignant pour aller mettre le petit magicien au lit.

Le Docteur bascula quelques interrupteurs et manettes jusqu'à ce qu'un vrombissement emplisse la salle de contrôle et qu'ils disparaissent de la clairière.

Ils se posèrent juste au sommet de la fleur immense où le Très Grand résidait.

« Tu vas scanner, Docteur ? demanda Rose.

— Je le lance pour les composés chimiques explosifs. Et ça s'allume, tout en rouge. Ce n'est pas bon, vraiment vraiment pas bon. Ça va… »

Il appuya sur quelques boutons supplémentaires, tourna quelques leviers et interrupteurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à nouveau, avant de réapparaître avec deux passagers supplémentaires à bord.

« Est-ce que vous deviez aussi sauver le petit Très Grand aussi, Docteur ? » dit Jack en entrant dans la salle de contrôle.

Au milieu de la salle de contrôle se trouvait Mélangeur, agenouillé et prostré, les membres tordus dans des angles étranges. Juste à côté, presque sur Mélangeur, était le Très Grand, couinant de terreur à présent.

« Et bien, le Très Grand était juste à côté de Mélangeur, et je ne pouvais pas abandonner Mélangeur. C'était suffisamment dur de calculer le temps juste pour les avoir tous les deux. Et à présent, cette zone est complètement en train de fondre. Les bombes d'acide se sont déclenchées et ils n'étaient qu'à quelques secondes de la mort eux-mêmes.

— Étrangers ! Étrangers ! Vous m'avez enlevé ! Étrangers ! Vous osez enlever le Très Grand ? » couina le Très Grand, outré.

La grande voix retentissante de la pièce sombre était partie.

« Et bien, Très Grand, vous n'êtes pas mort. Si vous voulez changer ça, vous pouvez passer par cette porte. Je vous garantis qu'un pas hors de ces portes et vous ne serez pas inquiet d'être sauvé. Vous ne serez plus en vie. »

Le Docteur fit un geste vers les portes d'entrée du TARDIS.

Le Très Grand tourna d'effroi.

Mélangeur était affalé bizarrement au sol, essayant de se redresser. Ses membres étaient étalés dans de nombreux angles, semblant très faux. Rose pariait qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux étaient cassés.

« Mélangeur, vous êtes Mélangeur ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant.

— Ouais, êtes-vous comme le Docteur, Étranger ? Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme vous avant que le Docteur et le Jeune apparaissent. Et me voilà, entouré par trois Étrangers.

— Je suis en quelque sorte comme le Docteur. Mais je peux vous aider pour vos membres. Ils ont l'air cassés. »

Mélangeur se tortilla inutilement :

« Je crains qu'ils le sont.

— Nous pouvons vous aider, si ça vous convient, dit Rose.

— Même vous faire marcher à nouveau, dit le Docteur avec un sourire sur le visage. Un remerciement pour m'avoir dit tout ce que vous avez dit. Ça a beaucoup aidé.

— Marcher ? Je vais peut-être marcher à nouveau ? souffla Mélangeur. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé marcher à nouveau. Un membre cassé est une blessure sérieuse pour nous.

— Et bien, nous avons une meilleure médecine et tout. Même une baguette guérisseuse. Ça aide à réparer les choses cassées, dit Jack en sortant la mince baguette de métal. Si ça vous va ?

— Oh, si je peux marcher à nouveau, je vous en serais très reconnaissant ! dit Mélangeur joyeusement.

— Et moi ? Vous m'avez enlevé ? cria le Très Grand, ayant trotté dans un coin.

— Nous nous occuperons de vous plus tard. Peut-être en vous déposant de l'autre côté de la planète et vous laissant vous débrouiller seul. Ce serait approprié, vu que vos politiques ont laissé des milliers de personnes sans abri, » dit Rose, se sentant un peu méchante.

Avoir été incapable d'empêcher la destruction de la ville des Plus Grands travaillait sa conscience, et elle dirigeait sa rage vers la proie la plus facile, le Très Grand qui était, hors de la pièce pleine de mystère plongée dans la pénombre, plutôt pathétique et pleurnichard. Harry avait dit qu'il semblait avoir une curiosité enfantine, et Rose trouvait qu'enfantin était un qualificatif plutôt approprié.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je ne sais rien faire. Je ne sais pas cuisiner, je ne sais pas trouver un abri, je ne sais pas comment, » pleura le Très Grand.

Jack soupira :

« Et bien, on ne peut pas laisser celui-là se débrouiller d'une Très Grande façon, mais où proposez-vous… » il s'interrompit, regardant Rose et le Docteur.

Rose eut un grand sourire aussi large que malicieux :

« Et bien, tu sais, cette planète qui accepte les malades mentaux et qui les soigne ? Nous pourrions y laisser le Très Grand, ils pourraient le soigner pour ses illusions !

— Pourquoi ne pas laisser le Très Grand avec les Rebelles ? demanda Mélangeur.

— Vous pensez qu'ils ne l'écartèleraient pas membre par membre s'ils découvrent que l'explosion ne l'a pas tué ? » demanda Rose, le sourcil levé.

Cela fit réfléchir Mélangeur :

« Mmh, et bien, vous avez sans doute raison. Ils ne sont pas exactement amicaux envers tout ce qui a un rapport avec le Très Grand. Plutôt inamicaux.

— Quand est-ce que vous avez compris ça, quand ils ont installé des bombes pour faire exploser un acide mortel sur toute la colonie des Plus Grands et du Très Grand ? » dit Rose, le sarcasme dégoulinant de ses mots.

Mélangeur lui adressa un regard de reproche.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour guérir les membres de Mélangeur, qui fut déposé à la montagne de Myliya à sa demande. Le Très Grand était toujours dans son coin, faisant des bruits gémissants.

« Et bien, Très Grand, et si vous alliez rendre visite à une institution très amicale ? Ils sont très gentils là-bas, et ils prendront soin de vous. Abri, nourriture, tout ça. »

Le Très Grand se contenta de gémir.

« Je prendrais ça comme un oui, Docteur, dit Jack.

— Et bien, c'est parti pour l'Institution de Soin d'Orion ! » dit-il, et il entra les instructions.

Même s'il fallut pas mal de conviction pour faire sortir le Très Grand du TARDIS, beaucoup de gémissement sur la Fin et la destruction du Très Grand, ils parvinrent à conduire l'ancien dirigeant plaintif dans l'institution de soin et informer le personnel que le Très Grand souffrait d'illusions et d'une extrême phobie de l'armageddon. Ils hochèrent la tête et promirent de prendre soin de leur nouveau patient.

Ils partirent en laissant le Très Grand et sa planète colorée derrière, et le futur en avant.

Cela leur laissait toujours un problème. Comment exactement les Horprishs avaient obtenu des informations aussi spécifiques sur tous les quatre sur une planète qui n'avait pas de voyage spatial ?

Le Docteur, Rose et Jack se rassemblèrent autour de la console alors qu'ils flottaient dans l'espace, le Docteur sortant les rouleaux et liasses de parchemin hors de sa poche. Ils les étalèrent par terre et se penchèrent pour examiner l'écriture de plus près.

« Docteur, est-ce que vous pouvez voir dans quel langage ça a été écrit à l'origine ? Le TARDIS le traduit complètement pour moi, donc j'ai du mal à voir le langage de base, » dit Jack en soulevant une feuille.

Les glyphes se changèrent en anglais sous ses yeux, les rendant impossibles à déchiffrer.

« Pareil pour moi, Docteur, » dit Rose.

Le Docteur marmonna en regardant les pages :

« C'est sur le bout de ma langue. Je sais ce que c'est, mais je ne retrouve pas le nom. Je l'ai déjà vu avant, c'est vieux, très vieux, et puissant, mais je ne suis pas exactement sûr de quelle culture ça vient… »

Il s'interrompit.

Le silence envahit la salle de contrôle alors que les trois examinaient les liasses de papier.

« Docteur, ils ont mentionné le TARDIS avant. Genre, presque au début de ces écritures. C'était avant que les Horprishs évoluent en ce que nous les avons vus. Écoutez, dit Rose en s'éclaircissant la gorge : _Le Seigneur du Temps foule les terres. De deux et deux, d'étrange apparence, le Seigneur du Temps vient du ciel. Un Visiteur bien avant que les Horprishs s'installent, pour voyager et pour voir. Soyez prudents car le Seigneur du Temps est le héraut de la Fin, un marcheur du Temps, compagnon du Loup, du Jeune, de l'Immortel. Car lorsqu'ils fouleront les Terres Sacrées ensemble, alors la Fin arrivera._ »

Jack regarda Rose. Le Docteur regarda Rose.

« Et bien, c'est proprement lugubre et clairement inamical, dit Jack en essayant de garder son malaise hors de sa voix. De quand date ce morceau ? »

Rose haussa les épaules :

« Je ne connais pas leur système de datation, mais ça semble être d'une section plus ancienne. Il n'y a que quelques nombres dans le coin supérieur, plutôt que des longs numéros.

— Depuis combien de temps vivent les Horprishs, alors ? se demanda Jack. Je veux dire, ils sont plutôt avancés pour une culture, en général, donc quelques milliers d'années, mais quand a le Très Grand gagné subitement tant de pouvoir ? Cela ressemble à quelque chose de religieux. »

Le Docteur huma plus fort :

« Je pense, dit-il, que le Très Grand est apparu avec la découverte de ces documents. Qui que ce soit, quoi que ce soit, les a laissés sur cette planète, les a guidés dans cette direction. Regardez, là, écoutez. _Le Très Grand, gardien de tous, de Teintes brillantes et aveuglantes, doit guider et diriger et créer. Du plus petit au plus grand, tous doivent suivre, car le Très Grand est absolu._ »

Rose souffla moqueusement :

« Pas très subtil, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

— Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit qui ait écrit ça cherchait la subtilité. C'est bien trop direct et franc. Les parties qui semblent mystérieuses ne sont mystérieuses que parce que les Horprishs sont une culture primitive. Il y a plein de références à d'autres espèces voyageant dans l'espace et à de la technologie très avancée. Ces bombes qu'ils ont utilisées… »

Le Docteur s'arrêta et grimaça avant de reprendre :

« Cette technologie est aussi écrite là, seulement dans des métaphores et un langage étrange. Cette culture entière a été guidée à l'extrême, ce précipice où le ressentiment et la rébellion sont nourris par ceux au pouvoir, puis laissée sans aucune direction supplémentaire. Après avoir vécu aussi longtemps avec des prophéties aussi précises, si vous voulez les appeler comme ça, ne plus les avoir doit avoir été terrifiant.

— Précises est le bon mot, dit Jack. Il y a des marques dans la marge disant que les divers désastres naturels prédits ici se sont effectivement déroulés. Si précis que c'est impossible que ça n'ait pas été écrit par un voyageur temporel. Un voyageur temporel très dédié. »

Rose hocha la tête :

« C'est vraiment bizarre. Je peux comprendre pourquoi ils se sont tant reposés dessus, si tant était vrai.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec des documents des Éternels ? Je croyais que tu m'avais promis de m'aider à apprendre l'écriture des Éternels et tu ne me laisses même pas assister à la réunion ! »

La voix de Harry leur parvint de juste au delà de la console, où il tenait un rouleau partiellement ouvert.

Les yeux du Docteur s'écarquillèrent :

« Harry, tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu es certain que ça vient des Éternels ? » demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers son fils.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Oui. Je veux dire, tu n'en as pas beaucoup dans la bibliothèque, seulement quelques livres, mais je reconnais le style de glyphes. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec tout ça ? Et d'où est-ce que ça vient ? »

Harry regarda les documents à nouveau :

« Est-ce que ça vient du Très Grand ? Je veux dire, ils sont assez colorés, » réfléchit-il.

Le Docteur baissa les yeux vers les documents et parchemins :

« Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas bon, marmonna-t-il.

— Pourquoi ce n'est vraiment pas bon ? demanda Rose en se levant. Qui sont les Éternels ?

— Ce sont des forces primordiales de l'Univers. Des êtres qui se sont élevés à un plan plus élevé d'existence et n'interviennent que par ennui. Ils ont des pouvoirs qui les font paraître pour des dieux et absolument aucune limite. Quand ils s'ennuient, des systèmes entiers peuvent s'effondrer, parce qu'ils les auront tant manipulés, juste pour voir ce qui peut arriver. Ils n'ont aucun sens moral et se moquent complètement de tout ce qui va au delà de l'amusement que ça peut leur fournir. »

Le Docteur regardait les rouleaux. Jack siffla doucement :

« Et bien, ça ne peut pas être bon, » dit-il.

Il cligna des yeux :

« Attendez, vous n'avez pas dit que la raison pour laquelle la magie s'est développée différemment sur Terre était l'intervention des Éternels ? Est-ce qu'ils savent pour Harry ? »

Le Docteur tourna de grands yeux effrayés vers Jack et Rose :

« C'est ce que je crains. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice :**

(1) : Le Très Grand, Myliya et les Horprishs en général : même si le genre ne fait pas un tel débat qu'avec Prysh et la Factrily dans les chapitres précédents, le genre des membres de ce peuple est à nouveau indéfini : blackcatkuroi emploie '' _they_ '' et '' _them_ '' pour les désigner, ce qui implique une volonté de sa part de ne pas les assigner à un genre précis. Donc j'ai essayé au possible de respecter son choix en utilisant des tournures qui n'indiquent pas le genre des membres de la Fraction. Quand ce n'était pas possible, j'ai utilisé le masculin comme forme neutre. À nouveau, donc, ne supposez pas le genre des membres de la Fraction en fonction des fois où je n'ai pas pu échapper à une forme genrée…


	23. Où des vérités sont dites

**Histoire originale :** _The Savior, Child of the Tardis, Son of a Mad Man_ , de Blackcatkuroi

 **Nombre de chapitres de l'histoire originale :** 34, en cours  
 **Nombre de chapitres traduits :** 23

Chapitre 23 - Où des vérités sont dites

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un début ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'était au tour de Harry de choisir l'endroit qu'ils allaient visiter, quelque chose qu'il attendait toujours avec grands délices, et cette fois ne fut pas différente. Il bondit dans la salle de contrôle, interrompant le moment câlin de son papa et de Rose avec une toux plutôt bruyante, avant d'informer son papa qu'il voulait visiter l'Égypte. Et non, pas n'importe quelle planète artificielle populaire à tel siècle que quelqu'un avait nommée Égypte, il voulait visiter l'Égypte de Terre, et pas n'importe quelle période de l'Égypte. Il voulait voir la construction des Pyramides.

Dans sa main, potentiellement la raison pour laquelle il voulait visiter l'Égypte de l'époque des Pyramides, se trouvait un livre abîmé rempli de hiéroglyphes et d'histoires de la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie en Égypte que le Docteur avait volé (complètement par accident, il jura par tous les moyens possibles, il avait prévu de le rendre, mais n'en avait pas encore pris le temps) lors d'une précédente visite là-bas.

« Je veux aller en Égypte ! S'il te plaît papa ? Nous ne sommes jamais allés en Égypte sur Terre et c'est de là que toutes ces autres planètes prennent leur inspiration et je sais que certaines de ces planètes ont des installations vraiment géniales et tout, mais ce n'est pas aussi authentique !

— Vraiment, Harry, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un meilleur moment ? » dit le Docteur en essayant de redresser sa cravate.

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel :

« Vous deux devriez choisir de meilleurs endroits. Vraiment, la salle de contrôle ? Après trois ans, vous auriez du trouver un endroit plus privé. Vous avez une chambre, j'en suis sûr. Et si Oncle Jack était entré ? »

Rose rit, se redressant d'un bond du sol :

« Donc, l'Égypte, hein ? Il y a plus que l'Égypte sur Terre ? Je veux dire, tu semblais dire qu'il y a toutes sortes d'Égyptes. »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Bien sûr, des planètes artificielles de tous les styles ont été créées avec pour nom Égypte et en quelque sorte le même thème pyramides / pharaon, mais je veux aller en Égypte sur Terre, là où les pharaons originaux ont régné ! Je veux voir les pyramides et le sphinx et les temples et les palais et tout ! Tu connais certaines histoires sur leurs dieux ? Un d'eux a été coupé en petits morceaux par son frère jaloux donc sa femme, qui était aussi sa soeur je crois, l'a recollé avec de la boue du fleuve Nil et il est devenu le Dieu du monde souterrain ! Et il y avait un pharaon qui croyait qu'il n'y avait qu'un dieu, Aten, et qui a déclaré l'Égypte comme monothéiste, et quand il est mort, ils ont essayé de l'effacer de l'histoire ! Et Toutankhamon était si jeune quand il est monté sur le trône et quand il est mort. Et tu savais qu'ils ont eu une femme pharaon, Hatshepsut, que les dynasties suivantes ont essayé d'effacer de l'histoire ? Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? » supplia Harry.

Le Docteur eut un sourire affectueux :

« Va chercher ton oncle, dis lui où nous allons. Il est probablement encore en train de dormir, ou de s'entraîner, ou je ne sais pas. Je vais programmer les coordonnées. »

Harry s'éloigna, puis s'arrêta, attendant quelque chose d'autre.

« Et je ne les validerai pas tant que tu ne seras pas de retour, » termina le Docteur.

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Merci papa ! »

Il s'éloigna en courant. Rose gloussa :

« Peux-tu croire qu'il a déjà dix ans ? » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Docteur secoua la tête :

« Parfois j'oublie qu'il est encore un enfant, et d'autres fois, ça m'est jeté au visage. Intelligent et vif, mais il est terriblement naïf au fond. Il arrive ici en courant, en ayant probablement appris comment lire les hiéroglyphes ces derniers jours, en suppliant d'aller faire un voyage en Égypte. Quand il ira à Hogwarts à son époque natale, est-ce qu'il sera capable de supporter le fait qu'il ne pourra pas simplement courir quand il veut vers n'importe quel endroit ou époque qui attire son attention ? »

Rose soupira et posa une main sur la joue du Docteur :

« Chéri, il va apprendre. Peut-être qu'être dans une école de magie aidera. C'est une institution d'apprentissage, ce qu'il aime. Mais tu sais, il y sera dans peut-être six mois. Ce n'est plus très loin, tu ferais mieux de t'assurer qu'il est préparé à vivre longtemps au même endroit à la même époque. »

Le Docteur baissa la tête :

« Ouais, et alors je vais devoir le supporter en train de se plaindre à ce sujet, et vouloir aller quelque part le week-end et ne pas réaliser qu'on ne peut pas juste partir parce qu'il le veut. »

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

« Ça va être sympa. »

Rose rit.

Il se passa encore quelques minutes avant que Harry ne revienne, tirant derrière lui un Jack quelque peu ébouriffé et toujours à moitié endormi.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'Égypte et de Pharaons et de Pyramides ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller.

— Et bien, Harry s'est mis en tête qu'il veut voir l'Égypte sur Terre dans l'Antiquité. Quand il y avait des pyramides et des pharaons et des temples immenses et des dieux multiples, dit Rose. Je crois qu'il a appris l'égyptien tout seul aussi. »

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire sur le visage :

« Ouaip ! »

Jack grogna :

« D'accord, d'accord, au moins, ce n'est que l'Égypte Ancienne, dit-il en s'étirant.

— Ancienne ? » questionna Harry.

Jack ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon :

« L'Égypte que tu veux voir est plutôt connue à travers l'histoire de la Terre, donc pour savoir de quelle Égypte on parle quand on vit dans un temps linéaire, tout le monde l'appelle Égypte Ancienne. »

Harry prononça l'expression.

« C'est étrange, décida-t-il.

— Et bien, tu coinces toujours sur le fait de lire l'heure, alors ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, » gloussa Rose.

Harry lui tira la langue.

Le Docteur agita les mains :

« Bien, Harry, allons y faire un tour. À présent, programmes la date à laquelle tu veux aller, et l'endroit, j'ai déjà paramétré les coordonnées de base. Je conseillerais un endroit plutôt désert, si tu en connais un d'après tes lectures. »

Harry frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et commença à appuyer sur des boutons, tirer sur des leviers, tapoter sur des écrans, basculer des interrupteurs, triturer des petits boutons, et le TARDIS commença à s'agiter et se secouer.

« C'est parti ! » cria-t-il avec joie, et le Docteur appuya sur quelques boutons de plus pour garder le TARDIS stable et courut pour frapper sur quelques éléments.

Rose était heureuse que les secousses, tremblements et les voyages généralement dangereux dans lesquels se lançait le TARDIS dans ses jeunes années avaient diminué avec plus d'une personne aux commandes. De plus, l'affection que le TARDIS avait pour Harry aidait à rendre le processus dans son ensemble beaucoup plus sûr en général.

Quand le TARDIS arrêta toute agitation et tremblement, se posant dans un temps et un espace réels, Harry courut vers la porte, son manteau vert voletant autour de ses pieds nus (son habitude de ne pas porter de chaussures était toujours valable, et par conséquent, il pouvait courir sur presque n'importe quoi sans se blesser gravement).

Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste, et une bourrasque d'air chaud et sablonneux envahit le TARDIS.

« Harry, ferme la porte ! » cria Rose, sentant le sable remplir tous les petits interstices de son corps et irriter sa peau.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler car la porte fut fermée immédiatement.

« Et bien, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'habits spéciaux, » dit Harry, en frottant ses yeux et en crachant du sable.

Le Docteur, qui était derrière la table de commandes, et Jack, toujours au niveau de la porte du fond, avaient été épargnés par la bourrasque de sable et riaient à présent alors que Rose et Harry essayaient de se débarrasser d'autant de sable que possible.

« J'ai quelques foulards dans la garde-robe, et des capuches. Pour garder tout ça hors de nos cheveux et notre bouche. Ça devrait être la meilleure solution que nous avons pour rester généralement libres de tout sable, » dit le Docteur en s'éloignant avec enthousiasme vers la garde-robe, suivi par Jack et, à distance, toujours en train d'essayer de se débarrasser des fines particules de sables, Rose et Harry.

« Ça n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée, dit Harry.

— Sans doute pas, répondit Rose.

— Je ne savais pas que le sable pouvait aller là, se plaignit Harry en tirant sa chemise et en frottant d'autres particules fines pour les faire tomber de son torse. Je crois qu'il y en a dans mon pantalon, » geignit-il.

Rose eut un reniflement moqueur :

« Tu n'avais pas réalisé à quel point l'Égypte était ensablée quand tu as décidé de venir ici ?

— Il y a le Nil en Égypte, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le sable soit aussi persistant avec tant d'eau à proximité !

— Tu n'as pas fais de recherches sur le pays en lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry soupira :

« Pas en détail. Je veux dire, je savais que les Pyramides ont été construites dans un biotope désertique, la plupart des planètes artificielles copient ce système, mais je pensais que la ville principale en serait un peu éloignée. Je veux dire, avec un très grand fleuve à proximité, pourquoi il y aurait toujours autant de sable ? »

Rose lui tapota la tête, sentant encore du sable s'accrocher à son scalp :

« Là, là, nous serons tous complètement ensablés à la fin. Très ensablés. Tant de sable qu'il n'y aura jamais assez de douches pour se débarrasser du sable. Tant de sable qu'on pourra le suivre à la trace dans la salle de contrôle. Tant de sable que si on le faisait tomber par terre, on créerait un désert dans le TARDIS. Tant de sable que…

— Okay, okay, j'ai compris, grogna Harry. Beaucoup de sable. »

Rose eut un grand sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la garde-robe où le Docteur tenait déjà des voiles et des fichus.

« Quelqu'un veut l'ensemble complet ? » demanda-t-il.

Rose leva la main :

« Moi. J'aimerais ne pas ruiner tous mes beaux vêtements avec le sable. Et en plus, ils ont des chouettes choses à cette époque. »

Jack eut un grand sourire :

« Ça me va. Très aéré et tout. »

Rose lui donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne :

« Ne vas pas flirter avec le pharaon, Jack. On ne veut pas avoir à t'aider à ré-attacher ta tête à ton corps. Ou te voir te régénérer après qu'ils t'ont donné à manger à un crocodile. »

Jack agita une main insouciante :

« Je suis sûr que je peux parfaitement me sortir d'une telle situation sans ton aide, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

« Je vais le prendre aussi. Je n'aime pas vraiment la sensation des petits grains de sable se frottant contre ma peau. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tous prêts à sortir voir l'Égypte dans toute sa grandeur, habillés pour empêcher le sable de faire de son mieux pour les transformer en des versions plus petites et plus rondes d'eux-mêmes.

Même si les habits faisaient une différence, dès l'instant où ils posèrent le pied dehors, le sable, le soleil et le bruit les assaillirent. Harry, plutôt que de trouver une zone calme et plutôt éloignée pour se poser, les avait fait arriver près de la rue la plus animée qu'ils aient jamais vue.

Le Docteur regarda Harry :

« Et bien, c'est l'opposé de pas beaucoup de gens, » dit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Nous n'avons atterri sur personne, contrairement à la fois où tu as essayé de nous approcher de cet arbre immense sur cette planète avec tous ces arbres immenses et ces gens qui vivaient dedans et ne touchaient jamais le sol. Tu as mal calculé l'espace d'atterrissage, et tu as fini sur la tête de leur dirigeant. »

Rose et Jack rirent. Le Docteur secoua la tête en soupirant :

« Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait d'ignorer ce petit événement. »

Harry eut un grand sourire avant de partir en courant, les robes voltigeant autour de lui alors qu'il s'éloignait en riant :

« Attrape-moi si tu peux, papa ! »

Le Docteur grogna :

« Et dire que je croyais qu'il avait suffisamment mûri pour ne pas faire de choses aussi stupides que ça, gémit-il.

— C'est ton fils, tu ne devrais pas t'attendre à moins que ça de sa part, » dit Rose.

Le Docteur leva ses yeux au ciel :

« Il est encore pénible. Allons le trouver, avant qu'il ne coure dans les ennuis. »

Harry était, effectivement, en train de courir dans les ennuis, même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Cela arriva sous la forme d'un grand homme assez bedonnant portant une tablette en pierre, dans lequel Harry rentra presque. Il y échappa de justesse, en s'arrêtant dans un dérapage à quelques centimètres de rentrer dans l'homme et de briser sa tablette en morceaux. En tous petits morceaux qui n'auraient pas pu être rassemblés.

« Salut ! dit-il avec enthousiasme. Je suis Harry. Je veux voir les pyramides, pouvez-vous m'indiquer par où elles sont ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Les pyramides ? Elles sont en construction, petit. Même si je suppose que si elles t'intéressent autant, ça ne me dérange pas de te montrer où elles sont construites. On peut voir leurs fondations depuis les rives du Nil.

— Génial, exactement ce que j'espérais ! J'ai vraiment trouvé la bonne époque, ce qui est bien la première fois ! Vous avez utilisé des maths si brillantes pour faire fonctionner tout ça, des triangles et des angles et tant de précision, et en utilisant les étoiles, c'est absolument brillant. Vous êtes des génies ! » dit Harry en sautillant, parlant sans s'arrêter comme il pouvait si bien le faire.

Malheureusement, la personne à laquelle il parlait n'était pas le citoyen normal, facilement confus et perturbé dans ses activités quotidiennes, mais l'ingénieur en chef auprès du Pharaons, et le chef du projet de la pyramide.

L'ingénieur regarda le jeune garçon, l'estimant avoir une dizaine de saisons, même s'il était très grand pour son âge, mais aussi très jeune pour être capable de parler avec autant d'assurance sur le processus qu'ils entreprenaient en ce moment. Un processus très secret, ou du moins, dont les spécificités étaient secrètes.

« Tu en sais pas mal sur la construction. Est-ce que l'ingénierie t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il.

— Oh, j'adore ça ! Les maths, l'ingénierie, la science, l'histoire, tout est si fascinant. Et vous étiez si brillants. Saviez-vous qu'on n'a pas pu reproduire les pyramides que vous avez construites pendant des milliers d'années ? Faire quelque chose d'aussi grand que les pyramides, aussi exact, et bien, c'est un exploit extraordinaire d'ingénierie. Cela a pris des millénaires pour qu'on comprenne comment vous avez fait. »

L'ingénieur avait l'impression d'entendre les mots du conseiller principal du pharaon résonner dans son esprit. Ce garçon, il parlait comme le conseiller, cette présence immense du géant homme, écrasante par sa sagesse et sa connaissance. Le garçon n'avait pas cette présence, mais il y avait la sagesse, la connaissance et quelque chose d'autre.

Le conseiller serait intéressé par ce garçon

« Gar… Harry, dit-il en se rappelant du nom, un nom étrange qui sonna de façon étrange dans sa bouche. Harry, après avoir vu les pyramides, est-ce que tu aimerais rencontrer la personne qui est derrière l'idée des pyramides ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry se tourna brusquement, et l'homme croisa le regard des joyaux les plus verts qu'il avait jamais vu. Il était à présent sûr que ce garçon était spécial.

« Vraiment ? Vous le pensez vraiment ? » souffla Harry, son excitation visible sur son visage.

Toute idée que son père aimerait peut-être savoir où il était avait quitté son esprit. Il avait des choses intéressantes à apprendre, et des gens intéressants à rencontrer.

« Je le pense… vraiment. Après avoir vu les bases de la pyramide, je vais t'emmener voir Osiris. »

Harry pencha la tête :

« Le Dieu du Monde Souterrain ? Ses parents avaient vraiment un sens de l'humour bizarre, » dit-il.

L'Ingénieur gloussa :

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry sautilla devant l'ingénieur, manquant le regard calculateur qui traversa son visage. Ce garçon… oui, le Conseiller Principal allait l'adorer. Énormément.

Harry grimpa à une échelle jusqu'au sommet d'une tour d'observation sur les rives du Nil, un concept simple utilisé pour surveiller les bateaux, et se tourna vers le désert.

Des milliers et des milliers de gens travaillaient dans une synchronisation parfaite. Des blocs immenses de calcaire étaient soulevés, la blancheur aveuglante au soleil. La base de la pyramide s'élevait déjà à plus de six mètres, même si on était encore loin de sa taille finale. Harry la regarda avec admiration.

Il resta là un long moment à regarder le processus de construction avec de grands yeux. L'ingénieur l'observa suivra la construction avec ces yeux de couleur étrange, une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant.

« Harry, je suis sûr que le Conseiller aimerait te rencontrer. Es-tu prêt ? » demanda l'ingénieur.

Harry eut un grand sourire :

« Bien sûr que je suis prêt ! »

Et il dégringola l'échelle.

Il babilla sur tout le long du chemin à travers la ville alors que l'ingénieur les conduisait au petit temple où habitait Osiris. Il comprenait peu de choses, mais cela ne faisait que confirmer son intuition que Osiris aimerait rencontrer ce petit enfant.

« Qu'avez-vous à faire ici ? » demanda un garde en bloquant le passage avec une grande lance.

L'ingénieur souleva un sourcil délicatement peint :

« Ne sais-tu pas qui je suis ? » dit-il en regardant le garde et en montrant son insigne.

Le garde baissa les yeux vers le cercle de métal, prêt à afficher son mépris, avant que son visage ne montre son étonnement puis sa désolation, puis sa gêne, puis plus rien.

« Je suis désolé, Ingénieur en Chef. Je n'étais pas informé de votre visite. Veuillez entrer. Est-ce… est-ce que l'enfant est avec vous également ?

— Oui. Je crois que Osiris va le trouver de grand intérêt. »

Le garde parvint à garder une expression neutre, même si l'ingénieur pouvait voir l'envie de poser des questions dans toute son attitude.

« Veuillez entrer. Mon Seigneur est dans les chambres de méditation. »

L'ingénieur hocha la tête, et Harry bondit après lui :

« Il doit être vraiment très important, cet Osiris, » dit-il.

Le garde cligna des yeux. Et bien, l'enfant serait certainement surpris.

« Oh, il l'est, » assura l'ingénieur.

La chambre de méditation était juste au delà de la petite mare et était remplie de vases canopes, de flèches tournoyant en formations étranges, de formes bizarres, de blasons curieux, et d'étranges appareils mécaniques que l'ingénieur, malgré toutes ses connaissances, ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Mon seigneur, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui je crois vous intéressera, dit-il en s'inclinant profondément.

— Mon Ingénieur en Chef, c'est un réel plaisir de te voir. Je dois demander, comment mes pyramides avancent ?

— Très bien, mon seigneur. J'étais justement en train de superviser les progrès avant de venir vous voir.

— C'est bien. À présent, qui est cette personne intéressante ? Je la sens déjà, elle a un certain… arôme que je connais bien. Je suis très intéressé à la rencontrer. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, et comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était aventuré dans quelque chose dans laquelle il n'aurait vraiment pas du aller.

« Salut… » dit-il, ses yeux absorbant autant de détails de la pièce qu'il pouvait.

Ce n'était pas une pièce typiquement égyptienne, et cette créature n'était pas humaine.

« Bonjour, jeune voyageur. Ingénieur, tu peux partir. Je souhaite parler avec ce petit seul. »

L'ingénieur s'inclina et quitta la pièce, ravi. Il avait eu une bonne intuition.

Harry s'avança avec précaution.

« Vous… vous n'êtes pas humain, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

Il y avait un collier qui brillait dans son champ de vision, étincelant.

« Votre collier… C'est un Changeur ? demanda-t-il, faisant référence à la technologie qui permettait de déguiser l'apparence extérieure d'un corps.

— Je ne suis pas humain, jeune voyageur, et c'est en effet un Changeur, dit-il en touchant le collier avec une main aux longs doigts. Mon apparence naturelle est un peu trop pour les humains, donc tant que je suis ici, c'est mieux de masquer ma forme véritable. »

Il leva les yeux vers Harry, ses yeux verts brillants étincelant.

« Tu n'es pas complètement humain non plus. C'est une odeur particulière, je l'ai déjà sentie une fois auparavant. Sur un homme avec un costume étrange et un goût particulier pour les écharpes. »

Harry savait parfaitement de qui il parlait.

« Et bien, euh, vous voyez, je voulais simplement voir les pyramides, je pense qu'elles sont spectaculaires, au passage, mais si je pouvais y aller maintenant, je suis sûr que mon papa est plutôt inquiet à mon sujet…

— Assieds-toi, jeune voyageur. »

Harry s'assit, certain que s'il essayait de partir, les conséquences seraient dramatiques. Il y avait aussi une part de lui qui avait très envie d'entendre une histoire de cet étranger qui connaissait son papa, une part plus grande que celle qui lui disait de courir aussi vite que possible pour s'éloigner de là.

« Tu es le fils d'un Seigneur du Temps, je me souviens bien de cette odeur du temps, à présent. C'était masqué par une autre odeur pendant un temps, mais j'ai compris. Tu as l'odeur d'un Seigneur du Temps et de son vaisseau. Une si douce odeur de temps, bien meilleure que notre méthode. Même si à présent elle est si rare. Les Seigneurs du Temps, réduits à un par sa propre faute. »

Il y avait une douceur sucrée dans ces mots que Harry n'aimait pas du tout.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il, pas certain d'apprécier le sous-entendu des paroles d'Osiris.

— Tu sais certainement comment les Seigneurs du Temps ont été détruits, n'est-ce pas ? dit le non-humain Osiris.

— Ouais, je sais. Papa est tout ce qui reste. »

Harry voulait vraiment se lever et quitter cette pièce à toute vitesse, à présent, son désir d'histoire s'évanouissant à la lumière de l'atmosphère de la pièce, un mélange entêtant de confiance et d'arrogance. Osiris était une présence malsaine qui s'accrochait à lui, le rendant tout sirupeux. Son esprit voulait désespérément partir, mais son corps ne coopérait pas.

« Et bien, oui, mais savais-tu que ton… père était la raison pour laquelle les Seigneurs du Temps ne sont plus là ? C'était un choc à travers tout l'Univers, et tous ceux sensibles au temps ont ressenti leur perte. C'était un coup de poignard à travers le Vortex Temporel. Ils étaient une part très essentielle de l'Univers, tu sais, et avec leur perte, il y a eu un vide de pouvoir à remplir ne ressemblant à aucun autre. Ton père a du le remplir seul. »

Harry se raidit :

« Mon papa n'a pas… il ne pourrait pas… il ne pourrait pas… » bafouilla-t-il.

Son papa… les raisons ?

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il finalement.

Il était intrigué, la curiosité l'emportant. Son papa était un parangon de paix et de non-violence, même s'il savait qu'il y avait eu une grande guerre avant la fin des Seigneurs du Temps. Harry ne savait presque rien de ce qui s'était passé, cependant. Si ce… Osiris savait, il voulait savoir.

« Oh, le Seigneur du Temps n'a jamais dit à son propre fils son plus grand péché ? » dit le non-humain Osiris, de la joie dans sa voix.

Harry secoua la tête :

« Non, dit-il avec empathie. Il m'a dit que les Seigneurs du Temps étaient partis, mais il ne m'a jamais dit… il ne m'a jamais dit ce qui leur était arrivé.

— Et bien, petit Voyageur du Temps, assieds-toi, car je vais te raconter une histoire plus vieille que le Temps, car c'est une histoire qui a été arrachée du Temps lui-même. Une histoire de deux races, deux espèces, et un désir de domination et de contrôle. »

Harry était fasciné.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un changement de scène ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur, Rose et Jack se dirigèrent vers la rue dans laquelle Harry avait disparu, mais ils étaient ralentis par les mouvements de foule. Harry, petite créature qu'il était, s'était faufilé à travers la foule en courant et le Docteur ne pouvait plus le voir.

« HARRY ! TU AS INTÉRÊT DE NE PAS AVOIR D'ENNUIS AVANT QUE JE TE TROUVE ! » cria-t-il, espérant que son fils l'entende.

Rose gloussa :

« Vraiment, Docteur, tu aurais du savoir que quelque chose comme ça allait se passer. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ce ne sera pas la dernière. En plus, quel genre d'ennuis peut-il avoir en Égypte Ancienne ? »

Jack leva un sourcil :

« Tu veux vraiment savoir quel genre d'ennuis peut Harry vraiment avoir ? dit-il. Parce que tu es en train de parler du même Harry que je connais, n'est-ce pas ? Le même Harry qui, juste l'autre semaine, s'est coincé dans un vortex dimensionnel et s'est divisé en cinq parties à bord du TARDIS ? Le même Harry qui, à l'âge de quatre ans, a transformé une tribu entière de croyants cannibales en végétariens ? Le même Harry qui a failli détruire une planète avec un tournevis sonique et une mauvaise visée ? Le même Harry qui…

— Ça suffit, ça suffit, j'ai compris. Allons le trouver avant qu'il fasse quelque chose comme se faire graver le visage sur le côté des pyramides ou quelque chose comme ça, » souffla Rose en direction de Jack.

Le Docteur eut un reniflement moqueur :

« Et bien, ce serait certainement quelque chose à voir. Ça perturberait le reste de la planète pendant des siècles. »

Le Docteur avait l'impression que quelque chose tentait de se rappeler à son esprit, quelque chose ayant rapport avec les pyramides et l'Égypte et l'énergie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

Il regretterait de ne pas y avoir prêté attention plus tard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un changement de scène ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« As-tu entendu parler des Daleks, jeune Harry ? » dit Osiris.

Harry secoua la tête, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler.

« Et bien, les Daleks étaient une race de monstres, des créatures sans aucune autre émotion qu'un désir de détruire tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Mon peuple a eu quelques rencontres avec eux, mais nous n'avons jamais été leur cible. Notre forme de Voyage Temporel ne les intéressait pas et ils ne pouvaient pas l'utiliser avec efficacité, donc nous avons été laissés tranquilles. Ils étaient globalement peu intéressés pour nous affronter sur notre territoire, et nous n'étions pas intéressés pour les affronter, donc ils nous ont laissé tranquilles tout comme nous les avons laissés tranquilles. Mais les Seigneurs du Temps, ils étaient l'apogée des créatures Voyageant dans le Temps. Cultiver l'énergie d'un trou noir et alimenter leurs TARDIS à travers le vortex lui-même. Et les Daleks voulaient ça. Ils voulaient que l'Univers ne soit que des Daleks. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent :

« Ce… Ce serait monstrueux…

— En effet, enfant, et c'est pour ça que les Seigneurs du Temps les ont combattus, même si ça a pris du temps avant que ça commence vraiment. Ton père, le Docteur, était leur ennemi numéro Un, l'adversaire principal des Daleks, et ils le craignaient. Il a détruit des millions de Daleks à travers le temps. Ils l'appelaient Ka Faraq Gatri, ce qui veut dire…

— Destructeur de Mondes, souffla Harry, la matrice de traduction du TARDIS effectuant son travail. Mon papa était appelé comme ça ?

— Si ça peut te consoler, c'était par une race considérée universellement comme l'apogée du mal, » dit Osiris sans aucune sympathie.

Harry avait l'impression que ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, d'être appelé de façon si cruelle par des êtres considérés comme si cruels.

« Ça ne l'est pas, dit-il à Osiris.

— Je ne pensais pas que ça le serait. C'est un nom plutôt cruel. Mais il était le sauveur de tant de races qu'il était considéré comme un héros. Même si les Seigneurs du Temps n'approuvaient pas ses actes, il a quand même été appelé quand la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps a commencé. Elle a commencé d'un coup, et tout d'un coup, si ça a du sens, dit Osiris.

— Oui, ça en a. Une Guerre du Temps commence, et elle résonne à travers le temps, créant un début à toutes époques.

— Tu es un petit très intelligent, Harry.

— Je sais. Je sais aussi que tout ça n'est qu'une histoire. Vous pourriez être en train d'inventer tout ça, pour ce que j'en sais. Il n'y a aucune preuve que mon papa a fait quoi que ce soit. »

Même si Harry savait que son papa avait été impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans une telle guerre. Il était le seul survivant et il refusait que Harry voit quoi que ce soit en lien avec les Seigneurs du Temps.

Osiris sembla amusé.

« Bien sûr, je pourrais être en train de t'inventer une histoire sur un être que je trouve plutôt irritant. Ton père a interféré dans quelques uns de mes projets il y a quelques années. C'était très frustrant. »

Il observa Harry attentivement.

« Mais tu sais que quelque chose s'est passé. Quelque chose de drastique et d'immense. Le peuple de ton père est parti, réduit à un simple membre et son TARDIS. »

Le visage de Harry était un masque de déni, souhaitant désespérément que Osiris lui mente, soit en train d'inventer des histoires sur quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais prouver.

« Prouvez-le, dit-il.

— Je ne te raconterais pas tout ça si je ne pouvais pas, comme tu dis, le prouver. Je n'étais pas présent lors de la guerre, pas vraiment, mais lorsque je voyage dans le Vortex Temporel, je reste à l'intérieur pendant un moment, en train de regarder les événements se dérouler. »

Il sortit une petite pyramide cristalline qui scintilla.

« C'était, je crois, la bataille finale à Arcadia, au dernier jour de la Guerre du Temps. Ils avaient des armes détestables, des deux côtés. »

Il tendit sa paume tenant la pyramide.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête en sentant sa bouche s'assécher :

« Un cristal de mémoire, dit-il. Ça contient des vrais souvenirs. On ne peut pas les modifier ou en altérer la perception, pas sans détruire le cristal et potentiellement soi-même.

— Donc je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que c'est vrai. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il sentit l'inquiétude serrer sa gorge. Sa magie se débattit contre son limiteur, essayant désespérément de résoudre ce problème qui perturbait ses émotions.

« Je connais cette forme, c'est un cristal de vue véritable. Ça contient la vision d'un souvenir d'une longueur significative dans tous ses détails. On peut le survoler comme si c'était une vidéo, amplifier n'importe quel sens voulu, tant que le spectateur est capable de le sentir.

— Tu es intelligent. Je ne pensais pas que tu connaîtrais la forme du cristal. Ce sont des objets plutôt rares et uniques.

— Papa a une passion pour les cristaux de toute sorte. Il y a quelques Cristaux de Mémoire à bord du TARDIS, » s'entendit Harry dire.

Il essayait toujours d'absorber les événements qui étaient en train de se dérouler. Sa magie se débattant contre le limiteur, souhaitant détruire la chose qui lui causait tant de trouble. Il devait se forcer à ne pas toucher son focus, ou ils pourraient trouver un moyen d'utiliser cette envie.

« Alors je vais libérer le souvenir. Je t'en prie, jeune Harry, si tu pouvais toucher le Cristal, nous pourrons commencer. Je vais te montrer la bataille à laquelle j'ai assisté, entre les Seigneurs du Temps et les Daleks, une bataille qui a déchiré des mondes et détruit des civilisations. Car qu'est-ce qu'une bataille à l'échelle de l'univers si ce n'est universellement destructrice ? »

Osiris fit un geste vers la pyramide de cristal, et Harry posa sa main dessus alors que Osiris appuyait sur l'activateur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Où l'on assiste à un souvenir ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Il flottait dans les poches du Temps et de l'Espace, trouvant du réconfort ici comme il en trouvait rarement ailleurs. La façon de son peuple de voyager dans le temps était limitée et signifiait souvent qu'ils devaient passer de longs moments de temps incommensurable à attendre d'arriver à leur destination._

 _C'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il flottait quelque part près du centre de la galaxie locale, suffisamment près pour que s'il se déplaçait de quelques dizaines d'années-lumière dans la mauvaise direction, il puisse être attiré dans le trou noir, même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie du plan physique. Il était un observateur, voyageant dans le cosmos, capable de voir mais jamais d'intervenir. Pas dans cet état limité._

 _Et à quel spectacle il assistait à présent. Gallifrey, la puissance des Seigneurs du Temps, hérauts du Temps et incroyablement hautains et snobs, se battait désespérément pour sa survie._

 _Leur planète était assiégée, bombardée de tous les côtés par des centaines, des milliers, peut-être des millions, de vaisseaux Daleks. Chacun contenait des millions de Daleks. Les petits robots monstrueux haïssaient les Seigneurs du Temps bien plus que n'importe quelle autre espèce, leur enviaient leur technologie et avaient dirigé l'ensemble de la puissance de leur empire considérable contre la planète._

 _Même si, bien sûr, les Seigneurs du Temps n'avaient pas grand chose pour les excuser, à part ne pas être généralement décidés à détruire toutes les autres races de l'Univers. Ils étaient coincés et imbus de leur propre pouvoir, daignant rarement aider les races inférieures, comme ils les considéraient, alors qu'elles affrontaient les invasions auxquelles les soumettaient les Daleks. En fait, seuls leurs renégats et leurs exclus prenaient le temps et l'effort de tenter d'arrêter les Daleks._

 _Le plus important étant cette épine dans le pied de l'Univers, le Docteur. Fouineur et se mêlant de tout, il ne serait pas surpris si le Docteur causait autant de dommages que les Daleks en essayant de les arrêter. Au moins, les Daleks tuaient tout le monde. Le Docteur abandonnait les gens si déchirés par la guerre et le combat contre un ennemi qui semblait inarrêtable qu'ils savaient rarement quoi faire d'autre que se battre._

 _Ici, cependant, il semblait que le Docteur aurait sa part de combats. Il était prêt à parier que cet éclat dans ses yeux quand il percevait une injustice serait une véritable fournaise à présent. Les Seigneurs du Temps étaient en train de perdre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, du Temps qu'ils faisaient certainement tout leur possible pour étendre._

 _Il pouvait voir les redoutées Armes des Seigneurs du Temps en action à travers le champ de bataille, allant de vaisseau en vaisseau, laissant derrière elles non pas des carcasses tordues de métal mais des nuages de poussière et de vapeur après les avoir vieillis au delà de toute existence ou les avoir ramenés à leur état infantile, ou les avoir transformés en Jamais-été, des choses qui étaient mais n'étaient pas, effacées du Temps lui-même._

 _Les Armes des Seigneurs du Temps n'étaient jamais simples à comprendre, mais les résultats étaient évidents pour ceux qui les voyaient. La plupart des Armes provenaient d'expériences ayant mal tourné, ou ayant horriblement bien tourné. Enfermées, loin des mains de ceux qui les auraient utilisées, elles étaient à présent libérées, à pleine puissance, alors qu'Arcadia se battait pour sa vie._

 _Il pouvait voir le TARDIS du Docteur faire ce qu'il pouvait, bataillant alors que les tranchées célestes s'effondraient, dirigeant les Armes vers les vaisseaux Daleks. Mais ces Armes, Osiris le savait, ne pouvaient pas être utilisées pendant longtemps, pas à moins qu'ils se moquaient de détruire non seulement leur ennemis mais également eux-mêmes._

 _Le plus longtemps les Armes seraient utilisées, le plus dur il serait de les enfermer à nouveau. Déjà, l'Enfant du Cauchemar attendait, les mâchoires ouvertes, attrapant tout ce qui passait suffisamment proche de sa gueule. Personne ne savait ce qui arrivait à ceux assez malchanceux pour être avalés._

 _Le Roi Qui Aurait Pu Être, libéré avec ses armées de Pendant-Ce-Temps et de N'Ont-Jamais-Été, détruisait tout ce qui était à proximité, Dalek ou Seigneur du Temps. Personne ne pouvait contrôler le Roi Qui Aurait Pu Être. Les Daleks avaient leurs propres armes, les Dégradations de Skaro, des mutations horrifiques de Daleks en armes redoutables._

 _Et la mort ravageait tout. Les Seigneurs du Temps, des êtres à l'espérance de vie inhabituellement longue, mourraient et se régénéraient et mourraient et se régénéraient de partout. Des petits éclats de lumière accélérés artificiellement, dangereusement, par les protocoles de temps de guerre._

 _Le TARDIS du Docteur s'arrêta en plein milieu du champ de bataille, resta suspendu là pendant un moment, puis disparut en clignotant comme s'il n'avait jamais été là._

 _Il se demanda si le Docteur avait fui, si sa sensibilité délicate ne pouvait finalement plus supporter l'horreur et la destruction qui faisaient rage._

 _Si seulement il en avait été ainsi. Tout d'un coup, chaque vaisseau de Seigneur du Temps se figea pendant une seconde infinitésimale. Puis ils fuirent tous en panique. C'était la seule façon de décrire la soudaine avalanche de mouvement._

 _Quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose de grand._

 _Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour découvrir quoi._

 _Le vaisseau du Docteur apparut à nouveau, flottant sur les limites du champ de bataille, peu de temps après qu'il l'avait quitté. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne rejoignait pas la bataille. Il se contentait de flotter là, observant, attendant._

 _Un frisson parcourut son corps, de la pointe de ses oreilles à ses orteils. La scène devant lui tremblota, puis le temps et l'espace eux-mêmes s'ouvrirent en grand, une mâchoire grande ouverte. Et les Daleks, les Seigneurs du Temps, les Armes, Gallifrey, le Roi Qui Aurait Pu Être, l'Enfant du Cauchemar, tous furent avalés. C'était instantané et infini alors que le Temps tremblait et sursautait et s'agitait._

 _Quand il se calma, quand seuls les secousses de réplique restèrent, seul le TARDIS bleu flottait dans l'espace, seul. Brûlé et égratigné et abîmé à cause du feu de la bataille, seul le Docteur restait. Puis, après un moment, il disparut également et Osiris fut rejeté de la Ligne Temporelle._

 _Une Ligne Temporelle, réalisa-t-il avec un sursaut, qui n'existait plus. Le Docteur avait terminé la guerre en les effaçant de l'existence même, les verrouillant dans une Ligne Temporelle à laquelle personne ne pouvait accéder._

 _Son être entier sembla se geler à cette simple pensée._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Où le souvenir se termine ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry resta pétrifié devant l'horreur de la destruction montrée par le souvenir. C'était le TARDIS, avec son Circuit de Camouflage cassé et tout. Et c'était le TARDIS et son père, détruisant non seulement les Daleks mais son propre peuple. Les bannissant dans les profondeurs du Temps, les verrouillant, verrouillant toute la guerre. Il avait senti le malaise devant ces… Armes, ces monstruosités en train de tout détruire. Tranquillement, comme si elles écartaient des mouches. Mais elles avaient été effacées de l'histoire, du temps.

Il sursauta, s'éloignant précipitamment de Osiris et du cristal de mémoire, les mains tremblantes, essayant d'attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il voulait attraper son focus, libérer l'énergie sauvage accumulée qui se battait contre son limiteur. Il voulait enlever le limiteur et laisser sa magie s'écouler. Mais la destruction que cela promettait…

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez montré ça ? haleta-t-il, son coeur battant à toute vitesse alors qu'il était à la limite de l'indécision. Comment est-ce que vous avez seulement pu voir ça ?

— Je t'ai montré ça, jeune Harry, parce que ça m'amusait de le faire. Ton père est un irritant. Il s'est mêlé d'un de mes projets et en a retardé l'achèvement de plusieurs centaines d'années. Tu es, d'une certaine manière, juste un moyen pour une fin. »

Osiris fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait l'énergie irradier du corps du garçon. Elle était piégée, mais s'il ne faisait rien pour calmer le feu brûlant qui faisait rage sous la peau de Harry, il pourrait en ressentir les conséquences.

Un petit pied s'appuya contre sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux.

« Miaou ? demanda le petit chaton, inclinant sa tête vers le garçon, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous une colère invisible.

— Tu veux qu'il soit ton partenaire ? demanda Osiris, amusé.

— Miaou. »

Les queues s'agitèrent.

« Très bien, petite. Il est temps que tu aies un partenaire. Tu es sûre ? Il est empathe ? »

Les yeux se plissèrent et les queues s'agitèrent à nouveau.

« Ah, bien sûr, c'est ta décision après tout. »

Elle grimpa sur ses genoux.

« Harry, Harry, je t'en prie, » appela-t-il, espérant ramener le garçon au présent.

Les yeux vert émeraude s'étrécirent, avant de se concentrer sur lui.

Harry sentit son coeur se calmer légèrement alors qu'il regardait le petit chaton avec lequel jouait Osiris.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de tenir Pashti ? Elle est amicale et aime bien être caressée. C'est un chat très jeune, de ma propre planète. J'apprécie davantage les chats de ma planète que ceux natifs de la Terre. Ils sont bien plus intelligents et bien plus sensibles au temps. »

Harry tendit mécaniquement ses mains vers le chaton, la prenant avec soin alors que Osiris la lui donnait. Elle ronronna alors que Harry la caressait, se blottissant sur ses genoux. Il sentit les ronronnements vibrer dans tout son corps.

« Elle est vraiment bruyante, dit Harry.

— Elle est sensible aux émotions. Elle sent que tu es bouleversé et espère que ça te calme. Tu es aussi en partie Éternel, et donc porteur de magie. J'aimerais que tu ne libères pas ta colère dans ma chambre de méditation. Il y a plusieurs objets assez dangereux ici et ce serait désastreux de les casser. »

Harry sentit une partie de sa colère s'évanouir légèrement alors que Pashti ronronnait.

« Elle est merveilleuse, dit Harry. J'ai déjà l'impression d'être plus calme.

— Donc, en tant que cadeau d'un Voyageur du Temps et non-humain à un autre, je te donne Pashti. Elle cherche un bon foyer depuis un long moment, car les Chats Osiriens ne peuvent grandir que s'ils trouvent quelqu'un avec qui se lier. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est liée à toi. »

Harry baissa les yeux et examina son nouveau compagnon, car elle était trop intelligente pour être un animal de compagnie.

Elle avait la couleur du sable, avec des points noirs parsemés le long de son dos, son visage et son ventre. Quand il regarda plus attentivement, il vit que sa queue était en fait deux, étroitement enroulées ensemble. Il regarda ses pattes et compta huit doigts sur chacune, et sur son visage, il y avait une fente sur son front pour un troisième oeil.

« Elle est magnifique. Je vais la chérir.

— J'en ai bien l'impression. J'ai l'impression que je dois te donner une récompense pour l'amusement que j'ai eu à te parler de ton père. Je vais répondre à ta deuxième question, à savoir comment j'ai assisté à la fin de la Guerre du Temps. Mon peuple a plusieurs méthodes de Voyage dans le Temps. L'une d'elle nous permet d'envoyer notre esprit à travers le temps et l'espace. Cela a souvent pour conséquence de nous forcer à attendre dans un champ jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé. C'était ce que je faisais à ce moment-là. »

Harry caressa distraitement Pashti, sentant l'ardeur de sa colère diminuer légèrement. S'il avait été sans elle, il était sûr que sa colère, dirigée vers Osiris ou non, aurait eu des conséquences désastreuses. Elle était toujours en train de bouillonner à la limite de son contrôle, patientant.

« Dites m'en plus ? Sur mon papa ? Vous semblez en savoir plus sur lui que moi, je veux dire, sur son histoire au moins. Il ne me dit jamais rien d'important.

— Ton père est une constante dans l'Univers. Ceux qui ont une connexion avec le temps ont souvent un aperçu de lui alors que nous voyageons à travers le vortex vers notre destination. J'ai assemblé pas mal de choses sur lui au fur et à mesure que les histoires m'atteignaient. C'est difficile d'aller où que ce soit dans l'Univers sans entendre parler du Docteur. La Guerre du Temps elle-même a eu des échos à travers le Temps, bénissant ou maudissant tous ceux avec une sensibilité au temps avec la connaissance de ce qui venait juste d'être infligé au Vortex Temporel. Ton père en est la raison.

— Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda Harry, presque effrayé par la réponse.

Osiris sourit en montrant ses dents :

« Tu l'as vu. Ton père s'est battu en première ligne, détruisant complètement les Daleks, mais il y avait des millions, des milliards, de Daleks. Leurs usines les fabriquaient et les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont jamais été capables d'atteindre leur nombre. Il y avait toujours plus de Daleks. Il arriva que les Seigneurs du Temps perdirent du terrain. Ils utilisèrent leurs Cauchemars et leurs Plus-Jamais et toutes sortes de Monstres du Temps, des monstres qui avalaient également des galaxies et des Daleks. Ils furent repoussés sur Gallifrey. Ils ont perdu presque toutes leurs colonies alors que l'empire Dalek se rassemblait autour de la planète. Ils avaient une option finale, une qu'ils étaient réticents à utiliser. Enfin, réticents n'est pas le bon mot. Ils refusaient complètement de l'utiliser. Mais la guerre était en train de déchirer l'Univers entier. Le Temps lui-même était usé et abîmé, ils avaient sortis tant de leurs Cauchemars pour être capables d'affronter les Daleks qu'ils étaient une menace pour l'Univers presque autant que les Daleks eux-mêmes. Ils avaient une dernière option, et ton père, il est celui qui l'a utilisée. »

Harry était figé :

« Il a tué tout le monde. »

Il n'en avait pas été sûr, le moment final était si étrange, si étranger, mais ça avait figé complètement son corps quand il l'avait vu.

« Dans un sens, oui. Il les a tous détruits. Il les a piégés dans un Verrou Temporel, gardé pour toujours hors de l'Univers et tenu à l'écart à l'intérieur d'une bulle de temps séparée de l'univers, suspendue dans le vortex comme une pustule. Et en faisant ça, il a effacé les Seigneurs du Temps de l'Histoire, et a pris leur place. Les Seigneurs du Temps sont devenus des contes à raconter aux enfants pour les inciter à bien se comporter, sont devenus des mythes de l'Univers, et seuls des murmures en parlent comme une réalité. Et seul le Docteur est resté. Le Dernier Seigneur du Temps. Pour toujours connu par ceux qui voyagent dans le temps comme le Destructeur de Mondes. »

Harry avait du mal à croire les mots que Osiris prononçait.

Il sentit de l'humidité couler sur son visage et tomber sur la fourrure de Pashti. Il la sentit se lever, placer ses pattes avant sur son torse, et lécher l'eau salée de son visage tout en ronronnant. Elle lui donna un coup de museau sous le menton, et Harry lui caressa le dos.

« Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? demanda-t-il avec horreur.

— Ton père est vu comme un sauveur par beaucoup, bien plus que ceux qui le voient comme un démon, jeune Harry. Il s'accroche à cette image, cette idée qu'il est bon et juste, parce que son passé est plein de moments où il n'a pas pu être le sauveur. Il y a peu de noir et blanc dans l'Univers, mais c'est plutôt toute une palette de gris. Et ton père a été sur toute la palette à un moment ou un autre pour quelqu'un. Son nom seul est ce qui a donné à ce mot son sens dans des milliers et des milliers de cultures. Docteur. Chaque langue dans l'Univers a ce mot, le savais-tu ? Et toutes ont ce mot à cause de ton père. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, c'est l'héritage qu'il laissera. »

Tout le corps de Harry tremblait sous le choc et la colère. Il n'aimait pas apprendre des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas de son père par des étrangers, découvrit-il. Il se sentait trahi, d'une certaine manière, que toutes les choses que son père lui avait dites n'avaient pas d'importance. Son père, appelé Destructeur de Mondes par une race si maléfique que la détruire a effacé deux espèces puissantes de l'Univers. Son père, un combattant, un tueur, un destructeur. Il y avait tant qu'il ne savait pas, que Osiris avait sous-entendu, qu'il devait savoir.

Il tint Pashti contre lui, se redressa sur ses pieds, et fuit, les gloussements de Osiris le suivant hors du temps et dans les rues poussiéreuses et ensablées.

Il devait trouver un endroit où penser. Un endroit où vider son esprit. Un endroit qui n'était pas le TARDIS, qui pourrait réaliser que quelque chose s'était passé et embrouiller ses pensées.

Il se dirigea vers les pyramides. Il pouvait trouver un coin d'ombre et méditer, vider son esprit. Penser. Comprendre tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Avec Pashti dans les bras, ronronnant et lui donnant de légers coups de museau, il courut vers les structures immenses qui prenaient lentement forme sur les plaines du Sahara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un changement de scène ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur criait le long de la rue après son fils. Harry n'aurait pas du être si difficile à trouver. Vraiment pas. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il s'était éloigné en courant. Est-ce que Harry disparaîtrait vraiment ? Il ne partait habituellement pas sans l'un d'eux avec lui.

Rose et Jack le suivaient, inquiets. Cela faisait une heure, et Harry n'était nulle part en vue.

« Docteur, peut-être les Pyramides. Il est peut-être allé les voir, » dit Rose.

Le Docteur la regarda :

« J'y ai pensé, mais elles sont toujours en construction, vu que tout ce que je peux voir sont les fondations à peine visibles. »

Rose soupira.

« Je vous ai entendu crier après Harry. Est-ce que vous cherchez par hasard un Harry avec des yeux verts surprenants ? »

Le Docteur dévisagea un homme plus grand pour l'époque, la tête rasée et les sourcils peints comme c'était la coutume dans les classes supérieures.

« Savez-vous où il est ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

— Je l'ai emmené voir le site de construction des pyramides, puis vers le temple qui héberge le cerveau à l'origine des pyramides. Il était très impatient de rencontrer votre Harry. C'est un garçon intelligent, » dit l'homme avec un sourire.

Jack fronça les sourcils :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Où est ce temple ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je l'ai simplement accompagné. Mon Seigneur est en train de lui parler au Temple d'Osiris. C'est au bout de la rue, tournez à gauche aux abreuvoirs à chameaux, et allez tout droit jusqu'à ce que vous voyez l'obélisque de Ra. Le temple d'Osiris est juste à la fin de la rue à votre droite. Il y a un garde, il vous laissera sans doute entrer. Ou peut-être pas. Mais Harry est dans ce temple. »

Le Docteur s'avança à grand pas vers lui, le dominant de sa hauteur :

« Si vous avez fait quoi que ce soit à mon fils, vous allez maudire le jour de votre naissance, » promit-il.

L'homme déglutit et déguerpit.

Rose le poursuivit, obtenant son nom au milieu de bafouillages paniqués, avant de revenir :

« Son nom est Hemiunu, l'Ingénieur en Chef des pyramides et le neveu du pharaon, dit-elle.

— Au moins, il sera facile à retrouver, grogna Jack.

— Allons trouver Harry et occupons-nous de Hemiunu plus tard. S'il est là où il a dit, sauf et simplement en train de discuter de maths ou de caractéristiques techniques, pas de mal. Si nous devons le poursuivre, nous pouvons. »

Rose se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par Hemiunu, et le Docteur et Jack coururent après elle pour la rattraper.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent le temps, légèrement ralentis par une petite silhouette portant un chat et courant à travers les rues en semant le chaos sur son passage, une grande silhouette, bien plus grande que n'importe quel Égyptien normal de l'époque, se tenait à l'Entrée.

« Docteur, je vois que vous m'avez trouvé. Vous avez manqué de justesse votre fils, je le crains. Il est parti d'ici assez vite. Très bouleversé, pauvre enfant. »

Il y avait peu de sympathie dans la voix emplie d'amusement.

« Osirien, souffla le Docteur.

— Et bien, et bien, vous êtes perspicace. Votre fils a aussi remarqué que je ne suis pas humain, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que je suis. Il est parti sans me demander ma race. C'est plutôt inhabituel. Mais je crains qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

— Lequel êtes-vous ? » demanda le Docteur, son esprit parcourant à toute vitesse ses souvenirs des Osiriens.

Celui-là portait un Changeur, cachant sa forme véritable, mais ces yeux verts et ce ton de voix, il les reconnaissait, et les indices qu'il avait ignorés concernant l'Égypte Ancienne commençaient à s'assembler. Les Osiriens avaient construit les pyramides sur Terre pour leur propre but. Il y en avait des bons, des mauvais, des horribles, et il espérait que Harry n'avait pas rencontré un des deux dernières catégories.

« Et bien, je suis Osiris. »

Osiris. Le chef. Au moins, ce n'était pas Sutekh, et c'était avant la mort d'Osiris.

« Vous êtes ici pour superviser le travail personnellement ?

— Bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça à mon frère, il a rarement les capacités mentales pour régner, et encore moins pour manipuler un empire humain et leur faire construire nos pyramides. Nous avons un empire à diriger, nous Osiriens. La matrice du champ d'énergie doit être achevée. Je dois dire que Khufu est un pharaon très obligeant. Très disponible pour écouter mes requêtes, quelles qu'elles soient. »

Le Docteur eut l'impression qu'une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans sa tête alors que les dernières pièces s'assemblaient, et il se sentit comme un idiot.

« Je suis si stupide, jura-t-il. Bien sûr. Vous avez connecté ce secteur de la galaxie à votre matrice technologique. Mars et la Terre et entre les deux, vous serez capables d'alimenter vos besoins.

— Vous avez une bonne mémoire. Je suis surpris. Cela fait de nombreuses années que vous avez presque détruit mon projet sur Gelforsci. »

Le Docteur sentit son sang se figer :

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ?

— Oh, je lui ai juste raconté une histoire, donné Pashti, et laissé partir. Tout ça a été très civilisé. Pouvez-vous croire qu'il ne connaissait rien des Daleks ? Ou rien de votre histoire avec eux. C'était une discussion très éclairante, et j'ai pu donner à Pashti une maison. Elle est un chat empathique très rare venant de ma planète, et avait besoin d'un empathe à qui se lier. Même si je n'ai pas dit au jeune Harry que c'était pour ça que je lui ai donné Pashti. J'étais triste de la voir s'éteindre sans lien. Elle est très heureuse à présent. »

Osiris eut un sourire qui afficha toutes ses dents. Rose lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous n'aviez vraiment pas le droit de dire ça à Harry, dit-elle.

— La Louve me montre ses dents. Je crois que je ressens un peu de peur. Vous êtes une vraie légende dans le Vortex. Je vois des images de vous à chaque fois que je voyage à travers. »

Rose gronda. Puis elle se tourna vers le Docteur :

« Et je t'ai dit, il y a des années, que garder ton passé secret pour Harry se retournerait contre toi. Ce jour est venu. Maintenant, tu vas devoir affronter les conséquences. »

Le visage du Docteur se figea et se remplit d'appréhension et de peur.

« Oh non, dit-il. Oh, pourquoi lui avez-vous parlé de ça ? dit-il, le désespoir teintant sa voix.

— Je ne pouvais pas vraiment laisser votre fils ignorant des hauts-faits de son père. Débarrasser l'Univers des Daleks, c'était un bel exploit, même si vous n'avez pas réussi à tous les avoir. Enfin, vous avez réussi à les détruire plusieurs fois depuis, n'est-ce pas, tout comme vous, Louve. Vous avez dissous l'Empire Dalek au complet au moins une fois. Votre exploit résonne toujours dans le Vortex. Vous vous êtes créée vous-même, Bad Wolf.

— Je me sens un peu exclu de tout ça, dit Jack. Et je suis curieux : qu'avez-vous dit exactement à Harry ?

— Oh, Immortel, vous êtes toujours là, toujours constant. Et j'ai dit à Harry la vérité, telle que je l'ai vue. Les Seigneurs du Temps ont presque déchiré l'Univers en morceaux en se battant contre les Daleks, et les Daleks ont presque détruit ce qui restait. Mais à présent, peu se souviennent de la Chute, et du Moment Final. J'ai eu l'impression qu'une personne de plus devait entendre ce récit, et qui de mieux que l'enfant du Seigneur du Temps qui a terminé tout ça. »

L'esprit de Rose allait à mille à l'heure. Harry était parti du temple bouleversé, il avait reçu un chat de la part d'Osiris. Son esprit rassembla les morceaux et elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant sans un mot au Docteur ou à Jack.

« Quoi ? dit Jack.

— Je vois que votre Louve a compris, si on peut dire, Docteur. Elle se dirige même à présent vers votre fils perdu. »

Le sourire d'Osiris s'agrandit.

« Elle va sans aucun doute le trouver. Harry était particulièrement clair sur sa destination. »

Le Docteur pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils :

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Si vous ne pouvez pas rassembler les indices évidents, Seigneur du Temps, alors je me demande pourquoi l'Univers vous aime autant.

— La petite silhouette avec le chat, murmura Jack. Vous ne pensez pas clairement. Osiris a dit qu'il a donné à Harry un chat. Qui avons-nous vu courir dans la rue plus tôt ? »

Les yeux du Docteur s'écarquillèrent en compréhension :

« Un petit garçon avec un chat. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par le tissu, mais je crois que j'ai vu des yeux verts. Nous sommes passés devant lui et nous ne l'avons même pas reconnu.

— Si ça peut vous consoler, Harry a probablement fait la même chose, dit Jack.

— Nous devons le trouver, » dit le Docteur en se détournant pour courir dans la même direction que Rose.

Jack attrapa son bras :

« Woah, attendez un peu. Harry est en colère après vous, n'est-ce pas ? Probablement, si j'en crois ce que Osiris lui a probablement dit. À qui pensez-vous qu'il aura plus envie de parler à présent, vous ou Rose ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur se débattit :

« C'est mon fils ! cria-t-il.

— Et pour l'instant, votre fils se sent trahi parce que vous avez gardé secret quelque chose d'aussi important. Là maintenant, je ne serais pas surpris si sa magie s'en prend à vous.

— Mais… il ne ferait jamais… dit le Docteur en cessant de se débattre. Je déteste ça, » murmura-t-il.

Jack lui tapota le bras :

« Je sais. Nous pouvons y aller tranquillement, aller aux pyramides bien après Rose. Peut-être qu'elle l'aura calmé un peu. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Osiris, dit-il en se tournant légèrement. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, vous et votre peuple. Vous en avez fait assez.

— Oh, Docteur, vous nous connaissez. Nous ne faisons jamais rien sans raison. »

Le sourire était à présent mielleux.

« Considérez le fait que je ne me venge pas de la blessure émotionnelle que vous venez d'infliger à mon fils comme l'exécution de mes excuses pour avoir détruit votre travail accidentellement, dit-il sombrement.

— Je le ferai. C'était un après-midi très divertissant, et votre fils s'est lié à Pashti, donc il aura un lien avec la race Osirienne en quelque sorte. Je vais considérer ça comme paiement suffisant. Pashti vivra avec vous, en tant que compagnon de Harry. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Il pouvait gérer un chat, même un chat extrêmement intelligent et empathique. Il ne savait pas si son fils aurait un jour envie de lui parler à nouveau, cependant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un changement de scène ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose savait où Harry se rendait. Il avait été si excité de voir les pyramides, si extatique, que c'était l'endroit logique où se rendre s'il était bouleversé. Et il y en avait au moins une sur laquelle les travaux n'avançaient pas en ce moment. Il pouvait se cacher quelque part autour et être seul, loin du bruit et de la foule.

Et avec un chat empathique, cela serait l'endroit idéal pour se lier avec, lui, elle…

L'esprit de Harry devait être submergé par ce que Osiris lui avait dit, essayant de les faire correspondre avec sa propre connaissance fragmentaire du passé du Docteur, et le sentiment de trahison devait aller en s'accroissant.

Elle avait vécu des moments similaires de trahison de la part du Docteur à divers moments de sa vie.

Les Pyramides commençaient à grandir dans son champ de vision, déjà bien plus hautes que sa tête. C'était merveilleux ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire avec rien de plus que des poinçons, de la corde, des rondins, de l'eau et la force humaine. Beaucoup et beaucoup de force humaine.

Mais la pyramide au loin n'était pas entourée d'ouvriers et elle se dirigea là-bas, sachant que Harry se serait dirigé droit vers elle dès qu'il aurait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas en construction.

Cela lui prit un certain temps de course avant d'atteindre la base de la pyramide. Elle était venue en Égypte auparavant, avec Torchwood. Même les pyramides complétées à l'époque ne faisaient pas le poids face à la construction neuve. C'était absolument stupéfiant.

Et Harry aurait grimpé à l'intérieur, tout en haut jusqu'au plat qui servait d'espace de travail quand la pyramide était en travaux. Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers les pierres de calcaire. Elles étaient immenses.

Elle frotta ses mains ensemble, les réchauffant en prévision de l'effort, avant de commencer.

L'escalade était rafraîchissant, et dans l'ensemble plutôt rapide. La pyramide ne faisait encore que treize mètres de haut environ. Elle pouvait voir le haut du fichu qui enveloppait la tête de Harry dans le coin le plus éloigné, et elle s'avança, faisant plein de bruit pour que Harry sache qu'elle arrivait.

« Je ne veux pas te parler, dit Harry alors qu'elle s'approchait.

— Je ne suis pas ton papa, Harry, dit-elle en s'asseyant à un mètre de lui. Et je sais ce que c'est que se sentir trahi par le Docteur. »

Harry se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, les yeux rouges et un chaton couleur sable tenu légèrement dans ses bras.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque et éraillée.

Rose sourit :

« Pourquoi penses-tu que j'étais dans cette dimension alternative quand vous m'avez trouvée ? Pensais-tu que je voulais être là, seule et immortelle, sans personne qui connaissait encore mon nom ? »

Harry inclina la tête :

« Papa t'a laissée là-bas ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Rose hocha la tête et se pencha en avant :

« Oui, même s'il avait une raison à moitié valable à l'époque. Ton papa était, et est toujours, de bien des façons, un homme très abîmé. Il ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait être aimé de qui que ce soit, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dit. Donc quand un accident a créé un clone de lui-même, un avec une espérance de vie humaine, il a pensé que ce serait mieux pour moi, une humaine, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, de vivre ma vie avec une version humaine de lui-même. Donc j'ai été abandonné de l'autre côté d'un mur dimensionnel, avec un Docteur humain qui était plus humain que Docteur, immortelle, et finalement seule. Et j'ai appris beaucoup sur lui à travers son homologue humain. Parce qu'il y avait une partie de Donna dans la régénération mutante, il était beaucoup moins strict sur la vie privée et son passé. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu lui pardonner de t'avoir fait ça ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, te laisser dans une dimension où tu n'étais pas née et que tu n'avais pas choisie. Pas savoir que tu étais immortelle. »

Rose eut un petit rire :

« J'ai passé de nombreuses année à détruire de très nombreuses photos de ton papa de plein de manières très créatives et potentiellement folles. Mes subordonnés avaient étiqueté pour rire une corbeille à papier « Photos du Docteur » parce que j'en détruisais tant en morceaux ou en cendres. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent :

« Est-ce que tu as raconté ça à papa ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui. Il n'a pas vraiment su comment le prendre.

— Je ne sais plus, Rose. Je veux dire, pourquoi il ne m'a jamais dit ce qui est arrivé aux Seigneurs du Temps ? Je savais qu'ils étaient tous morts, ou partis, et qu'il était le seul à avoir survécu, mais il ne m'a rien dit, Rose. Et de l'entendre par un étranger, c'était horrible. »

Rose huma :

« Ton papa est l'incarnation de l'auto-préservation. Il veut que les gens croient qu'il est une bonne personne, parce qu'il ne le croit pas souvent lui-même. Il se repose sur ceux qui l'entourent pour croire qu'il est bon et qu'il est capable de prendre la bonne décision de temps en temps, même s'il est bon. Il est génial. C'est un des meilleurs hommes que j'ai jamais connu. Mais tout ce dont il se souvient parfois, ce sont ses erreurs. Ses échecs. Les fois où il a du prendre une vie au lieu de trouver une façon de résoudre les choses pacifiquement. Tu te souviens de ce voyage sur la planète arc-en-ciel, quand nous n'avons pas été capables d'empêcher l'acide d'exploser sur toute la ville ? »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Il a ruminé pendant des semaines après ça. Il a affiché un sourire pour toi, a ri et a plaisanté avec toi, parce que tu lui a donné de l'espoir. Tu n'as pas cru qu'il avait fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Tu as continué à croire en lui. Mais ses échecs l'ont hanté pendant longtemps. Il est hanté par son passé, et même si je ne crois pas que c'était juste de sa part de te cacher des choses, surtout quand tu es devenu assez grand pour comprendre, je sais pourquoi il l'a fait. »

Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ces paroles. Puis :

« Mais il est si fort, et il essaie toujours de faire ce qui est juste, même si ça semble impossible. Il a sauvé Arthur et Kirigal et a trouvé un nouveau foyer pour Kirigal loin des humains, même s'il a enlevé Arthur. Il a sauvé le Très Grand et Mélangeur même si c'était une manoeuvre pratiquement impossible à réaliser assez vite pour ne pas perturber les lignes temporelles.

— Il l'est. Il est fort, et courageux et bon. Mais il est aussi un guerrier, même s'il le contestera. Il a un esprit qui se hérisse face à l'injustice et il déteste voir le bien mal tourner. Il se battra bec et ongle pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre eux-mêmes, pour les protéger de l'horreur de la guerre. Il est le champion de l'innocence, et en faisant ça, il n'a plus rien de l'innocence qu'il protège si avidement. Et ça lui fait mal. Je pense qu'il voulait que tu gardes cette innocence, Harry. Cette foi en lui dont il a tant besoin. Il avait peur que te raconter ce qu'il a fait pour terminer la Guerre du Temps briserait cette fois, cette confiance, cet amour. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. »

Harry soupira légèrement en caressant le chaton dans ses bras.

« Je pense qu'il est stupide, parfois, dit-il. Vraiment stupide. Et un idiot. Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrêterais d'aimer mon papa à cause de quelque chose qu'il a fait pour sauver l'Univers ? C'est horrible et terrible qu'il ait du, qu'il ait du prendre tant de vies et les enfermer ailleurs, et cela doit peser sur son âme à chaque fois qu'il y pense. Mais ça fait mal qu'il ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour me le dire, que j'ai du l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un étranger. Que mon père ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour me le dire. »

Il s'interrompit pour renifler.

« Que j'ai du voir ce qu'il a fait via un Cristal de Mémoire. »

Rose écarquilla les yeux :

« Un cristal de mémoire ? Tu as vu la fin de la Guerre du Temps ? »

Harry hocha la tête en serrant Pashti contre lui.

« Ouais. Osiris y était. Il était en train de voyager dans l'espace avec une projection mentale et il a vu la dernière bataille à Arcadia. C'était horrible, Rose. Les choses qu'ils ont faites, les deux camps. »

Il trembla. Rose voulait maudire Osiris pour avoir fait ça, il n'avait pas à le faire. Le Docteur aurait sans doute du en parler à Harry quand il l'avait demandé, mais ce n'était pas à Osiris de faire ça.

Rose tendit les bras et Harry se blottit contre elle.

« C'est un homme très effrayé et inquiet de te perdre à n'importe quel moment. Et même s'il a fait plein de mauvaises choses, il en a fait aussi beaucoup de bonnes. Parle avec lui, demande-lui pourquoi il ne t'en a pas parlé, demande-lui de t'en dire plus, de te parler de chez lui. De ce que John m'a dit, Gallifrey était magnifique. Il doit certainement y avoir un livre dans la bibliothèque que le Docteur peut trouver avec des images. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« D'accord. Merci Rose. Je suis content que tu m'aies trouvé.

— Moi aussi. Maintenant, qui est cet adorable petit compagnon que tu as avec toi ? Tu ne l'avais certainement pas avant. »

Harry gloussa :

« C'est Pashti. C'est un chat de la planète d'Osiris et elle est un chat empathique. Je crois qu'elle me correspond bien, puisque que je suis aussi un empathe. »

Pashti se tourna pour regarder Harry en émettant un miaulement.

« Oui, je suis un empathe aussi. Tu veux voir ? »

Pashti sembla hocher la tête.

Harry se détacha des bras de Rose, sachant qu'il ne pouvait toucher personne quand il enlevait son collier. Il le défit et le laissa tomber sur ses genoux, et tendit la main pour toucher la tête de Pashti.

Rose dut se protéger de l'aveuglant éclat doré.

Non loin, un groupe d'ingénieurs vit la lumière et l'interpréta comme un signe d'approbation des dieux et promirent de placer un symbole pour les honorer au sommet de la pyramide.

Harry, pendant ce temps, était plongé dans son lien avec Pashti. Jamais auparavant il n'avait rencontré un autre empathe qu'il pouvait toucher et Pashti était merveilleuse.

La profondeur des émotions et de l'acceptation était stupéfiante, et Pashti ne bouleversait pas ses sens. Au contraire, avec le lien empathique conclu, ils étaient liés émotionnellement en permanence. Et Pashti avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pu trouver de meilleur compagnon que ce petit garçon en partie humain, en partie Éternel, en partie enfant du Temps. Elle se blottit sur ses genoux par dessus le collier qui avait restreint ses pouvoirs auparavant. Elle savait que la connexion fonctionnerait à travers le limiteur, c'était comme ça que fonctionnait un lien empathique avec ceux de son espèce, mais elle appréciait le flot libre d'énergie non seulement empathique, mais également magique, qui habitait le corps de son compagnon, et elle voulait s'en imprégner un peu plus longtemps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un changement de scène ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Docteur et Jack avançaient lentement vers le site de la pyramide. Jack avait du convaincre plusieurs fois le Docteur que laisser Rose parler avec Harry en premier était une bonne idée. Après tout, qui savait mieux que Rose ce que c'était qu'être blessé par le Docteur ?

Cela rendit seulement le Seigneur du Temps encore plus déprimé. Jack salua joyeusement tous ceux qu'il croisait, veillant à flirter avec tout le monde.

Le Docteur ne semblait y prêter aucune attention, cependant, et Jack finit par s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de séduire pour le moment, de toute façon, ses pensées tournées vers Harry.

Le garçon devait avoir mal. Se faire révéler quelque chose d'aussi horrible sur quelqu'un qu'on aime était toujours douloureux. L'entendre de la part d'un étranger l'était encore plus.

Une brillante lumière dorée aveugla momentanément Jack, lui laissant des points dans sa vision.

« Docteur, vous pensez que c'est… s'interrompit-il.

— Très certainement. C'est dans la bonne direction. Venez, Rose a eu plein de temps pour lui parler et je suis inquiet au sujet de la lumière. »

Jack suivit le Docteur, se demandant si Harry allait bien.

Ils atteignirent la pyramide et grimpèrent rapidement. C'était une escalade courte et intense, mais quand ils atteignirent le sommet, ils trouvèrent une Rose souriante et un Harry content assis avec un chat.

Sans son collier. Le Docteur essaya de ne pas paniquer.

« Pourquoi ne porte-t-il pas son collier ? » demanda-t-il.

Rose haussa les épaules :

« Il s'est lié avec son chat, Pashti. Apparemment, ils s'entendent très bien sans avoir besoin du collier.

— Est-ce que votre cerveau ne fonctionne toujours pas, Docteur ? Osiris a dit que le chaton qu'il a donné à Harry est empathique. C'est probablement quelque chose de mutuel, ils vont s'entendre comme larrons en foire, si vous voulez, dit Jack avec un grand sourire en direction du garçon. Je suis content que quelque chose de positif ressorte de tout ça. »

Harry ouvrit un oeil :

« Juste parce que j'ai l'air d'être en train de méditer ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas vous entendre. Et papa, on va avoir une longue discussion. Sur plein de choses. »

Il regarda le Docteur droit dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr, répondit son papa avec une parfaite sincérité.

— Tu as une compagne / femme / amoureuse / peu importe quel nom vous vous donnez pour l'instant, formidable en Rose. Juste pour te faire savoir. »

Puis Harry se coucha, laissant Pashti grimper sur lui et s'installer sur sa poitrine juste au dessus de son coeur.

« Rose, je ne sais pas comment… »

Rose secoua la tête :

« Je sais en partie ce qu'il ressentait. Et avant que tu commences à t'excuser, souviens-toi des trois années très agréables qu'on vient d'avoir, d'accord ? Et n'importe quelle excuse ruinera tout ce qu'ont été ces trois années pour nous, parce que tu as passé la première année à t'excuser à chaque instant. Si tu essaies de me remercier, j'ai simplement partagé mon histoire avec lui. Tu as toujours besoin de lui parler. Je l'ai juste aidé à accepter de t'écouter. Je ne peux pas faire de miracles.

— C'est pourtant ce que je croyais, » marmonna Jack.

Rose leva un sourcil en sa direction :

« Vraiment ?

— Tu es un miracle ambulant, Rose, peu importe ce que les autres disent. Juste en existant, tu définis le miracle.

— C'est gentil de ta part. Je crois. »

Jack eut un rire.

Le Docteur sentit une partie de la tension qui l'avait envahit disparaître. C'était un sentiment agréable, cette tension libérée, au moins en partie. Il avait été si inquiet, inquiet d'avoir perdu son fils à cause d'une erreur stupide, d'un étranger qui lui avait raconté ce que le Docteur aurait du lui dire. Harry était suffisamment âgé, suffisamment mature, pour comprendre, l'était depuis qu'il avait eu neuf ans et avait demandé pour la première fois au Docteur ce qui était arrivé aux autres Seigneurs du Temps. Tous ces échappatoires avaient seulement mené à ça. Il allait devoir travailler pour regagner cette confiance.

Ils restèrent assis, tous les quatre, sur la pyramide inachevée, regardant les ouvriers tirer les blocs de pierre le long des rampes, construisant les autres pyramides morceau par morceau.

Ce fut seulement quand le soleil commença à se coucher qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer. Le Docteur et Harry pour une longue discussion, et Rose et Jack pour un combat dans la salle de gym.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS, une famille à nouveau. Toujours un peu fragile, toujours un peu cassée, mais une famille.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est un changement de scène ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ils étaient dans la Bibliothèque et Harry était installé dans le canapé, Pashti blottie sur ses genoux. Son collier était de retour autour de son cou, mais la connexion avec sa compagne était toujours aussi forte que lorsqu'il ne le portait pas. Pashti se plaignait juste du manque d'énergie magique dans laquelle s'immerger. Elle adorait la sensation que ça lui donnait.

Le Docteur fouillait dans une armoire que Harry n'avait jamais été capable d'ouvrir, sortant plusieurs tomes et livres épais, avant de fermer les portes et les verrouiller à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette armoire ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai jamais été capable de l'ouvrir.

— J'y garde les choses que je pense être trop dangereuses pour les laisser traîner dans la Bibliothèque. Des livres sur Gallifrey, des domaines spécifiques des mathématiques et des sciences. Des choses comme ça. Des livres que je finirai par te montrer, mais que je pense que tu n'as pas la possibilité de comprendre pour l'instant, et tu pourrais avec leur contenu faire des choses vraiment vraiment dangereuses. »

Harry soupira en signe de compréhension. Il avait fait suffisamment de choses stupides avec le matériel auquel il avait accès. Il était à la fois effrayé et curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait fait avec ces livres.

« Donc c'est là que tu rangeais tous les livres sur Gallifrey et les Daleks ? » demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur hocha la tête avant de répondre à voix haute :

« Oui.

— Pourquoi tu as gardé tout ça caché ?

— Quand tu étais plus jeune, je ne pensais pas que tu étais suffisamment âgé pour réellement comprendre. Et ça allait tant que tu étais petit. Mais quand tu as grandi et es devenu plus observateur, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu si peur de ce que tu pourrais penser de moi, de mon peuple, de ce que j'ai fait pour arrêter la guerre. J'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes, que tu me détestes, pour ne pas avoir suivi les règles que je t'avais données. »

Il tortilla ses mains, puis les fit courir dans ses cheveux en tirant sur la pointe.

« Tu es mon monde, Harry, mon fils, mon enfant, mon espoir et ma joie et ma terreur et mon explorateur. Tu es tout ce que j'aurais aimé être quand j'étais plus jeune. Tous ces idéaux brillants, ces souhaits et ces espoirs merveilleux, la curiosité et l'acceptation. Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour trouver ces qualités en moi-même. Et je ne voulais pas que tu vois ces moments sombres de mon passé. »

Harry écouta, se demandant si son père entendait ce qu'il disait.

« Papa, comment est-ce que je pourrais te haïr ? Déjà, tu es mon papa, tu m'as élevé, tu m'as donné toutes mes morales et mes idéaux et mes buts. Tu m'as montré l'univers, tu as fait de moi ce que je suis. C'est ce que les parents font, c'est ce que tu as fait, fait encore, tous les jours. Il n'y aura pas un jour où je n'aurai pas besoin de toi. Tu es mon monde. Toi et le TARDIS, vous êtes les seules constantes que j'ai. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te haïr ? »

Le Docteur serra Harry fortement contre lui.

« Tu es un gamin génial, tu sais ça ?

— Je n'étais pas en colère au sujet de ce que tu as fait. Je veux dire, je l'étais au début. Tu dis toujours qu'il y a une autre solution, que la violence n'est pas la réponse, tu détestes les pistolets et les armes, donc je n'ai pas compris, d'abord, quand j'étais en train de voir ça, mais il y avait tant de destruction…

— Tu as vu ? » dit le Docteur avec horreur.

Harry hocha la tête :

« Osiris avait un cristal de mémoire. C'était la Chute d'Arcadia, les derniers moments de la bataille. Après avoir vu la destruction et y avoir réfléchi, je n'étais pas en colère au sujet de ce que tu as fait, je crois que j'ai compris, autant que je peux, pourquoi tu as fait ça. Ce qui a fait mal, c'était que tu ne m'avais pas dit. Que Osiris, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, m'avait raconté. »

Harry se blottit autour de Pashti.

« Cela m'a donné l'impression que je n'étais pas digne de confiance.

— Non, non, pas du tout. Jamais. Jamais ça. »

Le Docteur attira à nouveau Harry contre lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire ressentir ça. Je suis si désolé, Harry, si désolé.

— Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, la voix affirmée mais douce.

Le Docteur sourit :

« C'est pour ça que j'ai sorti ces livres. Ce sont les dernières chroniques encore existantes de Gallifrey. Le meilleur, le pire et l'horrible sont dedans, jusqu'à la toute fin avant le Verrou Temporel. Après ça, la technologie de mise à jour automatique s'est éteinte. Nous pouvons les parcourir ensemble, si tu veux. »

Harry eut un grand sourire et se redressa :

« J'aimerais beaucoup. »

Du pas de la porte, Rose et Jack, en tenue de sport, regardèrent avec un sourire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C'est une fin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice** :

Désolée pour le retard... :/ Je n'ai même pas l'excuse de la longueur du chapitre, puisque c'est un des plus courts de cette fiction. Mais entre les fêtes, et ma fic personnelle qui a pris pas mal de mon temps, j'ai mal géré, et me voilà avec dix jours de retard.

Le prochain chapitre retrouve les longueurs normales (plus de 22 000 mots dans la version originale, tablez donc sur entre 25 000 et 30 000 mots en français), et en plus, j'attaque un nouveau boulot, qui va me demander dans les premiers temps (au moins deux semaines, mais peut-être un mois) de passer beaucoup (beaucoup) de temps dans les transports en commun... Donc, je vais être honnête dès à présent, et m'engager à vous fournir le prochain chapitre avant fin février, et non fin janvier...

Mais, pour récompenser votre attente, on arrivera enfin à Hogwarts ! :)

Donc, bonne année à tous, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)


End file.
